Il ragazzo
by Keiyner
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi, destiné a devenir le Decimo Vongola quand il aura l'age, disparait alors qu'il n'a que 9 ans. Seize ans passent sans qu'aucun indice ne soit trouvé... Alors que les gardiens attendent impatiemment leur Ciel, celui-ci est retrouvé... mais il a toujours l'apparence d'un enfant. Comment ses gardiens vont réagir ? TYL10G, ChildTsuna.
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

_Et me voilà de retour comme promis, avec une nouvelle fic !_

_J'espère franchement qu'elle vous plaira ! Moi, ent otu cas j'ai un fourmillement d'idées ! Je en crois pas que cette fic sera courte. Cette fois je ne n'aurais pas un nombre de chapitre approximatif : je n'avais pas réussi à le tenir pour ma première ^^'._

_Du coup pour le rythe de publication, je vais cette fois me contenir à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines (désolée, mais je me rends compte que je suis un peu en retard sur mon boulot à la fac, donc je me mets plus de temps pour écrire ^^) _

_**Pairing** : All27, je dirais... Même s'il n'y aura pas de romance ^^'_

_**Rating :** T_

_**Disclaimer** : En fait j'ai un petit secret : Akira Amano... c'est moi !... Comment ça c'est pas vrai ? Mais chut ! c'est une technique pour avoir Gokudera pour moi toute seule ! **prend une voix enfantine** Méchants ! TT. Akira Amano, prête moi tes persos je t'en supplie!_

_Donc voilà je vous laisse tranquille pour apprécier cette nouvelle fiction ! Enjoy !_

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

Chapter 1 : Prologue.

-Hééé ! On rentre ? Ça ne sert à rien de chercher par ici !

L'homme grimaça. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il subissait les plaintes de son compagnon. Il retint un énorme soupir, se concentrant sur les environs : des arbres à perte de vue.

-Tu m'écoutes ? déclara la voix plus proche, derrière lui, plus précisément. Cet endroit est désert, Alfeo, on ne le trouvera jamais ici. Allons plutôt...

-Je ne nommerai cet endroit désert que quand nous aurons tout exploré, Nicolo, répliqua le nommé Alfeo, sans même se tourner face à son compagnon. Aide-moi plutôt que de ronchonner...

Nicolo ne retint pas, lui, son soupir et continua :

-A quoi ça sert enfin ? Il a disparu depuis trop longtemps, maintenant... Ce gamin est mort, c'est évident.

-J'en serais sûr quand j'aurais vu son corps.

-Pourquoi tu le cherches aussi acharnement ? Tu ne l'as jamais vu ce gosse, non ?

Alfeo se redressa et se tourna vers Nicolo. Celui-ci jaugea son aîné d'une dizaine d'années. Des cheveux courts et noirs retombaient en épis sur son front étaient décoiffés, à cause de leurs recherches, des yeux gris brillant de détermination malgré la pointe de fatigue qu'il pouvait y voir le regardait comme s'il était irrécupérable. Du haut de sa trentaine d'année, presque une quarantaine, il se tenait droit et fier dans son costume noir et Alfeo n'en doutait pas, très coûteux.

Quarante ans... C'était presque un exploit dans le monde de la mafia dans lequel ils vivaient. Bien sûr, il y avait un tas de personne plus vieux que son coéquipier mais ce n'est pas des hommes de mains, plutôt des hauts placés ou ceux qui protégeait ces haut placés. Nicolo pensa pendant un instant à leur boss, Timotéo Vongola, chef de la neuvième génération de la famille mafieuse la plus puissante et la plus influente du monde qui avait presque atteint les 85 ans et ses gardiens le suivaient de peu : ils recherchaient donc désespérément des successeurs. Et si les gardiens avaient trouvé leur successeur de la dixième génération, des jeunes gens venaient principalement d'un pays appelé Japon, ils leur manquait toujours un membre et le plus central : le futur boss.

Pendant qu'Alfeo était plongé dans ses pensées son compagnon le scruta de la tête aux pieds. Habillé d'un costume noir et d'une veste blanche en dessous, son compagnon avait des cheveux blonds coiffés en catogan et des yeux verts, qui pétillaient à ce moment-là d'impatience. Âgé d'une vingtaine d'année pas plus. Pas étonnant qu'il ne soit pas au courant et ne comprenne pas l'importance de leur recherche.

-Alors déjà, commença Alfeo en ramenant l'attention de son coéquipier sur lui, ce... "gosse"... a un nom : il se nomme Sawada Tsunayoshi. Et si tu te souviens bien de notre ordre de mission, il est le futur boss des Vongola. Et comme tu le sais certainement, le Nono va bientôt partir à la retraite et il cherche un successeur. Alors nous devons trouver cet enfant. Allez du nerf !

Sur ces derniers mots, il retourna à ses recherches, explorant le moindre coin de la forêt dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

-C'est ridicule ! pesta Nicolo en le suivant, traînant les pieds. Cela fait seize ans, maintenant que ce gamin a été enlevé, par on ne sait qui et on ne sait comment ! De plus, il avait quoi... sept ans ?

-Neuf, corrigea Alféo de nouveau sans se retourner.

-Tu es vraiment à fond... soupira Nicolo.

-Je connais le dossier qui m'a été remis, moi.

Nicolo grimaça, ne trouvant rien à redire. Il n'avait en effet pas même jeté un coup d'œil au dossier de l'affaire quand il avait été amené à son coéquipier qui bossait déjà sur les recherches, étant donné que tout le monde chez les Vongola en connaissait les grandes lignes. Un enfant assez jeune disparu du jour au lendemain, sans laisser de trace, il y avait seize ans de cela. Et comme si ce n'était pas assez préoccupant, cet enfant, nommé Sawada Tsunayoshi avait été désigné comme un successeur potentiel au neuvième boss de leur famille mafieuse.

-D'accord, excuse-moi, neuf ans... Notre boss était-il inconscient quand il a pris cette décision ou quoi ? Un enfant qui n'a même pas atteint les dix ans qui devient un possible héritier de la plus grande famille ! Je comprend qu'il faille se poser la question des successeurs tôt, mais là n'était-ce pas trop ? Comment pouvait-il savoir que ce gamin ferait un bon boss ? Peut-être aurait-il été nul en tout et complètement peureux ? Peut-être même lâche !

-Ne sous-estime pas l'intuition du Nono... déclara Alféo en s'arrêtant. Non, en fait, ne sous-estime pas l'intuition de TOUS les boss Vongola. Tu pourrais être en danger, crois-moi.

Nicolo frissonna en entendant les mots avec une tonalité plus que sérieuse sortir de la bouche de son aîné. Celui-ci finit par continuer sa marche, explorant toujours les environs. Nicolo déglutit :

-Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il avec l'intuition des boss des Vongola ?

Alfeo soupira et se retourna pour regarder son compagnon droit dans les yeux. Il avait l'impression de faire la leçon à un bleu. N'avait-il donc pas encore entendu parler de _ça_ ?

-Comment expliquer... Je ne sais pas comment ils appellent ça au manoir... Je crois avoir entendu le senor Nougat parler d'une sorte d'Hyper Intuition... En tout cas, tout ce que prévoit le senor Timotéo finit par se révéler être vraie. Alors quand il a rencontré Sawada Tsunayoshi, lors d'un voyage au Japon, il aurait apparemment su que cet enfant pourrait, s'il devenait Decimo, ramener les Vongola à leur fonction première.

-C'est-à dire ?

-Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir de ne pas savoir ça... Peu de gens le savent, mais les Vongola étaient au départ un groupe d'auto-défense, qui protégeait les opprimés et les faibles... judiciairement parlant. Mais le boss ne voulait pas non plus mêler un enfant aussi tôt dans les affaires mafieuse, aussi l'a-t-il désigné comme dernier ressort, c'est pourquoi le secret comme quoi cet enfant serait un potentiel successeur a été gardé secrète.

-Ça n'a pas bien marché on dirait, rétorqua Nicolo.

-Non... Personne ne sait comment ça a pu être possible. Comment l'information aurait pu nous échapper... Seul quelques-uns étaient au courant de l'endroit où se trouvait Sawada Tsunayoshi, au Japon...

-Toi, tu faisais partie de ceux-là ? demanda Nicolo,

Il ne faisait équipe avec Alféo depuis seulement quelques mois, donc pas assez pour bien connaître ou connaître son passé. Qui plus est, son aîné était un mafieux, à ne pas oublier, donc il ne révélait que très peu d'information sur lui. Il comptait bien profiter de cette occasion pour en savoir plus sur lui.

-Non. Je n'ai appris toute l'affaire qu'après l'enlèvement de Sawada Tsunayoshi. Je l'ai appris par la bouche même de mon boss à l'époque.

-Ton boss était donc l'un de ceux-là ? Il devait donc être un haut-placé si peu de personne connaissait les détails, comme tu sembles le dire.

-Ça dépend, si tu penses qu'être le chef du CEDEF est un poste haut-placé...

-Quoi ? Tu bossais pour le boss du CEDEF ? s'écria Nicolo, en se souvenant de cet personne dont on lui avait parlé en si haute estime et qu'on appelait "Le jeune lion des Vongola".

-Accessoirement, le boss du CEDEF est aussi le père de l'enfant enlevé. Je peux te le dire en toute sécurité, tout le monde dans la famille ont finit par comprendre.

-Alors c'est pour ça que tu veux retrouver ce gamin... Tu le connaissais...

-Non. Je n'ai jamais vu Sawada Tsunayoshi. Son père n'en parlait qu'à des personnes proches de lui, comme son bras droit et quelques autres de ses hommes...

-Alors pourquoi tu recherches aussi activement ce gamin, si tu ne le connais même pas ?

Alfeo s'arrêta, le regard dans le vide. Ses poings se serrèrent.

-Parce que je ne veux pas échouer... Je fais partie des premiers qui ont su pour cette affaire et je fais aussi parti de ceux qui étaient dans les premières équipes de recherche. Je m'étais juré de retrouver ce gamin, coûte que coûte. Ne serait-ce par fierté... Mais maintenant je suis presque l'un des seuls qui restent ou qui continuent à le chercher. Comme tu le sais, les fils du boss sont morts depuis des années maintenant. Quand les successeurs désignés, sont morts, certain se sont souvenus de ce gamin, qu'ils avaient oublié par manque de preuve ou d'indice. Ils ont alors envoyé de nouvelles équipes de recherche mais même celles-là finissent en ce moment par abandonner.

-C'est boss du CEDEF qui te pousse à le chercher alors...

-Non, je te dis ! C'est par devoir. Je ne veux pas rester sur une mission de recherche, alors que je n'ai pas fait tout ce que je pouvais ! Et puis, j'ai demandé à suspendre mes missions au CEDEF le temps que je finisse celle-ci. Je ne veux pas abandonner.

-Et le chef du CEDEF alors ? Le père du gamin ?

-Il a eu... des complications, je dirais, déclara Alféo en abaissant le regard, une note douloureuse dans la voix.

-Donc tu es seul à continuer de chercher ? s'étonna-t-il sans remarquer le changement d'humeur soudain de son coéquipier.

-Sur le terrain ? Oui. Ils ne t'ont pas prévenu de ça quand ils ont dit qu'ils te mettait en équipe avec moi ?

-Non, ils ont dit que ce serait une mission tranquille mais qui prendrait du temps.

Alfeo grimaça devant le peu de cas que semblait donner ses supérieurs. Il grogna quelques jurons dans sa barbe inexistante. Nicolo le regarda faire avant de reprendre.

-Mais quand bien même, tu ne t'es jamais dit que ça ne servait à rien de chercher comme ça ? Ce gosse est sûrement mort.

-Tant que son corps n'aura pas été retrouvé je ne cesserais pas mes recherches, ça va prendre combien de temps pour te faire comprendre ? déclara Alfeo en sentant légèrement la moutarde lui monter au nez.

-Et tu as pensé au fait justement qu'il pouvait être vivant ?

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Imagine : que le gamin ait été relâché, ou se soit échappé de ses ravisseurs quel qu'ils soient et qu'il se soit refait une vie. Ce n'était qu'un enfant, il a dû oublier le chemin de chez lui ou autre chose. Il aurait donc grandi.

-Et alors ? demandait toujours Alféo, ne comprenant pas où son compagnon voulait l'amener.

-Et alors ?! Et alors, il ne ressemble plus à ça le gamin que tu cherches ? s'écria Nicolo en agitant une photo dépliée, dont les traits de pliures avaient abîmées la photo à force de la plier et la déplier.

Alfeo sentit son estomac se tordre en voyant la photo d'un jeune garçon âgé d'à peine huit ans, des cheveux bruns debout sur son crâne qui regardaient l'objectif avec de grand yeux caramels innocents et rieurs. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce que ce pauvre gamin avait dû subir après son enlèvement. De plus Alfeo avait raison sur un point : il pouvait se passer plein de chose en seize ans. Le gamin aurait eu le temps de mourir plein de fois...

Il secoua la tête avant de continuer sur la route et de répondre à son compagnon.

-Même s'il ne ressemble plus à ça, il doit quand même avoir des ressemblances. Et puis c'est la seule piste que nous ayons. Alors je préfère la garder.

-Je vois... Et là ? Pourquoi nous sommes en Allemagne ? Les première équipes de recherches ont dû déjà cherché ici, non ?

-Oui.

-Et quel a été le rapport ?

-Rien à signaler.

-Alors pourquoi est-on ici ?

-Parce que je ne serais satisfait que quand je l'aurais fait moi-même.

-Bon sang, tu es un vrai mafieux... Tu ne fais confiance à personne.

-... Un vrai mafieux n'essayerait pas de rechercher un gamin pendant seize ans sans relâche, objecta Alfeo.

Nicolo eut un petit sourire. Il avait beau en avoir marre et réprouver le comportement de son aîné, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer pour cet abnégation à sauver quelqu'un qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré et ce pour le bien des Vongola.

Ils explosèrent les environs pendant encore deux heures jusqu'à ce que Nicolo en levant la tête pour cherche Alfeo, n'apercevoi de loin une grnade forme sombre se détacher nettement du rempart d'arbre autour de lui. Il plissa les yeux et s'approcha quelque peu avant de comprendre qu'i s'agissait là d'un grand chalet. Un chalet en mauvais état puisqu'une grand partie de la charpente avait été détruite, sûrement sous le poids des pluies associé au manque d'entretien. Car en effet, la construction semblait abandonnée. Il héla son compagnon, à plusieurs dizaines de mètres et quand celui-ci se fut rapproché, il lui montra la bâtisse.

-C'était dans l'un des rapports ça ?

-Non, répondit rapidement Alféo en trottinant vers le bâtiment.

-Comment ça se fait ?

-Les équipes précédentes n'ont sûrement pas cherchées pour loin que tu voulais les faire...

Puis son compagnons lui fit signe de se taire, tout en se planquant silencieusement contre le mur du chalet, près d'une fenêtre. Il sortit son arme de son étui. Son compagnon se positionna tout aussi silencieusement derrière et en fin de même. Alfeo jeta un regard à travers la fenêtre. L'intérieur de la pièce était en désordre. Non seulement la charpente était tombée dessus, ayant emporté avec elle une grande du haut du mur et ayant fait renversé les meubles. Il n'y avait aucun signe de vie ni même aucun corps. Prudemment, il s'approcha de la porte et après un mouvement d'accord entre les deux mafieux, il appuya sur la poignée, ouvrant la porte. Après ça ils se séparèrent et inspectèrent chaque pièce. Cela ne leur prit que quelques minutes, avant de se rejoindre dans la cuisine.

-Rien à signaler. La maison est sûrement abandonnée depuis plus de dix ans, vu l'état des murs et des canalisations. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne quand ça s'est effondré, déclara Nicolo.

-Qui te dit qu'il n'y avait personne ? demanda Alfeo alors qu'il s'agenouillait sur le plancher.

Il passa sa main sur une large tâche sombre. Nicolo le rejoignit et vit la tâche.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr... Mais je ne suis pas loin de parier que c'est du sang... Quelqu'un avec une blessure grave a dû s'asseoir ici. Il a dû en profiter pour la soigner, puisqu'il n'y plus aucune tâche de ce type jusqu'à la sortie...

Il inspecta de loin le plancher et vit d'autre tâche, moins étalées qui conduisaient jusqu'à un coin de la pièce. Curieux, il suivit les traces qui semblait provenir de là. Mais il ne vit ni arme qui objet quelconque tâché de sang. Il allait demander à son compagnons de rechercher dans toute la pièce quand un détail dans une des tâche l'alerta. Il se pencha dessus et remarqua que la tâche avait été coupée, comme si on avait essuyé une partie de la flaque ou alors que... Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il leva les yeux pour inspecter le coin de la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda son compagnons, en ayant marre d'être à l'écart.

-Je crois que... commença Alfeo en redoublant d'effort pour pousser le mur. Ah ça y est !

A son cri, une partie du mur et du plancher basculèrent, s'enfonçant dans le mur. Alfeo essaya de coincer le mur quand il entendit un gros "Clong !". Quand il arrêta de mettre la pression sur le mur, celui-ci resta où il était.

-C'est bon, ça s'est coincé tout seul...

-Une trappe ! s'écria Nicolo, encore sous le choc.

-Classique. Il est évident que personne ne va laisser des traces dans la partie visible d'un bâtiment...

-Que crois-tu qu'il y ait en dessous ?

-Je crois qu'il y n'ait aucune autre manière de savoir ça que d'y aller nous mêmes.

-Arrêtes ! Et si jamais nous nous y faisions attaquer ?

-Dans ce cas, tu restes ici et si tu m'entends crier tu refermes la trappes et tu appelles du renfort. Moi je ne vais certainement pas négliger une piste.

-Avoue-le, tu penses que ça a un rapport avec la disparition du gamin.

-Ça paraît trop beau pour être vrai c'est sûr, mais c'est une possibilité, répondit précipitamment Alfeo en sortant une lampe de poche et, après avoir éclairé les marches et après avoir découvert l'escalier en bois, commençant à descendre sous le niveau du chalet.

Nicolo grimaça et scruta avec inquiétude son compagnon disparaître dans le noir. Plusieurs minutes passèrent quand il osa enfin demander.

-Alors ?

-Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il y ait âme qui vive, monta la voix d'Alfeo. Mais tu devrais descendre : on a trouvé un bon filon.

Nicolo prit une grande inspiration, prenant à son tour sa lampe de poche, il l'alluma et descendit dans le souterrain. Il atteint le sol plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru et, avisant la lumière de son coéquipier, dirigea le faisceau de sa lampe vers lui.

-Alors ? Quoi de si extraordinaire ?

Pour toute réponse, Alfeo montra avec son propre faisceau lumineux, quelque chose à la droite de Nicolo. Celui-ci se tourna et déglutit en voyant une immense porte blindée, bloquée par un verrou tournant. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-Qu'est-ce que ça fait ici ?

-Derrière, il y a une sorte de salle de commande... révéla Alfeo sans répondre au plus jeune et désignant d'une signe de tête une porte ouverte derrière lui. J'y ais trouvé un compteur mais il n'y a plus de courant. Quelque chose semble avoir fait sauté les plombs depuis un bon bout de temps : les fils étaient cramés. Je ne sais pas ce qui se faisait ici... mais ça ne m'a pas l'air légal... ou tout du moins innocent. Il y a bien une vitre dans la salle des commandes qui donne, à mon avis, sur la pièce derrière la porte blindée, mais la saleté et la poussière se sont tellement incrustées dessus qu'on ne voit rien... Je suppose que pour connaître le fin mot de cet endroit il nous faille ouvrir cette porte-ci.

-Et pourquoi on n'attendrait pas les renforts ? demanda d'une voix mal assurée Nicolo, montrant clairement qu'il n'était pas à son aise dans cet endroit sous terre.

-On regarde juste à l'intérieur. Ensuite on appellera nos supérieurs pour qu'ils fasse une enquête Mais il faut tout d'abord leur donner toutes les infos qu'on puisse avoir sur cette endroit. Aide-moi à ouvrir ce verrou.

Sur ces paroles, Alfeo se dirigea vers la porte blindée. Coinçant sa lampe sous son menton, il prit deux des barres et essaya de tourner. Mais la serrure ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Remarquant l'absence de son coéquipier il le rappela.

-Allez, Nicolo ! Pas de temps à perdre !

Le jeune mafieux grogna et finit par rejoindre Alfeo et ils tentèrent de débloquer le verrou. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le verrou finit enfin par grincer. Hardis par ce résultat, ils redoublèrent d'efforts. Les grincements se firent entendre alors plus souvent pour devenir continuels. Ils arrivèrent enfin à débloquer le verrou. Les deux hommes hors d'haleine, reprirent leur souffle. Alfeo donna une tape encourageante sur l'épaule de son compagnon avant de reprendre en main sa lampe et ouvrit la porte blindée. Un appel d'air se fit à l'ouverture laissant sortir une odeur nauséabonde. Manquant tous deux de vomir sous l'odeur pestilentielle, ils plaquèrent une main sur le bas de leur visage. Nicolo toussa.

-Qu'est-ce que...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Alfeo laissa la porte blindée ouverte pour faire en sorte que l'air soit un peu respirable. Quand il sentit que l'odeur était un peu plus supportable, il entra dans la pièce promenant son faisceau lumineux dans la pièce et là il manqua de lâcher sa lampe.

Un squelette. Suspendu dans les airs au premier abord, un squelette se trouvait en première ligne d'observation. Avec une répugnance qu'il tenta de dissimuler, sa main toujours plaquée sur son visage, Alfeo toucha le squelette et comprit l'origine de l'odeur.

-Ça doit bien faire dix ans, qu'il est là. Il s'est décomposé dans cette pièce sans aucun appel d'air ou ventilation, déclara une voix forte à son compagnons resté sur le seuil, tandis qu'il promenait la lumière sur le sol de la pièce. Il y en a beaucoup d'autres, et... Bon sang qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!

Alors qu'il avait dirigé le faisceau lumineux vers un des cadavres squelettiques, qui semblait au centre de la pièce, il découvrit alors près du corps, une surface hérissée de légères pointes qui brillait comme du diamant. Il leva sa lampe et faillit tomber à la renverse en voyant alors une énorme structure brillante et opaque hérissée de pics tous plus longs les uns que les autres, qui semblait prendre toute la largeur de la pièce. Il se rendit compte que le squelette qui l'avait empêché de voir tout de suite cette structure, était suspendu à l'un de ces pics, l'empalant au niveau de la clavicule droite.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Du diamant ?

Alfeo sursauta et se tourna vers son coéquipier qui s'était rapproché sans qu'il ne l'ait senti. Alfeo prit une inspiration et se rapprocha de la structure et posa la main sur la surface brillante. Plus il s'approchait plus il se rendit compte que la structure n'était pas si brillante qu'elle ne le semblait de loin. Elle était couverte de poussière et de sang. Le plus veux mafieux posa sa main et ressentit alors un énorme froid envahir sa paume. Il la retira, précipitamment, choqué avant de la reposer sur la surface, complètement abasourdi.

-Ce n'est pas un diamant... C'est de la glace... déclara-t-il en promenant sa main sur la surface avant de commencer d'en faire le tour.

-C'est impossible ! s'exclama Nicolo. Comment de la glace aurait pu se trouver ici, dans cet endroit improbable ?

-Et comment ça se fait qu'elle ne soit pas fondue ? compléta Alfeo alors qu'il examinait la structure de glace de l'autre côté. Si cet endroit est bien fermé depuis plus de dix ans, comme semble le prouver le squelette, elle aurait dû fondre depuis longtemps déjà ! Et puis pour que cette personne se soit fait empalé comme ça, la formation de cette structure à du être rapide... Très rapide.

-Est-ce qu'on peut appeler des renforts, maintenant ? s'exclama Nicolo, qui commençait vraiment à ne plus rien comprendre tandis qu'il dirigeait la lumière de sa lampe vers la structure.

-Oui... Vas-y... Non attends ! s'écria alors précipitamment Alfeo.

Son compagnons qui avait commencé à s'éloigner la sortie de ce lieu à son sens épouvantable, s'arrêta de nouveau en mouvement.

-Quoi ? demanda Nicolo de nouveau tendu.

-Peux-tu... pointer la lumière vers la glace ?

Nicolo, malgré son étonnement à cette demande soudaine, fit ce que lui demandait son aîné. Alfeo n'en croyait pas ses yeux. De là où il était, éclairé par la lampe de son coéquipier se dessinait une ombre à l'intérieur de la glace même. Une ombre humaine. Il ne pouvait pas en distinguer plus. Brusquement, il retourna vers son compagnon et s'agenouillant devant la glace il chercha quelque chose de précis dans sa sacoche.

-Continue d'éclairer la glace, ordonna Alfeo.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Sans prendre la peine de lui expliquer, le mafieux sortit de sa sacoche une petite gourde d'eau et en renversa une petite quantité sur la surface de la glace. Il frotta, enlevant le plus de saleté possible. Au bout de plusieurs essais, Nicolo finit par remarquer que la glace semblait plus rutilante. A ce moment-là, Alfeo cessa d'asperger la structure d'eau et, enlevant le maximum de poussière et de saletés avec sa main, il approcha son visage de la surface. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux...

-Oublies les renforts, décida Alfeo en n'arrivant pas à détacher ses yeux de ce qu'il se trouvait face à lui. Appelle directement le Nono et ses gardiens !

-Quoi ? répéta Nicolo, complètement largué. Pourquoi les appeler directement ? Et puis le seul numéro d'un supérieur que je possède c'est celui de mon chef de division... Je n'ai pas ceux de personnes aussi hautes dans mon...

-Très bien je vais le faire ! s'exclama précipitamment Alfeo en se détournant de la structure de glace et courant vers la sortie du souterrain.

Nicolo regarda en haussant les sourcils son aîné monter rapidement par la trappe. Il s'approcha de la glace et regarda par le coin propre ce qu'il y avait. Il faillit en lâcher sa lampe. A la lumière, le corps d'un enfant âgé d'une dizaine d'année piégé dans la glace, des cheveux bruns pointant vers le haut, la bouche à moitié ouverte comme s'il criait avant d'avoir été gelé instantanément, les yeux fermés et froncés et les bras placés en protection devant lui. La ressemblance était totale.

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Nicolo se sentit désolé pour son compagnon. Lui qui avait fait tant d'effort pour le retrouver pendant toutes ces années et finir sur le fait que ce gamin était mort congelé depuis plus de dix ans... A cette pensée, il trouva le comportement de son compagnons bizarre... Pourquoi appeler les gardiens ? Après tout le gamin était mort... il devrait plutôt être déprimé. Le Nono allait devoir chercher un autre héritier !

C'est à ce point rendu dans ses pensées, alors qu'il regardait toujours le corps du gamin, qu'il comprit la réaction de son partenaire. Cette fois, il en fut tellement bouche bée qu'il en lâcha la lampe. Mais il avait eut le temps de les voir.

Des petits craquelures, au niveau des mains de l'enfant s'étaient formées, suite à un infime mouvement des doigts de celui-ci.

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

_Alors ? Un début comme on les aime ou pas ?_

_Déjà dès premier chapitre il y a beaucoup de questions ^^ Qu'importe la fic je ne changerais pas !_

_Des reviews pour montrer vos premières impression ? Cela m'aiderait !_

_Ciaossu !_


	2. Chapter 2 : Un trou de seize ans

_Et me revoilà ! avec un deuxième chapitre de Il ragazzo !_

_Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel engouement ^^'. Vraiment merci pour tous ces encouragements, reviews ! Et merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont mis en favoris et la suivent maintenant. J'espère franchement que vous allez encore aimer la suite ^^._

_Merci à **Mai96, MissXYZ, Reima-chan, Minimiste, Himutsu-chan, shinonema, metherland, addaline, yukiko-yu, DragonneYUkkin, ori12** et **Alycia Panther **pour leur review du premier chapitre !_

_Merci également à **fanais, aranley, addaline, Reima-chan, Minimiste, Fiane-Fiamma, Dixia, Himutsu-chan, Hebihime, Zeyra K, Tomokachan76, anastasia172, Lecfan, Izanami97, Alycia Panther** et **Yuki-Jiji** pour avoir mis en favoris et suivre cette fiction !_

_Réponse aux lecteurs anonymes :_

_**MissXYZ** : Merci beaucoup pour me suivre à nouveau ! Tu me suis depuis un moment donc je te dis merci pour me suivre encore de nouveau pour cette fic ! J'espère que tu ne vas pas être déçue !_

_**Shinonema** : Merci beaucoup pour ces quelques petits mots qui me boostent toujours autant ^^ La réaction de Non et de ses gardiens sont justement dans ce chapitre ! En espérant que ce soit au moins que ce tu espérait ! Bonne lecture !_

_**Mary** : Merci beaucoup ^/^ J'ai moi-même beaucoup aimé l'idée quand elle est apparue dans mon esprit ! Vive les nuits banches ! Oui j'ai beaucoup aimé le personnages d'Alfeo. Je ne m'attendais à être autant attaché à ce perso dès le premier chapitre. Mais j'aime beaucoup aussi Nicolo aussi. Oui beaucoup, pour ne pas dire presque tous, ont abandonné les recherches de Tsuna. Va essayer de chercher unenfant disparu sans laisser de traces, seize ans auparavant ! Nicolo a raison : Depuis tout ce temps, il aurait pu oublier son enlèvement et se serait fait une autre vie... Suite demandé, suite acceptée ! Bonne lecture !_

_**Ori12** : Et voilà la suite ! Profites-en bien !_

_Bon je ne vous retarde pas plus : deux semaines c'est déjà beaucoup pour certain apparemment xD. _

_Allez, enjoy !_

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

Chapter 2 : Un trou de seize ans...

-Ils en sont sûrs ? demanda pour la dixième fois le neuvième boss des Vongola, les mains crispées sur les accoudoirs de sa chaise.

Coyote Nougat ne cacha pas son exaspération en poussant un énorme soupir. Il regarda son boss qui dardait sur lui un regard plein d'espoir. Bon, après tout il ne pouvait pas non plus lui en vouloir. Lui-même avait demandé à ce qu'on lui répète la nouvelle plusieurs fois avant de finir par comprendre ce que ça signifiait. Il passa sa main droite dans ses cheveux blancs, les faisant ramener en arrière. Les cheveux ne se laissèrent pas faire et reprirent leur place initiale, c'est-à dire sur un côté de son visage, cachant partiellement son œil gauche. Timotéo Vongola aurait pu trouver cela comique s'il leur situation avait été insouciante. Mais le problème était là : la situation était on ne peut plus incroyable.

-Oui, finit par répondre son gardien de la Tempête en gardant son calme. Deux de nos hommes l'ont retrouvé dans le sous-sol d'un chalet dans une forêt d'Allemagne. Il aurait été congelé vivant par on ne sait quel moyen et, d'après leur dire, il serait toujours conscient malgré le nombre d'années passées à l'intérieur.

Le neuvième boss mafieux ferma les yeux, joignant ses mains l'une à l'autre, comme s'il priait et appuya sa tête contre elles. Coyote respecta ce moment de silence et attendit que son boss prenne conscience de la nouvelle. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ganauche qui trépignait silencieusement d'impatience à moitié assis sur un fauteuil du bureau de leur boss. Il mourait d'envie de rejoindre l'Allemagne pour aller voir cette bonne nouvelle de ses propres yeux. Croquant Bouche, bien que sa cécité l'empêchait de voir les petits mouvement nerveux dont étaient coupables gardien de la Foudre, il était néanmoins capable d'entendre le moindre bruit perturbant, avaient des tics sur le coin des lèvres, agacé, montrant que sa patience commençait à devenir plus mince à chaque minute qui passaient. Au bout de quelque minutes, finissant par ouvrir les yeux, Timotéo, à qui aucun de ces signes d'un drame éminent n'avaient pas échappés, mais dont pour le moment, il se fichait royalement, demanda d'une voix dure :

-Comment se fait-il qu'on ne l'ait pas retrouvé plus tôt ? Seize ans... Seize ans qu'il était en Allemagne... pratiquement sous nos yeux ! Comment se fait-il que personne n'ait eut l'idée d'aller voir dans ce chalet ?! Je suis sûr que Iemitsu a envoyé des hommes en Allemagne, il en envoyé partout ! Alors pourquoi ?

Coyote grimaça sous les paroles de son boss qui avait finit par prendre un ton de reproche. Il regarda droit dans le yeux de son boss et vit que dans ceux-ci les larmes menaçaient de couler, faisant briller de culpabilité ses yeux d'un marron clair.

Toutes les paroles acerbes avec lesquelles il avait voulu répondre à son ami moururent dans sa gorge. Son boss avait été désespéré de ne pas avoir pu protéger le fils de son ami... Même de l'avoir amené inconsciemment dans ce monde. Pendant ces seize dernières années il s'en était voulu au point de vouloir partir à la retraite avant l'heure malgré qu'il n'avait aucun héritier. Le suicide de Nana Sawada, la femme d'Iemitsu et la mère de Tsunayoshi n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Celle-ci ne supportait pas de rester seule dans une maison où son fils avait vécu et n'arrivait à continuer à vivre pleinement après l'enlèvement du "soleil de sa vie" comme elle l'appelait. Même si Iemitsu avait essayé de rester avec elle le plus de temps possible, elle avait profité d'une semaine où son mari était reparti en Italie à cause d'une mission, il y a dix ans, pour mettre fin à ses jours. Il était inutile de dire que Iemitsu avait été effondré en apprenant la nouvelle. Et Timotéo s'était senti encore plus coupable. Les attentats contre ses propres fils ont été les gouttes d'eau qui ont fait déborder le vase. Et le Nono avait failli partir en dépression. Seuls les encouragements et les remontrances de ses gardiens avaient réussi à le remettre d'aplomb et à le convaincre de garder les rênes jusqu'à qu'un prochain Decimo entre en scène.

Alors Coyote comprenait que tout les sentiments que son boss avait ressenti ces seize dernières années reviennent en force sous cette forme-là. Il inspira un coup, se sentant néanmoins un peu coupable.

-Apparemment pas mal d'équipes de recherche ont fini par croire que nous ne retrouverions jamais le jeune Tsunayoshi... Ils ont abandonné sans chercher à voir plus loin.

Timoteo écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Il se laissa aller sur le dossier de son fauteuil.

-Alors nous devrions nous réjouir qu'il soit resté des gens pour continuer les recherches, soupira-t-il en se massant les tempes.

-En effet, accorda Coyote. L'équipe qui l'a retrouvé est composée de Nicolo Carboni et d'un ancien membre du CEDEF, Alfeo Panelli.

-Ah, j'ai déjà entendu parler de cet homme, intervint Croquant Bouche en tournant légèrement son visage vers Coyote. Il aurait cessé toute activité avec le CEDEF en attendant qu'il finisse celle qu'il lui aurait donné il y a seize ans, à savoir celle de la recherche de Sawada Tsunayoshi. Beaucoup de nos hommes disaient qu'il était fou de vouloir continuer les recherches alors que beaucoup avaient abandonnés et pensaient l'enfant mort.

-Je vois... Je le remercierais en personne... As-tu déjà envoyé quelqu'un là-bas ?

-Oui, répondit Coyote en hochant la tête. Visconti, Brabanters et Brow y sont partis en compagnie d'une dizaine de nos hommes. Ils devaient bientôt y arriver. J'ai demandé à quelques personnes de confiance de faire des recherches sur ce chalet.

-Ils vont le sortir de cette glace ? Sait-on d'ailleurs comment cela se fait-il qu'il y avait de la glace là bas ? On est pourtant en pleine saison estivale et même si c'était un sous-sol, elle aurait dû fondre...

-On travaille la question, acquiesça Coyote.

-Avez-vous annoncé la nouvelle à Iemitsu ? soupira le Nono.

-Non. On se doutait que vous voudriez sûrement lui dire vous-mêmes, déclara Ganauche. D'ailleurs, voulez-vous pas qu'on en parle aux futurs gardiens de la dixième génération ? Après tout, leur boss vient d'être retrouvé.  
-Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir faire de Tsunayoshi-kun le prochain boss des Vongola... annonça tristement Timotéo. Même si nous l'avons retrouvé, Tsunayoshi-kun a été congelé depuis plus de dix ans. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il va en résulter de son mental ou de son endurance. Et puis je lui ai assez apporté d'ennuis comme ça...

-Tu as dit que tu n'étais pas sûr, reprit Croquant en fronçant les sourcils. Cela veut dire que tu hésites quand même, non ?

Le Nono Vongola soupira :

-Oui... Vous le savez : je n'ai plus de successeur potentiel... Sawada Tsunayoshi était mon dernier espoir, mais je refuse de donner ce genre de responsabilité à un enfant.

-Tu as encore, Xanxus... objecta Ganauche. Même s'il n'est pas ton fils, ou qu'il n'a aucun lien de sang avec toi, il est le chef de l'escouade d'assassins des Vongola, la Varia, et il possède la même flamme du Ciel que possédait autrefois le Secundo lui-même ! La Flamme de la Fureur. Ce n'est pas rien...

-C'est vrai... Mais Xanxus est assez instable... J'ai peur qu'il ne ramène les Vongola à l'état d'où moi et les précédents boss ne les avons tirés... Je ne veux pas que ma famille redevienne une famille mafieuse sans foi ni loi et qui ne se préoccupera de rien d'autre que de guerres et de leur fortune. Xanxus est après tout assez égoïste et c'est pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais désigné comme un successeur potentiel. De plus, tu oublies que la bague du Ciel Vongola n'accepte que les héritiers de sang. Xanxus ne sera jamais accepté par ma bague. Pour en revenir au cas de Tsunayoshi-kun, il est vrai qu'il est mon dernier espoir... Mais je ne suis pas sûr de le laisser devenir le Decimo. Cela dépend de beaucoup de chose après tout. Comment sera son état autant mental que physique une fois qu'il sera sorti de la glace ? Sera-t-il traumatisé à vie ? J'ai choisi Tsunayoshi-kun comme successeur il y a seize ans car il avait en lui une force, que j'ai scellée quand je l'avais rencontré, et une mentalité pacifique... Mais comment savoir si ces deux points seront toujours en lui quand il reviendra ? Il y a un autre point : est-ce qu'une fois qu'il sera sorti de la glace, il aura le mental de l'adulte de vingt-cinq ans qu'il devrait avoir aujourd'hui ? Ou sera-t-il toujours un enfant dans sa tête ? Dans ce dernier cas, je ne peux tout simplement pas laisser la charge et la responsabilité des Vongola sur les épaules d'un enfant... Il reste beaucoup de points obscurs. Malheureusement je n'ai pas toutes les réponses. Aussi je préfère ne pas m'avancer et attendre d'avoir les premiers résultats de tout cette situation...

-C'est aussi pourquoi tu ne veux pas que nous en informions les futurs gardiens, continua Coyote.

-Oui, soupira Timotéo. Ils attendent depuis longtemps un boss et si nous leur disons que nous avons trouvé Sawada Tsunayoshi, ils risquent de se réjouir d'une bonne nouvelle qui n'en serait peut-être pas une. Ils seront peut-être déçus. Nous devons attendre.

Les trois gardiens finirent par hocher la tête à contre-cœur, se rangeant du coté des arguments de leur boss. Ils restèrent tous dans le bureau de leur boss attendant des nouvelles. Au bout de trois quarts d'heure, une sonnerie retentit dans toute la pièce. Coyote plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sortit un portable qu'il amena à son oreille.

-Pronto ? Ah, Visconti... Alors ?

Il était inutile de dire que les gardiens présents dans la pièce était suspendu à ses lèvres.

-C'est donc vrai... Et c'est vraiment lui ?... Il est toujours dans la glace ? Et vivant ? Dans ce cas, sortez le de là... Comment ça ?... Attends, tu as dit quoi ?... Tu en es sûr ?

Timotéo fronça les sourcil en entendant la voix énervée de son gardien du Nuage percer à travers l'appareil.

-Calme-toi, je voulais juste m'en assurer ! s'expliqua précipitamment Coyote... Très bien... Dans ce cas, vous aurez sûrement besoin de nous, non ? Oui... Oui... je l'en informe immédiatement et nous vous rejoignons.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Coyote, interrompit l'appel et leva la tête vers son boss, qui comprit à son regard que la situation s'était encore aggravée.

-Coyote ?

-Il faut que nous rejoignons les autres en Allemagne, déclara-t-il.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Ganauche.

-Ils n'arrivent pas à dégeler Sawada Tsunayoshi. Ils auraient déjà tenté avec du matériel de pointe mais la glace tient bon. Visconti l'a examinée lui-même : il s'agit une glace similaire à... à celle de ta Percée du Point Zéro.

-La... Percée du Point Zéro ? répéta Timotéo Vongola, abasourdi.

-C'est impossible ! s'exclama Ganauche en se relevant de son fauteuil pour faire face à Coyote. Personne sauf Timotéo ne sait produire la Percée du Point Zéro, d'ailleurs lui même ne sait pas exactement comment cela marche ! Il ne peut pas exister une personne qui pourrait savoir la reproduire !

-Pourtant, Visconti l'a reconnue. Et c'était justement pour cela qu'il était énervé. Il a dit qu'il t'a vu assez de fois utiliser cette technique pour pouvoir reconnaître une telle glace.

-Supposons que ce soit vraiment de glace de la Percée du Point Zéro, déclara doucement le neuvième du nom, il faudrait que tous les gardiens soient présents pour pouvoir la faire fondre grâce à nos flammes de dernière volonté, n'est-ce pas ?

Coyote acquiesça. Timotéo Vongola se leva alors de son fauteuil :

-Alors qu'attendons-nous ? Partons sur le champ pour l'Allemagne. Coyote fais en sorte que le jet soit prêt quand nous arriverons à l'aéroport. Ganauche, fais préparer le chauffeur.

-Timotéo, tu viens avec nous ?

-Évidemment. Il faut également la flamme du Ciel pour faire fondre cette sorte de glace.

* * *

Il leur fallut plus d'une heure pour faire le trajet de leur manoir au chalet en Allemagne. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps sur l'Europe tout entière. Quand ils sortirent de la limousine sur le chemin de la forêt, les trois gardiens entourèrent leur boss. Tandis qu'ils marchaient vers le chalet, Coyote et Croquant scrutaient les alentours, appréhendant une attaque dans ce genre de situation. Les hommes avaient dit que le chalet avait été abandonné, mais rien ne disait qu'il n'était pas surveillé. Heureusement ce fut sans aucun problème que les quatre gardiens actuels des Vongola rejoignirent l'habitation. De loin ils purent voir plusieurs groupes d'hommes, dont la plupart s'affairaient tandis que un autre groupe se tenait à l'écart et semblait discuter. Coyote qui reconnut parmi ces trois hommes Visconti marcha vers lui, son boss sur ses pas.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse annoncer leur arrivée, un des hommes se retourna et darda son regard dans celui de Coyote.

-Enfin, vous voilà...

-Visconti tu savais que nous avions la route à faire ! On ne peut pas arriver au moment où tu désires, grimaça Coyote avant de désigner les deux autres hommes, l'un blond d'une vingtaine d'année et l'autre brun âgé d'une quarantaine. Qui sont-ils ?

-Ce sont ceux qui ont trouvé le chalet et le gamin dans la glace, répondit Visconti.

A ces mots, le neuvième boss des Vongola s'approcha du groupe et les deux hommes en voyant l'autorité la plus haute de leur famille s'avancer vers eux, sa canne en main, s'empressèrent de mettre un genou à terre et de baisser la tête.

-Vongola Nono... salua le blond d'une voix un peu étranglée par l'émotion.

-Boss, déclara le plus âgé et d'une voix plus sûre.

Timotéo eut un petit sourire compatissant. Il était toujours impressionné de voir la réaction de ses hommes quand il se montrait en personne. Non pas qu'il ne sorte pas souvent mais il y avait tellement de monde qui faisait parti des Vongola qui lui était impossible de tous les avoir vu au moins une fois. De ce fait, beaucoup de ces hommes, ne l'avait jamais vu se tenir devant eux. Il le regrettait tellement. Il déclara.

-Vous pouvez vous relever... Nicolo Carboni et Alfeo Panelli, n'est-ce pas ?

Les deux hommes relevèrent la tête, plus ou moins intimidé que leur boss connaissent leurs noms. Lentement ils se relevèrent avant de dire d'une même voix.

-Oui.

-Je vous remercie... Grâce à votre persévérance, nous avons enfin réussi à retrouver Tsunayoshi... Je n'ai pas beau pas avoir passé beaucoup de temps avec lui, cet enfant m'est très précieux. Le peu de temps que j'ai passé avec lui m'a néanmoins fait du bien et je le considère comme un membre de ma famille proche. Aussi, je vous remercie grandement.

Alors que le Vongola Nono inclinait légèrement la tête, le brun se grattait la nuque de gêne, tandis que son compagnon baissa les yeux, un air coupable se peignait sur ses traits. Il se mordit les lèvres.

-Euh... tenta de dire Nicolo avant de se raidir d'appréhension en voyant tous les gardiens tourner leur regard vers lui.

Il ferma les yeux et inspira un grand coup avant de continuer.

-Si vous devez remercier quelqu'un en particulier, c'est plutôt Alfeo que moi...

Le neuvième boss haussa un sourcil montrant sa curiosité à savoir la suite, alors que le dit Alfeo dirigea un regard étonné à son camarade.

-J'étais prêt abandonner tout à l'heure, expliqua Nicolo. C'est lui qui a mené les recherches et qui a trouvé le gam... je veux dire, Sawada Tsunayoshi, et qui m'a poussé à continuer les explorations. Il mérite bien plus vos éloges que moi...

Timotéo sourit devant l'honnêteté du plus jeune. C'était une chose assez rare dans ce milieu après tout... Il se tourna vers Alfeo, qui ne savait plus quoi penser du comportement de son partenaire.

-Et vous ? Qu'avez-vous à dire ?

-Il est vrai que je suis sur cette affaire depuis plus longtemps que Nicolo, mais... On est une équipe et je refuse de prendre tous les honneurs, señor...

Le sourire du Nono s'élargit.

-Je vois... Dans ce cas, laissez-moi vous remercier tous les deux pour cela. Y a t-il un service que je puisse vous rendre, quelque chose que vous désirez ? Je ferais en sorte de pouvoir vous l'obtenir.

Timoteo vit du coin de l'œil, ses gardiens se raidirent légèrement. Le Nono pouvait presque sentir le regard imposant de son gardien de la Tempête mais l'ignora.

Alors que Nicolo secoua la tête d'un air gêné disant que rien ne pourrais lui faire faire plus plaisir que de continuer à travailler sous le nom des Vongola, Alfeo eut soudain l'air pensif.

-Si je puis me permettre, boss...

-Oui ?

-Avant d'être mobilisé pour cette affaire, j'ai été un membre du CEDEF... Je me suis ensuite entièrement tourné sur cette affaire, pendant seize ans... Cependant je n'ai pas non plus eu beaucoup de temps à consacrer à ma femme et à mon fils ces dix dernières années... Aussi je me demandais si vous ne pouviez pas m'accorder ne serait-ce que quelque jours de permission pour que j'aille les voir. Bien sûr, je reviendrais assez vite pour reprendre mon service au CEDEF, mais je...

-Évidemment, accepta tout de suite Timotéo, attendri malgré lui par l'abnégation dont avait fait preuve l'homme. Prenez le temps que vous voudrez ! J'en toucherais un mot à votre ancien chef, Iemitsu, je suis sûr qu'il ne verrai aucun inconvénient.

-Je... euh... merci beaucoup, boss ! déclara Alfeo avec un grand sourire soulagé.

Timoteo acquiesça et après s'être excusé, prit congé d'eux, suivi de ses gardiens, partant dans la direction de l'habitation d'où fourmillaient une bonne dizaine d'hommes. Une fois qu'ils se furent un peu éloigné, Coyote grogna.

-C'était dangereux ce que tu as fait ! Tu te rends compte qu'il auraient pu te demander des choses beaucoup plus lourdes ?

-Je me doutais qu'ils ne demanderais rien de bien extraordinaire, assura Timoteo. Mais j'étais sincère. Le fait qu'ils aient retrouvé Tsunayoshi, le fils de mon meilleur ami, vaut pour moi beaucoup plus que tout ce que j'aurais pu leur offrir, déclara-t-il en entrant dans le chalet.

-Et je dis que tu aurais pu quand même penser aux conséquences avant de dire des trucs pareils ! gronda Coyote.

-Je suis d'accord, intervint Visconti. Après tout il était normal qu'ils aient continué les recherches, on leur avait donné l'ordre..

-Dans le fond vous avez raison, accorda Timoteo avant de continuer avec une grimace, et c'est pour cela que maintenant, ils sont parmi les quelques rares à avoir continué cette mission...

Les gardiens de la Tempête et du Nuage eurent la politesse de ne pas répondre à la remarque de leur boss. Ganauche essaya d'étouffer son rire, ce à quoi Coyote se fit un plaisir de l'aider en lui administrant un petite tape sur la tête.

Tandis que Ganauche grommela qu'il n'avait rien fait en frottant son crâne, le Nono entra dans le chalet. Puis il se tourna vers Visconti.

-Où se trouve-t-il ?

Visconti lui désigna du doigt la petite trappe sur le coin de la pièce. Il passa devant lui, lui montrant le chemin et s'engagea vers le sous-sol du chalet. Puis Timoteo descendit à son tour. Alors qu'il était presque arrivé, Visconti tendit le bras, lui proposant son aide pour les dernières marches. Le Nono scanna alors la pièce rapidement et remarqua que seuls Barbanters se trouvait dans le halle du sous-sol. Aucun de leurs hommes. Soulagé, Timoteo accepta l'aide de son gardien du Nuage. Une fois arrivé complètement en bas, et alors que son gardien de la Pluie le salua par un petit signe de tête, il demanda :

-Où sont les hommes que vous avez amenés avec vous ?

-Je les ai placé dans les environs. Ils doivent simplement faire en sorte que personne ne puisse passer le périmètre et ne rejoigne impunément ce chalet tant que nous n'en serons pas sorti. Comme le secret des flammes doit être gardé le plus longtemps possible, je me suis dit...

-Tu as bien fait, déclara Timoteo. Où est...

-Par ici, désigna Barbanters en l'invitant à le suivre.

Ils ne firent que quelque mètres et arrivèrent dans une immense pièce où une grande structure de glace se tenait en plein centre. Timoteo fut, malgré qu'il s'y attendait, très impressionné de la taille de la structure visible. La salle, toujours plongée dans la semi obscurité, était simplement éclairée par deux projecteurs que les techniciens Vongola avaient pu placer, rendant la structure de glace encore plus impressionnante et la forme humaine en plein milieu encore plus visible. Sans répondre au salut de Brow, son gardien du Soleil qui se trouvait dans la salle, Timoteo se dirigea vers la structure de glace et sentit son cœur bondir douloureusement dans sa poitrine en reconnaissant le jeune Tsunayoshi, dans une posture de défense qui, bien instinctive, s'était avérée inutile. Le Nono se mordit les lèvres et murmura des excuses silencieuses au jeune fils d'Iemitsu. Il n'aurait jamais dû le désigner comme un futur boss potentiel.

Visconti prit alors la parole, ramenant son boss à la réalité.

-Les techniciens Vongola ont essayé de faire fondre la glace avec la lumière des projecteurs, ici, mais, il n'y a pas une seule ou ne serait-ce qu'un début de réaction... Tout laisse à penser que ce serait bien la même que celle que tu utilises pour ta Percée du Point Zéro.

Timoteo posa sa main sur la glace et ressentit aussitôt à l'intérieur, une nuée de flammes qui la constituait rugir au contact de sa propre flamme intérieure. Il sourit tristement.

-C'est bien la même glace. Je le ressens.

-Mais alors, ça voudrait dire que quelqu'un serait capable de la produire en plus de toi ? C'est impossible ! A moins que ce ne soit...

-Non, déclara catégoriquement Timoteo en suivant le fil de pensée de son gardien de la Foudre. C'est impossible que ce soit Tsunayoshi lui-même qui ait pu produire une telle glace... Il était... ou il est, peut-on dire , trop jeune. De plus, j'ai moi-même scellé ses flammes quand je l'ai vu au Japon, quand il avait cinq ans. Il n'aurait pas pu utiliser ses flammes ou les manifester sans l'aide d'une balle de dernière volonté.

-Mais et si jamais le sceau s'était brisé sans rien avoir besoin, à cause d'une émotion plus forte, c'est déjà arrivé ! continua Ganauche.

-Dans ce cas, intervint Coyote, le jeune Tsunayoshi aurait récupéré ses flammes et il aurait pu éviter de se geler lui-même... Non je pense pas ce que ce soit le fils d'Iemitsu qui ait pu produire une telle glace. Elle est bien trop importante pour se faire sans entraînement et avec une flamme qui dépendrait d' une ou plusieurs émotions instables.

Timoteo acquiesça. Ganauche déglutit, comprenant ce que ça voulait dire.

-Donc...

-Donc, il y a quelqu'un dans le monde qui sait utiliser les flammes de dernière volonté et encore plus qui sait utiliser la technique qui se transmet de boss en boss des Vongola depuis le temps du Primo.

-Ou plutôt qui savait... fit remarquer Brow. N'oublions pas que cette glace est là depuis quinze ans... qui sait si cette personnes est toujours en vie

-Je pensais que c'était dix ans... grommela Croquant.

-Nous avons trouvé d'anciennes fiches de bloc-note en inspectant la salle, déclara Visconti en croisant les bras tandis que Barbanters les montrait à Coyote et vers lequel Ganauche marcha pour regarder lui aussi les fiches. Des scientifiques y écrivaient des résultats de certaines expériences et y notaient les dates. La dernière remonte à quinze ans

-Ne serait-il pas mieux de regarder les caméras ? demanda Ganaucha en avisant les appareils dans les coins de la pièce.

-Nous avons déjà essayé, répondit Barbanters en secouant la tête, mais elles sont toutes hors d'usage. Leur circuit et leur enregistrement ont grillé sûrement à cause du froid de la glace. Et c'est aussi à cause du froid qu'elle dégage que les circuits ont fondu et que nous n'avons pas pu rétablir le courant dans le sous-sol.

-Attendez, interrompit Timoteo tandis que tous ses gardiens se tournaient vers lui. Vous avez dit "expériences" ?

Le visage des trois gardiens qui étaient arrivés en avance dans les lieux s'assombrirent. Brabanters se dirigea vers son boss et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Timoteo... Tsunayoshi a été enlevé il y a seize ans, or la dernière date que nous possédons remonte à quinze ans, ce qui signifie, à ce moment-là il y avait encore des personnes ici travaillaient. Nous avons donc un trou de près d'un an dans la vie de Tsunayoshi. Il n'est pas difficile de deviner que durant cette année, Tsunayoshi ait été le cobaye pour des expériences

Les yeux du Nono s'écarquillèrent d'horreur avant de les fermer, digérant la nouvelle. Les yeux de Coyote se plissèrent promettant quelques vengeances à quelqu'un, bien qu'il ne savait pas qui. Il se le jura : ces hommes quelque soit la famille d'où ils venaient le paieront ! Ganauche leva légèrement les yeux vers la forme piégée dans la glace et ressentit une immense compassion pour cet être si jeune et qui avait subi autant de choses. Penser que ses épreuves étaient loin d'être finies le tourmentaient au plus haut point. Est-ce que Sawada Tsunayoshi arriverait à se faire à ce monde ?

-Il aurait mieux valu que cet enfant meurt, déclara brutalement Visconti.

Une grande partie des gardiens sursautèrent à ces paroles, tandis que Croquant tourna tranquillement la tête vers la voix du gardien du Nuage, ne pipant mot.

-Visconti ! rugit Coyote, en tremblant de rage, en ayant vu du coin de l'œil son boss blêmir.

-Comment oses-tu ? s'écria Brow, outré par les paroles de son compagnon.

-Je ne dis que ce que je pense, continua Visconti. Cet enfant a été enlevé, utilisé comme cobaye, sûrement torturé pour finir par être congelé vivant. Je mets volontairement de côté le fait que sa mère se soit suicidée il y a dix ans car cela il ne le sait certainement pas... Et il n'était âgé alors que de dix ans... et il n'était pas totalement entré dans le monde de la mafia ! Vous pensez vraiment qu'en devenant le Decimo et en entrant dans ce monde, il ne subira pas pire ? Moi je le dis haut et fort, cet enfant a sûrement souhaité mourir et je ne peux que le comprendre.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour dire ça comme ça ! hurla Coyote, en perdant le contrôle. Merda ! Ce n'est qu'un enfant !

-Coyote, calme-toi, intervint Timoteo en se reprenant. Pour te répondre, Visconti, je n'ai pas encore décidé si Tsunayoshi deviendrait ou non le Decimo...

Visconti grogna avant de fermer les yeux. Coyote lui lança un regard noir. Timoteo soupira avant de lancer un regard douloureux vers le corps piégé de Tsunayoshi. Il apposa de nouveau sa main sur la surface de la glace. Puis soudain il vit un des doigts de l'enfant bouger légèrement, provoquant une craquelure dans la glace.

-Il a bougé ! s'exclama-t-il ramenant l'attention de ses gardiens en dehors de son gardien du Nuage.

-Oui, déclara Brow en s'approchant de son boss. Il semblerait que le jeune Tsunayoshi soit capable de ressentir nos flammes quand nous entrons en contact dans la glace. Je ne sais pas s'il se rend compte de nos présences : en tout cas, il réagit instinctivement. Regardez.

Prouvant ses dires, il plaqua la paume de sa main sur la glace et aussitôt des craquelures apparurent suite au mouvement de sa main de l'enfant.

-Il semblerait qu'Alfeo Panelli ait eut une volonté assez forte en faisant cette mission, intervint Visconti, il m'a avoué qu'un des doigts de Sawada Tsunayoshi avait bougé quand il avait touché la glace. Ce qui signifie qu'Alfeo Panelli possédait un semblant de flamme assez compact pour être senti de cet enfant à travers la glace

-Cela prouve également que la glace est sensible aux flammes de Dernière Volonté, conclut Brabanters.

Brow acquiesça avant que Coyote ne se tourna vers son boss :

-Boss... Que faisons-nous ?

Timoteo expira lentement avant de souffler.

-On est venu pour le libérer et c'est ce qu'on va faire. Je ne peux tout simplement pas le laisser dans cet état là.

Les gardiens hochèrent la tête, avant de se placer tout autour de la structure de glace. Visconti soupira. Croquant passa derrière lui et souffla.

-J'étais d'accord avec toi, déclara-t-il juste.

Visconti eut un demi-sourire aux paroles du gardien du Brouillard mais qui s'envola très vite. Il savait qu'il y avait eut d'autre moyen de faire passer le message mais il ne voulait certainement pas que le gamin, même s'il devrait avoir normalement vingt-cinq, devienne le Decimo aussi jeune. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et se mit en place. Les gardiens formaient un cercle autour de la structure de glace.

-Prêts ? demanda le Nono. Enflammez vos anneaux !

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

_Et je m'arrête là ! Allons bon on apprend plein de trucs dans ce chapitre il faut bien faire le point !_

_Ce qui d'ailleurs me fais penser que je vais me faire hurler dessus sur certains points de ma fic... Mais bon je ne vais pas donner le bâton pour me faire battre._

_Laissez des reviews si vous aimez !_

_A dans deux semaines, pour le prochain chapitre !_

_Ciaossu !_


	3. Chapter 3 : Méfiance ? ou confiance ?

_Coucou ! En voici le troisième chapitre._

_Normalement la parution était prévue pour la semaine prochaine, vu que je publie toutes les semaines. Mais certains demandaient le chapitre avec grande impatience et comme il est terminé depuis un moment. Eh bien je me suis dit pourquoi pas. Par contre je ne pas vous promettre que je pourrais publier toutes les semaines, parce j'ai énormément de boulot. Donc ce sera au feeling mais jamais plus de deux semaines ^^. Donc voilà ! Chapitre 3 !_

_Ah oui, j'avais oublié de préciser au chapitre 2, mais vous l'avez peut-être remarqué mais comme les caractère des membres de la neuvième génération ne sont pas très explicités, ben je les ais fait à ma manière._

_Et autre petit points au sujet des autres personnages : Nous sommes dans un univers alternatif, je ne sais plus si je l'ai précisé, m'enfin, donc certains événements sont différents par rapport au manga original. Déjà vous vous en doutez, Tsuna n'étant pas là, certains grand arcs comme celui de la Varia ou du futur n'ont pas pu se passer ! Je ne parle même celui de la Cérémonie et de la bataille des Arcobalenos. Même, Reborn, n'est jamais allé à Namimori, vu qu'il n'y avait pas de boss à entraîner. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que les personnages comme Byakuran, Uni, Spanner et Shoichi ne seront pas. Et comme nous sommes dans un monde alternatif je pensais faire de Byakuran, avec la famille Millefiore, un allié des Vongola. Ce ne sera pas un psychopathe en puissance ^^ Mais tout cela sera explicité en temps et en heure. Pour l'instant je me concentre sur la trame principale celle de Tsuna et de la dixième génération. Qui, en petit précision, est bien réunie, sans Tsuna. Ne me demandez pas maintenant pourquoi je ne vais pas non plus tout vous dire ^^. D'ailleurs profitez de ces chapitres plutôt tranquilles. Car si pour l'instant la trame avancent doucement je sais que la suite de l'histoire risque d'être très mouvementée. Je pose mes bases, je dirai xD_

_Merci à **Alycia Panther, Reima-chan, Yukiko-yu, fuonhicali, MissXYZ, Minimiste, mary6987** et **Himutsu-chan**_

_Merci également à **fanais, aranley, addaline, Reima-chan, Minimiste, Fiane-Fiamma, Dixia, Himutsu-chan, Hebihime, Zeyra K, Tomokachan76, anastasia172, Lecfan, Izanami97, Alycia Panther,** **Yuki-Jiji, fuonhicali, Anonimo XD, mary6987** et** lupine13** pour avoir mis en favoris et suivre cette fiction !_

_Réponse aux lecteurs anonymes :_

_**MissXYZ **: Merci beaucoup la review et les compliments ^^ Eh bien tu as hâte, voilà un petit chapitre en avance. Tu trouves que je mets le suspense ? Tu crois vraiment ^^ ? Un jour tu sauras le fin mot de cette histoire. Mais franchement je ne peux pas te dire quand ^^' Profite de ce chapitre !_

"Paroles"_ en italien_

_"Paroles" en japonais_

_Voilà. Après ces formalités et ces petits précisions, je vous laisse à votre lecture. Enjoy !_

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

Chapter 3 : Méfiance ?... ou confiance ?

Les sept gardiens Vongolas enflammèrent leur anneaux et, concentrant leur volontés, ils dirigèrent leurs flammes vers la structure de glace. De tous les côtés les flammes surgirent et se mélangeant entre elles, englobèrent la prison de Sawada Tsunayoshi. Aussitôt, au contact des flammes, la glace diminua peu peu et se transforma en fumée.

-Ça marche ! s'exclama Ganauche en n'y croyant pas.

-Ne baissez pas votre garde ! s'écria Timoteo. C'est loin d'être suffisant.

Les flammes des gardiens n'en devinrent alors que plus déterminées, redoublant de vigueur. Au bout de plusieurs dizaines de minutes Ganauche vit alors la forme humaine de l'enfant devenir de plus en plus proche jusqu'à presque être extraite. Sa flamme de la Foudre diminua, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rattraper l'enfant avant qu'il ne tombe à terre. Il fut aussitôt repris à l'ordre par Coyote :

-Ganauche ! Pas maintenant !

Le jeune gardien de la Foudre se ressaisit et flamboya de nouveau son anneau à son maximum. Il lança un regard penaud à son homologue de la Tempête qui ne put que grommeler contre l'impatience de son compagnon. Timoteo sourit faiblement avant de se concentrer sur leur tâche. Il sentait ses forces peu à peu le quitter. Faire fondre une surface de glace aussi importante était exténuant après tout. Il maudit sa vieillesse qui se rappelait à lui dans le pire moment possible. Il se força à rester debout jusqu'à que Tsunayoshi soit libéré.

Enfin tous purent voir au milieu de la vapeur, la forme qu'ils suspectèrent être celle de Tsuna, finir par basculer complètement et tomber sur le sol, produisant un bruit mat. A ce son, les gardiens arrêtèrent de produire leur flammes et Ganauche se précipita sur l'enfant. Au même moment, Timoteo s'effondra sous la fatigue. Coyote se précipita alors sur le Nono, agenouillé au sol.

-Boss ! Est-ce que ça va ?!

Timoteo essaya de reprendre son souffle et adressa un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant à son bras droit.

-Ça... ça va... Tout cela n'est plus de mon âge c'est tout... soupira-t-il alors que son gardien mettait un genou à terre à côté de lui, le regard teinté d'inquiétude et que Barbanters les rejoignait lui aussi inquiet. Ce n'est pas ça qui importe... Comment va Tsunayoshi-kun ?

Coyote soupira et regarda la troupe composée de Brow, Croquant et de Ganauche qui se trouvait autour du jeune enfant. Ganauche regardait, désespéré Tsuna qu'il tenait dans ses bras et qu'il secouait, espérant une réaction de la part de l'enfant. Visconti s'était légèrement rapproché juste assez pour voir l'état de l'enfant.

Il était habillé d'un ample T-shirt blanc sale et d'un pantalon gris, ou enfin ce qu'il en restait. Les deux vêtements étaient mouillés à cause de la fonte de la glace mais également déchirés par endroits et l'une des pattes du pantalon lui arrivait un peu après le genou. Ils lui collaient à la peau, dévoilant à présent aux gardiens la maigreur de l'enfant. Le visage sale et griffé par endroit semblait paisible, nullement dérangé par ne serait-ce qu'une seule respiration. Ses cheveux normalement hirsutes étaient pratiquement plaqué sur son visage et son crâne.

Mais ce qui inquiétait le plus les gardiens et particulièrement Ganauche, c'était de ne pas sentir de souffle sortir de ses lèvres, ni même un minime mouvement au niveau de l'abdomen. Brow écarta gentiment Ganauche et entreprit d'examiner le jeune. Il apposa deux doigts sur sa jugulaire. Il y eut un grand silence dans lequel tous les gardiens le regardaient avec impatience ou avec stress. Au bout d'un moment, il déclara :

-Il a un pouls...

Des énormes soupirs de soulagement se firent alors entendre dans la pièce. Timoteo et les deux gardiens à ses côtés avaient eux aussi entendu et le gardien du Ciel se détendit visiblement. Le sourire de Barbanters revint sur ses lèvres tandis que Coyote secouait doucement la tête.

-Il a un pouls mais... continua Braow dont l'air sérieux n'avait pas quitté son visage faisant revenir la tension chez les gardiens... Mais il est faible. J'arrive à peine à le sentir.

-Ça veut dire quoi ? blêmit Ganauche.

-Il est à l'article de la mort... déclara Croquant en plissant ses pupilles blanches. Moi aussi je ressens à peine sa présence...

-Brow ! s'écria Gnauche. Soigne-le : tu as la flamme du Soleil, non ? Tu peux le...

-Malheureusement, non, je ne peux pas. Tu penses bien que je serais en train de le faire si je pouvais y changer quoi que ce soit. Non... il n'a aucune blessure interne ou externe. Son seul mal est le froid et le changement d'environnement qui lui a causé un choc. Sans un équipe de spécialiste avec les outils adéquats pour le garder en vie, je ne peux rien faire.

-Alors quoi ? On va le laisser mourir ?! s'écria Ganauche. Après tout ce qu'on a fait pour le libérer ? Tout ce qu'on a fait ne servait à rien ?

-Calme-toi, réprimanda calmement Visconti. Le gamin n'a pas dit son dernier mot...

-Que veux-tu dire ? s'étonna Coyote.

A ce moment-là Brow eut un petit sursaut et tourna ses yeux noirs vers le corps de l'enfant. Il put ainsi voir les mouvement des yeux sous les paupière, et même les narines tressaillir légèrement. Il écarquilla les yeux et apposa à nouveau deux doigts sur la jugulaire.

-Son pouls s'accélère... ! Il...

A ce moment-là, le corps de Tsuna s'arc-bouta légèrement. L'enfant toussa soudainement, recrachant toute l'air qui se trouvait dans ses poumons et finissant de surprendre les personnes autour de lui.

-Il n'a pas abandonné, soupira Croquant, soulagé alors que Tsuna reprenait son souffle, les yeux toujours fermés. Tu as raison Nono : cet enfant a assez de volonté pour devenir le Decimo !

Son boss ne répondit rien, mais n'en pensait pas moins. Puis tous les gardiens furent absorbés par les tressaillements des paupières de l'enfant. Ganauche retint son souffle. Puis les paupières se levèrent, laissant apparaître deux billes d'une couleur marron. Le sourire de Ganauche et son soulagement se fanèrent aussitôt. Les yeux étaient dirigés vers eux, mais torves, sans vie, comme s'ils ne les voyaient pas. Il se souvenait d'une photo de l'enfant que son boss avait tout le temps gardé auprès de lui durant ces seize dernières années. Aussi le visage rieur et les yeux brillant de mille feux étaient imprimés dans sa mémoire. Ganauche se mordit les lèvres et passa sa main devant le visage de Tsuna, espérant le faire réagir. Mais Tsuna ne cligna pas des yeux et les pupilles ne suivirent même pas le mouvement de Ganauche.

-Bambino ? appela-t-il d'une voix cassée.

Mais rien. Aucun mouvement, aucune réaction montrant que l'enfant l'avait entendu. Ganauche commençait à paniquer. Était-ce normal ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils devraient faire ? Comment... Il allait imaginer plein de scénarios possible quand une petite tape à l'arrière du crâne le ramena à la réalité.

-Aïe ! s'écria-t-il en se massant le crâne avant de se tourner vers Croquant qui avait toujours la main levée. Quoi ?

-Calme-toi enfin ! réprimanda-t-il. C'est normal.

-Normal ? s'écria Ganauche. Il ne réagit pas !

-Ganauche... gronda Visconti en dardant un regardant dangereux sur le plus jeune gardien. On va toi aussi te congeler pendant quinze ans et on verra si tu réagis en moins de cinq minutes ou non ! C'est déjà énorme qu'il ait repris sa respiration et ait ouvert les yeux aussi vite après avoir été sorti de cette prison de glace !

-C'est vrai, sourit Brow. Étant donné qu'il a été congelé pendant quinze ans, ses sens, ses organes et son corps ont arrêté de fonctionner pendant ce temps. Il faut qu'il réapprenne. Pour l'instant, je ne pense pas qu'il puisse nous entendre et nous voir. Cela va prendre un peu de temps...

-Peux-tu nous dire combien exactement ? demanda Timoteo.

-Cela dépend. Si ça avait été de la glace normale, j'aurais dit quelques heures voir quelques jours... Mais là c'est une glace similaire à la tienne, Timoteo. Si cela marche comme nos flammes, qui ne brûle que la volonté le veut, alors théoriquement la glace ne refroidirait que si le propriétaire l'a voulu... Dans ce cas, le temps de récupération sera moins long.

-Mais la glace était froide ! remarqua Barbanters.

Brow soupira.

-Je ne connais pas tous les caractéristiques de la glace de la percée du point zéro... Peut-être que la glace n'aura pas beaucoup de conséquences et que Tsunayoshi retrouvera ses sens au bout de quelque jours...

-Ou quelques minutes... intervint Visconti en ne lâchant pas des yeux l'enfant dans les bras de Brow.

Brow haussa un sourcil et regarda à nouveau le corps de l'enfant. Il remarqua alors que les doigts bougeaient, se pliant et se dépliant. La respiration se fit plus naturelle. Les lèvres tressaillaient. Enfin les paupières se fermèrent avant de se rouvrir, papillonnant comme après un somme. Mais un somme de quinze ans.

Puis les yeux accrochèrent sur les personnes devant lui. Et chacun put dire qu'il les voyait cette fois. Ses yeux passaient sur chacun d'entre eux, s'écarquillant et les examinant minutieusement. Brow était impressionné. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer une telle vitesse de récupération. Bien que ce soit tôt pour le dire. Il se demanda si la nature de la glace était la seule responsable de cette rapidité ou si, comme l'avait dit Croquant, la volonté de l'enfant n'y était pas pour quelque chose.

Brow lui adressa un sourire qu'il voulait engageant.

-Bonjour, bambino.

Mais l'enfant se raidit alors soudainement, prenant conscience de ce qu'il se passait et essaya de se dégager de l'emprise du gardien du Soleil avec des mouvements désordonnés, comme s'il ne les contrôlait pas. Brow, extrêmement surpris, tenta de le rassurer mais l'enfant ne se laissa pas faire, leur jetant des regards terrifiés. Il finit par s'échapper des bras de Brow et recula le plus possible vers un coin de la pièce. Tous les gardiens s'arrêtèrent de bouger, comprenant que le moindre de leurs gestes pourraient être interprétés de la mauvaise manière. Brow se blâma mentalement : il était évident que l'enfant ne les accueillerait pas les bras ouverts. Il devait être devenu méfiant avec les adultes qu'il ne connaissait pas après son enlèvement et ce qu'ils lui ont fait subir. Le regard peureux caché derrière une lueur qui se voulait dure en attestait.

Aucun gardien n'osait faire le premier pas et l'enfant ne le ferait certainement pas non plus. Puis Visconti poussa légèrement dans le dos Ganauche.

-Vas-y toi, déclara-t-il seulement.

-Moi ? s'exclama Ganauche en tournant vers lui un regard désespéré et paniqué. Mais je n'y connais rien aux enfants ! Je vais le traumatiser encore plus !

-Tu vas certainement moins le traumatiser que nous, rétorqua le Nuage. Tu es le plus jeune d'entre nous et tu es le seul avec un visage avenant ! Tu crois vraiment qu'il fera instinctivement confiance à Croquant ou à moi ?

Ganauche jeta un regard en coin au dit Croquant avec ses pupilles blanche qui mettait mal à l'aise et avec ses nattes sur le crâne et sa crête avant de détailler rapidement Visconti avec son regard menaçant.

-Ben, non... finit-il par dire. Mais...

-Alors vas-y ! décida Visconti en le poussant vers l'enfant qui regardait avec insistance la scène sans se départir de son regard méfiant.

Ganauche grogna avant de se tourner vers l'enfant, assis sur le sol. Le gardien de la Foudre s'accroupit à la hauteur de l'enfant tout en gardant une certaine distance pour pas que l'enfant s'enfuit de nouveau. L'enfant planta son regard caramel et sombre dans celui de Ganauche qui, après un soupir, lui adressa un soupira rassurant.

-Bonjour, bambino, répéta le plus vieux.

L'enfant ne réagit pas au son de la voix, son attention toute entière étant rivée sur les gestes plus ou moins conscients de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Maintenant qu'il était plus près de l'enfant, il pouvait voir que l'enfant ravalait les larmes, refusant sûrement de pleurer devant des inconnus, les lèvres tremblantes. Voyant que l'enfant ne réagissait pas, Ganauche continua, toujours de la même voix.

-Mon nom est Ganauche. Et toi, bambino ? Comment tu t'appelles ?

Ganauche n'était pas dupe. Il savait évidemment le nom de l'enfant mais il voulait que l'enfant le leur prouve. Et c'était aussi un moyen pour que l'enfant parle et au final, leur fasse confiance. Mais l'enfant ne lui répondit pas. Il fronça les sourcil. Ganauche retint un soupir. Ça n'allait pas être facile... Il avait à peine pensé ça qu'il reçu une autre tape sur le crâne. L'enfant sursauta, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et son expression changea brusquement passant de la méfiance à l'ébahissement. Ganauche, sans remarquer le changement chez l'enfant, grimaça de douleur et se tourna vers celui qui se trouvait derrière lui : Visconti

-Quoi encore ?

-Es-tu idiot ? réprimanda le gardien du Nuage. Le gamin ne comprend pas l'italien ! Il est bien trop jeune ! Parle-lui dans sa langue natale !

-Le japonais ? demanda Ganauche avant de s'exclamer. Mais mon accent japonais est horrible ! Il ne comprendra rien à ce que je dirais ! Je ne suis pas sûr que je sois la personne la mieux placée pour...

Mais un regard noir le convainquit de ne pas en dire plus. Il soupira essayant de trouver les mots en japonais avant de se tourner vers l'enfant qui se tendit de nouveau. Mais Ganauche put sentir que quelque chose était différent. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était et qu'est-ce qui avait pu provoquer ça. Il laissa ça de côté et entreprit de parler dans la langue de l'enfant :

-Euh... Alors... _Oyasumi, kodomo-kun._

L'enfant sursauta légèrement en entendant sa langue natale mais en même temps, il pencha sa tête légèrement sur le côté, les sourcils froncés. Ganauche entendit un profond soupir derrière lui et il rugit.

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu as dit "Oyasumi" ? soupira Visconti en se massant le front.

-Ben quoi ? Ça veut bien dire "bonsoir", non ?

-Non. Ça veut dire "bonne nuit". Pour dire "bonsoir" c'est "Konbanwa"... Réfléchis un peu, Ganauche !

-Eh bien, si tu es si fort que ça en japonais je te laisse ma place ! répliqua Ganauche au comble de l'exaspération.

Croquant secoua la tête en entendant la dispute entre les deux gardiens. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment... Il tourna la tête où il devinait la présence de l'enfant et fut alors surpris. Il ne ressentait plus aucune peur ni même aucune méfiance. Au contraire, au vu de la respiration de l'enfant, il pouvait même qu'il s'était détendu. Il se tourna vers les voix de Ganauche et Visconti et demanda.

-Ganauche ! Comment est l'expression du jeune garçon ?

-Comment ça ? s'étonna le plus jeune en se tournant vers l'enfant.

Celui-ci n'avait plus cette lueur méfiante dans le regard même il y avait une petite lueur rieuse suite à la faute de Ganauche. Tous ses muscles et membres s'étaient détendus. Et maintenant l'enfant se mordit les lèvres avant de les ouvrir :

-_Kon... Konbanwa_, réussit à dire l'enfant d'une voix rauque avant de se mettre légèrement à tousser.

Ganauche eut alors un immense sourire aux lèvres en voyant l'enfant lui répondre. Coyote derrière eux renifla :

-Hmph ! Vous avez de la chance qu'il accepte de vous parler avec toute la scène que vous avez fait !

Mais Ganauche l'ignora et continua, ragaillardi par cette première étape passée.

-_Mon nom est Ganauche_, continua le gardien de la Foudre en japonais. _Comment tu t'appelles_ ?

L'enfant se tendit légèrement et ses yeux s'assombrirent. Il baissa les yeux et hésita. Il se mordit fortement la lèvre inférieure. Puis au bout d'un moment, il répondit.

-_Sawada... Sawada Tsunayoshi._

Ganauche acquiesça.

-_Tsunayoshi-kun, alors... Ça te dit de venir avec nous ? Nous allons t'amener en sécurité..._

-Imbécile... gronda Visconti.

-Quoi ?! s'exclama Ganauche qui commençait à avoir marre que son collègue l'interrompe tout le temps : ne devaient-ils pas à la base mettre l'enfant en confiance ?

-Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu te dis ? Tu cois vraiment qu'il va te suivre si tu dis ça ?

-_Eto_...

La voix timide mais néanmoins assez forte pour que tous puissent l'entendre ramena tous les regards vers l'enfant, gêné. Il se mordit à nouveau les lèvres et sembla prendre son courage à deux mains.

-_Nee... Vous n'êtes pas... Vous n'êtes pas des... des méchantes personnes... nee ?_ demanda-t-il d'une voix enraillée.

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi ne savait plus quoi penser.

Ni quoi faire. Toutes ces certitudes étaient maintenant chamboulées.

Ne pas faire confiance ou faire confiance ?

Une petite voix dans la tête lui disait qu'il pouvait faire confiance aux hommes qu'il voyait devant lui. Mais il se souvenait... de cet homme, d'apparence gentille, avec une voix rassurante, qui lui avait demandé son nom et après lui avait assuré qu'il la ramènerait chez lui, avec sa maman. Il lui avait fait alors confiance. Et il s'était retrouvé très loin de chez lui. Et cet homme avec ses amis l'avait...

Tsunayoshi secoua la tête pour faire barrage à ses souvenirs.

Cet épisode était encore très présent dans sa tête. Et il s'était juré de ne plus jamais faire confiance à un adulte autre que sa mère ! Mais voilà. La petite voix qui lui disait que ces hommes étaient des hommes de confiance le tourmentait. C'était vrai qu'ils avaient l'air différents. Les visages inquiets mais aussi leur sourire rassurant étaient plus vrais. Ce n'était pas les sourires crispés par l'attente et par l'excitation du moment qu'il lui avait donné de voir durant sa captivité. De plus ils faisaient l'effort de parler japonais pour qu'il comprenne ! Il ne lui semblait que ces personnes d'avant aient jamais fait cela. Et c'était pourquoi il comprenait quelque mot d'italien.

Quand l'homme aux cheveux blanc et noirs et aux yeux verts qui se trouvait devant lui lui avait parlé italien il avait exécuté la technique qu'il avait peaufiné durant tout ce temps : faire le mur. Comme s'il ne comprenait pas. Peut-être aurait-il abandonné et serait-il parti avec les autres sans plus s'occuper de lui ?

Et là, Tsunayoshi aurait pu pleurer de tout comme il voudrait! Car, oui, il avait envie de pleurer ! Il se retrouvait dans un endroit plutôt sombre, avec des cadavres de squelette partout et des adultes inconnus devant lui. Il se savait pas comment il était venu ici. Bien qu'il reconnaissait la pièce, il ne souvenait pas de ce qu'il s'était passé. Comment se faisait-il qu'il y avait des squelettes ? La dernière fois qu'il avait vu des personnes dans la pièce ils étaient bien vivants en chair et en os. Comment avaient-ils pu disparaître, et être remplacés par des squelettes ? Alors que son petit monde était bouleversé pour la deuxième fois, il avait bien le droit de pleurer ! Il avait toujours pleuré en étant seul dans la pièce. Car après tout, si ces adultes étaient comme les autres, alors il le punirait pour avoir pleuré en leur présence. Il avait donc pris l'habitude de pleurer dans un coin quand il n'y avait personne autour de lui.

Mais ces adultes-ci l'avaient intrigué au point qu'il ne pensait plus à pleurer. Quand l'homme qui s'était accroupi devant lui s'était fait frappé par un autre homme plus grand et plus intimidant. Tsunayoshi n'avait pas non pu cacher sa surprise. Pourquoi il le frappait ? Il ne comprenait rien. De plus en son for intérieur, il trouvait la réaction de l'homme comique. Cela ressemblait à une scène dans les dessins animés qu'il avait l'habitude de regarder quand il était chez sa maman...

Sa maman... Elle lui manquait énormément... Allait-il la revoir ? Oui bien sûr qu'il allait la revoir ! Il devait être fort et courageux ! Sa maman devait l'attendre très inquiète et quand il reviendrait à la maison, elle lui sautera dessus pour lui faire des câlins comme elle lui en faisait souvent. Puis elle le réprimandera, lui dira de ne jamais faire confiance à des inconnus, sauf si ceux portait un uniforme. Tsunayoshi avait déjà vu des policiers et autres personnes avec des uniformes. Sa mère lui avait toujours que s'il se passait quelque chose de grave il pourrait faire confiance à des personnes en uniforme. Ces adultes avait beau avoir de beaux vêtements noirs et tous avaient le même genre de costume, il n'était pas sûr que ce soit un uniforme porté par des personnes de grande confiance...

Puis l'homme avait commencé à lui parler en japonais. Et Tsunayoshi avait été surpris de voir qu'ils faisaient l'effort de parler sa langue natale. Il avait alors perdu son jeu de faire comme le mur : ne pas réagir, ne pas entendre, ne pas parler et ne pas voir. Aussitôt l'homme intimidant avait encore réprimandé l'homme accroupit pour son vocabulaire. Tsunayoshi pouvait entendre les mots "oyasumi" que le plus jeune avait utilisé puis le "konbanwa". Il comprit alors l'homme s'était trompé de mot. Cela voulait dire que l'homme ne savait que moyennement parler japonais et pourtant il tentait de lui parler dans cette langue ! Aucun adulte depuis son enlèvement n'avait été aussi loin pour le rassurer... à part elle. A cette pensée, il sentit les larmes revenir mais les bloqua difficilement.

C'était trop tard. Elle était morte. Comme tous les autres. Il devait faire comme elle l'avait dit : rester fort.

Il avait alors décidé de faire un effort lui aussi et de faire confiance à ces hommes, comme continuait toujours de lui souffler la petite voix dans sa tête.

-_Kon... Konbanwa..._

Il avait senti sa gorge lui brûler légèrement quand sa voix était sortie. Il avait toussé. Pourquoi sa voix était-elle si grave et lui faisait si mal quand il parlait ? Il avait eu l'impression que cela faisait très longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus utilisé. Mais il n' avait pas eu le temps de se demander pourquoi, quand il avait vu le sourire rassuré de l'homme devant lui, qui allait jusqu'à ses oreilles. Tsunayoshi avait aussi entendu une autre phrase mais cette fois en italien mais n'avait pas réussi à savoir qui l'avait dite. Puis l'homme devant lui s'était présenté : Ganauche. Tsunayoshi avait remarqué que ce nom n'était pas japonais. Il sonnait plus italien.. Encore des italiens... Puis il lui avait demandé son prénom. Le jeune Tsuna avait réfléchi, s'étant demandé si ce ne serait pas une erreur et s'étant remémoré toujours l'approche que lui avait faite l'homme qui l'avait amené dans cette pièce. Il s'était mordu les lèvres et avait fini par donner son nom. L'homme avait eu un sourire attendri qui avait fait relever les yeux de Tsunaysohi.

-_Tsunayoshi-kun, alors... Ça te dit de venir avec nous ? Nous allons t'amener en sécurité_... avait-il déclaré avec un japonais mal assuré.

Tsunaysohi avait hésité. Pouvait-il leur faire confiance jusqu'à ce point-là ? Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se décider, que l'homme derrière le dénommé Ganauche grogna quelque chose qui fit réagir celui-ci. Tsunayoshi avait regardé d'un air perdu les deux hommes qui se disputaient, sans qu'il ne puisse rien comprendre : ils parlaient beaucoup trop vite. Il avait décidé de prendre les devants :

-_Eto_...

A peine avait-il commencé que les deux hommes avaient posé leur regard sur lui. Il s'était tendu légèrement en voyant que l'attention de tout le monde était focalisé sur lui à cause du simple mot qu'il avait produit. Il avait dégluti discrètement, s'était mordu les lèvres et avait demandé :

-_Nee... Vous n'êtes pas... Vous n'êtes pas des... des méchantes personnes... nee ?_

* * *

A la question de l'enfant, les deux hommes se jetèrent un petit regard avant que Ganauche ne se penche une nouvelle fois vers lui et lui répondit.

-_Non, bien sur que non, nous_...

-_Vous allez me ramener chez kaa-san_ ? demanda-t-il avec des yeux brillants d'espoir.

Il y eut un petit silence mais Ganauche s'empressa de le combler.

-_Nous allons t'amener en sécurité, Tsunayoshi-kun. Dans ta famille._

Les yeux de Tsuna se plissèrent à la réponse de l'homme. Disait-il la vérité ?

-_Vraiment _?

-_Vraiment_, assura l'homme.

-_C'est promis ?_

-_Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens je vais en Enfer._

-_Non_, déclara l'enfant en secouant la tête, surprenant Gnauche et les autres gardiens par son ton sûr. _C'est pas ça que vous devez dire._

-_Hein _? ne comprit pas Ganauche. _Qu'est-ce que je dois dire alors_ ?

-_Si vous mentez, vous devez avaler milles aiguilles._

Gnauche déglutit bruyamment. Les autres gardiens derrière pouffèrent. Timotéo lui-même eut un sourire en attendant cette phrase innocente. Ganauche eut un rire mal assuré.

-_Mille aiguilles ?... Mais ça doit faire mal, non?..._

-_Vous promettez ?_ dépêcha l'enfant.

Ganauche regarda l'enfant dans les yeux. Voyant son air décidé, il soupira.

-_Très bien... Si je mens, j'avalerai mille aiguilles, promis._

L'enfant réfléchit un instant puis décida qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance. Il se sentait déjà plus en sécurité avec eux qu'avec les autres hommes. Il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir parlé comme ça à cet homme. Il n'avait pas réfléchi et la phrase était sortie toute seule. Il avait eu peur que l'homme ne le batte comme le faisait les autres pour qu'il se tienne tranquille. Quand Tsunayoshi se débattait ou refusait les ordres de ceux qui l'avaient retenu ici, ils le battaient sans ménagement. Mais là, l'homme avait accepté qu'il dise non. Ces hommes-ci étaient vraiment différents des autres.

Ganauche se pencha sur Tsunayoshi.

-_Tu peux te lever, Tsunayoshi-kun ?_

Tsunayoshi baissa les yeux sur ses jambes avant d'essayer de se relever de lui-même. Il faillait basculer mais Ganauche réussit à le rattraper. Tsunayoshi darda sur lui son regard surpris mais néanmoins reconnaissant. Ganauche lui sourit et l'aida à se relever. Une fois sur ses deux jambes, il put enfin voir toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Et son regard se fixa sur un groupe de trois personnes, l'une étant agenouillé sur le sol et entourée des deux autres, l'une ayant un air peu avenant et l'autre, un visage plein de cicatrices. Mais Tsunayoshi ne regardait ni l'un ni l'autre. Même il ne les avaient pas remarqué. Toute son attention était porté sur le vieil homme qui lui rappelait quelqu'un. Un autre vieil homme qui lui avait déjà sourit des tas de fois et même l'avait serré dans ses bras plusieurs fois. Tsunayoshi n'avait jamais oublié son sourire attendri et ses yeux rieurs et encourageants. Il vit les yeux du vieil homme s'agrandir en rencontrant son regard. Et là il n'eut plus aucun doute.

Il ne sentit pas les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Instinctivement ses pieds se dirigèrent vers le vieil homme. Il n'entendit pas l'exclamation de Ganauche quand il s'éloigna de lui. Il ne se sentit même pas tomber en voulant marcher tout seul. La pièce bascula tandis que des cris retentirent autour de lui. Mais il n'y fit pas attention et se releva seul avant de continuer avec ses pas rapides. Il ne voulait qu'une chose. Une seule chose. Il courra vers le vieil homme.

Qui avait ouvert les bras vers lui. Tsunayoshi écarquilla les yeux. Il se mordit la langue avant de crier en se précipitant dans les bras du vieil homme, dont les yeux étaient eux aussi embués de larmes :

-_JI-CHAN !_

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

_Est-ce que qu'on peut parler de fin heureuse ? Plutôt touchante je dirais._

_Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Notre petit Tsuna est réveillé ! Et apparemment il ne sait pas qu'il a passé quinze ans en glaçon ! Ça promet des révélations à faire, non ?_

_Donc je vous dit à dans une ou deux semaine suivant mon avancement ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je ne vous ferai pas attendre plus longtemps !_

_Ciaossu ! _


	4. Chapter 4 : Liberté

_Coucou ! Désolée pour le retard ! Beaucoup de choses à faire et à régler... Mais bon on est toujours samedi donc tout va bien xD ! Après deux semaines sans chapitre je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'être en retard d'un jour ! Donc voici le chapitre 4 !_

_J'ai eu beau supplié, prié, menacé, faire la dévote, donner des pots-de-vins... rien ne m'a permis de prendre Katekyo Hitman Reborn des mains d'Akira Amano... Même pas Gokudera ou G, vous vous rendez compte ?! TT_

_Merci à **Reima-chan, fuonhicali, Minimiste, MissXYZ, Yukiko-yu, lulue79, Kyara17, DragonneYukkin, Caliste** et **Himutsu-chan** pour leur review au dernier chapitre !_

_Merci également à **fanais, aranley, addaline, Reima-chan, Minimiste, Fiane-Fiamma, Dixia, Himutsu-chan, Hebihime, Zeyra K, Tomokachan76, anastasia172, Lecfan, Izanami97, Alycia Panther,** **Yuki-Jiji, fuonhicali, Anonimo XD, mary6987**,** lupine13, manga-fic-love-sissi, amelieprosper, Akayui, lulue79, Tiffou, amiedu13, , Luce Li, Walarisse, Kyara17, Ekana, neko-chan L, neko-chan200, sacheliane **et** Caliste ** pour avoir mis en favoris et suivre cette fiction !_

_Merci également à tous ceux qui lisent en anonyme cette fiction ! _

_En fait, je vous adore tous mes lecteurs, que vous soyez anonymes ou pas xD !_

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_**MissXYZ** : Merci beaucoup pour la review et pour les compliments. Moi aussi j'ai adoré la scène de Ganauche qui essaye de parler japonais et pour tout te dire normalement j'avais prévu que Ganauche ne sache qu'à peine parler japonais ^^ mais ce n'était pas très crédible après pour la suite, du coup j'ai légèrement modifié et je n'ai placé le défaut que sur son accent ^^ Franchement j'aime beaucoup Visconti. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à l'apprécier mais je suis contente !. J'essaie de différencier les comportements des gardiens de la neuvième génération avec les comportements qu'on connaît de la dixième mais ce n'est pas facile. Normalement pour tous les personnages on a une base mais là j'en ai pratiquement aucune ^^' Alors désolée si jamais tu trouves que les comportement sont trop similaires. Profites bien du chapitre !_

_Donc voilà. Fin de la rubrique réponse aux anonymes ^^ Je vous laisse lire maintenant !_

_Enjoy !_

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

Chapter 4 : Liberté.

**Tsunayoshi écarquilla les yeux. Il se mordit la langue avant de crier en se précipitant dans les bras du vieil homme, dont les yeux étaient eux aussi embués de larmes :**

**-_JI-CHAN !_**

Ganauche regarda, ébahi, l'enfant quitter précipitamment ses bras pour essayer de courir vers son boss. Cependant, ses jambes, encore trop faibles ne suivirent pas son rythme et Tsuna tomba lamentablement sur le sol. Ganauche allait se précipiter quand il vit l'enfant se relever, des larmes aux yeux, mais ne les laissant pas couler. Il faillit perdre l'équilibre plusieurs fois mais il ne se laissa pas faire et finit par se relever complètement pour continuer à se précipiter sur le vieil homme. Tous les gardiens purent alors voir dans les yeux de l'enfant, une grande lueur d'espoir, mêlée à de la peur, comme s'il ne faisait pas confiance à ce qu'il voyait, mais essayait tout de même de s'en assurer en courant vers lui. Quand Timoteo ouvrit les bras pour y accueillir l'enfant, le soulagement et la joie purent se lire dans les yeux de Tsuna. Cela sembla lui redonner de la force pour arriver rapidement dans les bras de l'homme. Le cri qu'avait poussé l'enfant, qui mêlait sa terreur passée et présente, son soulagement de voir enfin après tout ce temps, une personne qu'il reconnaissait et surtout de revoir ce vieil homme qu'il considérait comme son grand-père avait fini de briser le cœur des plus endurcis.

Timoteo ferma ses bras sur le petit et maigre corps de Tsuna. Il fut atterré par la fragilité du corps de son protégé. Il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait, malgré sa vieillesse, briser ce pauvre corps. A ce constat, sa culpabilité redoubla. Il sentit son costume s'humidifier au contact du corps et des vêtements mouillés de l'enfant mais bizarrement il sentit également son dos aussi s'humidifier. Au vu des soubresauts et des reniflements de l'enfant, il comprit que celui-ci pleurait. Il resserra encore plus sa prise sur l'enfant et laissa ses propres larmes mouiller ses joues ridées par l'âge.

-_Pardon..._ souffla-t-il en japonais. _Pardon d'avoir mis aussi longtemps... Pardon de ne pas avoir réussi à empêcher tout ça... Pardon de t'avoir entraîné dans ces affaires... Pardon de t'avoir laissé dans un endroit aussi épouvantable tout ce temps... Pardon... Pardon, Tsunayoshi-kun... pardon..._

Les paroles de Timoteo étaient dîtes assez bas, pour n'être qu'à peine inaudible. Mais dans cette pièce où aucun autre bruit n'était présent, les gardiens purent entendre le moindre mot. La plupart d'entre eux baissèrent la tête et se mordirent les lèvres, sachant qu'ils avaient une part de responsabilité. Ils auraient dû mieux organiser les recherches ou faire en sorte à ce que aucune équipes ne les abandonnent. Peut-être n'avaient-ils rien fait contre cela parce que eux-même pensaient que Sawada Tsunayoshi seraient mort après toutes ces années.

-_Je le savais..._ déclara la petite voix de Tsuna, entrecoupée de sanglots. _Je savais... que quelqu'un me retrouverait ! _

Timoteo écarquilla les yeux aux mots de l'enfant. Il avait eu confiance ?... envers des personnes dont il ne connaissait rien ? Il avait cru que des personnes continuerait de le chercher tout ce temps ? Après réflexion, le jeune garçon ne devait sûrement pas savoir que quinze ans se soit passés depuis qu'il s'est fait gelé, mais quand même... Le Nono Vongola ferma douloureusement ses yeux. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait dû subir... malgré l'attente... malgré son enlèvement, Tsuna n'avait pas cessé de croire en les autres. Il avait, malgré tout ça, gardé espoir ainsi que son innocence et son pacifisme. Les qualités qui avaient fait qu'il avait voulu faire de lui le Decimo Vongola !

-_Maintenant c'est terminé... Tu n'auras plus besoin de cacher tes sentiments, Tsunayoshi-kun... On va te ramener à ton père. Il sera heureux de te revoir !_

Le corps de Tsuna tendit alors légèrement à la mention de son père. Mais Timoteo tout à son soulagement de revoir l'enfant ne le remarqua. Seul Brabanters vit les poings de Tsuna, dans le dos de son boss, se serrer imperceptiblement. Puis l'enfant écarta légèrement son visage de l'épaule de celui qu'il appelait "grand-père" et plongea son regard larmoyant dans celui-ci.

_-To-san... To-san est à la maison ?... Il n'est pas en colère contre moi ?... _

Si la première question attrista Timoteo à cause de l'état de la famille de son meilleur ami, la seconde question le fit sursauter. Pourquoi son père serait-il en colère contre son enfant enlevé ? Il se posa cette question quand un début de réponse émergea dans son esprit. Peut-être que Tsuna estimait que c'était de sa faute s'il s'était fait enlevé... Et dans ce cas, il avait peur que son père ne soit fâché à cause de ça. En tout cas cela coïnciderait avec l'état d'esprit dans lequel Timoteo avait vu Tsuna quand il avait cinq ans. Tsuna avait-il cette pensée depuis longtemps ?

Timoteo serra encore plus Tsuna dans ses bras.

-_Pourquoi ton père serait-il fâché contre toi, Tsunayoshi-kun ? Tu n'as absolument rien fait de mal. Il est ton père et il t'aime ! Ton père n'a jamais cessé de chercher !_

Aux mots du boss des Vongola, Tsuna sentit que les larmes revinrent en force ! Alors il ne lui en voulait plus ? Il allait pouvoir rentrer chez lui ? Il allait revenir dans sa vie d'avant ? Toutes ces bonnes nouvelles le soulageaient à tel point qu'il se serait écroulé si Timoteo ne le tenait pas dans ses bras.

Une fois que les pleurs de Tsuna se soient calmés, Visconti parla.

-Timoteo... Nous devons partir... Si nous restons plus longtemps cela paraîtrait louche.

-Et pourquoi ? Nous ne faisons rien de mal ! répliqua Coyote en fustigeant du regard le gardien du Nuage.

-Non. Mais il vaut mieux garder secret que nous avons retrouvé le Decimo après tout ce temps. Après tout, tant que tu n'auras pas pris ta décision, Nono, ce gamin sera encore considéré comme ton successeur potentiel. Et rien ne ferait plus plaisir aux ennemis des Vongola de pouvoir mettre un frein définitif à la succession des Vongola.

-Visconti a raison, déclara Croquant. Nous devons l'amener au manoir en attendant que son père ne le retrouve.

-Mais... Iemitsu ne devrait-il pas être là ? s'étonna Brow. Tu ne l'as pas prévenu ?

-Il n'était pas son bureau quand Timoteo l'a appelé, répondit Coyote, et il n'était pas joignable au moment où on a téléphoné à son bureau. Même ses hommes ne savaient pas où il était.. Nous avons par contre laissé Lal Mirch se charger de lui faire passer le message. Et il est vrai que normalement il devrait être au courant... Pourquoi...

-Iemitsu est sûrement en chemin, déclara Timoteo en coupant court aux suggestions de ces gardiens. Mais malheureusement, Viconti a raison. On ne peut pas rester plus longtemps. Je me chargerais de lui dire que nous sommes en route pour le manoir... _Tsunayoshi-kun ?_

Il baissa la tête sur l'enfant dans ses bras et fut surpris de voir le visage ravagé de larmes taries déjà levé vers lui. Il passa sa main sur les joues mouillées du garçon et essuya les dernière larmes.

-_On va te ramener à ton père_, continua-t-il, _mais d'abord on va aller chez moi, pour que tu puisse te reposer, tu comprends ?Il ne faudrait pas inquiéter ton père plus qu'il ne l'est déjà en te ramenant à lui comme ça, non ?_

L'enfant ne dit rien mais hocha timidement la tête. Puis il regarda les autres personnes dans la pièce.

-_Qui sont ces hommes, Ji-chan ?_

Timoteo offrit un sourire rassurant à Tsuna.

-_Ce sont des personnes de confiance qui travaillent avec moi et ton père. Ce sont aussi mes précieux amis. C'est comme si c'était ma famille, en fait. Je te les présenterais plus tard, d'accord ?_

Tsuna accepta les explications du vieil homme. Timoteo sourit et se releva, l'enfant dans les bras. Enfin il essaya. Car dès qu'il fit mine de se relever, il se retrouva une nouvelle fois sur ses genoux. Dans un gémissement de douleur il lâcha Tsuna qui sans la reprise soudaine du boss des Vongola serait tombé à terre. L'enfant se retrouva à genoux, ses jambes ne pouvant plus le porter, sur le sol froid de la pièce. Celui-ci fut si surpris par le mouvement brusque de Timoteo qu'il s'écria, tandis que Coyote se pencha sur son boss, tout aussi inquiet :

-_Ji-chan ! Tout va bien ?_

Timoteo eut un sourire gêné.

-_Ah désolé de t'avoir surpris, Tsunayoshi-kun... Je suis un peu trop fatigué pour pouvoir te porter moi-même..._

Tsuna eut un regard étincelant en découvrant le visage fatigué qui faisant encore plus ressortir les rides de son grand-père. Il resta un moment à regarder le visage du vieil homme. Jusqu'à qu'une voix ne le sorte de ses pensées.

-_Dans ce cas... je vais le porter._

Tsuna leva la tête vers la voix derrière lui et vit le dénommé Ganauche qui lui sourit. Timoteo baissa les yeux sur Tsuna.

-_Tu es d'accord, Tsunayoshi-kun ? Ganauche est un ami. Je te promets que tu n'as rien à craindre avec lui._

Tsuna hocha la tête : il le savait. Timoteo adressa un sourire reconnaissant à son gardien de la Foudre qui hocha la tête. Ganauche prit lentement Tsuna dans ses bras, histoire de ne pas le brusquer. L'enfant s'accrocha presque désespérément à la chemise de l'homme qui écarquilla les yeux à cette réaction. L'enfant agissait complètement différemment par rapport à quelque dizaine de minutes auparavant. D'un caractère qui s'était voulu dur et méfiant il était passé à un caractère timide et presque enfantin. Sans doute agissait-il maintenant ainsi avec lui car il savait qu'il ne représentait pas une menace comme l'avait assuré son "grand-père", mais Ganauche était impressionné par la confiance naïve que semblait lui donner maintenant l'enfant. Il ressemblait aux yeux de Ganauche bien plus à un enfant normal. Bien sûr il n'avait pas cette insouciance qui caractérisait les enfants de son âge...

Les enfants de son âge... Ganauche fronça les sourcils à cette pensée. Pouvait-on le considérer comme un enfant ? Il avait après tout selon leur temps à eux vingt-cinq ans. Autrement dit ce ne devait plus être un enfant. Mais au vu de la façon dont Tsuna appelait Timoteo et de son comportement présent, à la limite de la timidité, il ne pouvait faire autre chose que de penser que Tsunayoshi n'était qu'un enfant. Sa conclusion n'en fut que renforcée quand il regardait ses compagnons qui lançaient des regards attendris à la forme qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il retint un soupir. Jamais aucun d'eux ne considéreront Sawada Tsunayoshi comme un adulte. C'était regrettable mais c'était comme ça.

Coyote aida son boss à se relever. Une fois celui-ci debout, les gardiens se dirigèrent vers l'escalier avant de sortir du chalet, leur nouvelle charge dans les bras du gardien de la Foudre. Alors qu'il repassait l'entrée du chalet, Timoteo, jusque là soutenu par Coyote, se détacha de son bras droit et marcha seul, bien que lentement. Quelques hommes de plus se trouvait devant le chalet. Timoteo parla avec l'un d'eux pendant quelque minutes, avant que son expression ne se durcisse.

Ils n'avaient aucune piste. Bien que ce chalet ait été abandonné depuis près de quinze ans et qu'il y avait des traces de sang un peu partout, preuves de la fuite d'hommes blessés, il avait été construit apparemment en secret. Même les autorités locales n'avaient jamais eu vent de cette habitation. Et la ville la plus proche était sous le contrôle d'une famille mafieuse alliée des Vongolas. D'après les dires des hommes, ceux-ci avaient été littéralement sciés en apprenant l'existence d'une telle construction. Il jura mentalement. Ce n'allait pas être facile de savoir qui avait enlevé le fils d'Iemitsu. Il jeta un regard à l'enfant un peu plus loin derrière lui, dans les bras de Ganauche et qui sursautait à chaque bruit dans la forêt. Brow et Brabanters faisaient de leur mieux avec Ganauche pour mettre un mot sur tel ou tel bruit, afin de le rassurer. Peut-être que Tsuna savait qui étaient les hommes qui l'avaient enfermé dans ce chalet pendant plus d'un an à son point de vue. Mais Timoteo répugnait à lui poser la question aussi vite... même il répugnait à lui poser la question tout court.

Croquant dût sentir le trouble de son boss car il s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule. Timoteo lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant avant d'ordonner à son interlocuteur de continuer l'enquête et de ne négliger aucune piste.

Tsuna n'était pas conscient de l'inquiétude de son grand-père. Il regardait avec intensité le ciel à moitié dissimulé par les branches des arbres, formant des ombres noires et masquaient les étoiles qui scintillaient dans le ciel de la nuit. Il avait vu plus de personnes autour de lui mais essayait de ne pas faire attention aux regards intrigués dont il était l'objet, essayait de se faire tout petit dans les bras de Ganauche. Puis il sentit un courant d'air froid qui frôla son corps entier. L'humidité toujours présente de ses vêtements et de sa peau augmentait encore plus la sensation du froid mordant. Il frissonna brutalement et essaya de se protéger du vent le plus qu'il pouvait. Ganauche comprit très vite le problème auquel était confronté l'enfant et jura mentalement pour avoir oublié ce détail-là. Mais à peine allait-il demander à ses compagnons de le décharger de l'enfant le temps qu'il enlève sa veste pour la passer à Tsuna, qu'une veste lui fut donnée. Ganauche et et Tsuna levèrent leurs yeux vers Coyote qui s'étaient déchargé de sa propre veste et borda l'enfant avec. Tsuna n'y crut pas pendant un instant et alors que Coyote allait rejoindre son boss qui avait suivi la scène d'un œil attendri, Tsuna déglutit et lança un discret "Merci". Coyote l'entendit et donna un petit sourire à l'enfant. Tsuna lui répondit par le même moyen bien qu'un peu plus timide. Personne n'osa faire de commentaire au comportement du gardien de la Tempête.

Puis il se remirent en marche jusqu'à un chemin un peu plus en contrebas où les attendait une limousine. Visconti décida de rester encore un peu dans la région pour amorcer sa propre enquête. Timoteo lui souhaita bonne chance, et rentra avec ses gardiens dans la limousine. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient partis.

Tous les regards convergeaient silencieusement vers la silhouette de Tsuna qui resserraient instinctivement les pans de la veste de Coyote sur lui pour se procurer plus de chaleur. Sa tête était calée sur le bras et était tournée vers le gardien de la Foudre. Ses yeux fermés et son expression paisible donnaient l'impression qu'il dormait.

-Je ne sais pas comment lui annoncer que sa mère est morte... déclara tristement Timoteo en se souvenant des mots de Tsuna. Ni même combien de temps il s'est passé. Il ne s'en est pas rendu compte, non ?

-Non je ne pense pas, répondit Ganauche.

-C'est quelque chose de difficile à annoncer, rassura Brabanters. Il vaut mieux attendre qu'il ait en nous une pleine confiance pour le lui annoncer.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, intervint Croquant.

-Comment ça ? rugit Coyote.

-Coyote ! Moins fort ! réprimanda Brow en montrant du doigt l'enfant. Tu vas le réveiller !

-Combien de temps cela mettrait pour qu'il nous fasse confiance ? s'expliqua Croquant. En tout cas pas seulement quelques heures, mais au moins plusieurs jours. Imaginez qu'il l'apprend par quelqu'un d'autre que nous : parce que si j'ai bien compris, il va vivre au manoir avec nous le temps que Iemitsu revienne, non ?

Timoteo acquiesça, pensif.

-Si jamais ce gosse apprend par quelqu'un d'autre que nous en qui il essaye d'avoir confiance, il va se refermer, il y a de grande chances. Il vaut mieux lui dire pendant que le fer est chaud si je peux m'exprimer ainsi.

-Je demanderai à ce que personne n'en parle dans le manoir pendant qu'il sera là. Je pense qu'il est mieux que se soit son père qui lui dise...

-Timoteo, l'enfant pensera que nous lui voudrions lui cacher des informations. Et il nous en voudra certainement. Surtout qu'il parle d'elle. Si nous ne réagissons pas, il saura que nous avons fait exprès.

-Tsuna n'est pas du genre à nous en vouloir pour quelque chose qui n'est pas de notre faute, déclara Timoteo calmement.

-Je suppose que tu voulais dire "n'était pas du genre"... Timoteo, ce n'est pas parce qu'il a pleuré dans tes bras tout à l'heure que tu peux être sûr qu'il soit resté le même après quinze années de gel ! Ce gosse a été enlevé, torturé, et il a servi de cobaye pour on ne sait pour quelles expériences ! Un enfant...

-Croquant, tais-toi, déclara subitement Ganauche.

Tous les gardiens furent surpris de l'impératif du plus jeune de leur compagnon avant d'en comprendre les raisons. L'enfant les regardait maintenant, les yeux grands ouvert, méfiants, fixés sur la gardien du Brouillard.

-Ganauche, que...

-Il a sursauté quand tu as prononcé le mot "expérience".

L'enfant leva aussitôt la tête vers Ganauche, prouvant ses dires, une lueur inquiète dans les yeux.

-_Tsunayoshi,_ appela doucement Brabanters. _Tu comprend ce qu'on dit ?_

Tsuna tourna timidement la tête vers lui avant de la secouer.

-_Seulement certains mots_... déclara-t-il doucement.

-_Ton père t'a appris_ ? sourit Brow.

L'enfant secoua la tête avant de révéler d'une voix tremblante.

-_Ils... Ils... Il parlaient eux aussi... italien_...

Les paroles de l'enfant les stupéfièrent. Il fallut un bon moment avant que Brabanters ne reprennent la parole.

-_Tsunayoshi... quand tu dis "ils", c'est..._

-_Les hommes qui m'ont enlevé._

-_Tu sais qui ils étaient ?_ intervint Croquant en appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux et en croisant les doigts entre eux.

-Croquant ! Ça suffit ! rugit Timoteo.

-_Est-ce que tu te souviens de quoi que ce soit sur eux ?_ continua Croquant en ignorant son boss.

L'enfant resta silencieux mais continua à regarder dans les yeux le gardien du Brouillard. Aussitôt qu'il rencontra les pupilles blanche de Croquant il fut alors curieux. Il décida de laisser de côté ce qu'il venaient de découvrir avant de demander.

-_Vous les recherchez... n'est-ce pas ?_

-_Évidemment_, répondit Croquant. _On ne va pas les laisser en liberté après ce qu'ils t'ont fait._

L'enfant baissa la tête et se mordit les lèvres. Ganauche lança un regard noir à l'homme de la Brume avant que Tsunayoshi ne relève soudain la tête et ne s'exclame.

-_Même si on ne se connaît pas ?_

Coyote regarda l'enfant plus précisément. Il lui semblait entendre dans ces paroles une sorte d'appel, comme si l'enfant attendait sérieusement une bonne réponse. Il remarqua alors que les lèvres fines tremblaient. Était-ce de froid ? Après tout, il n'avait sur lui que des vêtements humides et une simple veste pour se réchauffer, c'était peu. Mais, la température dans la voiture était de loin beaucoup plus élevée que celle du dehors de l'habitacle alors il en doutait. Puis il comprit. Le gamin avait peur. Peur de se retrouver en compagnie de personnes en qui il n'aurait pas confiance, peur de se retrouver seul, peur... peur d'être rejeté ? Coyote écarquilla les yeux. N'était-il pas un peu trop jeune pour connaître cette peur qu'il lisait dans les yeux de l'enfant ? Ses compagnons durent eux aussi comprendre ce que l'enfant attendait car Croquant, qui avait senti les émotions de l'enfant, soupira avant de se redresser légèrement et de prendre Tsunayoshi dans ses bras, malgré la réticence palpable de Ganauche à se séparer de son nouveau petit protégé. L'enfant se retrouva sur les genoux de Croquant, légèrement tendu.

-_Il est vrai qu'on ne s'est jamais vu et il est vrai qu'on ne se connaît pas. Ton... grand-père l'a dit, non ? Nous sommes ses amis et plus, nous nous reconnaissons en tant qu'une seule famille. Ta propre famille et toi faîtes aussi partie de la famille de Timoteo._

-_To-san et Ka-san ? _demanda Tsunayoshi en ouvrant des yeux ronds comme des billes.

-_Évidemment_, déclara Croquant._ Vous faîtes partie de la famille de Timoteo ! Ce qui fait que, malgré que nous nous sommes jamais vu directement, tu fais aussi partie de notre famille. Et les membres d'une famille ne s'abandonnent pas entre eux, tu le sais, non ?_

Tsunayoshi regarda silencieusement Croquant comme s'il réfléchissaient aux paroles du gardien avant de hocher vivement la tête, une léger sourire rassuré apparaissant sur ses lèvres. Croquant sourit en sentant que l'enfant se détendait. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de l'enfant avant de dire :

-_Alors n'ait plus peur, Tsunayoshi. On fera tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour te protéger, tu comprends ?_

Tsuna hocha de nouveau la tête avant de réfléchir un moment.

-_Je ne connais pas leur nom ni même leur visage..._

-_De quoi parles-tu, Tsunayoshi ?_ demanda Ganauche.

-_Des hommes qui m'ont enlevé. Ils avaient des noms de codes, et ils portaient des masques sur la bouche et des grosses lunettes sur leurs yeux quand ils entraient dans la pièce où j'étais. Alors je ne peux pas vous aider pour les retrouver... Je suis désolé, monsieur l'aveugle..._

Si les gardiens parurent surpris que l'enfant continue la conversation sur ses ravisseurs et qu'il s'excuse, ils furent attendris par la façon dont Tsuna appela Croquant. Celui-ci ne dit rien pendant un moment.

-_Je ne nomme Croquant, Bouche Croquant. Mais appelle moi juste Croquant. Ne t'en fais pas ça Tsunayoshi. On va les retrouver._

-Je pense que le mieux serait qu'on se présente maintenant, remarqua Brow.

-C'est une bonne idée, accorda Timoteo. _Tsunayoshi-kun, je vais maintenant te présenter mes amis, comme promis. Tu connais déjà Ganauche et Croquant. Voici Coyote, Brabanters et Brow._

Il avait désigné chacun des hommes présents dans la voiture d'un mouvement de la main et chacun des désignés avait hoché la tête et offert un sourire rassurant plus ou moins étendu selon leur caractère.

-_L'homme qui est resté là-bas se nomme Visconti..._

-_L'homme qui frappait Ganauche-san ?_

Timoteo laissa un petit rire franchir ses lèvres tandis que Ganauche eut une grimace à ce souvenir.

-_C'est ça_.

L'enfant réfléchit. Est-ce qu'il devait demander à son grand-père si... Non. Il avait peu de chances qu'il sache quoi que ce soit sur ce dont parlait souvent ses ravisseurs. Mais quand même... Il prit sa décision et demanda :

-_Grand-père... Tu connais quelqu'un du nom de "Vongola"_ ?

Tous les gardiens sursautèrent à l'entente du nom de leur famiglia. Comment l'enfant pouvait-il le connaître ? Est-ce que c'était son père qui... ? Timoteo regarda avec des yeux écarquillés l'enfant sans répondre tout de suite. Une fois qu'il eut réussi à se calmer intérieurement, il demanda :

-_Tsunayoshi-kun... Comment connais-tu ce nom ?_

-_Ce mot revenait souvent dans la conversation de ces hommes. Il y avait aussi le mot "Decimo"... mais c'était des mots dont je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait dire... Ce sont des noms ? Des noms de personnes, c'est ça ?_

-_Je vois... Le nom Vongola... Le nom Vongola est le nom d'une famille mafieuse. Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est la mafia, Tsunayoshi ?_

-_Ce sont des personnes qui font des choses mauvaises ? Contre la loi, non ? _répondit d'une voix mal à l'aise l'enfant.

-_Oui, en gros. La mafia,_ expliqua Timoteo, _est un monde où des groupes de personnes sont regroupés en famiglias. Il y a beaucoup de querelles entres les famiglias pour le pouvoir, l'argent ou encore d'autres choses. Et ces querelles finissent en très grandes parties dans le sang et la violence._

-Timoteo, tenta Coyote mais son boss l'ignora.

-_Mais il existe également de l'amitié dans la mafia. Très peu, certes mais assez pour faire pencher la balance d'un autre côté et la famille Vongola fait partie de ces famille du "bon côté"._

-_Ils n'ont jamais tué personne ? C'est ça que tu veux dire, Ji-chan ?_ demanda l'enfant.

-_Jamais tué serait un mensonge,_ déclara Timoteo après avoir hésité un moment. _Mais les Vongolas ont été créé il y a quatre cents ans, à l'origine pour protéger la population des villes victimes de la mafia justement. Et si au fil du temps elle est elle-même devenue une famille de la mafia, elle a aujourd'hui les graines qui pourront faire renaître de ses cendres sa valeur d'antan._

Sur cette parole Timoteo regarda intensément Tsunayoshi. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la dernière phrase de son grand-père. Avant de décider que ça n'avait aucune importance. Timoteo ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée de lui avoir expliqué cela, mais il ne le regrettait pas. Après tout, il allait dans leur manoir, il aurait forcément entendu ce nom au détour d'un couloir. Quand bien même, il n'aurait pas compris l'italien, il aurait bien compris, comme il l'avait fait avec ses ravisseurs, que ce nom revenait souvent. Au moins c'était fait maintenant. Même s'il ne voulait pas lui dire qu'il était lui-même le boss de cette famille mafieuse. Il voulait d'abord entendre la réaction de Tsunayoshi. Celui-ci en voyant que son grand-père ne le quittait pas des yeux, perdu dans ses pensées, eut alors un sourire.

-_Alors ça veut dire que les Vongolas sont des personnes qui veulent être gentils, c'est ça ? Ils pris le même pouvoir que de mauvaises personnes pour être assez forts pour être gentils !_

Les gardiens regardèrent l'enfant bouche bée. Croquant ne savait pas quoi dire. Brow ouvrait et fermait la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de ses lèvres. Brabanters avait un léger sourire sur le visage mais la lueur dans ses yeux montrait qu'il était très impressionné. Coyote n'avait rien laissé paraître de sa surprise mais seuls ceux qui l'aurait regardé à ce moment-là aurait pu voir brillé une lueur farouche. Ganauche regardait intensément l'enfant. Les mots choisis par l'enfant avaient été naïf, si naïfs que n'importe quel adulte aurait pu s'en moquer. Ces notions de gentils et de méchants étaient après tout pour eux très abstraites, mais derrières ces mots ils avaient pu remarquer que l'enfant avait parfaitement compris la nature des Vongolas. Celle d'une famille dont le Primo avait été obligé de choisir d'intégrer ce monde qu'il exécrait, qu'il combattait, pour pouvoir protéger les siens. Comment un enfant aussi jeune pouvait comprendre les sentiments et les décisions d'un homme mort il y a des centaines d'années ? C'était inimaginable...

Le Nono allait continuer quand soudain le véhicule s'immobilisa. Les gardiens et l'enfant se turent. Les portières de devant claqua avant que de légers coups contre leur propre portière ne se firent entendre.

-Señor Nono ? appela une voix à l'extérieur du véhicule. Nous sommes arrivés à l'aéroport. Votre jet est déjà arrivé et n'attends que vous pour partir.

-Merci Ronaldo, déclara Timoteo, avant de se tourner vers Tsuna. _Nous allons prendre un avion pour allez chez moi. Es-tu déjà monté dans un avion, Tsunayoshi-kun ?_

Tsuna secoua la tête.

-_Dans ce cas, tu risques d'être surpris par le bruit,_ sourit Brow.

-_Est-ce cela qu'on entend ?_ demanda Tsuna, en se rendant compte d'un bruit sourd qui semblant provenir de l'extérieur.

Tsuna n'entendit pas la réponse de Brow car à peine avait-il fini sa question, que Coyote ouvrit la porte laissant place alors à un bruit assourdissant. Tsuna put comprendre que le véhicule devait être bien isolé car le bruit était bien plus fort qu'il ne l'avait escompté. Les gardiens sortirent un à un du véhicule. Ganauche tendit les mains vers Tsuna pour le porter mais l'enfant secoua la tête refusant avec un sourire. Il voulait marcher de lui-même. Il finit par sortir derrière Croquant tandis que Ganauche fermait la marche. Il resserra la veste autour de son frêle corps tandis que le vent provoqué par l'immense transport aérien qui se tenait pourtant à plusieurs dizaines de mètres devant eux, finissait de faire secouer les pans de vêtements des personnes autour de lui. Tsuna put alors remarquer que les amis de son grand-père l'entouraient lui et leur ami. Il se sentit soudain oppressé, comme si on le surveillait. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Tsuna ne put maîtriser sa surprise et sursauta avant de lever la tête vers Brabanters qui lui souriait. Celui-ci pencha la tête vers l'enfant et déclara :

-_On va aller dans l'avion maintenant, Tsunayoshi. Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y aura personne d'autre que nous._

-_Grand-père possède un avion privé ?_ s'étonna Tsunayoshi. _Il est riche alors ?_

Brabanters eut alors un rire gêné avant de se redresser. Tsuna remarqua alors que son grand-père lui tendait la main. Tsuna lui adressa un petit sourire et marcha prudemment afin de ne pas tomber vers l'avion. Les gardiens du Nono Vongola respectèrent son envie de vouloir bouger seul et même s'adaptèrent à sa vitesse car ils ne lui firent aucune remarque et ne se proposèrent pas de l'aider. Coyote monta le premier l'escalier qui menait à l'intérieur de l'appareil. Il échangea quelque mots avec un homme qui semblait être le pilote, jugea Tsuna au vu de son uniforme. D'un signe de tête de l'homme au bras mécanique, Timoteo monta les marches, suivi de Brabanters. Brow entra à son tour dans le transport. Puis Tsuna finit lui aussi par monter les marches. Seulement une fois arrivé à mi hauteur il se rendit compte que le ciel était devenu légèrement plus clair et qu'une lumière semblait venir de derrière lui. Il se retourna. Et il vit alors quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus jamais pensé revoir.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait le soleil. Avec sa mère il avait assisté à de nombreux soleil couchant et levant, souvent joué dehors quand le ciel était bleu, durant les mois d'été et il était même allé une fois avec ses deux parents pendant une des rares fois où son père avaient des vacances, à la mer où le soleil ne cessait de le réchauffer.

Mais là, c'était différent.

Le ciel à moitié brumeux, laissant entrevoir la demi-sphère presque parfaite que formait le soleil, se levant à l'horizon. Les rayons de l'astre de couleur orange, et tirant parfois sur le rouge se propageant à travers la brume colorant des nuages lointains d'une couleur rose presque violette, diffusaient une chaleur différente à celle que Tsuna se rappelait. Il avait encore froid. Le vent et la nuit fraîche pas encore complètement tombée pouvaient le lui attester, mais il ne les ressentait plus aussi mordants. Non, cette chaleur qu'il ressentait se trouvait l'intérieur même de son corps. Il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de cette sphère qui s'élevait doucement dans le ciel. C'était tellement... magnifique... tellement coloré.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il se passa... Le temps sûrement que le soleil levant ne se détache de l'horizon de terre... quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Mais cette fois il ne sursauta pas. Il ne voulait pas être dérangé dans ce spectacle, il voulait voir encore plus longtemps, autant qu'il le pouvait... Puis la voix de Brow lui parvint :

-_Tu pourras en voir quand tu voudras, à présent Tsunayoshi. Plus personne ne t'en empêchera._

Les yeux de Tsuna s'écarquillèrent en entendant ces mots. Il leva son visage vers l'homme avec un tatouage sur le visage qui s'était accroupi près de lui et qui lui souriait. L'homme leva une main et essuya alors les larmes qui avaient coulés sur les jours de l'enfant. Celui-ci ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il pleurait. Il s'en voulut d'avoir baissé sa garde. Mais après tout, il s'en fichait maintenant. Tsuna ferma les yeux et essuya ses dernières larmes avant d'adresser alors un grand sourire à l'homme tatoué.

-_Merci beaucoup pour m'avoir sorti de là-bas !_

Le sourire de Brow s'agrandit alors en voyant le regard de l'enfant pétiller à nouveau. Il tapota la tête de l'enfant.

-_C'est naturel. Allez entre. Il fait plus chaud à l'intérieur._

-_Hai !_

Tsuna entra dans l'appareil et vit que tous les gardiens le regardaient avec soulagement, même Ganauche, avec une trace d'inquiétude toujours présente dans ses yeux, qui entra en même temps que Brow. L'enfant comprit alors qu'ils l'avaient tous attendu.

-_Pardon d'avoir mis autant de temps... pour entrer..._

Timoteo eut alors un grand sourire :

-_Ne t'inquiète pas, Tsunayoshi. Fais les choses à ton rythme. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser._

Le sourire de l'enfant revint alors en force et il se plaça à côté de son grand-père. Celui-ci leva l'accoudoir pour qu'il puisse entourer l'enfant de son bras. Le sourire de Tsuna s'agrandit en se souvenant de rares visites du patron de son père au Japon, lors desquelles il jouait souvent sur ses genoux. Il se blottit contre le corps de son grand-père proclamé. La chaleur l'entourant et la douceur avec laquelle Timoteo le serrait dans ses bras, ajoutées à tout ce qu'il s'était passé juste après son réveil fit qu'il sentit très vite ses yeux le piquer avant de se refermer et il s'endormit avant même que l'avion ne décolle.

* * *

Il dormit pendant tout le voyage en avion et une grande partie du voyage en limousine pour l'amener au manoir Vongola. Ganauche avait réussi à ne pas le réveiller quand ils étaient sortis de l'avion. Quand Tsuna ouvrit les yeux, il sursauta, pensant à tout ce qu'il s'était passé comme un rêve, mais une paire de bras qui le serra doucement fit qu'il se calma aussitôt. Il leva la tête vers le visage souriant de Ganauche.

-_Bien dormi, Tsunayoshi ? _demanda d'une voix basse le gardien de la Foudre

Tsuna ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il regarda autour de lui vérifiant que son grand-père ainsi que ses amis étaient bien tous là. Timoteo était à gauche de Ganauche et avait les yeux fermés et semblait dormir, tout comme Brabanters, assis à la droite du gardien de la Foudre. Coyote, se trouvait en face de son boss et avait les bras croisés. Il avait tourné son regard vers le plus jeune gardien de la neuvième génération en entendant sa question. Il salua l'enfant d'une petit signe de tête quand il vit que Tsuna le regardait. Brow lui adressa un petit sourire de la banquette où il était assis en face de lui. Quant à Croquant, assis à gauche de Brow, lui aussi avait les yeux fermés mais l'enfant était pratiquement sûr que l'homme aveugle ne dormait au vu de la silhouette tendue qu'offrait l'homme. Une fois qu'il se fut rassuré qu'il était bien sorti de cette prison et que son grand-père et les autres n'avaient pas été qu'une simple réincarnation de son souhait le plus cher, il répondit à Ganauche avec un simple sourire.

Avisant qu'il était sur les genoux du plus jeune, il se sépara de Ganauche, et essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller les dormeurs, il s'approcha de la fenêtre près de laquelle Timoteo dormait. Il essaya de regarder le paysage malgré la teinte sombre qu'avait le verre. Il ne vit pas le corps de Coyote se raidir.

Celui-ci ne voulait pas que quelqu'un voit qu'un enfant était avec eux : qui sait quelles conséquences cela pourrait causer. Mais après réflexion, il convint que personne ne pouvait voir ce qu'il se passait dans la voiture grâce à l'épaisseur et la teinture de verre des fenêtres. Et puis, même s'ils voulaient le protéger, l'enfant ne pourrait pas rester éternellement entre des murs. A un moment donné, il faudrait bien que l'enfant puisse sortir de temps en temps. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'il se sente prisonnier de la demeure Vongola. La simple réaction de l'enfant devant le soleil levant avait déjà bien ébranlé la plupart d'entre eux. L'enfant n'allait pas s'en remettre s'ils changeaient sa prison pour une autre.

-_Coyote-san..._ appela doucement une voix près de lui, le faisant sortir brutalement de ses pensées.

L'homme regarda l'enfant. Il s'efforça de paraître aussi gentil de possible. Il n'avait après tout pas l'habitude que des enfants l'abordent aussi facilement et sans qu'ils n'aient peur de lui.

-_Que se passe-t-il, bambino ?_ demanda-t-il d'une voix bourrue.

Il retint un juron. C'était apparemment raté... l'enfant allait sûrement avoir peur de lui maintenant...

-_Il est quelle heure ?_ continua Tsuna.

Coyote, surpris, regarda l'enfant, oubliant de répondre. Il finit par revenir au présent et déclara d'une voix moins tendue.

-_Presque neuf heures du matin... Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?_

Tsuna secoua la tête avec un léger sourire bien que triste :

-_Pour rien... C'est juste que... je n'arrive pas bien à me repérer dans le temps..._

Brow lança un regard compatissant et discret à l'enfant. C'était un peu normal : Tsuna avait été réveillé d'un sommeil de près de quinze ans (bien que l'intéressé ne le sache toujours pas), il était normal qu'il soit désorienté. De plus, il y avait de grandes chances pour que Tsuna ne l'ait même pas su durant sa séquestration dans le chalet. La lumière du jour ne filtrait pas dans le sous-sol et Brow doutait fort que les ravisseurs de l'enfant lui disaient les moments de la journée dans lesquels ils étaient.

-_On arrive bientôt chez nous, Tsunayoshi-kun,_ sourit Ganauche. _Tu verras, tu t'y sentiras comme chez toi._

-_C'est là-bas que To-san va venir me chercher, n'est-ce pas ?_

Ganauche acquiesça avec un sourire. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sentirent leur véhicule ralentir.

-_Ah nous y voilà,_ déclara Ganauche tandis que subitement tous les personnes semblaient sortir de leur torpeur.

Coyote secoua légèrement son boss pour le réveiller. Celui-ci se pinça l'arête du nez avant de se masser le cou. Il caressa les cheveux de Tsuna tout en lui offrant un sourire rassurant avant de lever la tête vers Coyote.

-Aucune nouvelle d'Iemitsu ?

-Non.

-Mmmh... ça commence à m'inquiéter.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Timoteo, intervint Brabanters. Je suis certain qu'il a une bonne raison. Après tout son fils a été retrouvé, il ne manquerait ça pour rien au monde ! Il doit sûrement être en train de faire une mission importante.

-C'est bizarre, je ne me souviens pas lui avoir donné une quelconque mission importante ces derniers temps, grimaça le boss des Vongola.

-Tu t'en fais trop, boss, déclara Ganauche. Je paries qu'il sera là dans quelques heures ou demain au plus tard, essoufflé, et hurlant comme un démon : "Où est mon fils ?!".

-C'est vrai que cela lui ressemblerait, soupira Coyote.

-Ou peut-être qu'Iemitsu a peur de revoir son fils, remarqua Croquant

Les autres gardiens se raidirent et tournèrent leur regard vers le gardien du Nuage.

-Alors d'abord Visconti avec le fait que l'enfant aurait du mourir, s'énerva Coyote en augmentant le ton, faisant sursauter Tsuna qui ne comprenant pas un mot qui se disait dans la scène devant lui. Et puis, maintenant toi avec Iemitsu ?! Vous cherchez à faire quoi avec vos remarques ?

-Pourquoi Iemitsu aurait-il peur de son fils ?

-Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il aurait peur de son fils, fit remarquer Croquant, mais peur de le revoir. Il a été enlevé il y a quinze ans. Iemitsu craint sans doute que son fils unique n'ait été changé après toutes ces années. Nous-même nous ne le savons pas encore : il est bien trop tôt. Il est possible aussi que son père ne sache pas comment faire pour l'aborder et qu'inconsciemment il repousse le moment où il devrait le voir.

-Iemitsu n'est pas comme ça ! reprocha le Nono d'une voix sourde.

-Señor Nono, déclara alors une voix à l'extérieur de la limousine. Nous sommes arrivés.

-Nous en parlerons plus tard, dans mon bureau, ordonna Timoteo, avant de se pencher vers Tsunayoshi, une sourire revenant sur son visage. _Allons-y, Tsunayoshi._ Coyote, je t'en prie.

Le gardien de la Tempête ouvrit la portière et sortit le premier de la voiture. Il inspecta vite fait les alentours, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait pas trop de curieux avant de donner son feu vert. Il avait bien spécifiquement ordonné que personne ne soit là pour les accueillir afin de ne pas brusquer l'enfant qui avait sûrement besoin de quelque temps de repos, mais on n'était jamais trop prudent. Tous les gardiens de la neuvième génération, sortirent de la voiture et s'avancèrent vers l'entrée du manoir.

Ganauche bailla sans vergogne, heureux d'être enfin rentré chez eux, ignorant expressément les regard moqueurs de ses compagnons. Après tout, ils avaient dépensés une grande partie de leurs flammes pour sortir Tsuna de sa prison de glace et certains n'avaient dormi quelques heures dans l'avion ou dans la limousine mais pas assez pour faire une nuit complète.

Tsuna n'eut pas le temps de bien regarder l'immense manoir qui s'imposait devant lui tellement il était entraîné dans les mouvements de son grand-père et de ses amis. Il put juste voir que le bâtiment était au moins aussi grand que le collège de Namimori, qu'il se rappelait car il passait souvent devant... peut-être même plus grand encore...

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient à l'intérieur. Les gardiens soupirèrent, certains mêmes s'étiraient particulièrement Brabanters et Coyote. Ils étaient à peine entrés dans la bâtisse qu'une voix ne s'éleva :

-Eh, le vieux ! Où vous étiez ?!

Coyote n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la voix et la façon de parler du jeune homme. Il grogna et leva la tête vers un jeune homme de plus de vingt ans, aux cheveux argentés, qui marchait vers eux d'un air énervé suivi d'un autre homme, un peu plus grand, aux cheveux noirs, d'à peu près du même âge, un sourire insouciant sur les lèvres.

-Hayato, gronda Coyote, que faîtes-vous ici ? J'avais ordonné à ce que personne ne soit là quand...

-Ne change pas de sujet, vieil homme ! gronda à son tour l'argenté.

-Mah, mah, Hayato, ne hurle pas comme çà, tu vas réveiller tout le personnel, intervint l'autre homme avant de se tourner vers le gardien de la Tempête de la neuvième génération, ignorant de ce fait son compagnons qui commença à crier contre lui. Excusez-le, Coyote-san, mais avouez que vos ordres nous ont intrigués. Déjà le simple fait que tous les gardiens même le boss des Vongola soient partis ensemble... Cela devait être une affaire urgente...

Coyote se mordit discrètement les lèvres. Le fait de rencontrer les futurs gardiens n'avaient pas été prévus. En tout cas pas aussi tôt. Et s'il voyait Tsuna, ils allaient sûrement...

-Qui est ce gamin ?! rugit alors le dénommé Hayato en dardant son regard perçant sur le seul enfant du groupe.

Et merda...

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

_Et voilà l'arrivé de de nos chers petit gardien de la dixième génération ! Nos petits préférés ! Ils se sont fait attendre, non ? ^^_

_J'ai eu un peu de mal pour faire le comportement de Tsuna... J'avoue que je ne sais pas comment le faire. J'ai essayé de le garder un peu innocent (après tout c'est Tsuna) mais en même temps assez mature. Je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?_

_Review, please ?_


	5. Chapter 5 : La vérité

_Coucou ! Comme promis voici le chapitre 5 de **Il Ragazzo** ! J'espère que vous l'avez attendu ^^ En plus il est plus long que les précédents ! Comme vous le voyez en ce moment je fais une semaine sur deux, pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est la période du rush en terme de devoirs à rendre. Je n'ai donc pas beaucoup de temps pour me consacrer à l'écriture de mes chapitres. D'ici le milieu de semaine je vais avoir tout rendu, j'aurais donc plus de temps. Il y aura donc parfois une attente que d'une semaine, mais ce n'est pas pour vous déplaire, n'est-ce pas ? ^^_

_J'ai eu beau continuer à supplier, prier, menacer, de faire la dévote, de donner des pots-de-vins... rien ne m'a permis de prendre Katekyo Hitman Reborn des mains d'Akira Amano... Même pas Gokudera ou G, vous vous rendez compte ?! TT_

_Merci à __**fuoncali, Reima-chan, Minimiste, Caliste, lulue79, Kyara17**__ et __**inukag9**__ pour leur review au dernier chapitre ! _

_Merci également à **fanais, aranley, addaline, Reima-chan, Minimiste, Fiane-Fiamma, Dixia, Himutsu-chan, Hebihime, Zeyra K, Tomokachan76, anastasia172, Lecfan, Izanami97, Alycia Panther,** **Yuki-Jiji, fuonhicali, Anonimo XD, mary6987**,** lupine13, manga-fic-love-sissi, amelieprosper, Akayui, lulue79, Tiffou, amiedu13, , Luce Li, Walarisse, Kyara17, Ekana, neko-chan L, neko-chan200, sacheliane, Caliste, yukixvongola, charlesdoudou, Riddikuluss, Mia Ako-nee, Elrika, Loucat, Sacha Tsukiya, PetitCrapaudBaveux, Minami12, inukag9, Audragon, ao no oni, Blihioma **et** tahury** pour avoir mis en favoris et suivre cette fiction !_

_Merci également à tous ceux qui lisent en anonyme cette fiction ! _

_En fait, je vous adore tous mes lecteurs, que vous soyez anonymes ou pas xD !_

_Étant donné que je n'ai eut aucune review anonyme cette semaine, il n'y aura pas la rubrique Réponses aux anonymes xD._

_Du coup inutile de vous faire attendre plus longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Ah oui, je rappelle :_

_Paroles en japonais _

Paroles en italien

_Allez, Enjoy !_

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

Chapter 5 : La vérité.

**Coyote se mordit discrètement les lèvres. Le fait de rencontrer les futurs gardiens n'avaient pas été prévus. En tout cas pas aussi tôt. Et s'il voyait Tsuna, ils allaient sûrement...**

**-Qui est ce gamin ?! rugit alors le dénommé Hayato en dardant son regard perçant sur le seul enfant du groupe.**

**Et merda... **

* * *

Parfois il fallait vraiment qu'il taise ses pensées ! Il avait l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'une pensée se précisait dans son esprit, elle devenait réalité !

Yamamoto regarda l'enfant, qui se tenait prêt de Ganauche. L'argenté, lui continua à questionner Coyote :

-Est-ce à cause de ce gamin que vous n'êtes pas rentré de la nuit ? Qui est-il ? Pourquoi vous l'avez amené là ?

-Que se passe-t-il à l'EXTREME ? rugit alors une nouvelle voix.

Les gardiens du Nono grognèrent de mécontentement en voyant un autre homme, aux cheveux blancs et court, un pansement sur le nez, descendre des marches au centre du hall.

-AH ! Vous êtes enfin revenus ! On s'inquiétait à l'EXTREME pour vous !... Qui est cet enfant ?

-C'était ce qu'on essayait de voir, tête de gazon alors, arrête de me couper la parole !

-Tu es EXTREMEMENT énervé, tête de poulpe. Peut-être que tu devrais dormir un peu pour te calmer, tu ne crois pas ?

-QUOI ? rugit Hayato.

-Suffit, intervint alors Timoteo d'une voix sourde, en s'avançant vers les trois futurs gardiens.

Ceux-ci se turent et les regards se dirigèrent vers leur boss.

-Ganauche, emmènes Tsuna dans une chambre pour qu'il puisse se reposer loin du bruit, ordonna-t-il en se tournant vers son gardien de la Foudre.

-Attendez !... Vous avez dit Tsuna... Tsuna ?... Le... demanda, perdu, Hayato en perdant pour la première fois son air renfrogné pour la remplacer par une expression surprise.

-Laquelle ? demanda Ganauche sans se soucier de l'intervention du jeune homme.

-Il y a une chambre libre près de la tienne, je ne me trompe pas ? Tsuna s'est déjà attaché à toi, je pense que ce serait mieux que tu ne sois pas loin de lui. Sauf si cela te dérange, bien sûr...

-Évidemment que non ! s'exclama Ganauche, tandis que Barbanters et Brow eurent un rire face à la réaction outrée de leur plus jeune compagnon, avant de s'accroupir au même niveau que Tsuna, et de dire en repassant au japonais : _Allez viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre. Tu dois être fatigué._

L'homme aux cheveux noirs sursauta en voyant Ganauche parler dans sa langue natale mais encore plus en entendant l'enfant lui répondre :

-_Mais, Ji-chan est..._

-_Ne t'en fais pas. Ton grand-père a quelque chose à régler avec ces messieurs. Il viendra te voir après, d'accord ? _

L'enfant regarda, inquiet, Timoteo, qui lui adressa un signe de tête, souriant légèrement. L'enfant finit au bout de quelque minutes par acquiescer, comprenant que son grand-père avait du travail, avant de sourire timidement à Ganauche. Celui-ci le poussa gentiment hors du groupe avant de le dépasser et de monter les escaliers, s'étalant devant, à quelques mètres de la porte d'entrée. Tsuna le suivit. Il essaya de ne pas prêter attention aux regards qui s'accrochaient sur lui, principalement ceux des trois hommes qui les avaient abordés de manière plutôt rude, à leur arrivée. Soudain, comme mué d'une intuition, il leva la tête en passant devant l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

Il rencontra alors deux yeux marrons clairs écarquillés, surpris du mouvement du plus jeune, qui brillaient de surprise et de curiosité. Des cheveux noirs et courts étaient éparpillés sur son crâne. Tsuna lui donnait le même âge que l'homme aux cheveux gris qui se trouvait à ses côtés et le regardait tout aussi intensément, malgré sa couleur de cheveux, avait des traits jeunes. Mais Tsuna regardait attentivement le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, qui commençait à être troublé par l'insistance du regard de l'enfant.

Tsuna n'entendit pas l'appel de Ganauche ni même l'appel un peu inquiet de Brabanters. Par contre, il entendit précisément la voix en colère de l'homme aux cheveux gris. Et ce qui le surprit encore plus c'est le fait que celui-ci ait parlé en japonais.

-_Ohé, kozo(1) ! Pourquoi tu nous regardes comme ça ?!_

Tsuna sursauta et donna un regard effrayé à l'homme. Il recula de quelque pas, mais son dos percuta alors quelque chose. Il eut à peine le temps de lever la tête pour voir contre qui il s'était buté, qu'il sentit deux mains protectrices se poser sur ses épaules. L'homme aux cicatrices sur le visage. Brabanters, si Tsuna se souvenait bien.

-Hayato ! Ce n'est pas avec ce ton qu'on parle à un enfant ! _Tsunayoshi-kun, dépêches-toi de rejoindre Ganauche._

Tsuna semblait tétanisé et pendant un moment, il ne put faire aucun mouvement. Puis il hocha la tête et se précipita vers Ganauche qui l'attendait un regard inquiet aux pieds des escaliers. Il lui adressa un sourire de soulagement avant de monter les marches, Tsuna sur ses talons. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, les éclats de voix reprirent derrière eux dans la langue italienne, bien qu'un peu plus respectueusement, il lui semblait. Tsuna regarda alors derrière lui, son regard s'accrochant invariablement sur l'homme aux cheveux noirs qui continuait lui aussi à le regarder. Tsuna secoua intérieurement la tête et courut pour rattraper Ganauche.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi cet homme le perturbait autant. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu, mais il ne se souvenait pas où...

Ferait-il partie de ceux qui l'avait enlevé ? Non impossible. Ces ravisseurs avaient été toujours masqués, il n'y avait donc aucune chance pour qu'il puisse reconnaître ne serait-ce que l'un d'entre eux. Alors travaillait-il pour son père ? Il avait beau essayer de se souvenir des amis qui venaient parfois avec son père, souvent une femme aux cheveux blonds, avec des lunettes et un homme aux cheveux bruns rasés presque chauve et aux yeux bleus clairs presque gris, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu cet homme-ci. Alors peut-être était-ce un homme qui habitait dans la même ville que lui ? A Namimori avec sa mère. Il se souvenait bien d'un homme qui lui ressemblait et qui tenait un restaurant... De sushis s'il se souvenait bien. Mais il se rappelait aussi que le restaurateur était plus vieux que l'homme qui le regardait.

Il secoua la tête, décidant d'y réfléchir plus tard. Peut-être pourra-t-il lui demander son nom et savoir s'il a une relation avec Yamamoto-san, le gérant du Takezushi.

Il arriva en haut des escaliers où l'attendait Ganauche avant de s'enfoncer dans les couloirs.

Juste au moment où l'homme passait devant une porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit laissant sortir un jeune homme, plus jeune que les autres qu'ils avaient laissé au niveau inférieur. Le jeune homme était néanmoins grand. Il faisait presque la taille d'un adulte et pourtant Tsuna ne lui donnait seulement quelques années de plus que lui. Il avait des cheveux noirs, certaines mèches lui cachant partiellement les yeux. Un de ses yeux était fermé sans que Tsuna en sache la raison et en dessous de l'autre œil, il avait une petite marque, mais jamais Tsuna n'aurait pu réussir à dire la nature de cette marque. Son seul œil ouvert montrait une belle couleur verte et exprimait toute la lassitude qu'il semblait emmagasiner. Il était habillé d'une chemise dont Tsuna pouvait voir des motifs de peau de vache et d'une veste noire, toutes deux à moitié ouvertes sur son torse. Il s'adossa sur le linteau de la porte, les mains dans les poches et regarda Ganauche qui s'était arrêté, sans toutefois remarquer Tsuna, qui essayait de se faire tout petit face au nouvel homme et surtout pour éviter de se faire crier dessus comme l'avait fait l'homme aux cheveux gris. Il décida en son for intérieur qu'il avait eut son compte de nouvelle rencontre pour la journée.

-Ah, vous êtes enfin rentrés... déclara le jeune homme d'une voix traînante. Vous savez où sont Gokudera-chi, Yamamoto-ni et Oni-san ?

-En bas, déclara Ganauche. Vous auriez dû aller vous coucher au lieu de nous attendre... N'as-tu pas des cours aujourd'hui, Lambo ?

-Je dormirai pendant les cours, répondit le dénommé Lambo en haussant les épaules. De toutes façons, les professeurs ne me disent plus rien maintenant...

-Ce n'est pas une raison, grommela, mécontent, Ganauche. A dormir pendant les cours, tu n'arriveras jamais dans tes études et tu sais que...

-Gokudera-chi m'expliquera les cours que j'aurais loupé, haussa-t-il les épaules encore une fois.

-Arrêtes de te reposer sur Hayato : ça va finir par l'énerver, prévint Ganauche.

-Lambo-chan, arrêtes de trouver des excuses aux propos de Ganauche-san ! intervint alors une voix féminine et ferme, venant de la pièce d'où venait Lambo.

La porte s'ouvrit en plus grand, laissant place à deux personnes qui se ressemblaient étrangement. La personne la plus petit était une jeune femme à l'œil et aux cheveux violets. Son œil droit était caché par un patch noir, décoré d'une tête de mort grise, retenu par une ficelle noire qui disparaissait dans ses cheveux. Ceux-ci étaient détachés et tombaient jusqu'au milieu du dos. Son œil visible démontrait une fermeté doublée d'une douceur qui s'accordait parfaitement à ses traits fins. La deuxième personne était plus grande, avait des longs cheveux bleus foncés, attachés et descendant le long de son dos. Des yeux vairons, l'un bleu et l'autre rouge avec une écriture en kanji noire regardait Ganauche d'un air narquois, un sourire provocateur sur les lèvres. Tous deux avaient un épis semblable sur le haut du crâne et une raie en zig-zag séparait leur chevelure sur les côtés.

-Chrome-nee, appela alors Lambo, en sortant ses mains de ses poches et sa voix perdant son intonation traînante.

-Lambo-chan, tu dois écouter ce que dit Ganauche-san, il est notre aîné et un adulte. Tu lui dois le respect.

-D'accord, répondit piteusement Lambo.

-Bonsoir, ou plutôt bonjour Ganauche-san, salua Chrome.

-Chrome, Mukuro, salua Ganauche accompagné d'un signe de tête. Vous aussi vous êtes réveillés ?

-Kufufu, rigola le dénommé Mukuro alors que son sourire s'élargissait, produisant un frisson de crainte chez Tsuna. Un mafieux comme vous n'a pas à me dire quoi faire. Je m'estime assez vieux pour décider de moi-même ce que je dois faire.

-Nous étions inquiets, Ganauche-san, intervint Chrome. Vous étiez tous partis pour la même mission et comme c'est assez rare, nous pensions que nous étions attaqué...

Pendant que Chrome expliquait les raisons de leur présence, Mukuro baissa brusquement les yeux sur la petite forme qu'il pouvait entrevoir derrière Ganauche. Il haussa un sourcil en reconnaissant un enfant âgé d'une dizaine d'années, habillé d'une veste noire trop grande pour lui. Il était assez surpris : il n'avait pas senti l'enfant jusqu'ici et pourtant il se targuait de pouvoir sentir la moindre présence dans le manoir. L'enfant leva les yeux vers l'homme et Mukuro put voir les muscles du petit se raidir en croisant le regard vairon. Mukuro n'en eut cure et décida d'examiner la flamme de l'enfant. Son œil se mit alors à rougeoyer et une flamme violette y apparut. Et là il put voir la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas senti l'enfant. Sa flamme était brimée, étouffée jusqu'au plus profond de son petit être. Mukuro n'arrivait pas non plus à distinguer la nature de la flamme mais il sentait néanmoins que quelque part derrière cette protection, ce mur érigé et invisible, se trouvait une grande volonté... une trop grande volonté pour être celle d'un enfant. Il ne fit pas attention à l'appel de Chrome ni même à ceux de Ganauche. Il venait de découvrir une petite faille. Oh, minuscule, mais s'il y mettait un peu de force, il pourrait peut-être découvrir ce qui se cachait dans cet esprit qu'il commençait à trouver intéressant.

-Mukuro ! cria Ganauche en se mettant entre lui et l'enfant. Arrêtes d'effrayer Tsunayoshi, tout de suite !

-Oya, oya... sourit Mukuro en éteignant la flamme de son œil. Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas remarqué que je lui faisait peur...

Ganauche lui lança un regard noir. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule et remarqua que le garçon se remettait lentement de sa peur de l'homme. Tsuna sentit l'attention de Ganauche sur lui car il lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant. Le regard noir se changea en regard furieux. Le sourire de MUkuro s'élargit.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il vous avez dit ? Tsunayoshi, c'est cela ? Est-ce bien celui auquel je pense...

-Herbivore, vous faites trop de bruit.

Ganauche eut alors envie de se frapper la tête contre le mur. Plusieurs fois. Ce n'était pas possible que **lui aussi** était réveillé !

Tsuna tourna la tête en entendant la nouvelle voix. Et il faillit pousser un petit cri. Mais, peut-être par instinct de conservation, il réussit à le contenir.

Un homme aux cheveux courts et noirs, une aura effrayante et meurtrière semblant danser derrière lui, ses yeux gris lançant des éclairs, était apparu, sans que personne n'ai pu sentir son arrivée. Le regard glacial s'attarda sur Gnauche avant de déclarer :

-On ne crie pas dans les couloirs. A peine arrivé, vous voulez vous faire mordre à mort ?

Ganauche grimaça discrètement. Il retint un soupir.

-Vous feriez mieux de rejoindre les autres en bas. Le boss va vous expliquer tout ça.

Le nouveau venu sortit alors de nul part des tonfas et se mit en garde.

-Vous osez me donner des ordres ? fulmina-t-il.

Ganauche se fit mentalement la remarque, que même si le soleil était levé, annonçant le matin, il était encore tôt. Donc l'homme n'avait pas pris son "bifteck" du matin. Mais apparemment il avait de vouloir rattraper son retard... Même sans doute venait-il de se lever d'une petite sieste et c'était sûrement la raison de son humeur exécrable.

-Non, ce n'était pas un ordre, Hibari, mais si vous voulez avoir toutes les explication sur ce que nous faisions depuis hier soir, vous feriez mieux d'y aller. Sur ce, je vais vous laisser.

En espérant qu'il aura réussi à attiser la curiosité du dénommé Hibari, il se tourna vers Tsuna et vit que le regard de celui-ci était écarquillé et restait fixé sur Hibari. Ganauche osa un regard vers l'homme pour comprendre ce que regardait Tsuna mais ne vit rien d'extraordinaire. Il exerça un peu plus de pression sur le dos de Tsunayoshi pour le forcer à avancer. Celui-ci détacha son regard de l'homme et avança sans un mot, complètement perdu dans ses pensées.

Ganauche s'en inquiéta dans son esprit. Est-ce que Mukuro lui avait fait plus peur qu'il ne le pensait ? Ou c'était Hibari qui l'avait impressionné ? Puis il se souvint que Mukuro l'avait appelé "mafieux" devant Tsuna. Il maudit intérieurement Mukuro : c'était peut-être ça ! Mais il se souvint que Tsuna ne comprenait pas l'italien... sauf les mots que disaient ses ravisseurs. Sûrement y avait-il de grandes chances que ce mot se soit trouvé souvent dans la bouche de ses ravisseurs, surtout s'ils parlaient des Vongolas. Ganauche ne sut pas quoi dire. Mais il n'eut pas longtemps pour penser qu'il se retrouvait dans le couloir où se trouvait ses propres appartements avec plus loin ceux des autres gardiens de la neuvième génération. Il se dirigea vers une chambre qu'il savait inoccupée. Il ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce, poussant toujours gentiment Tsuna. Il alluma la lumière.

Il s'agissait d'une chambre toute simple, agrémentée de quelques meubles, d'un lit double avec des rideaux accrochés au bord du lit. La chambre était plutôt grande. Ganauche alla fermer les fenêtres qui avaient été laissées entrouvertes, bien que bloquée, pour laisser entrer l'air frais du matin dans la pièce.

-_Je suppose que tu dois être fatigué,_ déclara Ganauche_. Ton grand-père va te laisser cette chambre jusqu'à que ton père vienne te chercher. Tu as ta propre salle de bain : elle se trouve derrière la porte que tu vois là-bas. Pour l'instant les meubles sont vides... On ira sûrement t'acheter quelques vêtements dans la journée pour que tu ais de quoi vêtir. Ça te plairait Tsunayoshi-kun ? De nouveaux vêtements ?_

Seul le silence lui répondit. Cette fois complètement inquiet, Ganauche se tourna vers Tsuna qui n'avait pas bougé de l'endroit où il l'avait laissé, les yeux dirigés vers le sol.

-_Tsunayoshi-kun ? _

De nouveau aucune réponse. Ganauche se précipita sur l'enfant et, s'agenouillant devant lui, le prit par les épaules et le secoua légèrement mais prestement.

-_Tsunayoshi-kun !_ appela-t-il d'une voix plus forte d'où l'inquiétude perçait maintenant.

-_Ganauche-san..._

Ganauche ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement en entendant la voix de l'enfant et un léger sourire prit place sur ses lèvres. Sourire qui fila très vite lorsqu'il entendit la question de Tsuna.

-_Ganauche-san... Combien de temps s'est-il passé depuis que j'ai été enlevé ?_

Le gardien de la Foudre sentit sa respiration se stopper. Est-ce que... Est-ce que Tsuna... Il déglutit forçant sa respiration à reprendre une régulation plus calme.

-_Que... que veux-tu dire ?_

Bon, la respiration était calme mais ce n'était pas le cas de sa voix qui tremblait.

-_Eh bien il y a ces deux hommes... Je ne suis pas sûr mais je crois que... L'homme que nous avons vu en dernier... C'était bien Hibari-san ? Hibari Kyoya ?_

-_Comment... ?_ demanda Ganauche en devant blême

-_Et l'homme aux cheveux noirs à l'entrée, c'était Yamamoto Takeshi ?_

Tsuna leva alors enfin son visage vers celui de Ganauche. Celui-ci put alors voir le regard perdu et désespéré de l'enfant. Et il lui semblait que l'enfant lui envoyait un signe comme s'il voulait qu'il le détrompe. Ganauche fut tenté de mentir avant de se rappeler des paroles de Croquant. Il ne voulait pas que l'enfant se méfie de lui. Il savait que si jamais l'enfant apprenait qu'il lui avait menti, plus jamais Tsuna ne lui refera confiance. Il avait bien trop expérimenté des adultes mauvais. Il serait alors devenu comme ces adultes aux yeux de l'enfant. Et ça il ne le voulait pas.

Il soupira et conduisit Tsuna vers le lit, où il le fit asseoir. Il s'accroupit devant lui et le regardait droit dans les yeux.

-_Comment as-tu su, Tsunayoshi ?_

-_Alors c'est vrai ?!_ s'écria l'enfant, paniqué.

Gravement, Ganauche hocha la tête. Les lèvres de Tsuna tremblèrent. Sa voix se fit alors peu assurée, comme s'il retenait de pleurer.

-_J'avais... remarqué que Yamamoto...-san ressemblait beaucoup à son père, qui était le gérant d'un restaurant à Namimori. Quant à... Hibari-san... il n'a pas beaucoup changé... Il est juste... plus vieux... Et Ji-chan aussi... Il a plus de rides que la dernières fois... que je l'ai vu. Combien de temps..._

Ganauche voulut se mettre une gifle. Évidemment que Tsuna allait les reconnaître même s'ils étaient maintenant des adultes, Yamamoto Takeshi et Hibari Kyoya habitait à Namimori quand Tsuna s'était fait enlever. Il soupira essayant de se calmer lui-même. Ce n'était après tout pas facile d'expliquer à un enfant que toutes ses connaissances étaient maintenant des adultes alors que pour lui seule une année était passée. Il était néanmoins impressionné que l'enfant y croit même s'il en était paniqué. Mais après tout c'était peut-être mieux que ce soit lui qui s'en soit rendu compte. Il ne les aurait pas cru s'ils avaient été ceux qui le lui aurait annoncé.

-_Depuis que tu as été enlevé il s'est passé seize ans, Tsunayoshi._

-_Seize ?_ hoqueta l'enfant, qui ne pensait qu'autant de temps s'était passé avant de regarder ses petites mains d'enfant. _Seize ans ?! Mais pourquoi, je..._

-_On ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il semble que tu ais été... cryogénisé...Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?... c'est-à dire que tu ais été congelé pendant presque quinze ans. C'est pourquoi tu es toujours un enfant. La glace a empêché ton corps de grandir et t'a coupé du reste du monde. Tu comprends, Tsunayoshi ?_

L'enfant ne répondit rien pendant un moment toujours sous le choc avant d'acquiescer lentement comme un automate. Cela déchira le cœur de Ganauche qui, n'en pouvait plus et prit l'enfant dans ses bras.

-_Ganauche-san... ?_ demanda Tsuna, en sortant de ses pensées, étonné par la soudaine embrassade.

-_Crois-moi : ton grand-père, moi et tous les autres, nous sommes heureux de t'avoir enfin retrouvé, Tsunayoshi ! Plus jamais nous laisserons quelqu'un te faire du mal, tu entends ? Plus jamais !_

Tsuna sentit toute la sincérité dans les paroles de Ganauche. Et même s'il n'arrivait toujours par à croire à sa situation, il décida de la laisser de côté pour plus tard et chuchota tout en rendant l'embrassade de Ganauche :

-_Merci, Ganauche-san._

Le sourire de celui-ci s'allongea et sa prise sur l'enfant se resserra, comme l'aurait fait une mère, pour soutenir son enfant dans une trop grande épreuve pour lui. Ce n'était pas une promesse en l'air et même s'il était le gardien de Timoteo cela ne l'empêcherait pas de protéger aussi Tsuna, jusqu'à ce que son père vienne.

Soudaine Tsuna se rappela de quelque chose et demanda :

-_Au fait, comment va Ka-san ? Si autant de temps s'est passé, elle a dû être très inquiète ! Comment elle va ?_

Ganauche se raidit à la question. Ses poings se serrèrent, enfonçant ses ongles pratiquement jusqu'au sang dans ses paumes. Ses yeux se fermèrent douloureusement. Il ne voulait pas répondre à cette question ! Pourquoi... ? Alors qu'il venait de lui dire qu'il ne laisserait personne lui faire de mal ! Pourquoi ?...

Le mensonge semblait tout indiqué, juste pour cette fois... Il ne voulait pas voir le visage de Tsuna se décomposer face à la nouvelle !

Tenant toujours dans ses bras l'enfant, il répondit d'une voix qu'il espérait dénuée de tous tremblements.

-_Je pense qu'elle va bien. Cela fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu..._

Tsuna eut alors un sursaut en entendant les mots de Ganauche. Il savait que l'homme ne lui avait pas tout dit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment. Comme il n'avait pas su pourquoi il avait été aussi sûr que les hommes avaient été le Yamamoto qu'il voyait parfois jouer au baseball quand il était à Namimori et l'Hibari-san qu'il craignait depuis l'école primaire. Il sentit alors sa panique revenir en force et savait que le pire était à venir. Mais il sentait aussi la réticence de l'homme. De ses mains légèrement tremblantes, il écarta pourtant fermement l'homme de façon à pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

-_Ganauche-san... Je vous en prie, dîtes-moi la vérité... Si vous me respectez ne serait-ce qu'un peu... ne me dîtes pas des choses qui pourrait me réjouir juste pour me faire plaisir. Je vous prie, soyez honnête..._

L'homme se mordit les lèvres, comprenant que l'enfant avait compris. Il dut s'y reprendre à quatre fois avant de pouvoir dire les mots que l'enfant redoutait.

-_Ta mère... est morte... il y a dix ans... Elle s'est suicidée... Je suis désolé, Tsunayoshi..._

Les yeux de l'enfant s'écarquillèrent alors encore plus que Ganauche ne l'ait encore jamais vu faire. Il vit les yeux se mouiller de larmes contenues, avant que les paupières ne se fermèrent brusquement de douleur. L'enfant grimaça, se mordant les lèvres pour essayer de contenir ses sanglots. Il se plia en deux, ses mains essayant de faire barrage sur son visage. Sans un mot de plus, il se détourna et plongea son petit corps frêle dans le matelas, essayant de nouveau de retenir ses pleurs. Ganauche allait essayer de le réconforter, quand il entendit une petite voix sortir du matelas, coupée entre deux sanglots :

-_Vous... pouvez... me laisser... seul... s'il vous plaît ? Je..._

Le cœur de Ganauche se brisa en entendant cette phrase. Il se mordit les lèvres et ferma de nouveau brusquement ses yeux. Il comprenait. Après tout, après une nouvelle comme celle-là, l'enfant avait besoin d'être seul. Mais il ne voulait pas s'y résoudre. L'enfant avait...

Il se rendit alors compte que c'était la seule chose que Tsuna lui ait demandé depuis qu'ils l'avaient sorti de la glace. La seule chose : le laisser seul, pour un temps.

Répugné par ce qu'il allait faire, il finit néanmoins par tourner les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il regarda une dernière fois, la silhouette de l'enfant qui retenait toujours ses sanglots, affalé sur le matelas, la veste de Coyote, beaucoup trop grande pour lui, toujours sur ses épaules. Il hésita avant de laisser la lumière allumée et de fermer la porte. Il s'adossa à la porte, ne croyant pas ce qu'il venait de faire. Mais c'est parce qu'il avait fait cela qu'il put les entendre.

Les sanglots se firent alors entendre malgré la porte fermée avant de finir par un cri de douleur, de peur, mélangé à d'énormes pleurs qui passèrent la porte pourtant assez épaisse. Ganauche déglutit en sentant toute cette tristesse et cette douleur dans les cris de Tsunayoshi. Il fit quelque pas maladroit avant de nouveau s'accouder sur le mur. Il se laissa finalement glisser le long du mur, ses jambes légèrement repliées sur le parquet et mit sa main devant ses yeux. Il se mordit les lèvres, essayant à son tour de retenir ses sanglots, des larmes coulant déjà le long de ses joues.

Un monstre...

Il était un monstre !

* * *

**Quelques minutes auparavant, dans le salon du manoir Vongola.**

Timoteo regarda les derniers arrivants entrer dans la salle sous l'invitation de Croquant. Dokuro Chrome prit un siège que lui libéra Yamamoto Takeshi avec un sourire. Chrome lui adressa un petit sourire de remerciement avant que s'asseoir. Rokudo Mukuro eut une légère moue de satisfaction en voyant les autres futurs gardiens attentionné avec sa partenaire. Yamamoto se positionna aux côtés de Sasagawa Ryohei, assis dans un fauteuil, tout comme Gokudera Hayato, tandis que Hibari Kyoya s'adossait au mur. Bovino Lambo bailla en entrant dans la pièce et s'appropria un fauteuil, se couchant presque dessus. Les deux générations étaient face à face.

-Expliquez, Nono-sama, demanda Gokudera en lançant un regard ferme à Timoteo. Qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire ?

Timoteo soupira :

-Il est vrai que l'on vous doit des explications... Mais je ne pensais pas les faire aussi vite. Il y a encore beaucoup de points noirs dans cette affaire.

-Peu importe, décréta Mukuro avec un sourire provocateur. C'est à nous de savoir si cela nous posera problème ou non.

-Mukuro, gronda Coyote. Ne commence pas !

La mâchoire du gardien de la Tempête de la neuvième génération se crispa. Il n'avait jamais vraiment accepté ce gars parmi les futurs gardiens. Il restait persuadé que plutôt que de protéger les Vongola, il essaierait plutôt de les détruire. Ce n'était que parce que le Nono Vongola lui avait proposé un marché qu'il était maintenant parmi les gardiens de la future génération. Entre la poursuite éternelle ou l'abandon de cette dernière, Mukuro avait choisi la deuxième solution. Timoteo avait en effet proposé d'abandonner la poursuite du gang de Mukuro qui s'était réfugié dans le parc abandonné de Kokuyo Land, près de la ville de Namimori, en contrepartie, Mukuro devrait devenir un gardien de la future génération. Mukuro, qui savait que Chrome, Kakimoto Chikusa, Joshima Ken, ainsi que les autres membres de son gang ne pourraient pas tenir face à une poursuite éternelle, avait décidé d'accepter l'offre du Nono. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que tous les Vongola croyaient à une rédemption du jeune homme. Il avait, après tout détruit bien trop de famiglias...

Mukuro n'eut qu'un simple ricanement à la remarque de l'homme de la Tempête, qui ravala difficilement sa rage. Timoteo calma son bras droit.

-Laisse, Coyote... Ils ont raison après tout. On ne peut pas le leur cacher plus longtemps. Qui plus est si Tsunayoshi-kun reste ici pendant quelque temps.

-Euh... Excusez-moi...

Timoteo et les gardiens de la neuvième génération se tournèrent vers Yamamoto qui avait parlé. Celui-ci semblait gêné et en même temps, perdu.

-Ah...Euh... Désolé, mais quand vous parlez de Tsunayoshi-kun... C'est de cet enfant que vous avez ramené dont vous parlez ?

-En effet, répondit Brow.

-Tsunayoshi... souffla Hibari, avant que ses yeux ne se plissèrent. Est-ce que vous voulez parler de Sawada Tsunayoshi ?

Le rictus de Mukuro s'élargit, tandis que les yeux des futurs gardiens s'écarquillèrent au nom complet, plus particulièrement ceux de Yamamoto. Timoteo soupira

-Comme je pouvais m'y attendre de ta part, Kyoya-kun... En effet, c'est de lui dont je parle.

Il y eut un silence dans toute la pièce. Tous les futurs gardiens digérait la nouvelle. Même Lambo s'était redressé dans son siège.

-Mais... commença Chrome d'une vois hésitante qui laissa entrevoir son déchirement. C'est...

-C'est impossible ! s'écria Gokudera. Ce ne peut pas être lui ! Ce n'est qu'un gamin !

-Calme-toi, Hayato, temporisa Brabanters immédiatement, en levant les mains alors que Coyote grognait suite à la réaction de son successeur.

-Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer de quoi vous parlez à l'extrême ? demanda Ryohei d'une voix forte.

Pratiquement tout le monde dans la pièce soupira à la question du futur gardien du Soleil. Brow se massa les tempes. N'arrivant pas à croire que son successeur soit aussi stupide... Croquant lui donna une légère accolade sur l'épaule, compatissant sérieusement. Une fois de plus, Gokudera serra légèrement le poings avant de lui répondre d'une voix forte.

-Cretino ! jura l'argenté. Sawada Tsunayoshi est le nom de celui qui aurait dû être notre boss depuis le début. Il était l'un des successeurs potentiels de Nono-sama, jusqu'à qu'il ait été enlevé à ses neufs ans, il y a de cela seize ans !

-Mais c'est impossible, déclara Yamamoto qui avait blêmi en entendant le nom. S'il avait été enlevé il y a seize ans, il devait avoir vingt-cinq aujourd'hui, non ? Et cet enfant a... quoi ?... A peine dix ans !

-Nous le savons, répliqua Timoteo d'une voix qui montrait qu'il ne tolérait plus aucune interruption. Hier soir, deux de nos hommes ont retrouvé Tsunayoshi-kun, dans un chalet abandonné depuis près de quinze ans. Quand ils ont inspecté le bâtiment plus en détail, ils l'ont trouvé dans... dans de la glace...

-C'est pourquoi, le jeune Tsunayoshi n'a pas vieilli, continua Coyote. Il est resté à l'état d'un enfant : autant physique que mental. Nous sommes allés là-bas pour aller chercher l'enfant et nous assurer que c'était bien lui.

Une silence s'installa alors de nouveau, après que Ryohei ne demande d'une vois peu assurée et presque discrète pour lui :

-Est-il au courant... ? Je veux dire... pour la mafia et les années qui ont passées ?

-Non, répondit Croquant. En tout cas de ce que nous avons vu, il ne sait pas que nous sommes des mafieux et il ne sait pas que seize ans ont passés. Il connaît par contre la famille Vongola de nom...

-Pauvre enfant... compatit Chrome, presque aux larmes.

-Et maintenant ?

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers la source de la voix dure : Gokudera. Celui-ci regardait presque le Nono avec rigidité.

-Et maintenant ? Que prévoyez-vous ?

Les gardiens du Nono plissèrent les yeux comprenant le sens de la question du futur gardien, appelé autrefois Smocking Bomb, avant de diriger leur attention vers Timoteo qui soutenait le regard de Gokudera. Celui-ci ne put pas garder son calme longtemps car il s'écria tout en se levant du fauteuil :

-J'espère que vous n'allez pas faire de lui le futur boss, Nono-sama ! Je refuse d'être sous les ordres d'un gamin !

Et voilà c'était dit... Brow et Brabanters soupirèrent discrètement, tandis que Croquant ferma les yeux. Coyote, tout comme son boss, ne réagit pas mais n'en pensait pas moins. Après tout cette réaction de la part des futurs gardiens était plus que prévisible compte tenu de l'âge que paraissait avoir l'enfant.

-Kufufu, ricana Mukuro. Je dois avouer que cette fois je suis du même avis que cette bombe ambulante... Je refuse d'être sous les ordres d'un enfant, aussi malchanceux soit-il.

-Hn, approuva Kyoya en fermant les yeux.

Et en voilà trois du même avis ! Et pourtant ce n'était pas tous les jours que ces trois là étaient d'accord... Pour ainsi dire jamais. Coyote nota dans un coin de sa tête de marquer ce jour sur une pierre banche.

-Mah, mah... les gars, tenta de calmer Yamamoto, avec un sourire quelque peu inquiet. Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous devriez dire...

-Nono, je suis extrêmement contre le fait d'amener un enfant aussi jeune dans la mafia ! s'écria Ryohei. Nous avons extrêmement hésité pour Lambo à cause du danger que représentait ce monde, comme j'ai extrêmement hésité pour le dire à ma sœur, Kyoko, mais vous avez insisté alors...

-Alors s'il vous plaît, ne nous demandez de refaire la même chose, Nono-sama, supplia Chrome en regardant Timoteo. Cet enfant a sûrement déjà assez souffert comme ça s'il a été enlevé, non ?

Les gardiens de la neuvième génération eurent un tressaillement en se souvenant que Tsuna avait été le cobaye pour des expériences et en se souvenant de sa première réaction : la méfiance.

-Ma douce Chrome a raison. Cet enfant n'a sûrement pas été enlevé pour rien et comme il n'y a jamais eu de demande de rançon... je suppose donc que c'était pour une... autre sorte d'affaire. Mon gang et moi connaissons particulièrement bien ce côté de la mafia... Kufufufu.

Coyote grimaça en se souvenant que Mukuro et ses compagnons avaient été des sujets tests pour leur famille en déclin, les Estraneo, tout en sachant pertinemment que ce qu'il disait était juste. Il vit du coin de l'œil, les yeux de Gokudera se plisser tandis qu'un frisson parcouraient l'échine de Lambo, de Yamamoto et de Ryohei. Chrome fermait douloureusement les paupières, essayant d'échapper à ses souvenirs qui se rappelaient parfois à elle, et Hibari ne dégagea, comme d'habitude, aucune émotion.

S'assurant que cette fois il ne serait pas arrêté en plein milieu de sa réponse, le Nono allait parler quand soudain un léger cri, venant des étage supérieurs se fit entendre avant d'être accompagné de pleurs. Tous les gardiens furent aussitôt en alerte.

-Qu'est-ce que... demanda Yamamoto

-C'est la voix de Tsunayoshi ! déclara Coyote en blêmissant.

Le Nono se leva alors immédiatement, mais Brabanters avait déjà traversé la salle et en était sorti, sous le regard surpris de la future génération des Vongola. Coyote retint alors Timoteo.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Boss, déclara doucement le bras droit de Timoteo. Brabanters va voir ce qui se passe. Il reviendra pour nous dire ce qu'il en est. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'y aller à plusieurs.

-Oui, tu as raison, essaya de se calmer le neuvième boss des Vongola avant de s'asseoir.

-Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ? se demanda Brow, tout de même inquiet. Ganauche n'est-il pas avec Tsunayoshi ?

-Nous avons bien vu votre gardien de la Foudre avec l'enfant tout à l'heure, déclara Mukuro. Ce dernier paraissait d'ailleurs plutôt traumatisé.

-Mukuro-sama, rappela Chrome sur un ton de reproche. C'est parce que vous avez utilisé votre pouvoir devant lui.

-Quoi ? s'écria Croquant, en ouvrant les yeux, dévoilant ses pupilles blanches. Pourquoi avoir fait ça, Mukuro ?

-Kufufufu, Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de vous le dire... Cela ne concerne que moi... Mais avouez que cela est étrange. Pour un simple gamin que vous avec à peine décongelé il n'y a de cela que quelques heures, d'après ce que vous dîtes, vous semblez vous y être drôlement attaché...

Les gardiens du Nono se raidirent. Même Timoteo plissa les yeux. L'œil rouge de Mukuro brilla dangereusement, trouvant cela amusant que des mafieux se soit attaché si vite à un simple enfant... Bon d'accord, cet enfant n'était pas n'importe qui. Mais il trouvait tout de même cela amusant, tout en rappelant la réaction que le gardien de la Foudre avait eu quand il avait menacé l'enfant de son pouvoir. Il avait trouvé une sorte source de divertissement.

-Nono-sama... demanda Lambo, espérant faire tomber l'atmosphère lourde qui venait de s'engouffrer dans la pièce, vous n'avez pas répondu à la question de Gokudera-chi...

Lambo ne savait pas quoi penser de cette affaire. Certes, ses compagnons gardiens avaient raison : il était hors de question de traîner un enfant de dix ans dans cette histoire. Mais il était le plus mal placé pour dire quoi que ce soit. Il était né et entraîné dans le monde de la mafia dès son plus jeune âge. A cinq ans, il avait été envoyé au Japon pour rencontrer les autres futurs gardiens des Vongolas. Il avait bénéficié de la protection de ses aînés depuis ce moment-là. Alors dire qu'un enfant de dix était trop jeune ? D'un côté, il savait que la situation n'était pas la même : d'après ce qu'il savait, Sawada Tsunayoshi n'était pas né dans ce monde : il y avait été traîné avec son enlèvement. Du coup Sawada Tsunayoshi connaissait moins ce monde que lui ne l'avait connu à son âge. Donc moins expérimenté. Pas fait pour être entraîné dans la mafia. Mais d'un autre côté, il savait plus que quiconque, qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer la volonté que pourrait avoir un enfant, qu'il soit de ce monde ou non. N'en était-il pas une preuve vivante ? Il était donc partagé entre les deux positions.

Le Nono soupira, essayant de bloquer son inquiétude, et se concentra de nouveau sur la discussion en cours.

-Ceci n'est pas une décision officielle mais je vais vous la dire : j'hésite à maintenir le statut d'héritier potentiel de Tsunayoshi-kun.

Tous les futurs gardiens se calmèrent. Gokudera se rassit lentement tandis que tout le monde était suspendu au bout des lèvres du boss des Vongola.

-Vous avez déjà énoncé les raisons : moi-même je répugne à donner cette position à un enfant et à l'entraîner dans ce monde. Tsunayoshi est pour moi comme l'un de mes fils. C'est pourquoi je veux le préserver. Mais c'est également contre ma politique de prendre ce genre de décisions. Mukuro-kun a également raison sur un point : Tsunayoshi a bien été le sujet d'expérience de ceux qui l'ont enlevé il y a seize ans. D'après nos dernières informations, Tsunayoshi a été congelé il y a quinze ans, il a donc enduré la torture et les expériences pendant un an voir un peu plus. Je ne veux pas lui demander autre chose de plus...

-Il y a un "mais", n'est-ce pas ? intervint Ryohei, après quelques secondes de silence.

Tous les gardiens de la future génération dardaient leur regard sur le boss des Vongola.

-Oui, accorda Timoteo. Tsunayoshi est, comme vous le savez, le dernier des héritiers potentiels que j'avais désigné voilà plus de seize ans. Mes fils sont morts et Xanxus ne peut devenir l'héritier des Vongola, car il ne possède pas mon sang. Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps et le manque de temps me pousse à garder Tsunayoshi comme héritier. Mais autant pour le problème de temps, il y a aussi le problème de l'instruction, car Tsunayoshi ne connaît rien à ce monde ni même à ce qu'il faut faire pour être un bon boss. Or, le temps joue contre nous. De plus, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je pense toujours qu'écarter Tsunayoshi de la succession des Vongola serait une grande erreur.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ? demanda Yamamoto.

-Mon intuition.

Les gardiens du Nono plissèrent les yeux à ce mot tandis que les futurs gardiens le regardaient un peu perdu, mais aussi un peu apeurés. Ils avaient beaucoup entendu parler de cet instinct particulier que possédait le boss des Vongola, mais sans y accorder beaucoup d'importance. Or il semblait que les gardiens de la neuvième génération prenaient les pressentiments de leur boss très à cœur.

-Ne serait-il alors pas possible d'attendre au moins quelques années, de pouvoir faire l'instruction de Tsunayoshi, avant de le nommer futur héritier ? demanda Lambo.

-Lambo ! s'écria choqué Ryohei, tandis que la neuvième génération regardait Lambo d'un air un peu surpris.

C'était bien le dernier auquel ils auraient pensé à aider la cause de Tsuna !

-J'ai quinze ans et je fais partie de la mafia ! rappela Lambo. Or si ce que disent le Nono et ses gardiens est vrai, Sawada Tsunayoshi a dix ans. Si dans cinq ans, il possède les connaissances et capacités pour être boss, je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne l'admettrait pas dans nos rangs !

-Lambo-chan a raison, déclara Chrome en baissant légèrement les yeux, mais...

-Je ne l'accepterai pas ! déclara Gokudera d'une voix sourde tout en lançant un regard meurtrier plus particulièrement centré sur Coyote qui le fusillait du regard.

-Ne comptez pas sur moi pour faire la baby-sitter... gronda Mukuro, toutes traces de suffisance ayant disparu de son sourire.

-Croyez-nous, Nono-sama, tenta Yamamoto, nous ne usurpons pas votre position et nous ne contestons pas vos décisions, mais...

-EXTREMEMENT CONTRE !

Hibari ne prononça pas un mot de plus, mais son regard glacial qu'il darda sur le Nono valait tous les discours. Celui-ci soupira de fatigue devant la véhémence des futurs gardiens.

-Puisque je vous dis que je n'ai pas encore pris de...

A ce moment-là, des coups frappés à la porte se fit entendre, réduisant au silence toutes les personnes dans la pièce.

-Entre, autorisa le Nono, en sachant pertinemment qui se trouvait derrière la porte.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un Brabanters, quelque peu déboussolé. Le gardien de la Pluie tremblait légèrement mais assez pour que ses amis le remarquent et s'en inquiètent.

-Que se passe-t-il, Brabanters ? demanda Brow.

Le gardien de la Pluie leva les yeux vers son boss et déclara d'une voix blanche :

-Tsunayoshi... sait tout.

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

_Et hop une petite fin abrupte ^^ Une belle phrase clash vaut toutes les fins du monde je trouve, pas vous ? ^^ **sent les regards noirs la menacer...**_

_Hahaha... Ha... Ha... Heum... **keuf, keuf** Ouais bon..._

_Et puis tant pis ! Ce sera comme ça et pas autrement ! xD_

_Du coup, nos gardiens de la dixième génération sont bien tous ici, et comme vous avez dû vous en rendre compte, Mukuro est aussi bien là. Mais comme Tsuna a été absent pendant quinze ans, l'arc Kokuyo ne s'est pas fait, et il y a donc des changements au niveau de la chronologie des événements. Il me semble vous en avoir parlé au précédent chapitre... Bon tant pis, ça ne me fait pas mal de me répéter au pire ^^_

_Donc, pour en revenir au chapitre, Tsuna sait tout, et d'une façon assez trash, je trouve, mais bon cacher cette vérité trop longtemps aurait pu nuire à la suite de ma fic donc voilà ^^ Et les gardiens que nous connaissons ne sont pas d'accord quant à une possible intronisation de Tsuna dans leur monde. Faut les comprendre, après tout ! Un enfant de 10 ans devenir le possible boss d'une famille mafieuse et qui plus est **leur** boss ! Après peut-être que j'ai fait un peu d'OOC quand je pense à la réaction de Lambo, mais bon... Je pense quand même Lambo intelligent et responsable (surtout s'il est entouré de personne plus âgées que lui) malgré son côté fatigant et fainéant ^^_

_Donc voilà ! Je vous laisse sur cette note-là et si vous avez des questions ou juste des commentaires à faire sur le chapitre, n'hésitez pas à utiliser le carré blanc en dessous : il est fait pour ça ! Ce serait dommage de ne pas l'utiliser ^^_


	6. Chapter 6 : le regret et le pardon

_Coucou ! Un petit chapitre ça vous dit ? Désolée pour mon perit retard. Je comptais le poster hier mais je n'avais pas complètement terminé un autre chapitre et je voulais absolument le terminer avant de poster celui-ci. Et comme l'autre chapitre je l'ai terminé il était minuit, eh bien... j'étais juste trop crevée pour le poster ^^' Pardonnez-moi. Mais après tout qu'est-ce que quelques heures de retard ? Sur uen vie ? Rien du tout._

__J'ai eu beau continuer à supplier, prier, menacer, de faire la dévote, de donner des pots-de-vins... rien ne m'a permis de prendre Katekyo Hitman Reborn des mains d'Akira Amano... Même pas Gokudera ou G, vous vous rendez compte ?! TT__

_Merci à __**inukag9, tahury, Minimiste, fuonhcali, lulue79, MissXYZ, shinonema, Reima-chan, , , Tiffou, Luce Li, Lady Berry**__ et __**ninolola,**__ pour avoir posté une review au dernier chapitre. Vos vous êtes surprassé cette semaine ! 16 reveiw en une semaine ! Je suis vraiment contente que cette fic vous plaise autant ^^ ! _

_Merci également à **fanais, aranley, addaline, Reima-chan, Minimiste, Fiane-Fiamma, Dixia, Himutsu-chan, Hebihime, Zeyra K, Tomokachan76, anastasia172, Lecfan, Izanami97, Alycia Panther,** **Yuki-Jiji, fuonhicali, Anonimo XD, mary6987**,** lupine13, manga-fic-love-sissi, amelieprosper, Akayui, lulue79, Tiffou, amiedu13, , Luce Li, Walarisse, Kyara17, Ekana, neko-chan L, neko-chan200, sacheliane, Caliste, yukixvongola, charlesdoudou, Riddikuluss, Mia Ako-nee, Elrika, Loucat, Sacha Tsukiya, PetitCrapaudBaveux, Minami12, inukag9, Audragon, ao no oni, Blihioma, tahury, Hikari0005, , ninolola, , Naidja **et** Llamas del Cielo** pour avoir mis en favoris et suivre cette fiction !_

_Merci également à tous ceux qui lisent en anonyme cette fiction ! _

_En fait, je vous adore tous mes lecteurs, que vous soyez anonymes ou pas xD !_

_Réponses aux anonymes :_

_**MissXYZ **: Oui hein ^^ En même temps je pense que l'un ne va pas sans l'autre. Le blocage de la flamme de Tsuna ? Moi ça me semble logique... Mais après vu que c'est moi qui écrit la fic c'est peut-être normal... Mais ne t'inquiète pas tout sera expliqué en temps et en heure ^^ Merci encore pour la review et profite d ece chapitre !_

_**Shinonema **: merci pour la review et les compliments! Et moi j'ai absolument hâte de partager mes idées sur le comment avec vous. Je viens à peine de terminer le moment qui m'a fait penser à la totalité de la fic alors j'ai vraiment hâte de vous le montrer ^^ Profite en attendant de celui-ci !_

_Je me suis rendue compte que la semaine dernière dernière j'avais complètement oublié de répondre aux réponses de ceux qui sont abonnés... Je suis désolée : cela ne se reproduira plus !_

_Allez enjoy !_

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

Chapter 6 : Le regret et le pardon

Coyote soupira devant le désespoir de son boss. Non pas qu'il ne comprenait pas son état d'esprit, au contraire il le comprenait très bien ! Même il le partageait. Mais ce n'était pas en vagabondant dans ses pensées sinistres que la pile de dossiers sur son bureau allait diminuer.

Cela faisait presque deux jours qu'ils étaient rentrés avec Tsuna et presque deux jours que ce dernier n'était pas sorti de sa chambre. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu après que Ganauche ne lui ait tout avoué. Évidemment ils étaient tous inquiets pour l'état de l'enfant, surtout la neuvième génération. Ils avaient déjà tenté de le faire sortir de ce qui était maintenant sa chambre, mais ils avaient eu beau frapper plusieurs fois contre la porte, ils n'avaient jamais reçu de réponses de l'enfant. Ils avaient même essayé d'entrer dans la pièce même s'il ne leur avait pas donné d'autorisation mas le loquet intérieur avait été actionné : ils ne pouvaient donc pas entrer sans un accord implicite de l'enfant. Et ils ne pouvaient décemment pas faire exploser la porte de la chambre ou même s'y téléporter à l'intérieur, pour le cas des pouvoirs d'illusionnisme de Croquant, alors qu'en fermant la porte à clé Tsunayoshi montrait expressément son envie d'être seul, sous seul prétexte qu'ils voulaient le voir ! Aussi les gardiens de la neuvième génération avaient-ils décidé, contrits, d'attendre que Tsuna ne vienne vers eux de son plein gré.

-Coyote, arrête de soupirer... réprimanda son boss.

-C'est ma réplique, ça ! répliqua Coyote. Qui n'arrive pas à se mettre au travail depuis hier, jusqu'à m'obliger à venir te surveiller ? Qui essaye de sortir de son bureau toutes les heures ?

-Une pause de temps en temps ne peut pas faire de mal, se plaignit le vieil homme fatigué.

-Et nous savons tous deux où tes pauses t'auraient, comme par hasard, conduit... Timoteo, nous avons tous convenus de laisser l'enfant venir à nous !

-Mais si jamais... Tsunayoshi-kun se fait du mal ? Je veux dire... quelque chose de répréhensible et de dangereux pour son futur... Je sais que c'est encore un enfant, mais il a subit coup sur coup ce que même un adulte ne pourrait supporter. Si jamais il lui arrive malheur, je... je...

-Timoteo, calme-toi enfin ! Tu sais très bien que nous ne laisserons jamais Tsunayoshi aller à de telles extrémité et puis franchement avec quoi il pourrait se suicider ? Il n'y a rien dans la chambre qui puisse être dangereux. Le seul danger que l'enfant court serait qu'il meurt de faim... Mais les femmes de chambre lui rapportent de la nourriture sous mes ordres. Alors calme-toi.

-Mais...

-Pas de mais ! ordonna Coyote avant de soupirer. Puisque ça t'inquiète autant, j'irai plus tard voir comment va Tsunayoshi... pendant ce temps toi tu t'occupes de ton boulot, ok ?

Timoteo soupira avant de finalement abandonner. Il passa une main sur son visage sûrement pour se débarrasser de ses inquiétudes. Puis il leva ses yeux vers Coyote.

-Je regrette vraiment de ne pas pouvoir y aller moi-même...Je te le confies, Coyote.

-Il en va de soi, accepta Coyote en s'inclinant devant son boss avant de sortir du bureau.

Coyote ferma derrière lui la porte, laissant son boss travailler seul dans son bureau. Puis il commença à déambuler dans les couloirs, pensant à tout ce qui venait de se passer depuis deux jours. Cela faisait longtemps que le manoir n'avait pas été aussi agité ! Les familles ennemies restaient plus ou moins calmes ces derniers mois, même les gardiens de la neuvième génération n'avait que très peu de missions de grandes importances. Il pourrait presque dire qu'ils s'ennuyaient... oui même avec la présence de la future génération, ils s'ennuyaient ! Et le fait que le candidat au poste de Decimo Vongola soit revenu, ramenait les soucis et l'action. Il ne savait pas trop s'il regrettait ça ou non... La seule période qu'il ait apprécié plus ou moins selon le point de vue, était celle de l'arrivée des futurs gardiens.

Les futurs gardiens... Malgré qu'il y ait eu quelques bosses et quelques destructions des ailes du manoir au début de leur cohabitation dans le manoir, ils avaient fini par s'accepter les uns les autres, ramenant le calme dans le manoir. Bien sûr, aucun d'eux n'étaient vraiment amis avec les autres, ils ne faisaient que se supporter difficilement. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de lien entre eux, ils leur manquait un petit quelque chose... De l'extérieur, on pourrait croire que ces sept jeunes gens formaient une bonne équipe, mais les gardiens de la neuvième génération l'avaient senti dès le début. Ils ne faisaient que se tolérer. La neuvième génération avait tout fait pour combler ce manque et faire en sorte que la future génération puisse réagir avec précision et efficacité quelque soit la situation et surtout d'agir ensemble. Chaque gardien de la neuvième génération avait plus ou moins pris sous son aile les jeunes, essayant d'adapter leur style de combat aux autres et de leur enseigner leur futur devoir de gardien. Et ils étaient plutôt fier de ce qu'étaient devenus les jeunes adultes. Des combattants impitoyables mais qui gardaient leur propre raison de se battre. Ils n'avaient pas été corrompu par les autres mafieux et ils gardaient en tête leur propre justice et leur fierté, ne tournant pas le dos à ce qu'ils sont à la base, ni le pourquoi ils avaient décidé d'entrer dans la mafia. Mais les gardiens de la neuvième génération avaient beau avoir fait tout ce qu'il fallait, ils savaient bien que ce serait inutile s'il ne trouvait pas une raison commune de se battre et de se supporter. Un Ciel.

Mais, d'après ce qu'ils avaient pu voir la veille, le Ciel qui était revenu ne faisait pas l'unanimité. Certain le pensaient trop jeune et ne voulait pas, par bonté et par inquiétude, le faire entrer dans la mafia et surtout lui donner la place la plus dangereuse dans une famille : celle du boss. D'autres ne le voulaient par simple fierté... Il maudit intérieurement Gokudera Hayato pour avoir oublié ses leçons sur l'ouverture d'esprit qu'il lui avait prodigué !

Mais parmi eux, un seul avait été mitigé par la situation et Coyote et ses compagnons avaient été très surpris que ce soit Lambo qui le soit. Il avait plus pensé à Yamamoto, voire à Chrome pour ce cas de figure, mais Lambo ? Celui qui était le plus ennuyé quelque soit la situation ? Celui ne supportait pas les gamins et encore plus de la possibilité qu'un gamin soit son boss ? Il n'y avait pas à dire : Ganauche avait fait du bon boulot avec Lambo. Et s'il avait été là lors de cette réunion il aurait été fier de son protégé !

C'est sur ces pensées, qu'il finit par débouler dans un des salons du manoir. Seul Brabanters s'y trouvait, plongé dans des dossiers de rapport, assis sur un canapé et penché sur des feuilles qu'il tenait en main au-dessus d'une table basse. Coyote le regarda pendant un instant, buggant presque, alors que le gardien de la Pluie était resté le nez dans ses feuilles, sans avoir remarqué son arrivée.

-Tu sais que tu as un bureau pour ça ? finit par dire Coyote.

Barbanters sursauta légèrement au son de sa voix.

-Coyote ? Ah c'est parce que je ne voulais pas rester dans mon bureau... Et comme cette pièce est rarement pleine je me disais que je pouvais bien l'utiliser un moment.

Coyote plissa les yeux. Il n'avait rien contre cette raison. Après tout, parfois les gardiens se rassemblaient ici pour bosser sur certains points des dossiers et même confronter leur problème (les batailles des "C'est moi qui ait le plus de boulot !" étaient très fréquentes) ou même pour simplement sortir du bureau tout en continuant de bosser. Mais même si le gardien de la Pluie était plongé dans son boulot il était capable de sentir la présence de quelqu'un dans la même pièce où il se trouvait, ses instincts de mafieux ne s'éteignant jamais. Pour que là il soit surpris de l'arrivée de Coyote alors que celui-ci avait passé la porte depuis quelques minutes, il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule raison : Brabanters avait été plongé dans ses pensées. Et le problème auquel il pensait sûrement devait être conséquent.

-Abats tes cartes, Brabanters. Je sais que quelque chose t'inquiète.

L'homme aux cicatrices regarda un instant Coyote sans répondre, soutenant son regard avant de soupirer. Il reposa ses feuilles sur la petite table devant lui et se laissa aller contre le dossier du fauteuil.

-C'est Ganauche... Je m'inquiète pour lui.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Coyote en s'asseyant en face de son homologue de la Pluie.

-Il est déprimé... depuis hier...

-A propos de Tsunayoshi, c'est ça ? Mais il n'est pas le seul : on l'est tous !

-Non. Ganauche est vraiment détruit ! De l'intérieur.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu sais bien... C'est lui qui été obligé de dire à Tsunayoshi ces mauvaises nouvelles et il s'en veut pour l'avoir mis dans cet état-là... Il se dit être un monstre.

-A ce point-là ? s'étonna Coyote.

Brabanters hocha doucement la tête montrant par là toute la souffrance et l'appréhension de Ganauche qu'il compatissait, alors qu'il se souvenait de l'état dans lequel il l'avait trouvé la veille après être sorti du salon.

* * *

**~~Flash-Back~~**

Brabanters courait dans les couloirs dans la direction des pleurs de Tsunayoshi. Il monta quatre à quatre les escaliers et s'enfonça dans les couloirs que Ganauche et l'enfant avaient emprunté quelques minutes auparavant. Comme la matinée commençait à poindre dans le manoir il croisait parfois des femmes de chambres et des majordomes qui débutaient leur service dans la grande bâtisse et qui faisaient mine d'aller voir ce qui se passait plus loin dans l'aile, là où se trouvait les chambres des gardiens, hésitant sur ce qu'ils devaient faire, d'autres se posant la question qui pouvait bien pleurer comme ça. A leur connaissance ils n'y avaient pas d'enfant dans la mansion, non ? Quand ils voyaient un de leur maître arriver en trombe, ils allaient le héler, mais Brabanters leur signe de reculer et de retourner à leur affaires. Quelque peu dépités, ils suivirent l'ordre du gardien de la Pluie et le laissèrent régler cette affaire. Brabanters s'enfonça plus dans le couloir et allait arriver au niveau de leur appartements, quand il vit Ganauche, assis par terre, le dos contre le mur, une main cachant une grande partie de son visage. Inquiet, il se précipita sur lui.

-Ganauche ! Ganauche, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Ganauche !

Brabanters le secoua par les épaules attendant une réaction. Puis la main de Ganauche glissa et Brabanters put alors voir le visage ravagé de larmes de son ami. Brabanters se figea. Ganauche était normalement quelqu'un d'espiègle, aimant beaucoup rire, s'amuser et se moquer gentiment. Le gardien de la Pluie ne l'avait vu que très peu de fois pleurer, seulement à des situations extrêmes et c'est pourquoi il s'inquiéta.

-Ganauche, que s'est-il passé ? Où est Tsunayoshi ?

Au nom de l'enfant, les poings de Ganauche se serrèrent. L'inquiétude de l'homme aux cicatrices augmenta à cette réaction. Il imagina alors le pire scénario : avaient-ils été attaqué alors que Ganauche l'amenait dans sa chambre ? Tsuna avait de nouveau été enlevé ? Mais avant même que les pensées ne finissaient de se former il sut que c'était impossible. Tout d'abord, personne à part les gardiens des deux générations ne savaient que Tsuna était ici et qu'il était le candidat au poste de boss des Vongolas. Pourquoi essayer de l'enlever ? Et puis, ils avaient l'une des meilleures sécurités de toute l'Italie ! Personne ne pouvait s'introduire comme ça dans le manoir pour enlever un enfant. Et puis Ganauche, même s'il était le plus jeune d'entre les gardiens de la neuvième génération, savait se battre et avait surmonté d'aussi grandes situations qu'eux, alors jamais il n'aurait laissé Tsuna se faire enlever sous ses yeux et ne serait jamais resté à se lamenter comme dans un couloir ! Le problème devait être ailleurs. A peine avait-il pensé à tout ça que Ganauche essaya de parler à travers ses sanglots :

-Il... Il est... dans sa chambre... Je...

-Ganauche, que s'est-il passé ? Pour que tu sois là à ne rien faire alors qu'il pleure ? Tu as toujours eu un meilleur feeling avec les enfants et je sais que tu ne pourrais pas t'empêcher de consoler les pleurs d'un enfant, alors pourquoi ?

-C'est... parce que... parce que c'est ma faute s'il est dans cet état-là...

-Je ne comprends pas... soupira Brabanters en lui envoyant un regard perdu.

-Tsunayoshi sait tout.

Les yeux de Brabanters s'écarquillèrent, ayant peur de comprendre.

-Tout ?... Quand tu veux dire tout, c'est...

Ganauche essaya de se calmer même si l'abattement ne quittait pas ses yeux.

-Sur les... années qui ont passé... et sur sa mère... Je lui ais dit...

Brabanters sentit alors sa respiration se stopper tellement il était choqué. Il regardait le couloir pour regarder la petite porte pas très loin d'eux d'où provenait les pleurs interminables de l'enfant. Il comprenait maintenant son état mais... Il se tourna vers Ganauche :

-Pourquoi lui avoir dit ?! Nous nous étions mis d'accord que nous devions attendre un peu !

-Mais il avait compris ! s'écria Ganauche, en levant son visage vers son ami, les larmes revenant dans ses yeux.

-Compris ?

-Il les avait reconnus ! Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait être... possible mais il les a reconnus et...

-Attends... Il a reconnu qui ?

Ganauche eut alors un instant de pause avant de répondre :

-Takeshi-kun et Kyoya-kun.

-Comment a-t-il pu les reconnaître ? s'étonna Brabanters.

-Ils habitaient à Namimori avant, la même ville que Tsunayoshi-kun...

Brabanters se mordit les lèvres, se rappelant finalement que la ville dans laquelle tous les futurs gardiens avaient vécu pendant trois ans avant de venir apprendre leur future position de gardien était bien la ville de Namimori au Japon. Et que pour trois d'entre eux, c'était leur ville natale.

-Mais quand bien même ! déclara Brabanters, toujours choqué. Ils sont adultes maintenant !

-Je sais bien... déclara piteusement Ganauche en se passant la main sur son visage. Je ne sais pas exactement moi-même mais, il avait aussi remarqué que Timoteo était plus vieux que dans ses souvenirs... Il se doutait à moitié que beaucoup d'années étaient passé, alors je n'ai pas osé le cacher encore longtemps et je lui ais dit..

Brabanters soupira essayant de calmer son angoisse.

-Comment a-t-il réagi ?

-Au début... il a été choqué, mais il avait fini par l'accepter... Mais c'est après que ça s'est gâté... Il... il m'a demandé des nouvelles de sa mère après tout ce temps... Là j'ai essayé de mentir ! Je ne voulais pas lui imposer une telle nouvelle aussi vite et après celle que je venais de lui donner ! Mais...

Brabanters ne dit rien, se contentant d'attendre que son homologue de la Foudre reprenne son souffle et termine ses explications.

-Mais... il a compris que je mentais... Je ne sais pas comment... je crois... je crois qu'il a l'Hyper-Intuition... comme Timoteo.

Brabanters ne dit rien pendant un instant avant de s'écrier :

-Comment ça ? Que veux-tu dire ?!

-Je ne saurais pas m'expliquer ! Quand je lui ait menti, il m'a regardé dans les yeux et m'a demandé de ne pas lui cacher la vérité si je... si je n'avais ne serait-ce qu'un peu de respect pour lui... Ses yeux, Brabanters ! Ses yeux ! C'était les mêmes yeux, le même regard que Timoteo quand je lui mentais autrefois pour une petit affaire, pour ne pas l'inquiéter ! Mais là, le regard de Tsunayoshi-kun était beaucoup plus intense ! Il savait que je lui avait menti et il savait peut-être au fond de lui que sa mère était morte mais... mais il m'a demandé d'être sincère avec lui ! Je n'ai jamais su mentir après un tel regard de Timoteo... Et je n'ai pas pu le faire non plus avec Tsunayoshi...

Brabanters regarda le visage ravagé de larmes exprimant une telle désolation de son compagnon et se sentit pris de compassion pour le plus jeune gardien. Même s'il désolait cette situation, il pouvait que comprendre que Ganauche avait pris la bonne décision. Il se releva et déclara.

-Ce qui est fait est fait... Il faut aller voir Tsunayoshi. On ne peut pas le laisser seul dans cette épreuve...

-Non attends ! cria le plus jeune gardien alors que Brabanters allait faire un pas vers la chambre où se trouvait l'enfant.

Brabanters se pencha vers Ganauche.

-Il m'a demandé... de le laisser seul...

-Mais...

-C'est la seule chose qu'il m'ait demandé... finit Ganauche, son visage se décomposant à chaque mots. Il faut le laisser... Je t'en prie, Brabanters...

Brabanters regarda son compagnon et comprit que ce n'était pas que le fait d'avoir tout dit à Tsuna qui avait mis Ganauche dans cet état-là, c'était aussi le fait de ne rien pouvoir faire. Après tout, que pouvait-on dire à un enfant, qui venait d'apprendre en l'espace de quelques minutes qu'il avait été coupé du monde pendant quinze ans et que sa mère était morte ne pouvant plus l'attendre ? L'enfant avait dû se sentir perdu en comprenant qu'autant de temps s'était passé, tout ceux qu'il avait connu étant devenu des adultes et que celle dont il attendait le plus de voir après sa libération ne serait plus jamais là pour le voir. Brabanters grimaça. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour alléger cette peine. En tout cas pas dans l'immédiat. Il fallait attendre que Tsunayoshi se repose un peu et ne digère ces informations. Il soupira et se pencha vers Ganauche.

-Toi aussi faut que tu te reposes, Ganauche... Allez viens, je te reconduis à ta chambre.

Ganauche ne répondit pas, ses pensées toujours tournées vers l'enfant dont les pleurs leur parvenaient toujours, produisant un bruit de fond larmoyant et difficile à entendre. Brabanters passa un bras sous les épaules du gardien de la Foudre et l'aida à se relever. Ganauche se laissa faire comme un automate et se laissa guider jusqu'à sa chambre qui se trouvait en face de celle de Tsuna. Les pleurs se firent plus distincts et Brabanters essaya de les ignorer, s'empêchant d'aller dans la chambre de l'enfant pour le consoler. Il ouvrit la porte et amena Ganauche jusqu'à son lit.

-Il va sûrement m'en vouloir... déclara dans un souffle Ganauche. Il va sûrement me détester...

Brabanters ne lui demanda pas de précisions sur ce qu'il voulait dire. Il avait compris de qui il parlait. Il ne sut quoi dire. D'un côté il ne le pensait pas que Tsunayoshi détesterait Ganauche pour ça au vu de tout ce que disait Timoteo à propos de l'enfant et de son cœur généreux. Mais d'un autre côté, Tsuna était toujours un enfant et un enfant pourrait tenir pour responsable quelqu'un qui lui disait une telle nouvelle. Et pour Ganauche, le fait que Tsunayoshi pourrait le détester après que l'adulte se soit autant attaché à lui, était pour lui le pire de ce qu'il pourrait arriver. Voyant que son ami ne lui répondait pas, les larmes de Ganauche s'échappèrent de nouveau de ses yeux et il déclara :

-Je suis un monstre...

**~~Fin Flash-back~~**

* * *

Brabanters ferma douloureusement les yeux à ce souvenir. Il s'en voulait ne pas avoir réagi aux propos de Ganauche, mais surtout, il ne pouvait que compatir. Il aurait sûrement eut ce genre de pensées s'il avait été à la place du plus jeune gardien.

Coyote regarda son homologue qui s'inquiétait beaucoup à ne pas pouvoir s'y tromper avant de soupirer.

-Très bien, je vais aller lui remonter les bretelles, à ce morveux ! Tu sais où il se trouve ?

Un sourire de soulagement illumina le visage de Brabanters qui ne faisait aucune allusion au vocabulaire de son compagnon de la Tempête. Celui-ci avait toujours eu du mal à montrer son attachement envers ses amis.

-Merci Coyote. Je crois bien qu'il doit être dans sa chambre... Mais depuis hier soir je l'ai vu devant la porte de la chambre de Tsunayoshi. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il fait.

-La chambre de Tsunayoshi, hein ? Ce n'est pas plus mal, j'avais promis à Timoteo d'aller voir comment il allait.

-Tu vas entrer ?

-Bien sûr que non ! On a convenu de le laisser s'en remettre d'abord. Je vais juste voir s'il y a du bruit ou non. Timoteo a peur que l'enfant ne fasse une bêtise après ce qu'il vient d'apprendre.

Brabanters eut un petit rire sans joie.

-Cela ne fait que deux jours que nous connaissons Tsunayoshi... Et pourtant nous nous inquiétons pour lui comme s'il était un des gardiens.

Coyote allait lui répondre qu'il était le futur boss des Vongola, mais se tut juste à temps se souvenant que son boss hésitait toujours. Et il ne pouvait pas contredire Brabanters.

-La tête d'ananas de la future génération a dit la même chose, grogna-t-il en se levant. Bon, je vais régler ce problème.

Le gardien de la Pluie le remercia une nouvelle fois alors que Coyote sortait de la pièce. Celui-ci lui adressa un signe lui disant de ne pas s'en faire et quitta la pièce. Il se dirigea vers l'aile où se trouvait les appartements des gardiens. Il arriva très vite près de la chambre et là il le vit.

Ganauche se trouvait devant la porte de la chambre de l'enfant, le bras levé, comme s'il s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte. Coyote allait l'arrêter se disant que l'enfant allait se rétracter s'ils essayaient de lui rendre visite. Mais après réflexion, il convint que Ganauche aurait sûrement besoin de ça pour se rassurer vis à vis de l'enfant et que peut-être que Tsunayoshi n'attendait que ça. Aussi il le laissa faire. Mais la main de Ganauche s'arrêta en plein milieu de son action. Coyote regarda Ganauche, qui hésitait visiblement, le visage troublé. Le gardien de la Foudre finit par baisser la main, fermant douloureusement les yeux avant de se détourner de la porte. Il s'éloigna de celle-ci, avant de lever les yeux et de découvrir le bras droit de son boss, les bras croisés, en plein milieu du couloir.

-Coyote ? Qu'est-ce que tu... ?

-Pourquoi hésites-tu ? demanda Coyote.

-Hein ? déclara intelligemment Ganauche, ne comprenant pas la question de son homologue de la Tempête. Mais, on doit laisser Tsunayoshi venir vers nous de lui-même, non ? Pourquoi... ?

-Tu avais pourtant l'air de vouloir le voir... Ça ne te ressemble pas de ne pas suivre tes idées de départ.

-Je... hésita Ganauche avant de rencontre le regard brûlant de Coyote qui exigeait une explication maintenant, le forçant à baisser la tête. Je ne saurais pas lui faire face... ni quoi lui dire... Mais...

-Tu as envie de le voir, non ? répéta Coyote, sûr de lui.

Ganauche hocha la tête, silencieusement. Coyote reprit :

-Si tu t'inquiètes pour Tsunayoshi au point de vouloir frapper à sa porte malgré nos consignes, vas-y ! Ça ne sert à rien d'être entre deux feux alors que tu as envie de t'excuser envers Tsunayoshi... car c'est bien ce que tu veux faire, non ? Tu sais qu'à hésiter comme ça, tu inquiètes tout le monde ? Brabanters s'inquiète particulièrement beaucoup de te voir aussi refermé ! Même Lambo t'a demandé au point trois fois depuis ce matin ! Et pourtant tu sais qu'il déteste s'entraîner ! Brabanters disait aussi que tu t'en voulais pour ça...

-Parce que c'est ma faute ! se lamenta Ganauche. J'aurais dû mieux lui mentir ! Je...

-Tu te fais du mal pour rien, déclara Coyote en secouant la main. Si, comme tu le soupçonnes, Tsunayoshi possède l'Hyper Intuition, tu n'aurais jamais pu le tromper quoi que tu dises !

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit l'Hyper Intuition, hésita Ganauche. Et puis, pourquoi me demandes-tu tout ça ? N'étais-tu pas de ceux qui voulaient qu'on laisse Tsunayoshi-kun venir à nous et de le laisser tranquille jusque là ? Pourquoi cherche-tu à me faire aller de l'autre sens ?

-Puisque tu te rappelles de ça, pourquoi projetais-tu d'aller le voir ?

-Eh bien parce que... je voulais le voir tout simplement...

-Non. Parce que tu es sûr au fond de toi que c'est peut-être un mauvaise solution de le laisser dans cette chambre jusqu'à on ne sait quand, je me trompe ?

-Eh bien, je...

-Tout ce que tu as à savoir, c'est que je me pose la question si nous avons pris la bonne solution, c'est tout...

-Heum... excusez-moi... demanda alors une voix féminine derrière Coyote attirant l'attention des deux gardiens.

Coyote fit volte-face vers la nouvelle venue et écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la femme de chambre qui lui faisant face. Habillée de l'uniforme du manoir Vongola, composé d'un tablier blanc et d'une robe en dessous noire, la jeune femme possédait de grand yeux bleus tirant légèrement sur le gris, des cheveux oscillant entre le blond et le châtain clair et qui lui arrivaient aux épaule. De légères tâches de rousseur ornaient le haut de ses joues. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement pincées reflétant sa gêne d'avoir interrompu une discussion entre les deux gardiens. Du coin de l'œil, Coyote put voir un groupe composé de trois autres femmes de chambres, se tenant à plusieurs mètres de distance derrière elle.

-Katia ? demanda Coyote. Que se passe-t-il ?

-Veuillez m'excusez, señor Coyote, de vous avoir interrompu, déclara la dénommée Katia en s'inclinant légèrement... C'est au sujet de cet enfant à qui vous nous avez ordonné de lui amener des repas jusqu'à sa chambre... C'est bien un enfant, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet, il y a un problème ?

-Eh bien... depuis qu'il est arrivée au manoir hier et qu'il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre, nous lui avons apporté des repas comme vous l'aviez ordonné. Cependant, ce pauvre enfant n'y a jamais touché !

-Comment ça ? s'étonna Coyote, n'y arrivant pas à y croire, maintenant inquiet.

-Nous frappions à chaque fois à la porte et lui disions qu'il y avait un repas devant la porte. Bien sûr nous n'avons jamais pu entrer dans la chambre : elle était toujours fermée à clé. Mais il ne répondait jamais. Nous partions après avoir déposé le repas parce que nous ne voulions pas troubler l'enfant. Mais quand nous revenions pour récupérer le plateau, rien n'avait bougé ! L'enfant n'a jamais touché à un seul de ses plats. Je... non nous... nous commençons à nous inquiéter, señor Coyote... Pourriez-vous parler à l'enfant au moins pour qu'il mange ne serait-ce qu'un peu ?

Coyote mit un moment avant de comprendre

-Vous dîtes qu'il n'a rien mangé depuis hier matin ?

-C'est exact, señor Coyote, pressa légèrement la femme de chambre.

Dans l'esprit de Coyote toutes ses pensées se chamboulèrent. L'enfant n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille... Non en fin de compte... depuis combien de temps l'enfant n'avait-il pas mangé un repas décent ? Car il se doutait bien que ses ravisseurs ne devaient pas lui donner des bons repas, ou alors l'enfant n'aurait pas été aussi maigre ! Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ganauche qui avait blêmi, ses conclusions ayant atteint le même stade que celles de Coyote. Puis celui-ci se souvint de ce qu'il avait dit dans le bureau de son boss un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Pestant furieusement, ce qui fit sursauter de peur la femme de chambre devant lui par ses mots outrageux, il déclara précipitamment :

-Dîtes au chef de préparer un repas consistant mais pas trop volumineux immédiatement ! Je me charge de parler au gamin !

Katia hocha la tête, visiblement soulagée de voir que l'homme allait tout arranger et retourna vers le groupe de femmes pour donner les nouvelles directives. Coyote se détourna et se dirigea vers la chambre de Tsunayoshi tout en agrippant au passage l'avant-bras de Ganauche.

-Hé ! protesta vivement Ganauche alors qu'il manqua de tomber à la renverse sous la précipitation de son compagnon.

-Nous allons voir Tsunayoshi.

-Mais, nous avions convenu...

-Au diable, ce que nous avons convenu ! s'écria Coyote, c'est un cas d'extrême urgence ! J'espère juste que Tsunayoshi va bien...

Coyote traîna Ganauche jusqu'à la porte de la chambre où il se trouvait quelque minutes plus tôt. Une fois arrivé, il lâcha Ganauche qui semblait vouloir se trouver à des kilomètres de là. Coyote prit une grande inspiration avant de frapper à la porte.

-_Tsunayoshi ? Ouvre la porte, Tsunayoshi, nous..._

-_Vous pouvez entrer_, déclara une petite voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

Coyote ne réagit pas pendant quelques minutes, la main toujours levée, prête à frapper une seconde fois, complètement choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il tourna la tête vers son compagnon pour apercevoir la même mine incrédule sur le visage de Ganauche.

Ils n'osaient pas y croire ! L'enfant qui s'était enfermé depuis la veille dans cette pièce, qui n'avait répondu à aucune de leur appel ni même apparemment à aucun appel pour les repas, leur avait répondu ! Et même il les avait invités à entrer !

Doucement, Coyote baissa sa main pour prendre la poignée et tourna le loquet. Enfin il ouvrit la porte.

Ils s'étaient tous deux attendus à entrer dans une chambre plongée dans le noir, tout particulièrement Ganauche, qui se souvenait avoir fermé les rideaux après avoir annoncé les mauvaises nouvelles à Tsunayoshi, mais, au contraire, les rideaux avait été repoussé, laissant entrer la lumière de l'après-midi dans la pièce et l'illuminant. Même les fenêtres avaient été ouvertes, aérant la pièce. Les regards des deux hommes scannèrent la chambre essayant de retrouver une touffe brune avant de poser leur regard sur le petit corps de l'enfant qui les regardait, se trouvant près du grand lit. L'enfant avait un petit sourire triste sur ses lèvres.

-_Bonjour, Coyote-san... Ganauche-san..._

-_Tsunayoshi-kun..._ souffla Ganauche, abasourdi de le trouver comme ça.

Coyote ferma la porte avant de marcher vers Tsunayoshi. Il posa un genoux à terre arrivé devant lui, se mettant à son niveau et le regarda. L'enfant avait encore les yeux rougis à force d'avoir trop pleuré. Ses pleurs ne s'étaient sûrement arrêtés que récemment. Les sillons de ses larmes étaient encore voyants, lui donnant un air lamentable. Le sourire hésitant et le regard à moitié fuyant de l'enfant montraient qu'il ne savait pas comment agir envers eux après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Coyote osa poser une main sur le joue de l'enfant, effaçant les dernières marques de ses pleurs.

-_Est-ce que ça va, Tsunayoshi ?_ demanda-t-il avant même que l'enfant ne puisse s'étonner de son geste.

La légère lueur douloureuse dans les yeux marrons le fit aussitôt réagir face à sa propre question :

-_Pardon ! Quel idiot je suis... Excuse-moi, Tsunayoshi, je ne voulais pas..._

Le léger rire, bien que sans joie, de l'enfant l'arrêta et le regard compréhensif que lui lança Tsuna acheva de les faire taire.

-_C'est bon, Coyote-san, j'ai compris votre question. Ça va... mieux... Je ne dis pas que je suis complètement remis de toutes ces nouvelles, mais... mais Ka-san n'aurait jamais voulu que je reste à pleurer là comme ça. Et puis il faut bien je me reprenne un jour, donc..._

Coyote regarda Tsunayoshi, abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ce n'était assurément pas la mentalité d'une enfant de dix ans. Qui sait peut-être que inconsciemment Tsuna avait dû un peu mûrir dans sa prison de glace. A moins que ce ne soit dans la nature du Ciel de pouvoir rebondir aussi vite après de telles nouvelles. Il avait déjà vu après tout Timoteo se remettre de la mort de ces fils assez vite malgré les circonstances et la difficulté qu'il avait eu à accepter leur mort sur le coup. Il eut un léger sourire.

-_Oui, tu as raison... Je suis désolé, Tsunayoshi, pour tout ça..._

-_Ne vous inquiétez pas Coyote-san... Vous n'y êtes pour rien_.

-_Néanmoins, ne recommence plus à t'enfermer comme ça ! Si tu veux pleurer tu as le droit de te reposer sur nous. Et avant que tu puisse le dire, sache que cela ne nous dérangera jamais ! Ton grand-père et nous nous sommes énormément inquiétés, tu le sais ?_

-_Pardon_, s'excusa Tsuna d'une voix d'où pointait le remords. _Je ne voulais pas..._

-_Promets juste de plus souvent te reposer sur nous, dorénavant, Tsunayoshi. Tu n'es plus tout seul... Et tu ne le seras jamais plus !_

-_...D'accord... je vais essayer._

Coyote eut un sourire satisfait à la promesse de l'enfant. Il tapota la tête de l'enfant pour finir de le rassurer. Mais à ce geste, le corps de Tsuna vacilla. Alarmé, Coyote réussit à le rattraper juste à temps, alors que Tsuna s'accrochait par réflexe au vêtements du gardien de la Tempête.

-_Tsunayoshi ! Ça va ? Tu es blessé ?_ s'inquiéta Coyote.

-_N... Non_, répondit le brunet. _Je ne sais pas pourquoi... mais je n'arrive plus à tenir debout..._

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Coyote pour comprendre le problème.

-_Tu n'aurais pas faim, à tout hasard ?_

-_Hein ?_ répondit intelligemment Tsuna en s'étonnant du changement de conversation de l'homme.

Soudain un énorme gargouillement se fit entendre dans la pièce. Les deux hommes eurent un petit sourire affectueux en voyant le visage de Tsunayoshi prendre une splendide teinte cramoisie alors que ce dernier comprenait que le bruit venait bien de lui et plus particulièrement de son estomac. Coyote aida Tsuna à rejoindre son lit et à s'y installer.

-_Voilà à quoi ça rime de ne pas répondre quand on frappe à la porte..._

-_Que voulez-vous dire ?_ s'étonna Tsunayoshi.

-_Les femmes de chambre ont frappé plusieurs fois à ta porte pour te donner le repas. Tu ne le savais pas ?_

-_N... Non... Je ne les ais pas entendues..._

-_Et les nôtres ?_

-_Vous aussi, vous aviez frappé à ma porte ? Non... Non plus,_ répondit Tsunayoshi en baissant la tête. _J'étais sûrement dans mes pensées..._

Le regard de l'enfant se voila, se rappelant de tout ce qu'il s'était souvenu sur sa mère, sur sa ville et ensuite sur tout ce que faisait sur lui ses ravisseurs. Les deux hommes virent ce regard et ne doutèrent pas une seule seconde sur ce que l'enfant avait dû penser. Coyote continua :

-_J'ai demandé à ce qu'on te prépare un repas très vite. Je vais voir où ça en est. Ganauche restera près de toi. Ganauche, veille à ce qu'il quitte pas son lit ! Je ne voudrais pas le retrouver agonisant dans les couloirs._

Tsuna eut un rire gêné en entendant les mots de l'homme au bras mécanique. Sur ces mots, le gardien de la Tempête tourna les talons et quitta la pièce. Ganauche se retrouva alors seul avec l'enfant. Et un silence lourd tomba dans la pièce. Aucun des deux partis n'osait parler. Puis Ganauche ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser quand Tsuna le devança.

-_Je m'excuse pour mon comportement, Ganauche-san..._

Le gardien de la Foudre ne sut quoi dire. Mais de quoi voulait-il s'excuser ? Encore il voulut parler mais l'enfant devança sa question.

-_Je... Je me suis comporté comme un égoïste... Vous avez été gentil, vous m'avez aidé, vous m'avez même rassuré... Vous êtes même allé jusqu'à me prendre dans vos bras pour me calmer... Et quand je vous ais demandé de me dire la vérité et que vous l'avez fait, je vous ai rejeté ! Je suis vraiment désolé.. Je... j'ai pensé à ça tout à l'heure et je me suis rendu compte que je vous avais sûrement fait mal en agissant comme cela..._

-_Attends, attends !_ imposa le plus jeune gardien en s'approchant du lit de l'enfant où celui-ci était assis, les couvertures couvrant ses genoux._ Tsunayoshi, tu as tort ! Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser, c'est à moi ! C'est moi qui t'ait dit ces nouvelles terribles ! Et..._

-_Je vous avais demandé de me dire la vérité, _remarqua tristement Tsuna. _Et après je vous ai demandé de sortir !_

_-Ce qui était une réaction tout à fait normal, Tsunayoshi ! Je te mentirais une seconde fois si je te disais que je ne me suis pas inquiété et que je n'avais pas eu mal depuis ça... Mais le fait que tu ailles bien, me rassure énormément. Comme l'a dit Coyote, ne le fais plus jamais ! Ne t'enferme plus jamais. Parce que... parce qu'on ne savait pas comment réagir._

-_Ji-chan aussi s'est inquiété ?_

-_Évidemment _! s'insurgea Ganauche. _Coyote a dût essayer de le remettre dans son boulot pour qu'il arrête de penser à ça !_

Tsuna eut un petit rire en imaginant la scène. Il ne savait pas trop en quoi consistait le travail de son grand-père, il trouvait ça drôle d'imaginer l'homme au bras mécanique obliger le vieil homme à travailler avec un regard sévère. Puis il se demanda à nouveau quel était le boulot de son grand-père. Car après tout pour qu'il continue de travailler même à son âge, ce devait vraiment être important.

Soudain, il ressenti alors une présence. Il tourna la tête vers la porte de la chambre, mais il n'y avait personne. Pourtant il était sûr de...

-_Tsunayoshi_.. appela doucement Ganauche, sortant Tsuna de ses pensées et de sa découverte. _Tu ne m'en veux pas ?... Pour ta mère... pour tout ce que je t'ai dit ?_

Tsuna hocha la tête énergiquement.

-_Ce n'est pas de votre faute si ces hommes ont pris quinze ou plus tôt seize an de ma vie... Et ce n'est pas de votre faute si ma mère est morte. Elle... Ka-san s'est suicidé, c'est ça ? _demanda alors que sa voix s'étranglait dans sa gorge au moment où les mots y passèrent._ Je pense qu'il est très difficile d'empêcher quelqu'un de se suicider si on est très loin. J'étais sûrement dans un autre pays, Vous, vous étiez ici en Italie, c'est ça ? Et mon père... devait sûrement être au boulot..._

La voix triste de l'enfant fit grimacer Ganauche : c'était la vérité mais le fait que l'enfant pense ainsi de son père lui donna du remords. Tsuna continua :

-_Et ma mère était au Japon ! Je suppose qu'elle a dû beaucoup souffrir... Vous n'êtes absolument as responsable de la mort de ma mère. Le coupable le plus proche serait moi, puisqu'elle ne supportait pas de ne plus me voir. Mais... _continua-t-il en voyant Ganauche ouvrir la bouche pour réagir,_ mais Ka-san ne voudrait sûrement pas que je pense comme ça. Par respect pour ce qu'elle était et ce qu'elle sera à jamais pour moi, je ne me tiendrai pas pour responsable, ni même personne d'autre. _

-_Donc tu ne me penses pas comme un monstre ?_

-_Qui penserait ça de vous, Ganauche-san ?_ s'exclama Tsuna. _Vous êtes quelqu'un de gentil et d'attentif. Vous avez accepté de répondre à mes questions, même si vous saviez que cela me ferait mal. Je sais que vous avez essayé de mentir pour me protéger, pour pas que je me sente triste, mais quand je vous ai demandé la vérité, vous me l'avez donné. C'était vraiment très gentil de votre part ! Vous n'êtes en aucun cas un monstre, Ganauche-san !_

Ganauche regarda le visage de Tsuna et croisa le regard sincère et résolu de l'enfant. Encore une fois, il crut voir le regard de Timoteo quand celui-ci le rassurait. Comme pouvait-il avoir un tel regard ? Ce n'était pas juste ! Il n'avait jamais réussi à l'ignorer et encore moins à le dédaigner quand c'était Timotéo qui le lui donnait alors quand c'était un enfant, qui plus est aussi mignon que Tsuna ? Il s'approcha de l'enfant et le prit dans ses bras, laissant une larme de soulagement couler sur sa joue, à l'abri du regard de l'enfant.

-Merci, merci Tsunayoshi... Timeteo a raison... Tu ferais un magnifique Ciel...

-_Ganauche-san,_ grimaça Tsuna. _Je ne comprend pas l'italien..._

Ganauhe eut un petit rire et effaça sa larme quand il regarda l'enfant, un air soulagé et enjoué sur le visage.

-_Ce n'est rien ! Je me parlais à moi-même._

Tsuna regarda suspicieusement Ganauche avant de hausser les épaules et de soupirer...

-_C'est ma faute je pense... Je devrais peut-être apprendre l'italien..._

-_Ça te plairait Tsunayoshi ?_ retentit alors une voix à la porte.

Ganauche et Tsuna tournèrent la tête vers la porte et purent voir Coyote, chargé d'un plateau. Un bol fumant se trouvait au milieu. Durant le laps de temps où la porte fut ouverte, Tsuna ressentit de nouveau la présence. L'enfant compris que quelqu'un attendait en-dehors de la chambre mais ne semblait pas vouloir entrer. Sans qu'il ne sut comment, il compris qui était cette personne.

-Ça a été rapide_,_ commenta Ganauche en se levant du lit.

_-_Les chefs ont été sur le pied de guerre quand ils ont appris que l'enfant allait manger. J'ai eut à peine le temps d'entrer dans la cuisine qu'ils avaient fini !_ Tiens, Tsunayoshi._

Il posa un plateau sur les genoux de Tsuna pour qu'il puisse voir un potage fumant trônant sur le plateau bien trop grand pour seulement le petit bol.

-_Les chefs s'excusent de ne pas pouvoir te donner mieux qu'une soupe... Le repas du midi est passé depuis un moment et ils trouvaient que les restes étaient bien trop riche pour quelqu'un qui n'avait rien manger depuis deux jours au moins..._

-_Ce n'est rien,_ sourit Tsuna. _Après tout, là-bas, il me donnait que des bouts de pains... Une soupe est pour moi comme un festin ! Et puis... Ils ont fait ça juste pour moi, si j'ai bien compris..._

-_Oui_, sourit Coyote, d'un air attendri.

-_Je devrais les remercier, alors._

-_Je le ferais,_ rassura Coyote avant de se tourner vers Coyote. Je dois de toutes façons prévenir les autres. Et je dois prévenir Brow de faire un examen à Tsunayoshi. On a après tout pas eut le temps de voir s'il avait d'autre blessures. Il l'avait à peine examiné au chalet. Je te confies Tsunayoshi, Ganauche.

-Bien entendu, acquiesça le gardien de la Foudre.

-_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ demanda Tsuna.

Les deux hommes se rendirent qu'il avaient parlé en italien par habitude et avait oublié que l'enfant ne le comprenait pas... pas encore en tout cas. L'enfant avait après tout raison. Ce serait une bonne idée qu'il se mette à leur langue.

-_Ne t'inquiète pas,_ sourit Ganauche, _Coyote va aller chercher Brow pour qu'il puisse t'examiner. Brow est un peu comme notre médecin._

-_Je vois..._

-J'y vais, déclara Coyote en s'éloignant vers la porte.

-_Ah ! Attendez, Coyote-san !_ s'écria alors Tsuna.

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, bambino ?_ demanda-t-il en se tournant vers leur protégé.

-_Votre veste ! Je ne vous l'ai pas encore rendue... !_

-_Du calme, Tsunayoshi, du calme. Où est-elle ?_

Le jeune garçon désigna alors une chaise pas loin du lit où une veste avait été déposée. Alors que Coyote la reprenait, Tsuna déclara :

-_Par contre je suis désolé... j'ai dû m'endormir avec, alors elle doit être un peu chiffonnée... et j'ai pleuré aussi, peut-être qu'elle est humide par endroit, je..._

-_Ça tombe bien,_ déclara Coyote en la mettant sur son dos après l'avoir examiné brièvement. _Je me disais justement qu'il faudrait que je m'en mettes une._

Tsuna regarda avec effarement l'homme mettre la veste chiffonnée sur son dos. Il ne sut quoi dire et n'eut même pas le temps de remercier l'homme qu'il était déjà sorti, laissant la porte entrouverte. Ganauche se gratta la nuque.

-_Coyote est un peu... disons sauvage... mais il n'est pas méchant. _

-_Il est très gentil,_ sourit Tsuna. _Au fait pourquoi, Hibari-san ne veut pas entrer ?_

Ganauche sursauta la question avant d'entendre un léger bruissement d'étoffe près de la porte. Il tourna un regard étonné à la porte avant d'entendre un "Hn" contrarié et enfin des pas dans le couloir qui s'éloignaient. Ganauche secoua la tête, habitué au comportement du futur gardien des Vongola.

-_J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?_ s'inquiéta Tsuna, en comprenant que Hibari était parti.

-_Non ne t'en fais pas... Dis moi plutôt comment savais-tu que Kyoya-kun était là ?_

Tsuna haussa les épaules :

-_Je ne sais pas trop. J'avais juste ressenti une présence et j'ai compris que c'était lui._

-_Mais tu ne l'avais pas vu, non ?_ demanda Ganauche alors que ses yeux se plissaient légèrement.

-_Non. Mais je ne sais pas trop comment expliquer..._ se désola l'enfant.

_-Ce n'est pas grave,_ sourit Ganauche en lui ébouriffant les cheveux_. Mange plutôt, ça va être froid._

L'enfant acquiesça et prit le bol entre ses mains et souffla sur le liquide avant d'en boire un peu, frissonnant en sentant le liquide chaud lui passer dans la gorge avant de finir dans son estomac et ses forces revenir. Ganauche regarda intensément l'enfant.

Il y avait de très grande chances de Tsunayoshi ait, comme Timoteo, l'Hyper Intuition. Assez précoce, en plus.

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

_Et voilà un autre long chapitre de terminé ^^ Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_On en apprend un peu plus sur la future génération, dans le général, un petit flash-back pour Ganauche (je ne sais pas pour vous mais je me suis incroyablement attachée à Ganauche... Autant celui de ma fic que celui du manga ! Je l'adore ^^), et enfin la reprise de Tsuna. _

_Alors ? Des commentaires à faire ? Des compliments ? Des remarques ? Ou peut-être des menaces de mort ? _

_Eh bien allez plus bas : il y a tout ce qu'il faut pour vous dans le carré blanc. Ce site est fichtrement bien foutu quand même ^^ Ce serait dommage qu'on n'utilise pas tous ses outils ^^_


	7. Chapter 7 : un veritable ciel

_Eh me revoilà ! Chapitre 7 ! Désolée pour la semaine dernière, j'avais prévu de poster et je vous avais dit que je posterais un chapitre par semaine pendant les vacances. Mais pour une raison que j'ignore j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration. J'ai à peine écrit quelque pages pour le prochain chapitre durant ces vacances. Et pourtant je n'ai pas arrêté de chercher. Je sais que cela peut arriver... mais je dois avouer que ce n'était pas le moment. Bon voilà, je m'étale sur mes petits problèmes mais je vous offre quand même un chapitre !_

__J'ai eu beau continuer à supplier, prier, menacer, de faire la dévote, de donner des pots-de-vins... rien ne m'a permis de prendre Katekyo Hitman Reborn des mains d'Akira Amano... Même pas Gokudera ou G, vous vous rendez compte ?! TT__

_Merci à __**inukag9, MissXYZ Blihioma, Tiffou, Naidja, fuonhicali, Minimiste, lulue79, Luce Li,tahury, Caliste, , Reima-chan**__ et __**SinaKalissa**__, pour leur reveiw aux chapitres. Je suis contente que vous preniez de votre temps pour m'écrire un petit commentaire qui fais toujours chaud au cœur !_

_Merci également à **fanais, aranley, addaline, Reima-chan, Minimiste, Fiane-Fiamma, Dixia, Himutsu-chan, Hebihime, Zeyra K, Tomokachan76, anastasia172, Lecfan, Izanami97, Alycia Panther,** **Yuki-Jiji, fuonhicali, Anonimo XD, mary6987**,** lupine13, manga-fic-love-sissi, amelieprosper, Akayui, lulue79, Tiffou, amiedu13, , Luce Li, Walarisse, Kyara17, Ekana, neko-chan L, neko-chan200, sacheliane, Caliste, yukixvongola, charlesdoudou, Riddikuluss, Mia Ako-nee, Elrika, Loucat, Sacha Tsukiya, PetitCrapaudBaveux, Minami12, inukag9, Audragon, ao no oni, Blihioma, tahury, Hikari0005, , ninolola, , Naidja **et** Llamas del Cielo** pour avoir mis en favoris et suivre cette fiction !_

_Merci également à tous ceux qui lisent en anonyme cette fiction ! _

_Réponses aux reveiws anonymes : _

_**MissXYZ **: Merci pour la reveiw et ton soutien depuis le début de cette fiction. En fait depuis mes débuts ^^'. Oui Hibari est le premier à s'approcher de Tsuna. Mais sera-t-il le premier à sympathiser avec lui ? Qui sait... Oui Tsuna est profond... Mais je pense qu'il le sera encore plus dans ce chapitre-ci. Bonne lecture !_

_Bon allez je vous donne le top départ... _

_Enjoy !_

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

Chapter 7 : Un véritable Ciel.

Plusieurs jours passèrent. Tsuna avait eu pour ordre de rester au lit durant tout ce temps. Le contrecoup de sa faim se manifesta très vite, le laissant pantelant et fatigué. Brow était venu dans sa chambre peu de temps après que l'enfant n'ait fini son maigre repas sous la surveillance de Ganauche. Le médecin de la neuvième génération ne trouva aucun autre point à s'inquiéter mais avait insisté sur le repos total de l'enfant.

Aussi Tsuna était resté dans sa chambre mais n'y était pratiquement jamais seul. Ganauche était souvent avec lui, essayant de lui apprendre quelques bases de l'italien. Il avait été enchanté de voir à quel point Tsuna s'impliquait dans cet apprentissage, lui qui avait cru que l'enfant avait prononcé ces paroles en l'air. Visconti lui avait aussi rendu visite plusieurs fois. Mais ils ne parlaient pas vraiment. L'homme lui demandait comment il allait, puis ne parlait plus, mais il restait dans la chambre de Tsuna pendant une heure ou deux. Tsuna ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise au début avant de finir par s'habituer et même de trouver ces moments silencieux rassurants. Brabanters et Coyote passaient le voir assez souvent, même si la plupart du temps, Coyote était absent, aidant Timoteo à son travail. Ce dernier était aussi passé peu de temps après que Brow n'ait donné son verdict sur la santé de Tsuna, son bras droit l'ayant prévenu un peu plus tard que les autres gardiens de la résolution de l'enfant, afin que le boss des Vongola puisse se concentrer sur les derniers dossiers de la journée. Le gardien du Ciel avait donc débarqué dans la fin de la journée dans la chambre de Tsuna et s'était précipité, les yeux larmoyants et reflétant tout son inquiétude et et son soulagement en même temps, sur le fils de son meilleur ami, allongé sur le lit, avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Il ne l'avait pas lâché avant que Coyote ne revienne de nouveau dans la chambre de l'enfant, cherchant encore et toujours son boss. Timoteo n'avait pas cessé de s'excuser pour sa mère et tout le temps qu'ils avaient mis pour le retrouver mais Tsuna, comme avec Ganauche, ne pouvant pas lui en vouloir pour ça, lui avait pardonné argumentant que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Croquant lui aussi était passé à l'occasion s'enquérir de l'état du jeune garçon, les premiers jours de son rétablissement avant de partir du manoir pour le "boulot" comme Ganauche l'avait expliqué à Tsuna.

De temps en temps, Tsuna avait senti Hibari se tenir devant l'entrée de la chambre. Seule une fois, il y entra pour dévisager l'enfant pendant de longues minutes. Tsuna s'était senti terrorisé en se souvenant des "punitions" que donnant autrefois ce justicier aux méthodes de yakuzas. Puis Hibari Kyoya avait quitté la pièce sans dire un mot faisant soupirer de soulagement Tsuna. Il n'était plus, après cela, entré dans la chambre de l'enfant. Tsuna voyait également de temps en temps, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et que Ganauche avait présenté comme son protégé sous le nom de Lambo. Celui-ci lui avait plusieurs fois adressé des sourires parfois gênés, parfois fatigués. Tsuna avait aussi plusieurs fois vu de loin Yamamoto Takeshi, accompagnant la plupart du temps l'homme aux cheveux argentés. Tandis que le japonais avait baissé les yeux ne sachant pas réagir face à quelqu'un qui le connaissait et que lui ne connaissait pas, l'autre lui donnait des regards mauvais.

Tsuna se demandait d'ailleurs ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mettre en rogne l'homme. Bon soit, leur rencontre avait été mal engagée, ce que Tsuna ne comprenait toujours pas non plus ! Il n'avait fait que le regarder ! L'avait-il mal regardé inconsciemment ? Cela lui parut bizarre mais il ne voyait pas d'autre raison pour laquelle l'homme lui en voudrait autant. Quand il avait exprimé ses inquiétudes à Ganauche, celui-ci avait poussé un soupir avant de déclarer que le jeune homme, qu'il avait nommé Hayato, était comme ça avec la plupart des gens. Il lui avait assuré qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal et que, bien qu'il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer exactement, ce pourquoi l'argenté se comportait comme ça, Tsuna n'avait pas à s'en inquiéter. Sous le conseil de l'homme, Tsuna avait fini par se faire une raison et avait essayé d'oublier le comportement du dénommé Hayato.

Il avait fait également connaissance avec les femmes de chambre qui lui amenaient ses repas. Il avait fait immédiatement confiance à Katia et Ambra, une jeune femme aux cheveux roux, les deux femmes qui lui apportaient à manger et qui de temps en temps s'enquéraient de sa santé, et Marta. D'après ce que lui avait dit Ganauche, Marta était celle qui donnait les directives, avec le majordome en chef, Julio, aux autres membres du personnel du manoir. Timoteo avait jugé que se serait une bonne idée que les deux dirigeants de l'équipe en charge de la propriété fasse connaissance avec l'enfant afin qu'ils ne soient pas surpris et surtout qu'il puisse aider Tsuna si jamais celui-ci avait besoin d'aide. Les deux responsables avaient accepté avec joie. Et chacun d'eux venaient au moins une fois par jour pour s'assurer que l'enfant n'avait besoin de rien. Katia et Ambra ainsi que leurs supérieurs avaient été unanimes. L'enfant était un ange.

Toujours souriant, toujours un mot gentil pour leur situation ou leur santé, leur demandant toujours de ne pas trop en faire... Parfois même les deux femmes de chambre lui parlaient de leur famille et de leurs enfants. Tsuna les écoutait toujours en souriant, même si les deux jeunes femmes pouvaient parfois voir une petite lueur mélancolique, sans qu'elles ne comprennent la raison. Puis elles avaient fini par apprendre par une conversation entre les gardiens de la neuvième génération la mort de la mère de l'enfant. Comprenant alors la raison, elles s'étaient excusées auprès de l'enfant. Cependant, Tsuna les avait rassurées en disant qu'il était content de voir que leur famille se portait bien et que cela ne le dérangeait pas du tout qu'elles en parlent si elles voulaient le faire. Les deux servantes avaient alors été conquises par les mots et la tolérance de l'enfant. Malgré cela, les deux femmes avaient décidé d'en parler moins souvent afin de ne pas déranger Tsuna. Mais tout cela n'aurait pas été possible sans l'aide d'une autre femme.

En effet, les deux servantes ne parlant que l'italien, ne pouvaient pas comprendre l'enfant. Et même si Tsuna apprenait l'italien avec Ganauche, il n'était pas encore au niveau de pouvoir faire une véritable conversation. Les deux femmes avaient eu donc besoin de l'aide d'une autre femme présente au manoir qui pouvait comprendre le japonais et parler l'italien. Elles auraient pu demander à la future gardienne du Brouillard, Chrome Dokuro, cependant celle-ci était, à ce moment-là, partie en compagnie de son partenaire, Rokudo Mukuro, et de leur mentor, Croquant, pour une mission donnée par le Nono. Elles s'étaient alors tournées vers Sasagawa Kyoko.

Cette dernière avait aussi été enchanté de rencontrer Tsuna. Elle avait appris, par l'intermédiaire de son frère Ryohei Sasagawa, de la situation de l'enfant et de son identité, et avait tout de suite été de l'avis de son frère et de la plupart des gardiens qui ne voulaient pas entraîner un enfant, fusse-t-il normalement vieux, dans les affaires de la mafia. Cependant, elle n'avait pu résister à la gentillesse et à la douceur de l'enfant et avait décidé de le prendre sous son aile, quelque soit les événements futurs. Tsuna avait quant à lui été heureux de rencontrer une femme qui puisse parler en japonais avec lui, car même si les gardiens du Nono, parlaient aussi en japonais afin de se faire comprendre, ce n'était pas les mêmes sujets de conversation. Kyoko lui avait proposé de visiter certaines villes italiennes avec elle, une fois qu'il serait remis, et même de faire un peu de shopping avec elle, au vu du peu de vêtements que Tsuna possédait.

Une fois, la jeune japonaise, dans un moment de témérité, avait décidé de l'appeler "Tsu-kun". Mais ce surnom étant utilisé par sa mère autrefois et lui rappelant des souvenirs qui lui faisaient mal, il lui avait demandé, gêné, de l'appeler autrement. Il lui avait expliqué les raisons. Kyoko avait alors été embarrassée et s'était excusée, affolée. Même le sourire rassurant, bien que triste et douloureux, que Tsuna lui avait adressé, n'avait pas réussi à rendre le sourire de Kyoko plus sincère. Il avait fallu deux jours à la jeune femme pour s'en remettre et pouvoir parler normalement comme ils avaient commencé à le faire, sans plus aucune gêne.

Aussi malgré les petites maladresses, les gardiens de la neuvième génération auraient pu être soulagés : l'enfant semblait être bien intégré globalement dans le manoir. Cependant une complication subsistait toujours et chacun d'entre eux commençaient vraiment à être inquiets. Et ce problème avaient un nom : Iemitsu.

-Très bien je l'avoue ! déclara finalement Coyote, exaspéré, à l'attention de ses homologues. Je suis inquiet. Ça vous va ?

Certains comme Timoteo acquiescèrent gravement tandis que ses compagnons le regardaient d'un air suspicieux. Le gardien de la Tempête avait après tout sa fierté. Jamais il avouerait comme ça ses sentiments et bien que Timoteo semblait donné son approbation, il était le plus à même pour savoir que son bras droit était plus énervé qu'inquiet.

Ils étaient tous rassemblés dans leur salon privé. Seul Brow était absent, surveillant l'entraînement commun hebdomadaire des futurs gardiens des Vongolas. Les gardiens actuels en avaient alors profité pour parler du leader du CEDEF, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes d'Hibari et de Mukuro, qui ne rechignaient jamais sur une information d'une éventuelle faiblesse soit pour la pallier pour plus tard, soit à utiliser contre les Vongola, dans la défense d'une des familles mafieuses les plus puissantes du monde.

-Il ne s'est pas encore manifesté ? s'inquiéta Brabanters. Même pas un coup de fil, rien ?

-S'il s'était manifesté, tu ne crois pas que nous en aurions parlé plus tôt ? s'exaspéra Coyote.

-Je veux dire, peut-être que Lal a oublié de lui dire pour son fils et qu'il se soit manifesté pour un rapport, pas forcément sur Tsunayoshi...

-Cela revient au même ! Il ne s'est pas manifesté ! Niente !

-Calme-toi enfin ! gronda sourdement Croquant. On ne sait pas ce qu'il fait.

-Pourtant, Timoteo ne l'a pas envoyé en mission, non ? demanda Ganauche. N'est-ce pas ce que tu as dit ?

-Non, je ne l'ai pas envoyé en mission, confirma le Nono Vongola. Mais le CEDEF est particulier, vous le savez. Le CEDEF ne devient une part des Vongola qu'en cas d'une situation extrême. La plupart du temps cette organisation et son chef reste à l'écart. Sûrement, Iemitsu s'est-il adjoint une mission pour lui-même et refuse toutes les communications, qui pourraient le perturber dans celle-ci.

-Mais dans ce cas, il t'en aurait parlé, fit remarquer Visconti.

-Peut-être a-t-il oublié... Iemitsu est assez tête en l'air depuis que sa femme est morte. Il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même...

-Mais Lal Mirch devrait quand même savoir où il est ! s'exclama Ganauche. Ils travaillent ensemble depuis plus de vingt ans, non ?

-C'est justement ça le problème... déclara Coyote. Même elle n'en sait rien ! Les membres de l'équipe habituelle de Iemitsu sont aussi absents, c'est pour ça que le plus logique est de dire qu'il soit parti en mission secrète avec ses hommes. Mais normalement, même si c'est une mission secrète, il le dit à Timoteo, ou au moins à Lal Mirch si c'est urgent et qu'il n'a pas de temps de le prévenir lui-même. Alors pour qu'il n'en parle pas non plus à Lal...

-J'espère franchement que Iemitsu va revenir vite... soupira désespérément le Nono.

Ses gardiens purent sentir la note d'inquiétude dans sa voix et chacun comprirent le sous-entendu. Visconti soupira.

-Tu commences à devenir vieux...

-Hein ? s'étonna Timoteo.

-Arrête un peu de t'inquiéter à tout va pour tout le monde, Timoteo ! s'exclama Coyote. Et arrête de les enterrer d'avance ! Iemitsu est puissant ! Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est le chef du CEDEF, celui qui peut prendre la position du numéro deux dans la famille en cas de nécessité ! Qui plus est, il a ses hommes avec lui ! Il ne va rien lui arriver !

-Mais...

-Tu as confiance en Iemitsu, oui ou non ?

Timoteo reprit une grande inspiration avant de répondre avec une fermeté absolue.

-Oui.

-Dans ce cas, arrête de t'inquiéter pour lui !

-Mais que va-t-on dire à Tsunayoshi ? demanda Brabanters.

-La vérité, déclara Visconti. Les derniers événements nous ont prouvé qu'il était plus mauvais d'essayer de lui mentir. Surtout que ce serait impossible s'il a l'Hyper Intuition.

Ganauche acquiesça.

-Elle est au moins aussi forte que celle de Timoteo. Et elle n'est sûrement pas au plus haut de sa maturité.

-Dans ce cas nous lui dirons si jamais il en fait la demande. Nous même, de toutes façons, ne savons rien de concret, se désola Timoteo. Mais ne prenez pas l'initiative.

Ses gardiens acquiescèrent.

-Cela fait presque une semaine qu'il est ici, soupira Ganauche. Il va sûrement se poser des questions.

-Est-ce qu'il en donne l'air ? demanda Visconti.

-Non, pas pour l'instant. Mais Tsunayoshi comprend très vite et il va sûrement se demander où est son père. Mais pour l'instant il n'a pas l'air de penser à cela.

-Les missions d'Iemitsu... Elles durent longtemps ?

-La plus longue qu'il ait jamais est de deux mois, répondit Coyote d'une grognement.

-Mais en moyenne, il ne reste jamais un mois sans me donner des nouvelles, répondit Timoteo.

-En gros, il nous faudra attendre trois semaines avant d'avoir de ses nouvelles et d'avoir une chance de le contacter c'est ça ? s'assura Croquant.

-C'est exactement ça.

-Boss, qu'est-ce que qu'on va faire en attendant ? demanda Coyote. Brow a déclaré que le gamin pourrait recommencer à bouger demain... On ne va pas pouvoir lui cacher la vérité bien longtemps surtout s'il reste avec nous tout ce temps...

-Qui plus est, continua Visconti, il rencontrera sûrement les autres gardiens... Jusqu'ici, ils ont été capable de l'éviter parce qu'il restait dans sa chambre, mais cela ne va plus être possible.

-Je crois que cela va être inévitable, soupira Brabanters, il faut présenter Tsunayoshi officiellement aux futurs gardiens et les lui présenter surtout. Même s'il en connaît quelques uns...

-Je suis d'accord, accepta Ganauche.

-Mais, je n'ai toujours pas pris ma décision, s'inquiéta Timoteo.

-On a jamais dit que ce serait une rencontre entre le futur boss et ses gardiens, Timoteo. C'est la présentation d'un membre de la famille. Peu importe comment on le voit, Tsunayoshi et toi partagez le même sang. Il appartient à la famille Vongola, la mafieuse ou non.

-Et puis, si jamais tu décides que le gamin devienne le Decimo, il vaut mieux qu'ils se connaissent, fit remarquer Croquant.

Timoteo finit par se ranger du côté des arguments de ses gardiens :

-Très bien... Dans ce cas, nous présenterons les futurs gardiens à Tsunayoshi-kun. Ce qui me fait penser que Tsunayoshi-kun ne sait toujours pas que nous sommes les Vongola...

Ses gardiens restèrent silencieux pendant quelques instant avant que Coyote ne se décide à parler.

-Je ne pense que Tsunayoshi sera effrayé si tu lui dit que nous sommes les Vongola... Il a plutôt l'air d'aimer la famille, au vu de sa réaction quand nous lui en avons parlé. Mais d'un autre côté je suis d'accord avec les futurs gardiens... j'aimerais autant éviter qu'un enfant rejoigne les rangs de la mafia. Et lui en parler c'est le faire rejoindre la famille.

Ganauche acquiesça vivement. Brabanters soupira :

-Dans ce cas, attendons que Timoteo prenne sa décision.

Timoteo baissa légèrement la tête. Toute la suite des événements dépendait de sa décision. Il n'avait pas seulement entre les mains le destin d'une famille, mais aussi sa future cohésion, et le futur entier d'un enfant de dix ans. Il grimaça intérieurement. Jusqu'ici il avait toujours suivi son Hyper Intuition et ne l'avait jamais remise en doute. Et aujourd'hui il le faisait. Car quand bien même son Hyper Intuition le poussait à prendre Tsunayoshi en héritier pour le futur des Vongola, il ne pouvait se résoudre à mettre le fils de son meilleur ami en danger. Il se trouvait tiraillé entre son dévouement envers les Vongola et la protection de sa famille.

Son débat intérieur dut être visible pour ces gardiens car Visconti en sortant de la pièce, s'arrêta à ses côtés et posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son boss.

-Cette décision n'appartient qu'à toi et nous savons que tu dois la prendre assez vite pour pouvoir relever la famille de ses inquiétudes... Mais nous sommes là pour pouvoir protéger le gamin jusqu'à que tu prennes ta décision. Alors prend ton temps et fais en sorte de choisir celle que tu ne regretteras jamais, Timoteo.

Le boss des Vongola, ému par le réconfort de son gardien eut un petit sourire et acquiesça lentement. Puis le gardien du Nuage sortit de la pièce sans qu'aucun de ses compagnons ne fasse de commentaire.

Le lendemain, Ganauche frappa à la porte de la chambre de Tsuna dans le milieu de la matinée.

_-Tsunayoshi ?_ appela le gardien de la Foudre.

Il n'eut pas de réponse et allait frapper une deuxième fois quand il entendit une voix étouffée :

_-...Entrez..._

Le gardien rabaissa sa main et la posa sur la poignée de la porte avant de l'ouvrir. Il se retrouva alors dans une pièce sombre. Il ne dit rien pendant un moment, une instant perturbé sur le pas de la pièce.

_-Tsunayoshi ?_ appela l'adulte, étonné. _Tu dormais ?_

Un léger grognement lui répondit d'abord. Ganauche entendit ensuite le froissement des draps avant qu'un "clic" ne retentisse et une faible lumière illumina alors les murs de la pièce. Le regard de Ganauche tomba sur la forme de l'enfant sous les draps, dans le lit, puis des yeux ensommeillés, à moitié fermés, se posèrent sur l'homme. Celui-ci ferma la porte derrière lui, tout en essayant de cacher au maximum sa perplexité. Durant la semaine, il avait à peu près mémorisé les heures de lever du gamin et normalement à cette heure-là l'enfant était dans son lit en train de lire un livre en japonais que Visconti avait retrouvé dans la bibliothèque du manoir. Il s'avança vers les rideaux de la chambre de l'enfant et les ouvrit tout en posant une question.

_-Depuis combien de temps t'es-tu réveillé ?_

-_Je ne sais pas... Je somnolais..._ répondit l'enfant d'une voix fatiguée avant de pousser un râle alors que la lumière du jour beaucoup plus forte inondait la pièce.

Ganauche plissa les yeux tandis que l'enfant était reparti sous les couvertures pour se protéger de la lumière du jour.

-_Quelque chose t'a empêché de dormir ?_ s'enquit le gardien en le débarrassant sans ménagement de la couverture.

L'enfant grogna en se voyant privé de sa protection avant de se résigner et de s'asseoir sur le matelas. Tout en se frottant les yeux, il répondit :

_-Je ne sais pas trop... C'était... c'est difficile à décrire..._

Ganauche le scruta. Mais il semblait bien que l'enfant disait la vérité : ses yeux malgré la fatigue, reflétaient également de l'incompréhension. Ganauche décida finalement de passer à autre chose mais garda l'information dans un coin de son esprit : il ne fallait jamais ignorer les sensations de ceux qui possèdent l'Hyper Intuition. Et c'était son expérience qui parlait.

-_Et si tu te préparais ? Je suppose que tu dois avoir envie d'explorer le manoir avec ces quelques jours de stabilité forcée, non ?_

L'enfant eut alors un grand sourire. Très vite il fut sorti du lit, avait récupéré ses affaires et était allé se changer et se laver dans sa salle de bains. Ganauche eut un sourire à la motivation de l'enfant. C'était aujourd'hui que Tsuna était censé rencontrer la future génération et pour être honnête il appréhendait un peu cette rencontre, après ce que ses amis lui avait raconté quand Timoteo avait expliqué aux futurs gardiens l'identité de Tsuna. Il espérait que tout ceci se passe sans encombre. Mais ce qui le gênait le plus avant tout c'était de voir comment il allait l'annoncer à Tsunayoshi !

Au bout de quelques minutes, l'enfant fut prêt. Ganauche décida avant tout de l'emmener à la salle à manger afin que l'enfant puisse prendre son petit déjeuner. A cette heure-ci, tout le monde l'avait pris et vaquaient déjà à leur occupation. Seul Brow s'y trouvait buvant lentement son café. Ils parlèrent pendant quelques minutes avec le gardien du Soleil pendant que Tsuna prenait son premier repas de la journée. L'homme tatoué fit également promettre à Tsuna de l'appeler si jamais il y avait un quelconque problème avant de se tourner vers Ganauche et de l'avertir de ne pas aller trop fort avec l'enfant. Après tout celui-ci sortait d'une semaine sans bouger. Son corps n'était as complètement prêt à bouger n'importe comment. Le plus jeune gardien lui promit de faire attention. Il passèrent le reste de la matinée à découvrir le manoir. Tsuna retrouva même au détour d'un couloir Katia et Ambra. Celle-ci furent très heureuse de voir l'enfant sortir de sa chambre et courir vers eux pour leur dire bonjour. Même Julio, qui normalement était très occupé et gardait toujours une expression pincée sur les lèvres, lui fit un petit sourire et passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de retourner travailler. Tsuna ne s'en était pas formalisé. Après tout il avait fini par comprendre la façon d'interagir du majordome en chef.

Puis Ganauche lui montra les jardins et plus particulièrement un jardin privée où seuls quelques membres du personnel avaient le droit d'y aller. Un jardin à l'abri des regard, autant par ceux du manoir que par ceux de l'extérieur. C'était le jardin personnel du Nono, où ce dernier aimait de temps en temps se prélasser au soleil lors des jours de fraîcheur et à l'ombre lors des jours de grandes chaleur. C'était aussi le jardin où leur boss aimait y faire pousser toutes sortes de fleurs et d'arbres qu'il aimait prendre soin. C'était presque un de ses seuls passe-temps en dehors de son travail et ses gardiens furent bien trop compatissant pour le lui refuser. Alors que Ganauche s'était assis sur l'un des bancs en bois un peu à l'écart, Tsuna regardait les différentes fleurs que son grand-père avait sélectionné pour faire partie de son jardin. Il pouvait même parfois voir des plantes médicinales. Au bout d'un moment, Ganauche regarda sa montre. Puis il releva son visage vers celui de l'enfant, captivé par les plantes.

_-Tsunayoshi !_ appela-t-il avec un peu de regret.

L'enfant leva la tête vers lui, un air interrogatif sur le visage avant de rejoindre l'adulte sous un signe de la main de celui-ci.

_-Que se passe-t-il ?_

Ganauche prit une légère inspiration avant de demander :

_-Ça te plairait de faire connaissance avec les autres personnes dans le manoir ?_

L'enfant resta silencieux.

-_Quand vous dîtes les autres personnes..._ commença-t-il. _C'est ceux qui sont avec Yamamoto Takeshi et Hibari-san ?_

Ganauche hocha la tête. Il ne loupa pas le regard pensif de l'enfant ainsi que la légère inquiétude qui commençait à poindre à poindre à l'intérieur.

_-Ton grand-père et nous, pensons que ce serait une bonne idée... Cela fait une semaine que tu es ici : ce serait bien que tu te présentes aux autres, tu ne crois pas ?_

_-Oui... Oui ce serait une bonne idée... Mais..._

-_Tu t'inquiète pour Hayato ? Ne t'en fais pas, il est juste un peu bourru mais il n'est pas méchant. Souvent il dit des choses qu'il regrette après coup. Il est un peu impulsif et il ne sait pas vraiment montrer ses sentiments mais jamais il ne te fera de mal. Et puis c'est une occasion de recommencer à zéro avec lui, tu ne crois pas ?_

Ganauche disait plus ça pour convaincre l'enfant : car il n'y pensait pas lui-même. Il faudrait un très long moment pour que l'impulsif jeune homme revienne sur ses paroles. Mais cela sembla rassurer Tsuna car il accepta avec un très grand sourire.

_-Oui vous avez raison ! Quand doit-on les retrouver ? Maintenant ? _

Ganauche acquiesça avant de se lever.

_-Oui, maintenant. D'ailleurs nous sommes même un peu en retard._

-Vous êtes en retard... répliqua froidement Hayato Gokudera alors que Ganauche entrait dans le bureau.

Ce dernier grimaça à l'accueil de l'homme aux cheveux argentés.

-Hayato... menaça Coyote d'une voix lente. Ne commence pas...

Ce dernier eut un reniflement dédaigneux. Ganauche soupira et amena Tsuna au centre de la pièce. L'enfant déglutit discrètement sentant les regards des plus jeunes adultes se poser sur lui. Ganauche posa une main sur l'épaule de leur protégé afin de le rassurer. Tsuna lui adressa un sourire de remerciement avant de regarder les adultes devant lui.

Il reconnut sans peine Hibari Kyoya et Yamamoto Takeshi, bien qu'il remarqua juste à ce moment que ce dernier arborait une cicatrice au niveau de son menton. Sans doute la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, il avait été trop perturbé par sa ressemblance avec son père pour la remarquer. Et ces derniers jours, il ne l'avait qu'aperçu de loin, de trop loin pour voir cette particularité. Il se demanda avec curiosité comment il avait pu se faire cette cicatrice avant de passer son regard sur les autres. Le dénommé Hayato regardait lui Tsuna d'un œil méfiant, suivant de ses yeux émeraudes le moindre geste, même insignifiant de l'enfant. La seule femme du groupe lui jetait un regard compatissant et un sourire rassurant bien qu'un peu timide tandis que l'homme qui lui ressemblait, et avec cette ressemblance Tsuna se demandait s'ils étaient frère et sœur, arborait une expression amusée et intéressée. Tsuna sentit un frisson parcourir son échine en se rappelant leur dernière rencontre. L'enfant avait compris une chose de celle-ci : cet homme pouvait être dangereux. Au moins aussi dangereux que Hibari pouvait l'être. Lambo, lui, lui adressa un sourire accompagné d'un regard fatigué auquel Tsuna répondit discrètement. Le dernier homme, qui possédait des cheveux courts et blancs et portait des sortes de bandages sur les mains et ses doigts, le regardait avec une curiosité apparente.

Timoteo se tourna vers le groupe de jeune adulte et déclara :

-Comme nous vous avons commencé à vous dire, il serait mieux que vous vous présentez à Tsunayoshi. Ainsi il saura vous demander de l'aide dans le cas où il en aurait besoin.

-Ce que je ne comprends pas, remarqua Yamamoto, c'est pourquoi vous voulez qu'on se présente ! Son père va revenir le chercher, non ? A moins que vous n'ayez décidé de le prendre comme prochain boss des Vongola ?

Les yeux de Yamamote s'étaient plissés quand il avait prononcé la dernière phrase. Tsuna sursauta légèrement en entendant le nom des Vongola. Cette famille mafieuse était-elle aussi extraordinaire pour être même citée par les amis de son grand-père et quelqu'un comme Yamamoto ?

Les gardiens du neuvième boss parurent gênés d'en parler devant Tsuna même s'il ne comprenait pas l'italien.

-Son père... est en mission. Il ne sera pas joignable avant un moment... révéla Timoteo. Tsunayoshi-kun va donc rester avec nous pendant quelques semaines. Je vous demander de nous présenter, non pas parce qu'il risque de devenir mon successeur mais parce qu'il serait plus accueillant pour lui de vous connaître et de savoir à qui il a affaire. Tsunayoshi-kun ne pourrait ainsi plus avoir peur de vous. Car vous en conviendrez : sa première rencontre avec vous il y a plus d'une semaine n'était si je ne m'abuse pas si tranquille que ça.

Ce disant, le Nono Vongola darda un regard accusateur sur Mukuro, Hibari et surtout sur Hayato. Le sourire de l'homme au regard vairon s'élargit, alors que Hibari garda les yeux fermés. Il ne se sentait pas du tout concerné. Gokudera, lui, eut un reniflement méprisant. Timoteo soupira légèrement avant de reprendre.

-Cela n'impliquera pas votre accord quant à la nomination de Tsunayoshi... Et avant que vous ne puissiez dire quoi que ce soit, Tsunayoshi ne sait rien sur notre implication dans le monde de la mafia.

-Toujours pas ? s'exclama Ryohei d'un air étonné.

-Nous ne voulons pas impliquer Tsunayoshi si jamais il ne deviendrait pas le successeur de Timoteo, expliqua Croquant.

-_De quoi vous parlez, Ganauche-san ?_ résonna la voix de Tsuna, perdue.

Ganauche se mordit les lèvres. Que faire ? S'il répondait, Tsuna serait alors impliqué et il ne voulait pas affronter le regard triste et effrayé de l'enfant s'il jamais il lui disait que son père ne reviendrait pas avant longtemps et que leur famille était de la mafia ! Mais d'un autre coté s'il mentait cela impliquerait la même scène qu'une semaine auparavant. Et il ne pouvait pas tout simplement pas ne pas lui répondre ! Il envoya un discret appel à l'aide du regard. Contre toute attente, ce fut Visconti qui soupira avant de s'approcher de Tsuna et de se mettre à sa hauteur.

-_Tsunayoshi_... commença le gardien du Nuage. _Ce n'est pas encore le moment pour toi de savoir tout ce que nous disons._

-_Mais ce n'est pas juste..._ se plaignit Tsuna. _Je ne comprend pas l'italien et vous le parlez devant moi ! Et je sais que vous parlez de moi : j'entends mon prénom..._

-_Nous parlons italien devant toi pour que justement tu ne comprennes pas Tsunayoshi. Même si tu es né il y a 25 ans, tu es encore un enfant et tu le sais. Il y a certaines choses dont tu n'as pas encore les connaissances pour comprendre totalement._

-_Mais_... tenta Tsunayoshi, une mine défaite sur son visage.

-_Écoutes... Te souviens-tu quand tu as posé ces questions concernant le temps passé et ta mère à Ganauche ? Est-ce que tu te souviens comment Ganauche a réagi à cela ?_

-Visconti ! s'écria Ganauche, effrayé en voyant le corps de Tsuna se raidir et ses yeux se teinter de culpabilité.

-_Si Ganauche a essayé de te mentir ce jour là,_ continua Visconti, _c'était que tu n'étais pas prêt mentalement et physiquement à ces nouvelles. Et cela a fait mal à Ganauche de devoir te donner la vérité que tu voulais alors que tu n'y étais pas prêt. Je suis sûr que tu sais déjà tout ça, je me trompe ? Et je suppose que tu ne veux pas refaire cette erreur, n'est-ce pas ?_

Tsuna se mordit la lèvre inférieure durement avant de secouer la tête négativement.

-_Si tu ne le veux pas, alors accepte que certaines fois, nous te cachions des informations. Tu n'es pas encore prêt pour savoir tout cela. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous ne te les dirons jamais ! Quand tu seras plus grand, prêt à les entendre et à les accepter, alors ce jour-là nous t'expliquerons tout. As-tu assez confiance en nous pour cela ?_

Tsuna ferma lentement les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, son regard avait retrouvé sa détermination et sa douceur.

-_Oui. J'ai confiance en vous._

Visconti eut un petit sourire et ébouriffa les cheveux de l'enfant.

-S_ois juste patient, Tsunayoshi._

Tsunayoshi opina avant de se tourner vers Ganauche tandis que Visconti se relevait.

-_Pardon, Ganauche-san. Si vous ne voulez pas répondre à certaines questions, je comprendrai._

Ganauche regarda l'enfant, indécis.

-_Es-tu sûr, Tsunayoshi ? Tu ne le regretteras pas ?_

-_J'ai bien attendu quinze ans pour avoir des réponses,_ sourit timidement Tsuna. _Je peux bien attendre encore plus._

Le sourire de Timoteo s'élargit tandis que Ganauche le prenait dans ses bras, à la plus grande surprise de la future génération des Vongola. Ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte que les gardiens du Nono s'étaient autant attaché à l'enfant. Même Hibari avait ouvert les yeux pour regarder le gardien du Nuage faire la leçon à l'enfant. Tous savaient, bien que Visconti n'avait pas le même niveau d'anti-sociabilité qu'Hibari, le gardien du Nuage de la neuvième génération n'était pas non plus le plus simple à approcher. Alors pour qu'il vienne de lui-même expliquer quelque chose à un enfant de dix ans ! Et ce, sans menacer ou faire peur au dit enfant ! C'était impressionnant... Ou était-ce cet enfant qui était impressionnant ?..

Juste à ce moment-là, Visconti regarda toutes les personnes dans la pièce :

-Tsunayoshi malgré son jeune âge est une personne compréhensive et plus qu'un autre il veut éviter de faire du mal à quelque point que ce soit à son entourage. Il ne faut pas lui parler comme à un enfant mais il ne faut pas non plus parler comme à un adulte. Si à partir de maintenant il y a des choses que vous ne voulez pas lui expliquer ou lui en parler, il ne faut pas hésiter à lui dire qu'il a franchit la ligne. Tsunayoshi comprendra et acceptera votre silence. Lui mentir est impossible et certaines vérités lui sont inaccessibles, il faut donc l'en écarter mais sans violence.

-Kufufufu... quelle belle leçon de votre part... tu as entendu, alouette ? "sans violence"... sourit narquoisement l'homme au regard vairons tandis que la dite alouette leva les yeux pour lui lancer un regard meurtrier.

-Mukuro-kun, Kyoya-kun, suffit, ordonna Timoteo, ignorant ensuite royalement le nouveau regard meurtrier d'Hibari avant de se tourner vers son gardien du Nuage. Merci, Visconti.

Le gardien du Nuage acquiesça, sans essayer de répondre à la remarque de Mukuro et crois les bras tout en s'adossant au bureau de son boss. Il ferma les yeux de nouveau et baissa la tête. Il s'était mis en mode off... Mais chaque personne présente savait qu'il restait malgré tout attentif aux paroles dans la salle. Coyote décida donc de reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

-Maintenant que ce point est réglé, il est temps de faire ce pourquoi vous êtes là.

-Ah attends, Coyote, demanda Ganauche en se relevant.

Coyote qui commença à avoir marre que cette réunion qui aurait normalement dû déjà être finie, regarda, irrité son compagnon avant que son énervement ne s'envole en voyant Tsuna regarder la future génération. Celui-ci prit une grande inspiration avant de dire dans un italien hésitant :

-Je... Je m'appelle Sawa... Non... Tsunayoshi Sawada. Je... être ?... enchanté de faire votre... connaissance ?

-Suis, Tsunayoshi, je suis, rectifia avec un sourire Ganauche tandis que ses compagnons regardaient surpris, l'enfant.

Le visage de Tsuna rougit légèrement de gêne avant de corriger son erreur.

-Je suis... enchanté de faire votre co-... connaissance.

Les futurs gardiens ne surent que dire. L'enfant n'était pas censé ne pas comprendre à parler l'italien ? Coyote se tourna vers Ganauche.

-Tu as commencé à lui apprendre ?

-Il ne connaît pour l'instant que quelque phrases pour se présenter et des formules de politesses de la vie de tous les jours. Mais il apprend vite ! sourit Ganauche.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il était sérieux à ce propos, marmonna Coyote, avant qu'une voix féminine ne répondit à la présentation de Tsuna.

-_Mon nom est Chrome Dokuro,_ sourit la jeune fille tandis que tous les regards convergeaient vers elle étonnés, _Mais tu peux m'appeler Chrome-nee._

Les yeux de Tsuna s'écarquillèrent avant que son sourire ne revienne en force.

-_Heureux de te connaître, Chrome-nee !_

-_Moi de même..._ commença la jeune femme.

-Ohé Chrome ! rugit Gokudera.

-Il vient de faire l'effort de parler une langue qu'il ne connaît qu'à peine pour se présenter, répliqua Chrome en dardant un regard ferme à l'adulte aux cheveux argentés qui ne put cligner des yeux, étonné de voir autant de volonté chez la normalement timide jeune femme. De plus, cela ne servirait à rien et ce ne serait pas correct de ne pas répondre à des présentations. Cet enfant n'a rien fait de mal.

Un "Tch" sortit des lèvres de son compagnon avant qu'il ne rassoie lourdement sur le canapé alors que Chrome se tourna une nouvelle fois vers l'enfant qui regardait Gokudera, légèrement inquiet.

-_Puis-je t'appeler Tsuna-chan ?_

Tsuna mit un moment avant de comprendre qu'elle lui parlait puis une légère rougeur s'invita de nouveau sur ses joues au surnom qu'elle venait de lui donner. Chrome prit cela comme un oui et sourit.

-_Merci, Tsuna-chan._

-_Yare, yare... Tu me connais pourtant je vais te le redire_, soupira Lambo avant qu'un simple sourire ne vienne sur ses lèvres. _Je suis le grand Lambo Bovino. Mais tu peux m'appeler Lambo-sama... ou Lambo-ni, comme tu voudras. Enchanté._

Tsuna sentit un rire monter du fond de sa gorge, mais comme il ne voulait pas paraître de se moquer de la présentation de son aîné, il le retint :

-_Je pense que je vais t'appeler Lambo-ni... Enchanté de même._

-_Kufufu... Tu es vraiment intéressant... Réussir à mettre ma chère Chrome de ton côté c'est également me mettre du tien... Je me nomme Mukuro Rokudo. Je suis le protecteur de Chrome. Ravi de faire ta connaissance... Kufufufu._

Tsuna se demanda si cet homme était sain d'esprit pour... rire ? Oui ça devait être son rire... d'une manière aussi bizarre. Il déglutit se rappelait toujours de leur rencontre et réussit à dire :

-_Ou-oui... je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance._

-_Mukuro ! Tu lui fais peur à l'extrême !_ reprocha alors l'homme aux cheveux blancs._ Je suis ravi de te rencontrer, Sawada Tsunayoshi ! Mon nom est Ryohei Sasagawa !_

Tsuna tiqua au nom de famille avant de demander.

-_Sasagawa ?... Vous connaissez une certaine Kyoko Sasagawa ?_

-_Comment ? Tu connais ma petite sœur ?_

-_Ah... euh oui... Kyoko-chan est vraiment très gentille !_

Ryohei acquiesça vivement, quelque peu fier :

-_Oui, hein ? C'est la personne la plus chaleureuse que je connaisse !_

-Ne sympathise pas aussi facilement, tête de gazon... grogna Hayato.

-_Enchanté de vous rencontrer en tout cas, Sasagawa-san_, salua Tsuna.

-_Appelle-moi Ryohei_, sourit le sportif.

-_Je crois que c'est mon tour,_ rigola Yamamoto avec un air gêné. _Mon nom est Yamamoto Takeshi... Mais je crois d'après ce qu'a Branbanters-san que tu me connais déjà..._

-_Je suis heureux de vous revoir, Yamamoto...-san,_ sourit Tsuna, _et de voir que vous vous portez bien._

Yamamoto ne put qu'acquiescer, un sourire aux lèvre, n'osant pas dire un mot de plus.

-_...Hn. Hibari Kyoya,_ se présenta l'ancien préfet du collège de Namimori faisant tourner la tête de Tsuna de l'autre côté du groupe. _Ne t'avise pas de m'appeler quand ce ne sera pas nécessaire..._

Tsuna pouvait entièrement sentir la menace sous-entendue. Il ne savait pas s'il continuait à dire sa phrase préférée...

-_... ou je te mordrai à mort..._

Eh bien là voilà... Il avait la réponse à sa question.

-_Ou-oui... D'accord, Hibari-san._

L'homme au regard glacial parut apprécier la note effrayée dans la voix de l'enfant car il ne fit plus aucun commentaire.

Tsuna soupira avant de se tourner vers la seule personne qui ne s'était pas encore présentée. Même ses compagnons, minus Hibari, lui jetaient des regards discrets. Mais à la seule vue de son visage fermé et de ses yeux plissés qui lançaient des éclairs à l'enfant, Gokudera Hayato ne semblait pas prêt de se présenter.

-Hayato... prévint Timoteo.

-Très bien ! s'exclama-t-il avant de se tourner vers l'enfant._ Gokudera Hayato, mais ne crois pas que parce que je t'ai donné mon nom, je t'accepterai, gamin !_

-Hayato ! s'écria Coyote en sautant sur ses pieds de colère. Tu dépasses les bornes !

Personne en s'était attendu d'un tel volume sonore de la part du gardien de la Tempête.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire que je l'acceptes ou non ?

-On ne te demande pas de l'accepter comme ton futur boss ! On te demande d'accepter et de reconnaître un membre de la famille de Timoteo ! Comme n'importe lequel membre de notre famille. Tu fais preuve ici d'irrespect envers le Nono et envers toute sa famille ! En tant que futur gardien de la Tempête tu te dois de faire preuve de courtoisie et de respect, ne te l'ais-je pas appris ? Tu ne fais rien de tout cela ! Même si Tsunayoshi sera ton boss, même s'il est membre d'une autre famille ! Même s'il est faible ou s'il est fort ! Même si tu es d'accord avec lui ou non ! Tu te dois de faire preuve de courtoisie et de patience ! En agissant comme tu le fais tu ne fais non seulement qu'embarrasser Tsunayoshi qui ne sait pas pourquoi tu agis comme ça, mais tu embarrasses également Timoteo ! Rends-toi compte de ton comportement ! Tu agis comme un enfant qui...

Coyote s'arrêta alors, sentant sa chemise être tirée délicatement vers le bas. Il baissa les tête pour voir un Tsuna suppliant.

-_S'il vous plaît, Coyote-san... Je peux lui parler ?_

Les mots de Coyote moururent dans sa gorge. Ne sachant pas quoi dire pour empêcher cette confrontation, il se résigna et laissa Tsuna devant Gokudera. L'enfant prit une grande inspiration avant de planter ses yeux dans le regard de l'argenté qui sursauté devant une telle puissance dans les orbes brillants de cet enfant.

-_Je ne sais pas ce que je vous ais fais pour que vous m'en vouliez à ce point Gokudera-san...J'ai beau retourner les choses dans ma tête je ne vois pas... Alors si je vous ais offensé d'une quelconque manière, je vous prie de m'excuser. Je... je pensais que si nous pouvions repartir de zéro, en oubliant ce que j'aurais pu vous faire, nous aurions pu repartir sur de bonnes bases. Mais... je voudrais que... que vous sachiez juste une chose : je ne demande à aucun d'entre vous de m'accepter. Si vous ne voulez pas le faire, alors ne le faîtes pas. Je ne veux pas vous forcer à m'apprécier si vous me détestiez._

Un profond silence suivit le discours de Tsuna. Les pupilles de Gokudera étaient complètement écarquillés autant par sa surprise de voir l'enfant lui parler après qu'il n'ait pas arrêté de l'effrayer que par son ébahissement de ce qu'il lui disait. L'enfant eut soudaine un sourire gêné :

-_Euh... C'était tout... tout ce que je voulais vous dire. Je..._

Tsuna sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule et levant les yeux, put rencontrer le regard fier de Coyote. Il soupira intérieurement. A voir la mine de Coyote, il lui semblait avoir réussi à faire quelque chose de bien. Tout ce qu'il avait dit, il le pensait sincèrement. Il se sentait gêné en présence de ce groupe mais s'ils ne voulaient pas de lui, eh bien il n'avait qu'à se tourner vers les amis de son grand-père. Après tout on ne pouvait aimer et être aimé de tout le monde.

-Maintenant que les présentations sont faîtes, s'empressa de déclarer Timoteo, vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations. La réunion est terminée.

Sur les mots du boss, les futurs gardiens se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie après s'être légèrement incliné devant le boss de leur famille. Gokudera Hayato fut le premier à sortir comme une fusée. D'autres parmi le groupe, lancèrent un petit signe d'au revoir à l'enfant, un autre le regardait avec amusement tandis que le dernier l'ignorait totalement. Tandis que la porte se ferma sur eux, Brabanters ébouriffa les cheveux de Tsuna, ignorant le léger marmonnement de l'enfant qui essaya après de redonner un peu d'ordre à sa coiffure, bien que c'était inutile :

-_C'était bien dit Tsunayohi-kun !_

-_Vraiment, je ne m'attendais pas à ça,_ souriait Brow.

-_Dîtes_... demanda l'enfant en se tournant vers son grand-père plus particulièrement, _je peux sortir moi aussi ?_

-_Oui, vas-y,_ sourit Timoteo. _Va t'amuser. J'ai encore quelque mots à dire à mes amis_.

-_Merci, grand-père !_ s'exclama l'enfant en se jetant dans les bras du boss des Vongola qui ne chercha pas à cacher son léger rire.

Alors que l'enfant s'éloignait vers la porte, Ganauche prévint.

-_Ne vas pas trop loin !_ _Nous devons encore continuer la visite Tsunayoshi !_

Tsuna hocha vivement la tête avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Gokudera Hayato se sentait mal.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait après cette confrontation avec l'enfant. Il était énervé, ça c'était certain. En colère contre celui qui se disait son mentor, et qui l'avait hurlé dessus devant non seulement ses amis mais aussi le boss des Vongola lui-même. Comment pourrait-il imposer son respect face à ses compagnons, maintenant ? Déjà que c'était assez difficile d'avoir un peu de respect de la part de Mukuro et d'Hibari, qu'est-ce que ça allait être après ça ? C'était à moitié pour ça qu'il avait aussi vite quitté cette salle.

La seconde raison... il était troublé. Troublé par les yeux de l'enfant qui avait accepté son comportement. Troublé par un tel consentement face à un homme comme lui ! Alors que tout le monde avait critiqué ou tout du moins fait des reproches face à son emportement, l'enfant l'avait compris et lui avait pardonné. Troublé par ses yeux si étincelants qui, il lui semblait, avaient sondé son âme.

Est-ce que c'était vrai ? Est-ce que l'enfant ne lui en voulait pas pour ça ? Car après tout, Gokudera le savait : il était fautif dans l'affaire. Il n'avait pas essayé de connaître l'enfant, lui lançant toujours des regards noirs. Il n'avait pas cessé de lui faire des reproches ou des remarques sur sa position envers lui. Mais pourtant... N'était-ce pas normal qu'après une année de torture et d'expérience avant de se retrouver congelé pendant quinze ans, on veuille être accepté ? Pourtant l'enfant avait accepté ses sentiments et avait accepté le fait que l'adulte ne veuille pas le voir à ses côtés. Cela aurait normalement dû blessé n'importe quel enfant...

Gokudera secoua la tête. Il voulait arrêter de réfléchir à des questions dont il n'aurait jamais de réponses. Il décida de faire un petit tour dans une des villes les plus proche avant de se changer les idées. Il passa très vite le portail délimitant la propriété des Vongolas. Il marcha sur la route, apercevant la ville qu'il cherchait à quelque kilomètres de là.

S'il s'était ne serait-ce qu'une fois retourné sur le chemin conduisant à la ville, sans doute aurait-il pu repérer la petite tête brune qui le suivait à une bonne distance essayant de se cacher derrière le peu d'arbre qui se trouvait autour de lui.


	8. Chapter 8 : Une dure journée

_Coucou ! Voici le chapitre 8 ! Ce chapitre possède une valeur particulière pour moi. Même s'il n'est pas le plus long, c'est la première scène à laquelle j'ai pensé quand j'ai commencé à penser à cette fic. J'espère avoir réussi à bien mettre tous les sentiments que je voulais. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez ^^_

__J'ai eu beau continuer à supplier, prier, menacer, de faire la dévote, de donner des pots-de-vins... rien ne m'a permis de prendre Katekyo Hitman Reborn des mains d'Akira Amano... Même pas Gokudera ou G, vous vous rendez compte ?! TT_ _

_Merci à **inukag9, Minimiste, Llamas del cielo, fuonhicali, MissXYZ, Guest, Caliste, lulue79, Rebornx3** et **Tiffou** pour leur rview au dernier chapitre !_

_Merci également à **fanais, aranley, addaline, Reima-chan, Minimiste, Fiane-Fiamma, Dixia, Himutsu-chan, Hebihime, Zeyra K, Tomokachan76, anastasia172, Lecfan, Izanami97, Alycia Panther,** **Yuki-Jiji, fuonhicali, Anonimo XD, mary6987**,** lupine13, manga-fic-love-sissi, amelieprosper, Akayui, lulue79, Tiffou, amiedu13, , Luce Li, Walarisse, Kyara17, Ekana, neko-chan L, neko-chan200, sacheliane, Caliste, yukixvongola, charlesdoudou, Riddikuluss, Mia Ako-nee, Elrika, Loucat, Sacha Tsukiya, PetitCrapaudBaveux, Minami12, inukag9, Audragon, ao no oni, Blihioma, tahury, Hikari0005, , ninolola, , Naidja, Llamas del Cielo, Ms Akabane, Noxerea, Marou83, Akuma-no-Kitsune, Hebihime, SinaKalissa, Nahel, tisha2803, jilie084, jevierita, Kyona-sama, Rebornx3, TheLadySoul, hiey, HarukaN, misa2 **et** belkeirmed **pour avoir mis en favoris et suivre cette fiction !_

_Merci également à tous ceux qui lisent en anonyme cette fiction ! _

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes : _

_**MissXYZ **: Merci pour la review ^^ Le premier ? On peut aussi dire que Kyoko a été la première, vu que malgré ce qu'elle pensait elle s'est vite attachée à Tsuna ^^ Et Chrome l'a aussi défendu contre les autres gardiens. (Oui je sas défendu est un grand mot). Globalement... ben tu verras ^^ Je ne vais pas te spoiler la suite de l'histoire ^^ J'espère que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre et bonne lecture !_

_**Guest **: Merci d'avoir posté une review ^^ Les relations entre Tsuna et les autres vont justement commencé à se développer dans ce chapitre. J'espère que ce sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ^^ Oui désolée, j'ai à peine relu le dernier chapitre, tellement j'ai été pressée de le poster, du coup il y a eut sûrement des fautes qui sont restées. Je vais essayer de trouver du temps pour corriger ça. Pour ce chapitre j'ai fait en sorte de me relire deux fois pour être sûre qu'il n'en reste pas. Mais merci de me l'avoir fait remarqué. Je ferai plus attention ^^_

_Enfin voilà !_

_Sans plus attendre : Enjoy_

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

Chapitre 8 : Une dure journée.

Gokudera ne put que parer le coup.

Il eut à peine le temps de se remettre de la douleur qui se diffusait lentement dans son bras provoquée par le coup de poing de son adversaire qu'il dut de nouveau éviter le prochain coup. Il jura intérieurement en sentant le mur contre son dos. Il jeta un regard à ses adversaires. Cinq hommes l'entouraient de toutes parts tandis que cinq autres se tenaient derrière dont quatre attendant une occasion de se mêler au règlement de compte. Le dernier regardait avec satisfaction la prise au piège du jeune homme aux cheveux argentés. Il eut alors un regard mauvais :

-Alors Smocking Bomb ? On a perdu son mordant ?

-Tu as appris à sortir des phrases pour ce genre de situation, Verredicci ? Tu t'es entraîné devant ton miroir ?

Le dénommé Verredicci perdit alors son sourire. Son visage devint rouge de colère.

"Il est toujours aussi facile à provoquer ce genre de gars" se félicita Gokudera.

-Tuez-le ! ordonna l'homme en pointant du doigt l'argenté.

Les cinq hommes qui entouraient Gokudera se jetèrent sur lui. Gokudera eut un rictus :

-J'ai touché un point sensible ? La vérité, peut-être...

Gokudera avait beau se moquer de ses ravisseurs, il ne pouvait que se maudire pour s'être mis dans une telle situation ! Pourquoi cela avait-il mal tourné ?

Il avait juste décidé de faire une promenade pour se calmer les nerfs après la présentation du gamin. Il était allé dans la ville la plus proche du manoir Vongola, à quelque kilomètres. Il avait juste marché dans les rues sonores du milieu d'après midi avant d'en avoir marre, ne pouvant pas se concentrer avec le bruit. Alors, par habitude peut-être, il s'était juste dirigé vers les bas quartiers où il avait pensé qu'il ne serait pas dérangé et où personne ne ferait attention à un homme comme lui. Il était juste plongé dans ses pensées, ne faisant pas attention à ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. De ce fait, il était juste entré dans quelqu'un. Et cette personne était juste le chef d'une section importante d'une famille mafieuse qui sévissaient pour il ne savait quelle raison, dans le quartier ! Et cet homme avait juste appelé le reste de ses subordonnés pour punir l'impertinent avant de reconnaître l'argenté comme un des membres des Vongola, une famille ennemie. Il avait donc juste profité de l'occasion pour décider de se débarrasser d'un des membres des Vongola. Pour couronner le tout, Gokudera avait juste oublié ses armes, oubli dû à sa précipitation à se calmer en dehors du manoir...

S'il en avait eu le loisir, il se serait frappé le crâne contre les murs derrière lui pour avoir commis une telle bourde ! Car il en avait définitivement pas le temps...

Il grinça des dents à la pensée que ces hommes essayaient de le mettre à mal pour atteindre les Vongola. Même si le fait que lui et les autres soient les futurs gardiens soit resté secret, ils étaient tous de même des Vongola et donc reconnus comme des cibles potentielles pour affaiblir la famille. Comme chacune famille savait que le futur candidat au poste de boss des Vongolas n'avait pas été désigné, elles comptaient bien profiter de cet état d'incertitude dans lequel la plus puissante famille se trouvait.

Gokudera voulait à tout prix protéger la famille Vongola. Il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi.

Depuis qu'il avait découvert l'identité de sa mère biologique, une pianiste célèbre avec qui son père avait eu une relation avant que celui-ci ne l'éloigne de la famiglia sans oublier de prendre leur fils, Hayato, pour faire de lui son héritier, ce dernier avait éprouvé une légère hostilité vis à vis de son paternel et avait quitté le manoir familial, renonçant à son héritage. Il avait erré pendant un moment avant que le Vongola Nono, reconnaissant ses talents dans le domaine des explosions, ne décide de lui proposer un contrat avec les Vongolas. Hayato aurait pu refuser mais comme il vénérait cette famille mafieuse qui ne ressemblait à aucune autre, n'étant pas avide de sang et de pouvoir, il avait accepté la protection des Vongola. Il avait néanmoins continué sous l'accord du Nono, à voyager et s'était retrouvé au Japon où il était resté plusieurs années afin de perfectionner ses connaissances sur la culture japonaise qui avait aussi été celle de sa mère. C'était là-bas qu'il avait rencontré les autres futurs gardiens et sans s'en rendre compte il avait fini par s'apercevoir qu'ils restaient tous plus ou moins ensemble. Il n'avait jamais réussi à se détacher d'eux et ce, il le savait, bien qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas spécialement entre eux. Tout cela s'était passé avant que le Nono ne lui demande à lui ainsi qu'à tous les gardiens de la future génération. Gokudera n'en avait jamais compris les raisons de cette soudaine décision mais en avait été honoré.

Mais voilà ! Pouvait-il simplement se sentir gardien s'il oubliait ses armes lors d'une sortie ?! Gokudera évita un autre coup de poing et y répondit en profitant d'une faille dans la défense de son adversaire qui se plia en deux sous la douleur. Il devait avouer qu'il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal, mais il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusion. Ils étaient après tout une dizaine contre lui : à chaque fois qu'il en mettait un hors course, et encore ce n'était que pour un temps, un autre le remplaçait le temps qu'il se remette du coup de Gokudera. L'argenté retint un juron : il avait beau être un adulte, il avait tout de même une limite ! Heureusement pour lui, ils hésitaient à utiliser leurs armes à feu dans la peur sans doute de blesser leurs camarades et Gokudera faisait en sorte de ne jamais s'éloigner de trop de ses adversaires afin de garder cette sécurité.

Cependant, ce que Gokudera n'avait pas vu c'était la présence d'un sniper qui se mettait doucement en place, sur un des toits qui entouraient la ruelle. Il se coucha sur le ventre pour ne pas être repéré et d'être le plus confortable possible pour atteindre son objectif. Il regarda dans son viseur, ciblant le bras comme il lui avait été ordonné, afin de plus handicaper l'homme que de le tuer, avant de tirer

Gokudera ne put retenir un cri de douleur et de surprise quand il sentit la douleur affluer soudainement dans son bras droit. Il jura, comprenant en un instant ce qu'il s'était passé. Il tourna la tête pour voir où se trouvait le sniper. Il le repéra assez vite. Mais son mouvement de recherche fit qu'il ne vit pas le coup d'un des hommes l'entourant et le projeta à terre. Gokudera eut tout de même le réflexe de se reculer une fois sur le sol afin de ne plus être dans la ligne de mire du sniper, se rapprochant du même coup du mur derrière lui. Il serra les dents en sentant la douleur s'étendre dans tout son bras. Alors qu'il essayait de lancer un regard mauvais à ses adversaires, il sentit un autre poing s'écraser sur sa joue le projetant à nouveau à terre, accompagné par les rires des autres.

-Tu fais moins le malin, hein, Smocking Bomb ? Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir tous nous vaincre ? rit alors le chef de la bande.

-Ne fais pas le fier, Verredicci ! cracha Gokudera. Ce sont tes hommes qui m'ont mis à terre ! Pas toi !

Le Verredicci serra les poings envoya un autre coup de pied dans les côtes de l'argenté. Celui-ci eut la respiration coupée. Il se recroquevilla instinctivement, essayant de reprendre son souffle tout en se protégeant des éventuelles prochaines attaques. Enfin, un ricanement sarcastique franchit ses lèvres :

-Tout ça pour frapper un homme à terre... Tu dois être heureux.

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'un autre coup de pied l'atteignit à l'estomac. Un des hommes autour d'eux grogna de colère :

-Il se moque de nous !

-Ouais... souffla le Verredicci. Nous allons voir s'il pourra rire encore longtemps... Donnez lui une leçon. Mais ne le tuez pas. Nous devrons le ramener au boss pour qu'il réponde à quelques questions.

-Comme si... j'allais... y ré-répondre, réussit à articuler Gokudera avec une grimace de douleur peinte sur son visage.

-Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter de ça déjà, sale Vongola ! répliqua un des hommes en faisant craquer ses poings tandis que trois de ses compagnons ricanèrent en s'avançant.

Gokudera leur lança de nouveau un regard mauvais. Il réussit, malgré sa position peu confortable à à arrêter un des coups de pieds, lancé vers son visage, mais pas le deuxième qui atteignit son épaule. Il réussit à retenir un cri de douleur mais pas un grognement. Il ne voulait pas leur donner en plus la victoire de le voir succomber à leur coup. Il pouvait se permettre après tout de les recevoir. Leur poing faisait mal, mais les blessures qui en résultaient étaient minimes. On ne vivait pas sous le même toit qu'Hibari sans savoir ce qu'était la réelle violence.

Pendant ce temps, le boss se tourna vers le restant des hommes.

-Pour vous, j'ai d'autre missions. Vous trois vous allez continuer la mission. Trouvez cet homme. Vous connaissez son importance, et tuez-le. Et n'oubliez que cette ville n'est pas sous notre protection : vous devez le faire discrètement ! Toi, va prévenir le boss de l'arrivée imminente de notre visiteur ici présent. Dis-lui également de lui envoyer une voiture. Je ne sais pas s'il y en a d'autre dans cette ville mais je préfère ne pas avoir à le ramener en le portant : ça risquerait d'attirer trop l'attention. Vous deux vous surveillez la ruelle. Je veux que personne puisse interrompre notre... échange de civilité.

Les hommes ricanèrent à la moquerie de leur supérieur avant de se mettre à leur tâche respective, laissant dans la ruelle que le chef, les trois hommes et Gokudera. Le Verredicci se mit ensuite à l'écart et regarda avec un air satisfait le jeune homme se faire malmener par ses hommes. Un des hommes prit Gokudera par le col et le releva. Gokudera réussit tant bien que mal à échapper à son emprise mais pour recevoir un poing dans l'abdomen le plaint en deux. Le futur gardien de la Tempête grimaça en sentant la douleur l'étourdir quelque peu. Il se retrouva à genoux sur le sol, tenant son ventre. Sa vision se brouilla pendant quelque instant. Il entendit alors un cri.

-A... A-Arrêtez ! S'il vous plaît !

Gokudera s'arrêta de respirer en entendant la voix aiguë crier en s'approchant. Il lui semblait avoir déjà entendu cette voix... Peu importait ! Personne ne devait s'approcher de ces hommes ! Ils étaient dangereux. Il secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place avant de diriger son regard vers la voix pour dire à la personne de s'en aller. Mais à peine avait-il levé la tête, qu'il sentit son souffle se bloquer.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici !?" s'écria-t-il intérieurement en voyant Tsunayoshi Sawada se tenir, tout tremblant, le regard désespéré et inquiet, devant le Verredicci.

Tsuna ne savait pas trop ce qui l'avait pris.

En fait si. Le fait d'avoir vu Gokudera Hayato se faire crier dessus par Coyote par sa faute l'avait un peu gêné. Et il se doutait que Gokudera Hayato n'avait pas dû apprécier les remontrances de l'homme au bras mécanique et encore ses remontrances à lui, un gamin ! Alors il l'avait suivi. Suivi dans le manoir pour s'excuser de son audace. Il s'était dépêché de sortir du bureau de son grand-père pour rejoindre Gokudera. Mais il n'allait pas aussi vite que l'argenté. Quand Tsuna vit au loin que le jeune adulte sortait du manoir, il avait sentit que quelque chose allait se passer et sans plus y penser, il était parti à sa poursuite. Il avait passé sans aucun problème la grille de délimitation de la propriété. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi les gardes l'avaient laissé passer aussi facilement. Sûrement parce qu'il suivait de loin Gokudera, ils avaient pensé qu'il était en compagnie de l'argenté.

Si bien que l'enfant suivit Gokudera dans sa balade en ville se cachant derrière les arbres ou les murs pour faire en sorte de ne pas être repéré. Il commençait à fatiguer et à être à bout de souffle. Et ses pieds commençaient à le faire souffrir. Après tout Brow lui avait dit de faire attention à ne pas trop courir, vu qu'il venait de sortir du lit. Il s'était excusé mentalement de ne pas avoir suivi les consignes du médecin tatoué avant de reporter son attention sur l'adulte qu'il suivait. Plusieurs fois il avait voulu se faire voir ou tout simplement marcher aux côtés de l'argenté mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui soufflait de ne rien en faire. Heureusement ou malheureusement, Tsuna ne savait pas trop, l'argenté était bien trop plongé dans ses pensées pour voir que l'enfant l'avait suivi ce qui faisant qu'il n'avait absolument rien entendu des divers bruits que l'enfant produisant en marchant dans une pierre ou en bousculant, à cause principalement de sa maladresse, les personnes qui lui avaient aboyé en retour de faire attention. Mais c'était aussi à cause de son manque d'attention que Gokudera n'avait pas vu le groupe d'hommes avec des vêtements noirs qui marchait dans la rue. Tsuna avait senti son sang se glacer à la vue du groupe. Un seul mot tournait dans sa tête l'étourdissant presque : danger.

Tsuna avait voulu alors crier pour attirer l'attention de l'argenté mais c'avait été trop tard. Gokudera avait bousculé l'un des membres de la bande. Et apparemment c'était le chef. Tsuna s'était mordu les lèvres en le comprenant. Il avait alors compris ce que ces hommes étaient : des mafieux.

Tout dans leur posture et leur tenue l'indiquait. Tsuna avait alors pris peur. Était-ce eux qui l'avait enlevé ? C'était toujours impossible à savoir. Tsuna savait pertinemment que les hommes qui l'avaient enlevé étaient morts. Il l'avait compris dès l'instant où il avait su le nombre d'années qui s'était passé. Il avait après tout vu les squelettes dans la pièce quand il s'était réveillé. Il n'avait pas été difficile à comprendre que les corps avaient appartenu à ses ravisseurs. Mais il avait aussi appris par Ganauche qu'il y avait des chances que certains de ses ravisseurs étaient toujours en vie. Ils avaient apparemment vu du sang dans la partie supérieure du chalet ce qui voulait dire que des hommes avaient réussi à se tirer de la menace de la glace mortelle. Et le peu de sang retrouvé démontrait que ces hommes avaient réussi à s'enfuir. Et Tsuna avait peur que si jamais ces hommes se souvenait de lui, ne finissent par le retrouver et ne l'enlève une nouvelle fois. Il ne voulait pas subir tout cela une autre fois... Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas... Non, il ne le pourrait pas sans elle... Sa main se porta à son torse machinalement et il empoigna quelque chose dissimulé sous ces vêtements.

Tsuna avait été alors tiré de ses pensées défaitistes en voyant les hommes commencer à attaquer l'argenté. Tsuna avait paniqué avant d'essayer de se calmer. Gokudera Hayato était fort. Ganauche le lui avait dit. Il vit les hommes forcer Gokudera à reculer vers une ruelle. Mais le jeune homme avait eu un reniflement de mépris avant d'amener sa main vers sa ceinture. Tsuna avait alors vu les yeux verts s'écarquiller d'horreur tandis que ses deux mains tâtaient frénétiquement ses deux poches. Il n'avait pas d'arme. Tsuna avait alors de nouveau paniqué tandis que les mafieux se précipitaient vers le jeune homme. Tsuna avait soupiré de soulagement en voyant Gokudera se défendre avec vigueur. Après tout Ganauche avait raison : il était fort. Et même s'il ne pouvait peut-être pas s'en tirer totalement sans blessure contre un groupe de dix personnes, il y avait d'autre solution comme la fuite...

Tsuna écarquilla les yeux à cette pensée. Gokudera lui avait semblé être un homme très fier... Aurait-il ne serait-ce l'idée de fuir? A cette pensée, il avait blêmi et avait couru, ignorant les protestations de ses jambes, pour essayer de trouver un autre point d'observation. Il avait évité les routes principales pour essayer de rejoindre le lieu du combat sans être vu par aucun des civils et surtout pour ne pas être arrêté par les mafieux qui avaient été posté devant la ruelle. Il était arrivé à l'autre bout de celle-ci et s'était caché derrière les murs au moment où Gokudera poussa un cri de douleur.

Tsuna avait sursauté en entendant le cri. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourtant Gokudera se défendait bien ! Pourquoi... ? Le mouvement que fit Gokudera avait fait mourir les questions dans son esprit. Tsuna avait alors vu la tâche rouge grandir sur la manche droite de l'argenté. Il avait retenu un cri d'horreur. Tandis que les hommes continuaient de battre Gokudera, interrompus de temps en temps par des paroles de Gokudera que Tsuna ne comprenait pas, Tsuna était tétanisé par la scène avant de se reprendre. Il devait l'aider ! Sans qu'il ne puisse penser une seconde de plus, il s'était retrouvé à courir vers le groupe qui battait Gokudera tout en criant d'un air suppliant quelques uns des mots que Ganauche lui avait appris en italien :

-A... A-Arrêtez ! S'il vous plaît !

Le Verredicci ne put s'empêcher d'être interloqué en voyant un enfant d'environ une dizaine d'années courir vers lui en lui criant d'arrêter dans un italien hésitant. Ce gamin tenait-il à la vie ? Tous les enfants savaient qu'il ne fallait pas s'approcher d'homme avec des costumes noirs et plus particulièrement quand un homme se faisait battre ! Non... cela allait de soi pour tout le monde ! Personne n'allait s'occuper de ce genre d'éventements sauf si la personne faisait partie de la police... Ce qui n'était définitivement pas le cas de l'enfant ! Mais si jamais il le laissait comme cela vagabonder en sachant ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, il préviendrait les autorités. Autorités qui avaient très certainement des membres de la famille qui contrôlait la ville. Et cette famille était les Vongola. Il avait donc de très grande chance que ces espions des Vongolas préviennent le gros de la troupe et peut-être même les gardiens et il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau si jamais les Vongola savait ce qui venait de se passer et plus particulièrement si jamais son propre boss apprenant qu'ils s'étaient fait avoir ! Il jura dans sa barbe : il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de ce genre de problème. Aussi décida de régler le problème à sa source. Il força un sourire sur ses lèvres et se pencha vers l'enfant :

-Que se passe-t-il, mon garçon ? Tu t'es perdu ?

Tsuna recula prudemment, effrayé par le ton qu'essayait de se donner l'homme tout en sentant la menace malgré qu'il ne comprenait aucun mot de l'italien qui sortait des lèvres du mafieux. Le Verredicci eut une grimace. L'enfant était plus prudent et moins bête qu'il ne le pensait. Il savait très bien qui ils étaient. Cela le troubla alors : si l'enfant savait que c'était dangereux pourquoi venait-il vers eux ? C'était à ne rien comprendre !

-Tu connais cet homme ? demanda-t-il en désignant Gokudera du doigt avec le même ton.

Encore une fois, l'enfant lui envoya un regard perdu avant de tourner sa tête la tête vers l'homme. Verredicci suivit son regard et remarqua que ses hommes avaient arrêté de punir l'homme, tous regardant l'enfant avec incompréhension ainsi que Gokudera. Verredicci capta alors le regard surpris de l'argenté. Il vit les lèvres de leur victime se retrousser laissant voir ses dents serrées tandis que dans le regard de l'argenté, brûlait une lueur de colère mais, en même temps, une lueur d'inquiétude, assez ténue.

-S-S-S'il... bredouilla l'enfant toujours en tremblant de peur, en revenant vers l'homme devant lui. S'il vous... plaît... arrêtez...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, sale gamin ! s'écria Gokudera ne pouvant plus contenir ses hurlements en oubliant de passer au japonais pour que l'enfant comprenne. Espèce de crétin, débile dégénéré ! Bon à rien ! Tu ne devrais pas être ici !

-_Gokudera-san... Je ne... comprend pas_... commença l'enfant d'une voix tremblante, apeuré par les hurlements terribles du demi-italien.

-_Dégage d'ici ! Je ne veux pas te voir ! _cria Gokudera.

Tsuna se raidit alors, des larmes commençant à perler sur le coin des yeux. Verridicci eut alors un sourire narquois.

-Dois-je comprendre que ce gamin fait partie des Vongola ?

Gokudera sursauta. Il avait momentanément oublié sa situation. Il comprit alors son erreur en voyant le membre de la famille Verridicci se pencher sur l'enfant tétanisé par ses paroles.

-Arrête, Verridicci ! Ce gamin n'a absolument rien à voir avec les Vongola !

-Alors pourquoi tu le protèges, Smocking Bomb ?

-Il n'a rien à voir avec tout ça ! répliqua en essayant de contenir la rage dans sa voix.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai... Les Vongola qui protègent la veuve et l'orphelin... J'avais oublié ce côté de héros que vous vous donnez ! Malheureusement... je ne peux pas le laisser partir comme ça.

Sur ces paroles, Verridicci prit l'enfant par le col qui sursauta au contact et essaya de se dégager de l'emprise de l'homme, en frappant de ses petits poings, les poignets. Mais à peine avait-il commencer à se défendre que l'homme le jeta contre un mur proche. Les yeux de Tsuna s'agrandirent en sentant son dos rejoindre la surface du mur. Une douleur irradia à l'arrière de son crâne ainsi que dans son dos. Il se sentit alors happé dans l'inconscience tandis qu'il rejoignait le sol dur. Gokudera n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-CONNARD ! rugit-il en essayant de se jeter sur le Verridicci.

Mais il avait à peine fait un mouvement qu'un coup de pied l'atteignit au visage. Gokudera poussa un grognement de douleur et toussa un peu de sang avant de lever un regard mauvais vers le Verridicci :

-Salaud...

-Tu m'as l'air bien attaché à ce gamin, Smocking Bomb...

-Dans tes rêves ! Je...

Mais Gokudera ne put finir sa phrase, tellement il était abasourdi par ce qu'il se passait devant ses yeux. Même les mafieux autour de lui ne cachaient pas leur surprise.

Tsuna se relevait doucement en poussant parfois des petites plaintes de douleur. Gokudera pouvait entendre les sanglots retenus de l'enfant ainsi que sa respiration sifflante. Une fois complètement debout, bien que plié en deux, l'enfant leva vers eux des yeux marrons larmoyants sous la douleur et marcha par petit pas vers le chef de la bande. Après avoir été envoyé dans le mur, aucun enfant n'aurait pu continuer à se relever !

-S'il... S'il... S'il vous plaît... Arr...

-Eh bien, gamin, s'exclama Verridicci, une fois remis de sa surprise. Je dois avouer que tu as de la persévérance et même une certaine tolérance à la douleur...

Gokudera écarquilla les yeux à ces mots. Il se souvint alors des propos de la neuvième génération. _**Tsunayoshi a été congelé il y a quinze ans, il a donc enduré la torture et les expériences pendant un an voir un peu plus.**_

Évidemment. Après avoir été en compagnie de mafieux pendant plus d'un an, il était évident que l'enfant avait dû développé une tolérance à la douleur physique. Mais cela n'excluait certainement pas les blessures...

-Mais, une bonne fois pour toutes, continua Verredicci, Reste à ta place !

Accompagnant ses paroles, il lui donna alors un coup de pied dans les côtes. Tsuna s'écroula une seconde fois, le souffle coupé.

-Verredicci ! Laisse-le tranquille ! Ce n'est qu'un enfant ! rugit Gokudera.

-Un gamin qui commence à me les briser, gronda le Verredicci en sortant alors une arme de son costume. Je ne sais pas s'il fait partie des Vongola ou non, mais je commence à en avoir marre.

-Ne fais pas ça ! s'écria Gokudera, ignorant les coups que lui donnaient les hommes des Verredicci pour le faire taire. Il ne peut plus rien faire !

-Au contraire. Il peut encore aller tout dire à la police ! Bien que je comprenne pas pourquoi il ne l'ait pas déjà fait... Alors je comptes bien le faire taire ici et maintenant.

-Quelle cruauté, chef, ironisa l'un des hommes en ricanant.

Le Verredicci eut lui aussi un sourire. Qui se fana quand il vit que l'enfant essayait une nouvelle fois de se relever. Ses yeux se plissèrent avant de prendre l'enfant par le col. Tsuna poussa un grognement de douleur avant d'ouvrir un œil pour voir le Verredicci à quelque centimètres de son visage.

-Tu es chanceux gamin... Je vais te laisser le choix : préfères-tu mourir avec une balle dans la tête ou mourir en essayant de respirer vainement ?

Tsuna ne répondit pas, ne comprenant pas la question. L'homme eut un sourire en entendant la respiration déjà sifflante de l'enfant.

-Tu as raison... La suffocation est plus longue et plus désespérante. Et je n'aurais pas à me décarcasser à mettre un silencieux sur mon arme.

Sur ces mots, il referma ses deux mains sur le cou maigre de l'enfant. Tsuna essaya de se dégager comprenant ce qu'essayait de commettre l'homme. Derrière eux, Gokudera essaya de se relever :

-Verredicci, arrêtes ça tout de suite ! menaça-t-il.

-Messieurs, empêchez-le de nous déranger, ordonna leur chef.

Ses hommes rirent alors et continuèrent à battre Gokudera. Celui-ci grogna avant de lever les yeux vers la forme de Tsuna en train de se faire étrangler. Il eut alors la surprise de voir que l'enfant le regardait, lui. Les lèvres de l'enfant s'ouvrèrent alors, laissant sortir une voix suppliante.

-_S'il vous plaît... fuyez !_

Gokudera n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire que l'enfant balança alors sa jambe avec toute la force qu'il avait encore dans les parties sensibles de l'homme qui l'étranglait. La bouche de celui-ci s'ouvrit alors sur un cri muet avant de desserrer instinctivement ses doigts sur le cou de l'enfant qui tomba sur le sol. L'homme plaça alors ses mains sur le sol, essayant de se remettre de la douleur. Ce qui inquiéta ses hommes, arrêtant de battre Gokudera. Grosse erreur.

Gokudera se releva alors avec toute la rapidité dont il pouvait donc faire preuve et, tel une véritable tempête, il enchaîna les coups de poings et de genoux sur les trois hommes, qui s'écroulèrent, inconscient, sans avoir compris ce qu'il se passait. Le Verredicci se remettait doucement du coup de l'enfant quand il vit une ombre se former derrière lui. Il se retourna et eut juste le temps de voir la silhouette de Gokudera se dessiner avant que celui-ci ne lui donne un énorme coup de poing dans la mâchoire, celle-ci se brisant sur le coup. Le chef cria de douleur et ne put pas voir Gokudera qui se pencha sur l'enfant, ayant perdu connaissance, avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de s'enfuir dans les profondeurs des ruelles.

L'argenté sentit plus que vit les coups de feu autour de lui. Certains étaient du fait du sniper qui venait de reprendre du service. Mais il y en avait trop pour que ce ne soit que le sniper. Tout en continuant de courir et portant l'enfant avec son bras douloureux tout en ne cessant de s'étonner de sa légèreté, il tourna la tête et vit les deux hommes que le Verredicci avait assigné à la surveillance de la ruelle, le viser avec leur armes de poings. Gokudera jura et tourna à la prochaine ruelle qu'il vit, échappant ainsi aux regards de ses poursuivants.

Il continua de courir, n'autorisant aucune de ses pensées à s'échapper, se focalisant sur la route et sur les obstacles, tout en gardant près de lui, le corps de l'enfant, comme pour le protéger. Il s'engouffra dans des ruelles de plus en plus sombres, évitant le plus que possible de nouveaux contacts avec les personnes s'y trouvant, parfois en les contournant ou parfois en filant très rapidement devant eux, sans qu'ils n'aient le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait. Au bout d'une heure, il décida de s'arrêter, le souffle court. Il grimaça en sentant la douleur à son bras se rappeler à lui. Il baissa les yeux sur l'enfant qui avait toujours les yeux fermés. Alerté, il plaça sa main sur le cou maigre avant de soupirer de soulagement en sentant le battement régulier, néanmoins quelque peu rapide, du sang. Il chercha des yeux un endroit où il pourrait le poser, le temps d'examiner sa blessure. Il en trouva un et après avoir allongé l'enfant sur le sol, il regarda la blessure par balle que lui avait faîte le sniper.

La blessure n'avait pas l'air très profonde, sans doute le sniper n'avait-il eu pas la bonne arme pour faire assez de dégâts. Gokudera était déjà étonné que ces mafieux de seconde zone ait déjà eu un sniper sous les bras pour une simple visite de ville... Malheureusement, même si la balle n'avait pas été très loin, Gokudera n'avait pas les outils nécessaires avec lui pour pouvoir la retirer. Il se contenta de bander la blessure avec un morceau de sa veste qu'il déchira. Alors qu'il finissait le bandage de fortune, il sentit le réveil de l'enfant à ses côtés. Son visage aussitôt se ferma, sentant la colère et -oserait-il le penser?- son inquiétude pour le gamin revenir en force.

-_Goku... dera-san ?_ appela alors la petite voix de l'enfant.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que l'homme impulsif ne déroge à son propre self-control qu'il tentait ardemment de maintenir. Il jeta un regard incendiaire au gamin. Celui-ci, qui essayait de se lever sur ses coudes, frissonna en voyant les yeux verts lancer des éclairs. Il baissa la tête, ne sachant pas trop pourquoi. Il ne pensait pas avoir fait de mauvaises choses...

-_Toi ! Pourquoi tu es ici ! Tu devrais être au manoir ! Comment as-tu fait pour sortir ! Comment savais-tu que j'étais ici ! Tu ne m'as quand même pas suivi !_

-_Eh bien... si ?_ répondit timidement Tsuna dans un souffle avant de tousser douloureusement.

Le brun grimaça légèrement en sentant ses poumons le brûler et ses côtes lui faire un mal de chien.

-_Pourquoi ?_

Tsuna sursauta en entendant la voix maintenant calme de l'homme et tourna vers lui un œil à moitié fermé sous la fatigue. Une grande partie de sa colère avait maintenant quitté les traits de l'argenté et avait laissé place à une expression confuse et renfrogné. Seuls un froncement de sourcils signalait son précédent comportement. Était-ce possible de changer de ton aussi rapidement ?

-_Eh bien... je ne sais pas trop... Je crois que... je m'inquiétais pour vous..._

_-Et là ? Pourquoi tu t'es interposé avec ces hommes ?_

-_Ils... Ils vous attaquaient... je..._

_-Et alors ? Tu es un enfant ! Tu n'avais pas à t'interposer dans ce combat !_

_-Pour moi... ce n'était pas un combat... C'était une... exécution..._

Gokudera sursauta au terme qui était on ne peu plus approprié à la situation. Il grogna.

-_Tu aurais pu aller chercher de l'aide plutôt que de mettre toi même là-dedans ! Tu causes plus d'ennuis que d'aide ! Tu le sais, ou pas ?_

-_Je savais... et je sais toujours... que si j'étais allé chercher de l'aide... c'aurait été trop tard pour vous... Désolé si je vous ai causé des ennuis... Mais... c'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire..._

-_Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes autant pour moi ?!_ rugit à nouveau Gokudera, au comble de la perplexité. _On ne se connaît pas ! Tu n'es pour moi rien d'autre qu'un gamin que le Nono a accepté dans les murs du manoir ! Je ne fais que te repousser et toi tu continues de venir vers moi ? C'est quoi ton problème ? Dans quelle langue veux-tu que je te le dises ! Je ne t'admettrai pas !_

-_Je suis d'accord,_ sourit doucement l'enfant.

Gokudera plissa les yeux en voyant l'enfant essayer de se redresser avant de s'asseoir doucement.

-_Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. Je ne forcerai personne à m'accepter... Mais... _continua l'enfant avec un faible sourire. _Cela n'empêche pas que nous puissions nous parler... et bien nous entendre malgré tout. Moi... je n'ai absolument rien... contre vous. _

Puis l'enfant fit un geste que jamais Gokudera n'aurait cru voir lui être adressé un jour. L'enfant lui tendit sa main. Gokudera écarquilla les yeux, examinant la main comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle disparaisse avant de remonter les yeux vers le visage de l'enfant. Celui-ci avait un grand sourire fatigué aux lèvres et ses yeux...

Gokudera n'eut pas plus tôt croisé le regard de l'enfant qu'il fut aussitôt happé par ce mélange de orange et de marron. L'argenté en eut alors le souffle coupé. Il sentit alors toute la sincérité de l'enfant dans ses propos, toute la confiance, l'honnêteté, et la douceur que Gokudera ne pensait plus jamais revoir dans ce monde rempli de ténèbres de mort et de souffrance. Il sentit aussi toute la l'acceptation, la volonté et la force dont faisait preuve l'enfant. Ses yeux étaient deux perles uniques, la couleur orangée reflétant parfaitement le ciel au-dessus d'eux qui tournait doucement à cette même couleur grâce au coucher de soleil. Gokudera eut alors l'impression d'avoir été mis dans le bon chemin. Et il fit la seule chose à laquelle il ne faisait que penser depuis que Tsuna avait avancé sa main vers lui.

Il la prit.

Le sourire de Tsuna s'agrandit alors, tout en gardant les traits fatigués.

-_Merci de me donner une seconde chance Gokudera-san... _souffla, soulagé, Tsuna.

-_C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça, Tsu..._ répliqua avec douceur Gokudera avant de s'interrompre.

Juste à ce moment-là, Tsuna tomba et Gokudera eut juste assez de réflexe pour lui éviter de rencontrer le sol. Inquiet, il le retourna et remarqua aussitôt la respiration lourde de l'enfant. Il retint un juron tout ne espérant qu'il faisait fausse route. Il passa une main sur le front de l'enfant. Il était brûlant.

-Merda !

Pourquoi était-il étonné de cette fièvre ? L'enfant avait été blessé, étranglé ! De plus s'il se souvenait bien, il sortait juste d'une période de convalescence ! Autrement dit, il n'aurait même pas dû sortir du manoir !

Il ne pouvait assurément pas aller acheter des médicaments pour l'enfant, les hommes de la famille Verredicci étaient certainement encore dans le coin. Pour les mêmes raisons il ne pouvaient pas l'emmener à l'hôpital : c'était probablement le lieu auquel les Verredicci penseront en premier. Sa dernière solution était qu'il devait ramener l'enfant au manoir pour que Brow ou Ryohei puisse le soigner. Il regardait autour de lui. Il était à une des extrémité de la ville mais le manoir Vongola était à l'opposé de la ville. Cela lui prendrait plus de temps de contourner la ville, mais c'était aussi dangereux de la traverser. Grand dilemme : fallait-il miser sur la rapidité ou sur la sécurité ? Il n'avait pas été capable de la traverser seul sans faire de mauvaises rencontres, alors serait-il capable de la traverser avec un gamin malade sur les bras, sans armes et qui plus est blessé ?

Gokudera ferma les yeux un instant et respira un bon coup. Quand il les rouvrit, son regard était ferme. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait le faire pour soigner Tsunayoshi.

-Je vous protégerai, Tsunayoshi-sama. Je vous en fais la promesse, souffla-t-il, promesse autant pour lui qu'adressée à l'enfant.

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

_Et voilà, un petit Gokudera déjà prêt à servir un mignon et altruiste Tsuna ! Bon j'en conviens les raison sont encore floues, mais c'est normal parce que pour Gokudera aussi c'est flou. Mais les raisons vont être plus explicitées dans le prochain chapitre ! Donc d'ici là, soyez patients !_

_P.S. : Comme j'entre en la sublimissime (ToT) période d'examen, je ne pourrais pas publier la semaine prochaine. Mais je publierais clle d'après , sûre !_

_Postez des reviews ça booste mon imagination et peut-être qu'après mes partiels je pourrais faire des petites entorses à la règle du "chapitre toutes les deux semaines" et poster de temps en temps des chapitres une semaine après. Ça ne tient qu'à vous xD_

_Qu'attendez-vous pour remplir ce si mignon carré blanc en dessous ?_


	9. Chapter 9 : Un nom

_Bonjour minna-san !_

_Bon voilà après deux semaines d'attente le chapitre 9 de _Il Ragazzo, _comme promis ! Et j'ai failli oublier de le publier aujourd'hui... Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que nous étions déjà samedi ! Mais du coup, aucun mal, le voilà ^^._

_J'ai eut beaucoup de mal à l'écrire (presque trois semaines) mais quand je l'ai relu, je l'ai trouvé pas mal. L'attente de l'inspiration en valait la chandelle ^^ !_

__J'ai eu beau continuer à supplier, prier, menacer, de faire la dévote, de donner des pots-de-vins... rien ne m'a permis de prendre Katekyo Hitman Reborn des mains d'Akira Amano... Même pas Gokudera ou G, vous vous rendez compte ?! TT_ _

_Merci à **Inukag9, MissXYZ, Guest, Blihioma, mary6987, Rebornx3, Lulue79, Caliste, tahury, Tiffou, Minimste, shinonema** et **history** pour leur review du dernier chapitre ! _

_Merci également à **fanais, aranley, addaline, Reima-chan, Minimiste, Fiane-Fiamma, Dixia, Himutsu-chan, Hebihime, Zeyra K, Tomokachan76, anastasia172, Lecfan, Izanami97, Alycia Panther,** **Yuki-Jiji, fuonhicali, Anonimo XD, mary6987**,** lupine13, manga-fic-love-sissi, amelieprosper, Akayui, lulue79, Tiffou, amiedu13, , Luce Li, Walarisse, Kyara17, Ekana, neko-chan L, neko-chan200, sacheliane, Caliste, yukixvongola, charlesdoudou, Riddikuluss, Mia Ako-nee, Elrika, Loucat, Sacha Tsukiya, PetitCrapaudBaveux, Minami12, inukag9, Audragon, ao no oni, Blihioma, tahury, Hikari0005, , ninolola, , Naidja, Llamas del Cielo, Ms Akabane, Noxerea, Marou83, Akuma-no-Kitsune, Hebihime, SinaKalissa, Nahel, tisha2803, jilie084, jevierita, Kyona-sama, Rebornx3, TheLadySoul, hiey, HarukaN, misa2, belkeirmed, Naelye, MissSexyBaby, Nama2902, Bottled Memories **et** history **pour avoir mis en favoris et suivre cette fiction !_

_Merci également à tous ceux qui lisent en anonyme cette fiction ! _

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes : _

_**MissXYZ **: Merci pour la review et je suis ravie de voir que tu l'as apprécié. Le chapitre dernier ayant été le point de départ de ma fic, j'étais un peu nerveuse de voir comment il allait être reçu ^^ Je suis soulagée. Oui c'est vrai ^^ Mais elles n'ont jamais été contre Tsuna ou très peu de temps (vu son adoration pour lui ^^) Mais là elles durent depuis plus d'une semaine ^^. Profites bien de ce nouveau chapitre !_

_**Guest **: Oui, Tsuna est de toute façon l'un des persos les plus chous que je connaisse (surtout quand il est enfant!) Quant à sa maturité... Il est vrai que Tsuna peut paraître assez étrange, il est autant naïf qu'un enfant de dis ans que sage comme le serait un adulte. Et accroche-toi bien parce que ça va être comme ça pour un bon moment ^^ J'espère que tu prendras à nouveau plaisir à la lecture !_

_**Lulue79** : Merci pour la review ^^ Bah c'est un coup imparable, j'en ai bien l'impression xD. Et puis il ne pouvait faire que ça ^^ Kidnapper G ou Gokudera ? Pourquoi je les kidnapperai ? Je suis mariée avec eux xD Oui je suis polygame, et alors ! Mukuro est pas mal aussi ^^ En fait, j'aime tous les persos de Reborn, sauf Byakuran (j'ai vraiment du mal avec lui) Comme tu vois le chapitre est sortie après deux semaines, donc ça réponds à ta question ^^ J'espère que tu aimerais tout autant ce chapitre-ci ! Bonne lecture !_

_**Shinonema **: Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, cela me va droit au cœur. Je suis contente que cette fic et mon sens de l'écriture te plaise. Je ne peux pas être plus heureuse ! Mais oui, c'est de toutes façons le plus grand pouvoir de Tsuna ^^ J'essaie en tout cas de faire de mon mieux de ce côté-là ! Merci pour tes encouragements ^^. Bonne lecture !_

_Sur ce, je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps ! Enjoy !_

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

Chapitre 9 : Un nom.

Gokudera n'arriva en vue du manoir qu'une fois la nuit tombée et encore, elle l'était depuis un couple d'heure seulement.

Il avait traversé la ville sans aucune grande difficulté. Sans grande surprise, les hommes de Verredicci passaient le périmètre de la ville au peigne fin mais Gokudera avait réussi à les éviter. Seul une paire de fois où il avait dû laisser Tsuna à l'abri dans une ruelle proche afin de libérer la voie avant de revenir le chercher, surveillant la fièvre. Dans ces moments-là, une lueur de culpabilité s'était allumée et avait grandi dans les prunelles de l'argenté.

Comment ne pas se sentir coupable ?

Si l'enfant l'avait suivi en dehors des murs du manoir, c'était parce que Gokudera avait réagi de manière exponentielle aux propos du plus jeune. S'il avait tempéré son caractère comme le lui avait appris Coyote, jamais l'enfant ne se serait inquiété, n'est-ce pas ? Gokudera l'avait remarqué : l'enfant était du genre à s'impliquer dès que quelque chose n'allait pas et surtout quand il pensait qu'il était responsable. Alors évidemment, quand il était sorti du bureau du Nono, le gamin l'avait suivi. Et s'il n'avait pas été autant plongé dans ses pensées, il aurait pu sentir le gamin le suivre sur le trajet, il ne se serait jamais buté contre les mafieux d'une famille ennemie aux Vongola, et la gamin ne se serait pas interposé pour l'aider !

Mais comme on le disait, avec des si on referait le monde ! Et c'était justement ce que Gokudera voulait planifier en ce moment : refaire le monde !... ou tout du moins le faire revenir en arrière afin d'éviter que tout ceci ne se passe.

Il scruta anxieusement le visage de Tsuna. La respiration irrégulière, saccadée et lourde de l'enfant n'était pas pour le rassurer. Des perles de sueur coulaient sur les joues rondes et des marques rouges sur son cou, preuves de la tentative de strangulation de Verredicci commençaient à apparaître. Gokudera grinça des dents à son inspection. Il murmura des paroles rassurantes à l'intention de l'enfant mais qui étaient plus destinées pour lui-même.

-Tenez le coup, Tsunayoshi-sama. Nous arrivons bientôt au manoir. Brow va vous soigner. Tenez le coup, je vous en prie !

Seul un léger gémissement plaintif lui répondit. Gokudera décida d'accélérer l'allure tout en prenant grand soin que l'enfant ne soit pas bousculer dans ses mouvements. Il arriva à quelques mètres du portail, qu'il vit alors les deux gardes tourner la tête vers eux et courir vers eux. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

-Signore Gokudera ! s'écria l'un d'eux une fois arrivé devant l'argenté. C'est terrible ! Le gamin que le Nono a ramené a... disparu ?

Les gardes regardèrent avec choc l'enfant que tous cherchaient dans le manoir depuis plus d'une heure, dans les bras de Gokudera. Le futur gardien pouvait voir leurs yeux écarquillés au travers des lunettes noires et se fit la remarque que ce n'étaient pas les mêmes qui gardaient le portail quand il était parti. Sûrement la relève avait-elle eu lieu pendant sa sortie.

-Mais... comment... comment l'un d'eux avant que Gokudera ne passe devant lui, courant à moitié vers le manoir.

-Appelez-le Nono pour le prévenir qu'il est avec moi et qu'il a besoin de soin. Appelez aussi Brow !

-...Tout de suite ! s'exécuta les deux gardes en se remettant brusquement de leur surprise.

Gokudera ne fit alors plus attention aux gardes, dont l'un sortit un téléphone portable, et se précipita vers la porte principale du manoir. Il monta deux à deux les marches du perron puis, tenant au creux de son bras blessé l'enfant fiévreux, il actionna la poignée de la porte. Il entra dans le manoir, sans prendre le temps de refermer derrière lui, sa brusque entrée surprenant grandement un majordome qui passait dans le hall. Il traversa en grande enjambée le hall et allait monter les marches pour mener l'enfant à l'infirmerie de suite quand il entendit son nom.

-Gokudera !

Agacé et pressé, Gokudera tourna néanmoins la tête vers la voix et vit Yamamoto qui marchait précipitamment à sa suite.

-Gokudera ! Où étais-tu ? demanda d'une voix inquiète Yamamoto en arrivant à sa hauteur. Tu aurais vu Tsunayoshi Sawada ? Il a disparu peu après la réunion. Nous avons cherché partout mais rien. Le Nono et ses gardiens sont très inquiets ! On aurait déjà dû le... Oh...

Ymamoto arrêta de parler, alors que Gokudera se tourna de trois quart vers lui, laissant apercevoir le corps de l'enfant dans ses bras et du même coup, sa manche sanglante. Les yeux de Yamamoto s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

-Mais... Mais que s'est-il passé ? Tu es blessé ? Et l'enfant ? Il est blessé aussi ? Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de tout te dire, Yamamoto... Va juste me chercher Brow ou la tête de gazon et dis-leur de me rejoindre à l'infirmerie ! Il a besoin de soin et...

-Qui a besoin de soin ? demanda alors une nouvelle voix.

Grimaçant sous les interruptions, Gokudera leva les yeux vers le haut des escaliers. Il vit alors Coyote qui descendait lentement les marches. Quand l'homme au bras mécanique vit alors la forme que Gokudera dans ses bras, il se stoppa tandis qu'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-Tsuna ! s'écria-t-il en se précipitant sur l'enfant.

Mais il fut refroidi en croisant le regard dangereux de Gokudera et en remarquant que ses doigts se resserraient sur sa prise de l'enfant. Si Coyote avait osé aller plus loin dans ses réflexions il aurait comparé Gokudera à un félin protégeait son petit blessé. Un même feu brillait dans les prunelles de l'argenté. Un feu qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans le regard de son « apprenti » et qui le perturba pendant quelques minutes avant que ses yeux ne se plissèrent, son visage redevenant sérieux.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Il a besoin de soin, le vieux ! Combien de fois, je dois le répéter ?

-Très bien. Amènes-le vite à l'infirmerie, se décida promptement Coyote en libérant le passage, je vais prévenir Brow.

Gokudera acquiesça et monta deux à deux les marches tandis que Coyote appelait Brow. Yamamoto voulut le suivre mais Coyote lui fit signe de rester où il était.

-"Pronto ?" salua la voix de Brow au travers de l'appareil.

-Brow, va tout de suite à l'infirmerie, Tsunayoshi y est.

-"Tsunayoshi ? Vous l'avez retrouvé ?!"

-Hayato vient de le ramener au manoir. Tsunayoshi n'a pas l'air d'aller bien. Dépêches-toi.

-"J'y fonce."

-Merci.

Une fois qu'il raccrocha, il se tourna vers Yamamoto.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je n'en sais rien ! se défendit le japonais.

-Je vous ai pourtant entendu parler avec Hayato... remarqua Coyote tandis que ses yeux se plissèrent dangereusement.

-Il n'a pas eu le temps de me parler que vous étiez déjà arrivé, sourit Yamamoto d'un air désolé, sans pouvoir toutefois cacher complètement son inquiétude.

Coyote jaugea le visage souriant du japonais avant de soupirer profondément et se détourna tout en lui faisant signe de le suivre avant de commencer à monter les marches. Yamamoto le suivit se demandant bien ce que Coyote avait encore à lui demander. Il ne tarda pas à être fixé.

-A ton avis, où était Hayato ? Il n'était pas au manoir, je me trompe ?

-Non... Je ne sais pas vraiment où il était... Gokudera a pas mal d'endroit où il aurait pu être allé... Mais je pencherai peut-être plus pour la ville...

-Laquelle ? Marineo ? demanda Coyote en pensant aux quelques villes autour du manoir et pas non plus éloignées.

-Quand Gokudera se sent... assez en colère, il va plus à Corleone. Je l'y ai croisé plus d'une fois.

-Pourtant la ville est sous notre protection... Comment Hayato a-t-il pu trouver de quoi se battre dans cette ville ? Pourquoi Gokudera se serait battu avec nos hommes ? Pour passer sa colère ?

-Peut-être que ce ne sont pas des Vongolas avec qui Gokudera s'est battu... déclara Yamamoto sans plus qu'aucune joie ne soit visible sur son visage.

-Dans ce cas, cela veut dire que notre territoire a été foulé par des intrus... Je ferai informer le responsable de l'unité qui s'y trouve, déclara Coyote plus pour lui-même alors qu'ils approchaient de l'infirmerie.

-Voulez-vous que je porte le message à Visconti-san ?

-Tu lui diras que c'est moi qui t'envoie, comme ça il reportera sa frustration sur moi. Avant ça...

-Oui ?

Coyote hésita, se demandant si cela servirait à quelque chose de lui demander, avant de continuer :

-Est-ce que... est-ce que tu as vu la lueur dans les yeux de Hayato ?

Yamamoto sembla surpris par la question du plus vieux. Il essaya de réfléchir.

-Vous voulez dire quand il est arrivé, là ? demanda le jeune japonais avant de répondre en voyant l'assentiment du gardien. Non. Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème avec Gokudera ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il s'agisse d'un problème... soupira Coyote. Laisse. Va prévenir Visconti.

-Très bien, Coyote-san.

Yamamoto continua son chemin sans lorgner sur la porte qui débouchait sur l'infirmerie tandis que Coyote s'y arrêta. Il inspira un grand coup avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il chercha des yeux Gokudera et l'enfant avant de les voir sur un des lits les plus éloignés de l'entrée de la pièce. Gokudera avait allongé l'enfant sur les couvertures et se tenait près du lit, dos à Coyote, la tête penchée vers Tsuna. Le bruit que fit la porte en se refermant, claquement sourd dans l'atmosphère paisible de la pièce fit que Gokudera se retourna vers son aîné.

-Coyote...

-J'ai appelé Brow. Il ne va plus tarder.

Gokudera pencha la tête de mauvaise grâce et dit :

-... Merci.

Coyote le regarda un moment avant de s'approcher du lit de Tsuna. L'enfant était mal en point : sa peau était pâle et sa respiration, lourde, signes d'une fièvre assez conséquente. De plus, quelques grimaces de douleur crispaient les lèvres de Tsuna et ses poings serrés, démontraient sa combativité face à elle. Coyote se tourna discrètement vers Gokudera qui avait retourné son attention vers l'enfant. La lueur protectrice et coupable, que Coyote avait vu, était de retour dans le regard du jeune homme.

-Et si tu me disais ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il, commençant à être agacé de ne pas savoir.

Gokudera ne répondit rien pendant un moment, mais sa tête se baissa sur quelques millimètres confortant Coyote sur la pensée qu'il l'avait bien entendu et surtout qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de gros. Gokudera prit une inspiration. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent pour parler mais la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à la volée sur Brow et Ryohei, qui le suivait, faisant sursauter les deux hommes déjà présents. Gokudera lança un regard meurtrier aux deux hommes qui faisaient trop de bruit à son goût tandis que Coyote ne cachant sa frustration : Gokudera allait enfin lui révéler ce qui allait se passer et il fallait qu'ils arrivent maintenant.

-Tu ne peux pas entrer plus doucement ?! gronda Coyote.

-C'est toi qui m'as appelé pour examiner l'état de Tsunayoshi, non ? répliqua Brow. Et tu avais laissé entendre que son état était grave !

-Ok, ok... Nous allons te laisser faire ton travail. Hayato et moi serons à l'extérieur. Viens Hayato.

-Mais...

-Viens ! ordonna sèchement Coyote.

Hayato se raidit imperceptiblement. Il avait beau être du genre à ne suivre que ses propres règles il connaissait aussi ses limites... ainsi que celles de la patience de Coyote. Il suivit à contrecœur le gardien de la Tempête à l'extérieur de la pièce non sans avoir laissé un dernier regard dans la direction du lit de Tsuna. Ryohei, qui observait la réaction de Gokudera depuis qu'il était entré avec Brow, surprit ce regard. Il regarda à son tour l'objet de l'attention de Gokudera avant de revenir vers son compagnon, en haussant un sourcil interrogateur. Mais le jeune homme impulsif n'eut pas conscience de la curiosité de Ryohei et détourna son attention avant de suivre Coyote.

Une fois que la porte de l'infirmerie fut fermée. Gokudera cala son dos contre l'un des murs et ferma les yeux. Il avait confiance en Brow et en Ryohei afin de soigner Tsuna mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Et Coyote qui ne voulait pas le lâcher ! Et il savait pour l'avoir côtoyé depuis un moment que le gardien de la Tempête du Nono ne le lâcherait pas comme ça. Mais il ne voulait pas en parler maintenant. Il se sentait encore trop responsable de l'état de Tsuna pour en parler et pour être honnête il avait peur que le Nono ou l'un de ses gardiens ne soit en colère contre lui à cause de son manque de discernement et d'attention.

-Hayato.. je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte mais j'attends... s'impatienta Coyote, les bras croisés.

-Très bien.. soupira Gokudera tandis que la porte de l'infirmerie se rouvrit à nouveau. Mais je voudrais d'abord m'excuser, je ne pensais pas que...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Brow, qui avait passé la porte de l'infirmerie, ne le prenne par le col et, sous sa surprise, le plaqua contre le mur. Gokudera eut un grognement de douleur en sentant le contrecoup sur son bras blessé avant de regarder Brow. Celui-ci semblait être plongé dans une fureur sans égale. Ce qui était assez impressionnant puisque le gardien du Soleil avait toujours affiché un visage calme et serein à chaque fois que Gokudera le voyait. L'argenté ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu le mettre dans un tel état ! Même Coyote, qui n'avait vu que très rarement son compagnon dans une telle fureur était figé de stupeur.

-Tu t'excuses pour quoi ?! rugit l'homme, sortant Gokudera de ses pensées. Tu ne pensais pas que quoi ?!

La grimace de douleur de Gokudera s'accentua en sentant le poing de Brow s'appuyer sur sa gorge sortant Coyote de sa stupeur. Le gardien de la Tempête s'empressa alors de faire lâcher prise à son compagnon.

-Brow ! Lâche-le ! s'écria-t-il tandis que Brow l'ignora.

-Comment as-tu osé... ? Que lui as-tu fait ?! continua l'homme tatoué.

Gokudera mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre la colère du gardien. D'une voix étranglée, il réussit à dire :

-Non, attendez ! Ce n'est pas moi !

-Lâche-le immédiatement, Brow ! ordonna alors une voix impérieuse.

Au son de cette voix, Brow desserra sa prise sur le col de l'argenté mais ne le lâcha pas pour autant. Il tourna la tête vers le couloir, pour voir un Timoteo calme ainsi qu'un Ganauche qui le regardait d'un air complètement dépassé. Coyote en voyant que Brow ne lâchait pas Gokudera posa une main ferme sur le poing fermé qui maintenait Gokudera. Sous l'injonction silencieuse, Brow détendit son poing, laissant filer le tissu et ramena son bras le long de son corps. Le Nono Vongola poussa un discret soupir de soulagement avant se tourner vers Coyote.

-Où est Tsunayoshi ?

-Dans l'infirmerie.

-Très bien. Hayato-kun ne devrais-tu pas y être aussi ? Il me semble voir que tu es blessé...

Gokudera baissa son regard vers sa blessure pour voir son vêtement de nouveau imbibé de sang. Sa course pour rentrer au manoir ainsi que l'altercation avec Brow avait dû refaire couler le sang.

-Va te faire soigner par Ryohei. Ensuite je veux te voir dans mon bureau dès qu'il aura terminé.

-Très bien, Nono, accepta Gokudera en acquiesçant doucement.

Une fois que Gokudera fut de nouveau à l'intérieur de la salle, Timoteo se tourna vers Brow.

-Que s'est-il passé, Brow ?

-Je... j'ai laissé ma colère l'emporter...

-Sans blague ? ironisa Coyote.

-Pour quelle raison ? continua Timoteo.

-J'ai vu l'état de Tsunayoshi et...

-Comment va-t-il ? s'empressa alors de demander Ganauche.

-... Il a reçu plusieurs coups au niveau du torse... Je n'ai pas attendu de l'examiner plus en profondeur mais au niveau des bleus qui ont commencé à se former, je peux témoigner de la violences des coups et je ne serais pas étonné de savoir qu'il a des côtes cassées... Mais ce qui m'a vraiment mis en rage c'était... les rougeurs sur son cou.

-Comment ça ? blêmit Ganauche en ayant peur de comprendre.

-Des traces de mains autour de son cou, certains marques virent au violet. Un homme dans la force de l'âge a essayé de l'étrangler. A mort.

-Je n'ai vu de tout ça... déclara Coyote dans un souffle.

-Est-ce Tsunayoshi qui t'a dit que c'était Hayato le responsable ?

-Non... mais vu que c'est lui qui l'a ramené... J'ai...

-Je ne sais pas ce que Hayato-kun a fait mais je pense qu'il est mieux de le laisser s'exprimer avant de passer à des conclusions hâtives, tu ne crois pas ? déclara sagement Timoteo. Attendons de connaître sa version des faits et celle de Tsunayoshi. De plus je ne crois pas que Hayato aurait pu aller jusqu'à ce point-là malgré son aversion pour Tsunayoshi. Certes, Hayato est impulsif et parfois violent, mais jamais il n'aurait un comportement d'une telle extrémité contre un enfant.

-Je suis désolé...

-Je t'ai connu plus réfléchi, Brow, sourit gentiment Timoteo. Mais tu devras des excuses à Hayato si tes suppositions se révèlent inexacts, compris ?

-Évidemment.

-Très bien.

* * *

Ryohei regardait d'un air curieux Gokudera qui massait sa gorge distraitement. Il n'avait rien loupé de l'altercation entre son mentor et son ami. Après tout, Brow était en train d'examiner les différentes blessures de l'enfant avant de sortir en trombe de l'infirmerie et de hurler contre l'argenté. Ryohei n'avait jamais vu son mentor hurler comme ça. Son regard rejoignit celui de Gokudera et se porta sur l'enfant. Il se demanda d'ailleurs si le prénom de l'enfant n'avait pas été choisi par ironie. Pour que, en à peine quelque heures, l'enfant, qui sortait tout juste d'une semaine de repos, revienne au manoir Vongola couvert de blessure et pris d'une virulente fièvre... L'enfant n'était pas très chanceux en dépit de son prénom.

-Comment il va ?

Ryohei sortit de ses pensées et retourna son attention sur l'argenté qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux le lit de l'enfant. Le jeune boxeur ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il se concentra de nouveau sur l'extraction de la balle dans le bras de Gokudera. Enfin il réussit à la faire sortir, accompagnée un grognement de douleur de la part du blessé. Ryohei s'appliqua à nettoyer la plaie avant de la désinfecter tandis qu'il répondait.

-Il est en plus mauvais état que toi, cela c'est certain, répondit le futur gardien du Soleil, sans prêter attention à la grimace coupable de Gokudera. Mais il va s'en sortir : sa fièvre a déjà commencé à baisser bien que légèrement. Et avec un peu d'attention et en mettant en place des sécurité, ses blessures au torse pourront être soignées rapidement.

-Et en utilisant les flammes ? demanda Gokudera, tandis que Ryohei bandait sa blessure.

-Tu sais bien que l'anneau que je porte ne me permet pas de produire de grandes flammes, rappela-t-il en montrant un anneau basique surmonté d'une pierre d'une couleur jaune citrine. Seul Brow-san avec son anneau Vongola le pourrait pour soigner une blessure aussi profonde que la tienne. Mais les blessures de Tsuna sont internes : elles ne pourront que guérir seules. D'ailleurs à propos de ta blessure, j'ai fini de faire les premiers soins. Reviens demain afin que Brow-san puisse la soigner complètement avec des flammes du Soleil.

-Je ne pense pas que Brow le voudra... marmonna Gokudera entre ses dents, mais malheureusement pour lui Ryohei l'entendit.

-Ça ne te ressemble extrêmement pas d'être aussi défaitiste, Tête de poulpe ! Et puis en ce qui concerne cette petite dispute entre hommes, il l'oubliera assez vite si tu lui expliques !

-Rha ! La ferme, Tête de gazon ! Toute cette histoire commence à me faire chier !

Ryohei le regarda avec un petit sourire.

-En es-tu sûr ? Cela fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu avec un tel regard, Gokudera.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'étonna l'argenté, alors que son exaspération retombait aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

Ryohei n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que Brow rentrait de nouveau dans l'infirmerie. Le gardien regarda pendant quelques secondes l'argenté avant de détourner les yeux et de déclarer tout en se dirigeant vers Tsunayoshi.

-Le Nono t'attend dans son bureau Gokudera. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas trop tarder... Et ne pense pas que je regrette entièrement ce que j'ai fait, continua-t-il d'une voix plus forte, prenant au dépourvu le futur gardien de la Tempête. Tu n'as peut-être rien à voir avec les blessures de Tsunayoshi, mais considère cela comme une réaction par rapport à ton comportement envers lui de tout à l'heure !

Gokudera ferma les yeux avant de hocher la tête. Il se leva et sortit de la pièce. Ryohei tourna son regard vers son mentor qui reprenait ses soins sur l'enfant.

-Gokudera ne ferait jamais de mal à un enfant... commença Ryohei.

-Tu n'as pas entendu ce que j'ai dit ? soupira Brow. Si Gokudera n'est pas responsable de son état directement, il l'est par rapport à ce qu'il a dit lors de la réunion. Je sais que c'est ce qu'il est. C'est sa nature d'être impulsif et provocateur... mais il va falloir qu'il grandisse un peu. C'est un adulte et son comportement est tout ce qu'il y a de moins d'adulte !

-Nous ne pourrions pas changer Gokudera : cela fait trop longtemps qu'on le connaît, déclara Ryohei. Mais peut-être que quelqu'un y arrivera.

-Eh bien j'espère que cette personne apparaisse très vite. Ou sinon...

Brow ne prit pas le temps de finir sa phrase, mais Ryohei eut un petit sourire. Son regard se porta sur l'enfant. Concrètement, il ne savait ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et Gokudera. Mais il espérait que leur relation débouche sur une relation plus pacifique que celle qu'ils avaient jusqu'à maintenant.

* * *

-Récapitulons, déclara le Nono.

Gokudera essaya de rendre son soupir le plus discret possible mais craignit de ne pas y être arrivé. Il regarda du coin de l'œil Coyote qui ne le quittait pas des yeux et Visconti qui avait les bras croisé et et les yeux fermés, le bas du dos légèrement appuyé contre le bord du bureau du Nono Vongola.

-Tu es parti du manoir afin d'essayer de penser à autre chose qu'à Tsunayoshi-kun. En ville, tu as été attaqué mais ayant oublié tes armes, tu as dû finir par t'incliner face à tes adversaires. Mais Tsunayoshi-kun, qui avait dû te suivre depuis le début, s'est interposé et les hommes qui s'en prenaient à toi, s'en ont aussi pris à lui. Grâce à diversion crée par Tsunayoshi-kun, tu as réussi à t'en sortir et à t'éloigner toi, ainsi que Tsunayoshi-kun. Comme tu as vu qu'il a été blessé à cause de cette bagarre, tu as décidé de rentrer le plus tôt possible au manoir afin de le soigner. C'est ça ?

Gokudera acquiesça lentement.

-Donc, reprit doucement Coyote, C'est cet enfoiré de Verredicci qui est à l'origine des blessures de Tsuna ?

-Ou tout du moins l'un de ses hommes, pensa Timoteo. Ce n'est vraiment pas le genre d'Alessandro Verredicci de descendre dans les bas quartier pour une simple mission d'assassinat... D'ailleurs, Hayato, connais-tu le nom de leur cible ?

-Non. Ils ne l'ont jamais mentionné...

-De toutes façon, intervint Visconti, je ne pense pas que nous aurions pu faire grand chose... Même si la ville de Corleone fait partie de notre territoire comme la Sicile entière, c'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

-Nous avons des espions parmi la police, ils nous dirons sûrement si jamais un homme a été tué cette nuit.

Gokudera écoutait patiemment la conversation. Lui aussi avait été légèrement interpellé sur la préparation de l'assassinat par les hommes de la famille Verredicci. Il choisit d'écouter avec attention la conversation entre les membre de la neuvième génération. Ce n'était après tout pas tous les jours que ceux-ci leur laissaient comprendre les magouilles entre les familles. Et puis toutes les informations étaient bonnes pour être gardées en mémoire. Surtout dans la mafia.

Coyote acquiesça aux paroles de Visconti.

-C'est vrai... Pour que le boss des Verredicci soit intéressé à la capture d'un civil, il faudrait que ce civil ait certaines relations... Ou qu'il ne soit pas si civil que ça. Après tout, Alessandro Verredicci n'aime s'encombre des choses inutiles.

-J'organiserai une enquête, décida Visconti. Si leur cible a une quelconque utilité aux Verredicci cela pourrait nous causer quelques soucis...

-Cela ne sert à rien de nous attarder sur cela pour l'instant, soupira Timoteo. Concentrons-nous plutôt sur l'agression d'Hayato et Tsunayoshi-kun.

-Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrai dire de plus, déclara Gokudera en plissant les yeux.

-Je pensais plus à ce que tu pourrais nous dire sur Tsunayoshi-kun.

-Que voulez-vous dire, Nono ? Vous en connaissez plus sur Tsunayoshi-sama que moi...

Une douche froide n'aurait pas eut plus d'effet sur les trois hommes que les paroles de Gokudera. Coyote ouvrait et refermait la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne puisse ne sortir. Visconti avait écarquillé les yeux, sans décroiser ses bras, mais sans qu'aucun autre signe de sa surprise ne soit visible. Timoteo regardait Gokudera sans ciller n'arrivant pas à croire ce que le jeune homme avait dit.

-Hayato... Comment as-tu appelé Tsunayoshi-kun ?

Gokudera rougit légèrement, gêné en comprenant d'où venait le trouble des gardiens de la neuvième génération. Il répéta en marmonnant. Malheureusement Timoteo, qui avait l'oreille fini malgré son âge avancé, l'entendit distinctement.

-... Tsunayoshi-sama...

Timoteo soupira en se rendant compte qu'il avait bien entendu lors de la première fois, tout en se massant l'arête du nez.

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir manqué un épisode... Depuis quand l'appelles-tu comme ça ?

-Ça ne vous regarde pas ! s'exclama l'argenté, quelque peu irrité de voir que le boss de la famille qui l'avait adopté, essayait de savoir quelque chose d'aussi privé que cela : il avait le droit d'avoir ses propres secrets, non ?

-Ça ne nous regarde pas ?! répéta en criant Coyote, infirmant les pensées de Gokudera, Au contraire ! Il y a encore quelques heures, tu criais à qui bon voulait bien m'entendre que tu ne l'accepterais jamais ! Et là tu l'appelles comme si Tsuna était ton supérieur !

-Et ce n'est pas le cas ? répliqua Gokudera d'une voix calme en plissant les yeux.

Un nouveau silence accueillit les paroles de l'argenté. Timoteo regarda intensément Gokudera. Pour qu'il ait changé d'avis aussi rapidement et aussi profondément, il y avait dû se passer quelque chose de très important. Mais il ne voyait pas en quoi les événements qu'avait raconté Gokudera aient pu changé la vision des choses de l'argenté en aussi peu de temps et son Hyper Intuition lui disait qu'il avait tout dit concernant les événements du début de soirée. Coyote, quant à lui, explosa à la dernières réplique de Gokudera.

-Hayato ! Tu es vraiment un... !

-Coyote, calme-toi, intervint Timeteo avant de se tourner vers le successeur à son bras droit, assis dans le fauteuil en face d'eux. Hayato, j'aimerai que tu nous explique. Ton attitude est pour le moins... déconcertante. Nous voulons comprendre.

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre et il n'y a rien à expliquer, grogna Gokudera en croisant les bras, agacé que les dirigeants de la famille insistent alors qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas aborder le sujet.

-Il s'est forcément passé quelque chose pour que tu te décides à respecter Tsunayoshi...

-N'était-ce pas ce que vous vouliez ? Que je fasse preuve de courtoisie à son égard ?

-Arrête de nous prendre pour des idiots, Hayato ! gronda Coyote. Tu sais aussi bien que nous que ce n'est pas de la courtoisie à ce niveau-là. Et je sais que si c'était pour cette raison là, tu ne le ferais pas avec une aussi bonne volonté. Alors dis-nous ce qui a pu te faire changer d'avis à ce point !

Gokudera resta silencieux pendant un moment avant de déclarer, toujours aussi hermétique :

-Je ne veux pas en parler.

-Et pourquoi pas ? demanda Visconti en dardant son regard glacial dans les yeux verts de Gokudera.

-Parce que je ne le sais pas, voilà pourquoi ! s'énerva alors brusquement le jeune homme.

Il se laissa retomber dans le fauteuil tout en passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux argentés. Il soupira.

-Je... je ne sais pas... je ne saurais pas vous dire pourquoi... ni pourquoi j'ai commencé à l'appeler comme ça. Mais une chose est sûre : je ne le regrette pas et je continuerai. Si je devais donner la raison la plus probable ce serait parce que... qu'il m'a protégé. Il m'a protégé jusqu'au bout... jusqu'à ses dernières forces et ce malgré le danger que mes adversaires représentaient... Sans penser à son propre état, il a d'abord pensé à moi... ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti une telle chaleur...

Timoteo regarda Gokudera, perdu dans ses explications, les yeux dans le vague. Timoteo connaissait la situation familiale du jeune homme. Cela faisait des années que Gokudera n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de sa famille. Il n'avait jamais donné suite à leur demande, ulcéré par leur attitude. Et même s'il avait fini par découvrir la vérité sur sa mère biologique, morte à cause de sa maladie et non pas comme il l'avait d'abord pensé par des hommes de son père pour cacher la relation avec le boss de la famille Gokudera, il n'avait pas exprimé l'envie de les revoir.

Mais Timoteo avait remarqué que Gokudera, malgré avoir rencontré les futurs gardiens des Vongolas au Japon, ne s'était pas véritablement ouvert à eux. Il était resté solitaire, sans jamais essayé de connaître quelqu'un...

-... J'ai envie de le protéger. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment j'ai cette sensation, mais je veux absolument tout faire pour pouvoir protéger Tsunayoshi-sama.

… mais Timoteo sentait que ça allait changer. Quand Gokudera releva les yeux vers eux, le boss des Vongola put enfin voir cette lueur qui illuminait le regard de l'argenté. La même lueur qui illuminait parfois le regard de ses propres gardiens. Il ne doutait maintenant plus de la sincérité de Gokudera. Il remarqua que Coyote s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais Timoteo le coupa dans son élan.

-Je vois... Je suis heureux d'entendre que tu tiens à la sécurité de Tsunayoshi-kun... Je n'ai plus aucune question à te poser, tu peux aller rejoindre les autres.

Coyote tourna la tête vers son boss pour contester, mais en voyant le regard de reproche de Timoteo il garda ses commentaires pour lui. Pour l'instant, Gokudera hocha lentement la tête aux paroles du Nono avant de se lever en silence. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la porte, la voix de Timoteo le rappela.

-Ah, si... une dernière chose...

-Quoi, Nono ? demanda Gokudera, en se tournant vers les mafieux.

-Tu dis avoir accepté Tsunayoshi... Mais est-ce que c'est aussi l'accepter en tant que Decimo ?

Gokudera garda le silence un moment avant de répondre par une question :

-Nono... Est-ce que ma réponse influencera votre décision à ce sujet ?

Timoteo serra légèrement les poings. Il était toujours dans un débat intérieur et seuls ses gardiens savaient à quel point et les futurs gardiens s'en doutaient également. Timoteo n'arrivait pas à prendre de décision : aussi il désirait entendre les avis de chacun avant de se faire une idée.

-Il y a des chances, en effet, soupira Timoteo d'un air las.

-Je comprend... Je vais être honnête, Nono : je ne veux toujours pas que Tsunayoshi-sama devienne le Decimo.

Timoteo ferma les yeux tandis que les gardiens de la neuvième génération présents dans la salle baissèrent légèrement la tête jusqu'à que Gokudera continue.

-Cependant ce n'est pas pour les mêmes raisons. Jusqu'à cet après-midi, je ne voulais tout simplement pas être sous les ordres d'un enfant, mais ça a changé. Le fait que Tsunayoshi-sama puisse être mon supérieur ne me dérange plus... Mais c'est de la mafia que nous parlons. Tsunayoshi-sama est bien trop innocent et trop gentil pour entrer dans ce monde. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment il a agi avec moi. Pour son bien, il est préférable qu'il reste loin de ce monde. Sans compter que ce n'est qu'un enfant.

Timoteo hocha la tête comprenant toutes les raisons de Gokudera puisque lui-même les avait déjà pensées.

-Mais si jamais, vous désignez Tsunayoshi-sama en tant que Decimo, je ne ferais rien pour l'empêcher. Au contraire, j'appuierai de toute mon âme et avec toute ma volonté pour le protéger. J'accepterai votre décision et je ferai en sorte que jamais Tsunayoshi-sama n'ait à souffrir d'une autre agression ou attaque comme celle qu'il a subi tout à l'heure.

Timoteo esquissa un sourire sur ses lèvres en voyant le regard déterminé de Gokudera.

-Merci, Hayato. Dans ce cas, je laisse Tsunayoshi entre de bonnes mains.

-Comptez sur moi, Nono.

Sur ces paroles, Gokudera sortit du bureau du Nono. Les trois gardiens gardèrent le silence pendant quelques minutes avant que Visconti ne déclare :

-La relève est en marche...

-Je suis d'accord, confirma Coyote sans que son regard ne se soit détourné de la porte par laquelle Gokudera était sorti. Tsuna a beau n'être qu'un enfant, il est impressionnant. Même moi qui suis le mentor de Hayato, je n'ai jamais réussi à lui donner la moitié de la motivation qu'il a maintenant.

-Tsunayoshi-kun s'est fait un allié de poids mais je crains que les autres soient moins faciles à convaincre. En tout cas pour certains d'entre eux... s'inquiéta tout de même le Nono Vongola.

* * *

Gokudera après le meeting avec le boss des Vongola et de ses deux gardiens retourna à l'infirmerie. Quand il pénétra dans la pièce, il remarqua que Brow et Ryohei n'étaient pas seuls. Ymamoto et Chrome étaient eux aussi dans la pièce bien que ces deux derniers étaient à une distance respectable du chevet de l'enfant. A son arrivée, les trois jeunes se tournèrent vers lui.

-Gokudera, souffla Yamamoto tandis que l'argenté s'approchait d'eux.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Eh bien... hésita Chrome

Les trois jeunes dirigèrent leur attention vers Brow quand celui-ci se redressa en soupirant bruyamment. Le gardien du Soleil marcha vers leur groupe pendant que Ryohei se penchait vers l'enfant. Gokudera eut la surprise d'entendre Ryohei parler doucement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis que son cerveau comprenait ce qu'il se passait.

-Il va plutôt bien... Ses blessures sont sérieuses, mais sa vie n'est pas en danger, loin de là. Sa fièvre va sûrement baisser dans la nuit. S'il repose entièrement jusqu'à demain matin et peut-être jusqu'à midi, elle aura sûrement disparu. Ses blessures sont surtout sur l'arrière du crâne, au dos et au niveau de l'abdomen. Ses bras et ses jambes n'ont rien à part quelque égratignures, elles, béguines.

-Il.. est... il est réveillé ? demanda Gokudera, interloqué.

Chrome tiqua en entendant la voix calme et inquiète de Gokudera, tandis que les observations que s'étaient faîtes Yamamoto, revinrent en force. Brow soupira.

-Oui, il s'est réveillé il y a quelques minutes. Mais il est encore très fatigué, il ne restera pas longtemps éveillé. Ah et, il a demandé à te voir Hayato...

-Moi ? s'étonna l'argenté.

-Oui. Dépêches-toi, avant qu'il ne s'endorme.

Gokudera déglutit discrètement avant de se diriger vers le lit de l'enfant. Gokudera put voir les yeux, à moitié fermés, fatigués et encore animés par la lueur de sa fièvre, se diriger vers lui. Gokduera se mordit les lèvres en voyant l'enfant si faible. Ryohei tourna légèrement la tête vers son compagnon avant de se redresser et de se tourner vers lui. Il les laissa seul non sans lui chuchoter en passant à côté de lui.

-Ne sois pas trop dur : il a besoin de repos.

Gokudera acquiesça, absent avant de se rapprocher de la chaise placée à côté du lit. Quand Gokudera s'assit dessus, il leva la tête vers l'enfant et put voir alors un léger sourire sur les lèvres de l'enfant. La voix de Tsuna était faible, à peine plus légère qu'un souffle mais il régnait un tel silence et ce, malgré la présence des quatre personnes dans la pièce qui tentait d'écouter ce qui allait être dit entre les deux, que Gokudera l'entendit parfaitement.

-_Vous m'avez ramené au manoir, n'est-ce pas ?_ demanda Tsuna, avant de reprendre en voyant Gokudera hocher la tête. _Merci beaucoup._

-_Non c'est normal... je n'allais pas vous laisser comme ça dans la ville avec ces malades qui nous cherchaient._

-_Je sais..._ sourit Tsuna. _Malgré vos mots durs, et votre mauvaise humeur, vous êtes quelqu'un de gentil et de juste._

-_Je... je ne sais pas ce qui vous fais dire cela, mais je crois que vous vous méprenez sur mon compte... Je ne suis pas aussi extraordinaire que vous semblez le penser._

_-Vous m'avez sauvé, Gokudera-san et ramené au manoir._ _J'étais... endormi... et donc un fardeau... Vous auriez pu très bien me laisser au milieu de la ville sur la route pour vous débarrassez de moi si vous.._

-_Jamais je n'aurais fait ça, Tsunayoshi-sama !_ s'exclama-t-il avec un voix un peu plus forte. _Ce serait quelque chose de trop cruel, surtout si vous ne connaissez pas la Sicile !_

L'enfant le regarda intensément, les yeux écarquillés au maximum de ses forces. Les quatre personnes derrière lui avaient eux aussi retenu leur souffle. Alors que Gokudera commençait à penser qu'il avait dit une bêtise, l'enfant demanda :

-_Qu'est-ce que... vous aviez dit... ?_

-_Je… j'ai dit ce serait quelque chose de trop cruel et que..._

-_Non, pas ça..._ dit l'enfant en secouant doucement la tête et ne faisait pas cas de la douleur à l'arrière crâne que le mouvement lui procura. _Vous... Vous m'avez appelé par mon prénom, non ?_

-_Eh bien..._ hésita Gokudera en se grattant la nuque._ Oui, mais...si ça vous dérange, je peux peut-être..._

-_En fait... je suis heureux,_ déclara Tsunayoshi à la surprise de Gokudera, alors que quelques larmes coulaient de ses yeux, marquant une longue trace humide sur la joue de l'enfant. _Parce que... parce que... c'est la première fois que vous m'appelez par mon prénom..._

Tsunayoshi amena un main jusqu'à son visage où il essaya d'essuyer les larmes.

-_Depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés... vous n'avez fait que m'appeler __"__gamin__"__... Alors je suis content de voir que vous utilisez mon prénom..._

Gokudera sentit son cœur se déchirer en se rendant compte que l'enfant, malgré les paroles qu'il avait prononcé dans le bureau du Nono plus tôt dans la journée, comme quoi il ne les forcerait pas à l'accepter, bien qu'il avait sentit qu'elles étaient sincères ne voulaient pas dire qu'il en serait heureux. Comme n'importe qui, cet enfant voulait être accepté dans la mesure possible et serait même très heureux. Mais pour éviter de le contrarier, l'enfant avait prétendu le contraire, acceptant de sacrifier ses propres envies pour quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas. Gokudera secoua la tête mentalement : cet enfant n'avait décidément pas sa place dans la mafia. Il allait se faire tuer avant même de comprendre quoi que ce soit.

Gokudera prit en ses doigts, la main de Tsuna qui essayait d'essuyer les larmes et plongeant dans le regard marron de Tsuna, il déclara avec un sourire :

-_A partir de maintenant, je vous promets d'être à vos côtés et de vous protéger..._

Quelque soit les menaces qui pèseront sur vous dans le futur, ajouta Gokudera pour lui, ignorant totalement les exclamations de Ryohei et de Yamamoto, derrière lui.

Tsuna eut alors le sourire plus rayonnant qui puisse avoir dans son état.

-_Dans ce cas, Gokudera-san, il faut que nous nous connaissons mieux..._

-_Mais j'y compte bien,_ sourit Gokudera, tandis que les paupières de Tsuna commencèrent doucement à se fermer.

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

_Ouf ! J'ai eu tellement de mal à ce chapitre ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais bien que je savais ce qu'il allait se passer, je n'arrivais pas à écrire. J'ai dû me faire violence pour (enfin!) le terminer. J'espère qu'il vous plaît en tout cas ^^ Mes exams se terminant mardi, je pourrais prendre un peu plus de temps pour écrire dorénavant. Les chapitres reprendront toutes le semaines, ou toutes les deux semaines suivant mon avancée dans les futurs chapitres._

_N'hésitez pas à commenter le chapitre de cette semaine !_


	10. Chapter 10 Un secret bien caché

_Ohayo, minna-san ! Voici le chapitre 10 de _Il ragazzo _!_

_J'ai eu un peu de mal pour continuer le chapitre que je suis en train d'écrire en ce moment... mais l'envie recommence à venir donc je suis un peu rassurée, j'espère juste pouvoir le finir ce soir pour être à jour dans mes chapitres. Du coup, l'actualité des chapitres est terminée xD_

_Les personnages et l'univers de Katekyo Himan Reborn ne m'appartiennent pas mais à Akira Amano. Seul quelques points de l'histoire et le scénario sont issus de mon imagination débordante !_

_Merci à **FukoshiAnonyme, MissXYZ, inukag9, Alycia Panther, lulue79, Akuuma Tsukeshine, Rebornx3, Tiffou, Guest, tahury, SinaKalissa, shinonema, Caliste, Minimiste, ninolola** et **melamariannie** pour leur review au dernier chapitre !_

_Merci également à **fanais, aranley, addaline, Reima-chan, Minimiste, Fiane-Fiamma, Dixia, Himutsu-chan, Hebihime, Zeyra K, Tomokachan76, anastasia172, Lecfan, Izanami97, Alycia Panther,** **Yuki-Jiji, fuonhicali, Anonimo XD, mary6987**,** lupine13, manga-fic-love-sissi, amelieprosper, Akayui, lulue79, Tiffou, amiedu13, , Luce Li, Walarisse, Kyara17, Ekana, neko-chan L, neko-chan200, sacheliane, Caliste, yukixvongola, charlesdoudou, Riddikuluss, Mia Ako-nee, Elrika, Loucat, Sacha Tsukiya, PetitCrapaudBaveux, Minami12, inukag9, Audragon, ao no oni, Blihioma, tahury, Hikari0005, , ninolola, , Naidja, Llamas del Cielo, Ms Akabane, Noxerea, Marou83, Akuma-no-Kitsune, Hebihime, SinaKalissa, Nahel, tisha2803, jilie084, jevierita, Kyona-sama, Rebornx3, TheLadySoul, hiey, HarukaN, misa2, belkeirmed, Naelye, MissSexyBaby, Nama2902, Bottled Memories **et** history **pour avoir mis en favoris et suivre cette fiction !_

_Merci également à tous ceux qui lisent en anonyme cette fiction ! _

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes : _

_**FujoshiAnonyme**:Merci pour la review et pour les compliments ^^ Je suis ravie que tu l'ais trouvé mignon c'est vrai que j'étais bien contente de ma fin trop choute entre Gokudera et Tsuna. Je ne pensais que ça ferait réagir comme ça mais je mentirai si je disais que je suis heureuse que mes lecteurs réagisse. Ça me prouve que j'ai bien réussi à retranscrire ce que je voulais alors merci ! La suite des événements est un peu plus bas ^^ Bonne lecture !_

_**MissXYZ **: Merci beaucoup pour la review ! Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu ! Et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! On se revoit en bas !_

_**Guest**:Ah ? Peut-être... j'avoue que je lis beaucoup de fictions anglaise et peut-être que certains fois des expressions anglaises me viennent traduites en français, je t'avoue que je ne me suis pas rendue compte. Pour preuve ça ne m'a pas choqué du tout ! Merci de me le dire. Penses-tu que je doive changer ? Parce que pour être honnête moi j'aime l'expression « un couple d'heure » et je ne vois pas trop ce que je pourrais mettre à la place... Tu as une suggestion ? En tout cas, merci de me l'avoir signalé ! Bonne lecture à toi aussi !_

_**shinonema **: Merci pour les compliments ! Je suis ravie que tu l'ai apprécié et ravie que tu n'aies pas été déçue ! Moi aussi j'adore la relation entre Gokudera et Tsuna mais pour être honnête, j'adore tout chez Gokudera ^^ Oui ! Je me suis fait un plaisir à imaginer la scène et la réaction des trois gardiens ! Mais en même temps il y a de quoi : en quelque heures il a subi une énorme transformation. Merci pour ton soutien, j'essaierai de me montrer à la hauteur ! Bonne lecture !_

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

Chapter 10 : Un secret bien caché  


Lambo n'arrivait pas y croire.

Comment ce gamin avait fait ?

En à peine quelques heures, il avait réussi à mettre de son côté celui qui avait été le plus contre lui. Peut-être pas l'un des violents mais certainement l'un des plus têtus de toute leur bande : Gokudera Hayato.

Lambo se souviendrait toujours de sa surprise de voir Gokudera débarquer à l'infirmerie alors qu'il y était lui-même en compagnie de Ganauche pour savoir comment allait Tsunayoshi après son agression. L'argenté avait été le dernier homme qu'il pensait à rendre visite à l'enfant. Mais il avait encore été plus surpris d'entendre Gokudera appeler l'enfant "Tsunayoshi-sama". Et il n'avait pas été le seul : Ganauche aussi n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles. Ainsi que Tsunayoshi.

L'enfant avait planté pendant quelques minutes avant de demander à Gokudera pourquoi il rajoutait le "sama", à la fin de son prénom.

-_Parce que vous le méritez, tout simplement, Tsunayoshi-sama,_ avait répondu Gokudera en ignorant les deux autres présents dans la pièce.

Tsuna avait alors demandé, pour ne pas dire, supplier, Gokudera de juste l'appeler par son prénom. La veille, il n'avait juste pas réalisé la présence de ce suffixe honorifique et pour dire la vérité cela le gênait. Il était après tout plus jeune que Gokudera, aussi cela devait être le contraire. Et surtout Tsunayoshi ne comprenait pas en quoi il l'avait mérité. Bien sûr les trois mafieux ne voulant et ne pouvant pas dire qu'il était l'héritier possible à la place de boss dans la plus puissante famille mafieuse, avait gardé la silence. Mais Gokudera avait très bien réussi à détourner l'attention de Tsunayoshi, démontrant encore une fois que les deux avaient réussi à se rapprocher au delà des espérances. Mais pour Lambo, ça allait beaucoup trop vite ! Lui-même, il lui avait fallu des années avant que Gokudera ne lui donne un semblant de confiance : après tout, il détestait les enfants. Bon, il fallait dire aussi qu'avec toutes les bêtises que Lambo faisait étant jeune, c'était difficile de le supporter. Mais là il avait fallu à Tsunayoshi une semaine... non, soyons honnête... moins d'une journée pour faire changer radicalement d'avis à Gokudera... Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire : c'était un exploit. Et Lambo se demandait vraiment comment l'enfant avait fait.

Yamamoto et Ryohei avait tenté de savoir le fin mot de l'histoire, essayant de faire changer d'avis Gokudera. Les deux compagnons avaient compris que Gokudera ne cherchaient plus à empêcher le Nono de faire de Tsuna le Decimo Vongola. Au cours de la semaine qui passa après l'agression à Corleone, Yamamoto et Ryohei avaient pris plusieurs fois Gokudera à part essayant de le faire changer d'avis, mais le bomber les avaient brutalement écartés de leur chemin en leur disant que ce n'était pas leurs affaires. Il avait aussi ajouté que s'ils voulaient savoir pourquoi il acceptait dorénavant Tsunayoshi, il faudrait qu'ils essayent de voir ça avec Tsunayoshi. Ce n'était, après tout, pas à lui de les convaincre.

Les gardiens de la neuvième génération sentant la tension dans la future génération décidèrent d'en envoyer certains en mission le temps qu'ils aient tous le temps de réfléchir séparément. Ils en étaient revenus depuis mais leur point de vue n'avaient évidemment pas changé. C'est à ce moment-là que Kyoko Sasagawa entra en jeu en demandant à la neuvième génération si Tsunayoshi et elle pouvaient aller faire des magasins pour trouver des vêtements pour Tsuna, comme elle le lui avait promis durant sa convalescence. En effet, si l'enfant avaient des vêtements depuis tout ce temps, ce n'était pas ses vêtements. C'étaient apparemment des vêtements d'un enfant, nommé Fûta, il y a des années auparavant et qui était en ce moment en mission. Et Kyoko jugeait qu'il était plus que temps que Tsuna ait ses propres vêtements. Les gardiens Vongola avaient hésité se souvenant que trop de la dernière excursion en dehors du manoir de Tsuna. Mais Kyoko les avaient rassurés :

-Tout ira bien, cette fois ! Si Tsuna-kun s'était fait agressé l'autre fois, c'était parce que Gokudera était déjà à terre et qu'il n'avait pas ses armes, non ? Or aujourd'hui, il les aura et il sera plus méfiant. Et si vous vous inquiétez tant pour la sécurité, vous n'avez qu'à mettre quelqu'un d'autre avec nous, comme... je ne sais pas... Lambo par exemple ! Cela fait des jours qu'il est enfermé au manoir, il faut bien qu'il bouge, lui aussi.

Et même si Kyoko Sasagawa n'avait pas le même tempérament vif que son frère aîné, elle avait néanmoins la même ténacité. Les gardiens de la neuvième génération finirent par accepter, accord appuyé en grande partie par Timoteo qui était intervenu en disant que rien de grave ne se passerait. Si le boss des Vongola avait confiance en la sécurité proposée par Kyoko, ce n'était plus la peine d'argumenter, non ?

Ils s'étaient donc retrouvés tous les quatre dans une grande voiture de luxe tandis que le chauffeur les amenait dans la ville la plus proche : Marineo. Lambo regardait d'un air ennuyé le paysage défiler, Kyoko sélectionnait les divers magasins dans lequel ils iront sur un calepin, afin d'avoir la chance de pouvoir tous les faire tandis que Gokudera, assis en face de Tsuna, discutait joyeusement avec l'enfant, principalement de petites anecdotes ridicules sur Coyote. Tsuna s'empêchait en grande partie de rire afin de ne pas donner l'air de se moquer de l'adulte mais ne pouvait pas arrêter le sourire qu'il avait, de grandir de minute en minute, au fur et à mesure que Gokudera parlait.

Lambo observa du coin de l'œil les deux. Ils avaient développé une certaine complicité. Gokudera avait raconté à l'enfant comment lui et Yamamoto s'étaient rencontrés. Tsuna avait été impressionné de savoir que l'argenté avait été dans plusieurs et n'arrêtait pas de demander des infos sur les pays qu'il avait visité. Gokudera était heureux de voir une telle curiosité chez l'enfant et s'était empressé d'assouvir cette soif de connaissance étonnante pour un enfant de dix ans.

Lambo était quelque peu jaloux de voir une telle entente. Certes, il avait été un gamin énervant, mais il aurait bien aimé s'entendre aussi bien avec Gokudera. Leur relation avait toujours été tendue et même si le comportement impulsif de Gokudera s'était peu calmé avec le temps, Gokudera était toujours renfrogné avec Lambo, le traitant de gamin fainéant ou ennuyant, selon les situations. Lambo soupira en regardant par la fenêtre, chassant ses pensées pessimistes. Son soupir attira l'attention de Tsuna qui lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Mais il ne fit aucun commentaire et continua sa conversation avec Gokudera.

Ils passèrent leur journée à faire les magasins. Tsuna fut heureux d'enfin avoir ses propres vêtements. Les vêtements du dénommé Fûta étaient certes pas mal, mais Tsuna s'en voulait de prendre les vêtements de quelqu'un d'autre. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas être égoïste et accepter ce qu'on lui donnait, d'autant plus que son grand-père et ses amis l'hébergeaient. Mais il devait convenir qu'il se sentait plus à l'aise avec des vêtements qui seraient désormais à lui et qu'il aurait choisi.

Ils apaisèrent leur faim dans un petit restaurant après que les jérémiades de Lambo comme quoi il n'avait rien mangé depuis le début de la journée, ainsi qu'il commençait à avoir mal aux pieds. Alors que Kyoko eut un petit rire, Gokudera grogna :

-_Toujours à se plaindre..._

-_Je me plains si je veux !_ s'écria lamentablement Lambo.

-_Tu es pire qu'un gamin ! Prends donc exemple sur Tsunayoshi-sama ! Je ne l'ai pas entendu se plaindre lui !_

-_Gokudera-san ! Enlevez le « sama » s'il vous plaît !_ s'exclama Tsuna, profondément gêné.

-_Allons, allons. Lambo-chan a raison, Hayato-kun. Il nous reste après tout encore quelques magasins, alors autant faire une pause et en profiter pour manger un peu également. Ça vous va, Lambo-chan, Tsuna-kun ?_

Tandis que ces deux derniers acquiescèrent, Gokudera passa sa main dans ses cheveux argentés.

-_Il est déjà si tard ? J'avais assuré à Coyote que nous serions de retour pour manger. Il avait prévu une séance d'entraî... une réunion, se reprit très vite Gokudera en lançant un regard furtif et inquiet vers l'enfant avant de se retenant de soupirer de soulagement. Je vais devoir le prévenir..._

-_Gokudera-san, si cela peut vous arranger, nous pouvons rentrer maintenant. Ce serait dommage que vous ratiez quelque chose pour moi..._

_-Non ! Ce n'est pas à cause de vous !_ s'exclama Gokudera, un peu paniqué à l'idée que Tsuna raccourcisse sa sortie pour lui. _Et puis il faut que vous ayez des vêtements._

-_J'ai assez de vêtements pour quelque jours,_ objecta Tsuna, _et si vraiment je n'en ai pas assez, on pourra revenir un autre jour, ça ne me dérange pas !_

-_Mais puisque nous sommes là_, hésita Kyoko, _autant les finir aujourd'hui, non ? Je ne sais pas quand je pourrai être libre comme ça la prochaine fois..._

_-Cela ne dérange ni moi ni Coyote de repousser notre réunion de quelque heures, Tsunayoshi-sama_ déclara Gokudera avec un sourire tout en ébouriffant les cheveux de Tsuna. _Mais merci de vous inquiéter pour moi._

-_Je connais un bon restaurant de pâte un peu plus loin,_ déclara Kyoko en voyant que Gokudera s'éloignait son portable à la main. _Rejoins-y nous._

Gokudera hocha la tête. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient déjà attablé, n'attendant que le métis pour commander leur repas, Kyoko reçut un appel d'un Gokudera excédé qui ne s'y retrouvait pas toutes ces rues qui se ressemblaient. Kyoko confia à Lambo, la surveillance de Tsuna avant d'aller retrouver l'argenté.

-_Et on dit de moi que je suis énervant..._ soupira Lambo en laissant tomber sa tête sur la table s'y couchant presque.

-_Je pense que je me serais perdu aussi,_ rit nerveusement Tsuna.

-_Ce n'est pas la même chose,_ bailla Lambo. _Toi tu es un enfant et lui un adulte. Toi, tu n'es là que depuis deux semaines et encore c'est la première fois que tu viens dans cette ville. Lui ça fait sept ans qu'il habite en Sicile._

-_Je suppose que tu as raison,_ rit Tsuna.

Un silence suivit les paroles de Tsuna. L'enfant regarda autour de lui, avant de revenir sur Lambo, complètement avachi sur sa chaise.

_-Lambo-ni ?_

_-Hm... ?_

_-Je me trompe où tu n'avais pas envie de venir ?_

-_Hein ?_ demanda Lambo en se redressant légèrement pour voir en face le petit garçon qui baissa la tête d'un air coupable.

_-Je suis désolé de vous avoir forcé à venir. Je..._

_-Eh là, du calme.._. temporisa Lambo. _C'est vrai que je n'avais pas spécialement envie de venir, mais tu ne devrais pas t'en occuper... Je n'ai pas envie de faire grand chose après tout, à part manger et dormir, alors... ne prends pas ça pour toi, ok ?_

Tsuna dévisagea Lambo pendant une minute avant de soupirer de soulager.

-_Je suis soulagé,_ sourit Tsuna. _Je pensais t'avoir obligé à venir..._

-_Techniquement_, reprit Lambo en se laissant aller sur le dossier de sa chaise,_ ce n'est pas toi qui m'a forcé, mais Kyoko... Et puis, je n'avais rien d'autre à faire..._

-_Mais pourquoi tu n'as envie de rien faire ?_ s'étonna Tsuna.

Pour une fois, Lambo ne sut quoi dire. Personne n'avait jamais cherché à savoir pourquoi il ne faisait rien, ils se contentaient tous d'essayer de le faire bouger sans chercher à le comprendre. Aussi il n'eut pas de réponse toute faite à la question de l'enfant. Il essaya de réfléchir à la question avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'en savait rien ! Énervé par cette découverte, il grommela :

_-Est-ce que je t'en pose des question, moi ?_

-_Ah pardon !_ s'exclama l'enfant, en se rendant compte qu'il avait été trop curieux. _Je me disais juste que c'était triste de ne rien faire tout le temps..._

Lambo grogna et regarda alors le ciel, repensant à tout ce qu'il avait fait jusque là. Est-ce que sa vie était triste ? Peut-être bien... Vendu par sa famille mafieuse et biologique, cela faisait bien quelques années qu'il n'avait plus de nouvelles d'elle. Il avait revu son père, boss de la famille Bovino lors de quelque rencontres avec les Vongola, mais celui-ci l'avait juste salué avec une poignée de mains et un échange de banalités. Rien de plus. Lambo ne se sentait pas triste pour ça, il n'en avait plus rien à faire après tout. Sa vraie famille était avec les Vongola. Mais c'était le fait qu'il ne ressentait plus rien envers sa famille originelle, qui l'attristait. Il adorait ses frères et sœurs de cœur, celle que les Vongola appelle la future génération. Mais, pour être franc, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait là. Il n'était pas aussi intelligent que Gokudera, ni aussi doué que Yamamoto. Il ne savait pas guérir les blessures des autres comme Ryohei, et il n'était pas aussi doux de Chrome. Il n'était pas aussi fort que Hibari ni aussi sadique que Mukuro... Quoique ce n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise chose... Bref ! Même ce gamin qui n'était arrivé que depuis deux semaine dans leur vie avait une utilité : il était le possible boss ! Et il avait réussi à se faire accepter de Chrome, Kyoko et Gokudera... Tous ses frères et sœurs avaient une utilité dans la future génération, ils avaient leur place. Mais... et lui ? Avait-il vraiment sa place dans la future génération ? Voilà ce qui l'attristait le plus... Est-ce qu'il avait été abandonné par sa famille d'origine pour être relégué derrière ? Et si oui, comment faire pour changer ça ? Est-ce que ça pouvait être changé ?...

-_Après tout_, déclara alors la voix de Tsuna, le faisant sortir de ses pensées, _ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal de ne rien faire !_

Lambo regarda l'enfant avec un air ahuri. Tsuna lui adressa un grand sourire :

-_Ben oui. Rester calme, ne rien faire pendant quelque heures, juste à être allongé quelque part... de préférence en extérieur, comme ça tu peux sentir le vent, le soleil... Et tu restes là... Tu n'entends rien._..

Sur ces derniers mots, l'enfant ferma les yeux, essayant d'imaginer tout cela.

\- _... comme si tu étais dans une bulle et..._

Soudain Tsuna se tut, tétanisé par les images qui défilaient dans sa tête.

* * *

Des hommes masqués qui se penchaient sur lui, l'examinant.

Une lumière blanche et aveuglante.

Des cris au milieu d'un brouhaha assourdissant.

Du sang qui éclaboussait le sol de pierre.

Des machines de toutes sortes tapissant les murs sombres et lugubres.

Une cellule, aux barreaux grossiers, séparés entre eux par des espaces étroits.

Une femme aux cheveux mi-longs, noirs et aux yeux argentés, teintés de tristesse et de remords, qui lui adressait un grand sourire réconfortant, lui tendant les bras.

La même femme, le visage ravagé de larmes, tandis que deux hommes, toujours masqués la tenaient pour l'immobiliser.

Du sang qui éclaboussait le sol de pierre...

* * *

-_... Tsuna... Ohé, Tsuna !_ retentit la voix lointaine de Lambo.

L'enfant sentit alors quelque chose lui agripper le bras. Il retint de justesse un cri tandis qu'il sursautait au contact, revenant dans la réalité. Il jeta un regard effrayé au plus vieux qui lui qui leva les deux mains pour l'apaiser. Tsuna inspira lentement, essayant de sortir de ses souvenirs douloureux. Lambo tenta timidement de reposer sa main sur le bras de l'enfant qui n'eut qu'un léger frisson, sans avoir la même réaction violente.

-_Tout va bien ?_

_-Désolé... _souffla Tsuna.

-_Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu parlais et tu as subitement arrêté avant de commencer à trembler..._

Tsuna passa ses mains sur ses bras, qui effectivement tremblaient. Il se calma légèrement avant de jeter des coups autour de lui, en espérant que personne n'ait vu sa crise. Heureusement pour lui, sa crise n'avait pas dû durer longtemps car personne à part Lambo, ne l'avait remarquée.

-_Ça va aller... C'est juste que... c'est ce que je faisais pour échapper à la douleur..._

_-Que veux-tu dire ?_ demanda Lambo, encore inquiet.

-_Quand ces hommes me ramenaient dans ma cellule_, commença à expliquer Tsuna d'une petite voix, _j'imaginais la chaleur du soleil pour me réconforter et pour me donner du courage... Alors à chaque que je m'imagine me prélasser comme ça, j'ai toujours l'impression que ces hommes vont revenir pour continuer..._

-_Attends, quand tu dis ces hommes... tu parles de..._

_-Ceux qui m'ont enlevé._

Tsuna regarda la table, essayant de fuir ces images. Lambo ne sut quoi dire, ne trouvant pas de sujet sur lequel rebondir après ça, afin de réconforter l'enfant. Puis ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

-_Entre imaginer et le vivre vraiment, il y a, je crois, un monde..._

L'enfant leva un visage douloureux vers Lambo. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire réconfortant.

-_Si tu veux, on pourrait aller s'allonger sur l'herbe près du manoir soit demain ou même aujourd'hui, comme je n'ai rien à faire... Tu verras que ce n'est pas la même chose._

L'expression douloureuse de Tsuna se changea en une expression stupéfaite. Puis les lèvres s'étirèrent sur un grand sourire et l'enfant s'exclama, les yeux pétillant à nouveau :

-_C'est une bonne idée, Lambo-ni ! Je serais vraiment heureux de le faire !_

Lambo se réjouit de voir la bonne humeur de retour sur les traits de l'enfant Il ne savait pas trop si c'était authentique ou si l'enfant cachait pour ne pas l'inquiéter, mais il se plaisait à croire que l'enfant était vraiment excité à l'idée qu'il avait eu. Peut-être que finalement, il avait une utilité après tout.

-_Ah _! soupira-t-il, en masquant sa bonne humeur. _Quand arrivent-ils, ces deux-là ? Je commence à avoir faim !_

Tsuna rit aux nouvelles lamentations de son aîné, avant d'entendre un autre grognement très reconnaissable.

-C'était tes indications qui n'étaient pas claires !

-Ça arrive à tout le monde de se perdre, Hayato-kun.

-Je. Ne. Me. Suis. Pas. Perdu !

-Oui, oui, rit doucement Kyoko.

* * *

Gokudera grogna en regardant sa montre. Ils étaient dans un des derniers magasins que la jeune rousse avait décidé de visiter. Et ça prenait plus de temps que prévu. Il savait que si cela n'avait tenu qu'à l'enfant, cela fait longtemps qu'ils seraient rentrés. Non c'était Kyoko qui, à chaque fois, insistait pour que Tsuna essaye tel ou tel T-shirt ou pantalon afin de finir de remplir sa garde-robe. Et l'héritier potentiel des Vongola n'arrivait à lui dire non, craignant que ça la blesse. Gokudera soupira. Il se tourna vers Kyoko

-Dis, c'est pas bientôt terminé ? demanda-t-il à la jeune femme. J'ai peut-être repoussé mon entraînement avec Coyote mais c'était pour le faire ! Et non pas le louper pour la seconde fois !

-Très bien, accepta la jeune fille. Tsuna-kun essaye un dernier truc et nous irons payer.

-Enfin ! soupira Gokudera.

-_Je suis désolé, Gokudera-san !_ s'empressa de dire Tsuna en comprenant ce que l'adulte avait dit. _Je vais me dépêcher !_

-_Non ! Ça n'a rien avoir avec vous, Tsunayoshi-sama !_

Tsuna grommela tout en vérifiant si des personnes ne l'avaient pas entendu l'appeler comme ça. Après tout, c'était déjà assez gênant de voir comme il l'appelait mais si en plus des personnes l'entendaient... Quoique, ils étaient en Italie, il ne doit pas avoir beaucoup d'italien qui parle japonais. Et comme Gokudera lui parlait en japonais quand il s'adressait à lui, il y avait peu de chances que des personnes puissent le comprendre. Il retourna à sa cabine d'essayage et entreprit d'enlever le T-shirt et le pantalon que Kyoko et lui avait choisi, avant de remettre son propre pantalon et de passer un sweat bleu clair avec le chiffre 27 imprimé en blanc. En se regardant dans le miroir de la cabine, il remarqua qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent par rapport aux autres essayages comme si quelque chose manquait... Il ne comprit pas quoi. Soudain la voix de Kyoko, l'appela derrière la toile de la cabine.

-_Tsuna-kun ?_

-_Oui, j'ai fini._

Il sortit de la petite pièce et laissa Kyoko regarder.

-_Ah tu avais raison, Tsuna-kun !_ s'extasia la jeune femme._ Le bleu clair te va vraiment bien ! Je me demande s'il n'y a pas d'autre numéro..._

_-Ah le 27, ça me va !_ s'exclama Tsuna avant de se gratter l'arrière du crâne d'un air gêné. _C'est mon numéro fétiche..._

-_Je vois_, sourit Kyoko, _dans ce cas, pas question de changer ! Lambo-chan, Hayato-kun : qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?_

-_Bah ce n'est qu'un sweat_, bailla Lambo. _Mais ça lui va bien._

Gokudera acquiesça avant de grogner :

-_C'est bon, maintenant ?_

-_Ah..._ soupira la jeune fille. _Je me demande quand Haru-chan reviendra... C'est la seule qui comprenne l'utilité de faire du shopping !_

-_Tu rigoles ?_ s'exclama Gokudera. _Haru n'achète pas ses vêtements, elle les fait elle-même !_

_-Oui mais elle comprend le fait qu'il faille des vêtements pour vivre confortablement. Si je n'avais pas insisté auprès de Timeteo-sama et des autres, jamais Tsuna n'aurait fait les magasins pour s'acheter des vêtements !_

-_D'ailleurs, elle revient quand Haru-nee ?_

-_D'ici une à deux semaines, d'après ce qu'a dit Coyote,_ répondit l'argenté d'une voix lasse.

-_Ah ? Tu lui as demandé ?_

-_Comme c'est mignon..._ bailla Lambo.

Gokudera mit quelque secondes avant de comprendre ce que sous-entendait le plus jeune.

-_Ça va pas la tête ?!_ s'écria Gokudera le visage rouge de colère tout en administrant un coup de poing sur le crâne du Bovino. _Je ne m'intéresse pas Haru !_

-_Aïe, Aïe, Aïe !_ se plaignit Lambo tout en massant le crâne._ Alors explique-moi pourquoi tu as demandé à Coyote !_

-_Idiot de bovin ! C'est Chrome qui est venu lui demander alors qu'on était en réunion ! _

-_Je vois_, sourit Kyoko. _Merci Gokudera._

-Tch !

-_Nee..._ demanda Tsuna qui avait suivit toute la conversation. _Qui est cette Haru ?_

-_Ah, c'est une amie,_ répondit la rousse.

-_Elle se nomme Miura Haru,_ compléta Gokudera. _C'est une amie du lycée. Enfin... elle n'était pas dans le même lycée que nous, mais elle squattait la plupart du temps la maison de Kyoko._

-_Haru-chan et Hayato-kun se disputaient souvent quand nous nous retrouvions, mais ce n'était jamais bien méchant..._ rassura Kyoko.

-_Le lycée... C'est une grande école c'est ça ? _réfléchit Tsuna. _Vous étiez dans la même école ?_

-_Oui_, répondit Gokudera._ A part Haru et Lambo. Lui était encore trop jeune._

Tsuna nota alors que s'il n'avait pas été enlevé par la mafia alors il y aurait eu de grandes chances qu'il ait passé sa scolarité et ses années de collège et de lycée avec Gokudera et les autres. Et d'après ce qu'il en disait et malgré les grognements de Gokudera, ils avaient l'air de s'être plutôt bien amusés. Il chassa aussitôt ses pensées déprimantes avant de se tourner vers Lambo.

-_Tu es au lycée, non ? Comment c'est ?_

-_Ennuyant_, grimaça Lambo.

-_Je t'en prie, ne dis pas ça ! Tu vas démotiver Tsuna-kun !_

-_J'y peux rien si je m'y ennuie !_

-_Si t'essayais de bosser par toi-même, au lieu de me demander à chaque fois de t'aider pour les devoirs, je suis sûr que tu trouverais ça plus impressionnant,_ gronda Gokudera. _Et puis tu n'es pas seul, non ? I-pin et Fûta sont avec toi, non ?_

-_Mouais..._

-_Ce sont d'autre amis ?_ demanda Tsuna.

-_Ah, oui,_ répondit Lambo. _Ils sont dans le même lycée que moi en ce moment. Ce sont un peu comme un frère et une sœur pour moi. Fûta est italien et il est super doué pour classer tout ce à quoi il pense. Il est un peu plus âgé que moi. I-pin, elle, vient de Chine. Elle a été envoyé au Japon il y a un peu plus de dix ans en tant que tueu..._

Gokudera s'empressa aussitôt de faire taire son ami en lui écrasant le pied.

-_C'était son maître qui l'avait envoyé,_ continua calmement Gokudera avec un grand sourire tandis que Tsuna regardait surpris, Lambo essayer de soulager la douleur à ses pieds. _Il voulait qu'elle voit autre chose que la Chine._

-_Un maître ? Un maître de quoi ?_ demanda, curieux, Tsuna tout en plissant les yeux.

Il avait bien sentit le demi-mensonge de l'argenté. Enfin demi-mensonge était gros. Car apparemment c'était la vérité, mais Tsuna sentait qu'il y a quelque chose de plus important qu'un simple intérêt pour d'autre pays.

-_Un maître d'art martiaux._

Tsuna acquiesça. Il décida de ne pas essayer d'en savoir vu que Gokudera ne voulait pas lui dire. Et puis ce n'était pas vraiment ses affaires : s'il voulait avoir une réponse plus honnête il demanderait à la concernée si jamais il la rencontrait.

-_Bon allez, Tsuna-kun,_ s'exclama Kyoko en poussant Tsuna vers la cabine, _retire-moi tout ça et allons payer ! Sinon, il y en a encore un qui va grogner._

Cependant à la légère poussée, le garçon sentit alors un objet froid glisser sur son torse avant qu'un léger tintement sur le sol ne se fit attendre. Et alors Tsuna comprit pourquoi il avait eut cette impression que quelque chose manquait quand il s'était regardé dans le reflet. Il regarda au sol derrière lui et il le vit.

Une sorte de médaillon, glissé dans une chaîne d'argent, incrusté d'une pierre d'une couleur noire profonde, taillé dans une forme irrégulière qui rappelait vaguement un losange, se trouvait sur le sol carrelé. Au-dessus de la pierre, dans un autre type de pierre, d'une couleur blanchâtre, contrastant avec la couleur sombre de la pierre pyramidale, un petit caméléon était gravé.

Gokudera voulut se pencher pour ramasser l'objet et l'examiner de plus près quand, avant même qu'il ne puisse récupérer le médaillon, Tsuna s'était précipité dessus et empêchait les autres de le voir.

-_Ne le touchez pas !_ s'écria l'enfant.

Un grand silence s'installa alors, entrecoupé parfois par quelques claquements que firent les autres clients dans la boutique en rangeant les cintres des vêtements dans les rayons et des rires qui leur semblèrent lointains. Tsuna se releva lentement, le poing serré sur le médaillon dont les trois plus vieux ne pouvait qu'entrapercevoir, les deux bouts de la chaîne d'argent pendant entre les doigts de l'enfant.

-_Je..._ hésita l'enfant d'une petit voix tandis que sa frange leur cachaient l'expression de son visage. _Je vais me changer..._

Il retourna très vite alors dans la cabine refermant la toile derrière lui. Les trois autres ne surent quoi dire. Jamais ils n'auraient cru que l'enfant puisse un jour s'énerver. Et encore moins pour un objet. Gokudera jeta un regard à Lambo, qui semblait encore tétanisé puis à Kyoko, qui lui renvoyait son regard perdu. Aucun d'eux ne surent ce qu'il s'était passé, ni pourquoi.

Dans la cabine, Tsuna se mordit durement les lèvres. Il avait laissé ses sentiments prendre le dessus. Il n'était pas vraiment en colère contre ceux qui l'accompagnait, c'était plus contre lui qu'il l'était. Il avait pourtant promis de garder cet objet en sécurité et que personne ne le verrait. Il le gardait normalement autour du cou, sous ses vêtements, ou dans une de ses poches comme le jour où son grand-père et ses amis l'avaient trouvé. Tsuna l'avait retrouvé dans la poche de son pantalon alors qu'il avait arrêté de pleurer la mort de sa mère. Et il s'était promis de le garder hors de la vue de tout le monde. Personne ne devait savoir qu'il avait ce médaillon ! Et là, par une simple inattention, il l'avait montré et avait tout fait pour réparer cette erreur. Il sait qu'il devra s'excuser : il ne voulait pas leur crier dessus ! Mais ça avait été instinctif...

Il ouvrit son poing, révélant de nouveau le pendentif, un éclair de lumière se reflétant sur la surface lisse, quand il sortit le médaillon de l'ombre de son poing. Une larme perla au coin de son œil et coula sur sa joue tandis qu'il regardait la médaillon avant de refermer son poing et de le serrer contre son cœur, les paupières fermées douloureusement.

-_Luna-chan..._

* * *

-_Tsunayoshi-sama !_

Tsuna sursauta au ton pressé et inquiet et leva la tête vers Gokudera, assis en face de lui. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils avaient quitté la ville de Marlineo, en emportant tous les achats de la journée. Ils étaient maintenant dans la limousine, les ramenant au manoir Vongola. Gokudera était assis en face de lui, les coudes posés sur ses genoux, légèrement penché vers lui tandis que Kyoko se trouvait à la droite de Tsuna et Lambo en face d'elle. Tous jetait un regard inquiet à l'enfant. Tsuna ressentit de nouveau cette pointe de culpabilité refaire son apparition et il baissa légèrement les yeux.

-_Que se passe-t-il ?_ demanda-t-il tout de même.

-_Tsunayoshi-sama, regardez-moi._

L'enfant se mordit les lèvres avant de lever les yeux. Le regard de Gokudera était ferme. Avant même que l'argenté ne puisse dire un mot, Tsuna déclara, d'une voix piteuse.

-_Pardon..._

Les yeux de Gokudera s'écarquillèrent de surprise :

-_Mais enfin pourquoi ça ?_

-_Je ne voulais pas vous crier dessus... Mais... Mais..._

-_Ce médaillon est important pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?_ déclara Kyoko en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'enfant.

Tsuna acquiesça, sans la regarder.

-_Quel est ce pendentif, Tsunayoshi-sama ? Et pourquoi vous ne voulez pas qu'on le voit ?_

-_On me l'a confié... Personne ne doit le voir ! C'est quelqu'un... de très très important pour moi qui m'a dit que personne jamais ne devait le voir !_

-_Ça appartenait à ta mère ?_ demanda Kyoko en se souvenant que le médaillon faisait plus féminin que masculin.

-_... Non..._ répondit Tsuna, pensif. _Mais je ne veux pas que grand-père sache que j'ai ce médaillon !_

-_Pourquoi ?_ s'étonna Gokudera, complètement perdu.

-_Parce que sinon il voudra le voir ! Et personne ne doit le voir ! Gokudera-san, Kyoko-nee, Lambo-ni ! S'il vous plaît, ne le dîtes à personne ! C'est très important pour moi ! Pouvez-vous le garder pour vous ?_

Gokudera prit une inspiration avant de prendre une expression mortellement sérieuse. Tsuna déglutit en sentant ce regard le transpercer. Gokudera se pencha plus en avant vers lui et regarda Tsuna dans les yeux, sans que ce dernier ne détourne le regard.

-_Est-ce que ce médaillon est dangereux, Tsunayoshi-sama ?_

Tsuna cligna des yeux, surpris par la question.

_-Hein ?_

_-Est-ce que ce médaillon est dangereux ?_

L'esprit de Tsuna marcha à plein vitesse. Un danger ? Comment un médaillon pouvait-il être dangereux. Sur cette pensée, il répondit à Gokudera :

-_Non_.

La réponse était ferme et assurée.

-_En êtes-vous sûr ?_ voulut s'assurer Gokudera.

-_Oui. Ce médaillon n'a rien de dangereux,_ répéta Tsuna.

Gokudera ne prononça plus une seule parole pendant quelque minutes. Puis, il se redressa.

-_Très bien, je vous fais confiance, Tsunayoshi-sama. Mais la prochaine fois que vous agissez aussi étrangement, je mettrais cela sur le compte de ce médaillon et je le dirais à votre grand-père._

Tsuna hocha vigoureusement la tête, prenant en note de mieux cacher le médaillon la prochaine fois. Lambo et Kyoko, adressèrent un regard inquiet à Gokudera.

-_Ça va aller_, déclara-t-il simplement.

-_Très bien, Tsuna-kun, nous ne dirons rien._

-_Merci Kyoko-nee !_ sourit Tsuna, un air soulagé sur le visage.

L'enfant se tourna alors vers Lambo, qui lui jura à son tour, une lueur inquiète mais aussi curieuse toujours présente dan son regard. Tsuna hocha la tête, acceptant les serments avant, instinctivement, de prendre le pendentif, caché sous son T-shirt et de caresser de son pouce, la surface polie malgré la barrière de tissu.

Un peu plus d'une demi-heure plus tard, la limousine s'arrêta juste devant le manoir. Les occupants en sortirent avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée, tandis que la voiture s'éloignaient derrière l'habitation, rejoignant le garage. Une fois passé les porte de la maison, tandis que Kyoko s'éloignaient en disant qu'elle allait ranger tous les vêtements dans la chambre de Tsuna, Gokudera se pencha vers Tsuna.

-_Je dois aller prévenir votre grand-père que nous sommes rentrés. Ne vous inquiétez pas,_ rassura-t-il en voyant l'enfant ouvrit la bouche, un air légèrement inquiet, _je ne vais rien lui dire sur ce qui s'est passé, mais il faut que vous sachiez, Tsunayoshi-sama, que je compte bien tout savoir sur ce collier un jour... Si jamais vous avez besoin de parler, n'oubliez pas que je serais là._

Tsuna eut un léger sourire :

-_Je... merci, Gokudera-san... Je m'en souviendrai._

Gokudera acquiesça sans rien ajouter d'autre et laissa Tsuna dans le hall. L'enfant s'apprêta à rejoindre sa chambre, légèrement fatigué de la journée, quand un toussotement se fit entendre. Le jeune brun se retourna pour voir Lambo.

-_Est-ce c'est toujours bon pour... ?_ hésita l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs. _Il fait plutôt beau aujourd'hui, alors je comptais en profiter._

L'enfant mit du temps avant de comprendre. Un grand sourire étira alors ses lèvres.

_-Oui !_

-_Je connais un endroit près du manoir où il y a toujours du soleil et si jamais quelqu'un nous cherche, nous serons à portée de voix,_ sourit Lambo.

Il se mit en route, traversant des couloirs, l'enfant sur ses talons. Ils arrivèrent à peine à l'extérieur que Lambo se frappa la tête d'une main.

-_Que se passe-t-il ?_

-_J'ai oublié quelque chose dans ma chambre ! Attends-moi ici je reviens !_

Tsuna hocha la tête regardant Lambo courir pour retourner dans ses appartements. L'enfant regarda autour de lui.

Est-ce que Lambo avait fait exprès de passer par ici ? L'endroit ressemblait à un dojo japonais, l'habitation faîte en bois et ouverte sur l'extérieur, laissant la brise calme et légère s'infiltrer dans le bâtiment. Le jardin, composé d'arbres minuscules, et de fleurs de toutes couleurs était lui aussi dans un style nippon. Le sol était parsemé de pierres lisses noires ou blanche. Un petit étang où nageaient des carpes et autres poissons, se trouvaient au milieu du jardin. Mais ce qui attira plus le regard de l'enfant était l'immense cerisier. Bien que la période de floraison était passé de plusieurs mois, Tsuna ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la largeur du tronc, signe qu'il était planté là depuis longtemps, la beauté des ramures, surmonté de feuilles couleur prune, et la hauteur que les dernières branches atteignaient. Il se promit d'être là au moment de la prochaine floraison. Cela devait être magnifique...

Ses pensées s'interrompirent brusquement quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait pensé. La prochaine fois ? Est-ce qu'il sera là la prochaine fois ? Il se rappelait que les cerisiers ne fleurissaient que pendant la période de fin janvier, début février, et ils étaient déjà en juillet ! Ce qui voudra que la prochaine floraison serait dans sept, voir huit mois ! D'ici là, son père serait déjà venu le chercher... non ? L'enfant s'assit sur le bord du jardin, plongé dans ses pensées. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle ni par Ganauche ni par son grand-père concernant son père. Il savait que son père travaillait pour son grand-père, alors ils devaient être en contact et son grand-père l'avait sûrement prévenu. Il ne croyait pas que son grand-père puisse lui cacher quelque chose comme ça et ne lui donne de faux espoirs. Le plus simple serait de penser que son grand-père ne sache pas lui-même quand son père arriverait le chercher, même si Tsuna n'y croyait qu'à moitié. Peut-être que son père l'avait abandonné... ?

Tsunayoshi secoua furieusement la tête. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?! Peut-être que c'était le fait que Tsuna ne l'ai pas vu énormément durant les dix premières années de sa vie et que par ce fait il ne connaissait pas vraiment son père. Mais c'était son père ! Il n'était pas insensible au point de ne pas essayer de le revoir après qu'il ait disparu pendant seize ans ! Mais il devait être franc : il avait peur de retrouver son père. Il ne savait pas trop comment il pourrait réagir... Il s'était passé trop de choses et trop de temps s'étaient écoulés depuis la dernières fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Et même lui ne se sentait plus comme un enfant de dix ans après ce qu'il avait vécu. Et puis quelle serait la réaction de son père en voyait son fils unique être resté à l'état d'un enfant, après seize années ? Tsuna appréhendaient tout ça... et puis il y avait **ça**... Tsuna secoua de nouveau la tête. Il ne devait pas y penser ! C'était réglé ! Il n'y avait plus de problèmes ! C'était réglé...

-Tsunayoshi ! Tsunayoshi ! piailla alors une petite voix, faisant sortir brutalement l'enfant de ses interrogations mentales.

Tsuna leva les yeux et eut un sourire en voyant le petit oiseau jaune qui voletait autour de sa tête. L'enfant leva la main, la paume dirigée vers le haut. L'oiseau s'y posa et picora affectueusement la peau de l'humain. L'enfant rigola en sentant le bec de l'animal le chatouiller.

-_Salut, toi ! Tu arrives à me trouver où que je sois, n'est-ce pas ?_

Pour simple réponse, l'oiseau picora de nouveau les doigts de l'enfant. Celui-ci chercha dans sa poche avec son autre main et en sortit un petit sachet de graine. Il en posa un petit tas sur la paume de sa main ou se trouvait l'oiseau, qui piailla joyeusement en commençant à manger les graines. Tsuna profita que l'oiseau soit occupé à manger pour lui caresser les plumes. L'oiseau ne réagit absolument trop occupé à dévorer les graines. Alors Tsuna continua. Il y eut juste un moment où l'oiseau se redressa pour réarranger les plumes. L'enfant rigola doucement. Soudain un frisson lui traversa l'échine, intrigant l'oiseau qui sentit son mouvement. Aussitôt après une fumée surgit de nulle part tandis qu'un rire résonnait dans le couloir à l'extérieur.

-_Kufufu... Oya, oya, mais que vois-je là ? Bien le bonjour, Sawada Tsunayoshi..._

L'enfant ne mit que quelques secondes avant de se rappeler du nom de l'homme au yeux vairons.

-_Mukuro-san..._

-_Kufufu... Ravi de voir que tu te souviens de moi..._

_-Ce serait difficile de ne pas se souvenir de vous, _déclara Tsuna en le jugeant de la tête aux pieds.

C'était la vérité. Rien qu'à le voir, tous les sens de Tsuna lui hurlait de déguerpir en vitesse. Les yeux vairons, qui brûlaient toujours d'amusement et moqueurs étaient une fois de plus dirigés sur lui. De plus, l'homme avait toujours un trident dans ses mains, mais Tsuna se rappelait surtout de sa première rencontre avec lui. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'avait voulu faire Mukuro à ce moment-là, mais de voir son œil brûler dans une flamme violette et s'en sortir sans aucun dommage lui avait fait peur. Mais ne voulant pas offenser l'ami de son grand-père, il décida de rester où il était, faisait de son mieux pour éloigner l'oiseau le plus possible de l'homme afin que celui-ci puisse prendre son envol si jamais l'homme décidait de faire quelque chose... quoiqu'il fasse.

Mukuro quant à lui, sentit la raideur du corps de l'enfante et vit dans les yeux de Tsuna une lueur qui le fit ricaner.

-_Aurais-tu peur de moi, Sawada Tsunayoshi ?_

-_Non._

-_Tu es un menteur, bambino._

-_Non. Je n'ai pas peur de vous. Mais je me méfies de vous._

-_Mm~ Tu as pas mal d'instinct pour un enfant si jeune... J'aime beaucoup ça..._

Tsuna frissonna en entendant la voix doucereuse et amusée de l'adulte. Il pria pour que Lambo revienne le plus vite possible afin de le sortir de là. Ses prières furent exaucés... enfin à moitié.

-_Herbivores, que faîtes-vous ici ?_

Le frisson qui parcourut le dos de Tsunayoshi au son de cette voix n'eut alors rien à avoir avec le frisson de dégoût qu'il avait eut envers Mukuro. Il se retourna assez brusquement et se retrouva presque devant Hibari, habillé dans un yukata japonais gris foncé, avec quelques rayures disparates blanche. Il se fit la réflexion que la tenue traditionnelle japonaise lui allait très bien avant de se rappeler de la situation et laissa échapper un léger gémissement craintif. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se retrouve face aux deux qui était certainement les plus violents à son encontre parmi les amis de son grand-père, **en même temps** ?! En entendant la voix, le sourire de Mukuro s'agrandit alors.

-_Tiens ma chère alouette... C'est assez rare de te voir à ces heures de la journée... Ne dors-tu pas d'habitude ?_

-_Je dormais..._ révéla Hibari en lançant un regard noir aux deux personnes devant lui.

-_Oya, oya, nous t'avons réveillé ? Excuse-nous, kufufufu..._

L'homme aux yeux vairons n'avaient pas l'air aussi désolé que ça, au vu de son regard qui pétillaient d'amusement. Hibari sortit alors alors les tonfas avant de baisser son regard vers l'enfant qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

_-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais..._

Hibari s'interrompit en voyant l'oiseau jaune picorer dans la main de l'enfant. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement. L'oiseau piailla de contentement une fois qu'il eut mangé tout ce qu'il voulait. Il prit alors son envol et se posa sur la tête de Tsuna, tandis que celui-ci eut une exclamation de surprise aux actions de l'oiseau. Le volatile tourna la tête vers Kyoya comme pour protéger l'enfant de la colère de celui-ci. Il sentit alors une aura dangereuse émaner d'Hibari :

-_Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, herbivore ?_

Tsuna tiqua. Il ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait fait de mal... A moins que... Tsuna remarqua l'attention de Hibari envers l'oiseau jaune. Il déglutit :

_-Ah pardon ! Je ne savais pas que les animaux étaient interdit ! Je vais le poser dans un arbre !_

Le rire de Mukuro, retentit alors, arrêtant Tsuna.

-_Kufufu... Ne t'en fais pas, Tsunayoshi... notre préfet ici présent est juste surpris que son oiseau t'ait pris comme perchoir..._

-_Hein ? Son oiseau ? C'est votre oiseau, Hibari-san ?_ demanda Tsuna, surpris que Hibari Kyoya, le démon de Namimori, se soit pris d'affectation pour un oiseau.

Seul un "Humph", accompagné d'un regard noir vers Mukuro qui ne fit qu'en rire, lui répondit. Tsuna leva les yeux, espérant y voir le plumage de l'oiseau. Il ne le savait pas. Tsuna avait remarqué que l'oiseau le suivait alors qu'il explorait les quelques pièces du manoir qu'il n'avait pas eut le temps de voir, avec Ganauche. Depuis, il avait essayé d'attirer l'oiseau, le trouvant adorable. Si l'oiseau avait été méfiant au début, il avait fini par apprivoiser l'enfant, ne le jugeant pas dangereux ni semeur de discorde, et avait commencé à prendre l'habitude de picorer dans la main de Tsuna. Ce dernier n'avait jamais réussi à trouver où l'oiseau avait fait son nid, étant donné que c'était l'oiseau qui venait toujours vers lui et repartait comme il était venu. Il trouvait cela assez étrange que le grand Hibari se préoccupe d'un oiseau, mais après tout, tout le monde avait ses secrets. Bien qu'apparemment le lien entre le carnivore et l'oiseau semblait être connue du personnel du manoir.

-_Si vous pouviez... juste attendre quelques minutes,_ demanda Tsuna.

Hibari allait répliquer qu'il n'allait pas écouter un simple enfant quand il vit que le dit enfant essayait de faire le moins de mouvement brusque possible afin de ne pas déranger l'oiseau. Intrigué, il lui accorda ce dernier souhait avant de le mordre à mort. Puis l'oiseau, après avoir remarqué que son perchoir était de nouveau stable, commença à gratter quelques mèches de cheveux, les piqua et les arrangea avant de s'installer confortable sur le nid improvisé. Une fois que l'oiseau se fut assoupi, Tsuna, lentement, prit l'oiseau du bout des doigts afin de ne pas le réveiller et se releva afin de le donner à Hibari. Voyant que celui-ci ne faisait aucun geste pour prendre l'oiseau, étant bien trop abasourdi par ce que comptait faire l'enfant, Tsuna eut alors une poussée d'adrénaline. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa l'oiseau, toujours endormi, sur l'épaule de son maître. L'action n'avait duré que quelque minutes. Hibari n'arrivait pas à y croire et Mukuro qui s'attendait à une explosion de l'ancien préfet de Namimori, fut étonné de voir qu'il n'en était rien. Il finit par en comprendre les raisons. Hibari répugnait par-dessus tout de faire mal à un animal innocent. Hibird étant son animal, bien que le japonais faisait tout pour contredire cette affirmation, ce sentiment était accru. Hibari n'avait pas osé frapper Tsuna quand celui-ci était devenu le perchoir de son oiseau, ne voulant certainement pas déranger le volatile. Il lui aurait suffi d'attendre que l'oiseau s'en aille pour punir l'enfant selon la méthode de Hibari. Mais Tsuna avait retourné la situation en sa faveur en se débarrassant de l'oiseau pour le donner à son propriétaire. Celui-ci afin de ne pas déranger l'oiseau ne pouvait pas se battre. Après réflexion, Hibari pouvait se battre. Ce n'était pas lui, comme tout carnivore qui se respectait, qui allait être à la solde d'un oiseau ! Mais le fait que l'enfant ait délibérément abandonné son bouclier pour le redonner à son propriétaire, avait de quoi déstabiliser. Et c'était certainement ça, qui avait fait oublier la punition que comptait donner Hibari.

Le plus vieux japonais fit mine d'hésiter avant de se détourner, l'oiseau toujours endormi sur son épaule, et déclara :

-_La prochaine fois que tu me réveilleras, herbivore, je ne serais pas aussi clément. Peu importe que tu sois un herbivore, un carnivore ou juste un enfant, je te mordrai à mort, c'est clair ?_

Tsuna hocha vivement la tête, ne comprenait pas comme il avait fait pour échapper à la fureur de Hibari. D'ailleurs, il se demandait bien à quoi était dû cette fureur...

-_Kufufufu... Tu es plutôt fort dans un certain sens, Sawada Tsunayoshi,_ rit Mukuro. _Pour faire perdre à l'alouette toute son envie de combattre... Tu es vraiment intéressant._

-_Comment ça, intéressant ?_ demanda l'enfant, avant qu'une voix ne coupe leur conversation.

_-C'est bon, on peut y aller Tsun..._ déclara Lambo en apparaissant au bout du couloir et en s'arrêtant de parler en voyant avec qui était l'enfant. _Mu... Mukuro ?!_

Tsuna nota dans un coin de sa tête le tremblement de la voix de Lambo. Apparemment, Mukuro n'était pas non plus très apprécié parmi les amis de son grand-père. Il avait bien remarqué que Lambo pouvait être trouillard, rien qu'en voyant comment il évitait toujours de se mettre en discorde avec Ganauche ou l'un des plus vieux amis de son grand-père, mais quand même ! Mukuro ne faisait-il pas partie de sa génération ? Bon, avec dix ans d'écarts, à peu près, mais Gokudera avait dit qu'ils s'étaient tous rencontrés au lycée, donc cela impliquait Mukuro aussi. Et malgré tout ce temps, Mukuro lui faisait peur ? Une autre pensée se forma dans l'esprit de Tsuna. Pendant tout ce temps, est-ce que Mukuro avait-il essayé de se faire redouter d'eux, minus Hibari ? Et pourquoi ? Et que ressentait-il dans cette forme de crainte ? A force de se faire craindre, n'avait-il pas peur de rester seul ? Tsuna jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme et put voir que l'homme jetait à Lambo un regard amusé et provocateur.

_-Alors c'est toi le chaperon de Tsunayoshi, aujourd'hui ? Où est le chien-chien ?_

-_Le... Le chien ?_ demanda perdu Lambo.

-_Oui, le chien... Ou si tu préfère Gokudera Hayato. Depuis une semaine, il se fait un devoir de suivre partout cet enfant ici présent._

-_N'insultez pas Gokudera-san !_ rugit Tsuna, en oubliant son train de pensée. _Il est un ami très important pour moi !_

-_Oya, oya... Mais le petit possède des crocs, à ce que je vois..._ ricana Mukuro bien qu'une étincelle d'intérêt s'était allumée dans ses yeux vairons avant d'être remplacé par de la moquerie.

_-Je ne sais pas ce que vous chercher à toujours provoquer les autres autour de vous, _déclara d'une voix calme l'enfant. _Mais vous devez être bien seul, à force de toujours faire éloigner tout le monde... Et vous devez l'être depuis très longtemps._

Mukuro écarquilla les yeux. Tsuna profita de ce blanc de parole pour se tourner vers Lambo.

-_On peut y aller, Lambo-ni ?_

-_Hein ?_ fit le Bovino en sortant de sa perplexité devant la scène qui s'était jouée devant lui. _Ah ! Euh... Oui, oui, allons-y._

Sur ces mots, les deux plus jeunes s'éloignèrent dans le couloir. Lambo lança un rapide regard derrière lui, avant de soupirer de soulagement en suivant que Mukuro n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis les paroles de l'enfant. Lambo regarda avec un respect renouvelé Tsuna : ce n'était pas après tout donné à tout le monde de tenir tête à Mukuro. Néanmoins, il s'inquiéta légèrement des changements de comportement que le fils de Iemitsu avait eu durant la journée : la première avec le médaillon et la seconde avec Mukuro. Cela ne ressemblait en rien à un comportement d'un enfant de dix ans... Non, c'était un comportement beaucoup trop mûr pour un enfant de dix ans.

Derrière eux, Mukuro ne lâcha pas du regard les deux personnes qui s'éloignaient même quand les dites personnes disparurent au détour du couloir. Soudain, dans une légère brume, Chrome apparut à ses côtés, ayant ressentit toute la surprise de son sauveur.

-Mukuro-sama ? Que s'est-il passé ?

L'homme à la coiffure d'ananas ne lui répondit pas. A la place, un sourire étira ses lèvres.

-Kufufu... Il est beaucoup plus intéressant que je ne le pensais...

-Mukuro-sama ? interrogea la jeune femme, comprenant pas de qui il parlait.

-Ce n'est rien, ma chère Chrome. Je pensais juste que les choses commencent doucement mais sûrement à changer... Et que cela va être un beau spectacle à voir.

Chrome haussa élégamment un sourcil, tandis que Mukuro commençait à s'éloigner, ne comprenant pas cette fois à quoi pensait son mentor.

Aucun des deux, à ce point plongés dans leurs interrogation et leur excitation, ne ressentirent le départ d'un homme, qui, caché dans le détour d'un couloir, avait tout entendu de la conversation et ce depuis le début.

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

_Bon voilà ! Alors qu'est-ce vous en pensez ? Le chapitre 10 a-t-il tenu ses promesses ou votre attente est-elle décevante ? En ce moment les chapitres sont longs comme vous l' avez constaté, j'espère juste que cela ne joue pas sur la qualité ^^ Mais bon ce n'est certainement pas vous qui allez vous plaindre de la longueur ^^_

_Si vous plaît des reviews ! J'ai un peu de mal pour trouver la motivation pour finir les chapitres en ce moment. Une review ça remonte le moral vous n'imaginez pas ! Alors s'il vous plaît ! Aidez-moi à atteindre les profondeurs de mon imagination !_


	11. Chapter 11 : Reconnaissance

_Coucou ! Un petit chapitre de Il Ragazzo ! Un ! Bon celui-ci est vraiment long... je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit aussi long mais en fin compte j'en suis plutôt contente ^^_

_Les personnages et l'univers de Katekyo Himan Reborn ne m'appartiennent pas mais à Akira Amano. Seul quelques points de l'histoire et le scénario sont issus de mon imagination débordante !_

_Je voulais dire autre chose aussi... Ah oui ! _

_MERCI !_

_Franchement, merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé il y a deux semaines pour le précédent chapitre ! Vous m'avez vraiment donné la pêche et l'envie de continuer cette fic. Je bloquais comme pas possible et tous vos messages m'ont mis la larme à l'œil (je suis souvent à la limite de la larme à l'oeil quand je lis vos commentaires et encouragements mais là je ne sais pas si c'était parce que j'avais du mal à me concentrer sur la fic à ce moment-là ou... je en sais pas quoi, mais j'ai vraiment failli pleurer en voyant tout ça) Pour vous dire je suis encore émue et le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles quand je les relis ! Vraiment merci ! Donc je dis merci à ** lulue79, inukag9, Caliste, Tiffou, Meruem, , shinonema, Minimiste, history, Mimi et Neko, Guest, melamariannie, 444dodo444, tahury, SinaKalissa, Rebornx3** et **Ninolola**, pour leur reveiw du chapitre précédent ! Et un merci spécial à **Himutsu-chan**, qui a continué à lire ma fic et qui m'a laissée de très très grosses reviews pour les chapitres précédents !_

_Merci également à **fanais, aranley, addaline, Reima-chan, Minimiste, Fiane-Fiamma, Dixia, Himutsu-chan, Hebihime, Zeyra K, Tomokachan76, anastasia172, Lecfan, Izanami97, Alycia Panther,** **Yuki-Jiji, fuonhicali, Anonimo XD, mary6987**,** lupine13, manga-fic-love-sissi, amelieprosper, Akayui, lulue79, Tiffou, amiedu13, , Luce Li, Walarisse, Kyara17, Ekana, neko-chan L, neko-chan200, sacheliane, Caliste, yukixvongola, charlesdoudou, Riddikuluss, Mia Ako-nee, Elrika, Loucat, Sacha Tsukiya, PetitCrapaudBaveux, Minami12, inukag9, Audragon, ao no oni, Blihioma, tahury, Hikari0005, , ninolola, , Naidja, Llamas del Cielo, Ms Akabane, Noxerea, Marou83, Akuma-no-Kitsune, Hebihime, SinaKalissa, Nahel, tisha2803, jilie084, jevierita, Kyona-sama, Rebornx3, TheLadySoul, hiey, HarukaN, misa2, belkeirmed, Naelye, MissSexyBaby, Nama2902, Bottled Memories, history, Akuuma Tsukeshine, JuriiGothic, melamariannie, Darkounette, Cristalya, Dollwing, tsuukuun, Mimi et Neko, 444dodo444, Anlovi, Tsubaki-chan99 et Sharo-chan **pour avoir mis en favoris et suivre cette fiction !_

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_**Meruem **: Ravie de te compter parmi mes lecteurs alors ^^ ! Je suis contente que ma fic t'est tapé dans l'oeil et que tu l'apprécies. Je pense que tu exagères : il ya un tas d'autre fics avec la neuvième génération comme **Silent People are sometimes dangerous** de KingYohannE.. en anglais, bon... Mais sinon en français, tu as **Vongola Decimo I : La Raison** de Lascka, Volpe Selvatica de Akane-Ri ou **Pourquoi en pas sourire ?** de History-HinaSasu... Bon tu as raison : il n'y en pas beaucoup ^^' Merci en tout cas pour tes compliments ^^ Oui oui l'histoire avance doucement et je peux maintenant vous dire où ça va commencer à déménager : au chapitre 14 (que j'ai fini ce matin ^^) Pour ta question, oui la Varia va finir par apparaître, mais je ne sais pas exactement ni quand ni comment exactement ^^' Pour les kidnappeurs et la glace, moi je sais ! Mais Je ne vais pas vous le dire : je suis sous la loi de l'Omerta. Bon ok... c'est... * se fait abattre par un sniper, sa tête heurtant brusquement le clavier, l'éclaboussant de sang et laissant derrière un message macabre* bkuqgbquzbiqvblqbiubvjb... Désolée je me suis fait ma petite scène xD. Hmm... Je en sais pas si j'ai encore la motivation pour écrire vu ma petit scène juste avant ^^! Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi et merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewé ! Je te laisse lire la suite de ma fic ! Bonne lecture !_

_**Shinonema **:Merci pour tes compliments ! J'aimerai franchement bien répondre à tes questions, mais il faudrait d'abord que je réussisse à me cacher de ce sniper qui m'épie de je ne sais où ! Bah tu sais, il y a espionner et se cacher pour éviter de déranger une conversation ^^ En tout cas, on va apprendre justement l'identité de celui qui écoutait la conversation entre Tsuna et Mukuro. Je en sais pas que ce soit un secret d'état, là... * attends la détonation* Nop, ouf ^^ Keiyner en vie ! Tu adores quand un chapitre est long ? Ben tu vas être servie pour celui-là. Oui ^^ merci beaucoup de ton soutien et de ton inquiétude, je suis vraiment très touchée ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture t à la prochaine !_

_**Guest**: Merci à toi pour la review ainsi que pour les compliments. Je te souhaite du coup une bonne lecture et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !_

_La suite arrive dans 3, 2, 1..._

…

…

_..._

_Je suis pratiquement sûre que vous aurez tous stoppé votre page internet à ce stade juste pour que mon compte à rebours soit faux... _

…_Enjoy !_

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

Chapter 11 : Reconnaissance  


Gokudera jeta un coup d'œil sur le rapport de la police de Corleone. Coyote ne le quittait pas des yeux, attendant une réaction de sa part. L'argenté n'était pas du tout dupe de l'attente de son mentor, mais cela ne lui disait pas pourquoi il lui montrait ceci.

C'était leur espion au sein de la police de Corleone, qui, sous leur demande, avait rapporté au quartier général le rapport des diverses interventions de la police lors des quelques jours qui avaient suivi l'agression de Gokudera et Tsuna dans la ville, et ce, afin de retrouver la piste de celui que les Verredicci avaient voulu tuer. Vu que plus d'une semaine s'était passée, il y avait peu de chance de le retrouver vivant mais Timoteo et ses gardiens tenaient à connaître le fin mot de cette histoire, surtout que la famille Verredicci n'avait été que trop calme jusque là, ne s'étant plus manifestée depuis près de dix ans. Le Nono avait émis l'hypothèse d'un changement de boss vu que la dernière fois qu'il avait vu le boss des Verredicci, celui-ci était assez vieux, au moins autant que lui et qu'il parlait déjà de passer les rênes à son fils unique Alessandro, enfant dont l'existence avait été tenue secrète avant l'annonce officielle. Même si le Nono ne savait pas quand exactement le père était mort, il avait été prévenu de la passation de pouvoir à Alessandro, homme de près de quarante ans, à ce jour. Mais la famille Verredicci avait été si silencieuse depuis, que presque toutes les familles de la mafia avaient commencé à ne plus s'en occuper. Et la reprise des activités de cette famille, intriguait Timoteo.

Gokudera éplucha les divers rapports, emmagasinant le plus d'informations possible. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que Coyote le laissait regarder tout à loisir ce genre de documents, alors il allait en profiter. Il remarqua que la nuit même où il avait percuté les subalternes d'Alessandro Verredicci, il y avait eu de multiples interventions de la police. La plupart étant mineures comme des appels de faux cas d'urgence, deux appels de voisins énervés à cause des bruits de fête à deux quartiers différents de la ville au beau milieu de la milieu de la nuit, suivi du rapport des interventions des équipes envoyées sur place, dont l'une avait été réglé pacifiquement sans plus aucun retour, tandis que l'autre, il avait été fait cas des arrestations des quelques personnes qui avaient un peu trop forcé sur la bouteille. Un autre rapport signalait une altercation de jeunes des bas quartiers, pas très éloignée du quartier où s'étaient trouvés Gokudera et Tsuna avec leurs agresseurs, et qui avaient décidé de régler quelques comptes avec d'autres jeunes d'un autre quartier. Une grande partie des belligérants avait été arrêté, tandis que la communauté déplorait la mort d'un des policiers envoyés sur place, blessé mortellement par une balle perdue, ainsi que d'autres blessés parmi le corps policier.

Mais l'événement qui marqua le plus l'esprit de Gokudera en lisant tous les rapports avait été le grand incendie dans un quartier moyen, qui avait pris dans un immeuble d'une dizaine d'étage. Les examens n'avaient pas réussi à déterminer si l'incendie était d'origine criminelle ou accidentelle, mais d'après des témoins des immeubles voisins, ils avaient vu de loin une lumière rougeoyante briller dans les environs du milieu de l'immeuble, entre le cinquième et sixième étage. Les pompiers avaient vite suivi et avaient réussi à faire évacuer les habitants des quatre premiers étages. Certaines familles qui avaient réussi à atteindre le haut de l'immeuble avaient pu être sauvées grâce à hélicoptère. Quelques pompiers avaient réussi à sauver une ou deux familles en bravant les flammes. Au matin, l'incendie avait été maîtrisé. Mais à part les blessés légers par brûlure, les autorités avaient découvert une donne dizaine de corps, toutes, se trouvant dans le cinquième étage. La lenteur des secours était due au fait que l'immeuble étant un bâtiment assez vieux et dont les dernières rénovations dataient de quelque dizaines d'années, n'avait pas toutes les infrastructures pour ce genre de cas. En gros, un bâtiment dont les autorités ne faisait que peu de cas. Si bien que les pompiers avaient été prévenu que grâce aux voisins qui s'étaient inquiété de ne voir aucun secours arriver. Les spécialistes n'avaient détecté aucune trace explosion, ce qui montrait que le feu avaient pris doucement dans l'allée centrale du cinquième. Dans les appartements du même étage, les corps avaient été trouvées dans leur lit, mourant dans leur sommeil. Mais dans un unique appartement, on y avait trouvé quatre corps, dont un était celui d'un animal. Les trois autres appartenaient à deux enfants et un adulte. Mais ce qui avait attiré l'attention des enquêteurs étaient que les corps avaient été retrouvés ce qui avait semblé être le salon. Gokudera fronça les sourcils en lisant le rapport.

Coyote en voyant que Gokudera accordait beaucoup d'attention à l'histoire de l'incendie, le sortit de ses pensées.

-Alors ? Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Ce que je pense ? répéta le plus jeune, soupçonneux.

-De l'affaire. Tu as sûrement trouvé quelque point à discuter...

-Eh bien... si nous cherchons toujours la victime des Verredicci, nous pouvons écarter tout ces petits rapports d'intervention. La fusillade également, même si le lieu coïncide presque avec les ruelles où les Verredicci nous ont... agressés... je pense plutôt que c'est une coïncidence, mais c'est une piste à garder. C'est trop tôt pour dire qu'il n'y a aucun lien. Autant qu'on pourrait savoir ce sont peut-être des mercenaires pour attirer ailleurs l'attention de la police.

Coyote ne dit rien, se contentant de hocher la tête, attendant la suite. Gokudera regarda son mentor suspicieusement. Que cherchait-il à faire, à démontrer ? Gokudera ne savait pas trop, mais vu qu'il avait commencé, autant qu'il aille jusqu'au bout.

-L'affaire de l'incendie est aussi très suspecte. Un bâtiment qui flambe du jour au lendemain, même s'il n'est pas aux normes, est assez improbable sans un coup de pouce. On pourrait penser que comme la fusillade ce serait pour attirer l'attention de la police ou des journalistes sur une autre affaire et éviter qu'ils ne traînent dans les affaires de la mafia, mais ce serait un peu gros pour ça. Je pense que la personne que les Verredicci cherchait, se trouvait tout simplement dans le bâtiment et que les mafieux ont juste enflammé le couloir une fois s'être assuré du silence de leur victime, afin de brouiller les pistes. L'appartement le plus suspect est celui où on a retrouvé les trois corps dans le salon. Ce qui prouve qu'il n'étaient pas endormis, à moins d'être somnambule, mais ce dont je douterai... Tout une famille de somnambule c'est presque impossible. Ils étaient donc techniquement réveillé ou pas couchés lorsque l'incendie s'est déroulé. Mais s'ils étaient réveillés, ils auraient du sentir ou entendre le départ de l'incendie.

-Donc, tu penses qu'ils étaient déjà morts ? interrompit Coyote. Que c'est cette famille que les Verredicci sont allés visiter ?

-C'est presque une certitude, acquiesça Gokudera. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de pièces pour en être sûr mais au vu de nos propres informations, c'est le plus probable. Mais par contre je ne pense pas que les Verredicci auraient tués la famille. Après tout le mal qu'ils ont eut pour cacher les indices, ce serait stupide de leur part de faire une telle erreur. Je pense plutôt qu'ils les auraient assommé ou endormis pour ne pas laisser de traces avant de ressortir de l'appartement pour flamber le couloir. Ils étaient au minimum deux au maximum, trois. C'est assez faisable.

-Et le motif ? demanda Coyote en n'ajoutant rien aux conclusions de Gokudera.

-Ça c'est encore flou, pour ne pas dire complètement noir ! soupira Gokudera tout en regardant les divers dossiers des victimes avant de trouver ceux qu'il cherchait. La famille qui y habitait était composée d'Alicia Danni, un femme employée dans une scuola primaria pour les temps dans l'après midi. Elle proposait des activités physiques ou artistiques pour les enfants qui ne peuvent pas rentrer chez eux avant la fin de la journée. Elle avait deux enfants : une fille Nina âgée de dix ans et un garçon Enzo, âgée de cinq ans. Et autant qu'on puisse le savoir pour l'instant, la mère n'avait aucun lien avec la mafia. Et son métier ne permettait pas d'attirer l'attention de ce monde. Les motivations sont donc nulles.

-Je m'en doutais... soupira Coyote en se massant le front.

-Comment ça, tu t'en doutais ? demanda Gokudera avant de comprendre. Attends de voir ! Tu savais tout ça ?

-Évidemment, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? s'exclama Coyote en relevant le visage vers le plus jeune. Je suis le bras droit du Nono !

-Mais alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'as demandé tout ça !

-Je voulais voir si tu arriverais au même point que moi. Étant donné que tous les indices menaient à cette famille mais qu'elle n'avait aucun lien avec la mafia et ne pouvait pas en avoir, je me suis dit que j'avais dû me tromper quelque part. Mais puisque que tu es arrivé au même point que moi, je me rends compte que cette piste ne mène nulle part. Peut-être que si de nouveaux indices émergent ça pourrait amener la solution mais pour l'instant c'est tout ce qu'on a.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas plutôt demandé à Visconti de te donner sa vision des choses ? s'étonna Gokudera. C'est son rôle de résoudre ce genre d'enquête.

-Il a malheureusement assez de mal avec une autre enquête...

-Laquelle ? demanda Gokudera, en se faisant la réflexion que pour que le gardien des Nuages des Vongola ait du mal dans une enquête il fallait le faire.

-Celle de ton futur boss, grimaça Coyote.

-Comment ça ?

-Nous vous avions expliqué que Tsunayoshi avait été enlevé il y a seize ans, avant d'être congelé après un an de torture, non ? Visconti cherche des pistes pour retrouver l'identité de ses ravisseurs et comme Tsunayoshi ne sait rien d'eux, il est obligé de remonter sur des indices datant de quinze auparavant. Il fait chou blanc et il déteste ça. Alors autant dire que je préférerai ne pas trop me confronter à lui en ce moment. Alors j'ai compté sur toi qui as la plus grande capacité d'analyse parmi ceux de ta génération pour arriver à un nouveau point. J'ai deux solutions : soit je me trompe complètement, mais comme tu en arrives à la même conclusion, cette possibilité est devenue très mince soit nous manquons de données. Ce qui est certainement le plus probable...

-Oui, déclara Gokudera en regardant les dossiers qu'il avait sous les yeux, mais peut-être pouvons nous les deviner...

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Revenons sur quelques points contradictoires, déclara Gokudera tandis que Coyote s'approchait de lui. Tout d'abord ceci...

L'argenté prit deux documents parmi la pile qui s'étalait devant ses yeux, et le tendit vers l'homme au bras mécanique. Celui-ci vit deux montants, l'une étant une facture de loyer et l'autre un bulletin de salaire. Les deux documents étaient au nom d'Alicia Danni.

-Eh bien ? demanda Coyote. Je ne vois pas le problème : avec son salaire elle pouvait payer le loyer.

-Mais c'est tout juste, fit remarquer Gokudera. Si elle avait été seule, elle aurait juste de quoi joindre les deux bouts, mais...

-Elle avait des enfants... s'estomaqua Coyote.

-Oui. Deux enfants, tous deux allant à l'école, ce qui fait des dépenses supplémentaires.

-Tu crois qu'elle aurait demandé de l'argent à la mafia ?

-Non. Cela ne change en rien avec ce qu'on a compris tout à l'heure. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait des liens avec la mafia. En tout cas, pas directs...

-Que veux-tu dire ? pressa Coyote.

-Je pense que la famille qui habitait dans l'appartement n'était pas composée de trois personnes, mais de quatre, révéla sérieusement Gokudera.

-Mais les documents ne disent pas qu'Alicia Danni est mariée...

-Et je ne pense pas qu'elle le soit.

-Un concubinage non déclaré ? s'exclama Coyote, en ne cachant rien de sa surprise.

-Il y a de grande chances. Je suis pratiquement sûr que nous pourrions chercher dans toutes les archives légales, nous ne trouverions jamais un quelconque mari ou copain d'Alicia Danni. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que quelqu'un aidait cette femme à avoir une vie paisible. Et on peut aussi voir que l'appartement possède une dimension respectable pour une famille de quatre personnes. Aussi on ne peut pas exclure cette possibilité.

-Alors tu crois que le petit ami d'Alicia Danni est un mafieux qui cacherait son identité ?

-Je finis d'abord ma théorie, déclara Gokudera. Donc Alicia Danni recevait de l'aide de son petit ami ce qui implique qu'il vivait dans l'appartement. Mais un homme qui ne fait et qui ramène de l'argent est assez douteux. Car même s'il n'existe pas officiellement dans son couple, il côtoyait tout de même des personnes dans l'immeuble. Aussi pour vous répondre, je pencherai plutôt sur un homme qui a un métier mais qui a certainement déclaré être célibataire et vivant ou non dans cet appartement, peu importe. Cependant vous ne voyez pas le problème concernant l'incendie ?

-On n'a retrouvé que trois corps, celui d'Alicia et des enfants.

-Exact, celui du possible petit ami n'y était pas. Où était-il à votre avis ?

-Je n'en sais rien, moi... Peut-être à son travail ou... commença Coyote avant que ses yeux ne s'agrandirent. Oh mon dieu...

-Vous avez la même idée que moi, acquiesça Gokudera. Si le corps de l'homme d'Alicia Danni ne se trouve pas avec sa famille, alors que des mafieux avaient l'air d'avoir une bonne raison de venir dans cet appartement et ce, malgré la non-implication d'Alicia Danni et de ses enfants dans la mafia, alors ce n'est que pour une seule raison...

-C'était après cet homme que les Verredicci en avait. Et si son corps n'y est pas c'est qu'ils l'ont enlevé.

-Oui. Et à mon avis, c'est plus logique et cette possibilité recolle toute les morceaux. Si après tout les Verredicci font autant : ils vont dans une ville surveillée par les Vongola et produisent un incendie pour tuer un homme, c'est que l'homme possède des infos importantes, peut-être un mafieux ou même un homme avec un potentiel énorme. Et quelqu'un comme ça, on ne le tue pas comme ça. Ensuite cela explique pourquoi tous les indices conduisent à Alicia Danni sans qu'elle ne soit directement concernée, pour faute : à mon avis elle ne savait pas que son petit ami faisait partie de la mafia.

-Je te suis complètement ! déclara Coyote en s'asseyant sur un chaise avant de soupirer. Bordel... Pourquoi je n'y ais pas pensé plus tôt !

-Je pense quand même que c'est trop tôt pour tout affirmer, défendit Gokudera. Tout ce qu'on a ce sont des possibilités. On n'a aucune preuve.

-Ce n'est pas un problème. Je vais demander à notre lien à Corleone de faire de plus ample recherche sur un éventuel copain d'Alicia Danni. Et interroger les rescapés de l'incendie pourrait être un bon début également. Ils l'ont peut-être déjà croisé. Avec un nom, on pourrait être capable de trouver ses antécédents.

-Il y a de grandes chances que le copain d'Alicia Danni ne lui ait jamais donné son vrai nom... Si c'était un mafieux, il sait ce que ça coûte de garder un nom mafieux dans la vraie vie...

-C'est vrai... accorda Coyote. Mais c'est une bonne piste que tu m'as donné là et je compte bien l'exploiter !

Gokudera regarda un instant le plus vieux commencer à sortir son téléphone avant de composer un numéro. Il s'apprêtait à appuyer sur la touche d'appel, quand Gokudera demanda :

-Pourquoi tu es aussi obnubilé par cette affaire ? Le gars est sûrement mort à l'heure actuelle. Et puis ça n'a rien à voir avec les Vongola, non ?

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit Coyote. Mais Tim... le Nono est inquiet au sujet de cette affaire et m'a demandé de trouver tout ce qui y touchait.

-Pourquoi une telle inquiétude ? Si cet homme faisait partie des Vongola, on le saurait, non ?

-Quand le boss des Vongola s'inquiète, il faut tout faire pour écarter la menace même si elle semble lointaine.

Sur ces paroles, Coyote se détourna de Gokudera pour passer son appel, laissant l'argenté dans la perplexité.

* * *

-_Oni-san, tu m'écoutes ?_

Ryohei sursauta, sortant de ses pensées et redonna toute son attention à sa sœur. Il lui adressa un grand sourire.

_-Bien sûr, Kyoko ! Je t'écoutes toujours à l'extrême !_

La jeune rousse croisa les bras et eut une moue boudeuse

-_Non, tu ne m'écoutais pas !_ reprocha sa sœur. _Franchement..._

-_Désolé, Kyoko, _s'excusa Ryohei en perdant son sourire, regrettant son geste. _Mais..._

-_Je ne vous comprends pas toi et Takeshi-kun! Pourquoi vous évitez Tsunayoshi comme cela ? Il est pourtant très gentil, doux et surtout il a besoin que des gens s'occupent de lui ! Je te rappelle que son père n'est toujours pas venu le chercher et pire encore il ne donne pas de nouvelle ! Il faut donc que nous le remplacions temporairement et que nous fassions en sorte qu'il ne pense pas à l'absence de son père. Et le meilleur moyen est de faire en sorte à ce qu'il soit toujours occupé. Chrome, Lambo_ _et moi travaillons dessus, bien que Lambo c'est juste par caprice personnel : Tsuna-kun se rapproche le plus de son âge, après tout, quand I-pin-chan et Fûta-kun ne sont pas au manoir. Mais toi et Takeshi-kun faîtes tout par l'éviter et cela le blesse plus que vous ne le pensez ! _

-_Yamamoto et moi ne voulons pas qu'il vienne dans ce monde, Kyoko ! J'ai déjà eu assez de mal pour accepter que vous y soyez mêlé Haru et toi ! Je ne veux pas que..._

_-Pourtant tu as accepté que Lambo, I-pin-chan et Fûta y rentre._

-_Ce n'est pas la même chose,_ réfuta Ryohei. _I-pin était une tueuse à gage, appartenant à la Triade chinoise, et Fuuta était déjà poursuivi par la mafia à cause de ses dons pour le classement quand nous l'avons trouvé à Namimori, tu te souviens ? Quant à Lambo, il est né dans une famille mafieuse._

-_C'est vrai,_ accorda Kyoko. _Mais personne ne te demande d'accepter Tsuna-kun dans la mafia, on te demande de lui parler de temps en temps afin qu'il ne se sente pas détester !_

_-Ce n'est pas l'aider que de lui faire croire qu'il est accepté alors qu'il ne l'est pas._

-_Arrête de mentir, Oni-san ! Je sais pertinemment que tu n'as rien contre Tsuna-kun !_

-_Je préfères qu'il me déteste que plutôt lui permettre de rejoindre ce monde, Kyoko ! Je ne veux pas qu'un si jeune enfant soit de nouveau entraîné dans ce monde ! Après, il ne pourra plus jamais en sortir !_

-_Mais ce n'est pas toi qu'il va détester, Oni-san !_ s'exclama Kyoko, inquiète. _Il va se détester lui-même !_

-_C'est mieux que la mafia,_ grommela Ryohei, bien qu'une lueur de culpabilité étincela dans ses yeux.

-_Tu n'es pas sérieux, Oni-san... As-tu oublié ce que tu m'as dit à propos de Tsuna-kun ? Tu m'as dit qu'il avait été enlevé à sa famille à l'âge de dix et qu'il avait été sûrement torturé et blessé pendant près d'un an par les hommes qui l'avaient enlevé ! Tu crois vraiment qu'il a besoin de se détester pour quelque chose dont ce n'est pas sa faute ?_

Ryohei ne put rien répondre. Bien sûr que non ! Cela lui était impensable ! Mais... Déjà qu'il regrettait tellement d'avoir mêlé sa sœur à tout ça, il ne voulait assurément pas refaire la même erreur et faire décider de quelque chose dont il regrettait les conséquences. Le soupir de sa sœur se fit entendre dans la pièce.

-_Oni-san... Tu n'agis pas comme d'habitude. Normalement tu essaierais plutôt d'aider Tsuna-kun à surmonter toutes ces épreuves en lui faisant penser à autre chose, mais tu le laisses seul. D'habitude j'essaie de t'arrêter pour entraîner les gens dans tes entraînements de boxe ou de course, mais là... la situation est différente. Je voudrais que tu le fasses pour Tsuna-kun._

-_Kyoko... Tu l'acceptes à ce point-là ?_

Kyoko eut un sourire triste.

-_Au début je ne voulais que juste l'aider et ne pas aller plus loin... mais Tsuna-kun est vraiment adorable et très gentil. Après tout il a réussi à faire changer d'avis Hayato-kun ! Et je n'ai pas besoin de te reparler qu'il était celui qui était le plus contre pour approcher Tsuna-kun ! Tout ça parce que..._

-_Ano_... hésita une petite voix provenant de la porte de la pièce.

Kyoko se retourna brusquement tandis que Ryohei se déplaçait légèrement sur le côté pour voir leur visiteur. Ryohei écarquilla les yeux en voyant la petite forme de Tsunayoshi sur le pas de la porte.

-_Désolé, j'ai frappé plusieurs fois, mais personne m'a répondu, alors..._

Kyoko se mordit les lèvres. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle s'était à ce point immergée dans sa conversation avec son frère pour ne plus rien entendre. Et apparemment ça avait été aussi le cas de son frère. Mais elle se demandait bien à partir de quand Tsuna avait-il entendu leur conversation. Ils avaient parlé après tout japonais, langue que Tsuna comprenait parfaitement. En voyant le regard de Kyoko, Tsuna dût rapidement comprendre l'inquiétude de la jeune femme car il s'exclama :

-_Ah, non ! Je n'ai pratiquement rien entendu ! Je suis arrivé quand tu as parlé de Gokudera-san..._

-_C'est vrai ?_ demanda Kyoko.

-_Je te le promets, Kyoko-nee._

Le sourire de la rousse devint alors sincère.

-_Dans ce cas, je te crois, Tsuna-kun ! Mais dis-moi, tu avais besoin de quelque chose ?_

-_Ah oui ! Vous n'auriez pas vu, Lambo-ni, par hasard ?_

_-Hmm... Ici ? Non, je ne l'ai vu pas vu passer. Et toi, Oni-san ?_

-_Pas du tout... Je ne l'ai même pas vu depuis ce midi..._

Tsuna se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de réfléchir intensément. Kyoko se pencha vers lui et continua :

-_Pourquoi tu le cherches, Tsuna-kun ?_

-_Ah ! C'est parce qu'on joue à cache-cache, _déclara Tsuna avec un petit sourire._ Et c'est lui qui se cache en premier ! Mais, comme je ne connais pas encore parfaitement le manoir je ne sais pas où est-ce qu'il pourrait bien se cacher..._

Kyoko essaya de réfléchir. Elle allait proposer un lieu quand son frère la devança.

-_Est-ce que tu as cherché dans le cuisine ?_ demanda Ryohei

Tsuna écarquilla à la mention du lieu avant de frapper dans ses mains :

_-Mais oui ! Il est sûrement là-bas ! Merci Ryohei-san ! Kyoko-nee !_

Sur ces paroles, Tsuna partit en coup de vent. Kyoko eut un petit sourire en refermant la porte avant de se tourner vers son frère. Celui-ci capta le regard de sa sœur et demanda :

-_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kyoko ?_

-_Je suis certaine que tu pourrais changer d'avis concernant Tsuna si tu prenais un peu la peine de mieux le connaître._

-_Kyoko, ce n'est pas..._

-_Essaie de lui donner au moins une chance, Oni-san_... supplia la jeune fille.

Le jeune homme regarda sa sœur dans les yeux et sut qu'il ne pourrait plus soutenir son regard.

-_Très bien_, soupira-t-il, vaincu. _J'essaierai_.

* * *

Yamamoto trancha dans l'air avec son sabre, s'appliquant comme il ne s'était jamais appliqué. Sauf qu'à la différence des autres fois, le jeune homme n'était pas aussi tourmenté par ses propres émotions. Il le sentait, il sentait qu'il n'était pas lui-même. Depuis que l'enfant était arrivé au manoir, il avait l'impression de perdre ses sens, de perdre de vue le but qui l'avait motivé en venant ici.

Il se rappelait avec exactitude sa rencontre avec Gokudera. Alors qu'il s'exerçait à son sport favori le base-ball, il avait vu de loin Gokudera pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'école, alors que les cours étaient terminés depuis plusieurs dizaines de minutes, laissant place aux activités extra-scolaire. Rien qu'en voyant sa dégaine et sa tenue vestimentaire, à savoir une chemise beige, ouverte laissant voir par-dessus un T-shirt orné d'une d'une tête de mort, et un jean sur certains côtés limé, le tout complété par une multitude de bracelet de force noirs et gris, d'une ou deux bagues en argent sur chaque mains et d'un collier en forme de croix, portant sur l'épaule un sac en bandoulière noir, Yamamoto n'avait pas pu le louper. Il se souvenait aussi que l'italien fumait déjà à l'époque et avait jeté sa cigarette sur le sol avant d'entrer dans l'enceinte. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps non plus à Hibari pour le repérer avant de lui bloquer le passage, les étrangers n'étant pas admis. L'argenté n'avait fait que renifler dédaigneusement avant de forcer le passage. Mais Hibari était déjà à l'époque... Hibari... Il l'avait refourgué l'argenté au sol en répétant son avertissement. Le japonais était alors intervenu, expliquant à Hibari que peut-être il était venu s'inscrire. Les inscriptions en cours d'année étaient rares, mais pouvaient être possible après tout. L'argenté avait grogné en disant que c'était le cas, n'étant venu que pour finaliser son inscription. Hibari l'avait alors laissé en paix, chargeant le sportif de lui montrer le chemin des bureaux administratifs, ne voulant en aucun cas s'en charger lui-même avant de reprendre sa patrouille. Yamamoto avait essayé de connaître le nouveau, mais celui-ci lui avait lancé un regard noir devant le babillage du sportif, faisant rire celui-ci. La semaine suivante, la classe de Yamamoto accueillait un nouvel élève. Yamamoto ne savait pas trop comment ils avaient fini par devenir « ami », mais c'était sûrement parce que Yamamaoto le collait pendant toutes les journées de cours, bien que cela exaspérait au plus haut point l'italien. Au fil des mois, Gokudera avait fini par parler avec Yamamoto. Leurs conversations souvent ponctués d'injures (pour Gokudera) et de rire (pour Yamamoto). Leur groupe s'était vite agrandi avec Kyoko, Hana et Haru, puis par extension, le frère de Kyoko, Ryohei. Hibari les tenait souvent à l'œil, étant le groupe qui regroupait les deux cas les plus plus instables de Namimori, à savoir Ryohei et Gokudera.

Car bien que celui-ci était passionné par la culture japonaise, laquelle que Yamamoto lui faisait un plaisir de lui redonner toutes les détails possibles, le plus souvent dans le restaurant de sushi de son père, Gokudera avait été avant tout considéré comme un délinquant. Et il n'avait rien fait pour enlever cette image de lui. Étant un mafieux et vivant dans le milieu de l'underworld depuis sa naissance, il avait pris l'habitude de ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds et affichant en permanence un visage hargneux et méfiant. Il n'était pas spécialement aimé dans la ville de Namimori, la plupart des habitants ayant peur de lui, et les autres délinquants ne cessaient jamais de lui chercher querelle, quelque que soit la raison. Yamamoto avait finit par ne plus compter le nombre de fois il avait invité l'argenté dans le restaurant de son père afin de le forcer à se soigner après ses combats. Puis le tour de faire son entrée avait été à Lambo, que le Nono avait envoyé au Japon, avec l'espoir que Gokudera puisse s'en occuper. Mais le Smocking Bomb détestant par dessus-tout les enfants, cette mission avait plutôt été remplie par Kyoko et Haru, ainsi que Yamamoto, bien que plus rarement. Au final, le groupe s'entendait plutôt bien. La vie n'avait jamais été aussi mouvementé pour Yamamoto, entre les combats entre Gokudera et Hibari, ceux-ci se finissant toujours (évidemment) sur la victoire du préfet de Namimori, la vitalité de Ryohei, les sorties qu'ils faisaient ensemble, rythmant sa vie d'étudiant. Mais au fond de lui il avait su que quelque chose était bizarre. Il savait que Gokudera lui cachait quelque chose, quelque chose de gros. Et il en avait eu confirmation lorsqu'ils avaient rencontré Mukuro.

De nombreuse rumeurs avaient remplies la ville de Namimori sur un quartier devenu maudit : le quartier de Kokuyo, sur la périphérie de la ville japonaise. Selon ces rumeurs, un groupe de terroriste y avait élu domicile et tuait quiconque s'en approchait de trop près. Et pour une fois, ils n'étaient pas loin de la vérité, à la différence même que ce n'était pas des terroriste mais des antimafieux. Hibari avait alors voulu punir ce groupe afin de lui prouver qui était celui qui imposait la loi, cependant il n'en était pas revenu. Yamamoto et Gokudera avaient été les prochains à s'y rendre pour une mission donnée par le Nono au bomber, détail que Yamamoto comprit quelques mois plus tard. Celui-ci voulait que Gokudera le mette en relation avec le dénommé Rokudo Mukuro qui commandait le groupe. Mais ce dit groupe n'avait pas eu les mêmes intentions en les voyant débarquer dans leurs planques : quelques combats s'en étaient suivis. Ils avaient fini par se retrouver devant ce Rokudo Mukuro... bien qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu que ce serait en tant que prisonniers. Mais ils avaient réussi à faire passer le message. Le jeune aux yeux vairons avait réussi à subtiliser le portable de l'argenté et, accompagné par une jeune fille aux cheveux longs, cachant une partie de son visage et des bandages cachant eux mêmes son œil droit, nommée Nagi comme l'appelait Mukuro, s'était éloigné pour appeler le boss des Vongola. Aucun des deux jeunes n'avaient réussi à entendre la moindre parole entre Mukuro et son interlocuteur mais ils avaient vu de loin, Mukuro jeter des coups d'œil à la jeune fille qui jetait parfois des effrayés à l'appareil, ou hochait la tête. Au bout d'une heure de conversation Mukuro était revenu et avait libéré les deux adolescents en plus d'Hibari, qui avait été battu à mort par l'illusionniste... et assommé par Yamamoto pour qu'il se laisse soutenir jusqu'à l'hôpital. Le jeune aux yeux vairons avait alors rendu le téléphone à son propriétaire avec un ricanement qui avait donné des sueurs froides à Yamamoto.

-_J'espère que nous allons bien nous entendre, __**partenaire**__... Kufufu..._ avait-il déclaré ironiquement.

Gokudera s'était figé sur place aux mots de l'adolescent, avant que Mukuro et ses sbires ne décident qu'ils avaient passé bien assez de temps dans leur planque. Le soir même, alors qu'ils étaient rendus à l'hôpital pour soigner leurs quelques blessures et après que Yamamoto se fit mordre à mort par le préfet, celui-là avait bien entendu des cris provenant de la chambre de son ami où il demandait des explications. Yamamoto s'était douté que c'était le même interlocuteur que Mukuro avait appelé. La phrase de ce dernier lui avait fait comprendre que si Gokudera était trempé dans des affaires louches, il n'était pas le seul. Yamamoto avait bien sûr remarqué les diverses blessures des membres du groupe de Mukuro, pressant un peu plus sa curiosité. Mais il n'avait rien demandé, préférant ne rien changer à la vie qu'il avait.

Mukuro était alors venu à Namimori, principalement pour en apprendre plus sur ce groupe (comprendre les faiblesses de celui-ci) que le Nono lui avait proposé de rejoindre négociant ainsi sa liberté de mouvement, afin de pouvoir se libérer de cette obligation que l'illusionniste avait contracté avec les Vongola. La jeune fille que Yamamoto et Gokudera avait vu dans le quartier de Kokuyo, s'était alors coupée les cheveux, sa coiffure ressemblant à s'y méprendre à celle de Mukuro et avait un patch noir sur l'œil droit. Ils avaient aussi appris que la jeune fille s'appelant autrefois Nagi, avait changé de nom, devenant Dokuro Chrome et ne répondant plus qu'à ce nom-là. Puis les deniers membres de leur groupe finirent par arriver, l'une étant une jeune chinoise du même âge que Lambo, envoyée en étude chez Yamamoto et son père et Fûta della Stella, un garçon un peu plus vieux de quatre ans, demandant leur protection, étant poursuivi pour son don pour les classements. Le groupe avait pris les deux enfants sous leurs ailes. Bientôt tout le groupe finit par se tolérer même après que le Nono Vongola eut demandé leur venue en Italie afin de mieux les préparer à devenir la future génération de la famille.

Yamamoto soupira à ses souvenirs. Il ne s'était pas douté que les affaires aussi louches de Gokudera et du gang de Kokuyo concernant carrément la mafia. Mais il n'avait pas voulu quitter ses amis et malgré les tentatives de son père pour le dissuader de partir, Yamamoto avait tenu bon. Il avait alors proposer à son père de venir avec lui, suivant l'exemple de Ryohei qui avait persuadé sa sœur de venir avec eux afin de pouvoir la protéger lui-même en Italie, car si son père restait seul à Namimori et que sa relation avec lui était découverte, il y avait de grande chances que Tsuyoshi Yamamoto soit pris pour cible. C'était ce soir-là qu'il avait appris que son père était un ancien membre de la Triade chinoise, appartenant donc à ce milieu de mafieux et savant ainsi se défendre. Cela expliquait la raison pour laquelle I-Pin avait envoyée chez eux. Faisant partie de la Triade, elle était aussi l'élève d'un grand ami de son père. Mais c'était parce qu'il était un ancien mafieux qu'il connaissait ce monde et ne voulait pas de cela pour son fils et qu'il avait essayé de l'arrêter. En voyant l'air décidé de son fils, il avait fini par accepter tout en le rassurant pour son cas : il ne lui arriverait rien.

Yamamoto se demanda comment il avait fait pour ne pas s'en douter... Après tout c'était son père qui lui avait appris le kendo. Et Yamamoto avait vite compris que le style Shigure Souen que son père lui avait transmis, il y avait de cela des années n'était pas un style que n'importe quels adeptes pouvaient trouver et apprendre. Mais malgré le côté meurtrier que pouvait avoir ce style, Yamamoto le trouvait fin et agréable à pratiquer. Il ne faisait qu'un avec la lame et ce détail lui permettait de laisser ses problèmes de côté quand il s'exerçait. Mais pas cette fois..

Il s'arrêta dans son entraînement, mécontent de lui-même. Cela ne servait à rien. Même l'entraînement au sabre, chose qui arrivait toujours à lui vider son esprit, n'était pas de taille. Son problème était bien trop grand. Et cette fois ce problème avait un nom. Même un double nom : Sawada Tsunayoshi. Il ne savait pas trop comment le résoudre. Il avait beau retourner dans sa tête toutes les solutions possibles, il ne savait pas comment faire pour aborder Sawada Tsunayoshi. Il se sentait mal à l'aise vis à vis de l'enfant. Pour la simple et bonne raison, qu'il avait des bribes de mémoires de l'enfant quand ils vivaient à Namimori. Il ne l'avait jamais abordé, ne lui avait jamais parlé et bien que comme toute la ville de Namimori avait été très troublé quand l'enfant avait disparu, il l'avait rapidement oublié, comme la plupart des habitants encore une fois. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'en vouloir, après tout, il ne l'avait pas connu en personne. Mais quand le dernier successeur du Nono fut retrouvé, il en avait pas cru ses yeux et surtout il ne savait pas comment se comporter. Pour lui, Sawada Tsunayoshi n'était qu'un très vague souvenir, comme une sorte de réminiscence. Alors quand l'enfant l'avait reconnu, lui, après seize ans, et lui avait parlé comme s'ils se connaissaient, Yamamoto se sentait coupable. C'était normalement à lui d'admettre les autres, lui qui ne s'embrouillait pas des protocoles, lui qui admettait les autres peu importe qui ils étaient. Même s'il était contre le fait que Tsunayoshi soit un boss de la mafia, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils ne devaient pas l'accepter au sein du manoir le temps que son père le retrouve. Il était sûrement le seul à ne pas l'avoir accepté... à part peut-être Ryohei.

Chrome l'avait accepté presque pendant la réunion de présentation. Lambo était à la limite aussi ce jour-là et Yamamoto avait sentit que le jeune plus d'entre eux avait été différent en revenant de cette journée où ils étaient parti chercher des affaires pour Tsuna. Gokudera, bien qu'il avait été le plus hargneux, était maintenant celui qui passait le plus de temps avec lui. Cela avait d'ailleurs choqué Yamamoto et la culpabilité sur le fait de ne pas pouvoir être capable de parler à l'enfant l'avait encore plus accablé. Kyoko était elle aussi très attachée à Tsuna et ce, même avant la réunion de présentation. Quant à Hibari et Mukuro... Il avait assisté à toute la scène de la veille. Il avait vu Tsuna déposer Hibird sur l'épaule de Hibari, et celui-ci partir sans corriger l'enfant, prouvant implicitement qu'il appréciait l'audace de l'enfant qui pourtant avait peur de lui, puis le reproche de Tsuna sur Mukuro défendant Gokudera contre l'un des pires gardiens de leur génération. Gokudera aurait sûrement très heureux que l'enfant le défende aussi bravement contre Mukuro. Mais il avait surtout entendu les paroles de Mukuro. Si celui-ci trouvait l'enfant intéressant, cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose : qu'il allait le surveiller de près. Yamamoto aurait pu en faire de même et aller parler à l'enfant pour mieux le connaître, mais il avait du mal à franchir le pas...

Soudain Yamamoto sentit une présence dans la partie du manoir où il se trouvait. Très peu de personnes y venait pourtant. Gokudera y entrait de temps en temps pour appeler Yamamoto et les autres attendaient le plus souvent qu'il y sorte. Les pas léger s'approchaient doucement de la pièce, presque comme s'ils hésitaient. Yamamoto essaya de trouver à qui pourrait bien appartenir cette marche mais n'eut pas le temps de trouver que la porte coulissa, sans que la personne n'ait annoncé sa présence, le surprenant.

-_Oh pardon !_ s'exclama une voix.

Yamamoto se retourna et vit alors l'objet de ses tourments à l'entrée de la pièce. Tsuna se courba légèrement, le saluant à la manière japonaise.

-_Bonjour, Yamamoto-san..._

-_Bonjour_... s'étrangla presque le plus vieux, se maudissant intérieurement de ne pas dire autre chose.

-_Avez-vous vu Lambo-ni ?_ demanda l'enfant.

"_Lambo_-_ni_..." nota avec désespoir le kendoka.

-_Non_, déclara-t-il avec un de ses faux sourire. _Pourquoi ? Vous jouez ensemble ?_

Tsuna regarda l'adulte pendant quelque secondes avant de hocher la tête.

-_Hai. On joue à cache-cache, mais comme je ne connais pas très le manoir..._

-_Peut-être aux cuisine ?_ suggéra Yamamoto.

-_J'y étais et il y était aussi._ _Mais il a triché,_ grimaça Tsuna. _Quand il m'a vu, il a prétendu ne pas m'entendre et il est parti chercher une autre cachette... Comme il court plus vite que moi, je l'ai perdu de vue..._

-_Lambo est un vrai gamin..._ rit doucement Yamamoto avant de voir là une occasion de peut-être parler avec l'enfant. _Tu veux qu'on le cherche ensemble ?_

-_Non_, soupira l'enfant, anéantissant les espoirs de Yamamoto. _Je vais plutôt arrêter de jouer. Je n'aime pas continuer à jouer avec des gens qui trichent... _

Tsuna regarda autour de lui, trouvant l'endroit calme et serein. Il avisa un coussin en plus de celui où s'était rassis Yamamoto.

-_Je peux rester avec vous ?_ demanda l'enfant.

Le plus vieux releva un regard surpris vers l'enfant, rencontrant son regard caramel avant de détourner le sien brusquement. Il hocha la tête désignant le coussin libre. Tsuna remercia l'homme avant de s'asseoir. Yamamoto scruta l'enfant qui ferma les yeux, profitant du silence de la pièce. Yamamoto ne pouvait que se réjouir : il avait enfin une occasion de parler avec l'enfant ! Mais maintenant le problème était là : parler.

Yamamoto eut beau cogiter il ne sut pas comment commencer la conversation Et puis d'ailleurs, quelle conversation ? De quoi Yamamoto pouvait-il lui parler ? Du passé ? Cela risquait d'être difficile, il n'avait pas le moindre souvenir sur Tsuna qui revenait. De son intégration au manoir ? C'était une bonne idée, mais comment l'amener ? Il mit cette idée de côté en attendant de trouver autre chose. Les seize ans passé ? Mouais... Il n'était pas sûr que l'enfant voulait parler de sa torture et de ses seize années de gel ! Yamamoto se retint de grincer des dents. Il avait beau faire comme s'il était quelqu'un d'insouciant, il ne voulait absolument pas faire de gaffe avec Tsuna ! Seulement, encore une fois ce fut l'enfant qui vint vers lui.

_-Vous faîtes du kendo, Yamamoto-san ?_

Yamamoto tourna la tête vers l'enfant qui avait ouvert les yeux et le regardait. Yamamoto se força à regarder les yeux de l'enfant, d'une magnifique couleur marron, parfois caramel en fonction de la lumière. Il remarqua que les yeux de l'enfant étaient vraiment lumineux.

_-Ah, oui..._

Mais bon sang dit quelque chose de plus construit ! se fustigea intérieurement Yamamoto.

_-Qui vous a appris ? C'est un des amis de grand-père ? c_ontinua de demander Tsuna.

-_Ah, non... C'est mon père..._

-_Je pensais qu'il était restaurateur,_ s'étonna Tsuna, avant de froncer les sourcils, pratiquement certain de ses souvenirs.

_-Il l'est. Il avait appris le maniement du sabre quand il était plus jeune._

Bien mieux, mais il ne faisait que répondre. Il fallait qu'il pose lui aussi des questions.

-J_e vois_, sourit Tsuna.

Il y eut quelque minutes de silence dans lequel Yamamoto chercha de nouveau quel sujet aborder avant que Tsuna reprenne.

-_Et le base-ball ?_

-_Comment ?_ demanda Yamamoto en sortant de son combat intérieur.

-_Le base-ball_, répéta Tsuna. _Vous en faîtes encore ?_

Yamamoto regarda l'enfant avec étonnement. Comment savait-il qu'il jouait au base-ball ?

_-Je... J'y joue de temps en temps. Mais plus que très peu. Mais j'aime toujours autant !_, répondit l'adulte avec un grand sourire.

-_C'est super ! Alors ça veut dire que vous avez réussi à intégrer une équipe de base-ball au collège ?_

-_Ah oui. J'avais des coéquipiers sympa et on gagnait souvent._

-_Je suppose que c'était grâce à vos lancers rapides ! _s'exclama Tsuna.

-_Eh bien..._ sourit Yamamoto, légèrement gêné, une main se massant la nuque, ne comprenant pas comment la conversation s'était tournée comme ça. _J'ai bien sûr gagné quelque points grâce à ça, mais j'ai eu aussi de très bons coéquipiers. La chance a voulu que je sois à des moments-clé du match, mais ils auraient certainement pu le faire aussi..._

-_Vous êtes toujours aussi modeste,_ Yamamoto-san, sourit Tsuna. _Je suis pratiquement sûr que vous étiez très bon !_

-_Merci... Mais dis-moi comment sais-tu que j'aime le base-ball ? Il y a seize ans... Je n'avais encore pas rejoint d'équipe de base-ball... C'est Gokudera qui te l'a dit ?_

-_Hein ? Oh non... C'est que... je me souviens que vos balles étaient très rapides quand vous la lanciez. Vous vous rappelez ? Vous jouiez souvent avec d'autres enfants au catch-ball, dans un parc !_

-_Ah oui, c'est possible... Tu faisais partie des enfants ?_

Quand Tsunaysohi leva un visage perdu et presque triste vers lui, Yamamoto se rendit alors compte de la bourde qu'il avait faîte. Il se maudit avant de décider de jouer franc-jeu, au point où il en était.

-_Désolé... Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de toi avant que tu n'aies été enlevé..._

_-Est-ce que c'est qui vous trouble depuis que je suis arrivé ?_ demanda Tsuna.

Encore une fois Yamamoto sursauta aux paroles de Tsuna.

_-Comment sais-tu..._

_-Ça se voit facilement..._

_-Comment ça ?_

-_Eh bien... votre sourire est faux... et vos yeux sont ternes, comme si vous étiez triste... Est-ce que c'est le fait que vous m'avez oublié qui vous déprime ?_

Yamamoto se mordit les lèvres. Normalement peu de gens pouvait voir quand son sourire était faux ou non... Avait-il été si lisible que ça pour qu'un enfant réussisse à voir à travers ses faux sentiments ? Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Tsuna déclara.

-_Vous n'avez pas à l'être, vous savez ! Ça fait seize ans maintenant ! Et puis si ça peut vous rassurer, c'est normal que vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi lors de ces jeux dans les parcs ! Je n'y participais pas..._

_-Comment ça ?_

-_Ben... j'ai toujours été un peu maladroit et je n'ai jamais été très endurant... Les autres enfants ne voulaient pas que je joue avec eux parce qu'ils disaient que j'allais les faire perdre !_

-_Mais alors qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?_ s'exclama Yamamoto.

-_Ben je vous regardais jouer de loin ! C'est comme ça que j'ai pu savoir que vos balles étaient rapides et vous disiez que vous vouliez atteindre la Ligue professionnelle de Base-ball !_

_-Tu as une bonne mémoire..._

-_Pour moi ça ne fait pas si longtemps que ça,_ déclara Tsuna en baissant légèrement la tête.

Yamamoto se mordit les lèvres en voyant le visage douloureux de l'enfant. Puis Tsuna eut un léger frisson. Yamamoto sut alors que ce n'était pas le vent ni même la fraîcheur vu qu'il était en plein mois d'août. Le visage tendu et fermé de Tsuna ne laissait aucune place au doute : entre sa vie paisible à Namimori et le moment où il vivait, il y avait seize années dont quinze qu'il se ne rappelait pas parce qu'il n'avait pas à proprement parlé vécu, et une autre année, celle de son enlèvement et de sa torture. Yamamoto était prêt à parier que c'était à ça que Tsuna pensait. Il devait faire quelque chose pour éviter que l'enfant n'y pense... Il devait alimenter la conversation ! Par n'importe quoi...

-_Tu sais... _commença Yamamoto, _quand tu es arrivé au manoir... je ne savais pas quoi faire... Faire semblant de me rappeler de toi... ou prendre le risque de te blesser en disant la vérité... _

Bien que le sujet n'était assurément pas très bien choisi, il eut le mérite de sortir Tsuna de ses pensées morbides. Aussi Yamamoto continua.

-_Les seules choses de toi que je connaissais étaient ce que les gens ont dit après ta disparition... Un peu minces comme indices... J'ai voulu être honnête avec toi et te dire que je ne te connaissais pas. Mais lorsque tu m'as parlé durant notre présentation et que tu m'as parlé comme si tu me connaissais, je n'ai pas eu le courage de dire ce que j'avais décidé. Je me suis donc tu..._

-_Vous savez..._ répondit Tsuna. _Je me doutais que vous ne me reconnaissiez pas... Nous nous sommes jamais parlé, et même, je vous regardais souvent de loin, sans jamais m'approcher... Ce n'est pas comme ça que nous aurions pu nous connaître. Je suis désolé de vous avoir mis dans l'embarras l'autre fois, mais si je vous ai parlé c'était justement pour ne pas faire répéter l'erreur que je faisais, il y a un.. seize ans. J'abandonnais avant même de commencer. C'est pourquoi, je voulais repartir de zéro et essayer de commencer une conversation._

-_Tu veux dire que si tu m'as parlé comme si on se connaissait, c'était pour vaincre tes peurs et commencer une conversation ?_ s'étonna Yamamoto.

-_Je vous connaissais par rapport à ce que les autres habitants de Namimori disaient sur vous, comme vous savez des choses sur moi par ce qu'on disait de moi. Donc on ne peut pas dire que nous étions des inconnus non plus. Et si je reconnais que mon approche était un peu tirée par les cheveux, je ne savais pas comment faire d'autre._

-_Attends..._ _Tu veux dire que tu ne savais pas t'y prendre avec moi ?_

-_Oui_, avoua Tsuna, tandis qu'une légère rougeur prenait place sur ses pommettes.

Yamamoto ne put rien dire pendant quelque minutes. Puis il éclata de rire. Tsuna sursauta en entendant ce rire, qui n'était cette fois pas faux. Il était léger, pétillant et semblait faire rajeunir l'adulte, le ramenant dans ses années d'adolescence quand il riait encore aux éclats, comme c'était le cas à présent. Yamamoto plaça une main devant sa bouche, comme pour empêcher le rire de se prolonger plus longtemps, ce qui n'eut pas l'effet escompté tandis qu'il secouait son autre main devant Tsuna.

-_Pardon, Pardon... Ce n'est pas contre toi... C'est juste que... Cela faisait presque une semaine que nous essayions de nous chercher l'un l'autre sans être capable de nous trouver. Je trouve cela très marrant !_

Une fois la surprise de cet éclat de rire passée, Tsuna laissa ses lèvres s'étirer en un grand et éblouissant sourire.

-_Dans ce cas... Peut-on dire que nous nous sommes trouvés, Yamamoto-san, aujourd'hui ?_

-_Appelle-moi, Takeshi. Yamamoto-san c'est mon père,_ répondit doucement Yamamoto sans que son sourire ne disparut de ses lèvres. _Je pense que la réponse est claire, en tout cas, tu ne crois pas Tsuna ?_

Le sourire de l'enfant s'agrandit, tandis que ses yeux pétillaient de joie et de soulagement, affirmant sa réponse. Pendant quelques secondes, ils ne dirent plus rien, se contentant de rester dans ce calme rassurant et relaxant... avant qu'un petit piaillement ne se fit entendre, faisant se tendre Tsuna et cassant le sourire sur ses lèvres, pour ne laisser place qu'à une mine effrayée.

-_Tsunayoshi ! Tsunayoshi ! Trouvé !_

Un petit oiseau jaune, nommé Hibird, de par le nom de son maître, Hibari, réussit à faire irruption dans la pièce en passant par une corniche avant de descendre vers l'enfant et de se placer une nouvelle fois dans ses cheveux apparemment au goût de l'oiseau. Le teint de Tsuna pâlit en voyant l'oiseau et devint aussitôt livide presque transparent en entendant des pas, provenant de derrière la cloison de bois d'où provenait Hibird, faisant vraisemblablement le tour du bâtiment. Tsuna se redressa vivement et eut à peine à peine le temps de dire au revoir à Yamamoto qu'il était sorti de la pièce. Yamamoto ne mit pas longtemps pour comprendre ce départ précipité, surtout en voyant Hibari arriver à grande enjambées devant lui.

Les sourcils d'HIabri se froncèrent en ne voyant que Yamamoto. Il jeta un regard noir au coussin vide placé à côté de lui.

-... Il a eu le temps de partir, n'est-ce pas ?

Yamamoto jeta un regard à la porte coulissante qu'avait emprunté Tsuna.

-Oui...

Un grognement sourd frustré sortit de la gorge de l'ancien préfet de Namimori avant de se diriger vers la porte de sortie. Yamamoto l'arrêta, curieux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

-Il m'a réveillé encore une fois de ma sieste en allant sur les toits.

Yamamoto comprit que sûrement Tsuna devait à ce moment-là chercher Lambo et ne sachant pas où il allait, il avait dû chercher toutes les portes et sorties qu'il y avait pour le trouver. Et sans doute une des portes avait été celle qui conduisant au toit, qui était le lieu privilégié de Hibari pour sa sieste. Il eut un sourire amusé.

-C'est la première fois que Hibird te trahit, n'est-ce pas ?

Un regard meurtrier lui répondit, ce qui fit rire Yamamoto en se redressant, reprenant son sabre. Hibari tiqua et regarda les gestes de Yamamoto pendant quelques secondes. Celui-ci, en se voyant l'objet de l'attention de son compagnon lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

-Tu as parlé avec Sawada Tsunayoshi...

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation... et si Yamamoto ne connaissait pas Hibari il aurait pu ajouter, menaçante.

-Oui, répondit-il néanmoins. Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-Ton regard est différent, déclara Hibari avant de se détourner pour reprendre sa "chasse".

Yamamoto se gratta la nuque se demandant bien ce que voulait dire Hibari. Il scruta ses yeux dans le reflet de sa lame sortie et ne vit pas ce qu'il y avait de différent... Peut-être faisait-il allusion que Yamamoto semblait être plus en forme que les derniers jours... Il secoua la tête, chassant ses pensées et reprit son entraînement se sentant plus léger après avoir réussi à dire à Tsuna ce qu'il se passait. Il se mit en position devant un mannequin, soupesa sa lame, considéra ses appuis, inspira un grand coup et partit comme une flèche. Il se retrouva derrière le mannequin en deux secondes. Il attendit quelque instants et ne se redressa de sa position de garde, qu'après qu'il eut entendu le mannequin tomber. Il examina la marque sur mannequin coupé en deux à la verticale et repensa rétrospectivement à son mouvement.

-Parfait ! sourit-il en rangeant son sabre.

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

_Alors celui-là était long ! Je ne pensais pas que l'histoire du début entre Coyote et Gokudera sur l'histoire de la cible des Verredicci prendrait autant de place ! Mais je suis contente de moi ^^. Yamamoto est enfin redevenu lui-même. Il fallait qu'il soit un peu OOC pour arriver à là (mais en même temps je ne peux pas faire des persos qui collent exactement avec les personnages de l'anime ou du manga : pour la simple et bonne raison que Tsuna n'a jamais été à leur côté. Ils n'ont donc pas la même vision ni la même passion qu'ils ont dans le manga (mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça arrive. Je dirais même à grand galop ;-) ! ) Et puis ils ont dix ans de plus ! D'ailleurs, que pensez-vous du petit passage dans le passé au travers du regard de Yamamoto. J'espère avoir été assez claire dessus. Si jamais il y a des choses que vous ne comprenez pas, demandez moi je vais essayer de vous répondre à condition que ça n'enlève rien au suspense de la suite de la fic, bien sûr ^^_

_Ryohei qui se fait remonter les bretelle par sa sœur. Perso j'aime mieux Kyoko quand elle est comme ça. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? _

_Pour le prochain chapitre, c'est révélation... Je n'ai pas envie de vous spoiler mais c'est pas du spoil, c'est pour m'assurer que vous irez le lire !_

_On va... enfin... savoir une partie des secrets de Tsuna._

_Passons à autre chose ! *Niark niark*_

_Vu que je suis en vacances d'été (eh oui enfin!), je vais essayer de poster la suite de « When Primo Encounters Neo Primo ». Je suis vraiment désolée : je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui suivent cette fic ! J'avais dit que je posterai la suite assez vite et je n'ai pas eut le temps de continuer à la traduire. Je vais également envoyer un petit message à l'auteur, parce qu'elle n'a pas posté la suite de sa fic en anglais et du coup je commence à m'inquiéter._

_Sur ce, Ciaossu et à la prochaine !_

_Review ?_


	12. Chapter 12 : La mort de la Lune

_**Petite voix timide**... Coucou... ? Euh... J'ai un chapitre... pour vous... Vous voulez bien me pardonnez pour le retard ?_

_Franchement, désolée - -' Ces deux dernières semaines sont juste passées super vite et je n'ai pas pu écrire ! Hier soir j'étais en soirée et aujourd'hui je n'ai pas pu revenir chez moi avant 18 heures. Autant dire que j'étais crevée ^^' Heureusement que j'ai déjà la matière pour le chapitre que j'écris et surtout que j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance... Pour tout vous dire je suis sur le chapitre 15, donc j'ai encore des bouées de sauvetages ^^_

_On va attaquer ici une période noire dans la « réhabilitation » de Tsuna dans la famille Vongola comme vous le verrez. Comme promis on va apprendre quelques petites choses sur le passé et l'enlèvement de Tsuna. Et bientôt les choses sérieuses commenceront ^^ Honnêtement je ne sais pas combien de chapitres cette fic aura... Je me suis pas mal plantée lors de ma dernières fic Les flammes temporelles (oui, je fais de la pub et alors ?! xD), donc je préfère ne rien dire, mais je ne pense pas être arrivée à la moitié ^^_

_Les personnages et l'univers de Katekyo Himan Reborn ne m'appartiennent pas mais à Akira Amano. Seul quelques points de l'histoire, le scénario et les quelques OC sont issus de mon imagination débordante !_

_Merci à **Mimi et Neko, Tiffou, Tahury, history, MissXYZ, Caliste, Guest, ninolola, lulue79, Rebornx3, inukag9** et **Minimiste** qui ont posté une review au dernier chapitre._

_Merci également à **fanais, aranley, addaline, Reima-chan, Minimiste, Fiane-Fiamma, Dixia, Himutsu-chan, Hebihime, Zeyra K, Tomokachan76, anastasia172, Lecfan, Izanami97, Alycia Panther,** **Yuki-Jiji, fuonhicali, Anonimo XD, mary6987**,** lupine13, manga-fic-love-sissi, amelieprosper, Akayui, lulue79, Tiffou, amiedu13, , Luce Li, Walarisse, Kyara17, Ekana, neko-chan L, neko-chan200, sacheliane, Caliste, yukixvongola, charlesdoudou, Riddikuluss, Mia Ako-nee, Elrika, Loucat, Sacha Tsukiya, PetitCrapaudBaveux, Minami12, inukag9, Audragon, ao no oni, Blihioma, tahury, Hikari0005, , ninolola, , Naidja, Llamas del Cielo, Ms Akabane, Noxerea, Marou83, Akuma-no-Kitsune, Hebihime, SinaKalissa, Nahel, tisha2803, jilie084, jevierita, Kyona-sama, Rebornx3, TheLadySoul, hiey, HarukaN, misa2, belkeirmed, Naelye, MissSexyBaby, Nama2902, Bottled Memories, history, Akuuma Tsukeshine, JuriiGothic, melamariannie, Darkounette, Cristalya, Dollwing, tsuukuun, Mimi et Neko, 444dodo444, Anlovi, Tsubaki-chan99, Sharo-chan, Natsume1111, Yaml, Sylcian Sph Legacy **pour avoir mis en favoris et suivre cette fiction !_

_Reviews aux reviews anonymes :_

_**MissXYZ **: Merci pour la review et pour les compliments. Je suis contente que je chapitre t'ai encore plu et j'espère que celui-là te plaira tout autant ^^_

_**Guest **: Merci à toi pour avoir pris le temps de poster une review ^^ Profite bien de ce chapitre !_

_Juste pour rappeler :_

-Parole normale_ = italien._

_-Parole en italique = japonais._

_Allez, enjoy !_

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

Chapter 12 : La mort de la Lune.

-Il est vraiment adorable, vous ne trouvez pas ? déclara Kyoko, en regardant l'enfant d'un air attendri.

-Nous devrions peut-être le laisser, non ? déclara Chrome. Sinon, à force de rester à parler à côté, on va le réveiller...

-Mais à rester comme ça, il va attraper froid, fit remarquer Yamamoto, avec une voix inquiète.

-On est en été ! Il ne va pas tomber malade ! s'exclama Lambo.

-Chut, Lambo-chan ! s'empressa de dire Kyoko.

Un grognement inintelligible se fit entendre. Les trois adultes se figèrent en voyant l'enfant bouger dans son sommeil, restant endormi.

-Je suis d'accord avec Yamamoto, déclara en chuchotant Kyoko. Il ne faut pas se fier à la température. Les accidents sont vite arrivés et les maladies également ! Comme il a bien joué cet après-midi, il est bien sûr fatigué, mais à dormir comme ça, son corps va se refroidir trop vite. Trouvons une couverture pour le tenir au chaud.

Gokudera entra alors dans la pièce, les bras chargé de documents, ses lunettes sur le nez et s'arrêta en voyant les quatre adultes tourner la tète vers lui, tous debout autour d'un canapé. Il avait pensé pouvoir être seul pour examiner les derniers dossiers que lui avait demandé d'éplucher Coyote. Il leur lança un regard énervé.

-Qu'est-ce que... s'exclama-t-il d'une voix un peu trop forte pour les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

-Chut ! le coupa Kyoko, tandis que Yamamoto lui faisait de grand signes pour qu'il se taise.

Gokudera haussa un sourcil, avant de se diriger vers le groupe.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il d'une voix plus basse, au grand soulagement des trois autres.

Pour toute réponse, Yamamoto se décala, laissant à Gokudera, le loisir de voir Tsunayoshi endormi sur le canapé. L'enfant avait une respiration calme, ses jambes étaient à moitié repliées sur elles-mêmes, les bras posées pratiquement devant son visage. Dos à eux, il leur montrait néanmoins un spectacle très attendrissant. La future génération n'avait en effet jamais vu l'enfant dormir en pleine journée, en trois semaines depuis qu'il était arrivé au manoir. Aussi Gokudera se tourna vers eux :

-Comment se fait-il que Tsunayoshi-sama dorme ? Vous l'avez épuisé, avouez-le ! C'est toi, Aho ushi !?

-Mah, mah, tranquillisa Yamamoto en rigolant à moitié. Tu montes sur tes grand chevaux quand il s'agit de Tsuna... Calme-toi, un peu.

-Arrête de parler de lui aussi familièrement, espèce d'idiot ! Je te rappelle que...

-Les garçons, enfin ! s'énerva Kyoko. Vous allez réveiller, Tsuna-kun! Et si tu veux tout savoir, Hayato-kun, Tsuna a beaucoup joué ce matin et il est allé regarder Yamamoto faire son entraînement de kendo. C'est pour ça qu'il est aussi fatigué. Ça n'a rien de bizarre qu'il soit endormi ! Ce n'est après tout encore qu'un enfant !

-Bon, très bien... en convint Gokudera. Mais pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas amené dans sa chambre ? Il y serait mieux, non ?

-Nous ne voulions pas le réveiller, répondit Chrome. Tsuna-chan sent tout ce qu'il se passe : il suffit que l'un de nous s'approche trop près de lui pendant son sommeil pour qu'il bouge et ne manque de se réveiller. Nous avons déjà essayé.

-Donc vous allez le laisser comme ça ? s'insurgea Gokudera.

-Bien sûr que non, nous...

Un grognement en provenance de la forme allongée de Tsuna se fit entendre, cette fois plus distinctement. Les adultes à ce son, se turent de nouveau, espérant que l'enfant se rendorme. Après tout, si l'enfant avait besoin de dormir, autant tout faire pour qu'il fasse ce dont il a besoin. Cependant, cette fois les grognements ne s'arrêtèrent pas, avant de se transformer en gémissement plaintifs et apeurés. Les adultes ne comprenant ce qu'il se passait, baissèrent leur regard vers Tsuna en même temps. Le visage, juste avant serein, de l'enfant s'était tordu en une moue douloureuse et effrayée. Sa mâchoire crispée tremblait, les dents de l'enfant s'entrechoquant dans un petit bruit stressant. Des soubresauts agitaient son corps tandis que les cris plaintifs commençaient à résonner dans le grand salon. Les doigts s'étaient refermés sur la paume des mains respectives, dévoilant les jointures blanches. Quand une minuscule goutte de sang coula sur le canapé, les adultes se remirent de leur choc Alerté, Gokudera se pencha sur l'enfant et essaya de le secouer pour le réveiller, l'enfant étant très certainement pris dans un mauvais rêve...

-_Non..._ entendit-t-il Tsuna souffler... _Pitié... Tuez-moi..._

… un très mauvais rêve...

Les mots choquèrent Gokudera ainsi que les autres adultes. Il essaya de réveiller l'enfant mais celui-ci semblait être bien trop obnubilé par la vision qu'il avait dans son esprit pour pouvoir en sortir.

-Chrome ! Éloigne Kyoko ! cria Gokudera à l'adresse de la jeune illusionniste, avant de se tourner vers Lambo. Toi, va chercher quelqu'un... je ne sais pas qui... Ryohei, par exemple !

-Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda alors une voix tandis que la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois.

Gokudera regarda les nouveaux arrivants, découvrant Ganauche et Coyote. Les yeux du gardien de la Foudre tombèrent alors sur la forme de Tsuna qui cauchemardait, avant de s'écarquiller d'angoisse

-_Mon dieu ! Tsuna ! _

Il se précipita sur l'enfant, poussant d'autorité l'argenté. Gokudera ressentit le besoin de s'affirmer devant le gardien de la neuvième génération. Tsuna était son protégé à lui également. Mais il avait entendu dire que le gardien de la Foudre du Nono s'était extrêmement attaché à Tsuna depuis que lui et les gardiens l'avaient trouvé. Aussi connaissait-il mieux l'enfant et ses réactions. A contrecœur, Gokudera laissa sa place à Ganauche qui, n'ayant aucune connaissance du combat intérieur de Gokudera, passa sa main sur le front de l'enfant plusieurs fois, chuchotant des paroles rassurantes. Il passa également une main sur le torse de l'enfant, espérant l'apaiser. Tout le monde aurait pu croire que l'enfant se serait calmé et se serait soit rendormi, soit réveillé avec un peu de douceur avec toutes ces attentions. Mais il n'en fut rien.

L'enfant se réveilla en sursaut, se redressant brusquement, manquant de se cogner contre Ganauche qui l'évita souplement. Les bras de l'enfant tremblaient comme jamais, tandis que dans ses yeux caramels, où il y a encore quelque heures, brillait la joie et de la vie, une sombre et craintive aura étincelait. Cela fit mal aux futurs gardiens de voir un enfant si jeune avoir un tel regard. Gokudera scruta l'expression de Ganauche qui s'était assombrie et était attristée. Gokudera comprit, à l'absence de surprise visible sur son visage, que ce n'était pas la première fois que Tsunayoshi faisait une telle crise. Le gardien de la Foudre retira sa main du torse de l'enfant pour les poser sur les joues de l'enfant. L'enfant n'avait pas dû s'y attendre pour encore n'était-il pas encore sorti de son cauchemar car il sursauta au contact de Ganauche. Celui-ci ne cessait pas de lui murmurer des paroles censées l'apaiser. L'enfant finit par croiser le regard inquiet et triste de Ganauche.

-_C'est ça, Tsunayoshi... Concentre-toi sur ma voix... Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Tout va bien, maintenant. Je suis là... Coyote est là aussi... Et Gokudera aussi... Nous sommes tous là, Tsunayoshi._

L'enfant ne réagit tout d'abord pas. Puis ses yeux se mouillèrent de larmes qui finirent par couler sur ses joues.

-_Ga... Ganauche-san..._ déclara l'enfant qui restait droit comme un piquet, tétanisé.

Puis Tsuna sauta sur Ganauche, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de l'adulte, ses pleurs revenant en force. Ganauche s'étonna de cette réaction : jamais Tsuna n'avait recherché de réconfort de cette façon-là. Mais les paroles de Tsuna lui offrirent un début de réponse.

-_Ils... Ils l'ont tuée... Ils ont tué... _

-_Que..._ s'étonna Ganauche, n'ayant jamais entendu cela de la part de l'enfant. _Que se passe-t-il, Tsunayo..._

-_Ils ont tué Luna..._ pleura doucement Tsuna, dans un souffle si bien que seul Ganauche put l'entendre.

Le gardien fronça les sourcil au nom féminin que Tsuna avait prononcé. Jamais l'enfant ne lui avait parlé d'une quelconque Luna. Et il ne pensait pas qu'une de leur subordonné ou membre de leur personnel s'appelait ainsi. Il prit l'enfant dans ses bras et tenta de le bercer, essayant d'atténuer la peine de l'enfant. Car peu importe ce qu'il y avait bien dans ce cauchemar, la mort de quelqu'un était bien assez traumatisant pour un enfant. Il jeta un regard suppliant à Coyote qui comprit assez vite le message. Il se tourna vers les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce qui regardaient d'un air inquiet le duo que formait l'enfant et l'adulte.

-_Allez, sortez d'ici ! Le gamin a besoin de calme et d'être seul._

-_Mais... Tsuna..._ hésita Yamamoto, dans sa langue natale, bien qu'il soit surpris que les gardiens de la neuvième génération l'utilise soudainement.

-_Est-ce qu'il ira bien ?_ s'angoissa Kyoko, que Chrome avait pris par les épaules pour la soutenir après les premières paroles de Tsuna.

-_Ganauche s'en occupe,_ assura Coyote._ Mais ça ne sert à rien d'être tous là dans la pièce à le regarder comme une bête ! Laissons-le avec Ganauche. Lui seul sait ce qu'il faut rien dans ces cas-là..._

-_Ces cas-là ?_ répéta Yamamoto. _Ça s'est déjà passé ?_

-_Plus de questions !_ rugit Coyote. _Sortez d'ici, c'est tout !_

Sous le regard dur et le ton énervé du gardien de la Tempête, la future génération des Vongola sortirent de la pièce. Coyote se dirigea vers la porte avant de se tourner vers Gokudera qui n'avait pas bougé :

-_Gokudera, toi aussi !_

-_Je reste_, décréta Gokudera, avec un regard déterminé.

-_Gokudera_, soupira d'un air agacé Coyote._ Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Sortons de là et laissons Ganauche s'occuper de Tsunayoshi._

-_Tu disais que seul Ganauche pouvait le calmer, n'est-ce pas ?_ commença Gokudera tandis que le concerné fronça les sourcil en lui lançant un regard interrogateur, un Tsuna pleurant toujours sur son épaule, le visage caché.

-_C'est exact_, répondit Coyote._ Et alors ?_

-_Si jamais Ganauche devait partir pour une quelconque mission et qu'il ne puisse pas être présent au cas où ce genre de problème reviendrait, je voudrai être celui qui puisse apaiser Tsunayoshi-sama. C'est pourquoi je veux rester._

Coyote allait répliquer quand Ganauche l'arrêta.

-_C'est bon, Coyote_, déclara le gardien de la Foudre en se redressant portant Tsuna dans ses bras. _Gokudera a raison. De plus, Tsuna a l'air de beaucoup apprécier Gokudera. Celui-ci serait le seul à même à pouvoir le réconforter si jamais cela arrive._

Si les oreilles de Gokudera rougirent à la mention du fait que l'enfant l'appréciait, l'expression de l'argenté resta impassible. Le gardien de la Tempête soupira, défait.

-_Très bien, si tu le dis, Ganauche..._

-_Alors moi aussi !_ décida Yamamoto qui avait entendu toute la conversation.

-_Pas question !_ s'exclama Coyote. _Laissez ce gosse tranquille bon sang ! Il n'a pas besoin d'avoir tout un troupeau autour de lui quand il est dans cet état ! Je sais que vous voulez l'aider, mais ce qui l'aidera, ce ne sera pas ça. Alors laissez-le !_

A contrecœur, les adultes sortirent de la pièce. Coyote referma la porte derrière eux tout en continuant d'invectiver Yamamoto et Lambo qui ne déguerpissait pas assez vite à son avis. Une fois seuls, Ganauche se tourna vers Gokudera.

-_Tout d'abord il faut que tu saches que ce n'est pas la première fois que Tsuna fait ce genre de crise. Et elles durent plus ou moins longtemps, dépendant de l'état ou de la durée de son cauchemar._

-_Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler,_ déclara Gokudera, en se mordant les lèvres, coupable.

-_Tu n'y es pour rien : les crises de Tsuna sont souvent au milieu de la nuit. Et étant donné que sa chambre est près de la mienne, je suis le premier averti. Il ne dort pratiquement jamais le jour, car il a bien trop peur de faire ce genre de rêve devant vous et ainsi de vous inquiéter. Même tout le monde dans la neuvième génération n'est pas au courant. Seuls Nono, Coyote, Brow, Croquant, moi et bientôt toi, sont au courant de cela. Et pendant la journée, il est si plein de vie et de joie que moi-même j'en oublies ses rêves et ses crises._

-_A quoi sont dus ces rêves ?_

Ganauche haussa un sourcil :

-_Tu n'en as pas une petite idée ?_

-_Son enlèvement ?_

Ganauche acquiesça, jetant un regard désolé à l'enfant dont les pleurs s'étaient transformés en reniflements. Mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas l'éloigner de lui, sinon la crise reprendrait de plus belle. Gokudera fit remarquer :

-_Ne devrions-nous pas parler en italien pour éviter que Tsunayoshi-sama comprenne ce que... ?_

-_Non. Ce serait pire. L'italien fait peur à Tsuna quand il est dans cet état-là. Ces ravisseurs parlaient italien. Aussi quand il se réveille après un de ses cauchemars et qu'il entend parler italien, il a l'impression de retourner là-bas, au moment de sa période de torture. D'ailleurs n'auriez-vous pas parler en italien à côté de Tsunayoshi alors qu'il dormait ?_

-_En effet. Comment le savez... Attendez vous croyiez que... ?_ s'exclama Gokudera, horrifié.

-_J'en suis pratiquement sûr,_ répondit Ganauche en hochant la tête. _Inconsciemment, il a dû vous entendre et s'est senti menacé car il ne comprend toujours pas l'italien. Voilà la première règle pour calmer Tsunayoshi. Parler sa langue natale. Ça l'apaise un peu, car je ne pense qu'aucun de ses ravisseurs ne lui a jamais parlé japonais là-bas. Il comprend instinctivement qu'il n'est pas totalement en danger. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour arrêter sa crise..._

-_Que faut-il faire ?_

Gnauche soupira.

-_Il n'y a rien de spécial à faire... Il faut être à ses côtés et ne pas le lâcher. Si je le lâche maintenant sa crise reprendra, soit plus tard dans la journée soit tout de suite._

-_Cela peut durer longtemps ?_

-_Normalement, ses cauchemars le réveillent en plein milieu de la nuit, et parfois il ne se calme qu'à l'aube. Elles sont rares. Depuis qu'il est arrivé au manoir, il a dû en faire trois ou quatre. Celle-ci doit être la cinquième, mais j'ai bien l'impression qu'elle est aussi la plus dure._

-_Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?_

-_Eh bien..._ hésita Ganauche, gêné. _C'est la première fois que j'entends parler de... ce nom... et qu'il parle de mort._

-_Ordinairement il dit quoi ?_

-_Justement, il ne parle jamais ! Je n'ai jamais réussi à lui faire révéler quoi que ce soit. Mais je ne serais pas étonné que ce qui s'y passe soit bien plus dur que tout ce qu'on a pu entendre._

_-Peut-être que le mieux serait qu'on lui fasse dire ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas..._

_-Un traitement de choc ?_ s'exclama Ganauche._ Nous en avons déjà discuté avec les gardiens... mais nous ne sommes pas sûrs que ce soit une bonne idée... nous avons peur que Tsuna ne s'en remette pas..._

_-Ganauche-san..._ appela la petit voix tremblante et secouée de sanglots de Tsuna.

-_Tsuna_... apaisa Ganauche en redonnant toute son attention à l'enfant dans ses bras, qui resta néanmoins le visage caché dans les vêtements de l'adulte. _Ça va mieux ?_

-_Je suis désolé..._

-_Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Tsuna... Tu n'y es pour rien_, sourit tristement Ganauche.

-_Non.. je parlais... du fait de ne rien vous avoir dit..._

Ganauche se figea aux paroles de Tsuna. Il s'empressa de dire.

-_Non ! Si tu ne veux pas en parler, Tsuna, tu n'as pas à nous en parler ! Personne ne te forcera à quoique ce soit !_

-_Mais... vous m'avez sauvé et vous m'avez accepté ! _chuchota l'enfant._ J'en suis très heureux... mais... la moindre des choses serait que je vous dise... Et puis je sais que Visconti-oji-san cherche encore ceux qui m'ont fait ça... Le mieux serait que je parle pour qu'on les retrouve et qu'on les arrête avant qu'il en fasse subir ça à quelqu'un d'autre !_

-_Mais..._ tenta Ganauche, le cœur brisé en voyant que Tsuna pensait encore à quelqu'un d'autre plutôt que lui.

L'enfant se sépara de l'adulte, révélant un visage bouffi par les larmes, les sillons qu'elles avaient creusés devenant progressivement rouges. Un sourire triste et forcé se trouvait sur ses lèvres.

-_Je ne sais pas si ce que je vous dirais... pourrait permettre de les retrouver... Mais peut-être pourriez-vous les répéter à Visconti-san..._

-_Je... _

Ganauche se mordit furieusement les lèvres, ne sachant quoi dire. Il savait que ce que disait l'enfant était vrai : jamais il ne pourrait trouver d'indices qui pourraient les aider dans leur recherches avec les moyens habituels, étant donné que les rares données qu'ils possédaient, avaient soit une cause légale donc inutiles dans la mafia, soit étaient vieilles de près de quinze ans, autrement dit pouvaient être fausses, sans pouvoir les vérifier. Seul un témoin direct pouvait leur offrir des données fiables, mais le seul qu'ils avaient était Tsuna, l'enfant qui en a été également victime. Le fait de devoir demander ces informations à un enfant de dix ans et surtout qui en était toujours traumatisé et, ce, après une crise, dépassait de loin ce qu'il pouvait demander à Tsuna.

Tsuna lui lança un regard triste.

-_Je sais à quoi vous pensez, Ganauche-san... Mais c'est important. Si ces hommes ont pu me faire ça, ils ont aussi pu le faire à d'autres... Je veux pouvoir empêcher ça._

Ganauche et Gokudera savait pertinemment qu'il y avait de moindres chances que les ravisseurs, à supposer qu'il y en avait capable de continuer leurs expériences parmi ceux qui avaient survécu, le fasse. Tsuna étant le prochain Decimo, il était probable que ce ne soit que pour ça que les hommes l'avaient enlevé. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas le dire... Pas maintenant. Ganauche soupira.

-_Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux, Tsunayoshi ? Nous ne t'obligeons pas à le faire..._

-_Je veux vous aider._

Ganauche acquiesça. Il s'installa sur la canapé et plaça Tsuna à côté. Gokudera s'assit sur l'accoudoir, juste derrière Tsuna qui était placé légèrement en face de Ganauche. Le gardien se mordit les lèvres avant de poser la question qui, malgré lui, lui brûlait les lèvres.

-_Est-ce que tu te souviens comment tu as été enlevé ? _

Ganauche se rappelait parfaitement du mystère qui planait autour des circonstances de l'enlèvement : il n'y avait eu aucune trace de lutte ou même de cris. Les parents de Tsunayoshi n'avaient remarqué l'absence de leur enfant que vers le midi, lors du repas. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis le milieu de la matinée, quand Tsuna était parti jouer avec des amis, selon les dires d'Iemitsu.

Tsuna hocha la tête.

-_Eh bien... Je... Je me suis perdu. Quand j'ai essayé de retrouver le chemin de la maison, je me suis encore plus perdu. Je ne sais pas trop combien de temps s'est passé, mais j'ai fini par trouver un homme dans la forêt. Il m'a demandé ce que je faisais là et quand je lui ai parlé de moi et de mes parents qui devaient être inquiets, il m'a assuré qu'il me ramènerait chez moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui ais fait confiance, mais il était la seule personne que je voyais depuis très longtemps et il était le seul à pouvoir me ramener chez moi... Quand j'ai commencé à le suivre dans les bois, j'ai senti une odeur bizarre. Puis il s'est retourné brusquement vers moi et j'ai eu le temps de voir qu'il me faisait sentir une odeur très forte dans un chiffon. J'ai commencé à avoir le vertige et ensuite tout était noir._

-_Du chloroforme, sans doute,_ détermina Gokudera.

Ganauche acquiesça.

-_Est-ce que tu te souviens de quoi que ce soit sur lui ? Il n'était pas masqué, non ?_

-_Non. J'ai pu voir son visage. Il avait des yeux verts foncés, il était assez vieux, plus vieux que mon père, j'en suis presque sûr ! Je crois qu'il avait des cheveux blonds, mais je ne suis pas trop sûr parce qu'il avait un chapeau noir sur la tête. Ah, je crois qu'il lui manquait un bout d'oreille et son nez était tordu_

Ganauche fronça les sourcils, le portrait que lui donnait Tsuna sur l'homme semblait correspondre à... Il leva les yeux vers Gokudera, qui avait la même mine soucieuse. Seulement le plus jeune acquiesça. Ganauche se retint de pousser un juron, ne voulant pas éveiller les soupçons de Tsuna. L'homme dont il faisait le portrait ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un mercenaire très connu, il y a des années spécialisé dans les enlèvements de toutes sortes. Cependant, il lui semblait aussi que l'homme avait été tué il y a cinq ans dans une fusillade dans un des quartiers chauds d'une ville italienne. Donc impossible de lui tirer les vers du nez...

-_Quand je me suis réveillé_, continua Tsuna sans s'apercevoir des signes des deux hommes, _tout était noir devant moi. Je me suis rendu compte que j'étais dans une cellule mais entourée de murs. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai attendu et appelé. Puis j'ai entendu un bruit venant de derrière un mur. Puis le mur s'est ouvert et là j'ai... vu... ces hommes..._

Ganauche ferma les yeux en entendant la voix cassée de l'enfant. Gokudera posa une main sur l'épaule de Tsuna. Celui-ci prit une grande inspiration, essayant de passer outre ses émotions. Il continua.

-_Ils m'ont sorti de ma cellule, puis ils m'ont allongé sur une table et m'y ont attaché... Puis il ont commencé..._

-_Tsunayoshi-sama,_ intervint Gokudera. _Si vous ne voulez pas raconter en détail ce qu'il s'est passé, vous pouvez les passer. On ne vous en voudra pas._

Gokudera et Ganauche ne loupèrent pas le soupir de soulagement de l'enfant tandis qu'il hochait la tête, reconnaissant.

-_Ces hommes essayaient parfois de ma parler pendant leurs... expériences. Mais comme je ne parlais pas l'italien, je ne les comprenais pas. Eux, non plus ne parlaient pas ma langue. Alors ils ont commencé à s'énerver : leurs expériences s'intensifiaient. Mais parmi eux, il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui avait attiré mon regard et ce depuis qu'ils m'avaient sorti de ma cellule pour la première fois._

-_En quoi a-t-il attiré ton attention ? _demanda précipitamment Ganauche, persuadé de voir là un indice sur l'identité de la famiglia.

-_Il avait un masque blanc qui recouvrait tout son visage_, sourit Tsuna. _Les autres aussi avaient des masques, mais c'était des masques, comme ceux qu'ont les docteurs._

-_Des masques chirurgicaux ?_

-_C'est ça,_ s'exclama Tsuna, avant de reprendre. _Mais le masque blanc qu'avait la personne qui attirait mon attention, était un masque qui cachait tout son visage. Un peu comme les masques qu'on trouve pour les déguisements. Il était aussi décoré avec des gouttes noires, qui faisaient penser à des larmes... Mais cette personne ne participait jamais aux expériences : elle restait souvent près des murs et ne faisait que surveiller. Je n'avais jamais entendu sa voix jusqu'à ce jour-là..._

-_Ce jour là ?_ répéta Gokudera.

-_Oui... Cette personne m'a aidé en arrêtant les autres scientifiques. Encore aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'ils voulaient faire... Ils m'ont emmené dans une autre pièce..._

-_Attends... une autre pièce ?_ répéta Ganauche. _Mais Tsunayoshi, il n'y avait qu'un seule pièce : celle où nous t'avons trouvé._

-_Non, il y en avait d'autres. Toutes sont séparés dans des murs. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi elles étaient autant cachées, mais je me souviens que les murs se déplaçaient..._

-_Tu sais comment ils y accédaient ?_

-_Ils avaient des cartes... Je me souviens d'un grand escalier qui menait encore plus bas que là où vous m'avez trouvé..._

Ganauche acquiesça, notant dans un coin de sa tête cette information et surtout d'en faire part à Visconti qui coinçait sur l'affaire par le manque d'indices. Il y avait peut-être dans les autres salles quelque chose qui pourrait leur servir à remonter jusqu'à la famille responsable de l'enlèvement de Tsuna.

-_Très bien. Continues._

\- _Donc ils m'avaient emmenés dans une autre salle. Je parle des autres hommes. Ils ne m'avaient pas mis sur la table... Ils m'avaient entièrement déshabillé... Et eux-mêmes ont commencé à se déshabiller pendant deux autres me tenaient et..._

-_Tsuna !_ s'écria Ganauche brusquement, d'une voix terrifiée et horrifiée, en prenant l'enfant par les épaules. _Dis-moi qu'ils ne t'ont pas fait ça !_

Les deux adultes avaient pâli en entendant les premiers mots de l'enfant. Gokudera se retenait de hurler de désespoir en se mordant les lèvres, les mêmes yeux ronds et désespérés que ceux de Gnauche. Tsuna s'empressa alors de dire :

-_Non ! Non, ils n'ont rien fait ! Ils n'ont pas eut le temps..._

Il scruta les visages soulagés des deux adultes, qui se remettaient lentement de leur peur. Ganauche avait joint les mains après avoir relâché les épaules de l'enfant, les coudes sur ses genoux, et avait posé son front sur celles-ci, murmurant des prières de soulagement, tandis que Gokudera s'était levé, le visage encore figé dans la peur qu'il avait eu. Le dégoût et l'horreur pouvait encore se lire dans ses yeux. Le jeune homme avait plongé sa main dans ses poches, sortant un briquet et des cigarettes, et après avoir ouvert la fenêtre, commença à fumer pour laisser partir son stress. Ganauche qui, comprit parfaitement l'état de Gokudera ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer.

-Timoteo va te tuer s'il voit que tu fumes dans le manoir.

-Rien à foutre... déclara l'argenté, d'une voix sourde. J'en ai besoin...

Tsunayoshi garda le silence mais sursauta quand il entendit Gokudera frapper contre le linteau de la fenêtre.

-Les fumiers ! Les salauds ! Comment ont-il pu ne serait-ce qu'y penser !? Les enfoirés ! Les conn...

-Gokudera ! s'exclama Ganauche. Je comprend ta réaction mais calme-toi ! Tu fais peur à Tsunayoshi !

-_Alors, c'était si grave que ça ce qu'il ont voulu faire ?_ demanda Tsuna, apeuré d'avoir failli être victime de quelque chose qui faisait aussi peur à Gokudera.

_-Oui... Mais je ne t'en dirais pas plus pour l'instant Tsunayoshi_, répondit en grimaçant Ganauche. _Ne fais pas attention à Gokudera il va s'en remettre. Continues plutôt, tu vas voir il va revenir bien vite.._

-Tch ! entendirent-ils depuis la fenêtre derrière eux.

Ganauche eut un petit sourire avant de se tourner vers l'enfant.

-_Tu as dit que l'homme au masque blanc les avait arrêté..._

-_Oui. Tandis que deux hommes me tenaient, La personne au masque blanc est entré dans la pièce. Elle a poussé un cri horrible, j'ai cru qu'il allait qu'elle jeter sur nous. Mais elle s'est jetée sur moi. Elle m'a pris le bras et a emporté mes vêtements avant de remonter brusquement dans les salles supérieures. J'en ai eu mal au bras, tellement sa prise était forte. Elle m'a ramené dans ma cellule et m'a jeté à l'intérieur et a refermé à double tour la porte et le mur. Je ne sais pas trop ce que qui s'est passé après. Mais je me souviens de cris, de bruits sourd et de coups de feu. Je n'ai pas essayé de chercher à comprendre. Comme j'avais froid, je me suis rhabillé et je me suis endormi. J'avais voulu profiter du fait que j'étais revenu dans ma cellule plus tôt pour dormir un peu plus que d'habitude. Mais la personne au masque blanc n'en a pas voulu ainsi. Après que je me sois endormi, j'ai été réveillé pendant la nuit. Je savais que c'était la nuit parce qu'il y avait dans ma cellule un petit trou qui laissait passer la lumière du jour. Comme je ne voyais pas la petite lumière, j'ai compris qu'il faisait nuit. Mais ce qui m'avait réveillé était le fait que j'entendais quelqu'un entrer dans la salle derrière le mur de ma prison. Quand le mur s'est écarté, j'ai vu la personne au masque blanc devant la porte de ma cellule. J'ai commencé à avoir peur, mais la personne m'a rassuré. J'ai été surpris par sa voix douce. Puis la personne a retiré son masque et j'ai pu voir que c'était une femme._

-_Une femme ?_ s'exclama les deux adultes, extrêmement étonné.

Tsuna acquiesça doucement, un petit sourire sur les lèvres en se souvenant de sa première conversation avec la jeune femme.

* * *

Un Tsunayoshi âgé de neuf ans se réveilla en sursaut en entendant les grincements et des bruits de pas s'approcher de sa cellule. Il regarda autour de lui, et n'apercevant pas la lumière qui descendait habituellement dans la cellule, le prévenant du début de la journée, il comprit que le soleil ne s'était pas levé. Pourquoi venait-on le chercher dans la nuit ? Était-ce les hommes de la veille qui revenaient finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé ? Tsunayoshi ne savait pas trop ce qu'ils avaient compté faire, mais son esprit ne voulait continuer. Tout son corps et son esprit n'avaient fait que lui crier de s'échapper, qu'il n'aurait aimé ce qu'ils avaient essayé de faire. Mais étrangement, ces sensations avaient maintenant disparues, et puis il ne pouvait pas s'échapper d'ici. Il n'y avait aucune sortie. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était se replier sur lui-même, se tasser au fond du trou qu'il lui servait de cellule. Ce qu'il fit. Il s'était à peine retourné pour voir qui allait ouvrir la porte que le mur s'écarta. Le masque blanc de l'homme qui l'avait sauvé la veille apparut alors. Même si Tsuna lui en était reconnaissant, il se souvenait encore comment il lui avait agrippé au bras, la douleur ayant laissé place à un énorme bleu, entourant tout son bras. Et puis, il était devenu méfiant envers tout adulte qui se présentait à lui dans cet endroit, habité par des fous, qui ne faisaient que regarder comment son corps réagissait quand ils lui injectaient tel ou tel produit, ou lui hurler dessus après qu'ils essayaient de lui parler gentiment en italien, qui le battaient à la moindre apparition de larmes. Tsuna espérait qu'un jour quelqu'un se rendrait compte qu'il se passait quelque chose dans cette maison, quelque soit l'endroit où ils étaient et prévienne sa famille. Mais il savaient qu'il n'y avait que peu d'espoir dans cette maison...

Aussi se tassa-t-il encore plus contre le mur, espérant que l'homme le laisse tranquille. L'homme entra la cellule, assez haute pour que son sauveur de la veille puisse y accéder en s'agenouillant. La personne au masque blanc en sentant la peur de l'enfant plaça ses mains en signe d'apaisement et parla en italien.

-Tout doux, je ne te veux aucun mal.

Si le jeune Tsuna en comprenait pas l'italien, il put néanmoins pas ignorer la voix calme et apaisante de la personne devant lui. Inconsciemment, il se détendit quelque peu mais resta tout de même sur ses gardes.

-Ah... c'est vrai... tu ne comprends pas l'italien... _Pardon, j'avais oublié._

Tsuna sursauta en entendant la seule langue qu'il connaissait sortir du masque que portait la personne.

-_Vous... Vous savez parler japonais ?_ demanda Tsuna avec une voix enrouée, qui montrait la fatigue de ses cordes vocales à force de hurler pendant les séances d'expériences, en fait du fait qu'il n'avait plus parler depuis son enlèvement, n'ayant personne d'autre avec qui partager ses angoisses.

-_Oui... Attends juste une minute... _

La main de la personne se posa sur son masque. Il y eu un petit bruit sourd tandis que le masque se détachait de son visage, laissait alors apparaître un visage féminin. Les yeux de Tsuna devinrent alors des billes en voyant la beauté envoûtante de la femme. Sa peau était légèrement blanche, rehaussant la couleur de ses cheveux noirs qu'elle avait détaché. Un nez long et fin surmontait des lèvres fines qui s'étiraient en un sourire triste, tandis que ses yeux d'une splendide couleur argentée regardait l'enfant avec pitié. Mais l'enfant de neuf était bien trop estomaqué pour s'en apercevoir. La femme avait un visage jeune bien que des signes que Tsuna pouvait remarquer, montraient qu'elle approchait la quarantaine. Quelques rides légères et gracieuses au niveau des yeux, ressemblant à des moustaches de félins, rehaussaient son regard. Deux autres au niveau de ses joues, entourant le niveau de la bouche, complétaient son visage, sans rien entacher de sa beauté. La femme aux yeux d'argent se pencha vers lui.

-_Je peux m'approcher ?_

Tsuna hésita, mais ne sentant aucune intention mauvaise, au contraire des autres, acquiesça silencieusement. La femme le remercia d'un sourire avant de s'approcher de l'enfant. Elle sortit quelque chose de sa poche. Tsuna se raidit instinctivement. La femme s'en aperçut.

-_Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va te faire du bien_, rassura-t-elle en lui montrant une pommade. _Montre moi ton bras._

Tsuna comprenant de quel bras elle voulait parler, lui tendit le gauche orné du bleu qu'elle lui avait fait quelque heures plus tôt, grimaçant en le bougeant. La femme soupira. Elle fit glisser un peu de la substance blanche sur ses doigts fins et l'appliqua en massant sur le bleu de l'enfant qui frissonna à la fraîcheur du produit.

-_Je suis désolée..._ commença-t-elle. _Je ne pensais pas que je t'avais attrapé avec tant de force._

-_Pourquoi vous me soignez ?_ demanda Tsuna, suspicieusement.

La femme leva les yeux vers lui avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur le bleu de l'enfant.

-_Parce que je t'ai blessé._

-C_e n'est rien, ce n'est qu'un bleu_... commença Tsuna

-_C'est vrai,_ déclara la femme, tandis que ses yeux étincelèrent de colère. _Ce n'est rien par rapport à ce qu'ils auraient pu te faire !_

Mais la colère de la jeune femme fut douché par le regard interloqué de l'enfant.

-_Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient me faire ?_

La femme baissa les yeux.

-_Non rien... Je ne voudrais pas briser ton innocence plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà... _répondit-elle avec une voix énigmatique.

-_Pourquoi vous m'avez aidé ? Vous êtes une gentille, c'est ça ?_

_-Une... gentille... ?_ répéta doucement la femme, perdue dans ses pensées. _C'est assez compliqué, _bambino_... Mais... on peut peut-être dire que je suis une gentille pour cette fois-là..._

-_Alors pourquoi vous ne me sauvez pas ?_ s'écria Tsuna surprenant la femme. _Pourquoi vous ne me sortez pas de là ? Pourquoi vous les laissez me faire du mal ? Pourquoi vous ne les arrêtez pas ?_

-_Chut !_ intima la femme, alerte en jetant un regard en arrière. _Personne ne doit savoir que je suis venue te voir !_

-_Mais vous êtes assez forte pour savoir les battre non ? Vous les avez bien arrêtés tout à l'heure... Alors pourquoi ?_

-Bambino... souffla la femme en soupirant. _Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas t'aider._

-_Vous êtes de leur côté, alors ?_ demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-_Non ! _s'insurgea-t-elle_. Je suis une prisonnière ici, tout comme toi._

-_Pourtant vous n'êtes pas en prison et ils ne vous font rien à vous !_

-_Il existe d'autre formes de prisons_, bambino... soupira la femme, attristée.

-_Que voulez-vous dire ?_ s'étonna Tsuna, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir la femme.

Elle eut une grimace, et après s'être assurée que personne ne venait dans la salle, elle redirigea son attention vers l'enfant.

-_Est-ce que tu connais la différence entre le bien et le mal ?_

-_Vous voulez dire entre les personnes gentilles et les personnes mauvaises ?_

_-Oui. Tu connais la différence ?_

Tsuna secoua la tête. La femme continua :

-_Une personne gentille ne ferait jamais de mal à personne et, parfois elle peut aussi essayer d'en sauver le plus possible. Tandis que la personne mauvaise ne va pas se soucier s'il fait du mal à quiconque._

-_Ils vous ont menacé de vous tuer si vous ne leur obéissez pas ?_ demanda Tsuna.

-_Oui... Mais ce n'est pas ça le plus important pour moi..._

Tsuna attendit, suspendu aux lèvres de la femme. Celui-ci eut un sourire attendri, illuminant son visage.

-_J'ai une fille... Elle doit avoir deux ou trois de moins que toi... Cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai plus vue. Les hommes qui te font du mal, m'ont promis de la tuer si jamais je ne faisais pas ce qu'ils demandaient. Désolée de faire passer ma famille avant toi,_ bambino... _je dois te paraître égoïste, mais en tant que mère que je ne peux l'abandonner._

Tsuna secoua doucement la tête. Il ne pouvait que comprendre. Il savait que jamais sa mère ne l'abandonnerait jamais. C'était sa mère après tout. Il était normal qu'une mère se préoccupe plus de son enfant que des autres : c'était dans leurs gênes. Et c'était une source de réconfort pour leurs enfants. Une idée germa alors dans l'esprit de l'enfant.

-_Vous pouvez alors demandez à ces hommes ce qu'ils veulent de moi ? Ils ne font que me parler en italien mais je ne le comprend pas ! Si je savais ce qu'il voulait je leur dirais ce qu'il veulent savoir, je pourrais le leur donner et ils me relâcheront..._

-_Surtout pas,_ bambino ! s'exclama la femme, alarmée. _Ils te tueront !_

-_Comment ça ?_ s'étonna Tsuna.

-_Écoutes, ces hommes sont de la mafia, ils font de très mauvaises choses... Et ils croient que tu fais partie d'une autre famille mafieuse, contre qui ils sont en guerre, et donc que tu pourrais leur donner des informations sur elle. Si jamais ils se rendent compte que tu ne sais rien, ils se débarrasseront de toi. Plus tu restes silencieux, plus ils te garderont en vie jusqu'à trouver ce qu'ils veulent. _

-_Mais, moi je préférerai mourir plutôt que de continuer !_ pleurnicha l'enfant. _Ça fait mal, leur piqûres brûlent. Je veux que ça s'arrête..._

Le visage de la femme se décomposa face à la détresse de l'enfant. Elle finit par se rapprocher de l'enfant et le prit dans ses bras. L'enfant, surpris par cette soudaine embrassade ne fit rien pendant quelque instant avant de se laisser aller. La femme aux yeux d'argent lui tapota gentiment dans le dos. Une fois les pleurs de l'enfant calmés, elle l'écarta pour essuyer les larmes de l'enfant avant de le regarder dans les yeux.

-_É__coutes-moi,_ bambino. _J'ai autrefois entendu quelqu'un dire : __"R__ien n'arrive à quelqu'un qui n'est pas apte à le supporter naturellement__"__. Le sens de ces paroles t'est peut-être obscur pour l'instant mais je suis sûre que tu les comprendras... Tu es encore jeune, tu as la vie devant toi, _bambino_... Garde espoir et ne renonce pas. Mourir est une chose horrible : autant pour toi que pour ceux qui te cherchent._

-_On me cherche ?_ répéta, éberlué Tsuna.

-_Évidemment ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Ta famille ne renoncera pas à te trouver. Et je suis certaine qu'elle finira par y réussir._

Le sourire de nouveau rempli d'espoir de l'enfant la rassura. Silencieusement, elle ramassa sa pommade et allait sortir quand l'enfant la rappela.

-_Comment vous vous appelez ?_

La femme hésita avant de déclarer.

_-Avant de te le dire, je veux que tu me promettes que tu ne devras jamais le prononcer devant ces hommes, sinon ils sauront que nous nous serons vus et ma famille sera menacée..._

Tsuna acquiesça avant de présenter son petit doigt :

-_Dans ce cas, on va faire le yubikiri !_

-_Le quoi ?_ demanda la femme.

-_Le yubikiri ! Vous devez prendre mon petit doigt avec le vôtre._

La surprise se lisant dans les yeux de la femme, elle finit néanmoins par lier leur doigt. Tsuna les secoua tout en chantant :

_-Si je mens je devrais avaler mille aiguilles..._

Puis il lâcha le doigt de la femme qui contempla son doigt, secouée.

-_Quelle façon étrange de s'assurer du silence de quelqu'un. Voilà comment on fait : Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens je vais en enfer._(1)

Tsuna grimaça.

-_C'est encore plus horrible pour moi..._

La femme eut un petit rire devant le visage mignon de l'enfant avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

-_Mon nom est Luna. Tu peux m'appeler comme ça quand nous serons seuls._

Puis elle s'apprêta à partir quand elle fut de nouveau retenu par l'enfant :

-_Ça veut dire qu'on se reverra encore juste tous les deux ?_ demanda avec espoir l'enfant.

La dénommée Luna eut un sourire triste.

-_Je ne peux pas te l'assurer... Mais je ferais de mon mieux.._

* * *

-_C'est cette femme qui t'a sauvé de ces hommes ? _demanda avec douceur Ganauche.

-_Oui_, répondit Tsuna en sortant de ces pensées.

_-Elle était quoi l'un des leurs ?_ demanda Gokudera qui était revenu auprès d'eux.

-_Non, elle était aussi une prisonnière. Apparemment de ce que j'ai appris, ils l'obligeaient à garder l'endroit. Étant donné qu'elle connaissait pas mal de monde dans la ville à proximité, elle leur offrait une bonne couverture : personne ne s'étonnait de ses allers et venues. Aussi gardait-elle l'endroit, empêchant les gens de s'approcher de trop près et empêchant le prisonnier, moi, de sortir._

-_Si elle était prisonnière, pourquoi elle n'a pas essayé de vous aider ?_

-_Réfléchis un peu Gokudera !_ sermonna Ganauche. _Il est évident que les ravisseurs de Tsuna la faisaient chanter. Sûrement ces hommes l'ont menacée de la tuer si elle ne faisait pas ce qu'elle commandait._

Tsuna acquiesça gravement tandis que le gardien de la Foudre se tournait vers elle pour avoir confirmation. Il ne voulait pas révéler l'existence de la fille de Luna. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui indiquait que ce serait une mauvaise idée. Il ne savait pas trop en quoi mais, comme la petite voix ne lui avait jamais donné de raison de se méfier d'elle, il suivit son chuchotement. Il continua

-_Après ce jour, elle est venue me voir plusieurs fois dans ma cellule pour me réconforter après les séances qui devenaient de plus en plus dures. Parfois elle venait même me chanter des berceuses, quand je n'arrivais plus à dormir. Elle ne devait pas se faire repérer : elle n'avait pas le droit de venir me voir. Mais... après plusieurs mois... quelqu'un a fini par le découvrir..._

Tsuna ferma les yeux tandis que les images défilaient une fois de plus dans sa tête.

* * *

Le jeune Tsuna s'éveilla brusquement. Il était certain d'avoir entendu un énorme bruit. Il tendit l'oreille, à moitié réveillé, mais déjà alerte. Ses sens s'étaient éveillés à force d'avoir passer plusieurs mois en compagnie de ces hommes qui ne faisaient que le torturer ou le hurler dessus. Il se réveillait toujours brusquement lorsque que la lumière du jour se pointait, entendant les premiers tortionnaires arriver dans la pièce qui juxtaposait sa cellule. Encore une fois ses sens ne lui mentirent pas. Mais le lourd bruit que fit la porte blindée de la pièce l'inquiéta. Normalement, ils la gardaient ouverte jusqu'à que tout le monde soit entré. Ce qui n'était sûrement pas le cas, comprit-il en entendant la porte en se refermant de suite puis se verrouiller. Il s'assit sur ses genoux et s'éloigna, de peur qu'il quelque chose ne lui tombe encore dessus. Quoi ? Sa situation n'était-elle pas assez horrible ? Il avait été enlevé, torturé et battu ! Il se demanda vaguement qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire que tout ça...

Il se tendit en entendant le mur s'ouvrir avant de soupirer en voyant Luna de l'autre côté. Néanmoins il lui lança un regard inquiet en voyant qu'elle portait son masque. Quand elle venait lui rendre visite, elle le retirait toujours avant de faire basculer le mur. Cet oubli permit pourtant à Tsuna de voir une mince traînée de sang sur le côté droit du masque. Il déglutit à ce détail avant que la femme ne le retira. Il put alors voir son regard pressant.

-_Luna... ?_

-_Désolée, Tsunayoshi, je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer..._ débita à tout vitesse la femme aux yeux d'argent. _Nous devons partir de là tout de suite !_

Tsuna cligna des yeux.

-_Quoi _? demanda-t-il, refusant de comprendre les conséquences des paroles de la femme.

-_Il faut que nous nous échappions_, répéta Luna, sans s'énerver face à la lenteur de réaction de l'enfant.

Elle le comprenait à présent. Elle jeta un regard critique sur l'enfant. Il était encore plus maigre que la première fois où ils avaient conversé. Ses membres faméliques étaient à l'image du corps dont il ne restait presque plus que la peau sur les os. Elle savait que les hommes lui donnaient à manger mais au vu de son état, ce n'était à l'évidence pas assez pour ce qu'ils lui faisaient subir. Ses yeux étaient presque enfoncés dans leur orbite, surmontant de grandes cernes violettes, témoignant de son manque de sommeil. Ses vêtements dataient de toute évidence de quelques mois, imprégnés de toute la crasse que contenait sa cellule et parfois de sang, provenant des blessures, soignées juste assez pour que l'enfant ne meurt pas. Après ces quelques mois, avec la routine des tortures et expériences, il était normal que l'enfant, malgré qu'il n'ait pas perdu l'espoir d'être sauvé, n'arrive pas à se faire à l'idée de sortir de suite de cet enfer. Mais ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps...

-_Écoute... tu me poseras toutes les questions que tu voudras plus tard. Pour l'instant nous devons partir tout de suite. Je t'expliquerais en route._

-_Mais je pensais que..._

Luna écarquilla les yeux, horrifiée et plaqua sa main contre la bouche de l'enfant afin qu'il se taise. Une voix rugit alors, étouffée par l'épaisseur de la porte blindée.

-Luna ! Nous savons que tu es là ! Rends-toi tout de suite ! Ta traîtrise peut encore être pardonnée.

-Chef, elle l'a verrouillée de l'intérieur. Et d'après les caméras de surveillance elle parle avec le Vongola... : on l'a vue ouvrir sa cellule dans le mur.

-C'est vrai ?... Alors elle est capable de communiquer avec le gamin depuis le début... La salope ! Peut-on déverrouiller la porte depuis la salle de commande ?

-Sans aucun problème, signore.

-Parfait. Faîtes-le.

-_Que se passe-t-il ?_ demanda Tsuna, tremblant en ayant reconnu la première voix : celle de l'homme qui dirigeait ses séances de torture.

-Merda... Ils m'ont trouvée... souffla Luna, avant de se tourner vers Tsuna. _Écoutes-moi, on n'a plus beaucoup de temps._

-_Luna qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ces hommes ne doivent pas nous voir, non ? Tu devrais partir..._

-_Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant, Tsunayoshi : ils savent que nous nous connaissons et ils savent que je m'apprêtais à les trahir_, déclara-t-elle en regardant les dites caméras de surveillance avant de rajouter à mi-voix : _si je me souviens bien, ces caméras n'enregistre pas les sons..._

-_Les trahir ?_ répéta Tsuna en ne croyant pas ses oreilles.

-_Écoutes-moi : quoi qu'il se passe à partir de maintenant, je veux que tu gardes espoir ! Quoi qu'ils me fassent, quoi qu'ils te fassent, je veux que tu restes fort et que tu fasses tout pour vivre ! La vie est l'espoir._

-_Mais..._

Il s'interrompit entendant un gros bruit au niveau de la porte. Puis des jurons en italien se firent entendre étouffés au delà des murs.

-_Ils ne pourront pas passer aussi tôt : j'avais prévu le coup, _rassura-t-elle._ Mais ils vont bientôt pouvoir entrer. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps alors je veux en profiter pour te donner ça._

Elle passa sa main derrière la nuque et de sous sa cape noire, elle sortit un collier : un médaillon constitué d'une pierre polie noire taillée en une forme qui rappelait un losange, surmontée d'une autre pierre blanche sculptée en forme d'un caméléon, et qui reliait le médaillon entier à la chaîne d'argent. Tsuna regarda avec curiosité le médaillon que la femme finit par lui tendre. L'enfant le prit sans comprendre. Il lança un regard interrogateur à la femme.

-_Ce médaillon est dans ma famille depuis des génération... Je voulais le passer à ma fille quand elle serait en âge, mais... je ne pense pas que j'en aurais le temps... Ni même la possibilité... Alors je voudrais te le confier, Tsunayoshi..._

-_Hein ?_ paniqua Tsuna. _Mais je ne peux pas accepter !_

Un bruit de claquement retentit alors dans la pièce derrière eux. Les deux prisonniers se tendirent en entendant le grincement de la porte blindée. La femme pressa l'enfant.

-_Je sais qu'il sera sûreté avec toi ! Vite, cache-le ! Personne ne doit le voir ! Promets-le moi !_

Tsuna paniqua mais réussit à faire disparaître le médaillon dans la poche de son pantalon rapiécé. Tsuna leva des yeux larmoyants vers la femme. Il le sentait... Il sentait que quelque chose de mauvais, de vraiment très mauvais allait se passer ! Son cœur battait à tout rompre, menaçant de sortir de son corps tellement il était effrayé à l'idée de ce qu'il allait se passer. Il empêcha les larmes de couler et essayant de ne pas paraître misérable devant Luna, il répondit :

-_Promis..._

Luna eut un sourire triste devant la mine implorante et en même temps résolue de Tsuna. Prise d'un élan d'affectation pour l'enfant qu'elle protégeait depuis plusieurs mois, elle se pencha vers lui et, tout en l'approchant d'elle à l'aide de sa main qu'elle plaça à l'arrière de son crâne, elle lui baisa le front, comme le ferait une mère, quand elle couche son enfant. Deux secondes plus tard, elle sentit le canon froid d'une arme sur sa nuque.

-Sors de là ! aboya une voix hargneuse.

Elle adressa un sourire confiant à l'enfant, intériorisant sa propre peine et peur, avant de remettre son masque blanc sur son visage. Lentement et silencieusement, elle sortit de l'alcôve qui servait de cellule à l'enfant. Une fois sortie, elle se redressa. Elle essaya de chercher un moyen de s'en sortir, mais la défense des hommes devant elle était impénétrable. Deux mains l'obligèrent à s'agenouiller, tandis que deux autres la débarrassait de ses armes. Elle eut un reniflement de mépris. Elle avait d'autre armes, s'ils savaient ! Seulement, elle savait que si elle les sortait pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas, elle se ferait trouée de balle et c'était une mauvaise idée de montrer un bain de sang à Tsunayoshi... Un homme la toisa de haut. Une fois, qu'elle lui ait lancé un regard mauvais, le mettant au défi de s'approcher davantage d'elle, il tourna son attention vers un des hommes proche de la cellule.

-Sortez l'enfant aussi ! ordonna-t-il.

Luna se figea, atterrée. Elle essaya d'arrêter l'homme, mais plusieurs armes se braquèrent sur elle, l'empêchant d'intervenir. Elle stoppa son mouvement se mordant sa lèvre inférieur. Elle ne put qu'observer l'homme se pencher et entrer à moitié dans la cellule. Elle ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer en un sourire triomphant en entendant l'homme pousser des petits cris de douleur.

-Sale petit sauvage ! jura l'homme avant d'empoigner violemment l'enfant.

Il sortit Tsuna de la petite pièce sombre, celui-ci gémissant de douleur et essayant d'échapper à la prise douloureuse de l'homme. Deux hommes vinrent aider l'homme qui grimaçait de douleur et le débarrassèrent de l'enfant et le firent se tenir tranquille.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le chef.

-Ce... démon !... il m'a mordu ! déclara l'homme

-Si vous n'êtes pas capable de surpasser cela, je peux vous montrer ce que nous faisons des incapables... menaça le chef tandis qu'une aura noire se dessinait derrière lui.

-Non... répondit l'homme, penaud, en se retenant de grimacer face à la douleur qui tenaillait sa main.

-Parfait, conclut le chef, avant de se tourner vers l'enfant, retenu par les bras par un autre homme. Quant à toi...

Le chef envoya alors une claque magistrale à l'enfant, qui ne put retenir un cri de douleur. Retenu par l'homme, il n'eut même pas la possibilité de se rouler en boule sur le sol pour se préserver des claques suivantes.

-Combien de fois dois-je te dire de ne pas nous défier ?! Insolent !

Luna s'empressa d'intervenir.

-Ardo Varda, arrête ça ! cria-t-elle.

L'homme cessa et reporta son attention sur la femme à genoux sur le sol. Luna continua :

-Tu sais que ça ne sert à rien ! Il ne comprend pas l'italien !

L'homme dénommé Ardo se rapprocha de Luna et la toisa de haut. D'un violent mouvement, il arracha le masque de la femme. Il inspecta son visage :

-Alors voilà ce qui se cachait derrière ce masque... Un joli minois, je dois avouer...

-Ne change pas de conversati... tenta Luna, avant qu'Ardo ne la coupa.

-Et pourquoi devrais-je t'écouter, traîtresse ? Tu as dérogé à ton contrat avec nous, Luna. Ton boulot était juste de veiller à ce que rien ne perturbe les avancés de nos recherches...

-Quels avancés ? cracha Luna. Tout ce que vous faites c'est de torturer cet enfant !

-Ton contrat est de nous laisser faire notre boulot ! Tu connais les conséquences, non ? Je sais où ta famille se planque ! Avec eux, ta précieuse fille... Et j'ai déjà envoyé des hommes leur rendre une petite visite... Mais je suis magnanime...

Il montra un portable, dont l'écran signalait une conversation en cours.

-Je suis en contact direct avec ceux qui doivent s'occuper de ta pathétique famille... Saches que tu as encore un moyen de te racheter. Tu as raison en disant que cet enfant ne connaît pas l'italien mais apparemment, tu sais parler le japonais... Une sublime référence que tu as oublié de nous donner, d'ailleurs... Voici la preuve de ta bonne volonté : fais parler le gamin, comme il semble te faire confiance. Fais le dire tout ce qu'il sait sur les Vongola ! Il est le Decimo Vongola, le futur boss ! Son chef est le boss du CEDEF ! Il doit bien connaître quelque secrets...

Luna sentit son sang se glacer. Elle avait encore une chance de sauver sa famille ? Mais au mépris de celle de Tsuna... Elle jeta un regard indécis au garçon presque devant elle. Celui-ci la regarda perdu, des larmes au coin des yeux. Bien sûr il ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il disait... Il ne se rendait pas compte dans quel dilemme elle était. Elle pensait à sa fille, puis l'image de Tsuna côtoya celle de sa fille. Elle devait faire un choix... Un choix entre sa famille et... le futur boss d'une famille mafieuse... Elle finit par se décider.

-Je ne le ferai pas.

-Quoi ? Tu préfère voir ta fille mourir pour un inconnu ?!

Luna garda le silence, baissant la tête et fermant douloureusement les paupières. Ardo fronça les sourcils avant de porter le portable à son visage. Il eut à peine ouvert la bouche que Luna se déchaîna. Avec une rapidité étonnante, elle se libéra des hommes qui la retenaient et sortant une dague de sa chaussure, elle se lança contre Ardo. Elle avait juste fait un pas qu'une balle se logea dans son poignet lui faisant lâcher son arme. Elle cria de douleur. Tsuna qui avait vu toute la scène, hurla, apeuré :

-Luna !

Deux autres hommes la redressèrent face à Ardo. Celui-ci le regardait d'un regard mauvais.

-Tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort... Mais ne crains rien tu ne seras pas seule...

Il porta à nouveau le portable à son visage et cette fois rien ni personne ne l'interrompit :

-Tuez-les tous. Ne laissez aucun survivant.

-Ok, boss, fut la réponse grésillante dans l'appareil.

Luna laissa tomber une minuscule larme sur sa joue, en entendant les ordres et la réponse. Pendant une seconde, elle eut la vision de sa fille, baignée dans son propre sang et celui des personnes qui se trouvaient autour d'elle. Oh comme elle aurait aimé espérer que cela n'arrive jamais ! Mais il était trop tard pour les regrets...

Ardo demanda à l'homme qui retenait Tsuna de le placer en face de la femme.

-Pour que cela lui serve de leçon... Même s'il ne comprend pas l'italien, il pourra comprendre ça.

Ses hommes ricanèrent. Tsuna se retrouva face à Luna. Il put voir la seule larme qui séchait lentement en coulant petit à petit sur la peau blanche de la femme. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il devinait aisément. Elle l'avait après tout prévenu que ces hommes la menaçaient de tuer sa fille. Pour la mettre dans un tel état, il avait dû mettre à exécution leur menace. Il se sentit désolé pour la femme et voulut aller la réconforter, quand il vit une arme se positionner sur la tempe de sa protectrice.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Non... ils n'allaient pas le faire...

-Quelqu'un qui parle japonais... On peut trouver ça partout... déclara Ardo à l'adresse de la femme. Et nous ferons en sorte à ce qu'il soit plus obéissant à notre égard. Nous n'avons donc plus besoin de toi...

Luna ferma les yeux une demi-seconde avant de les rouvrir et de les lever vers ceux remplis d'horreur de Tsuna. Elle usa des dernières forces pour lui adresser un sourire étincelant.

-Buona notte, Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna laissa couler les larmes sur son visage en entendant ses trois mots sortir de la bouche de la femme. A la seconde où la femme finissait ses paroles, le coup de feu partit. Tsuna vit le feu de la vie qui animait alors les yeux de Luna mourir, ternissant à jamais les billes argentées de la femme. Tsuna mit une seconde à comprendre ce qui s'était passé, ne se rendant pas compte tout de suite que le corps de Luna tombait à terre. Les larmes brouillèrent alors sa vue. Il laissa éclater ses pleurs, peu importait que les hommes le battent après ! Ce ne serait jamais aussi douloureux que celle qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là dans son cœur.

Puis il entendit plusieurs cris autour de lui... des cris de douleur... Puis une éblouissante lumière l'aveugla avant que tout devienne noir.

* * *

Gokudera et Ganauche regardèrent Tsunayoshi verser des larmes. A travers ses pleurs, Tsuna parla.

-_Elle... a été découverte... Je ne sais pas comment... ni par qui... En fait... je n'ai pas vraiment compris tout ce qui avait été dit... ils parlaient tous italiens... Mais je sais que Luna a... elle a essayé de tuer l'homme... le chef... Mais... elle n'a pas réussi... Et ensuite ils l'ont tuée... J'étais devant... J'ai tout vu... et je n'ai rien pu faire pour les arrêter... Même si je sais que je n'aurais pas pu faire grand chose... J'aurais tant voulu l'aider ! _

Gokudera plissa les yeux, se sentant coupable sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il n'était qu'un enfant lui-même à l'époque ! Mais le fait de voir l'enfant qu'il s'était juré de protéger souffrir comme cela et ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider le chamboula plus qu'il ne pouvait le décrire. Il inspira un coup avant prendre Tsuna dans ses bras. L'enfant ne réfléchit pas trop en sentant la chaleur de Gokudera autour de lui et pleura sur sa chemise de l'argenté.

-_Chut..._ souffla Gokudera_. Vous avez été très courageux, Tsunayoshi-sama._

-_Je... Je suis suis sûr qu'elle me déteste... pour lui avoir causé autant d'ennuis !_

-_Tsunayoshi-sama ne pensez pas comme ça ! Je pense au contraire qu'elle ne vous en a jamais voulu... Qui le pourrait ? Tout ce qu'il s'est passé n'est pas de votre faute..._

Tsuna pleura pendant un moment dans les bras de Gokudera, qui lui frottait le dos pour l'apaiser. Ganauche regarda la scène et en put s'empêcher de se faire la remarque que Gokudera Hayato pouvait faire un excellent bras droit. Depuis le début de la crise de Tsuna, il avait été là pour l'aider à passer cette étape et surtout Ganauche ne put que voir que Tsunayoshi s'était aussi énormément attaché à Gokudera bien plus qu'il ne le pensait de prime abord.

-_Je voudrais tant..._, commença la voix de Tsuna étouffée par l'embrassade de Gokudera et par ses pleurs

-_Oui, Tsunayoshi-sama ?_ encouragea Gokudera.

_-Je voudrais tant voir son corps... _

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

_Tadadada ! Est-ce que Ganauche va accepter que Tsuna puisse voir le corps de Luna ? Réponse au prochain chapitre !_

_Bon on devine à peu près ce qu'il s'est passé pour Tsuna durant cette année. Bien sûr je suis resté assez vague, parce que tout débiter sur ce qu'il s'est passé paraîtrait à mon sens assez peu réaliste. Tsuna sort juste d'une crise où il revécu déjà tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Il a donc mentionné les épisodes importants et qui pourrait aider Visconti. Comme vous l'avez aussi sûrement compris, Tsuna a failli être violer, (à mon sens, il a tellement de malades sur Terre) Mais heureusement que Luna avait été là pour empêcher l'acte ^^ Étant donné que Tsuna est bien trop jeune, je l'ai mentionné de cette manière. Malgré la maturité dont il fait preuve, il ne peut pas connaître les vices humains poussés à cette extrême. Donc je lui ai mis une touche de naïveté pour cette fois. Mais bon dans l'ensemble, on a plutôt un Tsuna assez détruit et qui ressemble plus à mon sens à un caractère d'un enfant de dix ans. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?_

_Il est vrai que j'avais un peu délaissé le côté détruit et méfiant de Tsuna en mettant plus l'accent sur son acceptation des gardiens de sa génération et sa maturité. Mais comme vous le voyez je ne l'ai pas oublié. Car bien sûr personne ne peut sortir de ce genre d'expérience sans avoir des moments de stress et peur._

_Ah et juste pour être sûre que vous avez bien compris, les flash-backs où nous voyions les rencontres entre Tsuna et Luna, se passent dans la tête du futur boss. Tsuna se rappelle avant d'en parler à Ganauche et Gokudera. J'espère avoir été assez claire sur ce point dans le chapitre. Parce que ça veut aussi dire que Tsuna ne dit pas non plus tout ce qu'il sait sur Luna aux deux hommes ^^ et ça aussi c'est important._

_D'ailleurs j'ai beaucoup aimé le titre de mon chapitre ^^ Si vous voulez cogiter dessus vous pouvez me dire ce que vous avez compris dessus et si vous savez pourquoi j'ai donné ce nom à ce perso ^^_

_(1)Croix de bois et croix de fer si je mens je vais en enfer : Oui, je sais ça fait gamin. Mais j'aime à penser que comme l'avait fait Ganauche au début de la fic, Luna a essayé de s'ajuster à l'âge de Tsuna ^^. Et puis ça donne un peu plus de sens à la repartie de Tsuna suite aux paroles de Ganauche au début de la fic._

_Donc voilà le chapitre 12 fini. Encore désolée pour le léger retard ^^. _

_Une review ? Ne serait-ce qu'une petite ? Non ? **fait les yeux larmoyants**_


	13. Chapter 13 : Innocence

_**Ouvre doucement la porte de ** Euh... Coucou ? **Est accueillie par des regards lourds de reproche.** Je viens pour... euh... rapporter un chapitre de Il ragazzo... **Les regards de reproche ne s'éteigne pas** Euh... désolée ?_

_Non franchement je suis affreusement désolée. C'était une semaine de folie, où j'ai à peine eut le temps de toucher à mes textes et hier j'étais à une soirée qui s'est terminé aujourd'hui en fin d'après midi, pour vous. J'ai complètement oublié de poster le chapitre et de toutes façons même si j'y y avais pensé, ça aurait été bâclé et je suis presque sûre que vous n'auriez pas voulu cela. Du coup je profite du temps de repos que j'ai à la fin de cette semaine pour vous le donnez._

_On attaque le chapitre 13 de Il ragazzo du coup et j'espère franchement qu'il va vous plaire ^^ Je ne suis pas mécontente de tout mon effet ^^_

_Les personnages et l'univers de Katekyo Himan Reborn ne m'appartiennent pas mais à Akira Amano. Seul quelques points de l'histoire, le scénario et les quelques OC sont issus de mon imagination débordante !_

_Merci à **MissXYZ, Yukiko-yu, ninolola, Minimiste, tahury, Inukag9, Tiffou, history, Caliste** et **Ellewyl** pour leur commentaire sur le dernier chapitre._

_Merci également à **fanais, aranley, addaline, Reima-chan, Minimiste, Fiane-Fiamma, Dixia, Himutsu-chan, Hebihime, Zeyra K, Tomokachan76, anastasia172, Lecfan, Izanami97, Alycia Panther,** **Yuki-Jiji, fuonhicali, Anonimo XD, mary6987**,** lupine13, manga-fic-love-sissi, amelieprosper, Akayui, lulue79, Tiffou, amiedu13, , Luce Li, Walarisse, Kyara17, Ekana, neko-chan L, neko-chan200, sacheliane, Caliste, yukixvongola, charlesdoudou, Riddikuluss, Mia Ako-nee, Elrika, Loucat, Sacha Tsukiya, PetitCrapaudBaveux, Minami12, inukag9, Audragon, ao no oni, Blihioma, tahury, Hikari0005, , ninolola, , Naidja, Llamas del Cielo, Ms Akabane, Noxerea, Marou83, Akuma-no-Kitsune, Hebihime, SinaKalissa, Nahel, tisha2803, jilie084, jevierita, Kyona-sama, Rebornx3, TheLadySoul, hiey, HarukaN, misa2, belkeirmed, Naelye, MissSexyBaby, Nama2902, Bottled Memories, history, Akuuma Tsukeshine, JuriiGothic, melamariannie, Darkounette, Cristalya, Dollwing, tsuukuun, Mimi et Neko, 444dodo444, Anlovi, Tsubaki-chan99, Sharo-chan, Natsume1111, Yaml, Sylcian Sph Legacy, yukiko-yu, Reizen. , Nunu c moi, erikadu19, Miss Green Rabbit, Ellewyl, meads, giannesky2305 et freddyman **pour avoir mis en favoris et suivre cette fiction !_

_Réponses au commentaire anonyme :_

_MissXYZ : Merci d'abord pour la review ^^. Je suis content tu ne peux pas savoir, de voir que tu aimes Luna. Malheureusement oui elle est morte, je suis désolée... Est-ce le fait qu'elle soit morte ou sa mort en elle-même que tu aimes pas ? Oui je te comprends entièrement et crois-moi ce n'est malheureusement pas terminé. Merci en tout cas pour les compliments ^^ et profites bien de ce chapitre !_

_Bon vu que je suis déjà en retard je vais du coup ne pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps !_

_Enjoy !_

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

Chapter 13 : Innocence.

-Es-tu devenu fou, Ganauche ?

Le gardien de la Foudre soupira. Il se doutait bien que Coyote allait réagir comme ça.

* * *

La crise de Tsuna était passée depuis quelques heures, mais Gokudera surveillait l'enfant pour être sûr que tout irait bien. Maintenant que Tsuna avait parlé de tout ce qu'il s'était passé, ils devaient s'attendre à ce que la nuit ne se passe pas aussi bien que d'habitude et ce serait normal. Aussi Gokudera avait rassuré Ganauche en disant qu'il restait aux côté de Tsuna durant la première partie de soirée, le temps que le gardien de la Foudre explique aux autres gardiens ce qu'il s'était passé et ce qu'ils avaient appris sur la famille ennemie et sur l'endroit où l'enfant était retenu.

Ganauche avait donc demandé à Timoteo d'organiser une réunion entre les gardiens après le dîner, après que ceux-ci, excepté Coyote et Timoteo, que le gardien de la Tempête avait prévenu, ne soit étonné de l'absence de l'enfant. Son boss y avait adhéré immédiatement, curieux car d'habitude ce n'était pas Ganauche qui demandait ce genre de faveur, obligeant les gardiens de la famille Vongola de se réunir. Ganauche leur avait alors parlé de la crise que Tsuna avait eut durant l'après-midi, délivrant ainsi la réponse aux questions qu'ils se posaient pour la plupart.

Les réactions de Timoteo et des gardiens avaient été très virulentes en entendant l'abus dont avait failli être victime Tsuna, et, comme lui et Gokudera il y a quelques heures encore, ils ne l'avaient pas laissé finir sa phrase. Ganauche avait dû s'armer de patience pour leur convaincre que l'acte n'avait pas été effectué. Ce qui lui avait valu plusieurs coup de poings sur le crâne. Coyote avait failli l'étrangler tout en lui hurlant de ne pas jouer avec ses nerfs. Ganauche n'avait pu finir sa phrase que grâce à l'intervention de Timoteo.

Il avait également révélé à Visconti l'existence des portes et des souterrains au chalet. Le gardien des Nuages des Vongola avait été très intéressé et avait demandé tous les détails de ces passages. Mais Ganauche n'en savait pas beaucoup plus. L'homme aux lunettes noires avait déclaré qu'il enquêteraient dans ce sens. Il avait ensuite parlé de Luna.

Timoteo n'avait pas dit un mot quand Ganauche avait parlé de la femme qui avait sauvé le fils de son ami. Ganauche avait presque répété mot pour mot ce que lui avait dit Tsuna en insistant bien sur le fait qu'elle l'avait protégé et s'était occupée de lui durant le temps qu'avait duré les tortures, avant de passer à la dernière scène dont Tsuna se souvenait.

-Tsuna n'a pas compris ce qui y a été dit... Il ne comprenait après tout pas l'italien. Mais de ce qu'il avait compris c'est que cette femme a été tué sous ses yeux en tant qu'exemple. Ayant désobéi et s'étant liée d'amitié avec Tsuna, cette femme a été exécutée. Tsuna ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite. Il a dit avoir vu une grande lumière blanche...

-Sûrement celle qu'a produit la glace de la Percée du Point Zéro en apparaissant... estima Croquant.

-Cela signifierait que la personne qui a exécuté la Percée du Point Zéro faisait partie de ces hommes qui torturaient Tsuna ? s'étonna Brabanters. Ce serait plus qu'étrange...

-Ou alors un allié de cette Luna qui a voulu la venger ? tenta Brow.

-Il aurait agi plus tôt dans ce cas... supposa Coyote.

-Que sais-tu d'autre sur cette Luna ? Qu'est-ce que Tsuna t'a dit ? demanda Croquant en se tournant vers le plus jeune de l'assemblée.

-Presque rien, à vrai dire, répondit piteusement Ganauche. J'aurais moi aussi voulu en savoir plus que ça. Mais Tsuna n'avait pas l'air d'en savoir plus ou alors il ne le voulait pas en parler...

-Si ce que dit Tsuna est vrai, commença Timoteo, et si la lumière blanche qu'il a aperçu est bien celle qui l'a gelé, alors ça veut dire que les hommes qui ont assisté à l'exécution de cette Luna sont ceux qui ont été tué par les pics de glace... Et tous les squelettes qui s'y trouvaient sont ceux de ces hommes.

-Certains ont pu échapper à la menace de la glace, puisque nous avons retrouvé du sang dans le chalet du dessus, raisonna Brabanters.

-Visconti... demanda Timoteo. Aurait-on identifié le squelette d'une femme parmi les corps dans la salle ? Je sais que tes hommes ont enquêté sur les identités des corps sans rien trouver mais vous avez sans doute...

-Nous avons en effet bien trouvé le corps d'une femme dans la pièce. C'était, cela dit, la seule victime féminine. Son corps se trouvait au pied de la structure de glace dans laquelle Tsunayoshi était enfermé.

-Tu as bien retenu les infos sur ce corps en particulier à ce que je vois... remarqua Coyote. En quoi t'intéressait-il ?

-Elle était la seule qui n'était pas morte à cause du froid ou des pics de glace. Mes hommes et moi avions depuis longtemps conclu qu'elle avait été tuée par balle, tirée à bout portant à la tête... L'histoire que Ganauche a rapportée n'a fait que confirmer mes soupçons.

-Qu'avez-vous fait de son corps ? demanda innocemment Ganauche.

Visconti plissa les yeux tandis que les regards des autres gardiens se tournèrent vers le gardien de la Foudre, étonnés d'une telle question.

-Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ? demanda Visconti en croisant les bras. Cette femme est morte depuis quinze ans !

Ganauche inspira un grand coup, avant de planter son regard vert dans celui cendre du gardien du Nuage.

-Parce que Tsuna désire voir son corps.

* * *

-Es-tu devenu fou, Ganauche ? rugit Coyote.

-Tsuna ne peut pas aller voir son corps ! s'exclama Brabanters, inquiet. Même s'il le veut, cette femme est réduite à l'état de squelette. S'il voit ainsi le corps de celle qui l'a protégé pendant son séjour au chalet, il ne s'en remettra pas !

-Je suis d'accord avec Brabanters, confirma Brow. Tsuna n'est pas prêt pour ça ! Ganauche, tu es l'un de nous qui connait le mieux Tsuna, donc tu dois savoir que...

-Je sais que Tsuna est extrêmement triste de ne pas avoir pu aider cette Luna ! s'écria Ganauche.

Les autres gardiens se turent, interloqués par l'emportement dont avait fait preuve Ganauche. Celui-ci serra les poings sur la table.

-Vous ne l'avez pas vu... Tsuna était détruit... Quand il parlait d'elle, il en parlait avec tellement de regret... Il se sent responsable de sa mort et de sa situation qui l'a conduite dans cet état. Il l'aimait... C'était la seule qui se soit préoccupée de lui ! Il se sentait abandonné là-bas... et c'est elle qui lui a redonné l'espoir qu'il retrouve un jour sa famille ! Je ne sais pas vraiment qui elle était... Peut-être appartenait-elle à la mafia, ou peut-être n'était-elle juste une civile, mais peu importe ! Elle a supporté Tsuna malgré la menace de ses ravisseurs. Tsuna est conscient de cela, comme il est conscient de l'état de son corps. Il a après tout vu les squelettes quand il s'est réveillé, il s'en souvient parfaitement !... Je crois moi aussi que si jamais nous laissons voir Tsuna le corps squelettique de Luna , il aura du mal à s'en détacher. Il est peut-être logique que son bien dépend du fait qu'il ne le voit pas... Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que ce serait peut-être mieux pour lui. Tsuna est plus mature qu'il devrait l'être. Et je crois qu'il a besoin de voir le corps de Luna pour pouvoir tourner la page sur cette période de sa vie.

Un silence accueillit les paroles de Ganauche.

-Ganauche...

Le plus jeune des gardiens se tourna vers Timoteo, attendant sa question.

-Tu es conscient que Tsuna gardera à jamais cette période de sa vie à l'esprit ? Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il pourra oublier comme ça.

-Je le sais, Timoteo. Mais comme je l'ai dit, Tsuna est mature. J'ai confiance en lui pour le surpasser. Tsuna sait qu'il a besoin de se tourner vers autre chose et c'est pourquoi il nous a raconté tout ça à Gokudera et à moi. Il veut se débarrasser d'une partie de ce poids. Et je suis heureux qu'il ait fini par le faire. Mais si nous ne lui donnons pas les moyens de tourner la page, alors Tsuna restera accroché à son passé comme une bouée.

-Tu sembles oublier que Tsuna n'a que dix ans, remarqua Croquant. Il n'a pas l'esprit d'un adulte et voit les choses différemment que nous...

-Oh je vous en prie ! s'exclama Ganauche, excédé. Ne me dîtes pas que vous n'avez pas remarqué que Tsuna n'est pas aussi jeune qu'il ne semble l'être ! Il a certes parfois des comportement enfantins qui nous conforte dans l'idée qu'il est encore jeune, mais une autre grande partie du temps, il fait preuve d'une grande maturité d'esprit. Visconti l'a fait remarquer lors de la réunion de présentation !

Le désigné ne fit que fermer les yeux, les bras toujours croisés.

-Je ne sais pas à quoi cette maturité est due mais cela me semble normal de dire que la torture et les expériences auxquelles Tsuna a été victime en est en grand partie responsable. Peut-être le fait de passer quinze ans dans la glace y a aussi contribué.

-Je pensais que Tsuna avait été coupé du monde pendant ce temps là, s'étonna Brow.

-Ce n'est que de la pure spéculation de ma part, renseigna Ganauche. Mais souvenez-vous, Tsuna a été capable, bien qu'inconsciemment, de nous sentir grâce à nos flammes, au travers de la glace. Ce ne serait pas faux de dire que Tsuna n'était peut être pas aussi coupé du monde qu'on pourrait le croire. Un état entre le conscient et l'inconscient, où Tsuna aurait pu inconsciemment développé ses capacités d'analyse. Ce que je dis pourrait être totalement faux, mais cela expliquerait pourquoi Tsuna possède un comportement aussi mature. Pour en revenir à notre point, je pense que le fait que Tsuna revoit le corps de Luna lui permettra de reprendre de nouvelles bases. Je suis d'accord avec Visconti quand il dit que Tsuna n'a parfois pas besoin de savoir certaines choses et que nous devons lui expliquer. Mais d'autres choses doivent lui être montré autant pour lui que pour nous. Peut-être que Tsuna pourra se souvenir de quelque chose de plus sur sa captivité ? Et qui sait si le fait de pouvoir tourner une page sur cette période, lui permettra de ne plus avoir ses crises... Alors peut-être ce serait un mauvais moment à passer mais je sens que cela serait mieux de lui montrer au moment où qu'il le demande. Lui montrer le corps de Luna dans plusieurs années ne servira plus à rien.

Un autre silence suivit les paroles de Ganauche. Celui-ci se demanda soudain s'il n'avait pas été trop implicite... Lui-même ne savait pas trop ce qui le poussait à accéder à la demande de Tsuna... Mais la façon dont Tsuna avait parlé d'elle et vu comment comment elle l'avait protégé, il pouvait comprendre que leur amitié avait été réelle et profonde. Sinon comment comprendre que la femme lui ait souhaité une bonne nuit juste avant qu'elle ne meurt ? Ganauche se demandait si Luna n'avait pas remplacé Nana dans le cœur de Tsuna durant sa période d'enlèvement...

-Ganauche, appela une nouvelle fois Timoteo, sortant le gardien de la Foudre de ses pensées, penses-tu vraiment que ce soit le mieux pour Tsuna ?

-J'en ai le sentiment, Timoteo. J'ai confiance en Tsuna.

* * *

Tsuna regarda le paysage défiler devant ses yeux. Il ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir , les baissant sur ses poings serrés sur ses genoux. Il n'accorda pas un regard ni à son grand-père, ni à Coyote assis aux côtés de ce dernier, ni à Ganauche en face de lui, et ni même à Gokudera à sa gauche, qui le regardait d'un air inquiet. Il ne le faisait pas exprès. Il avait après tout beaucoup à penser.

Il se doutait où ils allaient. La veille, il avait formulé son vœu à Ganauche. Celui-ci l'avait réveillé le lendemain matin de bonne heure malgré son état de fatigue. Habituellement, le gardien de la Foudre le laissant dormir de tout son soûl. Mais s'il le réveillait, c'était que c'était important. Et Tsuna espérait que cela ait un rapport avec sa demande de la veille. Il ne voyait pas d'autre choses qui pourrait être important. Il ne s'attendait cependant pas à ce que son vœu soit réalisé aussi vite... Cela faisait près de trois heures qu'ils avaient quitté le manoir en compagnie de Visconti et Hibari Kyoya, ceux-ci les suivant dans une voiture, leur montrant le chemin. Hibari avait annoncé avant leur départ qu'il ne monterait pas dans une voiture avec autant de gens et Visconti n'était pas loin de partager son avis et avaient donc réquisitionné une autre voiture. Les vitres des voitures étaient teintées, dissimulant les passagers des regards des autres usagers de la route. D'après ce que Tsuna avait compris, ils allaient dans une grande ville. Aussi les vitres teintées prenaient encore plus d'importance. Mais ce n'était pas le fait d'aller dans une grande ville qui inquiétait Tsuna. Il était après tout allé dans une ville pour aller s'acheter des vêtements. Non ce qui l'inquiétait c'était de voir Luna.

Il savait : la Luna dont il se souvenait, il ne la reverrait jamais. Il ne pouvait enlever la dernière image qu'il avait d'elle, le visage ravagé de larmes, un sourire triste mais néanmoins attendri sur les lèvres, ses cheveux mi-longs noirs, un peu dans tous les sens, mais le détail dont il se souviendrait serait ce canon sur sa tempe, avant qu'elle ne tombe. Elle était morte... Quinze années étaient passées... Il était impossible qu'elle ait gardé son apparence. Quand on meurt il ne reste de nous que des os. Peut-être dure pour ceux qui restent mais c'était l'amère vérité. Et Tsuna le savait, rien qu'en voyant ce qui restait de ceux qui l'avaient enlevé. Malgré leur soit disant pouvoir qu'ils avaient eu sur lui ou sur Luna en se servant d'eux à leurs fins, au final, ils étaient morts et avaient été réduit à l'état de squelettes. Tsuna ne savait pas trop s'il pouvait se réjouir de leur mort. D'un côté, il mentirait s'il disait qu'il ne l'avait pas espéré lors de sa période d'emprisonnement. Mais il pensait que malgré tout, ils devaient avoir une famille peut-être quelque part qui avait attendu de leurs nouvelles... pendant quinze ans. Aussi ne savait-il pas quoi penser... Mais après tout, cela ne servait à rien de se poser la question. Ils étaient morts. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Tsuna ne savait pas trop pourquoi il voulait voir le corps de Luna. Était-ce parce qu'il était le dernier à l'avoir en vie ? Où parce qu'elle l'avait autrefois sauvé ? Il savait que la famille de la femme avait dû mourir : il ne souvenait que trop bien de la tête de Luna quand elle s'était rebellée contre le chef de l'équipe. Son visage était celui d'une personne qui n'avait plus rien à perdre. Tsuna se souvenait aussi que Luna lui avait souvent parlé de sa fille. Était-ce pour cette dernière qu'il voulait voir Luna ? Sa fille étant morte, voulait-il la remplacer pour lui rendre un dernier hommage ? Oui c'était sûrement pour ça. Tsuna sentit le pendentif peser lourd sur la chaîne. Il eut envie de le prendre dans son poing ne serait-ce que par sécurité, mais cela paraîtra trop suspect aux yeux de son grand-père... Il avait la promesse à Luna de ne laisser personne voir ce pendentif. C'était sa dernière promesse envers Luna. Et il ne voulait en aucun cas la briser.

Bon il était vrai que Gokudera, Lambo et Kyoko en connaissait l'existence. Et même s'il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé cela se produire, il avait confiance en eux pour ne rien dire à personne, ils avaient après tout prêté serment. De plus, Tsuna ne savait pas trop s'ils l'avaient bien vu. Il ne s'était passé que quelques secondes entre le moment où le médaillon était tombé et le moment où il l'avait ramassé. C'est à dire que très peu pour en voir les détails.

Au moment où il pensait ça, la voiture où il était eut un léger cahot et Tsuna put remarquer que la voiture s'engageait dans un garage souterrain. Tsuna ne put empêcher son cœur de faire un bond dans sa poitrine en voyant qu'ils s'enfonçait légèrement sous terre. Instinctivement, il se tourna, surprenant les personnes présentes dans le véhicule par son mouvement brusque, et regarda la lumière du jour par l'entrée, s'éloigner petit à petit. Il déglutit quand la lumière disparut. Ses poings se serrèrent, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa paume. Il s'obligea à se rasseoir. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais il eut juste envie de se rouler en boule, de rapprocher ses jambes et de s'y terrer jusqu'à qu'il voit à nouveau la lumière... Comme là-bas...

Il voulut se moquer de lui-même. Lui qui se targuait d'aller mieux après tout ce temps chez son grand-père. Il avait fallu l'amener dans un souterrain pour que ses peurs d'être enfermé lui reviennent en plein visage. Il essaya de prendre une respiration calme. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puis une main se posa sur son épaule.

Il sursauta légèrement et tourna son visage vers Gokudera. Celui-ci lui adressait un sourire rassurant.

-_Ne vous inquiétez pas, Tsunayoshi-sama : ce ne sera pas long. Je suis là, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit._

Tsunayoshi ne sut que dire. Puis un sourire de reconnaissance étira ses lèvres avant que instinctivement, l'enfant se rapprocha de Gokudera et ses bras entourèrent la torse de Gokudera, dans le seul but de trouver un peu de réconfort pendant quelques instants. Gokudera ne sut que faire pendant un moment, son visage témoignant de toute son incrédulité. Il ne fut pas le seul à être étonné du geste de Tsuna. Coyote regarda avec un regard brillant l'argenté et le brunet tandis que le boss des Vongola eut un sourire si l'on pouvait dire, rassuré. Puis Gokudera referma ses bras sur le petit corps de l'enfant. Il se doutait ce à quoi l'enfant pensait en ce moment. Pour être honnête aucun d'eux n'avait pas pensé à ça, mais c'était logique. Tsuna avait sûrement peur des lieux à tendance clos et sombre. Et plus encore des lieux souterrains. Ayant été enfermé dans une prison souterraine pendant un an, cela était logique et ils s'en voulaient de ne pas y avoir pensé. Mais pour leur défense, ils n'auraient jamais pu le savoir avant aujourd'hui, pour la simple raison que Tsuna n'avait pas encore vu les espaces souterrains secrets du manoir Vongola. Et pour leur gouverne, cette révélation devrait attendre un peu. Néanmoins Gokudera était impressionné, par la résistance de Tsuna : l'enfant ne pleurait pas. Il ne faisait que trembler légèrement dans ses bras, essayant de calmer de lui-même sa respiration. Gokudera passa une main rassurante sur le dos de Tsuna, lui rappelant de sa présence.

Gokudera était néanmoins heureux. Il ne le connaissait que depuis quelques semaines, mais il avait fini par remarquer que le futur Decimo cachait beaucoup ses sentiments afin de pas importuner ceux qui l'entouraient. Autre conséquence de son enlèvement et ce que lui ont fait subir ses ravisseurs. Alors le fait que Tsuna se repose un peu sur lui pour se calmer le rassurait.

Enfin la voiture entra dans une zone éclairée artificiellement. Les néons projetaient de la lumière comme s'ils se trouvaient à l'extérieur. Une pancarte indiquait une lourde porte où les attendaient trois hommes en blouse blanche. L'un d'eux se tenait légèrement en avant, prouvant sa position de chef. La voiture finit par s'arrêter à côté de la porte, derrière la première voiture, d'où sortaient déjà Hibari et Visconti. Alors que Hibari restait en arrière, lançant des regards de mordre à mort aux hommes qui essayaient de se présenter, les faisant reculer d'effroi, Visconti se dirigea vers la voiture où le Nono et les reste d'entre eux se trouvait. Coyote baissa de quelques centimètres la vitre pour écouter Coyote.

-Nous sommes arrivés. Vous pouvez sortir, il n'y a aucun danger. Je me suis moi-même occupé de la sécurité.

Coyote acquiesça et échangea un regarda avec Timoteo qui hocha la tête à son tour. Coyote ferma la vitre avant d'ouvrir la portière. Gokudera regarda l'enfant tandis que Coyote aidait le Nono à sortir. Tsuna avait déjà levé la tête. Gokudera put voir que son regard était un peu angoissé mais rien d'autre n'indiquait son traumatisme.

-_Tsunayoshi-sama, nous sommes arrivés._

_-Oui... merci Gokudera-san._

_-Tout va bien ?_

_-Ça ira_, soupira Tsuna en se redressant.

Gokudera acquiesça et sortit du véhicule, avant de s'écarter quelque peu pour laisser l'enfant sortir, bientôt suivi de Ganauche. A la vue de l'enfant, les trois hommes sursautèrent, ne s'attendant sûrement pas à la venue d'une personne aussi jeune, avant que le chef ne se précipite sur Visconti.

-Vous ne m'aviez pas dit qu'il y avait un enfant ! Vous ne pouvez pas...

-C'est lui qui l'a demandé, répliqua froidement Visconti. De plus, c'est lui la victime dont je vous parlais...

-Mais... mais justement ! Dois-je vous rappeler qu'il n'y a pas que le squelette que vous voulez voir, mais aussi...

-Je le sais très bien ! C'est justement parce qu'il a eu affaire à eux de leur vivant qu'il veut savoir. Ne remettez pas mon autorité en question. Vous savez ce qu'il peut en coûter, non ? De vous rebeller contre notre famille...

A ces mots, les trois hommes se raidirent et le chef déglutit avant de hocher précipitamment la tête. Hibari eut un reniflement de mépris.

-Herbivores... siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Tsuna jeta un coup d'œil au japonais. Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi Hibari avait émis le souhait de venir avec eux. D'après Ganauche, c'était pour voir de ses propres yeux ce qu'il se passait. Il ne savait pas trop en quoi cela pouvait l'aider ou le concerner de voir le corps de Luna. Mais il n'avait pas posé de question, sachant que Hibari ne lui répondrait jamais. Son attention revint sur les trois hommes. Ils avaient vraiment l'air effrayé. Il convenait que Visconti pouvait être froid effrayant, mais pas à ce point-là. Soudain, il sentit l'atmosphère autour de lui. Écrasante. Menaçante. Oppressive. Il sentait que cette atmosphère n'était pas seulement dû à Visconti. Il pouvait voir que le chef des scientifiques regardait aussi Ganauche et Coyote qui n'avait pas cillé à la menace de Visconti et particulièrement son grand-père. Tsuna cligna des yeux. Il n'avait jamais remarqué que son grand-père avait autant de charisme. Ses yeux marrons clairs, normalement doux s'étaient quelque peu durcis, même s'ils gardaient quand même une pointe de bonté. Les yeux de Tsuna se plissèrent. Cette atmosphère lui rappelait quelque chose. Il avait déjà assisté à plusieurs scènes où le chef des scientifiques, il y a quinze ans, punissait certains de ces hommes pour ne pas être capable de soutirer les infos de Tsuna. Une atmosphère de menace et autoritaire. Une atmosphère... mafieuse.

A cette constatation, les pensées se bousculèrent très vite dans la tête de Tsuna. Est-ce que son grand-père faisait partie de la mafia ? Et si oui, est-ce que ses amis aussi ? Il se souvenait que son grand-père lui avait dit que ses amis, faisaient presque partie de sa famille... Famille... Famiglia ! Il entendait souvent ce mot de la bouche du chef et Luna lui avait déjà expliqué que ce mot désignait très souvent les communautés de mafieux. Dans ce cas, si son grand-père et ses amis étaient des mafieux, est-ce que Gokudera et les autres l'étaient aussi ? Il ne savait pas... Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi le sauver ? Pourquoi... Il ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Pas maintenant. Pour l'instant son grand-père et ses amis avaient beauocup fait pour lui ! Il ne devait pas douter d'eux. Il poserait la question plus tard à son grand-père mais pour l'instant il devait garder cela enfoui dans un coin de son esprit et n'y penser que le moment venu... Il releva la tête et croisa alors le regard légèrement écarquillé de Hibari, qui le regardait.

Hibari avait senti un léger changement et son instinct lui avait dit de tourner la tête vers l'enfant. Il avait alors vu une lueur dans les yeux de Tsuna. Ses yeux devenaient orangés ! Oh ce n'était qu'un léger changement de couleur, mais assez pour contraster avec l'habituelle couleur marron qu'avaient les yeux de l'enfant. Puis l'enfant avait levé les yeux vers lui. Et là il ne put empêcher un imperceptible frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Il ne sut pas comment il pouvait le dire, mais l'enfant avait compris. Il avait compris qui ils étaient. Son regard ne pouvait pas tromper. L'enfant parut alors soudainement gêné et détourna son regard. Hibari plissa les yeux, mais ne revit plus la lueur orangée dans le regard de l'enfant. Il décida de ne pas en parler à aucun des gardiens, futurs ou non. Il en parlerait directement à l'enfant pour s'assurer de ce qu'il savait, une fois qu'ils seraient revenus au manoir.

-_Tsunayoshi-sama ?_ appela Gokudera en sentant que l'enfant était tendu.

Tsuna mit quelques secondes avant de lui adresser un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant.

-_Ça va aller... _

-Très bien, finit par accepter le plus gradé des trois hommes. Vous avez raison, c'est vous les patrons. Veuillez-nous suivre, nous allons vous conduire vers la chambre que nous avons préparé pour le corps que vous avez demandé à voir.

Visconti accepta d'un hochement de tête. Ganauche se tourna vers Tsuna. Il se mit à sa hauteur.

-_Tsuna... Tu as compris ce que nous faisons ici, n'est-ce pas ?_

Tsuna acquiesça lentement, incapable de parler.

-_Tu m'as demandé de pouvoir voir la corps de Luna. Visconti a demandé la permission à ces hommes qui ont fini par accepter._

-_Je vois... _déclara Tsuna d'une voix brisée, par l'émotion avant de se tourner vers les trois hommes qui regardaient l'échange sans rien comprendre. _Merci beaucoup. Merci de me laisser voir Luna-chan ! C'est très important pour moi... _

Bien que les trois hommes ne purent comprendre les dires de l'enfant, ils ne purent faire l'impasse sur le visage plein de reconnaissance et les larmes qui commençaient à perler sur le coin de ses yeux. Visconti traduisit alors les paroles de Tsuna avant de rajouter.

-Alors ? Qu'attendez-vous pour accéder à la requête de cet enfant ?

-Ah, oui, oui, se reprit le chef avant de les inviter à passer la porte. Suivez-nous.

Les trois hommes s'enfoncèrent dans le couloir suivi par les Vongola. Tsuna se demanda vaguement comment ces hommes pouvaient se repérer en les voyant emprunter sans hésitation les couloirs dans les croisements. Les murs étaient tous gris, sans aucune indication. Rien ne leur permettaient de les distinguer des autres couloirs qu'ils traversaient. Pourtant ils se retrouvèrent devant une grande porte grise en quelques minutes. L'un des deux subordonnés l'ouvrit lentement tandis que le chef les invitait à y entrer en premier en signe de respect. Visconti scruta le visage du plus haut gradé, posant une question silencieuse. L'homme hocha la tête. Visconti ferma pendant une seconde les yeux avant de se tourner vers Tsuna et de lui tendre la main. Tsuna sursauta au mouvement du gardien du Nuage. Comprenant ce qu'il se trouvait dans la pièce qu'on leur avait ouverte, Ganauche pressa l'épaule de l'enfant. L'enfant tourna son regard vers Ganauche qui l'incita d'un mouvement de tête à suivre le gardien. Tsuna retourna son attention vers Visconti et accepta de lui prendre la main. Timoteo eut un petit sourie en voyant ainsi son gardien le plus froid main dans la main avec l'enfant. Coyote se retint de lancer une pique tandis que Kyoya regardait avec une stupeur cachée son mentor agir avec une extrême douceur avec l'enfant. Après tout, qu'est-ce que Sawada Tsunayoshi pouvait bien avoir de plus que n'importe qui d'autre ? Il était vrai qu'il était intéressant et avait subi plus qu'il ne devait, mais c'était tout. Sawada Tsunayoshi n'était pas le seul enfant qui avait eu une enfance difficile...

Visconti accompagna Tsuna en entrant dans la pièce sombre qui se révélait être vide. Il n'y avait que des meubles sombres qui rasaient les murs, ne suffisant pas à combler le vide de la salle. Seule une table en acier se trouva au milieu de l'espace inoccupé. Une forme sombre y était couché. Puis un des hommes qui les avaient accompagné appuya alors sur un interrupteur, faisant jaillir une lumière au dessus de la table d'acier. Tsuna remarqua alors que la forme était recouverte d'un drap blanc.. et correspondait à une silhouette humaine. Le second homme enleva alors le drap après après avoir reçu l'accord de Visconti.

Tsuna vit alors un squelette apparaître sous le drap. Il avait l'air très vieux pourtant les os n'était pas aussi blanc qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, mais ils étaient d'une couleur beige marron, couleur qu'il put comprendre en s'avançant sous l'initiative de Visconti, à cause des rubans de chairs qui restaient encore collés. Tsuna sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos en faisant cette constatation. Il déglutit, mal à l'aise. Visconti épiait la moindre réaction de l'enfant. Aussi quand il remarqua le malaise de Tsuna il allait lui demander s'il voulait arrêter maintenant mais Tsuna fit à ce moment-là une autre découverte.

Un trou. Un simple trou ornait le côté droit du crâne. Soudain, un flash apparut dans l'esprit de Tsuna, lui remémorant le souvenir de l'exécution de Luna. Il put presque entendre de noueau la détonation, comme un bruit de fond. Et il se rendit que le revolver sur la tempe de Luna coïncidait avec le trou sur le crâne du squelette qui s'étendait devant lui. Il eut beau se dire que ce pouvait être une autre personne, la petite voix habituelle, celle qui ne se trompait jamais, lui répétait encore et encore que c'était bien elle. Les mots sortirent de la bouche de l'enfant sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler.

-_C'est... C'est Luna-chan, n'est-ce pas ?_ souffla-t-il.

Visconti n'eut pas besoin de répondre : le mouvement de sa main serrant quelque peu celle de Tsuna le fit à sa place.

Tsuna ne put s'empêcher d'être choqué. Il savait que Luna était sûrement réduite à l'état squelettique, qu'il n'y aurait aucune ressemblance avec la Luna qu'il avait connue, mais c'était quand même éprouvant de l'avoir sous ses yeux. Titubant sous le coup de l'émotion, il se rapprocha du corps, se détachant de Visconti. Ne prenant en aucun cas compte du cri d'avertissement du chef des scientifiques, il caressa du bout des doigts le crâne du squelette, en évitant soigneusement le trou laissé par la balle. Il ne restait rien de ses cheveux noirs. Il se souvenait de leur douceur quand Luna le prenait dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Il se souvenait de son parfum, chaleureux et frais à la fois, qui le prenait au nez dans ces moments-là, et qui était maintenant remplacé maintenant par une odeur de désinfectant et celle, toujours persistante, de sang. Ses yeux gris clair avaient succédé au vide, laissant à la place des orbites, dont la profondeur et le néant lui donnait une affreuse impression au creux de l'estomac. Il sentit des larmes perler sur le coin de ses yeux à tous ces souvenirs passés avec la femme.

-_Luna-chan... _

Il ferma les yeux, faisant couler ses larmes sur les joues. Quand il les rouvrit, il parla :

-_Je suis vivant, Luna-chan... Tu as dû beaucoup t'inquiéter, où que tu sois... Tout ce temps, coincée dans cette pièce, parmi ceux que tu haïssais le plus. Mais, je voulais te le dire de ton vivant... Mais peut-être le savais-tu... si je suis encore en vie, c'est très sûrement grâce à toi._

Les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce écoutèrent le discours de Tsuna. Visocnti retenait les trois hommes de s'approcher de Tsuna, depuis que celui-ci avait touché le squelette.

-_Tu as été comme une mère pour moi... mais tu n'as plus besoin de t'inquiéter pour moi, désormais... Je suis avec mon grand-père et bientôt je vais retrouver mon père ! Tout le monde est gentil avec moi. Ils prennent soin de moi. Tu avais raison après tout... on a fini par me retrouver... ma famille m'a retrouvé. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que tu as retrouvé toi aussi ta famille là où tu es... J'aurais tellement voulu faire plus pour toi... tout au moins autant que ce que tu as fait pour moi. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je garderais tout ce que tu m'as donné pour moi. Tu peux te rendormir en paix à présent..._

Tsuna hésita un instant avant de prendre une légère inspiration. Puis sa voix s'éleva claire et résonna dans toute la pièce.

Lacrimosa dies illa

Qua resurget ex favilla

Judicandus homo reus

Huic ergo parce, Deus

Pie Jesu Domine

Judicandus homo reus

Huic ergo parce, Deus

Pie Jesu Domine

Les gardiens écarquillèrent les yeux en entendant Tsuna chanter une chanson en latin... Jamais ils n'auraient pu se douter qu'il savait chanter une langue morte depuis des centaines d'années et avec une voix si douce. Timoteo en entendant le timbre mélancolique eut la larme à l'œil. Même Hibari eut un visage troublé en entendant le chagrin dans la voix de l'enfant Gokudera, le seul qui comprenait le sens des paroles, avait fermé les yeux pour mieux apprécier la chanson. Quand Tsuna eut fini de chanter, il se pencha sur le squelette et après avoir hésité pendant une seconde, il embrassa la partie supérieure du crâne.

-_Bonne nuit, Luna-chan... Et merci pour tout._

Sur ces paroles, il se détacha du squelette puis s'éloigna. Les gardiens purent remarquer que son visage était ravagé par les larmes. Gokudera se dirigea vers Tsuna et voulut le prendre dans ses bras mais l'enfant lui adressa un sourire triste qui le stoppa dans son élan.

-_Je vais bien, Gokudera-san. Maintenant, tout va bien. Je suis heureux d'avoir pu voir Luna-chan. Elle doit être soulagée..._

Gokudera eut un petit sourire, tandis que Ganauche était soulagé. Il avait fait le bon choix en laissant Tsuna voir Luna. Il semblait être lui-même en paix. Mais les paroles suivantes de Tsuna lui glacèrent le sang. L'enfant se tourna vers Visconti et demanda.

-_Est-ce que les squelettes de mes ravisseurs sont aussi dans ce bâtiment ?_

Visconti plissa les yeux avant de répliquer.

-_Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?_

-_Si Luna est ici, il y a de grandes chances que ceux des hommes qui m'ont enlevé le sont aussi... Ce n'est pas vrai ?_

-_... Si je te dis oui, que feras-tu, Tsunayoshi ?_

-_Je voudrais les voir aussi,_ déclara fermement Tsuna.

Il fallu plusieurs dizaines de secondes pour que l'information atteigne l'esprit des gardiens Vongolas et surtout qu'elles prennent le sens que l'enfant leur avait donné. Leur réaction ne se fit ensuite pas attendre.

-Ça_ ne va pas, Tsuna ?_ s'écria Ganauche._ Non, Tsuna tu ne peux pas les voir, c'est..._

-_Gamin_, grogna Coyote, _nous avons accepté que tu vois le squelette de cette Luna, parce qu'elle t'a sauvé, mais, ces hommes t'ont fait du mal ! Il est hors de question que tu y ailles._

-_Tsunayoshi-sama,_ intervint Gokudera, _ce que Coyote veut dire que c'est vous n'avez pas besoin de vous faire du mal ! Vous ne devez rien à ces hommes, ils..._

-_Tu as déjà eu du mal pour voir le corps de cette Luna,_ remarqua Visconti, _as-tu pensé à ce que tu ressentirais pour ces hommes ?_

Puis une voix s'éleva alors dans ce brouhaha, une voix qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait pensé entendre.

-_Et si vous vous taisiez ? Ou je vous mords à mort..._

Tandis que tous les regards se tournèrent surpris vers celui qui avait parlé, Timoteo regarda Hibari s'avancer vers l'enfant et le toiser de haut. Tsuna eut un petit frisson pour la forme et déglutit mais ne recula pas, restant sur ses positions dans tous les sens du terme.

-_Herbivore, et si tu nous disais pourquoi tu veux les voir ?_

Tsuna baissa les yeux devant le regard froid de Hibari mais répondit :

-_Ils... ils sont à l'origine de mes malheurs... Ces hommes m'ont fait du mal à moi et à Luna, c'est vrai... mais je ne sais pas comment je réagirai face à leur corps._

Tsuna resta silencieux pendant un petit moment avant de continuer :

-_S'il étaient encore vivants, je sais que j'aurais peur... J'ai encore peur de ce que les survivants, s'il en reste encore en vie, pourraient me faire s'ils me recherchaient. Je... Je les déteste pour ce qu'il m'ont fait... pour m'avoir enlevé loin de ma mère et de mon père, pour avoir tué Luna... Mon enlèvement a causé la mort de ma mère et j'ai été congelé pendant près de quinze ans... Ils ont détruit ma vie tranquille... Je les déteste pour ça !_

Timoteo ferma les yeux de culpabilité alors que Ganauche se pencha vers Tsuna. Mais avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, Tsuna le devança :

-_Je sais ce que vous allez dire, Ganauche-san... Ma mère n'est pas morte à cause de moi, ni même à cause de personne. Elle a décidé d'elle-même. Mais cela n'enlève pas que si je n'avais pas été enlevé, jamais elle ne se serait suicidé... Mais dans tout ce que j'ai dit, il n'y a aucune raison valable pour laquelle je veux voir leur corps... J'ai... J'ai peur... peur de ce qui m'est arrivé, peur de ce qui peut continuer à m'arriver. Je sais qu'un jour, je vais de nouveau être confronté à eux. _

-_Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?_ répliqua Coyote, d'un ton dur, avant que Gokudera ne le fusille du regard.

Tsuna ferma les yeux pendant une seconde. Quand il les rouvrit, personne ne purent croire ce qu'ils voyaient.

Les yeux de Tsuna normalement d'une douce couleur marron, avaient à présent des reflet oranges ! Mais les yeux de Tsuna n'avaient pas pour autant perdu la couleur marron, mais celle-ci était telle un liquide qui refusait de se mélanger, ne voulant pas perdre sa nature propre. La couleur chaude et même temps inquiétante, donnait au regard de Tsuna un mélange de maturité et de douceur. Timoteo frissonna en reconnaissant la flamme de Dernière Volonté dans les pupilles de l'enfant. Mais c'était impossible ! Il avait scellé le pouvoir de la flamme de Tsunayoshi quand celui-ci était jeune et il ne l'avait pas descellé ! Et il était pratiquement sûr que personne n'avait utilisé de balles de Dernières Volonté sur Tsuna ! Reborn, le tueur à gage des Arcobaleno, était le seul, en dehors des gardiens Vongola, à en posséder et celui-ci était en mission à l'autre bout de la planète, il ne pouvait avoir encore vu Tsuna ! Mais alors comment expliquer que le pouvoir de Tsuna se manifestait malgré le sceau qu'il avait apposé ? Est-ce que le sceau s'était fragilisé avec le temps ? Ou alors le pouvoir de Tsuna s'était-il développé malgré cette protection et soit devenu assez important pour qu'il puisse se manifester malgré la présence de celle-ci ? Timoteo sentait la migraine arriver... De nouvelles interrogations... Et toujours pour la même personne... Tsunayoshi pouvait vraiment être mystérieux. Qui l'aurait cru ? Les gardiens de Timoteo avait remarqué l'air éberlué de leur boss devant le phénomène et ne pouvaient que le comprendre. D'après les explications que celui-ci leur avait faîtes auparavant, le pouvoir de Tsuna était censé être bridé... Tsuna continua, ne remarquant pas le changement d'humeur des adultes.

-_Je le sais, c'est tout ce que je peux dire. Quand je pense à ces hommes, j'ai le sentiment que... c'est assez difficile à dire... Comme si ce n'était pas terminé, comme si je les reverrai bientôt... Je sais que mon passé finira par me rattraper. S'il reste encore quelques hommes encore en vie, ils me chercheront. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me veulent et je ne sais pas pourquoi ils m'ont fait ça. Mais je veux être sûr de pouvoir me tenir face à eux, quand ils se montreront devant moi. Je ne veux plus avoir peur d'eux ni peur de ce qu'ils m'ont fait. Même si aujourd'hui ce qu'ils m'ont fait me fait peur et mal, ce n'est aujourd'hui que du passé. Le fait d'avoir peur du passé ne m'aidera pas pour ma vie maintenant ou future... Je... Je comprends que vous ne voulez pas... Depuis que vous m'avez sauvé, vous avez beaucoup fait pour moi. Vous m'avez sauvé, vous m'avez protégé et vous m'avez offert un endroit où rester en attendant que mon père revienne... Mais vous ne pouvez pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur. C'est pour ça que je veux la surmonter. Si j'ai peur des corps de ces hommes alors qu'ils ne peuvent plus rien me faire, comment pourrai-je dire que je n'ai plus peur d'eux ? S'il vous plaît... Laissez moi les voir. _

Les adultes ne surent quoi dire devant ces paroles calmes et déterminées de l'enfant. Ganauche avait peut-être raison après tout... Peut-être que Tsuna avait acquis une maturité d'esprit pendant son séjour dans sa prison de glace. Tout son discours était empreint de maturité. Gokudera après une hésitation, poussa légèrement Ganauche, qui se laissa faire doucement, et se mit à la hauteur de Tsuna. Le regard de l'argenté rencontra le regard, mi-orange, mi-marron de l'enfant. Pour la deuxième fois, il croisa ce mélange étonnant et son souffle fut aussi coupé que la première fois. Le regard de l'enfant n'avait pas changé. Il y dégageait une puissance latente, une détermination sans faille et une croyance en chacun de ses mots. Le même regard qui l'avait déterminé à rester aux côtés de l'enfant, le testait de nouveau. Gokudera respira discrètement pour faire face à Tsuna.

-_Tsunayoshi-sama... Pensez-vous que ce soit la seule solution ? Vous savez que vous pouvez vous reposez sur nous..._

-_Je ne sais pas si c'est la seule solution. Mais c'est la seule à laquelle je pense en ce moment-même._

Gokudera soutint le regard assuré de Tsuna pendant quelques minutes avant de fermer les yeux. Quand il releva son visage vers Tsuna, un léger sourire attendri trônait sur ses lèvres.

-_Très bien, Tsunayoshi-sama, si vous pensez que c'est la seule solution, je ne m'y opposerai plus._

-_Laissons-le faire ce qu'il veut_, intervint de nouveau Hibari provoquant de nouveau la surprise chez la neuvième génération. _Ne voulions nous essayer d'avoir de nouvelle infos en l'amenant ici ? Peut-être cela sera-t-il le cas quand il verra les corps de ses ravisseurs._

Si Gokudera fut content que Hibari soutienne les propos de l'enfant, il le fut moins pour les motivations du futur gardien du Nuage. Cet homme ne cessait-il jamais de penser à autre chose qu'à utiliser les autres pour son profit personnel ? Que ça soit sa soif de justice ou de combat...

Tsuna eut un léger sourire tandis que les reflets orangés dans ses prunelles se dissipaient.

-_Merci beaucoup, Hibari-san._

Hibari baissa son regard vers l'enfant qui déglutit devant la froideur de celui-ci.

-_Si tu ne te souviens de rien, herbivore, je te mords à mort._

Tsuna hocha précipitamment la tête tout en se demandant s'il pouvait commander à sa mémoire afin d'éviter de se faire à mordre et surtout de quoi il pourrait bien se souvenir d'assez important pour faire oublier cette promesse à Hibari. Celui-ci ignora superbement le regard meurtrier que lui lançait Gokudera. Timoteo regarda du coin de l'œil Visconti. Le gardien du Nuage ne réagit pas pendant une seconde avant de demander en repassant dans sa langue natale :

-Tu en es sûr, Timoteo ?

-Je ne peux pas ignorer la volonté de Tsunayoshi, soupira le Nono Vongola. Si ça se passait mal, nous n'insisterons pas.

-Très bien.

Visconti se tourna alors les trois hommes qui les avaient amené jusqu'ici et leur transmit la requête de l'enfant. Le chef en fut abasourdi et refusa au début déclarant qu'ils allaient trop loin. Emmener un enfant et surtout la victime de ces hommes voir leur corps. C'était une pure folie. Mais Visconti finit par leur faire accepter. Tsuna se rendit compte que l'homme aux lunettes noires pouvait paraître très convaincant en faisant craquer les jointures de ses doigts... Toute à cette constatation, il n'avait pas vu le regard réprobateur que lançait Timoteo à son gardien du Nuage.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se trouvèrent devant une autre porte d'acier. Gokudera serra l'épaule de Tsuna afin de lui donner du courage. Le plus haut gradé des trois hommes passa une carte magnétique devant un tableau pour ouvrir la porte dévoilant une pièce où se trouvait d'autres personnes en blouse blanche, étonnés de les voir débarquer ici, et où des corps s'étendaient sur deux rangées. Le plus haut gradé, aboya un ordre et tous les scientifiques s'empressèrent de sortir de la pièce par une autre porte. Mais Tsuna ne se préoccupa pas des hommes qui sortaient par une autre porte. Même pas de l'un d'eux dont le regard surpris mais en même temps excité, n'arrivait pas à se détacher du futur Decimo, avant de joindre la foule des autres chercheurs.

Tsuna regarda les squelettes et remarqua qu'ils ressemblaient à celui de Luna. Cela le rendait malade de voir que ce qu'il restait d'eux était si semblable de ce qu'il restait de celle qui l'avait sauvé. Comment pouvaient-ils si semblable à l'intérieur et en même temps être si différent ? C'était incompréhensible... Mais si Tsuna pouvait voir une différence des corps de ses ravisseurs et celui de Luna, c'était par rapport à leur état. Celui de Luna avait été parfaitement intact, en dépit du manque de chair, et n'avait arboré que le trou dans le crâne et qui semblait après coup propre, par rapport aux dégâts de ces corps-là. Certains des os, la plupart au niveau du torse où là ou se trouvait autrefois l'abdomen, avaient été comme piétiné, arraché, disloqué, par quelque chose qu'une extrême force. Il se tourna vers Visconti, qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui et en demanda la raison. Le gardien du Nuage garda le silence pendant quelques instant avant de répondre :

-_Tu te souviens que Ganauche t'avait dis que tu avais été emprisonné dans de la glace ? Nous supposons que cette glace s'est formée instantanément et aurait surpris tes ravisseurs qui se trouvaient autour de toi. Beaucoup ont été transpercé par des pics de glace, en même temps que tu te retrouvais coupé du monde. Elle s'est formée très rapidement. Cette Luna n'est pas dans le même état qu'eux parce qu'elle était sûrement déjà morte et à terre. De plus, elle se trouvait le plus près de la structure de glace dans laquelle tu étais. Et eux étaient assez éloignés et en même temps proches pour subir tous les dégâts. Ces hommes n'ont eu aucune chance, si je puis dire._

Visconti guetta la réaction de Tsuna mais fut surpris de n'y voir qu'une mine confuse. L'enfant se mordit les lèvres mais finit par poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-_Est-ce... est-ce que ces hommes ont souffert ?_

Tous les gardiens sursautèrent à cette question, ne l'attendant pas de la bouche de Tsunayoshi. Timoteo lança un regard inquiet vers Visconti. Il espérait que l'homme ne lui répondrait pas... Espoirs vains.

-_Certains, oui,_ concéda Visconti. _Pour ceux-là, il a été révélé que les pics de glace qui les ont transpercés n'ont pas touché d'organe vitales mais les ont blessé assez gravement pour les faire mourir lentement... Ils ont très certainement eut tout le temps nécessaire pour sentir la mort arriver sans aucun espoir d'y réchapper..._

-VISCONTI ! s'écria Coyote, faisant sursauter Tsuna à la soudaine voix. A quoi tu joues ?!

Tsuna regarda Coyote sans comprendre, alors que le gardien du Nuage ne s'en préoccupait pas et demandait à l'enfant.

-_Est-ce que connaître leur sort te soulage, Tsunayoshi ?_

Timoteo plissa les yeux, n'aimant pas le sous-entendu dans la voix de son gardien. Il allait le réprimander mais Tsuna répondit à Visconti.

-_Je ne sais pas... D'un côté, je mentirai si je disais qu'au moment où Luna-chan a été tué, je n'ai pas souhaité qu'ils meurent tous dans de terribles souffrances..._

-_Tsunayoshi-sama..._ soupira Gokudera.

-_Mais, maintenant que je vois leur corps et leur état, je me dis que personne ne mérite de telles souffrances._

-_Tu dis ça comme tu étais responsable de leur mort..._

-_Qui sait ? Peut-être que cette personne, qui a tué ces hommes et m'a enfermé dans la glace, voulait me sauver ou quelque chose comme ça. J'aurai ainsi une petite part de responsabilité._

-_C'est ridicule,_ lâcha Visconti.

Tsuna eut un petit rire aux paroles de Visconti.

-_C'est ce que n'arrêtes pas de me dire Ganauche-san..._

Le concerné ne fit que secouer la tête, exaspéré que l'enfant continues à penser comme ça.

-_Est-ce que tu te souviens de quelque chose ?_ demanda Visconti, en essayant de recentrer la discussion sur une sujet plus important.

-_C'est assez difficile de dire..._ déclara piteusement Tsuna. _Je ne sais même pas quoi me rappeler..._

-_Quelque chose qui nous permettrait de les identifier. Un nom ou quelque chose dans le genre. Une marque distinctive, une habitude._

-_Je ne sais même pas qui est l'homme avec le squelette,_ fit remarquer Tsuna. _De plus, je n'ai jamais vu leur visage._

Pendant qu'il parlait il se rapprocha des squelettes, essayant de se souvenir. Mais ce fut peine perdue. Il avait beau fouiller dans ses souvenirs rien ne venait. Au bout de quelques minutes, il faillit abandonner et se prépara mentalement à subir la morsure de Hibari, quand il sentit quelque chose remonter à la surface en s'approchant d'un certain squelette. Il le regarda plus précisément. Contrairement aux autres, celui-ci avaient plus de blessures, Tsuna pouvait dénoter quatre endroits distincts sur son squelette où les os avaient été brisés. Et Tsuna supposait qu'il en avait plus. Il se tourna vers Visconti.

-_Où se trouvait ce corps dans la salle exactement ?_

-_Lui ? C'est curieux que tu le demandes..._ s'étonna Visconti, en plissant les yeux. _Si je me souviens, c'est celui qui se trouvait le plus proche de celui de Luna. Il a été assez difficile de le décrocher de la structure de glace. Il avait reçu six pics de glace, c'était beaucoup plus que les autres._

Timoteo gronda. Même si Tsuna l'avait demandé et que c'était pour qu'il puisse leur donner quelques détails, il n'appréciait pas que Visconti lui donne des détails aussi crus.

-_Le plus proche de Luna-chan..._

Tsuna sursauta tandis que la scène du chef de ses ravisseurs tenant en joue Luna avec son arme, refit surface dans son esprit. Puis le visage sévère de l'homme s'imposa avant de se souvenir quand cet homme le frappait et que Luna avait hurlé « Ardo Varda, arrête ça ». Il ne comprenait pas le sens de ces paroles, étant italiennes. Mais il sentait qu'il y avait là-dedans un indice important. Il essaya de se souvenir des leçon d'italien de Ganauche et de Gokudera. Puis il finit par traduire la portion de phrase. Mais il devait être sûr...

-_Visconti-san... Est-ce qu'il existe un nom italien se prononçant Ardo ?_

-_En effet,_ déclara Visconti en plissant de plus en plus les yeux._ Est-ce que c'est..._

-_Oui, je crois que ce squelette appartenait au chef des ravisseurs. Luna l'a appelé comme ça une fois..._

-_Tu n'as pas de nom de famille, je suppose..._

_-Si. Varda. Ardo Varda. C'est comme ça que Lanalia l'a appelé._

Visconti écarquilla les yeux, sous la surprise. Pourquoi cette femme avait-elle pris la peine de dire le nom entier de cet homme ? A moins que...

-_Quand l'a-t-elle dit ?_

-_Un peu avant de mourir._

_-Je vois..._

Visconti se tourna vers Timoteo qui acquiesça le visage grave.

-Que se passe-t-il, Timoteo-sama ? demanda Gokudera.

-Cette femme est impressionnante. Elle a très sûrement dit le nom entier de cet homme alors que Tsuna était à côté car elle savait que Tsuna pourrait ainsi le rapporter et donner au moins un des noms de ses agresseurs...

-Mais... cela voudrait donc dire qu'elle savait que Tsunaysohi-sama allait être sauvé ! s'exclama Gokudera.

-En effet. L'hypothèse selon laquelle, que celui qui a congelé Tsunayoshi soit un allié de cette Luna prend plus d'importance.

-_Est-ce que ça peut vous être utile ?_ demanda Tsuna.

-_Oui,_ confirma Visconti, _est-ce que tu te souviens de quelques chose d'autre ? _

Tsuna secoua la tête, après avoir fermé les yeux pendant quelques secondes.

-_Très bien. As-tu fini tout ce que tu voulais faire ? Dans ce cas, nous pouvons rentrer._

Les membres de la famille s'apprêtèrent à sortir de la pièce quand Tsuna se tourna vers Timoteo.

-_Grand-père..._

-_Oui ?_ répondit doucement Timoteo.

-_Qu'est-ce qui va arriver au corps de Luna ?_

_-Que veux-tu dire ?_

-_Est-ce qu'on va... l'enterrer ?_

Timoeto réfléchit rapidement. Il n'y avait pas pensé. Mais si cette femme avait aidé son petit-fils de cœur, il lui devait bien ça, après tout.

-_Tu as raison. On lui offrira un sépulture décente. Nous pourrions l'enterrer près du jardin, comme ça tu pourras lui rendre visite..._

Tsuna ouvrit des yeux surpris :

-_Tu veux dire dans le jardin de ta maison, grand-père ?_

-_Bien évidemment_, lui sourit Timoteo.

-_Merci grand-père, mais... je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée..._

Ce fut au tour de Timoteo, ainsi que des autres adultes d'être surpris.

-_Comment ça ? _

-_Je ne pense pas que c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Elle... Elle a sacrifié les derniers mois de son vivant à s'occuper de moi et même elle a donné sa vie pour moi... Je ne peux pas l'obliger à veiller sur moi tout le temps... Non je pensais plus à lui donner une sépulture décente dans sa terre natale. Elle me disait que sa famille venait de là-bas. Même sa fille et les autres membres de sa famille qu'Ardo Varda a fait tuer doivent s'y trouver. Je pense que ce serait mieux qu'elle retourne chez les siens..._

-_Et c'est où sa terre natale ?_ demanda Ganauche.

-_Venise_, répondit Tsuna.

-_Ce n'est pas la porte à côté,_ grogna Coyote.

-_Tu en es sûr ? Tu ne pourras pas la voir souvent..._

-_Elle en a fait beaucoup pour moi... J'ai le sentiment que même quand j'étais prisonnier de la glace elle continuait de me protéger. Alors, après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi, je pense qu'il est temps pour elle qu'elle revoit sa famille et qu'elle soit enterrée près d'eux. Moi je suis vivant et je vous ai vous. Si on l'enterre au manoir, elle sera seule._

-_Tsunayoshi-sama... vous êtes tellement altruiste, soupira avec un léger sourire Gokudera._

-_Et... je me demandais si... on ne pouvait pas aussi donner des sépultures à ces hommes ?_

-_Quoi ?! Mais gamin... !_

-_Coyote-san... ces hommes ont bien assez souffert de leur mort. Vous devez me trouver stupide, mais il me semble normal que comme ils sont mort, malgré ce qu'ils ont fait de leur vivant, ils aient le même traitement que n'importe qui. Ils sont mort après tout, ils ne peuvent plus rien faire. Il est vrai qu'ils m'ont fait du mal... mais ils étaient avant tout des humains... Peut-être avaient-ils des familles ou des amis et malgré tous nos efforts, nous ne pourrions jamais les amener à eux. Et je suis triste rien qu'en pensant à ça... Alors je pense que la moindre des choses c'est de les traiter avec le minimum d'honneur que l'on doit à un mort._

-_Mais..._

-Tsunayoshi a raison, déclara Timoteo en italien, coupant court aux protestations de Coyote. Tout homme qu'ils ont été, ils ont déjà été punis. Ils sont morts. Il n'a pas parlé de pardon mais de respect. De respect de nos traditions. Ce serait vraiment bizarre que ce soit un enfant qui plus est d'une autre nationalité qui nous les rappelle, tu ne crois pas, Coyote ?

Coyote eut la décence de rougir d'embarras avant de grommeler des paroles inintelligibles. Gokudera s'approcha de Tsunayoshi et le prit dans ses bras.

-_Gokudera-san ?_ s'étonna Tsuna, rouge de gêne.

-Vous êtes la personne la plus pure et la plus gentille qui soit... Vous n'êtes absolument pas fait pour notre monde, Tsunayoshi-sama...

-_Gokudera-san_... bouda Tsuna... _Je ne comprend pas l'italien..._

Ganauche éclata de rire face au ton faussement grincheux de l'enfant, tandis que Coyote et Timoteo eurent un léger sourire. Une étincelle d'amusement brilla dans le regard de Visconti alors que Hibari restait impassible. Gokudera se détacha de Tsuna et lui offrit un grand sourire en ayant aucune intention de lui donner la traduction de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Quelque minutes plus tard, après des recommandations données aux trois scientifiques qui les avaient guidé, pour la préservation des corps jusqu'aux enterrements, ils partirent enfin de la morgue et reprirent le chemin du manoir. Sur le trajet en voiture, Tsuna s'endormit, épuisé des émotions de la matinée. Le visage serein et calme eut tôt fait de rassurer les Vongola. Une fois qu'ils sortirent tous des deux véhicules, se retrouvant devant le manoir, un Gokudera portant l'enfant, Timoteo vit alors Croquant s'avancer vers eux, la mine sérieuse.

Une fois arrivé à la hauteur de Timoteo, il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Timoteo écarquilla les yeux de stupeur avant de les plisser. Il se tourna vers Gokudera et d'une voix autoritaire, lui ordonna d'amener Tsunayoshi dans sa chambre et de le surveiller, afin qu'il n'en sorte pas tant qu'il n'aura pas dit le contraire. Laissant là ses gardiens avec Croquant pour que ce dernier puisse leur dire ce qu'il se passait, il se dirigea aussitôt d'un pas assuré vers la salle de réunion. Une fois arrivé devant celle-ci, il prit une grande inspiration et pénétra dans la pièce.

-Ah... Vous savez vous faire attendre, Vongola Nono...

Timoteo scruta la personne qui s'était nonchalamment assise sur le canapé en velours bordeaux, dévorant un par un les sucreries blanches qu'il sortait de son paquet, déposé sur ses genoux.

-Et vous, vous savez apparaître quand on s'y attend le moins... Byakuran Gesso.

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

_Et voilà ! Nous avons eu notre part de Tsuna mignon et mature pour un bon moment ^^_

_Et Byakuran est arrivé ^^ On se demande bien ce qu'il va se passer à partir de maintenant !_

_La chanson que Tsuna chante devant le corps de Luna, est celle que Luna chantait elle-même à Tsuna lors de son emprisonnement et quand elle venait le rassurer ^^ Peut-être que certains d'entre vous l'uaront reconnu, mais je donne quand même la référence : c'est Lala's lullaby, tiré de l'anime de D-Gray Man, si vous voulez voir sur youtube. Je trouvais qu'elle collait bien aux émotions de Tsuna ^^_

_A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre et encore désolée pour le retard !_

_Review ?_


	14. Chapter 14 : Menace

_Coucou ! Et voici le chapitre 14 ! Et donc que la discussion entre le Nono et Byakuran va pouvoir continuer... ainsi que la découverte de plein d'autres petites choses mais je ne vous en dis pas plus. Vous verrez bien à la fin du chapitre ^^_

_Les personnages et l'univers de Katekyo Himan Reborn ne m'appartiennent pas mais à Akira Amano. Seul quelques points de l'histoire, le scénario et les quelques OC sont issus de mon imagination débordante !_

_Merci** history, MissXYZ, inukag9, Guest, yukiko-yu, melamariannie, freddyman, Minimiste, Ellewyl, Tiffou** et **tahury** à pour leur review du chapitre précédent._

_Merci également à **fanais, aranley, addaline, Reima-chan, Minimiste, Fiane-Fiamma, Dixia, Himutsu-chan, Hebihime, Zeyra K, Tomokachan76, anastasia172, Lecfan, Izanami97, Alycia Panther,** **Yuki-Jiji, fuonhicali, Anonimo XD, mary6987**,** lupine13, manga-fic-love-sissi, amelieprosper, Akayui, lulue79, Tiffou, amiedu13, , Luce Li, Walarisse, Kyara17, Ekana, neko-chan L, neko-chan200, sacheliane, Caliste, yukixvongola, charlesdoudou, Riddikuluss, Mia Ako-nee, Elrika, Loucat, Sacha Tsukiya, PetitCrapaudBaveux, Minami12, inukag9, Audragon, ao no oni, Blihioma, tahury, Hikari0005, , ninolola, , Naidja, Llamas del Cielo, Ms Akabane, Noxerea, Marou83, Akuma-no-Kitsune, SinaKalissa, Nahel, tisha2803, jilie084, jevierita, Kyona-sama, Rebornx3, TheLadySoul, hiey, HarukaN, misa2, belkeirmed, Naelye, MissSexyBaby, Nama2902, Bottled Memories, history, Akuuma Tsukeshine, JuriiGothic, melamariannie, Darkounette, Cristalya, Dollwing, tsuukuun, Mimi et Neko, 444dodo444, Anlovi, Tsubaki-chan99, Sharo-chan, Natsume1111, Yaml, Sylcian Sph Legacy, yukiko-yu, Reizen. , Nunu c moi, erikadu19, Miss Green Rabbit, Ellewyl, meads, giannesky2305, freddyman, shinomena, Alexandra919, Parax **et** Gwenaelle7 **pour avoir en favoris ou suivre cette fic !_

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_**MissXYZ **: Merci pour la review et les compliments ^^ Je suis ravie que la personnalité de Tsuna te plaise. J'essaie d'associer le côté innocent et le côté mature de notre héros principal, et même si des fois ce n'est pas facile, je suis contente que ça te plaise. J'ai l'impression d'avoir bien bossé ^^ Voici la suite demandée ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira autant ! Bonne lecture !_

_**Guest** (**yukiko-yu**):Merci pour les compliments. La conversation entre Hibari et Tsuna n'est pas pour tout de suite, mais je te laisse découvrir pourquoi à la fin de ce chapitre-ci ^^ Ah désolée ! J'ai mis un peu de temps à répondre aux reviews la dernières fois, dû au fait que j'étais vannée et comme j'ai posté le dernier chapitre un peu en retard j'étais encore plus pressée et j'ai mis du temps à répondre. Je profite de ça pour m'excuser auprès de tous de ce contre-temps de la dernière fois. En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre-ci te plaira. On se revoit à la fin du chapitre ^^_

_**tahury **:merci pour le petit coucou et la review ^^ elle m'a fait vachement plaisir ! Oui en effet, le fait de revoir Luna (même si il ne restait d'elle qu'un squelette) va permettre à Tsuna de passer à autre chose (ou pas... Nyark Nyark...). Ah oui le fameux collier ^^ Il est vrai que je l'ai un peu laissé de côté mais ne l'oubliez pas, car il va être important par la suite. Oui hein ^^ Après elle était le seul rayon d'espoir lors de la captivité de Tsuna. Il a bien trop reçu de coups durs en même temps, je ne pouvais pas la faire malsaine ^^. Ne t'inquiète pas pour l'anonymat, tant que tu mets ton pseudo pour que je sache qui est qui, je me fiche bien que les reviews soient anonymes ou non. Après tout je réponds à tout le monde, alors pas besoin de t'excuser ^^ La suite arrive ! Bonne lecture à toi aussi !_

_Du coup, maintenant que j'ai répondu à tout le monde, je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps. Je sais que chacun attends avec impatience le chapitre (et je suis pratiquement sûre que je vais recevoir des ondes de malédiction pendant la journée ^^) et j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus ! _

_Enjoy !_

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

Chapter 14 : Menace

**-Ah... Vous savez vous faire attendre, Vongola Nono...**

**Timoteo scruta la personne qui s'était nonchalamment assise sur le canapé en velours bordeaux, dévorant un par un les sucreries blanches qu'il sortait de son paquet, déposé sur ses genoux.**

**-Et vous, vous savez apparaître quand on s'y attend le moins... Byakuran Gesso.**

* * *

Les deux boss de la mafia se confrontèrent du regard. Finalement, Timoteo se dirigea lentement vers le canapé libre en face de Byakuran, tout en ne le quittant pas des yeux, sous l'œil amusé du boss de la famille Millefiore. Une fois installé, Timoteo prit la parole, sachant pertinemment que jamais Byakuran ne parlerait en premier : il adorait trop faire mariner ses interlocuteurs que le sujet soit sérieux ou pas.

-Que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite impromptue, Byakuran ?

Le sourire de Byakuran s'agrandit.

-Nous devons parler de deux ou trois petite choses. Principalement des dernières nouvelles du monde de la mafia...

Les yeux de Timoteo se plissèrent, dangereusement.

-Insinuiez-vous que nous ne savons rien ?

-Peut-être... sinon vous auriez réagi. Tout du moins pour l'une des nouvelles...

Timoteo serra les poings. Il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenait la discussion. Pour que Byakuran, le détenteur des anneaux Mare, une des trois parts des reliques la Trinisette, se déplace de lui-même, il fallait que les nouvelles soient importantes. La famille Vongola s'était alliée aux famille Millefiore et Giglio Nero voilà maintenant presque sept ans. Les trois familles possédaient toutes une relique de la Trinisette, Les Vongola avaient leurs anneaux, les Millefiore, les anneaux Mare et le boss des Goglio Nero commandait autant à sa famille qu'aux Arcabalenos, détenteurs des pacificateurs. Si Timoteo n'avait aucun mal à parler à Uni, la fille du précédent boss des Giglio Nero, Aria, morte cinq ans auparavant, il était néanmoins plus méfiant envers Byakuran. L'albinos n'était pas un ennemi et ne voulait aucun mal à l'un de ses alliés, mais Timoteo avait du mal à lui parler comme à Uni. L'homme aux yeux violet était mystérieux, ne parlant presque jamais de lui mais toujours des autres, il semblait en savoir plus qu'il ne le disait et bien qu'il paraissait insouciant, à la limite du comportement enfantin, dû à son obsession pour les sucreries, particulièrement les marshmallows, son intelligence n'était plus à démontrer. Il prenait un malin plaisir à faire sortir de leurs gonds les autres boss des famiglias ennemies afin d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait... enfin, pas seulement les famiglias ennemis, au grand désespoir de Timoteo. Tout ce qu'il espérait était que Byakuran lui dise vite ce qu'il avait à lui dire, pour qu'il parte le plus rapidement possible, avant qu'il n'apprenne la présence de Tsuna au manoir Vongola. Il ne pensait pas que Byakuran pourrait s'en prendre à l'enfant mais moins l'albinos en savait sur Tsunayoshi, mieux ce serait.

-Faîtes vite qu'on en finisse.

-Que de précipitation, cher Nono... Qu'avez-vous donc à cacher ?

-La prochaine fois que vous venez, Byakuran, si vous voulez prendre votre temps, prenez un rendez-vous. J'ai beaucoup de boulot à faire et pas beaucoup de temps pour le finir.

-Vous ne semblez pas avoir aussi peu de temps que vous laissez entendre, vu votre sortie de tout à l'heure... Où étiez-vous d'ailleurs ?

-Cela ne vous regarde pas, Byakuran.

-Mmh... c'est vrai.

Byakuran sourit de plus belle tandis que Timoteo se retint de faire une grimace.

-D'ailleurs... se souvint Timoteo, où est votre gardien ? Croquant m'a fait savoir que vous n'étiez pas venu seul.

-Ah, vous parlez de Daisy ? Qui sait... Il a parlé de voir Kyoko et Chrome... Vous savez comment il est : il adore les êtres mignons et fragiles.

-Kyoko et Chrome sont loin d'être fragiles...

-Je le sais. Zakuro possède encore la cicatrice au poignet que lui a faîte Haru Miura quand il s'est approché d'elle... Vous les avez bien entraînées, cela dit en passant. Elles peuvent se défendre assez facilement si jamais le manoir est attaqué.

-Byakuran... j'espère que vous n'êtes pas venus pour parler de l'entraînement des filles...

-Ah, c'est vrai je m'égare... désolé pour ça, s'excusa-t-il tandis que son sourire inchangé démentait son pardon.

Un silence s'installa pendant plusieurs secondes, durant lequel Byakuran regardait intensément Timoteo.

-Vous me paraissez plus serein que ce à quoi je m'attendais, Timoteo Vongola... Je vous aurais imaginé plus... stressé.

-Si c'est en rapport avec la famille Verredicci, je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait avoir de stressant, répliqua Timoteo.

-Je ne parle pas des Verredicci. Ce qu'ils font ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde. Ils essaient juste de faire leur petit come-back en faisant du gros bruit. Non je parlais des rumeurs.

-Des rumeurs ?

-Oui. Selon lesquelles, le futur Decimo Vongola a été retrouvé.

Timoteo sursauta brusquement tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillaient.

-Comment... ?

-Alors ces rumeurs sont donc vraies... sourit Byakuran, amusé. Sawada Tsunaysohi est toujours vivant...

-D'où viennent ces rumeurs ? s'écria Timoteo, inquiet.

Byakuran haussa négligemment les épaules.

-C'est le principe des rumeurs... On ne sait jamais d'où elles partent. En tout cas, les rumeurs ne font que supposer. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un ait pu voir l'enfant en dehors du manoir, sinon elles seraient plus nombreuses... Après tout, le sujet du retour de l'héritier Vongola ne peut être qu'important. De nombreuses famille seraient déjà en train de fomenter des plans pour le tuer.

-Cela n'arrivera pas ! s'écria Timoteo.

Byakuran haussa un sourcil à l'éclat du boss des Vongola. Ses yeux se plissèrent face à la mine inquiète du vieil homme.

-Vous devriez garder votre calme, déclara Byakuran en se resservant en marshmallows. Je vous l'ai dit ce ne sont que des rumeurs. Mais il ne faudrait pas que l'enfant sorte davantage du manoir afin de ne pas les alimenter plus. Cela pourrait devenir dangereux sinon.

-Byakuran... comment savez-vous que Tsunayoshi est un enfant ?

-Mais, j'ai mon propre service d'espionnage. Mes hommes ont dû faire une enquête très approfondie pour connaître cette information.

-Vous espionnez vos propres alliés ? s'insurgea Timoteo.

-Comme si j'étais le seul... n'est-ce pas Vongola ?

Timoteo tiqua. Il avait en effet bien ordonné à quelques hommes de surveiller le territoire de la famille Millefiore afin d'enquêter sur les agissements de la famille.

-Je ne suis pas sans savoir que vous ne me faîtes pas confiance, Timoteo Vongola. Je suis également prévoyant, voyez-vous.

Timoteo décida de ne pas en dire plus et retourna sur la conversation de départ.

-Byakuran, que savez-vous de plus sur Tsunayoshi ?

-Pratiquement rien, avoua l'albinos. Juste que les Vongola ont agi avec une extrême discrétion en Allemagne il y a deux trois semaines. Un grand déplacement et ce, du boss lui-même, ce qui est exceptionnel. J'ai aussi entendu dire qu'un enfant ressemblant fortement aux portraits qu'on en a fait de l'héritier disparu s'était retrouvé en compagnie du Smocking Bomb ainsi que de Lambo Bovino, depuis ce jour. Pour que le rejeton de la famille Gokudera soit vu en compagnie du même enfant deux fois de suite, lui qui a tendance à s'emballer vite, je me suis dit que cet enfant devait être important pour les Vongola. Et qu'est-ce que la famille Vongola pourrait être protéger de plus que son boss, si ce n'est que le futur héritier. Ajoutez cela au fait que vous prévoyez de passer le flambeau des gardiens au groupe de Hayato-kun et aux autres... Je me trompe ? Non ? C'est bien ce que je pensais. N'ayez crainte, peu de personnes savent que Hayato-kun et Lambo-kun sont les futurs gardiens. Et comme vous le savez j'ai pas mal de temps libre, aussi je peux penser à tout loisir... Arriver à cette conclusion m'a pris du temps.

Timoteo soupira, exaspéré.

-Et vous dîtes que vous ne savez pratiquement rien...

Byakuran laissa son sourire reprendre place sur son visage

-Cela veut-il donc dire que j'ai raison ?

-A quoi cela rime de vous répondre ? répliqua Timoteo, irrité. Vous connaissez la réponse.

Le sourire de Byakuran s'élargit, tandis que ses yeux se refermèrent de contentement, donnant à son visage une expression malicieuse.

-Concrètement que disent les rumeurs ? demanda encore Timoteo.

-Juste qu'un enfant ait apparu au sein de la famille Vongola et qu'il serait possible que ce soit le futur boss des Vongola. Certains pensent que ce soit un autre fils de Iemitsu Sawada. D'autres, en minorité, penchent plutôt que ce soit le même enfant.

-Comment ont-ils pu avoir autant de précisions ? se fustigea le Nono.

-Qui sait ? chantonna l'albinos. On peut néanmoins éliminer une famille...

-Laquelle ?

-Les Cameleonte, reprit sérieusement le boss de la famille Millefiore.

Timoteo tiqua. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus entendu ce nom.

-Qu'en savez-vous ? Cela fait peut-être plus de dix ans qu'on ne les a plus s'incruster dans une réunion mafieuse mais cela ne veut pas dire que...

-J'ai moi-même tenté de recourir à leur service par leur moyen de communication habituel... Cela fait presque six mois qu'ils ne m'ont pas répondu et vous, comme moi, savez que ce n'est pas leur credo.

Timoteo joignit ses mains , les coudes posés sur ses cuisses, avant de poser son menton sur les mains jointes, dans une position d'intense réflexion. Byakuran avait raison. Les Cameleonte était une famille mafieuse avec une certaine spécialité. Doués et reconnus pour leurs service d'espionnage de premier ordre, avec à la clé la récolte d'information en tout genre dans le monde de la mafia, ils avaient été néanmoins mystérieux. Jamais personne n'avait connu l'identité de leurs boss, malgré que ceux-ci se soient succédés au fils des générations. On n'avait même jamais su le sexe des boss. En fait les membres de la famille agissaient dans l'ombre, leur visage toujours caché, leur voix toujours modifiées, ce qui emmêlaient le jugement des autres familles mafieuses. Les Cameleonte étaient aussi reconnus pour leur grande loyauté envers leur famille. Si jamais l'un de ses membres se faisaient prendre en pleine couverture pendant une récolte d'information au sein même d'une famille ennemie, jamais l'intrus ne parlait. Et on pouvait être sûr que cet intrus mourrait même avant d'être pris. La mort la plus spectaculaire que Timoteo ait pu assister fut une immolation. L'intrus qu'ils avaient surpris à récolter des informations sur la famille de Sawada Iemitsu, seize ans auparavant, en voyant qu'il s'était fait repérer, avait enflammé le manteau dans lequel il était drapé, cachant son visage aux membres des Vongola. Il avait dû s'asperger auparavant d'une substance combustible, car il avait brûlé très vite, montrant que l'intrus s'était préparé à mourir et avait tout organisé au cas où il serait repéré. Timoteo et ses gardiens avaient été obligé de regarder ce spectacle macabre jusqu'à que la mort s'ensuive, ne pouvant rien faire pour sauver l'espion. L'homme durant tout le temps de l'immolation, n'avait jamais hurlé, juste eut quelque spasmes de douleur, d'après ce que Timoteo avait présumé. Le Nono avait été impressionné d'un tel dévouement mais avait regretté une telle perte, ne voulant en aucun cas provoqué la mort de l'intrus. Son corps avait été méconnaissable, jamais ils ne purent l'identifier. Timoteo n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rapprocher ces Cameleonte des fameux ninjas dont on tissait les légendes au Japon. Les Cameleonte n'étaient ni les alliés ni les ennemis de personne. Ils acceptaient divers contrats que leur proposait des familles mafieuses concernant les famille ennemies, les hommes devant espionner et trouver des informations. A ce prix, ils étaient tolérés dans toutes les réunions mafieuses. Chaque famille de la Mafia ne voulant pas se mettre à dos les Cameleonte, afin de pouvoir profiter des services de ceux-ci, acceptaient implicitement que les membres des Cameleonte espionnent au sein même des réunions. C'étaient presque devenus une règle tactique entre toutes les familles mafieuses. Cependant voilà : cela faisait plus d'une dizaine d'années que plus personne n'avait vu les Cameleonte s'incruster dans une réunion. Les contrats demandés pour espionner diverses familles, n'avaient jamais eu de réponses et plus personne n'avait vu d'espions mystérieux, dans leur famille. Beaucoup ont pensé que les Cameleonte étaient morts, mais Timoteo ne le croyait pas. Après tout qui pourrait être assez puissant pour détruire la famille Cameleonte sans que celle-ci, qui possédait toutes les infos sur les agissements dans la mafia, ne soupçonne quoi que ce soit ?

Byakuran remarqua la lueur méfiante dans les yeux de Timoteo.

-Nono Vongola, vous croyez que la famille Cameleonte est toujours en vie ?

-Je ne sais que croire, finit par soupirer Timoteo. Cela fait si longtemps que cette famille est dans la mafia. Elle est au moins aussi vieille que la nôtre.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Byakuran. Pourtant leur dernier boss, il y a dix ans, était un "Quarto", si je me souviens bien...

-Parce qu'elle a eu des antécédents. Au début elle ne formait qu'une petite organisation qui ne rassemblait que des infos illégales... puis il y a plus de deux cents ans, elle a été représentée par leur Primo. Et c'est également à cette époque qu'ils ont commencé à s'incruster dans les réunions mafieuses.

-Donc vous ne croyez pas que les Camelonte aient disparu parce qu'ils sont trop vieux pour ça ?

-Je dis juste qu'ils ont de l'expérience.

-Cela n'empêche pas qu'ils ne donnent plus de nouvelles depuis dix ans.

Timoteo soupira, agacé.

-Je sais ! Je ne sais plus que croire... les preuves que l'on me donne ou mes intuitions... C'est un peu comme...

-Le cas de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Timoteo sursauta légèrement au ton de la voix du boss des Millefiore. Elle sonnait comme un reproche. Timoteo regarda Byakuran et put voir que le regard de l'albinos était devenu perçant. Le boss des Vongola n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose que Byakuran explicitait déjà sa pensée.

-Vous hésitez à faire de Sawada Tsunayoshi le futur boss des Vongola, je me trompe ? Votre Hyper Intuition vous a poussé à nommer cet enfant comme futur boss, il y a seize ans, si jamais vos fils ne pouvaient pas en assumer le rôle. Résultat : vos fils sont morts et Sawada Tsunayoshi a été porté disparu pendant seize ans. Et maintenant que vous retrouvez celui qui peut vous succéder, vous hésitez. Je peux savoir pourquoi, Vongola ?

Timoteo serra les poings de colère. Comment cet homme osait-il ?

-Ne prenez pas ce ton avec moi, Byakuran ! Comment voulez-vous que je laisse le trône des Vongola à un enfant ? Non plus encore... Comment voulez-vous que je laisse un enfant venir dans ce monde ? Tsunayoshi n'a que dix ans...

-Vraiment ? Il m'a semblé que son dossier médical montrait qu'il était né il y a vingt-cinq ans...

Timoteo ne put rien dire contre ça.

-C'est vrai, avoua-t-il. Si vous connaissez les détails comme vous semblez le croire, Tsunayoshi a l'apparence d'un enfant de dix ans. Et la maturité d'esprit qui va avec.

-Dans ce cas, avez-vous un meilleur successeur ? répliqua Byakuran, avec son sourire habituel.

Timoteo se tut de nouveau. C'était la question qu'il s'était posé depuis que Tsunayoshi était arrivé au manoir. Et la réponse était non. Oh il y a avait bien quelques candidats avant les capacités d'un grand boss et qui pouvait prendre sa succession le temps que Tsunayoshi grandisse. Mais il avait peur de ce qu'il se passerait pendant cette régence. Les Vongola n'avaient jamais été aussi en paix que pendant son règne et celui de sa mère, Daniela Vongola, au pose d'Ottava Vongola, et ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proche de renouer avec leur racine. Et la seule personne qui pouvait accomplir ce prodige de revenir aux ancienne traditions Vongola était Tsunayoshi : celui qui avait le sang du Primo Vongola dans ses veines. Timoteo craignait qu'une régence ne détruise ce que les trois derniers mandats avaient organisé et que cela ne rende l'intronisation de Tsuna dans les affaires de la famille plus difficile.

-A en voir votre expression, déclara Byakuran, j'ai bien l'impression que non... Ce ne serait pas la première fois que vous laisseriez des jeunes être introduit dans la famille. Il me semble que vous aviez fait moins de difficultés pour ce Lambo Bovino ou encore cette jeune chinoise et le rpince du classement.

-Ils étaient déjà impliqués dans la mafia et c'est la future dixième génération qui les a accepté dans leur groupe.

-Oui mais vous êtes le boss... Enfin laissons cela de côté ce n'est pas de vos décisions dont je suis venu discuter.

-Finissons-en, grimaça Timoteo qui commençait à en avoir marre de cette petite réunion.

-Voici donc le dernier sujet dont je voulais vous mettre au courant : hier, alors que Uni et moi nous nous trouvions au beau milieu d'une charmante discussion, elle a eut une vision. Cela concernait tous les membres de la Trinisette...

Le boss des Vongola leva un sourcil interrogateur

-Quel genre de vision ?

-Un avertissement. Uni n'a pas pu me dire quel genre d'événement ce serait. C'était apparemment trop loin pour en connaître les détails. Mais apparemment, les membres de la Trsinisette seraient impliqués et le destin du monde dépendrait de cela.

-A ce point-là ? s'exclama Timoteo. Mais pourquoi Uni n'est-elle pas venue me le dire en personne ?

-Vous vous imaginez bien que si elle l'aurait pu elle l'aurait fait. Mais cette vision lui a pris tellement de force qu'elle s'est effondrée dans l'instant. Aujourd'hui encore, elle est toujours patraque...

-Sait-elle quand cette menace apparaîtra ?

-Non. Cela peut prendre quelques moins comme des années. Mais une chose est sûre : d'après Uni, vous et vos gardiens vous ne pourrez pas faire grand chose si vous combattiez.

-Comment ça ?!

-Vous connaissez Uni. Elle n'aime pas trop faire de la peine aux autres, mais elle a été claire : la menace qui va survenir, sera trop forte pour vous et vos gardiens. La survie des Vongola dépend de la future génération que vous mettrez en place d'ici là.

Timoteo ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il se savait vieux mais pas à ce point-là ! Pourquoi Uni avait-elle dit ça ? Était-ce pour que Timoteo et ses gardiens ne risquent pas leur vie inutilement ? Parce qu'ils ne pourront pas protéger les anneaux Vongola si jamais le besoin s'en faisait sentir ? Byakuran regarda sans ciller l'expression de Timoteo.

-Il faut vous faire une raison Timoteo Vongola. Cela fait longtemps que vous êtes sur le boss de votre famille. Pouvez-vous me certifier en me regardant droit dans les yeux que vous ne faillirez pas à la protection de votre famille et des bagues Vongola ? Si la réponse est non, vous devez, pour votre famille et pour la Trinisette passer le flambeau.

-Et je dois le faire vite, c'est ça ?...

-Oui. Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Ne croyez pas que j'ai plaisir de vous dire tout cela. J'ai énormément de respect pour vous, Timoteo Vongola. Vous avez protégé votre famille depuis très longtemps et vous l'avez fait sans faillir, mais nous sommes tous des Hommes. Nous devons arrêter au bout d'un moment avant que le fil ne se déchire... Ah il y a encore une chose...

-Quoi encore ? grogna Timoteo.

-D'après Uni, votre décision de rendre Tsunayoshi comme héritier officiel et de faire de lui le Vongola Decimo pourrait bien changer à tout jamais la mafia...

-Que voulez-vous dire encore ?

-C'est Uni qui le dit pas moi... Je ne sais pas moi-même si ce sera une décision bonne ou mauvaise, mais la mafia ne sera plus jamais pareille. Apparemment, l'implication de Sawada Tsunayoshi est plus importante que vous croyez. Uni ne sait pas elle-même si elle sera bonne au mauvaise. La nomination de Sawada Tsunayoshi peut autant être bénéfique pour le monde qu'être catastrophique : elle peut autant être à l'origine d'une renouveau des Vongola que sa destruction. Si Sawada Tsunayoshi devient le prochain boss cela veut aussi dire qu'il sera impliqué dans cet événement prédit par Uni. Est-ce qu'il sera utile ou juste de la chair à canon ? Moi-même je ne sais pas...

Timoteo baissa les yeux au sol, réfléchissant à toute vitesse, ne se préoccupant pas des termes de Byakuran. Ainsi donc plus qu'un simple pari sur l'avenir de sa famille, il devait aussi parier sur l'avenir du destin du monde et de la Trinisette... Et dans ce même tableau, c'était sur l'avenir même d'un enfant de dix ans que cela reposait... Timoteo essayait de cacher sa grimace, vainement. Byakuran observa le boss des Vongola plus en proie au doute qu'auparavant. Il ferma les yeux avant de se lever de son siège.

-Cette décision est de votre ressort à présent. Je n'ai plus à m'y impliquer : je vous ai dit tout ce que j'avais à vous dire. Je vous conseille juste de faire attention à Sawada Tsunayoshi : les familles qui connaissent les rumeurs vont très certainement essayer de les vérifier. Et si j'étais eux, le plus tôt serait le mieux... Je vais maintenant prendre congé. Daisy ? appela-t-il d'une vois plus forte.

La porte s'ouvrit alors laissant apparaître le zombie aux cheveux verts, portant en permanence le lapin rose. A peine vit-il son boss, qu'il fit leur signe de reconnaissance, coinçant son menton dans le triangle que formait le pouce et son index et son majeur réunis. Byakuran répondit rapidement avant de sortir tranquillement de la salle de réunion. Timoteo regarda d'un air absent les deux Millefiore sortir de la pièce, l'esprit préoccupé par tout ce que Byakuran avait dit.

Au bout d'un long moment, il sentit que quelqu'un le secouait. Il sursauta et leva les yeux alors sur Coyote qui le regarda avec un air légèrement inquiet.

-Tout va bien, Timoteo ?

-Ah... oui. Je vais raccompagner Byakuran...

-Euh... Ce n'est pas pour te contredire, mais Byakuran a quitté le manoir depuis presque dix minutes.

Un grand silence prit place entre les deux gardiens, Timoteo lança un regard interloqué à son gardien qui le lui renvoya.

-... Déjà ?

-Déjà, confirma Coyote

Timoteo se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil, tandis que Coyote entreprit de fermer la porte du bureau.

-Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte... J'étais dans mes pensées...

-Non ? Sans blague ? ironisa Coyote en croisant les bras. Dis-moi plutôt ce que t'as dit Byakuran pour te mettre dans cet état. Ça ne te ressemble pas de baisser ta garde, devant les autres boss et particulièrement devant celui-là !

-Il m'a fait parvenir quelques nouvelles assez préoccupantes...

-Ne me dis pas que ça concerne le gamin ? Pourtant Hayato l'a amené tout de suite dans sa chambre et ils n'en sont pas sortis pendant votre discussion ! Comment a-t-il pu le voir ?

-Calme-toi, Coyote.

Timoteo entreprit alors de lui répéter ce qui avait été dit durant la réunion. Coyote l'écouta sans l'interrompre. Quand Timoteo eut fini, il laissa échapper un long soupir.

-Quel bazar... Le temps de paix que nous avons eu plus ou moins ces dernières années est sur le point de s'achever. La menace qu'a senti la boss des Giglio Nero est préoccupante...

-Mais comme nous ne savons rien de cette menace, on ne peut pas se préparer efficacement. Tout ce que l'on a affaire c'est de garder l'œil vigilant et d'être prêt à tout. Ce que nous devons nous inquiéter d'abord est la situation de Tsunayoshi.

-Tu comptes faire de lui le prochain boss ?

-Je... ne sais toujours pas. Byakuran a beau me presser, maintenant que je sais que la nomination de Tsunaysohi peut tout changer. Ma décision en est plus difficile à prendre. J'ai entre les mains le destin de la mafia entière, de la famille Vongola, mais j'ai surtout le destin d'un enfant de dix ans ! Est-ce que pour l'avenir je dois sacrifier le futur d'un innocent ?

-Tu sais que Tsuna n'est plus aussi innocent que nous voulons le croire. Pas après ce que nous savons que ses ravisseurs lui ont fait. Et après ce qu'il s'est passé à la morgue, je pense que nous allons être obligé de lui dire la vérité bientôt, celle concernant notre implication dans la mafia. Ses yeux étaient pratiquement comme les tiens. Son Mode est encore instable mais c'est certainement dû à la protection que tu as érigé quand il était jeune. Mais sa flamme arrive à se manifester malgré ton sceau et réponds à sa volonté. Il ne manquerait plus que son pouvoir fasse voler en éclat ta protection et qu'il en ait peur ! Nous devons lui en parler et cela implique de lui dire également notre nature.

-J'en suis conscient... Je suis très impressionné que son pouvoir soit aussi puissant. Il a crût à un point phénoménal !

-Avec ce qu'il a vécu c'est peut-être normal... Ganauche a raison. On ne peut pas considérer Tsuna comme un enfant. En tout cas pas totalement. Tu comptes lui parler quand ? Parce que si dans les prochains jours on est obligé de le restreindre au manoir pour que les rumeurs ne se confirment pas, il va se poser des questions.

-Sûrement dans la semaine. Mais cela ne vaudra pas pour sa nomination en tant que Decimo...

-Timoteo... Tu sais que je ne veux pas te presser. On voudrait tous que tu prennes le temps de réfléchir mais ce qu'a dit Byakuran est préoccupant et le fait de dire à Tsunayoshi que nous sommes des mafieux va l'impliquer.

-Je sais.

Coyote soupira. Puis une pensée tourna dans sa tête.

-Je suis en train de me rappeler de quelque chose...

Timoteo se tourna vers son gardien et leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-Tu te souviens ce qu'avais dit Ganauche avant qu'on ne dégèle le gamin ? Il avait émis l'hypothèse que ce serait peut-être le gamin qui s'était gelé lui-même en utilisant la Percée du point Zéro après un fort déferlement d'émotion... Je suis en train de me dire que c'était idiot de notre part de pas garder cette hypothèse. D'après ce qu'on a appris, l'emprisonnement du gamin dans cette glace s'est passé juste après le meurtre de cette Luna. La tristesse et peut-être l'envie de venger cette femme aurait pu permettre à Tsunayoshi d'utiliser son pouvoir inconsciemment.

-C'est vrai, mais cela voudrait dire que mon sceau devrait être brisé après une utilisation aussi massive de sa Flamme. Et pourtant je l'ai vérifié : le sceau est un peu ébranlé mais toujours en place. Mais tu as raison. Après ce qu'on a vu aussi aujourd'hui par rapport à la manifestation du pouvoir de Tsunaysohi et aux informations que nous savons dorénavant, il ne faut négliger aucune piste. Gardons cette possibilité en mémoire... Où est Tsuna ? Est-il toujours en train de dormir ?

-Non, il s'est réveillé peu après que Gokudera l'ait amené dans sa chambre. Il doit être en train de jouer avec Takeshi...

-Takeshi a finit par l'accepter aussi. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il y avait un malaise entre eux. Je suis rassuré.

-D'après ce qu'il a laissé entendre à Barbanters, il avait peur par rapport au fait que le gamin lui en veuille de ne pas se rappeler de lui... Ou un autre truc idiot dans la genre...

Timoteo eut un petit rire.

-Le principal est que ce malaise soit enlevé... Qu'en est-il des autres ?

-Hayato est complètement à son service, déclara avec une grimace Coyote en se grattant la nuque. Tout ce qui a attrait au gamin est à son avis plus important que tout. Kyoko Sasagawa le surprotège beaucoup, comme le ferait une mère. D'après Ganauche, Lambo se prendrait pour une sorte de grand frère : ce qui est normal, puisqu'il a toujours été le plus jeune avant l'arrivée de Tsuna alors, pouvoir passer du temps avec Tsuna qui a l'air plus jeune, sans avoir les contraintes du comportements des enfants normaux qu'ils détestent, le rend heureux. Ryohei ne lui a pas trop parlé depuis leur présentation, mais j'ai cru le voir plusieurs fois jeter des coups d'œil pour le surveiller. Connaissant Tsunayoshi, il ne va pas tarder à aller lui parler. Chrome aussi a l'air de bien l'accepter. Elle a passé plusieurs après-midi avec lui et elle lui apprend beaucoup de choses concernant l'italien avec Ganauche. Mukuro ne s'est pour l'instant pas trop lié avec le gamin mais Croquant a remarqué que Tsunayoshi l'intéressait plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer. Il passe son temps à essayer de surprendre le gamin et à l'effrayer. Et Hibari...

Timoteo remarqua la pause de son gardien avec sa grimace.

-Eh bien ?

-Il... eumh... Apparemment Hibird, le canari de Hibari aurait pris le gamin en affection et va souvent le voir. Et Hiabri s'en sert pour chasser Tsuna.

-Le chasser ?

-C'est un grand mot, je préfère le préciser. Ce serait à propos d'une histoire de sieste ratée... L'excuse habituelle dont il se sert pour s'en prendre à Mukuro. L'Hyper Intuition du gamin ajoutée à l'arrivée du canari, lui permettent d'échapper aux griffes de Hibari, mais ça commence justement à agacer Hibari...

-Je vois... sourit Timoteo.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi ça te fait rire ? Nous devrions faire quelque chose ou sinon Hibari va vraiment finir par s'énerver...

-Si Hibari était vraiment énervé, cela ferait longtemps qu'il aurait mordu à mort Tsunayoshi-kun. Je crois plutôt qu'il le teste... Et s'il le teste c'est qu'il pense que Tsunayoshi vaut quelque chose. Laissons les régler cela entre eux. Si nous intervenons tout le temps alors ils ne pourront jamais créer des liens.

-Tu dis qu'ils doivent créer des liens, mais tu ne sais pas si le gamin va devenir leur boss.

-Qu'il le devienne ou non, ce genre de liens ne peut que l'aider. Et puis comme tu l'as dit, comme on est obligé de lui dévoiler notre nature mafieuse, Tsuna aura toujours un lien dans notre monde. Donc autant qu'il trouve des alliés qui puissent l'aider dans le futur...

* * *

-Peut-on savoir si c'est vrai ? Peut-on faire confiance aux dires de cet homme ?

La voix du boss s'était faite plus pressante comme s'il avait enfin touché au but et résonna dans la pièce dont les rideaux avaient été tirée, plongeant ainsi la pièce dans le noir. Un seul et mince rayon de lumière provenant d'un rideau mal fermé tombait à coté du siège sur lequel était installé le boss et permettant de distinguer l'ombre des deux hommes présents dans la pièce. L'homme agenouillé devant le boss ne cilla pas et ne bougea pas d'un millimètre avant qu'un sourire malsain ne prenne place sur ses lèvres.

-Il est après tout l'un des derniers survivants de sa famille. Il a avoué l'avoir abandonnée après que le gamin ait été emprisonné dans la glace. Mais quand nous lui avons montré une photo du gamin, il a tout de suite coopéré en disant que c'était bien lui.

Le boss regarda la photo qui se trouvait sur la table basse devant lui, représentant un enfant âgé d'une dizaine années aux cheveux marrons désordonnés, assis à un table d'un restaurant comme semblait l'attester l'environnement autour de lui, un sourire attendri aux lèvres et regarda avec ses yeux de couleur caramels un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs avachi sur la même table. La photo avait été prise à l'insu des deux cibles par un de leurs hommes de passage à la ville de Marlineo. En voyant l'un des membres de la famille Vongola en compagnie d'un enfant, l'homme avait tout de suite pris une photo espérant que ce genre d'infos pourrait servir. Le boss ne pouvait n'être que heureux de cette initiative. Un sourire malsain se dessina sur ses lèvres, reflétant celui de son bras droit.

-Tsunayoshi Sawada, le futur boss des Vongola. Après que nous ayons tué deux des trois fils de Timoteo et que le dernier soit tué par une autre famille, j'ai pensé que la dynastie des Vongola se terminerait là. Mais de voir ce... gamin refaire son apparition juste à ce moment-là ! me met les nerfs en rogne. Il faut que nous tuions ce gamin !

-Cela risque d'être difficile... Les gardiens du Nono sont très protecteurs, ils surveillent autant leur boss que ce gamin. De plus d'autres membres comme Gokudera Hayato et Lambo Bovino, que nous voyons sur la photo, ne le lâche pas non plus...

-Autre preuve que ce gamin va devenir le Decimo. Les Vongola ne protégeraient pas aussi étroitement un gamin qui ne deviendrait pas leur boss ! Il faut qu'il meurt. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Du nouveau auprès de Carlo ? Il devait étudier les corps de la famille Danno, celle qui a enlevé le gamin il y a seize ans, pour avoir de plus amples informations sur cette glace !

-Justement il nous contacté tout à l'heure. Il semblerait qu'il ait également vu le gamin aujourd'hui...

-Quoi ? Où ? s'exclama le boss.

-A la morgue, là où vous l'avez envoyé. Il semblerait que le gamin était venu voir les corps de ses ravisseurs. Il était accompagné par les gardiens de la Tempête, du Nuage et de la Foudre avec le boss des Vongola. Le Smocking Bomb était également présent ainsi que Hibari Kyoya.

-Autrement dit une super protection rapprochée... Et qu'est-ce qu'il venait y faire ?

-Carlo l'a vu entrer dans la pièce où se trouvait les corps des membres de la famille Danno. Il a été évacué avec les autres chercheurs. Il en a déduit que les Vongola voulaient des informations sur l'identité de la famille. Nous sommes les seuls à savoir le nom de cette famille après tout... Ils ont sûrement demandé au gamin de se souvenir de quelque chose.

-Je vois... Peu importe après tout... Nous devons nous débarrasser du gamin... Et si nous l'envoyons, lui...

Le bras droit n'eut aucun mal à comprendre de qui parlait son boss. Il réfléchit pendant une seconde. Avant de comprendre. Le sourire revint sur son visage.

-Je vois... Avec ses flammes du brouillard, il pourrait passer les sécurités des Vongolas. Avec les informations que nous a donné notre espion à l'intérieur des murs du manoir Vongola, on pourrait connaître exactement l'heure où la chambre du gamin est le moins protégé et il passera à l'action.

-Exactement, approuva le boss. D'ailleurs, il faudrait que notre espion soit prêt. Quand peut-il rassembler les condition nécessaires ?

-D'après ce qu'il m'a laissé entendre... ce soir.

Le boss sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Parfait.

* * *

Tsuna se réveilla brusquement. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi. Il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar depuis l'autre jour où il avait tout dit à Ganauche et à Gokudera. Et cette nuit ne faisait pas exception malgré qu'il soit allé voir les corps de ceux qui l'avaient enlevé durant la journée. Peut-être était-ce à cause du fait de cet homme... Cet homme aux cheveux blancs et qui arborait un sourire sur ses lèvres. Il ne l'avait vu que quelque secondes en regardant à travers l'une des fenêtres du manoir quand l'homme entrait dans la voiture qui l'attendait. Mais ces quelques secondes lui avait donné la chair de poule. Il ne pensait pas l'homme méchant, mais il avait ressentit une immense impression de puissance et de pouvoir provenant de tout son être, un peu ce qu'il avait ressenti durant la journée quand les amis de son grand-père parlaient aux scientifiques quelques heures auparavant. Oui, c'était sûrement cela qui lui donnait ce sentiment oppressant. Il ferma les yeux, laissant le sommeil reprendre possession de ses sens.

* * *

Tsuna se réveilla de nouveau, une boule au ventre. Cette fois, il n'y avait pas de doute ! Quelque chose d'autre se passait. Quelque chose d'horrible et qui n'allait pas tarder à...

Il sursauta : il devait sortir de la pièce ! Et maintenant !

Il eut à peine le temps de se redresser qu'il fut plaqué sur le matelas.

Il sentit un léger courant d'air frais traverser la chambre et put voir du coin de l'œil que la porte vitrée qui donnait sur le balcon de sa chambre était ouverte donnait sur le ciel noir de la nuit. Un frisson passa sur son échine, en voyant deux yeux briller malgré l'obscurité de la chambre. Il comprit qu'un intrus se trouvait dans sa chambre. Il voulut crier de toutes ses forces, alors que la panique prenait progressivement le contrôle sur lui, prévenir Ganauche dont la chambre était face à la sienne, mais une mains le bâillonna l'empêchant de produire le moindre son.

-_Comme si j'allais te laisser prévenir quelqu'un, petit..._

La voix de l'homme le pétrifia et la panique laissa alors place à la peur. Il avait déjà entendu cette voix... C'était...

Un léger rire silencieux répondit aux yeux écarquillés de l'enfant. L'homme se pencha sur l'enfant et chuchota près de l'oreille.

-_Tu as une bonne mémoire, gamin... Maintenant je vais te faire payer ce qu'il s'est passé à ma famille._

Tsuna gémit de peur, réalisant enfin que son cauchemar venait de prendre une forme réelle. Il devait s'échapper avant que...

L'homme enleva sa main précipitamment mais Tsuna n'eut pas le temps de produire un son qu'un tissu fit barrière. Tsuna essaya de se débattre pendant que son ravisseur lui liait les bras et les jambes mais l'homme était plus fort que lui. Alors que l'homme le hissait sur ses épaules silencieusement, Tsuna, au travers de sa panique, sut comment il pouvait appeler à l'aide. Il se concentra, se concentra... et l'appela.

_« MUKURO-SAN ! »_

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

_Et voilà ! Et un petit cliffhanger ! Un ! Ne criez pas !... Je sais que ça vous a manqué ^^ _

_L'histoire s'était doucement mis en place maintenant ça va être du sérieux._

_Oui je sais ! Je suis horrible ! Alors que notre petit Tsuna avait enfin réussi à dépasser tout ça voilà que son passé revient à lui !_

_Sinon j'ai introduit un autre personnage. Alors franchement j'espère ne pas l'avoir fait trop OOC ou méchant. Byakuran est un des persos avec lequel j'ai du mal, parce que tout simplement je ne l'aime pas ^^ Vous me direz « pourquoi tu le mets dans ta fiction alors ? » Je dirais que c'est tout simplement parce que c'est un personnage assez important dans l'histoire originale, je ne pourrai jamais le nier et également parce que j'ai besoin des autres membres de la Trinisette (comme vous avez dû vous en rendre compte ^^ Niark Niark). J'ai eu la flemme de créer un autre personnage du coup j'ai gardé Byakuran en faisant de lui un allié des Vongola._

_Sinon on a également l'apparition du méchant ! (faut pas se leurrer dans une bonne histoire il faut toujours des opposants) et je ne vais pas vous dévoiler son identité tout de suite ce ne serait pas marrant ^^_

_Enfin un petit point sur ma fic : Ben on est encore loin de la fin ^^' Je ne m'attendais déjà pas à faire 14 chapitres pour arriver à là : dans ma tête ça s'enchaînait plus vite que ça. Mais je devrais le savoir dans ma tête tout s'enchaîne mais sur le papier je prend mon temps pour écrire ^^ Du coup je ne sais absolument pour quand est la fin de la fic._

_Des reviews pour finir en beauté mon week end ?_

_Ciaossu !_


	15. Chapter 15 : L'entrée dans ce monde

_Bonjour à tous ! Voilà le chapitre 15 !_

_Oui je sais je suis en retard...Mais franchement je ne penserai pas. J'avais bien prévu de publier ce chapitre hier comme convenu, mais j'étais invitée à une crémaillère le midi. Sur le coup, je pensais que ça se finirai le soir et donc je pourrai oublier dans les temps... Comment dire... Ben je suis rentré chez moi à minuit ? ^^' Donc inutile que j'étais un peu crevée hier soir pour le publier. Mais je suis là aujourd'hui ! Donc voilà épisode... je ne sais plus combien de ma vie quotidienne fini ! Revenons au sujet qui vous intéresse :_

_Ce chapitre est long... long et stressant... je préfère vous prévenir. Mais quand je dis stressant c'est vraiment l'un des pires. Je ne vais pas vous en dire plus, mais j'espère de tout cœur que vous trouverez au fond de votre âme et de votre cœur de quoi me pardonner... (et là ça rajoute du stress ^^). Donc s'il vous plaît, quand vous arriverez à la fin du chapitre... ne me frappez pas ! Tant que j'y suis pour le message perso, je suis ravie de vos réactions aux chapitres précédents ^^ Il est vrai qu'avec une fin de chapitre comme ça, il faudra sûrement des réactions et croyez-loi à chaque fis que recevais une review, j'avais le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en lisant vos messages ! Merci énormément pour cette spontanéité !_

_Comment ça les personnages de Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne sont pas à moi ? Hein ? Quoi ? Une histoire de propriété ? A qui ? Akira Amano ? Et elle ne les vend pas ? Non ? Un échange alors ? J'ai une idée ! Je vous donne mon âme et toute mon imagination contre Gokudera et G. Quoi ? Il faut quelque chose de plus précieux ? Euh... Mon chat... ? Ouin ! Non pas mon chat ! Pas mon précieux pas lui ! Noooon ! Comment ça c'est pas assez ? Bon à défaut de les avoir, ces persos, est-ce que je peux au moins les utiliser ? C'est bon ? Super. Pfiou... Ils ont durs en affaires, ces gens-là !_

_Merci à **erikadu19, MissXYZ, Caliste, Ellewyl, Blihioma, Akayui, inukag9, , history, Tiffou** et **tahury** pour leur review du chapitre précédent. Et encore un maxi-merci à **Himutsu-chan** qui m'a offert quatre immenses review dans la journée d'hier, en essayant avec beaucoup d'entrain de rattraper son retard !_

_Merci également à **fanais, aranley, addaline, Reima-chan, Minimiste, Fiane-Fiamma, Dixia, Himutsu-chan, Hebihime, Zeyra K, Tomokachan76, anastasia172, Lecfan, Izanami97, Alycia Panther,** **Yuki-Jiji, fuonhicali, Anonimo XD, mary6987**,** lupine13, manga-fic-love-sissi, amelieprosper, Akayui, lulue79, Tiffou, amiedu13, , Luce Li, Walarisse, Kyara17, Ekana, neko-chan L, neko-chan200, sacheliane, Caliste, yukixvongola, charlesdoudou, Riddikuluss, Mia Ako-nee, Elrika, Loucat, Sacha Tsukiya, PetitCrapaudBaveux, Minami12, inukag9, Audragon, ao no oni, Blihioma, tahury, Hikari0005, , ninolola, , Naidja, Llamas del Cielo, Ms Akabane, Noxerea, Marou83, Akuma-no-Kitsune, SinaKalissa, Nahel, tisha2803, jilie084, jevierita, Kyona-sama, Rebornx3, TheLadySoul, hiey, HarukaN, misa2, belkeirmed, Naelye, MissSexyBaby, Nama2902, Bottled Memories, history, Akuuma Tsukeshine, JuriiGothic, melamariannie, Darkounette, Cristalya, Dollwing, tsuukuun, Mimi et Neko, 444dodo444, Anlovi, Tsubaki-chan99, Sharo-chan, Natsume1111, Yaml, Sylcian Sph Legacy, yukiko-yu, Reizen. , Nunu c moi, erikadu19, Miss Green Rabbit, Ellewyl, meads, giannesky2305, freddyman, shinomena, Alexandra919, Parax **et** Gwenaelle7, tamarahc, tenshihouou, ShawolY, La Banshee Blihioma **et** Akashi-chan **pour avoir mis en favoris ou suivre cette fic !_

_Réponses à la vieweuse anonyme :_

_MissXYX : Merci pour le commentaire et pour les compliments ^^ Eh oui il appelle notre pillusioniste préféré ! Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un aurait pu le prévoir, lui parmi tant de monde dans le manoir. Pour te dire la vérité, quand j'ai pensé à cette fiction, je pensais juste faire des chapitres de vie quotidienne entre les membres de la neuvième et dixième génération et le comment de l'assentiment des gardiens de la dixième pour la nomination de Tsuna. Mais malheureusement mon cerveau a du mal à partir en vacances quand je suis motivée, parce que j'ai imaginé plein de chose une fois que j'avais posé les bases. Et, moi, pauvre esclave de mon imagination que je suis, je n'ai pas pu faire des chapitres seulement de vie quotidiennes ^^ C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je mets plus longtemps que je pensais pour aller là où je voulais ! ET l'idée d'impliquer Uni et Byakuran en fait partie ^^ En tout cas je suis ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu ! Je vais donc te laisser lire maintenant le chapitre 15 ! Bonne lecture._

_Je ne sais pas si je répondrais aux reviews des inscrits, tout de suite mais je vous promets que je le fais dans la journée ! Alors un petit peu de patience ! Je vous donne rendez-vous en bas et n'oubliez pas : pas taper ! Il y a assez d'auteurs de fiction qui disparaissent comme ça ^^_

_Enjoy !_

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

Chapter 15 : L'entrée dans le monde.

Rokudo Mukuro n'aimait pas se réveiller en sursaut.

Un réveil aussi brusque ne pouvait que dire que quelque chose l'avait surpris et donc qu'il ne contrôlait pas la situation. Il était l'utilisateur de la flamme du brouillard, mais l'opinion des Vongola convergeait vers une seule et même pensée selon laquelle il incarnait parfaitement la flamme du brouillard elle-même ! Mystérieux, indépendant, dangereux... Avec la présence de continuelle de Chrome à ses côtés, il pouvait montrer les faces contradictoires de cet élément si singulier. : une fois réservée mais assez présente pour relever la beauté mystique de ce qui l'entoure et une autre fois effrayante et dangereuse pouvant causer la mort pour ceux qui ne la connaissaient pas. Mukuro était cette dernière partie de la brume. Il connaissait le moindre coût, le moindre danger du monde dans lequel il évoluait depuis qu'il était jeune.

Élevé dans une famille mafieuse avant que celle-ci, dans sa chute, décida, pour pouvoir remonter à la surface, d'utiliser les quelques enfants qu'ils avaient sous la main pour des expériences et dont faisait partie Mukuro. Pendant presque cinq ans, Mukuro avait enduré ces expériences avant qu'il ne finisse par acquérir un pouvoir qui lui permit de détruire sa propre famille, de tuer ces membres un par un jusqu'au dernier. Il avait décidé avec quelques uns des enfants rescapés de créer un groupe anti-mafieux afin de faire tomber ce monde en morceaux. Suite à cela, avec ce groupe, il a infiltré de nombreuses familles mafieuses afin de les détruire de l'intérieur. Tout à sa quête, il n'avait pas remarqué que parmi ses victimes se trouvaient aussi des innocents, des civils n'ayant rien à voir avec les affaires de la mafia. Ce qui lui valu un séjour à Vendicare, la prison mafieuse de laquelle il s'échappa, toujours avec son groupe. Lors de cette fuite vers le pays du Japon, où ils ne pensaient pas qu'on les retrouverait, il rencontra Nagi, victime de violence parentale et l'admit dans le groupe avant de se réfugier au parc abandonné de Kokuyo. C'est là qu'il prit contact avec le Nono Vongola. Chacun de ses actes avait été pensé, calculé. Certes il avait été étonné de la proposition du Nono Vongola, mais il avait tôt fait de mettre ses conditions, ce qui prouvait qu'il avait eu un minimum de contrôle sur sa situation et ce durant tout sa vie.

Mais là ce n'était pas le cas.

Il avait été réveillé brusquement sans en connaître la cause et cela l'agaçait. Il rechercha profondément dans son esprit ce qui aurait pu le réveiller ainsi. Il scruta le moindre recoin de la pièce sans trouver quoique ce soit d'étrange. Il allait, avec aversion évidemment, abandonner, quand il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il ne pouvait dire quoi. Quelque chose... ou quelqu'un l'attendait. Il pouvait le sentir dans son esprit. C'était bien trop infime pour qu'il puisse le vérifier dans les tréfonds de son inconscience aussi essaya-t-il d'examiner ce qu'il pouvait se passer pour l'inquiéter comme ça...

Avait-il juste penser qu'il « s'inquiétait » ? Impossible ! Mukuro ne s'inquiétait de rien. Même pour ses compagnons faisant parti du gang de Kokuyo, Mukuro ne s'inquiétait nullement. S'il pouvait s'inquiéter de quelque chose ce serait de... Ses yeux se rétrécirent. Est-ce que quelque chose avait pu arriver à Chrome ? Non, il pouvait le sentir grâce à la connexion psychique qu'il entretenait avec elle : elle allait bien. Légèrement désorientée et perdue mais elle n'avait rien. Mais ce furent ces dernières constatations qui piquèrent l'intérêt de Mukuro. Pourquoi était-elle si confuse ? Elle devait être en train de dormir comme le font les autres gardiens. Il sentit alors quelqu'un d'autre n'était pas endormi : Croquant, le gardien de la Brume du Nono, dont la conscience semblait être alarmée. Mukuro grimaça, que se passait-il pour qu'ils se soient réveillés ? Le seul point commun entre eux étaient qu'ils étaient tous sensible aux mouvements de l'esprit, ayant chacun des pouvoirs de contrôle des illusions, alors qu'est-ce qui pouvait les affecter à ce point et en même temps ?...

Soudain, il la sentit. Dans le fin fond de son esprit une légère conscience avait frôlé ses pensées, avant de disparaître. Et il n'eut aucun mal à la reconnaître... Il n'avait pas beaucoup passé de temps avec lui, mais il avait lui-même déjà frôlé son esprit une fois et l'empreinte de celle-ci l'avait profondément marqué : Sawada Tsunayoshi. Puis brusquement il se rappela du cri télépathique hurlant son nom et comprit la cause de son réveil.

Il sortit précipitamment de son lit et passa sur ses épaules sa veste noire avant de sortir en trombe de sa chambre, juste assez tôt pour voir Chrome sur le pas de sa porte, une main levée, s'apprêtant visiblement à frapper. L'œil unique de la jeune fille s'écarquilla en voyant son partenaire de la Brume sortir brusquement de sa chambre.

-Mukuro-sama !... Je... bégaya-t-elle, légèrement paniquée avant de commencer d'une voix plus ferme. Avez-vous senti...

-Oui, Chrome. Il se passe quelque chose avec l'enfant Vongola... Réveille les futurs gardiens, je vais m'assurer qu'il ne soit pas trop tard...

-Que faîtes-vous debout à cette heure-ci, herbivores ? gronda une voix sortant du couloir sombre.

Les deux Brume se tournèrent légèrement vers Hibari Kyoya, son costume toujours sur le dos, prouvant qu'il ne s'était sûrement pas encore couché, trop occupé à surveiller le manoir de lui-même, et ses tonfas déjà en place. Hibari tiqua en voyant que le sourire moqueur et arrogant habituel de Mukuro ne se trouvait pas sur ses lèvres. Le futur gardien du Nuage n'eut pas le temps d'exiger qu'ils répondent à sa question que Mukuro se désintéressa du japonais et se tourna vers Chrome.

-Je vais voir en premier. Occupes-toi d'ameuter les autres, Chrome.

-Hein ? Je... Oui, Mukuro-sama.

Le sang de Hibari ne fit qu'un tour. Il grogna, une veine palpitant sur son front, alors que Mukuro disparaissait lentement dans un petit nuage de fumée :

-Je vais t'apprendre à m'ignorer, herbivore ananas !

-Ce aurait été avec joie que je serais resté pour passer ma nuit avec toi ma chère alouette, mais j'ai autre chose de prévu...

Sur ces paroles, Mukuro disparut complètement. Hibari ne bougea pas pendant un instant, réfléchissant aux paroles de Mukuro qui avait été, au contraire de d'habitude, dénuées de toutes provocations. Bon certes, il y avait une léger sous-entendu ambigu qui aurait pu énerver Hibari, mais l'absence même de concentration et du regard moqueur, rendait la provocation fausse. Comme si Mukuro avait tenté de cacher quelque chose, mais que pour une fois il n'avait pas réussi à faire : son inquiétude.

Hibari darda son regard glacial sur la jeune fille qui se recroquevilla légèrement.

-Toi. Explique.

* * *

Mukuro réapparut près de l'entrée de l'aile où dormait la totalité de la neuvième génération des Vongola. Le couloir et les chambres avaient l'air d'être calmes, mais cela ne faisait que renforcer le pressentiment de Mukuro. Il marcha rapidement vers la chambre de l'enfant. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se téléporter directement dans la chambre de Tsunayoshi, mais toutes les chambres du manoir avaient été renforcées par des protections psychiques qui bloquaient l'accès impromptue aux chambres. En temps normal, Mukuro aurait pu détruire ce genre d'obstacle, mais celle des Vongola étaient spéciales car elles étaient alimentées par les bagues Vongola, celles que les gardiens se passent au fur et à mesure que les générations se succèdent et qui possèdent un immense pouvoir. Mukuro a beau posséder quelques anneaux rares et maîtriser l'art de l'illusion plus que quiconque, il ne faisait pas le poids contre des anneaux aussi puissants manipulés par des personnes ayant plus d'expérience de batailles que lui.

Quand il arriva enfin en vue de la porte de l'enfant, il vit alors Croquant, habillé visiblement à la va-vite, essayer d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre, sana succès. Croquant remarqua alors Mukuro arriver.

-Mukuro... Tu l'as senti aussi ?

Mukuro essaya de peindre un air calme et moqueur sur son visage.

-Kufufu... Bien entendu. Mais je suis plutôt surpris que vous l'ayez entendu également... La porte est bloquée, je suppose...

Croquant regard un instant Mukuro, examinant son expression avant de hocher légèrement la tête.

-La porte est verrouillée de l'intérieur et le gamin ne fait jamais ça. Enfin il ne le fait plus depuis depuis les premiers jours qu'il est ici. Il sait que s'il a besoin d'aide, nous devons pouvoir venir librement. Il se passe quelque chose et...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Croquant se tourna alors vers un Visconti, qui le fusilla du regard. Il n'eut pas le temps d'expliquer qu'une autre voix venant de la même direction d'où était arrivé Mukuro gronda à son tour.

-Hé ! s'écria Coyote, son visage crispé par l'irritation grandissante en lui. C'est quoi ce plan ?! On est en plein milieu de la nuit !

-Attends, Coyote, c'est plus grave que tu ne le crois...

Mukuro soupira discrètement avant de ne plus faire attention aux personnes qui se regroupaient et se tourna vers la porte de la chambre de Tsunayoshi. Il avait beau se concentrer il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce. Il s'empêcha de se mordre la lèvre de frustration. Puis n'y tenant plus, il fit apparaître son trident, gagnant l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes.

-Mukuro ? Qu'est-ce que tu... ?

-Nous n'avons pas le temps de tergiverser, déclara l'interpellé.

Il renforça sa flamme de la Brume sur son anneau Malocchio. Une lueur blanche entoura l'anneau surmonté d'un œil rouge. Soudain de grandes tiges de bronze parsemés de yeux rouges s'échappèrent de l'anneau et frappèrent d'une violence inouïe la porte, produisant un grand bruit. La porte céda très rapidement devant la violence de l'attaque et fut détruite en mille morceaux. Une fois cela fait, Mukuro fit disparaître le pouvoir de son anneau, tandis que Coyote s'insurgea :

-As-tu perdu la tête ?! Tu comptes réveiller tout le manoir ou quoi ?!

Mukuro l'ignora complètement et pénétra dans la chambre, dont l'entrée était maintenant jonché des débris de la porte. Parmi ceux-ci, Mukuro reconnut d'autre débris, provenant de d'autre pièce de la chambre. Il comprit que la porte avait sûrement été bloquée par d'autre meubles en lus du loquet dela porte, alors qu'il reconnut le débris comprenant la serrure et en voyant le loquet toujours fermé. La chambre était plongée dans le noir, mais Mukuro n'eut aucun mal à s'apercevoir de la fenêtre ouverte, le vent faisant doucement balancer les rideaux à moitié ouverts dans la chambre ou encore le lit défait et vide de l'enfant. Les yeux de Mukuro se rétrécirent. Son mauvais pressentiment était maintenant confirmé.

Sawada Tsunayoshi avait été enlevé.

Encore une fois...

* * *

Tsuna ne voyait pas ce qui l'entourait. Ou plutôt si. Du noir.

La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était la vue de sa chambre depuis le balcon alors qu'il était hissé sur l'épaule de son kidnappeur. Puis plus rien. Oh, il était parfaitement réveillé, il le savait. Il s'était pincé plusieurs fois avec la corde qui lui liait les poignets. Cela faisait horriblement mal !

Il comprit grâce au tissu rugueux qui l'entourait et qui lui égratignait la peau, qu'il devait se trouver dans une sorte de sac. Il n'y avait ni sortie ni lumière qui perçait dans l'obscurité. Il sentit les mouvements de l'homme alors que celui-ci courait, le balançant horriblement.

Un nouveau vent de panique le secoua alors qu'il se rendait complètement compte de sa situation. L'homme l'emmenait ! Tsuna ne savait pas où, mais il ne voulait pas savoir. Et il ne voulait pas que l'homme l'emmène ! Il ne voulait pas y aller ! Il ne voulait pas quitter son grand-père ! Il ne voulait pas quitter le manoir ! Il ne voulait pas ! Il ne voulait pas...

Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il n'était qu'un enfant, sa faiblesse face à son ravisseur le prouvant encore une fois. Il ne pouvait pas crier pour prévenir quelque n'importe qui, le bâillon sur ses lèvres l'en empêchant. Il avait tenté d'appeler Mukuro par télépathie, mais il ne savait pas si cela avait marché... Et même... est-ce que Mukuro viendrait à secours ? Après tout il ne se connaissait pas tant ça et Mukuro avait plutôt l'air de quelqu'un d'égoïste. Pourquoi essayer de sauver un enfant comme lui ?

**"Inutile"**...

Les lèvres de Tsuna tremblèrent. Son corps se contracta et se mit instinctivement en boule. Il voulait revoir son père... Il voulait son père ! Pourquoi il ne venait pas ? Est-ce qu'il allait encore se faire enlever avant de pouvoir revoir son père, la seule famille qui lui restait ?

**"Faible"**...** "Déçu"**...

Tsuna ferma douloureusement les yeux essayant d'oublier les mots qui lui avaient fait et lui font toujours mal. En plus de la panique, le désespoir le gagna. Alors c'était ainsi ? Il avait vécu un an de torture, quinze années de gel, pour à peine un mois de bonheur et d'espoir, avant que tout ceci ne recommence ?! Est-ce que sa vie devait être ainsi ? Ne pourrait donc jamais vivre une vie en paix, tranquille, avec des amis ? Le monde était-il donc aussi pourri que cela ? Ou était-ce sa propre vie qui l'était ?

Tsuna laissa ses larmes couler sur ses joues avant qu'elles ne soient arrêtées puis absorbées par le tissu du bâillon. Il appréhendait le moment où son ravisseur ouvrira le sac. Sera-t-il dans une cellule ? Ou directement sur un table ou des tortures commenceront à nouveau ? Il ne pourrait pas survivre à une vie pareille...

L'enfant secoua furieusement la tête. Mais qu'était-il en train de faire ?! Il se laissait faire sans rien tenter pour se sortir de cette situation. Soit il était un enfant, soit son ravisseur était un adulte, soit il avait les pieds et les poings liés, mais il ne devait pas abandonner ! Son grand-père allait forcément se rendre compte qu'il n'était plus dans sa chambre. Ganauche avait forcément entendu un bruit et les gardes, qui surveillaient le manoir la nuit, comme il l'avait souvent remarqué, allaient forcément remarquer la fenêtre ouverte de sa chambre. Il ne savait pas si Mukuro avait entendu son appel, mais il devait avoir confiance. Même s'il savait que Mukuro n'était pas forcément un homme de bien, Tsuna lui faisait assez confiance pour donner suite à son appel. Il devait leur faire confiance. A tous ! Ils allaient le retrouver et le ramener chez son grand-père... chez lui ! Mais pour ça, il devait leur donner du temps. Du temps pour le retrouver, du temps pour organiser les recherches, quitte à ce que son ravisseur ne lui fasse payer au prix fort...

Tsuna essaya de se positionner correctement, plaçant ses pieds sur ce qu'il pensait être le dos de son ravisseur. Puis il frappa de toutes ses forces. Il se doutait qu'il n'allait pas blesser gravement l'homme, mais il devait faire en sorte que ça le dérange assez pour que l'homme s'arrête et donc ne perde du temps. Et, qui sait, peut-être aura-t-il une occasion de s'échapper. Sa tentative fut récompensée par un grognement de douleur de la part de son ravisseur, qui, au vu des balancements moins prononcés, semblait ralentir. Enhardi par ce succès, Tsuna continua. Il entendit l'homme aboyer un ordre, auquel l'enfant tout à sa tâche ne comprit pas un mot. Au bout de quelque secondes, -ou quelques minutes, Tsuna ne savait pas exactement- l'homme sembla s'arrêter et Tsuna se sentit tomber. Le heurt sur le sol fut rude, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur malgré le bâillon. Tsuna sentit alors un choc sur sa joue, le projetant complètement à terre, toujours dans le sac de tissu. La douleur fut très forte, arrachant de nouvelles larmes à l'enfant. Malgré le rideau de douleur, Tsuna entendit distinctement les mots de l'homme, malgré qu'il n'en comprenait pas le sens :

-Ne fais plus ça, sale gamin ! Peu importe ce que tu veux, tu finiras par nous revenir ! On a d'autre projets pour toi...

La mâchoire de Tsuna se crispa, comprenant parfaitement la menace dans la voix de l'homme. Mais ce n'était certainement pas ça qui allait le faire arrêter. Il ne voulait pas le suivre ! Il voulait rentrer au manoir ! Il voulait... Il voulait rentrer chez lui... Comme un forcené, l'enfant se débattit dans le sac, empêchant de ce fait l'homme de le hisser une nouvelle fois sur son épaule.

-Ok, je vois... c'est comme la dernière fois... Tu ne comprends pas l'italien... Dans ce cas...

L'homme dénoua la corde qui fermait le sac et laissa la tête de l'enfant sortir à l'air libre. Tsuna essaya de profiter de cette occasion inestimable avant que toute son attention en soit accaparée par ce que tenait l'homme dans la main. Un couteau dont la lame blanche luisait sinistrement au mince croissant de lune.

-Ouais, hein ? Une image comme ça, te parle plus ça ? déclara d'une voix sourde l'homme en approchant l'arme du visage de Tsuna qui essaya de reculer instinctivement, ses yeux écarquillés reflétant toute la peur que la lame lui inspirait. Ça me déplairait fortement de briser ce joli minois, mais je n'hésiterai pas à le faire, si tu me pousses à bout...

Pensant que le gamin se tiendrait dorénavant tranquille grâce à la vue de l'arme, l'homme s'apprêta à refermer le sac. Mais Tsuna réussit, aux prix de quelque égratignures, à faire glisser le bâillon hors de son visage. L'homme ne s'en rendit pas tout de suite compte et approcha ses mains du sac. Mué d'un instinct de survie et écoutant la voix qui lui disait que c'était le moment ou jamais, il mordit sauvagement l'homme jusqu'au sang. Le cri de douleur se répercuta autour d'eux. Avec une extrême rapidité, Tsuna s'empara alors du poignard pour couper la corde à ses pieds et à ses poignets avant de le laisser tomber à terre et de commencer à courir. Il ne savait pas trop où aller, ne connaissant pas l'endroit d'où l'homme était arrivé. Mais il ne put pas faire un pas qu'il se sentit alors tiré en arrière et projeter sur le sol. Il se releva à moitié et rencontra le regard maintenant furieux de son ravisseur. Il pouvait maintenant distinguer la barbe en broussaille, les cheveux mi-longs dans le même état, mettant en relief ses yeux exorbité sous la fureur.

-Je vais te corriger, moi, sale gamin !

Sentant que la menace allait être mise à exécution, la peur de Tsuna monta d'un nouveau cran et il commença à donner des coup de pied, sans vraiment savoir où exactement, ne contrôlant plus aucun de ses mouvements, laissant la peur l'emprisonner. Heureusement un de ses coups atteignit l'abdomen, coupant légèrement le souffle de son agresseur. L'homme n'avait pas eut mal mais cela le surprit assez, ce qui permit à Tsuna de se relever. Mais il savait que l'homme était plus rapide que lui. Rapidement, il essaya de trouver une solution. Puis il vit le couteau abandonné sur le sol. Dopé à l'adrénaline et mué d'une vitesse qu'il ne pensait pas posséder, Tsuna ne pensa plus à autre chose que de rester en vie et se précipita sur le couteau. Il se retourna vers l'homme dans le but de lui faire peur. Mais il comprit que cela ne fonctionnerait pas alors que l'homme se dressait de toute sa hauteur au-dessus de l'enfant, l'enveloppant de ténèbres.

* * *

Coyote plissa les yeux devant la chambre vide. Il jeta un regard furieux à Mukuro :

-Que se passe-t-il ici ? Où est le gamin ? Mukuro ! Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?

L'homme à la coiffure d'ananas l'ignora, trop plongé dans ses pensées. Croquant posa une main sur l'épaule de Coyote.

-Calme-toi, Coyote, commença Croquant avant que le porte en face d'eux ne s'ouvre.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda un Ganauche partiellement réveillé.

Au même moment, le Nono, accompagné de Brow et, à quelque pas derrière, des futurs gardiens des Vongola, s'approcha du trio. Avant que le Nono ne puisse demander une explication, Gokudera, en voyant la porte de la chambre de l'enfant détruite, se rua dans la pièce comme mué d'un sixième sens.

-Tsunayoshi-sama ! s'écria-t-il avant de se pétrifier en la voyant vide. Il n'est... plus là... Où ?

-Comment cela est-il possible... ? souffla Timoteo. Croquant, je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Nono Vongola, nous devrions avant tout chercher dans les environs, intervint Mukuro en se tournant vers le chef de la famille mafieuse. Il n'y a très longtemps que l'enlèvement de Sawada Tsunayoshi s'est produit. Son ravisseur et lui ne doivent pas être très loin.

Le Nono s'apprêtait à lui demander comment il pouvait bien savoir ça quand il se rendit comte de l'exactitude des propos de l'illusionniste. Remettant ses questions à plus tard, il se tourna vers Visconti

-Alerte tous nos hommes, ordonna-t-il d'une voix autoritaire. Fouillez chaque recoin du manoir, chaque passage, fouillez le jardin et même la forêt des alentours si le besoin y est ! Je veux que vous le retrouviez ! Que vous le retrouviez avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...

-Bien boss, s'inclina Visconti en s'abaissant légèrement.

Sur ces mots il se détourna et courut dans les couloirs prévenir leurs hommes. Timoteo se tourna ensuite vers la future génération :

-Vous allez aider aux recherches. Gokudera, Yamamoto, utilisez vos boîtes armes. Avec leurs sens et leur rapidité d'action, elles nous seront plus qu'utiles pour retrouver Tsunayoshi. Mukuro, Chrome, essayez de créer un périmètre de sécurité pour accélérer les recherches. Faîtes en sorte de couvrir un maximum d'espace, le plus large possible. Brow, Ryohei faites en sorte que l'unité médicale se tienne prête. J'aimerai beaucoup qu'il n'en soit rien, mais il y a des chances pour que Tsunayoshi soit blessé.

-On sera prêt, assura Brow, tandis que les autres acquiesçaient.

Tandis que toute la troupe allez rejoindre leur postes assignés, Mukuro et Chrome restèrent légèrement derrière eux, partageant leur opinion, pour savoir comment ériger ces protections psychiques. Timoteo s'approcha alors de Croquant, accompagné de Coyote et de Ganauche.

-Croquant, je veux des explications, ordonna le boss des Vongola.

-Je n'ai malheureusement que très peu d'infos, Nono, répondit Croquant. Tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai été réveillé par une puissante émanation de flamme provenant de quelque part dans le manoir.

-Une puissante émanation de flammes ? répéta Coyote. Je n'ai rien senti du tout !

-Elles ont dues être assez discrètes pour vous. Mais je peux vous dire que pour les utilisateurs des flammes de la Brume comme moi ou Chrome, elle a été aussi perceptible que si quelque nous avait crié dans les oreilles.

-Et ces flammes provenait de la chambre de Tsunayoshi, je suppose, grogna Ganauche.

Il était en colère contre lui-même. Sa chambre était en face de celle de Tsunayoshi, il avait choisi exprès cette chambre pour pouvoir venir en aide à Tsuna si jamais il en avait besoin et voilà qu'il en l'entendait même pas se faire enlever ! Mais quel idiot !

-Attends, remarqua Timoteo. Pourquoi mets-tu Mukuro à l'écart dans cet appel ? Il possède lui aussi des flammes de la Brume... Alors pourquoi...

-Dans cette émanation de flamme subite, il y avait un message télépathique comme ceux dont se servent Chrome et Mukuro pour communiquer sans que personne ne le sache... Et ce message était un appel à l'aide de Tsunayoshi... destiné à Mukuro.

-Quoi ?! s'étonna Coyote. Tu veux dire que le gamin a demandé à Mukuro de l'aider ?!

-Oui. Plus que moi ou Chrome avec qui Tsunayoshi a de meilleur rapport, il a envoyé son appel à Mukuro. Je ne sais pas pourquoi... Et Mukuro est également perturbé par ça.

-Perturbé ? s'étonna Timoteo.

Croquant acquiesça. Tandis que tous les regards se tournèrent discrètement vers Mukuro qui parlait toujours avec Chrome.

-Je le sens, déclara Croquant. Sa concentration est dérangée par des interrogations de toutes sortes, je ne connais pas ses pensées réelles mais elles doivent avoir un rapport avec l'appel de Tsunayoshi.

-Je vois... Je lui demanderai des explications plus tard, décida le Nono. Nous devons pour l'instant nous concentrer sur l'enlèvement de Tsunayohi. Comment le kidnappeur a-t-il pu pénétrer dans le manoir et dans sa chambre sans alerter les gardes ? Quand est passée la dernière garde devant le balcon de Tsuna ?

-Il y a vingt minutes, répondit Coyote en regardant sa montre. Le ravisseur semble être passé juste après la garde et juste assez longtemps après pour qu'elle soit loin pour ne pas l'entendre au cas où il aurait fait du bruit.

-Ça veut dire qu'il était renseigné sur les tours des gardes ! s'exclama Ganauche.

-Donc que quelqu'un à l'intérieur du manoir le lui aurait dit, grogna Croquant

-Nous avons changé les tours de garde en début de soirée après la visite de Byakuran, déclara le Nono en plissant les yeux. Qui était au courant ?

-Les gardes concernés, les gardiens ainsi que... commença Coyote avant de blêmir. Non c'est impossible !

-Qui d'autre ? Pressa Timoteo.

-Le seul qui soit en charge des clés du manoir : Julio, le majordome en chef !

-C'est impossible ! répéta Ganauche. Julio travaille pour les Vongola depuis des années ! Il a toujours fait un excellent travail et même il apprécie Tsuna ! Je lui ai même vu faire un sourire à Tsunayoshi avant qu'il ne parte travailler ! C'est impossible.

-J'ai pourtant entendu ces derniers temps que le majordome en chef agissait bizarrement et étant encore plus discret que d'habitude ces deux dernières semaines, fit remarquer Croquant.

-Coyote... commença Timoteo.

-Compris, boss.

Aussitôt, Coyote s'éloigna en courant pratiquement aller chercher Julio et faire en sorte de tirer cette affaire au clair.

-J'espère que ce n'est qu'un malentendu, soupira le Nono pour finir. Tout comme j'espère que Tsunayoshi ne soit pas blessé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde cherchait partout des traces suspectes. Mukuro et Chrome avaient chacun pris leur position et cherchait des traces de flammes ou une conscience particulière dans un rayon de plusieurs kilomètres. Gokudera avait relâché Uri, son chat de la Tempête tandis que Yamamoto comptait sur Jiro et Kojiro, son chien et son hirondelle de la Pluie, afin de ratisser plus de terrain. Au bout de quelques minutes, le chien de la Pluie sentit une odeur habituelle ainsi qu'une autre inhabituelle. Il aboya aussitôt, prévenant son maître et d'autres personnes aux alentours, le faisant se rejoindre devant un début de forêt à l'extrémité de la propriété des Vongola. Yamamoto flatta la tête du chien d'une accolade.

-Par là ? demanda pour confirmation Gokudera, alors qu'Uri s'évertuait à rester en place sur son crâne, à l'aide de ses griffes aiguisés, au grand désespoir de l'argenté, dès que l'appel de Jiro avait été entendu.

-Oui. Jiro a senti l'odeur de Tsuna, bien qu'atténué, répondit-il, tandis que Hibari inspectait les traces laissées dans la boue et que Mukuro alerté par les aboiements arrivaient au pas de course. Hibari ?

-Passés par ici il y a une dizaine de minutes. Une seule empreinte mais profonde. Doit porter sa charge.

-Il y a dix minutes ? s'exclama Gokudera tandis que Mukuro se concentrait de nouveau. Dans ce cas, il faut se dépêcher. Le ravisseur de Tsunayoshi-sama peut- être allé loin en dix minutes. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre !

-Ce n'est pas la peine, Gokudera Hayato, répondit Mukuro tandis que le Nono, alerté par Visconti qui suivaient les trois futurs gardiens, arrivait accompagné de Ryohei, Coyote et Ganauche. Sawada Tsunayoshi et son ravisseur sont toujours dans les bois.

-Quoi ?! s'étonna Yamamoto. Mais...

Le futur gardien du brouillard se rendit compte qu'il y avait quelque chose qui en tournait pas rond... Une des présences s'avançait vers eux lentement. C'était celle de... Mukuro rouvrit les yeux et s'avança de quelque pas. Gokudera plissa les yeux tournant son regard vers la forêt que regardait Mukuro. Tout le monde en fit de même. Au bout de plusieurs minutes rien ne se passa, puis une forme grise s'approcha d'eux. Quelques hommes, arrivés entre-temps, tournèrent leurs lampes de poches vers celle-ci, faisant découvrir un Tsunayoshi essoufflé, tous ses membres tremblants, une bâillon à moitié défait entourant son cou. Il ne semblait pas les avoir vu malgré la lumière pointée sur lui, la tête penchée en avant, sa frange cachant inexorablement ses yeux.

-Tsunayoshi-kun ! s'écria le Nono, sa voix oscillant entre l'inquiétude et le soulagement.

L'enfant sursauta légèrement en entendant son nom et releva légèrement la tête, faisant découvrir un immense bleu sur sa joue, quelques rougeurs et égratignures au niveau de la commissure de ses lèvres et ses yeux marrons troublés, remplis de larmes.

-Tsunayoshi-sama ! s'exclama Gokudera en accourant vers lui.

Le futur gardien de la Tempête arriva devant lui et s'agenouilla devant l'enfant qui n'avait pas réagi et le prit dans ses bras.

-Tsunayoshi-sama... Je me suis tellement inquiété ! Comment avez-vous pu vous libérer seul, Tsunayoshi-sama ?

Yamamoto rejoignit Gokudera avec un immense sourire soulagé aux lèvres, sourire qui s'effaça en voyant les mains de Tsuna.

-Gokudera... souffla-t-il en pâlissant quelque peu.

-Quoi ? gronda l'argenté.

Doucement, l'épéiste s'approcha de l'enfant et attrapa le poignet, ce qui fit frissonner l'enfant, tournant de ce fait l'attention de tous sur les mains et avants bras couverts de sang de Tsuna.

-Mon dieu, Tsunayoshi-sama ! s'exclama Gokudera épouvanté. Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit plus tôt !? Tête de pelouse, viens tout de suite le soigner ! Dépêche-toi !

Les membres de de Tsuna tremblèrent plus à la mention des blessures et les larmes menaçaient maintenant de couler sur ses joues. Mukuro plissa les yeux à cette réaction mais ne dit rien ses pensées tourbillonnant dans son esprit. Ryohei écarta les autres de son passage et se précipita sur l'enfant. En voyant tout le sang sur les mains de Tsuna, il ne put empêcher de faire une grimace avant que son air sérieux ne reprenne le dessus. Il posa délicatement ses deux mains sur les épaules de l'enfant et demanda d'une voix calme, surprenant ses compagnons.

-Je vais arranger ça tout de suite, mais il faut que tu me dises où tu es blessé, Sawada. Sinon je ne pourrai extrêmement rien faire...

Tsuna essaya d'ouvrir la bouche mais ses lèvres tremblaient tellement qu'elles en étaient crispées. Quand enfin il ouvrit la bouche aucun son n'en sortit, inquiétant plus encore ceux qui l'entourait. Soudain Mukuro comprit, ses yeux s'écarquillant à la réalisation. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Essayant de reprendre son calme, son visage dénué de toutes moqueries, il s'approcha à son tour de l'enfant.

-Cela ne servira à rien, Sasagawa Ryohei.

-Que veux-tu dire à l'extrême ? s'exclama le futur gardien du Soleil.

Tsuna leva un regard absent vers Mukuro. Quand leur regard se fut croisé, Mukuro déclara :

-Tu n'es pas blessé au point de saigner, n'est-ce pas Tsunayoshi ?

Les larmes s'échappaient maintenant des yeux de l'enfant. Tsuna se mordit les lèvres. Puis sans que personne n'ait pu prévoir ce qui allait se passer, Tsunayoshi se précipita sur Mukuro et cacha son visage dans les vêtements de l'illusionniste.

Dire que Mukuro était surpris était un euphémisme. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux et il ne sut pas quoi faire pour s'enlever de l'étreinte de l'enfant. Toutes les personnes présentes ne surent pas non plus cacher leur surprise. Gokudera regardaient avec incompréhension son protégé prendre refuge auprès de quelqu'un d'autre tandis que Yamamoto et Ryohei regardait avec une immense stupéfaction un enfant chercher du réconfort chez Mukuro. Cela faisait des années qu'ils connaissaient le bleuté à la coiffure d'ananas et celui-ci avait plus tendance à faire peur aux enfants à les éloigner. Hibari lui-même s'autorisa un haussement de sourcil avant que ceux-ci ne se plissèrent. Quelque chose de grave avait dû se passer pour que l'enfant aille voir Mukuro. Celui-ci essaya tant bien que mal de remettre en place son masque avant de poser ses mains fermement sur les épaules de l'enfant. Il sentit alors les soubresauts de l'enfant. Il rêvait ou l'enfant pleurait contre lui ?! Il avait beau être sûrement le seul à avoir compris ce qu'il s'était passé, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait le consoler. Mais avant toute chose il fallait que Tsuna se calme. Il éloigna lentement Tsunayoshi et s'accroupit devant lui. Aussitôt la voix de Tsuna résonna dans la lisière de la forêt, effrayée et tremblante

-Je... Je ne... Je ne voulais pas !.. J'ai... juste... Je voulais juste...

-Calme-toi, bambino, déclara Mukuro. Tu n'as rien fait...

-Si ! Je... je l'ai... Je voulais juste... l'effrayer... C'est tout... mais... mais il... Il s'est... précipité sur moi... Je tenais le couteau... Et, le couteau... il... il s'est... Je l'ai... Je ne voulais pas ! Je ne voulais pas...

L'enfant éclata alors en sanglot, ses mains tremblantes et couvertes de sang frottant ses yeux et essayant de s'en débarrasser. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup d'information de plus pour les autres autour d'eux comprennent ce qui s'était passé. Gokudera serra les dents tandis que ses yeux reflétaient toute l'horreur de la situation. Yamamoto avait pâli et Ryohei regardait avec détresse l'enfant pleurer et se mettre du sang dilué par les larmes sur tout le visage. Timoteo en entendant les mots de Tsunayoshi tituba mais se fit soutenir à temps par Coyote qui se mordait la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Ganauche semblait ne pas en croire ses oreilles, ses jambes ayant lâché, le laissant le souffle court sous la révélation, au sol. Chrome et Lambo qui avaient compris que Tsunayoshi avait été retrouvé, étaient arrivé sur les mots de l'enfant. Des larmes commençaient à tomber sur les joues de la jeune femme alors que Lambo regardait d'un air incrédule l'enfant pleurer de toutes les larmes de son corps. Le visage de Hibari s'était assombri. Il se tourna vers Mukuro.

-Où ? gronda-t-il.

Mukuro n'eut pas besoin que le futur gardien du Nuage n'en dise plus pour comprendre la question. Il désigna d'un signe de tête le chemin par lequel Tsuna était arrivé.

-A quelque dizaines de mètres de là. Tu devrais le voir assez vite. Il n'a pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure...

Sans attendre, Hibari se précipita dans la forêt, Visconti le suivant précipitamment. Le reste des personnes ne s'extasièrent pas sur le fait que Hibari et Mukuro soient en train e collaborer sans se jeter des menaces ou des armes à la figure. L'instint n'était pas à l'idiotie. Les deux hommes disparurent dans les ténèbres de l'amas d'arbres. Mukuro reporta son attention sur le futur Decimo.

Il était évident que l'enfant s'était défendu et que l'homme en avait payé le prix fort. D'après les informations que le jeune Tsuna leur avait révélé, il avait dû réussir à se libérer, à désarmer son ravisseur et s'était défendu le couteau en main. L'homme n'avait rien dû rien voir dans l'obscurité de des arbres et s'était précipité sur le gamin, sans remarquer la menace de l'arme et... s'était sûrement planté lui-même sur le poignard que tenait Tsuna. Il ne voyait pas d'autre solution. Il ne blâmait pas le gamin pour avoir fait cela, il était après tout contre la mafia et tuer un kidnappeur était sûrement une bonne chose pour lui, même si jamais il ne le dirait à voix haute. Aussi il ne comprenait pas la réaction de l'enfant. Il avait tué son ravisseur, n'était-ce pas une bonne chose ? Il avait bien compris que l'enfant était bien trop bon et bien trop pur pour entrer dans la mafia, mais après ce qui lui était arrivé ? Il avait été torturé pendant un an ! Comment pouvait-il rester aussi innocent après cela ? Bon, il était maintenant sûr que l'innocence de l'enfant allait en prendre un coup après cette soirée... C'était une bonne chose. Au moins l'enfant serait maintenant plus sur ses gardes. Oui c'était une bonne chose... mais alors pourquoi se sentait-il mal à l'aise en voyant l'enfant pleurer comme le lui permettait son petit corps ?

Gokudera s'approcha de l'enfant et le prit dans ses bras. L'enfant se laissa faire. Gokudera referma ses bras posant une main sur le crâne de l'enfant, puis murmurant des paroles rassurantes, il tenta de réconforter l'enfant.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Tsunayoshi-sama, tout ira bien. Vous avez...

-Non... laissa échapper l'enfant dans un souffle avant de s'éloigner de l'homme en plantant ses yeux larmoyants, et de ce fait, faisant ainsi découvrir le regard coupable et horrifié de l'enfant. Non, tout ne va pas bien... Gokudera-san... vous ne comprenez pas.. j'ai tué un homme ! J'ai tué ! Je... je suis un monstre...

Il avait dit ces derniers mots en baissant la tête. Il ne put ainsi pas voir la grimace qui avait pris place sur les lèvres de Gokudera ni les regards honteux de Yamamoto et de Ryohei. Ils étaient des mafieux. Ils avaient déjà tué. Plusieurs fois même. Gokudera qui était un déjà un tueur à gage connu sous le nom de Smocking Bomb avant de rencontrer ceux qui font partie de la future dixième génération, en avait encore tué plus. Quant à Mukuro, ce n'était même pas la peine d'en parler. Hibari, lui, il n'avait jamais fait dans la dentelle. Cela leur fit mal, minus Mukuro, de savoir que l'enfant répugnait à cela, bien que cela ne soit pas surprenant.

Lambo, même s'il n'avait jamais tué encore, avait déjà plusieurs fait couler le sang. Il avait blessé gravement quelqu'un pour la première fois il y a deux ans dans le cadre d'une bataille entre deux familles rivales, bien que la famille Vongola ne faisait parti d'aucune d'entre les deux. Il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre pendant une journée entière avant que ses frères et sœurs de cœur ne viennent le réconforter, chacun à leur manière. Aussi pouvait-il imaginer facilement ce que ressentait Tsuna. Mais le fait qu'il ressente cela à son âge, en plus grave encore, puisque que la victime était morte ! Lambo ne pouvait que se sentir extrêmement désolé pour Tsuna, sans qu'il ne sache quoi dire.

Gokudera ne sut que dire aux propos de Tsuna. Il allait ouvrir la bouche, pour il ne savait quelles raisons, quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Gokudera regarda derrière lui pour voir le visage de Ryohei qu'il lui adressa un signe de tête. Gokudera hésita une seconde avant de lui laisser la place avec réticence. Ryohei se tint alors devant l'enfant. Pendant plusieurs secondes il ne bougea pas avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Tsuna eut alors un hoquet de surprise, ne s'attendant pas cela de la part du jeune homme aux cheveux blanc. Après tout n'essayait-il pas de l'éviter depuis qu'il était au manoir ? Ne l'appréciait-il pas ? Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors en entendant les paroles du boxeur.

-Tu n'es en aucun cas un monstre, Sawada, et tu n'es en aucun cas responsable de ce qu'il vient de se passer à l'extrême !

-Mais j'ai...

-Il est vrai que c'est toi qui tenait le couteau et il est vrai qu'il est peut-être mort de cette blessure. Mais tu l'as fait pour te protéger à l'extrême. Tu ne l'as pas levé pour tuer. Tu l'as levé pour te protéger, pour le menacer. Cet homme a réagi extrêmement trop rapidement pour son malheur et n'a pas estimé nécessaire d'analyser la situation. C'est lui qui s'est précipité sur toi et c'est lui qui s'est blessé. Tu n'es pas responsable de ça. Le monstre dans l'histoire, c'est lui. Lui qui a essayé de t'enlever et de te tuer à l'extrême ! S'il n'était pas venu t'enlever, rien de tout cela ne se serait passé. Tu es extrêmement trop bon et trop généreux pour tuer de sang froid. Un monstre n'aurait pas montré aucune pitié et aucun respect devant ce genre d'acte à l'extrême. Tes larmes et tes regrets sont des preuves que tu n'es pas un extrême monstre, Sawada. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

Pendant un instant, Ryohei ne reçut aucune réponse de la part de l'enfant jusqu'à qu'il sente un léger hochement de tête. A ce mouvement Ryohei eut un sourire, bien que légèrement triste. Les autres adultes autour d'eux se sentirent quelque peu soulagés. Ils savaient tous que jamais cette soirée ni ce qu'il s'y était passé ne partira de la mémoire de l'enfant. Ces souvenirs hanteront pour toujours l'esprit de Tsuna, mais les mots de Ryohei semblaient avoir atténués la culpabilité de l'enfant, sans toutefois la faire disparaître complètement.

C'est à ce moment-là que Hibari sortit du couvert de l'obscurité. Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers lui tandis que son propre regard se fixa sur le corps secoué des derniers sanglots avant de le lever vers Brow.

-On a besoin de vos capacités.

Les sourcils de Brow se haussèrent d'incompréhension avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillèrent. Alors que quelque n'ait pu lui demander quoique ce soit, Hibari continua :

-Il n'est pas mort.

Pendant une seconde personne ne réagit, incapable de prendre l'information au sérieux. Puis un concert de soupir de soulagement se fit alors entendre. Un immense sourire prit place sur les lèvres de Ryohei tandis qu'il sentait le corps de Tsuna se tendre entre ses bras, lui prouvant que l'enfant avait bien entendu l'information de l'ancien préfet de Namimori. C'était dans cette ambiance soulagée que Hibari darda un regard glacial et menaçant sur Brow.

-Tout de suite, dit-il simplement.

Brow se raidit imperceptiblement, reconnaissant dans le ton de la voix du jeune homme la menace de mort. De plus, si l'homme n'était mort, il ne devait pas loin de l'être pour que Visconti et Hibari demande l'apport de sa flamme. D'un signe de tête de Timoteo, Brow se précipita aussi vite que possible sous la direction de Hibari dans la forêt. Après le départ du gardien du Soleil, Ryohei s'adressa à Tsuna :

-Sawada ! Tu as entendu ? Il n'est pas mort. Tu ne l'as pas tué !

La voix de Tsuna s'éleva alors, chuchotant presque, n'y croyant toujours pas :

-Je... je ne l'ai... pas... tué ? Il est... en vie ?

-Oui, Tsunayoshi-sama, intervint Gokudera en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Tsuna. Il est en vie. Et Brow va le soigner, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Sur cette réalisation, les larmes de Tsunayoshi coulèrent de plus belle, mais cette fois de soulagement. Toute la pression et la peur accumulée explosèrent en une myriade de larmes que l'enfant essayaient tant bien que mal d'essuyer. Timoteo le remarqua et décida qu'il était temps pour Tsuna de se reposer. Brabanters étant absent, le boss des Vongola se tourna vers Yamamoto.

-Takeshi-kun... serait-il possible d'utiliser ta flamme sur Tsunayoshi ? Il a besoin de repos...

-Hein ? Ah... euh... Tsuna ne connaît pas encore l'existence des flammes, non ? Il risque d'avoir peur, non ?

-A mon avis, remarqua Coyote, il est bien trop pris par ce qui s'est passé pour s'apercevoir tout de suite de ce genre de pouvoir. Utilise-la sans crainte.

-Je vois... Très bien pas de problème. Je vais le faire.

Yamamoto prit une inspiration avant de s'approcher de l'enfant. Lui adressant un signe de tête compréhensif, Ryohei dégagea une des épaules de l'enfant afin que Yamamoto puisse y poser sa main dont l'un des doigts était entouré d'un anneau serti d'une pierre bleue pâle. Murmurant des paroles de réconfort, Yamamoto activa sa flamme, faisant briller la pierre de l'anneau, avant qu'une flamme bleue s'y allume. L'énergie tranquillisante se diffusa dans le corps de Tsuna sans que celui-ci n'y prit compte. Au bout que quelques dizaines de secondes, les gestes de l'enfant se firent plus lents et les pleurs plus distants. Puis, ses yeux devinrent lourds avant qu'ils ne se refermèrent d'eux -mêmes. A ce moment-là le corps de Tsuna bascula à l'avant, soutenu par Ryohei. Tsuna était maintenant profondément endormi, les dernière larmes coulant doucement sur ses joues. Ryohei le prit dans ses bras, le positionnant sur le dos.

-Quelle histoire... soupira -t-il.

-Au moins Tsuna n'est pas blessé, sourit Yamamoto.

-Mais il aurait pu l'être, grogna Gokudera, d'un ton amer et coupable.

-Gokudera ?

-Tsunayoshi-sama était en danger de mort tu ne comprends pas ? s'écria Gokudera. Il a faillit être enlevé et emporté loin d'ici ! Qui sait s'il aurait survécu, cette fois-ci ? Si seulement j'avais pu être là plus tôt... !

-Tête de poulpe, ne crois-tu pas que tu vas trop loin ?

-Non, trancha Timoteo. Hayato a raison. Bien que la sécurité a été renforcée et bien que j'ai été prévenu qu'un cas de ce genre arriverait, Tsunayoshi a failli être enlevé une autre fois. Vous savez tous qu'il aurait pu y laisser sa peau. Nous avons baissé notre garde. Julio, le majordome en chef a donné de précieuse données sur le manoir et sa sécurité ce qui a permis d'aboutir à cet enlèvement. Si Tsuna n'avait pas su comment appeler Mukuro, il aurait été emporté sans que personne ne le sache !

-Quoi ? Julio ? s'écria Lambo. C'est impossible !

-Julio est un allié... commença Chrome.

-Ce n'est pas le même Julio, déclara Coyote.

-Huh ?

-Quand j'ai fait capturer Julio tout à l'heure j'ai remarqué quelques cicatrices au niveau du cou et du front, assez masquées pour que personnes ne les remarque, mais assez visible pour quelqu'un qui connaissait Julio.

-Des marques de chirurgie esthétique ! s'exclama Gokudera.

-Oui, opina Coyote. A mon avis, le véritable Julio a dû être remplacé par un double il y a deux semaines, qui lui travaillait pour des ennemis des Vongola. Il est impossible de dire ce qu'il s'est passé au véritable Julio, mais nous savons tous qu'il y a de grandes chances qu'il ne soit plus de ce monde...

Les têtes de tout le monde se baissèrent de tristesse.

-Et pour Tsuna ? demanda Ryohei. On le ramène dans sa chambre ?

-Non, c'est une mauvaise idée, décréta Timoteo. Je ne pense pas que le fait qu'il soit endormi dans une chambre où il a été enlevé soit une bonne idée... De plus, nous ne savons toujours pas si le faux Julio était seul où s'il avait des complices dans le manoir. Coyote va mener l'interrogatoire du faux Julio tandis que Visconti interrogera sûrement le kidnappeur de Tsuna. Mais durant ce temps Tsuna doit être protégé. Nous devons trouver un endroit où personne n'oserait jamais aller et qui pourrait permettre à Tsuna de dormir, comme... Comme la chambre de Kyoya, par exemple.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la petite troupe. Tous les regards convergèrent vers le japonais mentionné. Celui-ci regardait le Nono Vongola comme pour demander s'il avait bien entendu. Une fois s'en être assuré, il parla avec une voix froide.

-Pas question.

-Je savais que tu dirais cela, soupira Timoteo sans se laisser démonter. Mais c'est le seul endroit où personne n'entrera. Tsuna a besoin d'une sécurité maximale à partir de maintenant. Et je suis presque sûr que toi seul peut la lui apporter en ce moment. Dis-toi que c'est une mission capitale, si cela peut te convenir.

Les yeux de Hibari se plissèrent. Gokudera s'était légèrement renfrogné au mots de Timoteo mais il savait que le boss des Vongola avait raison. Parmi tout ceux de leur génération Hibari était le plus fort et le plus fiable en ce qui concernait la protection... sauf si, bien sûr, il y avait un Mukuro qui rôdait autour... Le futur gardien du Nuage resta silencieux pendant quelque temps pesant le pour ou contre. Voyant l'hésitation dans le regard du japonais, Timoteo soupira.

-Et si j'appelais prochainement Dino Cavallone pour une séance d'entraînement intensif ?

Une légère lueur d'intérêt s'alluma dans les yeux de Hibari. Cela faisait bien des années que le futur gardien du Nuage n'avait pas fait de combat avec le canasson de la famille alliée aux Vongola. Hibari avait fini par presque atteindre le niveau du blond et cela faisait longtemps qu'il voulait le mordre à mort pour toutes ces années d'auto-proclamation de mentor de la part de Dino. Finalement il grogna son accord. Il s'approcha de Yamamoto qui lui tendit Tsuna. Hibari allait rejoindre le manoir, Tsuna dans ses bras alors que Timoteo le rappelait :

-N'oublies pas Kyoya, reste avec lui jusqu'à qu'il se réveille : je n'ai pas envie de prendre le moindre risque.

-Hn... grogna-t-il. Combien de temps ?

-Au minimum jusqu'au matin, assura Yamamoto. Après peut-être se réveillera-t-il plus tard.

Hibari acquiesça avant de s'éloigner vers le manoir.

Timoteo poussa un profond soupir. Coyote lui tapa discrètement sur l'épaule.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute si Kyoya est comme ça.

-Ce n'est pas ça qui me gêne... Le Decimo Cavallone sera sûrement content de venir. Après tout il disait depuis années que si nous arrivions à retrouver Tsunayoshi, il voudrait le rencontrer. Je n'ai pas trop compris pourquoi... une sorte d'histoire de petit-frère, ou un truc comme ça...

-Mais alors pourquoi tu soupires ?

-Je me disais juste... qu'il était sûrement temps pour Tsunayoshi de tout savoir.

-Nono-sama ? s'inquiéta Gokudera en entendant la conversation. Quand vous dîtes tout savoir, vous voulez parler...

-Du fait que nous sommes des mafieux.

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

_Et voilà ! Alors ?  
_

_Aaah ! J'avais dit pas taper !_

_Mais vous devriez être heureux ! Tsuna ne l'a pas tué ! Son innocence n'est pas encore complètement volée ! Mais bon faut dire qu'il a failli tout expérimenter ce pauvre chou..._

_Donc notre bout de chou va dormir dans la chambre d'Hibari et le Nono prévoit de tout lui dire au sujet de leur véritable affaire. Et ce Iemitsu qui n'arrive toujours pas ! Pauvre Tsuna..._

_J'ai fait de mon mieux pour que les personnages ne fassent pas trop OOC en particulier Mukuro et pour que Tsuna retrouve un semblant de comportement enfantin (mais bon vous me direz, n'importe qui, qui ne soit pas dans la mafia paniquerait s'il se fait enlevé...) mais reste quand même actif ^^ Toute la contradiction dans mon personnage de Tsuna est là. Bon je crois avoir tout dit._

_N'hésitez pas commentez mes chapitres ! Ça me motive maintenant plus que jamais !_


	16. Chapter 16 : Explications

_Coucou ! _

_Eh oui c'est moi, Keiyner, qui arrive en retard pour ce chapitre 16 tant attendu ! (Rhô, laissez-moi rêver tout de même !) _

_Alors pour le retard, j'ai une très bonne excuse !_

_J'ai emménager dans mon nouvel appart vendredi dans l'après midi... Le samedi matin j'ai pensé que tout serait cool que je pourrai poster le chapitre et répondre aux reviews sans aucun problème, mais j'avais oublié un problème... Un gros problème._

_J'ai pas encore d'internet._

_Donc pas de moyen de publier un chapitre ni même de lire des fics ! Vous vous rendez compte !_

_Heureusement (et vous pouvez la vénérer pour ça), j'ai une amie qui habite pas très loin de chez moi et qui, elle, a internet. Et elle a accepté de me laisser squatter son appart pour avoir internet. Sammy, je t'adore !_

_Donc voilà, mes plus récentes péripéties. Comme vous vous en doutez, je ne vais pas pouvoir répondre aux reviews tout de suite (ok mon amie me laisse internet, mais bon ça fait moyen de passer la soirée chez elle à écrire des réponses...) Du coup, dès que j'aurai internet je vous répondrai ne vous inquiétez pas ! _

_Comment ça les personnages de Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne sont pas à moi ? Hein ? Quoi ? Une histoire de propriété ? A qui ? Akira Amano ? Et elle ne les vend pas ? Non ? Un échange alors ? J'ai une idée ! Je vous donne mon âme et toute mon imagination contre Gokudera et G. Quoi ? Il faut quelque chose de plus précieux ? Euh... Mon chat... ? Ouin ! Non pas mon chat ! Pas mon précieux pas lui ! Noooon ! Comment ça c'est pas assez ? Bon à défaut de les avoir, ces persos, est-ce que je peux au moins les utiliser ? C'est bon ? Super. Pfiou... Ils ont durs en affaires, ces gens-là !_

_Merci à **erikadu19, Caliste, inukag9, , melamariannie, history, Ellewyl, Davis D. Pumpkin's Luys** (ravie de te compter parmi nous soit dit en passant ^^) et **tahury**, pour vos reviews du chapitre précédent !_

_Je compléterai ce début de préliminaires avec les réponses des reveiws anonymes et les remerciements à ceux qui suivent, ont mis en favoris ou qui lisent une fois que j'aurai internet. Comment dire... pour être honnête, je n'ai pas les noms des personnes en tête ^^'. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Sans faute !_

_Bon je laisser avec ce chapitre miraculé en espérant qu'il vous plaira ! Enyoy !_

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

Chapter 16 : Explications.

Tsuna ne s'était jamais senti aussi relaxé.

Ou en tout cas, cela faisait longtemps.

Il avait la vague impression d'être entouré de coton moelleux. Il ne pensait à rien, ses inquiétudes, ses interrogations s'étant toutes envolées. Il aurait pu être mort, Tsuna n'aurait pas été surpris. Il profita juste de cet état d'hébétude. Il sentait bien sûr un léger titillement comme s'il oubliait quelque chose de très important. Tsuna n'y prit même pas garde et repoussa avec fermeté ce sentiment oppressant, laissant de nouveau le calme reprendre ses droits dans son esprit. Mais celui-ci ne dura pas.

Il sentait ses sens reprendre progressivement leur droit. Tout d'abord il ne sentit rien Puis il put sentir quelque chose de doux et en même temps de léger l'envelopper. Inconsciemment, il se recroquevilla autour de cette matière si rassurante. Puis ce fut le tour de son odorat de se manifester. Tsuna sentait une délicate odeur d'encens qui le mettait en confiance, le berçant doucement. Sa mère avait l'habitude de brûler de l'encens et d'en embaumer toute la maison. Aussi chaque fois que Tsuna rentrait à la maison, après avoir passé une après-midi à courir pour échapper au chihuahua, dans leur maison voisine au Japon, l'odeur parfumée d'herbes brûlées lui souhaitait toujours la bienvenue... Oui... Peut-être que sa mère était là, à parfumer la maison... Il put ensuite percevoir le piaillement d'un oiseau avant de l'entendre prendre son envol. Mais ce qui l'étonna le plus c'était de ne pas entendre les battements d'ailes s'éloigner. Ceux-ci en effet s'assourdissaient avant de revenir avant de s'assourdir de nouveau puis de revenir en force, comme si le dit oiseau faisait des tours. Mais aucun oiseau n'agissait ainsi à part... Tsuna ouvrit finalement les yeux.

Avant de les fermer brusquement. Il s'autorisa quelques minutes de grognements et de pause avant de les rouvrir de nouveau s'attendant cette fois à ce qui allait se passer. Mais la lumière, encore trop blanche, lui fit trop mal aux yeux. Il cligna plusieurs fois jusqu'à qu'il puisse distinguer quelque chose.

Il se retrouvait allongé sur un lit confortable, les draps, d'une légère couleur violette, l'entourant. Pour un peu il serait presque emmêlé dedans. A côté du lit, se trouvait un bureau d'un bois sombre, rangé, sans qu'aucun documents ou crayons ne traînent. Adjacent au bureau, une fenêtre ouverte laissait passer la lumière du jour ainsi qu'un léger vent frais. Tsuna essaya de se lever, s'inquiétant de ne pas reconnaître la pièce. Mais à peine s'était-il assis sur le lit qu'une voix irritée résonna dans la pièce.

-_Humph... Réveillé ?_

Brusquement, Tsuna se détourna de la contemplation de la pièce pour regarder la personne qui avait parlé.

Il fut alors très surpris et inquiet de voir Hibari, assis sur une chaise, à côté de la porte, qui menait vers l'extérieur de la pièce, assumait Tsuna, montant la garde comme s'il allait tenter de s'enfuir. A la vue du regard glacial de l'adulte, Tsuna poussa un petit cri plaintif et recula précipitamment. Se faisant, il oublia ses jambes encore emmêlées dans les draps et tomba, tête la première, du lit. Hibari leva un sourcil incrédule face à cette démonstration de maladresse insoupçonnée chez l'enfant. Tsuna finit par se relever et, le rouge aux joues, leva un regard inquiet vers Hibari.

Comment allait-il réagir ? Allait-il se moquer de lui pour être tombé tout seul ? Cela faisait bien longtemps que sa maladresse légendaire ne lui avait pas joué des tours... Et franchement il s'en serait bien passé. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il était dans un univers complètement différent. Il prêta enfin plus attention à son environnement autour de lui.

-Tsunayoshi ! Tsunayoshi ! Fainéant ! piailla une voix aiguë.

Tsunayochi sursauta légèrement et leva les yeux pour voir son interlocuteur avant de reconnaître l'oiseau jaune de Hibari, Hibird, qui tournait à quelques dizaines de centimètres au-dessus de sa tête. L'oiseau amorça alors une descente avant de finir par se poser sur la tête de l'enfant. Tsuna était maintenant habitué à servir de perchoir à l'oiseau. Aussi une fois qu'il sut que Hibird était bien installé et ne tomberait pas, il leva la tête vers Hibari, qui n'avait pas non plus bougé, lui aussi maintenant habitué à ce que son oiseau apprécie l'enfant.

-_Euh... Hibari-san..._ hésita Tsuna. _Où sommes-nous ?_

Hibari darda un regard glacial vers l'enfant avant de répondre d'une voix sèche :

-_Dans ma chambre..._

-_Pardon ?_ s'étonna Tsuna, choqué.

Il regarda de nouveau autour de lui, remarqua de nouveau l'ambiance nippone qui imprégnait la chambre, puis l'ordre et le rangement qui régissaient la pièce. Ce n'était peut-être pas si étonnant que ça finalement... mais ce qui perturbait le plus l'enfant était...

-_Pourquoi suis-je ici ?_

Hibari leva discrètement un sourcil.

-_Tu aurais préféré dormir dans ta chambre ?_

_-Eh bien... pourquoi pas ?... Ça me semble normal._

_-Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?_ demanda le plus vieux en plissant les yeux.

-_Hein ? Eh bien... nous sommes allés voir le corps de Luna-chan... Je crois que je me suis endormi dans la voiture en rentrant. On a tous mangé ensemble dans le salon... Vous vous êtes battu avec Mukuro... Après j'ai joué avec Takeshi-san..._

_-Ensuite ?_

_-Je... euh... je me suis couché le soir..._

_-Ensuite ?_ demanda encore Hibari avec une voix plus menaçante.

Tsuna déglutit, continuant de chercher précipitamment dans sa mémoire ce qui aurait pu se passer. Puis il se souvint de cette sensation qu'il avait eut au réveil, comme si quelque chose d'affreux s'était passé. Il creusa un peu plus avant qu'il ne se souvienne.

Il avait été enlevé. Ou failli puisqu'il avait réussi à s'échapper. Mais cela avait été juste... Tsuna se souvint de s'être retourné, le couteau à la main, avant que... Tsuna eut un hoquet d'horreur en se souvenant de l'ombre de l'homme se jetant sur lui, de la sensation du couteau s'enfonçant dans la chair, de la vision du corps de l'homme ayant un frisson avant de s'étaler sur Tsuna. L'enfant se souvenait avoir été coincé à terre sous le corps. Il avait réussi à s'extirper de la masse de son ravisseur, le couteau toujours à la main. Il avait mis quelque minutes à regarder le corps immobile avant que ses yeux ne descendent vers l'arme et ne la voient couverte de sang tout comme ses deux-avant-bras. Il avait alors été choqué de ce qu'il avait fait. Il voulait trouver quelqu'un, chercher de l'aide. L'homme avait été tué... de sa main. Tsuna avait ignoré tous ses sens qui lui disaient le contraire. Il avait entrepris de prendre une route. N'importe laquelle. Du moment qu'il s'éloignait du corps. Qu'il s'éloignait de ce qu'il avait fait. De sa faute. Et, heureusement, il avait choisi le chemin qui l'avait ramener au manoir. Il se souvenait d'une manière confuse de son retour, et des discours de Gokudera, de Mukuro, et de Ryohei. Puis les paroles de Hibari disant que son ravisseur n'était pas mort ! Enfin il se souvenant du moment où il s'était endormi, soulagé du poids de son apparent meurtre, doucement, ses sens s'obscurcissant un par un. La dernière image dont il se souvenait était celle d'un Yamamoto éclairé par une faible lumière bleue avant que tout ne redevienne noir.

Tsuna ferma un instant les yeux, essayant de se calmer après que ses flashs ne se replacent dans sa mémoire. Quand il regarda à nouveau Hibari, il posa la question qui lui tenait le plus à cœur.

_-Il est vraiment vivant ? Je veux dire... l'homme..._

Sans un mot Hibari acquiesça.

_-J'ai vraiment failli être..._

_-Alors tu te souviens maintenant._

Tsuna hocha la tête, ses yeux exprimant cette fois toute la souffrance de la veille, alors que son esprit étant à nouveau obnubilé par ses souvenirs.

-_Cet homme..._ finit-il par demander. _Où est-il maintenant ?_

_-Ne tourne pas autour du pot, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Demande ce que tu penses et vite._

Tsuna le regarda interloqué. Puis il comprit.

-_Hibari-san... Est-ce que vous faites partie de la mafia ?_

L'adulte ferma une seconde les yeux avant de les rouvrir pour les planter dans ceux de l'enfant.

-Depuis combien de temps ?

Tsuna tourna lentement la tête.

_-Pas longtemps. J'ai eu des soupçons mais je ne l'ai vraiment pensé que quand on est allé voir le corps de Luna-chan._

_-Tu en as parlé à quelqu'un ?_

_-Non... de toutes façons, je n'ai pas vraiment de personne à qui en parler._

_-Même pas à Gokudera Hayato ou à Ganauche ?_

_-Ils en font partie aussi, non ? Cela ne vous menacera pas si jamais je leur parlerai._

_-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé,_ grogna Hibari, alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient.

_-Au vu de votre ton, c'est ce que j'ai pensé... Mais non je n'ai pas eu le temps de leur en parler._

Hibari croisa les bras, n'aimant pas du tout le ton que l'enfant prenait avec lui. Il allait le lui dire quand l'enfant posa encore une question.

_-Est-ce que... mon grand-père... en est aussi un ?_

L'adulte sentit le tremblement et quelque chose qui se rapprochait à de la peur dans la voix de l'enfant. Il resta silencieux un moment, considérant Tsuna de toute sa hauteur avant de répondre :

_-Tu lui demanderas._

_-Je vois_, soupira Tsuna, néanmoins heureux que Hibari lui réponde. _Et l'homme ? Vous l'avez tué ?_

_-Dans la salle d'interrogatoire avec Visconti. _

Tsuna déglutit. Il avait à peine vu le côté menaçant de l'homme aux lunettes noires la veille face aux employés de la morgue. Et ça lui avait suffi pour se convaincre de ne jamais rendre fou de rage l'adulte. Alors imaginer l'homme qui avait faillit le kidnapper devant lui était selon Tsuna, une grande menace. Hibari n'attendit pas que l'enfant sorte de ses pensées pour se lever et ouvrir la porte. Le bruit que celle-ci fit, réveilla Tsuna.

-_Suis-moi_, ordonna Hibari.

L'idée de s'opposer à Hibari ne vint même pas dans l'esprit de Tsuna qui embpîta le pas au japonais, sans poser de questions... ou presque.

-_Où va-t-on ?_ demanda-t-il alors qu'ils se retrouvaient dans les couloirs.

_-Dans le bureau de ton grand-père._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Il voulait te voir dès que tu serais réveillé._

Tsuna ne répondit rien et suivit Hibari. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Que Hibari soit un mafieux était déjà dérangeant. Après tout imaginer Hibari aux ordres d'un chef de famille ou de quelqu'un tout court était impossible. De plus il se souvenait de Hibari comme quelqu'un qui ne tolérait pas l'injustice, faisant régner l'ordre à sa manière. Comment pouvait-il avoir rejoint la mafia, qui était, d'après ce que Tsuna avait compris, un monde hors-la-loi ? Et si Hibari en faisait, est-ce que cela voulait dire que les autres aussi ? Bizarrement, au vu des comportements premiers de Gokudera et actuels pour Mukuro, il ne trouvait pas cela illogique. Mais en ce qui concernait Yamamoto, Ryohei, Chrome et Kyoko, il avait un peu de mal. Ils étaient gentils, bons... Il était peut-être un peu présomptueux pour en parler puisqu'il était un peu jeune pour y être mêlé.. Peut-être avaient-ils été mêlés dans le genre de circonstances que lui ?

Et s'ils faisaient partie de la mafia ? Comment devra-t-il réagir à leur présence ? Devra-t-il se méfier d'eux ? C'était ridicule ! Jamais aucun d'eux ne lui avait fait du mal. Au contraire, ils l'ont protégé... Il ne pouvait pas être effrayé à leur vue, mais il ne se voilait pas la face. Maintenant qu'il comprenait qui ils étaient, il y aurait un malaise. Tsuna ne pouvait plus faire comme s'il ne comprenait rien. Même s'ils ne lui avaient jamais fait de mal, Tsuna avait vu assez de mafieux mauvais pour ne pas baisser sa garde. Mais après tout cela, Tsuna ne savait plus quoi penser... Pourquoi intéressait-il autant les mafieux ? Pourquoi Gokudera-san et les autres n'agissaient-ils pas comme les autres ? Pourquoi l'avoir sauvé ? Pourquoi le protéger ? Étaient-ils vraiment des mafieux ? Et son père ? Il lui avait toujours dit, quand il était encore plus jeune, que celui qu'il appelait affectueusement « Ji-chan » était son patron... Et si ce patron était un mafieux, alors cela voudrait donc dire que son père travaillait pour la mafia. Était-ce pour cela que ces hommes l'avaient enlevé ? Pour faire chanter son père ou un truc du genre ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'avait-il pas été relâché tout de suite ? Son père l'avait-il... abandonné ? Tsuna secoua furieusement la tête. Il refusa d'y penser. C'était tout bonnement impossible !

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions. Hibari s'était arrêté, faisant manquer à Tsuna de se cogner contre lui. Tsuna leva la tête et remarqua qu'ils se trouvaient devant une immense porte que Tsuna reconnut sans peine comme celle du bureau de son grand-père. Hibari frappa deux coups avant d'ouvrir la porte après avoir entendu la permission.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi est réveillé, déclara le japonais pour seule explication à sa présence.

Tsuna resta quelque peu en arrière, attendant la réaction. La voix de son grand-père retentit alors inquiète et soulagé à la fois.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Légèrement déboussolé à son réveil, mais il se souvient de tout. Et il sait que nous sommes des mafieux. Il m'a posé la question pour vous, carnivore...

-Comment ?!

-Pourquoi lui avoir dit, Kyoya ? demanda la voix de Visconti.

-Il le savait déjà. Ses soupçons se sont confirmés hier à la morgue, répondit Hibari, irrité.

-Depuis hier ? Mais...

-Et si nous laissions Tsuna entrer et nous expliquer ? proposa Brow. Le laisser dans le couloir n'est pas une bonne idée si tel est le cas.

-Brow a raison, accepta Timoteo. Kyoya-kun, laisse-le entrer.

Hibari s'écarta alors et fit signe à l'enfant d'entrer dans la pièce, avec un regard inquisiteur. Tsuna déglutit avant de faire comme indiqué. Dès que Hibari ferma la porte, Tsuna put sentir les regards des amis de son grand-père s'accrocher à lui. Il ne savait pas quoi faire ni quoi dire quand il se sentit au centre de l'attention générale. Il baissa alors obstinément la tête, regardant le sol. Timoteo dût sentir son malaise car il se décida :

-_Je veux que tout le monde sorte,_ déclara-t-il. _Tsunayoshi-kun et moi devons parler._

-_Mais, Timoteo..._ commença Brabanters.

-_C'est un ordre._

Tsuna frémit au mot employé par son grand-père, confirmant implicitement ses derniers doutes : son grand-père faisait partie de la mafia. Il garda ses yeux baissés de peur de voir une autre lueur que celle habituellement bonne et enjoué, dans le regard de son grand-père. Il y eut un silence puis plusieurs bruits se firent entendre, témoignant des mouvements des personnes qui sortirent de la pièce. Tsuna sentit les amis de son grand-père passer près de lui pour quitter le bureau. Il pouvait voir les chaussures noires et vernies passer tranquillement à côté de lui jusqu'à une paire s'arrêta devant lui. Tsuna eut à peine le temps de s'en rendre compte quand une main passa dans sa tignasse brune. Surpris, il leva la tête pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce et rencontra les yeux verts de Ganauche. Celui-ci lui adressa un petit sourire rassurant :

-_Tout va bien se passer, Tsuna_, assura-t-il. _Personne ne te fera de mal ici. Tu me crois n'est-ce pas ?_

Tsuna sut immédiatement que Ganauche disait la vérité. Il ne savait pas comment mais il le croyait. Aussi adressa-t-il à son tour un sourire à l'homme aux cheveux noirs et blancs. Celui-ci parut lui-même rassuré de la réaction de l'enfant car il ébouriffa à nouveau les cheveux bruns avant de sortir à son tour de la pièce. Il ne restait dans la pièce que Tsunayoshi, Timoteo... et Coyote.

-Toi aussi Coyote, demanda Timoteo.

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi je restes, répliqua son bras droit.

-Je ne crains rien avec Tsunayoshi.

-Vous êtes deux membres importants de cette famille, Timoteo, s'expliqua Coyote. Je reste au cas où quelque chose arriverait. N'oublies pas que nous ne savons toujours pas si l'imposteur de Julio était seul ou non...

-Très bien, j'ai compris, soupira Timoteo, sachant qu'il sera impossible de faire d'avis son ami, quand cela concernait sa sécurité.

Coyote eut l'ombre d'un sourire réjoui à l'idée d'écouter la conversation entre son boss et l'enfant Il sentait qu'il y aurait quelque surprise. Puis il se redressa pour aller fermer la porte du bureau. Il prit une grande inspiration. Peut-être que la conversation allait être intéressante mais il en doutait pas qu'elle soit aussi éprouvante pour les deux côtés. Quand Coyote se retourna de nouveau dans la salle, Timoteo s'était, lui, levé de son bureau et s'était approché de Tsuna. Il se rendit compte que l'enfant évitait son regard, mais il put voir une lueur troublée dans les billes caramels de Tsuna. Il grimaça. Hibari n'avait pas menti, l'enfant connaissait leur nature. Et de toute évidence il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec son grand-père et son ami. Timoteo se sentit triste de cette constatation. Tsuna n'avait pas cessé de leur faire confiance pendant son séjour et maintenant qu'il avait découvert de lui-même leur secret, il se méfiait d'eux. Ce serait un mensonge de dire que le boss des Vongola se sentait pas blessé, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait que s'en prendre qu'à lui-même pour ça. Visconti l'avait après tout prévenu que cela pourrait arriver. Maintenant le plus dur serait de parler à l'enfant sans que l'enfant ne soit effrayé. Il eut beau chercher, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Puis son intuition le convainquit de suivre son cœur. Il prit une courte inspiration avant de s'approcher de l'enfant. Une seconde plus tard, Timoteo serrait l'enfant dans ses bras.

Tsuna eut un sursaut au geste de son grand-père. Il allait parler quand il entendit le chuchotement de son grand-père.

-_Je suis content que tu ailles bien, Tsunayoshi-kun... Crois moi... Je ne me serais jamais pardonné si quelque chose te serait arrivé hier soir ! Je suis vraiment, vraiment, heureux que tu t'en sois sorti..._

Tsuna se mordit les lèvres. Il pouvait sentir la vérité une fois encore dans les paroles de son grand-père. Sa prise sur lui était si crispée que Tsuna ne doutait pas de son inquiétude sur ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Et lui n'avait pas été capable de le rassurer et surtout ne l'avait pas regardé dans les yeux quand il était rentré dans le bureau de son grand-père. Comment avait-il fait pour douter de lui ? Il était le seul à l'avoir sauvé en dehors de Luna... Tsuna retourna l'embrassade au vieil homme.

-_Désolé... Ji-chan..._

Timoteo rouvrit brusquement les yeux en entendant le nom par lequel Tsuna continuait de l'appeler, avant qu'ils ne se refermèrent à demi avec tendresse.

-_Pourquoi tu t'excuses, Tsunayoshi-kun ? Tu n'as rien fait..._

_-Je... j'ai..._

Timoteo put sentir les membres tremblants de Tsuna se resserrer autour de son cou. Le boss des Vongola avisa le fauteuil, derrière l'enfant. Il se détacha de Tsuna et se tint devant lui. Son regard rencontra celui de Tsuna, mouillé par les larmes de culpabilité qui menaçaient de couler à tout moment.

-_Tsunayoshi-kun_, interrompit-il, avant de dire quoi que ce soit, nous devrions nous asseoir. _Nous avons beaucoup à t'expliquer et à te révéler._

Tsuna hocha la tête. Il essuya les minuscules larmes avant de s'asseoir dans le canapé. Timoteo en fit pareil, sur le même fauteuil tout en faisant en sorte de se retrouver le plus en face possible de Tsuna.

-_Kyoya-kun nous a dit que tu savais pour nous..._

-_Alors, c'est vrai ?_ demanda Tsuna. _Ji-chan, tu es aussi un mafieux ?_

Timoteo soupira.

-_Oui..._

Timoteo capta le regard de l'enfant qui exprimait sa crainte et son trouble face à cette réponse. Le vieil homme s'empressa de rajouter.

-_Mais je veux que tu saches qu'aucun membre de notre famille ne veut te faire du mal. Tu es en sécurité ici, tant que tu reste avec nous... Enfin... cette affirmation doit te sembler un peu vide après ce qui s'est passé hier soir..._

-_Vous ne me voulez pas de mal ? Mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas... Luna-chan m'a souvent dit que les mafieux étaient des hors-la-loi, des personnes mauvaises, qui n'hésitaient à tout tenter pour avoir ce qu'ils voulaient, que ce soit de l'argent du pouvoir ou des territoires. Elle m'a dit qu'ils étaient tous des meurtriers !_

Timoteo se gratta le haut du crâne, gêné avant de reprendre une posture plus sérieuse.

-_Il faut que tu comprennes que la plupart des mafieux sont comme ça en effet. Je ne vais pas te mentir : le monde de la mafia est un monde dangereux où chaque personne qui y entre a de très chances, s'il n'y est pas préparé, de pouvoir y laisser sa vie. Soit dit en passant, même ceux qui sont prévenus, risquent aussi leur vie. Mais il existe certaines familles, qui font profil bas, c'est-à-dire qu'elles n'essayent pas d'attirer l'attention, en tout cas pas plus que nécessaire. Certaines autres existent mais les membres n'y sont pas mauvais._

Tsuna se souvint alors de la conversation qu'il avait eu dans la voiture lorsque son grand-père l'avait retrouvé dans la glace.

-_Ji-chan... Est-ce que tu veux parler de la famille Vongola ?_

Timoteo eut un petit sourire ravi.

-_Je suis content que tu t'en souvienne. Oui, la famille Vongola fait partie de celles-là ainsi que beaucoup d'autre..._

-_Cette famille est-elle si importante ?_ demanda Tsuna. _J'entends son nom partout... Ces hommes en parlaient souvent et j'ai parfois entendu Takeshi-san et Gokudera en parler... _

Timoteo grimaça légèrement. Il faudrait qu'il pense à leur rappeler de ne pas parler des affaires de la famille dans n'importe quel endroit.

-_Tsunayoshi... Il y a une bonne raison pour laquelle tu as entendu le nom de cette famille plus souvent que d'autres, particulièrement entre ces murs. Le manoir dans lequel nous nous trouvons est celui des Vongola._

Tsuna mit quelque secondes à comprendre ce que le vieil homme avait dit. Et malgré que l'information soit arrivé jusqu'à son cerveau il ne put dire qu'une seule chose :

-Hein ?

Timoteo soupira. Ça allait être dur...

-_Je te disais que tu étais dans le manoir de la famille des Vongola. Tout le monde qui travaille ou se trouve entre ses murs font partie de la mafia et de la famille Vongola._

Tsuna regarda son proclamé grand-père d'un air choqué. Plusieurs informations se bousculaient dans sa tête. Tout d'abord le fait que toutes les personnes qu'il avait rencontré depuis son arrivée ici faisaient partie de la mafia, même les femmes de chambres et les majordomes, mais également Yamamoto, Ryohei et Chrome ? Et Lambo également ? Puis le fait que ils n'étaient pas n'importe quel mafieux : ils faisaient partie de la famille Vongola, celle dont il n'arrêtait pas d'entendre parler depuis qu'il avait été enlevé... '_Non même juste avant que je ne sois enlevé'_, se souvient-il avec amertume. Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air devant les regards compatissants de Timoteo et de Coyote.

Bon, ils faisaient partie de la mafia, ça il l'avait compris. Que savait-il de la famille Vongola exactement ? Pas grand-chose à part que ses ravisseurs, maintenant disparus, en parlaient très souvent. Et il y avait ce que son grand-père lui avait dit lorsqu'il lui avait posé la question. Il avait aussitôt éprouvé du respect pour celui qui avait fondé cette famille. Mais il était pas naïf au point de se dire que durant toutes les générations, les boss de cette famille avaient gardé le même credo. D'ailleurs son grand-père ne lui avait-il pas dit que le fait que la famille Vongola n'aurait jamais tué qui que ce soit serait un mensonge ?

Timoteo laissa les informations faire leur place dans l'esprit de Tsuna avant de continuer.

-_Tsunayoshi-kun... Laisse-moi me présenter correctement : mon nom est Timoteo di Vongola, et je suis le neuvième boss de la famille Vongola. Je descends de la branche secondaire des Vongola, du deuxième boss des Vongola, Ricardo, qui était lui-même le cousin du premier boss et fondateur de notre famille, Giotto._

-_Ji-chan, tu es carrément le boss ?_ répliqua Tsuna d'une voix forte, démontrant son choc.

Timoteo eut un léger rire franc devant la réaction de l'enfant.

-_Oui... Mais le fait que je sois le boss d'une famille mafieuse ne change rien par rapport à ce que je ressens pour toi, Tsunayoshi-kun. Tu es comme un fils pour moi, et je veux te protéger de tout ce qui pourrait te menacer. Que ce soit dans ta vie... ou dans ce monde._

-_Ji-chan, veux-tu parler du monde de la mafia ?_

Douloureusement, Timoteo hocha la tête.

_-Est-ce que... Est-ce que quand tu parles d'ennuis qui pourrait arriver dans votre monde ce serait du genre de l'enlèvement qui s'est passé hier soir ? Ou encore l'enlèvement il y a seize ans ?_

Encore une fois silencieusement, Timoteo hocha la tête pour les deux questions. Rapidement, Tsunayoshi posa enfin la question à laquelle il n'avait aucune réponse.

-_Mais pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien fait qui puisse m'amener dans la mafia ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ces hommes m'en veulent. J'ai beau avoir dit que je savais que ces hommes reviendront un jour ou l'autre, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi ils me cherchent._

-_Attends, gamin_, intervint Coyote. _Tu parles comme si cet homme faisait partie de ceux qui t'ont enlevé._

-_C'est vrai !_ s'exclama Tsuna. _J'ai reconnu sa voix hier soir... Et puis, il a parlé de quelque chose comme venger sa famille ou un truc dans le genre._

Coyote et Timoteo écarquillèrent les yeux. Tsuna s'en rendit compte.

-_Vous ne saviez pas ?_ _Pourtant Hibari m'a dit que Visconti l'interrogeait en ce moment..._

-_Visconti est effectivement retourner l'interroger, mais il n'a pas parlé depuis qu'on l'a capturé..._ déclara Timoteo. _Tu es sûr que cet homme en faisait partie ?_

-_Oui, j'en suis sûr._

_-Je vois... _

Timoteo échangea un regard entendu avec son bras droit qui lui répondit par un signe de tête avant de se détourner pour ouvrir légèrement la porte. Quelques instant plus tard, Coyote était déjà en train de parler à une personne, sûrement Brabanters ou Croquant, jugea Timoteo, pour aller donner l'info de Tsuna à Visconti. Peut-être que cela déliera la langue de leur prisonnier s'il se rend comte que ses "hôtes" connaissent une partie de la vérité. Dans le pire des cas, cela motivera un peu plus Visconti pour faire son interrogation jusqu'au bout...

Quand Coyote ferma à nouveau la porte, Tsuna parla :

-_Ji-chan... Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi ils me recherchent tous ?... Est-ce que... est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Est-ce que... Est-ce que ce serait de ma faute si Luna-chan est morte ?_

Il avait posé cette dernière question en levant des yeux larmoyants vers le vieil homme. Celui-ci sentit son cœur être détruit en voyant de la culpabilité dans le regard innocent de Tsuna. Le vieil homme prit l'enfant dans ses bras et essaya tant bien que mal de le rassurer.

-_Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Tsunayoshi-kun... Au contraire, tu as fais de ton mieux pour faire les choses bien... La seule personne qui pourrait avoir mal agi, celle à qui revient la faute de tout ce qu'il s'est passé... serait moi._

Tsuna sursauta aux mots de son grand-père, tandis que Coyote ferma les yeux sachant très bien ce que ressentait son boss de toute cette affaire, lui n'ayant rien pu faire pour démentir les propos de Timoteo. L'enfant leva les yeux vers le vieil homme.

-_Que... Que veux-tu dire, Ji-chan ? Pourquoi ce serait ta faute ?_

Timoteo ferma un instant les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, une immense tristesse s'était installée dans les prunelles marrons.

-_Je t'ai dis que je descendais du cousin du Primo Vongola, n'est-ce pas ? Et non du Primo lui-même, non ?_

-_Oui... mais je ne comprend pas en quoi c'est important.._. hésita Tsuna.

-_Le trône des Vongola se transmet de génération en génération. Aussi il faut quelqu'un avec du sang Vongola pour devenir le boss de la famille. J'avais trois fils et je les ai désigné comme mes possibles successeurs, pour devenir le dixième boss des Vongola. Ils sont tous morts. Aussi personne de ma lignée directe ne pourrait me succéder. _

_-Et est-ce tu ne peux pas pas confier ce... ce poste à quelque d'autre ?_ tenta Tsuna, se sentant désolé face à la détresse de son grand-père

-_Non. Le boss des Vongola doit posséder le sang du Primo dans ses veines. C'est une condition primordiale. Seulement, comme je te l'ais dit, le manque de successeur ne concerne que la branche secondaire... Quand le cousin du Primo a pris sa succession, Giotto di Vongola, il y a quatre cents ans, est parti se réfugier au Japon où il a lui-même fondé une famille. _

Timoteo fit un pause avant de continuer :

-_Il avait pris à cette époque un autre nom : Ieyasu. Sawada Ieyasu._

Tsuna regard Timoteo comme celui-ci avait dit la plus grosse bêtise jamais entendue.

-_Sa... Sawada ?_ répéta-t-il, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

-_Oui, Sawada. Et ce nom a été transmis à ses descendants... Tsunayoshi... Tu es un descendant direct du Primo, de Giotto di Vongola. Tu possède en toi, le sang et les capacités pour devenir le boss des Vongola. _

-_Vous devez vous tromper, grand-père ! Je ne peux pas..._ refusa Tsuna.

-_J'aimerais te dire que oui, mais je te dis la vérité. Et tu dois le savoir, Tsunayoshi-kun. Quand j'étais venu vous rendre visite au Japon, j'ai prévu de te passer les rênes de la famille. Mais je ne voulais pas te priver d'une vie normale, aussi je t'ai désigné comme dernier héritier possible. Autrement dit, tu ne serais au courant de tout ça que si jamais il se passait quelque chose à mes trois fils. Ton lien aurait dû normalement rester secret et ce même pour la famille Vongola, mais, on ne sait comment, quelqu'un a fini par le savoir._

-_... Ceux qui m'ont fait enlever il y a seize ans ?..._

-_On le suppose,_ confirma Timoteo tout en hochant la tête. _Et c'est la raison pour laquelle ces hommes en ont après toi. Tu es depuis ta naissance un membre de la famille Vongola. Ce sont tes origines, Tsunayoshi et ce n'est pas de ta faute de les avoir. En vrai, ce ne serait de la faute de personne... Même si tu n'aurais pas été enlevé, je suis sûr que tu aurais été impliqué dans la mafia. Je ne sais pas trop ce que voulaient les hommes qui t'ont enlevé il y a seize ans. Soit ils veulent priver les Vongola du dernier héritier à la place de boss, soit ils veulent avoir des informations sur le pouvoir des Vongola._

_-Un pouvoir ?_ reprit Tsuna, hébété.

-_Oui, un pouvoir. Une capacité spéciale qui se transmet de génération en génération depuis le Primo._

-_Mais... Mais je ne possède pas un tel pouvoir ! Si j'en avais un, j'aurais pu me libérer plus tôt de.. tout ça !_

-_Malheureusement... Lors de ma visite quand tu avais quatre ans, j'ai pris la décision de sceller tes pouvoirs pour que tu puisses profiter d'une vie en dehors de la mafia. J'ai fait une erreur... Non j'en ai fait plusieurs... Et ça a causé tous tes malheurs... Maintenant que je t'ai révélé tout ça, je peux te le dire en face : je suis désolé. Désolé de t'avoir entraîné dans ce monde. Désolé de ne pas avoir su garder ton existence secrète. Désolé de ne pas avoir pu empêcher tout ce gâchis dans ta vie. Désolé de ne pas avoir pu te protéger mieux._

Tsuna baissa la tête. Timoteo entendit alors un chuchotement dépasser des lèvres de l'enfant, mais il ne put en comprendre le sens. Il se pencha sur lui et demanda :

-_Je suis désolé, Tsunayoshi-kun, peux-tu répéter ?_

Tsuna se mordit les lèvres avant de reprendre d'une voix un peu plus forte :

-_Et mon père... ? Il fait lui aussi partie des Vongola ? Pourquoi il ne vient pas alors ?_

-_Oui_, soupira Timoteo. _Il est le chef du CEDEF, une partie des Vongola très secrète. Il possède un rôle très importante au sein de la famille dans certains cas. _

-Timoteo... mit en garde Coyote.

-Tsunayoshi a le droit de savoir en quoi son père est impliqué ! répliqua Timoteo. Je n'en dirai pas beaucoup plus, mais je lui dois au moins un peu de sincérité.

Coyote se tut, sachant que rien de pourrait faire changer d'avis son boss. Timoteo se tourna de nouveau vers Tsuna.

-_Ton père est quelqu'un de très occupé. Et son organisation lui est dévouée. Je sais que tu lui en veux de ne pas être là auprès de toi dans ces moments difficiles pour toi, mais dès que j'ai des nouvelles de lui et qu'il saura que tu es là, je peux t'assurer qu'il se précipitera ici._

Tsuna garda le silence, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Il n'arrivait pas à croire... Mais son grand-père avait raison : il savait que tout ce qui avait été dit dans ce bureau était la stricte vérité. Ainsi donc il y avait donc autant de choses qui s'était passé dans son dos... Autrefois il n'avait jamais eu aucune idée de ce qui avait bien pu les intéresser en lui. Il n'était qu'un enfant à ce moment-là. Comment aurait-il pu éveiller leur intérêt ? Mais la réponse dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Lui faire partie d'une famille mafieuse ?! Il se remémora les années passés à Namimori. Son père était souvent absent, travaillant beaucoup et sa mère avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Savait-elle que son mari était un mafieux ? Savait-elle que son fils allait y être impliqué un jour ou l'autre ? Tsuna ne croyait pas. Sa mère était une personne douce et gentille et elle avait beaucoup aimé son fils, jamais elle n'aurait accepté un tel destin. Tsuna en était sûr. Ses pensées vers sa mère bifurquèrent vers Luna. Et elle ? Avait-elle été au courant que Tsuna était un enfant de mafieux ? Tsuna se souvenait parfaitement de la première conversation qu'ils avaient eu ensemble. Luna l'avait persuadé de ne rien dire lors de ses séances de tortures. Elle lui avait dit que ces hommes pensaient qu'il faisait partie d'une famille mafieuse. Et c'était la vérité. A l'époque Tsuna avait pensé que ce n'était qu'une erreur des hommes. Mais maintenant qu'il savait la vérité, il se rendait compte que Luna l'avait protégé tout en sachant que c'était bien lui que les hommes cherchaient. Tsuna se rendit compte qu'il devait alors bien plus à Luna qu'il ne le pensait. Qui sait ce qu'aurait fait ces hommes, s'ils savaient que Tsuna était bien leur cible de départ. Luna avait protégé le futur dixième boss des Vongola... Le futur dixième boss... Tsuna se rendit compte alors que quelque chose n'avait pas été dit dans la conversation avec son grand-père et son intuition lui disait que s'il posait tout de même la question, il n'allait pas aimé ce qui allait suivre.

-_Et... Et maintenant ?_ demanda Tsuna.

-_Quoi, maintenant ? _s'inquiéta Timoteo.

-_J'ai bien compris pourquoi ces hommes me recherchaient... Mais Ji-chan, tu as dis que tes fils, ceux qui auraient dû hériter de ta position de boss, sont morts... Alors qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer... je veux dire, par rapport à moi..._

Timoteo grimaça. Il aurait voulu ne pas répondre à cette question. Il n'avait pas décidé du sort de Tsunayoshi. Mais peut-être que... Après tout, oui. Tsuna avait aussi son mot à dire dans tout ceci.

-_Tu l'as compris Tsunayoshi, je suis aujourd'hui sans héritier. Je me fais vieux également. Je voudrai te demander de prendre ma suite au sein de la famille Vongola._

-_Moi ?!_ s'écria l'enfant. _Mais... mais... je ne connais rien à la mafia ! Je n'ai pas ce qu'il fait pour être un boss. Je ne veux pas être un boss de la mafia ! La mafia... est ce dont j'ai peur maintenant le plus... Je ne veux plus rien avoir avec elle. Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'on m'oublie !_

Timoteo regarda avec un regard brisé et détruit, l'enfant.

-_Je le sais, Tsunayoshi. Mais je suis désolé de te dire que même si tu refusais cette position, ta vie ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Personne ne pourra jamais oublier que tu étais un candidat potentiel au poste de Decimo. La tentative d'enlèvement de l'homme la nuit dernière en est une preuve suffisante. Même si tu t'éloignais de nous, les autres familles, ennemies des Vongola, feront tout t'utiliser contre les Vongolas. Je préfère te prévenir que si tu choisissais de refuser ton lien, je mettrais en place une équipe pour veiller sur toi nuit et jour. Je ne veux pas recommencer la même erreur qu'il y a seize ans._

-_Alors ça veut dire que quelle que soit la place que je choisis je ne serais pas libre ? Je ne pourrais pas vivre une vie tranquille ?_

-_C'est ça... Désolé Tsunayoshi..._

Il y eut un silence dans lequel personne ne parla. Puis Tsuna reprit la parole.

-_Ji-chan... Tu n'as pas t'excuser... Ce n'est pas de ta faute. _

Timoteo écarquilla les yeux et leva la tête pour voir le sourire mi-triste mi-compatissant de l'enfant.

-_Je m'excuse d'avoir crié... mais ce n'était pas du tout contre toi !... Je me doute que ça dû être dur pour toi, Ji-chan, si tu as pensé cela pendant ces seize derniers années. Mais vraiment tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu as essayé du mieux que tu pouvais pour me protéger. Et toi et To-san avez tout fait pour me retrouver, j'en suis sûr. J'ai confiance en vous. Si tu étais un mauvais mafieux toi et tes amis vous aviez plein d'occasion de me tuer... Vous avez tout fait pour me sortir de là et me rassurer. Alors je ne vous en veux pas. Tu as pensé à ce qu'il y a avait de mieux à faire. Personne n'aurait pu prévoir que je me serai fait enlever et... comme personne n'a pu prévoir que tes fils mourraient aussi vite. Je suis désolé pour toi._

Timoteo sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux mais il se retint. Il avait beau être touché par les mots compatissants de l'enfant, il se devait de garder au moins un minimum de dignité. Tsuna se rendit compte de l'émotion de son grand-père et eut un petit sourire. Puis son sourire se fana.

-_Quant à la position de boss..._

Coyote et Timoteo se raidirent à la mention de ce problème, attendant avec- oseraient-ils l'espérer?- espoir.

-_Je ne la veux pas._

L'espoir avec lequel il s'accrochait maintenant disparu, Timoteo ferma les yeux. Mais Tsuna n'avait pas terminé.

_-Mais je pense que ce serait injuste de vous dire cela comme ça..._

-_Que veux-tu dire, gamin ?_ demanda Coyote, perdu.

-_Je... Il est vrai que je ne veux pas devenir mafieux. Même s'il existe des mafieux qui font attention aux innocents comme les Vongola, je ne veux pas venir dans ce monde où la mort est partout. L'année que j'ai passé en tant qu'expérience m'a bien suffi... Mais je sens que refuser sans bien y réfléchir serait injuste pour vous. Vous avez attendu tout ce temps en espérant que je prenne la place de Ji-chan et je..._

-_Attend, Tsunayoshi-kun_, interrompit Timoteo. _Tu ne dois pas faire les choses en fonction de moi. Il est vrai que j'espérais que tu prennes ma place, mais si tu ne la veux pas, tu ne dois pas sacrifier ton futur pour ça. Tu as déjà bien donné durant ces seize ans. Tu as perdu ta mère et seize années de ta vie. Si tu ne veux pas donner plus, tu en as parfaitement le droit._

-_J'en suis conscient_, sourit Tsuna._ Mais quelque chose me pousse à bien réfléchir à tout ce que vous avez dit. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour bien remettre en place mes pensées. Alors est-ce que vous pourriez me laisser du temps pour me décider ?_

-_Tsunayoshi-kun..._ souffla le boss des Vongola. _Bien sûr... Je... je vais demander à ce qu'on te prépare une chambre pour que tu puisses y réfléchir..._

-_Ma chambre ira très bien_, déclara Tsuna.

-_Tu en es sûr, Tsunayoshi ?_ s'étonna Timoteo.

-_Oui j'ai le sentiment que je dois réfléchir là-bas._

'Surement son Hyper-Intuition', pensa Timoteo. Si l'Hyper-Intuition de Tsuna poussait l'enfant à réfléchir à cette situation, alors peut-être il y avait-il un espoir pour les Vongola. Timoteo ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter à cause de tout ce qu'avait dit Byakuran la veille. Jamais Timoteo n'aurait pensé que la situation déboucherait sur tout cela. Mais il y avait encore une chance pour que Tsuna refuse encore le poste. Mais au moins y réfléchirait-il seul et ne serait pas influencé ni par lui ni par ses gardiens. Timoteo hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers Coyote. Il prit le temps de se redresser de toute sa hauteur avant de lui ordonner :

-Amène Tsunayoshi dans sa chambre et fais en sorte que personne n'y entre.

-Dois-je demander à ce qu'on lui amène quand même un repas ? demanda Coyote en s'inclinant légèrement.

Timoteo sursauta en se rendant compte que Tsunayoshi n'avait sûrement rien mangé depuis la veille au soir. Il se tourna vers l'enfant.

-_As-tu faim ? Nous pourrions d'abord t'amener à la salle à manger..._

Tsuna parut gêné à la proposition. Soudain, Timoteo comprit :

-_A moins que tu préfères d'abord réfléchir à tout ça avant de faire face aux autres membres de la famille ?_

-_Oui_, soupira Tsuna soulagé que son grand-père ait comprit le problème. _Désolé_...

-_Ne t'inquiète pas Tsunayoshi, c'est normal,_ sourit Timoteo._ Après tout, nous comprenons que tu te méfies un peu. Nous sommes des mafieux._

Tsuna tiqua à la question de la méfiance. Ce n'était pas vraiment pas ça. Il était juste mal à l'aise de faire face à Gokudera et aux autres sans qu'il n'ait réussi à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Mais il ne reprit pas son grand-père sachant que sa précision serait trop longue et trop confuse. Il hocha juste la tête.

-_Dans ce cas, Coyote t'apportera quelque chose une fois que tu seras dans ta chambre._

_-Oui, merci Ji-chan._

Timoteo ébouriffa la tignasse brune de l'enfant. Coyote fit signe à ce dernier de le suivre. Alors que Tsuna se levait pour le rejoindre, le boss des Vongola le retint une nouvelle fois. Il s'agenouilla pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

-_Tsunayoshi-kun, je ne t'ai pas tout dit sur la position de boss au sein des Vongola,_ révéla-t-il, _mais malheureusement, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Ma position et le fait que la protection de ma famille et de mes hommes m'oblige à faire passer la discrétion avant tout. Je veux que tu saches que tu si jamais tu acceptes d'être le boss, il y aura d'autres choses que tu devras savoir._

-_Je suis sûr que tu me le dirais si jamais une de ses informations est importante, répondit Tsuna avec un sourire. Je comprends que tu gardes des secrets, Ji-chan._

Timoteo eut un sourire reconnaissant avant de laisser partir du bureau. La porte se referma sur les deux. Le vieil homme mit du temps avant de se détourner de la sortie du bureau. Il se rassit sur son fauteuil attitré et repensa à leur conversation. Maintenant que tout jouait sur la décision que prendrait Tsuna, il se demandait si c'était une si bonne idée que ça.

Tsuna et Coyote arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre de l'enfant sans aucun problème. Tsuna avait craint qu'ils ne rencontrent certains autres membres de la famille Vongola, tel que Ganauche ou Gokudera. Mais les couloirs avaient été vides. Est-ce que Coyote l'avait demandé avant qu'ils ne quittent le bureau de son grand-père, ou était-ce juste une coïncidence ? Tsuna croyait peu à la dernière supposition aussi se sentait-il reconnaissait envers l'homme au bras mécanique... Maintenant qu'il y pensait, est-ce que le bras mécanique était une conséquence d'une bataille entre mafieux ? Tsuna essaya de ne pas paraître trop curieux. Coyote ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Tsuna frissonna en sentant l'air froid en entrant dans la pièce.

La chambre avait été laissée telle qu'elle avait été lorsqu'il avait été enlevé. La porte-fenêtre toujours ouverte, les draps défaits... Coyote grogna à cette vue.

-_J'avais oublié qu'on avait demandé à ce que personne ne rentre ici... Tu es sûr que tu veux rester ici tout seul, gamin ?_

Tsuna hésita un moment en sentant une boule se former dans sa gorge. Il pouvait se souvenir de la terreur qui l'avait pris en sentant la main de cet homme sur son visage pour l'empêcher de faire du bruit, le frottement des cordes quand il l'avait attaché les poignets, la fraîcheur de la nuit quand il l'avait emmené au balcon avant de basculer dans le noir complet quand il l'avait mis dans le sac. Il prit une grande inspiration avant d'essayer de paraître confiant devant Coyote.

-_Oui... ça va aller, Coyote-san. _

Coyote ne fut pas dupe de l'état nerveux de Tsuna mais décida de le laisser faire comme il voulait.

-_Très bien. Je vais quand même laisser Croquant près de ta porte. Si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose ou s'il t'arrive quelque chose n'hésite pas à lui faire savoir. Je ferai aussi en sorte que les autres te laissent tranquille._

-_Merci, Coyote-san_, répondit Tsuna avec une note reconnaissante dans sa voix.

-_Je vais demander à ce qu'on t'envoie un repas._

Tsuna hocha la tête. Il allait se diriger vers son lit et le refaire quand Coyote le rappela.

-_Gamin ?_

Tsuna se tourna vers l'homme. Coyote inclina légèrement la tête.

-_Merci pour ta compréhension Sawada Tsunayoshi. Malgré que Timoteo soit un parrain de la mafia, il est également reconnu pour son bon cœur, son pacifisme étant celui qui se rapproche le plus de celui du Primo. Timoteo était très inquiet le jour où tu viendrais à savoir la vérité. Aussi je te suis reconnaissant d'avoir pris les choses de cette façon et de faire encore des efforts pour lui._

Tsuna sentit alors une loyauté indéfectible émaner de l'homme. Il agita légèrement les mains.

_-Je.. je n'ai rien fait d'extraordinaire. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi vous me remerciez. Je pense chacun des mots que j'ai dit. J'ai compris que Ji-chan aime beaucoup votre famille et il a également fait beaucoup pour moi. En fait, c'est à moi de vous remerciez..._

-_Tsunayoshi... garde en toi cette même personnalité. Pour toi, elle te paraît normale mais Timoteo espère beaucoup que plus de personnes comme toi existent au sein de la mafia. Je ne veux pas t'influencer mais si jamais tu prends la suite de Timoteo, n'oublies jamais de rester toi-même. En fait reste toujours toi-même, même si refuses cette place._

-_Je... je vais essayer..._ promit Tsuna, perdu.

Coyote lui adressa un discret sourire avant de se détourner. Au moment où l'homme allait ouvrir la porte, Tsuna se décida :

-_Coyote-san, qui êtes-vous pour Ji-chan ? Je sais que vous êtes l'un de ses amis, mais je sens qu'il y a quelque chose de plus..._

Coyote ne cacha pas cette fois son sourire.

-_Je suis le bras droit de ton grand-père, l'un de ses meilleurs amis._

-_Son bras droit... c'est la personne qui aide le boss c'est ça ?_ s'assure Tsuna avant de continier en voyant Coyote hoche la tête. _J'ai bien senti que Ji-chan vous faisait énormément confiance et que vous étiez loyal envers lui... Ça doit être bien que quelqu'un soit à vos côtés et le reste quelque soit ce que vous décidiez..._

Les yeux de Coyote s'étrécirent, mais sans perdre son sourire.

-_Je suis certain qu'il y a déjà des personnes qui te sont fidèles à ce point, gamin. Il faut juste que tu ais confiance en toi._

Sur ces paroles énigmatiques pour Tsuna, Coyote sortit de la pièce tout en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière lui, laissant l'enfant tout à ses pensées.

Quelques heures plus tard, Croquant entendit la porte de la chambre de l'enfant s'ouvrir. Coupant sa conversation avec Brabanters, il se retourna. Malgré sa cécité, il put sentir la présence de l'enfant. Avant même que Croquant n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, l'enfant leva son regard vers eux. Croquant sentit alors une grande détermination résolue émaner de la présence. Il n'avait jamais pu sentir une aussi forte volonté à part chez son boss. Les pupilles blanche de l'illusionniste s'écarquillèrent à cette pensée. Est-ce que l'enfant allait décider de...

-_Croquant-san, pouvez-vous me ramener au bureau de Ji-chan ?_

Croquant ne dit pas un mot mais acquiesça lentement. Il adressa un signe de tête à Brabanters qui s'éclipsa tout en détournant difficilement son regard du regard déterminé de l'enfant. Croquant invita l'enfant à le suivre. Contrairement à la première fois, Tsuna rencontra plus de monde dans les couloirs. Il put voir Katia à qui il adressa un sourire perturbé par un léger stress. Sur le passage des deux personnes Katia et sa collègue se décalèrent sur le bord du couloir et s'inclinèrent légèrement. Tsuna se sentit mal à l'aise face à cette réaction mais fut aussitôt rassuré quand il vit le sourire encourageant de la jeune femme. Ils croisèrent également Gokudera qui parlait avec Coyote. Croquant se dirigea aussitôt vers eux. Tsuna se mordit les lèvres mais lui emboîta le pas. Quand Coyote et Gokudera virent le gardien du Brouillard s'approcher d'eux en compagnie de Tsunayoshi, le gardien de la Tempête se dépêcha de renvoyer Gokudera. Celui-ci fit mine de se rebeller contre Coyote lui renvoya un regard signifiant implicitement 'Ce n'est pas le moment !'. Gokudera grimaça puis il s'éloigna non sans avoir jeté un regard inquiet à l'enfant. Contre toutes ses attentes, Tsuna lui adressa un sourire d'excuse et inclina légèrement la tête. Croquant adressa quelque mots en italien à Coyote avant de laisser l'enfant avec le bras droit du Nono. Ce dernier lui adressa un regard interrogateur :

-_Gamin ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

-_J'ai pris ma décision, Coyote-san,_ répondit simplement l'enfant.

-_Déjà ?_ s'étonna profondément le mafieux au bras mécanique.

Tsuna lui adressa un petit sourire. Comprenant que l'enfant donnera sa décision à son boss, il se dépêcha de l'amener au bureau. Une fois devant la porte, Coyote frappa légèrement.

-Entrez, résonna la voix assurée de Timoteo Vongola.

Coyote entra. A la vue de son gardien Timoteo, se pressa autour des papiers :

-Oui, Oui, Coyote ! Je fais ma paperasse...

-Je suis là pour autre chose, boss...

Timoteo releva les yeux pour voir Coyote fermer la porte et s'apercevoir de la présence de Tsuna dans son bureau.

-_Tsunayoshi-kun ?_

-_Ji-chan... j'ai bien réfléchi à tout ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure... Et... Euh... J'accepte... J'accepte de devenir le Decimo Vongola._

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

_Ah ? Alors qu'est-ce qui a bien pu faire pencher la balance du côté des Vongola ? Réponse au prochain chapitre ^^_

_Review ?_


	17. Chapter 17 : Qui es-tu ?

_Coucou les gens ! Voici le chapitre 17 !_

_Désolée, pour les réponses aux reviews que j'avais promis de répondre et que je n'ai pas eut le temps de répondre et vous allez rire, mais je n'ai pas encore le temps. Je profite juste d'un petit moment pour poster le chapitre. Vous allez sûrement penser que j'abuse et que je prends un mauvais bout, mais j'ai vraiment des week-ends chargés. Mais je vous promets que je prendrais le temps d'y répondre dimanche soir, promis !_

_Du coup je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et à dimanche pour vos réponses du précédent chapitre._

_Enjoy !_

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

Chapter 17 : Qui es-tu ?  


Timoteo s'installa dans le fauteuil où se trouvait déjà assis Tsuna. Il regarda l'enfant dans les yeux tandis que Coyote se tenait debout près de son boss. Ce dernier prit une grande bouffée d'air avant de commencer à parler.

-Tsunayoshi... es-tu sûr de ta décision ? Tu ne pourras plus retourner en arrière...

-Ji-chan, tu m'as demandé de réfléchir à la question et c'est ce que j'ai fait... répondit innocemment Tsuna.

-Je sais, soupira le vieil homme. Mais pour être honnête, j'espérai que tu prendrais une autre décision...

Coyote lança un regard mi-incrédule, mi-menaçant à son boss. Ce n'était pas comme si l'enfant avait choisi cette option sur un coup de tête ! Mais avant de continuer la conversation, une question lui brûlait les lèvres : il devait savoir.

-Tsunayoshi, intervint Coyote alors que l'enfant levait son regard caramel vers lui. Tu disais encore ce matin que tu voulais une vie tranquille, loin de la mafia. En acceptant d'être le futur Decimo Vongola, il faut que tu saches que toute ta vie future et tous tes problèmes auront un lien, si ce n'est un jour ou l'autre, avec la mafia. Alors dis nous ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis.

Tsuna baissa légèrement la tête.

-C'est justement ça...

-Que veux-tu dire ? s'étonna Timoteo.

Tsuna prit une légère inspiration, sachant à l'avance qu'une longue conversation allait commencer :

-Que je sois le Decimo ou non, j'aurais un pied dans ce monde. Tu l'as dit toi-même, Ji-chan : des gardes me surveilleraient et me protégerait. Alors quitte à ce qu'on me protège, je préfère savoir de quoi et pourquoi, ce qui n'est possible que si je deviens un membre de la Famiglia, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis je ne pense pas que je supporterai longtemps qu'on me protège en permanence. Il faut donc que je sache me défendre un minimum. Et j'ai bien l'impression que j''apprendrai plus vite si je suis le Decimo.

-Tsunayoshi, le rôle de boss des Vongola n'est pas qu'une question de protection. Si tu le deviens, tu vas être amené à prendre des décisions difficiles, à réagir comme un mafieux, à...

-Ji-chan, c'est une des autres raisons pour laquelle je veux bien prendre ta succession.

Timoteo Vongola haussa un sourcil interloqué. Tsuna soupira.

-La famille Vongola est puissante, non ?

-Oui, affirma Timoteo. Elle possède une influence dan les organisations du monde entier, elle fait également partie d'un système d'alliance le plus performant pour l'instant jamais créé. Beaucoup des autres familles nous craignent...

-Voilà pourquoi je veux devenir Decimo. Je... Je ne comptais pas vous le confier mais... je compte utiliser la puissance des Vongola pour éviter que cela n'arrive encore.

-Que quoi n'arrive encore ? Intervint Coyote.

-Que des innocents soient impliqués dans le monde de la mafia, que ce soit des enfants ou des adultes... Même si je n'étais pas totalement innocent avant mon enlèvement, de par mes origines, je ne savais rien de la mafia. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour moi, mais je ne tolérerai pas que cela recommence. Mais tel que je suis, je ne suis pas capable de faire grand chose... Les autres mafieux ne me verront que comme un gamin qui fait son délire. Or si je deviens le Decimo, ils se méfieront. En plus, en devenant un boss, je saurai plus facilement ce qu'il s'y passe dans ce monde que si j'étais gardé à l'extérieur. Il y a enfin, une dernière raison qui me pousse à vouloir accepter mon... héritage...

Après que ses lèvres se soient tordues en une légère grimace au dernier mot, Tsuna baissa légèrement la tête, coupable.

-Je suis... curieux. Je sais que vous ne m'avez pas tout dit concernant la mafia et plus particulièrement les Vongola. Je veux en savoir plus. Je veux connaître le fin mot de toute cette histoire. Ces hommes m'ont enlevé et m'ont privé de seize ans de mon existence. A cause d'eux ma vie va soit être celle d'un fugitif soit celle d'un boss de la mafia, monde, je ne vous le cache pas, qui me dégoûte. Et si, je déteste cette dernière, je ne veux pas non plus vivre la première. Je ne veux pas fuir toute ma vie ! Ces hommes m'ont enlevé car ils pensaient que j'allais devenir le boss des Vongola. Cette raison va peut-être vous paraître complètement farfelue et stupide, mais je déteste l'idée que tout ce qu'ont fait ces hommes soit pour rien ou que ce soit pour quelque chose qui n'aboutira jamais. J'aurais l'impression d'avoir souffert pour rien ! D'avoir été torturé par simple plaisir et je ne veux pas de ça... Je veux savoir ce qu'ils attendaient de moi. Je suis certain qu'ils savaient quelque chose de plus sur moi et que je ne sais toujours pas. Car après tout, s'ils voulaient simplement éviter que je devienne le boss, ils auraient pu simplement me tuer sans me torturer. Alors je veux comprendre. Passer ma vie dans le brouillard ne m'aidera pas.

Les deux hommes regardèrent, légèrement abasourdis par les arguments que trop recevables de l'enfant. Après tout bien des hommes avaient été acceptés dans le monde de la mafia pour de moins bonnes raisons que cela. Puis Coyote regarda Tsuna.

-Tu es certain, Tsunayoshi ?

-Je préfère mourir en sachant ce qui m'arrive plutôt que de mourir en ne comprenant rien, assura Tsuna avec tout le sérieux dont il était capable.

Même si les deux adultes ne pouvaient que comprendre ce que ressentait Tsuna, ils se sentaient plus que coupables de l'entendre de la bouche d'un enfant. Selon lui, il n'aurait qu'un seul futur : la mort. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort soit dit en passant : la mafia était un monde dangereux où l'issue fatale et définitive pouvait se trouver à tous les coins de rues et parfois plus tôt qu'on pouvait le penser. Mais c'était quand même dommage qu'un enfant ait cette pensée aussi jeune. Timoteo ferma un instant les yeux.

-Tsunayoshi-kun... te rends-tu compte de ce que tu dis ?...

Tsuna leva un regard interrogateur vers son grand-père. Le temps de se remémorer, il finit par pâlir avant de rougir de gêne. Il agita lors précipitamment ses mains devant lui.

-Ah !... Non ! Non... ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je veux dire... Je suis conscient des dangers de la mafia. Mais je ne veux pas mourir pour autant. Luna-chan m'a montré l'importance de vivre et d'espérer...

-Dans ce cas, puis-je te demander quel est ton but concrètement en intégrant la mafia ? soupira Timoteo.

Tsuna ferma momentanément les yeux tout en prenant une grande inspiration. Puis il planta des yeux presque complètement orangés dans ceux de son grand-père de cœur qui sursauta en voyant de nouveau cette couleur mais qui cette fois était pratiquement pure !

-Je veux changer la mafia, annonça Tsuna d'un ton presque grave et sérieux, et qui ne seyait pas du tout à son visage d'enfant.

Les deux gardiens Vongola étaient sous le choc. La couleur des yeux et le ton grave correspondaient tellement au mode de Dernière Volonté de Timoteo que si la flamme de dernière volonté s'était allumée sur le front de Tsuna, ils n'auraient pas été plus surpris. Ne devait-il pas avoir un sceau qui empêchait le pouvoir de Tsuna de se manifester ? Dans un tel cas, jamais les yeux de Tsuna n'auraient pu prendre cette couleur parfaite. Mais Timoteo et Coyote n'étaient pas les seuls à sentir ce changement...

Tsuna sentait que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Il avait dit cela avec une telle assurance, plus qu'il n'avait pu penser pouvoir montrer. Mais au lieu de le rassurer, cela l'inquiétait. La voix grave qui était sortie de sa propre bouche, cette assurance... Il avait l'impression que c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui avait prononcé ces mots. Pourtant, il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un ait pu avoir la même idée que lui. Elle était bien trop... naïve... Lui même le savait. Comment changer la mentalité d'autant de personnes qui en faisaient partie ? C'était juste ridicule. Mais Tsuna ne voulait pas renoncer à cette décision. Même s'il était tout seul à essayer. Aussi c'était pourquoi il ne pensait vraiment pas que quelqu'un puisse avoir la même idée... Alors c'était bien lui ? Cette voix et cette assurance ? Il pouvait sentir au plus profond de lui une grande chaleur. Y avait-il un rapport ?

Il se rendit alors compte que son grand-père avait disparu. Il regarda autour de lui pour s'apercevoir qu'en fait le bureau, la pièce elle-même avait disparue. Tout autour de lui était d'un noir d'encre. Il eut peur de ne pas savoir où il était quand soudain, il aperçut un peu en contrebas, une lumière tamisée. Intrigué, Tsuna glissa -oui glissa, lui-même ne savait pas comment il faisait- pour se retrouver en face de la source de la lumière.

La flamme était légèrement plus grande que lui, d'une splendide couleur couleur orangée avec un cœur d'or liquide, dansant doucement au départ. Mais quand l'enfant fut presque devant la flamme, celle-ci s'agita légèrement, produisant des crépitements. Ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passait et au vu de la réaction de la flamme, Tsuna ressentit une légère crainte à l'encontre de l'élément. Mais celle-ci disparut aussitôt qu'elle était venue. Il dégageait une telle sensation de protection, une telle douceur que le potentiel de dangerosité de cette puissance s'annula. Il regarda autour de lui, troublé par le fait que la flamme n'éclairait pas plus ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle. Il faisait si sombre, quelque soit l'endroit où il se trouvait à présent. Il se retourna de nouveau vers la flamme. La chaleur de celle-ci lui semblait familière, comme s'il l'avait déjà ressenti. Curieux, il tendit sa main doucement vers la flamme. Il l'arrêta avant même de pouvoir toucher les flammèches qui s'en échappait, s'attardant sur la chaleur qui investissait déjà tout son corps. Il comprit que la flamme, quelle qu'elle soit, avait l'air de fait partie intégrante de lui. La flamme réagissait à cette pensée comme pour lui confirmer, comme si elle était vivante. Il était plus rassuré, aussi décida-t-il d'aller plus loin, de plonger sa main dans le cœur de la flamme, impatient des sensations qu'il pourrait avoir une fois que ce sera fait. Cependant, il dut faire une croix dessus. Il ne restait qu'à peine quelque centimètres pour que sa main atteigne les flammèches qu'il se vit repoussé si brutalement, qu'il ramena sa main à lui.

Surpris, Tsuna essaya de retendre sa main vers la flamme mais cette fois plus prudemment. Il sentit alors une résistance, une fois après qu'il ait ressentit les légères sensations de chaleur familières. Une barrière invisible faisait obstacle à son immersion dans la flamme si étrange et si puissante, telle une corde invisible qui l'éloignerait de la source de chaleur. Mais ce qui troubla Tsuna fut la découverte d'une empreinte spirituelle différente sur cette barrière. De toute évidence c'était quelque chose de différent à lui ou à cette... comment pouvait-il appeler cette puissance ? Avant même qu'il ne puisse y penser sérieusement, un mot lui traversa l'esprit : volonté. Oui... c'était un bon terme. Il ne savait pas en quoi ni pourquoi le mot traduisait le mieux cette source de chaleur intérieure, mais il savait qu'il ne trouverait pas mieux. Donc ni lui, ni la volonté avait quelque chose à voir avec cette barrière invisible, il en était sûr. Il pouvait sentir un regret et un sentiment proche de l'excuse émaner de la flamme. Tsuna inspecta autour de la protection, cherchant une faille, sans trop y croire. A sa grande surprise, il en trouva une. Une sorte de brèche, comme l'éclatement d'une coquille d'œuf, aussi large que la main d'un homme adulte et longue d'une vingtaine de centimètres, prenait place à la verticale de la surface invisible et laissait passer un peu de l'essence de la volonté sous la forme de flammes crépitantes, qui avant de disparaître, s'entortillait en spirales gracieuses. Tsuna voulut forcer pour passer à travers la barrière quand soudain il fut ramené en arrière, brusquement, Indépendamment de lui, tout s'assombrit que la flamme disparaissait au loin.

-Je vois... déclara Timoteo.

Tsuna regarda d'un air incrédule son grand-père. Il inspecta ensuite autour de lui : il était de retour dans le bureau du boss des Vongola. Pendant un instant il crut avoir rêvé éveillé et commença sérieusement à se demander s'il n'était pas fou, mais la sensation de cette immense puissance latente était toujours présente. Cependant au lieu d'être en face d'elle, il la ressentait au fond de lui ! Il dût faire une drôle de tête car Coyote l'interpella :

-Gamin... Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Tsuna sursauta, pris de court. Puis il adressa un sourire penaud.

-Oui... C'est juste que ça fait beaucoup de choses à penser tout en même temps. J'ai un peu de peine à tout réaliser.

C'était une partie de la vérité. Il avait de la peine à admettre que tout ça n'était pas un rêve. Mais il ne voulait pas parler de ce qu'il venait d'expérimenter. C'était pour lui encore confus et il n'aurait jamais su comment l'expliquer. Son grand-père n'aurait certainement pas compris. Heureusement pour lui, Coyote n'insista pas, laissant Timoteo continuer :

-Je pense qu'il n'y a plus rien à ajouter concernant ta décision, Tsunayoshi-kun... J'ai bien remarqué qu'elle était irrévocable.

Tsuna s'étonna d'un tel revirement. Il se demandait bien ce qui l'avait fait fait changé d'avis. Avec toutes ces questions, Tsuna avait bien compris que son grand-père était réticent. De plus, le vieil homme lui avait bien dit qu'il aurait aimé qu'il prenne l'autre décision. C'était assez étrange...

-Ji-chan, se rappela l'enfant. Tu disais qu'il y avait d'autre choses que j'aurais besoin de savoir en tant que boss...

-Ah oui, c'est vrai... Mais es-tu sûr que tu veux le savoir tout de suite ? On pourrait en parler demain le temps que tu te reposes.

Tsuna sourit :

-Je vais bien grand-père.

-Ne disais-tu pas à l'instant que ça faisait beaucoup de choses à réaliser ? répéta Timoteo en haussant un sourcil amusé.

Tsuna rougit légèrement avant de se justifier.

-C'est juste que je préfère avoir un seul mal de tête plutôt que plusieurs...

Timoteo laissa échapper un petit rire avant de s'adosser plus confortablement sur son fauteuil, autorisant implicitement Tsuna à en faire de même.

-Voyons... par où commencer... finit-il par dire. Tu dois tout d'abord savoir qu'un famille mafieuse est organisée en différentes couches hiérarchiques.

-Euh... laissa échapper Tsuna peu sûr de ce que son grand-père voulait dire.

Timoteo sourit, attendri, en retrouvant le côté innocent de l'enfant. Il risqua un coup d'œil vers son regard et fut quelque peu soulagé de revoir la couleur marron naturelle dans les prunelles du plus jeune. Il avait du mal à l'admettre mais voir un tel regard dans les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre le mettait mal à l'aise. Qui plus est sur le visage d'un enfant de dix ans !

-Le boss d'une famille de la mafia, expliqua-t-il, commande aux autres membres de la famille. Envers celui-ci, les hommes doivent faire preuve d'une confiance absolue et doivent tout faire pour le protéger. Le boss, lui, a pour mission, implicitement de servir les intérêts de la famille. Rien n'est plus important que ça. Et si cela implique de faire plonger des personnes extérieures à la famille, il ne doit pas hésiter.

Tsuna parut gêné par rapport à ce début de conversation, mais Timoteo lui adressa un regard rassurant.

-Je te dirai plus tard les tâches et les devoirs d'un boss mafieux. Je ne veux pas encore t'embêter avec ça. Tu auras après tout tout le temps de t'en rendre compte. Non, je voudrai te parler plus précisément de l'organisation de notre famille. Puisque que tu vas en être le boss, tu dois connaître notre façon de faire, mais surtout tu dois savoir pourquoi je t'ai choisi comme héritier alors que tu n'avais que quatre ans.

-Je me posais la question ! s'exclama Tsuna. Mais à part le fait que je sois... le descendant de... du...

-Du Primo, confirma Timoteo avec un petit sourire sans tenir compte du faite que Tsuna l'avait interrompu.

-Oui... mis à part le fait qu'il soit mon ancêtre, je n'avais que quatre ans. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir si j'aurais pu... si je serai devenu un bon boss...

-Ce que tu peines à comprendre c'est que tous les boss Vongola ont un lien de sang... Cela est obligatoire. Même nous, malgré que ce lien soit assez lointain, je le reconnais, nous partageons ce lien. Et nous avons une bonne raison de garder cette façon de passer le pouvoir.

-Laquelle ? demanda Tsuna.

-Ceci.

Disant cela, Timoteo porta les doigts de sa main gauche à son autre main pour prendre entre ceux-ci la bague qui trônait à cet endroit. Tsuna regarda comme avec fascination son grand-père enlever le bijou. Il fut encore plus surpris quand le boss mafieux le lui tendit. Tsuna remonta son regard pour croiser celui de Timoteo.

-Cette bague est dans la famille Vongola depuis l'époque du Primo, depuis quatre cents ans. Elle est également le symbole des boss de la famille.

D'un mouvement de la main, Timoteo encouragea l'enfant à prendre le bijou.

-Tu es le futur boss des Vongola. Tu as le droit de la prendre.

D'abord hésitant, Tsuna finit par prendre la bague. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait la matière dont était fait le bijou – il avait d'abord pensé à du métal, mais la texture en était différente- n'était pas froide, mais d'une douce chaleur. Il l'inspecta sur toutes les coutures, curieux. La bague était surmontée d'une sorte de petit dôme transparent, grossissant à la manière d'une loupe le nom des Vongola ainsi qu'une sorte de blason, décoré d'un coquillage dont Tsuna ne connaissait pas le nom exact, tous deux gravés à l'intérieur du dôme. Tsuna regarda son grand-père pour le voir fixer étrangement avec insistance l'anneau.

-Je ne me suis pas trompé, soupira-t-il, sans cesser d'arrêter de regarder le bijou.

-Que veux-tu dire ? s'étonna Tsuna.

-Si tu n'avais pas été un héritier naturel, l'anneau t'aurait brûlé

-Hein ? s'écria Tsuna, épouvanté. Reprenez-le !

-Ne t'en fais pas, grogna plus que rassura Coyote. Si l'anneau ne t'a pas déjà brûlé c'est qu'il t'a accepté.

-C'est... hésita Tsuna. C'est un... anneau magique ou un truc dans le genre ? C'est impossible !

-Magique n'est pas vraiment le terme, contredit Timoteo, mal à l'aise. Comment dire... Vois-tu, tous les boss des Vongola ont possédé le même pouvoir. Ce pouvoir permet de briser les limites que possèdent d'ordinaire les humains. On le nomme la Flamme de Dernière Volonté.

-Tu... Tu veux dire que les boss des Vongola sont des sortes de dieux ? déclara Tsuna en fronçant les sourcils.

-Plutôt des diables... commenta Coyote du bout des lèvres.

Timoteo lui jeta un regard mi-courroucé, mi-amusé en coin que son bras droit ignora superbement.

-Non, Tsunayoshi-kun, reprit Timoteo. Disons que ce pouvoir se trouve en chacun d'entre nous sous diverses formes mais que les personnes normales, les civils, comme on dit entre nous, ignorent. Les Vongola ont été parmi les premiers à apprendre à s'en servir. Notre famille a le plus d'expérience en terme de pratique dans l'utilisation des flammes.

-Si tout le monde le possède, pourquoi penses-tu que je suis spécial par rapport aux autres ?

-A part que tu possèdes le sang du Vongola Primo dans tes veines ? Normalement les gens ne s'éveillent pas inconsciemment à ce genre de pouvoir. Même pour les génies, les meilleurs d'entre nous, il leur faut connaître son existence et s'entraîner avant de faire apparaître une flamme et...

-Attend, interrompit Tsuna. Depuis le début, tu parles d'une flamme de volonté ou je ne sais quoi... Mais à t'entendre, tu parles d'une véritable flamme...

-Parce que c'est le cas, répondit Coyote.

Tsuna le regarda un instant des yeux ronds.

-Je pensais que c'était une façon de parler, soupira-t-il. Pourriez-vous me montrer ?

Timoteo parut légèrement gêné.

-Eh bien... pourquoi pas... Mais je préfère te prévenir : la manifestation de ton pouvoir sera différente de la mienne.

Sur ces mots, le boss des Vongola reprit la bague des mains de Tsuna ainsi que sa canne, posée sur le bord du fauteuil. Puis il ferma les yeux. Tsuna essaya de scruter le moindre changement. Soudainement, la bague sur la paume de la main du vieil homme, s'enflamma sans crier gare. L'enfant poussa un petit cri de surprise mais également de peur. La main de son grand-père allait être blessée ! Coyote intervint, reconnaissant la lueur dans les yeux de l'enfant pour l'avoir vu des millions de fois sur le visage des autres gardiens quand Timoteo se mettait en mode d'Hyper Volonté, à leur débuts dans la mafia.

-Ton grand-père peut contrôler la chaleur de la flamme, rassura-t-il. Cela ne le brûle pas.

-C'est la vérité, confirma Timoteo, en ouvrant ses yeux marrons clairs tandis que Tsuna se rendit compte que même le pommeau de la canne s'était enflammé aussi. Tu peux essayer de passer ta main. Tu verras tu ne sentiras aucune douleur.

Tsuna regarda d'un air critique la flamme. Tous ses sens lui confirmaient qu'il ne se passerait rien de dangereux et qu'il pourrait sans crainte plonger sa main dans ce feu si étrange. Quel idée invraisemblable... Un feu qui ne brûlait pas... Mais quelque chose d'autre l'empêchait d'amorcer le geste, comme une sorte de décision de non-retour... Puis il examina derechef la flamme orangée avec un cœur d'or liquide... Où avait-il vu... Il se souvint alors, c'était la même flamme, en plus petite et plus vive que celle qu'il avait vue tout à l'heure, dans cet endroit sombre ! Quel était donc le lien entre les deux ? Et surtout quel était le lien entre la flamme qu'il avait aperçu et lui ? Tsuna leva les yeux pour rencontrer les yeux marrons-verts de son grand-père :

-Tu penses que je suis capable de faire la même chose ? Pourtant je n'ai jamais rien fait de pareil... Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?

Timoteo arrêta son mode d'Hyper Volonté, légèrement déçu que Tsuna n'ait pas voulu essayer de toucher la flamme. Il cacha raidement son expression avant de reporter son attention à l'enfant.

-Quand j'étais venu vous rendre visite à toi et à tes parents au Japon j'avais remarqué un semblant de flamme chez toi. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, en raison de ton jeune âge, j'ai préféré la sceller pour que tu vives une vie tranquille. Normalement avec ce sceau, ton pouvoir ne pourrait pas se manifester. Mais depuis quelques jours j'ai remarqué que ton pouvoir le fait cependant.

-Mais... je n'ai jamais fait de flammes avec les objets que je touchais pourtant.

-Comme je te l'ai dit, les manifestations de ton pouvoir sont différentes des miennes pour l'instant. Et tu ne peux pas voir directement la tienne.

-C'est-à dire ?

-Tes yeux deviennent oranges. Et aux dernières nouvelles, il est impossible de voir ses propres yeux directement...

Tsuna fronça les sourcils, enregistrant difficilement l'information, ignorant la pointe d'humour que son grand-père avait tenté de faire.

-Mes yeux changent de couleur ? répéta-t-il. Mais c'est impossible ! Comment...

-C'est la deuxième phase d'apprentissage dans la maîtrise de la flamme de dernière volonté, continua Timoteo. Il semblerait que ton pouvoir ait mûri seul au point de se manifester à ce stade-là directement.

-Et... euh... est-ce dangereux ? demanda Tsuna, inquiet, en trouvant que l'attitude pensive de son grand-père n'évoquait rien de bon.

-Franchement ? Peut-être...Aucuns des précédents boss n'a eut ce genre d'antécédent. Chacun d'entre nous a suivi le programme d'entraînement qu'avait planifié le Primo pour lui-même également. Ton pouvoir quant à lui, a crû exponentiellement, cloîtré entre mes protections, depuis plusieurs années. Je ne saurai te dire depuis combien de temps exactement ni comment. Mais si j'abattais les protections que j'ai mises, il y a de grandes chances que ton corps ne puisse pas le supporter et que tu en meurs...

-Mais... mais n'avais-tu pas dit que ce pouvoir se manifestait malgré ton sceau ? s'écria Tsuna paniqué. C'est donc dangereux, non ?

-Calme-toi, Tsunayoshi-kun. Comme je te l'ai dit, ta situation est sans précédent. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi ton pouvoir se manifeste à ce point. Sans doute le sceau a été affaibli et la barrière est endommagée. Mais auquel ça , je ne peux pas la restaurer et la retirer est encore plus dangereux. Je ne peux malheureusement rien faire.

-Que fait-on alors ?

-Entraîner et fortifier ton corps me semble être la seule solution et surtout la moins dangereuse en ce moment, déclara Timoteo. Cela permettra que ton corps puisse finalement endurer la puissance actuelle de ta flamme. Je connais un ami qui pourrait aider dans ce genre de formation...

Tsuna capta le regard presque joyeux de son grand-père et fronça les sourcils, méfiant.

-Est-ce un mafieux ?

-Oui, mais il a ma toute confiance. C'est après tout un expert dans son domaine.

Tsuan sentait qu'il allait le regretter mais demanda encore.

-Et dans quel domaine ?

-Je le laisserai expliquer. Je suis sûr qu'il acceptera. Malheureusement, il est en mission en ce moment à l'étranger. Je ne pourrai reprendre contact avec lui que dans quelque jours. Alors ne l'attend pas tout de suite.

Tsuna se demanda s'il devait être déçu ou réjoui d'une telle déclaration. En voyant le regard malicieux puis le soupir exaspéré discret de Coyote, Tsuna comprit que cela ne servirait à rien de demander à son grand-père de plus amples informations. Il devra attendre. Aussi se tourna-t-il vers un autre sujet.

-Tu disais qu'il existait d'autres formes de flammes, rappela-t-il.

-Ah oui... Comme je te l'ai dit, tout le monde possède cette flamme de dernière volonté en lui. En vérité cette flamme a une chance de se manifester si la personne possède en elle une volonté assez forte pour la produire. Et cette flamme est différente selon le tempérament de chacun. Il existe en tout sept type de flammes.

-Sept ? C'est beaucoup ?

-Considérant le nombre de tempérament possible dans l'espèce humaine, c'est peu. Il faut que tu saches que chacune des différentes formes possèdent un nom. Tu en connais déjà une.

Il alluma la bague Vongola une seconde fois, faisant apparaître la flamme orange et familière à Tsuna qui la scruta avant de reporter toute son attention à son grand-père buvant littéralement ses paroles.

-Cette flamme est appelée la flamme du Ciel. Et comme moi tu possède ce type de flamme. C'est un attribut assez rare en plus d'âtre très mystérieux. Beaucoup disent nous ne percerons jamais la totalité de ses propriétés. Il existe encore six autres attributs, déclara Timoteo en éteignant sa flamme, qui sont la Tempête, la Pluie, le Soleil, la Foudre, le Nuage et le Brouillard.

Tsuna fronça les sourcils en entendant les noms des attributs. Timoteo fit une pause pour laisser le temps à l'enfant d'assimiler l'info et de réfléchir.

-Ce sont tous des éléments de météo, s'exclama Tsuna.

-Oui, sourit Timoteo, ravi que Tsuna ait vu le lien. Ce sont des éléments que l'on peut rapprocher au Ciel. La flamme de la Tempête possède une couleur différente comme les autres flammes : elle est rouge et...

-Rouge ? interrompit de nouveau Tsuna. Vous voulez dire un vrai rouge ?

Avant que Timoteo n'ai pu confirmer, Coyote intervint.

-Veux-tu que je lui montre ?

Timoteo avisa la possibilité avant d'acquiescer.

-Une image est plus parlante que des paroles.

Sur ces mots, Coyote leva son poing, faisant découvrir à Tsuna un anneau similaire à celui de son grand-père mais plus plat, posé sur son majeur. Avant que Tsuna n'ai pu émettre une seule question, l'anneau brilla d'une lueur rougeoyante avant qu'une flamme d'un rouge presque sang, naquit au-dessus de l'anneau. Tsuna sursauta légèrement en voyant la flamme rouge danser librement. Il se sentait comme hypnotisé par le mouvement de l'élément. La flamme était, comme pour les anneaux, similaire à celle de son grand-père, cependant il pouvait sentir sentir une autre intention dans celle de Coyote. Alors que la flamme orange respirait le calme et la sérénité, la rouge semblait comme prête à exploser, une lueur menaçante l'accompagnant à chacun de ses mouvements. Tsuna fronça les sourcils, regardant avec méfiance cette dernière.

-Euh... est-ce normal qu'elle soit... comme ça ? demanda Tsuna sans trouver le mot adéquat.

Timoteo eut un petit sourire fier en sentant la suspicion de l'enfant.

-Oui. En plus d'avoir des couleurs différentes, les flammes possèdent différentes propriétés.

-Des... priori... hésita Tsuna avant de se reprendre correctement. Des propriétés ?

-Timoteo, es-tu sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de tout lui dire maintenant ? Demanda Coyote en éteignant sa flamme. Il ne va pas pouvoir tout retenir d'un coup.

-C'était juste pour l'introduire, ne t'inquiète pas. Dans le pire des cas, on le lui redira, expliqua Timoteo avant de se retourner vers Tsuna. La flamme de la Tempête est donc rouge et possède le pouvoir de la dégénérescence, c'est-à-dire de la destruction, si tu préfères. La flamme de la Pluie est bleue et elle a le pouvoir de calmer. Celle du Soleil est jaune et permet de régénérer ou, plus basiquement, de soigner. Celle de la Foudre est verte et...

-Une flamme verte ? s'étonna Tsuna, interloqué. Est-ce possible ?

-Une flamme bleu ne te choque pas plus que ça, par contre ? demanda Coyote en haussant un sourcil.

-Coyote, réprimanda Timoteo, tandis que Tsuna baissant les yeux, gêné. Ne lui parle pas comme ça ! Tout ça est nouveau pour lui. Comme je le disais, le flamme de la Foudre est verte et capable de solidifier tout ce qui est à son contact. Nous avons ensuite la flamme du Nuage qui est violette et permet de propager, de multiplier. Enfin, celle du Brouillard. Tout ceux qui possèdent ce type de flamme peuvent construire ou déconstruire selon leur envie.

Tsuna hocha lentement la tête, essayant d'éviter la migraine qui commençait à pointer. Sept flammes différentes, chacunes déterminant le tempérament d'une personne et chacunes possédant une propriété différente et pouvant se manifester au travers d'une bague... Il sentait qu'il allait avoir du mal à retenir tout d'un coup. Il reviendrait surement auprès de son grand-père et de ses six amis pour qu'ils lui...

Tsuna réalisa alors quelque chose. Son grand-père et ses six amis... Est-ce qu'il était possible que... Il relava la tête.

-Ji-chan... Est-ce que... est-ce que les sept flammes ont un rapport avec le fait que vou soyez sept aussi ?

Le sourire fier de Timoteo s'élargit tandis qu'un mince sourire apparaissait également sur les lèvres de Coyote.

-Je susi ravi que tu l'ais remarqué, cela me permet directement de te parler de l'organisation des Vongola. Comme tu l'as compris, il y a bien un lien entre les sept flammes et notre nombre. Tu sais déjà que je possède la flamme du Ciel et tu sais aussi que cette flamme est rare. Pour tout te dire, cette flamme possède une propriété, comme les autres : l'harmonie. Le porteur de cette flamme est capable de rassembler tous les éléments sans que ceux-ci ne s'entrechoquent. En gros, le possesseur de cette flamme arrive à faire coexiter tous les éléments entre eux par sa simple présence, de trouver un équilibre au sein des éléments. Et crois-moi, ce n'est parfois pas une tâche facile... Il s'avère que dans la plupart des cas, ces possesseurs sont de très bons dirigeants, mafieux ou non.

Tsuna devint cramoisi en sentant le regard équivoque de son grand-père sur lui, comprenant le compliment sous-entendu.

-Mais revenons aux Vongola. Les possesseurs des flammes les plus puissantes dans la famille sont appelés les gardiens, chacun déterminé par leur type de flamme. Coyote possédant la flamme de type Tempête possède également le titre de gardien de la Tempête et a reçu la bague des Vongola du même élément.

-Les bagues ont même le nom des Vongola ? s'exclama Tsuna, étonné.

-Il existe un certain nombre de bague permettant de produire une flamme de dernière volonté, expliqua Timoteo. Je ne t'en dis pas plus, tu en verras bien assez tôt. Par contre les anneaux Vongola sont particuliers, déjà pour la simple raison qu'ils font partie des plus puissants. De plus, ils se transmettent au fur et à mesure des générations qui se succèdent. Ils sont très importants. Coyote, pourrais-tu lui montrer ?

Le gardien de la Tempête haussa un sourcil avant d'avancer son poing, laissant à Tsuna tout le loisir de découvrir l'anneau de la Tempête. Comme il le pensait, l'anneau était différent de celui de son grand-père. Plus plat que ce dernier, l'anneau de Coyote avait une sorte de symbole gravé représentant une tornade.

-C'est le symbole de la Tempête, déclara Timoteo, tandis que son bras droit éloignait sa main de l'enfant, avant d'ajouter. Désolé pour cette façon de faire... Coyote a toujours détesté se séparer de sa bague.

Pour la forme, Coyote jeta un regard réprobateur à son supérieur qui ne fit qu'en rire doucmeent avant de continuer sur les gardiens.

-Chaque gardien Vongola possède une flamme différente et une bague correspondant à la flamme. Malgré leur différence de tempérament et parfois leur disparité, ils ont néanmoins une tâche commune : protéger le boss des Vongola.

-Car bien que le Ciel pourrait être seul sans les éléments, intervint Coyote, si le Ciel venait à disparaître, les éléments n'auraient plus aucune raison d'être.

-C'est exact, confirma Timoteo. La relation entre le boss et ses gardiens est primordiale car elle détermine le règne du boss. Si les gardiens ne sont aucunement fidèles au boss alors qu'ils devraient être les personnes les plus proches de celui-ci, alors qu'en dire des hommes ? Mais cela me semble être un peu tôt pour t'expliquer tout ça. Retiens juste que les gardiens sont les hommes les plus proches du boss et doivent le protéger en toutes occasions. C'est leur devoir.

-Donc, résuma Tsuna, en comptant sur ses doigts tout en refoulant le stress qui l'empoignait, il existe sept gardiens : le gardien du Ciel, celui de la Tempête, de la Pluie, du Soleil... euh... la Foudre...le Nuage... et... le Brouillard, c'est ça ? Ji-chan, tu es le gardien du Ciel, Coyote, le gardien de la Tempête... et...

Timoteo regarda d'un air attendri avant de lui révéler qui était ses gardiens.

-Brabanters est le gardien de la Pluie, Brow celui du Soleil. Visconti est le Nuage tandis que Croquant est celui du Brouillard. Il ne reste plus que Ganauche qui est...

-La Foudre, termina Tsuna.

-Oui acquiesça Timoteo. Peut-être auras-tu du mal à tout retenir mais j'aimerai te dire une dernière chose.

Aussitôt Tsuna arrêta de penser et écouta avec une extrême attention son grand-père.

-Comme tu l'as compris, la protection du boss est le devoir commun des gardiens, mais chacun a sa propre spécificité, son propre rôle à jouer au sein de la famille. Peut-être que cela n'est plus d'actualité aujourd'hui, mais les agrdiens étaient autrefois choisis grâce à une comptine que les Vongola aiment à se rappeler. Aimerais-tu l'entendre ?

Tsuna hocha vivement la tête, visiblement interessé. Le sourire de Timoteo s'élargit avant de s'éclaircir la gorge.

-"Le Gardien de la Tempête, toujours au centre de l'attaque, la Tempête furieuse qui ne s'arrête jamais.

Le Gardien de la Pluie, la Pluie bénite qui lave tout sur son passage.

Le Gardien de la Pluie, un lumineux et brillant soleil qui heurte l'adversaire avec son corps

Le Gardien de la Foudre, celui qui prend les dommages et évite que ça touche le reste de la famille en se servant comme d'un couclier de la Foudre.

Le Gardien du Brouillard, la Brume mystérieuse qui cache le Ciel quand celui-ci n'est pas en état de faire face au monde.

Enfin, le Gardien du Nuage, le Nuage distant qui protège la famille de son côté."

Timoteo scruta la tête pensive de Tsuna.

-Bien sûr, toutes ces phrases sont des métaphores, rit-il. Tu comprendras plus tard leur sens. Je comprendrai que tu ais encore beaucoup de questions, mais que dirais-tu que nous nous arrêtions là ? Je suis certain que Ganauche attends avec impatience de pouvoir te parler depuis ce matin. Et Hayato et les autres étaient aussi très inquiets.

Tsuna comprit très vite que son grand-père le congédiait, lui ayant dit tout ce qu'il avait l'intention de lui dire et même plus. L'enfant hocha la tête que trop heureux de comprendre qu'il ne recevrait pas plus d'infos. Il avait beau vouloir tout comprendre, il n'avait pas pensé qu'il y aurait autant de choses à savoir ! Il se leva donc du fauteuil, sous le regard désolé du vieil homme.

-J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas, Tsunayoshi-kun, pour cet arrêt subit, s'excusa le vieil homme.

Tsuna le rassura d'un sourire que Timoteo retourna avant de lancer à son bras droit un regard mi-amusé, mi-accusateur.

-J'ai encore beaucoup de boulot et ce n'est pas Coyote qui me contredira.

Coyote poussa seulement un léger "Humph", sans pour autant contredire son ami. Timoteo continua

-Mais Coyote va t'amener aux autres. On se retrouve pour le dîner, Tsunayoshi-kun.

L'enfant acquiesça avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la pièce. Coyote se tourna vers son boss.

-Nous allons te laisser, Nono. Veux-tu que je t'apporte quelque chose ?

-Un café ne serait pas de trop, merci, accepta le boss.

Coyote hocha la tête. Il s'apprêtait à quitter lui aussi la pièce quand Tsuna appela une dernière fois le boss des Vongola, avant d'ouvrir la porte du bureau.

-Ji-chan... Je peux demander une dernière chose ?

-Oui ?

-Tu... commença Tsuna en baissant légèrement les yeux avant de les relever dans une expiration. Tu as bien dit que tous les boss des Vongola avaient ses propres gardiens, non ?

-Évidemment. Les gardiens sont des personnes en qui le boss à une exclusive confiance. Ce sont souvent des amis qui ne le quitteront jamais. Et ils sont d'une fidélité à toute épreuve.

-Donc aucun gardien n'a jamais travaillé pour d'autre boss ?

Les sourcils du boss des Vongola se froncèrent à la question tandis que Coyote soupira.

-Il... Il a bien existé un gardien Vongola qui a travaillé pour deux boss Vongola différents, donc deux générations différentes... Mais je n'en dirai pas plus sur lui. Il est encore trop tôt pour toi pour connaître cette histoire. Mais sache que cette... exception a mené à une grande division dans la famille, formant deux clans, le premier étant pour les pratiques pacifiste du boss précédent et un autre qui a suivi sans hésiter le charisme et la voie de la destruction et de la crainte du Secundo. Le gardien qui a travaillé pour lui a fait ce même choix. Peu à peu les conflits au sein de la famille ont fini par cesser, du moins officiellement. Intérieurement beaucoup voulaient revenir en arrière. Tout ça pour te dire que pour préserver l'unité et les fondations de la famille le boss et ses gardiens doivent être en excellent terme. Des tensions peuvent exister mais comme au sein d'une famille normale, il faut se pardonner.

-Est-ce qu'il pourrait avoir des personnes qui seraient contre le fait que je devienne le futur boss ? demanda l'enfant.

-Peut-être... répondit finalement Timoteo après avoir réfléchi pendant quelques secondes faisant monter le stress de Tsuna. Souviens toi qu'il est impossible de plaire à tout le monde. Mais l'unité, la coordination et la coopération entre les membres d'une famille sont plus importants que tout. Aussi si jamais tu rencontres une telle personne, n'oublies jamais d'essayer de l'accepter. La rejeter ne ferait que créer un fossé encore pire.

Tsuna se promit de garder en mémoire le conseil de son grand-père il sentait qu'il était très important, pour que le boss en parlait de cette façon-là. Sans doute connaissait-il très bien les personnes pouvant le rejeter. Il hocha lentement la tête.

-Tu ne me demandes pas tout, fit remarquer Timoteo en voyant l'hésitation se peindre sur le visage de l'enfant.

-Je... Est-ce que ça veut dire que... que moi aussi... je devrais trouver des gardiens ?

Timoteo vit la lueur de stress dans les yeux de Tsuna et eut un petit sourire.

-Tu penses bien... As-tu une idée des personnes que tu voudrais comme gardiens ?

-Non, répondit piteusement Tsuna.

-Je suis certain que tu trouveras, sourit Timoteo avec confiance. Et puis n'oublies pas que tu as le temps. Tu vas être désigné comme candidat au poste de Decimo mais tu ne deviendras le boss que je prendrai ma retraite. Ce que je compte faire le plus tard possible pour t'en laisser autant qu'il faudra.

Tsuna sourit en voyant la lueur concernée dans les yeux de son grand-père. Il avait confiance en lui. Il savait que son grand-père ne l'abandonnerait jamais. C'était un de ses traits de caractère : il s'en voulait grandement d'avoir pu pensé qu'il lui voudrait du mal. Il savait que ses doutes étaient légitimes mais il ne pouvait que remercier le ciel d'être tombé sur les Vongola et non pas sur une autre famille qui ne chercherait que le pouvoir.

-Merci, Ji-chan.

Timoteo ferma les yeux d'assentiment alors qu'un léger sourire se trouvait encore sur ses lèvres. Puis Coyote raccompagna Tsuna dehors le bureau et referma la pièce derrière laissant le boss des Vongola en compagnie de la paperasse.

L'adulte et l'enfant traversèrent des couloirs, faisant courber l'échine des divers majordomes et femmes de chambre qu'ils rencontraient. Alors que Tsuna rougissait, mal à l'aise devant ce genre de comportement qu'il estimait de ne pas avoir mérité, Coyote, habitué par tout ce protocole, passait devant, accordant à certain un léger hochement de tête, avant que son regard ne revienne se fixer droit devant lui. Puis au bout de quelque minutes, alors qu'ils commençaient à arpenter un couloir désert, Coyote s'arrêta brusquement, avant de tendre son bras mécanique devant l'enfant pour l'empêcher de continuer. Tsuna sursauta devant ce geste et croyant que l'homme avait repéré un danger recula instinctivement.

-Montre-toi ou je le ferai moi-même, gronda Coyote.

Tsuna fut surpris par le changement de ton de l'homme. Il leva les yeux et prit peur en voyant le visage tiré en une expression dure et méfiante, les yeux n'étant plus que des feintes, les sourcils froncés. Jusqu'ici il avait toujours soit une expression sérieuse, soit méfiante. Mais l'enfant pouvait assurer que cette dernière n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'exprimait à ce moment présent. Tsuna déglutit regardant de tous les côtés quand un rire semblant sortir des murs le fit frissonner. Puis il le reconnut très vite.

-Kufufufu...

Soudain un brouillard dense et surnaturel se forma très vite en plein milieu du couloir. Tsuna eut à peine de se demander comment cela pouvait-il être possible dans une habitation, que le brouillard disparut comme il était venu, laissant à sa place, un homme aux cheveux bleus coiffés d'une manière étrange en épi sur le haut du crâne dont les yeux vairons, l'un bleu électrique et l'autre rouge sang avec un kanji noir, semblaient sonder les âmes des deux autres personnes présentes dans le couloir. Tsuna n'avait jamais remarqué que l'œil rouge de Mukuro pouvait être si effrayant. Certes il avait déjà vu et remarqué les particularité de l'œil, mais à ce moment, l'œil brillait d'une lueur dangereuse et avide.

-Mukuro... grinça Coyote, en continuant de tenir à distance Tsuna.

-Vos méthodes pour saluer laissent à désirer, Coyote Nougat... on ne menace pas ses... alliés, sourit narquoisement le plus jeune des deux hommes.

-Les tiennes également, gronda Coyote menaçant. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'alliés qui se planquerait derrière ses illusions pour **saluer**. Ou alors nous avons une définition différente de ce mot...

Le sourire de Mukuro s'élargit, profondément amusé. Coyote sentant une menace dans ce sourire, porta instinctivement la main sur son arme à feu, cachée à sa ceinture, le bras mécanique toujours devant Tsuna. Devant ce mouvement, les yeux de Mukuro étincelèrent faisant apparaître son trident de nul part. Tsuna écarquilla les yeux devant ce tour avant de déglutir devant la tension qui régnait entre les deux hommes. Ces derniers se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant quelques dizaines de secondes, avant que Mukuro ne fasse disparaître son trident et leva les bras, en signe d'innocence, sans cesser de sourire cependant, donnant à son visage une expression moqueuse.

-Je ne gagnerai rien dans un combat contre vous, gardien de la Tempête... J'ai après tout passé un accord avec le Nono. Si cet accord venait à être brisé, je me retrouverai avec les Vindice et les Vongola sur le dos. En fait je perdrai plus qu'autre chose.

-Ne me fais pas croire que tu ne le veux pas ! cracha Coyote. Nous pouvons sentir tes émotions ! Et ce même si tu les caches très bien. Ton envie de tuer les mafieux est bien trop forte pour que nous puissions faire comme si de rien n'était.

Mukuro eut un sourire narquois qui fit grincer Coyote. Puis Mukuro finit par se désintéresser de l'homme au bras mécanique pour que son regard à mi-chemin entre le froid polaire et l'amusement en vienne se poser sur l'enfant à côté de lui.

-Et voici le jeune Tsunayoshi Sawada qui vient nous honorer de sa présence... Avez-vous bien dormi cher prince ?

-Mukuro ! s'écria Coyote, grinçant des dents face au ton provocateur du jeune homme tandis que Tsuna haussa un sourcil face à la hargne dont faisait preuve l'illusionniste. Ça suffit !

-Ah oui c'est vrai... je dois mettre les formes, reprit Mukuro avec un sourire encore plus provoquant. Je suppose que s'il est encore ici à vagabonder dans les couloirs, il a dû accepter de prendre la succession des Vongola, donc... Bienvenu dans notre monde, Decimo Vongola. J'espère que l'entrée n'a pas été top violente ?

Coyote lui jeta un regard meurtrier avant de descendre son attention vers l'enfant dans le but de l'empêcher de répondre aux paroles de l'illusionniste. Il fut étonné de remarquer que l'enfant ne semblait pas affecté le moins du monde par ses propos. Même il regardait l'homme aux cheveux bleus avec une telle insistance et une telle neutralité qu'il crut que ce serait Mukuro qui jetterait l'éponge sur cette affaire. Mais avant même que ce dernier ne puisse dire quelque chose sur le regard qu'il jugeait insolent et de s'amuser de la réaction du plus vieux, Tsuna parla.

-Coyote-san... Pourrai-je parler seul à seul avec Mukuro-san ?

-Pardon ? s'écria Coyote, tandis que Mukuro haussait un sourcil. Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, gamin ! Cet homme est...

-Ne venez-vous pas de me dire que, Ji-chan et vous, que les Vongola étaient une famille unie?Mukuro fait sûrement partie de votre famille, puisqu'il vit au manoir... A ce titre, ne devriez-vous pas vous faire confiance ? Je suis sûr que je n'ai rien à craindre avec Mukuro, alors s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi lui parler.

Coyote grogna, complètement pris à revers par ses propos mots de plus tôt. Mukuro adressa au dos de l'enfant un sourire amusé mais, en même temps, l'étonnement le prenait. Cet enfant ne possédait-il pas l'Hyper Intuition d'après ce que disait Ganauche ? Il devrait se méfier de lui, non ? Coyote sembla réfléchir un moment. Puis il finit par baisser les yeux vers le visage de Tsuna qui lui adressa un regard plein d'espérance. Comment dire non à une bouille aussi attendrissante ?

-Très bien ! finit par s'exclamer le gardien de la Tempête. Je resterai au bout du couloir. Si jamais tu tentes quoi que ce soit sur Tsunayoshi, je te préviens Mukuro, je ferai en sorte que tu sois jeté au plus profond de Vendicare.

-Kufufu... tu as un sens très particulier de "faire confiance" mon cher Coyote...

-C'est en Tsuna que j'ai confiance, pas en toi.

-Cela me blesse, déclara Mukuro avec un petit sourire.

Coyote jeta un dernier regard noir à Mukuro alors qu'il s'éloignait comme il l'avait convenu, laissant Tsuna et Mukuro seuls. Une fois le gardien éloigné, Mukuro laissa de nouveau échapper son rire.

-Kufufufu... Un parasite de parti... Je dois avouer que je suis surpris que tu veuilles me parler, mais en fait cela m'arrange... J'avais moi-même quelque chose à te demander.

-Dans ce cas, déclara Tsuna, j'aimerai parler en premier si cela ne vous dérange pas.

Le sourire de Mukuro tomba en entendant le ton sérieux que l'enfant employait. D'un haussement de sourcil élégant, il l'invita à ouvrir la conversation. Tsuna prit une grande inspiration avant de se pencher profondément devant l'homme aux yeux vairons. Mukuro écarquilla les yeux, s'attendant à tout sauf ça. Il fut tellement abasourdi qu'il entendit à peine le grand "Merci" de Tsuna.

-Attends, attend... s'exclama calmement -trop calmement- Mukuro en essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. C'était ça ce que tu voulais me dire ?

-Je trouve cela important de remercier celui qui m'a sauvé, répliqua posément Tsuna, en se redressant lentement et avec, Mukuro devait l'avouer, une prestance insoupçonnée.

-Je ne t'ai pas sauvé, Tsunayoshi.

-Vous avez répondu à mon appel, Mukuro-san. C'est déjà beaucoup pour moi. Vous n'y étiez pas obligé.

Mukuro cette fois, ne contredit pas. Car cela était vrai. Il n'avait pas été obligé de donner suite à l'appel de l'enfant. Il aurait pu prétendre ne jamais l'avoir entendu. Mais allez savoir pourquoi, Mukuro n'avait même pas pensé à cette possibilité sur le moment.

-Parlons-en de cet appel, rebondit Mukuro. Pourquoi moi ?

-Pardon ?

-Je te demande pourquoi tu as préféré m'appeler moi plutôt que Chrome ou Croquant ?

-Pourquoi eux en particulier ? s'étonna Tsuna.

-Ce cher Nono ne t'a-t-il donc pas parlé des flammes du Brouillard ?

-Vous possédez aussi des flammes du Brouillard, Mukuro-san ? Et Chrome aussi ?

-A l'évidence tu ne l'avais pas compris... soupira Mukuro.

-Mais oui, se souvint brusquement Tsuna. Le soir où s'est rencontré, vous aviez enflammé votre œil... C'était une flamme... indigo, c'est ça ?

Mukuro haussa un sourcil, surpris, mais intéressé.

-Tu la voyais ?

-Je n'aurai pas dû ?

-Peu de gens peuvent la voir... esquiva l'illusionniste. Peux-tu maintenant répondre à ma question ?

-Pour être franc, je ne sais pas vraiment, finit par dire Tsuna après avoir réfléchi quelques minutes. Je voulais juste de l'aide et j'ai juste su que vous étiez la seule personne à pouvoir le faire. Vous êtes puissant et...

-Croquant l'est aussi, réfuta Mukuro.

-Oui sûrement, mais je ne sais pas... J'ai juste pensé à vous en premier. Et comme je n'ai pas eu non plus beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir et me décider...

-Et ce malgré que tu te méfiais de moi ?

Tsuna haussa négligemment les épaules.

-Vous étiez certainement moins pire que celui qui m'enlevait et de ceux vers qui il voulait m'emmener...

-Oya, oya, en es-tu sûr ? se moqua Mukuro, piqué dans sa fierté.

Il s'était toujours vanté d'être sadique et d'avoir un esprit malsain à la limite du vice. Cela le démangeait horriblement qu'un enfant préfère être avec lui plutôt que quelqu'un d'autre. Tsuna le regarda un instant avant de déclarer.

-Ne vous confondez pas avec eux... Ils sont les pires êtres humains que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Et même si vous inspirez la méfiance pour tout le monde, vous avez un bon fond.

-Qu'en sais-tu, Sawada Tsunayoshi ? Tu ne me connais pas...

Tsuna planta son regard intense dans celui de Mukuro et, sûr de lui, il déclara :

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit, non ? Vous avez répondu à mon appel...

Mukuro ne répondit pas tout de suite, réfléchissait à quoi dire, avant de laisser un sourire s'étaler sur ses lèvres :

-Et si j'y avais répondu parce que j'y trouvais mon compte ?

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Je ne sais pas, ricana Mukuro tandis qu'un lueur sadique apparaissait dans les yeux de l'homme au grand désespoir de Tsuna qui grimaça. Imagine que je te dises que j'attends le moment où tu deviendras le Decimo Vongola, à la tête, et à l'origine de son influence, de la famille mafieuse la plus puissante du monde. Et qu'au moment où tu te sentirais le plus en sécurité, je t'utiliserai à des fins personnelles...

-Je risque de me répéter, déclara Tsuna en fronçant les sourcils, essayant de dissimuler le sentiment de peur qui lui étreignait la poitrine, mais que voulez-vous dire ? Quelles sont ces fins personnelles dont vous parlez ?

-Si tu veux vraiment savoir~ chantonna l'illusionniste tout en regardant les réactions de l'enfant. Posséder ton corps qu'un partie de mon plan. Je me servirai de l'influence que tu auras en tant que boss des Vongola pour provoquer une guerre entre les familles mafieuses et la faire s'autodétruire.

Tsuna regarda l'adulte, la bouche à moitié ouverte. Posséder son corps ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça encore ? Et puis... provoquer une guerre dans la mafia ? L'homme savait-il ce qu'il disait ? Ce genre d'événement pourrait impliquer des innocents ! Malgré son ébahissement, Tsuna se rendit compte que l'idée de Mukuro ressemblait un peu à la sienne : provoquer un grand remous dans ce monde clandestin... bien que plus destructrice et violente !

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faire ça ? Vous êtes un mafieux, non ? Vous...

-Je vais t'ôter tout de suite cette idée de la tête, jeune Decimo, interrompit Mukuro avec un sourire qui donna des frissons à Tsuna. Je ne fais pas partie des Vongola et jamais je ne serai un mafieux.

-Pourtant, tenta l'enfant, vous êtes là...

-Kufufu... J'ai passé un marché avec ton grand-père. C'est tout ce dont tu as besoin de savoir...

-Et pourquoi détruire la mafia ? demanda Tsuna.

Mukuro scruta l'enfant.

-Tu es sérieux ? Je sais que tu as été torturé par la mafia pendant un an... Elle t'a enlevé, est responsable de ta situation autant directement qu'indirectement. Aujourd'hui encore elle t'empêche de vivre comme tu le souhaiterai, et tu me demande pourquoi on devrait détruire ce monde ?

-Sachez que j'ai mes propres buts, déclara Tsuna. Comme vous je veux arrêter la mafia et je connais mes raisons : vous n'avez pas besoin de me les rappeler... Non, je me demandais juste pourquoi utiliser une méthode aussi brutale qu'une guerre ? Des gens innocents pourraient en payer le prix.

L'illusionniste regarda l'enfant, le sourcil relevé.

-Attends, bambino... Tu veux toi aussi... détruire la mafia ?

Tsuna détourna le regard, légèrement gêné.

-Détruire n'est pas vraiment le mot exact. Je veux la changer.

-Changer la mafia ? Tu crois qu'il suffit de parler aux mafieux pour leur faire changer de méthode ? Comme ce que tu essayes de faire avec moi ? Cela fait des centaines d'années que la mafia est ainsi. Tu es vraiment naïf...

-Qui est le plus naïf de nous deux ? répliqua Tsuna d'une voix légèrement irritée.

-Comment ? s'exclama Mukuro.

-Vous croyez vraiment qu'il suffit d'une guerre entre mafieux pour les faire disparaître ? Comme vous l'avez dit, cela fait des centaines d'années que la mafia est comme ça. Je ne connais pas encore beaucoup ce monde mais je suppose qu'il y a déjà dû avoir des guerres entre les familles. Et pourtant nous sommes dans un manoir, qui appartient, d'après ce que j'ai compris, à une vielle famille mafieuse... Alors dîtes-moi qui est le plus naïf de nous.

Mukuro ne put rien dire face à la diatribe de l'enfant mais très vite, il reprit son sourire supérieur.

-Kufufu... Les enfants sont de plus en plus insolents de nos jours...

-Pourquoi vous en prendre autant à la mafia ? demanda Tsuna en changeant de sujet. Si vous ne vous désignez pas comme un mafieux alors pourquoi vous impliquer autant contre eux ? Est-ce... est-ce qu'ils vous ont pris quelque chose ?

Les yeux de Mukuro s'écarquillèrent de nouveau, franchement étonné des questions plus que pertinentes que l'enfant posait avant que son visage ne se ferma, dur, son regard moqueur ayant disparu. Tsuna continua :

-Ou alors ils vous ont fait quelque chose à vous en personne...

Mukuro n'aimait pas ça. Il ne contrôlait plus la conversation ! Comment l'enfant avait-il fait pour lui faire baisser sa garde aussi rapidement ?

-Kufufu... fit-il finalement. Crois-moi, bambino, tu ne veux pas savoir...

-Je vois... déclara Tsuna en baissant légèrement la tête. Je ne voulais pas savoir en effet. J'ai eu assez d'exemple de ma propre expérience.

Sur ces mots, l'enfant dépassa l'homme aux yeux vairons ayant dans l'esprit de rejoindre Coyote qui attendait au bout du couloir avant que Mukuro se retourna vers l'enfant.

-Pendant combien de temps comptes-tu les berner ?

Tsuna se stoppa avant de se tourner doucement vers l'illusionniste.

-Pardon ? demanda-t-il, ne comprenant pas de quoi voulait parler Mukuro.

-Je te demande pendant combien de temps encore tu comptes faire comme si tu avais l'âge d'un enfant de dix ans, Sawada Tsunayoshi ?

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

_Et voilà ! Un petit chapitre explication terminé et un bon cliffanger comme on les aime ^^ En plus on a eut quelques petites références à d'autres personnes de l'univers j'espère que vous les avez remarqués ^^_

_Alors qu'est-ce que vous pensez ?_

_On se retrouve la prochaine fois pour un nouveau chapitre !_


	18. Chapter 18 (Début des hostilités)

_Hohoho... Joyeux Noël... Ou pas... Bon je sais je suis hyper en avance sur le calendrier... Mais j'ai tout de même un chapitre de Il Ragazzo dans ma hotte... bon d'accord, ma besace ! Vous n'êtes pas drôle ToT. _

_Bon ne vous affolez je vais tout de même vous le donner ce chapitre ! Voyez comme je suis gentille ^^ mais avant... Je suis vraiment désolée pour les reviews ! Je n'y ai toujours pas répondu et pour vous avouer je ne pense pas que je répondrais à celle qui datent de deux semaines... Mais cette fois je vais répondre à celle du chapitre précédent ! Encore désolée..._

_Concernant ce chapitre, eh bien... il peut être vu comme mignon ou comme hostile à vous de voir ^^_

_Comment ça les personnages de Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne sont pas à moi ? Hein ? Quoi ? Une histoire de propriété ? A qui ? Akira Amano ? Et elle ne les vend pas ? Non ? Un échange alors ? J'ai une idée ! Je vous donne mon âme et toute mon imagination contre Gokudera et G. Quoi ? Il faut quelque chose de plus précieux ? Euh... Mon chat... ? Ouin ! Non pas mon chat ! Pas mon précieux pas lui ! Noooon ! Comment ça c'est pas assez ? Bon à défaut de les avoir, ces persos, est-ce que je peux au moins les utiliser ? C'est bon ? Super. Pfiou... Ils ont durs en affaires, ces gens-là !_

_Merci à **erikadu19**, **Mizu** **Fullbuster**, **Alycia** **Panther, , inukag9, Ellewyl, Tiffou, tahury, Yuki-Jiji** et **Caliste** pour leur review du dernier chapitre !_

_Merci également à **fanais, aranley, addaline, Reima-chan, Minimiste, Fiane-Fiamma, Dixia, Himutsu-chan, Hebihime, Zeyra K, Tomokachan76, anastasia172, Lecfan, Izanami97, Alycia Panther,** **Yuki-Jiji, fuonhicali, Anonimo XD, mary6987**,** lupine13, manga-fic-love-sissi, amelieprosper, Akayui, lulue79, Tiffou, amiedu13, , Luce Li, Walarisse, Kyara17, Ekana, neko-chan L, neko-chan200, sacheliane, Caliste, yukixvongola, charlesdoudou, Riddikuluss, Mia Ako-nee, Elrika, Loucat, Sacha Tsukiya, PetitCrapaudBaveux, Minami12, inukag9, Audragon, ao no oni, Blihioma, tahury, Hikari0005, , ninolola, , Naidja, Llamas del Cielo, Ms Akabane, Noxerea, Marou83, Akuma-no-Kitsune, SinaKalissa, Nahel, tisha2803, jilie084, jevierita, Kyona-sama, Rebornx3, TheLadySoul, hiey, HarukaN, misa2, belkeirmed, Naelye, MissSexyBaby, Nama2902, Bottled Memories, history, Akuuma Tsukeshine, JuriiGothic, melamariannie, Darkounette, Cristalya, Dollwing, tsuukuun, Mimi et Neko, 444dodo444, Anlovi, Tsubaki-chan99, Sharo-chan, Natsume1111, Yaml, Sylcian Sph Legacy, yukiko-yu, Reizen. , Nunu c moi, erikadu19, Miss Green Rabbit, Ellewyl, meads, giannesky2305, freddyman, shinomena, Alexandra919, Parax **et** Gwenaelle7, tamarahc, tenshihouou, ShawolY, La Banshee Blihioma, Akashi-chan, Sealunis, Dayvis D. Pumpkin's Luys, manon.a.6, YamInari, Ondie-Yoko, kuroyukihime28, manga-fic-love-sissi, Denshitoakuma, yaoi-chan-poowa, missymanga, Complicate, Kikuue, avion en papier, **pour avoir mis en favoris ou suivre cette fic !_

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_**Mizu Fullbuster** : Merci pour la review ! Je suis super contente que tu ais adoré le chapitre précédent ! Et je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de vous lâcher une bombe ^^ Pour faire simple ça me démangeait ! Dans ce cas on est deux ! Toi tu es folle de mes chapitres et moi de vos réactions ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te rendra aussi folle !_

_ :Merci pour la review ! Quant à ta question... je ne sais pas ^^ C'est un petit plaisir je dirai ^^ Profites bien du chapitre !_

_Je ne vous retarde pas plus. _

_Enjoy !_

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

Chapter 18 : Début des hostilités.

**_ -Je te demande combien de temps encore tu comptes faire comme si tu avais l'âge d'un enfant de dix ans, Sawada Tsunayoshi ?_**

* * *

Tsuna regarda Mukuro comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Mukuro enchaina :

-_Tu crois peut-être que je n'ai rien remarqué ? J'avoue que je doutais depuis quelques jours. Tu as bien failli m'avoir... Mais jamais un enfant de dix ans ne pourrait parler ainsi, ni même poser des questions aussi pertinentes. Tu fais preuve d'une trop grande maturité, même pour quelqu'un qui a vu l'enfer pendant un an. La seule explication possible serait que tu as vraiment vécu ces quinze années de gel. Une partie de ton esprit devait être conscient durant ce temps, te permettant de grandir spirituellement. Tu as peut-être le corps d'un enfant de dix ans mais tu as la mentalité d'un adulte._

Tsuna garda le silence pendant la diatribe de Mukuro avant de reprendre d'une petite voix gênée.

-_Euh... Mukuro-san ? Je crois que vous vous trompez sur un point... Je ne me souviens vraiment pas des quinze années que j'ai passé dans la glace._

-_Huh?_ fit Mukuro, légèrement choqué. _Oya, oya... me serais-je trompé ?_

-_J'en ai bien peur_, dit Tsuna en se mordant la lèvre terrifié à l'idée que l'homme ait l'idée de lui faire payer pour avoir eu tort. _En fait les seules choses dont je me souvienne de là-dedans sont assez confuses..._

Tsuna fit une courte pause, fronçant les sourcils en essayant de se souvenir :

-_Plus que des souvenirs, ce sont des émotions dont je me rappelle_, commença Tsuna. _Le noir total, le désespoir, la solitude... la peur... Puis de la lumière. Au début, elle était très légère et elle partait et revenait avant qu'elle ne se fasse plus présente. Puis je l'ai ressenti : l'espoir... Et je me souviens aussi de quelque chose de différent..._

Mukuro garda le silence, laissant l'enfant continuer.

-_Du soulagement... et de la joie... Mais j'ai bien l'impression que ce n'étais pas moi qui les exprimait... Ce qui est stupide quand on y pense, puisque j'étais seul dans cette glace. Il ne pouvait y avoir que moi._

'Sûrement des hommes qui ont trouvé l'héritier' supposa Mukuro. Il avait bien entendu parler des deux hommes dont l'un d'eux avait participé aux premières recherches lancées, il y a seize ans. Peut-être que ces émotions extérieures que Tsuna avait ressenti étaient les leurs. Mais Mukuro ne voyait pas comment c'était possible...

-_Donc_, reprit Mukuro, _Comment se fait-il que..._

-_Je n'essaie pas d'être quelqu'un d'autre que moi_, interrompit Tsuna, en comprenant ce que demandais l'illusionniste. _Mon corps donne l'impression que j'ai dix ans, tandis que ma date de naissance remonte à vingt-cinq ans. En fait, je n'essaie pas de jouer un quelconque rôle. Je dis simplement ce que je pense. Peut-être que je dis des choses que d'autres enfants de __"__mon__"__ âge ne dirait jamais... En vérité je ne sais même plus ce qui est normal. De quoi devrais-je me préoccuper ? Mes amis ? Je n'en ai jamais eu et je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'en avoir. Mes loisirs ? Comment pourrais-je avoir une passion après tout ce qui s'est passé ? Aux dernières nouvelles je ne pense pas avoir développé un goût pour les tortures... L'école ? J'ai l'impression que jamais je ne pourrais m'y consacrer... déjà que je n'y étais pas spécialement bon. Mes parents ? Ma mère est morte et mon père ne donne aucune nouvelle. Même son patron ne sait pas où il se trouve. Et tout ça à cause de ces hommes qui m'ont enlevé et torturé il y a seize ans._

La voix de Tsuna était resté calme pendant la dernière partie de sa tirade, mais Mukuro y sentait comme une pointe de ressentiment.

-_Kufufu... Tu es drôlement remonté, bambino._

-_Comment voulez-vous que ça soit différent ?_ demanda Tsuna en haussant les épaules. _J'ai perdu mon enfance et ce, parce que j'avais un lien avec la mafia ! Dire que que je ne suis pas énervé serait un mensonge. Je n'en veux pas à Ji-chan ni à aucun d'entre vous, personnellement, mais si je peux essayer de changer les choses en devenant le Decimo, alors je suis prêt à consacrer le reste de la vie_ _à la mafia._

-_Donc si je comprend bien, rien ne peut te faire changer d'avis sur ton petit projet ?_

-_De même, qu'il en est pour vous...Est-ce que le fait que je vous ai dit dit que la détruire était une idée absurde va vous faire changer d'avis ? Au vu de votre tempérament je ne crois pas..._

-_Kufufu... Tu sembles croire me connaître..._

-_Je ne vous ai pas parlé assez pour ça_, sourit Tsuna. _Mais disons que Gokudera-san m'en a dit assez sur vous pour savoir à quoi m'attendre._

-_Je vois... On dirait que nous avons beaucoup en commun, bambino. Nos passés, notre aversion pour la mafia, nos buts..._

-_Je ne veux pas provoquer un guerre mafieuse, moi !_ s'insurgea Tsuna

-_Non, mais tu veux créer un bouleversement_, reprit Mukuro,_ c'est tout comme. Seules nos méthodes diffèrent. Je te proposerai bien de t'associer avec moi dans mon projet, mais comme pour toi, je me doutes de ta réponse._

-_C'est non_, confirma Tsuna. _J'ai beau ne pas aimer la mafia, je ne veux pas que des gens meurent. Tout comme je ne le veux pas non plus pour Ji-chan, Gokudera-san et les autres._

-_Ce sont des mafieux pareil,_ ricana Mukuro.

Le regard de l'enfant se fit dur.

-_Ce sont des personnes qui m'ont sauvé et à qui je dois beaucoup_.

-_Alors tu feras tout pour elles ?_

-_Je ferai ce qu'il faudra faire pour elles sans que ça soit disproportionné._

-_Kufufu_, rit Mukuro, en constatant que l'enfant n'était pas tombé dans son piège. _Il n'y a pas à dire, tu es intéressant Sawada Tsunayoshi._

-_Je... Je vous remercie ?_ déclara Tsuna en haussant un sourcil, perdu face à la déclaration de l'illusionniste.

Mukuro eut un petit sourire avant de se pencher sur l'enfant et de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

-_Mais je tiens à dire que ce n'est pas parce que tu as été nommé au poste de Decimo Vongola, que je vais te suivre sans mot dire. Intéressant ou non, tu fais partie de la mafia maintenant, aussi je garderai un œil vigilant sur toi, et au moment où tu baisseras ta garde, je frapperai._

Sur ces mots, Mukuro se redressa lentement, appréciant intérieurement tout la joie de pouvoir menacer quelqu'un. Il allait s'éloigner de l'enfant, quand ce fut à lui de se retourner de nouveau.

-_Que viens-tu de dire ?_ demanda Mukuro, légèrement irrité.

-_Je ne tiens pas à vous menacer mais comme vous venez de le faire mais je tiens à dire que je ne veux plus rien subir de personne. Je veux être libre sans que personne ne me dise quoi faire. Je n'imposerai pas ma loi, après tout je suis encore trop jeune et trop inexpérimenté, mais personne ne m'imposera les siennes, que ce soit vous ou les autres. Alors vous pouvez me menacer, mais ce ne sera d'aucune utilité contre moi car je n'ai ni les moyens et encore moins l'intention de vous ordonner quoi que ce soit._

Mukuro haussa les sourcils, refusant catégoriquement de comprendre ce qu'il lisait dans les lignes ou plutôt de croire ce qu'il comprenait dans la tirade de l'enfant. Ricanant pour cacher son trouble, il déclara :

-_Bambino... à t'entendre on dirait que tu ne te méfies pas de moi et que jamais tu ne garderais un œil sur moi pour me surveiller._

-_J'ai confiance en vous pour ne pas me faire de mal_, confirma Tsuna, _en tout cas, pas maintenant, ais-je faux ? Je ne serai pas encore d'une grande aide. Pas en tant qu'enfant incapable de défendre, n'est-ce pas ?_

Mukuro resta silencieux pendant quelques instants. Est-ce que cet enfant lui proposait...

-_Tu veux donc dire que tu négligerais le pouvoir que tu pourrais avoir sur moi ? Tu ne me dicteras rien sur ma façon de faire les choses ou de penser ?_

-_Dans la mesure du possible, oui évidemment_, répondit Tsuna, perplexe par les questions de l'adulte. _C'est ce qui fait que vous êtes vous. Pourquoi essayer de le changer ?_

Mukuro arriva à cacher son étonnement pur.

La liberté.

Ce gamin lui accordait la liberté qu'on ne lui avait pas accordé après qu'il se soit échappé de Vendicare. Même si le Nono avait fait un marché avec lui cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il ne le surveillait pas. Mukuro n'était pas dupe. Si le marché avec les Vongola lui permettait une entrée plus "discrète" dans la mafia, il permettait également aux Vongola de le surveiller continuellement et parfois d'avoir un accès, même minimal, à sa puissance, sous peu de Chrome soit en danger. 'Puissance qui égalait celle d'un Arcobaleno', se dit-il en repensant un instant au combat qu'il avait délivré lors de sa fuite vers le Japon, contre Marmon ou Viper, l'Arcobaleno de la Brume, ancien membre de la Varia. Maintenant qu'il y pensait c'était peut-être la raison qui avait motivé le Nono à effectuer un contrat avec lui. Comme on dit il faut garder ses amis près de soi mais encore plus à l'encontre d'un ennemi. Mais de toutes évidence cet enfant ne se souciait pas de lui comme d'un ennemi ou comme d'un ami. Non plutôt comme un possible allié et cela lui faisait bizarre. Quelqu'un de sensé ne lui aurait jamais accordé une telle confiance. Alors que cela vienne d'un enfant... Soit Sawada Tsunayoshi était fou à lier et dans ce cas les Vongola tomberait à un moment donné ou à un autre, soit cet enfant était l'être le plus naïf qu'il puisse exister sur cette terre... et dans ce cas, ce serait lui qui tomberait. A cette pensée, l'expression de Mukuro devint sombre. Il ne laisserait pas une telle chose arriver. Après tout, tous ses plans se basaient sur l'existence de l'enfant. Oui il n'en démordait pas : Sawada Tsunayoshi était intéressant.

-_Kufufu..._ se reprit Mukuro. _Cela faisait un moment que j'attendais..._

Instinctivement, Tsuna eut un geste de recul face au regard amusé et malsain de l'illusionniste qui ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

-_Oya, oya... Je pensais que tu me faisais confiance, bambino ?_

_-Confiance rime avec méfiance,_ répliqua Tsuna en fronçant les sourcils avant d'ajouter. _L'un n'empêche pas l'autre._

-_Je suis entièrement d'accord avec ça_, sourit Mukuro. _Je dois dire que cette conversation était plutôt intéressante... J'espère avoir de nouveau l'occasion de parler comme ça avec toi Tsunayoshi, avant que je ne possède ton corps._

-_D'ailleurs_, se souvint Tsuna, _que voulez-vous dire par posséder... mon corps ?_

Cependant avant même que Tsuna n'ait pu terminer sa phrase, Mukuro avait déjà disparu entièrement dans une sorte de fumée, son ricanement résonnant à travers les murs. Tsuna ne dit rien pendant plusieurs minutes, bloqué sur l'endroit où Mukuro avait disparu, avant de soupirer, mi-soulagé. Il fallait avouer que l'entretien était beaucoup plus long que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il n'avait voulu que le remercier et ça s'était transformé en une sorte de... défi ? Demande d'alliance ? Même lui ne savait pas trop à quoi penser, mais une chose était sûre : cette discussion s'était mieux passée, en tout cas que ce à quoi il s'était attendue encore une fois.

Il détourna les talons pour rejoindre Coyote qui attendait impatiemment que le garçon finisse sa conversation. Quand ce dernier arriva à sa hauteur, il le regarda, les sourcils froncés, les yeux méfiants, tandis que Tsuna pouvait percevoir au fond de son regard une touche d'inquiétude.

-_Alors_, déclara-t-il, _comment ça s'est passé avec l'ananas belliqueux ?_

-_Ananas ?_ répéta Tsuna en haussant les sourcils, surpris.

-_Mukuro... Kyoya et Hayato l'appelle comme ça à cause de sa coiffure._

Tsuna pensa un instant à la coiffure de l'homme aux yeux vairons avant de pouffer. Maintenant qu'il y pensait c'était la vérité. Coyote commença à marcher, Tsuna sur ses talons.

-_Ça s'est bien passé_, sourit Tsuna. _Mukuro-san est un peu effrayant mais il n'est pas si mauvais que cela..._

Coyote ne sut pas trop s'il devait réagir à la première ou à la seconde partie de la phrase de Tsuna. Le fait que Tsuna ne le trouvait qu'un peu effrayant semblait être un euphémisme mais qu'il pense pouvoir y trouver de la bonté en lui ? Pour le gardien de la Tempête, Mukuro était au moins une aussi grande menace que la reprise d'activité des Verredicci. Peut-être plus. Mais il choisit de ne pas réagir : après tout si l'enfant avait une autre vision de l'illusionniste et le trouvait "sympathique" alors il y avait de grande chances pour que Mukuro se lie aussi à Tsuna. Il en avait après tout un exemple avec Chrome... Si Mukuro n'avait pas voulu se lier à Gokudera et aux autres par le passé, grâce à la présence de Chrome, il acceptait maintenant de rester plus de quelques secondes avec eux. Tsuna se plaça aux côtés du vieux gardien.

-_Dîtes, Coyote-san..._

-_Hm ?_

-_Est-ce que Mukuro était la personne qui pourrait ne pas tolérer que je devienne Decimo et à laquelle Ji-an pensait ?_

Coyote s'arrêta de marcher, surpris, et lança un regard incrédule à Tsuna.

-_Que t'a-t-il dit exactement ?_

-_Rien de plus de ce qu'il pensait_, dit précipitamment Tsuna. _Alors ais-je raison ?_

Coyote jeta un regard involontairement méfiant à Tsuna, pas dupe pour un sou. Puis il recommença sa marche tout en répondant à la question.

-_Mukuro n'est pas la personne à laquelle le Nono pensait. Mais tu dois tout de même te méfier de lui. Il ne te paraît peut-être pas si mauvais, mais ce n'est pas un ange..._

_-Le Nono dont vous parlez... c'est Ji-chan ?_

-_Oui. Nono veut dire __"Neuvième" en italien._

Il y eut un silence. Puis alors que Coyote tournait à l'angle d'un mur, Tsuna demanda encore.

-_Est-ce que Mukuro-san est capable de posséder les gens ?_

_-Comment sais-tu ça ?_ s'exclama Coyote en se retenant de s'arrêter mais en ralentissant tout de même un peu tout en lançant un regard furtif à l'enfant.

-_Il y a fait allusion_, répondit Tsuna évasif.

-_Humph... Je ne sais pas trop si je dois te dire ça... Mais puisque tu sembles au courant, oui Mukuro est capable de posséder le corps des personnes sous certaines conditions cependant._

-_Comment est-ce possible ?_ demanda Tsuna alors que l'homme s'arrêtait devant une porte.

-_Comment dire... Disons que Mukuro a développe des capacités au-delà de l'humain._

Tsuna ouvrit la bouche pour demander si cela avait un rapport avec le fait que Mukuro avait eu la même expérience que lui par le passé avec la mafia mais il se retient juste à temps. Peut-être que Coyote ne connaissait pas le passé de l'homme à la flamme du brouillard... et vu comment celui-ci avait réagi à sa question, Tsuna se doutait quelque peu qu'il ne tenait pas à ce que cela se sache de tout le monde. Tsuna se tut donc, ressoudant ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Coyote le remarqua mais ne le releva pas. Il soupira tout en posant une main sur la poignée de la porte.

-_Je ne sais pas exactement ce que t'a dit Mukuro, mais tu ne devrais pas le prendre personnellement... Mukuro aime bien énerver les..._

-_Dîtes, vous croyez que Tsuna va nous pardonner ?_

Coyote se tut en entendant la voix venant de l'autre côté de la porte, légèrement entrouverte.

-_Qui sait..._ soupira la voix de Yamamoto.

-_Hé !_ s'exclama la voix de Brabanter. _Tsuna est un enfant compréhensif, vous le savez non ? Il n'a aucune raison de vous en vouloir._

-_Mais_, déclara Chrome, _on lui a menti, caché des choses... N'importe qui pourrait en être blessé..._

-_Et puis le plus gros problème est le fait que nous sommes des mafieux_, grogna Gokudera. _J'ai pu examiner les réactions de Tsunayoshi-sama et..._

-_C'est extrêmement bizarre de t'entendre l'appeler comme ça, tête de poulpe..._

-_Rha la ferme, tête de gazon ! On parle sérieusement là ! Ce que je voulais dire c'est que Tsunayoshi-sama craint les mafieux. Depuis ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quinze ans, il se méfie des hommes en costumes noirs !_

-_Peut-être pensera-t-il que nous avons essayé de paraître sympathique pour mieux le tromper,_ déclara la voix traînante de Lambo, mais d'où pointait une note inquiète. _D'ailleurs vous l'avez vu, vous autres... Comment était-il ?_

Il y eut un silence avant que la voix de Brow ne se fit entendre.

_-Eh bien... Il avait l'air méfiant... Mais..._

-_Je crois surtout qu'il était perdu_, intervint la voix de Ganauche._ Je pense qu'il ne savait pas lui-même quoi penser. _

-_Il faudra que le convainquions, à l'extrême !_

-_Pas besoin,_ grogna Gokudera. _Tsunayoshi-sama doit prendre sa décision. Nous devons juste lui expliquer calmement la vérité sans aucun secret ni cachotterie._

-_C'est un bon conseil ça, Gokudera !_ s'exclama Yamamoto.

-_A l'extrême de ce qu'il faut dire !_

-_Je ne suis pas stupide, contrairement à toi, tête de gazon !_

-_Vous faîtes trop de bruit, herbivores..._ gronda une voix menaçante, reconnaissable entre milles.

-_Bon allez les jeunes, calmez-vous. Ce n'est pas la peine de..._

-Combien de fois vous ais-je dit_,_ clama la voix de Coyote en ouvrant brusquement la porte, de parler plus bas quand vous parlez d'affaires secrètes de la famille ! N'importe qui peut vous entendre. Pas étonnant que tout le monde sache les secrets des Vongola !

-La ferme le vieux ! râla Gokudera tandis que Coyote s'avançait dans la pièce. On parlait japonais pour que personne nous comprenne ! Et puis c'est cette tête de gazon qui hurle !

-Comment m'as-tu appelé, tête de poulpe ? Tu n'as pas changé à l'extrême depuis le collège !

-Quoi ?! s'exclama Gokudera, rouge de colère en se levant à moitié de son fauteuil.

Coyote toussota légèrement attirant de nouveau l'attention de tous.

-Calmez-vous tous les deux. Je le demande pour lui également.

Coyote se déclara légèrement, pour laisser apparaître un Tsuna, à l'entrée de la pièce, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir. Dès qu'il aperçut l'enfant, Gokudera se leva complètement de son fauteuil et se précipita sur lui.

-_Tsunayoshi-sama !_

Tsuna sursauta en sentant les bras de l'argenté l'enfermer dans un étau. Ne sachant que dire ni que faire, Tsuna bégaya quelques paroles incompréhensibles pendant que Yamamoto, Ryohei et Chrome se précipitaient eux-aussi, soulagés de le voir, suivis paresseusement par Lambo. Puis Tsuna ouvrit grand les yeux, comprenant tout à coup.

-_Tsunayoshi-sama_, répéta Gokudera. _Je suis soulagé de vous voir. J'ai eu peur que..._

-_C'est pour ça..._ souffla l'enfant.

Gokudera se tut avant d'éloigner quelque peu Tsuna pour capter le regard légèrement baissé de l'enfant.

_-Que voulez-vous dire ?_

-_C'est pour ça que vous me vouvoyez et m'appelez ainsi, malgré que je sois plus jeune que vous... Vous saviez que je deviendrai le Decimo._

Gokudera et Yamamoto tiquèrent. Même s'il n'y avait aucun reproche dans les paroles de l'enfant il y avait tout une sorte de fatalité qui les dérangeait. Chrome échangea un regard incrédule avec Lambo. Brow ferma les yeux, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Ganauche paraissait résigné, mais une lueur triste teintait ses prunelles vertes. Visconti adressa un regard interrogateur à Coyote qui hocha tout aussi discrètement la tête. L'enfant savait tout.

Gokudera ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes.

-_Vous vous trompez, Tsunayoshi-sama_, déclara-t-il d'une voix calme.

-_Huh ?_ s'étonna Tsuna en ouvrant grand les yeux.

-_Je ne savais pas que vous alliez devenir le Decimo. Je savais en revanche que vous étiez un possible héritier à la tête des Vongola. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je vous appelle ainsi, Tsunayoshi-sama... Je... Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de mon comportement irrespectueux envers vous il y a quelques semaines ?_

Tsuna hocha la tête. Comment pouvait-il l'oublier ? Et s'il se souvenait bien, le comportement de l'argenté avait radicalement changé en quelques heures...

-_Si je me comportais ainsi envers vous, déclara l'impulsif en baissant coupablement la tête, c'est parce que je ne voulais pas que vous deveniez le Decimo... Mais quand vous êtes venu à ma rescousse à Corleone et que vous vous êtes mis en danger pour moi, j'ai changé d'avis sur vous. Tsunayoshi-sama, je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissant, je peux enfin vous le dire..._

-_Hein ? _s'exclama Tsuna en devenant aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. _Mais je n'ai rein fait d'extraordinaire ! C'est même vous qui m'avez sauvé ce jour-là ! Et puis cela me paraît normal de venir aider quelqu'un en difficulté ! Je..._

_-Non, cela ne l'est pas, Tsunayoshi-sama._

Tsuna regarda, abasourdi, le visage sérieux de Gokudera.

-_Pas dans mon... notre monde, Tsunayoshi-sama. Quand vous m'avez vu me faire attaquer, vous n'avez pas hésité à me venir en aide, n'est-ce pas ? Dans la mafia, personne n'aurait essayé de ma sauver._

-_Euh... Gokudera ?_ sourit gêné, Yamamoto.

-_Sauf les idiots qui se trouvent derrière moi !_ reprit en grognant Gokudera. _Mais le point où je veux en venir c'est que personne qui ne me connaîtrait pas personnellement n'aurait essayé de me sauver... Et à cette époque-là, vous ne me connaissiez pas, Tsunayoshi-sama. Aussi, je veux que vous sachiez que peu importe votre décision pour la succession, je vous suivrai ! Je vous protégerai même si vous refusez la position de Decimo. Je demanderai au Nono la permission de quitter le manoir et je vous protégerai de toutes les menaces qui essaieront de s'abattre sur vous !_

Un silence accueillit sa déclaration, durant lequel le regard de Gokudera ne dévia des orbes caramels de l'enfant, qui s'étaient elles-même écarquillées, Tsuna n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il soit prêt à le protéger à ce point-là ! La neuvième génération avait presque tous haussé un sourcil ou deux, tandis que Coyote avait un petit sourire discret sur les lèvres, les bras croisés. Puis, ensemble Yamamoto et Chrome s'exclamèrent :

-_Moi aussi !_

-_C'est une extrême bonne idée !_

-_Les jeunes, calmez-vous !_ répéta Coyote. _Vous allez beaucoup trop vite... Le gamin a accepté de prendre la relève du Nono._

Les questions moururent dans les gorges des futurs gardiens à l'intervention du bras droit du boss. Tous restèrent abasourdis, minus Hibari et Visconti qui ne le montrèrent pas, essayant de savoir s'ils avaient bien entendu ce qu'avait dit Coyote. Puis les regards se dardèrent sur l'enfant qui affichait un air timide.

-_C'est vrai, Tsunayoshi-sama ?_ souffla Gokudera.

Tsuna hocha la tête par l'affirmative, le regard baissé.

-_Je suis... surpris_, finit par dire Visconti. _Je pensais que tu avais peur de la mafia._

Tsuna détourna le regard, confirmant les dires dans l'esprit du gardien du Nuage.

-_C'est vrai ?_ demanda Lambo._ Mais pourquoi alors ? Je ne comprends pas..._

-_Il... Il y a un objectif... que je veux atteindre_, répondit Tsuna.

Il ne voulait pas encore leur dire ce qu'il avait décidé. C'était encore trop tôt et lui-même ne voulait pas qu'ils essayent de le faire renoncer. Sentant la gêne de l'enfant, Yamamoto intervint :

-_Mah... Chacun d'entre nous a ses propres raisons de rester dans la mafia, non ? Et Tsuna n'a pas l'air de vouloir en parler._

-_Le Nono a accepté ses raisons_, intervint Coyote, en croisant les bras interrompant ceux qui avaient voulu répliquer à Yamamoto. _Faîtes avec._

Tsuna adressa un regard reconnaissant aux deux hommes. Puis il tourna son regard vers Ganauche qui semblait être pris entre le soulagement et l'inquiétude. Sans doute n'avait-il pas pensé une seule seconde que l'enfant accepte le poste de Decimo et d'après les réactions de tout le monde, il n'avait pas été le seul. Tsuna allait parler quand soudain une grande secousse se fit sentir. Puis des claquement et des cris retentirent depuis le hall d'entrée, d'après ce que supposait Tsuna.

-Qu'est-ce que... ? commença Brabanters.

-Une attaque ? s'écria Lambo, une expression peureuse se dessinant sur son visage.

-C'est pas vrai ! gronda Gokudera en s'agenouillant près de Tsuna dans l'intention évident de le protéger.

Tsuna déglutit, ne s'attendant pas à être transporté aussi vite dans le monde quotidien de la mafia. Il avait après tout passé des semaines paisibles juste avant de s'être fait enlever ! Ou alors il avait eu raison la veille : soit le monde, soit sa propre vie était pourri ! Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution...

-Ah ! s'écria Ganauche en tapant sa main de son poing. Je me souviens, c'est...

-VOOII !

Tsuna sursauta en entendant le cri se démarquer des cris de terreur des femmes de chambre. L'enfant vit alors le visage sérieux de Gokudera se plisser, les traits hargneux se dessinant parfaitement. Le visage de Yamamoto se fendit, lui, en un grand sourire.

-Dîtes moi que je rêve... soupira Gokudera.

-C'est vraiment...

-VOOIII ! retentit à nouveau la voix puissante. Montrez-vous, espèces de lâches !

-Ganauche... résonna la voix sourde de Coyote. De quoi est-ce que tu te souviens ?

-Euh... hésita Ganauche alors que ses lèvres se tordaient en une légère grimace et que ses yeux évitaient la personne de Coyote.

-Ganauche...

La voix était maintenant plus menaçante. Mais le pire était que cette fois elle était accompagné des regards des autres gardiens et surtout du regard froid et promesse de milles souffrances de Visconti. Ganauche déglutit bruyamment.

-Que... la Varia est censée venir ?

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ? cria le gardien, excédé.

-Mais parce que j'avais oublié ! s'exclama à moitié inquiet le gardien de la Foudre. Squalo a appelé ce matin en coup de vent juste pour dire qu'ils passeraient cet après-midi pour enquêter sur la tentative d'enlèvement de hier soir. Je n'ai même pas eu mon mot à dire !

-Mais pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit dès que tu as eu ce coup de téléphone ? demanda Brabanters en levant un sourcil.

-J'ai voulu le faire pendant la réunion de ce matin, grimaça Ganauche, mais ensuite avec le réveil de Tsuna, je me suis plus inquiété sur son cas...

Coyote grogna des paroles incompréhensibles avant de sortir précipitamment de la pièce, Croquant et Visconti sur ses talons. Gokudera allait les suivre quand Brow le stoppa. Gokudera lui lança un regard furibond.

-Lâchez-moi ! Cet enfoiré aux couteaux doit sûrement êtres avec cette bande de zouaves !

-Tu as quelque chose de plus important à faire, répliqua Brow sans se laisser démonter par le ton du plus jeune.

-Comme quoi ?

Brow haussa un sourcil.

-Le "Voi" veut dire Squalo qui veut dire Varia, qui veut dire Xanxus. Le même Xanxus qui a fomenté un coup d'État contre Timoteo il y a sept ans, obligeant Nono à l'emprisonner avant de le relâcher par compassion il y a dix ans. Veux-tu un dessin ou dois-je te rappeler pourquoi Xanxus a essayé de renverser le boss ?

Gokudera écarquilla les yeux en réalisant ce que voulait dire Brow. Pour plus de sûreté, ce dernier s'approcha de l'oreille de Gokudera :

-Xanxus ne doit pas voir Tsuna, compris ? Si tu veux absolument devenir un de ses gardiens, tu dois absolument tout faire pour qu'il reste en vie. Alors oublie tes petits comptes personnels et prouve ce que tu disais tout à l'heure.

L'expression de Gokudera devint sérieuse et bien qu'il soit légèrement contrarié qu'on ne croit pas sa détermination assez forte pour accomplir sa volonté. Éloignant complètement un certain prince psychopathe avec lequel il avait un compte à régler, de son esprit, il hocha la tête avant de se dégager de la prise de Brow. Il se retourna vers Tsuna qui lui adressa un regard perdu.

-_Allons dans une autre salle, Tsunayoshi-sama, nous y serons saufs._

-Gokudera ? questionna Yamamoto

L'argenté lui lança un regard qui en disait long. Yamamoto dût le comprendre car son visage se ferma progressivement avant de finir par hocher lui aussi la tête.

-_Que se passe-t-il ? _demanda Tsuna, hors du coup. _Ce sont des ennemis ?_

-_C'est compliqué..._ répondit Gokudera, évasif. _Quoiqu'il en soit, nous devons faire vite. _

Puis il se tourna vers le reste de la neuvième génération, retournant à l'italien.

-Essayez de les virer le plus vite possible du manoir. Xanxus est assez perspicace et Fran a toutes les capacités pour sentir la présence de Tsunayoshi-sama.

-Comptez sur nous, assura Ganauche.

Puis les autres gardiens de la neuvième génération sortirent à leur tour de la salle de repos.

-Où allons-nous Gokudera ? demanda Yamamoto.

-Dans la salle de repos de notre aile. Il y a de très grandes chances que le Nono les reçoive dans l'aile près de son bureau. Notre aile d'appartement est très certainement la plus éloignée du bureau de Nono. Et plus nous mettons de distance entre la Varia et nous...

-Moins le gardien de la Brume de la Varia aura de temps pour sentir Tsuna-chan, finit Chrome.

-Exact. J'espère juste que Nono-sama arrivera à s'en débarrasser le plus vite possible, souffla Gokudera.

* * *

Timoteo regarda fixement et fermement l'homme dont les yeux rouges lançaient des éclairs. Le boss des Vongola pouvait sentir la légère tension émanant de ses gardiens derrière lui. Il soupira :

-Xanxus , je ne te laisserai pas...

-Ce déchet a osé défier les Vongola, en essayant d'enlever ce gamin. Il doit payer.

-Il ne peut plus rien payer de plus, déclara Timoteo.

-Que veux-tu dire, vieil homme ?

-Il s'est suicidé.

Squalo regarda avec des yeux surpris le neuvième boss des Vongola tandis que tous les autres membres de la Varia levèrent la tête ou cessèrent leur chahut habituel.

-Voi ! Comment ça se fait ? Un de vos gardiens n'était pas censé l'interroger ? Il aurait pu l'arrêter !

Coyote jeta un discret coup d'œil à Visconti dont le visage était resté ferme. Seul un léger tressautement agitait ses paupières.

-On a tous été convié à une réunion ce matin. Il a profité de ce laps de temps pour avaler sa langue. Il est mort étouffé.

-Un réunion ? s Squalon, en se levant à moitié de son fauteuil, les yeux rougeoyant de colère. Que pourrait-il bien avoir de plus important que de garder ce chien ?

-Le gamin, comprit calmement Xanxus.

Le regard de Timoteo se durcit.

-Je te le répète, Xanxus, je ne te laisserai pas voir Tsuna.

-Ne pense même pas à me l'interdire, vieux shnock ! Tu n'as aucun pouvoir sur moi. Je fais ce que je veux. Et je veux voir s'il est plus digne que moi de devenir le Decimo.

-Tu auras beau t'acharner, tu sais très bien pourquoi je ne te l'autoriserai pas.

-Comme si tu me le répétais pas à longueur de journée, ironisa Xanxus avec son sourire faux.

-Tsuna est jeune et il a besoin de repos. Je te rappelle qu'il a failli se faire enlever pas plus tard que hier soir ! Tu dois le laisser tranquille.

-S'il a paniqué à cause d'un simple kidnapping alors il n'est pas digne d'être à la tête de la famille.

-C'est un enfant ! s'indigna Timoteo. Laisse-lui quelques semaines pour s'habituer.

-Je me contrefous de son âge ! Il va...

-Tu va le laisser tranquille. Ce n'était pas une demande mais bien un ordre, Xanxus. Ou veux-tu être congelé une nouvelle fois ?

Le ton menaçant de Timoteo s'ajouta au regard noir et brûlant du vieil homme. Tous les présents sentirent alors une pression lourde et effrayante envahir la pièce et déglutirent. Seul Timoteo et Xanxus n'en laissèrent rien paraître, le premier trop occupé à fixer le second. Au yeux de tous, cela ressemblait à un lutte de deux animaux pour défendre un même territoire. Xanxus finit cependant par se rasseoir lentement, sachant précisément que son boss était à l'instant très sérieux, et il ne voulait pas le contrarier. Timoteo Vongola était le boss le plus pacifique depuis le Primo Vongola mais il avait ses limites en terme de patience et Xanxus sentait comme une pointe en comprenant que ces limites concernaient le gamin mystérieux que son père adoptif avait nommé comme futur héritier du trône des Vongola à sa place.

Xanxus ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir, le moindre trouble qu'il aurait pu y exister, disparu.

-On se casse, décida-t-il en se levant.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Squalo, excédé.

-J'ai dit, on se casse, déchet, répéta Xanxus d'où les membres de la Varia purent y sentir comme une menace.

Et c'est sûrement ce qui les décida à suivre docilement leur chef. Tout du moins, officiellement. Timoteo regarda fixement les membres du groupe d'assassins indépendants des Vongola sortirent un par un de la pièce. Il soupira enfin une fois que la porte se fut refermée sur eux.

-Tu as très bien géré, félicita Croquant de sa voix monotone.

-Peut-être... soupira de nouveau Timoteo. Mais je ne pense pas que Xanxus en restera là. Il va falloir que je m'attendes à recevoir des nouvelles de lui très vite...

-Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il veut voir le gamin ? demanda Coyote.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment... La seule chose que Tsunayoshi-kun pourrait avoir et que Xanxus voudrait est le trône des Vongola... Même si Xanxus veut le trône des Vongola à tout prix, il n'a plus rien retenté depuis son coup d'état. Et je crois que Xanxus ne veut pas reprendre le risque de se faire enfermer pendant encore sept autres années. Il ne va donc rien tenter contre moi...

-Tu crois qu'il va essayer de tuer le gamin ? comprit Visconti alors que ses yeux s'étrécissaient.

Timoteo garda le silence pendant un moment, ses mains rejointes sur le bas de son visage.

-... Je ne sais pas... Mais une choses est sûre : plus longtemps nous éviterons ces deux-là de se rencontrer, mieux les choses se passeront.

* * *

Squalo adressa un regard incendiaire à son boss.

-VOOII ! Pourquoi tu laisses tomber comme ça ? Ça ne te ressemble pas, stupide boss !

Xanxus continua son avancée vers le jardin sans même regarder son second.

-Mah, Mah~ Laisse le mon petit Squa-chan... Le boss est sûrement plus déçu qu'on ne le pense !

-Vous voulez rire ?! s'exclama Levi en serrant le poing de frustration. Boss est bien plus que déçu !

-Oui, Vous connaissez bien ça la déception n'est-ce pas, Levi-san... fit Fran de sa voix traînante.

-Fran !

-Shishishi... Il faut dire que l'ancien peut être assez effrayant quand il veut. Mais, moi non plus ça ne plaît pas qu'on reparte comme ça... Un prince se doit d'obtenir ce qu'il veut !

-Bel-sempai, personne ne voudra vous accorder ce que voulez avec votre tête de plumeau...

Le blond couronné sortit ses couteaux de nul part, avant de les faire tinter d'un air menaçant, tandis que son sourire s'était légèrement crispé tandis que son compagnon aux cheveux verts, regardait devant lui, les yeux mornes.

-VOOII ! Je te parle stupide boss, cria de nouveau Squalo sans prendre en compte les cris de dispute de ceux qui se trouvaient derrière lui.

-Vos gueules ! ordonna Xanxus alors qu'une aura noire sembla s'élever depuis son dos. Je fais juste ce que j'ai envie.

-Tu en es sûr ? Parce que moi là...

-Levi, va chercher la voiture...

-Hein ? Euh... Bien, boss !

-Vooii... dis-nous ce qui se passe, crétin de boss ! Parce que nous, là, on ne comprend rien ! N'étions-nous pas censé voir ce gamin dont tout le monde parle au manoir principal ?

-Je veux du bourbon.

-Et alors ? Quel rapport avec le gamin ?

-Le vieux n'en a pas, donc je vais partir en chercher, déclara sérieusement Xanxus.

-VOOII ! Mais. Quel. Est. Le Putain. De. Rapport. Avec. Le. Gamin ?!

Xanxus souffla furieusement. Il sortit son arme barré d'un "X" rouge flamboyant avant de se tourner vers Squalo et, de ce fait, vers la façade du manoir des Vongola. Et là il le vit. Il devint alors silencieux tandis que son visage se ferma instantanément. Squalo voyant ça, suivit son regard.

Deux petites tête se distinguaient sur le bord d'une des fenêtres. Aussitôt que les deux hommes de la Varaia avaient tourné le regard vers la bâtisse, l'une d'elle se cacha immédiatement mais très mal. Ils pouvaient toujours voir les cheveux noirs et bouclés dépasser du linteau de la fenêtre. Xanxus avait sans contestation reconnut le dit futur gardien de la Foudre. Mais pour tout dire, il s'en foutait royalement. Non, la personne qui retenait son attention était celle à qui appartenait le second visage, et qui ne s'était pas dissimulé suite aux mouvements des deux assassins. De grands yeux caramels, des cheveux châtains désordonnés. Xanxus tiqua à la ressemblance... Son léger doute se dissipa quand il vit alors un homme aux cheveux argentés et habillé d'un costume noir qui surmontait une chemise rouge, hurler quelque chose à l'un des deux gamins ou aux deux -Xanxus n'en savait rien et s'en foutait-, avant que celui-ci baissa son regard vers les membres de la Varaia présents dans le jardin. Aussitôt, l'homme aux cheveux argentés écarta le plus jeune de la fenêtre, avant de disparaître lui-même de la vue des assassins. Les yeux de Xanxus se rétrécirent. C'était bien lui.

Xanxus marcha alors vers le manoir sous la surprise de ses subordonnés.

-VOOII! Où vas-tu comme ça ?

-Après tout, tu as raison, gronda Xanxus. Je vais faire ce pourquoi je suis venu.

* * *

-Merde, merde, merde... siffla de colère Gokudera.

-Gokudera, déclara Yamamoto avec un sourire forcé. Il y a des enfants ici...

-Je m'en fiche ! Nous avons un plus gros...

-Gokudera-san ! s'écria Chrome. La Varia est revenue dans les murs du manoir ! Et ils se dirigent par ici !

-Yamamoto ! Va prévenir le Nono ! Qu'il fasse en sorte d'arrêter la Varia ! Ryohei, va ameuter Hibari ! Quoi que ce soit ! Cet enfoiré fera tout pour un combat quelconque ! Même contre la Varia !

Pendant que les deux hommes, après avoir senti tout l'empressement dans les paroles de l'argenté, partaient pour aller faire comme il disait, Gokudera se tourna vers Lambo et lui frappa le sommet du crâne. Ne se préoccupant pas du cri de surprise de Tsuna ni des jérémiades du Bovino, il cria :

-Tout ça c'est ta faute stupide bovin ! Pourquoi as-tu essayé de les voir ?!

-Maieuh ! C'est pas ma faute d'abord ! C'est lui qui ne s'est pas caché quand ils se sont retournés !

-Comment oses-tu mettre ça sur la faute de Tsunayoshi-sama ! C'est toi qui a donné le mauvais exemple en regardant par la fenêtre ! Tsunayoshi-sama ne les connaît pas : évidemment qu'il est curieux !

-_Gokudera-san,_ intervint Tsuna. _Excusez-moi si j'ai fait une faute. Mais s'il vous plaît ne punissez pas Lambo-ni. Il n'a rien fait de mal._

-_Désolé, Tsunayoshi-sama, mais Lambo a quinze ans et il doit montrer l'exemple... Et le bon !_ ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard furibond à l'adolescent qui se tassa sur lui-même.

-_Gokudera-san, qui sont ces gens ? Ils sont dangereux ? Pourquoi vous vous cachez d'eux ?_

_-Tsunayoshi-sama,_ commença-t-il en posant un genou au sol pour être à la hauteur du brunet. _Écoutez-moi, ces hommes sont des assassins. Ils sont sous les ordres du Nono, de votre grand-père. Ils font partie des Vongola, même s'ils sont indépendants d'eux. C'est assez compliqué... _

-_Dans ce cas, expliquez-moi._

Gokudera soupira discrètement. Le ton de l'enfant laissait penser que tout était facile.

-_Très bien. Leur chef, Xanxus est un homme... dangereux. Il ne veut aucun mal aux Vongola, au contraire, il veut tout faire pour que notre famille reste à la position où elle se trouve, au sommet. Cependant, contrairement au Nono, il utilise des méthodes brutales et parfois assez radicales... Il ne compte que sur sa force._

-_Mais il ne me veut aucun mal, si ?_

_-J'ai bien peur que si, Tsunayoshi-sama... Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il vous veut, mais je n'ai pas envie d'attendre de le savoir !_

Tsuna réfléchit alors aux mots de Gokudera. Cet homme lui en voulait ? Pour quelle raison ? Ils ne s'étaient jamais vu ! En tout cas, il ne le pensait pas... Et même s'il l'avait déjà vu, Tsuna ne pensait pas avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Les yeux rouges feu de l'homme l'avaient transpercés, comme s'ils l'accusaient d'avoir fait quelque chose. Et pourtant il se souvenait avoir toujours essayé de ne jamais faire de mal à qui que ce soit. Il laissait volontairement ce qui s'était passé la veille hors de cette réflexion. Que pouvait-il bien avoir fait pour mettre l'homme aux yeux rouges à ce point en colère ? Puis quelque bribes de sa conversation avec son grand-père lui revint en mémoire, avant qu'il se tourna vers l'argenté.

-_Gokudera-san, dîtes est-ce que cet homme est..._

-_Gokudera-san !_ s'écria Chrome en jetant un regard légèrement paniquée à la porte. _Ils sont..._

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte explosa, faisant éparpiller plusieurs débris plus ou moins épais vers les présents dans la pièce. Instinctivement, Gokudera porta une bague surmontée d'une pierre rouge flamboyante vers une boîte d'une même couleur à sa ceinture, où, Tsuna venait tout juste de remarquer, étaient accrochées d'autres boîtes similaires. Un éclair rouge jaillit et l'enveloppa. Du coin de l'œil, Tsuna vit également un éclair vert éclairer la pièce, du côté où se trouvait Chrome, avant qu'il se ferma les yeux pour se protéger de la poussière qu'avait soulevé l'explosion.

Une fois que le bruit se fut calmé et que les derniers éclats de bois retombaient au sol, pour ne plus y bouger, Tsuna releva la tête et crut s'être fait mal à la tête. Très mal à la tête...

Une sorte de cercle noir, avec des motifs d'os et de crâne et surmontés de flammes rouges se tenait légèrement devant lui. 'Des flammes de la Tempête' reconnut aussitôt Tsuna. Puis il tourna la tête vers sa gauche, se rappelant soudain Chrome qui s'y trouvait et qui, de toutes évidence, n'avait pas pu être protégée par la même chose, celle-ci n'ayant pas assez d'envergure. Il fut soulagé de voir qu'elle allait bien et fut très surpris de voir Lambo, qui se tenait devant elle, un bouclier à son avant-bras et d'où jaillissait des étincelles vertes. Tsuna regardait avec fascination ces étincelles vertes, intrigué par leur nature. 'Serait-ce... des flammes... de la Foudre ?' comprit Tsuna. Puis un rire assez singulier s'éleva à l'entrée de la pièce et Tsuna se souvint alors qu'ils avaient des visiteurs.

Il se tourna vers l'endroit où se trouvait auparavant la porte. Un groupe de moins d'une dizaine de personnes hétéroclites se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Tsuna put distinguer un jeune homme qui devait avoir dans les âges de Gokudera et des autres, peut-être un peu plus vieux, aux cheveux blonds dont la frange descendait jusqu'au nez, cachant ses yeux et portant... une couronne ? Un diadème ?... ainsi qu'un sourire narquois, puis une tête de grenouille qui se faisait remarquer accompagnée de deux yeux verts inexpressifs. Un autre homme avec une coupe de cheveux à moitié rasés, de couleur verte, tandis qu'un coupe iroquoise défiait la gravité d'une couleur orange. Il portait également des lunettes noires, le tout lui donnant un air à moitié mystérieux, à moitié louche. Sans parler de ses manières féminines et de sa veste en plumes roses... Ensuite Tsuna put voir une homme grand aux cheveux noirs coiffés à la manière d'un hérisson et des longues moustaches horizontales, au visage effrayant. L'un des plus proches de Tsuna avait aussi un visage effrayant... et des longs cheveux blanc à la manière d'une fille. Autant dire que Tsuna ne savait pas trop si c'était un homme ou une femme. Puis il remarqua l'épée qui dépassait de sa manche. Mais entre toutes ces personnes, celui qui accaparait le plus l'attention était la personne la plus avant.

Un homme aux yeux rouges comme la braise regardait Tsuna comme si l'enfant était un criminel notoire, ses cheveux noirs descendant par mèches sur son front cachant partiellement son regard de tueur. Une cicatrice de brûlure se trouvait sur sa joue gauche, presque invisible sur sa peau tannée par le soleil. Tsuna remarqua les plumes oranges et marron accrochées dans sa chevelure tout en se demandant curieusement d'où elles pouvaient provenir, sa veste négligemment posée sur ses épaules sans qu'elle donne le moindre signe de vouloir tomber au sol, mais surtout Tsuna pouvait sentir une aura lourde de menace et de colère émaner de l'homme.

-Toc, toc, toc... sourit le blond du groupe.

-Mah ! Ça fait plaisir de te revoir Ryohei-chan !

_-Tsunayoshi-sama, est-ce que vous allez bien ?_

Tsuna sortit brusquement de ses pensées pour poser son regard sur Gokudera dont l'épaule semblait être devenu le perchoir d'un chat au pelage jaune et blanc. D'où venait-il d'ailleurs ? Légèrement déboussolé par tout ce qui se passait en même temps, Tsuna hocha la tête, silencieux. Gokudera eut un soupir soulagé avant que son visage ne redevint sérieux.

-_Tsunayoshi-sama, je vais vous demander de prendre la porte derrière vous. Allez le plus loin possible !_

-_Mais..._

-_S'il vous plaît, faîtes ce que je vous dit_, supplia Gokudera en le prenant par les épaules avant de crier. _Lambo, emmène-le !_

L'adolescent acquiesça et entraînant par le bras l'enfant sortit de la pièce par derrière.

-Comme si j'allais vous laissez partir, bande de déchet ! s'écria Xanxus. Tsuna eut à peine le temps de protester bruyamment et de voir Gokudera se mettre en travers du chemin du chef de la Varia que Lambo ferma la porte derrière lui. Tsuna regarda l'adolescent :

-_On_ _ne va les laisser comme ça ! Ces hommes sont dangereux, non ? Il faut..._

-_Aie confiance en nous, Tsuna !_ s'écria Lambo tout en continuant de courir. _Nous sommes bien plus forts que tu penses. Et puis ce ne serai pas la première fois qu'on se bat contre eux... _

-_Où on va ?_ demanda par dépit Tsuna.

Lambo ne répondit pas. Il ouvrit une porte qui les ramena dans les couloirs. Sans perdre un instant, Lambo l'entraîna dans les escaliers, descendant vers les jardins de l'autre côté du manoir. Tsuna entendit alors des pas derrière lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil instinctivement et vit avec horreur, le chef de la Varia, son arme dans la main, courir après eux. Tsuna allait prévenir Lambo, mais celui-ci l'avait déjà remarqué. Il tenta d'accélérer tout s'écriant d'un air paniqué :

-_C'est la première fois que je le vois courir celui-là !_

C'était vrai. D'ordinaire, Xanxus soit restait assis sur son trône soit se servait de ses armes à feu pour se déplacer en s'envolant. Mais la proximité des murs et le plafond faisait que le chef était obligé de se déplacer à pied. Le visage du mafieux italien reflétait une promesse de souffrance pour les deux qui prenaient la fuite, l'obligeant ainsi à se déplacer de lui-même. Une fois que Lambo eut atteint les jardins, il se rendit bien vite compte que ça avait été une mauvaise idée...

En effet une fois que Xanxus, qui les suivait toujours fut à nouveau à l'extérieur, il utilisa ses armes pour se déplacer à une extrême vitesse vers les deux enfants. Tirant à la moitié de sa puissance depuis sa hauteur, il les sépara. Lambo fut le premier à se relever et à se précipiter sur Tsuna, mais Xanxus, ne voulant certainement pas être interrompu, attérit avec souplesse devant l'adolescent et lui décocha un coup de genoux dans l'abdomen qui lui fit perdre connaissance. Lambo s'écroula alors sur le sol, un râle de douleur et d'étouffement dans sa gorge.

-_Lambo-ni !_ s'écria Tsuna, inquiet en voyant le jeune sur le sol.

_-Je ne l'ai pas tué_, gronda Xanxus dans la langue japonaise avec un fort accent tout en posant son regard menaçant sur l'enfant de dix ans._ Mais si tu continues à t'enfuir comme tu le fais, il le sera bientôt._

Se disant, il pointa son arme sur la forme immobile de Lambo.

-_Que me voulez-vous ?_ demanda Tsuna, perdu.

-_Juste parler._

-_Parler ?_ répéta Tsuna, incrédule._ Vous avez fait tout ça juste pour parler ?_

-_C'est toi qui t'est enfui._

-_Il faut dire que vous n'avez pas été très délicat... Vous avez fait exploser la porte du salon... Et Gokudera-san ? Je l'ai vu se mettre devant vous._

-_Devant mon chemin... Je lui rappelé mes règles._

-_Je vois..._ souffla Tsuna, tout en se mordant les lèvres, comprenant tout à fait que Gokudera n'était certainement pas en état de les rejoindre actuellement : tout ce qu'il espérait était qu'il soit en vie et au vu de ses premières impressions sur le nouvel homme, ce n'était pas gagné d'avance... _De quoi voulez-vous me parler ? Je vous promets de ne plus m'enfuir, mais s'il vous plaît, pointez cette arme loin de Lambo-ni._

Les yeux de Xanxus se rétrécirent, avant de demander, sans accéder à la supplication de l'enfant.

-_Quel est ton nom ?_

-_Sawada Tsu... Non... Tsunayoshi Sawada._

-_Alors tu es bien celui que je cherche... Peut-être est-ce toi que je devrais menacer de tuer..._

Tsuna n'eut qu'un frémissement discret en voyant le canon de l'arme se diriger vers lui.

_-Pourquoi ? Je ne vous connais pas..._

-_Tu crois qu'il faut connaître quelqu'un pour vouloir le tuer ?_

-_Vous avez sûrement une raison... Est-ce par rapport au fait que j'étais nommé pour être le prochain boss des Vongola ?_

Xanxus tiqua. C'était tout ce qu'il fallait à Tsuna pour comprendre.

-_Seriez-vous... un de ceux dont grand-père m'a parlé ? Qui seraient contre ma nomination au poste de Decimo ?_

-_Le vieux t'a donc parlé de moi... _

_-Pas de vous spécialement... Mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas..._

-_Tu ne comprends pas ? Déchet ! Tu pense vraiment qu'un faible comme toi survivra dans cette famille ?_

-_Je ferai de mon..._

_-Ce n'est pas suffisant !_ gronda Xanxus tandis que ses yeux luisaient de colère. _Tu crois vraiment qu'un gamin comme toi puisse devenir boss ?! Je suis le plus apte à le devenir ! Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me faire face. Je serai le prochain boss._

-_Ji-chan... Le Nono m'a dit que j'étais le seul héritier possible... Et il ne mentait pas !_

-_Oui... Tu es le dernier héritier de sang des Vongola... Mais tu crois que ça décide de tout ? Tu crois qu'entre toi et moi, tu es le choix le plus judicieux ? Même un gamin plus jeune que toi comprendrait que ce n'est qu'un mensonge... Tu crois que parce tu t'es fait enlever hier soir te met au rang de mafieux ? Non cela ne fait que montrer ta faiblesse, déchet !_

Si Tsuna réussit à ne pas réagir à cette dernière affirmation, car lui-même l'avait pensé : il était encore trop faible pour espérer devenir un boss, l'appellation de Xanxus l'ébranla considérablement. Il serra la mâchoire en espérant que l'homme n'ait rien remarqué. Lui et Xanxus étaient bien trop plongés dans leur dispute pour remarquer l'arrivée de Timoteo et de deux de ses gardiens, accompagnés de Yamamoto, Hibari et du reste des membres de la Varia. Quelques hommes des Vongola entouraient également le boss des Vongola et les gardiens présents et futurs.

-_Xanxus, arrête !_ cria Timoteo mais le chef de la Varia ne l'entendit pas.

-_Tu crois que ta ressemblance avec lui te permet de prendre sa succession ? Tu crois que parce que tu as son sang, le sang des Vongola, tu seras le meilleur des boss que les Vongola n'auront jamais eu ? Tu te trompes ! Tu es bien trop naïf, bien trop jeune de dix ans pour espérer faire quelque chose des Vongola. Tu n'es qu'un pion ! Tu intéresses les Vongola parce que tu possède le sang des Vongola. Mais sinon tu n'es rien. Rien qu'un pauvre déchet, naïf et destiné à tomber. Le conseil et les Vongola se serviront de toi simplement pour montrer que la lignée des Vongola n'a pas disparu. Tu ne seras qu'un objet décoratif, bon à jeter une fois que tu te seras fait buter._

Tsuna baissa légèrement la tête. Il sentit alors qu'une douce chaleur, la même que celle qu'il avait ressentie dans le bureau de son grand-père, le réchauffait de l'intérieur. Il y trouva la force. Yamamoto s'apprêtait à aller le consoler, certain qu'il était blessé après les propos de l'homme à la cicatrice, mais Hibari l'arrêta, attendant de voir comment allait réagir l'enfant. Timoteo lui darda un regard incendiaire à Xanxus. Il s'avança d'un pas pour exercer son autorité quand la voix de Tsuna s'éleva.

-_Je commence vraiment à en avoir marre..._

Timoteo ainsi qu'une grande partie sursauta face au ton agacé qu'avait prise la voix de l'enfant tandis que Xanxus haussa un sourcil. Tsuna releva la tête, une lueur de colère étincelant dans ses yeux, tandis qu'une douce couleur orangée enveloppait ses pupilles

_-Je commence vraiment à avoir marre que les gens me prennent pour un simple gamin, trop jeune pour comprendre, trop jeune pour savoir... J'ai beau avoir une apparence d'enfant de dix ans, je ne pense pas les avoir. Je ne sais pas trop quel âge j'ai, mais je vais vous dire plusieurs choses... Déjà vous faîtes partie des gens que je déteste : vous pensez pouvoir résoudre tous vos problème par la force, vous croyez que tous vous suivront parce que vous leur faîtes peur ! Peut-être cela sera-t-il le cas pendant un temps, mais vous pouvez être sûr que je me dresserai contre une tyrannie que vous essaierez d'instaurer ! Peu importe le temps que cela pourrait prendre._

-_Déchet..._ gronda Xanxus en tremblant d'indignation face à, de son point de vue, l'insubordination du gamin.

-_Si vous ne voulez vraiment pas de moi au poste de Decimo, vous n'avez qu'à venir me défier et me passer sur le corps !_

Un grand silence s'abattit sur la petite assemblée, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

-_Quoi ?_ s'exclama Timoteo, interloqué. _Non Tsunayoshi-kun !_

-_Ce serait une très grande gloire pour sûr_, continua Tsuna sans entendre l'intervention de Timoteo. _Après tout, tuer un enfant qui n'a que dix ans, qui n'a même pas encore appris à se battre, est vraiment un grand exploit._

Xanxus serra les poings, devant la véracité des propos de l'enfant.

-_Si vous voulez me battre pour rendre la succession des Vongola en bonne et due forme et ainsi avoir l'accord des membres de la famille, il me semble qu'il serait plus judicieux d'attendre que je sois dans un âge plus expérimenté, non ? Et puis je ne suis que candidat. Même si vous me tuez maintenant, vous ne gagnerez rien. Quant au fait que les Vongola pourraient se servir de moi d'objet à cause de mes origines, je vous réponds que je m'en fiche. Je n'ai rien à faire de ce qu'ils pensent de moi, s'ils veulent de servir de moi, je n'ai rien à leur redire, qu'ils essayent ! Après tout moi aussi je vais servir des Vongola._

-_Comment ça ?_ gronda Xanxus.

Tsuna garda le silence pendant un moment avant de continuer.

-_Je n'ai qu'un seul objectif : protéger ce que je peux protéger. S'ils veulent m'exhiber parce que je suis le seul héritier avec du sang Vongola dans les veines, qu'ils le fassent, moi je me servirai de leur puissance pour atteindre mes propres objectifs. Mais je ne me laisserai pas contrôler ! Peu importe, mon âge, mes origines, mon sang, ma famille, mes amis, mon apparence, mon pouvoir... je suis et ne serai toujours qu'une seule chose : Sawada Tsunayoshi et rien d'autre. Alors si on ne m'accepte pas comme je suis, je ne pourrai rien faire de plus pour eux. Je déciderai de moi-même ce que je ferais et voudrais. C'est tout._

Le silence se fit, enveloppant tous les présents de la scène après la diatribe de Tsuna. L'enfant et le chef de la Varia n'avaient jamais tournés leurs regards vers les autres personnes qui avaient assisté, hébétés, à cette explosion de volonté de la part de l'enfant. Même Xanxus semblait quelque peu ébranlé par cette maturité dont il faisait preuve. Mais l'homme aux yeux rouges cachait très vite cette gêne en fronçant les sourcils :

-_Tch ! Tu t'y crois un peu trop pour dire tout ça, déchet ! Mais je dois admettre que tu as du cran... Je pars pour l'instant, mais sache que je reviendrais, pour m'assurer si tout ça étaient des paroles en l'air ou non, déchet... _

Les sourcils de Tsuna se baissèrent de quelques millimètres en entendant l'appellation que lui donnait l'adulte. Alors que Xanxus tournait les talons, Tsuna le rappela, tandis que la couleur orange se fanait progressivement dans son regard..

-_Dîtes... est-ce que vous appelez tout le monde __"__déchet__", ou... c'est uniquement pour moi ?_

Xanxus jeta juste un coup d'œil à l'enfant avant de déclarer.

-_Pour moi vous êtes tous des déchets, déchet ! Et encore plus ceux qui veulent qui croient pouvoir me défier !_

Tsuna ferma les yeux, cette appellation faisant un écho douloureux face à des souvenirs, avant de les rouvrir, imperturbable, mais l'homme aux yeux rouges remarqua la petite lueur de douleur dans le regard avant qu'elle ne soit masquée. Xanxus enregistra cette information, la gardant précieusement dans un coin de son esprit. Puis il marcha vers le manoir, ignorant les regards des Vongola avant de se tourner vers Squalo.

-On se casse. J'ai terminé.

Le chef de la Varia n'attendit pas que l'information atteigne le cerveau de ses hommes pour continuer son chemin. Squalo en comprenant se mit à hurler :

-VOOOIII ! Tu nous a fait quoi, là, crétin de boss ? C'est tout ? Tu nous dois des explications ! VOOII ! Attends-nous !

Ce fut sur ces cris que la Varia quitta la propriété des Vongola. Les gardiens regardèrent la troupe partir sans savoir quoi dire, avant d'entendre un bruit sourd. Tous se retournèrent vers Tsuna qui se trouvait sur le sol.

-_Tsuna !_ s'écria, inquiet Yamamoto en se précipitant sur lui et de ce fait en échappant à la restriction de Hibari.

Il ne fut pas le seul. Timoteo et Coyote se trouvait déjà aux côtés de l'enfant quand Yamamoto y arriva. Coyote le redressa quelque peu pour voir que l'enfant était juste tombé dans les pommes.

-Il a l'air exténué, remarqua Yamamoto.

_-_Oui, il est juste endormi, diagnostiqua l'homme au bras mécanique

-Je suppose que c'est à cause de son pouvoir, déclara Timoteo. Tsuna l'a utilisé presque deux fois aujourd'hui et malgré ma protection. Cela doit lui user plus d'énergie que nécessaire.

-Et tu ne peux vraiment rien faire pour ça ?

-Malheureusement non. Mais je vais demander à Reborn de se dépêcher de revenir. Tsuna a besoin de beaucoup d'entraînement et il semble que le temps presse. Plus il utilisera ce pouvoir malgré mon sceau et plus il sera dur de le contenir.

-Vous voulez dire que c'est plus grave qu'on ne le pense ? s'inquiéta Yamamoto. Pour que vous appeliez Reborn-san...

-Je ne sais pas exactement à quel point c'est urgent. Mais je préfère ne pas prendre de risque... Reborn est le seul à pouvoir faire quelque chose, même si cela risque d'être long et dur pour Tsunayoshi-kun...

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

_Et voilà ! Un bon et long chapitre pour vous ! Je pense que dorénavant je publierai le dimanche. Vu que j'ai à peine le temps d'écrire en semaine avec mes nouveaux cours, j'ai amplement besoin de mon vendredi soir et de mon samedi presque entier pour le réécrire et le corriger. Du coup je pense que j'ai plus de chance de le poster sans retard le dimanche. _

_En ce qui concerne le chapitre, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Vous n'aviez pas prévu que la Varia arriverait dès ce chapitre et aussi soudainement, non ? Montrez moi vos réactions ^^_


	19. Chapter 19 : Anonyme

_Bonjour les gens! Et voilà comme promis et comme d'habitude le nouveau chapitre de Il ragazzo !_

_On va commencer à voir un nouveau tournant dans l'histoire... Et oui encore ^^ _

_Comment ça les personnages de Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne sont pas à moi ? Hein ? Quoi ? Une histoire de propriété ? A qui ? Akira Amano ? Et elle ne les vend pas ? Non ? Un échange alors ? J'ai une idée ! Je vous donne mon âme et toute mon imagination contre Gokudera et G. Quoi ? Il faut quelque chose de plus précieux ? Euh... Mon chat... ? Ouin ! Non pas mon chat ! Pas mon précieux, pas lui ! Noooon ! Comment ça c'est pas assez ? Bon à défaut de les avoir, ces persos, est-ce que je peux au moins les utiliser ? C'est bon ? Super. Pfiou... Ils ont durs en affaires, ces gens-là !_

_Merci à **avion en papier, melamariannie, tahury, Alycia Panther, Caliste, history, JuriiGothic, Alexandra 919, Tiffou, Rikka Yomi** et **inukag9**, qui ont posté une review au dernier chapitre !_

_Merci également à **fanais, aranley, addaline, Reima-chan, Minimiste, Fiane-Fiamma, Dixia, Himutsu-chan, Hebihime, Zeyra K, Tomokachan76, anastasia172, Lecfan, Izanami97, Alycia Panther,** **Yuki-Jiji, fuonhicali, Anonimo XD, mary6987**,** lupine13, manga-fic-love-sissi, amelieprosper, Akayui, lulue79, Tiffou, amiedu13, , Luce Li, Walarisse, Kyara17, Ekana, neko-chan L, neko-chan200, sacheliane, Caliste, yukixvongola, charlesdoudou, Riddikuluss, Mia Ako-nee, Elrika, Loucat, Sacha Tsukiya, PetitCrapaudBaveux, Minami12, inukag9, Audragon, ao no oni, Blihioma, tahury, Hikari0005, , ninolola, , Naidja, Llamas del Cielo, Ms Akabane, Noxerea, Marou83, Akuma-no-Kitsune, SinaKalissa, Nahel, tisha2803, jilie084, jevierita, Kyona-sama, Rebornx3, TheLadySoul, hiey, HarukaN, misa2, belkeirmed, Naelye, MissSexyBaby, Nama2902, Bottled Memories, history, Akuuma Tsukeshine, JuriiGothic, melamariannie, Darkounette, Cristalya, Dollwing, tsuukuun, Mimi et Neko, 444dodo444, Anlovi, Tsubaki-chan99, Sharo-chan, Natsume1111, Yaml, Sylcian Sph Legacy, yukiko-yu, Reizen. , Nunu c moi, erikadu19, Miss Green Rabbit, Ellewyl, meads, giannesky2305, freddyman, shinomena, Alexandra919, Parax **et** Gwenaelle7, tamarahc, tenshihouou, ShawolY, La Banshee Blihioma, Akashi-chan, Sealunis, Dayvis D. Pumpkin's Luys, manon.a.6, YamInari, Ondie-Yoko, kuroyukihime28, manga-fic-love-sissi, Denshitoakuma, yaoi-chan-poowa, missymanga, Complicate, Kikuue, avion en papier, maiko59, Aube Crepusculaire et Rikka Yomi **pour avoir mis en favoris ou suivre cette fic !_

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes (et cette fois je n'oublierai pas de réponses à ceux qui ne sont pas anonymes ^^') :_

_Euh... je viens de m'apercevoir qu'il n'y en a aucune ^^'... _

_Du coup je ne pense pas qu'il faille vous faire attendre plus longtemps : Enjoy !_

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

Chapter 19 : Anonyme

Le policier tournait la tête à chaque coin de rue, espérant trouver... que disait-il ? S'il pouvait juste l'entrapercevoir, juste remarquer un simple mouvement dans le noir complet de la ruelle serait une bénédiction ! Il soupira sachant que ce n'était pas gagné. Les rues avaient beau être encombré de ce genre de vermine, de ces personnes dormant à même les trottoirs, les bancs publics ou même dans les égouts, elles avaient elles aussi tout comme la société populaire, sa star ! Il tourna au prochain coin de rue. Rien que des poubelles à moitié fermées, déversant un peu de leur contenu sur le sol tellement elles étaient chargées. Le policier renifla de dégoût en sentant l'odeur gênante bien qu'assez discrète, avant de s'en détourner. Comment faisait des gens pour dormir dans ce genre de puanteur ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre. En tout cas la personne qu'il cherchait précisément n'était pas là... Comment avait-elle fait pour s'envoler aussi vite ? Il ne lui restait plus qu'à retourner auprès de la victime du vol et lui demander d'aller porter plainte directement au poste de police. L'homme à qui son porte-feuille avait été volé allait sûrement lui hurler dessus et lui faire porter le chapeau, en lui disant que les agents de l'ordre n'était plus ce qu'ils étaient, qu'ils faisaient mal leur boulot et il en passait... mais que pouvait-il bien faire d'autre ? Il ne pouvait pas quadriller toute la zone seul et puis de toutes façons, il était sûrement déjà trop tard. La voleuse devait sûrement être bien loin. Cela faisait presque cinq minutes qu'il avait perdu sa trace. Et puis le policier commençait à être malheureusement habitué à ce genre de réclamation. Au moins la victime pourrait-elle se targuer d'avoir été volé par la meilleure, la plus douée et la plus mystérieuse de tous les pauvres clochards du quartier : Anonimo.

Il soupira, retournant sur ses pas, sentant la longue nuit arriver... Et dire qu'il venait de commencer son service...

Une forme sombre se détacha des ténèbres dans lesquels elle s'était tapie, légèrement au-dessus de la rue, près d'un escalier de secours, sans néanmoins être éclairée, ne détachant son regard du jeune policier jusqu'à qu'il disparaisse au coin de la rue. Une fois certaine d'être oubliée, elle jeta un regard sur son butin, un maigre porte-feuille de cuir noir. Elle s'autorisa un petit sourire : cela devenait bien trop facile de duper les services de l'ordre. Ils ne regardaient jamais en hauteur. Il fallait dire qu'il pensait souvent courir avec un pauvre voleur sans grande énergie et un état de santé faible, aussi elle, ayant une endurance bien supérieure à ceux qui se regroupaient sur les trottoirs, arrivait très souvent à les semer. Et puis il fallait dire aussi que la nuit était bien plus propice au vol que le jour. Elle ouvrit le porte-feuille et regarda à l'intérieur. Quelle ne fut pas sa déception en voyant juste deux billets, quelques pièces et beaucoup de cartes. Une énième fois, l'ombre blâma la société présentes, qui ne fournissait même plus la possibilité de s'enrichir par le vol. Elle prit néanmoins les billets, les mit dans une poche arrière de son pantalon troué et déchirée et lut distraitement le nom de la personne. Diodoro Pedina. D'abord hésitante, elle finit par jeter sur le sol les cartes, n'en ayant rien à faire... Elle s'étira avant de laisser ses pupilles mêlant l'argenté et le vert, errer dans le ciel sombre. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais là, la dénommée Anonimo avait comme l'impression d'oublier quelque chose... Elle chercha quelque seconde dans sa mémoire avant d'entendre des cris provenir de la rue annexe. Sans doute le policier avait-il mis au courant sa cible de la perte de son bien. Elle décida de s'éclipser avant qu'elle ne soit remarquée. Sans aucun bruit, Anonimo disparut.

* * *

Tsuna soupira. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il avait failli se faire enlever et plusieurs jours que son grand-père lui avait tout dit et qu'il avait accepté de devenir le Decimo. Plusieurs jours que cet homme, Xanxus, était venu lui parler... menacer serait plus juste. Le regard de l'enfant ne dévia pas du plafond de sa nouvelle chambre, ses pensées essayant désespérément de trouver leur ordre. Sa chambre se trouvait dorénavant sur l'aile ouest où dormait principalement Gokudera et les autres. Tsuna se souvenait pertinemment de la demande de Gokudera à son grand-père, pour s'assurer lui-même de sa protection à longueur de journée et de nuit. Même si Tsuna avait farouchement protesté, le demi-italien ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si Yamamoto et les autres avaient été contre non plus. Seul Lambo avait un peu grogné pour la forme, tandis que Hibari, ne dormant pas du tout dans la même aile -antisocial jusqu'au bout- n'avait rien dit, se contentant d'écouter la moindre parole. Après une longue réflexion, Timoteo avait donné son accord.

Ganauche avait été un peu inquiet à l'idée d'abandonner son rôle de protecteur de l'enfant, ce sur quoi Coyote l'avait réprimandé. Après tout, même si Tsuna n'avait pas encore décidé qui seraient ses futurs gardiens, la neuvième génération devait faire en sorte que les jeunes gens et Tsuna se connaissent et s'apprécient. Seul Tsuna pouvait changer la donne concernant le nomination de Gokudera et des autres aux postes de gardiens, étant le seul à décider de qui s'entourer.

Aussi Tsuna avait déménagé ses quelques affaires, n'en ayant pas beaucoup, dans cette chambre, dont le balcon donnait vue sur l'arrière-cour de la propriété des Vongola, la plus fleurie mais également la plus gardée. Tsuna n'était pas sans remarquer que son grand-père avait ordonné à Visconti de doubler le passage des gardes au-dessus de la fenêtre de l'héritier. Mais après la tentative ratée d'enlèvement qu'avait subi, il n'y avait pas encore eu de nouvelles attaques. Il fallait dire qu'après l'annonce officielle du Nono annonçant que l'enfant était sous la protection rapprochée de la famille mafieuse la plus influente au monde, après des menaces savamment camouflée, mais non moins menaçante, sur les conséquences d'une quelconque autre tentative, peu de personne avait eu envie d'essayer. Malgré la mort de l'agresseur de Tsuna, Timoteo et Visconti étaient pratiquement convaincus que d'autres essaieront. Ils pensaient qu'en effet l'homme n'avait pas agi seul, ou en tout cas, pas sous sa direction seule, qu'il appartenait à une organisation ou une famille plus ou moins étendue et assez discrète pour ne pas éveiller ne serait-ce que des soupçons. Quant à l'homme qui avait pris la place de Julio, étant resté muet comme une tombe au sujet de ses propres commanditaires, les Vendiche avaient demandé à qu'il leur soit remis, ayant impliqué un innocent dans les affaires mafieuses. Même si Julio travaillait au manoir Vongola, il n'était pas proprement parler un mafieux, aussi son implication relevait du crime pour ces garants de l'ordre dans le monde de la mafia. Tsuna avait seulement vu l'homme être emmené en voiture par Visconti et Croquant. Quand l'enfant avait demandé à Gokudera où ils avaient emmené l'homme, l'argenté lui avait répondu que l'homme allait purger sa peine à Vendicare, la prison mafieuse. Tsuna avait été surpris d'apprendre qu'il existait une prison pour les mafieux. Gokudera lui avait alors expliqué que seuls ceux qui impliquaient des innocents dans les guerres mafieux s'y retrouvaient, conformément à une règle après un certain nombre de guerres mafieuses qui avaient ravagés plusieurs territoires, il y a de cela des centaines d'années. Il avait terminé en déclarant que Mukuro, lui-même, ainsi que quelques uns de ses hommes s'y étaient retrouvés il y a des années de cela. Tsuna, poussé par la curiosité, avait été tenté de demander confirmation auprès de l'illusionniste mais s'était retenu. Un séjour en prison ne devait sûrement pas être facile et plus particulièrement pour une prison de la mafia. Au moins, il avait la confirmation que l'homme aux flammes du Brouillard lui avait dit la vérité en disant qu'il serait bien capable de tuer des civils durant son petit projet.

En parlant des flammes, Tsuna avait alors demandé à Gokudera s'il possédait bien des flammes de la Tempête les ayant aperçu, ainsi que des questions sur ce chat qu'il n'avait fait qu'entrapercevoir. Le demi italien avait alors été très surpris de voir que l'enfant connaissait déjà l'existence des flammes avant que l'enfant ne lui avoue que c'était le Nono, qu'il lui en avait révélé l'existence. Gokudera avait alors avoué, très fier, qu'il possédait bien des flammes de la Tempête et lui en avait fait la démonstration. Il avait aussi sorti son partenaire, Uri de sa boîte-arme. Ce dernier l'avait alors gratifié de griffures et de plaies en tout genre. Gokudera avait pesté et s'était évertué à éloigner le félin de sa chevelure qui promenait avec un évident plaisir ses griffes acérés sur le crâne. Puis le chat avait remarqué la présence de Tsuna. Et s'il avait été hésitant à s'approcher de l'enfant, il avait fini par se lover dans les bras et ronronner, comme jamais Gokudera ne l'avait entendu faire auparavant. Gokudera avait regardé avec surprise son compagnon apprécier les caresses et les gratouillements que l'enfant prodiguait à l'animal de flammes, se faisant intérieurement la remarque que l'enfant devait être un ami des bêtes pour se faire accepter aussi facilement d'Uri. Malheureusement pour l'argenté, le moment de "paix", entre lui et Tsuna devait bien vite se terminer : très vite la pièce se remplit par d'autres personnes. Ameutés par les cris de douleurs de Gokudera et le rire de l'enfant quand celui-ci jouait avec le chat de la Tempête, Yamamoto et Ryohei avaient entrepris d'entrer dans le salon. En voyant que leur compagnon avait fait la démonstration de ses flammes à l'enfant ils avaient décidé de faire pareil. Tsuna en avait été ravi, voyant pour la première fois les flammes de la Pluie et du Soleil. Il avait revu la même lueur bleuté de la flamme de Yamamoto et avait pu ainsi confirmer que c'était bien la même lueur que celle qu'il avait vu avant de s'endormir cette nuit-là. Il avait confié ses observations à Yamamoto, qui gêné lui avait expliqué qu'il en avait été bien à l'origine et lui avait expliqué les différentes manières d'utiliser la flamme de la Pluie. Tout aurait pu bien se passer si les deux derniers arrivés n'avait pas décidé de sortir eux aussi leur animaux. Tsuna fit alors la connaissance de Jiro, qui lécha avec joie la joue de l'enfant, tout joyeux, et Kojiro, qui se percha sur l'épaule du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, le chien et l'hirondelle de la Pluie de Yamamoto ainsi que Garyu, le kangourou du Soleil de Ryohei. Gokudera voyant le désordre que causaient les animaux de ses compagnons avait commencé à crier sur leurs maîtres. Mais tout aurait pu mieux se passer si Lambo n'était pas arrivé sur ces entre-faits, accompagné d'une jeune fille d'origine chinoise. Voyant la ménagerie qu'était devenu le salon, il avait allumé sa bague et avait décidé de sortir son propre animal, sans écouter les cris de panique de Gokudera et de son amie chinoise, ni le rire de Yamamoto, ni même l'"Extrême réunion !" de Ryohei.

Un buffle noir, entouré de décharge verte avait fait alors son apparition dans le salon. S'était ensuivi alors une formidable pagaille.

Devant tout le remue-ménage, Uri s'étant réveillé, avait sauté sur la croupe de l'énorme animal et avait planté ses crocs, comme punition dans le cuir de l'animal. Le buffle rua, faisant sursauter les humains et énervant les autres animaux. Jiro avait aboyé sourdement, Garyu s'était engagé alors dans un combat contre le buffle sans aucune raison apparente et ce, sans que son maître n'essaye de l'en empêcher, trop obnubilé par le combat qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Lambo avait paniqué. Gokudera, craignant le pire, avait réussi à mettre Tsuna à l'abri dans un coin de la pièce, tout en aboyant au plus jeune de contrôler son animal. Et ce fut à ce moment-là que Hibari avait fait sa grande apparition.

Gêné par la soudaine agitation qui régnait dans cette partie de l'aile, le garant de l'ordre de Namimori avait ouvert la porte de la salle, énervé. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise de voir tous les animaux de flammes sortis de leur boîte. Il s'était repris et avait grondé :

-Pas d'animaux dans une maison... Pour non respect des règles, je vais vous mordre à mort !

Et ce fut ce qu'il fit. Utilisant ses propres flammes du Nuage, que Tsuna avait reconnu grâce à leur profonde couleur violette, Hibari avait sorti son hérisson du Nuage et sans qu'aucun d'entre eux, minus Tsuna et la jeune chinoise, qui n'avaient pas sorti d'animaux de flammes, ne puissent se défendre il les avait mordu à mort. Le japonais avait eu juste le temps de s'éclipser de la salle, qu'un Coyote rouge de colère avait débarqué sans frapper et avait découvert la pièce ravagée, les meubles et fauteuils à moitié détruits ou brûlés, le lustre décroché du plafond et en mille pièces sur le parquet et tapis et les jeunes gens à moitié morts ainsi que leurs animaux de flammes sur le sol, ainsi que Tsuna qui regardait la scène d'un air perdu et inquiet, ne sachant plus comment réagir, et la jeune chinoise qui soupirait, blasée. Coyote n'était resté qu'un seconde interdit devant ce spectacle avant de rugir contre les jeunes, censés êtres des adultes et non des gamins. La jeune chinoise, consciente qu'elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec cette histoire, avait raconté brièvement ce qu'il s'était passé à Coyote, alors que celui-ci avait pris une pause dans son sermon, avant d'amener l'enfant hors de la pièce ravagée. Ce fut ainsi que Tsuna fit la connaissance d'I-pin, l'amie tant évoquée de Lambo, qui se trouvait dans le même lycée que lui.

Ainsi donc, à part ce léger incident, les quelques jours qui ont suivi l'enlèvement de Tsuna furent très calmes. Tsuna avait souvent hésité à aller demander à son grand-père s'il avait des nouvelles de son père mais il savait que Timoteo viendrait sûrement lui annoncer si jamais il recevrait de nouvelles informations. Aussi donc prit-il le parti d'attendre, avant de finir par remarquer quelque chose. Et qui le troubla grandement : il s'ennuyait.

Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait en penser, lui, qui croyait que quelques jours paisibles lui plairaient, était en train de s'ennuyer. Il voulait sortir un peu de la propriété Vongola, loin des serviteurs qui se pliaient sur son passage, loin des hommes en costards à l'allure menaçante. Et même s'il y avait Gokudera et les autres, et le jardin où très peu de personnes allaient et où il pouvait retrouver un semblant de calme dans la propriété. Mais il n'osait pas le dire de peur que cela ne soit pas autorisé, où que quelque chose se passe une fois sorti. Oh, il n'avait pas peur pour lui, mais il savait pertinemment que s'il était autorisé à sortir du manoir, il serait accompagné et si quelque chose se passait, il était sûr que ceux qui l'accompagnerait que ce soit Gokudera ou les autres ou même un des gardiens de la neuvième génération, il le protégerait quelque soit les conséquences. Et Tsuna ne voulait pas mettre en danger ceux qui l'entouraient. Pourtant, quelqu'un finit par se rendre compte de son état.

* * *

Alors que Tsuna regardait, perdu dans ses pensées, le portail délimitant la sortie de la propriété Vongola depuis une fenêtre de la bibliothèque, il entendit une voix s'élever dans son dos.

-Hahi ! Un enfant... ?

Tsuna sursauta face à cette voix qu'il n'avait encore jamais entendu et fit volte-face. Il se retrouva alors devant une jeune femme, qui se tenait juste à l'entrée de la bibliothèque, un dossier noir dans les bras. Ses grands yeux marrons le regardaient avec surprise. Ses cheveux d'un châtains foncé, mi-longs, étaient retenus par quelques barrettes élégantes. Vêtue d'un costume noir qui mettait en valeur ses formes et d'une jupe qui s'arrêtait aux genoux, elle portait également sous le gilet réglementaire une chemise jaune orangé. Mais ce qui surprit Tsuna c'était de ne l'avoir jamais vu dans le manoir.

-Tu t'es perdu, mon petit ? demanda alors la nouvelle venue, en s'approchait doucement de lui.

-_Ah... euh..._ ne sut que dire Tsuna.

-Haru ? appela une voix féminine et familière à Tsuna, avant que Kyoko ne fasse son apparition dans la pièce. Ah tu es là. Je pensais que tu me suivais. _Je vois que tu as fait la connaissance de Tsuna-kun._

-_Tsuna-kun ?_ _Tu veux dire... l'enfant perdu d'il y a seize ans ?_

-_Voyons Haru !_ réprimanda Kyoko avec une moue faussement sévère. _Avant de demander le nom de quelqu'un il faut se présenter ! Désolé, Tsuna-kun. Je te présente Miura Haru. Tu te souviens ? Nous t'avions déjà parlé d'elle._

-_Ah oui,_ sourit Tsuna._ Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Je suis Sawada Tsunayoshi._

-_Hahi, désolée... j'ai tendance à sauter les étapes. Je suis enchantée de te rencontrer, Tsunayoshi-kun. Kyoko-chan m'a parlé de toi._

Tsuna lui adressa un sourire montrant qu'il lui pardonnait. Haru rougit avant de le prendre dans ses bras, sans même que l'enfant ne puisse s'en rendre compte.

-_Ah ! Tu es vraiment trop mignon ! Dis-moi, je peux t'appeler Tsuna-chan ?_

-_Euh... oui bien sûr, Miura-san..._

-_Tu peux m'appeler Haru tout simplement ! D'après ce que je sais, on devrait avoir le même âge, non ?_

-_Hein ?_ s'étonna Tsuna. _Mais... Je veux dire... Oui, techniquement... Oui ça vous gêne pas que je vous parle si familièrement malgré que je paraisse plus jeune ?_

-_En quoi ça me dérangerait ?_ sourit Haru.

Tsuna sourit devant la simplicité de la jeune femme japonaise.

-_Non, rien... laissez tomber, ce n'est pas important._

-_J'espère que tout s'est bien avec mon frère, durant mon absence, Tsuna-kun,_ demanda Kyoko, légèrement inquiète. _Il ne faut pas le prendre personnellement mais..._

-_Kyoko-chan, je sais pourquoi votre frère ne voulait pas trop me parler_, révéla Tsuna. _Ji-chan m'a tout raconté._

Les deux jeunes femmes en restèrent cois. Puis Haru demanda, pour être certaine :

-_Tu veux dire pour..._

_-Pour la mafia, oui._

_-Je vois_, fit Kyoko avec une note triste dans la voix. _J'espérais qu'il en soit autrement. Tu vas être protégé par la famille, dans ce cas ? A moins que..._

Tsuna ne dit rien cette fois, un petit sourire triste ourlant ses lèvres.

-_Nono-sama t'a demandé si tu voulais devenir Decimo ?_ s'écria Kyoko. _Ah ça non ! Je ne le permettrai pas ! Un enfant si jeune pour une responsabilité si lourde ! Ne t'en fais pas Tsuna-kun je vais demander à Timoteo-sama de prendre une autre décision._

Elle allait partir mais Tsuna l'arrêta :

-_Vous n'y êtes pas du tout, Kyoko-chan ! Je... c'est moi qui ais demandé..._

-_Hein ?_ demanda Haru, très étonnée. _Mais pourquoi ?_

-_J'ai beaucoup de raison_, soupira Tsuna, fatigué de devoir toujours se justifier. _Mais ce que je peux vous dire c'est que personne ne m'a influencé ou obligé. J'ai pris cette décision de moi-même._

-_Je vois..._ accepta Kyoko.

-_Si je puis me permettre, je peux vous demander quels sont vos rôles dans la famille ? Je ne l'ai pas demandé à Ji-chan, mais il me semblait que ce serait mieux si je vous le demandais directement..._

-_Bien sûr,_ sourit Kyoko. _Je suis en charge des relations amicales avec le monde officiel. En gros, je fais en sorte de garder une bonne image du groupe Alognov, qui est la couverture de la famille mafieuse Vongola._

-_Le groupe Alognov ?_ demanda Tsuna, en haussant un sourcil. _Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça..._

-_C'est une entreprise qui touche un peu à toutes les domaines possible et inimaginable. Une partie des fonds des Vongola vient de cette facette de la famille. De plus, beaucoup d'autres entreprises et de pays commercent avec nous. _

-_Quant à moi, je suis souvent en déplacement, particulièrement dans des familles mafieuses afin de garder et de vérifier nos beaux contacts avec nos alliés ou nos partenaires._

-_Mais ça peut être dangereux !_ s'exclama Tsuna, aux paroles de Haru. _Vous êtes sûre que vous ne craigniez rien ?_

-_Oui, ça peut_, sourit Haru_. Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais ce n'est pas vraiment la peine..._

-_Nono-sama avait demandé à ses gardiens de nous entraîner un minimum afin de pouvoir réagir comme il le fallait en cas d'urgence. Et sans nous vanter, on est plutôt à un bon niveau,_ déclara Kyoko avec un petit sourire.

-_Oui... c'est logique... _

Il y eut un court instant avant que Haru ne posa enfin la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-_Dis-moi, si tu es ici de ton propre vouloir... Pourquoi tu regardais la sortie de la propriété avec tant d'insistance ?_

Tsuna rougit d'embarras, pris sur le fait tandis que Kyoko jeta un regard surpris à son amie, avant de se tourner vers l'enfant.

-_C'est vrai, Tsuna-kun ?_

-_Je... Ah, non ! Je... Je voulais simplement..._

-_Est-ce que par hasard... tu voudrais faire une sortie ?_

Tsuna baissa la tête devant la perspicacité de la jeune femme. Haru eut un grand sourire.

-_Je pense qu'on peut arranger ça ! Il nous suffit de voir le Timoteo-sama !_

-_Hein ? Non ! Je ne veux pas... _s'écria Tsuna, paniqué.

-_Ne t'en fais pas, je lui dirai que c'est mon idée !_ sourit Haru, tout en se détournant pour aller vers la porte.

Elle eut à peine le temps de sortir de la pièce, qu'elle se cogna contre Gokudera.

-Hé ! Regarde où tu vas espèce de... gronda-t-il avant de reconnaître son obstacle. Oh, Haru ?

-Hahi ! Gokudera, ça fait fait longtemps ! sourit la jeune femme en guise de bienvenu. Désolée, mais on parlera plus tard ! Je vais voir le Nono pour savoir si Tsuna-chan peut sortir.

-Quoi ? s'étonna Gokudera, les yeux écarquillés. Tsuna... ? Attend ! Que veux-tu dire ?

Mai il n'eut pas le temps de demander plus, la jeune femme avait disparu. Gokudera entra complètement dans la pièce pour découvrir Kyoko et Tsuna qui lançaient des regards désolés. Gokudera se tourna vers la rousse.

-C'est quoi cette histoire ?

Kyoko haussa les épaules, puis, avec un petit sourire, sortit à son tour de la bibliothèque. Gokudera regarda l'enfant qui se triturait les doigts sur son siège.

-_Tsunayoshi-sama ?_

-_Je... euh... Ce n'est pas important, Gokudera-san... Je veux dire..._

-_Tsunayoshi-sama, vous voulez sortir ? Répondez-moi honnêtement._

_-Je... ça m'a en effet traversé l'esprit..._

_-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ?_

Tsuna leva un regard étonné vers l'adulte.

-_Vous voulez dire que j'ai le droit ?_

_-Bien entendu ! Vous n'avez jamais été prisonnier de ce manoir. Vous pouvez sortir quand vous le voulez._

_-Mais... _hésita Tsuna, _n'est-ce pas dangereux ?_

-_Il suffit que l'un de nous vous protège. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter !_

Tsuna n'osa pas dire que c'était justement ça qui l'inquiétait.

* * *

-Et donc... déclara Gokudera, les yeux fermés et les bras croisés.

Tsuna regarda, inquiet, Yamamoto et Ryohei assis en face de Gokudera et lui. Ils se trouvaient dans une grande limousine noire. Yamamoto portait un T-shirt bleu clair et un pantalon noir tandis que Ryohei avait opté pour un T-shirt orange sous un sweat blanc à capuche et un jogging marron foncé. Le premier arborait un air jovial alors que le second, sous son calme apparent, semblait trépigner d'impatience. Tsuna regarda Gokudera. Ce dernier était habillé d'un jean clair, d'un T-shirt rouge dissimulé par un sweat noir, aussi à capuche. L'argenté avait complété sa tenue par un collier en lacet noir entourant à plusieurs reprise son cou d'une façon lâche et où à l'un des tours, une pierre bleu était accrochée, ainsi que des bracelets en cuir et des bagues à ses poignets et ses doigts. Une veine palpita sur le front du demi-italien.

-Pourquoi vous êtes là, vous ?! gronda Gokudera, excédé.

-Mah, mah... essaya de calmer Yamamoto. On est venu pour s'amuser nous aussi. Coyote-sama n'arrête pas de nous surveiller depuis l'autre jour... Moi et sempai on voulait juste prendre l'air et quoi de mieux que d'être entre amis ?

-On n'est pas ami ! rugit Gokudera. Et dois-je vous rappeler que c'est à cause de vous si tout ça s'est passé ?

-C'est toi qui a commencé à l'extrême, tête de poulpe, répliqua Ryohei.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, tête de gazon !

-Mah, mah, calmez-vous. Vous allez faire peur à Tsuna ! Surtout qu'il ne comprend ce que nous disons.

Tsuna se tourna vers le noiraud avec un petit sourire.

-En vérité, j'ai compris tout ce que vous disiez... déclara Tsuna dans un italien presque parfait.

-Tsunayoshi-sama a fait d'immense progrès dans l'apprentissage de l'italien ! s'exclama Gokudera avec un sourire fier, alors que Yamamoto et Ryohei regarda Tsuna avec des regards surpris.

-C'est surtout grâce à vous et à Ganauche-san, sourit Tsuna. Et puis ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne me faîtes pas peur. Au contraire, je trouve étonnant de voir que vous vous disputiez comme des enfants alors que vous êtes supposés être des mafieux.

Le sourire de Gokudera se fana aussitôt, son expression tournant à la déprime. Son futur boss pensait qu'ils étaient comme des gamins ! Yamamoto rit :

-C'est vrai qu'on est resté des enfants à l'intérieur !

-Il n'y a que toi ! rugit Gokudera, excédé qu'il le mette dans le même sac que lui.

-Mais il faut nous comprendre, sourit Yamamoto sans prendre en compte la remarque de l'argenté. A la base sempai et moi ne somme pas des mafieux. Nous avons l'habitude de nous amuser étant jeunes. Et même si nous avions fait partis de ce monde depuis le début, il faut bien se détendre de temps en temps. En vérité, c'est nous qui avons "démafiosé" Gokudera.

-"Démafiosé" ? répéta Tsuna.

-On l'a rendu plus attachant, sourit Yamamoto.

-Attachant ? s'écria Gokudera. Commence déjà par employer des mots que tout le monde connaît et nous verrons qui est "attachant" !

-Hahaha ! rit Yamamoto, calme-toi Gokudera.

Tsuna scruta les adultes avant de demander d'une voix inquiète.

-Êtes-vous sûrs que ça ira ? Je veux dire... Corleone est la ville où Gokudera-san et moi, nos nous sommes fait attaquer, n'est-ce pas ? On ne risque pas de vous reconnaître ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Tsunayoshi-sama répondit Gokudera avec un sourire rassurant. Corleone est une ville sous la protection des Vongola. Ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois est vraiment une exception. De plus cette fois-ci, nous sommes trois à pouvoir vous protéger et nous n'aurions plus de chance de se faire attaquer.

-Et nous attirons moins l'attention avec ces tenues, sourit Yamamoto.

-J'ai entendu également dire que Hibari faisait une tournée d'inspection dans cette ville. Ce qui veut dire que s'il y a un problème, on pourra compter sur lui.

-Ça j'en suis moins sûr, grommela Gokudera, avant de reprendre d'une voix plus forte. En tout cas, nous attirerons moins l'attention de la population de la ville, je vous le garantis !

Tsuna lui adressa un pauvre sourire, pas très convaincu. Après tout pouvait-on vraiment espérer ne pas attirer l'attention en roulant en limousine ?

* * *

-Je n'étais pas informé de votre venue ici, gronda Hibari.

Tsuna regarda, abattu la dizaine d'homme en costumes noirs qui avaient entouré la limousine dès que celle-ci s'était arrêtée sur la place. Il ne faisait même plus attention à la boule de plume jaune canari qui s'était posée sur sa tête et qui lui picorait le crâne comme pour lui quémander de l'attention. Il regarda ensuite Hibari qui soutenait sans ciller, presque ennuyé, le regard colérique de Gokudera.

-...Et je n'aime pas ne pas être informé...

-Dit celui qui a su où nous allions nous arrêter et a eut également le temps de poster des hommes autour de la place avant de les laisser entourer la voiture... grogna Gokudera. A qui veux-tu faire gober que tu n'étais pas informé ?

Hibari darda sur l'argenté un regard menaçant.

-Je fais mon travail en m'informant de tous les déplacements possibles qui touchent de près ou de loin aux villes sous la protection des Vongola... Par contre, vous, vous n'avez pas demandé d'autorisation pour entrer dans le périmètre de la ville.

-Tu n'es pas sérieux Hibari ?! rugit Ryohei.

-Depuis quand il faut ton autorisation pour circuler sur notre territoire ! s'exclama Gokudera à deux doigts d'exploser.

-Heureusement, continua Hibari, comme s'il était déçu, que le Nono m'a appelé pour donner son autorisation...

Tsuna sentait que l'atmosphère devenait dangereuse et ne souhaitant pas attirer plus l'attention des passants qui se tordaient déjà le cou au-dessus des épaules des gardes du corps qui entouraient leur petit groupe, pour essayer de voir qui transportait cette magnifique et luxueuse voiture, décida d'intervenir :

-Désolé Hibari-san ! Je ne savais pas qu'il fallait vous informer pour venir en ville. Je vous promets que la prochaine fois nous respecterons vos règles.

Hibari baissa un regard surpris face à la langue italienne dont venait d'user l'enfant et également pour le cran dont l'enfant avait fait preuve pour lui parler. Il sembla hésiter avant de souffler.

-Je vais fermer les yeux pour cette fois, parce que Nono-sama m'a donné pour mission de vous escorter. Mais c'est la dernière fois.

-Que t'a promis le Nono cette fois ? grommela Gokudera.

Hibari eut un petit sourire narquois.

-Un combat contre l'Akambo.

-Ah c'est vrai qu'il va revenir, sourit Yamamoto.

-Rhâ ! Peu importe ! Hibari ! On voulait être discret en arrivant ! Alors demande à tes hommes d'aller voir ailleurs si on y est !

Hibari haussa un sourcil interrogateur avant de tourner ses yeux noirs vers la voiture. Puis il haussa les épaules avant de se détourner du groupe sans rien ajouter. Mais l'ombre de sa remarque avortée rendit nerveux les trois adultes. Tsuna soupira. Peut-être que cela aurait-il été mieux de ne pas quitter le manoir en fin de compte...

* * *

Malgré lui, Tsuna ressentait comme une intense sensation de liberté. Même si tous ses sens semblaient se liguer contre lui, comme une sorte d'intention au réveil et qui empêche qui que ce soit d'avoir envie de sortir du lit. Depuis le début de la journée, une étrange émotion le tiraillait comme une sorte de nostalgie mêlée à de la fatigue. Était-il malade ? Tsuna espérait que non...

Ils avaient marché dans les rues de la ville pendant une grande partie de l'après-midi, Hibari les suivant de loin, avant de se poser dans un grand parc, où ils purent acheter une glace italienne, chacun à son goût. Tout en mangeant les leurs, Yamamoto et Ryohei parlèrent longuement de Kyoko et de Haru et de la passion de cette dernière pour toutes les sortes de déguisements farfelus. Gokudera lâchait parfois quelques remarques sarcastiques tandis que Hibari gardait le silence. Tsuna était soulagé qu'il ait laissé ses hommes loin de leur groupe. Seul un homme l'accompagnait, qui malgré sa coiffure bizarre semblait être quelqu'un de calme et de fiable. Il donnait également l'impression d'être fidèle au possesseur de la flamme du Nuage, restant toujours à ses côtés. Tsuna avait également senti que cet homme lui lançait des regards curieux. Bien sûr dès qu'il s'apercevait que l'enfant le regardait, il détournait le regard, par gêne ou pour ne pas paître impoli, Tsuna ne savait pas trop. En demandant à Yamamoto, il découvrit que l'homme se nommait Kusakabe Tetsuya et était un des membres du Comité de Discipline fondé par Hibari au collège de Namimori. Tsuna décida qu'il aimait bien cet homme qui dégageait une force tranquille.

A la fin de la journée, ils décidèrent de rentrer au manoir et Tsuna demanda s'il était possible de rejoindre la limousine dans un endroit discret plutôt que la faire amener à eux. Ce que, bien sûr, Ryohei encouragea tout de suite, s'imaginant que l'enfant voulait faire de l'exercice. Tsuna soupira en entendant la mini-dispute entre Gokudera et lui. Comment expliquer pourquoi il se sentait déjà habitué ?

Soudain, alors que Gokudera et Ryohei se trouvant devant le groupe et qu'il passait devant l'entrée d'une petit ruelle, une personne en sortit brusquement, courant à moitié, bousculant de ce fait, malencontreusement Ryohei et perdant son équilibre, et chuta au sein du cercle que formait tactiquement les adultes autour de Tsuna. Gokudera écarquilla les yeux sur la personne qui se redressait lentement. C'était une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année au moins, aux cheveux noirs mi-longs, complètement décoiffés et tombant devant son visage. Même certaines mèches semblaient grasses et sales. Bien qu'elle était à genoux, Tsuna pouvait voir qu'elle portait un débardeur noir, large et à certains endroits déchirés, ainsi qu'un pantalon dont un des genoux était déchiré. Les vêtements avaient quelques tâches de boue et d'herbe et autres, qu'il ne pouvait pas analyser avec un simple coup d'œil. Tous pouvaient voir voir la terre et la poussière qui lui collaient à la peau. Ryohei, plein de sollicitude, se pencha vers elle, qui avait gardé la tête baissée.

-Tout va bien ? J'espère que vous ne vous...

Mais le blanc n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la jeune femme tourna son visage vers sa gauche où se trouvait juste à ses côtés Tsuna. Celui-ci sentit alors comme une alarme qui rugissait dans sa tête. Mais tout se passa trop vite.

La jeune femme se redressa en un instant et attira l'enfant loin des adultes avant de se retrouver derrière l'enfant qui ne put empêcher ses lèvres de laisser échapper un léger cri en sentant la pointe d'un objet se placer sur sa gorge. Il vit plus qu'entendit Yamamoto crier son nom. La jeune femme regarda scrupuleusement chaque mafieux qui se trouvait devant elle.

-Pas un pas. Faîtes le moindre geste dans notre direction et vous serez responsable de ce qu'il se passera à l'enfant...

-Et que croyez-vous pouvoir faire avec une si piètre arme ? demanda Gokudera.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'étrécirent, ne devenant plus que des feintes. Elle raffermit sa prise sur le coupe-lettre qu'elle tenait à la main, et l'enfonça de quelques millimètres dans la peau de Tsuna qui fit une grimace sous la légère douleur et encore plus sous la gêne que la pointe de l'objet lui donnait pour respirer.

-Vous voulez vraiment avoir une démonstration de ce que peut faire un objet à pointe s'il est enfoncé dans le cou d'un enfant ? Je nie toutes les responsabilités...

Le visage de l'argenté pâlit devant la menace de la jeune femme tandis que Yamamoto et Ryohei échangeaient des regards inquiets. La situation n'était pas bonne du tout. Hibari, lui ne dit rien. Accordant toute son attention sur la prise qu'avait la jeune femme sur l'enfant, il glissa lentement et discrètement ses pieds, afin d'aller dans l'angle mort de la femme. Mais celle-ci vit le mouvement du coin de l'œil et se déplaça de façon à pouvoir voir tous les hommes devant elle.

-N'essayez pas de me duper ! J'ai beau être une pauvre, sale femme mal vêtue, je sais me défendre.

-Que voulez-vous exactement ? demanda Gokudera.

Juste à ce moment-là, une troupe de policiers déboucha du même endroit d'où la jeune femme était venue. Certains essoufflés, reprirent leur souffle en sortant de la ruelle. Un autre, le commandant sans aucun doute, examina la situation qui se trouvait devant lui. Grognant de frustration, il s'avança légèrement, mais s'arrêta au niveau des Vongola en voyant le regard menaçant de la SDF. Il se tourna vers les quatre jeunes hommes et souffla :

-Laissez-moi faire, je prends la situation en main.

Hibari grogna, menaçant. Il voulait s'occuper de cette femme lui-même, après tout elle l'avait osé compromettre sa mission de protection, mais Ryohei le retint. Gokudera accorda sa permission au policier qui se tourna vers la jeune femme.

-Du calme, Anonimo... Relâchez ce bambino, vous aggravez votre cas.

-Ah oui ? Désolée pour vous, mais je ne tiens pas à aller en prison.

-C'est ça que vous voudriez en prenant cet enfant en otage ?

-Laissez-moi partir et il ne lui sera pas fait de mal.

-Écoutez-moi Anonimo... Vous allez bientôt être encerclée. J'ai appelé des renforts du commissariat, même si je vous laissais partir maintenant, mes collègues vous cueilleront. Ce ne sera qu'une perte de temps. Il vaut mieux que vous relâchiez ce bambino, que vous le laissiez rejoindre ses parents et que vous rendiez maintenant, ce sera plus rapide.

La jeune femme garda le silence mais resserra sa prise sur Tsuna qui lâcha une quinte de toux devant la pointe de l'arme qui s'était enfoncé dans son cou. Gokudera faillit se jeter sur la jeune femme pour arracher Tsuna de sa prise mais Yamamoto l'en empêcha. Ils n'étaient pas en position de force.

-Voyons, Anonimo, je suis certain que vous-même en voudriez pas arriver à de telles extrémités. Vous ne voulez pas tuer ce gamin.

-Non je l'avoue, je ne voudrais pas. Mais depuis que je suis jeune on m'a obligée de faire des tas de choses que je ne voulais pas faire alors une chose de plus ou de moins... Je n'hésiterai pas à le faire.

-Voyons ! Si vous tuez cet enfant nous serons tous là à vous arrêter ! Vous n'y gagnerez rien à part une peine plus lourde encore !

-Mais je tues ce gamin, vous-même aurez échoué. Le devoir d'un policier n'est-il pas de protéger les habitants de la ville ? Pourriez-vous encore vous regarder dans un miroir après cela ?

Le policier ne dit rien mais tous pouvaient voir la lueur dans ses yeux se manifester prouvant que la jeune femme avait visé dans le mille. L'homme soupira.

-Très bien... Que voulez-vous exactement ?

-Juste une porte de sortie. Faîtes reculer vos hommes, je me débrouillerai.

L'homme amena la radio qui se trouvait accrochée à sa ceinture et donna quelques ordres en italien. Puis il fit signe à ses hommes de reculer, ce à quoi Gokudera ne put s'empêcher de réagir.

-Vous n'allez pas la laisser s'enfuir comme ça ! Elle a pris...

-Laissez-nous faire notre travail, signore ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix forte avant de continuer en baissant la voix. Nous contrôlons la situation.

Puis il se tourna vers la jeune femme et l'otage

-Voilà, mes hommes se sont écartés, laissez-l'enfant et partez : nous ne tenterons rien.

-Je ne crois pas non, déclara d'une voix sourde la voleuse.

Avec une rapidité et une force insoupçonnée, elle souleva son otage, tel une poupée de chiffon, sans enlever la menace de l'arme et courut vers une allée où deux policiers se tenaient encore. Ceux-ci, étonnés de la voir se précipiter sur eux, la laissèrent passer hébétés. La jeune femme était au bout de la ruelle quand le commandant cria.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez ?! Rattrapez-là ! Et sauvez l'enfant.

-Vous contrôlez la situation ? demanda Gokudera d'une voix sourde tandis que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs meurtriers au commandant qui se retourna vers lui.

-Du calme, Gokudera, intervint Yamamoto, en ignorant royalement le policier. Tsuna est plus important. Hibari est déjà parti à leur poursuite. Dépêchons-nous de les rejoindre.

Gokudera gronda, toujours en jetant des regards menaçants à l'officier. Il grommela un "Faîtes confiance à la police..." énervé avant de courir sur les trace de la jeune femme et de Tsuna, Yamamoto et Ryohei à sa suite. Le policier regarda sans pouvoir réagir face à une telle hostilité, les trois adultes quitter la ruelle. L'enfant était-il un fils de bonne famille pour avoir des gardes du corps aussi dévoués ?

La jeune femme courait dans les différentes ruelles, slalomant entres les diverses voitures ou terrasses de café qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Puis avisant une voiture arrêtée au-dessus d'un balcon, elle courut dans sa direction et chargea l'enfant sur son épaule.

-Essaie de t'échapper maintenant et je ne pourrai pas te garantir que tu puisses t'en sortir sain et sauf, compris ?

Sans attendre de réponses, la jeune femme grimpa d'une puissante enjambée sur le toit de la voiture et sauta le plus haut possible. Elle envoya sa main en l'air et réussit à atteindre les premiers barreaux de fer forgé du balcon. Elle grimpa et monta ensuite les escaliers de service qui se trouvaient à côté, relevés, avant d'arriver sur le toit. Elle le traversa en courant et descendit par un autre escalier de secours. Arrivée à mi-hauteur du bâtiment, elle sauta, l'enfant toujours immobile sur son épaule, et atterrit sur le toit en marbre d'une entreprise. Du coin de l'œil, elle vérifia les alentours avant de déposer sa prise sur la terre ferme. Tsuna sentit ses jambes trembler alors que ses pieds touchaient le sol et se laissa tomber, à bout de souffle devant le trajet qu'ils avaient suivi.

-Désolée du voyage mouvementé, ragazzo... déclara-t-elle.

Tsuna essaya de faire reprendre à son cœur un rythme normal. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de l'avertissement de la jeune femme pour comprendre qu'il ne devait pas bouger au risque de faire perdre l'équilibre précieux de la femme. Surtout s'il savait qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à le tuer si les conditions l'y obligeaient. Mais il sentait plus que tout que cette femme n'était pas mauvaise. Aussi l'avait-il laissée l'emmener sans faire trop de résistance.

-Vous êtes forte...

-Huh ? fit la jeune femme.

-Vous avez fait tout ce chemin en courant et escaladant et tout ça en me portant. Vous êtes plus forte que vous en avez l'air...

-Euh... merci... déclara-t-elle, étonnée que ce soit la première chose qui passait par la tête de sa victime.

-Mais pourquoi ces policiers voulaient vous arrêter ? Vous avez fait quelque chose de mal ?

-A part voler, j'vois pas... ironisa la jeune femme.

-Pour quelle raison volez-vous ? S'inquiéta Tsuna.

-Sérieusement, ça se voit pas ?

Tsuna regarda plus précisément la jeune femme devant lui. Ses vêtements étaient troués, sales et parfois limés. Ses cheveux mi-longs semblaient eux aussi sales, même si avec leur couleur noire, il était difficile de le voir au premier coup d'œil. Elle portait également deux chaussures différentes, l'une était noire et l'autre grise. Enfin, Tsuna pouvait s'apercevoir sous les muscles nés de la pratique et des moyens de déplacements quotidiens de la jeune femme, une maigreur assez conséquente. La jeune femme était assurément pauvre.

-Désolé, déclara piteusement Tsuna.

-T'inquiète... soupira-t-elle, on finit par s'y faire... Mais toi t'es qui? Pour que ces hommes te surveillent d'aussi près comme ceux de tout à l'heure. En plus, ils avaient l'air balèzes !

Tsuna vit approcher la limite de sa compréhension de son italien. La jeune fille parlait une sorte de langue assez sommaire, mâchant une partie des mots, et un vocabulaire que l'enfant n'avait jamais entendu au manoir. Il comprit néanmoins ce que lui demandait la jeune femme. Il baissa légèrement la tête, ne sachant pas trop comment l'expliquer sans éveiller de soupçons sur sa nouvelle vie. En voyant l'hésitation se peindre sur le visage de l'enfant, elle se redressa :

-T'es pas obligé de répondre, t'sais ? On a tous notre vie...

Elle se tut avant de répondre.

-J'suis désolée de t'avoir entraîné là-dedans, t'sais ? Normalement je m'en prends pas aux gamins... Mais j'étais pressée et je ne trouvais pas de solution et les gars qui étaient avec toi avaient l'air forts alors t'étais la seule personne qui puisse m'accorder la fuite que j'espérais... Pour te le prouver, prend ça.

Elle lui lança quelque chose que Tsuna rattrapa difficilement. Il le reconnut comme étant l'arme avec laquelle elle l'avait menacé. Comme Gokudera l'avait dit, il s'agissait d'un coupe-lettre de couleur de dorée. La lame normalement inoffensive, était néanmoins assez dangereuse pour couper la respiration -Tsuna en était témoin- ou stopper le flux de sang dans les veines. Le manche, quant à lui, était finement et richement décoré par des gravures d'oiseau et de fleur. L'objet était sûrement pour une utilisation féminine. Tsuna releva la tête vers la jeune, troublé.

-Fais en ce que tu veux, déclara la jeune fille. Tu peux la redonner à la police où tes gardes du corps, ils sauront quoi en faire pour me retrouver et m'arrêter...

-Mais...

-Désolée, ragazzo, j'aimerai rester plus longtemps pour parler : il y a très peu d'otages qui fassent preuve d'aussi bonne volonté que toi. T'inquiète pas, on se retrouvera bien assez vite. Ciao !

Tsuna n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot que la jeune femme avait déjà sauté du toit. Inquiet, il se précipita au bord de la toiture pour la voir disparaître dans les ruelles voisines. Tsuna soupira, se sentant fatigué après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais il n'eut pas de le temps de finir son soupir qu'une voix retentit derrière lui.

-Où est-elle partie ?

Tsuna sursauta brutalement avant de se tourner vers la voix. Hibari se tenait droit derrière lui, son regard de glace emprisonnant le regard caramel de l'enfant. Tsuna déglutit discrètement.

-Par là, dit-il en désignant la ruelle mal éclairée, puis voyant que l'homme s'apprêtait à partir à sa poursuite, il l'arrêta, en le prenant par le bras. Non, s'il vous plaît... Laissez-la tranquille.

-Elle a empiété sur le territoire des Vongola et a essayé de tuer un de ses citoyens. Je ne la laisserai pas partir comme ça.

-Techniquement, répliqua posément Tsuna, je ne suis pas un citoyen de cette ville, je vis à Namimori...

-Faux, tu as été déclaré ressortissant du Japon et la Sicile est maintenant ta nouvelle maison depuis trois jours.

Tsuna resta bouche bée devant cette révélation. Trois jours... N'était-ce pas le jour où il avait accepté d'être le Decimo ? Il n'y avait pas à dire, les Vongola étaient des rapides !

-D'accord... J'aurais aimé être au courant plus tôt... Bon, dans ce cas, j'aimerai juste que vous la laissiez tranquille, elle ne m'a pas...

-Tsunayoshi-sama ! s'écria une voix déjà bien connue de l'enfant et suivi du grognement de mécontentement de Hibari.

L'argenté fit alors son apparition en montant sur le toit, suivi de près par Yamamoto et Ryohei, et apercevant l'objet de ses recherches, se précipita sur lui. Il se mit aussitôt à sa hauteur avant même que Tsuna ait pu cligné des yeux et tâta le visage du futur boss des Vongola pour vérifier ses blessures.

-Tsunayoshi-sama, vous n'êtes pas blessé ?

-Non, tout va bien, sourit Tsuna pour le rassurer.

-Tu es quand même rouge au niveau de ton cou, Tsuna, fit remarquer Yamamoto.

Tsuna resta bloqué un instant devant l'éclair meurtrier qui avait traversé l'espace d'un instant les prunelles du japonais normalement insouciant. Mais il eut beau regarder à deux fois, c'était une lueur inquiète qui éclairait maintenant son regard. Avait-il rêvé ?

-Laisse-moi voir à l'extrême !demanda Ryohei.

-Ah ce n'est rien ! se défendit-il. C'est juste une rougeur, ça va passer.

-Cette...

-Gokudera, langage ! prévint Yamamoto, couvrant ainsi le mot de l'argenté.

-... va payer pour ce qu'elle a fait à Tsunayoshi-sama !

-Tout va bien, Gokudera-san, déclara Tsuna pour essayer de calmer Gokudera. Je vais bien. En fait elle ne voulait pas me faire de mal.

-Vous plaisantez ?! Elle aurait pu vous tuer si...

-... si elle l'avait voulu, termina Tsuna sans se formaliser du ton montant de l'argenté en comprenant très bien qu'il était tout simplement inquiet.

-Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu n'as rien fait pour te défendre, herbivore ? demanda Hibari.

-Je ne ressentais pas de méchanceté en elle. Elle avait juste besoin...

Tsuna se tut en entendant quelqu'un d'autre monter les escaliers de services. Discrètement, il cacha dans les plis de sa veste le coupe-lettre qu'il avait toujours dans la main. Hibari remarqua son geste mais ne fit que plisser ses yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, le policier fit son apparition...

-Bordel... qu'est-ce que je ne ferai pas pour un gamin... commença-t-il sans se rendre compte de leur présence avant de lever les yeux vers eux. Ah... Vous êtes là. Et le bambino va bien aussi, heureux de le constater. Où est Anonimo ? Où est-elle partie, bambino ?

Tsuna pointa du doit une ruelle opposée à celle où avait disparue la jeune femme. Hibari tiqua, avant de laisser son masque impassible reprendre ses droits.

-Par ici.

-Tu en es sûr ?

-Je l'ai vue.

-Parfait ! Merci bambino.

Il se détourna, donna quelques ordres avec sa radio, puis une fois fini, il se tourna vers le groupe.

-Il va falloir que vous veniez déposer votre témoignage, messieurs.

-Inutile, déclara Gokudera. Vous vous passerez de nous.

-Je suis désolé, mais c'est la règle et je ne peux pas...

Hibari darda un regard glacial sur l'officier qui sembla se geler sur place.

-Allons-y, déclara l'homme du Nuage.

-Eh! D'où est-ce que c'est toi qui donnes les ordres ?! rugit Gokudera. Tsunayoshi-sama a aussi son mot à dire...

-Je suis d'accord avec Hibari-san, Gokudera-san. Je suis un peu fatigué...

-Alors on y va ! s'exclama l'argenté avec précipitation.

* * *

-Pourquoi ?

Tout le monde tourna enfin les yeux vers celui qui avait ouvert la bouche. Ils étaient sur le chemin du retour vers le manoir, dans la même limousine qui les avaient amenés. Cela aurait pu sembler tout à fait normal… si Hibari n'était pas dans le même véhicule qu'eux. Les autres n'avaient pas voulu faire de commentaires ni même oser lever les yeux sur lui quand celui-ci était monté en dernier dans la voiture.

-Pourquoi ? répéta une nouvelle fois Hibari, en continuant de regarder l'enfant.

-Hein ? reprit ses esprits Tsuna. De quoi parlez-vous, Hibari-san ?

-Pourquoi as-tu menti au policier ?

-Je n'ai pas...

-N'ose même pas mentir, herbivore...

Tsuna soupira.

-Je ne voulais pas que l'homme la retrouve et la rattrape.

-Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna Yamamoto. Cet homme était un policier.

-C'était un gars extrême !

-Je n'ai rien contre le policier, se défendit Tsuna. C'est juste que... qu'elle n'était pas mauvaise. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle devait être arrêtée.

-Cette femme erre dans les rues de Corleone depuis des années, révéla Hibari. On l'appelle Anonimo, car personne ne sait rien d'elle. Jamais elle n'a répondu à un nom : peut-être qu'elle même ne le sait pas. Personne ne sait comment elle est arrivée là et pourquoi, mais depuis, elle a volé et agressé des multitudes de personne : touristes, étrangers et mêmes des citoyens. Elle a désobéi à la loi et se doit d'être punie.

Tsuna chercha alors dans sa veste avant d'en sortir le coupe-lettre que la jeune femme lui avait remis.

-Une personne mauvaise remettrait-elle son arme à sa victime ? Je ne crois pas...

-Tsunayoshi-sama ! Où avez-vous eu ça ?

-C'est elle qui me l'a donné. Elle a dit que je pouvais en faire ce que je voulais et que si je la remettais à la police ou à l'un de vous, il y aurait des chances que vous puissiez la retrouver et l'arrêter.

Hibari approcha la main pour prendre l'objet mais Tsuna, instinctivement, réussit à éviter le mouvement de l'adulte et éloigna l'arme improvisée des mains de Hibari.

-Tsuna ? s'étonna Yamamoto.

Hibari regarda l'enfant dans les yeux.

-Donne-moi ça.

-Non., répondit fermement Tsuna qui surprit les adultes.

Les yeux de Hibari ne devinrent plus que des feintes, fusillant Tsuna du regard.

-Herbivore...

-Non, écoutez, Hibari-san... Cette fille n'est pas mauvaise, je le ressens au plus profond de moi ! Je sais qu'elle a fait des choses qui sont contre la loi. Mais elle est pauvre et...

-Tsuna... je suis désolé, intervint Yamamoto, mais la pauvreté n'est pas une excuse pour ce qu'elle a fait. Elle aurait pu te tuer, c'est très grave ! Et puis que ferais-tu de cet objet ?

-Je vais le lui redonner, déclara Tsuna.

Les quatre adultes regardèrent l'enfant sans comprendre.

-Mais alors... Si tu veux le lui rendre... Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir donné directement ? finit par dire Yamamoto.

-Elle est partie trop vite... je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire... Et puis...je dois lui donner autre chose également.

-Autre chose ? répéta Ryohei. Tu parles comme si tu la connaissais...

Tsuna ferma les yeux. Puis il tourna la tête vers le paysage qui défilait en ouvrant les yeux. Il le fixa pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre.

-Non, je ne la connais pas, répondit tranquillement Tsuna. C'est la première que je la voyais...

-Il y a quelque chose que vous ne nous dîtes pas, Tsunayoshi-sama... surprit Gokudera.

Tsuna ne répondit pas cette fois, continuant de regarder au-dehors. Croyant que l'enfant ne répondrai plus rien, Gokudera, Yamamoto et Ryohei abandonnèrent, sachant très bien que l'enfant pouvait être très têtu, mais Hibari, qui détestait plus que tout être ignoré, allait s'apprêter à exiger une réponse de Tsuna.

-Mais...

Les adultes sursautèrent à la voix de Tsuna, n'en restant plus qu'un murmure, presque inaudible.

-Ce que j'ai à lui donner... est plus important que tout.

Gokudera remarqua alors que l'enfant empoignait la poche de son pantalon de l'extérieur. Ses yeux s'étrécirent mais resta silencieux. Les adultes n'insistèrent pas, même Hibari garda le silence. Il se promit néanmoins de surveiller le moindre faits et gestes de l'enfant, afin de comprendre qu'il voulait dire par là. Une fois arrivés au manoir, Yamamoto décida d'aller au bureau pour faire leur rapport à Coyote tandis que Ryohei retournait à sa salle de boxe. Hibari, lui, était déjà parti pour mener sa petite enquête sur la jeune femme qu'on nommait faute de savoir sa véritable identité, Anonimo. Gokudera attendit que tous furent éloignés pour se tourner vers l'enfant. Tsuna leva un regard interrogateur à l'argenté.

-Tsunayoshi-sama... Qu'avez-vous dans votre poche ?

-Hein ? s'étonna Tsuna en ouvrant des yeux ronds. Euh... rien ?

-Ça ne marchera pas avec moi, Tsunayoshi-sama. N'oubliez pas que j'ai côtoyé cet abruti d'enfant vache... Montrez-moi.

-Mais... hésita Tsuna en regardant les couloirs déserts.

Soudain Gokudera comprit.

-Tsunayoshi-sama... Est-ce que c'est...

Il se baissa à sa hauteur.

-Le pendentif que vous gardez à l'abri des regards ?

-Vous vous en souvenez ? s'étonna Tsuna.

-Évidemment ! Ce pendentif me tracasse énormément et pour tout vous dire, je suis assez... abattu que vous ne me faîtes pas pas assez confiance...

Tsuna ouvrit la bouche pour protester avant de la refermer, triste. C'était peut-être vrai après tout... Gokudera avait fait beaucoup pour lui et puis il était un de ceux qui avait déjà entraperçu ce médaillon dont il gardait l'existence secrète. Il se mordit les lèvres...

-Je... J'ai promis de le garder caché...

-Attendez ! paniqua Gokudera, en secouant les mains devant lui. Je n'ai pas dit que vous étiez obligé de me le montrer !

-Non... Mais vous avez raison, Gokudera-san, sourit Tsuna. Vous avez le droit de savoir et je sais que vous ne diriez rien. J'ai confiance en vous.

Malgré lui Gokudera se sentit rougir aux paroles de l'enfant. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir plus longtemps que l'enfant plongea sa main dans la poche de son jean et la ressortit, fermée. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule, inquiet de voir quelqu'un surgir de n'importe où. Gokudera en fit de même, son visage redevenu fermé. Une fois qu'ils en furent rassuré, le regard de Tsuna se baissa vers son poing. Quand le regard de Gokudera suivit celui de l'enfant, le poing s'ouvrit, révélant le médaillon de forme pyramidale noir surmonté du caméléon en nacre. Gokudera examina le moindre tracé, les quelques tâches grise sur la pierre noire. Indubitablement, comme l'avait laissé pensé Kyoko, il avait l'air féminin. Gokudera regarda à nouveau Tsuna.

-De qui le tenez-vous ? Vous aviez dit qu'il n'appartenait pas à votre mère... Peut-être un cadeau pour votre mère... ?

-Non... C'est... c'est Lanalia qui me l'a confié...

Gokudera se tut, les yeux écarquillés avant de les baisser.

-Je ne savais pas que c'était un souvenir d'elle... commença-t-il doucement.

Tsuna referma son poing avant de cacher à nouveau le médaillon dans sa poche.

-Elle me l'a confié avant de se faire prendre... Elle m'a dit que je ne devrais le montrer à personne. Que je devrais le garder avec moi. C'est... la seule chose que j'ai gardé... et qu'elle m'a donné de son vivant. Je ne veux pas m'en séparer. Et vu que c'est la seule chose qu'elle m'a confié et qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on voit... C'est pour ça que je voudrai au moins réaliser son dernier souhait.

Gokudera regarda les yeux de l'enfant qui pétillait d'une profonde tristesse.

-Mais dîtes-moi quel est le rapport avec cette fille que nous avons vu en ville ?

Tsuna leva les yeux, perdu.

-Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il y ait un rapport avec elle ?

Gokudera se sentit tout un coup très stupide. Peut-être avait-il sauté aux conclusions trop vite.

-Euh... Eh bien... je vous ai tenir votre poche où il y avait le médaillon... et quand vous aviez parlé du fait que vous vouliez lui donner quelque chose d'important, j'ai pensé... j'ai pensé que vous vouliez lui donner le...

Tsuna ouvrit la bouche avant de le refermer encore une fois. Puis un mince sourire vit ourler ses lèvres :

-J'ai remarqué que j'avais cette habitude... de chercher le médaillon pour me donner du courage ou pour me sentir bien... je sais que si je veux que personne ne sache que je le possède il va falloir que je m'en débarrasse... Quant à ce que je comptais remettre à cette femme... je ne voulais absolument pas parler du médaillon.

Gokudera voulut lui demander alors ce qu'il comptait lui offrir mais l'enfant le supplanta. Tsuna lui adressa un grand sourire avant de déclarer.

-Je veux lui offrir une raison de vivre...

Gokudera en resta bouche bée, n'osant pas lui demander ce que pouvait bien offrir un enfant de dix ans comme raison de vivre à quelqu'un qui avait certainement plus vécu que lui ! Il soupira avant de déclarer :

-Je suppose qu'il ne servira à rien de vous demander ce que vous comptez lui offrir pour ça ?

-C'est un secret ! sourit Tsuna, désolé.

Gokudera soupira une nouvelle fois.

-Vous êtes trop plein de secret, Tsunayoshi-sama...

-Désolé... mais je vous promets que ce n'est pas dangereux !

Gokudera ébouriffa les cheveux de l'enfant.

-Je sais. Je me doutes bien que vous me le direz sinon, n'est-ce pas ?

Tsuna hocha vivement la tête. Gokudera lui rendit son sourire avant de s'éloigner. Tsuna ne se formalisa pas de se retrouver seul. Il essaya de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. IL n'aimait pas mentir à Gokudera, bien qu'une grande partie de ce qu'il lui avait dit était une demi-vérité... En fin il ne savait pas trop si cette fille était bien celle à laquelle il pensait : plus il y pensait plus il trouvait ça ridicule... Mais en temps, il ne voyait pas d'autre solution... Une fois qu'elles furent devenues à peu près claires, il se mit à chercher dans le manoir la personne qui pourrait l'aider. Quand enfin, il la trouva, marchant dans les couloirs, des papiers à la main, il se précipita sur elle.

-Ganauche-san !

L'homme aux cheveux noirs et blancs se retourna, surpris par le cri de l'enfant. Il retrouva vite le sourire en voyant Tsuna courir vers lui.

-Salut, Tsuna ! Alors cette petite balade à Corleone, ça s'est bien passé ?

-Ça peut aller...

-Que s'est-il passé ? s'inquiéta de suite le gardien de la Foudre.

-Rien ! s'exclama aussitôt Tsuna. Rien de très embêtant, je vous assure !

-Si tu le dis... dit lentement Ganauche, n'y croyant pas un mot. Tu me cherchais pour une raison précise ?

-Ganauche-san, est-ce que vous sauriez fabriquer un masque vénitien ?

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

_Alors j'imagine que vos têtes ressemblent à ça : (Oo)_

_Moyennant quelques points d'interrogations apparaissant et tourbillonnant autour de vos têtes. Ne vous inquiétez pas : c'est voulu ^^_

_Et je suis vraiment désolée mais vous n'aurez la suite que dans deux semaines ^^_

_Laissez votre frustration teindre ce magnifique carré blanc et vide de vos plus beaux mots et de vos plus belles phrases ! Laissez moi des reviews please ! _


	20. Chapter 20 : Lumière ou Obscurité ?

_Coucou ! Un petit chapitre de Il Ragazzo, comme d'habitude ?_

_Je dois avouer que cette semaine je suis un peu en retard mais c'est sûrement dû au fait que je coince un peu sr le chapitre que j'écris en ce moment. J'ai la fin mais le milieu me bloque un peu. Et ça me décourage un peu... Bon d'accord beaucoup ! J'ai donc été pris sur l'écriture du chapitre 22 que j'en ai oublié qu'on était dimanche (le fait que ça soit les vacances n'aide pas non plus ^^'). Enfin voilà ^^._

_En ce qui concerne l'écriture de ce chapitre, je crois que je n'ai rien à dire, à part qu'il vous faut être vigilant car vers la fin il se passe beaucoup de choses à différents endroits et il faut être attentifs ^^ Je ne vous dis pas plus ! _

_J'ai tenté de faire surgir ma flamme de dernière volonté afin que les persos de Katekyo Hitman Reborn puisse se soumettre à ma volonté, mais rien à faire. Ils reviennent toujours vers leur créatrice Akira Amano... Tout ce que je possède c'est l'histoire de cette fic ainsi que les OC._

_Un grand merci à **Tiffou, Caliste, history, melamariannie, erikadu19, inukag9** et **tahury** pour leur review aux précédent chapitre !_

_Merci également à **fanais, aranley, addaline, Reima-chan, Minimiste, Fiane-Fiamma, Dixia, Himutsu-chan, Hebihime, Zeyra K, Tomokachan76, anastasia172, Lecfan, Izanami97, Alycia Panther,** **Yuki-Jiji, fuonhicali, Anonimo XD, mary6987**,** lupine13, manga-fic-love-sissi, amelieprosper, Akayui, lulue79, Tiffou, amiedu13, , Luce Li, Walarisse, Kyara17, Ekana, neko-chan L, neko-chan200, sacheliane, Caliste, yukixvongola, charlesdoudou, Riddikuluss, Mia Ako-nee, Elrika, Loucat, Sacha Tsukiya, PetitCrapaudBaveux, Minami12, inukag9, Audragon, ao no oni, Blihioma, tahury, Hikari0005, , ninolola, , Naidja, Llamas del Cielo, Ms Akabane, Noxerea, Marou83, Akuma-no-Kitsune, SinaKalissa, Nahel, tisha2803, jilie084, jevierita, Kyona-sama, Rebornx3, TheLadySoul, hiey, HarukaN, misa2, belkeirmed, Naelye, MissSexyBaby, Nama2902, Bottled Memories, history, Akuuma Tsukeshine, JuriiGothic, melamariannie, Darkounette, Cristalya, Dollwing, tsuukuun, Mimi et Neko, 444dodo444, Anlovi, Tsubaki-chan99, Sharo-chan, Natsume1111, Yaml, Sylcian Sph Legacy, yukiko-yu, Reizen. , Nunu c moi, erikadu19, Miss Green Rabbit, Ellewyl, meads, giannesky2305, freddyman, shinomena, Alexandra919, Parax **et** Gwenaelle7, tamarahc, tenshihouou, ShawolY, La Banshee Blihioma, Akashi-chan, Sealunis, Dayvis D. Pumpkin's Luys, manon.a.6, YamInari, Ondie-Yoko, kuroyukihime28, manga-fic-love-sissi, Denshitoakuma, yaoi-chan-poowa, missymanga, Complicate, Kikuue, avion en papier, maiko59, Aube Crepusculaire, Rikka Yomi, TheDevilOn, Kuroko23, alyss au pays de l'abyss, Psycho67, 3004, Wispers-Write et Olympe2 **pour avoir mis en favoris ou suivre cette fic !_

_Je n'ai pas encore cette fois de reviews anonymes donc la rubrique est en pause ^^_

_Du coup je souhaite une bonne lecture. Et on se retrouve en bas ! _

_Enjoy !_

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

Chapter 20 : Lumière ou Obscurité ? Fin ou Début ?

Le futur Decimo contempla avec un petit sourire le masque vénitien qui trônait sur le petit bureau de sa chambre. Ganauche lui avait conseillé de ne pas y toucher jusqu'au lendemain afin que la peinture et les paillette qui ornaient le masque, superbement il fallait le dire, puissent sécher convenablement.

Le gardien de la Foudre avait été d'abord très surpris de la demande de Tsuna :

-Un masque vénitien ? Pour quelle raison ?

-Je voudrai en offrir à quelqu'un...

-Oui je m'en doute, mais... Pourquoi ne pas en acheter un directement ?

-Non, avait répondu l'enfant en secouant la tête. De bons masques ne se vendent qu'à Venise, d'après ce que j'ai entendu et je trouve cela bizarre d'y aller juste pour un masque... En plus, je préférerai le faire moi-même, mais je ne sais pas comment en fabriquer. Alors si vous pouviez m'aider...

-Je comprends. Mais tu sais à qui tu veux l'offrir ? avait demandé le gardien en ne voyant pour qui ce masque était destiné. Parce qu'il faudrait les mensurations du front... Ce qui serait idéal ce serait d'avoir un moule du visage, pour que le masque corresponde au visage.

-C'est une femme, mais je ne peux rien dire de plus...

-C'est fâcheux, avait froncé les sourcils Ganauche.

-Vous ne pourriez pas le faire sans ? Avait désespéré Tsuna.

-Hmm... peut-être... Mais ce ne serait pas un masque entier, plutôt un genre de demi-masque.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-En gros, le masque cacherait la partie haute du visage, du front jusqu'au nez. Ça t'irait ?

-Ce serait parfait ! avait souri Tsuna.

-Mais j'aurais tout de même besoin de quelques mesures... Tu ne peux vraiment pas me dire de qui il s'agit ?

-Non, désolé... en plus j'aurai voulu que ce soit un surprise.

-Très bien, s'était incliné Gnauche ? Dans ce cas est-ce tu connaîtrais quelqu'un qui lui ressemblerai assez au niveau du visage ?

Tsuna n'eut besoin que de quelques secondes pour donner une réponse.

-Moi ? s'était exclamé Julia, alors que Ganauche lui avait fait part de la requête de Tsuna. Mais, je ne suis...

-D'après Tsuna, vous seriez le modèle parfait, avait rassuré Ganauche. Tout ce que nous avons besoin est de prendre des mesures au niveau de votre front et au niveau de la moitié de votre visage.

-Mais, je...

-Si c'est l'argent qui vous intéresse, je suis sûr que nous pouvons trouver un arrangement auprès du boss...

-Non ! s'était écrié la femme, paniquée à l'idée qu'il puisse penser qu'elle pourrait être une femme de ce genre. Non ce n'est pas du tout ça ! Ça me ferait énormément plaisir de rendre service au jeune maître... à Tsunayoshi... Mais... Vous êtes sûr que je suis la meilleure personne ? Et pourquoi ne demande-t-il pas directement à la personne à qui il veut offrir le masque ? J'ai bien peur de ne pas comprendre...

-Tsuna veut que ça soit une surprise, avait grimacé Ganauche. Et il peut être très têtu quand il le veut.

-Je vois...

-Julia, peut-on compter sur vous ?

La femme de chambre avait réfléchi pendant quelque instants avant de sourire.

-Si c'est pour le jeune maître Tsunayoshi...

Ils s'étaient alors tous trois mis au travail. Tsuna avait plus regardé que fait, donnant parfois son avis sur la forme du masque. Au résultat, le moulage avait été vite terminé. Le masque cacherait la moitié du visage, du front jusqu'au nez, compris. Il avait une forme symétrique déterminé par une pointe au niveau du milieu du front. Les trous étaient assez grands du point de vue de Ganauche mais Tsuna avait demandé à ce qu'ils le soient plus afin que la personne qui le mettrait puisse avoir un champ de vision aussi large qu'on puisse avoir avec un masque. Une fois que le moulage fut terminé, il avait fallu se décider des couleurs. Ganauche avait alors demandé à Tsunayoshi quelles couleurs lui plairaient. Tsuna avait longtemps hésité avant de prononcer :

-Argenté...

-Argenté ? s'était exclamé le gardien de la Foudre.

-Ça ne va pas ? avait demandé l'enfant

-Eh bien... L'argent est certes une couleur très belle, mais un véritable masque vénitien possède de la couleur. Si tu veux qu'il soit considéré comme tel il te faut plutôt des couleurs chaudes.

-Et si on ajoutait du rouge avec ?

-Euh... Le rouge est en effet assez utilisé dans les masques... Mais tu veux absolument de l'argenté ?

Tsuna avait insisté. Ganauche s'était plié alors aux exigences de l'enfant. Une fois que les couleurs furent posées, Ganauche n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de déclarer que les couleurs allaient bien ensemble.

Ils avaient enduit la surface avec une peinture argenté qui donnait un effet mat, avant de laisser encore une fois sécher. Ensuite ils avaient dessiné une fleur rouge et à paillette à huit pétales entre les deux yeux. Trois montaient vers le front, tandis que trois autres descendaient vers le nez, délimitant les courbes de l'appendice. Enfin les deux dernières pétales sur le côté, plus grandes entouraient les contours des trous pour les yeux. Chacune des pétales étaient elle-même entourée par un trait fin argenté, donnant du relief aux décorations. Puis Ganauche avait proposé de tracer quelques courbures et en dessous et au dessus des yeux. Ils avaient décidé enfin d'entourer le bord du masque avec de la dentelle tressée argentée avant de laisser sécher le tout. Tsuna avait insisté pour le mettre dans sa chambre pour se faire. Ce que Ganauche avait fini par accepter.

Tsuna ne put s'empêcher d'être fier de ce qu'ils avaient fait avec Ganauche. Le masque était de son avis, parfait. Il ne manquait plus que la personne pour la mettre et... Le sourire de Tsuna se fana.

Il fallait le lui remettre... C'était sa mission après tout. Mais il fallait que personne ne le voit sinon tout ça n'aurait servi à rien. D'ailleurs, pouvait-il être sûr qu'elle était celle à qui il pensait ? Après tout, elle ne lui avait pas dit son nom et tout le monde l'appelait Anonimo... Mais Tsuna ne voyait pas qui cela pourrait être d'autre...

Soudain des coups frappés à sa porte le sortirent de ses pensées.

-Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer Gokudera. Le regard de celui-ci fut aussitôt attiré par la forme de l'enfant qui était assis à son bureau face au masque vénitien.

-Tsunayoshi-sama, le dîner sera bientôt prêt.

-Très bien, j'arrive, sourit Tsuna en se levant de sa chaise de bureau.

-Tsunayoshi-sama... Est-ce que c'est ce masque que vous avez oublié de donner à cette femme ?

-Euh.. Oui... en quelque sorte...

-Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas en quoi ce masque lui sera d'une très grande utilité...

-Eh bien je me disais que puisque elle-même ne savait pas comment elle s'appelait, un masque permettrait de la cacher entièrement, Une sorte de véritable anonyme, sourit faiblement Tsuna. Après elle pourrait refuser ce cadeau, mais je voulais au moins lui donner quelque chose...

-Des vêtements ou de l'argent serait plus utile...

-J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle les refuserait, rit Tsuna. Elle m'a l'air bien trop fière pour les accepter.

-Vous avez peut-être raison... admit Gokudera, en se souvenant des paroles presque hautaines de la jeune femme. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi vous faîtes ça pour elle : elle est peut-être pauvre mais elle vous a pris en otage !

Tsuna lui adressa un sourire d'excuse.

-Ça peut vous sembler bizarre, je sais... Mais il me semble que c'est la meilleure des façons de faire les choses. Au final, elle ne m'a fait aucun mal et s'est même excusée. Que voulez-vous faire de plus ? Quand on arrête une personne c'est souvent pour leur montrer que ce qu'ils ont fait est mal, non ? Alors pourquoi arrêter quelqu'un qui le sait et le regrette ?

-Parlez-vous en général ou seulement d'Anonimo ?

Tsuna ne répondit pas. Il rejoignit l'argenté vers la porte et alors qu'il le dépassait, Gokudera put entendre le murmure que Tsuna adressait comme pour lui-même.

-Quand elle l'aura, ce sera terminé...

Gokudera tiqua aux paroles de Tsuna. Il se doutait au ton de l'enfant qu'il ne parlait pas seulement de l'affaire d'Anonimo. Non, cela avait l'air plus profond et plus grave... Gokudera se demanda si cela n'aurait pas un rapport avec leur conversation de l'autre jour et si le futur Decimo ne lui avait pas menti... C'est là qu'il regretta de ne pas posséder l'Hyper Intuition des boss Vongola. C'était, il l'avouait, franchement pratique, pour ce genre de situation ! Il secoua la tête revenant à ses pensées premières. Il faudrait que ce soit Tsuna qu'il lui en parle, mais était-ce une bonne idée de lui demander directement ? Non, Gokudera avait fini par comprendre qu'avec ce genre de comportement, l'enfant pouvait s'enfermer tel une huître, aussi Gokudera se tut, mais garda à l'esprit les paroles de l'enfant au cas où. Il referma après Tsuna, la porte de sa chambre, avant de l'accompagner vers la salle à manger où tout le monde les attendait.

* * *

Ce fut deux jours plus tard que Tsuna et quelques uns des adultes du manoir retournèrent dans la ville de Corleone, afin de retrouver la jeune femme qu'on nommait Anonimo. A la demande de l'enfant, Hibari avait demandé à ses hommes de chercher la jeune femme dans les ruelles populaires de la ville. Au bout de quelques jours, le bras droit de Hibari, Kusakabe lui avait remis un rapport lui indiquant le dernier endroit où la jeune femme avait été repérée à dormir. Ne sachant pas si elle avait l'habitude de dormir au même endroit, Hibari amena l'enfant vers l'endroit, ce dernier accompagné comme d'habitude par Gokudera et Yamamoto, ainsi que Mukuro et Chrome qui, après les quelques discussions avec les gardiens qui avaient déjà rencontré Anonimo, avaient émis le désir de rencontrer cette jeune femme, poussés par la curiosité.

-Grr... gronda Gokudera, alors qu'ils revenaient de l'inspection de l'endroit mentionné dans la rapport et où ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Elle ne peut pas rester à un seul endroit, cette stupide femme !

-Gokudera-san, soupira Tsuna, dépité, elle ne sait même pas que nous la recherchons...

-Haha, Tsuna a raison. A ton avis, Hibari, où peut-elle être ?

-Hn. Elle n'a aucun endroit précis où dormir. Personne, pas même les autorités, n'arrive à connaître ses déplacements. C'est apparemment déjà un exploit que Tetsuya ait réussi à la trouver ici...

-Oya, oya, ne disais-tu que tes services étaient plus performants que ceux des autorités, ma chère alouette ?

Hibari lui lança un regard noir, sortant imperceptiblement ses tonfas des poches de sa veste. Mukuro eut un sourire presque joyeux en reconnaissant les premiers signes d'une énième querelle. Tsuna dévisagea les deux hommes, et, appréhendant le combat à venir, décida de détourner l'attention en se tournant vers Chrome.

-Chrome-chan, est-ce qu'il sera possible de localiser quelqu'un avec vos flammes du Brouillard ? Cela pourrait nous faire gagner du temps.

-Eh bien... répondit Chrome tandis que les deux hommes arrêtaient de se lancer des regards meurtriers pour l'un et joueur pour l'autre. Oui nous pourrions le faire, il suffit juste de créer un assez grand périmètre de surveillance afin de distinguer toutes les personnes qui soient à l'intérieur.

-Avec une description assez complète de la personne cherchée nous pourrions la retrouver même très vite, renchérit Mukuro en se détournant du regard de Hibari, ce qui accentua l'irritation de ce dernier.

-C'est une excellente idée, Tunayoshi-sama ! s'exclama Gokudera, tandis que Tsuna se tournait vers Mukuro.

-Vous pourriez nous aider à le faire, Mukuro-san ?

Tout le monde se pétrifia en voyant l'enfant demander de l'aide à l'illusionniste. Hibari croisa les bras, regardant comment sa némésis et l'enfant allait interagir. Mukuro ricana :

-Kufufu... Et pourquoi je t'aiderai ?

-C'est vous qui avez dis que vous pourriez la retrouver. Mais il me semble que vous êtes intéressé pour la voir non ? Et le meilleur moyen de la retrouver est que vous nous aidez...

Les yeux de Mukuro s'étrécirent, entamant un duel de regard avec l'enfant. Mais celui-ci ne le baissa pas, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, un air interrogateur sur le visage. Mukuro se sentit mal à l'aise avec ce regard innocent. Maîtrisant ses émotions il finit par soupirer bruyamment avant de déclarer :

-Chrome a l'air de se sentir très concernée par ta sécurité. Je ne suis là que pour l'assister, pas pour m'occuper de SDF, aussi douée soit celle-ci...

Sur ses paroles, il se tourna vers Chrome et lui adressa un signe de tête. La jeune femme lui répondit par le même moyen puis Mukuro disparut dans un nuage de vapeur dont l'apparition subite fit sursauter plusieurs personnes qui se trouvaient dans les rues. Tsuna prit peur en voyant l'air incrédule se peindre sur leur visage.

-Haha ! intervint Yamamoto d'une voix forte, faisant sursauter Tsuna. Cette machine à fumée me surprend toujours ! J'ai toujours l'impression que quelqu'un disparaît comme ça ! Faudra que tu m'apprenne à m'en fabriquer une, Hayato !

-D'où tu m'appelles par mon prénom, connard ?!

Le rire de Yamamoto retentit de nouveau dans la ruelle. Mais Tsuna pouvait voir du coin de l'œil que les rares personnes qui avaient assisté à la scène soupiraient de soulagement avant de recommencer à parler et à rire avec leurs amis tandis que d'autre passaient leur chemin comme si rien ne s'était passé. Une fois qu'il furent sûrs que plus personne ne regardait dans leur direction, Yamamoto se permit un petit soupir de soulagement.

-Ouf... On l'a échappé belle...

-Merci, Takeshi-san, sourit Tsuna.

Yamamoto ébouriffa les cheveux de Tsuna avec un petit sourire tandis que Gokudera grogna et Hibari se détourna, dans l'intention de continuer leur marche.

-Je mordrai à mort l'ananas pour cette mise en scène...

-Pourrions nous concentrer sur Anonimo ? proposa timidement Tsuna.

-D'ailleurs, Tsuna, ce paquet... demanda Yamamoto en désignant le paquet de tissu d'une couleur marron clair dans les mains de l'enfant. Est-ce qu'il contient ce que tu voulais lui donner ?

Tsuna regarda le paquet. Il avait grossièrement emballé le masque dans une écharpe en tissu de couleur marron clair

-Ah... oui.

-Pourquoi l'avoir emballé dans une écharpe Tsuna-chan ? s'étonna Chrome.

-Je me disais qu'elle pourrait réutiliser une écharpe plutôt qu'un paquet cadeau, sourit Tsuna. Et puis vu que c'est utilisé pour emballer le cadeau elle ne pourra pas le refuser sans refuser mon présent.

-Tu es prévenant, Tsuna ! s'exclama Yamamoto avec un sourire.

-Évidemment ! Tsunayoshi-sama est moins stupide que toi !

-Gokudera-san, vous ne devriez pas dire ça ! s'exclama Tsuna, le rouge au visage.

-Mais c'est vrai que vous faîtes beaucoup de choses pour elle. Y a-t-il une raison particulière à cela ? demanda innocemment Chrome.

Tsuna regarda Chrome un instant avant de plonger dans ses pensées.

-Peut-être... parce que nous sommes dans des situations similaires...

Heureusement pour lui, Mukuro réapparut, empêchant Gokudera de réagir.

-Je crois l'avoir trouvée, révéla-t-il.

-Où ça ? demanda Tsuna, de nouveau plein d'entrain.

-Un peu plus loin. Suivez-moi.

Mukuro entraîna les Vongola alors dans un dédale de ruelles avant de finir par s'arrêter devant une ruelle désinfectée. Il désigna alors une épicerie abandonnée. Gokudera fut le premier à bouger. Il partit en éclaireur malgré les protestations de l'enfant. Et effectivement, il trouva la jeune femme, endormie près d'une fenêtre avec pour seule couverture une pièce en laine qui sentait l'humidité. Avec réticence, il fit un signe à Tsuna qui entra à son tour dans le bâtiment.

-Alors c'est bien elle... commença Mukuro.

La voix de l'illusionniste réveilla alors la dénommé Anonimo qui leva brusquement la tête vers eux. Sa main s'était porté à sa hanche, comme l'attestait le mouvement de la couverture. Quand enfin ses yeux se posèrent sur l'enfant, ses muscles semblèrent se détendre bien qu'une certaine tension y régnait encore.

-Oh... Si je m'attendais à ça...

Elle prit le temps de s'asseoir sur le sol, ne prêtant aucune attention à la laine qui quittait ses épaules, dévoilant les mêmes vêtements sur son dos qu'elle portait lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, avant de s'étirer, s'éveillant progressivement sans que ses yeux mêlant l'argenté et le vert ne quittèrent les personnes présentes dans l'immeuble désinfecté.

-Vous venez vous venger ? demanda-t-elle. Quoique je ne pense pas que vous auriez amené le gosse avec vous pour ça... Sauf s'il est différent de ce que je pensais au début...

-Vous savez de quel monde nous venons, déclara Mukuro avec un petit sourire.

-Évidemment, répondit la jeune femme avec un air espiègle. Des guignols de votre monde j'en ai vu des centaines ! Certains veulent me faire la peau, d'autre veulent me chasser et chose surprenante, d'autres veulent me voir dans leur camp. Mais disons qu'une fois que je leur ai donné ma propre réponse, de nouveau chose surprenante, ils ont fini dans la première catégorie... Et vous ? De quelle catégorie faîtes-vous partie ?

-Vous savez qui on est ?

-Vous voulez dire de quelle famille ? Non, et franchement je n'en ai rien à faire. Les mafieux sont tous pareils pour moi...

Elle laissa le silence régner dans la pièce avant de continuer.

-... des crevures.

-Vous êtes vachement remontée, déclara Yamamoto avec un petit rire gêné. La mafia vous a-t-elle fait quelque chose ?

Elle darda sur le japonais un regard froid, japonais qui ne broncha pas.

-Si vous voulez tout savoir, elle fourre son nez partout sans aucun respect de vie privée...

Tsuna s'approcha de la jeune femme qui cessa de regarder l'adulte, brisant de ce fait l'atmosphère glacial de la situation.

-Je vous prie de nous excuser pour cette venue subite, commença l'enfant en s'inclinant légèrement, nous ne savions pas comment vous contacter, alors nous avons dû faire à l'improviste. Nous ne voudrions pas vous déranger aussi nous ferons aussi rapidement que possible.

-Tsunayoshi-sama... soupira Gokudera, surpris de voir son futur boss courber l'échine devant la femme.

Anonimo regarda l'enfant avec une vive curiosité. Elle ferma les yeux avant de soupirer bruyamment.

-D'accord mais dans ce cas faîtes vite : je dois absolument changer de planque avant que les flics ne viennent...

Les Vongola, à l'exception de Tsuna et de Hibari, regardèrent la jeune femme avec incompréhension. Tsuna toussota légèrement.

-En fait, nous n'avons pas prévenu la police de votre présence ici... Nous sommes les seuls à le savoir.

Anonimo regarda Tsuna avec surprise.

-Mais alors si vous n'êtes pas venu m'arrêter, pourquoi être ici ?

-Pour vous redonner ceci.

Tsuna sortit alors de sa veste le coupe-lettre qu'elle lui avait remis lors de leur rencontre. La jeune femme regarda avec d'immenses yeux écarquillés l'objet brillant dans les mains de l'enfant. Il lui fallu quelques minutes avant de lever les yeux vers ceux encourageants de Tsuna. Le regard de la jeune femme devint alors méfiant.

-Bambino... Sais-tu ce que tu me donnes, là ?

-Votre arme, sourit Tsuna. Mais j'ai encore plus l'impression de vous rendre quelque chose de très précieux.

Le corps de la jeune femme eut un léger sursaut de surprise.

-Comment...

-Pourquoi une fille pauvre comme vous garderait-elle un objet aussi précieux que celui-ci sur elle ? Vous pourriez le vendre et vous acheter une meilleure arme pour vous défendre... J'ai compris que si vous ne l'avez pas fait c'est que sûrement cet objet vous tenait à cœur. Peut-être a-t-il appartenu à un membre de votre famille ? Peut-être aujourd'hui disparu...

Les yeux argentés et verts de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent avant de ne devenir que des feintes. Ses poings se serrèrent sur ses bras.

-Je n'ai pas de famille. Je suis Anonimo.

-Faux, déclara Tsuna d'une voix ferme. Nous avons tous des origines. Il ne tient qu'à nous de les faire perdurer... ou de les abandonner.

La jeune femme regarda, surprise, l'enfant qui se tenait devant elle. Puis elle regarda le coupe-lettre. Elle finit après quelques secondes par se lever de toute sa hauteur. Elle toisa et scruta Tsuna de toute sa hauteur, qui ne cilla pas. Gokudera, croyant à une quelconque menace, allait se précipiter entre l'enfant et la jeune femme, quand celle-ci se mit à la hauteur du plus jeune japonais.

-Bambino... Quel est ton nom ?

-Sa... Tsunayoshi, se reprit Tsuna, en se disant qu'il ne serait sûrement pas une bonne idée de dévoiler son nom de famille même s'il faisait confiance à cette femme et que son nom ne le reliait pas directement à la famille Vongola.

-Tsunayoshi... Ce n'est pas italien, ça... plus asiatique... comprit la jeune femme, provoquant une tension chez les adultes, mais bon peu importe...

Elle leva la main vers l'objet que lui tendait l'enfant et le prit. Elle regarda son arme familière avant de retourner son regard vers l'enfant.

-Tu sais que si tu avais donné ça à la police, tu aurais rendu un grand service aux autorités.

-Un simple merci pourrait suffire... sourit Tsuna.

Un sourire narquois apparut à son tour sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

-Tu me plais, bambino... Tu es différent de tous ces gosses de riches qui courent les rues accompagnés de leurs gardes du corps. Tu sais que j'ai vite fait regretté de te donner ça ? Tu as raison, c'est assez important pour moi. Alors je te remercies.

Tsuna acquiesça avant de tendre le paquet qu'il tenait à la main à la jeune femme.

-Et ça, c'est quoi ? demanda-t-elle en lançant un regard perturbé par le paquet.

-Un cadeau... de ma part.

La jeune femme considéra un moment le paquet avant de secouer la tête.

-Je n'accepte pas la charité, bambino... Tu m'as donné ça, dit-elle en montrant le coupe-lettre doré dans sa main, et c'est bien assez. Deux présents dans la journée, c'est louche.

-J'y tiens, insista Tsuna en fourrant le paquet dans les bras de la femme aux cheveux noirs. Si vous ne voulez pas le garder, libre à vous. Mais j'aimerai que vous regarderiez au moins à l'intérieur. Maintenant, nous allons vous laisser. Encore merci de votre compréhension.

Sur ces mots, il se tourna vers les autres adultes et hocha la tête. Encore perturbés par la conversation entre Tsuna et la femme pauvre, ils mirent du temps avant de quitter l'immeuble. Anonimo, après avoir haussé un sourcil devant les mots de l'enfant, les suivit jusqu'à la porte. Quand ils furent éloignés de quelques mètres dans la ruelles, la jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil au paquet. Hibari et Yamamoto qui regardaient derrière leur épaules pour voir la réaction de la femme, la virent commencer à dérouler le paquet.

-Elle l'ouvre... commenta Yamamoto.

Tsuna, qui ne s'était pas détourné du chemin droit devant lui, ne réagit pas. Anonimo, quant à elle, sentit un rire jaune sortir de ses lèvres en reconnaissant que le paquet était fait d'une écharpe. Elle secoua le tête, légèrement irritée par la charité dont venait de faire preuve l'enfant. Elle finit par dévoiler alors une partie du paquet.

-Un... masque ? Un masque vénitien ? reconnut-elle, incrédule en commençant par le sortir entièrement de la boule de tissu. Et pourquoi aurais-je besoin de...

Et soudain elle s'étrangla. Un cri muet sortit de sa gorge se transformant en un râle, alertant les Vongola qui s'arrêtèrent avant de se retourner vers elle. Précipitamment, elle cacha le masque dans l'écharpe, encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. Les yeux écarquillés, elle leva une main vers sa bouche comme pour s'empêcher de dire un mot. Elle mit un long moment avant de pouvoir calmer les battements de son cœur ainsi que sa respiration erratique. Gokudera et Yamamoto froncèrent les sourcils devant une telle réaction face au masque, tandis que Mukuro et Hibari regardaient, eux, Tsuna qui s'était lui aussi arrêté, mais ne s'était pas retourné vers la jeune femme. Il était évident que l'enfant avait fait quelque chose au sujet du masque pour la faire réagir ainsi.

Anonimo finit par se tourner légèrement vers le groupe de mafieux. Ses yeux étaient ancrés sur la forme de Tsuna, déversant toute sa surprise, toute son choc et, chose surprenante, tous ses espoirs dans ce regard. Les adultes voyaient ce regard comme une supplication, comme si la jeune femme demandait à ce qu'on lui dise la vérité, comme si elle ne comprenait pas que c'était la réalité. Tsuna se tourna de trois quart vers la femme et lui adressa un sourire triste :

-Prenez votre décision.

Puis il se détourna, continuant de marcher. La jeune femme regarda l'enfant partir sans comprendre avant qu'une flamme de détermination s'alluma dans le regard gris-vert de la jeune femme. Avant que les Vongola ne puissent faire quoique que ce soit, elle avait ramené l'écharpe sur le masque, l'enroulant sommairement autour afin qu'on ne puisse pas le voir avant de courir dans la direction opposée. Elle sauta sur une benne fermée sur son chemin avant de sauter afin de s'agripper à un escalier de secours. Avec une extrême rapidité elle avait atteint le toit et avait échappé à leur regard. Les adultes rattrapèrent alors Tsuna.

-Tsuna, commença Yamamoto. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a réagi comme ça ?

-Je vous l'ai dit, déclara Tsuna avec un petit sourire. J'avais quelque chose à lui remettre. Maintenant, c'est terminé pour moi...

-Que voulez-vous dire, Tsunayoshi-sama ?! S'exclama Gokudera.

-J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, Gokudera-san. Maintenant, c'est à elle de se décider... A elle de décider si oui ou non, elle commencera une ère de changement.

Instinctivement, Tsuna plongea sa main dans la poche de son pantalon avant de se souvenir qu'elle était dorénavant vide. Il soupira avant de déclarer avec un grand sourire.

-Mais je suis sûr qu'elle prendra la meilleure solution. Elle a toutes les cartes en mains. Maintenant si nous rentrions au manoir ?

* * *

-Bordel...

L'homme fit ses cents pas devant son bureau, la pièce toujours plongée dans le noir. Le rideau qui avait été tiré négligemment laissait passer un rayon de lumière qui éclairait le visage du bras droit. Il s'agissait d'un homme plutôt grand, malgré qu'il soit agenouillé devant la nervosité de son boss. Il avait des cheveux blonds mi-longs, une frange coupée en décalé, et qui cachait son œil droit. Le second était d'une splendide couleur verte et luisait presque surnaturellement à la lumière du jour. Il attendait silencieusement et avec respect que son boss daigne s'arrêter. Ce qu'il finit par faire.

-Mort en avalant sa langue dans sa propre cellule... Quelle ironie... Au moins n'a-t-il rien dit sur notre famille. Je savais que cet andouille ne pourrait pas y arriver... grogna l'homme. Après tout je me suis peut-être montré un peu magnanime avec lui. Je n'aurai pas dû le prendre dans notre famiglia après que son ancienne ait été dispersée. Combien de membres des Danno reste-t-il en vie ?

-Plus personne. Folco était le dernier, répondit le bras droit avec froideur. Au moins nous a-t-il donné de précieuse informations et une précieuse aide

-Tu te fous de moi ! Nous sommes encore moins avancé ! A partir de maintenant, les Vongola vont encore plus protéger le gamin... soupira de défaitisme son boss. On ne pourra plus l'atteindre. ON raconte que le tueur à gage numéro un a été rappelé par les Vongola. Si ce n'est pas pour protéger le gosse ou l'entraîner, qu'on m'enterre tout de suite !

-Rien n'est encore joué, boss ! s'exclama le bras droit d'une voix forte. Si on ne peut pas les avoir directement, il y a toujours d'autres manières...

-A quoi penses... Oh... Oh mais oui ! Le Nono Vongola a rendu publique l'existence de Sawada Tsunayoshi et l'a déclaré sous la protection des Vongola.

-Exactement, sourit l'homme agenouillé devant lui, soulagé que son boss ait compris où il voulait en venir. Il y a de très grandes chances que tout le monde ait reconnu cet enfant que les Vongola ont cherché pendant seize ans et ils vont arriver à la même conclusion que nous.

-A savoir qu'il soit l'héritier au trône des Vongola. D'autres famiglia vont donc tenter de s'en prendre à lui, déclara le boss avant de garder le silence puis de décider. Nous devons nous faire discret maintenant. Nous attirerons beaucoup trop l'attention.

-Mais et si une autre famille arrive à tuer le gamin avant que nous le récupérions ? S'étonna le blond.

-Et alors ? Je te rappelle que nous ne le voulons pas vivant ce gamin ! Nous voulons qu'il meurt. Et les autres famiglia ennemi des Vongola le veulent aussi. S'ils arrivent à tuer le gamin, tant mieux ! Cela détournera l'attention des Vongola. Pendant ce temps nous essaierons de mettre notre plan à exécution.

-Celui que les Danno ont tenté de faire en capturant Sawada Tsunayoshi...

-Exactement. Leur plan était excellent, il leur manquait juste des moyens et des réponses. Les réponses ils les ont presque toutes obtenues avec le gamin. Maintenant il faut le mettre à exécution.

-Avons-nous vraiment pas besoin du gamin pour cela ?

-Non. Je voulais faire capturer le gamin pour qu'il se taise. Si jamais il parle encore de son enlèvement aux Vongola, ils risquent de se trouver le pot aux roses et nous échouerons !

-Il semblerait que l'enfant ne se souvienne pas de tout ce qu'il a vécu ou vu durant cette année d'emprisonnement...

-Cela arrange bien nos affaires ! Si jamais il se souvenait que mon père venait parfois assister aux séances de tortures, notre famille serait déjà la proie des gardiens du Nono Vongola.

Le boss eut un frisson rien qu'en pensant à ce qu'il se passerait si jamais le gamin se souviendrait. Il n'avait jamais vu ce que donnait les gardiens Vongolas en colère, mais il avait vu les résultats. Sur une accusation fondée, le Nono Vongola avait envoyé trois de ses gardiens faire taire une famiglia qui faisait du trafic d'esclaves et d'enfant. Le manoir de la famiglia avait été complètement rasé, les membres avaient tous été tués, ne laissait aucun témoin mais beaucoup de sang et de murs écroulés derrière eux et plus personne au sein de leur monde n'osait prononcer le nom de la famiglia en question devant les membres des Vongola. Quand il pensait que seuls trois des gardiens en avait été à l'origine, il ne voulait pas expérimenter cela avec les gardiens Vongola au complet... Il poussa un énorme soupir pour se calmer avant d'ordonner à son bras droit :

-Néanmoins, il ne faudrait pas qu'il se souvienne avant que tout soit mis en place. Ordonne a tous les hommes d'accélérer la cadence ! Il faut que notre objectif soit mis en place d'ici un an.

-Très bien, boss.

-Nous allons rester tranquille pendant un moment, déclara le boss en s'approcha de la fenêtre derrière son bureau et tournant le dos au blond, il contempla les alentours de son manoir. Nous allons attendre et nous faire silencieux...

L'homme blond baissa les yeux vers la moquette, ne pouvant de toutes façons pas voir les traits de son boss qui était à contre-jour.

-Laissons les Vongola se complaire dans des moments de détente avant de frapper un grand coup ! Notre objectif est la destruction totale des Vongola.

* * *

Le voyage du retour vers le manoir se passa sans encombre et surtout dans le silence total. Tsuna n'avait pas prononcer un seul mot de peur que les adultes ne recommencent à lui poser des questions auxquelles il ne voulait pas répondre.. Et il avait raison. Les futurs gardiens n'attendaient qu'une occasion pour le bombarder de question, la plupart concernant ce qu'il cachait exactement. Mukuro semblait être le plus détendu, regardant chaque adultes présents dans l'espace que leur fournissait l'habitacle de la limousine, attendant que la bombe s'amorce. Habira avait croisé les bras et avait fermé les yeux, attentif, néanmoins à tout ce qu'il passait autour de lui. Yamamoto avait un sourire détendu, presque insouciant et ses bras croisés à l'arrière du crâne. Mais ses muscles tendus montraient que lui aussi attendait la suite des événements. Chrome, elle, fixait le sol, embarrassée par la tournure que ceux-ci avaient pris. Gokudera quant à lui scrutait attentivement l'enfant, s'attirant ainsi les regards inquiets de Chrome et de Yamamoto.. Des cinq, il était assurément celui qui allait abandonner le plus vite. Malheureusement ou heureusement ? Même eux ne saurait le dire ! L'enfant semblait vouloir garder secret le plus d'informations, mais en même temps au vu de ses paroles qu'il avait prononcé, cela semblait assez important.

Chaque adulte regardait discrètement l'enfant qui s'obstinait à regarder avec une désinvolture voulue le paysage défiler par la fenêtre. Le chauffeur lui-même, en sentant cette atmosphère tendue avait entrepris de relever la vitre teintée qui séparait la partie passager de la partie du conducteur, séparant les jeunes gens encore plus du monde extérieur.

Au bout d'un moment, Gokudera n'y tenant plus, s'apprêta à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres quand il vit l'enfant frissonner comme jamais. Aussitôt, une expression inquiète se peignait sur son visage remplaçant celle déterminée et plus encore sur le visage de l'enfant que celui-ci, ne s'était pas non plus préparé à une telle réaction.

-Tsunayoshi-sama ? Est-ce que tout va...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa question que la voiture s'arrêta, coupant l'argenté dans son élan. Il ne leur fallut qu'attendre que quelques instants avant que le chauffeur à côté de la portière n'annonce :

-Nous sommes arrivés, signores.

Gokudera grogna des paroles incompréhensibles non pas envers son futur boss, qui avait aussitôt remit son masque imperturbable mais bien contre le chauffeur qui n'avait pas pris son temps pour faire le chemin du retour. Chose que Tsuna comprit de travers et rentra la tête entre ses épaules, se sentant coupable de la colère du demi-italien. Alors que l'enfant sortait à son tour du véhicule, il put voir un des gardiens de son grand-père courir vers eux. A son approche, tous purent reconnaître le visage enjoué et soulagé de Ganauche. Quand il fut à leur hauteur, Gokudera ne lui laissa pas de temps de reprendre son souffle, déjà exaspéré.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Ganauche leva la main, comme pour mettre la conversation en attente le temps de retrouver une respiration régulière. Une fois que ce fut le cas, Ganauche jeta à Tsuna un regard réjoui. Tsuna un sourcil interrogateur.

-Ton père est rentré ! annonça le gardien de la Foudre, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Chrome, ses yeux pétillant de soulagement à l'annonce de la bonne nouvelle tant espérée. C'est vrai ?

-C'est génial ! renchérit Gokudera, sa mauvaise humeur de suite dissipée. Tsunayoshi-sama, vous avez entendu ?

Tsuna ne répondit pas, les yeux perdus dans le vide, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Son père... Son père qui était un mafieux depuis le début sans en avoir informer sa famille, qui leur avait menti -bien que Tsuna savait que c'était pour les protéger lui et sa mère- qui était le descendant du premier boss des Vongola... Son père qui était souvent absent... Son père qui, d'après les dires du Nono, avait cherché son fils partout après qu'il ait été enlevé... Son père était de retour ! Ce même père auquel Tsuna avait fini par se demander s'il finirait un jour par donner de ses nouvelles. Il l'avait enfin fait, mieux ! Il était présent. Tsuna ne savait pas quoi penser... Il était heureux de le voir présent pour lui et seulement lui, et en même temps il était inquiet. Son père allait accepter qu'il soit resté à l'état d'enfant ? Allait-il comprendre sa décision concernant les Vongola ? Allait-il... allait-il l'accepter tout simplement ? Toutes les questions que s'était posé Tsuna quelques semaines auparavant pour Gokudera et les autre revenaient en force.

-Tsunayoshi-sama ? appela Gokudera.

-Ah ! se réveilla brusquement Tsuna. Pardon, je... j'écoutais pas... Que disiez-vous ?

-Tu es sûrement surpris par cette nouvelle, on comprend, rassura Yamamoto en ébouriffant les cheveux châtains de l'enfant. On va t'amener à lui.

-Euh... Est-ce qu'il serait possible que j'aille le voir seul d'abord, demanda le futur Decimo gêné. Je... je...

-Nous comprenons, Tsuna-chan, sourit Chrome. Tu appréhendes sûrement cette rencontre. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis certaine que ton père sera heureux de te revoir.

Tsuna acquiesça, incapable d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Après cela il suivit Ganauche qui l'amena à l'intérieur du manoir sous le regard encourageant de Yamamoto, Chrome et Gokudera. Mukuro le regardait partir sans rien ajouter tandis que Hibari, sans grande surprise avait déjà disparu. Depuis combien de temps, cela Tsuna ne le savait pas. Au bout de quelques minutes, Ganauche s'arrêta devant une porte à laquelle il frappa.

Un peu plus loin dans le couloir, une ombre se redressa en voyant le gardien de la Foudre du Nono et le jeune garçon dont on lui avait parlé. Il se dissimula un peu plus dans le coin du couloir, ajustant le fedora noir qu'il portait sur ses yeux, par simple habitude, ne dérangeant pas le caméléon qui se trouvait dessus, l'animal semblait avoir également pris l'habitude, et scruta attentivement le visage de l'enfant, l'imprimant dans sa mémoire. Il fut d'ailleurs assez surpris : alors qu'on lui avait parlé du fait que l'enfant était facilement joyeux, il voyait à ce moment-là une expression inquiète et appréhensive. L'homme n'était pas dupe, il savait que l'enfant allait retrouver son père : mais alors ne devrait-il pas prendre une expression plus heureuse ? Il avait du mal à croire que l'enfant avait pu être amené par Ganauche sans que celui-ci ne lui dise quoique ce soit...

Quand le plus jeune gardien de la neuvième génération entendit la réponse de Timoteo, il entra dans la pièce.

Tsuna regarda un instant la pièce qui se trouvait être une des nombreuses salles de réunion du manoir avant de voir son grand-père assis dans un canapé qui sourit en le voyant. Devant lui, se trouvait un homme aux cheveux blonds paille, surplombant des yeux couleurs noisettes. Des rides assez conséquentes, résultats des années et des soucis qu'il avait dû endurer semblaient séparer ses joues en deux, telles des larmes séchées. Tsuna avait devant lui Iemitsu Sawada, le Jeune Lion des Vongola. Les deux se fixèrent sans rien dire, incapable d'un seul mouvement. Iemitsu se mordit discrètement les lèvres. Timoteo voyant la gêne entre le père et le fils finit par annoncer :

-Je vais vous laisser... Vous avez du temps à rattraper, Iemitsu.

-Oui... Oui... accepta le Lion des Vongola d'une voix faible, comme prise par l'émotion.

Timoteo se leva tandis que Tsuna se tendit en entendant la voix de son père. Il était...

-Grand-père... s'exclama Tsuna, je...

-Tout va bien, Tsunayoshi-kun, sourit le boss des Vongola. N'hésite pas à lui demander quoi que ce soit. Ton père a un peu de mal à se remettre de la nouvelle, mais je suis sûr que vous vous retrouverez bien vite

Sur ces mots, Tsuna resta silencieux, laissant Timoteo sortir de la pièce. Le père et le fis ne dirent rien, attendant que les pas du Nono s'éloignèrent. Une fois que ce fut sûr, Tsuna se tourna vers son père. Quand il vit la lueur dans les yeux de son père, il sut ce qui allait se passer.

Son père n'avait pas changé sa décision d'il y a seize ans.

Ça allait recommencer...

* * *

La jeune femme s'effondra, le dos appuyé sur le mur, essayant désespérément de reprendre son souffle. Elle avait couru pendant des heures lui semblait-il... A moins que ce ne que quelques minutes ? Peu importe... 'Ah si, le soleil se couche...' se fit-elle la remarque en voyant la couleur orangée du ciel. Elle avait bien couru pendant des heures. Elle même ne savait pas où. Elle avait juste couru, avec une seule idée en tête. Et maintenant qu'elle était bien fatiguée elle pouvait réfléchir calmement. Elle tenait toujours le ballot fait en écharpe et dans lequel se trouvait le masque et... Fronçant les sourcils, elle s'agenouilla solennellement, posant le paquet devant elle. Elle défit de nouveau l'écharpe. Une fois qu'elle sentit qu'il ne restait plus qu'une couche de tissu, elle hésita. Elle avait envie de revoir ce qu'elle avait vu mais... mais et si ça avait été faux ? Et si elle avait juste rêvé ? Et si ça avait été une vengeance du gamin pour l'avoir enlevé ? Non c'était impossible, comment l'aurait-il su ? Comment...

Elle inspira un grand coup avant de prendre son courage à deux mains. Elle enleva le tissu, révélant le masque dans toute sa splendeur. Elle devait l'avouer il était magnifique. Elle fit exprès de ne pas regarder tout de suite l'œil droit du masque, refusant de se décevoir dès le début. Elle examina la peinture et les paillettes. Le rouge se mariant parfaitement avec la splendide couleur argentée. Comment le gamin savait-il quelles couleurs aurait pu lui aller ? Comment connaissait-il ses couleurs préférées ? Retardant l'échéance, elle continua l'examen du masque jusqu'à ne trouvant plus rien à regarder elle finit par laisser son regard tomber sur l'œil droit.

Elle crut qu'elle allait s'étouffer. Il était là ! Il était toujours là !

Avec ses doigts tremblants, elle essayant de détacher la chaîne qui était enroulée autour de la surface du masque au-dessus de l'œil. Elle dût s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois. Une fois qu'elle réussit à l'enlever, elle déglutit tandis que son regard se posait sur le pendentif.

Une magnifique pierre noire et lisse en forme de losange et surmontée d'un caméléon nacré.

Elle ferma les yeux, inspira profondément. Elle ferma son poing sur le bijou avant de le presser contre sa poitrine, au niveau de son cœur.

Elle savait ce qui lui restait à faire.

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

_Et voilà ! Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?_

_Nos ennemis nous ont fait un petit come-back et on a enfin la tête de l'un des deux hommes... Et ils vont laisser Tsuna tranquille. Mais est-ce une si bonne nouvelle que ça ?_

_Iemitsu est enfin revenu ! Et oui désolé je ne vous mets que le début des retrouvailles. Sadique que je suis..._

_Et enfin la réaction d'Anonimo devant le paquet ? Vous devinez pourquoi ? ^^_

_N'hésitez pas à m'envoyez vos réaction, elles permettent de me concentrer sur la suite de l'écriture et me mettent de bonne humeur. Et surtout elles me permettent d'améliorer si vous trouvez un passage bof. Sur ce, je vous laisse remplir ce carré blanc et à la prochaine !_


	21. Chapter 21 : Pourquoi ?

_Coucou ! Un chapitre de Il ragazzo ça vous dit ?_

_Je n'ai rien de spécial à vous dire, alors on commence les formalités ^^_

_J'ai tenté de faire surgir ma flamme de dernière volonté afin que les persos de Katekyo Hitman Reborn puisse se soumettre à ma volonté, mais rien à faire. Ils reviennent toujours vers leur créatrice Akira Amano... Tout ce que je possède c'est l'histoire de cette fic ainsi que les OC._

_Merci à **Tiffou, Aren, history, tahury, Tsukyo-chan, aurelie .bruncher, Guest, melamariannie, Caliste, Yuki manga** et **Syt the Evil Angel** pour leur review au dernier chapitre !_

_Merci également à **fanais, aranley, addaline, Reima-chan, Minimiste, Fiane-Fiamma, Dixia, Himutsu-chan, Hebihime, Zeyra K, Tomokachan76, anastasia172, Lecfan, Izanami97, Alycia Panther,** **Yuki-Jiji, fuonhicali, Anonimo XD, mary6987**,** lupine13, manga-fic-love-sissi, amelieprosper, Akayui, lulue79, Tiffou, amiedu13, , Luce Li, Walarisse, Kyara17, Ekana, neko-chan L, neko-chan200, sacheliane, Caliste, yukixvongola, charlesdoudou, Riddikuluss, Mia Ako-nee, Elrika, Loucat, Sacha Tsukiya, PetitCrapaudBaveux, Minami12, inukag9, Audragon, ao no oni, Blihioma, tahury, Hikari0005, , ninolola, , Naidja, Llamas del Cielo, Ms Akabane, Noxerea, Marou83, Akuma-no-Kitsune, SinaKalissa, Nahel, tisha2803, jilie084, jevierita, Kyona-sama, Rebornx3, TheLadySoul, hiey, HarukaN, misa2, belkeirmed, Naelye, MissSexyBaby, Nama2902, Bottled Memories, history, Akuuma Tsukeshine, JuriiGothic, melamariannie, Darkounette, Cristalya, Dollwing, tsuukuun, Mimi et Neko, 444dodo444, Anlovi, Tsubaki-chan99, Sharo-chan, Natsume1111, Yaml, Sylcian Sph Legacy, yukiko-yu, Reizen. , Nunu c moi, erikadu19, Miss Green Rabbit, Ellewyl, meads, giannesky2305, freddyman, shinomena, Alexandra919, Parax **et** Gwenaelle7, tamarahc, tenshihouou, ShawolY, La Banshee Blihioma, Akashi-chan, Sealunis, Dayvis D. Pumpkin's Luys, manon.a.6, YamInari, Ondie-Yoko, kuroyukihime28, manga-fic-love-sissi, Denshitoakuma, yaoi-chan-poowa, missymanga, Complicate, Kikuue, avion en papier, maiko59, Aube Crepusculaire, Rikka Yomi, TheDevilOn, Kuroko23, alyss au pays de l'abyss, Psycho67, 3004, Wispers-Write, Olympe2, LOORELAI3, Balzud Anna-chan17, nekoko50, Guargante et Syt the Evil Angel **pour avoir mis en favoris ou suivre cette fic !_

_Réponses au reviews anonymes :_

_**Aren **: Merci pour tes compliments et ta review ^^ Et bien tu vas vite le savoir : Mais c'est justement parce que vous deviez attendre deux semaines pour avoir les réponses que j'ai décidé de finir comme ça ^^ Au moins vous avez le temps de penser aux différentes possibilité de scénario ! Ne suis-je gentille ? Merci pour tes encouragements !_

_**Guest **: La personne qui s'est occupé de Tsuna lors de sa période de torture se nomme Luna ^^ je ne t'en veux pas t'inquiète ! Quand au fait si Anonimo est fille de Luna eh bien je te laisse découvrir la vérité ^^ Mais il faudrait un peu attendre. Ça n'est pas encore au programme ! En tout cas je me réjouie de voir que tu te creuses les méninges ! Eh en effet les retrouvailles père/fils sont bien dans ce chapitre mais je vais te laisser ire ça. Merci pour ta review et profites bien de ce chapitre !_

_**Yuki manga **:Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes encouragements. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_Alors sur quoi on en était rendus ? Ah oui, les retrouvailles de Iemitsu et Tsuna... Accrochez-vous bien ! (je ne sais pas à quoi mais accrochez-vous c'est tout !)_

_Enjoy !_

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

Chapter 21 : Pourquoi ?

Tsuna ne voyait même plus son père qui le regardait déjà plus. Son regard était plongé dans le vide, seuls témoins d'un monde et d'un temps qui n'était désormais plus le sien. Il ne le vit pas non plus se lever et se diriger vers la sortie de la salle. Il entendait une voix parvenir à ses oreilles, mais il semblerait que son univers devait être rempli d'eau : il ne comprenait pas le moindre mot. Il n'y faisait plus attention. Il ne savait pas combien de temps était passé quand il sentit quelqu'un le secouer doucement. Il dirigea des yeux fatigués vers la main sur son épaule avant de les lever. Il vit alors l'œil violet de Chrome ainsi que son cache-œil. Elle était paniquée.

-Tsuna-chan ! Pourquoi pleures-tu ?!

L'enfant la regarda sans comprendre avant de porter ses doigts à ses joues. Il sentit alors l'humidité mouiller les bouts. Il pleurait, c'était vrai. Il essaya de les essuyer du bout de ses manches mais les traîtresses coulaient toujours et en plus grand nombre qu'auparavant. Chrome essaya de calmer l'enfant qui fini par s'immobiliser, les mains cachant son visage. Puis Tsuna éclata en sanglot, n'y tenant plus. Chrome fut choquée par cette soudaine explosion de chagrin. Elle essaya de le consoler en lui murmurant d'une voix douce.

-Tsuna-chan ? Que se passe-t-il ? Où est ton père ? Tu devais le voir, non ?

A la mention de son père, Tsuna trembla de plus belle, le sanglot en profitant pour s'échapper entre les doigts de l'enfant. Chrome fronça les sourcils à cette réaction. Elle le prit dans ses bras, laissant la tête de Tsuna se faire supporter par son épaule. Elle entreprit de lui frotter le dos afin de le détendre. Ce qu'il finit par se passer même si ce n'était qu'un dixième du résultat de ce que la jeune femme espérait.

-Tsuna-chan, déclara-t-elle en l'éloignant quelque peu. Il faut que tu me dises ce qui s'est passé. Sinon je ne saurais pas t'aider. Que s'est-il passé entre ton père et toi ?

Tsuna ne répondit pas pendant un moment, essayant difficilement de contrôler ses émotions. Puis ses lèvres ne s'ouvrirent pour ne laisser passer qu'un souffle avant que sa tête bascula de nouveau contre l'épaule de Chrome. Le seul murmure de Tsuna avait glacé toutes les veines de la borgne avant qu'une émotion, qu'elle ne connaissait pas auparavant, la submergea, la faisait bouillir de l'intérieur.

-Que se passe-t-il ici ? invectiva Hibari en entrant dans la pièce avant de reconnaître la forme de l'enfant Sawada et de grogner.

Ces temps-ci, l'enfant était sur toutes les lèvres que ce soit dans le manoir Vongola ou ailleurs, chez les autres familles mafieuses. Tous parlaient de ce gamin qui avait été nommé héritier du trône Vongola, de l'enfant miraculé qui avait été retrouvé après une absence de seize années, oui tous parlaient juste de cet enfant qui n''avait encore rien démontré de ses capacités, si ce n'était que son cran, au lieu de laisser passer des informations secrètes sur leur famille. Eh oui, Hibari ne trouvait plus aucune info susceptible de l'intéresser et tout ça à cause de l'arrivée de cet enfant. Et il en avait également marre d'entendre des rumeurs abracadabrantes sur l'enfant. Il fallait dire qu'avec ce qui s'était passé plus tôt à la ville de Corleone, Hibari ne possédait plus un gramme de patience, aussi décida-t-il qu'il allait apprendre à l'enfant comment faire pour se comporter en société. Cependant, à peine avait-il fait quelque pas que la jeune fille tourna son visage vers lui. Le japonais ne put s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil en voyant les traits tirés par la colère, l'œil violet lançant des éclairs de rage, de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle tentait de maîtriser ses tremblements, alors que l'enfant Sawada se trouvait encore dans ses bras, le visage caché contre son épaule. Les traits de Hibari reprirent leur fermeté avant de s'avancer vers eux. Il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot qu'elle poussa doucement mais fermement l'enfant dans les bras de l'homme le plus violent de leur groupe.

-Occupez-vous de Tsuna-chan...

Hibari n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit, ni même de s'étonner de l'ordre -oui c'était un ordre ! -inhabituel de la part de la gentille et timide Chrome. Surpris, il ne répliqua pas et ne tenta même pas de l'arrêter quand elle sortit en trombe de la pièce. Reprenant enfin ses capacités d'analyse, il baissa son regard vers Tsuna qui n'avait pas pris conscience du changement de support. Hibari le secoua brutalement ce qui fit lever les yeux embués de larmes du jeune japonais. Quand ce dernier comprit qu'il se trouvait maintenant dans les bras de Hibari, Tsuna eut un léger mouvement de recul tandis qu'une lueur éparse d'inquiétude s'allumait dans son regard. Hibari l'immobilisa, posant une main sur l'épaule du frêle enfant avant d'ordonner :

-Dis-moi ce qui se passe. Maintenant.

-Je... ce n'est...

-Ne me mens pas.

Sur ces mots, il montra un des tonfas qu'il tenait à bout des bras. Tsuna déglutit avant de baisser la tête en signe de soumission.

* * *

Chrome courait dans les couloirs sans se préoccuper des réactions des femmes de chambre qui se retournaient vivement étonnées. Une seule idée tournait, hantait, l'assaillaient dans son esprit. Une seule émotion la faisait mouvoir. Une seule chose et la plus juste lui restait à faire. Une seule... mais qui avait ses milliers de conséquences. Elle savait que ce qu'elle prévoyait de faire risquait d'être mal pris, qu'elle risquait d'être en danger. Elle n'était après tout qu'un des futurs gardiens au même titre que Mukuro elle n'avait fait que le suivre et n'avait donc aucune autorité dans la famille et ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire ressemblait fort à de l'insubordination, mais elle ne réfléchissait même pas à trouver une autre façon de faire. Elle dévala les escaliers deux par deux. Avant de voir au loin sa cible.

* * *

-Tu t'en vas déjà ?

Timoteo regardait Iemitsu qui s'apprêtait à sortir du manoir. Le chef de CEDEF s'immobilisa avant de se tourner ers son supérieur.

-Ah, oui... j'ai quitté mon poste trop longtemps, j'ai sûrement beaucoup de boulot qui attend sur mon bureau.

-Mais... Et Tusnayoshi-kun ? Tu viens à peine de le revoir, il...

-Je te le confies, Nono. Sa place n'est pas dans les bureaux de CEDEF, tu te doutes bien.

-Oui, je sais, mais j'aurai pensé que tu resterais plus longtemps pour profiter de ton fils. Tu sais que tu lui as manqué, non ?

Iemitsu resta étrangement silencieux, baissant la tête. Coyote fronça les sourcils, trouvant son attitude plus qu'étrange. Il se souvenait d'Iemitsu comme un père complètement gaga de sa femme et de son fils et, même si l'homme était devenu plus froid et plus vide depuis la mort de sa femme, il avait pensé que Iemitsu aurait sauté de joie en apprenant que son fils avait été retrouvé. Mais le blond n'avait pas réagi comme ça. Il n'avait même pas réagi du tout, refroidissant considérablement l'attente de la neuvième génération. Ils avaient mis ça sur le compte de la surprise ainsi que l'inquiétude de voir son fils après seize années de disparition. Mais maintenant qu'Iemitsu avait vu Tsuna et qu'il avait été seul avec lui pendant plus d'une heure, Coyote doutait fortement que le problème soit juste cela. Il y avait autre chose.

Timoteo continua :

-Tu dois vous donner du temps, Iemtisu. Je sais que c'est dur de perdre quelqu'un je te rappelle que j'ai perdu mes fils... Mais tu dois te réjouir d'avoir retrouvé le tien. Un tel miracle est rare, tu en es conscient, non ?

-Oui, je...

Mais Iemitsu n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'un grand remue-ménage détourna leur attention. Ils firent face aux escaliers de marbre que Chrome Dokuro descendait précipitamment. Visconti qui se retrouvait à côté de Timoteio, haussa un sourcil interrogateur devant la hâte de la jeune illusionniste tandis que Croquant qui sortait juste à ce moment-là d'une pièce adjacente en sentant les émotions de Chrome laissa échapper un :

-Chrome ?

La jeune fille n'eut cure des appels et avant que quiconque n'ait pu l'arrêter, elle gifla avec une force insoupçonnée, Iemitsu.

Timoteo ouvrit de grand yeux ahuris, ne comprenant pas tout de suite ce qui venait de se passer, expression reflétée chez Iemitsu, qui accusa le coup, sa tête tournant de côté, sous la violence du coup. Visconti fronça les sourcils devant un tel étalage de violence tandis que Croquant, pour les mêmes raisons, avait la bouche ouverte sous la surprise. Mukuro, qui avec les autres personnes du groupe de la future génération, minus Hibari, avait suivi Chrome en la voyant se précipiter dans les couloirs, eut tôt fait de s'en remettre avant de lâcher son habituel :

-Oya, oya...

Le reste ne réagit pas, trop choqué qu'ils étaient avant de se rendre compte que Chrome levait une autre main en direction de l'autre joue du blond. Ils se précipitèrent pour l'arrêter, mais ce fut Visconti qui la stoppa dans son élan, emprisonnant sa main levée entre ses doigts. La jeune fille ne leva même pas la tête vers lui, continuant à tuer du regard Iemitsu. Timoteo, se remettant de ses émotions, s'approcha pour s'enquérir de l'état du blond quand Chrome rugit :

-Ne vous approchez pas de lui ! Comment avez-vous pu, comment avez-vous pu... !

-Chrome ! s'exclama Yamamoto, en finissant de s'approcher de l'entrée du manoir. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Ça ne te ressemble pas à l'extrême !

-Il a... Il a... Comment avez-vous pu lui faire ça ? s'écria Chrome alors que les larmes commençaient à s'emmagasiner sur son œil. Il vous attendait ! Comment avez-vous pu !

Le regard de Gokudera voyageait entre la jeune brume et le blond. Il pouvait sentir son sang se glacer, ayant peur de ce qu'il avait compris. Il allait poser la question à la jeune fille quand une voix glacial et sans appel gronda derrière lui.

-Écartez-vous.

Le groupe se retourna pour voir Hibari qui les avait finalement rejoint. Celui-ci darda son regard froid sur Chrome.

-Iemitsu Sawada est ton supérieur hiérarchique. T'attaquer ainsi à lui équivaut à une insubordination.

-Oui... finit par dire Chrome en baissant les yeux alors que tous y notaient l'absence totale d'une quelconque lueur coupable.

-Alouette, prévint Mukuro d'une voix menaçante tandis qu'une aura noire l'entourait, si tu continues à menacer ainsi ma chère Chrome, je vais...

-Cependant, continua Hibari, ignorant volontairement sa Némésis, je vais instaurer une nouvelle règle.

-Une nouvelle règle ? s'insurgea Coyote. Mais pour qui tu te prends, gamin ?

Hibari sortit les tonfas et pointa le bout de l'un d'eux à deux centimètres du visage de Iemitsu

-Si vous vous approchez encore à moins de dix mètres du manoir Vongola, je vous mords à mort.

La menace sembla faire effet car le visage de Iemitsu troubla pendant quelques micro-secondes. Tous devinrent silencieux avant que Brabanters ne lâcha :

-Hibari aussi... ?

-Vous avez imposé votre règle, j'impose la nôtre, termina Hibari à l'attention du chef du CEDEF.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? s'énerva Timoteo.

-Cet homme devant vous, répondit Hibari sans dévier son regard ni son arme de Iemitsu, vient de renier son fils, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Un silence lourd tomba, entrecoupé par les sanglots de Chrome, et mis en tension par la quinzaine de regards écarquillés et incrédules pointés droit sur Iemitsu. Timoteo en avait les bras ballants, ne sachant plus quoi dire.

-Il a fait quoi ? rugit Ryohei en serrant les poings.

-Iemitsu, c'est une blague, j'espère ! s'exclama Brow.

-Le gamin n'avait pas l'air de le penser... gronda une nouvelle fois Hibari.

-Ce que je décide avec lui, ne regarde que moi, déclara doucement Iemitsu en se redressant.

-Décider avec lui ?! rugit Chrome dans les bras de Mukuro. Vous le lui avez imposé ! Il n'a pas eu son mot à dire !

-Je ne pense pas vous avoir vu dans la pièce au moment où j'ai parlé avec lui, mademoiselle...

-Alors vous ne niez pas ?

-A quoi cela me servirait ? Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne le considère plus comme mon... fils, mais comme un inconnu.

-Iemitsu ! s'exclama enfin Timoteo.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu vous le dire afin de ne pas te choquer... Mais bon...

-Mais enfin... Pourquoi ?

-Si vous voulez de plus amples informations, allez donc voir le gamin... Il sait très bien pourquoi. Mais je peux te dire une dernière chose, Nono avant de prendre congé : tu as fait une grosse erreur en lui accordant le droit d'hériter du trône des Vongola. Cet incapable, cet imposteur n'en a pas le doit !

Iemitsu n'eut qu'à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il sentit quelqu'un le prendre par le col et le rapprocha du groupe de la future génération. Son regard s'ancra dans les yeux marrons clairs de Yamamoto.

-Ne dîtes plus jamais ça de Tsuna, déclara le jeune homme avec une voix effroyablement calme.

Malgré lui, Iemitsu déglutit en ressentant toute la menace qui dégoulinait des paroles du jeune épéiste. Son regard normalement rieur et chaleureux était maintenant froid et sans pitié. Même Gokudera, dont l'expression sur le visage indiquait qu'il s'était apprêté à faire une bêtise, les mains déjà dans sa veste, agrippant très certainement les dynamites qu'il cachait dans les plis, regardait son compagnon avec un véritable ahurissement. Jamais aucun d'eux ne l'avait vu aussi en colère. Yamamoto relâcha Iemitsu, son regard inchangé avant de terminer :

-Je me demandais bien d'où venait cette attitude de Tsuna de se dévaloriser ainsi... Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous dîtes cela de lui, n'est-ce pas ? Je parierai même que vous l''avez fait devant lui...

Iemitsu ne répondit pas.

-Il semblerait que non. Dans ce cas vous pouvez comptez également sur moi pour vous interdire l'entrée au manoir.

Pour toute réaction, Gokudera eut un reniflement méprisant envers Iemitsu et se détourna du groupe avant de remonter les escaliers dans le but évident de retrouver l'enfant et s'il en avait le pouvoir de le consoler. Pendant ce temps, Lambo et Chrome hochèrent la tête aux paroles de Yamamoto.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, herbivores... gronda Hibari.

-Ça suffit ! ordonna Timoteo. Ce n'est pas à vous de décider de ça. Vous...

-Oya, oya... mais c'est tout vu. Lors de notre marché, je vous ai prévenu que je ferai ce que bon me semble si jamais Chrome, Ken ou Chikusa venait à être blessé, d'une quelconque manière que ce soit. Que je n'obéirai à plus aucun de vos ordres. Or, ce cher Iemitsu ici présent, a blessé Tsunayoshi ce qui a mis en colère ma douce Nagi. Croyez-moi que je mettrai ma menace à exécution.

Timoteo regarda abasourdi les jeunes adultes défier on autorité. Il allait réagir quand la voix d'Iemitsu retentit.

-Très bien j'accepte. Après tout ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu l'intention de revenir le voir. Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.

-Iemitsu !

-Et retenez bien,continua Iemitsu en étrécissant les paupières, je l'ai renié. Alors ne remettez plus jamais le nom Sawada à son prénom.

Sur ces mots, Iemitsu se détourna et sortit du bâtiment. Personne ne songea à l'arrêter. Même Timoeto était bien trop choqué par la réaction de son ami et par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre pour essayer de lui faire entendre raison. Une fois que l'homme eut disparu de sa vue, Chrome se détourna et commença à pleurer dans les bras de Mukuro. Lambo retenait à grande peine ses larmes avant de prendre le même chemin que l'argenté quelque minutes plus tôt. Brabanters scrutait le visage de Yamamoto qui se déridait lentement sans jamais reprendre cette expression insouciante qui le caractérisait. Visconti se rapprocha de Hibari.

-Ça ne te ressemble pas.

-Cet homme a troublé la paix dans le manoir. Je ne lui ai fait qui lui interdire l'accès. Et je n'ai pas besoin de votre autorisation pour faire ce dont j'ai envie.

-Tu n'avais pas l'autorité nécessaire pour...

-Personne n'est au-dessus de moi. Ceux qui pensent pouvoir m'ordonner quoi que ce soit, je les mords à mort... Et ça vaut pour vous aussi.

Une fois ces mots prononcés, Hibari se détourna et disparu dans les couloirs. Mukuro regarda du coin de l'œil son rival s'éloigner, observant scrupuleusement ses moindres gestes.

* * *

Quand Tsuna se réveilla, il faisait déjà nuit noire. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur une chambre plongée dans la pénombre et sur une fenêtre fermée à double tour mais dont les volets n'avait pas été tirés. Il lui fallu du temps pour reconnaître sa propre chambre, mais en vérité, il s'en fichait royalement. Dans d'autres circonstances, sûrement aurait-il été émerveillé de voir les étoiles qui scintillaient dans le ciel noir, sans soute se serait-il levé pour pouvoir profiter de la brise fraîche que seule cette période de la journée lui permettait. Mais il ne voulait pas. Tout ce qu'il comptait pour lui était de rester dans ce lit chaud et accueillant, emmitouflé dans les draps, profitant du calme pour apaiser son esprit. Mais voilà, même ça, il n'y arrivait pas. Dès qu'il s'était réveillé, le discours de son père avait envahi ses pensées. Il se souvenait de chaque mot que son...non... que Iemitsu avait prononcé.

Il ferma douloureusement les paupières, essayant d'échapper aux mots accusateurs et vide d'émotion de l'homme blond. Mais ce fut l'effet inverse. Il revit de nouveau chaque instant de cette terrible heure... et l'amena à plusieurs années en arrière également !

Comment avait-il pu être aussi naïf ?! Il savait ! Il avait su que Iemitsu n'avait rien regretté de ce qu'il avait fait et dit seize ans auparavant. Il avait su que Iemitsu l'avait complètement renié à l'époque ! Mais... il avait espéré...

Il avait espéré que Iemitsu change d'avis. Qu'il se soit inquiété durant sa disparition. D'après son grand-père, il l'avait cherché... D'ailleurs pouvait-il maintenant en être aussi sûr ? Il n'accusait pas le boss des Vongola de lui avoir menti, mais jamais personne en lui avait dit ce qu'avait fait Iemitsu concrètement pour le retrouver... Peut-être avait-il fait semblant de le chercher mais qu'en réalité, il s'était réjoui de sa disparition. Tsuna se sentait démoralisé à cette pensée. Était-il si inutile que son propre père ne veuille plus de lui ? Il avait déjà la réponse à sa question...

Tsuna allait de nouveau lâcher un sanglot quand il se rendit compte d'une présence dans la chambre. Il s'immobilisa aux aguets, stoppant le plus possible l'afflux de larmes qui le submergeait. Il avait baissé sa garde. Mais il devait avouer que la personne était douée. Il ne l'avait pas senti arrivée alors que depuis qu'il était dans le manoir Vongola, il savait quand une personne se trouvait derrière une porte ou dans la même pièce que lui. Depuis quand cette personne était-elle là ? Que faisait-elle là ? Tsuna se rendit alors compte qu'il s'en fichait. Il voulait juste qu'elle le laisse tranquille.

-Allez-vous en, déclara-t-il d'une voix lasse. J'ai demandé qu'on me laisse seul...

Tsuna enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller et laissa le temps à la présence de pouvoir disparaître. Mais elle resta là. Tsuna serra les dents avant de parler plus fort :

-Laissez-moi seul ! Je ne veux voir personne.

Mais encore une fois, rien ne se passa. Tsuna sentit alors une colère sourde le ronger de l'intérieur avant d'exploser :

-C'EST POURTANT PAS COMPLIQUE, NON ? JE VOUS AI DIT DE PARTIR ! s'écria-t-il en se redressant sur son lit.

Tsuna put sentir la surprise de la présence après son cri mais il ne s'arrêta pas là :

-EST-CE QUE C'EST TROP COMPLIQUE POU VOUS, LES MAFIEUX ? DE ME LAISSER EN PAIX ? VOUS NE CROYEZ PAS QUE J'AI ASSEZ DONNE ? EST-CE QUE VOUS CONNAISSEZ LE RESPECT ? PEU IMPORTE QUI VOUS ETES, CE QUE VOUS VENEZ FAIRE ICI... JE. VEUX. QU'ON. ME. LAISSE. TRANQUILLE ! EST-CE ASSEZ CLAIR ?

Tsuna reprit son souffle, ses yeux caramels lançant des éclairs dans les ténèbres de sa chambre. Ses yeux passèrent à différents endroits avant de se poser sur sur un coin de la pièce près de son bureau.

-Allez-vous en ! cracha Tsuna d'une voix sourde tandis qu'une larme s'échappait de ses yeux.

Puis une ombre se détacha du mur. Tsuna pouvait voir que l'homme se tenait droit et avait un chapeau vissé sur le crâne. Ce fut tous ce qu'il put remarquer. L'homme se dirigea vers la porte, sous le regard intense de l'enfant avant de s'immobiliser. Il y eut un silence puis l'homme parla.

-Je suis désolé, déclara l'inconnu, d'une voix grave et douce à la fois.

Puis il ouvrit la porte inondant la pièce de la lumière du couloir et faisant apparaître son ombre qui s'étendit jusqu'à l'enfant et le couvrit pendant quelque secondes. Enfin l'homme sorti de la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui, laissant les mots qu'il avait prononcé résonner dans la tête de Tsuna. Les larmes coulèrent plus vite sur ses joues et il laissa tomber son visage dans les couvertures et l'oreiller avant de pleurer encore une fois de tout son soûl.

Derrière la porte, l'homme inclina la tête, cachant avec son fédora ses prunelles noires en entendant les sanglots de l'enfant. Il soupira afin de reprendre son calme avant de redresser la tête au bout de quelque millièmes de secondes Son regard glacial rencontra celui inquiet de Gokudera. L'argenté avait insisté auprès du boss pour pouvoir surveiller la porte de l'enfant et être à portée si jamais il avait besoin de quelqu'un. IL regarda avec surprise l'homme devant lui. De toutes évidence il n'avait pas su que l'homme avait été à l'intérieur de la chambre.

-Reborn-san... Comment...

Le dénommé Reborn darda son regard sur l'argenté.

-Il a besoin de calme. Tout ce qu'il a vécu ces dernières semaines ont fini par le démoraliser complètement.

Gokudera pencha la tête, se sentant coupable.

-Oui... je me doutes bien... C'était quelque chose dont Tsunayoshi-sama n'avait pas besoin... déclara-t-il, déprimé avant de reprendre avec indignation. Comment ce... stronzo !... a-t-il pu faire ça !

-Attention, tu parles de ton supérieur...

-Peu importe qu'il soit mon supérieur ou non ! Cet homme a osé renier son fils qui avait perdu sa mère ! Il n'a même pas pensé à la douleur qu'il pourrait infliger à Tsunayoshi-sama en faisant ça. Un homme comme ça ne mérite pas mon respect !

Reborn regarda Gokudera s'énerver pendant un moment. Il finit par fermer les yeux.

-Tu as peut-être raison...

Un expression incrédule se peignit sur le visage de Gokudera aux paroles de l'homme au fédora, Mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que l'homme au costume noir se détacha de la porte et commença à s'éloigner.

-Garde-le bien, Gokudera. Mais laisse-le venir à toi. Je vais voir le Nono.

-Très bien, Reborn-san.

Un caméléon vert et aux yeux orangés sortit des plis du chapeau avant de descendre sur l'épaule de l'homme. Ce dernier s'éloignait d'un pas vif tout en grattant le haut du crâne de la bestiole d'un geste absent. Sa mâchoire se contracta tandis que son autre poing se serrait :

-Iemitsu... Espèce de crétin dégénéré, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

* * *

Tsuna se réveilla de nouveau dans sa chambre, ses yeux irrités d'avoir trop pleuré. Il se frotta les yeux d'un geste distrait avant de sortir ses jambes du lit, s'asseyant sur le matelas. Il ne se souvenait ps s'être endormi la veille. En même temps vu que quel que soit son état, éveillé ou endormi, ses pensées étaient les mêmes. Il soupira, essayant de se calmer. Il se souvenait vaguement avoir crié sur quelqu'un, mais pour être franc, il ne se souvenait plus des détails. Il se sentait choqué d'avoir pu perdre à ce point le contrôle de ses émotions. Il avait beau ne plus se souvenir, il sentait confusément que son éclat était au moins égale à celui qu'il avait eu avec Xanxus... ou plus.

Il soupira avant de se lever du lit. Il se dirigea vers la petite pièce annexe de la chambre et qui faisait office de salle de bain afin de passer un coup d'eau fraîche sur le visage. Le liquide coula sur sa peau meurtrie et sèche dû aux larmes et lui fit un bien fou. Il passa plusieurs coups d'eau sur son visage avant de se sentir sale. Cela n'était pas étonnant. Il n'avait pas pris de douche depuis la veille et il avait passé sa journée en ville à chercher la jeune femme dénommé Anonimo... Il décida brusquement de prendre une douche. Il retira ses vêtements de la veille avant d'entrer dans la cabine de douche. Il actionna le robinet avant de frissonner en sentant l'eau fraîche tomber en masse sur son corps. Il resta plusieurs minutes sous la douche, écoutant l'écoulement de l'eau, ressentant chaque goutte glisser le long de son corps. Enfin, après un rapide shampoing et s'être rincé, il sortit de la douche, attrapa une serviette sur le côté avant de se sécher sommairement. Son regard fut attiré par son reflet dans le miroir. Il regarda sans émotion les quelques cicatrices qui barraient son torse et son dos, certaines blanches d'autres plus foncées, présents de la famille qui l'avait fait enlevé. Il se souvenait de chacune, se rappelant avec précision des moments où il les avait acquises.

Il se détourna vite de la vision que lui procurait le miroir, ne supportant pas regarder ces cicatrices sans avoir les souvenirs qui remontaient. Et il ne voulait absolument pas pensé à ça maintenant. Il finit de se sécher quand il entendit qu'on frappait à la porte. Tsuna sursauta et, affolé, cria, tout en se précipitant sur son armoire :

-Une seconde !

Il enfila à la va-vite un sous-vêtement et un pantalon et empoigna un T-shirt quand la porte s'ouvrit. Tsuna jeta un regard paniqué à l'homme avec un fédora noir et un ruban orange qui venait d'entrer et refermait la porte derrière lui.

-Je vous ai demandé d'attendre ! ronchonna l'enfant en enfilant vite son haut.

Le regard de l'homme flasha en découvrant le corps barré de cicatrices de l'enfant juste avant que le vêtement ne le lui cacha à sa vue. Gardant ce qu'il venait de voir pour lui, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un petit sourire amusé devant la gêne de l'enfant.

-Tu as dit une seconde... je t'ai écouté.

Tsuna devint pivoine tout en stoppant son geste en enfilant son sweat avec le numéro 27.

-Je... C'était une façon de parler ! Qu'auriez vous fait si j'étais dans... une tenue embarrassante ?

-Comme si le corps d'un gamin pouvait me faire quelque chose... rit profondément amusé par l'expression perdue de Tsuna. De plus, tu n'as absolument rien à cacher, même pas de muscles, ni d'abdominaux... Tu ferais presque pitié.

Tsuna resta hébété face aux paroles de l'homme dont il en connaissait rien. Il finit par grommeler :

-Merci de me le rappeler... Au fait qui êtes-vous ?

Le sourire de l'homme s'étira de plus belle. D'un doigt, il releva légèrement son chapeau afin que l'enfant puisse eux voir son visage.

-Je me nomme Reborn. J'ai été chargé par le Nono pour t'entraîner et te permettre de devenir un grand boss.

Tsuan regard, surpris, l'homme. Il finit d'enfiler son sweat avant de demander :

-Vous êtes l'homme que Ji-chan a appelé pour m'aider à contrôler ma flamme ?

-C'est exactement ça.

-Et euh... si je puis me permettre... que faîtes-vous dans la mafia ? demanda Tsuna, hésitant en se souvenant de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec le Nono ainsi que sa réaction. Parce que vous avez forcément un rôle...

Les yeux du dénommé Reborn étincelèrent. Il porta sa main à sa tête. Tsuna eut juste le temps de voir une forme verte se changer avant qu'un pistolet de même couleur ne soit pointé vers lui. Tsuna s'obligea à rester immobile devant le menace de l'arme, essayant de paraître détendu.

-Je suis le numéro un des tueurs à gage, déclara Reborn.

Tsuna fronça les sourcils devant l'annonce de l'homme en costard. Il l'examina des pieds à la tête. Il se tenait droit et même si sa posture semblait être relâchée, Tsuna était maintenant convaincu qu'au moindre bruit ou mouvement suspect l'homme serait en position de se défendre. C'était comme le pistolet qu'il tenait dans sa main. Le mouvement ferme, les doigts en position sur la gâchette contredisaient ce que Tsuna avait d'abord pensé au sujet de l'arme : ce n'était pas un jouet malgré sa couleur verte pomme. Une arme mortelle et fiable. L'homme était entièrement vêtu de noir. Seul le ruban orange sur son fédora et la chemise de la même couleur donnait à l'homme un peu de couleur en plus du pistolet. Même son visage était mortellement sérieux, les traits fins bien que néanmoins tendus, à moitié assombris par le chapeau démontrait son appartenance au monde la mafia et de son expérience dans celle-ci. L'homme ne plaisantait pas et même la présence des rouflaquettes, parfaitement courbées à côté de ses oreilles ne dérangeait aucunement le sérieux du tueur.

Reborn cacha la lueur appréciative dans ses yeux avec son chapeau devant l'examen du gamin et la prudence palpable qui émanait de lui.

-Ce n'est pas un jouet, déclara-t-il avec une voix faussement menaçante.

-Je le sais, assura Tsuna, le regard rivé sur l'arme. Elle est aussi dangereuse qu'une vraie arme... même plus.

'Une vraie ?' reprit Reborn pour lui-même. 'Alors il sait que ce n'est pas un vraie mais il a compris que ce n'est pas une fausse non plus... Connaîtrait-il la capacité de Leon ? Impossible.'

-Tu n'as pas peur ? demanda encore Reborn. Je t'ai dit que j'étais un tueur à gage...

-J'ai le sentiment que si vous vouliez me tirer dessus, ce serait fait depuis longtemps, rétorqua Tsuna en étrécissant les yeux. Et puis...

Soudain Tsuna sentit un changement dans les intentions du tueur. Il eut à peine le temps de se jeter sur le côté, tiraillé par une sorte de sonnette d'alarme mentale tandis qu'un balle se logea dans le mur, suivant le trajet où se trouvait la tête de l'enfant.

-Hmh... pas mal... apprécia Reborn.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? s'écria Tsuna, encore surpris d'avoir pu l'éviter.

Mais Reborn ne l'écouta pas et continua à le canarder, Tsuna évitant de peu toutes les balles. Quand une le frôla, au niveau de la joue. Tsuna lâcha un cri de surprise en se tenant la joue d'où s'écoulait un peu de sang.

-Je vois, déclara Reborn. Tu arrives à éviter une grande partie des balles grâce à ton Hyper-Intuition. Timoteo avait raison, tu la possède toi aussi...

-Ma... quoi ? répéta Tsuna en grimaçant de douleur.

-Ton Hyper-Intuition. C'est un sens très développé chez les boss des Vongola et qui se transmet depuis le Primo Vongola. Elle permet de sentir le mensonge et prévint son possesseur des dangers auxquels il risque d'être confronté. On dit que le Primo Vongola possédait une Hyper Intuition capable de prévoir des heures à l'avance les batailles et qu'il aurait sauvé plusieurs de ses hommes grâce à elle.

-Le Primo Vongola... répéta doucement le jeune boss en formation.

-Et il semblerait que tu la possède toi aussi. Et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître elle est pratiquement au même niveau que celle de Timoteo aujourd'hui, alors que cela fait des dizaines d'année qu'il s'en sert. Mais ce qu'il te manque cruellement et te fait défaut au point de ne pas l'utiliser à son plein potentiel est ton manque d'endurance...

Tsuna leva son visage vers Reborn qui, une nouvelle fois, le visait.

'Il est sérieux. Il veut me tuer !' A cette pensée, l'enfant se précipita sur la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée s'échappant de la pièce. Alors qu'il sortait, il faillit percuter Gokudera qui, avait renoncé à sa pause et s'était précipité en entendant les bruits de vitres brisées provenant de la chambre de son futur boss.

-Tsunayoshi-sama !

-Désolé, Gokudera-san ! s'exclama Tsuna en le dépassant.

Gokudera regarda, troublé, l'enfant courir dans le couloir puis disparaître dans un tournant. Lui qui avait été si démoralisé et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps encore la veille, semblait être vif de si bon matin ! Gokudera n'eut pas le temps le rappeler que Reborn apparut brusquement à ses côtés.

-Reborn-san ! s'exclama Gokudera. Que se passe-t-il avec Tsunayoshi-sama ?

-Rien de bien compliqué... Peux-tu aller remettre un message à Yamamoto et aux autres ? Dis leur que l'entraînement de Tsuna avec moi a commencé.

-Reborn-san, vous... Très bien, je vais les prévenir, mais s'il vous plaît... Ne lui demandez pas autant que vous nous avez demandé. Il est...

-Gokudera ne t'immisces pas dans mes affaires. J'entraîne ce gamin comme je le veux et toi, comme les autres, devez comprendre pourquoi je dois être dur avec lui. Alors n'intervenez pas.

Le visage de Gokudera devint grave avant d'accepter les argument du tueur à gage.

-Je dois maintenant retrouver mon élève... Je compte sur toi pour faire passer le message. Je ne veux aucune intervention quoi que ce soit.

-Oui, Reborn-san, répondit Gokudera avec une voix défaite.

Après avoir entendu la réponse de l'argenté, Reborn hocha la tête et marcha calmement dans la même direction qu'avait prise l'enfant, laissant Gokudera ruminer ses pensées. Reborn se demanda vaguement où il pouvait bien être allé. S'il en croyait la logique commune, son élève aurait dû pensé à aller chercher de l'aide ou une protection fiable contre lui. Mais d'après ce qu'il avait déjà appris de Tsunayoshi, il y avait de grandes chances que jamais l'enfant n'ait pensé à mêler les autres dans leur "conflit". Aussi il y avait de grand chances que Tsuna ait tenté d'aller dans un endroit où Reborn ne pourrait l'atteindre directement. Reborn regarda alors à travers la vitre et le vit sortir du manoir par une porte de service utilisée normalement par seulement le personnel du manoir.

Reborn eut une petite moue déçue. Oh non, son intérêt pour le futur boss n'avait pas baissé, c'était juste que par rapport à tout ce qu'avait montré l'enfant depuis quelques jours, cette stratégie lui semblait trop attendue. Mais encore, il parlait d'un enfant... Normalement il n'aurait pas dû attendre autant. Avec un soupir, Reborn ouvrit la fenêtre et avec son pistolet-Leon, il visa toujours en mettant une intention meurtrière dans son geste. Comme attendu, l'enfant évita précipitamment avant de lever le regard vers l'endroit où se trouvait Reborn.

-Croyais-tu vraiment pouvoir m'échapper, Tsuna ? Je ne suis pas le meilleur tueur à gage pour rien. Peu importe ce que tu prévoiras, je te prendrai toujours de court.

-C'est ce qu'on verra ! défia Tsuna avec un petit sourire.

-Tu fais une cible trop immobile... déclara Reborn en visant une nouvelle fois.

Mais alors Tsuna se tourna vers un mur et... à la grande surprise de Reborn, le mur s'ouvrit laissant le passage à son élève avant que le mur ne se referme. Reborn se laissa tomber sans le jardin, atterrissant avec souplesse sur le sol. Il se précipita à l'endroit où le mur s'était ouvert. Il tâta et écouta le bruit. Reborn écarquilla les yeux. Un passage secret !

Et lui qui se targuait de tout connaître de tous les endroits où il se rendait ! Il était pratiquement sûr que ce passage n'était enregistré sur aucun plan du manoir. L'enfant l'avait-il découvert tout seul, ou avec un membre des Vongola, ou bien... est-ce que son Hyper-Intuition venait tout juste de l'informer de l'existence de ce passage ?

Reborn sentit ses lèvres s'étirer. Il retirait ce qu'il avait dit. Travailler avec Tsunayoshi serait à coup sûr très excitant !

* * *

Timoteo travaillait à sa paperasse quand tout à coup, sa porte de bureau s'ouvrit brusquement avant qu'elle ne se referma tout aussi violemment. Timoteo releva vite la tête pour voir son invité et ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de voir Tsuna, pantelant qui essayait de reprendre son souffle.

-Tsunayoshi-kun ?

-Dé... désolé... Ji-chan... Juste une minute... le temps que... je … reprenne mon... souffle...

Timoteo lui lança un regard interrogateur, se demandant bien ce que Tsuna essayait de fuir comme ça avant de comprendre. Dépité, il posa son stylo sur son bureau et se massa le haut du nez.

-Désolé, Tsunayoshi-kun...

Tsuna haussa un sourcil avant de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration.

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses, Ji-chan ?

-J'ai bien l'impression que c'est moi qui suis la cause de cette course-poursuite. Tu essayes bien d'échapper à Reborn, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui...

C'est alors que Timoteo remarqua l'absence de l'intéressé.

-Où est-il, d'ailleurs ?

-Je... crois qu'il doit être... en bas... sûrement aux cuisines.

-Tu as réussi à à le semer ? s'étonna Timoteo. Attends, cela fait combien de temps qu'il te poursuit...

-Pas longtemps... répondit Tsuna... Peut-être un peu plus d'une heure ?

Timoteo ouvrit de grand yeux écarquillés. Un peu plus d'une heure et Reborn ne l'avait pas encore attrapé ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Normalement, Reborn attrapait ces élèves en beaucoup de temps que ça... Au moment même où Timoteo pensait à ça, la porte s'ouvrit découvrit l'homme au fedora.

-Je rentre, déclara Reborn refermant la porte derrière lui.

Tsuna lança un regard méfiant à l'homme mais cela tourna bien vite à la surprise quand Timoteo lui répondit.

-Je t'en prie... Qui aurait cru que cela t'aurait pris autant de temps ?

-Le gamin est retors, sourit Reborn.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Tsuna, perdu.

-Je suis désolé, Tsunayoshi-kun, déclara Timoteo en lui adressant un sourire triste. C'est moi qui ait demandé à Reborn de te conduire ici.

Tsuna regarda sans rien dire son grand-père avant de comprendre.

-Je vois... c'est à propos de mon... de Sawada-san, n'est-ce pas ?

Timoteo acquiesça, cachant son trouble en entendant l'enfant appeler son père par son nom de famille. Mais au vu de la réaction qu'avait eu Iemitsu lorsqu'on avait donné le nom de Sawada à Tsunayoshi, il aurait dû s'attendre à une telle réaction.

Tsuna prit une grande inspiration avant de donner une réponse évasive :

-Il n'y a rien à raconter...

-Je crois qu'au contraire tu as beaucoup de choses à nous dire, répliqua Reborn en s'adossant au mur derrière Timoteo. Il y a beaucoup que nous ne comprenons pas, Nono et moi...

Tsuna soupira.

-Je ne veux pas en parler... annonça l'enfant en se laissant tomber sur le canapé le plus proche.

-Oui nous nous en doutons, déclara Timoteo avec une voix compatissante. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit judicieux que tu n'en parles pas, Tsunayoshi-kun... Si tu gardes une histoire aussi grave et importante pour toi maintenant, alors tu risques de ne jamais pouvoir en parler et de détruire toi-même. Fais-nous confiance Tsuna. Jamais le jugement que j'ai de toi maintenant ne changera même après que tu m'en aies parlé. Je te le promets.

Tsuna regarda Timoteo et celui-ci fut meurtri de voir un océan de tristesse remplacer ces orbes caramels pourtant si joyeuses habituellement. Tsuna eut un sourire triste.

-Ça, je n'en suis pas si sûr... Même moi je n'arrive pas à me pardonner ce que j'ai fait...

-Ce que tu as fait ? répéta Timoteo.

-Et je crois que c'est pour ça que mon... Sawada-san ne m'aime pas... Non, en fait, il se fiche complètement de ma santé.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ? demanda Reborn

-C'est évident : il ne m'a jamais considéré comme son fils, déclara douloureusement l'enfant.

-Mais tu es son fils, son fils unique ! s'exclama Timoteo. Je ne comprends pas...

Tsuna écarquilla les yeux et leva son visage vers son grand-père.

-Attendez, vous ne savez pas ? Vous, les Vongola, ne savez pas ?

Les deux adultes sursautèrent devant les paroles de l'enfant. Ils se concertèrent du regard et après que Reborn ait fait un bref haussement d'épaule, Timoteo se tourna vers Tsuna.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Que devrions-nous savoir ?

-Je pensais... Je pensais que mon... que Sawada-san vous l'auriez dit... au moins à vous... Ou au moins que vous le sachiez après toutes ces années.

-Enfin Tsuna de quoi parles-tu ?

-De mon frère jumeau.

Le neuvième boss des Vongola écarquilla les yeux et scruta l'expression de Tsuna. Pour son plus grand choc, l'enfant ne sembla pas mentir.

-Mais... tu n'as pas... commença tout de même Timoteo.

-Si. Mais il est mort né. M... Sawada-san l'avait appelé Ieyasu, Sawada Ieyasu... Il était mon frère cadet.

-Ieyasu ? répéta Timoteo, troublé.

Tsuna haussa un sourcil. Se méprenant sur les raisons du vieil homme, Tsuna déclara :

-En fin de compte ça vous dit quelque chose...

-Non ! C'est juste que... ce nom, c'est celui de...

-Ah oui, je me souviens ! comprit alors Tsuna. C'est le nom du Primo Vongola, non ? Voilà pourquoi il me disait quelque chose. Mais en tout cas, ça me prouve une chose... Que Sawada-san ne voulait assurément pas de moi pou la charge des Vongola...

-Tsuna, je t'en prie, supplia Timoteo. Raconte-nous tout depuis le début.

-Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire... soupira Tsuna, en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil.

Les deux adultes gardèrent le silence, attendant que l'enfant se mette à parler, ce qu'il finit par faire :

-Je ne l'ai su qu'à l'âge de quatre ans. J'ai bien vu que mon père était assez froid avec moi, quand comme il n'était pratiquement jamais à la maison, je l'oubliais facilement et je me sentais bizarre quand il m'évitait, presque triste... et ce même si je ne le connaissais pas, tout comme lui, cela dit. C'est ma mè... Nana-san, qui me l'a révélé... J'avais fini par lui demander si Sawada-san ne m'aimait pas. Je me souviens qu'elle avait hésité. Mais elle m'a aussi rassuré et m'a dit que normalement j'aurais dû avoir un frère jumeau. Il se nommait Ieyasu et il aurait dû être mon aîné. Nana-san m'a avoué qu'avant qu'elle nous donne naissance, les médecins avaient bien vu que mon frère avait du mal à se développer dans son ventre. Mais ça aurait dû aller. Les médecins avaient déclaré que Ieyasu aurait juste besoin d'un peu d'attention à la naissance... Mais... c'était plus grave que ça. Les médecins ne savent pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé... Mais une chose était sûre : Ieyasu est mort deux heures après sa naissance. Iemitsu a réussi à lui donner un nom et est resté à ses côtés pendant ses premières et dernières heures. Peut-être est-ce pour ça... Mais en tout cas il n'a pas assisté à ma naissance. C'est ma mè... Nana-san qui m'a donné mon nom...

-Tsunayoshi-kun... tu peux l'appeler ta mère... Elle, ne t'a pas renié.

-Nana Sawada est la femme de Iemitsu Sawada. Même si elle n'a pas renié directement, étant la femme de l'homme qui l'a fait, je n'ai plus le droit de la considérer comme ma mère.

-C'est stupide, déclara Reborn. Elle...

-Vous ne croyez pas que je voudrai continuer à l'appeler ma mère ? s'exclama d'une voix dure l'enfant. Elle était ma mère. Et je l'aimais comme on ne pourra jamais aimer sa mère.

-Continues, Tsuna, demanda Timoteo, en stoppant le début de dispute entre les deux.

-Nana-san, comme je le disais est celle qui m'a donné mon nom, et elle m'a élevé. Mais elle ce jour-là, le jour où elle m'a tout révélé, elle m'a aussi dit que Sawada-san considérait que j'étais le responsable de la mort de mon frère.

-Pour quelle raison ? Tu venais juste de naître !

-En fait, si mon frère était d'une mauvaise constitution dans le ventre de ma mère, je l'étais aussi. Mais bizarrement je n'ai eu aucun problème à la naissance, absolument aucun. Mon père considérait et considère toujours apparemment que j'aurais pris la part de nutriment destiné à mon frère en plus des miennes.

-Comment cela aurait pu être possible ?

-Ma mère a utilisé des mots assez compliqués, grimaça Tsuna, mais de ce que j'en ai compris, mon jumeau et moi partagions la même poche de nourriture et nous n'étions pas séparés par une paroi... Cependant, le cordon ombilical qui devait nourrir mon frère, était beaucoup plus fin que le mien... une sorte de malformation, ce qui fait que la plupart des nutriments qui devaient revenir à mon frère est allé vers moi. Ces nutriments que j'ai eu, aurait pu permettre à mon frère de survivre. Sawada-san pense que j'ai « volé » les nutriments de Ieyasu. Depuis, il me considère comme responsable de sa mort. Mais plus que cette nourriture indispensable pour lui, j'aurais aussi, d'après Sawada-san cette fois, volé sa volonté.

-Comment ça ?

-A ce moment-là je n'avais pas trop compris. Mais maintenant je crois comprendre. Il m'a dit qu'il avait essayé de ranimer lui-même la flamme de Ieyasu, juste avant sa mort afin qu'il ne finisse pas ainsi, mais alors que mon frère aurait dû avoir la même flamme que la mienne, celle-ci était presque inexistante. Quand il m'a vu ensuite, après la mort de Ieyasu pour annoncer la nouvelle à Nana-san, il m'a vu et a remarqué que ma flamme était forte, bien trop forte pour un nouveau-né.

Les deux hommes regardèrent Tsuna choqués, qui avait baissé la tête, comme coupable.

-Donc cela voudrait dire... tenta Timoteo.

-Je ne sais pas trop comment cela s'est fait... Mais il est presque certain que mon frère a été dépouillé de sa flamme et comme ma flamme, avec ma faiblesse prévue, n'aurait jamais dû être aussi haute, il est possible que j'ai bien volé la flamme de mon frère...

Il y eut un silence, comme si tous ceux dans la pièce essayait de trouver une analyse différente. Puis Reborn prit la parole.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord.

Tsuna et Timoteo regardèrent l'homme au fédora noir.

-Les flammes ne se manifestent pas comme ça, selon la faiblesse du corps. Il est vrai qu'un corps faible devrait théoriquement produire une faible flamme, mais la flamme des Vongola se manifeste avant par la volonté. Et cela me paraît bizarre qu'un nouveau-né puisse voler la flamme d'un autre dans le ventre de sa mère. Même inconsciemment.

-Alors que pensez-vous que ce soit ? demanda Tsuna.

-Bien sûr ce n'est qu'une théorie, mais... et si nous pensions d'un côté inverse ?

-Que veux-tu dire, Reborn ?

-Et si le frère jumeau, sentant que sa mort était proche, avait donné ses flammes à son frère cadet, autrement dit à Tsunayoshi ? Et si au lieu que ses flammes aient été volées, il les auraient données ? Afin de sauver la vie de son frère plus jeune...

-Mais c'est impossible qu'un enfant qui vient à peine de naître ait pu cet esprit-là... bafouilla Tsuna, peu sûr de lui.

-Au même point qu'il est impossible pour un enfant de voler une flamme. Cependant au vu de ton caractère, je ne pense pas que tu ais pu volé quoi que ce soit, pour ton profit personnel. Même, au vu de ce que j'ai remarqué chez toi, je dirais que tu as une tendance à donner tout ce que tu pourrais, au détriment de ton profit personnel...

Tsuna rougit violemment devant ce compliment, contrastant avec son expression triste et coupable d'il y avait quelques secondes. Reborn continua :

-Si ton frère jumeau était dans le même état d'esprit que toi, ce qui est presque sûr vu que vous étiez jumeaux, il y ait de grande chance que ton frère t'ait donné ces flammes pour que toi, tu puisses vivre. Qu'il l'ait fait consciemment ou non, moi je vois les choses de cette manière... Et dans tous les cas, ça expliquerait pourquoi ta flamme ait évolué au niveau supérieur malgré que tu ne l'utilise pas à pleine escient et qu'elle se manifeste aussi souvent malgré le sceau du Nono.

-C'est parce qu'il possède les flammes de deux personnes ? demanda pour confirmation Timoteo.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon terme... Même si son frère jumeau lui a donné une partie de ses flammes, il n'a pas pu lui donné toute sa flamme vu qu'il n'était qu'un nouveau-né... Une très grande partie des flammes de Tsuna sont les siennes, mais elles ont sûrement été renforcées par la volonté que lui a transmise son frère mort-né, avec qui pendant plusieurs mois, ils ont partagé le même ventre. Cela créé après tout des liens...

-Je vois...

-J'aurais néanmoins une dernière question à te poser, déclara Reborn en se tournant vers l'enfant alors que celui-ci ouvrait la bouche.

-Je... Je vous écoute.

-Tu dis que toi et ton père étiez tellement en froid, qu'il t'évitait, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant tu as dit qu'il t'avait parlé de ton frère. Quand était-ce ?

Tsuna sursauta à la question. Puis ses mains et ses lèvres tremblèrent alors que sa tête se baissait, sous le poids des souvenirs. Les deux adultes attendirent que l'enfant se calme.

-Quand je vous ai dit que... le jour de mon enlèvement, il y a seize années, je m'étais perdu... c'était à moitié vrai...

Timotei se tendit, sentant qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qui allait suivre. Reborn ressentit la même chose au vu de la tension qui régnait maintenant dans les membres de l'enfant.

-Depuis que... Nana-san m'avait tout raconté, elle avait fait en sorte que Sawada-san et moi essayions de renouer nos liens... père-fils... Elle essayait de profiter des rares permissions que son boulot lui permettait pour qu'on puisse mieux se connaître. Ce jour-là, elle avait fait en sorte de partir avec des amies et nous avait laissé, Sawada-san et moi, seuls. Avant de partir, elle m'avait chuchoté à l'oreille qu'elle sentait que les choses allaient bien se passer... Au début j'ai pensé comme elle. Sawada-san m'avait parlé et proposé une balade. Mais ensuite...

Timoteo serra les poings entre eux et y posa son front, comprenant ce qui s'était passé. Les yeux du tueur à gage n'étaient devenu plus que des feintes et lançaient des éclairs sans aucun cible en particulier. Un caméléon sortit de nulle part du fédora de l'homme et descendit sur son épaule pour lui lécher la joue. L'homme aux cheveux noirs n'y prêta aucune attention, décevant l'animal. Tsuna continua, ne s'attardant pas sur la détresse du caméléon vert et aux yeux orangés :

-Il m'a emmené dans une région montagneuse et remplie de forêt. J'ai commencé à me sentir mal. Puis Sawada-san est sorti de la voiture et m'a demandé de faire de même. On a ensuite marché pendant quelques minutes avant qu'il ne me dise ses quatre vérités. Il m'a dit... Il m'a dit que j'étais un incapable, inutile, un usurpateur, un meurtrier... Il a dit aussi qu'il aurait préféré que le fils qui serait resté en vie soit Ieyasu et pas moi. Il m'a aussi dit que jamais il ne laisserait quelqu'un comme moi monter sur le trône des Vongola... Que je causerai leur perte... Je n'ai pas compris sur le moment.. Je ne connaissais aucun Vongola. Puis il m'a renié. Il a dit qu'il préférerait n'avoir aucun fils plutôt que de m'avoir, moi. Il est alors parti... J'ai mis du temps avant de comprendre tout ce qu'il m'avait dit, pour preuve, quand j'ai finit par réagir, il était parti depuis longtemps. J'avais décidé de rester un peu au cas où... Sawada-san aurait changé d'avis. Je suis resté toute la nuit, puis au matin je suis parti. Je voulais rejoindre ma mère qui était sûrement morte d'inquiétude, mais je me suis encore plus perdu. Et c'est là que j'ai rencontré l'homme sur le chemin, qui m'a promis de me ramener chez mes parents. Je pensais qu'il faisait parti d'un groupe de recherche ou un truc comme ça, je voulais pas laisser partir l'espoir que j'avais que mon père regrette ce qu'il avait dit...

-C'est pour ça... commença avec une voix brisée Timoteo. C'est pour ça que tu m'avais dit ça en sortant de la glace...

-Oui... Je pensais... je pensais toujours que mon père voudrait bien me pardonner et repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Je voulais toujours croire qu'il veuille bien de moi comme fils. Je ne voulais plus croire en ce que j'avais entendu, en ce qu'il m'avait dit. Et depuis que je sais la vérité sur la mafia, j'ai encore voulu y croire, mais... Mais quand j'ai vu les yeux de Sawada-san, lorsque je suis entré dans la pièce hier, j'ai compris que ça n'était pas un rêve.

-Alors, ce que tu voulais me dire lorsque tu m'as appelé, ce n'était pas du stress ? Tu savais que Iemitsu allait te renier une nouvelle fois...

Tsuna ne répondit pas, mais les jointures de ses mains étaient devenues blanches, tellement l'enfant avait serré ses poings. Timoteo ferma douloureusement les yeux avant de se pencher devant lui.

-Je suis désolé...

Tsuna sursauta légèrement en entendant les mots du boss des Vongola. Il adressa un regard perdu au vieil homme.

-Je ne comprends pas... Vous n'êtes pas du tout obligés de vous excuser. Vous n'avez rien fait et n'êtes en aucun cas responsable de ma situation avec Sawada-san... Et s'il ne vous a rien dit jamais vous n'auriez pu le savoir...

-Au contraire, en tant que boss des Vongola, il est de mon devoir de tout savoir sur la vie des membres de ma famille, et Iemitsu en est un. Je lui ais fait confiance pour me dire si quelque chose le gênait ou n'allait, je n'ai jamais enquêté sur lui et voilà que ça engendre... Je ne dis pas que je n'aurais jamais dû lui faire confiance mais j'aurais dû essayer de me renseigner après ta mystérieuse disparition. Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre mais je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il y aurait pu y avoir quelque chose du côté de ton père. Il parlait de Nana et de toi avec une telle passion et un tel amour !

-A-t-il une seule fois prononcé mon nom lors de ces... moments de tendresse ?

-Je ne l'écoutais pas, répliqua Reborn d'une voix sans appel.

-Je ne sais pas... Je... maintenant que tu le dis, il disait toujours « mon fils adoré » ou mon ange du ciel...

-Alors c'était de Ieyasu qu'il parlait, déclara Tsuna avec une note d'amertume. Mon frère avait beau être mort à sa naissance, Sawada-san en parlait parfois comme s'il était vivant... Mais je vous en prie, ne vous rendez pas responsable. Cette affaire ne concerne que Sawada-san et moi. Je ne veux en aucun cas vous causez du tort, pour la famille ou pour votre relation que vous avez lui par ma faute. Ne lui refusez en aucun cas l'entrée au manoir pour ça, et ne lui reprochez en rien toute cette histoire. Il pourrait croire que je vous l'ai dit pour vous retourner contre lui... Et je en veux pas dégrader encore plus mes rapports avec lui...

-Tsunayoshi-kun... souffla Timoteo, abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de comprendre... Tu...

Tsuna eut un sourire triste.

-Je ne crois pas avoir dit que je le détestais.

-Même après tout ce qu'il t'a fait subir ? demanda Reborn, en levant élégamment un sourcil. Même, après qu'il t'ait humilié ? Même après qu'il t'ait renié ?

-C'est mon père, reprocha Tsuna. Et il aurait me renier, il aurait beau me dire qu'il me déteste, moi je n'ai absolument rien contre lui. Je l'aime comme le seul père que je n'ai jamais connu. Alors s'il vous plaît, pardonnez-lui.

-Mais Tsunayoshi-kun...

-A cause de ma naissance, à cause du fait que j'ai survécu, mon lien a été brisé.. Non, s'il vous plaît, écoutez-moi jusqu'au bout, demanda l'enfant en voyant le boss des Vongola ouvrir la bouche. A cause de cela, mon père m'a renié, mais je ne veux pas voir la famille Vongola se détruire ou devenir froide, à cause de ce qu'il vient de se passer avec Sawada-san... Cette famille de la mafia m'a donné beaucoup de réconfort après mon enlèvement et c'est sûrement et uniquement grâce à cela que je suis capable de vous parler des mésaventures avec Sawada-san aussi bien... Je ne pourrai jamais vous remercier assez pour le soutien et la chaleur que vous m'avez apporté. Et je veux que cette famille, que ce manoir et ses habitants restent de ce même état d'esprit plutôt que devenir froids et méfiants. S'il vous plaît, si vous ne voulez pas lui pardonner parce qu'il m'a fait subir beaucoup de choses, alors pardonnez lui au moins pour l'avenir de votre famille, Timoteo di Vongola.

Timoteo regarda avec déchirement l'enfant baisser la tête pour appuyer sa demande. Il hésita avant que Rebon ne fasse remarquer, ne quittant pas la forme de Tsuna recroquevillée sur elle-même :

-Je pense qu'il serait déshonorant pour lui si nous interdisions l'accès au manoir à Iemitsu... Ne crois-tu pas Timoteo ? Après il vient de le demander au nom de la famille Vongola...

-Oui, soupira le boss. J'en toucherai un mot à Hibari et aux autres...

-A Hibari-san ? répéta Tsuna, interdit. Pourquoi à Hibari-san ?

-Gamin, appela d'une voix forte Reborn, ignorant la question de l'enfant, tu le sais déjà, je suis devenu ton tuteur depuis le moment où je suis arrivé au manoir. Et tant que tel j'ai pu t'observer. J'ai pu remarquer je ne n'avais rien de plus à t'enseigner au sujet de ton charisme ou de tes choix. Sans même que je puisse te forcer à faire ce genre de choix, tu les prends déjà en ton âme et conscience. Tu te prend même la famille très à cœur, malgré tu ais un passé traumatisant avec la mafia...

-Vous le savez ? s'étonna Tsuna.

Reborn fronça les sourcils et amena la main à son chapeau. Avant que Tsuna n'ait pu réagir, un grand marteau vert se trouvait dans la main du tuteur qui l'assainit sur la tête de l'enfant. Celui-ci poussa un petit cri de surprise et de douleur.

-Ne m'interrompt pas, Dame-Tsuna ! Le credo d'un bon tueur à gage est de se tenir informé en tout temps et de toutes les personnes qu'il va rencontrer. Et je te rappelle que je suis le numéro un des tueurs à gage : ne me sous-estime pas !

Tsuna grogna mais ne demanda pas non plus comment l'homme avait-il savoir qu'il était ainsi surnommé à l'école primaire... Se tenait-il aussi informé de ce genre de chose complètement inutiles ?

-Mais, continua Reborn, même si tu n'as pas besoin de moi dans ces domaines, tu as d'énorme lacune en ce concerne le self-défense, et ce même tu as été capable de te défendre contre cet homme qui t'a enlevé au manoir l'autre nuit, tu as eu beaucoup de chance : une homme plus expérimenté, ne serait jamais tombé dans ce genre de situation.. Aussi, et comme me l'a demandé le Nono, je vais faire en sorte d'entraîner ton corps et faire en sorte à ce que tu puisses utiliser et contrôler ce pouvoir qu'est ta Flamme. Je te ferais aussi entrer dans le crâne beaucoup de langues, comme un boss devrait les connaître, ainsi que toute l'histoire de la mafia. Mon objectif est de faire de toi un parfait boss de la mafia. Y vois-tu une objection ?

Tsuna se massa le crâne avant de relever la tête vers le tueur à gage. Il soupira :

-De la théorie, en gros... Je n'aime pas la théorie... Et je n'éprouve pas d'envie particulière à devenir le boss d'une famille mafieuse... Mais s'il faut ça pour pouvoir protéger ceux que je veux protéger et ceux qui ont besoin d'être protégés, alors je suis prêt.

Reborn toisa du regard le brunet avant qu'un sourire ineffable n'étira les coins de ses lèvres.

-Je vois... Plus de retour en arrière possible, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je n'en jamais eu l'intention, assura l'enfant.

-Dans ce cas...

Le marteau se transforma alors sous les yeux ébahis de l'enfant en un revolver qu'il reconnut immédiatement. L'homme pointa le canon de l'arme dans la direction de Tsuna tout en continuant sur sa lancée :

-... ça te dérange pas que je commence mon boulot maintenant ?

Tsuna poussa un petit cri en sentant l'intense satisfaction émaner de l'homme et encore une fois, il ne pouvait savoir si l'homme était sérieux ou s'il le testait. Décidant qu'il ne chercherait pas à savoir tout de suite, Tsuna sortit de la pièce précipitamment non sans avoir souhaité une bonne journée au boss des Vongola. Ce dernier soupira, alors que le tueur à gage détendit le bars qui tenait l'arme, pointant son canon sur les bords du fédora.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai bien l'impression que ça va bien être plus animé durant les prochains mois...

-N'essaie pas de le cacher, sourit Reborn, narquois, ça te fait plaisir n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui... sourit tendrement Timoteo. Prends soin de Tsunayoshi-kun s'il te plaît...

-A ce que j'ai compris, le gamin s'est plutôt bien intégré dans le manoir.

-A quoi vois-tu cela ?

-Tu es la deuxième personne depuis une heure à me demander d'y aller mollo avec lui.

-Qui était la première ? s'étonna Timoteo.

-Une personne que je n'aurais cru entendre dire qu'il ne faisait du souci pour quelqu'un : Gokudera Hayato.

-Pourquoi je demande... ? rit doucement le boss des Vongola. Cela te semblera assez bizarre mais sache que tous les membres que nous avons recruté pour la prochaine génération des Vongola a déjà admis Tsunayoshi dans leur rang. Ils agissent tous différemment vis à vis de lui depuis son arrivée.

-Oui... j'ai vu comment s'est comporté Hibari avec Iemitsu... Normalement, il aurait mordu à mort le gamin avant de repartir faire une sieste, au lieu de quoi il me l'a confié alors que je passais par là avant de menacer Iemitsu. Soit dit en passant, je ne sais même pas si l'idée d'un combat lui est venu en tête lorsqu'il m'a croisé... Qui aurait cru que quelqu'un d'aussi solitaire que lui puisse à ce point protéger un enfant ?

-Qui sait... Même Mukuro est plus présent dans le manoir depuis quelque temps... Je ne sais pas trop si je dois m'en réjouir ou non, mais avant il n'hésitait à partir sans rien nous dire et pouvait rester absent pendant des jours. Or depuis que Tsuna est là, Mukuro reste de plus en plus au sein du manoir.

-Je garderai un œil sur lui aussi.

-Hmm... Il semblerait que Mukuro et Tsunayoshi-kun ait eu une sorte de discussion ou d'accord selon Coyote... Je ne sais pas de quoi ils ont parlé, mais ça a semblé assez important et Mukuro ne s'est pas approché de trop près de lui, pourtant il aurait pu : Coyote était assez loin.

-Quelque chose l'en a empêché... conclut Reborn.

-Oui, mais je ne sais pas quoi. Prends garde mais laisse aussi un peu de liberté à Tsunayoshi-kun... Il en a besoin...

-Je ne suis pas un monstre, tout de même.

-Non tu as raison, sourit Timoteo. Monstre est encore trop gentil...

Reborn eut un sourire carnassier en entendant cela, pas le moins du monde abattu par ce que disait Timoteo de lui, avant de quitter à son tour le bureau du Nono, laissant le boss de la famille Vongola seul. Celui-ci se tourna vers la fenêtre et contempla le ciel où les nuages s'amoncelaient.

-Le sort en est jeté... soupira-t-il.

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

_Et voilà ! Enfin fini ! Ça chapitre aussi était long donc vous comprendrez pourquoi j'ai publié aussi tard ! Imaginez devoir tout relire deux ou trois fois et corrigez toutes les fautes... Ayez pitié de moi et pardonnez-moi... Oui oui je sais que c'est à cause de moi si les chapitres sont longs je ne sais pas m'arrêter. Mais ne même temps je ne crois pas que vous m'en voudrez pour ça ^^_

_Du coup Iemitsu a renié Tsuan et le pense coupable de la mort de son frère jumeau, mort-né. Peut-être que c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux mais pour être honnête je n'ai jamais aimé Iemitsu et je le montre bien !_

_Du coup je vous laisse écrire vos commentaire ! Si vous n'en laissez pas, eh bien... je serai obligée, disons... d'employer les grand moyens... **fait les yeux de chiens battus** pleeeaasee !_

_A la prochaine !_


	22. Annonce

ANNONCE :

Ne vous inquiétez pas : je ne renonce pas à la fic. Je sais qu'un titre comme ça peut faire peur particulièrement quand l'auteur est en retard. J'ai malheureusement, et à mon plus regret, expérimenté cela pas mal de fois. Donc je vous rassure je n'abandonne pas la fic.

En fait, c'est juste pour vous prévenir qu'il n'y aura pas de chapitre aujourd'hui. Désolée, j'ai été occupée tout le week-end et je n'ai malheureusement pas fini le chapitre qui est censé être publié. J'ai encore des retouches à faire pour qu'il soit correct et je n'aurais pas assez de temps de jusqu'à minuit pour le faire. Je suis vraiment désolée de vous faire attendre encore une semaine. Du coup je vous dit sans faute à dimanche prochain !

*se met à genoux* Je vous en prie soyez magnanimes !


	23. Chapter 22 : Vacances

_Ouf ! Enfin fini ! Ce chapitre m'aurait prit du temps ! Mais je pense être assez contente de moi. Il est très long comme vous les aimez pour me faire pardonner de vous avoir donné un faux espoir la semaine dernière._

_Enfin, bon il est enfin là le chapitre tant attendu : le chapitre 22 qui s'intitule Vancances et j'espère franchement que vous l'aimerez, j'ai vraiment mis toutes mon énergie dans celui-là._

_J'ai tenté de faire surgir ma flamme de dernière volonté afin que les persos de Katekyo Hitman Reborn puisse se soumettre à ma volonté, mais rien à faire. Ils reviennent toujours vers leur créatrice Akira Amano... Tout ce que je possède c'est l'histoire de cette fic ainsi que les OC._

_Je remercie **Syt the Evil Angel, tahury, Caliste, Anna-chan17, Tiffou, Yuki manga, Guest, tsuni182718, guest** (deuxième), et **Aren** pour leur reveiw au chapitre 21 et **Tsukyo-chan, Guest** et **Aren** pour leur réponse à mon annonce de la semaine dernière._

_Merci également à **fanais, aranley, addaline, Reima-chan, Minimiste, Fiane-Fiamma, Dixia, Himutsu-chan, Hebihime, Zeyra K, Tomokachan76, anastasia172, Lecfan, Izanami97, Alycia Panther,** **Yuki-Jiji, fuonhicali, Anonimo XD, mary6987**,** lupine13, manga-fic-love-sissi, amelieprosper, Akayui, lulue79, Tiffou, amiedu13, , Luce Li, Walarisse, Kyara17, Ekana, neko-chan L, neko-chan200, sacheliane, Caliste, yukixvongola, charlesdoudou, Riddikuluss, Mia Ako-nee, Elrika, Loucat, Sacha Tsukiya, PetitCrapaudBaveux, Minami12, inukag9, Audragon, ao no oni, Blihioma, tahury, Hikari0005, , ninolola, , Naidja, Llamas del Cielo, Ms Akabane, Noxerea, Marou83, Akuma-no-Kitsune, SinaKalissa, Nahel, tisha2803, jilie084, jevierita, Kyona-sama, Rebornx3, TheLadySoul, hiey, HarukaN, misa2, belkeirmed, Naelye, MissSexyBaby, Nama2902, Bottled Memories, history, Akuuma Tsukeshine, JuriiGothic, melamariannie, Darkounette, Cristalya, Dollwing, tsuukuun, Mimi et Neko, 444dodo444, Anlovi, Tsubaki-chan99, Sharo-chan, Natsume1111, Yaml, Sylcian Sph Legacy, yukiko-yu, Reizen. , Nunu c moi, erikadu19, Miss Green Rabbit, Ellewyl, meads, giannesky2305, freddyman, shinomena, Alexandra919, Parax **et** Gwenaelle7, tamarahc, tenshihouou, ShawolY, La Banshee Blihioma, Akashi-chan, Sealunis, Dayvis D. Pumpkin's Luys, manon.a.6, YamInari, Ondie-Yoko, kuroyukihime28, manga-fic-love-sissi, Denshitoakuma, yaoi-chan-poowa, missymanga, Complicate, Kikuue, avion en papier, maiko59, Aube Crepusculaire, Rikka Yomi, TheDevilOn, Kuroko23, alyss au pays de l'abyss, Psycho67, 3004, Wispers-Write, Olympe2, LOORELAI3, Balzud Anna-chan17, nekoko50, Guargante, Syt the Evil Angel, tsuni182718, Abana Shale, roxiyaoi et soratomoyo-chan **pour avoir mis en favoris ou suivre cette fic !_

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes :_

_Chapitre 21 :_

_**Yuki manga** : Merci pour la review. Je suis heureuse que tu en sois accro xD Je te mentirai si je ne te disais pas que je suis flattée ^^. Merci pour tes encouragements et j'espère que tu me pardonnes du coup pour ce retard et te souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_**Guest **: Mais_

_de rien ^^ Je te souhaite également une bonne lecture !_

_**Guest (deuxième)** : XD Je dois avouer que j'ai été morte de rire à ta question. Évidemment qu'il y aura d'autre chapitres ! Tien en voilà un juste un peu plus bas ! Et comme je l'ai dit auparavant, je ne pense pas être arrivé à la moitié de ma fic. Même si avec ce chapitre là, on s'y approche plus... de la moitié bien sûr ^^ Bonne lecture !_

_**Aren **: Alors toi... Dois-je te dire que c'est ta review qui m'a décidé à faire une annonce ? Ou dosi-je te dire à quel point tu m'as fait rire avec cette parenthèse sur ta "vie" ? Merci encore pour ce petit moment de détente que tu m'as fait passé et encore merci pour tes encouragements ! A la prochaine et profites bien de ce chapitre super long !_

_Annonce de la semaine dernière :_

_**Guest (Aren)**: XD Mais as-tu su ? En fait nous avons décidé de faire une sorte de petit black out en ne publiant pas nos fics ce week end là... XD mais non je rigole, Lecfan et moi ne sommes pas en contact et c'était totalement une grosse coïncidence. _

_Du coup je ne vous fais pas languir plus longtemps ! Enjoy !_

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

Chapitre 22 : Vacances

-Un voyage ? répéta Tsuna tout en levant la tête de ses exercices de mathématiques.

Cela faisait bien un mois que Tsuna avait fait la rencontre de Reborn et ce dernier avec fini par s'apercevoir du niveau catastrophique de son nouvel élève dans les études scolaires. Après tout pendant son enlèvement ses ravisseurs ne lui avaient évidemment pas aider à avoir de bons résultats. Il l'avait alors assommé de devoirs, le soir, sans aucune aide, au désespoir de Gokudera, après les diverses leçons de la journée. L'homme avait pour projet de faire intégrer Tsuna à une école de la mafia après les vacances de Noël, afin qu'il puisse bénéficier autant du contact social que des cours d'à peu près son niveau. Après avoir démontré qu'il était plus mature que les enfants de son âge, il était devenu hors de question de le laisser dans une école "normale" : il risquerait de s'ennuyer et de ne pas s'intégrer avec des enfants plus jeunes et en grande majorité plus "idiots" -selon le terme de Gokudera- que lui. Et même si Gokudera n'avait pas tout de suite accepté la décision de Reborn et du Nono, se méfiant plus que tout de ces futurs héritiers qui étudiaient dans les murs de ce genre d'école, la décision avait été prise. Reborn se chargerait ainsi de remettre Tsuna à niveau et même plus haut encore si possible.

Tsuna travaillait d'arrache-pied, motivé autant par les exercices et les entraînements supplémentaires que menaçait de lui donner Reborn s'il ne travaillait pas sérieusement ou s'il échouait dans une quelconque tâche, mais également par les enjeux en place.

Et là, Gokudera, dépité de ne pas pouvoir empêcher la future entrée de l'enfant dans l'école mafieuse, lui avait proposé un voyage.

-Oui ! s'exclama Gokudera, heureux de voir que l'enfant s'extirpait enfin de ses nombreux exercices que Reborn lui avait proposé... ordonné... de faire.

-Où ça ? demanda Tsuna négligemment.

-J'avais pensé à se relaxer dans les terres italiennes. Kyoko m'a parlé d'un endroit dans les montagneux, dans le sud d'Italie, assez reculé et sympa si on veut être tranquille. Elle m'a dit aussi que l'endroit avait l'air d'être magnifique.

-Y a-t-il une raison particulière à ce voyage ? soupçonna Tsuna.

-Juste pour vous faire penser à autre chose.

-Gokudera-san, je vous remercie de votre sollicitude, sourit l'enfant, avec sincérité. Mais je vais bien...

-Mais...

-Vous voulez me soulager du boulot que me donne Reborn, n'est-ce pas ? Ou voulez-vous me faire penser à autre chose qu'à mon père ?

Gokudera sursauta en voyant que l'enfant avait compris ce qu'il avait prévu, mais resta ferme.

-Je m'inquiète pour vous, Tsunayoshi-sama.

Tsuna eut un sourire attendri aux paroles de l'argenté qui fut perturbé par l'éclat de joie inattendue dans le regard de l'enfant.

-Merci vraiment, Gokudera-san, mais je...

-Ne me dîtes pas que vous ne voulez pas faire une pause ! Je ne vous croirai pas.

-Eh bien, je n'ai pas dit ça... commença prudemment Tsuna en se laissant aller contre le dossier de la chaise de son bureau, non sans jeter des regards dans tous les coins de sa chambre, s'assurant sûrement de l'absence de Reborn, mais je me dois afin de ne pas faire honte au nom des Vongola de me montrer à la hauteur de tout et ça vaut aussi pour les études...

-Je pensais que vous vous en ficheriez des Vongola...

-Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, oui... Mais si je dois devenir le boss de la famille, il me semble important que le nom ne soit pas discrédité par ma faute surtout si c'est cette famille qui m'a sauvé et si vous, Yamamoto et les autres, en faîtes partie... Vous êtes sûrement fier, vous connaissant Gokudera-san, de cette famille que vous avez intégré, alors je ne veux en aucun cas tendre la perche à ceux qui n'attendent que ça. Mais cela ne veut pas dire non plus, que j'essaierai d'être quelqu'un que je ne suis pas...

-Je comprend, mais vous savez sûrement que vous du temps avant de devenir le boss des Vongola... Vous avez subi beaucoup de choses ces dernières semaines et je sais que vous avez besoin de repos.

Tsuna soupira avant de réfléchir sérieusement à la proposition. Il devait l'avouer, la pensée de partir en vacances était tentante. Il se doutait que connaître un peu mieux son pays d'adoption lui serait demandé tôt ou tard et qu'un voyage était la meilleure des façon de le faire. Dans son cadre de son apprentissage pour devenir le boss, Tsuna était pratiquement sûr que son tueur serait d'accord. Il en profiterait probablement pour le faire réviser sa géographie... Non c'était une bonne idée, mais il hésitait encore. A toutes ses sorties en dehors du manoir, cela s'était terminé avec une attaque ou un début d'enlèvement. Il hésitait maintenant à sortir avant de connaître un minimum à se défendre et ce afin de ne pas donner d'ennuis à Gokudera et aux autres. Il réfléchit alors : aucun ennemi des Vongola n'avait tenté quoi que ce soit contre lui depuis des semaines et la dernière fois que quelque chose lui était arrivé était lors de sa rencontre avec Anonimo et cela aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui vu que personne dans la ville ne les avaient reconnus, pas même les forces de l'ordre. Aussi si Gokudera et ceux qui l'accompagnerait s'habillaient d'une autre façon que les costumes noirs et s'ils ne prenaient pas les limousines, il y avait de grandes chances qu'ils passent de nouveau inaperçus. Il y avait donc peu de chances qu'il se passe quelque chose.

Il leva les yeux vers Gokudera dont le regard lui envoyait en léger scintillement d'espoir. Tsuna eut un petit sourire, ce à quoi, Gokudera extériorisa sa joie en un grand sourire. Tsuna le savait : Gokudera et les autres s'étaient énormément inquiétés pour lui après la visite du chef du CEDEF. Ils n'avaient eu de cesse de le surveiller, épiant le moindre changement dans son comportement. Ce à quoi Tsuna avait été agacé. Il n'allait tout de même pas pleurer pendant un mois pour l'action de son père ! Mais en même temps il avait été heureux qu'ils s'inquiètent à ce point même. Même Hibari et Mukuro l'avaient été, à leur niveau. Il estimait que ces vacances improvisées pourraient aussi servir aux membres des Vongola de pouvoir se relâcher un peu.

-Je vais en parler à Reborn, finit par annoncer Tsuna, avec un sourire.

-Vous êtes sûr ? Je peux prendre la responsabilité de lui dire... déclara Gokudera.

-C'est moi son élève et c'est moi qui ait accepté malgré mes devoirs. Je ne veux pas paraître pour un lâche en vous envoyant l'affronter. Peut-être ne sera-t-il pas aussi difficile à convaincre qu'on le pense...

-Vous croyez ? demanda l'argenté, peu convaincu, malgré lui.

-Si Reborn accepte, vous pourriez en parler au Nono, si vous insistez... D'ailleurs, avez-vous une idée du lieu exactement ? Vous avez parlé de l'Italie, mais il me faudrait un endroit un peu plus précis...

-Je me disais qu'un air de montagne ne serait pas de trop...

-Je vois. Et pour combien de temps ?

-Deux ou trois jours devraient faire l'affaire... décida Gokudera, avant de continuer, un air malicieux sur le visage, et puis, je suis sûr que si je proposerai plus longtemps, vous n'auriez pas accepté.

Le sourire de Tsuna s'élargit.

-Bien vu.

* * *

-Personne n'a rien oublié ? demanda Tsuna, à la cantonade.

Yamamoto et Gokudera lui adressèrent un sourire rassurant tandis que Chrome et Ryohei, avec une grand sourire, trop heureux de pouvoir sortir des murs du manoir en dehors des missions, secouèrent la tête plus ou moins vigoureusement selon leur caractère. Hibari adressa un regard plein de menace à l'enfant comme lui enlever l'envie de croire qu'il pourrait oublier quelque chose. Un cri résonna alors dans le groupe que formait Tsuna et les autres.

-Ah ! J'ai oublié mon pyjama !

-Toujours à la traîne, Ahoushi ! s'exaspéra Gokudera.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça Ahodera ! Je ne suis plus un gamin ?

-Oublier ses affaires n'est-il pas digne d'un gamin ?

-Gokudera, Lambo, calmez-vous, sourit Yamamoto . Cela ne sert à rien d'argumenter comme ça. Dépêche-toi, Lambo, va le chercher. Nous t'attendons.

-Teme... gronda Gokudera alors que Lambo se précipitait vers le manoir, d'où est-ce que c'est toi qui dit quoi faire ?

-Gokudera-san, intervint alors Tsuna. Takeshi-san a raison. Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous disputer. Le bateau que nous devons prendre à Palerme ne va pas tarder partir... Perdre plus de temps n'est pas nécessaire.

-Kufufufu, ricana Mukuro en apparaissant soudainement, Tsuna, ne faisant que tressaillir, maintenant habitué aux manières de l'illusionniste. Eh bien mon cher Gokudera, c'est un enfant qui a plus le sens de l'organisation que toi ?

-Mukuro ! s'exclama l'argenté. Que fais-tu ici ?

-Comme si j'allais laisser ma douce Chrome au milieu de mafieux... De plus, je compte bien vous surveiller.

-Qu'est-ce que tu prévoies ? demanda Gokudera en adressant à Mukuro un regard à moitié furieux, à moitié menaçant.

Une lueur malsaine éclaira ses yeux vairons.

-Ce que je fais depuis que je vous ai rejoint...

Tsuna soupira devant la reprise d'hostilité de Gokudera et aux manières de l'illusionniste qui n'arrangeaient rien à la situation. Reborn, quant à lui jeta un regard critique au groupe qu'il essayait de séparer et de calmer Gokudera. Il se rapprocha de Hibari.

-Je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu acceptes d'y aller avec eux...

Hibari resta silencieux, tout en soutenant le regard du tueur à gage avant de poser le sien sur le groupe et plus particulièrement sur une touffe châtain.

-L'enfant a insisté...

-Tiens donc, sourit Reborn.

Hibari lui jeta un regard menaçant, n'aimait pas le ton qu'avait pris l'homme. Celui-ci prit le temps de laisser un sourire équivoque. Avant que le japonais n'ait pu sortir son armée préférée, Reborn reprit un air sérieux.

-Je ne peux venir. Le Nono m'a confié une mission assez préoccupante. Je te confies Tsuna.

Hibari haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Reborn capta son regard et ses paroles devinrent plus qu'un souffle de sorte que seule le possesseur de la flamme du Nuage puisse l'entendre.

-Le Nono est inquiet : les ennemis des Vongola sont calmes. Il n'a rien dit à Gokudera ni à Tsuna pour ne pas les inquiéter mais il avait peur qu'on nous attaque pendant votre voyage... Il m'a demandé d'enquêter.

-Je n'ai jamais eu connaissance de tout ça...

-Tout comme Visconti, répliqua ferais mieux de rester près du groupe. Même si la nouvelle de votre voyage n'est ni annoncée, ni officielle, même pour la totalité des Vongola. Le Nono ne veut prendre aucun risque pour la sécurité de Tsuna.

Hibari jeta un regard neutre au tueur.

-Toi aussi, Akambo...

-Hmm ?

-Tu t'es attaché au gamin.

Reborn garda le silence un instant.

-Je ne m'attache à personne. Mais je dois avouer qu'il est intéressant...

Hibari eut un reniflement désagréable.

-En quoi ? Il est faible et ne peut rien faire seul. Et pleurnichard...

-Il est vrai que Tsuna n'a pas encore fait ses preuves... Mais plus il prendra son temps mieux ce sera. Il n'est pas encore prêt physiquement et n'a pas encore la force nécessaire pour devenir boss, j'en conviens. Mais c'est pour ça que je suis là et vous aussi... Nous devons donner à Tsuna la possibilité de faire ses preuves et pour cela, nous devons faire en sorte qu'il survive jusque là.

Hibari eut un petit tressautement au coin de ses lèvres en se retenant de grimacer. Cette mission ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il avait autre chose à faire plutôt que de garder cet enfant. S'il était pire qu'un herbivore, incapable de s'en sortir seul, pourquoi tout essayer pour le garder en vie ? Reborn dut sentir la réprobation sur le visage de Hibari car il conclut :

-Je suis pratiquement sûr que tu es aussi intéressé par lui. Tu n'en as juste pas encore conscience...

-Je ne suis pas intéressé par les faibles, gronda Hibari menaçant.

-Dans ce cas, que fais-tu ici ?

Hibari se tut, ne pouvant donner aucune réponse à Reborn qui en profita pour s'éloigner de l'ancien préfet de discipline de Namimori. Le regard de ce dernier coula vers l'enfant qui essayait vainement de calmer l'argenté tandis que Mukuro accueillait ses efforts avec un rire moqueur. Ses yeux devinrent perçant alors que le bruit de leur groupe devenait de plus en plus important. Tsuna eut alors un frisson qui lui parcourut le long du dos avant de lancer un regard effrayé au manieur de tonfas. Ces derniers étaient d'ailleurs de sortie.

-Si vous ne vous calmez pas tout de suite herbivore, je vous mords à mort.

Mukuro en sentant l'intention meurtrière de sa némésis eut un sourire narquois et sortit de nulle part son trident. Tsuna pleura intérieurement aux comportements des membres les plus forts du groupe. N'avait-il pas accepté des vacances ?

* * *

Tsuna s'étira longuement avant de s'accouder à la rambarde et d'admirer la vue depuis sa chambre d'hôtel.

Le voyage s'était passé tranquillement contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé après les disputes et le début du combat entre Hibari et Mukuro. Heureusement le Nono avait vite fait d'étouffer dans l'œuf de ce début de catastrophe en venant souhaiter un bon voyage à Tsuna et aux autres. Tsuna était prêt à mettre sa main au feu que son grand-père était préoccupé. Mais quand il avait rencontré son regard, le Nono lui avait offert un sourire rassurant, comprenant que l'enfant l'avait percé à jour. Il avait fallu que Gokudera le sorte de ses pensée, à la moitié du trajet vers le port, pour qu'il se fasse une raison. Si son grand-père avait voulu lui dire quelque chose, il l'aurait fait. Cela ne servait à rien de s'inquiéter pour quelque chose ou une possibilité d'événement dont il ne connaissait même pas le sujet.

Ils avaient roulés pendant presque trois heures à trois voitures. Le groupe s'était partagé les deux premières : Tsuna, Gokudera, Lambo et Ryohei dans l'une d'elle et Yamamoto, Chrome et Mukuro dans l'autre, tandis que Hibari avait réquisitionné la dernière voiture pour lui seul. Lambo avait dormi sur les genoux de Gokudera pendant une bonne partie du trajet, sous les grognement de celui-ci tandis que Tsuna voulant à tout prix profiter du paysage, avait tout fait pour rester éveillé. Ils avaient dû ensuite laisser les voitures Vongola pour prendre le bateau afin de rejoindre les terres italiennes. Étant la première fois que Tsuna ce genre de transport, il s'était senti mal. Sous le conseil de Gokudera, il s'était allongé sur les sièges mis à la disposition des passagers. Au bout d'une heure de voyage, il avait commencé à se sentir mieux, habitué maintenant aux remous, mais n'avait pas voulu tenter à nouveau de venir sur le pont. Il avait fallu que Gokudera pourchasse Lambo et que lui-même, accompagné de Ryohei et Yamamoto soit pourchassé par Hibari car ils faisaient trop de bruit, pour qu'il se précipite sur le pont afin d'arrêter l'ancien préfet de Namimori. Au final Hibari l'avait mordu à mort et, ce, sans aucune raison apparente. En voyant cela, Gokudera s'était détourné de Lambo qui en avait profité pour s'enfuir et s'était précipité sur Hibari pour se faire mordre à mort à son tour. Tsuna n'avait jamais su pourquoi l'argenté poursuivait Lambo et avait provoqué ainsi tout ce remue-ménage.

Tsuna grimaça. Oui, il pouvait dire que malgré cet épisode-là, le voyage s'était bien passé. Ils avaient alors débarqués à Naples. Tsuna avait à peine vu la ville qu'ils avaient loués des taxis qui les avaient emmenés à un grand hôtel dans une région montagneuse, alors que le soleil commençait sa chute vertigineuse dans le ciel. Ensuite était venu le problème des chambres. Chacune était dotée de trois lits aussi fallait-il partager le groupe. Hibari refusant (encore...) de partager sa chambre, l'avait prise pour lui seul, Chrome étant une fille, il avait été décidé qu'elle aussi dormirait seule. Il restait alors plus que Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo, Ryohei et Lambo à partager. Une dispute s'était ensuivie de nouveau entre Gokudera et Lambo, le premier voulant être dans la même chambre que Tsuna et le second refusant de dormir avec Mukuro. Yamamoto avait alors accepté de laisser sa place à Lambo et ainsi décidé de partager la chambre avec Ryohei et Mukuro.

Alors que l'enfant continuait à contempler le soleil couchant des coups frappés à la porte retentit dans la pièce . Tsuna se tourna à demi vers la porte et déclara :

-Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Mukuro qui adressa un regard réprobateur.

-Tu ne devrais pas autoriser les gens à entrer ainsi, Tsunayoshi. On ne sait pas qui est derrière la porte...

-Je le sais avec Reborn : un tueur ne frappa pas à la porte.

-Les tueurs ne sont pas tes seuls ennemis...

-Et je suis sûr que vous n'êtes pas venu juste pour me dire ceci, sourit Tsuna.

Mukuro scanna la pièce du regard avant de lâcher.

-Tes sangsues ne sont pas là ?

-Si vous voulez parlez de Gokudera et de Yamamoto, ils sont partis pour régler les chambres et monter les bagages.

-Je vois. Et ton autre partenaire de chambre ?

-Ryohei-san l'a entraîné vers la salle de gym qu'il a aperçu en arrivant. Pour quelle raison voulez-vous savoir ça ?

Mukuro regarda pendant un instant l'enfant avant de lâcher :

-Je voulais te parler.

Le visage de Tsuna devint sérieux et il se redressa de toute sa hauteur en voyant l'expression inhabituellement grave de Mukuro. Pour que l'adulte en perdre son attitude moqueuse, cela devrait être de la plus haute importance. D'un signe de tête, il invita Mukuro à le rejoindre sur le balcon. L'illusionniste referma la porte derrière lui et avança vers Tsuna qui se tourna complètement vers lui.

-Que se passe-t-il, Mukuro-san ?

Mukuro plongea son regard dans les lacs caramels innocents que formaient les yeux de Tsuna.

-Pourquoi je suis ici ?

-Hein ?

Mukuro soupira une nouvelle fois avant de reposer sa question.

-Pourquoi je suis ici ? Tu m'as demandé de venir avec vous pour une raison que j'ignore. Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas un ami pour toi et que je cherche la moindre occasion pour prendre possession de ton corps, alors pourquoi tu m'as proposé de venir de venir ici en vacances ? Tu dis que c'est une idée de Gokudera, mais jamais il ne m'aurait demandé de venir.

Tsuna pencha la tête, troublé.

-Je n'avais aucune idée derrière la tête... Je pensais que ce serait bien que vous profitiez un peu du calme que nous avons pour penser à autre chose que la mafia... Et puis, je sais que vous voulez veiller sur Chrome-chan... Et elle avait très envie de venir.

Mukuro regarda l'enfant :

-Quoi ? C'est tout ?

-Évidemment ! sourit Tsuna. Mais retenez bien une chose, c'est que je n'ai fait que vous inviter ! C'est vous qui avez accepté de venir à cette sortie.

-C'est justement ça qui m'a intrigué...

-Rappelez-vous je vous ai dit que jamais je ne vous imposerai quoique ce soit... Je tiens toujours mes promesses.

Mukuro cacha son trouble à cette phrase et demanda :

-Je ne pensais pas que c'était ton genre de décider de prendre des vacances du jour au lendemain.

-Techniquement, c'est celui de Gokudera, soupira Tsuna, mais je pensais que ce serait en effet une bonne idée. Cela fait longtemps que je voulais sortir du manoir, mais à chaque fois que je sortais en ville, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui se passait. Donc je voulais essayer d'aller plus loin, pour éviter les troubles habituels. Dans le territoire des Vongola, mon visage est assez connu maintenant...

-Regrettes-tu d'avoir pris la décision de prendre la succession des Vongola ?

-Pourquoi tout le monde me demande ça... soupira fataliste Tsuna. Je disais juste un état de fait. Je ne regrette pas un instant de devenir Decimo. C'est juste que... je trouve ça incroyable que les mafieux s'en prennent à des enfants, même ceux plongés dans la mafia dans la naissance. Ils n'ont rien fait.

-C'est le véritable visage de la mafia..

-Considérez vous que la famille Vongola soit alors différente ?

-Absolument pas. Les Vongola sont des mafieux et comme les autres... Kufufu... il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores à propos de ta nouvelle famille.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Les Vongola m'ont sauvé !

-Les Vongola sont comme les autres famiglia : ils ont impliqué de maints enfants dans leurs embrouilles. Comment crois-tu que ceux qui te gardent en ce moment : Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome et les autres, sont venus dans la mafia ? Hayato Gokudera a été approché par le Nono pour devenir un tueur à gage free-lance alors qu'il avait quatorze ans. Certes, il était plus à proprement un adolescent, mais il restait tout de même jeune. Et je ne parle pas de Lambo Bovino et de son amie chinoise... Quand ils ont rejoint le groupe, ils n'avaient que cinq ans. Le Nono avait demandé au boss de la famille Bovino si Lambo pouvait rejoindre leur rang ce que le boss des Bovino a été ravi d'accepter ! Quant à moi, depuis que je suis né je suis dans les embrouilles mafieuse, poursuivi par les Vongola. Cinq ans après, le Nono, que tu appelles si gentiment, Ji-chan, nous a tous demandés de prendre nos postes en Italie...

-Cinq ans après ? répéta Tsuna, horrifié. Mais alors, Lambo-ni avait...

-Une dizaine d'année tout au plus... Vois-tu, peut-être que les Vongola ne torturent pas les enfants ou ne font pas d'expérience sur eux, mais ils les entraînent tout de même dans leurs magouilles politiques. Je ne sais pas si cela était comme ça autrefois, mais il me semble avoir entendu parler que le Primo lui-même avait un gardien très jeune, presque un adolescent et il l'envoyait en première ligne dans les combats...

Tsuna était dépité. Mukuro avait raison : il avait presque mis la famille Vongola sur un piédestal en dessous des projecteurs, pensant qu'elle n'était en rien comme les autres, mais il devait admettre qu'il ne connaissait pas les coulisses qui la soutenait. Mais quand même : Lambo évoluait dans la mafia depuis ses cinq ans ? Et le boss de sa famille avait laissé faire, même en avait été heureux ? Tsuna se sentit alors triste pour Lambo. L'adolescent n'a pas du tout une enfance joyeuse, loin de sa famille et surtout au milieu de l'adolescence ! Tsuna se souvenait de la peur qu'il avait lui-même au milieu de personnes plus vieilles que lui et se demandait si Lambo avait lui-même expérimenté cette situation. Bien que Tsuna savait que Yamamoto, Chrome et Ryohei, n'avait pas dû être méchant avec lui, il restait tout de même Hibari, Mukuro et Gokudera qui ne semblaient pas porter les enfants dans leur cœur. Comment Lambo avait-il pris la décision de son boss ? Mukuro surprit le regard accablé de Tsuna :

-J'en déduit que tu n'étais pas au courant... Mais tu dois le savoir c'est le véritable visage des Vongola. Si tu veux vraiment changer les choses, il faudrait d'abord les changer au sein de ta famille...

Sur ces mots, Mukuro sortit de la chambre laissant Tsuna à ses noires pensées.

* * *

Tsuna se réveilla brusquement se levant légèrement de son lit. Soudain il regarda ses compagnons de chambres pour voir s'ils étaient réveillés. Heureusement pour lui, Gokudera et Lambo dormaient toujours à poings fermés. Il soupira de soulagement, avant que son regard ne s'attarde sur la forme étalée de Lambo. L'estomac de Tsuna se serra alors qu'il repensait à ce que Mukuro lui avait dit. Il avait réussi à cacher ses sentiments devant les autres pendant toute la soirée et il espérait que cela puisse continuer. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, soupirant bruyamment. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il s'était réveillé ainsi. Un mauvais rêve ? Peut-être... En tout cas, il ne s'en souvenait plus. Il ragea intérieurement, frustré que les rêves puissent échapper aussi facilement alors qu'ils étaient la cause même de son réveil ! Il essaya de calmer les battements précipités de son cœur, sans succès, avant de décider de sortir de la pièce. Il s'échappa des draps et sortit du lit tout en faisant bien attention à ne pas se prendre les pieds dans les draps. Il marcha silencieusement vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Il s'arrêta un instant, vérifiant que Lambo et Gokudera étaient toujours endormis avant de sortir de la chambre.

Tsuna poussa un grand soupir alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs. Il sentit alors un courant frais provenant d'un des balcons de l'hôtel. Il rejoignit la balustrade et se sentit mieux alors que le vent frais parcourait son corps crispé. Il remarqua que le jour n'était pas encore levé mais la lueur violette qui s'étendait à l'horizon entre deux montagnes, indiquait que ça n'allait pas tarder. Inexorablement, ces pensées se tournèrent vers Lambo et ce qu'avait dit Mukuro la veille. Qu'en penser ? Les Vongola, ceux que Tsuna avait commencé à admirer, ne valait pas mieux que les autres familles de la mafia. Certes, comme l'avait dit Mukuro, les Vongola n'avaient pas d'intentions mauvaises, mais jamais Tsuna n'aurait pu penser que son grand-père puisse accepter que des enfants fassent partie de la mafia, après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit...

-Que fais-tu ?

Tsuna sursauta et se retourna pour voir Hibari qui le regardait d'un air suspicieux. L'enfant avait tellement été plongé dans ses pensées, qu'il ne l'avait pas senti arrivé.

-Hibari-san ! s'exclama Tsuna. Je... euh...

-Je répète : que fais-tu ici aussi tôt ?

-Je... pourrai vous demander la même chose, Hibari-san..

Tsuna sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos alors que l'homme lui lançait un regard incendiaire. L'enfant déglutit difficilement.

-Patrouille, finit par lâcher Hibari.

-Même dans un hôtel ? s'étonna Tsuna.

-Hn.

Tsuna ne put tenir longtemps face au regard insistant du possesseur de la flamme du Nuage.

-Je... je n'arrive plus à dormir...

Hibari regarda intensément l'enfant, gêné, devant lui. Il remarqua son regard fuyant et la nervosité qui le taraudait.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Hibari fut le premier étonné par sa question, posée à haute voix. Il n'avait pas prévu de la poser directement. Tsuna lança un regard surpris à l'homme. Est-ce que l'homme... s'inquiétait pour lui ? Tsuna n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir que l'homme lui fit oublier sa supposition avec son regard polaire.

-Non ! Non ! Non ! répondit-il précipitamment. Rien de grave ! J'ai juste... chaud, voilà chaud ! J'ai décidé de prendre le froid, parce que j'avais trop chaud ! C'est tout...

Hibari regarda avec méfiance l'enfant, avant de hausser les épaules avec nonchalance.

-Hmph... Ne fais aucun grabuge.

-Pro-promis Hibari-san !

L'homme se détourna et retourna à l'intérieur. Tsuna attendit quelque secondes avant que son attention ne revienne sur la vue que lui offrait le bâtiment. Le soleil s'apprêtait à inonder la vallée, annonçant le début du jour. Tsuna baissa les yeux vers celle-ci, et regardait absent, le brouillard qui subsistait dans le paysage.

* * *

-Tsuna ?

L'enfant sursauta à nouveau à la voix qui lui fit sortir de ses pensées. Il leva la tête pour voir Yamamoto lui adresser un regard inquiet.

Ils étaient rendu au milieu de la matinée et avaient décidé de profiter du luxe de la piscine privée que leur offrait l'hôtel. Certes ils étaient arrivés à une saison qui précédait le grand froid et les températures n'étaient pas aussi chaudes qu'en été et en montagne, la fraîcheur se faisait encore plus ressentir mais certains d'entre eux avaient insisté. Ryohei et Lambo avaient pris alors le partie d'affronter l'eau glaciale et avaient sauté dans la piscine. Yamamoto avait juste accepté de rester au bord, trempant juste ses jambes, plus habitués aux onsens qu'aux piscine en pleine air dont l'eau était froide. Tsuna se trouvait à ses côtés, à la seule différence qu'il avait ramené ses jambes vers lui et avait posé son menton sur ses genoux. Gokudera avait décidé de rester sec, mais sa résolution fut vite démentie par Lambo qui l'arrosa d'eau involontairement. L'argenté avait décidé de poursuivre l'adolescent au sein même de la piscine afin de lui apprendre les bonnes manières. Après tout, mouillé pour mouillé... Chrome regardait les autres s'énerver dans l'eau avec un petit sourire tranquille alors qu'elle même profitait de l'eau pour un court instant. Mukuro examinait les réactions de ce groupe hétéroclites depuis le bord, assez éloigné de la limite de la piscine afin qu'il ne lui arrive pas la même chose qu'au demi-italien. Comme attendu, Hibari, lui n'avait pas accepté de les rejoindre dans cette activité qu'il jugeait purement puérile, et ce même pour des vacances. Mais le connaissant, il devait les surveiller de loin.

-Que se passe-t-il, Tsuna ? Tu es bien calme depuis le début de la journée... demanda Yamamoto.

Tsuna faillit se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Si Yamamoto, celui qui arrivait normalement à garder un état calme, exposait ainsi ses inquiétudes, cela signifiait que les autres aussi devait avoir remarqué son état. Tsuna risqua un coup d'œil derrière l'épaule du japonais et ses soupçons furent fondés. Le groupe presque entier épiait leur conversation. Il put voir que Gokudera et Ryohei, lui lançaient un regard inquiet tandis que Lambo semblait curieux. Chrome avait un air perplexe sur le visage. Le seul qui ne semblait pas surpris était Mukuro, dont les yeux s'étaient plissés, sachant avec exactitude ce qui troublait l'enfant. Celui-ci eut un moment de panique :

-Je... Ce... Ce n'est rien ! Je... Je ne sais pas nager... C'est pour ça que...

-Mais... Ce n'était pas l'eau que tu regardes.

-Hein ? ne put que dire Tsuna en levant son regard vers Yamamoto.

-Tu regardais Lambo...

Les yeux de Tsuna s'écarquillèrent au constat qu'avait fait l'adulte. Lui-même n'avait pas fait attention à quoi il regardait. Son regard retomba sur Lambo qui avait haussé les sourcils, avant de se détourner.

-C'est sûrement que... je...

-Tsunayoshi-sama, prévint Gokudera en nageant, tout habillé, vers Yamamoto et Tsuna, si vous essayez encore de trouver une fausse excuse pour nous éviter, ce n'est pas la peine d'y penser ! Nous ne lâcherons pas cette fois.

Tsuna ne sut quoi dire devant les paroles de Gokudera. Il ne voulait pas révéler ce que Mukuro lui avait dit la veille. Mais il ne trouvait aucune excuse. Curieusement alors qu'il cherchait une solution sur comment se sortir de cette situation, il se souvint alors de sa propre enfance, avant qu'il ne soit enlevé, alors que son père ne voulait pas le voir. Le moment où son père l'avait abandonné... Tout comme le boss de Lambo semblait l'avoir abandonné. Soudain, il sentit comme un tiraillement dans ses yeux et quelque chose de liquide coula sur ses joues. Il demeura ainsi pendant quelques secondes, les yeux écarquillés, des larmes y coulant. Quand il vit l'expression incongrue sur les visages des membres des Vongola, Tsuna sursauta et sauta sur ses jambes. Il marmonna un "Désolé" murmuré et précipité avant de se diriger vers la sortie de l'air de piscine.

-Tsunayoshi-sama ! s'écria Gokudera en tentant de le rattraper, alors que l'enfant disparaissait dans la l'hôtel qui juxtaposait la piscine.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé A L'EXTREME ? s'exclama, perdu, Ryohei.

-Il... Il pleurait n'est-ce pas ? demanda Chrome, une main légèrement devant sa bouche.

-Je crois... répondit Yamamoto, hésitant, son regard ne s'écartant pas de l'endroit où Tsuna avait disparu. Mais... pourquoi cette réaction... ?

-J'avais l'impression... murmura Ryohei, que Tsuna-kun était un peu perdu déjà hier soir...

-Oui... souffla Lambo. J'avais remarqué aussi.

-Oya... je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça puisse le tracasser à ce point...

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la personne qui avait parlé.

-Mukuro-sama ?

-Teme... gronda Gokudera, en sortant précipitamment de l'eau. Que lui as-tu dit ?

-Mmh ? Oh rien de méchant : juste la vérité.

-Arrête de tourner du pot !Quelle sorte de vérité lui as-tu dit ?!

Mukuro haussa les épaules.

-Il se gourait sur les Vongola, alors je lui ais ouvert les yeux.

-A quel propos ? demanda Yamamoto les yeux froncés tout en arrêtant l'argenté.

-Il pensait que les Vongola n'avait jamais recruté d'enfant dans leur rang. Alors je lui ais parlé de nos cas, plus particulièrement celui de ce gamin, déclara-t-il d'une voix tranquille en désignant du regard Lambo.

Il y eut un grand silence avant que la bombe s'amorce.

-TU AS FAIT QUOI ?!

-Mukuro ! s'exclama Yamamoto. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

-Je ne penserai pas que ça le choquerait à ce point, fit-il d'une voix désabusée. Mais vous ne croyez pas que c'est mieux ainsi ? Après tout je n'ai fait que lui dire la vérité.

-Une vérité qui aurait pu EXTREMEMENT attendre !

-Ano... tenta de calmer Chrome, prise entre deux feux.

-Pourquoi...

Tous sursautèrent en entendant la voix calme et pourtant presque dangereuse qui venait de s'élever. Ils se tournèrent tous surpris vers Lambo qui sortait calmement de la piscine et avançait vers Mukuro sous le regard hébété de ses camarades. Il se planta devant l'illusionniste qui, surpris, par cette soudaine assurance ne put que le regarder, sans rien faire. Lambo darda sur lui un regard plein de colère.

-Pourquoi lui avoir parlé de mon cas précisément ?!

Le cri dérouta les autres Vongola. Lambo n'en eut cure et continua :

-Tu sais que mon enfance n'est sûrement pas la meilleure ! Pourquoi en avoir parlé à Tsuna-ni ? Et sans ma permission ! Mon passé ne regarde que moi ! Tsuna n'a pas à savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avant !

-Il voulait des exemples, je lui en ais donné...

-Et sans te demander ce qu'il aurait pu ressentir ? Tsuna-ni n'aime peut-être pas la mafia mais il a accepté malgré tout de devenir le boss des Vongola. On ne peut rêver d'un meilleur héritier sur le trône des Vongola, toi même tu le sais ! Tsuna-ni est gentil et les Vongola représentent pour lui l'espoir que la mafia n'est pas toujours sombre ! Pourquoi as-tu eu besoin de détruire cette vision ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait te faire que Tsuna-ni pense comme il le faisait ?

Lambo considéra Mukuro pendant quelque secondes avant de continuer :

-Tsuna-ni a raison à propos de toi... Tu dois bien être seul à force de provoquer les gens autour de toi... Et c'est cette solitude qui t'a rendu si aigri !

-Ai...gri ? répéta Mukuro estomaqué.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches à faire... Tes actions n'ont plus aucun sens, Mukuro. Un instant tu menaces, Tsuna-ni, un autre tu l'aides, encore un autre tu lui compliques la vie... Mais une chose est sûre si jamais tu refais un coup pareil à Tsuna-ni, peu importe le traité que tu as avec le Nono, je serai ton ennemi !

Sur ces mots, Lambo se détourna d'un Mukuro, médusé, avant de sortir lui aussi de l'aire de la piscine. En croisant Gokudera et Yamamoto, il déclara :

-Je vais voir Tsuna ! Laissez-nous seuls, s'il vous plaît !

Les adultes regardèrent l'adolescent prendre une serviette et se sécher en quatrième vitesse avant de prendre ses vêtements et de disparaître de leur vue.

-Est-ce... est-ce que Lambo vient de menacer Mukuro ? demanda avec un petit rire gêné, Yamamoto.

-On dirait bien, souffla Gokudera. D'abord Tsunayoshi-sama, maintenant cet Ahoushi...

-Et dire que c'était censé être des vacances ! s'exclama Ryohei en sortant lui aussi de l'eau.

* * *

Lambo enfila à la va-vite son T-shirt. Heureusement pour lui, l'hôtel était presque vide, sûrement l'hôtel n'était-il pas assez connu pour avoir une énorme clientèle. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux encore mouillé, espérant les sécher un peu alors qu'il se trouvait devant la porte de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Tsuna et Gokudera. Il avait beau avoir demandé qu'on ne le dérange pas, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il pourrait dire à Tsuna. Il ne savait pas pourquoi l'enfant avait commencé à pleurer. Était-ce les paroles de Mukuro ? Ou était-ce son passé qui était si pathétique que cela ? Il se posait de nombreuses questions encore quand il entendit un reniflement de l'autre côté de la porte. Bah peu importe s'il avait quelque chose à dire ou pas ! Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser Tsuna pleurer seul dans cette chambre inconnue et qui plus est si cela relevait de son passé ! Sur cette résolution il frappa à la porte.

-Tsuna-ni ? Puis-je entrer ?

Aucune réponse. Mais Lambo ne s'attendait à réussir du premier coup.

-Ecoute... Je ne sais pas ce que Mukuro t'a dit exactement sur mon passé... Mais je veux en parler avec toi... S'il te plaît...

Toujours aucune réponse. Lambo allait parler une autre fois quand il entendit le loquet sortir du linteau de la porte. Lambo prit une grand inspiration avant d'ouvrir doucement la porte. Il entra et referma derrière lui à clé. Il fit ensuite face à Tsuna.

Les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur les joues de l'enfant, les yeux légèrement rouges fuyaient le regard de Lambo, sous la frange de cheveux bruns. L'adolescent italien se demanda un instant quoi faire avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

Tsuna eut un hoquet de surprise, ne s'attendant pas à ça, le jeune homme abhorrant plus que tout les sortes de câlins et autres.

-Lambo-... ni ?

-Chut, Tsuna-ni... Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que Mukuro t'a dit, mais il me semble juste que nous en parlions. Est-ce que tu veux bien ?

Tsuna garda le silence ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Lambo continua :

-Moi ça ne me dérange pas.

-Tu en es sûr ? hésita Tsuna.

Lambo s'écarta de Tsuna et rassura le japonais avec un sourire que Tsuna avait eut peu l'occasion de voir sur le visage du jeune.

-Sûr et certain ! Mais d'abord, allons nous asseoir : nous serons mieux que debout... Et puis j'ai la flemme de parler debout.

Tsuna esquissa un sourire au retour du comportement habituel de Lambo. Sans un mot supplémentaire les deux jeunes se dirigèrent vers les lits. Lambo invita l'enfant à s'asseoir sur le bord de l'un d'eux, tandis que lui s'asseyait sur le sol, en contrebas de Tsuna. Avant que Tsuna ne put lui désigner, à son tour, le lit pour qu'il s'y asseye, Lambo déclara :

-Pose moi toutes les questions que tu veux sur mon passé.

-Hein ? Mais... Je n'ai pas à...

-Mukuro t'en a dit une partie, alors que ce n'était à lui de le faire, répliqua doucement Lambo. Il ne sait pas comment je ressens mon passé. Le mieux que je puisse faire c'est de te dire moi-même ce qu'il s'est passé, peut-être le prendras-tu mieux.

-Comment je pourrais le prendre mieux ? Lambo-ni, ton boss...

-Est-ce ta première question, Tsuna-ni ?

Tsuna se tut. Il ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir.

-Non... Je ne voudrais pas accuser Mukuro à tort. Alors, est-ce vrai que ton boss t'a abandonné ?

-Hmph, grogna Lambo, en se passant une fois de plus la main dans ses cheveux mouillés. Tu attaques direct le sujet...

Il capta le regard déterminé de l'enfant.

-Très bien attaquons dans ce cas. Mukuro t'a bien dit la vérité. Le boss de ma famille m'a envoyé depuis l'Italie au Japon dans le cadre d'une mission... et ne m'a jamais rappelé. Je le rencontre de temps en temps... Mais à chaque fois il ne fait que me serrer la main et me demander comment je vais. Mais même si je ne lui réponds, il ne cherche pas à savoir plus. Alors, on peut dire que oui la famille Bovino m'a abandonné.

-Je... c'est horrible... commença Tsuna.

-Bah, fit Lambo en haussant les épaules, ce n'est pas très grave. Ça ne me fait plus rien. Et puis tu sais je pense que je l'ai mérité un peu.

-Huh ? fit Tsuna, grandement étonné.

Lambo lui adressa un petit sourire gêné.

-Pour tout te dire, j'étais un gamin un peu énervant. Oui bon d'accord, très énervant. Je ne comptais même plus le nombre de fois que j'ai essayé de tuer Reborn avec des méthodes plus ou moins foireuses les unes que les autres... ni même le nombre de fois où Reborn me passait des savons ou me battait à plate couture... Gokudera-chi passait son temps à me poursuivre avec ses dynamites tellement je lui tapais sur le système. Même I-pin-chan et Futa-ni me réprimandait souvent pour mon comportement. Mukuro me faisait souvent peur parce que je l'amusais par mes réactions et Hibari... ben disons qu'il n'aime pas le bruit comme tu le sais... Et je faisais très souvent du bruit et je... je démolissais souvent certain bâtiments avec mes grenades...

Lambo rit doucement à ces souvenirs d'enfance ce à quoi Tsuna lui adressa un regard surpris. Avant même que l'enfant n'ait pu pousser sa réflexion plus loin l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs continua.

-Mais il faut que tu comprennes qu'il ne se passe pas un instant où je regrette la décision de mon boss.

-Hein ?

-Penses-y ! Si mon boss ne m'avait pas... "abandonné" aux Vongola, jamais je n'aurai rencontré Gokudera-chi et les autres. Et pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu que les moments que j'ai passé avec eux n'ait jamais existé. Ils sont devenus comme une seconde famille pour moi. Malgré leur rudesse, au fond, je sais qu'ils se souciaient de moi. Yamamoto-ni et Ryohei-ni m'ont toujours protégé, chacun à leur manière et Chrome-nee et I-pin-chan, m'ont toujours écouté quand je leur parlais de mes problèmes...

Lambo eut un petit rire amer.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurai eu autant d'attention dans la famille Bovino.

-Lambo-ni...

-Et puis, maintenant, il y a toi aussi ! s'exclama l'italien à la grande surprise de Tsuna. Tu es devenu un membre important de notre groupe. Je ne t'aurai jamais rencontré si je n'avais pas été envoyé à cette mission.

Lambo lui adressa un sourire sincère, les yeux fermés. Tsuna le dévisagea pendant de longue seconde. Le jeune en voyant que le brunet ne réagissait arrêta de rire, le regarda et fut surpris que je le voir presque arrêté sur image. En se demandant bien que ce qui pouvait bien avoir choqué l'enfant, il voulut l'appeler, le ramener sur terre, mais juste à ce moment-là Tsuna tourna son regard perdu sur le sol. Il ramena ses jambes près de lui et posa son menton sur ses genoux, réfléchissant profondément.

Ce qu'avait subi Lambo était plutôt grave du point de vue de Tsuna. Surtout qu'il l'avait vécu depuis ses cinq ans avec son propre père... mais il était évident que Lambo n'en souffrait pas. Du moins pas plus qu'autre chose : il avait trouvé la solution, ce qui lui manquait et vivait comme il l'entendait. Il était allé de l'avant. Lui qui avait pensé que la situation de Lambo ressemblait à la sienne... il se rendait compte que ce n'était pas vrai. Il avait toujours essayé de dire qu'il s'en fichait que cela ne lui faisait plus rien mais il restait toujours emprisonné de son passé et de ce qu'il avait vécu avec son père ou plutôt de son absence, et n'était jamais allé de l'avant. Il avait décidé de rester avec cette douleur sans essayer de l'oublier ou de la dépasser. En cela, Lambo était plus fort que lui... Tsuna ferma les yeux un instant et respira profondément. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire...

Une fois sa résolution prise, Tsuna se redressa et adressa un sourire qui rassura et en même temps désarçonna Lambo.

-Merci, Lambo-ni... Je crois que j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire. Tu... tu as dû trouver stupide que je pleures pour ça...

Lambo scruta Tsuna pendant un instant avant de soupirer :

-Tu as vraiment des réactions contradictoires...

-Hein ?

-D'abord tu pleures, puis tu déprimes dans ton coin, avant de sourire, et de prendre cette parfaite posture assurée ! Et tout ça en moins d'une heure. Franchement... Si ce n'est pas être contradictoire...

-Ça doit être grâce à toi, Lambo-ni, sourit Tsuna.

Lambo rougit de gêne en entendant les mots avant de détourner.

-N'importe quoi ! Comme si je pouvais changer les gens comme ça simplement en parlant. Et puis ne dis pas que tu es stupide pour avoir pleuré pour ça. En fait, je suis... plutôt heureux que quelqu'un ait pleuré pour moi pour cette affaire-là... Je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé jusque là et après c'était trop vieux pour que ça me fasse quelque chose... Alors merci d'avoir pleuré pour moi, Tsuna-ni.

Les deux jeunes s'adressèrent conjointement un grand sourire. Puis Lambo se redressa :

-On ferait mieux d'y aller, les autres vont s'inquiéter pour toi. Il faut les rassurer.

Tsuna acquiesça avant de se lever à son tour et de suivre Lambo qui ouvrait déjà la porte. Alors que ce dernier s'apprêtait à sortir, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant Gokudera qui arborait une mine renfrognée, Yamamoto avec un sourire gêné à la différence de Chrome, qui démontrait tout son soulagement à la vue de l'enfant, et Ryohei, qui acquiesçait avec véhémence de la tête, tous attendant devant la porte.

-Les gars ? questionna Lambo. Vous avez écouté ?

-Désolé, s'excusa Yamamoto, une mains grattant nonchalamment son crâne, on s'inquiétait...

-Stupide vache, gronda Gokudera, tu as oublié les mots égoïste, irrespectueux, irresponsable, fauteur de trouble et chialeur dans ton portrait...

-Je ne chialait pas ! s'insurgea Lambo.

-OH que si.

-Même que la morve te pendait toujours au bout du nez ! s'exclama Ryohei d'une voix forte.

-Et tu avais un drôle de cri quand tu avais peur... sourit de toutes ses dents Yamamoto. Comme c'était déjà... Un truc du genre « Gupyah ! ».

-Parfois, il le refait, informa Chrome.

-Ah non, Chrome-ne, pas toi aussi !

Tsuna regarda les adultes, battant des cils à chaque interaction entre eux. Il pouvoir voir sur le visage de chacun d'entre eux que même s'ils se chamaillaient, même si celui-ci n'exprimait pas vraiment de la joie, tel que celui de Gokudera, ou celui de Lambo, personne ne se formalisait des paroles de l'un ou de l'autre. C'étaient juste des petites piques aucunement méchante. L'atmosphère semblait étinceler autour d'eux, comme si elle était précieuse et singulière. L'enfant l'avait déjà remarqué auparavant au sein du groupe que formait son grand-père et ses gardiens. Tsuna comprit alors qu'au sein même de la famille Vongola, il existait une sorte de mini-famille, tel que le groupe de son grand-père et ses amis ou le groupe hétéroclites que formait Gokudera et les autres. Il se doutait que Hibari appartienne au dernier, même s'il faisait tout pour les éviter et Mukuro devait aussi y appartenir à une moindre mesure. Il se demandait alors si un jour lui aussi aura la chance d'appartenir à un groupe de ce genre. Il se doutait bien qu'un jour il lui faudrait former lui aussi un groupe, avec ses futurs gardiens, car quand bien même son grand-père lui avait dit qu'il avait le temps, cette question le tracassait un peu... Puis l'image d'un homme s'infiltra dans ses pensées et il se demanda si Xanxus, le même homme qui avait dit vouloir le tuer, appartenait lui aussi à un groupe. Il se souvenait qu'il y avait eu des hommes autour de lui, mais il avait été trop axé sur l'attitude de Xanxus pour y faire correctement attention. Chose qu'il se promit de faire attention la prochaine qu'il croisera l'homme aux yeux rouges.

-Tsuna-chan ?

Tsuna sursauta et leva la tête vers le groupe qui lui faisait maintenant face.

-Désolé, sourit Tsuna, gêné. J'étais dans mes pensées. Je crois que j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire, Lambo-ni.

-C'est vrai ? intervint Yamamoto. Tant mieux. On aime bien souvent se chamailler mais au fond on s'aime bien.

-Parle pour toi... gronda Gokudera.

-Tu recommences, Hayato, sourit l'ancien baseballer. Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête devant Tsuna.

-C'est vrai que tu devrais être honnête envers toi-même, Tête de Poulpe !

-Abruti de baseballeur... la prochaine fois que tu m'appelles par mon prénom je vais enfoncer de la dynamite au plus profond de là où je pense...

Yamamoto éclata alors de rire tandis que Ryohei lui envoya une tape dans l'épaule avec un rire tonitruant.

-Tu as toujours le mot pour rire, Tête de Poulpe.

Cependant ce fut la goutte qui déborda du vase. Deux bâtons de dynamite apparurent alors dans les mains de Gokudera avant que celui-ci ne les allume avec sa cigarette à moitié consommée. Sentant que les choses allaient se gâter, Yamamoto et Ryohei s'empressèrent alors de courir dans les couloirs de l'hôtel, tout deux en riant à gorge déployé, Gokudera sur leurs talons.

-Yare, yare... ils recommencent. Et on dit que je suis le gamin...

-On devrait peut-être les arrêter, non ? suggéra Tsuna, légèrement inquiet.

-Non, ils ont besoin de se défouler, répondit Chrome avec une voix douce avant de continuer avec un sourire d'ange, et puis au pire, ils détruiront une partie de l'hôtel, Hibari-san les mordra à mort et au retour, ils se feront réprimander par Coyote-san, Reborn-san et Timoteo-san pour les destructions qu'ils auront causé. Sûrement non sans quelques bleus au minimum...

Tsuna et Lambo regardèrent la jeune fille interdits avant que Lambo ne soupire :

-Chrome-ne... Tu passes vraiment, vraiment trop de temps avec Mukuro...

* * *

La journée se termina dans la meilleure humeur possible. Mukuro ne s'était plus présenté devant l'enfant ni même ses compagnons depuis la menace de Lambo. Ce dernier commençait à se demander s'il n'y était pas allé trop loin et que l'illusionniste ne mette en place un piège pour le lui faire payer. Gokudera avait été irrité et avait voulu aller chercher l'homme aux yeux vairons afin qu'il aille présenter ses excuses à Tsuna pour avoir ainsi perturbé les vacances méritées de l'enfant, mais celui-ci l'en avait empêché en disant que c'était sûrement en oubliant cette affaire que ces vacances allaient bien se terminer. L'argenté n'avait rien répliqué et avait accepté l'argument du futur boss. Ils avaient alors décidé de profiter du ciel découvert pour aller voir les étoiles, beaucoup plus scintillantes dans ces régions éloignées des grandes villes. Tsuna avait été émerveillé par cette multitudes de perles précieuses mais encore en voyant le croissant de lune argenté monter progressivement dans le ciel. Il avait l'impression qu'ils pourraient la toucher en tendant la main, tellement elle était grosse. Puis le Smocking Bomb avait disparu dans l'hôtel avant de revenir vers le groupe, un caisse sur les bras. Quelle n'a pas été la surprise de Tsuna de voir des feux d'artifice !

-Demain, ils annoncent de la grosse pluie, avait déclaré Gokudera alors que l'enfant lui avait fait la remarque que ce genre de chose se faisait à la fin d'un voyage. Ce n'est pas sûr que la soirée sera meilleure, alors autant le faire maintenant !

Tsuna s'était alors rangé de l'avis de l'adulte, mais au lieu d'en faire il préférait regarder les autres en faire. Il rit quand Ryohei voulut le pointer vers le bas mais paniqua quand il se ravisa, le pointant à une hauteur acceptable... dans la direction de l'hôtel. Heureusement (ou malheureusement pour Ryohei) Hibari les surveillait de loin et quand l'ancien boxeur allait allumer la mèche tout en criant à tue-tête pour prévenir ses camarades, le bâton d'artifice toujours pointé vers le bâtiment, il intervint et mordu à mort l'adulte bruyant.

La soirée fut donc synonyme d'émerveillement et de rire pour l'enfant qui commençait enfin à apprécier ces quelques jours loin du tumulte de la mafia.

Le lendemain comme Gokudera l'avait prévu, il plut pendant presque toute la journée. En début d'après-midi, le temps changea légèrement aussi Ryohei, Lambo et Tsuna en profitèrent pour sortir un peu et marcher aux alentours de l'hôtel. Mais ils durent revenir très vite car la pluie recommença de plus belle, rentrant à l'hôtel, trempés. Ryohei décida alors de courir dans les couloirs afin de préserver sa forme et il entraîna un Lambo peu motivé. Tsuna quant à lui réussit in extremis à échapper à la prise du possesseur de la flamme du Soleil avant que Yamamoto ne lui conseilla de retourner dans sa chambre pour se sécher un peu, ce que Tsuna ne refusa pas.

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, avec d'autres vêtements secs, il vit Mukuro qui l'attendait dans la chambre, assis sur le lit de Tsuna.

-Mukuro-san ? Je ne vous ai pas entendu frapper...

-Normal... Kufufufu, je ne l'ai pas fait.

Tsuna haussa un sourcil.

-Et ça vous semble logique ?

-Oya... Je ne voulais pas que ta garde rapprochée sache que je vienne te parler.

-Pourquoi faire tant de secret ? demanda Tsuna. Nous ne faisons rien de mal et Gokudera et Takeshi-san...

-Moi je ne le permet pas, annonça Mukuro, alors que son œil rouge étincelait.

-Très bien, soupira Tsuna en se séchant distraitement quelques mèches de cheveux sur le côté de son crâne. Au fait pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

Mukuro fit une légère pause avant de parler.

-Il semblerait que certaines veuillent que je te fasses des excuses à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé...

-C'est Gokudera-san qui vous a dit ça ? demanda Tsuna avant de continuer sans attendre la réponse. Je pense pas que vous ayez besoin d'en faire, Mukuro-san.

-Oya, vraiment ?

-Regrettez-vous vraiment de m'avoir dit cela à propos des Vongola ? Je suppose que non. Mais plus encore, en fait, je crois que je devrais vous remercier.

Tsuna n'eut pas besoin de voir du haussement de sourcil de Mukuro pour savoir que l'homme était tout ouïe.

-Vous m'avez donné votre point de vue et dit la vérité à propos des Vongola. Et s'il est vrai que ça m'a blessé, je sais désormais où je dois aller. Et puis j'ai moi-même appris quelque chose à travers l'histoire de Lambo, alors vous demandez de faire des excuses serait un peu déplacé...

Mukuro garda le silence.

-Vraiment... je ne sais plus comment m'y prendre avec toi... soupira inaudiblement Mukuro

-Hein ? demanda Tsuna, qui n'avait rien entendu.

-Rien du tout, répondit Mukuro alors que son sourire moqueur revenait en force sur ses lèvres. Kufufufu, tu es quelqu'un d'intéressant. En fait j'étais venu pour te dire que je n'allait pas m'excuser devant toi.

Tsuna eut un léger sourire alors que l'homme prenait le chemin de la sortie de la pièce.

-Cela m'aurait étonné aussi... rétorqua Tsuna.

* * *

-Il est endormi ? demanda Yamamoto en voyant Gokudera entrer dans sa chambre.

-Oui, répondit Gokudera en faisant face à tous les gardiens qui s'était regroupé dans la pièce. Lambo surveille au cas où. Sinon c'est vrai ?

Yamamoto acquiesça gravement avant de se tourner vers Hibari.

-J'ai inspecté toute la région moi-même et ce qu'a dit le gérant est vrai.

-En gros toutes les routes pour partir d'ici sont bloqués. La seule qui nous reste est celle que nous avons emprunté pour venir mais...

-Si jamais, des mafieux savent que nous sommes ici, ils leur suffiraient de tendre un piège sur cette route, finit Gokudera tout en réfléchissant.

-Exact. En plus, ce genre de route est dangereuse à cause de son côté montagneux, si on nous tend des pièges dans les étroits passages, il y a le risque de dégringoler jusqu'au fond du ravin...

-Pas seulement, détermina Hibari. Juste à l'entrée des montagnes, il y a un pont...

-Celui que nous avons aussi traversé à l'aller, confirma Yamamoto. Oui je me souviens.

-Mais ce pont me semblait à l'EXTREME de bonne facture ! intervint Ryohei. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait des risques qu'il s'écroule comme ça.

-Je ne pense pas que les ponts se détruisent sans raison, stupide tête de gazon ! Un coup de dynamite ou une bombe faîte dans les règles peut très bien rendre instable un pont, même de qualité. Il suffit juste de savoir où les poser.

-Hibari, appela Yamamoto sérieusement, crois-tu qu'une quelconque famille sache que nous soyons ici ?

-D'après l'Akambo, le Nono n'a rien dit ni même fait d'annonce sur notre voyage.

-Du coup, il n'y a pas de problème, non ? tenta Lambo.

-Il n'y a aucune assurance, se désola Chrome. Même si le service d'information des Vongola est l'un des plus performants de la mafia, certains espions des autres familles ne sont as non plus à ignorer.

-Chrome a raison, déclara Gokudera en fermant les yeux.

-Tout ce que nous pouvons faire est de rester sur nos gardes, n'est-ce pas ? reprit Mukuro.

-Je vérifierai le pont avant que vous ne partiez de l'hôtel. Personne ne pourra poser des bombes ou autre pièges que ce soit durant ce laps de temps.

-Merci Hibari. C'est le moins qu'on puisse faire...

-Mais... s'inquiéta Lambo. Est-ce qu'on en parle à Tsuna-ni ?

-Non, décida Gokudera. Il ne faudrait pas l'inquiéter si jamais il n'y aurait rien...

* * *

-Tsunayoshi-sama ? Vous allez bien ?

Tsuna détourna son regard de l'extérieur de la voiture vers Gokudera. Celui-ci lui adressait un regard curieux.

-Pourquoi vous me demandez ça, Gokudera-san ?

-Vous semblez fatigué...

-Ah... il faut dire que que je me suis réveillé assez tôt... Je n'ai pas réussi à me rendormir.

-Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ! s'exclama l'argenté. Vous auriez pu me réveiller !

-Hein ? Certainement pas ! Pourquoi vous aurais-je réveillé pour ça ?!

-Eh bien...

-Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas... Nous nous sommes bien amusés et c'est tout ce qui compte.

-Je suis heureux de voir que vous avez su profiter de ces vacances, sourit tendrement Gokudera. Vous qui avez été contre...

-Je suis obligé d'admettre que ça m'a fait du bien, sourit à son tour Tsuna. Voir autre chose que la ville est intéressant et puis... j'ai adoré les feux d'artifice.

-Tu aimes les feux d'artifice, Tsuna ? s'exclama Yamamoto qui écoutait leur conversation, assis devant l'enfant.

-Oui... Nana-san m'emmenait parfois voir les feux d'artifice des festivals à Namimori. J'aimais beaucoup quand ça explosait dans le ciel avec des couleurs différentes !

-Ça fait bien longtemps qu'on en a pas vu de grand, réfléchit Lambo assis au bout des sièges passagers. Dîtes, ce serait bien qu'on essaye d'en voir...

-Idiota ! Tsunayoshi-sama a à peine réussit à avoir deux jours de vacances. Il ne pourrait pas se rendre disponible comme ça pour toi !

-Mah, mah, ce sera sûrement juste pour une soirée. Le gamin va sûrement accepter, n'est-ce pas Tsuna ?

-Eh bien, je n'en sais trop rien... mais dîtes-moi, Takeshi-san... Pourquoi vous appelez Reborn "gamin" ? Il est pourtant plus vieux que vous, non ?

-Ah ! Euh... hésita Yamamoto. Disons que quand je l'ai rencontré pou la première fois, c'était un gamin. Puis il a... grandi d'un seul coup. Mais j'avais déjà pris l'habitude de l'appeler comme ça.

Tsuna regarda d'un air hébété. Yamamoto disait la vérité, il en était sûr mais...

-Quoi, d'un coup ? Mais ce n'est pas possible...

-Cretino ! s'écria Gokudera en roulant des yeux vers Yamamoto. Comment peux-tu lâcher ça comme ça ! Tu as oublié que Reborn-san ne veut pas que ça se sache !

-Et toi tu oublies que Tsuna-ni comprend tout ce que nous disons... bailla Lambo.

-La ferme !

Tsuna regarda Gokudera insulter copieusement Lambo avant de soupirer, déjà habitué au vocabulaire de l'argenté. Il se détourna et regarda de nouveau à travers la vitre. Il remarqua passivement qu'ils étaient sur un pont en hauteur sur les montagnes et au-dessus d'une grande vallée surplombant une rivière tumultueuse. Au moment-même où ses yeux se reposèrent sur la vallée et sur l'eau qui s'écoulait plus bas, l'intuition de Tsuna l'avertit alors de quelque chose de mauvais. Son Hyper-Intuition, comme Reborn le lui avait appris avait été quelque chose qu'il avait du mal à admettre, mais étant donné qu'elle l'avait aidé et sauvé à maintes reprises dans le passé, il décidait de lui faire confiance et cette fois ne faisait pas exception.

Tsuna se raidit instantanément à cette mise en garde et sous le regard étonné de Gokudera et Yamamoto, se tourna sur son siège pour vérifier les parois rocheuses avant le pont, qu'ils avaient déjà dépassé. Un petit scintillement dans le feuillage le fit cligner des yeux.

-Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici ! s'exclama Tsuna.

-Quoi ?

-Maintenant ! paniqua Tsuna.

Mais ce fut trop tard. Il y eut un bruit d'explosion, des petits claquement sourds puis enfin des crissements sur la route. La voiture glissa brusquement, perdant tout contrôle. Tsuna se trouva secoué sur le sol de la voiture. Alors qu'il pensait qu'il allait percuter la portière, il sentit deux bras puissants l'entourer et le maintenir en place. Une fois que le tumulte cessa et que la voiture fut stabilisée, Tsuna leva les yeux vers son protecteur.

-Takeshi-san...

-Tout va bien, Tsuna ?

-Ou.. oui, souffla l'enfant encore sous le choc. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-On est attaqué je crois, grimaça Yamamoto. Gokudera, Lambo ?

-Tout va bien, juste quelque bleus, marmonna l'adolescent.

-Les enfoirés... grogna Gokudera en se relevant progressivement. Il faut qu'on s'éloigne d'ici...

-Je crois que les balles ont crevé les pneus, comprit Yamamoto avant de regarder à travers le pare-brise du véhicule pour scruter le voiture de devant où se trouvait Chrome, Mukuro et Ryohei, et plus loin celle d'Hibari. Ils ont immobilisé tous les véhicules... Ils avaient tout prévu.

-Qui "ils" ? demanda Tsuna Est-ce que les autres vont bien ?

Mais personne ne répondit à sa question.

-Que fait-on, Gokudera ? Il faut faire sortir Tsuna de là.

-On sort, répondit l'argenté, sans aucune hésitation et sous le regard choqué de Tsuna. On ne peut pas faire sortir Tsunayoshi-sama comme ça. Il faut essayer d'en éliminer le plus possible alors on pourra mieux le protéger.

Tsuna regarda Gokduera, perdu. Les éliminer ? Était-il sérieux ? Il savait qu'il étaient dans la mafia mais il y avait sûrement un autre méthode sans mettre la vie de Gokudera et des autres en danger et sans tuer qui que ce soit ! Mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot que Yamamoto acquiesça, prit son sabre et sortit de la voiture, prêt à se battre, tandis que Lambo en faisait de même, passant devant Tsuna, enflammant sa bague de ses flammes de la Foudre. Tsuna allait les arrêter quand Gokudera le prit par l'épaule, le retenant.

-Tsunayoshi-sama, restez ici ! Ne sortez en aucun cas de cette voiture. Moi, Yamamoto ainsi que les autres allons protéger cette voiture et arrêter ce shommes. Attendez que nous ayons écarté tout danger.

-Hein ? Mai pas question ! Je ne veux pas que vous...

Mais Gokudera ne lui laissa pas le choix et n'écoutant plus l'enfant, sortit à son tour du véhicule et referma la portière derrière lui. Tsuna le regarda s'loigner avant d'activer sa flamme de la Tempête. Se souvenant de ce que lui avait dit Gokudera, il s'accroupit sur le sol, sous les vitres, en espérant que les débris de verres, si jamais elles se brisaient, ne lui tombe pas directement dessus. Juste après qu'il ait pris cette précaution, la fenêtre sous laquelle il se trouvait éclata. Seuls deux ou trois tessons de verres lui entaillèrent la peau tandis que les autres débris tombaient au sol, toujours aussi coupants. Tsuna respira, essayant de calmer son anxiété.

Après tout Gokudera vaait raison. Qu'aurait-il pu faire s'il avait été dehors ? Avec sa chance, il se serait pris une balle malgré la protection des autres. Mais rester là à attendre qu'il n'y ait plus de danger lui était insupportable. Et si l'un d'eux revenait blessé ? Non, il ne devait pas penser comme ça. Ils étaient forts !

Tsuna prit sa tête entre ses mains. Comment des vacances avaient-elles pu se finir comme ça ?!

Encore une fois l'Hyper-Intuition de Tsuna le prévint que quelque chose allait se passer. Se redressant, il se pencha sur le siège du conducteur qui s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même en murmurant des prières. Tsuna prit son T-shirt, faisant sursauter violemment l'homme avant qu'il leva un regard effrayé vers l'enfant. _Définitivement pas un mafieux..._ pensa Tsuna avant d'être légèrement surpris par cette pensée détachée.

-Il faut sortir de cette voiture ! s'écria Tsuna en essayant de couvrir les bruits des batailles au dehors.

-Es-tu fou, bambino ! paniqua complètement l'homme. On va se faire tuer avant même qu'on puisse sortir de cette voiture !

-Voulez-vous mourir en essayant de vous terrer ? Ou voulez-vous mourir en cherchant à survivre ? Si on reste là, on est sûr à deux cents pour cent de mourir !

Alerté par les paroles pressées de l'enfant, l'homme ne pipa mot avant d'acquiescer lentement.

-Vite, pitié ! pressa une nouvelle fois en ouvrant la portière de son côté.

L'homme ouvrit alors celle de devant. Ils ne se furent éloignés que de quelques mètres du véhicule que la voiture explosa. Tsuna tomba, porté par le souffle. Grimaçant de douleur, il se tourna néanmoins pour voir la voiture dévorée par les flammes. Il resta interdit quelque instants avant de se rappeler du conducteur de la voiture. Après l'avoir cherché des yeux, il finit par le repérer sur le sol à quelques mètres. A l'évidence il avait aussi été pris par le souffle de l'explosion et était tombé inconscient, secoué par toutes ses émotions. Tsuna se pencha sur lui, essayant désespérément à le réveiller en le secouant. Mais il se reprit pas connaissance aussi facilement.

-Tsunayoshi-sama ! retentit une voix.

Tsuna leva la tête pour voir Gokudera regarder dans sa direction d'un air soulagé.

-Tsunayoshi-sama, vous n'êtes pas blessé ?

-Non rien de grave...

-Quel soulagement... souffla Gokudera avec une léger sourire avant de reprendre un visage inquiet. Vous devriez rejoindre l'autre côté du pont, Tsunaysohi-sama... une fois que nous en aurons fini avec eux, nous vous rejoindrons, je le promets. Lambo va vous accompagner, vous risquez d'être attendu là-bas.

-Je... d'accord, Gokudera-san, mais et cet homme ?

-Laissez-le, décida Gokudera après avoir réfléchi pendant deux secondes.

-Quoi ? demanda Tsuna choqué.

-Ma priorité c'est votre protection ! Vous êtes...

-Je... pas

Gokudera leva un sourcil étonné en entendant le souffle qui avait à peine dépassé des lèvres de Tusna avant de baisser son regard vers le visage à moitié caché par la frange.

-Tsunayoshi-sama ?

Tsuna releva brusquement son visage tout en fusillant du regard l'argenté.

-Je ne vous permets pas ! Cet homme est tout aussi important que moi ! Il n'est ici que parce qu'il fait son boulot ! Il n'avait pas à être embarqué dans nos histoires !

-Tsunayoshi-sama... pas maintenant, il y a des...

-Cet homme a une famille, continua à crier Tsuna sans s'occuper de leur situation, des amis, Gokudera-san ! Et sûrement doivent-ils l'attendre ! Vous n'avez pas le droit d'abandonner quelqu'un à son sort, surtout en une pareille situation simplement parce que ma protection passe avant tout ! Ma protection ne passe pas et ne passera jamais avant la vie de quiconque !

-Tsunayoshi-sama, nous en parlerons plus tard mais pour l'instant vous devriez...

-Pas question, refusa Tsuna en croisant les bras. Tant que vous ne m'auriez pas promis que vous protégeriez également cet homme, je ne bougerai pas d'ici !

-Vous plaisantez ?! s'exclama Gokudera, les yeux exorbités. Mais... !

Tsuna lança un regard noir et garda les bras croisés. Ils restèrent comme ça à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, Tsuna déterminé et Gokudera interdit devant la scène que lui faisait l'enfant. Puis Tsuna la sentit. Mais il ne bougea pas. Il grimaça quand la balle frôla son épaule, fermant les yeux sous la douleur qu'elle lui provoqua.

-Tsunayoshi-sama ! s'exclama, paniqué, Gokudera.

Il enflamma sa bague et l'introduisit dans une boite rouge qu'il sortit de sa poche de veste. De grands cercles noirs, entouré par des os circulaires noirs en sortirent se placèrent devant l'argenté, protégeant en même temps l'enfant derrière lui.

-Tsunayoshi-sama ! S'il vous plaît ! Rejoignez l'autre côté du pont ! Ce n'est pas sûr !

Tsuna garda le silence, tenant debout sans broncher malgré les coups de feu qui pleuvaient autour d'eux et ricochaient sur les protections de Gokudera. Ce dernier fut quelque peu impressionné par la volonté de l'enfant. Il ne l'avait plus vu lui tenir tête depuis la nuit à Corleone. Et encore cette dernière fois n'avait rien de comparable avec maintenant. Il sentait que l'enfant ne bougerait pas de sa propre volonté. Il pouvait voir que Tsuna se faisait violence pour ne pas bouger et ainsi ne pas le mettre plus en danger mais il pouvait voir aussi qu'il n'abandonnerait pas aussi facilement cet homme à son sort. Rapidement, Gokudera prit la décision qui arrangeait tout le monde :

-Très bien ! Je protégerai cet homme et je ferai tout pour qu'il sorte vivant de ce merdier ! Maintenant, par pitié, Tsunayoshi-sama, fuyez !

Ayant obtenu ce qu'il voulait, Tsuna finit par acquiescer et courut vers la fin du pont. Lambo qui attendait que l'enfant le rejoigne, eut une expression soulagée en le voyant enfin venir vers lui.

-Lambo ! cria Gokudera. Je te le confies !

-Pas de problème !

Tsuna, tout en courant, osa un regard en arrière et vit que tout le groupe avait pris part dans la bataille. Chrome disparaissait de part et d'autre du champ de bataille, prenant de court les ennemis, dont une partie avait fini par descendre au niveau du pont, tandis que Mukuro en faisant de même sur ceux qui étaient restés en hauteur en leur qualité de sniper. Gokudera, protégé par ses boucliers, visaient avec précision les ennemis. Takeshi découpait quiconque se trouvait à mi-hauteur du pont, une expression sérieuse sur le visage. Ryohei, lui, décochait avec ferveur de magistrales coups de poings tout en hurlant "MAXIMUM INGRAM !". Hibari, enfin, donnait une bonne leçon à ceux qui avaient osé descendre sur le pont, exécutant une danse mortelle, armé de ses tonfas, enveloppés de ses flammes du Nuage. Les yeux gris acier voltigeaient d'ennemis en ennemis cherchant une nouvelle proie, alors que la précédente n'avaient pas le temps de toucher le sol. Et c'est sûrement pour ça, qu'il fut le seul à le voir.

Un scintillement dans les fourrés, légèrement plus haut de là où combattait Mukuro. Un sniper.

Il tourna alors la tête pour voir la cible. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Quand il retourna son regard vers le sniper, il le voyait commencer à appuyer sur la détente. C'était trop tard. Il commença à courir, s'éloignant du champ de bataille. Quand il passa près de Gokudera, celui-ci lui lança un regard incrédule :

-Hibari ? Où tu vas enfoiré... ?

A peine Gokudera eut-il fini sa phrase que la détonation retentit, très vite suivi par un gros bruit. Gokudera se tourna comme la plupart des membres de son groupe. La voiture qui se trouva au dernier plan du pont avait explosé. Et ce juste au moment où...

-Tsunayoshi-sama ! hurla Gokudera.

Puis au milieu de la fumée, il vit que la forme de l'enfant était à genoux au sol, apparemment projeté sur le bord du pont à cause du souffle de l'explosion, mais son état n'était pas bien grave, vu que Tsuna commençait déjà à se relever. Gokudera poussa un soupir de soulagement, tout comme Lambo qui s'était retourné, paniqué, en entendant l'explosion de la voiture derrière lui. Puis une voix provenant d'un des ennemis retentit :

-Maintenant !

Personne ne put réagir.

Alors Tsuna l'entendit parfaitement.

Un bip régulier. Qui provenait de sous le pont.

Son Hyper-Intuition s'affola alors.

Il y eut une légère explosion et le sol se déroba sur son poids.

Tsuna n'eut même pas le temps de crier.

Il tomba du pont.

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

_**Balance ses poings en l'air à la façon de Ryohei **Enfin ! Terminé ! _

_Ce chapitre m'aura presque un mois à le terminer ! Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer combien je suis heureuse de l'avoir fini !_

…

_Quoi ?_

…

_Ah... oui... Vous m'en voulez... pour... Tsuna ? **rire nerveux** Quelles vacances, hein ? Euhm..._

_..._

_**Part de suite en courant, la foule furieuse la poursuivant**_


	24. Chapter 23 : La fin d'une innocence

_Hello, hello, hello~ !_

_Bonjour à vous tous ! J'ai un chapitre de Il Ragazzo dans mon sac, vous le voulez ?_

_Alors ce chapitre est bien moins long que les précédents mais j'ai une bonne raison : on est arrivé à la fin de la première période. Je ne vais pas faire comme Blihioma, qui fonctionne en système d'arc, mais disons qu'au niveau du fond ça ressemblera assez. Pour tout vous dire, je distingue en tout trois période dans ma fic. Donc si vous voulez vous situer, je suis à la fin du premier tiers de la fic. Est-ce que ça en rassure quelques-uns qui se demandait s'il y aurait d'autre chapitres ^^ ? Je ne suis pas prête d'avoir fini... (je ne sais pas si ça m'encourage où si ça me désespère...)_

_J'ai tenté de faire surgir ma flamme de dernière volonté afin que les persos de Katekyo Hitman Reborn puisse se soumettre à ma volonté, mais rien à faire. Ils reviennent toujours vers leur créatrice Akira Amano... Tout ce que je possède c'est l'histoire de cette fic ainsi que les OC._

_Je remercie : **tahury, Syt the Evil Angel, Jenoxa, Yuki manga, Caliste, Tiffou** et **Aren** pour leur review au dernier chapitre._

_Merci également à **fanais, aranley, addaline, Reima-chan, Minimiste, Fiane-Fiamma, Dixia, Himutsu-chan, Hebihime, Zeyra K, Tomokachan76, anastasia172, Lecfan, Izanami97, Alycia Panther,** **Yuki-Jiji, fuonhicali, Anonimo XD, mary6987**,** lupine13, manga-fic-love-sissi, amelieprosper, Akayui, lulue79, Tiffou, amiedu13, , Luce Li, Walarisse, Kyara17, Ekana, neko-chan L, neko-chan200, sacheliane, Caliste, yukixvongola, charlesdoudou, Riddikuluss, Mia Ako-nee, Elrika, Loucat, Sacha Tsukiya, PetitCrapaudBaveux, Minami12, inukag9, Audragon, ao no oni, Blihioma, tahury, Hikari0005, , ninolola, , Naidja, Llamas del Cielo, Ms Akabane, Noxerea, Marou83, Akuma-no-Kitsune, SinaKalissa, Nahel, tisha2803, jilie084, jevierita, Kyona-sama, Rebornx3, TheLadySoul, hiey, HarukaN, misa2, belkeirmed, Naelye, MissSexyBaby, Nama2902, Bottled Memories, history, Akuuma Tsukeshine, JuriiGothic, melamariannie, Darkounette, Cristalya, Dollwing, tsuukuun, Mimi et Neko, 444dodo444, Anlovi, Tsubaki-chan99, Sharo-chan, Natsume1111, Yaml, Sylcian Sph Legacy, yukiko-yu, Reizen. , Nunu c moi, erikadu19, Miss Green Rabbit, Ellewyl, meads, giannesky2305, freddyman, shinomena, Alexandra919, Parax **et** Gwenaelle7, tamarahc, tenshihouou, ShawolY, La Banshee Blihioma, Akashi-chan, Sealunis, Dayvis D. Pumpkin's Luys, manon.a.6, YamInari, Ondie-Yoko, kuroyukihime28, manga-fic-love-sissi, Denshitoakuma, yaoi-chan-poowa, missymanga, Complicate, Kikuue, avion en papier, maiko59, Aube Crepusculaire, Rikka Yomi, TheDevilOn, Kuroko23, alyss au pays de l'abyss, Psycho67, 3004, Wispers-Write, Olympe2, LOORELAI3, Balzud Anna-chan17, nekoko50, Guargante, Syt the Evil Angel, tsuni182718, Abana Shale, roxiyaoi, soratomoyo-chan, Heyli13, wellona et Mihide **pour avoir mis en favoris ou suivre cette fic !_

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_**Jenoxa **: Oui, oui je pense que je compatirai. Rien que le fait d'y penser et je me sens déjà mal ^^' Au moins on est d'accord pour Iemitsu. Quant à l'intervention de Mukuro, je ne pense pas qu'il l'ait aidé à surmonter ce que Iemitsu lui a fait. Je crois plutôt qu'il lui a ouvert les yeux sur la position des Vongola au sein de la mafia entière. Ne t'inquiète pas je comprends très bien. Moi-même quand je lis des fics je ne commnte pas tous les chapitres, sauf s'il y a beauocup de choss à dire ^^ Je suis ravi de voir que ma fic te plaise et j'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire pour les prochains chapitres. Oui Gokudera et les autres ont vu Reborn sous son ancienne forme, mais je t'avouerai que je ne sais pas trop comment expliquer son retour à la normale malgré l'absence de Tsuna. Je vais y réfléchir prochainement. Le prochain chapitre est là donc régale-toi !_

_**Yuki manga** : Héhéhéhé... Je le sais **sourire démoniaque **tu as horreur du suspense ? Ben dis donc t'es pas sorti de l'auberge avec moi : j'adore faire languir mes lecteurs ^^ Le chapitre est là donc bonne lecture !_

_**Caliste **: Euh... Tu veux vraiment que je le torture ? Si c'était vraiment ça ta question, alors je te dirais que tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter : j'ai encore plein de choses en réserve pour Tsuna et compagnie. Allez bonne lecture et merci pour la review !_

_**Aren **: Ouah... trois reviews à la suite (bon plutôt deux)... Connais-tu une limite ? Oui, et puis il faut dire que tout les trucs où il faut allumer une mèche il connaît ^^ XD Pour tout t'avouer je ne sais pas du tout l'écrire non plus, mais je l'ai compris alors ça ne pose pas de problème. C'est vrai que faire un chapitre seulement sur des vacances était un peu gros. Mais je voulais vraiment que Tsuna se sente bien après ce qui va se suivre. Parce que là ça va être vraiment dur pour lui. Et puis comme tu l'as remarqué, je n'arrive pas à faire un chapitre où il ne se passe rien. Déjà je ne me sentirai pas motivé et puis pour que je ne perde pas le fil, il faut que ça aille quelque part. Oui le passé de Lambo, je suis allée avec des pincettes, parce que rien ne dit dans le manga que ça se passe comme ça, mais c'est ce que j'ai ressenti personnellement (en fait dans Reborn, il y a très peu de bons pères... A part celui de Yamamoto, les autres sont vraiment décevants.) Oui ! bon dieu, comme j'ai été soufflé quand j'ai vu le Lambo de 25 ans ! J'avais presque de la bave qui coulait sur le menton ! (j'exagère, mes préférés resteront à jamais G et Gokudera) Oui je comprends tout à fait et ne t'inquiète pas je suis bien une femme, comme ça tu ne bloquera plus sur les mots que tu écriras ^^ Quant à ta dernière question, je te dirai que je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas en contact avec Lecfan, mais peut-être en lui envoyant des MP... Mais si c'est le cas les ondes meurtrières des fans de Reborn sont visiblement à prendre au sérieux... (note pour les prochains chapitres de Il Ragazzo et des autres fics). Sur ce merci pour ces reviews et bonne lecture ! A la prochaine ! _

_Voilà, je ne vois pas de raisons de vous faire attendre plus longtemps. On se retrouve à la fin ! _

_Enjoy !_

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

**Un bip régulier. Qui provenait de sous le pont.**

**Son Hyper-Intuition s'affola alors.**

**Il y eut une légère explosion et le sol se déroba sur son poids. **

**Tsuna n'eut même pas le temps de crier.**

**Il tomba du pont.**

Chapter 23 : La fin d'une innocence.

Tsuna avait l'impression de flotter dans les airs.

Et cela aurait pu sembler vrai s'il ne perdait pas de l'altitude à chaque seconde...

Le sol de pierre qu'il avait pensé être le plus sûr sous ses pieds était maintenant en miettes. Son manque d'équilibre était devenu complètement dérisoire face à ce qu'il lui arrivait. Sa gorge semblait s'être transformée en du papier séché. Il avait l'impression que s'il prononçait le moindre mot, elle allait craqueler, emportant avec elle toute chance de pouvoir parler à nouveau. Sa bouche restait donc entrouverte, incapable de laisser passer un son. Son regard restait ciblé au-dessus de lui, tandis qu'il se trouvait déjà à la hauteur de sous le pont. Il ne voyait plus que les nuages, noirs, qui cachaient le ciel, s'amoncelant entre eux, la pluie ayant arrêté de tomber.

Puis une forme sombre apparut alors, provenant du pont. Tsuna mit du temps à reconnaître la forme. En fait, jusqu'à qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras.

-Hibari-san ?! s'écria Tsuna en reconnaissant le regard gris acier.

Hibari ne lui répondit pas et le maintint fermement contre son torse, comme pour le protéger de la chute. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Tsuna comprit la situation dans laquelle ils étaient.

-Hibari-san ! Non ! Vous allez... !

Mais l'adulte ne répondait toujours pas et positionna une main derrière le crâne de l'enfant. Il effectua un mouvement qui le fit tourner, se retrouvant dorénavant dos au sol, protégeant de ce fait Tsuna de l'atterrissage.

Jamais une chute ne fut aussi longue et en même temps aussi courte pour Tsuna...

Quand enfin, ils rencontrèrent la surface, Tsuna sentit le corps de Hibari se raidir sous la pression soudaine de l'eau de la rivière, et dans laquelle, ils étaient, heureusement, tombés. Tsuna ouvrit machinalement la bouche, afin de crier, inquiet, le nom de l'homme, mais son hurlement s'éteignit avant même de passer la frontière de ses lèvres, gracieuseté du liquide qui sembla s'y engouffrer avec joie. Paniqué et sentant son corps qui s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de l'eau, il se détacha de Hibari. Curieusement, il réussit à se glisser hors de la prise de l'adulte assez facilement. Il battit confusément des pieds et des mains avant de finir par remonter à la surface. Une fois à l'air libre, il cracha toute l'eau de sa bouche avant de prendre une bouffée d'air. Mais il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour comprendre que quelque chose clochait. Il avait beau donner de léger coups de pied pour rester sur place, il s'éloignait de plus en plus de son point de chute.

Il prit alors conscience des remous que l'eau formait en frappant contre les rochers. Il comprit alors.

Des courants ! La rivière était en crue !

S'affolant, Tsuna essaya de se rapprocher de l'une des rives avant que le souvenir de Hibari le lâchant dans les eaux ne revienne dans son esprit. Il tourna sa tête de tous les côtés mais faillit se prendre dans les remous et eut juste le temps de cligner des yeux, qu'il se retrouva de nouveau en dessous de la surface du liquide. D'un coup de pied rageur et désespéré, il remonta de suite à l'air libre, crachant et toussant, battait en l'air les ras, espérant s'accrocher à quelque chose. Par chance, le dos de sa main frappa contre un rocher. Ne s'occupant pas de la légère douleur, il s'accrocha de toutes ses forces avant de reprendre ses recherches. Il tourna son regard frénétiquement autour de lui. Son regard finit par remonter vers le pont situé à plusieurs dizaines de mètres au-dessus de la rivière. Il vit plusieurs silhouettes sombre sur le pont qu'il ne put identifier. Et ce fut en tournant son regard vers le ciel, qu'il le vit alors, du coin de l'œil, le mouvement de quelque chose qui flottait à la surface de l'eau. Il tourna brusquement sa tête vers ce qui avait attiré son regard et reconnut, horrifié, la forme immobile de Hibari qui se laissait emporter par le courant. Les yeux gris acier n'apparaissaient plus, les paupières étant fermées.

-Hibari-san... murmura Tsuna avant de replonger sans aucune hésitation dans l'eau troublé et turbulente de la rivière.

Il essaya de nager à la surface, mais faillit boire maintes fois la tasse. Il décider de plonger afin d'éviter les remous et les vagues créés par la crue de la rivière. Au bout de plusieurs minutes à ouvrir les yeux et essayer de repérer quelque chose dans les eaux troubles, il réussit à rejoindre Hibari. Celui-ci était inconscient comme Tsuna s'en était douté sûrement à cause de la chute et de l'atterrissage. Reborn avait bien entendu appris à Tsuna les gestes pour sauver mais pour cela il devait rejoindre la terre ferme cependant l'eau devenait de plus en plus tumultueuse, particulièrement en approchant des rives. Il agrippa tout de même le bras de l'adulte afin de ne pas le perdre et qu'il ne se noie pas, au cas où, alors qu'ils divaguaient toujours dans les eaux.

Soudain, son dos heurta quelque chose de dur, lui faisant lâcher un petit cri de surprise et en même temps de douleur. Il s'y agrippa instinctivement et découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'un rocher recouvert de mousse. Il s'accrocha instantanément à ce support inattendu et, tout ne ne lâchant pas le bras de Hibari, il essaya de se positionner dessus. Il fit bien attention de ne pas glisser et, une fois stabilisé, couché sur le ventre, changea sa prise sur Hibari, le prenant par le col de la veste. Il s'appliqua à inspecter le visage de l'adulte afin d'évaluer son état et la première constatation de l'enfant lui fit un choc. Il ne voyait plus cette énergie ni cette puissance rassurante quand Hibari avait plongé à sa suite du pont et quand il l'avait protégé durant sa chute. Il paniqua et se mordit les lèvres cherchant du regard une aide quelconque. Il sentait que le corps de Hibari glissait doucement dans l'eau, les vêtements de l'adulte lui échappant de plus en plus dans ses petites mains d'enfant, alourdis par l'eau. Il raffermit sa prise. Il voyait bien les divers rochers qui remontaient à la surface au fil des soubresauts de l'eau, formant une sorte de chemin. Mais Tsuna se sentait déjà incapable de remonter Hibari hors de l'eau alors le porter et sauter sur des rochers glissants en priant pour ne pas tomber à l'eau, cette fois sans aucune possibilité de s'accrocher à un support de secours ? C'était peine perdue. Il devait déjà absolument se concentrer sur son équilibre alors qu'il n'était pas debout...

-TSUNA !

L'enfant tourna vivement la tête vers la voix et reconnut Yamamoto, affolé, sur la rive.

Yamamoto n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir en voyant Tsuna tomber. Même quand Hibari l'avait dépassé en courant, il n'avait rien fait, comme si tout ce qui se passait devant ses yeux ne pouvait pas être la réalité. Parce que c'était tout simplement possible ! Tsuna ne pouvait pas être... Il ne pouvait pas... Mais ce fut en voyant son ami plonger dans le vide à son tour qu'il se rendit compte de la situation. Il entendit un hurlement assourdi. Il lui fallut un moment avant de comprendre que c'était lui. Il en fut un peu surpris : jamais il n'avait crié comme ça, ni aussi fort ni aussi désespérément que à e moment-là. Etait-ce à cause de Tsuna ? Ou de Hibari ? Peu importait... Il exécuta une dernière attaque, envoyant valser les ennemis sur plusieurs mètres avant de se précipiter sur l'endroit où Tsuna avait été piégé. Il ne fut pas le seul : Gokudera et Chrome couraient eux aussi vers le trou dans la structure et dans lequel Lambo regardait, tétanisé par la rivière qui coulait en contrebas.

Gokudera ayant été le plus proche, arriva le premier. Yamamoto les rejoignit quelques instants après en même temps que Chrome, tandis que Mukuro et Ryohei s'occupait du reste des ennemis, une énergie meurtrière les ayant pris après la vue de la chute de Tsuna. Yamamoto se pencha sur le vide.

-Est-ce qu'il vont bien ? pressa Yamamoto d'une voix inquiète.

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? rembarra l'argenté. Ils n'ont pas encore refait surface... Ah, là !

Du doigt, le métis désigna une forme qui sortait sa tête de l'eau.

-Tsuna-chan... souffla Chrome, soulagée, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux.

-Et Hibari ? demanda Yamamoto, encore inquiet bien que son soulagement était bien visible.

-Je sais pas, répondit Gokudera. Mais il devrait aller bien. C'est Hibari quand même !

-Allez, Tsuna-ni ! pria Lambo du bout des lèvres et en ne lâchant pas des yeux la forme qui tentait désespérément de nager. La rive... rejoins la rive...

Tous purent voir la forme de Tsuna disparaître sous l'eau leur arrachant une exclamation de peur avant que l'enfant ne réussisse à s'accrocher à un support.

-Il y a des rapides, s'inquiéta Gokudera. Sûrement à cause de cette foutue pluie qui est tombée hier, la rivière est plus profonde et plus dangereuse.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? s'exclama Lambo d'une voix aiguë.

Gokudera et les autres regardèrent sans comprendre Tsuna faire demi-tour et s'approcher d'une forme longue.

-Hi... bari ? hésita Yamamoto.

-Merde ! jura Gokudera. Hibari est sûrement inconscient après la chute !

-Mais, alors...

-Tsunayoshi-sama, va sûrement essayer de le sauver !

-Mais Tsuna n'a pas assez de force pour... commença Yamamoto.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ?! rugit Gokudera. Tu es le plus rapide d'entre nous ! Va l'aider !

Yamamoto eut un blanc pendant quelque instants, les mots de l'argenté s'imbriquant assez lentement dans son esprit avant de se précipiter vers le bout du pont et de bifurquer vers les végétations ne tout genre pour rejoindre la rivière en contrebas, le plus rapidement possible. Il courut à travers les feuillages, manquant au moins une dizaine de fois de glisser les pentes de terre, rendue meuble à cause de la pluie. Au bout de dix minutes, il finit par rejoindre la rivière et repéra très vite Tsuna, au milieu des courants, à moitié couché sur un rocher glissant et retenant à grande peine de corps de Hibari qui flottait à la surface et sa tête hors de l'eau.

-TSUNA ! cria-t-il pour attirer l'attention de l'enfant.

Celui-ci parvint à tourner la tête vers lui. Yamamoto put lire sur ses lèvres.

-Takeshi-san...

-Tiens bon, Tsuna ! Je viens t'aider !

L'adulte regarda autour de lui, cherchant une solution des yeux. Il vit le "chemin" tordu de rochers qui pourrait l'amener jusqu'à l'endroit où était coincé Tsuna. L'enfant suivit son regard et parvint à lui crier :

-Faîtes attention ! Ça glisse !

Yamamoto fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu et s'engagea prudemment sur les rochers. Quand Gokudera et les autres arrivèrent, Yamamoto était pratiquement arrivé jusqu'à Tsuna. Alors qu'il se trouvait devant lui, il se pencha vers l'enfant et demanda :

-Tsuna peux-tu amener Hibari jusqu'à moi ? Je l'attraperai.

-Hein ? Mais... hésita Tsuna en jetant un regard rapide à Hibari.

-Tsuna... Hibari est mon ami, déclara sérieusement Yamamoto. Jamais je ne le laisserai se faire emporter par les eaux. Aie confiance en moi, je le rattraperai.

Tsuna scruta le regard de Yamamoto et put y voir toute l'assurance de l'homme de la Pluie. Il finit par acquiescer et essaya de lutter contre le courant pour amener Hibari vers Yamamoto. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes d'efforts avant que Hibari, toujours inconscient, fut récupéré par l'ancien base-baller.

-Je l'ai ! s'exclama-t-il en agrippant le bras de son congénère.

Tsuna poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de se relever prudemment, se massant légèrement le ventre pour diminuer la douleur faîte en s'étant allongé sur le rocher. Yammaoto avait déjà réussi à se relever, portant à demi Hibari sur son épaule. Avec de grande enjambées prudentes, il parvint à passer les rochers. Tsuna, lui, une fois debout, scruta d'un air méfiant et inquiet les rochers recouverts de mousse. Il prit une grand inspiration et sauta au prochain rocher. Son pied dérapa comme s'il s'en était douté sur la mousse mais il retrouva in extremis son équilibre.

Gokudera ne le voyant basculer, s'écria !

-Tsunayoshi-sama !

-Tout va bien, Gokudera-san, s'exclama Tsuna d'une voix forte mais en même temps hachée par de grande inspirations.

-Tsuna, reste où tu es ! ordonna Yamamoto en lui adressant un regard en arrière.. Je vais poser Hibari sur la berge et je reviens t'aider !

-Non, décida Tsuna. Je vais y arriver seul.

-Tsuna-chan... souffla Chrome, inquiète, ses doigts portés au niveau de sa bouche.

Tsuna soupira pour reprendre son calme et se remettre de sa frayeur avant de sauter sur le prochain rocher. Yamamoto se dépêcha de rejoindre la rive pour pouvoir aider Tsuna. Quand il fut déchargé du corps de Hibari sur le bords, il se retourna pour voir qu'il ne restait plus que deux rochers avant que Tsuna ne finisse sa traversée. Tsuna sauta et, malgré son beau parcours jusqu'ici, glissa sur la mousse humide. Tsuna cette fois n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son équilibre. Il ouvrit la bouche pour crier de surprise et de peur quand il sentit quelque chose l'agripper par derrière, l'empêchant de tomber une nouvelle fois dans l'eau. Les yeux de Tsuna s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'il voyait au-dessus de lui une main gantée qui le prenait par le col, les cheveux bleu/violet attachés en une longue queue de cheval, volant suite à son mouvement.

-Oya, oya... quelle témérité, Tsunayoshi-kun... Tu comptes jouer aux durs ?

-Mukuro... souffla Tsuna en reconnaissant le visage moqueur de l'illusionniste qui le tenait d'une main. Comment êtes-vous... Hieee !

Tsuna cria après avoir baissé les yeux pour voir le support de l'homme aux yeux vairons, sachant pertinemment que le rocher sur lequel lui-même se tenait, était bien trop étroit pour un adulte et un enfant et pour se rendre compte que l'homme flottait à quelque centimètres des remous de la rivière.

-Mukuro-san ! Vous allez tomber !

-Kufufufu... Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour moi, jeune Decimo. J'ai créé un sol invisible.

-Un sol... ? répéta abasourdi l'enfant.

Mukuro soupira avant de soulever Tsuna dans ses bras. Par instinct, Tsuna s'accrocha alors au cou de l'adule avec un petit cri. Mukuro se dirigea alors toujours en semblant flotter dans les airs, vers la berge. Tsuna se risqua un petit regard vers le bas et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal avant de s'agripper encore plus au cou de Mukuro. Celui-ci jeta un regard légèrement étonné vers le jeune japonais avant de remarquer que l'enfant tremblait de tous ses membres. C'était imperceptible mais le fait qu'il le tenait dans ses bras lui permettait de sentir toute l'appréhension et la peur que l'enfant ressentait. Et même si cela n'était pas une preuve suffisante, le visage crispé et la respiration saccadée que possédait l'enfant finissait de le lui prouver. Il fronça les sourcils. L'enfant n'était pas si faible : un simple plongeon dans une rivière n'aurait pas dû le mettre dans cet état. Et ce même si ce plongeon en était un d'un centaine de mètres ! Bon peut-être que l'enfant avait eu peur mais il sentait que ce n'était pas tout. Sûrement toute la pression et la peur de ce moment étaient retombées trop rapidement. A moins que l'enfant ait surpassé ses limites physique en retenant Hibari hors de l'eau. Au final, il semblait qu'il y avait plus de peur que de mal : l'enfant semblait plus fatigué que blessé.

Une fois arrivé sur le bord, Mukuro relâcha l'enfant et le laissa sur le sol. Dès que Mukuro lâcha Tsuna, Gokudera se précipita sur ce dernier pour le prendre dans ses bras, avant même que Tsuna n'ait pu souffler de soulagement.

-Tsunayoshi-sama ! Vous allez bien ! J'ai vraiment cru que... que...

-Gokudera-san... murmura Tsuna, ne sachant pas quoi dire devant la détresse de l'homme. Je...

-Je ne sais pas quel dieu vous protège, mais croyez-moi que si je le savais, je ferais un temple rien que pour lui ! Tsunayoshi-sama... Vous nous avez fait peur !

-Gokudera-san, je suis...

-Ah, mais vous êtes trempé ! Venez par là, déclara Gokudera en entraînant Tsuna loin de la rivière. Chrome a apporté une ou deux serviettes pour vous et Hibari.

-Gokudera-san... retint Tsuna. Hibari... Est-ce qu'il va... ?

-Ne t'en fais, Tsuna, sourit Yamamoto, en s'agenouillant près de l'homme du Nuage. Il va bien. Il a sûrement juste pris une grosse tasse ! Je vais m'en occuper.

Une fois que Gokudera se fut éloigné du groupe, le japonais commença à donner des petits coups sur le thorax, tout en demandant à l'illusionniste.

-Sempai est resté là-haut ?

-Il s'occupait des derniers hommes quand je me suis téléporté. Il ne devrait pas tarder.

-Je vois... Merci d'avoir sauvé Tsuna. Tu es arrivé à temps.

-Kufufufu... J'ai pas mal de projets pour lui. Sa perte me contrarierait beaucoup.

Yamamoto n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le corps d'Hibari à leurs côté eut quelque soubresauts alors qu'une toux expulsa l'air et l'eau retenus dans sa gorge, faisant arrêter le massage qu'effectuait Yamamoto. Ce dernier se pencha sur lui, alors que les yeux gris acier s'ouvrait doucement.

-Hibari ! Tout va bien ?

-...

Le regard froid reprit très vite sa place et se fit remplacer par un regard noir tandis que Yamamoto eut un rire gêné, comprenant que ce n'était pas la peine de poser la question.

-Mah, mah, Hibari, ne me regarde pas comme ça... C'est normal que je m'inquiète, tu as failli te noyer.

-Je ne veux pas de pitié de la part d'herbivore de votre genre. Je m'en sorti d'une façon ou d'une autre !

-Oya, oya, la revoilà... sourit Mukuro. La fierté de notre très chère alouette... Tu as du mal à comprendre que tu ne contrôlais aucunement la situation, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je vais... te mordre à mort !

-Ça suffit tous les deux ! intervint Yamamoto d'une voix forte. Mukuro, remballe tes remarques, Hibari est assez énervé comme ça ! Quant à toi Hibari, peu importe que tu acceptes ou non, heureusement que Tsuna était là ou tu aurais emporté par le courant.

Hibari qui s'apprêtait à se mettre en garde contre Yamamoto pour oser lui donner des ordres aussi ridicules, se stoppa au nom de l'enfant, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

-L'herbivore ? Que vient-il faire là-dedans ?

-C'est Tsuna qui t'a sauvé. Il a réussi à te retenir assez longtemps sur place alors que les rapides t'entraînaient. S'il ne l'avait pas fait jamais je n'aurais pu te sortir de là. Il a même fait demi-tour alors qu'il aurait pu se mettre à l'abri. Tu as beau ne pas accepter qu'on soit venu à ton secours, au moins remercie Tsuna. Il a fait preuve de beaucoup de courage à mon sens.

Hibari resta silencieux, ses tonfas légèrement baissés tout comme son regard gris acier. Il resta pensif pendant quelques instants sous le regard étonné de Yamamoto et de Mukuro. Puis il rangea ses armes et demanda d'une voix impérieuse.

-Où il est ?

-Tsuna ? Avec Gokudera un peu plus loin, mais...

Aussitôt que le sportif lui ait désigné une direction du doigt, l'ancien préfet de Namimori se dirigea vers celle-ci, sous les exclamations étonnées de son collègue de la Pluie et les rires moqueurs de Mukuro. Mais Hibari n'en eut cure et s'enfonça dans la petite forêt sauvage en bordure de la rivière. Au bout de dix minutes, il finit par rejoindre l'adulte et l'enfant. Celui-ci était assis sur un rocher tandis que Gokudera, après avoir passé une serviette sur ses épaules, s'efforçait de sécher les cheveux bruns du mieux qu'il pouvait avec une seconde serviette donnée par Chrome. Ce fut d'ailleurs pour ça que Tsuna fut le premier à se rendre compte de l'arrivée du japonais.

-Hibari-san ! Vous êtes réveillés ! Dieu merci...

Gokudera tourna la tête vers son homologue du Nuage. Il allait de toute évidence dire quelque chose quand, une fois n'est pas coutume, Hibari prit la parole le premier.

-Laisse nous seuls.

Gokudera ouvrit la bouche pour protester avant de se rendre compte du ton calme et dénué de toute menace de l'homme du Nuage. Ce n'est évidemment pas dans ses habitudes et pire, cela lui semblait bizarre venant de Hibari. Cela ressemblait presque -allait-il oser le penser?- à une demande polie. Si ce n'était que l'absence d'une formule du genre « s'il vous plaît », mais c'était bien connu, jamais Hibari ne disait « s'il vous plaît »... tout comme jamais il ne demandait soit dit en passant. Le regard de Gokudera volait de Hibari à Tsuna avant qu'il ne ferma les yeux et soupira, comprenant de quoi voulait parler Hibari avec l'enfant.

-Très bien, déclara-t-il en se relevant. Je vous laisse. Tsunayoshi-sama, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler.

Tsuna acquiesça avant de regarda l'argenté s'éloigner. Gokudera se risqua un petit coup d'œil vers Hibari au moment où il le croisa, mais celui-ci l'ignora totalement, toute son attention focalisée sur Tsuna. Gokudera ne put rien lire dans ses yeux si ce n'était qu'une absence curieuse de froideur dans les yeux gris de l'adulte japonais. Gokudera grimaça, s'inquiétant tout de même de la conversation qu'allait avoir son boss et cet homme imprévisible.

Une fois que l'argenté se fut éloigné, Hibari s'avança lentement vers l'enfant avant de le dépasser et de s'arrêter près du tronc d'un arbre et de s'y adosser. Tsuna avait pivoté, le suivant du regard. Un silence s'installa entre les deux personnages. Tsuna s'agita, mal à l'aise. Contrairement à Gokudera, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hibari voulaient qu'ils soient seuls. Il se doutait qu'il voulait lui parler mais à quel propos ? Tsuna ne pensait pas avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Il avait après tout essayé de tout faire pour le sauver. Et bien que c'était, à son sens, Yamamoto qui avait fini par sauver l'homme du Nuage, Tsuna ne pensait pas avoir fait grand chose d'utile. A moins que... peut-être que l'adulte voulait lui reprocher de ne pas avoir été assez vigilant sur le pont ! Tsuna réalisa alors. Car oui, c'était bien de sa faute si tout ça c'était passé !

S'il avait pu éviter le piège grossier, s'il avait été plus rapide pour se dégager de l'endroit où la bombe avait été placée, s'il n'avait pas embêté Gokudera en faisant sa tête de mule sur le sujet de l'homme, s'il avait suivi les consignes, si... Si Tsuna savait contrôler son pouvoir... ce pouvoir dont son grand-père et Reborn parlait tellement... peut-être... peut-être aurait-il pu éviter de tomber du pont et jamais Hibarir n'aurait eu à risquer sa vie pour lui.

Une grande bouffée de culpabilité monta dans sa gorge. Certes, il était heureux que Hibari ait réagi et ait tout fait pour le sauver, mais était-ce par devoir ? Par abnégation ? Était-ce parce qu'il était le prochain Boss ? Tsuna savait que ce n'était pas dans la nature de Hibari de sauver comme ça des vies sans qu'il ne tire aucun bénéfice. Aussi sûrement l'avait-il fait pour les Vongola... Pour que les Vongola ne perdent pas le prochain héritier encore une fois...

Ah... Peut-être que c'était ça ce qu'avait voulu dire ce Xanxus...

Un objet... comme une sorte de breloque qu'on devait exposer pour montrer sa fierté et protéger à tout prix. Oui à tout prix... Mais cela ne convenait pas à Tsuna. Il ne voulait pas devenir un simple objet de pouvoir pour qui on accepte de sacrifier des vies humaines afin qu'il ne tombepas entre de mauvaises mains ou qu'il soit détruit, tué.. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence.

A cet instant, il était cet objet.

Les mafieux -il le supposait- qui les avaient attaqués sur le pont en avaient clairement après lui. Ils avaient voulu l'éliminer. En fait toutes les attaques qu'avaient dû subir les Vongola ou le groupe de Gokudera et des autres, avaient pour seule cible lui, et ce depuis que sa réapparition avait été annoncée et confirmée. Gokudera et les autres n'avaient pas cessés de vouloir le protéger de tout et n'importe quoi. Car en plus d'être d'une cible mouvante, il ne pouvait rien faire...

Il était faible.

Il ne savait que peu se battre et même le mois et demi d'entraînement qu'il subissait depuis l'arrivé e de Reborn, tout aussi démoniaque soit-il ne pouvaient pas produire des résultats aussi vite. Il connaissait les pièges, mais n'arrivait pas à les éviter. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il serait mort depuis longtemps. Certes il se réjouissait que Gokudera, Yamamoto ainsi que les autres soient à ses côtés, mais plus ils restaient, plus ils deviendraient eux-même des cibles. Certes c'était le travail des subordonnés d'une famille de protéger le boss ou le futur boss dans son cas... Mais c'était aussi le travail du boss de protéger ses hommes. Et là, Tsuna en était tout simplement incapable.

Son père avait peut-être raison en fin de compte... Il n'était qu'une personne faible, incapable de faire les choses de lui-même, incapable de protéger, incapable de décider... Il n'avait pas pu sauver correctement Hibari. Il avait dû attendre que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse à sa place. Il avait l'impression d'abuser de la force et de l'expérience des autres. Et ça le rendait malade.

Hibari regardait les différentes émotions passer sans le regard baissé de l'enfant. Culpabilité, remords, tristesse, inquiétude, frustration... tout y passait. Que des émotions négatives. Hibari se demandait bien à quoi l'enfant pouvait bien penser pour avoir ce regard-là, bien trop lourd pour un visage normalement innocent. Il parla :

-Yamamoto Takeshi m'a dit que tu avais empêché ma noyade dans l'eau...

-Ah... Ce n'est rien, déclara Tsuna, mal à l'aise en évitant le regard de Hibari. C'est Takeshi-san qui vous a sauvé. Sans lui, on se serait noyé tous les deux. Moi-même je ne tenais qu'à un fil de mon support...

-Pourquoi avoir fait demi-tour et vouloir me sauver ?

-Comment savez-vous que... ? s'étonna Tsuna en levant les yeux vers l'homme.

-Ils me l'ont dit.

Tsuna baissa à nouveau son regard.

-Je... je ne sais pas vraiment... Je me disais juste que ce serait horrible si vous ne vous ne sortiriez pas... Vous êtes un homme puissant et juste. Votre mort m'aurait attristé.

Hibari leva un sourcil face à cette phrase.

-Vraiment ?

-Je... Je crois...

Hibari regarda l'enfant, cherchant à sentir le mensonge. Mais il ne flaira rien de tel. Tsuna lui disait la vérité. Mais il savait aussi que l'enfant avait peur de lui... Non le terme n'était pas le bon... Il craignait ses réactions, il craignait ses humeurs et son caractère. Mais il n'avait pas peur de lui. Hibari pouvait sentir le respect que l'enfant éprouvait pour lui et cela le surprit plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il n'avait jamais vraiment côtoyé l'enfant depuis son arrivée au manoir, le trouvant inintéressant, faible. Cependant les divers épisodes de la vie au manoir de Tsuna s'imposèrent à son esprit et il devait admettre que l'enfant n'avait pas que coulé des jours heureux après son réveil de son bloc de glace. Puis les paroles de Reborn revinrent en force dans sa mémoire. Le gamin mafieux pensait qu'il s'était attaché... C'était ridicule... Mais la question du tueur à gage était pertinente...

Que faisait-il en sa compagnie ?

Et il y en avait bien d'autres.

Pourquoi avoir fait ce voyage ?

Pourquoi avait-il protégé l'enfant ?

Pourquoi avoir sauté lui-même du pont pour le faire ?

Et pourquoi était-il, là, maintenant à parler à l'enfant, seul à seul, à se soucier de ses pensées ?

Est-ce que, comme l'avait suspecté Reborn, Hibari s'attachait à cet enfant ? Et que ce serait pour cette raison, qu'il l'avait protégé aussi instinctivement ? Après tout, jamais il n'avait secouru quelqu'un avec une telle ardeur... Même sa chère ville de Namimori.

Hibari secoua doucement et discrètement la tête pour chasser ces interrogations. Heureusement pour lui, Tsuna était bien trop occupé à regarder les brins d'herbe à ses pieds pour remarquer l'attitude de l'adulte. Hibari poussa un léger soupir :

-Je déteste les dettes...

-Pardon ? demanda Tsuna en relevant légèrement les yeux.

-Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Il semblerait que je me serais noyé sans toi, aussi je te promets que je rembourserai cette dette.

-Hein ? paniqua Tsuna avant de faire de grands moulinets des poignets. Non, non ! Ce n'est pas moi ! C'est Takeshi-san qui... C'est lui que vous devez remercier pas moi !

-Herbivore... menaça Hibari tandis que son regard reprit la même couleur froide que l'acier, me crois-tu assez stupide pour ne pas honorer mes dettes ?

Tsuna déglutit bruyamment, puis il finit par parler en baissant la tête :

-Dans ce cas, considérez que votre dette est payée...

Hibari leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-Après tout, vous m'avez sauvé également de la chute. Nous sommes quittes...

-Hmph... laissa passer Hibari, avant de fermer les yeux.

C'était vrai. Sa dette était payée. Il s'était protégé simultanément aussi il n'y avait plus aucune raison d'en parler. Alors pourquoi il n'arrivait à se défaire de l'idée qu'il pourrait continuer à protéger cet enfant ? Pourquoi, lui qui détestait toutes les sortes de dettes envers les autres, ne voulait pas se lâcher aussi facilement de celle qu'il avait envers l'enfant ?

-Désolé... chuchota Tsuna, le regard obstinément baissé, arrachant Hibari de ses pérégrinations mentales.

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? répondit l'adulte.

-Je... Je vous ai causé beaucoup d'ennuis...

Hibari ne dit rien, son regard d'acier épiait le moindre geste de l'enfant. Puis il remarqua que les autres possibles gardiens de sa génération s'étaient tous approchés. Même Ryohei qui semblait être enfin venu à bout des ennemis sur le pont les avait rejoint. Gokudera regarda Tsuna, inquiet. Ce dernier serra les poings, rendant ses jointures blanches, inconscient que les autres les avaient rejoints dans la discussion.

-Si je n'étais pas tombé dans ce piège, jamais vous ne seriez venu à mon secours... et vous n'auriez pas été mis en danger. C'est tout comme ce voyage. Si je n'avais pas accepté, jamais nous aurions été la cible d'attaque et on serait tous en sécurité au manoir...

-Tsunayoshi-sama... souffla Gokudera.

-Tu n'es pas le responsable de tout ça, Tsuna, s'exclama Ryohei. Et puis c'est notre rôle de te protéger !

-Je ne veux pas de ça ! s'écria Tsuna, faisant sursauter tout le monde minus Hibari et Mukuro qui ne firent que lever un sourcil interrogateur à la forme baissée de Tsuna. Vous... vous me protégez tout le temps...

Tout le monde écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant une larme traverser la joue de Tsuna.

-Je... Je ne veux pas que vous me protégiez comme ça au détriment de votre vie ou de votre santé !Mis à part que je sois le futur boss des Vongola, nous n'avons aucun lien... Moi, je suis faible, condamné à ce que vous me protégiez à chaque fois !

Plusieurs d'entre eux ouvrirent la bouche pour répondre à la tirade de Tsuna, remonté par ce que pensait l'enfant, quand celui-ci se redressa soudain. Il leur fit face, les yeux légèrement embués de larmes mais son regard était ferme et plein de détermination.

-Je veux devenir plus fort, afin que plus jamais une autre situation comme celle qui vient se passer se présente à nouveau.

-Tsuna-chan... murmura Chrome, soufflée par l'éclat orangé dans les yeux de Tsuna.

Le regard de Tsuna était calme, presque froid et calculateur et ce, malgré les larmes qui en coulaient toujours. L'éclat de l'innocence qui caractérisait le regard de Tsuna avait disparu, ne laissant ici place qu'au futur boss des Vongola.

-Je suis... faible, termina Tsuna en baissant la tête.

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

_Ouf... Un petit chapitre mais fort en émotion, vous en trouvez pas ?_

_On comprend maintenant ce que ressent Tsuna de toutes cette situation, autant par rapport à lui que par rapport à Gokudera et les autres. On atteint donc un point assez contradictoire avec mon résumé. Tous les possibles gardiens ont accepté la présence de Tsuna et sont pr^ts à le suivre, mais Tsuna ne semble pas d'accord avec le fait qu'ils le suivent justement. Alors comment ça va se passé dorénavant ?_

_Au prochain chapitre on va effectuer une petite avancée dans le temps donc préparez-vous !_

_Et laissez des reviews, please !_


	25. Chapter 24 : Retour au passé

_Bonsoir à tous ! J'ai le chapitre 24 sur moi ça vous dit ? Oui ? Alors en avant pour le deuxième mouvement de ma fic !_

_Je ne suis pas en retard ^^Mais ce chapitre peut-être considéré comme un cadeau de Noël (légèrement en retard je sais) de par sa longueur. Alors profite-en bien !  
_

_Ce chapitre va aussi surprendre car j'ai tenté de faire un truc. Vous comprendrez tout de suite de quoi je parle en le lisant. J'espère que ça vous plaira en tout cas ^^_

_J'ai tenté de faire surgir ma flamme de dernière volonté afin que les persos de Katekyo Hitman Reborn puisse se soumettre à ma volonté, mais rien à faire. Ils reviennent toujours vers leur créatrice Akira Amano... Tout ce que je possède c'est l'histoire de cette fic ainsi que les OC._

_Je remercie **nekoko50, Yuki manga, tahury, history, Syt the Evil Angel, Tiffou** et **Aren** pour leur review au dernier chapitre !_

_Merci également à **fanais, aranley, addaline, Reima-chan, Minimiste, Fiane-Fiamma, Dixia, Himutsu-chan, Hebihime, Zeyra K, Tomokachan76, anastasia172, Lecfan, Izanami97, Alycia Panther,** **Yuki-Jiji, fuonhicali, Anonimo XD, mary6987**,** lupine13, manga-fic-love-sissi, amelieprosper, Akayui, lulue79, Tiffou, amiedu13, , Luce Li, Walarisse, Kyara17, Ekana, neko-chan L, neko-chan200, sacheliane, Caliste, yukixvongola, charlesdoudou, Riddikuluss, Mia Ako-nee, Elrika, Loucat, Sacha Tsukiya, PetitCrapaudBaveux, Minami12, inukag9, Audragon, ao no oni, Blihioma, tahury, Hikari0005, , ninolola, , Naidja, Llamas del Cielo, Ms Akabane, Noxerea, Marou83, Akuma-no-Kitsune, SinaKalissa, Nahel, tisha2803, jilie084, jevierita, Kyona-sama, Rebornx3, TheLadySoul, hiey, HarukaN, misa2, belkeirmed, Naelye, MissSexyBaby, Nama2902, Bottled Memories, history, Akuuma Tsukeshine, JuriiGothic, melamariannie, Darkounette, Cristalya, Dollwing, tsuukuun, Mimi et Neko, 444dodo444, Anlovi, Tsubaki-chan99, Sharo-chan, Natsume1111, Yaml, Sylcian Sph Legacy, yukiko-yu, Reizen. , Nunu c moi, erikadu19, Miss Green Rabbit, Ellewyl, meads, giannesky2305, freddyman, shinomena, Alexandra919, Parax **et** Gwenaelle7, tamarahc, tenshihouou, ShawolY, La Banshee Blihioma, Akashi-chan, Sealunis, Dayvis D. Pumpkin's Luys, manon.a.6, YamInari, Ondie-Yoko, kuroyukihime28, manga-fic-love-sissi, Denshitoakuma, yaoi-chan-poowa, missymanga, Complicate, Kikuue, avion en papier, maiko59, Aube Crepusculaire, Rikka Yomi, TheDevilOn, Kuroko23, alyss au pays de l'abyss, Psycho67, 3004, Wispers-Write, Olympe2, LOORELAI3, Balzud Anna-chan17, nekoko50, Guargante, Syt the Evil Angel, tsuni182718, Abana Shale, roxiyaoi, soratomoyo-chan, Heyli13, wellona, Mihide, .n, Lady Ree, Whintney, Yuuri81 **pour avoir mis en favoris ou suivre cette fic !_

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_**Yuki manga** : Merci pour la review ^^ Oui je sais désolée mais ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur rattrapait son caractère court, non ? Je suis contente de voir que mon chapitre t'ait plu et j'espère sincèrement que tu aimeras aussi celui-ci qui se trouve plus loin. Allez ciao et bonne lecture !_

_**Aren **: XD j'aime ton entrée ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Ah bon tu n'avais pas compris tout de suite ? Ça me semblait pourtant un peu logique mais du coup ça rajoute un peu de surprise c'est pas plus mal ^^ Contente en tout cas que ces moments t'aient plu. Oui c'est vrai que le fait que Tsuna se trouve faible est un peu farfelu vu que pas un seul garçon de 10 ans n'aurait été capable de nager sans aider dans une rivière déchaînée, alors aider un adulte en plus... De quoi Tsuna est réellement capable ? Pas encore prévu au programme mais ça va arriver ^^ Mais si je réponds ce ne sera plus vraiment une surprise, non ? ^^ Merci franchement de me lire et de me laisser des commentaires aussi fournis ! Profites bien de ta lecture !_

_Allez je vous laisse à votre partie préférée :_

_Enjoy !_

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

Chapter 24 : Retour vers le passé.

Tsuna ouvrit les yeux.

A genoux sur le parquet en bois de la partie japonaise du manoir Vongola, son regard calme se posa sur l'arbre qui se trouvait devant lui. Le cerisier lui paraissait plus petit comparé à la dernière fois où il l'avait regardé avec une telle intensité. Tsuna retint un soupir en repensant à tout ce qui avait changé depuis. Son inquiétude pour son père et sur sa situation lui semblaient bien dérisoires à cet instant-là. Distraitement, il se demanda s'il allait neiger la nuit prochaine... Il espérait que le mauvais temps n'allait pas gâcher la prochaine floraison. L'Italie, bien qu'étant un pays chaud en été, avait parfois des hivers rudes. Mais Gokudera l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'il n'y avait peu de risques... Cependant Tsuna n'avait pas eu besoin que Gokudera le lui dise pour le savoir.

Cela faisait presque deux ans maintenant qu'il était arrivé en Italie. Deux ans qu'il avait été libéré de la glace. Un an et demi qu'il était sous la tutelle de Reborn. Et le tueur n'avait pas chômé. Même quand Tsuna était revenu de leur petit voyage en Italie et qu'il lui avait déclaré qu'il voulait devenir plus fort peu importe le prix, l'homme au costume noir avait plus qu'apprécié voir cette détermination dans ses yeux. Il lui avait alors concocté un planning d'entraînement de son invention avec des exercices quotidiens, matins et soirs, que Tsuna avait même pris l'habitude de le faire et sans lesquels il ne pouvait plus commencer ou finir sa journée. Toutes les situations dans la vie de l'enfant était devenu un moyen comme un autre pour Reborn afin de continuer l'entraînement. Si bien que l'endurance de l'enfant, âgé maintenant de douze ans, avait progressivement crue et avait atteint un niveau plus qu'acceptable pour un enfant de sa corpulence. Reborn n'avait bien sûr pas l'habitude d'avoir des élèves aussi jeunes que Tsuna physiquement, mais il s'en était accommodé, modifiant le programme d'entraînement qu'il avait utilisé pour Dino Cavallone lorsqu'il était son tuteur. Il ne pouvait après tout pas demander à ce que le corps de Tsuna soit aussi endurant que le pourrait celui d'un adulte et même s'il tentait, il était pratiquement sûr que celui-là lâcherait de fatigue avant de pouvoir commencer le véritable entraînement. Mais ce n'était pas parce que Tsuna avait un corps plus jeune que le tueur à gage y allait mollo avec lui et le jeune adolescent pouvait le confirmer. Cet période avait été et était toujours un véritable enfer, à son niveau, même s'il commençait à s'y habituer, déterminé à devenir plus fort.

Bien entendu, Reborn n'était pas dupe et avait bien compris qu'il avait dû se passer quelque chose durant le voyage pour changer aussi radicalement l'enfant, qui bien que, avant cette période, ne rechignait pas tellement sur l'entraînement mais ne s'en réjouissait pas non plus il fallait l'avouer. Or, après le voyage, c'était parfois l'enfant qui cherchait le tueur pour les entraînements. Il avait fini par le savoir, grâce à diverses informations, particulièrement des autres Arcobaleno, que Tsuna avait fini par rencontrer, ainsi que celles, plus réticentes des futurs gardiens.

Quand ils avaient fini par le lui dire, Reborn ne les avait pas blâmé pour ce qu'il s'était passé : pour quelle raison ? Ils n'avaient pas été en faute et avaient tout fait pour protéger l'enfant. On ne pouvait leur en demander plus. Ils n'étaient que des hommes après tout et ne pouvait pas tout prévoir. Mais les ennemis avaient visiblement bien préparés leur coup. Le Nono après avoir été informé, avait aussitôt formé une équipe, dirigée par Croquant, pour retrouver les instituteurs de cette attaque. L'attente n'avait pas été très longue. Il s'était avéré que la famille responsable de cette embuscade était la famille Pedone, une petite famille de la mafia qui sévissait dans la région. Le Nono s'était aussitôt empressé de convoquer le boss de cette famille. Bien entendu celui-ci avait refusé, si bien qu'une délégation, composée entre autres de Croquant, Visconti et Barbanters, avait été envoyée pour amener ce chef de famille au manoir Vongola. Il fallait dire que quand la dite délégation détruisait la moitié du manoir, on ne faisait plus autant de réticence... Celui-ci avait alors avoué qu'elle avait été aidé par une autre famille de la mafia. Famille dont il ne connaissait pas évidemment le nom... Les membres des Pedone n'avaient pas cherché à enquêter plus loin ni même à se poser une quelconque question sitôt en apprenant qu'ils auraient la possibilité de mettre à mal les Vongola à travers leur jeune héritier. Le Nono, une fois qu'il eut toutes ces informations, congédia le boss Pedone, non sans une bonne correction de la part de ses gardiens. Correction qu'ils devaient appliquer pour avoir tenté de tuer Tsuna mais aussi pour avoir provoqué ce brusque changement.

Car en effet, bien que Tsuna avait grandi, atteignant légèrement la taille que ce devait d'avoir un jeune adolescent, son expression, elle, n'avait plus rien de celle d'un enfant de son âge. Toute son innocence avait disparu. Il pouvait regarder les personnes qui l'entouraient avec froideur, comme le devait faire un boss de la mafia. Ses paroles et sa voix étaient contrôlées et il ne laissait plus place aux émotions. Timoteo et ses gardiens avaient vite remarqué que l'enfant était devenu presque manipulateur, bien que sans aucune méchanceté. Alors qu'il avait été convié à de nombreuses réunions, le Nono avait vite compris que l'enfant ne voulait plus se laisser faire, et parvenait à empêcher soit des batailles soit des situations très compromettantes pour les Vongola rien que par ses paroles. Tsuna était presque devenu un parfait diplomate. Il savait trouver les mots exacts pour apaiser les esprits et pour obtenir ce que parfois même Timoteo n'arrivait plus à obtenir, tels que des contrats ou certaines alliances. Tsuna s'étaient très vite lié d'amitié avec Dino, le boss des Cavallone qui avait fini par le traiter comme un petit frère, Uni qu'il avait vu une ou deux fois, ainsi que Byakuran. En une après-midi, l'enfant et l'albinos avaient échangé diverses conversations au déplaisir de Gokudera et Mukuro, qui se méfiaient par-dessus tout du boss des Gesso, et avaient trouvé un terrain d'entente. Tsuna avait accordé sa confiance à ce dernier et celui-ci avait promis de l'aider si jamais il en éprouvait le besoin. Timoteo avait été vivement impressionné que le jeune boss des Gesso accorde si vite sa confiance, mais il avait été aussi sceptique. Lui-même avait du mal avec Byakuran et trouvait que le jeune homme aux cheveux blanc cachait quelque chose. Mais cela ne faisait que faire grandir la réputation de Tsuna qui commençait à devenir compromettant rien que de par ses relations. Très vite beaucoup de familles mafieuses avaient fini par se méfier de Tsuna, ne le considérant plus comme un gamin. Après tout, ses yeux ne reflétaient plus l'esprit d'un enfant mais celui d'un être qui avait déjà vécu plus que la vie d'un homme adulte. Et à ce titre, plus personne ne prenait le titre du futur boss des Vongola pour de la rigolade. Même pour beaucoup, ils le considéraient comme un égal et ce même s'il avait une apparence plus jeune. Ses décisions étaient réfléchies, sages, et prenaient pratiquement tout en considération. Mais ce que beaucoup appréciaient et, particulièrement chez les Vongola, était la capacité d'écoute de l'enfant à leur égard. En effet, beaucoup de membres des Vongolas avaient été habitués au comportement de Xanxus, lorsque celui-ci vivait au manoir Vongola. Et tous pensaient que l'enfant qui avait été nommé comme héritier au trône des Vongola allait agir comme lui, en connaissant son héritage. Mais ils avaient été grandement étonnés, quand ils avaient appris à connaître ce futur boss, qui prenait leur demande comme comptant et faisant le maximum pour que les problèmes soient réglés. Bien entendu, la totalité finissait toujours par arriver dans le bureau du Nono mais elles étaient appuyées par la parole ainsi que l'examen de Tsuna ce qui faisait que le Nono ne devait que prendre la décision d'accepter ou non, lui allégeant le travail, à son grand soulagement.

L'entourage de Tsuna, parmi lequel se trouvaient également Reborn et Timoteo ainsi que ses gardiens ne pouvaient que comprendre le comportement de l'enfant. Gokudera et les autres leur avaient parlé de ce que lui avait dit Mukuro, de plus, le fait d'avoir failli mourir lors de cette attaque au voyage du retour ainsi que le fait qu'il n'ait pas pu sauver seul Hibari et donc qu'il se croyait faible ne pouvaient que leur faire comprendre ce que ressentait l'enfant. Et ce même si pour eux l'enfant était tout sauf faible. Ils avaient tenté de le faire comprendre à Tsuna mais l'enfant ne les avait pas écouté et ils avaient fini par se rendre à l'évidence qu'ils ne pourraient pas changer l'enfant comme ça. Qu'il faudrait sûrement du temps pour que l'enfant rit sincèrement comme avant. De plus si Tsuna semblait froid avec les autres boss des familles mafieuses, minus Uni, Byakuran et Dino, il ne l'était certainement pas avec sa propre famille et les adultes qui s'occupaient de lui. Eux pouvaient se targuer que l'enfant riait parfois à leur comportement et leur souriait sincèrement. Son regard s'adoucissait devant eux, alors que sa posture de boss n'était pas requise et dans ces moments-là ils pouvaient voir un morceau de la façade qui se détachait et il redevenait quelque peu l'enfant qu'il devait être, bien que encore trop peu aux goûts de certains, qui le trouvaient encore trop tendus à leur encontre alors qu'il n'y avait pas lieu d'être. Gokudera avait même demandé à ce que l'enfant l'appelle par son prénom, mais cela était encore difficile pour l'enfant, qui estimait qu'il ne devait pas être familier avec des adultes. Beaucoup de la même génération que Gokudera avaient alors remarqué que l'enfant se mettait toujours à distance d'eux, comme s'il ne voulait pas se mêler à leur groupe. Ils avaient compris que l'enfant ne les pensait pas comme une famille, à peine comme des amis. Était-ce la différence d'âge qui repoussait légèrement Tsuna ? Ou était-ce le fait que l'enfant ne voulait pas les impliquer dans ses problèmes à cause du fait qu'il soit l'héritier ? Les deux étaient possibles... Mais personne ne savait comment aborder le problème avec lui. Le Nono avait aussi émis l'hypothèse que l'enfant ait trouvé des amis à l'école de la mafia et qu'il en choisisse certains pour devenir ses gardiens. Cette hypothèse avait glacé le sang que beaucoup d'entre eux, pour ne pas dire la totalité, même pour Hibari et Mukuro, qui ne l'auraient jamais admis. Mais en même temps ils comprenaient. Après tout, si Tsuna trouvait des amis de son âge et avec qui il s'entendait bien, pourquoi lui refuser d'en faire ses gardiens ? Ils ne pouvaient pas l'obliger à les choisir, après tout... Malgré tout, ils avaient décidé de suivre Tsuna même s'il ne les choisissait pas et ce que jusqu'à qu'il ait ses propres gardiens et pour certains d'entre eux au-delà même.

Tsuna ferma les yeux, cherchant à profiter de ce moment de tranquillité auquel il n'avait malheureusement que très peu de temps...

-Tsuna ?

L'enfant ouvrit les yeux avant de se tourner à demi vers la porte du dojo. Yamamoto se tenait sur l'embrasure de la porte et semblait gêné de déranger Tsuna pendant son court moment de repos. Tsuna lui sourit comprenant pourquoi Takeshi venait le chercher.

-Excusez-moi, Takeshi-san... Je n'avais pas vu l'heure : je vous rejoint tout de suite.

-Ah non... C'est vrai que c'est l'heure du dîner mais je ne viens pas pour ça.

-Ah bon ? s'étonna Tsuna.

-Xanxus est là.

Tsuna leva un sourcil interrogateur. Le chef de la Varia se déplaçait ? Pour quelle raison ? Il ne lui semblait qu'il y avait une quelconque mission qui demandait son intervention dernièrement. Xanxus ne venait que très rarement au manoir Vongola sauf dans les cas particuliers où le Nono demandait son aide. C'était dans ces moments-là que Tsuna pouvait croiser le fils adoptif de Timoteo. Et même si l'adulte lui lançait une grande partie des regards de braise, malgré tout beaucoup moins nourris que lors de leur première rencontre, Tsuna ne lui accordait aucun regard ni méfiant ni même effrayé. Il avait après tout déjà donné sa vision des choses à l'homme et ne comptait pas lui en tenir rigueur plus longtemps. Cela ne servirait à rien : si l'homme décidait d'agir comme cela ce n'était pas à lui de le faire changer. Sans compter que l'homme n'hésiterait pas à le griller sur place si Tsuna essayait seulement.

Tsuna n'eut pas le temps de demander quoi que ce soit de plus à Yamamoto que l'annoncé écarta de la main le japonais et entra dans la pièce suivi de son bras droit, que Tsuna reconnaissait comme Squalo. Yamamoto voulut protester mais Xanxus ordonna d'une voix forte, à l'attention du noiraud et de l'argenté :

-Sortez ! C'est seulement entre moi et le gamin !

-Pas question, Xanxus, protesta Yamamoto d'une voix menaçante tandis que son visage reflétait une expression plus que sérieuse. Tsuna ne va pas rester seul avec toi !

-Takeshi-san, calma Tsuna. Tout va bien, Xanxus-san ne me veut aucun mal. Pourriez-vous, vous et... Squalo-san, c'est ça ?... nous laisser seuls, s'il vous plaît ?

Yamamoto ne sut quoi dire.

-Tu es sûr, Tsuna ? Xanxus est...

-Je me souviens bien de notre dernier entretien, Takeshi-san, sourit Tsuna. Et si vous vous en souvenez aussi bien que moi, il ne m'a pas attaqué, non ? Je vous appellerai si jamais il y a un problème, si ça peut vous rassurer.

Takeshi finit par acquiescer et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce quand Squalo se tourna vers son boss, excédé.

-VOOII ! cria-t-il, hors de lui, alors que Tsuna grimaçait au volume sonore de l'homme aux cheveux longs. Crétin d'boss ! A quoi ça sert de m'entraîner dans ce merdier si c'est pour me dégager ?

-La ferme, déchet, ordonna Xanxus d'une voix menaçante. J'ai pas le temps pour tes conneries. C'est toi qui m'a suivi...

-VOOII ! Parce que tu me l'as ordonné, enfoiré ! Penses-tu vraiment que je sois aussi désœuvré que toi ? Je fais **ta** paperasse, je te signale !

Xanxus ferma les yeux, ennuyé, comme pour échapper aux cris de son bras droit. Ce dernier devint alors rouge de colère.

-Ne m'ignore pas, enfoiré !

Squalo eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une intention meurtrière se propagea dans la pièce. Xanxus ouvrit les yeux, sur ses gardes, tandis que Yamamoto se raidissait. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Tsuna qui adressa un regard froid à Squalo. Celui-ci frissonna en voyant le visage menaçant de l'enfant.

-Pourrais-je vous demander, commença Tsuna d'une voix calme mais malgré lourde de conséquence, de ne pas jurer dans cette pièce et de garder un ton bas ? Cette pièce est un dojo, un lieu de calme et de paix et il est le seul endroit dans ce manoir où je peux me sentir bien, loin du stress de la mafia. Et si vous n'êtes même pas capable de suivre cette simple règle, je pourrai tout aussi bien vous ordonner de quitter ces lieux. Comprenez-vous, Squalo ?

L'homme aux cheveux longs déglutit discrètement et finit par acquiescer, ne pensant pas une seule seconde à se rebeller. Oh si cela avait été dans une conversation ordinaire ou avec quelqu'un d'autre sûrement Squalo n'aurait jamais accepté un tel ordre. Il ne les recevait après tout que de Xanxus, mais l'enfant débordait d'une autorité qu'on pourrait penser de naissance, tellement elle était assuré, alors qu'il regardait son interlocuteur droit dans les yeux et y déversait toute l'étendue de son sentiment ou de son ressentiment ce qui pouvait mettre en confiance ou, justement dans ce cas précis, mal à l'aise son interlocuteur.

-Bien, sourit alors innocemment Tsuna, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je vous remercie, Squalo-san.

Squalo n'osa piper mot devant la démonstration de l'enfant tandis que Xanxus ne dévia pas son regard de Tsuna, le regardant intensément. Yamamoto finit par soupirer discrètement avant d'accompagner l'homme aux cheveux longs vers la sortie de la pièce.

-Nous sortons, Tsuna. Excuse-nous.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi vous excuser, Takeshi-san.

Alors que les deux hommes s'éloignaient Xanxus put entendre son bras droit déclarer :

-Voi... il est pas à prendre avec des pincettes, ton boss...

-Mah, Tsuna n'aime pas trop qu'on le dérange ici.. Et ce n'est pas mon boss...

-Quoi ? Tu veux dire qu'il ne t'a pas accepté en tant que gardien ?

-Eh bien... non, répondit Yamamoto avec une note d'amertume cachée.

-Ni les autres ?

Il y eut un léger silence avant que la voix de Squalo ne se fasse encore entendre.

-Voi ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il attend ?

-On lui laisse-le temps, c'est tout, termina Yamamoto avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Le silence étant revenu dans la salle, Xanxus regarda l'enfant, inconscient des paroles des deux hommes qui venaient de sortir du dojo, qui, après quelque secondes, finit par se tourner complètement vers le boss de la Varia, toujours à genoux sur le tatami se mouvant avec une simplicité qui étonna légèrement Xanxus, et invita celui-ci à s'asseoir sur le sol.

-Certainement pas, déclara d'une voix forte l'adulte.

-Malheureusement, cette pièce n'a pas de chaise ou même de trône comme vous en avez l'habitude, sourit légèrement Tsuna. Soit vous vous asseyez sur le sol, soit vous restez debout.

Xanxus grogna sourdement. Un combat de regard prit alors place, les yeux rougeoyants de Xanxus rencontrant les prunelles caramels et pleine de douceur de Tsuna. Finalement, Xanxus abandonna et se laissa tomber sur le sol durement, les jambes croisées.

-Merci, déclara Tsuna. Mais dîtes-moi, pourquoi êtes-vous venus ici ? Attendez-vous le Nono ?

-Déchet... tu crois vraiment que si je voulais voir le vieux je serai venu ici ?

-Eh bien, non... mais je ne voix pas d'autre chose pour laquelle vous vous serez déplacé jusqu'au manoir...

-C'est pas évident ? Je suis venu te parler.

Tsuna regarda l'adulte avec des yeux ronds.

-Me parler ?

Xanxus lui lança un regard de braise.

-Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter, déchet !

-Non, non ! C'est juste que... c'est assez... inattendu de votre part, Xanxus-san...

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils tout en fusillant du regard l'enfant. Tsuna continua.

-Depuis notre dernière conversation, vous n'êtes plus venus me parler et je me disais que jamais plus vous ne le ferez. Pourquoi ce soudain revirement de situation ?

-Et alors ? En quoi cela t'aurait-il dérangé ? s'exclama Xanxus en grognant.

-Eh bien... Je trouvais cela dommage...

Xanxus regarda l'enfant, attendant qu'il continue, sincèrement curieux.

-Après tout, nous faisons partie de la même famiglia et ce même si vous appartenez à un groupe indépendant. Il est mieux que nous coopérions

-Et tu espérais que nous coopérions ? ricana Xanxus sans qu'aucune joie ne transperce dans ses paroles.

-Pourquoi seriez-vous venu me voir si cela n'avait pas été le cas ?

Tsuna plongea son regard assuré et pétillant de contentement dans celui rougeoyant de Xanxus. Le dernier mit du temps pour répondre avant de grogner, détournant brusquement la tête.

-Tch ! Déchet... tu en sais même pas de quoi je suis venu te parler.

-Justement, me diriez-vous pourquoi vous êtes là ? Est-ce un problème avec le Nono ?

-Avec toi, déchet.

Tsuna regarda avec des yeux écarquillés l'homme.

-Avec moi ? Ais-je fait quelque chose qui serait contraire à ce qui se fait habituellement ? Quelque chose que le Nono ne voudrait pas me dire pour ne pas m'inquiéter ?

-Pourquoi tu agis comme ça ?

Tsuna perdit complètement son sourire avant de vite se reprendre.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, dit-il un peu trop rapidement.

-Tu crois pouvoir t'esquiver comme ça ? Trouve autre chose déchet !

-Pourquoi voulez-vous le savoir ? demanda alors Tsuna. Vous ne me voyez pas au manoir, donc cela ne peut pas vous déranger.

-Est-ce en rapport avec ton père ? continua Xanxus en ignorant la remarque de Tsuna.

Ce dernier se tut brusquement, regardant le fil adoptif du Nono, effaré. Comment celui-ci pouvait connaître l'existence du problème avec Iemitsu ? Il avait pourtant demandé à ceux qui savaient de passer l'éponge et de ne pas en prendre compte ainsi de garder le secret pour les autres membres de la famiglia. Le boss des Vongola s'était-il tout de même autorisé à en parler à son fils adoptif ?

Xanxus prit le silence comme une sorte d'assentiment.

-Alors il y a vraiment un problème avec ce déchet...

Tsuna cligna des yeux ne comprenant plus.

-Attendez, qui vous a dit ça ?

-Personne, répondit l'adulte en haussant un sourcil.

-Vous voulez dire que vous l'avez deviné ? Comment...

-J'avais remarqué que tu n'attendais pas aussi impatiemment ton père que les autres le pensaient... Et puis tu avais réagi bizarrement quand je t'avais appelé...

-"Déchet", termina Tsuna. En même temps tout le monde aurait réagi de la même manière.

-Peut-être mais tu viens de m'avouer qu'il y avait un problème avec lui...

Tsuna ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais la referma, ne trouvant rien à dire. Xanxus lui lança un léger sourire satisfait tandis que le plus jeune prenait une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Tsuna grimaça avant de se tourner une nouvelle fois vers Xanxus.

-Très bien, si vous voulez tout savoir, Sawada-san m'a renié.

-Pour quelle raison ? demanda Xanxus en perdant son sourire.

-Pour quelle autre raison que celle de ne pas aimer son fils pourrait-on renier son fils ? répliqua Tsuna légèrement acide.

Xanxus fronça les sourcils, se souvenant parfaitement du blond du CEDEF qui répétait à qui voulait l'entendre ou non, combien sa femme et son fils était la meilleure famille qu'on puisse avoir avant l'enlèvement du gamin. Xanxus décida de plus interroger le Nono sur cette affaire.

-Mais en quoi ce déchet a-t-il un rapport avec ton comportement ? reprit Xanxus.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça, déclara Tsuna en haussant les épaules. C'est vous qui avez proposé cela... Mais dîtes-moi vous êtes bien curieux sur mes agissements, cela vous intéresse-t-il donc à ce point ?

-Évidemment tu es le futur boss, aussi ais-je le droit de savoir ce qui te fait agir ainsi ! Il en va de l'avenir des Vongola après tout.

-Je ne pense pas avoir fait quelque chose qui puisse porter préjudice aux Vongola...

-Pas directement, gronda Xanxus. Mais en n'agissant pas normalement...

-J'agis normalement, Xanxus-san !

-... tu fais du mal à tes gardiens.

Il y eut un silence presque gênant tellement il dura.

-Mes gardiens ?

-Tu sais de qui je parles ! rugit Xanxus, qui ne tolérait pas qu'on se paye de sa tête.

-Mais, Xanxus-san, je n'ai pas encore choisi de gardiens...

Xanxus regarda l'enfant avec de grand yeux, comme si l'enfant se moquait de lui.

-Et les autres déchets qui te suivent partout alors ? C'est pas tes gardiens ?

-Vous voulez parler de Gokudera-san et des autres ? Ce sont des amis du Nono. C'est lui qui leur a demandé de venir dans la famiglia. Je n'ai aucun droit de leur demander de s'embarrasser d'un enfant comme moi... ils en ont fait assez et je ne veux pas les mettre plus en danger...

-Ils t'ont pourtant donné leur allégeance...

-J'ai comme l'impression que le Nono leur a demandé de m'aider et même si certain comme Gokudera-san, le font parce qu'il leur demande, je ne veux leur imposer le choix du Nono.

-Leur as-tu demandé s'ils voulaient être tes gardiens ? s'impatienta Xanxus.

Tsuna ne répondit rien, faisant souffler bruyamment Xanxus qui comprit que ce n'était pas le cas.

-Peu importe, je ne veux pas savoir ni m'impliquer dans cette histoire ! C'est à toi de trouver la solution.

Sur ces paroles Xanxus se tut, fermant les yeux. Tsuna le scruta avant de laisser un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres.

-Merci...

-Quoi ? grogna Xanxus en rouvrant ses yeux rougeoyants.

-Merci de vous inquiéter pour moi. Vous n'êtes pas aussi horrible que l'ont laissé penser Gokudera-san et Takeshi-san.

-Je te parie qu'ils n'ont pas pas hésité une seconde à te mettre en garde sur la menace que je représente, gronda Xanxus en se renfrognant.

-Juste que vous vouliez la place de boss avant que je n'arrive... et que vous étiez le chef de la Varia, un groupe d'assassin, en plus d'être le fils adoptif du Nono.

-Rien d'autre ? s'étonna Xanxus.

-Non.

-Même pas ce que j'ai fait ?

-J'ai refusé de les entendre, annonça Tsuna en secouant la tête. Je préférerai l'entendre de votre bouche, cela me semble plus juste.

-Tu ne leur fais pas confiance ?

-Ce n'est pas ça, expliqua le futur boss, mais il me semble plus juste de connaître la vision personnelle d'un personne plutôt que d'écouter des interprétations qui seraient peut-être complètement fausses. Après tout, vous seul savez exactement ce qui s'est passé et pourquoi vous avez agi, quelque que soit votre action.

Xanxus garda le silence pendant un temps, ce que Tsuna respecta, il reprit.

-Et tu veux l'apprendre par moi ?

-Sauf si vous ne le désirez pas.

-Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ?

-Peut-être pour la même raison que vous pour mon changement de comportement : je suis curieux. Et puis, je ne peux pas le dire en ce qui vous concerne, mais je pense que je voudrais vous accepter comme un ami, mais il faut dire que je ne vous connais pas aussi bien pour ça.

-Un ami ?! rugit Xanxus, que ce mot rebutait. D'où tu crois qu'on peut devenir ami ?

-Comme vous l'aviez si bien dit pour l'avenir des Vongola, il vaut mieux que nous nous entendions, non ? Tout du moins que nous enterrions la hache de guerre...

-Et ça implique que je te dises ce qui s'est passé, c'est ça ?

-Je ne vous force pas. Mais je suis certain que vous n'en avez jamais parlé à qui que ce soit. Ce n'est pas votre genre. Et même si je ne sais pas pourquoi vous n'en avez jamais parlé au Nono, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux vous le fassiez.

-Et tu penses pouvoir régler le problème, si jamais je t'en parlais. Comme un bon samaritain ? ricana Xanxus sarcastique.

-Je ne pense pas pouvoir y faire quelque chose, soupira Tsuna. Mais je ne vous jugerai pas.

-Et comment peux-tu en être sûr ?

-Parce que ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, déclara Tsuna d'un ton comme si c'était évident.

-...

Xanxus sembla réfléchir un moment. Puis il se décida. L'enfant allait devenir le boss -cela ne servait plus à rien d'en débattre, son père avait accepté la candidature de Tsuna, le dernier prétendant légitime au pouvoir- il allait donc tout savoir un jour ou l'autre. Il soupira, décroisa les jambes, en plia une et y posa son bras d'un geste nonchalant tandis que l'autre s'étira sur le sol.

Il lui raconta tout.

Quand il fit apparaître pour la première fois sa flamme de la Fureur, les espoirs de sa mère, pauvre, sa rencontre avec Timoteo, sa vie au manoir, ses attentes envers Timoteo, son père, son comportement assez arrogant avec les autres membres de la famille, ses fréquentes disputes avec ses frères ainsi que la soumission et la peur de tout ceux qui le voyaient.

Il passa ensuite au moment où tout avait basculé : la découverte des vérités, ses origines, les mensonges du Nono, sa fureur sans borne, son dégoût pour son père adoptif et sa rencontre avec Squalo à qui il finit par prendre le poste de chef de la Varia.

Enfin il lui révéla le fameux coup d'État, pratiquement dix-neuf auparavant, afin de prendre le pouvoir par la force et de faire payer le prix fort la trahison du Nono. Ce fameux coup d'État qui finit par se marquer par sa défaite lors du combat entre lui et le Nono ainsi que son emprisonnement dans la glace de la Percée du Point Zéro. Même si Tsuna fronça les sourcils à cette partie, légèrement confus, il ne dit rien comme il l'avait fait tout au long du récit de Xanxus et le laissa continuer. Celui-ci finit par sa libération après sept années dans la dite glace.

-Il m'a relâché par compassion avait-il dit, grimaça Xanxus. Tu parles ! C'était de la pitié ! Ou alors il ne voulait pas que j'orne plus longtemps cet endroit ! Aujourd'hui il veut juste que je sois à son service et dès que je ne fais pas ce qu'il veut il me menace de m'y renfermer. Ce vieux schnock...

Tsuna regarda l'adulte s'échauffer tout seul. Il garda cet masque impassible qu'il avait gardé tout au long de l'histoire de Xanxus. Il prit ensuite la parole.

-Vous détestez votre père ?

-A ton avis ? Il m'a enfermé !

-Et vous pensez qu'il vous déteste aussi ?

-N'est-ce pas évident ?

-Dans ce cas pourriez-vous répondre à cette question : pour quelle raison vous a-t-il enfermé ?

-Il me considérait comme une menace.

-Vous croyiez vraiment qu'il vous aurait libéré si c'était le cas ?

Xanxus ouvrit la bouche pour répondre avant d'hésiter. Tsuna continua.

-S'il vous considérait comme une menace, est-ce que cela n'aurait pas été plus simple de vous laisser dans la glace ? Je suppose bien que s'il ne l'avait pas fait beaucoup de questions se seraient posées sur votre disparition. Mais j'aimerai que vous fermiez les yeux...

-QUOI ?! rugit Xanxus en se redressant légèrement.

-Du calme, réagit presque immédiatement Tsuna qui s'y était préparé. Je voudrai juste que vous...

-Et pourquoi je ferai cette connerie ?!

-S'il vous plaît, je vous promets de ne pas bouger d'où je suis et que vous ne craigniez rien Cela ne dérangera en rien que vous le fassiez...

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi je le ferai ?

-S'il vous plaît, Xanxus-san, faîtes-moi confiance.

Xanxus lança un regard suspicieux à l'enfant. Il restèrent silencieux avant que l'homme ne déclara :

-Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, je te bute.

Tsune eut un petit sourire avant d'acquiescer lentement. Xanxus grommela quelques paroles incompréhensible en voyant le sourire de l'enfant avant de fermer les yeux.

-Et maintenant ?

-Vous devriez sûrement vous souvenir du moment où vous êtes sorti de la glace.

-Comme si je pouvais l'oublier...

-Dans ce cas, dîtes-moi quelle a été la réaction du Nono quand il vous a vu sortir de votre prison ?

Xanxus fronça les sourcils devant cette question à son sens, stupide quand l'image du vieil homme, arrivant près de lui et s'agenouillant à ses côtés avec un léger sourire fatigué pratiquement dissimulé sous sa moustache grise s'imposa dans son esprit. Il paraissait soulagé...

Xanxus ouvrit brusquement les yeux et en remarquant le léger sourire triomphant sur ses lèvres du plus jeune adressa un regard meurtrier à l'enfant.

-Déchet...

-Je ne sais pas vous demander ce dont vous vous rappelez, j'ai une assez bonne idée en tête... sourit Tsuna. Néanmoins, vous croyez toujours que votre père vous a libéré pour pallier à des rumeurs sur vous ? Ou juste pour vous manipuler ?

Xanxus garda le silence, son regard brûlant ne semblant que souhaiter carboniser la personne en face de lui. Tsuna ne s'occupa pas de l'humeur exécrable du fils adoptif du Nono et continua.

-Le Nono vous aime et cela se voit. Je suis presque sûr qu'il vous a enfermé dans cette glace pour vous protéger.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? gronda-t-il d'une voix sourde.

-Réfléchissez : il vous a adopté, non ? Il savait que jamais vous ne pourriez succéder au trône des Vongola. Il ne vous a pas menti, s'exclama Tsuna en voyant son interlocuteur ouvrir la bouche, il ne vous a juste rien dit. C'est vrai qu'il aurait dû mais le problème n'est pas là. Quand vous avez appris votre situation, l'aîné des fils du Nono n'avait-il pas déjà disparu ?

-Enrico avait été tué par balle quelques mois auparavant, confirma Xanxus avant de serrer les poings de rage. Et Federico et Massimo étaient incapables de rependre le flambeau !

Tsuna regarda longuement son interlocuteur essayer de se calmer avant de comprendre.

-Cela n'a aucun rapport avec ce que je disais, déclara-t-il, mais... est-ce que c'est pour ça que vous avez voulu prendre le pouvoir des Vongola par la force ? Parce que les autres du Nono ne pouvaient pas y arriver ?

-Je voulais juste être le boss.

-Ne me mentez pas, intima la voix de Tsuna. Je sais que ce n'est pas vrai : il y avait autre chose dans votre décision... Attendez... Est-ce que... Est-ce que c'est parce que la famille Vongola vous accepté ? Timoteo Vongola vous a adopté comme votre fils aussi vous ne vouliez pas que la famille qui vous a sorti de votre pauvreté à vous et à votre mère tombe entre les mains de gens incompétents, n'est-ce pas ?

Un lourd silence tomba dans la pièce durant lequel les yeux rougeoyants de Xanxus plongèrent dans les deux lacs caramels, qui ne se laissèrent pas impressionner, conscient d'avoir trouvé la réponse à sa question. Puis Xanxus poussa un grand soupir avant de grogner :

-Foutue Hyper-Intuition... Est-ce qu'il vous arrive de ne rien savoir, à toi et au vieux ?

Tsuna lui adressa un grand sourire.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Tsuna heureux d'avoir vu juste, mais ça doit être possible, vous avez réussi à le cacher à votre père, non ?

-Mouais... n'empêche que j'ai l'impression que ton sens là, est plus fort que celui du vieux... Déjà que cela m'énervait qu'est-ce que ça va être avec toi ?!

Tsuna rit doucement tandis que le plus vieux le fusillait du regard. Mais Xanxus sentit quelque chose de différent dans ce rire, comme si l'enfant s'était relâché à sa présence et l'homme aux cicatrices comprit alors pourquoi tout le personnel et les autres de la génération de Gokudera, déploraient le changement de personnalité de l'enfant. Ce rire et ce visage était tout simplement lumineux. Mais si l'enfant se relâchait avec lui est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il lui faisait confiance ? Depuis combien de temps...

-Désolé, je ne le ferai plus, sourit Tsuna, ramenant Xanxus à la réalité. Je garderai pour moi tout ce que me souffle mon Intuition sur vous.

-Je préfère pas, gronda Xanxus. Si tu comprends des trucs sur moi, autant que tu me le dises, comme ça je ne serai pas surpris !

Tsuna regarda, étonné, Xanxus avant d'acquiescer. Celui-ci profita du fait que l'enfant se départait de son rire pour chasser les interrogations de son esprit. Tsuna se tourna alors de nouveau vers Xanxus.

-Revenons à notre sujet, décida Tsuna. Quand vous avez décidé donc de faire ce coup d'état, le Nono avait déjà perdu un fils. Essayez d'imaginer. Même si certains membres des Vongola vous soutenaient, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde d'après ce que vous disiez. Le Nono n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de vous arrêter ce jour-là et ce, afin de ne pas perdre un autre fils. Il savait que même si vous étiez autorisé par la famille à monter sur le trône, jamais la bague ne vous accepterait !

-Le vieux m'a déjà expliqué tout ça ! rugit Xanxus.

-Tant mieux, répliqua Tsuna sans se laisser démonter par le ton montant de l'adulte, parce que je n'ai pas terminé. Si vous saviez que la bague ne vous accepterait pas, vous devez aussi comprendre qu'après un tel coup d'État contre le boss, vous ne vous en seriez jamais sorti sans sanction. Et une terrible si j'en crois le code de la mafia. Si le Nono vous a enfermé dans la glace c'est pour vous protégez. Il avait besoin de temps pour calmer les autres membres du conseil et qu'ils oublient quelque peu votre action. Imaginez ce qu'il se serait passé sinon... Sans doute auriez-vous été destitué de votre statut de boss de la Varia et auriez été enfermé pendant encore plus longtemps. Votre père ne vous a jamais puni pour votre action !

-Être enfermé n'en est pas une ? Te fous pas de moi !

-Je viens de vous le dire ! Il avait besoin de temps pour calmer les autres membres des Vongola qui avaient été au courant et plus encore, je pense qu'il voulait aussi vous calmer dans cette glace...

Xanxus ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes avant de grommeler

-Tu veux vraiment avoir réponse à tout déchet...

Tsuna sourit en sentant que l'homme était mal à l'aise. Sans doute n'avait-il jamais imaginé les choses sous cet angle... Tsuna continua :

-Vous pensez que votre père vous a libéré par pitié ? Je pense plutôt qu'il se sentait seul. Tous ses fils ont été tués. Vous étiez le seul qui lui restait et vous étiez congelé. Il n'a pas pu vous laisser dans cette glace plus longtemps. Peut-être que ça vous rebute de devoir accepter... la pitié comme vous appelez ça, de votre père. Mais je pense que vous devriez accepter celle-là.

Xanxus garda le silence. Les deux personnes ne dirent plus rien pendant quelque minutes avant que Tsuna ne rit doucement :

-Nous sommes restés assez longtemps sur ce sujet. Je suppose que Yamamoto et les autres doivent être inquiets. Du coup, on n'a pas beaucoup parlé de ce pourquoi vous étiez venu... Néanmoins ça m'a permis de comprendre que nous nous ressemblons sur pas mal de point...

-Tu veux parler de la glace ? soupira Xanxus.

-Oui... d'ailleurs jamais le Nono ne m'a parlé de cette partie du pouvoir des flammes... Mais je pensais aussi au fait que nous avons été... en quelque sorte... "trahi" par nos pères. Au fait que nous avons chacun un but au sein de cette famille.

-Un but ?

-Pour vous, anéantir toutes les menaces qui pèsent sur les Vongola par ce que vous faîtes de mieux... La destruction à l'état pur !

-Ça me va... accepta Xanxus et les personnes purent sentir une note satisfaite dans sa voix. Et toi ? Quel est le tien ?

-Moi ?... Je pense... que c'est le fait de pouvoir la protéger du mieux que je peux... De pouvoir sauver ceux qui en ont besoin...

-Sauver... Et pour toi ?

-Pour moi ? Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de quoi que ce soit.

-Ce n'est pas ce que dit ton visage, déchet.

Tsuna porta une main à son visage, inconsciemment, vers ses yeux où juste en dessous s'étalaient d'énormes valises sombres. Les pupilles caramels étaient entourés par du blanc dans lequel se mélangeait de nombreux traits rouges de fatigue. Apparemment le rôle qu'il se donnait devant les autres chefs mafieux l'épuisaient énormément autant mentalement que physiquement. Xanxus soupira, tandis que la réflexion du pourquoi aucun des gardiens de son père adoptif ou même leur disciple n'ai rien fait pour le forcer à prendre du repos, effleura son esprit.

-Es-tu si pressé de devenir le boss ? demanda Xanxus.

Tsuna ouvrit la bouche avant de réfléchir. Puis il répondit d'une voix hésitante :

-Eh bien... Pas tant que ça... mais si je deviens le boss je pourrais plus vite protéger les autres et...

-Imbécile... si tu deviens le boss alors que tu es déjà aussi fatigué et sans être assez fort pour être fort, je ne donne pas longtemps avant que la famille Vongola ne se fasse submerger. Peu importe à quel point tu essaies de paraître fort, jamais le vieux ne te laissera devenir le boss aussi tôt ! Alors profites-en pour te reposer et passer quelque jours paisibles. Ce n'est pas en te tuant à la tâche que tu pourras accélérer les choses !

-Vous voulez dire... prendre des vacances ?

Xanxus ne dit rien, laissant l'enfant considérer l'option. Mais ce dernier baissa la tête, ses yeux brillant de culpabilité.

-Mais... à chaque fois que je prenais un moment pour moi avec eux... quelque chose se passait et ils étaient obligés de me protéger... Maintenant que je suis assez connu, il y a beaucoup de personnes qui veulent me voir disparaître. Je suis au courant que ma présence dérange et...

-Et alors ? haussa les épaules Xanxus. Si tu devais à chaque fois regarder les risques avant de sortir tu ne sortirais jamais !

-Mais...

-Dans ce cas, envisage une direction où personne ne penserait te voir aller ! Ou fais courir des rumeurs sur une fausse date d'arrivée ou de lieu ! Il y a un tas de possibilités. Les Vongola ont toutes les méthodes pour protéger ses membres.

-Je ne connais pas un tel endroit, annonça tristement Tsuna. La mafia est partout.

-Tu ne devrais pas sous-estimer tes gars, grogna Xanxus. Ils sont forts, durant nos combats, certains ont fait match nul avec mes subordonnés ou même les ont battus.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Tsuna.

-Évidemment ! Je ne te le dirais pas sinon ! Déchet... connais-tu vraiment ta famille ?!

-Ma famille... soupira Tsuna en réfléchissant, en rabaissant sa tête. Puis-je vraiment les considérer comme ma famille ? En ais-le droit ?

-Pourquoi n'en aurais-tu pas le droit ? Ils sont à tes côtés, non ?

-Oui... Mais j'ai l'impression de m'incruster dans leur groupe. On ne leur a pas demandé leur avis et parce qu'ils sont de la même génération que moi, plus proche de mon âge on m'a souvent confié à eux. Mais je ne sais pas si je peux les considérer comme ma famille. Eux, par contre, en forment une solide. Et c'est pour ça que je veux les protéger. Pour qu'ils restent ainsi.

Xanxus scruta le sourire attendri que l'enfant avait laissé filtré sur ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux et lâcha.

-Alors pourquoi ne pas aller voir **ta** famille ?

L'expression sur le visage de Tsuna passa du contentement à la surprise en l'espace d'une seconde avant d'adresser un regard perdu à l'homme.

-Ton père t'a renié mais ce n'est pas le cas de ta mère... Je sais qu'elle est morte, mais tu n'es jamais allé la voir sur sa tombe, non ? Personne ne connaît l'identité de la femme du CEDEF ni qu'elle venait de Namimori, aussi aucun mafieux ne t'attendra là-bas. En plus, il y a les subordonnés de l'autre déchet carnivore qui surveillent toute la zone. Elle est un peu, comment dire, protégée. Tu n'as rien à craindre à passer quelque jours là-bas.

-Xanxus-san... souffla Tsuna, étonné par ce que l'homme lui annonçait. Je...

-C'est à toi de décider, déchet, déclara Xanxus en se levant. Personne ne pourra le faire à ta place. Et ne dis à personne tout ce que nous nous sommes dit là ! C'est entre nous !

Tsuna leva un sourcil surpris :

-Quand vous dîtes entre nous, c'est vous et moi ?

-Bien sûr, qui d'autre déchet ?

-Eh bien... je pensais que le fait que Squalo-san et Takeshi-san écoutent aux portes était normal, hésita Tsuna en jetant un regard en coin et gêné à la porte.

Xanxus ouvrit grand les yeux, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles, quand il entendit un imperceptible "Voi" derrière la dite porte. Xanxus ferma les poings de rage tandis que sa flamme de la Fureur les entoura, menaçante, sous le regard curieux de Tsuna qui n'avait jamais vu une telle flamme.

-Sales... DECHETS !

* * *

Yamamoto souffla un grand coup. Il n'osa pas trop s'éloigner de la porte où il avait conduit Xanxus de peur que ce dernier ne se mette à attaquer Tsuna, aussi restait-il le plus près possible afin d'être à portée d'oreille. Mais en même temps il ne voulait pas s'en approcher de trop près au cas où Xanxus, qui avait un certain instinct animal, ou Tsuna, qui avait une intuition hors du commun, puissent le sentir. Aussi restait-il à une distance respectable. Mais cela faisait près de deux heures qu'il les avait laissés et il commençait à s'inquiéter que personne ne soit sorti de la pièce. Pièce qui restait étonnamment silencieuse, malgré quelque haussement de ton que Yamamoto reconnaissait comme étant celui de Xanxus. Il était en train de se tâter entre rester à attendre ou à aller voir si tout allait bien quand il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna au même moment où une voix forte s'éleva dans son dos.

-Vooii ! Ils ont pas fini ?

Yamamoto regarda Squalo jeter un regard assassin sur la porte au bout du couloir avant de relâcher la poignée de son sabre en bambou qu'il gardait toujours dans son dos, suite à un mouvement instinctif. Le sourire revint en force :

-Héhé non, il ne me semble pas...

-Je me demande de quoi ils parlent, Voi !

-Comment ça ? s'étonna Yamamoto. Tu n'en sais rien ? Xanxus ne t'a rien dit ?

-Bien sûr que non! Ce crétin d'boss n'a pas jugé utile de me dire pourquoi il se déplaçait !

Yamamoto garda le silence avant que son regard ne vola vers la porte de la pièce. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot que Squalo rugit :

-VOOII ! J'en ai marre de poireauter pour rien ! Je vais aller chercher cet enfoiré et on rentre chez nous !

-Hein ? ne put que dire le japonais en voyant l'argenté se diriger à grand pas dans le couloir. Ah non attends, Squalo !

L'italien allait ouvrir la porte quand Yamamoto s'interposa et chuchota.

-Ne fais pas ça ou Tsuna se mettra vraiment en colère.

-Et alors ?! Je m'en tape complète... commença Squalo avant que la main du base-baller ne le coupa.

Inquiet, Yamamoto dirigea son oreille pour voir si les deux présents dans la pièce les avaient entendu mais il semblerait que non. Yamamoto allait parler à Squalo quand une bribe de conversation éveilla son intérêt.

-**Quoi ?!**

-**Du calme. Je voudrais juste que vous**... tentait la voix de Tsuna.

-**Et pourquoi je ferai cette connerie ?!** rugissait une nouvelle fois Xanxus.

Cela attira également l'attention de Squalo qui échangea un regard curieux avec Yamamoto. D'un commun accord, Yamamoto lâcha l'épéiste aux cheveux longs et tous deux commencèrent à écouter.

-**S'il vous plaît, je vous promets de ne pas bouger d'où je suis et que vous ne craigniez rien. Cela ne vous dérangera en rien que vous le fassiez, non ?**

-**Donc pourquoi je le ferai ?**

Squalo fut étonné de voir que son boss semblait parler plus gentiment qu'il ne l'aurait fait avec quelqu'un d'autre. Jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait baissé la voix après avoir hurlé comme il l'avait fait juste avant. Squalo fut d'ailleurs très curieux de savoir ce qu'avait demandé l'enfant à son boss...

-**Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, je te butes**, finit par retentir la voix de Xanxus.

Yamamoto et Squalo se jetèrent un regard incrédule. Quoi ? Le grand et fier Xanxus qui se laissait faire par un enfant ? Ils entendirent quelques grognements de mauvais poil avant que la voix de Xanxus demanda :

-**Et maintenant ?**

**-Vous devez sûrement vous souvenir du moment où vous êtes sorti de la glace...**

Squalo écarquilla les yeux. Comment l'enfant savait ? Seules trois personnes connaissaient la nature de la prison de Xanxus : le Nono pour l'y avoir enfermé, Xanxus, pour en avoir été la victime et lui-même pour en avoir été témoin ! Alors comment l'enfant savait ? Sûrement que son boss allait lui demander des comptes à ce sujet...

-**Comme si je pouvais l'oublier ?**

… ou pas...

Tout devint alors confus dans la tête de Squalo. Comment l'enfant savait-il ? Qui le lui avait dit ? Le Nono ? C'était tout simplement impossible que ce soit Xanxus lui-même !

**-Dans ce cas, dîtes-moi quelle a été la réaction du Nono quand il vous a vu sortir de vote prison ?**

Squalo retint son souffle, tout comme Yamamoto, attendant la réponse. Lui-même n'avait pas vu son boss sortir de la glace. Il avait appris la libération de son boss quand le Nono l'avait convié à venir le voir dans l'infirmerie du manoir.

Il s'écoula un court instant avant que la voix de Xanxus se fit de nouveau entendre, cette fois, plus menaçante :

-**Déchet**_..._

-**Je ne vais pas vous demander ce dont vous vous rappelez**, déclara Tsuna d'où Squalo et Yamamoto pouvait sentir un sourire, ce qui les troubla un peu -qui pouvait sourire à Xanxus ?

-Que faîtes-vous là tous les deux ? déclara une voix dans le dos des deux épéistes qui sursautèrent, n'ayant aucunement senti quelqu'un se diriger vers eux.

Ils se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le Nono accompagné de Visconti qui leur lançait un regard méfiant. Le Nono, lui, regardait Squalo avec surprise.

-Squalo ? Si tu es là c'est que...

Timoteo Vongola se tut en voyant les deux jeunes gens placer leur index devant leurs lèvres, lui faisant signe de se taire. Le Nono ne comprit pas tout de suite avant qu'il n'entende :

-**Le Nono vous aime et cela se voit. Je suis presque sûr qu'il vous a enfermé dans cette glace pour vous protéger.**

-**Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?** gronda la voix de Xanxus derrière la porte.

Timoteo ouvrit de grand yeux en reconnaissant la voix de Xanxus. Il douta sur la première voix avant de penser instantanément à Tsuna, même s'il hésitait un peu. Comment ces deux-là avaient-ils bien pu commencer à se parler ? Le boss des Vongola s'empêcha de sursauter en comprenant que les deux rivaux parlaient de lui.

-**Réfléchissez : il vous a adopté, non ? Il savait que jamais vous ne pourriez succéder au trône des Vongola. Il ne vous a pas menti**, déclara-t-il d'une voix plus forte, **il ne vous a juste rien dit. C'est vrai qu'il aurait dû mais le problème n'est pas là. Quand vous avez appris votre situation, l'aîné des fils du Nono n'avait-il pas déjà disparu ?**

Tous les présents dans le couloir se demandèrent où le plus jeune voulait en venir, tandis que Timoteo s'attristait que celui-ci se borgne à l'appeler par son titre de boss.

-**Enrico avait été retrouvé tué par balle quelque mois auparavant**, déclara Xanxus d'une voix calme.

Le boss ouvrit la bouche, stupéfait de voir son fils -et le dernier- le plus violent, parler calmement à celui qu'il considérait comme un ennemi, un rival. Il semblerait qu'il ait manqué quelques épisodes... Depuis quand ces deux-là se connaissaient-ils assez bien pour parler ainsi et d'un tel sujet ? Jamais Xanxus n'avait voulu reparler de cet incident avec lui, alors que lui connaissait toute l'histoire. Cela semblait impossible au Nono que Xanxus soit allé chercher Tsuna pour lui raconter son passé. La voix plus forte de Xanxus le ramena à la réalité :

**-Et Federico et Massimo étaient incapables de reprendre le flambeau !**

Le Nono fronça les sourcils en repensant à ses deux autres fils, qui, comme l'avait dit Xanxus, n'avaient pas possédé ni les compétences, ni le tempérament, ni l'ouverture d'esprit pour devenir un boss. Après la trahison de Xanxus, il les avait nommé, car il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix : le possesseur de la flamme de la Fureur était dans la glace et Tsunayoshi avait déjà disparu à l'époque. Le choix avait été pauvre... Et fatal. Visconti ne loupa pas la lueur triste et douloureuse dans le regard de son boss et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Un petit sourire de remerciement effleura les lèvres du vieil homme avant que la voix du plus jeune retentit :

-**Cela n'a aucun rapport avec ce que je disais, mais... est-ce que c'est pour ça que vous avez voulu prendre le pouvoir des Vongola par la force ? Parce que les autres du Nono ne pouvaient pas y arriver ?**

-**Je voulais juste être le boss.**

-**Ne me mentez pas**, intima la voix de Tsuna. **Je sais que ce n'est pas vrai : il y avait autre chose dans votre décision... Attendez... Est-ce que... Est-ce que c'est parce que la famille Vongola vous accepté ? Timoteo Vongola vous a adopté comme votre fils aussi vous ne vouliez pas que la famille qui vous a sorti de votre pauvreté à vous et à votre mère devienne faible à cause de gens incompétents, n'est-ce pas ?**

Le Nono crut que son souffle allait lui manquer, attendant la réponse de Xanxus. Il y eut un silence insoutenable dans le couloir semblant trouver sa source dans la pièce derrière la porte. Puis il y eut un grognement :

**-Foutue Hyper-Intuition... Est-ce qu'il vous arrive de ne rien savoir, à toi et au vieux ?**

Dire que le vieil homme était choqué serait un euphémisme. Xanxus avait fait ce coup d'État pour sauver les Vongola à sa manière ? Il venait d'avouer explicitement vouloir le pouvoir afin de mener les Vongola hors d'une possible risée de la part des autres familles mafieuses. Alors que le Nono digérait la nouvelle, un léger rire résonna dans la pièce et parvint à leur oreille. Après quelques minutes, la voix de Tsuna se distingua, un ton vraiment heureux se dégageant de chacune de ses paroles.

**-Je ne sais pas, mais ça doit être possible, vous avez réussi à le cacher à votre père, non ?**

-**Mouais**... marmonna la voix de Xanxus, **n'empêche que j'ai l'impression que ton sens-là est plus fort que celui du vieux... Déjà que cela m'énervait, qu'est-ce que ça va être avec toi ?!**

-**Désolé, je ne le ferai plus**, sembla s'excuser Tsuna. **Je garderai pour moi tout ce que me souffle mon Intuition sur vous.**

-**Je préfère pas**, déclara la voix lourde de menace de Xanxus. **Si tu comprends des trucs sur moi, autant que tu me le dises, comme ça je ne serai pas surpris ! **

-**Revenons à notre sujet. Quand vous avez décidez donc de faire ce coup d'état, le Nono avait déjà perdu un fils. Essayez d'imaginer. Même si certains membres des Vongola vous soutenaient ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Le Nono n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de vous arrêter ce jour-là et ce afin de ne pas perdre un autre fils. Il savait que même si vous étiez autorisé par la famille à monter sur le trône, jamais la bague ne vous accepterait !**

-**Le vieux m'a déjà expliqué tout ça !**

-**Tant mieux**, déclara la voix du plus jeune alors que le Nono et les trois autres haussaient un sourcil face à l'assurance qu'elle exprimait, **parce que je n'ai pas terminé. Si vous saviez que la bague ne vous acceptera pas, vous devez aussi comprendre qu'après un tel coup d'État contre le boss, vous ne vous en seriez jamais sorti sans sanction.**

Visconti hocha la tête entièrement d'accord avec l'enfant tandis que le Nono s'étonnait d'entendre une telle gravité et un tel sérieux sortir de la bouche de Tsuna. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas : comment l'enfant avait-il pu grandir aussi vite sans qu'il s'en rende compte ? Était-ce dû au contact des boss des autres familles mafieuses ? Possible... et il n'était pas au bout des surprises !

-**... Il avait besoin de temps pour calmer les autres membres du conseil et qu'ils oublient quelque peu votre action. Imaginez ce qu'il se serait passé sinon... Sans doute auriez-vous été destitué de votre statut de boss de la Varia et auriez été enfermé pendant encore plus longtemps. Votre père ne vous a jamais puni pour votre action !**

-**Être enfermé n'en est pas une ?** rugit la voix forte de l'adulte dans la pièce faisant sursauter les quatre personnes dans le couloir. **Te fous pas de moi !**

-**Je viens de vous le dire ! Il avait besoin de temps pour calmer les autres membres des Vongola qui avaient été au courant et plus encore, je pense qu'il voulait aussi vous calmer dans cette glace...**

Timoteo était soufflé. Tsuna connaissait mieux les ficelles du métier qu'il se l'imaginait. Reborn avait vraiment fait un bon travail d'avant-garde...

**-Tu veux vraiment avoir réponse à tout déchet...**

-**Vous pensez que votre père vous a libéré par pitié ? **continua la voix de l'enfant, presque sans attendre. **Je pense plutôt qu'il se sentait seul. Tous ses fils ont été tués. Vous étiez le seul qui lui restait et vous étiez congelé. Il n'a pas pu vous laisser dans cette glace plus longtemps.**

Visconti regarda son boss, où une larme perlait sur de ses yeux. Le gardien du Nuage se souvenait particulièrement bien de cette période. Plus rien n'allait pour Timoteo. Il n'avait plus aucun membre de sa famille proche en vie : ses fils, sa femme... Tous étaient morts à cette période. Tsunayoshi avait disparu et tout le monde le pensait mort et celle de Nana Sawada le rongeait, s'en sentant coupable. Et qui plus l'un de ses meilleurs amis, Iemitsu, ne le contactait plus depuis la mort de sa femme. C'était à ce moment-là qu'il avait voulu se retirer de la famille mafieuse. Lui et les autres avaient compris que si Timoteo prenait sa retraite, il n'y aurait plus personne pour prendre soin de la famiglia et s'ils le laissaient seul à ne rien faire il y avait de grande chance pour qu'une bêtise soit faite. Alors ils avaient tous essayé de le motiver afin que Timoteo garde les rênes jusqu'à qu'un successeur soit désigné et pour lui occuper l'esprit. Grâce à l'arrivée de Gokudera et du groupe de disciple des gardiens, le manoir avait été plus animé, mais avant cela, Timoteo avait décidé de libérer son dernier fils de sa prison de glace. Peu des gardiens avaient été d'accord mais ils s'étaient tous rendus à l'évidence de l'importance de la chose en voyant avec quelle intensité celui-ci regardait le bloc de glace dans lequel était enfermé Xanxus.

-**... Peut-être que ça vous rebute de devoir accepter... la pitié comme vous appelez ça, de votre père. Mais je pense que vous devriez accepter celle-là.**

Timoteo fut ému de ce que essayait de faire Tsuna pour lui. Mais il savait qu'il y avait peu de chance de Xanxus change d'avis comme ça. Il était bien trop en colère contre sa trahison et malgré lui et malgré qu'il savait qu'il avait fait les choses justes, il le comprenait.

-**... Yamamoto et les autres doivent être inquiets. Du coup on a pas beaucoup de ce pourquoi vous étiez venu... Néanmoins ça m'a permis de comprendre que nous nous ressemblons sur pas mal de point...**

Squalo et Yamamoto échangèrent un regard perdu. L'enfant était-il aveugle ? Il n'y avait pas deux personnes plus différentes de l'une de l'autre ! Mais ils furent encore plus surpris en entendant Xanxus soupirer :

**-Tu veux parler de la glace ?**

**-Oui... d'ailleurs jamais le Nono ne m'a parlé de cette partie du pouvoir des flammes...**

Le Nono ouvrit les yeux encore plus grand si c'était possible : Xanxus lui avait révélé la nature de la Percée du Point Zéro ?!

-**... nous avons été... en quelque sorte... trahi par nos pères. Je pensais au fait que nous avons chacun un but au sein de cette famille.**

-**Un but ?**

-**Pour vous, anéantir toutes les menaces qui pèsent sur les Vongola par ce que vous faîtes de mieux... La destruction à l'état pur !**

-**Ça me va...** accepta Xanxus et les personnes purent sentir une note satisfaite dans sa voix. **Et toi ?** **Quel est le tien ?**

Si les quatre personnes furent surprises que Xanxus s'intéresse au but de l'enfant, ils ne le montrèrent pas, trop occupés à essayer de ne pas louper un seul bout de la réponse de Tsuna.

-**Moi ?... Je pense... que c'est le fait de pouvoir la protéger du mieux que je peux... De pouvoir sauver ceux qui en ont besoin...**

-**Sauver... Et pour toi ?**

La voix de Tsuna démontra qu'il tombait des nus, exactement comme les espions.

**-Pour moi ? Je ne pense pas que j'ai besoin de quoi que ce soit...**

**-Ce n'est pas ce que dit ton visage, déchet.**

Yamamoto fronça les sourcils en se souvenant que Tsuna semblait de plus en plus fatigué depuis quelques jours et bien que ça les avait inquiété, ils n'avaient pas réussi à faire prendre du repos à l'enfant. Même Hibari avait tenté, menaçant de le mordre à mort, mais au final, comme l'enfant essayait de le fuir pour échapper à la sentence, cela l'épuisait encore plus. L'ancien préfet dût alors faire face à une coalition de ses homologues afin qu'il n'essaie plus de rendre service tant que Tsuna serait dans cet état.

-**Es-tu si pressé de devenir le boss** ? résonna la voix de Xanxus.

Timoteo sentit alors comme une menace dans le ton de son fils adoptif aussi eut-il l'idée d'entrer dans la pièce pour cesser là la conversation avant qu'elle ne se finisse en bain de sang et ce même s'il devait se faire surprendre à écouter aux portes de son propre manoir ! Cependant il n'eut même pas eut le temps de tendre le bras vers la porte que Tsuna répondit d'une voix hésitante :

**-Eh bien... Pas tant que ça... mais si je deviens le boss je pourrais plus vite protéger les autres et...**

-**Imbécile**... répliqua la voix dure de l'homme, **si tu deviens le boss alors que tu es déjà aussi fatigué et sans être assez fort pour la protéger, je ne donne pas longtemps avant que la famille Vongola ne se fasse submerger. Peu importe à quel point tu essaies de paraître fort, jamais le vieux ne te laissera devenir le boss aussi tôt ! Alors profites-en pour te reposer et passer quelque jours paisibles. Ce n'est pas en te tuant à la tâche que tu pourras accélérer les choses !**

Squalo avait des yeux de requins frits. Est-ce que son boss s'inquiétait pour ce gamin ?!

-**Vous voulez dire... prendre des vacances ?** sembla hésiter Tsuna, confus.

Un silence tomba, faisant grogner silencieusement d'impatience les quatre membres des Vongola. Puis la voix de Tsuna s'éleva.

-**Mais... à chaque fois que je prenais un moment pour moi avec eux... quelque chose se passait et ils étaient obligés de me protéger... Maintenant que je suis assez connu, il y a beaucoup de personnes qui veulent me voir disparaître. Je suis au courant que ma présence dérange et..**.

**-Et alors ? Si tu devais à chaque fois regarder les risques avant de sortir tu ne sortirais jamais !**

Yamamoto sourit en entendant Squalo grommeler "Et toi, tu devrais plus les regarder, crétin d'boss!"

-**Mais...** commença la voix du plus jeune.

-**Dans ce cas, envisage une direction où personne ne penserait te voir aller ! Ou fais courir des rumeurs sur une fausse date d'arrivée ou de lieu ! Il y a un tas de possibilités. Les Vongola ont toutes les méthodes pour protéger ses membres.**

**-Je ne connais pas un tel endroit. La mafia est partout.**

Yamamoto nota le ton amer de l'enfant avant de s'avouer que c'était la triste réalité.

-**Tu ne devrais pas sous-estimer tes gars**, grogna Xanxus. **Ils sont forts, durant nos combats, certains ont fait match nul avec mes subordonnés ou même les ont battus.**

**-Vraiment ?** s'étonna Tsuna.

**-Évidemment ! Je ne te le dirais pas sinon ! Déchet... connais-tu vraiment ta famille ?!**

-**Ma famille...** soupira Tsuna en réfléchissant, en rabaissant sa tête. **Puis-je vraiment les considérer comme ma famille ? En ais-le droit ? **

Timoteo ouvrit la bouche de stupeur en entendant les mots de l'enfant tandis que Visconti ouvrit grand son regard. Ils savaient que l'enfant avaient essayé de les éviter mais de là à le dire avec des mots, c'était d'autant plus fort. Tous deux se tournèrent vers Yamamoto qui avait fermé les yeux comme pour échapper aux mots de l'enfant.

-Depuis quand... ? demanda Timoeto à voix basse.

-Depuis... l'incident du pont... répondit Yamamoto d'une voix détruite, avec le même volume. Il refuse de nous appeler sa famille afin que nous n'ayons pas de problèmes ou que nous nous sentions pas obligés de nous sacrifier pour lui... Nous avons essayé plein de fois de lui faire comprendre. Il ne veut pas croire qu'on est à ses côtés pour lui et non pas pour les Vongola...

-C'est plus grave qu'on croyait, déclara Visconti, avant que la voix de Tsuna ne remonte à leur oreilles

-**... on m'a souvent confié à eux. Mais je ne sais pas si je peux les considérer comme ma famille. Eux, par contre, en forment une solide. Et c'est pour ça que je veux les protéger. Pour qu'ils restent ainsi.**

Il y eut un silence pesant avant que Xanxus ne prenne à nouveau la parole.

-**Alors pourquoi ne pas aller voir ta famille ?**

Yamamoto rouvrit les yeux et tourna sa tête vers la porte comme si celle-ci allait lui répondre. Que planifiait Xanxus, enfin ? Voulait-il vraiment aider Tsuna ? S'inquiétait-il vraiment de son cas ? Car enfin cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout !

-**Ton père t'a renié mais ce n'est pas le cas de ta mère...** expliqua Xanxus. **Je sais qu'elle est morte, mais tu n'es jamais allé la voir sur sa tombe, non ? Personne ne connaît l'identité de la femme du CEDEF ni qu'elle venait de Namimori, aussi aucun mafieux ne t'attendra là-bas. En plus, il y a les subordonnés de l'autre déchet carnivore qui surveillent toute la zone. Elle est un peu, comment dire, protégé. Tu n'as rien à craindre à passer quelque jours là-bas.**

Visconti entendit l'enfant chuchoter le nom du fils adoptif du Nono mais si bas, qu'il douta avoir été le seul à l'entendre, tellement les autres dans le couloir était abasourdis par le comportement du chef de la Varia.

-**C'est à toi de décider, déchet. Personne ne pourra le faire à ta place. Et ne dis à personne tout ce que nous nous sommes dit là ! C'est entre nous !**

En entendant ces mots, Squalo et Yamamoto semblèrent se réveiller. C'était vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas dans la même pièce que Tsuna et Xanxus. Ils allaient devoir être discrets avec les autres et ne pas laisser filtrer des bribes de cette conversations.

-**Quand vous dîtes entre nous, c'est vous et moi ?** demanda la voix de Tsuna.

-**Bien sûr, qui d'autre déchet ?**

**-Eh bien... je pensais que le fait que Squalo-san et Takeshi-san écoutent aux portes était normal...**

Les deux épéistes sentirent leur sang se glacer en entendant les paroles de l'enfant.

-Voi... ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Squalo, avant d'être coupé par Yamamoto qui essaya de le faire taire.

Mal le mal était fait. Tous purent sentir une véritable intention meurtrière derrière la porte avant d'entendre un cri.

-**Sales... DECHETS !**

Squalo et Yamamoto détachèrent très vite leurs oreilles de la porte et ne purent s'en éloigner que d'un pas avant que des bruits de pas se firent entendre et que la porte ne s'ouvrit à la volée. Xanxus les dominait de toute sa hauteur, les yeux rougeoyants, les traits tirés par la colère et, note la plus importante selon eux, les flammes de la Fureur entourant non pas un, mais ses deux poings ! Xanxus empoigna le col de Squalo et feula :

-J'ai demandé à ce qu'on nous laisse seuls, déchets...

-C'est ce que j'ai fait, VOOIII ! cria Squalo en reprenant toute son assurance, une veine battant sur sa tempe. Mais tel le gros égoïste que t'es, t'as pris ton temps pour parler avec le moucheron !

-Le moucheron, déclara Tsuna en sortant à son tour de la pièce sous le regard surpris du Nono, légèrement à l'écart, qui était maintenant certain que c'était bien Tsuna, vous a quand même couvert pendant une grande partie de la conversation...

-... Pour mieux nous lâcher au lion... grommela Squalo.

Mais aux mots de l'enfant, Xanxus s'empressa de lâcher Squalo avant de se tourner, menaçant vers l'enfant.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit sur leur présence, déchet ?

-Comment aurais-je pu savoir que vous ne vouliez pas du tout être entendu ? répliqua calmement Tsuna sous le regard surpris de Timotei qui s'attendait à ce que l'enfant ne s'écrase sous la menace de son fils, comme le faisait un grand nombre des Vongola.

-Depuis combien de temps ils sont là, déchet ?

-Euh... hésita Tsuna en essayant de réfléchir rapidement. Depuis que je vous ai demandé de fermer les yeux, non ?

-TOUT CA ? rugit Xanxus.

-Vous ne m'aviez pas demandé de vous prévenir si quelqu'un écoute, déclara Tsuna en haussant une nouvelle fois les épaules et en tournant la tête.

A ce geste son regard se porta sur le Nono.

-Ji-chan, lâcha-t-il, surpris, faisant tourner le regard de Xanxus dans la même direction.

L'homme aux cicatrices sembla se pétrifier à la vue du boss des Vongola, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur avant de se froncer.

-Et toi, le vieux ? Depuis quand t'écoutes aux portes ?

-Je te rappelle que tu es dans mon manoir, Xanxus et j'aime bien savoir ce qui s'y passe. Je n'étais pas au courant que tu rendais visite à Tsunayoshi...

Les poings de Xanxus se serrèrent. Laissant les deux hommes à leurs oignons, Tsuna se tourna vers Yamamoto.

-Désolé d'avoir pris autant de temps... Quelle heure est-il exactement ?

-Si tu veux vraiment savoir, sourit Yamamoto, cela fait plus de deux heures que nous t'attendons.

Tsuna ne réagit pas, gardant sur les lèvres son sourire d'excuse qui s'était figé. Puis il blêmit à vue d'œil tandis que son expression sur son visage se décomposa traduisant une terreur indescriptible.

-Vous rigolez... n'est-ce pas ?

-Pas vraiment, déclara Yamamoto en gardant son sourire, tout en comprenant ce qui se passait dans l'esprit de l'enfant.

Tsuna déglutit sourdement avant de faire volte-face et de se diriger vers la sortie du couloir, plantant là tout le monde.

-Voi... s'étonna Squalo. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend encore ?

-Haha, rigola Yamamoto. C'est le seul d'entre nous qui arrive à ramener Tsuna à son état normal. Et il déteste attendre pour manger.

-Voi ! Mais de qui tu parles ?

-De Hibari, sourit Yamamoto en emboîtant le pas à Tsuna avant d'adresser un hochement de tête à Timoteo. Nono-sama.

-Nous vous rejoignons tout de suite, rassura le boss des Vongola.

-Je comprends, accepta Yamamoto. A plus tard.

Sur ces mots, le noiraud s'éloigna. Le Nono se tourna vers son fils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux ? grinça Xanxus.

Le Nono ne dit rien, essayant de chercher les mots dont il avait besoin. Xanxus se redressa jetant un regard plein de rancœur à Timoteo.

-Si t'as rien à me dire, je me tire. J'ai fini ce que j'avais à faire.

Xanxus dépassa alors le vieil homme. Quand il se fut éloigné de quelque pas la voix de Timoteo lui parvint :

-Tsunayoshi-kun est incroyable, n'est-ce pas ?

Xanxus s'arrêta, l'oreille aux aguets, récoltant un regard surpris de son subordonné.

-Sache que jamais, continua Timoteo, la tête légèrement baissée, dos à Xanxus., je ne lui ai parlé de toi, ni même de ce qu'il s'est passé ces jours-là. En vérité, je ne voulais qu'il te rencontre. J'avais peur que tu essayes de le tuer. Que tu ne reportes la rage que avais contre moi sur lui. Mais je voudrais te dire quelque chose... Tsunayoshi-kun a raison sur tout la ligne. Je n'ai entendu qu'une partie de votre conversation mais cela me suffit pour te dire que Tsunayoshi-kun a bien cerné ce que je pensais de toi. Cela te paraîtra peut-être vide de sens après qu'il t'en ait parlé... Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu par ce coup d'Etat. Et même si j'aurais aimé que tu n'en fasses rien, je n'arrivais pas à te détester pour cela. Je ne te demande pas non plus d'accepter ma décision de t'enfermer dans la glace... Cela a dû être difficile pour toi d'en sortir et d'apprendre que sept années avaient passés.

-Tu penses que ça m'a traumatisé ? répliqua d'une voix dure Xanxus sans adresser un regard au Nono.

-Non, répondit Timoteo avec un léger rire sans aucune joie. Tu es un adulte, après tout... mais quelque soit le temps qui passera, que ce soit pour toi ou pour moi, quelque soit tes ressentiments à mon égard, tes griefs, tes paroles envers moi, sache que je t'aimerai comme mon fils.

-Tu le sais : je me fiche des marques d'amour désintéressées.

-Malgré ça, continua Timoteo sans prendre en compte la remarque de Xanxus, je veux que tu saches pourquoi je ne pouvais pas t'accepter en tant que boss des Vongola.

-L'histoire des bagues, non ? Je l'ai compris, maintenant je me casse.

-Plus que les bagues, il y a également une autre raison...

Les paroles éveillèrent la curiosité de Xanxus qui s'arrêta dans son mouvement pour s'éloigner avant de se tourner à demi vers le boss des Vongola. Sentant qu'il avait capté les oreilles de son fils, Timoteo poursuivit.

-Tu sais quel a été la position des Vongola durant toutes leur années de règne n'est-ce pas ? Le Primo a fondé la famille en tant qu'un groupe d'auto-défense, protégeant ceux qui ne pouvaient pas se protéger contre justement les mafieux...

-Comme ce que que compte faire le gamin...

-Justement. Durant le mandat du Primo, les Vongola sont devenus des mafieux. Quand le Primo s'est retiré et a donné la suite à son cousin, Ricardo, la famiglia est devenue forte, mais également violente. Le Secundo ne voulait pas voir le groupe que son cousin avait bâti de ses mains, être détruit par des famiglia encore plus puissantes à l'époque et a renforcé notre famille, n'hésitant à partir en guerre, à tuer, à menacer ceux qui s'en prenaient à elle. Ainsi, même si ça nous a permis de survivre, beaucoup ont regretté le temps du Primo...

-Savent que se plaindre... marmonna Xanxus.

-Il fallut trois génération, excluant celle du Secundo, pour les membres de la famille ne se décident à sortir de ce cycle et de revenir aux bases et de ce qui faisait la force et la renommé des premiers Vongolas. Les sixième, septième, huitième et la mienne, neuvième génération, avons tout fait pour revenir à ce code. Bien que nous y sommes jamais pleinement arrivés, la famiglia des Vongola est devenue moins meurtrière qu'auparavant.

-T'avais peur que je fasse basculer tout ça, pas vrai ?

Timoeto fut surpris que ce soit Xanxus qui le dise. Est-ce que cela signifiait que le fils adoptif du Nono était conscient de son comportement explosif et à tendance meurtrier ? Sûrement... Mais cela voulait aussi dire que Xanxus ne faisait rien pour le refréner... Timoteo ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Il soupira avant d'admettre.

-Oui, c'est vrai. J'avais peur que tous les progrès que les Vongola avaient fait depuis quatre génération soient vains si jamais tu devenais le boss. Peut-être que si la famille avait été dans une crise, alors je t'aurais laissé le trône.

-Malgré les bagues ? s'étonna Xanxus en haussant un sourcil.

-Malgré les bagues. Si j'avais pensé que ta présence en tant que boss des Vongola était plus que nécessaire, j'aurai demandé à faire une exception.

Xanxus garda le silence, ne sachant pas quoi dire sur ce que venait de révéler le boss.

-Mais le fait est que nous n'avions pas besoin de ce type de boss. Même si nous avons quelque conflits et quelques problèmes avec des familles mafieuses, cela n'était rien. Nous vivons plutôt une période tranquille... Et c'est pour ça que je préfère que ce soit Tsunayoshi-kun qui prenne ma relève. Comme tu l'as dit, il a de meilleures chances que toi de ramener les Vongola sur leur première plate-bande.

Xanxus garda à nouveau le silence : il savait après tout que c'était la vérité. Lui n'était pas pour sauver le plus de monde possible. Si les gens étaient faible, c'était de leur faute et ils n'avaient qu'à se débrouiller ! C'était à son sens une idée complètement ridicule...

-Je m'en vais, déclara-t-il brusquement en sentant son irritation grandir. J'en ai assez entendu pour aujourd'hui !

Timoteo eut un sourire. Il admettait que jamais ils n'auraient pu avoir une conversation aussi calme que celle-ci en d'autre circonstances... Vraiment, cet enfant était...

-Le vieux ? appela une dernière fois Xanxus.

-Oui ?

-... T'as raison, pour ce gamin... Il fera un bon boss...

Timoteo ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction. Xanxus ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il couru presque vers le fond du couloir. Squalo eut la même réaction le Nono, en beaucoup moins muet.

-VOOII ! C'était quoi ça ? cria-t-il après son boss en lui emboîtant le pas.

-La ferme, déchet !

-Ah ça non ! Tu ne me la feras pas deux fois, enfoiré de boss dégénéré ! Tu t'es transformé en quoi durant ces deux heures avec ce sale mioche ? En madeleine ?!

-LA FERME, DECHET !

Xanxus sortit ses armes et commença à canarder son bras droit avec ses flammes de la Fureur. Timoteo revint à la raison et cria :

-Xanxus ! Si tu veux détruire le manoir, c'est d'accord ! Mais au moins attends que ce soit Tsuna qui soit en charge de la paperasse, s'il te plaît !

Visconti regarda la scène d'un air blasé, mais un fin connaisseur aurait pu savoir qu'il se réjouissait intérieurement : il allait avoir pas mal de dossiers personnels à compléter ce soir.

* * *

Tsuna sortit de sa salle de bain, une grimace collée sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il frottait de la paume de sa main le bleu qui ornait maintenant son avant-bras. Mais Tsuna aurait été heureux s'il n'avait eu que celui-ci. Alors qu'il repensait encore à la fureur de l'homme du Nuage quand il l'avait vu débarquer dans la salle à manger, à moitié courant et échevelé de sa course, deux heures après qu'on ne l'avait envoyé chercher, il sentit soudainement une présence dans sa chambre.

Il sursauta légèrement en se tournant avant de reconnaître le responsable de son état.

-Hibari-san ! s'exclama-t-il. Que faîtes-vous ici, si tard ? Me poursuivre dans tout le manoir ne vous a pas suffi ?

-Tu l'as cherché... gronda Hibari.

Tsuna soupira. Il savait pertinemment que l'homme aux regard d'acier abhorrait par dessus tout qu'on ne sache pas respecter les horaires, particulièrement celles des repas, alors le faire attendre pendant deux heures ! Il aurait bien sûr pu manger seul sans se préoccuper des autres et c'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il avait fait. Mais pour que l'enfant n'ait même plus l'idée de recommencer à les faire attendre ainsi, il lui avait donné une leçon. Tsuna grommela des paroles incompréhensibles dans sa barbe avant de se diriger vers son lit. Il alluma sa lampe de chevet, tapissant les murs de la chambre d'une douce et légère lumière.

-Et donc, j'ose espérer que ce n'est pas pour continuer sur ce sujet-là que vous venez me voir ? demanda Tsuna en se tournant vers le japonais. Parce que sinon, autant m'enterrer maintenant ce sera plus rapide...

Hibari lança un regard perçant à l'enfant. Tsuna haussa un sourcil face à ce regard avant de comprendre.

-Oh non, Hibari-san... Vous n'allez pas remettre ce sujet sur le tapis !

-Je recommencerai autant de fois que je le voudrai. Je sais que tu caches quelque chose à ce propos, herbivore...

-Et combien de fois faudra-t-il que je vous dises que je n'en sais absolument rien ! Même le Nono a dit que je disais la vérité.

-Un cercueil ne se vide pas seul... gronda Hibari.

-Et je n'en suis en aucun cas responsable... soupira Tsuna en se laissant asseoir, lassé, sur le bord du lit.

-C'est toi qui as demandé qu'elle soit enterrée loin du manoir.

-Vous connaissez mes raisons. Vous avez été là quand je les ai énoncées...

Tsuna soutint le regard de l'homme qui le transperçait de part en part comme s'il cherchait une réponse à ses interrogations.

Cela faisait presque trois mois que la nouvelle avait été portée au manoir Vongola. La tombe de Luna, protectrice de Tsuna lors de son enlèvement, et à qui le Nono Vongola avait fait érigé une sépulture resplendissante, avait été pillée. C'étaient deux hommes de la famille qui, lors de leur patrouille, avait entendu des rumeurs sur un des cimetières de la région de Venise, où des pillards avaient fait des leurs. Afin de pouvoir les coincer, ils avaient décidé, et sous l'accord de Visconti, d'enquêter sur cette affaire et donc d'inspecter sur la tombe profanée. Quelle n'a pas été leur surprise en voyant que la dite tombe était une des seules de cette région de l'Italie, a avoir été commandée par leur propre boss. Elle avait été ouverte, quelque mois auparavant, à coup de masses, la lourde plaque qui recouvrait la tombe complètement ouverte, et le corps de la femme, disparu avec le cercueil. Ils en avaient aussitôt alerté la neuvième génération. Celle-ci avait très mal pris la nouvelle et s'étaient demandé comment l'annoncer à leur jeune protégé. Ils avaient alors décidé d'en parler à une fin de repas, s'assurer que Gokudera et les autres soient aussi présents, comme ils connaissaient la place importante qu'occupait Luna dans le cœur de l'enfant. Savoir que sa dépouille avait été volée aurait dû l'anéantir. Mais ce fut le contraire qui se produisit à la grande surprise de tous les Vongola présents ce soir-là. Tsuna n'avait pas d'abord réagi, et le Nono avait d'abord sur le coup du choc, alors que l'enfant ne leur adressait un sourire, un de ceux qu'il leur donnait quand il leur remerciait de l'avoir aidé ou de le soutenir. Tsuna avait annoncé que ce n'était pas très grave et qu'ils n'avaient pas à s'en préoccuper. Son attitude bien loin que ce à quoi tout le monde attendait, avait attisé la méfiance de beaucoup d'entre eux, dont Hibari, mais qui contrairement à ce dernier ne cherchait à sortir les vers du nez de Tsuna. Le japonais n'aimait pas ne pas être au courant mais malheureusement pour lui, et à sa plus grand frustration, l'enfant refusait de lui dire quoi que ce soit, affirmant haut et fort qu'il ne savait pas où se trouvait à ce moment-même le corps de celle qui l'avait sauvé. Et au vu de son manque d'intérêt à la question, n'importe qui aurait pu croire que l'enfant s'en fichait. Mais ceux qui le connaissait pouvait voir et comprendre que l'enfant ne s'en fichait pas mais ne s'inquiétait pas non plus. Comme s'il savait que cela allait arriver... Était-ce son Hyper-Intuition qui lui avait dicté que cela pouvait arriver ? Le savait-il depuis le début, avant même de demander au Nono d'enterrer la femme dans un cimetière dans la région de Venise, région qu'il avait annoncé comme étant celle natale de Luna ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne rien avoir fait ? Quand un de ses proches lui demandait si cela ne le rendrait pas triste, Tsuna répondait inlassablement un léger sourire aux lèvres :

-"Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller voir Luna-chan sur sa tombe pour savoir qu'elle a été près de moi. Mes souvenirs d'elle sont bien suffisant pour me servir de mémorial à son encontre. Ce n'était pas pour moi que j'ai demandé à Nono-sama de la laisser reposer chez elle."

Et même si cela ne faisait que leur confirmer ce que Tsuna avait dit quand il était allé voir le corps de la femme à la morgue ainsi que sa résolution, mais étrangement beaucoup avait vu une lueur satisfaite presque soulagée dans le regard de l'enfant. Certains comme Yamamoto et Ryohei avaient juste pensé que c'était leur imagination, d'autre comme Gokudera et Mukuro étaient méfiants, non pas à l'encontre de l'enfant, mais essayaient d'enregistrer, depuis l'affaire de la femme Anonimo, tout ce que pourrait dire l'enfant afin de lui demander des explications au moment opportun. Mais encore d'autres, comme Hibari, ne désirait pas attendre que les explication viennent à eux et interrogeaient Tsuna, à la limite du harcèlement.

Le possesseur de la flamme du Nuage scruta le visage de l'enfant. Il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas non plus le bon soir pour avoir ses renseignement... Mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait le décourager.

-Hm. Et c'est justement pour ça que je te suspecte de quelque chose, herbivore...

-Vous pensez que j'ai demandé à ce qu'elle soit loin de moi pour que son corps puisse être ravi ? s'étonna Tsuna, choqué d'une voix forte. Vous croyez vraiment que je pourrai avoir une idée pareille en tête ?!

-Tu n'as pas l'air très inquiet que quelqu'un l'ait fait.

-Cela ne veut pas dire que je planifie ce genre d'attitude ! déclara Tsuna en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne sais pas qui l'a fait et je ne sais pas où son corps.

-Dans ce cas pourquoi n'es-tu pas plus concerné ? demanda suspicieux l'adulte aux cheveux noirs. Tu as demandé à ce qu'on laisse cette affaire et tu n'as jamais cherché à savoir ce pourquoi ils l'avaient fait...

-Justement, répondit Tsuna.

Hibari haussa un sourcil interrogateur, attendant une réponse. Tsuna soupira avant de reprendre la parole.

-Avant de chercher les personne coupables et du pourquoi ils l'ont fait vous devriez vous demander pourquoi n'est-ce que sa tombe qui a été violée. Je suppose que dans ce cimetière, il y avaient des dizaines de tombes beaucoup plus attrayantes que celle de Luna-chan. Or si je me trompe personne n'y a touché...

Le regard de Hibari devint perçant. Comment l'enfant le savait-il ? Personne ne lui avait divulgué une telle information, ils n'en avait pas eu le temps...

-Tu as lu les rapports n'est-ce pas ? comprit Hibari en engageant un ton accusateur.

-Je n'ai pas fait exprès... répliqua Tsuna, une moue presque boudeuse sur le visage, et une main qui grattait sa nuque, gêné. Le rapport était sur le bureau du Nono... de Ji-chan... Il a attiré mon attention.

-Alors tu savais avant qu'on te le dise.

-Oui, avoua Tsuna. Le point où je veux en venir c'est que si la tombe de Luna-chan a été la seule à être malmenée et son corps volé, alors qu'il y avait plus d'une dizaine de tombeaux beaucoup plus attrayants financièrement, c'est que les voleurs ne le faisaient pas pour l'argent. En plus que peuvent-il bien faire avec un corps ? Nous parlons même d'ossements ! Les Vongola n'ont rien détecté de particulier sur ses os, non ?

Par mauvaise foi, Hibari ne répondit rien, croisant les bras sur son torse. Il avait fait lui-même les vérifications sur le conseil de Visconti et n'avait rien détecté de bizarre ou d'étrange dans les ossements de cette femme. Et c'était justement ce qui le frustrait le plus dans cette affaire de vol : les os n'avaient rien en particulier, alors pourquoi les voler ?

-Si ce n'est pas pour l'argent, ni pour le pouvoir, alors pour quelle autre raison pourrait-on voler les os d'une personne ?

-Pour te faire tomber, déclara Hibari, sans hésiter.

Tsuna resta silencieux quelque minutes, considérant la proposition avant de secouer la tête.

-C'est une idée, concéda Tsuna, mais jamais je ne mettrai les Vongola en danger pour des os. Déjà parce que je n'aurais aucune preuve que ce soit le corps de Luna-chan et parce que comme je l'ai dit, Luna-chan ne réside pas dans ses ossements mais ici... et ici.

Sur ces derniers mots, il plaça successivement un doigt sur sa tempe et une main sur son cœur.

-Luna-chan est importante pour moi mais jamais je ne mettrai les Vongola en danger ou moi-même pour quelqu'un qui est déjà mort. Ce serait aller contre ce que me demandait Luna-chan.

-Mais ils peuvent toujours essayer... fit remarquer Hibari.

-Dans ce cas, vous n'avez rien à craindre, non ? Si c'est vrai, alors vous avez ma promesse que je n'abandonnerai pas les Vongola pour son corps...

Hiabri resta silencieux, avant de grogner d'assentiment. Il ferma les yeux. Il était en même temps satisfait des réponses de Tsuna mais d'un autre côté il n'était pas plus avancé sur cette affaire. Il allait sortir de la pièce alors que Tsuna reprit la parole.

-Dîtes, Hibari-san...

-Hm ?

Hibari rouvrit les yeux en sentant l'air gêné de l'enfant et le vit en train de se triturer les doigts. Cela le surprit grandement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus agir aussi naturellement ni aussi hésitant... Depuis la période qui précédait l'attentat sur le pont...

-Vous pensez... vous pensez que je puisse aller sur sa tombe...

-De cette Luna ? Je pense que c'est trop...

-Non, pas de Luna-chan... Mais de ma mère.

-Ta mère ? reprit Hibari sans pouvoir masquer sa surprise.

-Oui... Celle de Nana-san... Je pensais que ce serait pas mal que j'aille la voir.

Hibari considéra un moment la demande avant de reprendre.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit prudent que tu sortes du manoir alors que tu es connu comme étant le prochain Decimo...

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, déclara Tsuna, d'une ton presque déprimé, alors que ses épaules s'affaissaient.

-Mais, continua Hibari, Namimori est sous ma protection et Tetsuya m'a appris qu'il ne se passait rien de grave. Tout y est calme. Il n'y a donc aucun danger. Et puis je devais m'y rendre dans la semaine pour y effecteur quelque passages de confirmation. Alors si tu veux vraiment y aller, je viendrais avec toi.

Le visage de Tsuna se leva aux phrases de l'homme. Son regard fixa le visage de l'adulte qui le scrutait lui-même. Puis son visage s'illumina d'une joie et d'un soulagement immense que Hibari n'avait plus vu depuis longtemps.

-Merci Hibari ! C'est vraiment important pour moi !

Ce dernier eut un léger grognement, son visage impassible faisant mine de ne pas voir le sourire éblouissant de Tsuna, avant de sortir de la chambre. Quand il referma la porte derrière lui, il s'arrêta un instant. Puis il marcha dans le couloir. Une fois assez éloigné de la chambre de l'enfant, il stoppa brutalement sa marche, sa voix résonant d'un ton menaçant dans le couloir.

-Vas-tu continuer à m'espionner longtemps, Akambo ?

Une ombre se détacha lentement du coin sombre dans laquelle elle s'était dissimulée avant de coller son dos au mur.

-Tu avais raison, il y a plus d'un an... déclara sarcastique le tueur à gage. Tu ne t'es pas du tout attaché au gamin.

-Je rejoins juste deux missions en une seule. Je n'aime pas perdre mon temps.

-Je ne savais pas que tu devais aller à Namimori...

-C'est que ton service d'information n'est plus aussi performant qu'avant...

Reborn lança un regard perçant à l'homme sans que son sourire moqueur ne se brisa.

-Tu sais que je reviens du bureau du Nono ? Tu n'as aucune de tes visites de routine à Namimori avant les deux prochains mois...

-C'est une mission exceptionnelle.

-Dans ce cas, ta demande devrait être en examen sur le bureau du Nono...

-Avant la fin de la soirée, elle le sera.

Sur ces mots, l'homme partit sans rien ajouter d'autre. Alors qu'il s'éloignait du tueur à gage numéro un, il laissa un micro-sourire fleurir sur le bout de ses lèvres alors que le souvenir du visage de l'enfant lui revenait en mémoire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait l'impression d'avoir fait le bon choix.

Le regard de Reborn ne quitta pas le dos de l'homme jusqu'à qu'il disparaisse au détour du couloir. Une fois que plus personne ne fut à l'horizon, Reborn parla.

-Tu écoutes depuis longtemps ? Mukuro...

Un brouillard apparut alors de nul part, la forme de l'homme aux yeux vairons se dessinant progressivement. Quand la brume se dissipa totalement, Mukuro adressa un sourire moqueur à l'homme au fedora.

-Tu as mis du temps avant de me repérer, Arcobaleno... Parles-tu de la conversation entre l'alouette et Tsunayoshi ou celle que tu as eu avec la même alouette ?

-Devine.

-Kufufufu... J'ai bien évidemment entendu les deux.

-Je vois... et je paries que Chrome est en train de prévenir les autres que Tsuna et Hibari comptent aller à Namimori pour aller sur la tombe de Nana Sawada ?

-Oya, oya... Tu connais comment nous fonctionnons... mais je ne devrais pas être étonné, n'est-ce pas Arcobaleno Reborn...

Reborn fronça les sourcil. Il n'aimait pas quand Mukuro l'appelait de cette façon. Cela lui rappelait ces années qu'il avait passé, coincé dans un corps d'un jeune bébé et de sa frustration quant à sa condition. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus montrer sa colère à l'homme qui n'attendait que ça. Mais pour résumer le tout : il n'aimait pas Mukuro du tout. Et l'illusionniste le lui rendait bien. Il se força à garder son calme et déclara d'une voix forte.

-Vous avez toujours fonctionné comme cela : pendant que l'un récolte des infos, l'autre qui partage une part de l'esprit du premier, agit en conséquence. Depuis que tu sais que Chrome possède, elle aussi des flammes du Brouillard, en fait même avant, vous avez agis comme ça.

-Kufufufu... Alors que vas-tu faire ? Interdire cette petite sortie au grand air ? Toi, le protecteur de cet enfant, tu ne le laisserais pas se faire du mal devant la tombe de sa mère, non ?

Reborn fronça les sourcils. Il était vrai que beaucoup parmi les Vongola avaient remarqué la vive protection que le tueur numéro un avait développé vis-à vis de Tsuna. Non seulement l'enfant était plus volontaire que son ancien élève, Dino, plus déterminé par le fait de protéger ses compagnons, et sa volonté était d'autant plus remarquable par le fait qu'il ne considérait pas Gokudera et les autres comme sa famille, mais voulait les protéger pareillement. Même si pour beaucoup, Tsuna avait perdu son innocence, Reborn, considérait que l'enfant était toujours aussi pur par ce côté-là. De plus, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas ignorer que Tsuna donnait l'impression de combattre seul malgré tous les malheurs qui lui tombaient dessus et cela lui donnait l'envie de le protéger le plus possible et ce, de la même façon qu'il avait eu de vouloir protéger Luce, de son vivant et qu'il avait aujourd'hui envie de protéger l'actuelle boss des Arcobaleno, Uni. Il soupira, chassant ces réflexions.

-Non, je ne vais pas interdire cette sortie comme tu dis... Si Tsuna l'a proposé, et si son Hyper-Intuition ne le prévint pas, je ne vois pas de problème. Cela pourrait peut-être l'aider, de se retrouver en face de la tombe de Nana...

-Dans ce cas, Iemitsu Sawada ne doit pas le savoir, déclara Mukuro en fronçant également les sourcils. S'il vient à l'apprendre...

-Il ne le saura pas, répliqua Reborn, d'une voix forte. En fait, personne dans les Vongola, en dehors du Nono, ne le saura.

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

_Ouf... encore un long chapitre de terminé et on arrive progressivement à un chapitre que j'ai hâte de vous montrer ! J'espère pouvoir le faire aussi bien que ce qui se déroule dans ma tête..._

_Enfin j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Sûrement que les personnages de Xanxus et de Hibari vous paraissent un peu OOC, j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux, mais en même temps je voulais montrer que durant cette ellipse, ils ont changé d'avis sur Tsuna et veulent le protéger. Aussi ce n'est pas très facile de conjoindre les deux. Donc un peu d'indulgence._

_Si vous voulez donner votre avis sur ce chapitre, n'hésitez à poster des reviews ! Cela me fait plaisir de pouvoir y répondre que ce soit vos impressions vos questions et vos remarques ! Je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques._

_A dans deux semaines pour le prochain chapitre !_


	26. Chapter 25 : Origines

_Bonsoir à tous ! Un nouveau chapitre de Il ragazzo ça vous dit ?_

_Si ça vous dit pas, tant pis, il est là !_

_Quelques petits mots sur le chapitre... Ben de la parlotte... Beaucoup de parlotte... Je viens que de me rendre que je suis douée pour faire parler les personnages... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je ne fais que préparer le terrain... et quel terrain ! (Avouez que vous avez hâte de savoir ce qui va se passer n'est-ce pas?... Mais enfin laissez-moi rêver quoi !)_

_J'ai tenté de faire surgir ma flamme de dernière volonté afin que les persos de Katekyo Hitman Reborn puisse se soumettre à ma volonté, mais rien à faire. Ils reviennent toujours vers leur créatrice Akira Amano... Tout ce que je possède c'est l'histoire de cette fic ainsi que les OC._

_Je remercie **Yuki manga, Caliste, Liske, tahury, Syt the Evil Angel, Guest, Tiffou, Wenona Black Snape** et **Aren** pour leur review au dernier chapitre !_

_Merci également à **fanais, aranley, addaline, Reima-chan, Minimiste, Fiane-Fiamma, Dixia, Himutsu-chan, Hebihime, Zeyra K, Tomokachan76, anastasia172, Lecfan, Izanami97, Alycia Panther,** **Yuki-Jiji, fuonhicali, Anonimo XD, mary6987**,** lupine13, manga-fic-love-sissi, amelieprosper, Akayui, lulue79, Tiffou, amiedu13, , Luce Li, Walarisse, Kyara17, Ekana, neko-chan L, neko-chan200, sacheliane, Caliste, yukixvongola, charlesdoudou, Riddikuluss, Mia Ako-nee, Elrika, Loucat, Sacha Tsukiya, PetitCrapaudBaveux, Minami12, inukag9, Audragon, ao no oni, Blihioma, tahury, Hikari0005, , ninolola, , Naidja, Llamas del Cielo, Ms Akabane, Noxerea, Marou83, Akuma-no-Kitsune, SinaKalissa, Nahel, tisha2803, jilie084, jevierita, Kyona-sama, Rebornx3, TheLadySoul, hiey, HarukaN, misa2, belkeirmed, Naelye, MissSexyBaby, Nama2902, Bottled Memories, history, Akuuma Tsukeshine, JuriiGothic, melamariannie, Darkounette, Cristalya, Dollwing, tsuukuun, Mimi et Neko, 444dodo444, Anlovi, Tsubaki-chan99, Sharo-chan, Natsume1111, Yaml, Sylcian Sph Legacy, yukiko-yu, Reizen. , Nunu c moi, erikadu19, Miss Green Rabbit, Ellewyl, meads, giannesky2305, freddyman, shinomena, Alexandra919, Parax **et** Gwenaelle7, tamarahc, tenshihouou, ShawolY, La Banshee Blihioma, Akashi-chan, Sealunis, Dayvis D. Pumpkin's Luys, manon.a.6, YamInari, Ondie-Yoko, kuroyukihime28, manga-fic-love-sissi, Denshitoakuma, yaoi-chan-poowa, missymanga, Complicate, Kikuue, avion en papier, maiko59, Aube Crepusculaire, Rikka Yomi, TheDevilOn, Kuroko23, alyss au pays de l'abyss, Psycho67, 3004, Wispers-Write, Olympe2, LOORELAI3, Balzud Anna-chan17, nekoko50, Guargante, Syt the Evil Angel, tsuni182718, Abana Shale, roxiyaoi, soratomoyo-chan, Heyli13, wellona, Mihide, .n, Lady Ree, Whintney, Yuuri81, Astropia, BloupBloup, misakiayumu, Akira Makkuro, wellona et valentin01988 **pour avoir mis en favoris ou suivre cette fic !_

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_**Yuki manga**:Merci pour ta review. Je suis vraiment contente que tu ais bien aimé ! Ah bah les réactions de Xanxus sont comme on les aiment ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ^^_

_**Liske **: Bonjour à toi, ô nouveau commentateur et merci d'avoir eu le courage de poster une review ^^ Merci à toi et bonne année ! Ravie que tu aimes mon Tsuna ! (Gokudera : « Keiyner... ? » Moi : « Ah non ! je ne te fais pas d'infidélité Gokudera ! Je te le jure ! » G : « Tch ! Tu peux bien aller avec qui tu veux, stupide femme... On s'en fiche complètement. » Moi : « Noooon ! C'est vous que j'aime! ») **tousse** Hm... Désolée pour cette attente ^^ Ah oui...Je ne savais pas trop si j'avais réussi à faire passer ce que je voulais dire à propos des sentiments de Tsuna... En fait Tsuna ne veux pas les considérer comme trop proches car étant l'héritier, il sait qu'il sera tout le temps ciblé par les autres familles de la mafia et, à cause de sa faiblesse, il sait qu'il ne pourra pas s'en sortir, sans demander à Gokudera et aux autres de l'aider. Ce qu'il pense qu'il va regretter, vu qu'ils devront parfois mettre leur vie en jeu. Ce que Tsuna ne veut pas. Il repousse donc les autres afin qu'ils ne se sacrifient pas pour lui. Ce qui est légèrement stupide, et ça Tsuna ne l'a pas compris, c'est que Gokudera et les autres ne le protègent pas simplement parce qu'il est l'héritier parce qu'ils tiennent à lui et donc qu'ils ne l'abandonneront pas aussi facilement. Je ne sais pas si j'ai été plus claire ^^' Je vois ce que tu veux dire, le système de tout le monde écoute tout le monde. Normalement ne suis pas très adepte de ce genre de système, mais c'était un cas de force majeure, déjà pour que Yamamoto se rende compte que la culpabilité de Tsuna envers eux est plus forte que ce à quoi ils pensaient, et la fait que Timoteo ait lui aussi écouter aux portes, a servi au fait que les deux se réconcilient quelque peu vu que Xanxus n'aurait dit la conversation qu'il avait eut avec Tsuna.. Ensuite concernant la fin... J'avoue qu'au départ je n'avais pas prévu que Hibari ET Reborn se fassent espionner... Mais je l'ai écrit comme ça et vu que ça ne m'a trop dérangé ben je l'ai publié, mais ne t'en fais pas, ce genre de scène ne se fera qu'en de rares occasions. Merci de m'avoir donné ton avis et des conseils, j'apprécie beaucoup ^^ J'espère que le prochain chapitre comblera tes attentes !_

_**Guest **: Merci pour ta review et ravie qu'il t'ait plu ! XD T'as vu ? Je gère ^^ Profites bien du nouveau chapitre !_

_**Aren **: Ouah... l'entrée en matière... Ca fait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu cette formule... **élan de nostalgie**... Surtout sur une moto et du métal ! D'ailleur comment tu fais pour avoir du métal sur une moto ?! Oui, oui je m'en suis doutée... Mais Xanxus devait être OOC pour ce chapitre... Je refuse de voir Xanxus en ennemi de Tsuna (Notre pauvre Tsuna a déjà bien assez de problème comme ça, Xanxus n'en rajoutera pas!) mais en tout cas je suis contente que tu ais quand même adhéré ^^ QUOI ? Pourquoi tu parles de Tsuna en tant que seme parfait je ne comprends pas... **relis le passage** Mais... mais... mais non ! J'ai dit qu'il y avait encore trop de choses à régler pour encore penser à une romance ! Et puis, Tsuna ne considère même pas Hibari comme un ami ! Comment veux-tu que ça a aille plus loin ?! Néanmoins je me rends compte qu'une grande partie d'entre vous attendent une partie plus romance dans ma fic... Est-ce que que ça vous tiens tellement à cœur ? Iemitsu...Alors si ce c*****d va se pointer à Namimori c'est ça ? Qui c'est... En tout cas il ne va pas être innocent quand à ce qu'il va se passer prochainement... Oups j'en dis trop... Merci en tout cas pour ta review, qui m'a bien fait sourire, et tes encouragements. Merci beaucoup !... Mon quoi ?! Sadique j'aurais compris... mais pourquoi pedobear ? XD Allez profites bien du chapitre !_

_Bon je vais pas vous attarder plus longtemps : Enjoy !_

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

Chapter 25 : Origines

Tsuna regardait partout d'un air intéressé.

Tous les panneaux publicitaires, toutes les affiches, les annonces des prochains vols, les panneaux d'informations... Tous étaient écrit en japonais ! Tsuna retrouvait sa langue maternelle avec un soupçon de nostalgie. Pour beaucoup, il ne faisait que regarder en curieux mais en réalité il bouillonnait de joie à l'intérieur de lui-même.

Tout cela lui avait tellement manqué ! Il avait beau être heureux de vivre en Italie, de parler un italien courant, il était encore très attaché à son pays natal. Il avait beau avoir cet héritage italien venant du premier boss des Vongola, il sentait qu'au fond de lui jamais cette part japonaise ne partirait. Malgré les années pas très joyeuses qu'il y avait passé, avec l'ignorance de son père envers lui, ses années d'étude où il se voyait refiler les pires notes possibles, les moments où les enfants de sa classe ou de son entourage quelconque se moquait à cause de sa maladresse ou de sa dame-attitude... il était content de pouvoir fouler encore le sol japonais. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait des lustres !

Et c'était un peu le cas... Cela faisait presque dix-huit quand il y repensait. Même si pour lui les quinze années de gel où il n'avait rien ressenti pouvait être enlevé de ce calcul. Et les circonstances de son départ de son pays natal jouaient aussi sur la joie qu'il ressentait de revenir...

-Tsuna-chan ? appela une voix douce.

Tsuna se retourna pour voix le regard concerné qui lui adressait Chrome, un peu inquiète. Tsuna se raidit légèrement. Avait-il été si lisible pour que la jeune femme soit capable de deviner ce à quoi il pensait ? Il lui adressa un petit sourire d'excuse et s'apprêta à la rassurer quand une voix l'interrompit dans ses intentions.

-N'essaie même pas de nous dire que tout va bien, Tsuna, claqua la voix sèche de Reborn, alors que son étudiant tournait la tête vers lui. Nous avons tous ressenti ton changement d'humeur.

Tsuna se mordit les lèvres avant de soupirer. Ce qu'il voulait savoir c'était comment son tuteur arrivait à tout deviner ! Pour Chrome et Mukuro, il pouvait comprendre, c'étaient des illusionnistes et assez doués il fallait le dire, aussi ils étaient assez sensibles aux humeurs et aux intentions des gens qu'ils côtoyaient, quotidiennement ou non, mais Reborn, n'était pas un illusionniste aux dernières nouvelles mais un utilisateur de la flamme du Soleil ! Il savait qu'il en fallait pas se fier à la nature des flammes pour se faire une idée du comportement de la personne, mais quand même ! Il n'eut pas le temps de s'enfoncer plus dans ses pérégrinations mentales que le tueur à gage numéro un lui envoya un sourire moqueur :

-Ça s'appelle de la pratique, Dame-Tsuna...

-Reborn ! s'insurgea Tsuna avec un regard mécontent. Arrête avec ce surnom. Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes au Japon que tu peux m'appeler comme ça.

Le groupe à leur côté eurent des légers sourires à la vue de la dispute habituelle entre les deux personnes en face d'eux. Lambo baillait sans se modérer, à la scène familière tandis que Chrome secouait doucement de la tête, un sourire rassurée aux lèvres. Ryohei avait croisé les bras et arborait un grand sourire aux lèvres avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Yamamoto qui s'était légèrement éloigné d'eux, quelques minutes auparavant, pour passer un coup de fil.

-Où est Hibari ? demanda Tsuna, détournant son attention de son tuteur démoniaque, en regardant partout.

-Il est parti chercher un taxi, répondit la seule jeune femme de la bande. Nous allons en avoir besoin à cause de nos bagages pour arriver jusqu'à l'hôtel...

-Je vois...

Puis Tsuna sentit le regard brûlant de Reborn sur lui. Il soupira profondément avant de se tourner vers lui.

-Je sais qu'un véritable boss doit savoir où se trouve chacun de ses subordonnés mais j'ai quand même bien le droit de m'en assurer, non ?

-Si tu le dis, Dame-Tsuna...

Ce dernier lui lança un regard meurtrier devant le ton sarcastique, mais cela ne fit qu'élargir le sourire moqueur de Reborn, peu intimidé. Les autres membres du groupe hétéroclites dont ils faisaient partie ne dirent rien, sachant par habitude que le tuteur et l'élève ne faisant que se taquiner. Et le tueur avait sans grande surprise toujours l'avantage sur son protégé. Mais d'un autre côté, ils étaient également surpris et soulagés. Cela faisait bien longtemps que Tsuna ne s'était plus lancé dans de petites disputes, même brèves devant eux. Était-ce l'éloignement de la mafia ou le fait d'être dans son pays natale, qui le faisait légèrement relâcher sa garde ainsi ? En tout cas, ils en étaient heureux, peut-être que ce voyage, destiné à permettre à Tsuna d'aller se recueillir sur la tombe de sa mère, allait-il être plus relaxant qu'ils ne le pensaient au premier abord... Sur ces entrefaites Yamamoto rejoignit le groupe, rangeant son téléphone portable dans l'un des poches intérieure de sa veste noire.

-Hahaha... sourit-il en voyant Tsuna fusiller du regard Reborn. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

-Ah, Takeshi-san ! s'exclama Tsuna en se tournant vers l'homme à la flamme de la Pluie. Les réservations à l'hôtel sont-elles toujours d'actualité ?

Yamamoto acquiesça un sourire aux lèvres.

-Ouais ! Et comme nous l'avions demandé, le paiement se fera la fin du séjour, au cas où on resterait plus longtemps que prévu !

-Vous avez prévu de faire quelque chose ? demanda Tsuna. Je veux dire, c'est également l'endroit où vous avez tous grandi, non ? Peut-être qu'il a des endroits où vous voulez aller ?

-C'est une extrême bonne idée ! Allons au collège !

-Hahaha, ce serait super ! s'exclama en riant Yamamoto. Mais il faut demander la permission à Hibari... Il ne serait pas content si jamais il découvre que nous nous sommes aventurés à l'intérieur du bâtiment en étranger.

-Hibari-san aime vraiment le collège, non ? sourit Tsuna. Ça me va. Le collège m'a toujours intimidé quand je passais devant en rentrant de l'école primaire... J'aimerai beaucoup en voir l'intérieur.

-Je pense que je vais aller voir plus tard Ken et Chikusa, annonça Chrome. Si tu veux les rencontrer, Tsuna-chan, nous pourrions aller ensemble à Kokuyo Land ?

-Le parc ? s'étonna l'enfant. Chrome-ne, vos amis travaillent dans un parc ?

-Le parc est abandonné depuis des années, déclara Yamamoto avec une pointe de tristesse. Ce n'est plus qu'un terrain vague, maintenant.

-Hein ? Mais comment ils vivent alors à l'intérieur ?

-Ah ne t'en fais pas, Tsuna-chan, rassura Chrome. Ken et Chikusa sont forts et résistants. Le terrain est depuis longtemps abandonné mais ils ont réussi à aménager quelques espaces pour servir de centre d'information. Ils travaillent pour Mukuro-san et l'informent de tout ce qu'ils apprennent. Et il y a d'autre gens avec eux.

-Je vois...

-Moi je ferai bien le vrai parc d'attraction, déclara Lambo d'un ton lassé alors qu'une lueur d'envie s'allumait dans son regard. Je te ferai découvrir tout ça.

-Ce sera avec plaisir, sourit Tsuna en se tournant vers l'adolescent. Ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas amusé dans un parc !

-Et tu ne peux pas partir de Namimori sans avoir goûté les sushis de mon père, Tsuna ! s'exclama Yamamoto avec un sourire fier.

-Il me tarde... Depuis le temps que vous me dîtes que les sushis de votre père est la meilleure je veux y goûter ! Dans ce cas nous pourrons faire ça un soir quand on ne saura pas quoi manger

Yamamoto acquiesça vivement avant de reprendre d'une voix moins enjouée.

-Mais toi, Tsuna ? Tu as prévu d'aller sur la tombe de ta mère, non ? Tu sais quand tu veux y aller ?

Tsuna baissa les yeux pour réfléchir, il n'avait pas vraiment prévu de moment spécifique mais ne même temps, il voulait lui rendre visite le plus vite possible... Un bâillement interrompit ses pensées avant qu'il puisse répondre.

-Je pensais faire ça en fin d'après-midi, annonça-t-il en scrutant l'horloge qui se trouvait sur la façade extérieure de l'aéroport qui sonnait presque le milieu de la journée. Je comptais faire une petite sieste pour me remettre du décalage horaire...

-C'est vrai que tu n'as pas trop dormi pendant le voyage... Pourquoi ?

Tsuna resta silencieux ne s'attendant pas à cette question.

-Je ne sais pas trop, finit-il par répondre. Les sièges n'étaient pas trop confortables, mais normalement je n'ai pas de problème pour dormir n'importe où... Mais je ressentais comme... une excitation... Comme si on m'attendait ici... Mais après tout c'est peut-être moi qui attendait d'être au Japon.

-Tu ne ressens pas de danger ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ? demanda Reborn en croisant les bras, devenant sérieux.

Ils étaient toujours sérieux quand il s'agissait de parler de l'Hyper-Intuition de l'héritier Vongola. Tsuna secoua la tête.

-Non. Je ne ressens aucune intention hostile...

'Pour l'instant' continua-t-il dans son esprit. Normalement son Hyper-Intuition lui indiquait si des ennuis commençaient ou si parfois, très rarement quelque chose de positif allait arriver. Mais en arrivant sur le sol japonais, il n'avait rien ressenti, aussi tout devrait bien se passer. Mais il y avait des chances pour que ça change très vite et il se tenait prêt à informer ceux qui l'accompagnaient si c'était le cas. Ceux-ci avaient bien compris le sous-entendu dans les paroles de Tsuna. Eux non plus ne relâcheraient pas leur garde. Ce fut dans ce silence aggravé que Hibari vint leur annoncer l'arrivé des taxis prévus.

Alors que le plus petit de la bande aida à mettre les bagages dans les moyens de transports, Ryohei s'approcha de Yamamoto.

-Alors ? Est-ce que Mukuro et Gokudera ont extrêmement réussi ?

Yamamoto tourna légèrement son regard vers Ryohei avant de soupirer.

-C'est plus compliqué qu'on ne le pensait... Les bureaux du CEDEF sont gardés par beaucoup de personnes, toutes loyales, envers le Nono mais également envers Iemitsu... Et ils sont plutôt doués, même si nous pourrions les battre facilement s'il le fallait. Mais la mission est de pénétrer sans se faire prendre dans le plus gardé des bureaux : celui du chef, et de récupérer les clés qui pourraient nous permettre d'entrer sans effraction dans l'ancienne maison de Tsuna, qu'il garde sous une haute protection. Si jamais Iemitsu apprend que nous, qui sommes très proches de Tsuna, avons pénétré son bureau pour voler ces clés, il saura que c'est en rapport avec Tsuna et cela n'arrangera en rien nos relations avec lui...

-Personnellement cela ne me dérangerait pas qu'il soit en colère contre nous, s'exclama Ryohei.

Le regard de Yamamoto se durcit avant de se baisser.

-Moi non plus... Mais Tsuna ne le veut pas. Il dit que c'est une affaire entre lui et Iemitsu. Que nous n'avons pas le droit de nous y impliquer. Et je comprends ce qu'il ressent...

Ryohei acquiesça lentement avant de s'exclamer :

-Mais le Nono n'est-il pas au courant de cette mission et n'a-t-il pas donné son extrême autorisation ? Cela ne serait-il pas plus simple d'user, pour une fois, de cette autorité à l'extrême ?

-C'est vrai... Malheureusement si jamais Gokudera et Mukuro débarquaient au CEDEF avec cette autorisation, il n'y aurait que des problèmes. Étant donné que Iemitsu a renié Tsuna, il a le droit de refuser la présence de Tsuna dans leur ancienne maison. Le fait que deux d'entre nous viennent pour récupérer ces clés de force, Iemitsu serait, bien sûr dans l'obligation de donner ces clés, étant un ordre émanant de son supérieur direct, mais j'ose pas imaginer quelles répercussions cela aurait sur sa conduite avec Tsuna, qui va devenir le futur boss.

-C'est vrai à l'extrême que quand Tsuna sera le boss, il devra travailler avec Iemitsu...

-Cela créera une frictions entre le CEDEF et les Vongola, acquiesça Yamamoto, et c'est une chose que le Nono veut éviter à tout prix. Malheureusement, il est pieds et poings liés. D'un côté il veut absolument que Tsuna revoit une dernière fois sa maison, comme il lui a demandé, mais d'un autre côté il veut garder un statut quo aussi pacifique que possible entre le chef du CEDEF et le futur boss. Cela serait dommage que Tsuna, qui ait réussi à amadouer Xanxus et à se faire aimer et accepter d'une grande partie des Vongola, se retrouve coincé dans sa position de boss, à cause d'un ressentiment avec le CEDEF...

-Je suis bien d'accord... Alors comment vont faire la tête de poulpe et la tête d'ananas pour avoir ces extrêmes clés ?

-Qui sait ? Gokudera, malgré son comportement explosif, peut devenir un grand diplomate et négociateur quand le temps le lui demande... Sans parler de son intelligence qui n'est pas à ignorer. Et Mukuro est un grand illusionniste. Il a été capable de s'échapper de Vendicare une fois, il arrivera sans doute à infiltrer les bureaux du CEDEF s'il se motive un peu. C'est bien pour ça que nous avons tous décidé qu'ils resteront encore un peu au manoir Vongola le temps qu'ils soient en possession des clés de la maison des Sawada, pendant que nous allions à Namimori. Ils me préviendront quand ils auront réussi la mission.

-Tu as raison à l'extrême ! Tout ira bien pour eux !

Yamamoto eut un sourire devant l'énergie de son ami avant d'acquiescer cette fois plus confiant. Puis ils rejoignirent ensemble le reste du groupe qui les attendaient près des voitures jaunes.

* * *

Après avoir déposé leurs affaires à l'hôtel, ils se séparèrent. Comme l'avait annoncé Chrome, elle partit pour les bordures de la ville, à Kokuyo Land pour aller voir ses amis, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis quelques années. Hibari avait disparu avant même qu'ils n'aillent dans leurs chambres respectives, partant sûrement pour effectuer son contrôle et recevoir les divers rapports qu'effectuait le Comité de Discipline sous le garde de son second, Kusakabe. Il devait également découvrir où était enterrée Sawada Nana, ceci étant resté secret, et ce même au Nono, qui avait respecté le désir de discrétion de son ami Iemitsu. Ryohei était parti voir ses parents pour leur donner quelques nouvelles de lui ainsi que celle de sa sœur. Reborn, tout comme Hibari avait disparu. Tsuna ne s'inquiéta pas, il était après tout le tueur à gage numéro un au monde. Sans doute devait-il vérifier les alentours ou peut-être le surveillerait-il de loin ? Peu lui importait en fin de compte...

Il ne restait donc plus que Yamamoto, Lambo et Tsuna. Ils avaient alors décidé d'aller en ville pour que Tsuna retrouve ses repères dans cette grande agglomération. L'enfant avait été étonné de voir combien la ville n'avait pas changé. Il reconnut très vite pas mal de choses telles que le grande rue marchande, les pâtisseries auxquelles sa mère l'avait souvent emmené pour manger un ou deux gâteaux. Les environs du temple n'avaient eux-même pas bougé d'un poil, la forêt et la bâtisse en elle-même respirant toujours le calme et la sérénité. Tsuna n'avait pas résisté à effectuer une courte prière devant l'autel, même si celui-ci avait l'air abandonné avec le temps. De retour en ville, il avait remarqué l'existence d'un grand centre commercial dont le parking était souterrain. Il en avait été dérangé en même temps que rassuré, au moins la ville n'avait pas été coincé dans le temps. A l'approche du repas de midi, ils avaient décidé de manger dans un snack qui permettait ainsi un repas rapide. Juste après qu'ils aient fini ce dernier, Hibari les rejoints, ayant trouvé l'endroit où la femme du chef du CEDEF reposait.

A l'entente de cette annonce, Tsuna serra légèrement les poings. Il baissa la tête réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait faire. Ses trois compagnons le regardèrent attendant sa décision. Puis Yamamoto déclara :

-Tu sais, Tsuna ça peut attende demain, si tu ne veux pas y aller maintenant...

-Non, soupira l'enfant en redressant la tête. Je veux y aller maintenant. J'ai fui pendant presque un an et demi... Ne pas aller voir alors que je suis si près serait presque une insulte. Même si je ne peux plus la considérer comme ma mère, elle reste celle qui m'a donné la vie et elle est morte en ne pouvant plus de m'attendre... Je me dois... Je veux aller la voir.

Yamamoto sourit en entendant la rectification de l'enfant. Hibari avec son visage impassible leur montra alors le chemin. Il les guida jusqu'à un terrain délimité par de grands murs de pierres et où des centaines de pierres tombales cohabitaient avec l'herbe et quelques arbres. Hibari marcha entre les tombes, suivis par Tsuna avant qu'ils n'arrivent devant une, à l'ombre un grand arbre. Dessus était posé un vase bleu dont la peinture était quelque peu écaillée et dans lequel était plongé des fleurs desséchées. Tsuna eut mal en voyant les fleurs d'une couleur marron et dont les pétales, de même couleur, étaient tombés sur le marbre qui composait la stèle funéraire et où était inscrit le nom de la femme du CEDEF. Tsuna se pencha dessus, pour inspecter l'écrit et vérifier que c'était bien la tombe qu'il cherchait avant d'enlever les fleurs et les pétales pour les jeter un peu plus loin. Il revint sous le regard des deux adultes et de l'adolescent, qui l'avaient regardé faire sans aucun commentaire. Puis il s'accroupit devant la stèle.

Quand il regarda longuement la stèle, il eut alors une sorte de flash-back dans lequel il vit Nana lui sourire gentiment comme lorsque il rentrait de ses sorties au parc. Ses yeux caramels pétillant de bonne humeur. Son sourire resplendissant qui avait été comme un soleil pour lui. Sa voix douce et chantante qui le réconfortait quelle que soit la situation dans lequel il avait été durant la journée. La délicieuse odeur de cuisine qui s'échappait de la pièce adjacente du hall dans lequel elle venait à chaque fois qu'il rentrait, pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

Sa gorge se serra à ce souvenir. Le "Nana-san" se bloqua tout au fond de son être. Il resta muet pendant presque une minute, cherchant comment commencer, avant de prononcer ces quelques mots, une larme perlant sur le coin de son œil :

-Je suis rentré... Oka-san...

Les personnes qui l'accompagnaient écarquillèrent des yeux surpris en entendant le terme que Tsuna donnait pour cette femme et en voyant l'unique larme qui coulait sur la joue de l'enfant. Après tout, cela faisait depuis la visite de Iemitsu et où ils avaient appris que ce dernier avait renié Tsuna, que l'enfant avait refusé d'appeler la compagne du chef du CEDEF ainsi. Yamamoto eut un petit sourire soulagé avant de dire :

-Tsuna, nous allons nous éloigner. Nous te laissons avec elle.

-Vous pouvez rester si vous voulez, sourit Tsuna tandis que d'un revers de la main, il essuyait sa joue. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps et puis je n'ai rien à vous cacher.

-Les retrouvailles se doivent d'être privées ! rit Yamamoto en secouant la tête. On se présentera plus tard.

-Très bien.

-Nous serons un peu plus loin, si tu as besoin de nous, d'accord ? déclara Lambo.

Tsuna acquiesça, puis regarda les trois hommes s'éloigner, Hibari devant eux, vers la sortie du cimetière, avant de se tourner vers la pierre tombale.

-Oka-san... Je suis enfin de retour... Je suis désolé d'avoir mis aussi longtemps pour te rendre visite. Je ne savais pas trop si j'en avais le droit après que Sawada-san m'ait fait ça... Je... Je ne sais pas par où commencer... Beaucoup de choses se sont passé... Pour moi il ne s'est écoulé que trois ans depuis que je t'ai vu la dernière fois... Mais pour toi, dix-huit ans se sont passés. Tu as dû beaucoup souffrir. Je ne sais pas si Sawada-san vient souvent pour fleurir ta tombe : en tout cas cela doit faire un moment que personne n'ait plus venu te rendre visite. Aussi je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé seule aussi longtemps, autant de par ton vivant, qu'après. J'aurai pu venir ces deux dernières années mais... En tout cas tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter : même si les premières années après mon enlèvement n'ont pas été très joyeuses, aujourd'hui je vais beaucoup mieux. Des personnes me protègent et prennent soin de moi depuis qu'ils m'ont retrouvé et je leur fais confiance... Ce sont des gens bien. Il y a également Ji-chan... tu sais le patron d'Ot... de Sawada-san... Lui et ses amis ont vraiment tout fait pour moi... Je... Je leur en suis très reconnaissant. Tout comme je te très reconnaissant. Tu as toujours veillé sur moi, tout comme Luna-chan... Ah Luna-chan est une femme qui m'a protégé durant la première année juste après mon enlèvement. Je suis sûr que vous vous serez bien entendues... Je regrette un peu que tu sois parti avant que je ne sois revenu, mais d'un côté te demander d'attendre seize années serait un supplice. Néanmoins... il y a quelque chose... quelque chose que je ne comprend pas...

Tsuna baissa la tête, le regard honteux, comme s'il se sentait mal de penser ça avant de reprendre d'une voix plus basse qu'il ne voulait faire.

-Quand... quand l'ami de Ji-chan, Ganauche-san, m'a avoué que tu étais morte, je n'y ai pas cru. Je pensais que peu importe les années que je mettrai pour revenir tu aurais attendu... C'est peut-être égoïste de penser ça, mais je n'ai jamais pu me départir de cette pensée. J'aurai pensé que tu aurais recommencé une nouvelle vie, un nouveau départ avec Sawada-san. C'est peut-être parce que je suis jeune ou peut-être parce que je suis le fils, et je sais néanmoins que perdre son enfant est la pire des choses qui puisse arriver à un parent mais tu étais une femme forte. Quand j'étais... torturé par ces hommes, je t'ai dit que Luna-chan me protégeait, et tu vas peut-être te moquer de moi, mais je voyais un peu de toi en elle. Elle était forte, elle voulait tout faire pour protéger sa famille, comme toi tu l'avais fait entre moi et Sawada-san. Elle avait un grand caractère et surtout elle ne se laissait pas abattre et trouvait une solution. Quand j'ai appris ta mort je me suis dit que ce n'était possible, que jamais ma mère ne se serait suicidé pour son fils enlevé, que tu avais encore un mari aimant, et que tu pouvais continuer à vive avec lui. Je... ne comprend pas pourquoi tu as abandonné ta vie comme ça. Tout n'était pas perdu pour toi, non ?

Il resta silencieux un instant comme s'il espérait que quelqu'un lui réponde. Puis il prit une grand inspiration et, relevant la tête, il continua :

-C'est pour ça que je me disais que je voulais visiter notre maison. Ji-chan m'a dit qu'ils avaient déjà fouillé pour voir s'il n'y avait pas une autre explication mais ils n'ont rien trouvé. Je veux essayer de voir par moi-même...

Tsuna se redressa sur ses pieds, adressant un sourire à la tombe.

-Je vais y aller... Je sais que nous ne sommes pas resté longtemps à parler et j'ai encore plein de chose à te dire, mais la prochaine fois que je viendrais, demain, je t'apporterai des fleurs, celles que tu aimais autrefois. Et je te présenterai du monde aussi. Alors... à demain.

Tsuna courba légèrement l'échine avant de se détourner vers le chemin qu'avait emprunté les trois hommes avant lui. Il ne remarqua ni ne sentit le regard brûlant qui le suivaient de loin. Le détenteur de ces yeux se dissimula dans les fourrés quand l'enfant fit mine de jeter un dernier regard sur la tombe de sa mère. Quand la présence de Tsuna disparut complètement dans le cimetière, un sourire s'étira sur le visage de l'homme. Il était enfin revenu...

* * *

Une fois cette visite passée, ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel, afin de se reposer un peu. L'enfant en profita pour dormir un peu, le décalage horaire troublant quelque peu son rythme. Le soir venu après qu'il soit réveillé, ils décidèrent d'aller manger à l'extérieur afin que Tsuna profite le plus possible de l'ambiance japonaise. Rejoint par le reste de la troupe ainsi que par Reborn, tandis que Hibari avait déserté une nouvelle fois le groupe, ils se dirigèrent vers le Takesushi. Arrivé devant la bâtisse, Tsuna remarqua la pancarte "Closed" accrochée à la porte coulissante. Il allait interpellé Yamamoto alors que celui-ci ouvrait la porte.

-Yo, Oyaji ! salua d'une voix forte Takeshi.

-Oh, Takeshi ! répondit une voix provenant du fond du couloir. Allez-y entrez ! J'arrive dans une seconde.

Tsuna soupira et entra dans le bâtiment ne pouvant s'empêcher de regarder autour de lui. Des tables en bois accompagnées de banc de la même matière s'alignaient le long des murs du restaurant tandis qu'une grande vitrine où était exposé encore les différents espèce de sushi et de poisson.

-Takeshi-san, appela-t-il alors que l'épéiste se tournait vers lui, nous devrions peut-être...

-Ne t'inquiète pas Tsuna, sourit Yamamoto alors qu'un homme dans le milieu de l'âge dont les bras étaient chargée d'une boite de réfrigération, sortait de l'arrière boutique. Je l'ai appelé pendant que tu dormais. Il a fermé sa boutique pour pouvoir nous accueillir tous ce soir. Ah Oyaji !

Yamamoto se dirigea vers son père un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Yamamoto Tsuyoshi lui rendit son sourire et après avoir posé son fardeau, il donna une accolade sur l'épaule de son fils.

-Comment vas-tu, Takeshi ?

-Très bien, comme tu peux le voir, sourit Yamamoto. On est venu pour goûter aux meilleurs sushis du Japon !

-Voyons Takeshi, rit son père, et tu as amené beaucoup de monde à ce que je vois, il y a même des personnes que je ne connais... pas...

Le gérant du restaurant avait posé son regard sur Tsuna afin qu'il ne s'écarquille de stupeur. Sa bouche s'ouvrit à moitié comme s'il ne croyait pas ce qu'il voyait. Yamamoto s'empressa de faire les présentations.

-Tsuna, je te présente mon père, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi. Oyaji, voici Tsunayoshi, le fils de Nana Sawada. Je pense que tu te souviens de lui.

Il ne fallut pas plus pour que le vieil homme se remette de ses émotions et n'adressa un sourire, bien que gêné à l'enfant.

-Je suis ravi de te revoir Tsunayoshi-kun... Je me suis souvent demandé ce que tu étais devenu, comme beaucoup d'entre nous.

-Je suis enchanté de vous revoir Yamamoto-san, sourit l'enfant. Quand j'ai vu Takeshi-san il y a deux ans, j'ai cru que c'était vous en plus jeune. Votre fils est aussi bon et honnête que vous.

-Ce garçon est meilleur que moi sur tous les points.

Yamamoto éclata d'un rire gêné alors de proposer qu'ils s'asseyent tous afin de pouvoir se mettre à table. Tsuyoshi demanda alors à son fils de l'aider comme lorsque l'épéiste vivait autrefois à Namimori. Il allait avoir besoin de bras pour faire à manger pour tout le groupe. Yamamoto accepta avec joie et alla chercher un tablier.

Alors que les conversations allaient bon train dans le groupe, le gérant du restaurant se tourna vers Tsuna tandis qu'il coupait un saumon grâce à son style de Shigure Souen. Tsuna l'applaudit, impressionné par les performances du plus si jeune pratiquant du style familial. Le père de Takeshi s'inclina légèrement avant de remplir une assiette de sushi et de la donner à Tsuna.

-Cela pourrait paraître indiscret, mais... es-tu le même Tsuna que Takeshi parle dans ses lettres ?

-Takeshi-san vous envoie des lettres, Yamamoto-san ?

-Très peu, mais le peu de fois, ton nom apparaît souvent depuis un peu plus d'un an. Je te remercie en tout cas.

-Pour quelle raison ? s'étonna Tsuna. Je ne fais rien de bien extraordinaire. En vérité, c'est lui que je remercie. Il m'a aidé de nombreuses fois et il fait beaucoup pour moi.

-Crois-moi, Tsunayoshi-kun, j'ai déjà lu un tas de lettre de Takeshi depuis qu'il est parti en Italie, mais ce sont vraiment les lettres qu'il m'envoient depuis qu'il t'a rencontré où je sens qu'il est plus détendu. Certes le monde dans lequel nous vivons n'est pas le plus réjouissant, néanmoins il a beaucoup changé à ton contact et il prend les choses du meilleur côté. Je crois qu'il a trouvé sa voie. C'est pour cela que je te remercie. Prends bien soin de lui s'il te plaît.

-Je... je ferai de mon mieux dans ce cas.

Le visage du vieil homme s'éclaira d'un grand sourire avant de s'exclamer :

-Vous pouvez prendre ce que vous voulez, c'est la maison qui offre ! La famille de Takeshi est la mienne !

'Famille...'. Ce mot résonna dans l'esprit de Tsuna. Tel une cloche qui sonnait dans le plus profond de sa mémoire. Toutes ces pensées concernant le fait qu'il n'avait aucune famille se brouilla légèrement. Mais Tsuna ne savait pas pourquoi et il en était franchement surpris. Sa conviction comme quoi personne ne devrait être proche afin de ne pas être embarqué dans ses problèmes se voila. Ce n'était pas son Hyper-Intuition. C'était encore plus profond... comme une flamme d'une bougie qui essayait désespérément de grandir mais que le vent ne lui laissait pas d'autre choix que de s'éteindre, ne laissant qu'une mèche noircie, empreinte d'une flamme, et le bout encore embrasé, n'attendant plus qu'un instant... attendant son heure.

Tsuna secoua la tête devant cette impression. Il lui semblait qu'il oubliait quelque chose et en fut bouleversé. Reborn, qui était assis à quelque places éloignées de lui, remarqua son expression et son regard devint perçant. Mais il ne dit rien et ne bougea pas et ce même quand Tsuna, sentant son regard sur lui, tourna la tête vers le tueur. Tsuyoshi parla de nouveau, faisant oublier à Tsuna ce qui s'était passé.

-Je suppose que tu es allé sur la tombe de ta mère... déclara-t-il en coupant un autre poisson.

-Oui, sourit Tsuna. Je me suis excusé d'avoir pris autant de temps...

-J'aimais beaucoup Nana, sourit tristement Tsuyoshi. C'était une personne forte et brave. Elle m'a toujours dit qu'elle attendrait le retour de son fils. Takeshi et moi venions souvent la voir pour lui offrir à manger ou pour qu'elle m'invite. J'enviais beaucoup son optimisme. Sa mort m'a beaucoup affecté. Maintenant de temps en temps je vais lui rendre visite pour fleurir sa tombe. Mais ça fait un moment que je ne suis pas venu... presque un mois maintenant...

-C'est vous qui aviez posé les fleurs que j'ai trouvé sur sa tombe ? demanda surpris l'enfant.

-Maintenant elles doivent être fanées... déclara Tsuyoshi en haussant les épaules.

Tsuna baissa les yeux. Il avait pensé que les fleurs pouvaient venir de Iemitsu... Mais c'était le père de Yamamoto... Et il n'avait vu aucun autre bouquet sur sa tombe.

-Dites-moi, quand est la dernière fois que vous avez vu Sawada-san venir sur la tombe de ma mère ?

Le regard de Tsuyoshi se baissa doucement.

-Takeshi... m'a dit dans une de ses lettres que ton père t'a renié... Il s'agit bien d'Iemitsu-san alors ?

Tsuna hocha la tête, la gorge serrée, une lueur coupable dans son regard. Tsuyoshi soupira.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé pour qu'il te renie mais je suis sûr d'une chose... Il a eu tort.

-Comment ? s'étonna Tsuna.

-Je ne connais pas votre différent mais le propre d'un parent est de pardonner à ses enfants. Peu importe la violence de votre différent ou de ses reproches, un père ne pourra jamais renier complètement son enfant. Il ne pourra jamais l'oublier complètement. Avoir des enfants c'est aimer la future mère. Et je sais que Iemitsu-san et Nana s'aimaient d'un amour inconditionnel, que rien ne pouvait briser. Alors c'est impossible pour moi de penser que ton père ne t'aime pas dans ces conditions... Tu a été élevé par une belle femme et une des plus aimantes qui soit. Elle n'avait jamais un mot méchant même pour des reproches, elle aidait le plus de personne et même si elle-même n'était pas dans la meilleure humeur possible. Elle m'avait aidé à me remettre de la mort de ma femme et après ton enlèvement elle m'a plusieurs fois accompagné sur sa tombe afin que ni moi ni Takeshi ne nous sentions seuls. Et au vu de tout ce qu'a dit Takeshi sur toi dans ses lettres, je suis persuadé que tu possèdes en toi les mêmes qualités. Alors dis-moi pourquoi détesterait-il un garçon qui posséderait les mêmes qualités de la femme qu'il avait aimé ?

Une lueur minime d'espoir s'alluma dans le regard de Tsuna.

-Donc vous pensez que mon père réessaiera de nouer des liens avec moi ?

-Eh bien...

A ce moment-là un musique résonna dans la pièce et tous les regards se tournèrent vers son origine. Yamamoto sortit de sa poche son téléphone avant de sourire.

-Désolé, je vais prendre l'appel dehors. J'en ai pas pour longtemps Oyaji !

-Bah ne t'inquiète pas, il ne reste plus grand chose à faire, fiston, rassura Tsuyoshi avec un sourire.

Yamamoto sortit donc du restaurant. Le gérant continua sa conversation avec le plus jeune, dans un silence un peu plus conséquent, si bien que les plus proches purent entendre la réponse de Tsuyoshi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me demandais déjà ? Ah oui, ton père... La dernière fois que je l'ai vu s'approcher de la tombe de ta mère était il y a dix ans. Mais sans doute est-il passé entre-temps... je ne l'ai juste pas rencontré à Namimori.

-Je vois... Vous avez sans doute raison.

Tsuna sourit, se convainquant que le vieil homme devait avoir raison. Après tout, Iemitsu aimait sa femme et sa haine pour son fils ne devait sans doute pas avoir atténuer cet amour, cela n'aurait aucun sens. Mais cela lui semblait bizarre qu'il ne soit pas venu depuis un mois pour déposer un bouquet de fleurs. Après sans doute avait-il pas mal de boulot... Pourtant, alors que Tsuna ne le vit pas, le regard de Tsuyoshi se durcit légèrement. Il cessa de préparer les sushi et déclara d'une voix basse :

-Mais il y a quand même quelque chose de bizarre...

-Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Tsuna.

-Ah, s'exclama Tsuyoshi qui n'avait pas prévu qu'on l'entende. Je...

Puis il soupira et déclara. Tout le monde dans la pièce était pendu à ses lèvres.

-Je t'ai dit que ta mère et moi nous nous voyions souvent après ton enlèvement, non ? Ta disparition l'avait détruite, mais elle gardait espoir qu'un jour tu reviendrais, peu importe le temps que cela mettra elle s'était juré de rester dans votre maison, pour que tu saches où la retrouver. Pendant les quelques mois qui ont suivi ta disparition, beaucoup de monde l'aidait de leur mieux. Après un an, il ne restait plus personne. J'étais là et je lui proposais des sushis fait maison. Je savais que ta mère déprimait toujours au moment de repas.. Elle ne faisait presque plus de cuisine, malgré que le goût de ses plats était réputé dans tout Namimori. Mais je la comprenais : elle ne faisait plus que de la cuisine pour elle seule... N'importe qui se serait senti déprimé. Alors parfois je venais avec Takeshi afin qu'elle sente que sa maison était encore vivante ou je lui offrais des repas dans mon échoppe... Elle avait commencé à se sentir moins seule, elle me l'avait avoué... Il y avait parfois le couple des Hibari qui venaient de temps en temps mais si c'était pour une raison complètement différente. Ils voulaient qu'elle se sépare de sa maison. Elle était bien trop grande pour elle seule et d'après eux elle ne pouvait pas faire un pas à l'intérieur sans qu'elle ne commence à devenir déprimée. Ils voulaient qu'elle recommence tout à zéro et cela commençait par sortir de cette maison, où l'empreinte de son fils se trouvait partout. Je me demande si cela n'aurait pas été mieux qu'elle suive leurs conseils, mais en même temps je la comprenais. Pour elle, quitter cette maison c'était comme abandonner tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait de toi et elle n'a pas pu s'y résoudre. Elle recevait aussi parfois la visite des gamins du quartier à qui elle offrait des gâteaux quand ils passaient en rentrant de l'école. Malgré le nombre décroissait de personnes qui venaient lui rendre visite, elle gardait le sourire et l'espoir de te revoir. Et pour tout te dire, je l'ai profondément admirée pour ça. Et puis un jour je n'ai plus eu de nouvelle... Pendant quelques jours j'essayais d'appeler chez elle. Mais ça ne répondait pas. Un soir, j'ai décidé de préparer des sushis et je suis allé lui rendre visite à l'improviste. Quand je suis arrivé, la porte était fermée mais pas à clé. J'ai senti que quelque chose n'allait pas et je me suis précipité. Mais c'était trop tard...

-Alors c'est vous qui avez...

-Oui... c'est moi qui ai trouvé le corps de ta mère morte. Elle s'était pendue dans le salon... Avant même que je ne la décroche, je savais qu'elle était morte. Après que j'ai appelé les secours j'ai regardé un peu pour voir si elle n'avait pas laissé une lettre quelconque, mais il n'y avait rien. Mais elle tenait serrée dans sa main une photo. Les experts me l'ont donnée après avoir fait l'enquête. C'était une photo de toi et de ta mère...

Tsuna baissa les yeux et sentait les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues à cette annonce. Tsuyoshi en remarquant ça s'empressa de dire :

-Je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas...

-Ce n'est pas grave... finit par sourire Tsuna. Je suis content de savoir ce qui s'est exactement passé. Et puis je vous remercie d'avoir été à ses côtés tout le temps. Je suis certain qu'elle a beaucoup apprécié.

Tsuyoshi le regarda avec des yeux brillants, avant de sourire tristement.

-Comme je te le disais... Tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère. Ne laisse jamais cette gentillesse se perdre quelque soit ce que tu subiras... Et ne fais pas comme elle.

-Huh ?

-Ne cache pas ta tristesse aux autres qui te sont chers. Je ne sais pas si cela aurait arrangé les choses pour elle, mais sans doute en se confiant elle aurait pu trouver de l'aide quelque part... Et puis il ne faut pas oublier que les personnes qui t'apprécient peuvent souffrir d'une situation où ils savent que quelque chose ne va pas. Et ne pas en parler reviendrait à éloigner toutes les possibilités...

Tsuna détourna le regard, sentant dans les paroles de Tsuyoshi un écho avec ce qui se passait en ce moment avec le groupe qui l'accompagnait tout le temps. Il avait un tas de choses à leur dire mais il en trouvait pas les mots pour...

Yamamoto entra en trombe dans le restaurant, faisant tourner tous les regards sur lui. Mais ses yeux marrons clairs ne se posèrent que sur Tsuna. Un grand sourire aux lèvre, il annonça :

-Gokudera et Mukuro reviennent avec les clés de ta maison, Tsuna !

A ces paroles, une grande sensation de chaleur se propagea dans tout le corps de Tsuna. Il allait pouvoir entrer dans sa maison !

Mais alors qu'il se réjouissait intérieurement, son Hyper-Intuition s'activa, enclenchant une légère alarme dans son esprit.

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

_Et voilà !_

_Les ennuis en perspectives... Alors à votre avis qu'est-ce que ça annonce ? Une attaque ? Ou alors une nouvelle altercation avec Iemitsu comme certains d'entre vous le pense ? J'avoue qu'une altercation avec Iemitsu serait plus logique vu que Hibari contrôle toutes les infos et qu'il serait en mesure de prévenir Tsuna si jamais Iemtitsiu venait à arriver à Namimori, mais n'oubliez pas cet homme au cimetière... Qui sait... Peut-être est-il important..._

_Sur ce, je vais laisser vos cerveaux digérer ces nouvelles infos et je vous dis à dans deux semaines ! _

_Ciaossu !_


	27. Chapter 26 : Origines II (une maison)

_Coucou ! Un peu en retard en cette fin de weekend, mais minuit n'a pas encore sonné, donc mon carrosse ne s'est pas encore transformé en citrouille !_

_Voici donc la suite de Il ragazzo, chapitre 27 ! Une petite suite sur le voyage au Japon de Tsuna, je sais que vous attendez tous de savoir ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé avec Nana ^^ Suicide ? Meurtre ? J'ai même une personne qui a pensé que Nana était toujours vivante... ? Au dernier chapitre on a appris que Tsuyoshi était celui qui avait découvert le corps de Nana. Mais c'est vrai qu'on peut se demander si c'était son corps à elle... Ah, je vois que je suis en train de vous mettre encore plus de doutes ^^ J'adore. Oui je suis sadique et alors ? Le fait de publier le chapitre peu avant minuit est aussi une forme de sadisme je pense..._

_Et autre nouvelle que vous attendez : le mystère de l'espion(ne)... Alors j'ai entendu beaucoup de propositions : Nana, Nana devenu homme (xD j'ai bien rigolé à ça ! Merci **tahury **!), un homme qui veut kidnapper Tsuna, Byakuran, un OC, Basil ou Iemitsu. Comme vous voyez un large panel de choix ^^ Et la réponse attendra le chapitre 28._

_Sadisme à fond !_

_Bon j'arrête là et je fais mes rituels habituels pour que vous puissiez lire ce que vous attendez (et il faudra surtout pas que je me fasse hors-la-loi en dépassant la limite de minuit à cause de mon blablatage...)_

_Je ne possède aucun droit sur Katekyo Hitman Reborn ni sur ses personnages, ils ont été crées par Akira Amano, que je remercie avec toutes les louanges qu'elle mérite pour ce bijou !_

_Je remercie **Yuki manga, Liske, Caliste, Syt the Evil Angel, tahury, melamariannie, Tiffou, history** et **Aren** pour leur review au précédent chapitre !_

_Merci également à **fanais, aranley, addaline, Reima-chan, Minimiste, Fiane-Fiamma, Dixia, Himutsu-chan, Hebihime, Zeyra K, Tomokachan76, anastasia172, Lecfan, Izanami97, Alycia Panther,** **Yuki-Jiji, fuonhicali, Anonimo XD, mary6987**,** lupine13, manga-fic-love-sissi, amelieprosper, Akayui, lulue79, Tiffou, amiedu13, , Luce Li, Walarisse, Kyara17, Ekana, neko-chan L, neko-chan200, sacheliane, Caliste, yukixvongola, charlesdoudou, Riddikuluss, Mia Ako-nee, Elrika, Loucat, Sacha Tsukiya, PetitCrapaudBaveux, Minami12, inukag9, Audragon, ao no oni, Blihioma, tahury, Hikari0005, , ninolola, , Naidja, Llamas del Cielo, Ms Akabane, Noxerea, Marou83, Akuma-no-Kitsune, SinaKalissa, Nahel, tisha2803, jilie084, jevierita, Kyona-sama, Rebornx3, TheLadySoul, hiey, HarukaN, misa2, belkeirmed, Naelye, MissSexyBaby, Nama2902, Bottled Memories, history, Akuuma Tsukeshine, JuriiGothic, melamariannie, Darkounette, Cristalya, Dollwing, tsuukuun, Mimi et Neko, 444dodo444, Anlovi, Tsubaki-chan99, Sharo-chan, Natsume1111, Yaml, Sylcian Sph Legacy, yukiko-yu, Reizen. , Nunu c moi, erikadu19, Miss Green Rabbit, Ellewyl, meads, giannesky2305, freddyman, shinomena, Alexandra919, Parax **et** Gwenaelle7, tamarahc, tenshihouou, ShawolY, La Banshee Blihioma, Akashi-chan, Sealunis, Dayvis D. Pumpkin's Luys, manon.a.6, YamInari, Ondie-Yoko, kuroyukihime28, manga-fic-love-sissi, Denshitoakuma, yaoi-chan-poowa, missymanga, Complicate, Kikuue, avion en papier, maiko59, Aube Crepusculaire, Rikka Yomi, TheDevilOn, Kuroko23, alyss au pays de l'abyss, Psycho67, 3004, Wispers-Write, Olympe2, LOORELAI3, Balzud Anna-chan17, nekoko50, Guargante, Syt the Evil Angel, tsuni182718, Abana Shale, roxiyaoi, soratomoyo-chan, Heyli13, wellona, Mihide, .n, Lady Ree, Whintney, Yuuri81, Astropia, BloupBloup, misakiayumu, Akira Makkuro, wellona, valentin01988, Yumebaka, Lehna Black Amber, Sephra, Mangetsuko et Aliana lougia **pour avoir mis en favoris ou suivre cette fic !_

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_**Yuki manga** : Oui désolée c'était court mais c'était pour vous mettre en haleine ^^ En tout cas je traduis cette impatience par « j'ai adoré ton chapitre de cette semaine » alors merci xD. Je suis contente que la fic continue de te plaire ! Voilà la suite alors profites-en ! Merci pour tes encouragements et ta review ! Bonne lecture._

_Liske : Merci à toi pour la review, je suis contente d'avoir été assez claire. C4était après tout assez tortueux, mais bon ^^ N'hésite pas en tout cas si jamais il y d'autre chose que tu ne comprends, je te l'expliquerai et qui sait ça me permettrait de voir les limites de ma fic et donc de la modifier en conséquence. En tout cas voilà la suite alors vas-y plonge ! A toute à l'heure en bas._

_**Aren **: xD toujours d'aussi belle entrée à ce que je vois... On t'a jamais dit que t'étais cinglée ? xD T'inquiète je n'allais tout de même pas manquer ma revieweuse la plus tardive. J'ai quand même énormément de respect pour toi. Franchement je n'arriverai pas à tout dire ce que je pense sur un chapitre que j'ai lu deux semaines avant...j'écris les reviews à chaud ^^ Donc merci beaucoup ! Alors pour en revenir à l'homme mystère... Basil ou OC ou Nana hein ? Tu crois franchement que je vais répondre? ^^ Ça nuirait à tout mon plaisir de vous voir chercher et imaginer les situations possibles ^^ Nana vivante...c'est vrai que j'ai pas mal de sous-entendu comme quoi il était impossible que Nana se soit suicidé parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus attendre son fils. Et je le confirme. Mais je ne vais plus loin. La réponse se trouve dans le chapitre ^^ Un truc de malade ? De l'action ? Mais tu sais que je ne sais pas faire un chapitre sans qu'il ne s'y passe rien ^^ Merci pour la review et tes encouragements ça me touche beaucoup. Allez bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas !_

_Enjoy !_

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

Chapter 26 : Origines (partie 2) : une maison

La ville de Namimori s'étalait devant ses yeux, plongée dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Les seules lumières qui lui permettaient de se repérer. Il voyait au loin le grand bâtiment sombre qu'il reconnaissait comme étant le collège de Namimori. Il remarque une fenêtre éclairée et comprit que ça devait être Hibari qui terminait de lire les quelques rapports qu'il lui restait. Il laissa son regard glisser sur une autre partie de la ville, un espace vide, entouré d'arbre, la lumières des réverbères qu'il supposait, éclairant les feuillages, leur donnant de loin une lueur sinistre. Grâce à la disposition des arbres, il put reconnaître l'endroit comme étant le parc. Puis, instinctivement son regard glissa de nouveau pour s'arrêter sur une maison en particulier. Celle de la famille Sawada.

Yamamoto la connaissait seulement de vue. Il y passait plusieurs fois après ses entraînements de base-ball durant sa période d'adolescence Il se souvenait que beaucoup de femmes qui venait chercher leur enfant à la sortie des écoles et qui en profitaient pour se donner les dernières nouvelles, parlant de cette maison dans laquelle Nana Sawada vivait, seule. Il se souvenait de cette femme qui souriait avec chaleur quand son père et lui venaient lui rendre visite, mais quand elle était seule, son visage reflétait une tristesse incommensurable. Yamamoto se souvenait quand il passait devant la demeure des Sawada, il jetait toujours des coups d'œil à l'intérieur de la maison et, la plupart du temps, il voyait la femme, la mère de famille, assise à genoux devant une table basse à regarder une photo de famille encadrée. Il n'était jamais arrivé à distinguer parfaitement les visages sur la photo mais il savait qu'il y en avait trois. A l'époque, il n'y avait jamais accordé beaucoup d'attention, mais ça l'avait assez intrigué pour que sa mémoire garde en stock ces souvenirs.

-Takeshi-san ?

Yamamoto détourna son visage de la baie vitrée devant laquelle il se trouva pour regarder Tsuna. Celui-ci portait une tenue d'entraînement qui, curieusement, ne semblait pas abîmée, et scrutait de son regard perçant le jeune adulte devant lui. Takeshi fut impressionné de voir que Tsuna s'était aperçu qu'il ne dormait pas et plus encore qu'il ait pu ouvrir la porte de sa chambre sans qu'il s'en soit aperçu. Il était presque 4 heures du matin soit 6 heures après qu'ils aient quitté le restaurant de son père. Et même si chacun avait sa propre chambre, Yamamoto avait fait en sorte que le plus jeune parte au lit avant lui afin qu'il reste seul. Il avait même fait en sorte de n'allumer aucune lumière dans sa chambre pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon.

-Tsuna... Comment... Tu ne dors pas ?

Tsuna secoua lentement la tête.

-Reborn a annulé l'entraînement... C'est assez bizarre, il semblait préoccupé...

-Il avait sans doute quelque chose à faire... Mais c'est en effet assez bizarre qu'il annule comme ça... Mais tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter : il est imprévisible plus des trois quarts du temps.

-Et puis je n'ai pas très sommeil... acheva Tsuna.

-C'est vrai que tu as bien dormi cet après-midi, sourit Yamamoto.

-Et vous ? demanda l'enfant. Vous êtes pourtant fatigué...

-Hein ? Oh... je réfléchissais.

Yamamoto regarda l'enfant qui s'approchait de lui. L'avenir réservait bien des surprises. Yamamoto trouvait tout cela bien ironique. Lui qui n'avait que très peu fait attention au suicide de Nana Sawada, lui qui, comme beaucoup d'autres personnes de Namimori, avait fini par oublier l'enlèvement du fils Sawada, était en ce moment celui qui l'aidait au mieux. Il se trouvait maintenant à parler à l'enfant. Certains auraient pu appeler le destin, d'autre, un hasard pur et simple, mais Yamamoto trouvait tout cela plus qu'ironique.

-Je me trompe peut-être... résonna la voix de Tsuna, sortant Yamamoto de ses pensées, mais vous auriez peut-être envie de passer la soirée chez votre père, Takeshi-san ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, Tsuna ? Nous avons déjà passé la soirée chez mon père...

-Je veux dire dormir chez vous, rectifia Tsuna.

Yamamoto fut surpris. Il était vrai qu'il y avait pensé, alors qu'ils prenaient tous congé de son père, mais il avait refusé cette idée pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il devait protéger Tsuna. Il ne voulait en aucun cas que quelque chose se passe comme les autres voyages qu'ils avaient fait autrefois. Il secoua gentiment la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Non, c'est bon. Je dois rester ici.

-Rien ne vous oblige, et je suis certain que votre père serait plus qu'heureux de passer du temps avec vous. Cela fait longtemps que vous ne l'avez plus vu, non ?

-Eh bien, c'est vrai, admit Yamamoto en pensant à toutes ces années passées depuis son départ de Namimori. Mais ce n'est pas nécessaire et puis je...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Takeshi-san, sourit Tsuna. Je ne ressens aucun danger, pour l'instant. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me surveiller tout le temps. Et puis, il y a plein de monde qui reste ici pour me protéger. Vous pouvez passer quelque temps avec votre père. Je suis presque sûr que vous lui manquez.

-Tsuna... souffla Yamamoto, impressionné malgré lui que l'enfant ait pu deviner son dilemme.

-Après tout, vous avez le droit et le devoir de vous détendre également. Vous m'avez accompagné toute la journée, et ce sont non seulement des vacances pour moi mais aussi pour chacun de vous, sourit Tsuna. Attention, je ne vous renvoie pas, vous pouvez faire comme bon vous semble. Mais j'ai bien remarqué comment vous comportiez en aidant vote père ce soir.

-Mais...

-Je suis certain que vous voulez autant que votre père passer un peu de temps entre vous... Après tout je ne sais pas quand nous pourrions revenir à Namimori la prochaine fois, alors profitez-en.

Yamamoto ne répondit pas tout de suite. Puis un sourire ourla ses lèvres et un léger rire franchit les barrières de celle-ci.

-J'ai été grillé on dirait...

Oui, c'était vraiment ironique. Lui qui n'avait jamais essayé de le chercher, lui qui n'avait jamais aidé Nana Sawada à se sentir mieux après la disparition de son fils, lui qui avait n'avait jamais été proche de cet enfant quand il était plus jeune, comment ses sentiments pouvaient-ils être mis à nu par Tsuna ? Il ne payait pas de mine, mais l'héritier au trône des Vongola arrivait chaque fois à comprendre ce qui n'allait pas au plus profond de lui-même. Et pas seulement de lui, mais également de tous les autres qui l'accompagnaient et qui l'avaient accepté comme le futur boss de la famille Vongola. Yamamoto n'avait pas oublié la conversation que Tsuna avait eu avec Xanxus, durant laquelle il avait réussi à percer la carapace d'acier que Yamamoto avait toujours vu chez le fils adoptif du Nono. Comment Tsunayoshi arrivait-il à faire cela ?

L'enfant eut un petit sourire à la réplique de Yamamoto.

-Passez donc la journée avec Yamamoto-san. Les lettres que vous lui envoyez sont rassurantes pour lui, mais rien ne vaut des contact directs.

-Mon père t'a parlé de mes lettres ? s'étrangla presque Yamamoto, surpris. C'est pas vrai... J'espère qu'il n'a rien dit de gênant...

-Juste quelque petits trucs... répondit Tsuna, devenant légèrement rouge de gêne en repensant aux mots de remerciements du gérant du restaurant. Mais on n'a pas seulement parlé de ça, rassurez-vous.

-J'ai cru comprendre que vous parliez de ta mère aussi...

-Oui, pourquoi me demandez-vous ça ? s'étonna Tsuna.

-Je suis désolé s'il a rappelé de mauvais souvenirs.

-Non, c'est bon... Je n'ai après tout aucun mauvais souvenir avec ma mère. Je suis heureux de voir que certaines personnes voulait sincèrement l'aider... Ma mère s'est toujours occupé de moi et m'a élevé seule. Elle avait bien quelque amies mais elles habitaient très loin si je me souviens bien et de ce fait, elles ne pouvaient pas se voir souvent, alors je suis soulagée que ma mère ne se soit pas sentie seule durant tout ce temps. Et ce même si elle s'est suicidée...

Sur cette dernière phrase, les yeux de Tsuna se froncèrent et il baissa légèrement la tête pour regarder le sol.

-Tsuna ? appela Yamamoto, Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Disons juste... que... je trouve cette affaire bizarre. Quelque chose ne colle pas...

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-J'ai... une mauvaise impression...

-Par rapport à chez toi ?

-Comment savez-vous... s'étonna Tsuna en relevant la tête.

-J'ai remarqué que tu ne paraissais pas si heureux que ça... Il y a un problème avec ta maison ? Je pensais que tu voulais y aller ?

-Et j'en ai toujours envie. Mais je crois aussi que... j'appréhende ce que je pourrai y trouver. C'est la maison où ma mère s'est donné la mort, la maison qu'elle n'a pas voulu laisser malgré qu'elle lui rappelait ma disparition. Une partie de moi voudrait ne pas y entrer pour ne pas donner suite à ces mauvais souvenirs. Mais c'est aussi la maison où j'ai passé mon enfance, la maison où j'ai fêté mes anniversaires, les fêtes de l'année... C'est chez moi. Quelque chose me pousse à y aller. Cette maison fait partie de mes origines.

-Tu as donc peur qu'elle te rappelle plus la mort de ta mère que ces bons souvenirs ? Tu as peur de la considérer autrement que le lieu de ta jeunesse, je me rompe ?

-Sûrement... Je n'arrive pas à trouver les bons mots...

Yamamoto lui adressa un sourire encourageant :

-Je suis certain que tu sauras trouver ce qui cloche. Et je suis certain que tu seras rassuré une fois sorti de ta maison. Tu vois trop bien le bon côté des choses, pour laisser tes impressions détruire ce lieu. Une maison est le lieu où nous voulons tous revenir un jour ou l'autre et le simple fait que tu veuilles y retourner en sachant que ta mère y est morte, est une preuve que tu considères toujours cette maison comme ta maison.

Tsuna regarda interdit l'adulte aux cheveux noirs avant qu'un petit sourire étira ses lèvres.

-Vous avez sûrement raison, Takeshi-san. Peu importe ce que pense Sawada-san : c'est ma maison.

-Iemitsu t'inquiétait ?

-Un peu. Après tout, nous avons volé ses clés...

-C'est vrai, sourit Yamamoto, mais Gokudera a fait en sorte de laisser les originales dans son bureau et grâce à Mukuro et à ses illusions, il a pu créer des doubles. Iemitsu ne se rendra compte de rien !

-Je sais que vous avez tout fait pour cela, sourit Tsuna avec chaleur. Vous êtes les meilleurs et je vous fais confiance.

Sur ces paroles, Tsuna se détourna et se dirigea vers la sortie de la pièce.

Yamamoto écarquilla les yeux. Cela faisait bien longtemps que Tsuna n'avait pas souri avec une telle intensité ! A tel point qu'il ne put rien dire de plus. Il avait l'impression de revoir l'enfant qu'il avait tous rencontré : chaleureux, compréhensif et... détendu. Oui, Yamamoto l'avait remarqué : depuis que Tsuna avait posé le pied sur le sol japonais, il était détendu. Et chose encore plus impressionnante et qu'il venait tout juste de remarquer, mais l'enfant n'avait pas fait une seule illusion aux Vongola et à la mafia, sauf pour les rassurer sur une absence de conflit à Namimori.

Cependant... ils ne pouvaient pas rester indéfiniment à Namimori... L'absence de l'héritier des Vongola en Italie allait finir par se faire remarquer et qui sait peut-être que l'attention des ennemis de la famiglia se tournerait sur le Japon et la ville natale de Tsuna serait la cible de nombreux mafieux. Ça allait transformer Namimori en territoire de fouille et de guerre, malgré tous les efforts de Hibari pour la protéger. Et la retraite privilégiée de Tsuna s'en trouvera menacée. Si c'était ça le futur de Namimori, Yamamoto était certain que l'enfant préférerait retourner en Italie afin de protéger la ville. Dans ce cas, comment se comportera Tsuna une fois de retour en Italie ? Redeviendra-t-il froid et tendu ? Reprendra-t-il le rôle et le masque du boss ? Yamamoto ne s'en remettrait pas... Ni lui, ni aucun d'entre eux. Maintenant qu'ils avaient vu que l'enfant ne jouait qu'un rôle -car c'était un rôle que Tsuna endossait face aux autre familles mafieuses- au sein de la mafia, étouffant son vrai lui, ils allaient tout faire pour que l'enfant ne remette plus ce masque. Mais le problème était comment allait-il lui faire comprendre ? Ils avaient déjà tout essayé, et rien n'avait permis de changer l'enfant. Seul un voyage vers ses origines avait permis de leur révéler la face de Tsuna qu'ils avaient tous cru perdue à jamais et que plus ou moins la totalité d'entre eux avait regretté...

Yamamoto soupira discrètement : ça n'allait pas être une mince affaire. Il allait devoir en parler aux autres.

-Takeshi-san ?

-Pardon, Tsuna, s'empressa de répondre Yamamoto en secouant légèrement la tête. J'étais en train de penser. Tu disais ?

-Je vous demandais si vous saviez quand rentreront Gokudera-san et Mukuro-san.

-Ah, ils ont pris l'avion le plus tôt possible. D'après Gokudera, il atterrirait dans le milieu de la matinée.

-Je vois, nous irons les chercher à l'aéroport dans ce cas. Vous feriez mieux de vous endormir Takeshi-san, Vous aurez une journée chargée avec votre père demain.

-Je vais t'accompagner dans ta maison, décida Yamamoto. Après ce que tu viens de me dire...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, il ne se passera rien. C'est juste une impression...

-Mais je veux être avec toi si jamais tu n'arrives pas à...

-J'insiste. De toutes façons, Gokudera-san sera avec moi et peut-être Hibari-san également. Je vous promets que si je ne me sens pas bien, je sortirai de ma maison et nous irons vous voir au restaurant de votre père. Mais je ne veux surtout pas vous priver de votre temps avec Yamamoto-san si jamais tout se passait bien.

Yamamoto regarda les traits de l'enfant et ne remarquant aucune hésitation dans son regard, il soupira :

-Très bien, si c'est ce que tu veux...

-Merci, Takeshi-san, sourit Tsuna avant de sortir de la chambre. Je vais vous laisser. Bonne nuit.

-A toi aussi, Tsuna.

* * *

Gokudera regarda d'un œil torve autour de lui, cherchant désespérément la silhouette qui le ferait sortir de ce cauchemar. Quand il l'aperçut enfin, un sourire vint fleurir ses lèvres et il agita le bras avant de se précipiter vers le groupe dont faisait parti sa cible.

-Tsunayoshi-sama ! s'exclama-t-il une fois arrivé à hauteur du groupe. Comment allez-vous ?

-Gokudera-san, sourit Tsuna d'un air amusé, cela ne fait même pas deux jours que nous ne nous sommes pas vus...

Si Gokudera se rendit compte du sourire lumineux que lui adressa le plus jeune, il ne montra pas sa surprise mais son sourire s'élargit. Mukuro, quant à lui, haussa un sourcil avant de se tourner vers Chrome qui hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Lambo bailla tandis que Hibari ferma les yeux avec son habituel grognement.

-Peu importe, c'est déjà trop, déclara l'argenté.

-Gokudera-san, rit Tsuna, en secouant la tête, avant de se tourner vers Mukuro qui eut un sourire moqueur aux paroles de l'enfant. Merci beaucoup à vous deux. Cette maison veut dire beaucoup pour moi.

-Oya, oya, te voilà avec une dette envers moi, mon cher Tsunayoshi. Kufufu... Tu sais très bien que je ne fais rien gratuitement...

-La ferme, tête d'ananas ! Nous nous en doutons, Tsunayoshi-sama... s'exclama Gokudera, en cherchant dans ses poches avant d'en ressortir un trousseau de quatre clé et de les tendre à l'enfant. Tenez, les voici.

Mais ce ne fut pas Tsuna qui les prit mais Hibari.

-Enfoiré ! Qu'est-ce que tu...

-Si jamais il venait à Sawada Iemitsu l'idée d'inspecter la maison par une équipe de professionnels pour être alerte en cas d'intrusion, il vaut que ce soit nos empreintes qui soient découvertes, que plutôt celle de l'herbivore... expliqua calmement Hibari.

-Oh... je vois, comprit Gokudera en baissant ses poings. Vous êtes d'accord avec ça, Tsunayoshi-sama ?

-Pas vraiment, grimaça Tsuna. Si jamais Sawada-san apprenait que vous êtes venus dans la maison et que vous avez donc volé les clés pour y entrer, il saura que ça aurait été pour moi... Sawada-san n'est pas idiot. Et vous serez obligé de me protéger de sa colère... Mais c'est la seule condition à laquelle Hibari-san tenait pour que je puisse y aller, alors j'ai accepté.

-Iemitsu ne le découvrira pas, assura le possesseur de la flamme de la Tempête.

Pour seule réponse, Tsuna lui offrit un sourire, n'osant pas lui que c'était du chef du CEDEF dont il parlait. Malgré son attitude qu'ils méprisaient, cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il était un mauvais boss.

-Où sont les autres ? demanda alors Mukuro.

-Ryohei Sasagawa est parti rendre visite à ses parents ce matin. Il a dit qu'il rejoindrait Tsuna au milieu de la journée. Et Yamamoto Takeshi aide son père à son restaurant de sushi.

-Pourquoi cet enfoiré...

-Doucement, Gokudera-san, calma Tsuna. C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de passer un peu de temps avec son père.

-Mais et vous...

-Vous êtes avec moi, c'est déjà beaucoup pour juste me surveiller, sourit Tsuna avec confiance.

-Si vous le dîtes...

-Herbivore, tu veux qu'on y aille maintenant ?

-Allons d'abord aider Gokudera-san et Mukuro-san à déposer leur bagage à l'hôtel, remarqua l'enfant en posant son regard vers les sacs de voyage des deux adultes.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, Tsunayoshi-sama. Je peux très bien le garder toute la journée.

-Je n'en doutes pas, mais ce serait mieux que vous le laissiez, cela fera ça en moins à porter en ville. Et puis je sens que vous avez besoin de vous reposer du voyage. Surtout vous, Gokudera-san...

Tsuna jeta un coup d'œil aux cernes qui s'étaient développées sous les yeux de l'argenté, avant de reprendre :

-Vous n'avez pas dormi, Gokudera-san ?

-Avec le psychopathe à côté de moi ? renifla Gokudera.

-Oya oya, insinuerais-tu que tu serais vulnérable en dormant ?

-Je dis que quand tu dors tu es encore plus psychopathe que conscient !

-Kufufufu... Vraiment ? Je ne m'en suis jamais aperçu. Kufufufu...

Mais un sourire ravi et moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers la sortie du bâtiment.

-Je suis certain, qu'il le fait exprès... grommela Gokudera dans sa barbe.

Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de compatir pour l'adulte aux cheveux argentés.

Une fois arrivés à l'hôtel sous les jérémiades de Lambo qui se plaignait car il aurait pu rester à l'hôtel pour dormir s'il avait su qu'ils allaient y revenir, avant de se taire sous le regard froid de Hibari, Gokudera prit possession de sa chambre et s'y endormit un moment. Deux heures après tard, il était réveillé et affirmait être assez en forme pour accompagner Tsuna dans la maison de sa famille. Tsuna voyant que l'homme ne s'était pas autant reposé qu'il lui fallait, essaya de le convaincre de se rendormir, qu'il n'était pas obligé de venir avec eux, mais Gokudera insista et Tsuna accepta de mauvaise grâce qu'il les accompagne. Même s'il était heureux que le demi-japonais vienne avec eux, il se sentant horriblement coupable qu'il ne prenne pas plus de repos. Mukuro et Chrome décidèrent de ne pas venir. Ne connaissant aucunement la mère de Tsunayoshi, ils estimèrent qu'ils n'avaient pas leur place et partirent vers Kokuyo Land où les subordonnés de Mukuro les attendaient. Par contre, Reborn, lui, apparut de nul part alors qu'il se trouvait dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôtel, les attendant avant de leur annoncer qu'il venait avec eux. Tsuna haussa un sourcil interrogateur devant cette décision, son tuteur n'ayant jamais émis l'envie de l'accompagner à sa maison. Mais il ne prononça aucune parole et ils se mirent alors tous en route.

Vers le milieu de la journée, ils se retrouvèrent devant la maison Sawada. Tsuna promena son regard sur la moindre partie de la façade extérieure.

Clairement laissée à l'abandon, la maison autrefois pleine de vie renvoyait maintenant une teinte terne. Certaines gouttières situées sur les façades de la maison semblaient bouchées car la pluie tombée de la nuit précédente arrivait à s'échapper là où les plaques de PVC étaient censées être renforcées. Les volets étaient tous fermés et l'herbe qui composait le jardin envahissait maintenant toute l'entrée de la résidence Sawada, passant entre les dalles, et arrivant à la hauteur des hanches de Tsuna. Même le mur qui séparait la maison de celle des voisins n'était pas épargné des mauvaises herbes. Certains murs de la maison semblaient avoir été tagués puis repeints, cachant ainsi leur signification. Le système de sèche-linge que Nana Sawada utilisait autrefois était maintenant dans un sale état, les poteaux se penchant clairement et les barres qui permettaient d'y poser les linges à sécher avaient disparus.

Tsuna soupira et s'avança vers la maison, suivi de près par les trois adultes et l'adolescent. Une fois arrivé devant la porte, Hibari passa devant Tsuna et sortant le double des clés ramenés par Gokudera, l'introduisit dans la serrure. Il la fit tourner dans la serrure jusqu'à qu'un grand claquement sourd se fit entendre. Il ressortit alors la clé et tourna la poignée, ouvrant de ce fait la porte. Hibari jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'intérieur avant de s'écarter pour laisser passer Tsuna. Celui-ci hésita une seconde sentant de nouveau cette impression se réveiller, le poussant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait tandis que son Hyper-Intuition, elle, le retenait quelque peu. Néanmoins, Tsuna ne voulait pas faire machine arrière. Pas après que Gokudera et Mukuro ait pris des risques pour obtenir ces clés. Il entra à l'intérieur.

Les pièces de la maison étaient plongées dans le noir mais Tsuna se demandait bien pourquoi il en avait pensé autrement... La maison n'avait plus été habitée depuis plus d'une dizaine d'années. Jamais personne n'aurait pensé à venir s'occuper d'une maison et à l'aérer, surtout si la dernière personne à y avoir vécu s'était suicidée. De plus, les gens étaient pour la plupart superstitieux : sans doute pensait-il que le fantôme de Nana Sawada devait hanter les lieux, attendant toujours son enfant... Tsuna ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était insensible à ce genre d'histoire : sa raison lui disait le contraire, mais sa sensibilité et sa compassion voulait croire à ces fabulations d'esprits torturés par leur mort ou de leur vivant. Raisonnement contradictoire il le savait, mais il était aussi certain d'une chose : il était impossible pour sa mère de hanter sa propre maison. Car si elle s'était vraiment suicidée pour la raison qu'elle ne pouvait plus attendre son fils pourquoi reviendrait-elle sous forme d'esprit pour l'attendre ? Ce serait illogique.

Hibari s'avança vers le mur, puis quelque instants plus tard, la lumière inonda le hall d'entrée. Tsuna adressa un regard interrogateur à l'adulte, surpris du fait qu'il y ait encore de l'électricité. Hibari surprit ce regard mais se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de s'enfoncer dans le couloir. Tsuna leva la tête vers Gokudera qui se pencha vers lui pour répondre à sa question silencieuse.

-Les parents de Hibari sont de riches propriétaires terriens. Ils possèdent pratiquement toute la ville de Namimori. C'est eux qui ont fait en sorte que votre maison reste en état pour les jours où le chef du CEDEF revenait. En temps normal, il n'y a pas de courant électrique mais Hibari a demandé à ce que l'électricité soit remise pour la journée.

-La famille de Hibari-san ?

-Oui.

Tsuna eut un petit sourire :

-Il faudra que je la remercie alors...

-Je ne vous le conseille pas, grimaça Gokudera. Les parents de cet asocial de préfet sont... spéciaux...

-Comme Hibari ?

-Non, répondit Lambo à la place de l'argenté. En un sens, Hibari est pire qu'eux...

-Mais cela ne veut pas non plus que ce sont des gens très agréable, termina Gokudera.

Tsuna eut un léger rire, qu'il tenta de dissimuler afin de ne pas attirer l'attention de l'ancien préfet de discipline. Puis, une fois qu'il fut calmé, il se dirigea vers la pièce la plus proche : la cuisine. Elle n'avait pas changé, mais une chose parut bizarre à Tsuna avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il manquait. Il n'y avait aucune vaisselle, aucun plat sur le feu. Tout était bien rangé dans les étagères. Tsuna se souvenait de sa mère comme une grande cuisinière et peu importe le moment de la journée, Tsuna pouvait être sûr que sa mère avait quelque chose sur le feu, soit pour les repas, soit juste pour préparer quelque chose pour le plaisir de son fils soit pour son plaisir à elle. Alors même si la cuisine ne semblait pas dérangée, la fine couche de poussière qui s'était posée sur les meubles et sur la table en milieu de la pièce, ainsi que le manque de vie dans la pièce, lui témoignaient que ce n'était pas la cuisine dont il se souvenait. Le cœur légèrement lourd et sans dire un mot aux adultes qui l'avaient vu se tenir immobile sur le pas de la pièce avant de faire demi-tour, il se dirigea vers une autre pièce de vie.

C'était la même chose pour le salon. Plongée dans le noir, une fine couche de poussière sur les meubles, la pièce était bien rangée... _Enfin presque_, rectifia Tsuna en avançant vers l'endroit où le canapé se trouvait. Sur la table basse du salon, Tsuna put voir des morceaux de papiers roulés en boule ou déchirés. Sur certains qui se trouvaient par terre, en dessous du meuble Tsuna put identifier des bribes d'images. Un tabouret dont Tsuna n'avait jamais remarqué la présence quand il était jeune avait été poussé près du mur, tandis que le bout d'une corde épaisse tombait légèrement au milieu du plafond. Soudain, Tsuna comprit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. C'était sûrement la pièce dans laquelle sa mère avait mis fin à ses jours. Gokudera dût en venir aux mêmes conclusions. Mais ce fut Hibari qui parla :

-Les policiers et les ambulanciers ont essayé de ranger avoir trouvé le corps de Nana Sawada.

-A moins que ce ne soit Iemitsu, cracha Gokudera. Par contre ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi certains objets comme le tabouret et la corde ont été rangé tandis que ces petits bouts de papiers ne le soient pas... Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'ils ont pas essayé de les analyser ?

-Pourquoi l'auraient-ils fait ? bailla Lambo. Elle s'était suicidée, non ? Il y avait pas besoin de chercher plus loin...

-Crétin ! s'écria Gokudera en le frappant du poing.

-Mais quoi ?

-Dis pas ça comme ça devant Tsunayoshi-sama !

Mais Tsuna ne fit pas attention aux adultes et ramassa les quelques bout d'images par terre afin d'identifier leur nature. Il comprit que c'étaient des morceaux de photos. Il reconnut le visage de Iemitsu Sawada souriant. Curieux, Tsuna essaya de rassembler les morceaux de photos. Certains morceaux manquaient et d'autres appartenaient à d'autre photos vraisemblablement mais il finit par reconnaître la photo. Hibari et Gokudera se penchèrent sur le résultat, ayant attendu que l'enfant finisse, comprenant ce qu'il avait essayé de faire. Reborn avait croisé les bras et regardait par-dessus l'épaule des deux jeunes adultes, tandis que Lambo s'était assis aux côtés de Tsuna à même le sol. Ce fut ce dernier qui prit la parole.

-Une photo... de mariage ?

Tsuna acquiesça lentement, regardant toujours la photo de mariage de Iemitsu et Nana Sawada. Iemitsu était dans sa tenue d'ouvrier orange, descendue jusqu'à ses hanches, et d'un T-shirt sans manches blanc, un casque d'ouvrier sur sa tête et ses grandes bottes marrons. Il souriait mystérieusement, tandis que sa femme, Nana se tenait à ses côtés, habillée d'une splendide et grande robe blanche, ses cheveux maintenus en un chignon, sa frange lâchée sur son front. Elle souriant simplement à l'objectif mais ses yeux reflétaient tout le bonheur qu'elle ressentait.

-C'est quoi cette tenue ? s'étonna Gokudera.

-Avant que je ne sache que Iemitsu était dans la mafia, c'est-à dire avant mon enlèvement, Nana-san m'avait toujours dit qu'il était un ouvrier, travaillait dans l'industrie du pétrole ou un truc comme ça et qu'il devait travailler dans d'autres pays, très loin et que c'était pour ça qu'il ne revenait pas souvent à la maison.

-Un mensonge, déclara Hibari.

-Il était bien obligé, déclara Tsuna en levant les yeux vers lui. Il n'allait tout de même pas lui dire qu'il faisait partie de la mafia, ça lui aurait causé des soucis.

-Mais, intervint Lambo, pourquoi ta mère a-t-elle déchiré cette photo ? C'est bien elle qui l'a fait non ?

-Je suppose... souffla Tsuna alors que son regard revenait vers la photo.

Pourquoi sa mère aurait-elle déchirée une telle photo ? Il se souvenait du moment où sa mère avait retrouvé cette photo avant qu'il ne soit enlevé. Elle avait cru qu'elle l'avait perdue, mais elle avait été tellement soulagée et heureuse en retombant dessus, qu'elle n'avait fait que parler de ce jour ô si plein de joie pour elle à son fils. Elle l'avait aussitôt encadrée de nouveau et avait déclaré que c'était quelque chose de très précieuse pour elle. Et Tsuna avait pris ses paroles aux sérieux le jour où,un chat à la fourrure orange, qui était entré dans leur maison par inadvertance, était monté sur la commode et, dans sa hâte pour s'enfuir, avait renversé le cadre. Le cadre s'était brisé, et les tessons de verres avaient déchirés la photo. Nana avait fait comme si c'était rien et, à l'aide de scotch avait recollé les deux morceaux. Aujourd'hui, sur la photo là où aurait dû se trouver ce bout de scotch, il ne restait plus qu'une longue traînée blanche, entre les deux époux. Le regard de Tsuna se troubla.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose... déclara-t-il si bas que les personnes dans la salle l'entendirent à peine.

-Tsuna ? appela Reborn, tandis que Gokudera et Lambo lançaient un regard surpris à l'enfant.

L'interpellé se redressa brusquement surprenant les autres personnes dans la pièce. Hibari releva un sourcil interrogateur.

-Je vais en haut, déclara Tsuna pour toutes explications en sortant de la pièce.

Les adultes mirent quelques secondes à comprendre ce que Tsuna avait dit avant de se précipiter à sa suite dans les escaliers.

-Tsunayoshi-sama ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Tsuna ! s'éleva la voix de Reborn par-dessus celle de Gokudera. Est-ce ton Hyper-Intuition ?

L'enfant se stoppa en haut des marches aux mots de Reborn. Les yeux de Gokudera s'ouvrirent en grand. Ceux de Hibari se froncèrent, méfiants. Lambo déglutit, tandis que Reborn se retint de soupirer.

-Tsuna, demanda une nouvelle fois Reborn plus calmement en s'adressant au dos de l'enfant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle te dit ?

Tsuna sembla hésiter avant de prendre la parole :

-Je... c'est... confus...

-Comment ça confus ? s'inquiéta Gokudera. Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ?

-Rien...

-Comment ça ?

-Il ne va rien se passer... concrètement... avoua Tsuna en se tourna à demi vers eux, dévoilant ainsi son regard perdu et incertain. Je ne sais pas... C'est la première fois que ça arrive...

-Que veux-tu dire par il ne va rien se passer ? interrogea Hibari.

-C'est la vérité... Mais... je crois... que ça dépend de moi... J'ai l'impression que je vais comprendre bientôt quelque chose qui ne va pas me plaire... mais alors pas du tout.

Un silence s'installa aux mots de l'enfant. Gokudera adressa un regard inquiet à Reborn, alors que Lambo déclara :

-Mais... mais alors peut-être qu'il ne vaudrait mieux pas aller plus loin et s'en aller, non ?

Tsuna secoua la tête aux paroles de l'adolescent. Les yeux de Reborn étincelèrent sous l'ombre de son fedora.

-Tsuna... commença-t-il.

-Non, Reborn. Je veux savoir. J'ai accepté de devenir le futur boss afin de pouvoir comprendre... pour ne pas être une simple cible mouvante qui ne saurait pas ce qui se passe autour de lui. C'est pareil aujourd'hui. Je refuse de fuir. Je dois savoir ce qui s'est passé exactement.

-Tsunayoshi-sama... souffla Gokudera.

Reborn ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose quand un cri provenant du rez de chaussée, lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

-OHE ! VOUS ETES LA A L'EXTREME?!

Tout le monde sursauta et une grande partie d'entre eux placèrent leurs mains sur leurs pauvres oreilles. Hibari ne fit que grimacer, tandis que Reborn laissa passer un « Tch ! » agacé entre ses lèvres. Ils se tournèrent tous vers le début de l'escalier en contrebas. Quelques secondes plus tard, Ryohei apparut. Il leva ses yeux gris vers l'étage et les vit tous à le regarder plus ou moins ennuyé par son volume sonore.

-HOO ! VOUS ETES TOUS LA A L'EXTREME !

-LA FERME, TETE DE GAZON ! cria encore plus fort Gokudera qui ne supportait déjà plus que l'homme hurle. TU TE PRENDS POUR QUI A CRIER COMME CA ?!

-Gokudera-san, Ryohei-san... Calmez-vous voyons ! tenta de calmer Tsuna. Vous criez aussi fort l'un que l'autre, là...

-Désolé, Tsunayoshi-sama.

-Oh, désolé, Tsuna ! rit Ryohei en les rejoignant.

-Ne rigole pas !

-Et vous faîtes quoi à attendre comme ça à l'extrême devant les escaliers ? s'étonna Ryohei.

-Ah nous...

-Nous allions continuer la visite, sourit Tsuna en interrompant Lambo. Vous vous joignez à nous, Ryohei-san ?

L'interpellé sourit et s'exclama :

-Je suis extrêmement là pour ça !

-Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un idiot bruyant comme toi ! répliqua Gokudera. Tu pouvais rester là où t'étais !

-Mais j'avais dit que j'accompagnerais Tsuna à l'extrême... répondit Ryohei d'un ton interrogateur. Je ne comprend pas.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Ryohei-san, vous êtes le bienvenu ici, rassura Tsuna en s'approchant d'une porte avant de la remarquer.

Il essaya par habitude d'actionner le mécanisme, mais la porte lui résista.

-Ah...

-Herbivore, gronda Hibari, en montrant le trousseau de clés dans sa main.

-Désolé, Hibari-san, sourit Tsuna penaud, j'avais oublié...

Hibari gronda et glissa la clé correspondante dans la serrure. Gokudera se tourna vers Tsuna.

-Où cette porte conduit-elle ?

-C'est ma chambre, sourit Tsuna.

-Votre chambre ?

-Oui, mais elle doit être assez enfantine... déclara le fils de Nana, gêné. J'avais sept ou huit ans quand on l'a décorée avec ma mère...

-Peu importe, sourit Gokudera. Je me réjouis de voir dans quel ambiance vous dormiez étant jeune...

-Ce n'était qu'une chambre...

Un petit clic les firent se tourner vers la porte. Hibari actionna la poignée et ouvrit la porte.

-Teme ! s'exclama Gokudera, tu n'as pas le droit... !

-Herbivore, appela Hibari en jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la chambre.

-Que se passe-t-il, Hibari-san ? demanda Tsuna, inquiet au ton froid de l'adulte.

Hibari se décala, laissant Tsuna entrer dans la pièce. Tsuna sentit son sang se glacer en voyant l'étendue des dégâts.

La pièce était sens dessus dessous. Les meubles avaient été détruits. Sa bibliothèque où il avait rangé autrefois les quelques livres que sa mère lui avait offert pour ses anniversaires, espérant qu'un jour son fils se mette à la lecture, était à terre, les différents panneaux de verre brisés. Les pages des dits livres, qu'ils n'avaient jamais réussi à lire et dont il n'aura plus jamais l'occasion de le faire, étaient déchirées, les couvertures jonchant le sol. Les pieds de son bureau avaient été cassés, mettant le meuble au sol, les tiroirs avaient été retirés et, selon toutes évidences, jetés à travers la pièce, répandant leur contenu sur le sol de l'ancienne chambre. Les volets étaient fermés mais les vitres avaient aussi été cassées projetant des éclats de verre sur le sol en dessous et sur la partie qui séparait la vitre du volet. Le dossier de sa chaise de bureau à roulette avait été retiré du reste. Les draps du lit avaient été déchirés et son oreiller éventré, laissant son duvet de plume se répandre sur la moquette encore intacte. Le matelas avait aussi été détruit, de grandes marques, faîte d'après ce que Tsuna avait pu voir, par un couteau ou une lame, laissaient sortir des gonds.

Le regard de Tsuna fit le tour de la pièce, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Il fit quelques pas. Il finit par marcher sur quelque chose qui craqua quand son pied se posa dessus. Il retira son appui pour remarquer une de ses nombreuses consoles que sa mère lui avait offerte un Noël. Il la prit, constatant les dégâts. Mais il se rendit bien vite compte que le simple fait d'avoir marché dessus n'aurait pas fait autant de dégâts. La console de jeu était bonne pour la poubelle.

-Tsunayoshi-sama ?

Tsuna se tourna vers Gokudera, lui lançant un regard perdu.

-Je comprends pas... Je ne l'ai pas laissée comme ça...

-Et d'après les rapports de police quand ils ont fouillé la maison, elle n'était pas non plus comme ça à ce moment-là... révéla Hibari. Quelqu'un l'a sûrement dévasté après la mort de Nana Sawada.

-Vous pensez que Iemitsu-san aurait... commença Lambo, horrifié par l'état de la pièce.

-Ce bâtard... gronda Gokudera, alors que Tsuna s'approchait de son ancien lit. Il ne respecte donc rien ?! Je vous jure que si jamais je le vois, je lui fracasse sa tronche !

-On sera deux dans ce cas, tête de poulpe ! s'écria Ryohei, les sourcils froncés.

-Il n'y a aucune preuve que ce soit cet herbivore, déclara Hibari.

-Je rêve ! Tu prends la défense de ce bâtard ? Je te signale que la porte était fermée et que les seules clés sont celles que possèdent cet enfoiré !

-Justement, déclara Reborn en lui lançant un regard froid. Il ne devrait exister qu'un seul trousseau de clés. Et tu penses vraiment que si on lui dit qu'on a vu l'état de la chambre de Tsuna alors que les seules clés sont sensés ne pas avoir quittées son bureau ? Il saura que nous sommes venus ici et toutes ces précautions n'auront servi à rien. Réfléchis un peu Gokudera !

Gokudera se tut sous la remontrance de l'hitman.

-Tsuna ? appela alors la voix de Lambo, sortant les quatre mafieux de leur conversation. Tout va bien ?

Tsuna se tourna vers eux, étreignant une peluche, qui avait subi le même sort que l'oreiller.

-Tsuna... continua Lambo en regarda un coup d'œil à la peluche qui avait autrefois eut la forme d'un lion. C'est...

Tsuna pinça ses lèvres avant de répondre.

-Ma mère me l'avait offert une ou deux semaines avant que je ne disparaisse... Je... Je la voyais toujours dans la vitrine d'un magasin... Je voulais tellement l'avoir mais je n'avais jamais osé la demander... Et puis un jour je l'ai retrouvée sur mon lit. J'étais... j'étais tellement content ! Elle avait remarqué que je voulais ce lion et, juste pour me faire plaisir, sans qu'il n'y ait une occasion particulière, elle me l'avait offert...

Tsuna soupira avant de serrer la peluche contre son cœur. Plus que la peluche, c'était l'amour de sa mère qu'il tentait par-dessus tout de serrer contre lui. Quand il avait compris que sa mère s'était rendu compte des regard intenses qu'il adressait à la peluche dans la vitrine à chaque fois qu'ils passaient devant, il avait eu la chaude sensation qu'il n'était pas seul et que sa mère le surveillerait toujours. Et maintenant sa mère était morte et le dernier cadeau qu'elle lui avait fait, comme tous les autres, était en miette.

Résigné, Tsuna déposa la peluche irréparable sur le lit éventré et, avec un grand soupir rejoignit les adultes, la tête basse.

-N'empêche... déclara Ryohei alors que Hibari claquait la porte sur le spectacle désolant qu'était la chambre de Tsuna. Iemitsu-san doit t'en vouloir extrêmement pour avoir fait ça... Tu sais pourquoi, Tsuna ?

Gokudera se retint de couper la parole à l'adulte aux cheveux blanc. Lui aussi se posait des questions. Ils savaient tous que Iemitsu l'avait renié et qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de le recommander à la place de boss des Vongola, le considérant comme un imposteur, mais jamais l'enfant ne leur avait expliqué pourquoi. Gokudera avait compris que Reborn et le Nona savaient, mais ceux-ci avait refusé de leur révéler, déclarant que c'était à Tsuna de le faire. Cependant celui-ci avait refusé de leur en parler à son tour. Ils avaient respecté son choix mais n'avait pas perdu l'espoir qu'ils apprennent un jour la vérité.

Tsuna soupira à la question du boxeur avant de lâcher.

-Il l'a sûrement fait pour se venger...

-Se venger ? répéta Gokudera. Mais de quoi, Tsunayoshi-sama ?

-Il me tient pour responsable du suicide de Nana... Il me l'a dit la dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé. Sans doute a-t-il détruit ma chambre peu après qu'elle ne se suicide, par colère.

-Mais tu n'étais pas là... remarqua Ryohei.

-Mais Nana s'est suicidée car elle n'en pouvait plus de m'attendre. Je n'aurais jamais pensé par contre qu'il me détestait à ce point par contre...

Personne ne sut quoi dire aux mots de l'enfant. Tsuna soupira une nouvelle fois.

-Peut-être... peut-être que je me fais des illusions... Sawada-san ne reviendrait jamais sur sa parole...

-Tsunayoshi-sama, Est-ce que vous espériez que Iemitsu vous accepte de nouveau comme son fils ?

Tsuna ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder le sol. Il allait ouvrir la bouche quand la voix de l'argenté retentit, profondément sérieuse.

-Ça ne me plaît pas...

Tsuna leva la tête pour croiser le regard bouillonnant de Gokudera :

-Je ne conteste pas votre idée... qui sait peut-être cela se fera-t-il et je l'espère pour vous, mais moi je ne lui accorderait pas ma confiance comme ça, je veux que vous le sachiez. Cet homme vous a déjà fait trop de mal pour que je le laisse passer sans rien faire !

Sans en avoir pleinement conscience, Lambo et Ryohei acquiescèrent, se rappelant sans mal dans quel état avait été Tsuna après que son père soit venu mettre les points sur les "i". Hibari se contenta de croiser les bras et ferma les yeux, patientant pour que cette stupide discussion s'arrête d'elle-même. Tsuna eut un petit sourire face à l'honnêteté de Gokudera.

-Merci, Gokudera.

-Hein, je...

-Je vous suis vraiment reconnaissant de vous avoir à mes côtés, sourit l'enfant.

Il y eut un blanc dans lequel les cinq mafieux regardaient Tsuna d'un air hébété. Celui-ci sembla alors se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Gêné, il se détourna et déclara un peu trop rapidement :

-Finissons la visite, que nous puissions rejoindre les autres à l'hôtel !

Il marcha vers l'une des dernières pièces de la maison, tandis que ses pensées se chamboulaient dans sa tête.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire ça ? Et d'une façon aussi naturel en plus ! Il savait qu'il avait pensé chaque mot qu'il avait prononcé et cela faisait bien plusieurs mois qu'il avait voulu les dire à l'argenté qui s'était toujours tenu à ses côtés depuis qu'ils s'étaient entraidé à la ville de Corleone. Mais il n'avait jamais su comment les dire depuis deux ans et voilà qu'il arrivait comme ça sans prévenir à le dire ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

Il le sentait... Depuis qu'il était arrivé au Japon, il arrivait à dire plus de choses, qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé à dire avant. Il sentait que ce masque qui lui répugnait de mettre tout le temps en Italie, ce masque qu'il s'était forgé à force de conviction afin de protéger Gokudera et les autres, s'effritait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il restait au Japon. Était-ce inévitable ? Pourtant il en trouvait qu'une seule réponse : il se sentait bien. Le fait d'être loin de la mafia, loin de l'Italie, berceau de cette communauté, le fait que la ville de Namimori soit restée ce paradis perdu au milieu de ce monde de fou, grâce entre autre à la protection de Hibari, l'avait revigoré, l'avait ramené des années en arrière, avant qu'il ne sache qu'il soit l'héritier d'une famille mafieuse, avant qu'il ne comprenne que les autres familles voudront s'en prendre à lui, que Gokudera et les autres seraient prêts à se sacrifier pour lui... ou pour le futur des Vongola.

Non... le regard que lui avait adressé Gokudera, quelques instant plus tôt, n'était pas pour l'héritier des Vongola, il avait été adressé à lui. Gokudera ne s'était pas inquiété de sa sécurité, mais de son état ! Et maintenant que Tsuna y pensait, l'argenté s'était déjà inquiété maintes fois de son état... Était-ce possible que l'argenté s'inquiétait pour lui comme s'il était un membre de leur fam...

Non ! Ce n'était pas possible... Il... Il n'était qu'un gamin, faible, ignorant, incapable et pleurnichard. Et malgré tous les entraînements qu'il endurait il n'arrivait pas à devenir aussi fort qu'il le voudrait... Reborn lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas augmenter ses entraînements quand Tsuna était venu le lui demander en ne remarquant plus de progression dans ses entraînements. Il lui avait dit que son corps était encore trop jeune et qu'il devrait attendre un peu que son corps se développe, pour que l'entraînement soit changé. Même ça... même pour protéger ceux qui le protégeait, il n'arrivait pas à devenir plus fort. Il se sentait vraiment nul... **inutile**... **incapable**... Oui, Iemitsu Sawada avait raison : il était un incapable.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il se trouva devant la porte qu'il cherchait et une nouvelle fois il voulut actionner la poignée. Mais alors qu'il allait refermer ses doigts sur celle-ci, ses doigts s'arrêtèrent tandis qu'il écarquilla les yeux, sentant l'alarme résonner plus fortement dans sa tête.

Tsuna déglutit et se tourna vers le groupe qui l'avait suivi sans un mot. En voyant le regard alarmé de l'enfant, ils voulurent lui demander ce qui n'allait pas quand Tsuna prit la parole avant eux.

-C'est ici... La réponse... ce dont mon Hyper Intuition veut me prévenir... se trouve ici. Même... je sais maintenant où elle se trouve exactement.

Les adultes scrutèrent la porte.

-Hibari-san, appela Tsuna, attirant l'attention de l'ancien préfet de discipline, pouvez-vous ouvrir la porte ?

Voyant la demande suppliante dans les yeux caramels de l'enfant, Hibari finit par sortir son trousseau de clés une nouvelle fois et inséra la clé. Il ouvrit la porte révélant une chambre coquette, bien que plongée dans le noir. Une fois que l'adulte eut allumé la lumière, tous purent entrer dans la pièce, comportant plusieurs meuble, une penderie et un lit assez grand pour deux personnes.

-Herbivore...

-C'est la chambre de ma mère, répondit Tsuna avant de se diriger sans hésitation vers le côté droit de la tête de lit.

-Tsuna, tu penses que ta mère aurait pu laisser un message ?

-Oui, souffla Tsuna en repoussant les draps et l'oreiller.

-C'est absurde, déclara Hibari. Les forces de l'ordre ont fouillé toute la maison. Et ils n'ont rien trouvé.

-Il ne me semble pas pas que les policiers vivaient depuis des années avec ma mère, Hibari-san, répliqua Tsuna en repoussant le plus qu'il pouvait le matelas.

Une fois cette tâche accomplie, il tâta le sommier et mit un peu plus de force à un certain endroit. Quelques secondes après un petit panneau du bois se désinstalla, tombant. Tsuna faillit être emporté dans son élan mais réussit à se rattraper de justesse sous le regard médusé des adultes en voyant une trappe faire son apparition sous le lit du couple des Sawada. Tsuna chercha à l'aveugle pendant un instant à l'intérieur du trou béant, sa main tâtonnant tous les recoins de la cavité. Enfin son visage s'illumina en agrippant quelque chose.

-Je l'ai.

Il ressortit son bras, découvrant alors ce qu'il avait trouvé.

-Une lettre ? s'exclama Lambo, interdit.

-Ça, c'est extrême, Tsuna ! se réjouit Ryohei.

-Dame-Tsuna, comment le savais-tu ? demanda Reborn faisant levant la tête de Tsuna, tandis que Hibari rejoignait le lit et plongea son propre bras dans la trappe pour vérifier ce qu'il pourrait y trouver..

-Ma mère avait l'habitude de cacher des petits objets qui lui étaient précieux... Parfois je la voyais même mettre de l'argent de côté. Elle disait que si jamais on avait un coup dur, au moins on saurait qu'il y aurait de l'argent ici.

-Et il y est encore, déclara Hibari, la moitié de son bras dans la trappe.

Tsuna acquiesça, regarda alors l'écriture fine de sa mère.

_Pour mon Tsu-kun._

Tsuna resta interdit. La dernière lettre de Nana lui était adressé ! Il lui fallut quelque minutes pour s'en convaincre sans vraiment y croire avant de décacheter l'enveloppe et de sortir deux feuilles soigneusement pliées. L'une semblait être une sorte de document officiel, sur lequel il ne s'attarda pas, son regard étant attiré par la longue lettre que semblait lui avoir écrite sa mère.

_ Tsu-kun,_

_Si tu lis ces lettres, c'est que je suis déjà partie..._

_Oh Tsu-kun... Si tu savais combien je suis heureuse de savoir que j'avais raison. Je savais que tu reviendrais un jour ou l'autre. Tu dois me penser bien stupide à te dire ça, alors que c'est moi qui vais partir. Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin, mon Tsu-kun, je veux que tu le saches. Je ne veux pas que tu doutes tes sentiments de ta mère, mon fils, mon si petit..._

_Malgré ça, j'ai décidé d'en finir. Tu dois te demander pourquoi... Mais je préfère d'abord te parler d'autre chose pour commencer, tu veux bien ?_

_Je n'ose même pas penser à ce que tu as dû ressentir en revenant dans cette maison si vide. Moi-même, je me sens tellement seule et triste depuis que tu as été enlevé mon Tsu-kun. J'espère au moins que tu n'y es pas venu seul. Je ne veux même pas imaginer que tu puisses y arpenter ces couloirs si sombres, sans que quelqu'un ne puisse t'y accompagner. Mais je sais que tu es fort, Tsu-kun, tout au fond de toi, je sais que tu es fort. _

_Tu seras sans doute inquiet quand tu apprendras ma mort. Tu seras aussi très triste. Quel genre de fils ne pourrait pas pleurer sa mère en apprenant sa mort ?Pleurer pour un être cher est normal, Tsu-kun..._

Tsuna sentit les larmes piquer ses yeux. Impuissant il les laissa couler, sous le regard résigné des adultes. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit de sa mère et continua sa lecture.

_... Mais je veux te rassurer : malgré tout je ne suis pas tout le temps été toute seule. J'ai pas mal de visites. Tu te souviens de Yamamoto Tsuyoshi ? Je ne sais pas dans combien de temps tu liras cette lettre, mais je veux penser que tu te souviendras de lui... Il est très aimable et très gentil et il m'a beaucoup aidé pour surmonter ton absence. Pourras-tu le remercier de tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi ? Les Hibari aussi m'ont beaucoup aidé, à leur manière. Ils peuvent être charmants... particulièrement quand on accède à leur demande. Cela fait des années qu'ils me demandent de faire quelque chose pour la maison... de repartir sur un nouveau départ... Mais je ne veux pas la quitter. Aussi ais-je décidé d'autre chose. Si cette maison représente beaucoup pour moi, elle représente aussi beaucoup pour toi... Aussi ais-je signé un contrat qui te permettrai de prendre possession de cette maison dès que tu rentrerais Tsu-kun. Le double de ce contrat se trouve dans la même lettre._

Tsuna écarquilla ses yeux remplis de larmes et jeta alors un coup d'œil plus attentif au second document qu'il avait retiré de l'enveloppe. Pour constater que sa mère avait dit vrai. Légèrement perturbé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, peu sûr de ce qu'il ressentait à cette nouvelle, il tendit d'une mouvement affable le document à Hibari tandis qu'il replongeait dans la lecture de sa lettre.

Hibari jeta un coup d'œil avant que son regard ne devint perçant. Il songea un instant à demander des informations à l'enfant, mais quand il vit qu'il était de nouveau en train de lire la lettre, il poussa un grognement.

-Hibari ? haussa un sourcil Reborn.

-Un legs. Le contra spécifie que l'herbivore a hérité de la maison au moment même où il a posé les pieds ici.

-Comment ? s'exclama Gokudera.

-La signature de Sawada Nana est authentique ainsi que celle de mes parents qui ont accepté le contrat. Sawada Iemitsu n'a plus aucun droit sur cette maison.

-Je n'ai pas tout compris mais... est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on peut lui faire payer pour la chambre de Tsuna-ni ? se réjouit Lambo.

-C'est une destruction d'une propriété privée, accorda Hibari, avec un léger sourire.

Reborn secoua doucement la tête néanmoins légèrement amusé de la façon spontanée dont les jeunes gens semblaient prendre la défense de son élève. Ryohei regarda Tsuna comme pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, mais son sourire disparut.

-Tsuna ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe à l'extrême ?

Les paroles précipitées du boxeur mirent toutes les personne présentes au sérieux, et se tournèrent vers l'enfant. Celui-ci avait les yeux écarquillés d'horreur tandis que ses pupilles semblaient lire et relire un même passage écrit dans la lettre. Sa main trouva lentement le chemin devant sa bouche et resta là, tandis que les larmes coulaient maintenant par dizaines des yeux caramels, pétrifiés par la douleur et la panique. Tsuna ne lâcha cependant pas la lettre malgré l'insistance des adultes et continuait de lire, faisant couler ses larmes encore plus. Enfin, il reposa la lettre de Nana sur le lit et s'avança pour quitter la pièce.

-Tsuna-ni ! cria Lambo en voulant se précipiter sur lui, mais ce fut curieusement Gokudera qui l'en empeêcha.

-Non, stupide bovin !

Tsuna en profita alors pour sortir de la pièce et sous le regard perçant de Hibari, se réfugia, comme un automate dans sa propre chambre détruite. La porte claqua derrière lui.

-Ahodera ! s'écria Lambo, en reprenant l'insulte qu'il réservait autrefois pour l'argenté. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé...

-Je connais cette expression, stupide bovin, répliqua Gokudera. Tsunayoshi-sama a besoin d'être seul...

-Hé, déclara Ryohei en prenant la lettre, il a laissé ça !

-Donne, je vais vous la lire, décida le demi-italien après quelques secondes de réflexions.

Ryohei ne fit aucun commentaire et la lui donna, attendant comme tout ceux de la pièce qu'il commence sa lecture. Il passa les passages du début, ainsi que parlant du contrat et commença, à voix haute :

-"_Le double de ce contrat se trouve dans la même lettre._

_Je sais ce que tu te demandes, Tsu-kun... Pourquoi voudrais-tu rester dans cette maison, alors que je vais bientôt mettre un terme à ma vie ici ? Je risque de me répéter mais je ne sais pas combien de temps se sera passé quand tu liras cette lettre. Un an ? Deux ans ? Dix ? Vingt ? Tout ce que j'espère c'est que ce sera le plus tard possible... quand tu seras plus mature... Mais je ne peux plus repousser l'échéance... et je ne peux plus garder tout ça pour moi._

_Je te connais Tsu-kun... Je suis certaine que si tu te trouvais là devant moi, tu me dirais de ne pas faire ça, de ne pas arrêter ma vie, de recommencer une autre vie, qui sait avec Iemitsu. Hélas, je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas recommencer un nouveau départ avec lui après ce qu'il t'a fait Tsu-kun !_

_Oui... je sais tout...Ça s'est passé un soir, quand il était rentré de son boulot... Il y a maintenant deux jours. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait vendre cette maison, recommencer autre chose. Mais je ne voulais pas t'oublier, je ne veux pas vendre cette maison et t'oublier. Iemitsu m'a alors ordonné de t'oublier, que de toutes façons, tu n'étais pas notre fils ! Tu penses bien que j'ai pris ta défense. J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre que tu n'étais certainement pas responsable de la mort de ton frère à sa naissance, tu n'étais qu'un nourrisson. Et que s'il t'avait laissé une chance, s'il avait essayé de te connaître, jamais il ne te traiterait comme ça. Mais il m'a ri au nez et m'a dit que s'il devait recommencer, il recommencerait. J'ai eu peur. Et je lui ai demandé des explications. Et... il m'a tout avoué..._

_Qui il était. Sa place chez la plus grande famille mafieuse. Ton destin et ton héritage. Mais aussi ce qu'il avait fait._

_Je ne l'ai d'abord pas cru... Je voulais pas croire que mon propre mari avait abandonné mon fils, mon seul fils encore en vie et l'avait laissé à la nature ! _

_Oh Tsu-kun... Peux-tu bien me pardonner ? Si seulement, si seulement je ne t'avais pas laissé seul avec lui ce jour-là ! Si seulement.. ! Si seulement j'avais ouvert un peu plus les yeux sur la haine que te vouait Iemitsu, jamais rien ne se serait passé ! Si seulement... Ma trop grande confiance envers Iemitsu t'a voué à un terrible sort. Quand j'ai demandé à Iemitsu où il t'avait laissé, il a dit qu'il ne s'en souvenait plus mais que ça n'avait plus d'importance. Que nous allions pouvoir refaire une vraie famille... _

_Je l'ai frappé._

_Je ne sais plus combien de vases, je lui ais jeté... Mais il a fini par partir en disant qu'il reviendrait plus tard, quand je serais calmée..._

_Calmée..._

_Je ne peux plus me calmer._

_J'ai voulu le dénoncer. Appeler cet homme, son patron, celui qu'il appelle le Nono, pour tout lui dire. J'ai vraiment voulu lui faire du mal... mais... Je ne pouvais pas... je ne voulais pas l'envoyer en prison._

_Je l'aime, Tsu-kun, si tu savais combien je l'aime et combien je me sens trahie ! Je ne peux en parler à personne. Ni à Tsuyoshi-san, ni aux Hibari... Si je le fais, il y a de très grandes chances pour qu'ils préviennent la police et je ne veux pas infliger ça à Iemitsu._

_Même s'il m'a trahie, même s'il m'a fait du mal, même s'il nous a fait du mal..._

_Je l'aime._

_Mais je sais que je ne supporterai plus de le voir._

_Mon pauvre fils... A cause de tout ça tu te retrouves loin de moi et qui sait peut-être en grand danger... Non je suis sûre que tu es en grand danger... Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire..._

_J'ai essayé de recoller les morceaux de notre famille, Tsu-kun. Mais j'ai échoué. Sache que tu as toujours été ma plus grande fierté Tsu-kun tu le sais ? Et pourtant même ça je l'ai perdu._

_Je ne peux pas continuer à vivre comme ça. Je ne peux pas continuer à vivre tout court._

_J'aurais tant aimé être là quand tu passeras cette porte... mais je n'en peux plus... Je suis lasse et j'ai envie que tout s'arrête._

_Je sais que tu seras déçu et triste en apprenant ma mort, mais je ne veux pas que tu culpabilises. Tu n'es en rien responsable de ma mort. Je suis seule responsable de mes actes. Iemitsu veut une nouvelle famille, mais ma seule famille est celle que Iemitsu, Ieyasu, toi et moi formons. Et même si Ieyasu n'a pas vécu très longtemps... et même si je l'ai à peine vu... et même si Iemitsu n'a pas toujours été là... et même s'il m'a menti... Tsu-kun, vous êtes ma seule famille. _

_J'ai quand même un peu l'espoir que ma mort servira à quelque chose, comme faire ouvrir les yeux d'Iemitsu, tout comme cette lettre._

_Je t'en prie, Tsu-kun, ne te morfonds pas dans ta tristesse. Je te l'ai dit : tu es fort. Je suis certaine que tu trouveras le bon chemin à suivre._

_Ta mère qui t'aime tant,_

_Nana."_

La voix de Gokudera mourut sur ses lèvres. Tous avaient retenus leur silence pendant la lecture de la lettre. Ryohei était horrifié tout comme Gokudera qui dût fermer les yeux pour échapper à ce tourbillon de colère, de tristesse qui bouillonnait au fond de lui. Hibari se détourna sèchement et sortit de la pièce. Tous savait qu'il allait voir Tsuna. Pour quoi faire ? Demander des informations plus précises... qui sait peut-être pour voir comme il prenait la nouvelle... Peu leur importait. Tsuna ne devait pas rester seul après avoir appris ça et il ne devait pas non plus avoir un troupeau à ses côtés. Aussi le laissèrent-ils aller voir Tsuna seul. Reborn abaissa son fedora cachant ses yeux qui lançaient des éclairs droit devant lui.

-Ce connard ! explosa Gokudera, faisant légèrement sursauter Lambo, est-il né idiot ou quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de tout dire comme ça à sa femme ?!

-Calme-toi Gokudera, commença Reborn. Un gardien ne devrait pas se laisser envahir par ses sentiments...

-Je ne suis pas un gardien, Reborn-san ! cria Gokudera, hors de lui. Ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi cet homme a dû se sentir obligé de tout dire à Nana Sawada ?! Est-il égoïste au point de ne pas voir dans quelle situation il met les autres autour de lui ? D'abord Tsunayoshi-sama, puis sa mère !

-Tête de poulpe, tu devrais extrêmement...

-Oh la ferme toi ! Tu veux que je te dises clairement ce que ce connard a fait ?! Il a détruit sa famille ! Il a abandonné son fils ! C'est à cause de lui si Tsunayoshi-sama s'est fait enlever, t'as pas compris ?! C'est à cause de lui si Tsunayoshi-sama a été torturé pendant un moment par la mafia ! C'est à cause de lui si tout ça s'est passé ! Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour l'oublier et se refaire une nouvelle vie ! Et après il a tout dit à sa femme. Et à cause de ses révélations cette femme a perdu tout le goût de vivre ! Elle ne s'est pas suicidée parce qu'elle n'arrivait plus à attendre son fils mais parce que son mari l'avait trahi ! Parce que celui-ci qu'elle aimait le plus au monde avait fait disparaître son deuxième et dernier enfant ! Est-ce que tu peux comprendre ce qu'elle a ressenti ?! La trahison de Iemitsu Sawada ?!

Ryohei vit avec douleur les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de Gokudera. Ils connaissaient tous la situation familiale de Gokudera, même si celui-ci ne leur en avait jamais parlé directement. Ils savaient tous que Gokudera s'était senti trahi par son père en apprenant la véritable identité de sa mère ainsi que sa mort. Et même si les explications de sa sœur, Bianchi avaient fait le clair sur cette histoire, les sentiments de l'argenté n'avaient pas changé à l'égard de la famille Gokudera, qu'il n'avait plus jamais considéré comme la sienne.

Reborn, dont la situation ne lui permettait pas d'être compréhensif, allait faire une remarque acerbe sur son comportement indigne d'un adulte et encore moins d'un mafieux, se tut en voyant Hibari revenir dans la pièce.

-L'herbivore est parti.

Cela jeta un froid dans la pièce. Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

-Parti ? répéta Lambo, incrédule. Mais où ?

-Comment on pourrait le savoir ?! s'écria Gokudera, énervé par la question du Bovino, tandis qu'une nouvelle lueur d'inquiétude brillait dans ses yeux. Hibari as-tu un moyen de...

Hibari ne l'écouta pas, cherchant quelque chose dans sa poche. Quand il la ressortit un téléphone se trouvait dans sa main, avant qu'il ne le porta à son oreille.

-Tetsuya, au rapport !

-_**Oui**_, résonna la voix du bras droit de Hibari dans l'appareil. _**Tsunayoshi est sorti de la maison il y a quelque minutes, comme vous avez pensé qu'il se passerait, Kyoya-san. Je suis en train de le suivre. Mais il est rapide...**_

-Ne le perds pas de vue. Vers où se dirige-t-il ?

**-_Je crois qu'il va vers le temple... ah, non, il vient de changer de direction... Il va vers le Takesushi._**

-Yamamoto y est non ? déclara Ryohei.

-_**Kyoya-san ?**_ appela la voix de Kusakabe.

-Hm ?

_-**Je suis désolé... je l'ai perdu de vue.**_

-Où ça ? grogna Hibari.

-_**A l'angle de la rue avant le restaurant de Yamamoto Tsuyoshi.**_

-Il semblerait que Tsuna ne veuille pas qu'on sache où il va, soupira Reborn. Avec son Hyper-Intuition, il a dû sentir que Kusakabe le suivait.

-Ne perdons pas de temps, déclara Gokudera en passant le dos de sa main sur son visage pour essuyer ses larmes et en se précipitant hors de la pièce, à la suite de Hibari, qui avait raccroché promptement au nez de son subordonné. Reborn-san, pouvez-vous utiliser Léon pour retrouver facilement Tsunayoshi-sama ?

Le tueur à gage ne répondit pas tout de suite tandis qu'ils descendaient tous les escaliers.

-Reborn-san ?

-Je ne peux pas utiliser Léon pour le moment, admit enfin l'homme au fedora.

-Comment ça ? s'écria Gokudera en stoppant sa course devant la maison des Sawada.

Pour toute réponse, Reborn glissa sa main dans sa veste pour en ressortir une sorte de glop brillant de couleur verte... avec des yeux complètement amorphe.

-Reborn-san ! s'exclama Gokudera en reconnaissant Leon. C'est...

-Depuis combien de temps est-il comme ça, Akambo ? demanda Hibari.

-Hier soir. J'ai dû annuler l'entraînement de Tsuna, pour qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte. J'ai été très surpris hier, quand j'ai reconnu la forme de Leon : Tsuna n'est pas assez entraîné pour recevoir une quelconque arme. De plus son corps et son esprit sont bien loin d'être apte à accepter une quelconque puissance. Je ne lui ai pas encore tiré une seule balle de Dernière Volonté et il n'a jamais utilisé sa flamme à part de rares fois, inconsciemment. Mais il y a autre chose...

-Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il à l'extrême ?

-Tous les élèves que j'ai eu, ont reçu leur armes par Léon, lors d'un moment fatidique. Ils ont toujours été confronté à une épreuve de vie ou de mort, où leur volonté devait s'affirmer pour recevoir leur arme. Dino Cavallone n'a pas fait exception. Quand Léon était dans cet état, il s'est retrouvé en pleine confrontation avec d'autres membres de la mafia et si sa volonté ne s'était pas manifestée, jamais il n'aurait reçu son arme et il serait mort.

Gokudera blêmit, comprenant le sous-entendu. Reborn continua :

-Je crains que Tsuna ne se retrouve lui aussi confronté à un problème majeur. Mais il a disparu. Il faut vite que nous le retrouvions avant qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose et que si jamais Léon veuille lui donner ses armes, nous soyons près de lui pour qu'il puisse les recevoir.

-Dans ce cas, répartissons-nous les tâches, nous devons quadriller la ville... décida Gokudera avant que Lambo ne l'interrompe.

-Gokudera-chi, Yamamoto-chi m'a prévenu que si jamais il se passait quelque chose à la maison des Sawada, Tsuna-ni lui avait promis d'aller le voir au Takesushi. Peut-être est-il là-bas ?

-Kusakabe n'a-t-il pas dit à l'extrême que Tsuna prenait cette direction ?

-Dans ce cas, Lambo, va voir là-bas et préviens-nous si tu le vois. Si jamais ce n'est pas le cas, préviens l'abruti de base-baller ! Peu importe qu'il prenne du bon temps avec son père, la situation est urgente. Ryohei, va vérifier le quartier où se trouve le parc. Hibari...

-Ne me donne pas d'ordre, herbivore, gronda le préfet.

Le visage de Gokudera se ferma instinctivement et avec une rapidité insoupçonnée, il empoigna le col de la chemise de Hibari. Celui-ci en voyant le geste de l'argenté fit mine de sortir ses tonfas, quand les mots sortirent de la bouche du demi-italien.

-La ferme ! Ravale ta petite fierté de carnivore ! Le moment est grave et nous n'avons pas le temps de nous battre entre nous. Je sais que c'est ta ville et que tu n'en as rien à faire de Tsunayoshi-sama, mais pour une fois je te demande de m'écouter. Il est en danger et le seul moyen qu'on le retrouve avant qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose est qu'on se coordonne ! Pas qu'on parte chacun de son côté comme on a l'habitude de faire ! On doit faire comme Coyote et les autres n'ont eu de cesse de nous répéter. On doit agir en gardiens ! Même si on ne l'est pas ! Même s'il ne nous a pas acceptés en tant que tel ! Tsunayoshi-sama est une personne chère à mes yeux et je vais tout faire pour le retrouver ! Alors, pour une fois, agis en équipe !

Un grand silence tomba, tous les regards dirigés vers Hibari qui ne pipait mot, ses tonfas à demi-sortis, et Gokudera dont les traits de colère disparaissaient progressivement de son visage ne laissant plus qu'une expression déterminée. Hibari croisa un moment ce regard avant de relâcher ses armes. Comme si c'était un signal, Gokudera relâcha sa prise sur l'homme à la flamme du Nuage. Quelques secondes de silence durèrent encore, avant qu'un petit piaillement ne se fit entendre au-dessus d'eux.

-Hibari ! Hibari !

Tous levèrent les yeux vers le petit oiseau jaune qui descendit pour se poser sur l'épaule du japonais.

-Tsunayoshi introuvable ! Tsunayoshi introuvable !

-Très bien, admit Hibari en fermant les yeux, comme pour prendre une décision, avant de les rouvrir sur l'argenté. Je te mordrai à mort plus tard, Gokudera Hayato. Où veux-tu que je cherche ?

-Appelle tes hommes, déclara Gokudera sans aucune hésitation et pas le moins du monde impressionné par la menace de l'ancien préfet. Qu'il cherche sur les côtés du temple. Avec Hibird essaie de chercher à la périphérie de la ville. Tu as plus de moyens de persuasion pour commencer des recherche de grande ampleur. Reborn-san...

-Il y a un autre endroit où Tsuna aurait pu aller dans son état, annonça Reborn d'une voix forte.

-Quel est-il ?

-Le cimetière où est enterrée sa mère.

-Bien entendu, grommela Gokudera, se maudissant intérieurement de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Mais où se trouve sa...

-Je sais où elle est enterrée, révéla Reborn. Je vais aller jeter un coup d'œil là-bas.

-Comment le sais-tu Akambo ?

-Je suis l'hitman numéro un, tu as oublié Hibari ? sourit Reborn, sous son fedora.

-Peu importe, s'exclama Gokudera précipitamment. Faîtes ça. On se tient en contact si jamais l'un de nous le trouve.

-Et toi, tête de poulpe ? Où vas-tu chercher ?

-Je vais à Kokuyo Land pour retrouver nos deux illusionnistes, annonça Gokudera. Ils ne seront pas de trop pour retrouver Tsunayoshi-sama. Et avec leur capacité on devrait même le localiser au plus vite.

-Pourquoi tu ne les appelles pas ? demanda Reborn. Ce serait plus rapide.

-Vous savez comment est Mukuro quand il est Kokuyo Land : il ne veut pas être dérangé même pas par des sonneries. Il a sûrement éteint son téléphone. On a peu de temps, Tsunayoshi-sama est...

-Ah, soupira Lambo en levant une main, la paume vers le ciel. Il pleut...

Ils levèrent tous leur visage vers le ciel pour remarquer qu'enfin de gros nuages noirs s'amoncelaient au-dessus de la ville de Namimori et que de fines gouttelettes commençaient à tomber sur eux.

Les yeux de Reborn ne devinrent que des feintes. Son sang se glaça.

Tout cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

_Et voilà..._

_Iemitsu est vraiment un gros connard dans ma fic, je viens de m'en apercevoir... Ça me choquerait vraiment que Tsuna arrive à lui pardonner après tout ça._

_Bon en tout cas, on est un peu dans la merde, Tsuna a disparu et il est peut-être en danger. Vous vous souvenez de l'homme du cimetière ? _

_Espérons juste qu'il le retrouveront à temps et qu'ils aient le temps de lui livrer ses armes avant qu'il ne soit trop tard..._

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews ! C'est une de mes plus grandes sources d'inspiration et de motivation !_

_Allez bonne nuit et à la prochaine !_


	28. Chapter 27 : Origines III (une famille)

_Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! Un chapitre de Il ragazzo ça vous dit ?_

_Nous voici donc au moment que je n'ai cessé de penser depuis les premiers chapitres de cette fic ! Aussi j'aimerai tellement qu'il vous plaise ! J'ai travaillé d'arrache-pied pour qu'il soit génial et pour que vous ne soyez pas déçu après la fin d'il y a deux semaines (qui était juste horrible, je le conçois ^^). Mais je ne veux pas vous influencer (non pas du tout...)_

_Je ne possède aucun droit sur Katekyo Hitman Reborn ni sur ses personnages, ils ont été crées par Akira Amano, que je remercie avec toutes les louanges qu'elle mérite pour ce bijou !_

_Je remercie **Tiffou, Heylie13, vaentin01988, amelieprosper, Yuki manga, tahury, Toudra Aka'Mari, Syt the Evil Angel, Aiiwa** et **Alexandra919** pour leur reviews au chapitre précédent._

_Merci également à **fanais, aranley, addaline, Reima-chan, Minimiste, Fiane-Fiamma, Dixia, Himutsu-chan, Hebihime, Zeyra K, Tomokachan76, anastasia172, Lecfan, Izanami97, Alycia Panther,** **Yuki-Jiji, fuonhicali, Anonimo XD, mary6987**,** lupine13, manga-fic-love-sissi, amelieprosper, Akayui, lulue79, Tiffou, amiedu13, , Luce Li, Walarisse, Kyara17, Ekana, neko-chan L, neko-chan200, sacheliane, Caliste, yukixvongola, charlesdoudou, Riddikuluss, Mia Ako-nee, Elrika, Loucat, Sacha Tsukiya, PetitCrapaudBaveux, Minami12, inukag9, Audragon, ao no oni, Blihioma, tahury, Hikari0005, , ninolola, , Naidja, Llamas del Cielo, Ms Akabane, Noxerea, Marou83, Akuma-no-Kitsune, SinaKalissa, Nahel, tisha2803, jilie084, jevierita, Kyona-sama, Rebornx3, TheLadySoul, hiey, HarukaN, misa2, belkeirmed, Naelye, MissSexyBaby, Nama2902, Bottled Memories, history, Akuuma Tsukeshine, JuriiGothic, melamariannie, Darkounette, Cristalya, Dollwing, tsuukuun, Mimi et Neko, 444dodo444, Anlovi, Tsubaki-chan99, Sharo-chan, Natsume1111, Yaml, Sylcian Sph Legacy, yukiko-yu, Reizen. , Nunu c moi, erikadu19, Miss Green Rabbit, Ellewyl, meads, giannesky2305, freddyman, shinomena, Alexandra919, Parax **et** Gwenaelle7, tamarahc, tenshihouou, ShawolY, La Banshee Blihioma, Akashi-chan, Sealunis, Dayvis D. Pumpkin's Luys, manon.a.6, YamInari, Ondie-Yoko, kuroyukihime28, manga-fic-love-sissi, Denshitoakuma, yaoi-chan-poowa, missymanga, Complicate, Kikuue, avion en papier, maiko59, Aube Crepusculaire, Rikka Yomi, TheDevilOn, Kuroko23, alyss au pays de l'abyss, Psycho67, 3004, Wispers-Write, Olympe2, LOORELAI3, Balzud Anna-chan17, nekoko50, Guargante, Syt the Evil Angel, tsuni182718, Abana Shale, roxiyaoi, soratomoyo-chan, Heyli13, wellona, Mihide, .n, Lady Ree, Whintney, Yuuri81, Astropia, BloupBloup, misakiayumu, Akira Makkuro, wellona, valentin01988, Yumebaka, Lehna Black Amber, Sephra, Mangetsuko, Aliana lougia, Tsuki Sawada Hibari, 24Irinia et Elwenfey **pour avoir mis en favoris ou suivre cette fic !_

_Réponses aux reveiws anonymes : _

_**Yuki Manga** : Pourquoi ? Mais parce que je suis une sadique ^^ Tu ne le savais pas ? Merci pour la review et tes encouragements. Je suis ravie que tu veuilles à ce point voir la suite aussi je vais faire en sorte de te la donner le plus rapidement possible ! On se retrouve plus en bas !_

_**Aiiwa **: Bonsoir à toi nouveau(elle) revieweur(euse) ! Je suis heureuse de te compter dans nos rangs xD Merci pour le review et pour les compliments, je suis fière que tu ais été aussi réceptive. Il est vrai que le chapitre 27 était assez riche en émotion, et même s'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action n ce moment, nous assistons à plusieurs ascenseurs émotionnels. Et qui vont encore durer ^^ Aussi je vais te laisser lire ce chapitre ci-dessous avant de satisfaire tes attentes. Bonne lecture !_

_Bon qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Enjoy !_

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

Chapter 27 : Origines (partie 3) : une famille.

Tsuna courait.

Il ne savait pas où.

Son Hyper-Intuition ne lui indiquait plus de mauvaises nouvelles.

Plus rien...

Ah si, peut-être bien en fin de compte. Il était si choqué, tellement amorphe que son cerveau n'enregistrait même plus les informations qu'elle lui donnait. Son corps bougeait tout seul.

Il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il accéléra le pas. Il tourna à droite à la prochaine rue.

Mais ça ne suffisait apparemment pas pour semer l'homme.

Il voulait être seul. Que personne ne le retrouve.

Il tourna une nouvelle fois à droite. La rue menait à voie sans issue. Mais il ne ralentit pas. Au contraire il accéléra. Il sauta sur la poubelle qui se tenait là et sauta, enjambant le muret qui lui interdisait l'accès. Il était hors de vue de son poursuivant. Il en profita pour courir plus vite.

Il ralentit quelque minutes plus tard, en ne sentant plus personne derrière lui, ni même de regard sur lui.

Il l'avait semé.

Il remboursa alors chemin. Courant sous la pluie qui commençait à tomber.

D'abord fine, elle finit par devenir un déluge. Les gouttes faisaient énormément de bruit en tombant sur les plaques en métal, avant de disparaître dans les ténèbres des égouts. Tsuna regarda le ciel pour remarquer les gros nuages qui s'amoncelaient. Il comprit que ça n'allait pas se finir tout de suite. Mais peu lui importait. Il continua sa route.

Il ne savait toujours pas où, laissant son Hyper-Intuition le guider.

Quand il se sentit enfin s'arrêter, il leva les yeux, ses cheveux mouillés tombant sur son front. Il reconnut alors le cimetière où sa mère était enterré. Il se dirigea vers sa tombe, presque absent. Une fois arrivé devant, il la regarda pendant un moment ne sachant pas quoi dire. En fait il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien dire. Soudain, il se rendit compte d'une chose.

Son Hyper-Intuition ne voulait pas l'amener dans le cimetière. Mais beaucoup plus loin.

Fatigué, il se releva néanmoins, ne s'étant pas rendu compte qu'il s'était laissé tomber, maculant son pantalon de boue, et décidé à ce que son Hyper Intuition cesse de raisonner dans sa tête avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt qui entourait le cimetière. Tsuna ne sut pas combien de temps il marcha. Dix, vingt minutes ? Il écoutait juste la voix qu'était son intuition lui indiquer le chemin précis qu'il devait suivre. Il n'avait qu'une envie : que cette voix s'arrête et le laisse en paix. Qu'il puisse enfin se poser et extérioriser ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Et ce fut à cause de cet état, qu'il ne prit pas garde à la personne qui le suivait derrière lui, calmement, tout en effaçant les traces que l'enfant laissait sur son passage dans la boue.

Enfin, son intuition se calma quand Tsuna arriva dans une sorte de clairière. Il ne savait pas exactement où il était mais il sentait qu'il était assez loin de Namimori, certainement sur l'un des monts qui entouraient la ville. Il jeta son regard autour de lui et remarqua alors de l'autre côté de l'espace plat, six pierres couvertes de mousses. Il s'approcha curieux. Il s'agenouilla devant celle qui se trouvait au milieu et légèrement en avant par rapport aux autres. Il essaya de gratter, d'enlever la mousse, et il fut tellement pris dans son activité qu'il ne sentit pas la présence qui se rapprochait silencieusement derrière lui. Enfin il réussit à enlever une partie de la végétation rendue humide par la pluieet il put y voir des katakana gravés. Mais certains signes avaient été effacés par le temps aussi il ne put que lire :

-Sa... da Ieyasu ... Une tombe ?

Serait-ce celle de son frère ? Il n'avait jamais su où avait été amené le corps de son frère, Nana ne le lui ayant jamais parlé. Il caressa du bout des doigts la pierre, avant de comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. La pierre semblait bien trop vieille pour être la tombe de son frère. Et puis pour quelle raison son père l'aurait-il enterré aussi loin de la ville ? Non ça devait être celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Après tout il devait bien avoir d'autre personne qui s'appelait Ieyasu, non ?

Ses pensées furent alors interrompues par une voix qui provenait de juste derrière lui.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna sursauta, autant par le fait qu'il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un le trouverait là, que par le fait que quelqu'un l'appelle de nouveau avec ce nom de famille, plus personne n'ayant associé le nom des Sawada avec son prénom depuis deux ans. Il se tourna brusquement, pensant à devoir se battre contre une famille ennemie, avant d'ouvrir grand ses yeux, tous les événements de la journée, oublié alors qu'il faillit s'étrangler avec sa propre salive.

Un homme grand, se tenait droit devant lui, vêtu d'une chemise blanche, dont le col était serré par une cravate grise, sur laquelle un gilet sans manche de la même couleur se tenait par-dessus, d'un pantalon gris, avec de fines rayures blanches, le tout complété par un grand manteau noir ouvert qui tenait sur ses épaules et retenu par deux chaînes en or, dont les bouts représentaient des armoiries. Mais plus que son accoutrement qui faisait rappeler à Tsuna les tenues portées il y a plusieurs siècles, c'étaient les cheveux blonds et les yeux aussi bleus qu'un ciel sans nuage, qui frappaient le jeune. L'homme était entouré d'une sorte d'aura légèrement blanche.

Le visage terne de l'homme s'éclaira d'un éclatant sourire :

-Je suis ravi de te rencontrer officiellement, Tsunayoshi.

-Qui... qui êtes-vous ? hésita Tsunayoshi en sachant pertinemment qu'il avait déjà vu le visage de l'homme.

Celui-ci eut un léger rire.

-Désolé, j'en oublies mes manières. Mon nom ici est Sawada Ieyasu.

-Sawada... Ieyasu... répéta d'un souffle Tsuna, tandis que la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Ah... vous êtes...

-Mais tu dois également me connaître sous un autre nom, sourit le blond en voyant l'expression incrédule sur le visage de l'enfant, je me nomme Giotto di Vongola.

-Le Vongola Primo, souffla Tsuna, estomaqué.

-Exact.

-Mais c'est... vous... je veux dire... impossible... vous êtes... paniqua Tsuna.

-Je suis mort, si c'est ce que tu veux dire.

-Mais alors... vous êtes... un fantôme ? pâlit Tsuna.

-Oui, acquiesça le premier boss des Vongola. Mon esprit a survécu pour cet unique moment.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? s'étonna Tsuna. Je ne comprends pas...

-C'est pourtant pas difficile à comprendre ! s'exclama une voix hargneuse derrière Tsuna.

Sursautant une nouvelle fois, Tsuna se retourna pour voir six autres hommes, dont une grande partie lui lançaient des regards compatissants.

-Mah, mah, G, déclara un jeune homme portant une tenue traditionnelle japonaise et un haut chapeau noir qui cachait une grande partie de ses courts cheveux noirs, en se tournant vers un autre homme aux cheveux rouges rosés, dont la partie droite de son visage était décoré d'un grand tatouage rouge. Tu ne devrais pas dire ça... Le pauvre n'a pas eu une journée facile.

-Journée facile ou pas, ça ne devrait pas être plus terrible que ce qu'on a déjà vécu, bailla un jeune homme aux cheveux verts

-Ne dis pas ça, Lampo ! sermonna un autre, vêtu d'un habit de prêtre et aux cheveux noirs. Ne compare pas notre vie avec celle des autres. Tu trouveras toujours pire que toi. Qui plus est je pense que la vie de cet enfant a été loin d'être agréable.

-Hn... grogna le blond platine, habillé d'un manteau gris, et qui se tenait à l'écart.

-Les gars, nous ne sommes pas là pour ça... Et vous effrayez Tsunayoshi ! Alaude, je sais que tu veux mordre à mort ton successeur au CEDEF, mais calme-toi, s'il te plaît. Tu sais bien que nous ne pouvons pas agir directement à cette époque.

-Humph...

-Merci. Tsunayoshi ? appela le blond.

Tsuna se tourna légèrement vers le premier boss à l'appel de son nom.

-Si je comprend bien... vous êtes les fantômes de la première génération ?

Giotto hocha la tête.

-Je ne comprends pas, soupira Tsuna, épuisé. Comment...

-Oya, oya, sourit le dernier homme qui n'avait pas encore parlé. L'intelligence des boss des Vongola aurait-elle diminuée en quatre cents ans ?

-Deamon ! s'exclama Giotto. Ça suffit !

-Je te jure que j'ai bien amené celui que tu voulais, continua le dénommé Deamon. C'est bien le futur boss des Vongola : je l'espionne depuis hier, après tout. J'ai même dû effacer ses traces pour éviter qu'on ne le retrouve tout de suite.

-Et je t'en remercie, Deamon, déclara Giotto en inclinant légèrement la tête.

-Ah ! comprit soudainement Tsuna en se souvenant de ses cours d'histoire sur la famille Vongola par Reborn. C'est vrai, Deamon Spade a également suivi la seconde génération, tandis que le Primo Vongola prenait sa retraite au Japon. C'est pour ça qu'il n'y a que six tombes et non sept...

Le regard de Giotto s'assombrit tandis que l'homme au tatouage, grognait, menaçant, tout en adressant un regard meurtrier à l'homme à la coiffure bizarre, qui souriait.

-Oya, oya... Voilà qui s'appelle réfléchir, Nufufufu...

Le premier gardien de la Brume s'interrompit alors avant de regarder le ciel, les sourcils froncés. Une grande flamme indigo s'alluma alors faisant apparaître une grande faux dans les mains de Deamon Spade.

-Giotto...

-Ils le cherchent n'est-ce pas ? demanda le blond, tout à coup mortellement sérieux.

-Oui. Les deux illusionnistes cherchent à le localiser.

-Empêche-les de le retrouver, ordonna-t-il. Nous devons gagner du temps et nous avons beaucoup à faire.

-Très bien.

L'homme à la coiffure de melon ferma alors les yeux se concentrant avant de dresser sa faux, entourée d'une grande flamme indigo comme jamais Tsuna n'avait eut l'occasion d'en voir. Puis Tsuna comprit de qui les deux hommes parlaient .

-Il s'agit de Mukuro-san et de Chrome-chan, non ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je suis désolé, Tsunayoshi, déclara Giotto en baissant sur lui une regard si triste que Tsuna ne douta pas un seul instant qu'il soit sincère. Mais je ne peux pas encore laisser ceux qui t'accompagnent te retrouver. Ils sont en ce moment à ta recherche dans toute la ville en contrebas et il ne suffirait que de quelques minutes pour venir ici si nous les laissons agir à leur guise.

-Mais, je...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, sourit Giotto. Nous ne leur ferons pas de mal. Deamon va seulement brouiller ta localisation. Cependant je sais que ce ne sera pas assez pour les retenir longtemps...

-Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire ?

-Les empêcher d'intervenir dans notre conversation, c'est tout.

-Notre conversation ? répéta Tsuna.

Giotto acquiesça.

-Nous n'avons que peu de temps. Si nous commencions ?

-De quoi voulez-vous qu'on parle ?

-Avant tout, il faut que tu comprennes comment cela se fait que nous soyons encore là. Sache que nous ne sommes pas des fantômes ordinaires. Nous sommes les reflets de la volonté que nous avions de notre vivant.

-C'est-à dire que vous êtes une sorte d'ombre... du Primo Vongola ?

-C'est exact. Je suis Giotto mais en même temps je ne suis qu'une infime partie de lui. Dis-moi, as-tu déjà entendu parler de l'axe verticale spatio-temporel des Anneaux Vongola ?

Tsuna resta silencieux pendant un instant.

-Hé ? lâcha-t-il, complètement perdu.

Giotto eut un rire gêné avant de se gratter la nuque.

-Ça va être un peu plus compliqué que je le croyais... Bon assied-toi, Tsunayoshi, je vais essayer de t'expliquer.

Tsuna s'assied alors lentement, ayant encore du mal à réaliser ce qui était en train de ce passer. Il parlait au Vongola Primo ! Celui qu'il admirait depuis la première fois qu'il en avait entendu parler. Le premier boss des Vongola, qui avait fondé les Vongola pour protéger les plus faibles et qui avait obligé d'amener ses amis dans un monde dangereux afin de pouvoir continuer à protéger ceux qui lui étaient chers et ceux qui en avaient besoin !

Giotto adressa un sourire attendri à son descendant.

-Même si je suis flatté de voir à quel point je suis haut dans ton estime, nous devons nous concentrer Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna rougit brutalement, encore abasourdi que ses pensées avaient été si facilement lisibles. C'était décidé : la prochaine leçon qu'il demanderait à son tuteur serait de pouvoir cacher ses émotions !

-Je suis désolé...

Giotto acquiesça et commença :

-Est-ce que tu sais au moins ce qu'est la Trinisette ?

-Oui, répondit Tsuna en hochant la tête. Le Nono m'en a parlé. La Trinisette permet de maintenir l'équilibre du monde. Elle est formée de trois lots d'objets : les pacificateurs des Arcobaleno, les Anneaux Mare et les Anneaux Vongola.

-Exact. L'axe Verticale Spatio-temporel est un pouvoir unique des Anneaux Vongola. Il permet de pouvoir transmettre, au travers des anneaux Vongola, notre volonté. C'est pour cette raison que nous, qui sommes censés être morts, nous sommes ici.

-Mais... Je n'ai pas l'anneau Vongola.

-Non, pas encore... Mais je t'ai observé à travers lui. Depuis que Timoteo Vongola t'a trouvé dans ce bloc de glace, après près de seize années de disparition, je n'ai eu de cesse de regarder comment tu te comportais, toi le futur boss des Vongola.

-Vous m'évaluez ? pâlit Tsuna.

-Je n'en avais pas besoin, rit doucement l'italien. Mais c'est surtout _elle_ que j'essayais de sentir.

Tsuna allait demander de quoi il voulait parler quand il sentit alors quelque chose au plus profond de lui faire comme un bond. Il frissonna n'ayant plus senti cette sensation depuis plus d'un an. Il plaça une main au niveau de son cœur.

-Ma Flamme, souffla l'enfant.

-Oui... Notre Flamme est le reflet de nos volontés. Mais je vais revenir sur ce point tout à l'heure. Pour continuer ce que je disais, je te regardais depuis l'intérieur de l'anneau Vongola. J'ai toujours voulu te parler et essayer de te connaître personnellement, sourit Giotto. Mais je ne le pouvais pas...

-Pour quelle raison ?

-Parce que tu n'avais pas la bague en ta possession. Le message que je voulais te transmettre était destiné à toi et à toi seul.

-Quand j'étais dans le bureau de Ji-chan, quand il m'avait tout expliqué au début, j'ai pourtant bien pris l'anneau...

-C'est vrai. Et l'anneau ne t'a pas brûlé parce qu'il avait reconnu en toi le potentiel pour devenir le boss. Tu es après l'héritier de mon sang. Mais ça ne suffit pas pour pouvoir être accepté. Pour cela il aurait fallu que tu mettes l'anneau à ton doigt ou que tout du moins tu insuffles un peu de tes flammes dans l'anneau pour qu'il t'accepte entièrement. Ce que tu n'as pas fait...

-Jamais je n'aurai osé ! s'exclama Tsuna. C'était l'anneau de Ji-chan et...

-Et je le comprend très bien, Tsunayoshi. Je ne te juge pas, comprend-le. Cependant comme je ne pouvais pas entrer en contact avec toi par ce biais-là, tout du moins pas encore, j'ai décidé d'attendre. Jusqu'à ce que tu décides de venir au Japon. Où je me suis souvenu que nous y avions là-bas une ancre.

-Vos tombes ! s'exclama Tsuna.

-Oui. Mais même si cette ancre était assez inopportune, elle était aussi différente de l'anneau. Je ne pouvais pas me manifester comme ça devant toi.

-Vous pouviez essayer...

-Je l'ai fait. Mais j'étais invisible.

-Comment ça ?

-Nos volontés sont invisibles pour une grande partie des autres. Même pour ceux qui possèdent une bonne maîtrise de leur flamme. Aussi afin que tu puisses me voir il fallait créer un lien entre toi et nos volontés

-Je ne vois pas...

-Qu'as-tu fait quand tu es arrivé ci ? Quel a été la première chose que tu as fait ?

-Je... euh... je suis... Oh ! J'ai touché votre tombe !

-Exact, sourit Giotto. Ça a été le lien qui nous permet maintenant de pouvoir communiquer sans passer par l'anneau.

-Et c'est mon Hyper-Intuition qui m'a conduit ici, se souvint alors Tsuna.

-Cela ne m'étonne pas, soupira Giotto. Sans doute a-t-elle pensé que je pouvais sûrement t'aider.

-M'aider ? s'étonna Tsuna.

Derrière lui les gardiens de Giotto, froncèrent les sourcils tandis que d'autre fermaient les yeux, d'un air triste.

-Tsunayoshi, qu'est-ce tu désires le plus ? Dans la mesure du réel et du possible, bien entendu !

-Ce que je désire ? Je ne pense pas...

-Quelque chose à quoi tu penserais nuit et jour ? Qui pourrait t'empêcher de te conduire naturellement ?

Tsuna ouvrit de grand yeux écarquillés avant que ses paupières ne se fermèrent qu'à demi, tandis que ses épaules s'affaissaient.

-Si vous dîtes ça comme ça, c'est que vous connaissez la réponse...

-Mais ce n'est pas ma réponse : ce n'est pas à moi de la donner.

Tsuna baissa les yeux, avant de relever la tête.

-Je veux de la puissance... je veux être plus fort.

-Pourquoi ?

Tsuna surpris de la question.

-Pourquoi recherches-tu plus de puissance ? Et pourquoi es-tu si impatient ? Tu es encore jeune... et même à ton âge tu es déjà puissant... Il suffirait que tu attendes quelques années pour atteindre ton plein potentiel...

-Je ne peux plus attendre ! s'écria Tsuna d'une voix précipitée, avant de sursauter, lui-même surpris de son propre éclat, et de reprendre d'une voix un peu plus calme. Je ne peux pas...

-Pourquoi ? ? redemanda Giotto, en n'ayant été nullement surpris du ton du plus jeune. Ceux qui recherchent la puissance aussi désespérément ont toujours une raison. Quelle est la tienne ?

-Je... Je suis le futur boss des Vongola. C'est mon devoir de pouvoir guider la famille, non ?

-Le veux-tu simplement pour les Vongola ?

Tsuna ne dit rien, ne sachant pas quoi répondre, ni ce que le premier boss des Vongola attendait de lui. Il se sentait terriblement coupable. Giotto soupira légèrement.

-Je t'ai parlé de ta Flamme tout à l'heure... Du fait que je l'avais senti. Dis-moi, avais-tu senti ce que ta Flamme te disait... ?

Tsuna ouvrit la bouche mais le referma presque aussitôt. Pour cause, depuis que son grand-père de cœur et Reborn lui avaient expliqué qu'il y avait de grande chances que le sceau se détruise s'il utilisait trop de son pouvoir, et ne manque ainsi de le tuer, il avait tout fait pour ne plus utiliser ce pouvoir qu'il sentait au pus profond de lui. Et ce même si cela voulait dire faire taire ses propres sentiments.

-Non, avoua Tsuna. Je ne l'ai plus sentie depuis longtemps...

-Sais-tu pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne l'ai pas écoutée.

-Il y a de cela aussi, admit Giotto, mais c'est plus grave que tu ne penses...

-Comment ça ?

-Ta Flamme au cours de ces deux dernières années a fini par cesser de se manifester.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? s'inquiéta Tsuna, presque paniqué.

-Notre Flamme est notre volonté, répéta Giotto. Si ta Flamme s'est tue, tu dois maintenant comprendre pourquoi.

-Est-ce que vous voulez dire que ma volonté n'est pas assez forte ?

-Pas vraiment. Autrefois, ta volonté était assez forte pour ébrécher le sceau qu'avait placé le Nono... Une volonté ne peut se briser aussi facilement. Elle a dû se faner à cause d'un événement assez grave qui aurait pu modifier ton rapport à elle...

Giotto regarda Tsuna qui resta silencieux.

-Aurais-tu une idée ce que ça pourrait être ?

Tsuna se mordit la lèvre, avant de demander à son tour :

-Pensez-vous que le fait que Hibari-san ait risqué sa vie pour me sauver pourrait jouer ?

Ce fut au tour de Giotto de garder le silence. Il regarda l'expression de malaise qui était apparue sur le visage de Tsuna ainsi que la lueur coupable qui inondait le regard de l'enfant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Je... Je ne sais pas vraiment... Il est vrai que je n'ai plus senti ma Flamme depuis ces événements. Ce jour-là, mon intuition m'avait bien averti qu'il allait se passer quelque chose de grave mais... je n'ai pas été assez rapide pour l'éviter... Si j'avais pu... si j'avais été assez rapide, si j'avais été plus fort... j'aurais pu me dégager et je ne serais pas tombé du pont... Et Hibari-san n'aurait pas plongé dans l'eau pour me protéger. Malgré ça, je n'ai pas été assez fort pour pouvoir le sortir de l'eau... Hibari-san... Hibari-san aurait pu disparaître si jamais Takeshi-san n'avait pas été là...

-Je comprends. Mais ne crois-tu pas que n'importe quel enfant de ton âge n'aurait pas pu faire mieux.

-Mais, je n'ai plus le choix, s'exclama Tsuna, Hibari-san et les autres me suivent tout le temps afin de pouvoir me protéger car je n'en suis pas encore capable ! Qui sait... quand cette situation se reproduira ! C'est ça qui me fait le plus peur ! Ce jour-là, personne n'a été blessé... Mais si jamais l'un d'entre eux venait à avoir une blessure grave où même à être tué... pour me protéger alors...

-Est-ce pour ça que tu fais tout pour les éloigner ?

Tsuna releva la tête, adressant un regard étonné au premier boss.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Tu n'as donc pas remarqué ? s'étonna Giotto. Je parle de ceux qui t'accompagnent. Tu les éloignes bien pour ne pas les impliquer dans tes problèmes, n'est-ce pas ?

-Eh bien... peut-être y a-t-il de ça... admit Tsuna. Mais pour tout vous dire, je ne les éloigne vraiment pas. Nous sommes juste aux places qui nous conviennent...

-En es-tu sûr ?

-Évidemment ! Je ne suis qu'un enfant, répondit Tsuna en haussant les épaules. Gokudera et les autres sont des adultes. Et même si nous nous entendons bien, nous n'avons pas les mêmes préoccupations. Ils ont été mandatés par le Nono pour pouvoir veiller à ma sécurité jusqu'à ce que je trouve des gardiens. Ils sont puissants, et ils veulent protéger la famille Vongola, quelque chose que je respecte beaucoup. Ils... m'ont énormément aidé lorsque je suis arrivé au manoir. Et même si parfois au début, ça a été difficile, au final, nous passons de bons moments. Ils veillent sur moi. Chacun à leur manière.

-Tu as l'air de beaucoup les aimer, sourit Giotto. Penses-tu qu'ils t'apprécient comme toi tu les apprécies ?

-Hein !? Non ! s'exclama Tsuna en agitant les mains devant lui tandis que ses joues prirent une légère couleur rouge tomate. Bien sûr que non ! Je ne suis pour eux que l'héritier du trône des Vongola...

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Giotto d'un ton comme si la question était anodine. Ils te l'ont dit ?

-Non... Mais... c'est vraiment bizarre... quelqu'un m'a déjà posé cette question... réfléchit à voix haute Tsuna avant qu'un léger rire ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Une coïncidence peut-être... Primo-san. Gokudera et les autres veulent protéger les Vongola. Et la meilleur façon de le faire est de protéger l'héritier non ?... Et puis... Comment pourraient-ils m'aimer ?

Les sourcils de Giotto se haussèrent. Tsuna continua.

-Je ne suis qu'un gamin, incapable de protéger quoi que ce soit, faible, nul et inutile... Il n'y a aucune chance qu'ils puissent m'apprécier. Je suis au contraire étonné qu'ils soient restés aussi longtemps près de moi, alors que je dois sûrement les ennuyer.

-Tsuna crois-tu vraiment qu'ils resteraient deux ans près de quelqu'un qui les ennuieraient ? Beaucoup d'entre eux n'ont pas ni la sociabilité, ni la patience nécessaires pour... Attends voir...

Giotto fronça les sourcils avant de les écarquiller une lueur de compréhension s'allumant alors dans son regard.

-Tsunayoshi, dis-moi, saurais-tu me dire quelles sont tes qualités ?

-Pardon ? s'étonna Tsuna.

-Réponds-moi, s'il te plaît.

-Euh... réfléchit Tsuna. Vous me demandez ça si soudainement... Eh bien... Je... Je suis...

Tsuna resta quelques minutes à réfléchir à ses éventuelles qualités sous le regard tendu de la première génération. Les gardiens du Primo qui étaient restés inactifs durant la conversation de leur ami, semblèrent comprendre le sens de la question de Giotto, dont le visage devenait de plus en plus sombre au fur et à mesure que Tsuna restait silencieux. Enfin Tsuna répondit.

-Désolé... Je ne vois ce qu'on pourrait appeler une "qualité" chez moi...

Les poings de Giotto se refermèrent et Tsuna fut alors effrayé en voyant les traits tirés par une colère retenue et croyant, à mauvais titre, que cette colère était dirigé vers lui, il se recula précipitamment, se demandant bien ce qu'il avait fait. Mais il sentit une main ferme se poser sur son dos, l'empêchant de se reculer plus. Tsuna leva un visage paniqué pour voir le blond avec le manteau gris, le regarder avec un regard polaire. L'enfant déglutit avant de reporter son attention sur le premier boss des Vongola. Celui-ci semblait toujours en colère jusqu'à qu'une voix ne le sortit de son état.

-Giotto...

-Qu'y a-t-il, Deamon ? s'énerva Giotto.

-Oya, oya... Reporter sa colère sur un innocent est assez mesquin, mon cher Giotto...

Giotto soupira, faisant de suite disparaître son aura meurtrière. Il se tourna ensuite vers son gardien de la Brume.

-Désolé, Deamon... Que se passe-t-il ?

-Ceux qui accompagnent notre cher invité ont fini par retrouver sa trace. Ils se sont presque tous retrouvé dans le cimetière. Ils ne tarderont pas à faire route vers ici.

-Je pensais que tu pouvais les ralentir, s'étonna Giotto.

-C'est ce que j'ai fait, répliqua Deamon tandis qu'une fine veine de contrariété palpitait sur son front. J'ai fait en sorte qu'ils ne puissent pas retrouver les traces de la flamme de cet enfant, mais l'illusionniste a réussi à se rendre compte de ma présence et a fini par localiser la zone dans laquelle nous nous trouvons. Il ne doit pas savoir qui nous sommes, et leur zone de recherche est encore vaste.

-S'ils suivent le chemin que l'herbivore a suivi, déclara le blond qui retenait Tsuna, celui-ci ne faisant qu'écouter, son regard passant de l'un à l'autre des hommes, cela devrait leur prendre moins d'une dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver ici.

-Que doit-on faire, Giotto ? demanda le dénommé G.

Giotto ferma quelques secondes les yeux. Quand ils les rouvrit ceux-ci avaient prit une légère teinte orangée, faisant ressortir toute la détermination du premier boss.

-Nous allons faire comme nous avions prévu. Je ne pensais pas arriver jusque à là mais j'ai encore beaucoup de chose à dire à Tsuna. Retenez-les le plus possible.

Tous les hommes se redressèrent avant de s'incliner pour les plus disciplinés d'entre eux, tandis que les autres ne firent que des grognements ou de légers sourires narquois comme réponse. Ils s'éloignèrent alors de quelque pas créant une sorte de cercle dans lequel étaient compris Giotto, Tsuna et les tombes. Ils placèrent tous leur main droite devant eux, minus Deamon qui s'était replongé dans son monde intérieur, et firent alors sortir leurs flammes respectives sous le regard abasourdi de Tsuna. Les flammes s'élevèrent au-dessus d'eux avant de se mélanger et de former une sorte de barrière dorée qui les enferma tous. Tsuna se tourna vers son ancêtre pour lui demander des explications mais n'en eut pas le temps.

Car Giotto venait de le prendre dans ses bras.

Ne s'y étant pas du tout attendu, principalement à cause de l'aura coléreuse que le blond avait relâché quelques minutes avant, Tsuna ne put que pousser une petit cri de surprise.

-Primo-san ?!

-Tsunayoshi... ne me dis pas que tu as ressenti ça depuis tout ce temps...

-Comment ?

-Est-ce que depuis que ton père t'a renié il y a de cela dix-huit ans, tu as toujours pensé cela de toi ?

Tsuna se raidit. Il ne put répondre. Mais Giotto n'attendait rien de lui. Le tenant toujours entre ses bras, son visage caché dans l'épaule du plus jeune, Giotto continua :

-Tu n'es pas inutile, Tsunayoshi ! Tu n'es pas faible... ni peureux... ni un incapable... Tu es quelqu'un de gentil, de généreux, d'honnête, de sensible... Tu compatis volontiers pour tout ceux que tu connais et à qui il est arrivé quelque chose... Même tu as de la compassion pour ceux que tu ne connais rien ! Tu es un garçon extraordinaire à qui il est arrivé des choses horribles ! Même le poste de boss des Vongola, tu ne l'as pas pris pour toi. Tu l'as pris pour le Nono, tu l'as pris afin d'aider les autres. Même si tu te sentais faible, même si tu t'en pensais incapable, tu n'as pas baissé les bras et tu ne baisses toujours pas les bras. Tu souhaites encore plus aider ce qui en ont besoin. Même si tu détestais ce monde... Même si celui-ci t'avais pris les personnes les plus chères à ton cœur, tu as quand même voulu y voir de l'espoir ! Tu n'es pas inutile. Tsuna... j'ai senti ta flamme tout à l'heure...

Tsuna sursauta. Giotto se détacha de lui, plongeant son regard mordoré et brillant d'émotion contradictoires, dans celui caramel de l'enfant.

-Je crois avoir compris ce qui s'est passé avec ta flamme. Je vais te dire la vérité. En te comportant comme si tu ne voulais que personne ne s'approche de toi afin de ne pas les impliquer dans tes problèmes, tu les as non seulement fait souffrir, mais tu t'es également fait du mal. Ta volonté s'est alors émoussée ce jour-là, avec cet Hibari qui a risqué sa vie pour toi, car ce n'était pas ce que tu aurais fait en temps normal.. Toi-même tu t'es mis à douter, je me trompe ? Tu ne savais plus si tu voulais encore devenir le Decimo Vongola si c'était pour les mettre en danger. Mais tu ne pouvais plus revenir en arrière, alors tu as décidé de plus laisser quelque chose ou quelqu'un te protéger et tu as voulu devenir plus fort. Cette maturité qui a été obtenue après ces quinze années de gel t'a permis de te faire accepter par tous les Vongola, car tu es devenu responsable, mais c'est également cette maturité qui a fait que tu t'es posé ces questions beaucoup trop tôt pour ton âge... Cependant dans ton désir de vouloir devenir puissant, tu as à moitié oublié pourquoi... C'est pourquoi tu n'as su répondre à ma question quand je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu la voulais. Ta volonté s'étant émoussée, ta flamme en a fait de même et est retournée dormir jusqu'à ce que ta volonté redevienne ce qu'elle était, qu'elle redevienne le moteur de ton pouvoir. Et tout à l'heure il semblerait qu'une partie de ta volonté d'avant soit revenue...

Mais je n'oublies pas que tu n'es pas le responsable de tout ça... Non la personne qui a brisé toute ta confiance en toi et toute ta volonté, c'est Iemitsu Sawada. Je me trompe ?

Tsuna eut un long frisson en repensant à son géniteur. Dans sa tête, les mots que le leader du CEDEF lui avait dit avant qu'il l'abandonne, puis en le revoyant au manoir Vongola, ne faisaient que tourner dans sa tête. Tsuna ferma douloureusement les yeux essayant d'échapper à leur litanie accusatrice. Puis il sentit que Giotto l'enfermait de nouveau dans une embrassade. Embrassade à laquelle, cette fois, ne pouvant plus tenir, il lui retourna.

-Tsunayoshi... Iemitsu Sawada a tort. Il n'aurait jamais dû te renier. Tu n'es en aucun responsable de la mort de ton frère, ni même du suicide de ta mère. Ton frère est mort accidentellement dans le ventre de ta mère. Le fait que tu sois le plus proche de lui faisait de toi le coupable idéal pour cet homme qui n'a pas réussi à se remettre de la mort de son premier fils. Je ne veux pas lui trouver des excuses. Quant à ta mère... Je suis certain qu'elle serait encore vivante si jamais Iemitsu ne lui avait pas tout révélé à propos de sa véritable nature et celle de ton enlèvement.

Je suis un peu le chef de la famille Sawada... Crois-moi si j'étais encore en vie, je refuserai la décision de Iemitsu.

Tsuna eut un petit sourire en entendant son ancêtre dire de tels mots. Dans son cœur un immense poids s'évapora.

-Mais je suis mort et je ne peux malheureusement pas interférer dans ce genre d'affaire. La décision ou la parole d'un mort ne vaut rien. Je suis désolé... Mais je refuse que tu restes sans aucun nom de famille, à cause de cet homme. Alors j'aimerai que tu prennes le nom des Vongola.

Tsuna sursauta brusquement, s'écartant de Giotto, le considérant comme s'il ne l'avait pas encore vu.

-Pardon ?

-Tu sais sûrement que j'ai pris le nom de Ieyasu Sawada lorsque j'ai pris ma retraite au Japon. En tant que descendant, il serait plus que normal que tu hérites également de ce nom. Et puis comme tu vas devenir le boss des Vongola, c'est encore plus logique, tu ne crois pas ? Tsunayoshi di Vongola...

Tsuna resta interdit pendant un moment avant que des larmes ne perlèrent sur le coin de ses yeux. Il essaya en vain de les essuyer mais celle-ci tombèrent sur ses joues. Giotto eut un sourire attendri.

-Merci... finit par dire Tsuna... Merci... Je... je ne me suis pas rendu compte que...

-Je sais... compatit Giotto. Le fait de n'avoir aucun nom de famille est lourd. Beaucoup plus lourd qu'on peut le croire. On pense qu'on peut sans sortir sans, mais ça ne fait que nous hanter...

Tsuna continua de pleurer, laissant éclater tous ses sentiments qu'il avait accumulés pendant ces deux ans. Tsuna ne le savait pas mais certains gardiens du Primo, en entendant les premiers pleurs, laissèrent un sourire s'épanouir sur leurs lèvres, enfin rassurés.

-Tu ne devrais plus cacher tes sentiments, Tsunayoshi... Les pleurs, la colère, le ressentiment, la peine, les joies, les sourires, la confiance... sont des sentiments qui montrent que nous sommes humains et ils peuvent nous permettre de nous comprendre, d'être nous. Il est vrai que les boss de la mafia se doivent de cacher leur sentiments, mais au sein de leur famille, ils n'en ont pas besoin. Après tout ils ne sont entourés que par des hommes de confiance, des amis... et dans ces moments-là, ils n'ont plus besoin de jouer ce rôle qu'ils se donnent.

-Giotto ! interrompit la voix de Deamon. Ils ne vont pas tarder !

-Très bien. Tsunayoshi... Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps, mais j'ai encore besoin de te dire certaines choses.

-Tout ce que vous voulez, déclara Tsuna, en séchant brusquement ses larmes.

-Les adultes qui t'accompagnent vont arriver dans quelques instants. Ils vont sûrement essayer de te rejoindre mais la barrière de mes gardiens leur en empêchera. Ils ne pourront certainement pas nous voir, puisqu'ils n'ont pas touché à nos stèles, aussi ils vont sûrement essayer de t'appeler pour que tu viennes à eux.

-Je ne le dois pas... n'est-ce pas ? comprit Tsuna.

-Non. Tout du moins pas encore. Nous n'avons pas encore complètement terminé.

-Je ne bougerai pas d'ici, assura alors le descendant du Primo.

L'italien répondit au plus jeune par un simple sourire ravi. A ce moment-là, un cri retentit alors à l'entrée de la clairière.

-Tsunayoshi-sama !

Tsuna sursauta et se tourna en même temps que son ancêtre vers le porteur de la voix.

Gokudera était essoufflé mais regardait avec un soulagement immense et extrêmement visible sur son visage, où se trouvait des petites écorchures sûrement dues aux branches lors de sa traversée de la forêt. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à l'argenté pour repérer l'enfant au milieu de la clairière. Alors que les autres ombres de ceux qui le suivaient commençaient à apparaître, Gokudera se précipita, rassuré, vers son boss.

-Tsunayoshi-sama ! Vous n'avez rien...

Sa phrase se stoppa alors qu'il s'écrasa sur la barrière invisible des gardiens de la première génération. Les visages de ces derniers se tendirent devant l'ébranlement qu'avait causé le choc de l'argenté sur la barrière, alors que les traits de ce dernier exprimaient autant la douleur que la surprise devant cet obstacle inattendu. Sous l'étonnement, l'argenté tomba à la renverse sur le sol.

-Gokudera ! cria la voix de Takeshi en sortant de l'ombre en même temps que les autres pour aller aider son ami.

Hibari ignora le groupe accroupi sur l'herbe autour de Gokudera et s'avança la main tendue devant lui jusqu'à qu'il touche la paroi transparente. Il fit glisser sa main sur une partie de la paroi. Puis il la retira.

-Une barrière...

-Et une plutôt puissante, compléta Mukuro, son visage exprimait un sérieux incomparable. Elle est assez large et un simple choc ne pourra pas l'ébranler.

-Je suppose qu'elle a été érigée par l'illusionniste que tu as senti... intervint Reborn. Peux-tu le localiser ? Il ne peut pas être loin.

-A vrai dire je ne sais pas, finit par dire l'homme à la coiffure d'ananas. Je n'arrive pas à le sentir distinctement. Et cette barrière...

Il s'arrêta et osa sa main sur la paroi invisible avant de reprendre.

-Elle est bizarre...

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Je ressens plusieurs énergies au travers d'elle... L'illusionniste n'est pas seul.

-Tch ! laissa échapper G, de l'autre côté de la barrière et qui avait entendu les propos de l'ancien forçat, un sourire sarcastique sur ses lèvres. Au moins ce gars a-t-il des sens plus développés que les autres... Tu dois en être heureux, n'est-ce pas Deamon ?

-Nufufu, sourit ce dernier, les yeux toujours fermés. Au moins mon successeur ne fonce pas tête baissée sur une barrière invisible...

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, cretino ?!

-Mah, mah... se réjouit l'homme au habits japonais. Calmons-nous et concentrons6nous sur cette barrière.

-Successeur ? répéta Tsuna, qui avait entendu. Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent dire ?

-Tsuna... appela Giotto. Dis-moi, à ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'une famille ?

-Pardon ? s'étonna Tsuna en se tournant, son regard perplexe, vers le fantôme de son ancêtre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'une famille ? répéta calmement Giotto.

-Euh... ce n'est pas une question simple que vous me posez-là... Avec ma famille...

-Justement. Je veux savoir ce qui pourrait te manquer.

Tsuna voulut lui demander pourquoi mais faisant confiance au blond, il essaya de répondre.

-Je crois que... une famille... c'est avant tout une ambiance... où on se sent bien. On n'a pas besoin d'être quelqu'un d'autre devant sa famille. On n'a pas besoin de faire semblant. Elle nous accueillera toujours bras ouvert.

La vision de sa mère, le sourire aux lèvres, s'imposa à son esprit. Tsuna eut un sourire triste.

-C'est quelqu'un qui ne nous abandonnera jamais, peut-être ce qu'on fait... de bien ou de mal... peu importe si ce qu'on dit de nous, peu importe ce qu'on est... faible, inutile, froid, énervant, même si on est naïf... Même si on lui cause du soucis, même si on n'est pas la hauteur de ses attentes... même si on n'est pas la personne rêvée... une famille arrivera toujours à nous pardonner. Elle peut nous protéger contre tout, même contre...

Tsuna se tut, les yeux écarquillés. L'image de sa mère se brouillait dans son esprit, pour laisser place non pas à une mais à plusieurs personnes.

Un homme d'environ vingt-cinq ans, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris qui lançaient un regard froid.

Un autre, d'à peu près le même âge, aux long cheveux oscillant entre le violet et le bleu, coiffés sous une forme d'ananas, et retenu par une élastique pour former une longue et fine queue de cheval, aux yeux vairons, l'un bleu, l'autre rouge, et qui affichait un sourire moqueur.

Une jeune femme, aux cheveux mi-longs, de la même couleur que l'homme précédent, un cache-œil sur le côté droit de son visage, tandis que l'autre coté était illuminé par un grand œil violet et doux et que ses lèvres s'étaient étirées en un sourire resplendissante bien que légèrement timide.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs et avec un grand sourire jusqu'au oreilles, ses yeux gris brûlant d'une grande énergie, tandis que son poing était tendu comme s'il frappait un homme invisible.

Un garçon plus jeune que les précédents, aux cheveux noirs, des petites cornes y dépassant, et aux yeux verts, qui lui adressait un léger sourire, ce qu'il n'accordait normalement que très rarement.

Un autre jeune homme, aux cheveux noirs et au visage enjoué, ses yeux fermés en signe de contentement, les bras en croix derrière sa nuque, les lèvres étirées jusqu'aux oreilles.

Puis un autre aux cheveux argenté arrivant aux épaules, aux yeux verts où brillaient une détermination farouche mais aussi une certaine tendresse.

Puis d'autres visages apparurent encore plus rapides. Deux jeunes filles, l'une rousse, l'autre brune, lui adressant des sourire chaleureux et accueillants, un jeune homme assez grand, aux cheveux châtains clairs portant une écharpe et un gros livre rouge, une jeune chinoise qui lui tendait une main d'une manière douce, une femme adulte, habillé dans son habit de femme de chambre aux cheveux blonds tirant vers le châtain clair.

Enfin arrivèrent d'autre visages que Tsuna reconnut aussi vite : un homme aux cheveux blanc avec des lunettes noires, un autre à la peau plus foncé aux cheveux rasés sur les côtés où apparaissaient des tatouages, un autre aux cheveux plus longs et un tatouage de lézard sur la joue, un vieil homme avec des cheveux mi-longs blanc repoussés en arrière, un autre avec des cheveux courts noirs et des cicatrices visibles sur le visage et enfin un dernier, beaucoup plus jeune que les derniers, avec des cheveux noirs et blancs et des yeux verts rieurs. La vision de Tsuna se compléta avec deux hommes, : l'un avait un fedora avec un ruban orange sur sa tête et le dernier était un vieil homme assis derrière un bureau.

Tous, sans exception, le regardait avec tendresse et lui adressait des encouragements silencieux.

Des larmes coulèrent sur la joue de Tsuna. Il ne sembla pas s'en rendre comte, trop perdu... ou peut-être trop heureux par ce qu'il venait de comprendre. Giotto lui lança un regard plein d'affection en voyant Tsuna essayer de parler... Certains des gardiens de la première génération avait jeté un léger coup d'œil en n'entendant plus la voix de l'enfant, tandis que tout les compagnons de Tsuna regardaient avec inquiétude, l'enfant qui semblait pleurer seul.

-Je... Je... Depuis... depuis tout ce temps... Depuis tout ce temps, ils...

-Oui, confirma Giotto. Ils t'attendent depuis tout ce temps.

-Je...

-Tsuna.

Tsuna leva les yeux en entendant la voix forte mais douce de son ancêtre.

-Je te repose ma question : pourquoi veux-tu devenir puissant ?

Tsuna resta silencieux un instant, avant de fermer les yeux, laissant sécher les dernières larmes, avant de les rouvrir pour déclarer d'une voix empreinte d'une détermination aussi forte que celle du Primo.

-Je veux protéger mes amis. Non... Je veux protéger ma famille. Je veux protéger la famille Vongola, non pas parce que je suis le boss, mais parce que Gokudera et les autres me sont très précieux ! Je veux devenir plus fort dans cet unique but !

-Tsunayoshi-sama... souffla Gokudera, de l'autre côté de la barrière, son regard ne se détournant pas du futur boss.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à parler tout seul au milieu de cette barrière ? s'inquiéta Lambo.

Personne ne répondit à Lambo : aucun n'avait de réponse. Les yeux de Reborn étaient devenus des feintes, en sentant toute la volonté dans les paroles de Tsuna. Était-ce le moment ?

-Je vois, déclara Giotto avec un petit sourire. Tsuna, je peux exaucer ce vœu.

Les yeux écarquillé de Tsuna parlèrent pour lui. Il avait cru que son ancêtre voulait juste sa réponse, mais il parlait de le rendre plus fort ? Alors que même son tuteur, Reborn, ne le pouvait pas, sans le mettre en danger ?

-Nous avons parlé de nos flammes. Je sais que tu es au courant pour le sceau que le Nono a apposé sur ta flamme quand tu n'avais que cinq ans... Et tu sais aussi que ce sceau brime tes pouvoirs, même s'il est aujourd'hui plus en aussi bon état que le jour où il te l'a mis, n'est-ce pas ?

Lentement Tsuna acquiesça, attendant que le Primo continue.

-Je peux t'enlever ce sceau et tu pourras à loisir te servir de ta flamme Tsunayoshi.

-Mais... commença Tsuna alors qu'un lueur inquiète dansait dans ses yeux. Ji-chan et...

-Je sais. Le Nono et ton tuteur t'ont dis qu'il pouvait être dangereux que ta flamme, qui s'est développée seule malgré la restriction du sceau, pourrait endommager ton corps voir te tuer. Penses-tu vraiment que ça pourrait être le cas ?

-Reborn penses que mon corps n'est pas assez développé pour...

-Je ne te demande pas ce que ce Reborn pense, tout aussi doué et tout aussi meilleur tueur à gage qu'il soit ! Notre flamme est notre volonté. Ce n'est pas les autres qui peuvent décider de ce qu'il est le meilleur à faire en ce qui concerne nos flammes. Au fond de toi penses-tu que ta flamme, une fois libérée, te détruira ?

Tsuna fut tenté de dire que, même si les explications de Reborn et de son grand-père ne lui plaisaient pas, elles étaient logiques, mais il se rappela de la fois où il s'était retrouvé face à sa flamme, prisonnière de cette barrière invisible, et de tout ce qu'il avait ressenti en sa présence. Puissante... assez puissante pour pouvoir détruire... Mais protectrice... et douce... et chaleureuse... La réponse coula entre ses lèvres, sans aucune hésitation, ferme.

-Non.

Giotto hocha la tête, le même sourire coincé entre ses lèvres. Il approcha sa main de Tsuna, la posant sur sa poitrine au niveau du cœur.

-Tsuna, je veux te mettre en garde : tu es jeune. Même si tu es plus âgé que tu ne sembles l'être, dans la maîtrise de ta flamme tu le seras toujours. Ne sois pas impatient dans son contrôle, laisse ton Hyper-Intuition te guider. Mais ne fais pas non plus d'actes trop inconsidérés sinon ils t'en feront voir de toutes les couleurs plus tard.

Giotto avait dit ces phrases, ces lèvres mi-grimaçantes, mi-souriantes, tandis que son regard se porta sur la troupe que formait Gokudera et les autres. Tsuna adressa un regard incrédule à la troupe avant que son attention ne revienne sur Giotto.

-Maintenant je vais enlever ce sceau.

-Je...Primo... je... tenta de dire Tsuna.

-Ne dis rien, Tsunayoshi. Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Autant en tant qu'ancêtre, qu'en tant que premier boss des Vongola, je me dois de te protéger et de te guider. Je n'ai fait que le devoir que ma volonté me dictait. Mais je veux que tu saches une chose, je suis heureux que tu ais accepté le poste de boss. Les Vongola n'auraient pas pu trouvé meilleur leader.

Tsuna eut un petit sourire fier.

-Savoir que vous m'acceptiez dans cette tâche est un énorme encouragement.

-Il y a d'autre personnes sur qui tu peux compter.

-Je sais. Merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux.

Giotto secoua la tête tandis que sa flamme flamboya sur son front et que sa main gantée, posée sur le corps de Tsuna, s'enflamma du même coup.

-Tu avais déjà commencé à les ouvrir, Tsunayoshi...

Sur ces paroles, Giotto injecta une partie de ses flammes dans le corps de Tsuna, s'attaquant directement au sceau apposé dans l'esprit de celui-ci, avant de le briser instantanément. L'effet fut instinctif sur Tsuna qui sursauta devant la disparition avant que ses paupières ne deviennent lourdes et qu'il s'évanouit avant même de percuter le sol lourdement.

-Tsunayoshi-sama ! s'écria Gokudera en sautant sur ses pieds avant de balancer un poing rageur sur la barrière toujours en place. Bordel ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe !?

Tous les autres avaient sortis leurs armes et essayèrent de percer la barrière qui les séparaient de l'enfant. Yamamoto tentait de la couper avec ses sabres, mais les lames glissaient comme sur de l'eau. Ryohei faisait appel à ses flammes du Soleil pour créer ne serait-ce qu'un petit espace pour s'engouffrer. Lambo lançaient des éclairs de Foudre. Hibari attaquaient sans répit avec ses tonfas enveloppés de flammes du Nuage, de plus en plus frustré au fur et à mesure que la barrière résistait à ses assauts. Mukuro et Chrome essayaient quant à eux, sans relâche de retrouver la position exacte de l'illusionniste qui avait créé ce champs de force pour le battre sur leur propre terrain mais rien à faire, ils ne trouvaient personne. Reborn sortit Léon pour rejoindre les efforts des plus jeunes, mais avec son inquiétude pour Tsuna, il avait oublié l'état de Léon. En sortant le blop, il se rendit compte d'une chose : la masse informe qu'était devenu Léon s'agitait brusquement, les yeux grand ouverts écarquillés. Reborn bloqua devant ce phénomène. Ça ne passait pas comme d'habitude ! Son élève était inconscient sur le sol, derrière une barrière qu'ils ne pouvaient pas franchir. Comment Léon pourrait-il transmettre ses armes à Tsuna ?

De l'autre côté, les gardiens du Primo, grimacèrent face à l'assaut combiné des protecteurs de l'enfant.

-Hahaha... rit joyeusement le japonais. Ils sont révoltés !

-Cela m'énerverait à l'extrême si ce n'était pas le cas.

-Tch... Enfoiré de gamins...

-Euh, G... Ils ont le même âge que nous, non ? tenta le dénommé Lampo.

-Rien à voir ! Je suis de près de quatre cents ans leur aîné ! rugit G.

-Tu viens d'admettre que tu es vieux, ricana Deamon, tout en se concentrant pour résister aux assauts psychiques des deux illusionnistes derrière la barrière.

-T'as dit quoi, connard ?!

-Je veux le combattre... déclara Alaude en fixant intensément Hibari qui se démenait toujours pour contrer la barrière, tandis qu'une minuscule fissure commençait à prendre forme.

Les premiers gardiens écarquillèrent leur yeux devant cet événement qui leur semblait impossible à réaliser avant que la voix impérieuse de leur boss qui n'avait pas bougé de son emplacement, retentisse derrière eux.

-Pas question, Alaude. Tu ne pourrais pas le combattre en étant un esprit. Et puis nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.

Il se pencha sur Tsuna.

-Pardonne-moi. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile à traverser. Mais je sais que tu peux franchir cette dernière épreuve. Tu en as la compassion et la résolution nécessaire pour en venir à bout. Adieu Tsunayoshi di Vongola.

Il se leva et faisant un signe de tête à ses gardiens, tous éteignirent leur flammes, ne nourrissant plus de ce fait la barrière qui commença à disparaître. Ils s'approchèrent de leur boss qui leur offrit un sourire de remerciement.

-Merci de m'avoir aidé pour ce désir égoïste.

-C'était normal, Gio, soupira G en haussant les épaules. Et puis le gamin avait besoin qu'on lui remonte le moral.

Giotto acquiesça, avant de jeter un couper d'œil vers ses compagnons. Puis il leva les yeux vers la voûte céleste.

-Retournons à notre place, mes amis.

Aussitôt les esprits de la première génération furent entourés d'une aura ressemblant à leur flamme de volonté avant de disparaître complètement en même temps que la barrière. Une fois que l'absence de celle-ci fut attestée, Gokudera se précipita en même temps que ses amis vers le corps de Tsuna. Il se laissa tomber à genoux à ses côtés et prit sa tête entre ses mains avant de commencer à chercher un pouls. Son soupir de soulagement détendit tout le monde. Ryohei l'examina avant de donner son verdict.

-Il est endormi. Il n'y a rien à craindre.

-Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda de nouveau Yamamoto. Il avait l'air bien... je veux dire, un peu perdu et triste... mais...

-Sa voix était assurée, déclara Lambo. Et il était parfaitement réveillé... Ou alors il s'endort plus rapidement que moi...

-Crétin de bovin ! s'exclama Gokudera sans lâcher Tsuna. Il est évident que c'est quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui lui a fait ça ! Sinon, il n'aurait jamais été enfermé au sein de cette barrière !

-Mukuro, appela Reborn en se tournant vers l'illusionniste qui cherchait toujours. Tu le trouves ?

-Malheureusement, non... déclara le jeune homme en se pinçant les lèvres de contrariété. Il semble avoir disparu... Il est sans contexte très doué.

-Mais ça veut dire qu'ils ont laissé Tsuna-chan comme ça ? remarqua Chrome inquiète. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui ont fait à votre avis ?

-Pourquoi seraient-ils plusieurs ? demanda Reborn.

-Quand Chrome et moi avions examiné la barrière nous avions senti des flammes du brouillard certes, mais aussi les autres flammes : Tempête, Pluie, Nuage, Foudre et Soleil. L'illusionniste responsable de tout ça n'était très certainement pas seul.

-Tsuna n'a à l'extrême aucune blessure physique apparente, diagnostiqua Ryohei d'une voix forte en passant sa flamme du Soleil sur le petit corps de l'enfant endormi. Ni internes. Mais peut-être qu'ils ont fait quelque chose d'extrême à son esprit...

-Nous ne pouvons pas savoir tant qu'il ne se réveillera pas, déclara Hibari.

-Je peux peut-être le vérifier dans ce cas, se moqua Mukuro en retrouvant son sourire malicieux.

En entendant cela, Gokudera resserra sa prise sur Tsuna et lança un regard brûlant de provocation vers l'illusionniste mâle.

-Pas question, déclara Reborn pour couper court à toutes nouvelles plaisanteries. Retournons à l'hôtel et attendons qu'il nous explique ce qu'il s'est passé. En fonction de ses réactions, nous agirons en conséquence.

Un à un, tous finirent par hocher lentement la tête. Gokudera se leva, tenant Tsuna inconscient, serré contre son torse, le visage crispé avant qu'ils ne se dirigèrent tous vers l'entrée de la clairière retournant dans la vallée de Namimori. Reborn s'apprêtait à passer lui aussi la barrière d'arbre avant de lancer un regard à celui qui ne les avait pas suivi.

-Hibari ?

-Je vais rester enquêter, décida ce dernier avant de désigner les pierres couvertes de mousse.

-Tiens-moi au courant. Moi aussi je veux faire payer à ces stronzo, quoi qu'ils aient fait à Tsuna..

Avant même que Hibari ne puisse répondre, Reborn se détourna et rejoignit le reste de la bande. L'homme aux flammes du Nuage eut un léger sourire face au ton menaçant du meilleur hitman.

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

_Et voilà ! Vous ne l'aviez pas vu venir le coup de la première génération, non ? ^^_

_Pauvre Tsuna, peut-être pourra-t-il enfin reprendre confiance en lui et en ceux qui l'entourent grâce à Giotto !_

_Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !_


	29. Chapter 28 : Entier

_Coucou ! Chapitre 28 sorti ! Qui s'intitule Entier... Vous devez sûrement savoir de qui je parle ^^_

_Enfin je ne sais pas quoi dire sur ce chapitre... Si ce n'est que j'ai encore quelque surprise pour vous ^^ Je vous laisse découvrir !_

_Je ne possède aucun droit sur Katekyo Hitman Reborn ni sur ses personnages, ils ont été crées par Akira Amano, que je remercie avec toutes les louanges qu'elle mérite pour ce bijou !_

_Je remercie **Syt the Evil Angel, Heyli13, tahury, Toudra Aka'Mari, Aiiwa, valentin01988, misakiayumu, Yuki Manga** et **Guest** pour leur commentaire sur le chapitre précédent !_

_Merci également à **fanais, aranley, addaline, Reima-chan, Minimiste, Fiane-Fiamma, Dixia, Himutsu-chan, Hebihime, Zeyra K, Tomokachan76, anastasia172, Lecfan, Izanami97, Alycia Panther,** **Yuki-Jiji, fuonhicali, Anonimo XD, mary6987**,** lupine13, manga-fic-love-sissi, amelieprosper, Akayui, lulue79, Tiffou, amiedu13, , Luce Li, Walarisse, Kyara17, Ekana, neko-chan L, neko-chan200, sacheliane, Caliste, yukixvongola, charlesdoudou, Riddikuluss, Mia Ako-nee, Elrika, Loucat, Sacha Tsukiya, PetitCrapaudBaveux, Minami12, inukag9, Audragon, ao no oni, Blihioma, tahury, Hikari0005, , ninolola, , Naidja, Llamas del Cielo, Ms Akabane, Noxerea, Marou83, Akuma-no-Kitsune, SinaKalissa, Nahel, tisha2803, jilie084, jevierita, Kyona-sama, Rebornx3, TheLadySoul, hiey, HarukaN, misa2, belkeirmed, Naelye, MissSexyBaby, Nama2902, Bottled Memories, history, Akuuma Tsukeshine, JuriiGothic, melamariannie, Darkounette, Cristalya, Dollwing, tsuukuun, Mimi et Neko, 444dodo444, Anlovi, Tsubaki-chan99, Sharo-chan, Natsume1111, Yaml, Sylcian Sph Legacy, yukiko-yu, Reizen. , Nunu c moi, erikadu19, Miss Green Rabbit, Ellewyl, meads, giannesky2305, freddyman, shinomena, Alexandra919, Parax **et** Gwenaelle7, tamarahc, tenshihouou, ShawolY, La Banshee Blihioma, Akashi-chan, Sealunis, Dayvis D. Pumpkin's Luys, manon.a.6, YamInari, Ondie-Yoko, kuroyukihime28, manga-fic-love-sissi, Denshitoakuma, yaoi-chan-poowa, missymanga, Complicate, Kikuue, avion en papier, maiko59, Aube Crepusculaire, Rikka Yomi, TheDevilOn, Kuroko23, alyss au pays de l'abyss, Psycho67, 3004, Wispers-Write, Olympe2, LOORELAI3, Balzud Anna-chan17, nekoko50, Guargante, Syt the Evil Angel, tsuni182718, Abana Shale, roxiyaoi, soratomoyo-chan, Heyli13, wellona, Mihide, .n, Lady Ree, Whintney, Yuuri81, Astropia, BloupBloup, misakiayumu, Akira Makkuro, wellona, valentin01988, Yumebaka, Lehna Black Amber, Sephra, Mangetsuko, Aliana lougia, Tsuki Sawada Hibari, 24Irinia, Elwenfeyn, Daidaiiro30, Chimamire no hebi, Lynnah O'Crazy, Anna27tsu, Zeneida262, chloedangelo84, Cassandre Potter, **pour avoir mis en favoris ou suivre cette fic ! _

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_**Aiiwa** : Merci pour la review ^^ ! Vraiment ? A ce point ? Je suis ravie alors ! Suite demandée ? Suite donnée ! Bonne lecture !_

_**Yuki manga **: Merci pour la review je suppose que le « Aww » veut dire que tu as aimé mon chapitre, j'en suis heureuse ^^ La première génération ? La revoir ? Ben si on les revoit ce sera en fantôme et pour l'instant je n'ai pas encore prévu... Mais je vais y réfléchir ! Profites bien de cette nouvelle lecture._

_**Guest **: Merci pour ta review ^^ Je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu. On se retrouve plus bas !_

_Allez je vous laisse lire ! Enjoy ! _

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

Chapitre 28 : Entier.

"Pour que cela lui serve de leçon..."

Tsuna avait l'impression de rêver éveillé. Il sentait comme dans une bulle, où tous les bruits, les paroles qui pouvaient être prononcés semblaient provenir d'un endroit très lointain. Pourtant malgré tout, elles faisaient écho en lui.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Tout était brouillon. Comme s'il venait de se réveiller d'un long sommeil et que ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à capter toutes les subtilités du monde matériel. Il pouvait voir un univers gris qui se trouvait autour de lui, pourtant les formes, les autres couleurs, blanches, noires et un peu de rouge aussi semblait-il, se mélangeaient. Ses yeux papillonnèrent afin de reprendre complètement contact avec la réalité au plus vite, mais cela n'eut pas de grand effet. Mais petit à petit, les formes se remirent comme il fallait et les couleurs devenaient de plus en plus concentrées, aussi se décida-t-il à attendre sans rien faire. Après tout pourquoi précipiter les choses ?

"Même s'il ne comprend pas l'italien, il pourra comprendre ça."

Le cœur de Tsuna fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi son estomac se tordait-il en entendant ces mots ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de connaître cette voix ? Pourquoi ressentait-il cette peur ? Une peur irrationnelle comme celle qu'il ressentait deux ans auparavant ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question, il se sentit déplacé et une fois qu'il ne bougea plus, toute la scène fit écho alors que tout lui revenait en mémoire.

Tsuna se retrouvait face à Luna.

Une Luna en bien mauvais état. Ses longs et magnifiques cheveux noirs étaient légèrement emmêlés et ébouriffés. Ses yeux gris reflétaient un monde terne tandis qu'une seule larme finissait de couler sur sa joue. Une respiration saccadée sortait de ses lèvres à demi-fermées tandis que une de ses mains tenait la deuxième où coulait du sang. Puis un homme en costume noir qui se trouvait près de la femme s'approcha d'elle et pointa le canon de son arme près de sa tempe.

Tsuna écarquilla les yeux. Non... pas ça...

Puis une autre voix provenant de la gauche de Tsuna retentit comme une sentence, résonnant loin dans les souvenirs de l'enfant :

"Quelqu'un qui parle japonais... On peut trouver ça partout... Et nous ferons en sorte à ce qu'il soit plus obéissant à notre égard. Nous n'avons donc plus besoin de toi..."

Tsuna vit avec horreur Luna fermer un instant ses yeux argentés avant de les rouvrir et de les lever dans sa direction. Un dernier sourire vint fleurir ses lèvres.

"Buona notte, Tsunayoshi."

Un flash.

Un feu grésillant. Meurtrier. Sortant du canon de l'arme.

Un sursaut dans le corps de la femme.

Des yeux qui perdent leur unique cible.

Qui perdent leur lueur de vie.

Un corps qui tombe.

Sur le sol froid et gris de la pièce.

Tsuna n'entendait plus rien.

Ne voyait plus rien non plus.

L'image se brouillait sous les larmes de l'enfant.

Puis soudain, un homme fit son apparition dans son champ de vision. Un homme dont il ne pouvait que se souvenir... le chef des scientifiques, celui-là même qui avait dirigé ses tortures et expériences lorsqu'il avait été entre les mains de cette famille encore inconnue. Tsuna sentit qu'on le forçait à regarder dans les yeux froids et menaçants de l'homme.

Les lèvres de l'homme bougeaient mais Tsuna ne savait pas ce qu'il disait.

Puis elles se tordirent en un immense sourire, avant de se laisser porter dans l'émotion du moment.

Et là Tsuna comprit : l'homme riait !

Cet homme avait demandé la mort de celle qui l'avait protégé durant de nombreuses semaines. Qui l'avait aidé, rassuré, dorloté, soigné, fait rire, fait espérer... qui l'avait aimé. Et qu'il avait aimé.

Et il riait sur sa mort !

Tsuna sentit ses poings se serrer, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa chair. Un feu sans pareil brûlait maintenant ses entrailles, tandis que sa mâchoire se crispait.

Une seule pensée tournait dans son esprit.

Payer.

Ils devaient payer.

Ils n'avaient pas le droit de se moquer de cette femme !

Un cri bestial sortit de ses lèvres, surprenant ceux qui le maintenait debout, tandis que que la température de son corps montait d'un cran. Pendant une seconde, il sentit comme une résistance devant la montée de son énergie, mais il força, ne voulait en aucun cas s'arrêter.

Soudain, il entendit clairement au fond de son âme comme un tourbillonnement de puissance avant qu'un son, comme si quelque chose se cassait, se fêlait, retentisse.

Comme un signal, il fut alors entouré d'une grande colonne de flammes pures du Ciel. Les deux hommes qui le retenaient hurlèrent de peur et de douleur face aux brûlures mais Tsuna n'en eut cure, et ne relâcha pas ses flammes avant que les deux hommes ne se taisent et se relâchent la prise qu'ils avaient sur lui.

Tsuna leva lentement le regard vers le chef de la troupe qui le regardait avec une terreur absolue. Tsuna baissa calmement les yeux pour remarquer qu'il flottait à quelque mètres au-dessus du sol. Curieusement n'y trouvant rien d'anormal, il se dirigea, comme par automatisme, vers le corps de la femme qu'ils venaient d'exécuter. D'un geste doux presque maternel, l'enfant lui ferma les paupières avant de lever la tête vers le chef des mafieux. Il apprécia notamment le visage figé de terreur de l'homme ainsi que d'entendre l'homme déglutir.

Tsuna vit son reflet au travers des grands yeux noirs écarquillés. Se tenant droit dans la pénombre du sous-sol, seuls quelques points lumineux indiquaient sa présence : une grande flamme frontale ainsi que deux yeux orangés qui ne reflétaient plus aucune douceur, ni innocence, ni tristesse, ni peur. Tsuna remarqua avec détachement qu'il était au contraire dur et froid. D'une parfaite couleur ambrée, ils reflétaient toute la menace de mort qui allait bientôt s'abattre sur eux.

-La flamme des Vongola... finit par lâcher l'homme devant lui d'une voix étouffée... Tu es vraiment l'héritier de cette famille...

Mais Tsuna ne l'entendait pas ou en tout cas ne prit pas la peine d'y répondre.

-Maintenant, à votre tour, déclara-t-il, d'une voix grave, avant d'enflammer ses poings de la même flamme pure du Ciel.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez, tous ! entendit Tsuna de la part du chef de la troupe à l'adresse de ses hommes tétanisés. Mais neutralisez-le !

Comme s'ils venaient de se réveiller, les hommes pointèrent leurs armes sur l'enfant et tirèrent... pour se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Tsuna allait trop vite pour eux. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait une telle rapidité mais il s'en fichait : Elle allait lui être utile...

Pour les hommes ce ne fut qu'une traînée orange qui traversa la pièce. Tsuna se retrouva juste derrière eux. Il ouvrit ses poings tout en se concentrant sur ce pouvoir destructeur qu'il contrôlait sans savoir comment. Aussitôt, sur le sol, plusieurs lances de glace se formèrent instantanément avant de finir leur course dans la poitrine des cibles de l'enfant qui les regarda pendant une seconde se tortiller et hurler de terreur essayant désespérément d'éviter ce triste sort. Mais c'était bien trop tard... Tsuna regarda avec froideur les paumes de ses mains commencer à devenir blanche et se couvrir d'engelures. Elles lui faisaient mal. Mais il arriva à se détacher de la douleur. Pour combien de temps était la bonne question. Il ne devait pas perdre de temps...

Un cri précipité le ramena à la réalité de la pièce, le faisant lever les yeux vers le chef qui agrippait sa radio comme à une bouée :

-J'ai besoin de renforts dans le premier sous-sol ! Le gamin ne doit pas sortir d'ici ! Que tout le monde rapplique ici et en vitesse ! On doit le neutraliser !

Tsuna vit du coin de l'œil les hommes déjà présents dans la salle se précipiter sur lui. Il plia les jambes et, avec une vélocité insoupçonnée par son état physique, passa à travers les rangs de ceux qui le chargeaient semblant disparaître à leur approche. Avant même qu'ils ne puissent se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, ils glissèrent sur une fine pellicule de glace qui traînait bizarrement là, avant de tomber à la renverse et de s'empaler sur une stalagmite de la même matière qui se ne trouvait pas à cet endroit deux secondes auparavant. Ce fut dans ce chaos total et sanglant que les renforts arrivèrent. Certains, en voyant les portes s'ouvrirent se précipitèrent en hurlant à la mort vers la sortie. Une petite dizaine, dont certains blessés, réussit à passer les portes avant que celles-ci ne se refermèrent brutalement, le verrou s'enclenchant bruyamment, mortifiant sur place le chef et les renforts nouvellement arrivés.

Les mafieux se rassemblèrent au centre de la pièce sous la seule et faible lumière disponible de celle-ci, afin de faire front ensemble.

-Ne croyez pas vous en tirer aussi facilement... résonna la voix sans aucune compassion dans le sous-sol du chalet.

Tsuna apparut au milieu de leur cercle et avant qu'ils ne puissent se retourner vers lui, des pics de glace les prirent en revers et les fauchèrent. Au milieu des hurlements de douleur et de panique, alors qu'un dôme de glace s'élevait tout autour de lui, Tsuna s'approcha à une longueur convenable le chef de la troupe, dont le corps était traversé par une demi-douzaine de pics de glaces au niveau du torse, et un dernier dans la jambe et qui lui lançait un regard vitreux. Un souffle passa à travers ses lèvres, appuyé par la vapeur due à la nouvelle température froide du lieu.

-Qu... Qui es... qui es-tu... es... espèce de... de mons...tre...

-Je me demandais bien qui de nous deux est le monstre, répliqua calmement l'enfant alors que sa flamme décroissait doucement sur son front.

Le chef eut un dernier soubresaut avant de devenir immobile. Le regard de Tsuna se détacha du corps pour se maintenir sur la glace qui avait déjà emprisonné ses jambes et commençait à atteindre son torse. Il s'apprêtait à se dégager du dôme de glace qui se formait avant d'abandonner. C'était peut-être mieux comme ça... Sur son front, le reste d'une flamme fumait tandis que ses yeux perdaient leur magnifique et froide couleur orangée. Tsuna promena un dernier regard autour de lui, enregistrant les dizaines d'hommes empalés sur les pics de glace, avant de fermer les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, leur couleur caramel avait repris leur place, mais comme complètement détachés de la situation.

"Tsunayoshi-sama !"

Ses pupilles se dilatèrent mais il n'eut pas le temps d'enregistrer son environnement qu'il fut alors aveuglé par la lumière qui se reflétait dans la glace et avant de pouvoir réagir, il sentit un froid intense l'envahir en entier puis tout devint noir.

* * *

-Tsunayoshi-sama ! Réveillez-vous !

Tsuna ouvrit brusquement les yeux et, se redressant brusquement sur le lit où il était allongé, faillit se cogner contre le front de l'homme qui se trouvait au-dessus de lui. Sûrement l'argenté l'avait-il prévu car il réussit à stopper l'enfant dans son élan.

-Doucement, Tsunayoshi-sama... Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Tsuna se rendit compte alors de sa respiration précipitée et de ses mains tremblantes qui serraient le drap comme si celui-ci pouvait y faire quelque chose. Tsuna regarda l'homme dans les yeux et put y voir toute son inquiétude mais en même temps son soulagement. Il regarda autour de lui avec effarement. Il reconnut alors la chambre d'hôtel dans laquelle il logeait depuis leur arrivée au Japon, tandis que la lumière du jour éclairait la pièce. Tsuna repéra un siège près de son lit sur lequel était posé un livre à moitié ouvert et où l'enfant suspectait que l'adulte s'y était assis en attendant son réveil.

-Un... rêve ? répéta Tsuna. Ce n'était qu'un rêve ? Mais ça semblait... si...

-Tsunayoshi-sama, calmez-vous... Remettez-vous d'abord de vos émotions.

L'enfant ferma les yeux pendant quelques instants, essayant de retrouver son souffle. Un rêve... ça n'avait été qu'un rêve... Soudainement, quelques bribes de son "rêve" apparurent sous ses paupières. Des corps qui tombaient sans vie sur le sol gris et froid. Du sang qui giclait des blessures. Des pics de glace qui traversait les hommes en blouse blanche, qui se coloraient progressivement de rouge, pareillement aux pointes des pics. Il sentit alors quelque chose remonter tout au fond de sa gorge. Il plaça sa main devant sa bouche instinctivement et se plia quelque peu, inquiétant alors Gokudera.

-Vous allez bien ?! Vous êtes malade ?

-Non... Ce n'était pas un rêve... réussit à dire Tsuna après avoir empêché que son dernier repas ne se fasse la malle. C'était... des souvenirs.

-Des souvenirs ? ne comprit pas le demi-italien avant qu'une lueur ne brilla dans ses pupilles. Vous voulez dire des souvenirs d'il y a dix-sept ans ?

Tsuna acquiesça avant de compléter.

-Des souvenirs dont je ne me rappelais plus...

-D'autres encore plus horribles que ceux auxquels vous rêviez avant ? s'inquiéta Gokudera en se souvenant des réveils assez traumatisants pour l'enfant, bien qu'assez rare, durant les deux années passés.

-On peut dire ça...

-Gokudera, appela alors la voix de Yamamoto tandis que la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit sur le jeune épéiste, j'ai entendu du bruit, tout va bien ? Oh Tsuna ! Tu es réveillé !

Yamamoto se rapprocha le sourire aux lèvres avant que ce dernier ne se fana en voyant le regard vitreux de Tsuna.

-Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Ce n'est rien... Juste...

-Des cauchemars, répondit à sa place Gokudera. Mais ça a l'air plus grave que les autres...

-Gokudera-san, vous n'êtes pas obligé de donner ce genre de détails... ronchonna Tsuna en grimaçant.

Tsuna laissa ensuite son regard se tourner vers la fenêtre, qui projetait un ciel bleu sans aucun nuage, totalement à l'opposé de la veille... D'ailleurs était-ce vraiment la veille ? Tsuna ne savait pas mais pour l'instant quelque chose lui travaillait plus l'esprit. Il hésita avant que d'une voix basse, Tsuna demanda :

-Dîtes, Gokudera, avez-vous... avez-vous déjà... tué quelqu'un ?

Gokuder se raidit à la question. Il jeta un regard discret à Yamamoto qui affichait la même expression hésitante.

-Tsunayoshi-sama, pourquoi...

-S'il vous plaît, Gokudera-san, c'est important.

L'argenté hésita un instant passant une main dans ses cheveux avant de soupirer.

-Oui... pour vous dire la vérité... j'en ai déjà tué plus d'une.

-Qu'est-ce que ça fait ?

-Je vous demande pardon ? s'étonna Gokudera avec une voix montante.

-Vous ne vous sentez pas mal après ?

Trop choqués par ce que disait l'enfant les deux adultes ne dirent rien. Tsuna baissa son regard sur ses mains serrées l'une contre l'autre avant de continuer. De ce fait, il ne vit pas le reste de la bande entrer dans la pièce ayant entendue la voix de Tsuna. Lambo allait s'apprêter à crier et à rejoindre l'enfant mais le bras de Hibari lui interdit le passage, le regard rivé sur Tsuna qui continuait de parler.

-C'est horrible... Vous avez cette horrible sensation dans le ventre... j'ai l'impression que je pourrai vomir à tout moment. A chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, même les cligner, je revois les visages de ces hommes se tordre de douleur avant qu'ils ne meurent... Je sens encore l'odeur du sang... elle a envahi la pièce à un tel point !...

-Tsunayoshi-sama... souffla Gokudera horrifié. Ne me dîtes pas que...

Tsuna respira avant de sortir du lit sans en être empêché par Gokudera qui était encore sous le choc de ce qu'il avait compris. Tsuna s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda la ville qui s'étendait sous lui. Il inspira un grand coup avant de se tourner vers tout le monde, nullement surpris en voyant Chrome, Mukuro, Hibari, Ryohei, Lambo et Reborn se tenir devant la porte légèrement en retrait par rapport à Gokudera et Yamamoto. Tous le regardaient.

-Celui qui a tué tous ces hommes qui m'ont torturé pendant un an, et qui m'a emprisonné dans la glace... c'était moi.

Il y eut un silence. Puis Gokudera réagit le premier.

-Mais... Excusez-moi, mais c'est impossible !

-C'est la vérité pourtant.

-Mais enfin Tsuna, reprit Yamamoto, pourquoi tu te serais congelé toi-même ?

Tsuna baissa le regard cherchant une réponse avant de hausser les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment... Sûrement ais-je pensé inconsciemment qu'il ne valait pas mieux que je me souvienne de ça. Vous savez, j'avais à peine conscience de ce que je faisais... Mais quand j'ai tué ces hommes, je n'ai rien ressenti. C'était... c'est effrayant... En fait si... J'étais soulagé... Soulagé qu'ils meurent enfin.

-Tsuna, intervint Reborn, est-ce que tu te souviens de comment as-tu réussi à te congeler ? D'après Timoteo, la glace dans laquelle tu étais emprisonné était spéciale...

-Je ne sais pas vraiment de quoi tu parles quand tu dis spécial, Reborn... mais je me souviens que j'ai utilisé mon pouvoir. C'est d'ailleurs ce jour-là que le sceau de Ji-chan s'est fissur...

Soudain, Tsuna sentit une chaleur envahir son corps, instantanément. Il avait senti comme une chaleur depuis qu'il était réveillé, quelque chose qui le faisait sentir un peu différent et bien qu'au début il avait mis cela sur le compte de son rêve et de sa culpabilité, il sut à ce moment-là que ce n'était rien de cela.

Surpris, il tituba. Gokudera en voyant l'enfant devenir légèrement maladroit se précipita sur lui et lui tint un bras. Pendant que Ryohei se pressa après lui, Gokudera demanda :

-Tsunayoshi-sama ! Est-ce...

-Ça va... déclara Tsuna avec un geste de la main, la respiration profonde. Je vais bien.

Il ferma alors les yeux tandis que la voix de Ryohei se faisait de plus en plus lointaine.

-Tu en es sûr ? Tu as l'air un peu pâle, Tsuna...

* * *

Tsuna rouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver dans un espace ténébreux. Il regarda de tous les côtés sans rien voir. Il commença à s'inquiéter quand il sentit la même chaleur qu'il avait sentit quelque minutes avant, mais provenant cette fois, de derrière lui. Il se retourna et fixa abasourdi ce qu'il trouva.

Une gigantesque flamme, deux fois plus grande que lui, d'une splendide et chaleureuse couleur orangée, et dont le centre en or liquide dansait au même rythme que les flammes. Bizarrement malgré la taille de la flamme ce qui se trouvait autour n'était pas éclairé. La situation lui sembla familière...

Soudain il se souvint de ce jour où Timoteo lui avait tout révélé ainsi que ce léger moment d'absence qu'il avait eu. Il s'était retrouvé dans un espace sombre comme celui-là et devant la même Flamme, sauf que cette fois-ci, la Flamme était bien plus grande et impressionnante. Mais cela n'empêcha Tsuna de la reconnaître. C'était son pouvoir. Celui qui était sensé être entouré d'un sceau protecteur qui limitait son influence. La flamme se gonfla et ses extrémités dansèrent encore plus vivement. Tsuna eut un petit sourire en comprenant : cette flamme semblait lire dans ses pensées. A peine avait-il eu cette conclusion que l'enfant voulut frapper son front de sa main. Il était évident que la Flamme puisse lire dans ses pensées : elle était sa volonté, et il était dans son propre esprit !

Soudain Tsuna se rappela de tout ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'il ne s'endorme : son arrivée dans la clairière, sa découverte des tombes, sa rencontre avec la première génération et sa discussion avec le Primo... ainsi que son vœu suivi de la promesse de Giotto.

La Flamme devant lui produisit quelques braises qui s'échappèrent avant de se perdre hors de la vue de Tsuna. Celui-ci le prit comme un assentiment. Mais alors... Si le Primo avait fait ce qu'il lui avait dit alors...

Tsuna avança sa main aussi loin qu'il le put. Il s'arrêta juste à la limite de la flamme assez, pour se rendre compte de la disparition de la barrière invisible qui autrefois barrait tout accès et tout contact à la Flamme. Il baissa son bras et leva son regard vers le haut de sa Flamme. Il repensa à toutes ses années où il n'avait plus essayé de sortir son pouvoir, et il avait perdu sa volonté. Méritait-il vraiment ce pouvoir ? Maintenant qu'il avait devant lui la puissance qu'il avait toujours désirépour protéger ceux qu'il lui étaient chers, il hésitait. Sans le Primo pour lui montrer la voie, jamais il n'aurait compris son erreur et sûrement serait-il encore à essayer à tout prix de ne pas l'utiliser... Pouvait-il maintenant endosser la responsabilité qu'impliquait ce grand pouvoir ?

Ses interrogations se finirent bien vite quand la Flamme sembla se gonfler. Tsuna sentit alors toute la chaleur et le pardon qu'elle lui accordait. Il sentait aussi toute la confiance qui se déversa en lui comme une eau qu'on boit mais en beaucoup plus intense et en beaucoup plus chaleureux. Tsuna eut un petit sourire. Sa Flamme était comme lui... Il s'adressa à la gigantesque Flamme, envoyant ses pensées.

"Je vais le redire une deuxième fois... Je veux ta puissance afin de pouvoir protéger mes amis... ma famille... Voudrais-tu bien me l'accorder ?"

Pour toute réponse, une des flammèches se détacha de la Flamme principale et se posa sur le torse de Tsuna avant de disparaître. Tsuna ferma les yeux appréciant avec délice l'accord que venait de lui donner sa volonté. Assuré, il marcha alors sans hésitation vers la flamme, jusqu'à qu'il soit en son centre. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux pour sentir chacune des sensations que lui procurait de ne faire enfin qu'un avec cette entité si mystérieuse, mais qui faisait partie de lui depuis sa naissance.

Tout lui parut plus clair. Il se sentait plus serein, plus calme. Même la mort de ceux qui l'avaient torturé ne lui semblait plus aussi culpabilisante que quelques minutes auparavant.

Soudain, alors qu'il rouvrait les yeux, Tsuna remarqua que l'entourage de la Flamme n'était plus obscur. Au contraire.

La Flamme éclairait maintenant tout ce qui l'entourait, donnant à l'espace une sublime et chaleureuse couleur orange. Tsuna s'émerveilla de ce spectacle ahurissant. IL avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve...

Mais, non. La chaleur était bien réelle. Il lui semblait que plus rien d'autre d'autre n'avait d'importance que tout allait bien se passer, quelque soit ce qui allait se passer.

Il se sentait enfin lui.

Il se sentait entier.

* * *

-...Tu as l'air un peu pâle... résonna alors la voix de Ryohei.

-Tsunayoshi-sama ? appela, inquiet, Gokudera en ne voyant plus l'enfant bouger.

-Tout va... bien, répéta Tsuna en revenant doucement à la réalité, encore un peu secoué. C'est...

Il tituba sous l'effet de la fatigue et de la surprise. Ryohei réussit à l'empêcher de tomber en le retenant par le bras une lueur préoccupée brillant dans son regard.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que tu ailles bien à l'extrême...

Tsuna ne lui répondit pas, se concentrant plutôt sur ses mains. Elles ne tremblaient pas. Il les plia et les déplia. Il ne sentait rien de différent par rapport à d'habitude.

Mais il la sentait...

Cette force et cette chaleur qu'il avait ressenti à l'intérieur de son esprit en entrant dans sa flamme... il les ressentait encore au plus profond de lui...

Il ferma les yeux, ne prenant pas compte des regards qui lui étaient jetés, il se concentra de nouveau sur cette Flamme. Jamais il n'aurait cru que ça puisse être si doux et si agréable de l'accepter et que ce sceau puisse être enlevé. Même avant il n'avait jamais goûté une telle plénitude.

Et il n'avait qu'une envie...

C'était de la laisser sortir. De l'exprimer.

Un léger sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres à cette pensées. Il ouvrit ses yeux avant de poser une main rassurante sur les bras de Ryohei qui le tenait toujours.

-Je vais bien. J'ai juste besoin de m'assurer d'une chose...

Ryohei sembla hésiter avant de relâcher Tsuna, mais en se plaçant tout de même près de lui pour l'empêcher de tomber s'il flanchait de nouveau. Le sourire de Tsuna s'élargit en remarquant cela. Il se demanda bien comment il avait fait pour louper une telle évidence. Et il ne savait pas comment remercier le Primo Vongola pour lui avoir montré quelque chose d'aussi flagrant.

Il regarda ses mains avant de se concentrer sur sa flamme comme le lui conseillait son Hyper-Intuition. Aussitôt, alors que la chaleur se concentrait sur son front, il sentit un calme l'envahir.

Mukuro et Chrome sursautèrent en sentant la puissance qui émanait de l'enfant. Chrome ouvrait son œil unique en grand n'arrivait pas à y croire, tandis que le regard de Mukuro devint perçant essayant de comprendre d'où celle-ci provenait. Il était sûr que la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Tsunayoshi, c'est à dire la veille en milieu de journée, il avait pas une telle puissance ! Hibari lui aussi fronça les sourcils en comprenant que la puissance provenait bien de Tsuna. Il avait souvent assisté aux entraînements de l'enfant et malgré toute la concentration et la volonté que Tsuna y avait mis, jamais une telle puissante n'y avait été ressenti. Reborn haussa les sourcils avant de comprendre qu'elle était la cause d'une telle montée en puissance. Il décroisa les bras et légèrement paniqué cria :

-Non, Tsuna ! Tu ne dois pas utiliser ce pouvoir !

Mais il était trop tard. Une grande flamme orangée se dressa fièrement sur le front de l'enfant, tandis que ses yeux prirent une couleur mordorée. Une grande onde de choc se déploya alors créant une bourrasque qui fit mettre en garde les mafieux, tandis que quand elle s'écrasa sur les fenêtres, celle-ci se brisèrent toutes. Quand tout redevint à la normale, les Vongola relevèrent la tête vers l'enfant. Celui-ci regarda ses mains avec calme avant qu'ils ne l'entendent dire, d'une voix plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée :

-Tout va bien, Reborn. Je ne crains rien...

-Le sceau n'a plus d'effet... conclut le tueur à gage numéro un. Comment ?...

Mais l'hitman n'eut pas le temps d'en demander plus qu'une lumière verte ne resplendit sous sa veste noire faisant tourner tous les regards, y compris celui calme de Tsuna vers lui. Il plongea sa main vers la source et en ressortit le blop que formait maintenant Léon. Celui-ci se lança alors en l'air sans l'accord de son maître, et, tel une toile d'araignée, tendit d'énorme membranes verte lumineuse dans tous les coins de la pièce, produisant un fracas assourdissant. Tous se protégèrent les yeux devant la lumière. Tsuna jeta un regard légèrement intrigué vers Léon, étonnant les autres mafieux par son flegme impressionnant. Quelques instants plus tard, la toile épaisse que formait Léon et plus particulièrement son cœur, se fissura laissant passer un rayon de lumière qui se dirigea sans qu'aucun n'ait pu faire une geste, vers Tsuna, qui lui-même n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Le rayon de lumière se scinda en deux avant de se poser sur les mains de Tsuna, alors que Léon reprenait doucement sa forme normale. Tsuna leva à la hauteur de ses yeux, ses mains qui rayonnait toujours d'une lumière verte presque jaune. Puis celle-ci s'estompa laissant place à deux gants en cuir et où, sur le dos, était placé un "X" gris acier. Tsuna les examina pendant quelques instants, les trouvant familier avant d'entendre Reborn grogner.

-Ce sont tes armes, Tsuna...

Celui-ci se contenta un regard interrogateur que Reborn comprit.

-Léon a prit l'habitude de donner une arme spécifique quand mon élève affirme sa volonté. C'est souvent au cours d'un combat ou à la fin d'une épreuve difficile, mais il semblerait que tu aimes bien faire différemment des autres...

Tsuna ne releva le ton hargneux du tueur. Il savait que son tuteur n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre et il devait se douter que celui-ci brûlait de l'interroger sur toutes les circonstances qui l'avait amener à la libération de son pouvoir. Mais il décida de le faire attendre quelque peu. Il regarda à nouveau ses gants avant de se souvenir.

-Ce sont les mêmes que Primo... souffla-t-il.

Reborn haussa un sourcil avant de gronder.

-Comment peux-tu savoir ça, Tsuna ?

-Je les ai vu, répondit simplement le futur boss.

Malgré sa propre envie de savoir, Mukuro ne put s'empêcher de sourire face aux réponses évasives de l'enfant. De là où il était il pouvait voir le visage de Reborn se crisper, imperceptiblement.

-Très bien... déclara Reborn d'une voix légèrement énervée. Je crois qu'il serait temps que tu racontes ce qui s'est passé hier...

La flamme sur le front de Tsuna s'amoindrit alors avant de disparaître tandis qu'il hochait la tête. Ses gants changèrent d'apparence, devenant des moufles de couleur blanche et rose avec le numéro 27 brodé en rose. Tsuna n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il sentit alors une présence s'approcher précipitamment de leur chambre. Mukuro dut sentir la même sentir, car il se retourna, une brume indigo commençant doucement à se former au niveau de sa main. Tsuna le remarqua, et lança un regard à Chrome qui, rencontrant les yeux doux et confiant de Tsuna juste à ce moment-là, comprit ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle se rapprocha de Mukuro et posa une main apaisante sur le bras de l'illusionniste qui, étonné de voir qu'elle l'empêchait d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, perdit le contrôle de sa concentration, faisant disparaître la brume. Heureusement, car au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une employée de l'hôtel, le visage inquiet.

-Tout va bien, messieurs ? Nous avons entendu un... Aaaaahh ! s'écria-t-elle alors que son regard se posa sur les éclats de verre provenant des vitres sur la moquette ou encore les tableaux autrefois accroché aux murs maintenant sur les meubles de la pièce.

Celle-ci semblait avoir été la proie d'un ouragan. Un mini-ouragan mais un ouragan tout de même.

-Mais que s'est-il passé ici ?! cria-t-elle presque hystérique, ses yeux volant à chaque objet qui ne se trouvait pas à sa place.

-Euh... tenta de commencer Yamamoto. On peut tout vous expliquer...

Sans même laisser le temps à l'homme de s'expliquer, l'employée se détourna et s'enfonça dans les couloirs. Mukuro jeta un coup d'œil dans l'allée, ignorant royalement les curieux qui commençaient à sortir de leurs chambres avant de fermer la porte.

-Kufufufu... je ne sais pas si c'était ton but de reporter toute l'attention sur nous, Tsunayoshi-kun, mais auquel cas tu as réussi...

-Qu'allons-nous faire, Tsunayoshi-sama ? s'inquiéta Gokudera, en se tournant vers l'enfant qui n'avait pas bougé. Elle va sûrement allée chercher son patron !

-Reborn va prendre la responsabilité de ce bazar, expliqua calmement Tsuna avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Ils se figèrent aux mots de Tsuna, leur visage se crispant sous la surprise et la peur de la réaction du tueur à gage tandis que Hibari haussait élégamment un sourcil et que Mukuro eut un léger sourire face à la réponse du plus jeune du groupe. Reborn, quant à lui, se figea avant de lancer des clairs à son élève.

-Et pourquoi ferai-je ça ? gronda-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

-N'es-tu pas mon tuteur ? répliqua Tsuna, le sourire en coin toujours présent. Tu es donc responsable de moi et de mes actes... Qui plus est, qui croirait que ce soit un enfant qui ait pu faire ce genre d'exploit ? En tant que mafieux, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de mêler des innocents à nos actes, accident ou non... Leur expliquer que j'ai fait tout ça à cause de la puissance mal gérée de mes flammes ne serait pas une bonne idée, n'est-ce pas ?

Reborn s'apprêtait à dire que son rôle était justement que l'enfant assume ses actes, mais il se tut en entendant la dernière partie de son argument. Il était en effet plus crédible que ce soit un homme adulte plutôt qu'un enfant entrant à peine dans son adolescence qui ait pu faire un bazar pareil ! Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que cela lui plaisait...

-Tu le paieras, Tsuna, crois-moi...

-Tu demanderas de toutes façons un dédommagement à Ji-chan, non ? déclara Tsuna en haussant les épaules. En quoi cela t'embêterait d'avancer l'argent pour réparer ?

-Ce n'est pas l'argent qui me pose problème...

Tsuna ne répondit pas à ça, comprenant que Reborn était bien trop fier pour avouer qu'il devait se plier aux demandes de l'enfant, fusse-t-il être le futur boss des Vongola.

-Mais tu vas devoir quand même répondre à quelques questions...

-Oya, oya, je suis d'accord avec l'Arcobaleno pour cette fois, déclara Mukuro, Tu es différent d'hier... Qu'est-ce qui t'a donné une telle confiance en toi ?

-Maintenant n'est pas le moment, soupira Tsuna, le directeur de l'hôtel ne va pas tarder à venir vérifier les dégâts et il ne faudrait pas qu'ils en entendent plus que nécessaire. Mais si vous voulez tout savoir...

Tous furent suspendus à ses lèvres, minus Hibari et Mukuro qui le cachèrent très bien.

-J'ai rencontré le Primo Vongola.

* * *

-Tu voulais me voir Timoteo ? s'annonça Coyote en refermant la porte du bureau de son boss derrière lui.

Le Nono Vongola leva la tête de la contemplation de ses mains et rencontra le regard de son bras droit. Celui-ci tiqua à la vue du bureau rangé et plus particulièrement à celle de la paperasse qui avait été repoussée sur les extrémités de son bureau. Coyote se rapprocha néanmoins du bureau pour se retrouver devant le vieil homme.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Un problème ?

-Oui... c'est assez préoccupant...

Les yeux de Coyote devinrent des feintes, ne reflétant plus que la méfiance.

-Est-ce un rapport ? Une famille ennemie ?... Est-ce des nouvelles de la famille Verredicci ?

-Hein ? Ah non... ça n'a rien à voir avec les rapports... Même si j'aimerai avoir plus de nouvelles sur cette famille... On ne sait rien de plus depuis leur tentative d'attaque contre Hayato et Tsuna il y a deux ans. Et nos espions ne connaissent pas leur prochain mouvement. Même les Vendice ne savent rien...

-Donc ça n'a rien à voir avec les Verredicci... qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe tant que ça au point de faire une pause sur ton travail ?

Timoteo fronça les sourcils avant de baisser les yeux sur sa bague. Coyote suivit son regard avant de revenir précipitamment sur le visage de son ami.

-Un problème avec ta bague ? Tu es sérieux ?

-Tu te souviens de la fois où Byakuran était venu au manoir, avant qu'on ne mette Tsuna au courant pour notre véritable... visage, devrais-je dire...

-Il t'avait prévenu que d'autres familles allaient s'en prendre au gamin, non ?

-Il m'avait aussi prévenu d'une autre chose.

-Tu veux dire... la prémonition du chef des Arcobaleno ? Sur un événement qui pourrait changer le destin du monde et dans lequel serait impliqué les membres de la Trinisette ? Tu penses que ça arrive ?

-Peut-être...

-Quel est exactement le problème de ta bague ?

-D'abord, j'aimerai être sûr que cela ne vienne pas de moi... Pourrais-tu enflammer ta propre bague, Coyote ?

Le gardien de la tempête haussa un sourcil face à la demande. Il ne voyait pas où Timoteo voulait en venir mais il lui faisait confiance. Il leva sa main à mi-hauteur afin qu'ils puissent tout deux voir ce qui allait arriver avant de faire ce qu'il lui avait été demandé. Il concentra son énergie et enflamma son anneau. A sa grande surprise seule une légère flamme apparut à la surface de l'anneau. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent avant de lever son visage vers son boss qui regardait le visage fermé la minuscule flamme de la Tempête qui dansait. La flamme était beaucoup moins grande impressionnante que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait allumée !

-Comment... ! s'exclama l'homme au bras mécanique.

-Il semblerait que cela ne vienne pas que de moi alors...

-Timoteo, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que toi aussi ta bague...

Le Nono soupira.

-Je n'en sais rien, Coyote... Il semblerait néanmoins que mon cas soit plus grave que le tien...

A ces mots le boss des Vongola, leva la main sur laquelle l'anneau trônait et essaya de l'enflammer à son tour. Coyote sentait bien son énergie parcourir le corps de son ami, mais l'anneau ne s'enflamma pas. L'homme examina, attendant encore un peu avant de se rendre à l'évidence. L'anneau ne s'enflammerait pas.

-Timoeteo... pourquoi... Ta flamme...

-Ma flamme est toujours là. Elle est toujours active. Pour preuve...

Timoteo agrippa sa canne, don le pommeau suite à la volonté de son possesseur, s'enflamma. Coyote regarda interdit, ce qui se passait sous ses yeux, n'arrivant plus à comprendre. Timoteo continua.

-Je crois que le problème vient des anneaux. Mais nous devons nous assurer avant tout d'une chose avant de nous atteler aux interprétations.

-Laquelle ?

-Il faut réunir tous les boss responsables de la Trinisette. Si ça se trouve cela se passe également pour eux. Nous pourrions en profiter pour demander plus de détails à Uni concernant cette prémonition qu'elle a eu il y a deux ans.

-... Je vois... Quels sont vos ordres, boss ?

-Contacte Uni et Byakuran au plus vite. Fais leur comprendre le sujet urgent de cette réunion. Nous devons régler cette question au plus vite et nous préparer aux événements futurs si cela s'avère bien ce que le boss des Giglio Nero avait prévenu. Préviens également les autres gardiens, qu'ils vérifient que leur anneau ont le même problème.

-Je l'ai, déclara alors une voix les faisant sursauter.

Timoteo et Coyote plongèrent leur regard dans celui du nouvel arrivant, qui referma la porte du bureau après lui.

-Et Croquant m'en a fait part, il y de cela quelques heures... termina Visconti.

-Nous pouvons donc supposer que c'est le cas pour les autres... déclara Coyote.

-Mais je préfère m'en assurer, répliqua le Nono. Je compte sur vous et sur les autres gardiens pour que cette nouvelle ne prenne pas plus d'ampleur. Il ne faudra pas que l'on sache que la tête de la famille Vongola soit incapable de se défendre...

-Ce n'est pas le cas, renifla Visconti.

-Mais si le phénomène s'aggrave encore plus, Timoteo pourrait encore se défendre, mais ce n'est pas le cas pour nous...

-Nous n'aurons qu'à prendre d'autre anneau, répondit le gardien du Nuage.

-Mais dans ce cas, fit remarquer Timoteo, nous ne pourrions plus dire que nous sommes les gardiens des Vongola. Dans tous les cas, il faut demander aux autres membres de la Trinisette afin d'avoir leur avis sur la question. Byakuran, grâce à son pouvoir, pourra nous dire si cela s'était passé dans d'autres dimensions tandis que Uni pourrait nous dire si cela est normal ou un effet de l'événement qu'elle avait prévu. La réunion se fera au manoir Vongola aussi je compte sur toi Visconti pour sécuriser la protection du boss des Giglio Nero et du boss des Millefiore.

Visconti hocha la tête avant de quitter la pièce. Timoteo se tourna vers Coyote.

-Tsuna est toujours au Japon ?

-Oui il est arrivé normalement depuis deux jours. Mukuro et Hayato l'ont rejoint hier. Pour quelle raison ? Tu veux qu'il revienne ?

-Pas pour l'instant... Laissons-le profiter de son repos, tant que cela ne le touche ni lui, ni Hayato et les autres... Ce sont des affaires internes de la famille, ils n'ont pas encore impliqué dans ce genre de problèmes.

-A vos ordres, boss... Dans ce cas, je vais de ce pas organiser la réunion avec les autres boss.

Timoteo acquiesça gravement, regarda avec intensité sa bague du Ciel, avant de lever les yeux vers le ciel bleu.

* * *

-Vous vous foutez de moi !

Les hommes agenouillés devant leur boss frissonnèrent en sentant le vase jeté devant eux. Ils durent prendre sur eux pour ne pas se relever et essayer de s'enfuir de la pièce. Le boss était bien trop en colère pour leur pardonner ce genre de fuite.

-Cela fait presque un an que tout ça devait être bouclé ! Notre plan devrait être déjà en place ! Nous devrions déjà nous trouver à la seconde phase du plan !

-Mais Boss... Vous nous avez demandé d'accélérer la cadence. Mais c'était impossible ! Ce projet nécessitait du temps de préparation et vous...

-Vous osez rejeter la faute sur moi ? Vous osez ?! Vous savez ce qu'il se passera le jour où ce satané gosse se souviendra du boss précédent lors de ses séances d'expérience ? Vous voulez vraiment le savoir ?!

-Eh bien...

Le boss se retourna vivement, balança son poing sur l'homme déjà à moitié à terre, lui écrasant le nez. L'homme s'étala de tout son long sur le sol, non sans pousser un cri de douleur. Le pied du boss s'écrasa sur la tête, l'empêchant de se relever. Les compagnons du malheureux n'osèrent pas bouger de peur que la sentence ne s'appliquent à eux également. Le boss mit un peu de pression sur la tête qui laissa passer un gémissement de douleur.

-Puisque tu tiens à savoir je vais te le dire : une guerre ouverte avec les Vongola ! Alors que notre but est justement de les faire tomber ! Cela fait des années, depuis près de vingt ans que notre famille met des bâtons dans les roues pour que cette maudite famille disparaisse. Nous avons réussi à ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous pendant des années en réussissant à assassiner deux des trois fils du Nono sans qu'aucun soupçon ne soit porté sur nous ! Et il a fallu que ce... mioche !... soit sorti de sa glace pour que nos actions contre les Vongola soient, non pas seulement deux mais par trois fois, cette fois, reconnues ! Même s'ils ne savent pas quelle famille est responsable, ils recherchent de plus en plus activement des informations sur nous. Vous voulez du temps ? Nous commençons à en manquer !

Le boss retira son pied pour prendre à pleine main une touffe de cheveux noirs de l'homme au sol pour relever sa main avant de l'écraser au sol lourdement avec un bruit sourd. L'homme ouvrit la bouche en un cri muet. Le boss allait recommencer la même chose quand il entendit un bruit de mouvement provenant de l'entrée de la pièce sombre. Il releva la tête pour voir son bras droit qui attendait, regardant avec indifférence la punition que son boss infligeait à leurs hommes. Ce dernier eut un reniflement méprisant avant de relever la tête de sa victime. Il plongea son regard noir, promesse de mille souffrance dans les yeux gris et tremblants de peur. Il déclara haut et fort afin que les deux autres puissent entendre :

-Alors à moins que vous ne voulez que notre famille ne se détruire juste à cause de ce bâtard à peine sorti des couches de sa mère, je vous conseille de faire vite... Vous avez six mois. Si passé ce délai, la phase de notre plan n'est pas prête à être enclenchée, je ne serai pas aussi gentil qu'aujourd'hui. Et ça vaut aussi pour vous deux autres ! Augmentez les cadences ! Tuez nos hommes à la tâche s'il le faut ! Vous avez compris ?

-Ou...Oui, Boss ! Nous ne faillirons pas !

-Je l'espère bien pour vous... déclara-t-il d'une voix suintante de menace. Maintenant disparaissez ! Que je ne revoie pas vos têtes d'ici six mois, où j'espère avoir une bonne nouvelle...

Le boss relâcha sans douceur la tignasse de l'homme qui fut poussé en arrière avant que ses deux compagnons ne le prennent par les deux bras et, le soutenant à moitié, sortirent du bureau sombre du chef de leur famille. Quand ils eurent disparu, le blond s'approcha de leur boss qui continuait à pester.

-Quelle bande d'incapable ! Amateurs ! Insouciants ! Faut-il que nous soyons au bord de la catastrophe pour qu'ils se réveillent enfin !

-Il faut dire qu'après un an et demi sans que les Vongola ne nous trouvent, ils pensent être en grande sécurité et donc que rien ne sert de se presser...

Le boss se retourna et lança un regard de braise à son bras droit.

-Toi aussi tu t'y mets ?...

Le blond à l'unique œil vert apparent frissonna en rencontrant ce regard meurtrier avant de se dépêcher de dire :

-Non, bien sûr que non ! Je dis juste que pour eux les Vongola ne doivent pas être une grande menace s'ils n'arrivent pas à nous trouver... Et une grande partie d'entre eux ont une famille qu'ils ne souhaitent pas quitter, ce qu'oblige à faire la deuxième phase de notre projet...

-Je m'en contrefous de leur famille ! Leur première obligation est envers la notre, notre famiglia ! Ceux qui ne peuvent pas suivre mourront.

-Ils en sont conscients et c'est pour ça qu'ils essaient de retarder l'échéance.

-Et ça s'appelle de la trahison.

Le bras droit ne répondit rien à ça. Étant fidèle au boss et n'ayant aucun lien en dehors de leur famiglia, il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec lui. Il attendit que son boss se calme un peu, pour donner les dernières nouvelles, avant que celui-ci ne lui coupe l'herbe sous le pied.

-Quelles nouvelles m'apportes-tu ?

Le blond respira un bon coup avant de déclarer.

-Des mauvaises je le crains...

-Encore !? Vous voulez tous mourir ou quoi ?!

-Je prends le risque, Boss... annonça le blond avant de mettre un genoux à terre devant l'homme. Tout d'abord, nous avons la nouvelle que le futur Decimo n'est pas en Italie en ce moment même.

-Où est-il ?

-On ne sait pas... Nos informateurs déclarent qu'ils ne l'ont pas vu depuis deux jours. Ni lui ni la plupart de ceux qui le suivent comme des ombres.

-J'ai cru pourtant entendre que Smocking Bomb était encore en Italie hier... Il a été aperçu près de l'aéroport... Ah d'accord, je vois où est le gamin...

-C'est à dire ?

-Au Japon, à Namimori.

-Pourquoi là-bas ?

-C'est sa ville natale, c'est là où Vulfran Orecchio a enlevé le fils du chef du CEDEF.

-Vulfran... Le mercenaire qu'on a tué ?

-Exact. Le gamin doit sûrement être avec son tuteur et tous ceux qui le suivent...

-Vous voulez qu'on y lance une attaque pour tuer le gamin ?

-Non ça serait à rien. Nous nous y prendrons trop tard et de toutes façons, il doit être bien protégé...

-Nous pourrions tenter de le faire tuer par...

-Es-tu idiot ou quoi ? Tu te souviens de la dernière fois qu'on a tenté cette approche ? Non seulement ce mioche s'est juste retrouvé mouillé, mais ces incapables n'ont même pas pu blesser ou éliminer l'un de ces gêneurs qui le protégent ! Heureusement que nous avons agi anonymement : ces fils de chiens ont tout dit aux Vongola ! Si on avait joué franc-jeu avec ces imbéciles, cela ferait plus d'un an que nous ne serions plus qu'un vague souvenir ! Bon sang je ne suis entouré que d'incapables !

-Il faut avouer que Sawada Tsunayoshi est bien protégé... remarqua le bras droit. Telle une racine plongée bien profondément dans la terre. Pour l'avoir il nous faudrait la déterrer d'abord... Et c'est certainement le plus dur vu comment cette terre le protège...

-C'est justement la racine que je veux atteindre, s'exclama d'une voix forte et exaspérée son boss. Et le projet de notre famille peut nous permettre de l'atteindre... Et la phase deux de la détruire !

Le bras droit ne répondit rien, sentant que la colère reprenait le dessus sur son chef. Il attendit qu'il soit un peu calme avant d'attaquer la plus grosse des nouvelles.

-Justement j'ai une autre mauvaise nouvelle...

-Dépêche qu'on en finisse, se lassa le boss en s'asseyant lourdement derrière son bureau.

-Ils... ils sont là...

-Qui ça, ils ? demanda le boss en ne comprenant pas.

-Eux... ils sont de retour...

Il y eut un silence dans lequel le boss essaya de comprendre ce que lui disait son bras droit avant que ses yeux s'agrandirent d'inquiétude.

-C'est impossible... Ils sont morts ! Ils ont été détruits ! Par nous ! Il n'y avait pas un seul survivant !

-Je ne sais pas comment. Mais il y a des rumeurs...

-Je me fiche des rumeurs ! Je veux des faits ! Sont-ils de retour ou pas ?

-Je n'ai malheureusement pas plus d'éclaircissements que ça... Mais d'après ce qu'on a réussi à percevoir, ils leur ressemblent beaucoup... Certaines façon de faire, ou même le fait de ne pas encore avoir été perçu... Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment eux, ou juste un groupe qui leur ressemble ou qui essaie de leur ressembler, mais leurs méthodes ne laisse pas de places au doute. De plus j'ai compris, qu'ils en avaient après nous...

-Comment ça ?

-Je n'en connais pas la raison, mais certains de nos hommes ont disparu, particulièrement dans la ville de Corleone, mais aussi dans la ville de Pirna, près de là où se trouvait le chalet où les Danno avaient séquestré l'enfant. Nous y avions laissé des hommes aux cas où, mais il cela fait quelques mois que nous n'avons plus aucune nouvelle. J'avais pris la liberté d'y envoyer deux hommes pour savoir ce qu'il se passait, mais ils ont disparu également.

-QUELQUES MOIS ?! ET C'EST QUE MAINTENANT QUE TU ME LE DIS ? s'écria hors de lui son boss où dans le regard se reflétait maintenant une lueur paniquée.

Le bras droit courba l'échine avant de déclarer :

-Je... Je voulais d'abord connaître l'identité de ceux qui nous cherchaient ! Comme les Vongola n'étaient pas encore à nos portes, je me doutais que ce n'étaient pas eux et je pensais que si une autre famiglia essayait de connaître ce que nous faisions, je ferai mieux de connaître leur identité avant de vous en importuner... C'est au fil de mes recherches que j'ai reconnu la façon d'agir...

-Tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt, imbécile ! Bon sang, mais comment est-ce possible ? Leur boss est mort et mon père, le précédent boss, a fais attention à ce qu'il n'y ait aucun survivant lors de leur raid !

-Peut-être... que certains ont survécu sans que les hommes de votre père en soient conscient... Il y a aussi la possibilité que ce groupe ne soit constitué que d'imitateur et n'ont pas le même pouvoir que leur prédécesseur.

-Peu importe. Nous ne devons pas les laisser découvrir notre projet...

-Qu'allons-nous faire, boss ?

Le dit boss réfléchit pendants quelques minutes avant répondre :

-Partir.

-Pardon ? Mais...

-Nous n'avons pas le choix. Si nous restons au même endroit, ils nous trouveront. Nous devons absolument rejoindre notre base secrète dans les montagnes. Nous allons y amener tout le matériel pour continuer notre projet. Changer d'endroit pourrait nous permettre de gagner du temps avant qu'on ne nous retrouve. Gagner du temps le plus possible et faire en sorte que la phase première de notre plan soit achevé. Si à ce point, nous ne sommes pas dérangés, nous serons alors protégé. Plus personne ne nous retrouvera.

-Dois-je informer les membres de la famiglia de notre départ ?

-Évidemment. Nous n'aurons pas beaucoup de temps : nous devons donc commencer tout de suite. Assure-toi que rien ne soit laissé au hasard, que tous les hommes soit au courant de notre changement de lieu. Mais surtout, et c'est le plus important, fais en sorte à ce que cela soit le plus discret. Si ce grand déménagement venait à attirer l'attention de ces gens... alors cela ne servirait à rien...

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

_Voilà un autre chapitre de terminé ! Il vous a plu ?_

_On retrouve avec bonheur (sarcasme...) l'ennemi, dont nous ne connaissons d'ailleurs toujours ni le nom, ni le visage... Rien ! Nada ! Que dalle ! Que pouic ! Mais il a l'air d'avoir la forme... Et il semble également avoir peur de quelqu'un... plus que les Vongola j'entend.  
_

_Il se passe aussi quelque chose avec les Vongola mais ceux de la neuvième génération, cette fois (Ah j'adore me simplifier la tâche...) pendant que Tsuna et les autres cette fois, n'ont rien à craindre !_

_Mais leur voyage n'est pas encore terminé..._

_Si vous voulez absolument voir le prochain chapitre laissez-moi plein de review !_

_Allez à plus ! _


	30. 2ème annonce

2ème ANNONCE :

***ouvre doucement une porte* (une porte ? Quelle porte?) T'occupe c'est une porte !**

Bonsoir... Juste pour vous dire qu'il n'y aura pas de chapitre ce soir...

Oui oui je sais c'est vraiment pas sérieux.. mais croyez-moi je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire cette semaine... Je suis en plein stage, j'ai du passer une exam ce week-end (non je ne me suis pas trompée : ce weekend) donc du coup j'ai dû réviser comme une malade... Voilà autant de raison pour ne pas avoir réussi à finir le chapitre.

Du coup ne vous inquiétez pas je posterai la semaine prochain !

Ciaossu tout le monde et désolée pour ce faux bond !


	31. Chapter 29 : Un temps calme ou presque

_Okaeri minna-san ! Cette fois je vous rapporte vraiment **-vraiment-** le chapitre 29 !_

_Je m'excuse encore pour la semaine dernière... mais je ne me voyais pas vous donner le chapitre tel qu'il était à ce moment-là... aussi pour me faire de ne pas être assez rapide en ce moment je vous donne un long chapitre comme vous les aimez. J'espère que je me ferai pardonner..._

_Je ne possède aucun droit sur Katekyo Hitman Reborn ni sur ses personnages, ils ont été crées par Akira Amano, que je remercie avec toutes les louanges qu'elle mérite pour ce bijou !_

_Je remercie également **Aren, Yuki manga, tahury, Sawada Tsuna24, Liske, Syt the Evil Angel, Toudra Aka' Mari, history, YumeBaka, nekoko50, Himutsu-chan, Tiffou, Miyuki** et **Heyli13** pour avoir laissé une review au chapitre précédent et merci à **Liske, Toudra Aka' Mari, avion en papier** et **Tiffou** pour les message d'encouragements la semaine dernière malgré mon retard ^^_

_Je remercie **Syt the Evil Angel, Heyli13, tahury, Toudra Aka'Mari, Aiiwa, valentin01988, misakiayumu, Yuki Manga** et **Guest** pour leur commentaire sur le chapitre précédent !_

_Merci également à **fanais, aranley, addaline, Reima-chan, Minimiste, Fiane-Fiamma, Dixia, Himutsu-chan, Hebihime, Zeyra K, Tomokachan76, anastasia172, Lecfan, Izanami97, Alycia Panther,** **Yuki-Jiji, fuonhicali, Anonimo XD, mary6987**,** lupine13, manga-fic-love-sissi, amelieprosper, Akayui, lulue79, Tiffou, amiedu13, , Luce Li, Walarisse, Kyara17, Ekana, neko-chan L, neko-chan200, sacheliane, Caliste, yukixvongola, charlesdoudou, Riddikuluss, Mia Ako-nee, Elrika, Loucat, Sacha Tsukiya, PetitCrapaudBaveux, Minami12, inukag9, Audragon, ao no oni, Blihioma, tahury, Hikari0005, , ninolola, , Naidja, Llamas del Cielo, Ms Akabane, Noxerea, Marou83, Akuma-no-Kitsune, SinaKalissa, Nahel, tisha2803, jilie084, jevierita, Kyona-sama, Rebornx3, TheLadySoul, hiey, HarukaN, misa2, belkeirmed, Naelye, MissSexyBaby, Nama2902, Bottled Memories, history, Akuuma Tsukeshine, JuriiGothic, melamariannie, Darkounette, Cristalya, Dollwing, tsuukuun, Mimi et Neko, 444dodo444, Anlovi, Tsubaki-chan99, Sharo-chan, Natsume1111, Yaml, Sylcian Sph Legacy, yukiko-yu, Reizen. , Nunu c moi, erikadu19, Miss Green Rabbit, Ellewyl, meads, giannesky2305, freddyman, shinomena, Alexandra919, Parax **et** Gwenaelle7, tamarahc, tenshihouou, ShawolY, La Banshee Blihioma, Akashi-chan, Sealunis, Dayvis D. Pumpkin's Luys, manon.a.6, YamInari, Ondie-Yoko, kuroyukihime28, manga-fic-love-sissi, Denshitoakuma, yaoi-chan-poowa, missymanga, Complicate, Kikuue, avion en papier, maiko59, Aube Crepusculaire, Rikka Yomi, TheDevilOn, Kuroko23, alyss au pays de l'abyss, Psycho67, 3004, Wispers-Write, Olympe2, LOORELAI3, Balzud Anna-chan17, nekoko50, Guargante, Syt the Evil Angel, tsuni182718, Abana Shale, roxiyaoi, soratomoyo-chan, Heyli13, wellona, Mihide, .n, Lady Ree, Whintney, Yuuri81, Astropia, BloupBloup, misakiayumu, Akira Makkuro, wellona, valentin01988, Yumebaka, Lehna Black Amber, Sephra, Mangetsuko, Aliana lougia, Tsuki Sawada Hibari, 24Irinia, Elwenfeyn, Daidaiiro30, Chimamire no hebi, Lynnah O'Crazy, Anna27tsu, Zeneida262, chloedangelo84, Cassandre Potter, Princessefic, Kuromy RokuIchiku, Kinimitsu Kyoko, AdictaMoon, ryoma0310yugi, ellenvanlilie, **pour avoir mis en favoris ou suivre cette fic ! _

_Réponses au reviews anonymes :_

_**Aren **: Donc en tout, trois reviews... je suis flattée ^^ C'est vrai qu'on s'était raté de 5minutes quand j'ai posté mon chapitre précédent et tu ne peux pas croire comme j'étais déçu pour toi ^^ Oui la faute de frappe dans le titre : je l'ai vu pratiquement après avoir posté le chapitre. Du coup le temps que ça se modifie ^^ Merci pour tes reviews et ta fidélité. La suite est postée (oui je sais ça se voit ^^')_

_**Yuki manga** :J'ai eu peur à un moment donné, vu qu'il n'y avait pas de virgules j'ai cru que tu avais dit que tu n'avais pas trop hâte de voir la suite... Mais après une dixième lecture de ton commentaire j'ai fini par comprendre le bon sens... (a moins je me fasse des films et que je lis que ce que je veux lire ?... dans ce cas j'ai un problème je crois... Éclaire-moi !) En tout cas, merci pour ton commentaire et merci de me suivre depuis le début et pour m'encourager. Bonne lecture !_

_**Sawada Tsuna24** : Coucou ! Oui normalement les chapitres sortent toutes les deux semaines, (sauf pour cette fois-là) les dimanches. En cas de retard inopiné et absolument pas prévu, je préviens soit la semaine qui précède le chapitre soit le jour même (quand je crois que je peux rattraper mon retard et que je me rends compte que non ^^ ' ) Je te souhaite une bonne lecture._

_**Liske **: Merci pour ta review et tes compliments ! Je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu. La fille qui a protéger Tsuna, tu parles de Anonimo ? (je crois que c'est la seule fille qui a protéger Tsuna jusqu'à maintenant sans compter celle qui font partie des Vongola et Luna qui est morte...) C'est vrai que ça fait un moment qu'elle ne donne pas de nouvelles, elle... ça va faire plus d'un an pour Tsuna... Bah on verra bien ^^ L'histoire des anneaux... bah je crois que tout le monde a comprit ce qu'il en étaient au vu de toutes vos reviews, donc oui, c'est ça ^^. C'était peut-être un peu trop évident... Enfin voici le chapitre 29 donc installe-toi bien et profite !_

_**Miyuki **: Merci pour ta review ^^ (Bien sûr que tu peux ! Comme tu vois je tutoies très facilement alors bien sûr ! Et puis... me vouvoyer me fera sentir trop vieille ^^) Merci pour tous ces compliments, je suis contente que ma fic te palsie et je vais de mon mieux pour qu'elle continue de te plaire ! Quant au côté comédie... je m'en suis rendue énormément compte ces derniers temps. Pourtant dans mon autre fic , j'avais réussi à faire pas mal de choses comiques, sans même m'en rendre compte, et là, je ne sais pas trop j'y arrive moins... Est-ce que c'est le coté sombre de la trame qui est trop prenant et que je n'arrive pas à m'en défaire ? Est-ce que c'est parce Tsuna est un enfants mûr,trop mûr ? Je ne saurais te dire. Mais je vais essayer de mettre un peu de comédie avant que ma fic ne devienne trop lourde, comme tu le dis si bien. Si jamais tu trouves que c'est mieux ou que ça mérite un peu plus de jus, n'hésite pas à me le faire remarquer ^^ Mais pas du tout tu ne vas pas trop loin ! Au contraire, c'est le but des reviews de faire ce genre de remarque et franchement je t'en remercie. Ça me permettra de mettre l'accent sur autre chose. Quant à Anonimo... peut-être qu'elle refera son apparition un jour. Je me déciderai bientôt ne t'inquiète pas ^^ Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre !_

_Allez, vu qu'on a une semaine de retard, je vais de ce pas donner le top départ !_

_Prêt ?_

_Enjoy !_

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

Chapter 29 : Un temps calme... ou presque.

-Laissez-moi résumer, Tsunayoshi-sama... Après avoir rejoint la tombe de votre mère, vous avez suivi votre Hyper-Intuition qui vous a amené dans cette clairière dans laquelle on vous a trouvé. Là-bas, vous avez vu le Primo Vongola qui vous a enlevé le sceau qui retenait votre pouvoir, c'est bien cela ?

Gokudera se tut, attendant la confirmation de l'enfant qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

Ils s'étaient tous rassemblés une fois encore, cette fois-ci dans la chambre de Yamamoto, qui jouxtait celle de Tsuna après que le directeur de l'hôtel ne se soit déplacé pour constater les dégâts dans la chambre du plus jeune.

Comme l'avait fait remarqué Tsuna, l'homme ne crut pas un seul instant que c'était le locataire de la chambre qui avait fait un tel raffut. Aussi s'était-il tourné vers les adultes et avait imposé que le responsable se dénonce. Il avait aussitôt été mis sous silence par Reborn et son regard meurtrier qui avait menacé de ne pas payer si jamais une personne quelconque racontait cet incident à qui que ce soit. Ce n'était pas que le tueur à gage numéro un avait été énervé d'avoir été manipulé par Tsuna mais il avait une réputation à tenir. Le directeur, quelque peu rassuré par le fait qu'il allait être dédommagé des dégâts, avait été néanmoins effrayé par la personne de Reborn, et avait décidé de ne plus venir les contrarier. Après tout s'ils payaient les dégâts... Quoique, il s'était demandé s'il ne valait pas mieux les laisser tranquille sans chercher à les faire payer... Ils avaient l'air de personnes dangereuses... Seule la présence d'une jeune femme (malgré qu'elle portait un cache-œil avec une tête de mort argenté...) et d'un enfant, l'avait laissé penser qu'ils ne devaient pas être de mauvais bougre. Quelle bêtise...

Gokudera passa une main dans ses cheveux argentés, respirant profondément pendant que Mukuro eut un petit rire.

-Vraiment, mon cher Tsunayoshi, tu te retrouves dans des situations complètement farfelues...

-Dis celui qui les provoque les trois quarts du temps... bailla Lambo.

-Cette fois, je ne peux que être d'accord avec Mukuro, déclara Yamamoto, en se massant la nuque.

-Cela voudrait dire qu'il n'y avait personne qui s'opposait à nous ? s'étonna Chrome en repensant à la barrière et à l'illusionniste qui leur avait semblé sentir. Mukuro-sama et moi étions pourtant sûrs...

-Cela veut surtout dire que l'ananas a perdu face à une seule personne... fit remarquer Hibari, avec l'ombre d'un sourire moqueur.

-Surtout qu'il était persuadé qu'ils étaient plusieurs, renchérit Gokudera avec un rictus.

Lambo commença à rire mais se tut soudainement en sentant le regard meurtrier de Mukuro se pointer sur lui, avant de se lever vers son ennemi de toujours qui était resté adossé au mur.

-Apparemment les gardiens du Primo voulaient vous empêcher que vous vous opposiez à notre conversation, acquiesça Tsuna, sans s'occuper de la bataille de regard entre l'ancien préfet et l'ancien forçat. Deamon, le gardien de la Brume du Primo, vous aurait empêché de me retrouver tout de suite et les autres gardiens ont dressé une barrière pour que vous ne me rejoigniez pas.

-Alors c'était juste pour que vous puissiez parler avec le Primo, soupira Gokudera

-Il semblerait. Le Primo ne m'a pas dit s'il y avait d'autre motivation...

-De quoi t'a-t-il parlé exactement ? demanda Reborn, les bras croisés et le dos contre un des murs de la pièce.

-Je ne vous dirais pas tout ce dont nous avons parlé, annonça Tsuna. La plupart sont des choses personnelles... Mais il m'a permis de régler certains problèmes. Des problèmes qui m'empêchaient de vivre complètement.

-Que veux-tu dire à l'extrême ? demanda alors Ryohei.

Tsuna resta silencieux un instant, laissant son regard se baisser vers ses mains. Il plia et déplia ses doigts, comme un automate. Mais son regard était absent. Gokudera allait le faire revenir vers eux, quand un léger sourire ourla les lèvres du plus jeune.

-Il y en a eu plusieurs, mais on pourrait les rejoindre sous un seul mot... ou plutôt nom : Iemitsu.

Les adultes relevèrent la tête, tous sincèrement étonnés et curieux. Ils savaient que l'enfant avait toujours eu du mal avec le chef du CEDEF mais qu'il soit à l'origine de tous les problèmes que l'enfant pourraient avoir. Tsuna soupira sentant bien les regards sur lui. Il allait parler quand Gokudera prit la parole.

-Tsunayoshi-sama, je comprends ce que vous voulez dire comme quoi cet homme a bien été à l'origine de bien de vos maux, mais de tous ? Est-il allé à ce point ?

-C'est vrai ! s'exclama Ryohei. Cet homme a fait beaucoup de mal !

-Oya ? Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Mukuro.

-Iemitsu Sawada a permis l'enlèvement de Tsuna-ni, répondit Lambo d'une voix dure qui surprit tout le monde.

Chrome plaça sa main devant sa bouche ouverte d'horreur, son œil unique violet reflétant toute sa surprise et sa panique. Yamamoto resta silencieux mais jeta un regard épouvanté à son collègue de la Tempête dont le visage fermé et furieux ne lui laissa plus la place au doute. Les yeux de Mukuro s'étrécirent, une lueur réprobatrice brillant légèrement.

-Comment savez-vous ce que mon père a fait ? s'étonna Tsuna. Je ne l'ai dit qu'à Ji-chan et à Reborn. Comment avez-vous...

Soudain Tsuna comprit.

-Ah... la... C'est... la lettre de ma mère, n'est-ce pas ?

Des rougeurs de gêne colorèrent les pommettes de Gokudera, son visage se détendant complètement de son ébullition précédente. Celui-ci baissa la tête un instant avant de la relever, les rougeurs parties.

-Excusez-nous de l'avoir lue sans votre consentement, Tsunayoshi-sama ! Mais on voulait savoir pourquoi... vous aviez réagi comme ça...

-Oya, oya... pourrions-nous tout savoir depuis le début ?

-C'est vrai que je me sens un peu paumé, rit nerveusement Yamamoto, tandis que son regard devenait légèrement froid.

Tsuna soupira et sous le regard acéré de Reborn, commença à parler.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Gokudera... déclara Tsuna, en ne tenant pas compte de l'air ébahi de l'argenté en l'entendant le tutoyer. Je penses que vous avez le droit de savoir. La plupart d'entre vous doivent alors connaître ce qu'il s'est passé il y a dix-huit ans, le jour où j'ai disparu des terres du Japon. J'ai été enlevé par un homme qui m'a ensuite vendu à des mafieux qui m'ont torturé pendant un an... Mais... l'homme qui m'a enlevé n'aurait jamais pu le faire sans la contribution d'Iemitsu Sawada, mon... père.

-Que veux-tu dire ? s'exclama Yamamoto d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

-Iemitsu a profité d'un jour où ma mère n'était pas là pour m'abandonner hors de la ville de Namimori.

-Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela, herbivore ? demanda Hibari.

-Il... me hait... Il pense que je suis responsable de la mort de mon frère, qui n'a vécu que quelque heures. Je ne rentrerai pas dans les détails, mais il me tient pour meurtrier et ne veut pas en démordre. De plus, quand il est venu au manoir il y a deux ans, il m'a dit qu'il me tenait aussi pour responsable de la mort de ma mère. Il... il m'a dit que j'étais un monstre qui a causé la mort de sa femme. Iemitsu me hait aussi pour autre chose... Il m'a toujours trouvé faible et inutile. Un incapable qui semait la mort partout où il passait. Ce sont pour ces raisons qu'il refusait que je devienne le futur Decimo... Il était persuadé que si mon frère, Ieyasu, avait survécu, il aurait été plus responsable et plus digne de confiance pour cette tâche. Le fait que moi, qui suis responsable, à ses yeux, de la mort de Ieyasu, puisse prendre sa place, l'a fait voir rouge. Il m'a abandonné pour éviter que je devienne le boss des Vongola et pour éviter que je provoque la mort de ma mère...

Tsuna eut un petit rire triste.

-Dire que c'est justement mon départ qui a provoqué sa mort... Mais ce n'est pas exactement ça. Dans sa lettre, ma mère m'a avoué que Iemitsu lui avait tout dit de son acte et qu'il ne le regrettait pas. Ma mère ne savait plus vers qui se tourner. Elle ne voulait à mon avis pas en parler à Yamamoto Tsuyoshi ou aux Hibari, de peur qu'ils ne dénoncent Iemitsu. Elle aimait encore Iemitsu. Elle n'arrivait plus à trouver une solution et a décidé de mourir. Je ne peux que comprendre sa décision... Tout ça pour vous dire que Iemitsu est à l'origine de ce qu'il s'est passé dans mon passé. Je ne peux plus le cacher. Entendre quelqu'un qui par deux fois vous dire que vous êtes inutile et un incapable, que vous êtes un meurtrier... et que cette personne soit votre père, a un côté assez... persuasif.

-Tsunayoshi-sama ?

-Pendant des années, j'ai cru les mots de d'Iemitsu. Et avec la situation d'il y a deux ans, lorsque nous avons été pris dans une embuscade, et lorsque Hibari m' a sauvé, j'ai... perdu foi en ce que j'étais.

Tsuna prit une discrète inspiration avant de continuer, levant la tête.

-Mais le Primo m'a aidé. Il a réussi à me faire comprendre que je n'étais pas inutile, ni faible... Il... il m'a donné ce que je voulais qu'Iemitsu me donne depuis tout ce temps... Il m'a fait comprendre que ce que je voulais... m'attendait. Et ce depuis le début.

-Que voulez-vous dire, Tsunayoshi-sama ? demanda Gokudera en lui adressant un regard perdu.

Le sourire de Tsuna devint alors éclatant et il baissa un regard plein de tendresse et de bonheur vers l'argenté qui resta bouche bée devant une telle expression de bonheur. Jamais au grand jamais, l'enfant ne les avait regardé ainsi.

-Il... m'a accepté... tout comme vous avant lui...

-Tsuna... souffla Yamamoto.

-J'ai eu du mal à le réaliser... Je me disais que c'était impossible que vous pouviez m'apprécier... mais j'ai compris... Vous tous... vous constituez ma famille. Tout comme Ji-chan et ses gardiens. Tout comme Kyoko-chan et Haru-chan. Tout comme I-Pin-chan et Futa-ni... Vous êtes ma famille. Le Primo me l'a fait comprendre. Il a dit qu'il m'acceptait en tant que son descendant... malgré le renie d'Iemitsu... Il m'a même demandé de prendre... son nom de famille.

Le sourire de Tsuna s'élargit en se souvenant de ce moment et combien il avait été touché de l'attention du Primo. Reborn regarda son élève, tout comme les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Tous virent le visage heureux comme jamais ils ne l'avaient vu. Gokudera eut un regard plein de tendresse.

-Tsunayoshi di Vongola... Cela vous va à merveille, Tsunayaoshi-sama.

Tsuna laissa un sourire attendri, heureux que l'argenté le pense. Ce nouveau nom lui tenait à cœur. Il était non seulement son nom originel, celui que le Primo s'était forgé, mais encore plus c'était le Primo lui-même qui le lui avait donné. Ce même homme pour lequel Tsuna éprouvait un profond respect et une admiration sans borne.

Son sourire se fana alors avant que Tsuna ne baissa la tête.

-Désolé...

-Hein ? ne put que dire Yamamoto en sentant le changement soudain d'humeur de l'enfant.

Celui-ci serrait ses poings au point que les jointures de ses doigts blanchirent. Des larmes menaçaient de sortirent de ses yeux aussi Tsuna essaya de les en empêcher.

-Je suis si désolé... d'avoir mis autant de temps à comprendre... Je pensais... je pensais que jamais vous ne pourriez m'apprécier comme un membre de la famille. Je ne pensais pas en valoir la peine... Et plus que tout... je voulais vous protéger. Comme j'ai accepté de devenir le prochain boss, vous le savez, ma vie est menacée... Et au vu de ma faiblesse, je ne pouvais pas me protéger seul... et j'avais peur que ce qui s'est passé avec Hibari-san ne recommence... je vous ai repoussé... je vous ai rejeté... Je sais que mes excuses sont ridicules, mais...

Tsuna s'interrompit, sentant alors des bras l'enlacer. Il ne put relever la tête pour voir qui cela pourrait être, mais sentait que les bras étaient minces, tandis qu'une douce odeur de fraîcheur envahissait ses narines. Les mains caressèrent sa chevelure avec douceur, sans s'imposer complètement mais témoignant leur présence. Puis la voix de Chrome s'éleva.

-Tu as raison, Tsuna-chan... Tes excuses sont ridicules. Tu n'as aucunement besoin de t'expliquer pour ce genre de choses.

Tsuna se mordit la lèvre inférieure, alors que les larmes s'échappèrent enfin de leur prison. Il lui rendit l'embrassade, s'y accrochant comme une bouée.

-Tsuna-chan... Peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé avant... aujourd'hui nous sommes plus qu'heureux que tu te sentes mieux

La plupart des gardiens acquiescèrent, un sourire aux lèvres bien qu'ils sachent que l'enfant ne les verra pas. Lambo essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue avant que Mukuro eut un petit rire moqueur.

-Oya, oya, ne prends pas tes aises avec ma douce Nagi, Tsunayoshi. Je pourrai presque croire que tu veuilles me la voler...

-Mukuro-sama ! s'exclama Chrome en desserrant son emprise sur le corps de l'enfant. Vous voyez bien que...

-Ce n'est pas grave, Chrome-chan, sourit Tsuna, les larmes coulant encore sur son visage. On va dire que c'est sa façon de me montrer qu'il s'était inquiété...

-Oya, oya, voilà qui est assez présomptueux de ta part, petit boss...

-Dame-Tsuna ! réprimanda Reborn, avec un petit sourire moqueur. Ne me dis pas que tu pleures devant tes subordonnés ? Ce n'est pas acceptable pour un boss...

-La ferme, Reborn ! s'écria Tsuna en épongeant avec la manche de son pull. Un grand homme m'a dit qu'un boss se devait être sans faille devant les autres famiglias, mais... qu'il pouvait montrer ses émotions devant sa famille.

Reborn eut un petit sourire satisfait.

-Hmm... Serait-ce encore le Primo Vongola ?

Tsuna ne lui donna qu'un sourire pour réponse.

-Au fait...

Reborn leva la main vers son fedora. Léon qui avait repris sa forme originelle après avoir transmis les gants à Tsuna se lança sur la main avant de se transformer en revolver d'une couleur verte pomme. Reborn le braqua ensuite sur Tsuna qui sentit un frisson, annonciateur de mauvaise nouvelle lui traverser le dos.

-... Comme nous n'avons pas eu d'entraînement ni hier, ni avant-hier... et comme tu as reçu tes armes, que dirais-tu d'un petit rattrapage ...?

-Hein ? Mais Reborn...

Tsuna n'eut pas le temps d'entendre le coup de feu ou même le sifflement de la balle, que son intuition lui ordonna d'écarter sa tête. Ce qu'il fit. La balle se logea dans le mur derrière l'enfant, dont le visage était encore incrédule. Yamamoto intervint alors.

-Euh si tu tiens absolument à entraîner Tsuna, on peut te le laisser Reborn... mais vous pourriez faire ça dehors ? Le directeur ne va pas être content s'il voit une autre de ses chambres abîmée.

-Hmm... tu as raison. Dame-Tsuna nous allons dans la forêt il y a aura moins de dégâts potentiels...

Tsuna poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Son tuteur était bien trop en rogne contre lui pour qu'il essaye de débattre sur le fait de reporter l'entraînement. Il se sentait fatigué après toutes ces émotions et il sentait qu'il allait en baver surtout s'ils avaient déjà loupé deux entraînement d'après le tueur...

Mais en même temps, il voulait tester ses gants. C'était après ses armes, à lui ! Il se devait de savoir les utiliser et de pouvoir s'en servir le plus vite possible pour protéger ses amis. Alors malgré lui une légère excitation commençait à poindre dans son esprit...

-Hibari, viens avec nous, déclara Reborn, tu participeras à l'entraînement de Tsuna.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Tsuna en se remettant sur pieds.

-Et pourquoi je le ferais ? tiqua l'ancien préfet d'une voix calme.

-Parce que je suis sûr que tu veux mordre à mort ce Dame-Tsuna pour le bazar qu'il a fichu dans l'hôtel... C'est une destruction de bâtiment publique, non ?

Il y eu une seconde de silence avant qu'un sourire enthousiaste ne se dessina sur les lèvres du préfet.

-Tu me le laisses pendant toute la durée de l'entraînement, dans ce cas.

-Ça pourrait être bénéfique, accepta Reborn avec un sourire satisfait avant de sortir de la pièce.

-NOOONNN !

* * *

Tsuna regarda d'un œil torve les bâtiments qui l'entouraient. Gokudera lui jetait des regards pleins de compassion tandis que Yamamoto tenait sa pose habituelle, les mains tenant l'arrière de sa nuque, une expression joyeuse sur son visage.

-Tout va bien, Tsuna-chan ? s'inquiéta tout de même Chrome.

Tsuna hocha lentement la tête sans lui lancer un regard, bien trop occupé à empêcher sa mâchoire de se décrocher alors qu'il baillait sans vergogne

-Ton entraînement était extrême, Tsuna ! s'exclama Ryohei

Ça, il ne pouvait pas dire mieux ! Sous prétexte de vouloir connaître le plein potentiel de ses gants, son tuteur favori -et Dieu merci il n'en avait qu'un!- avait organisé une longue, très longue, séance d'entraînement dans lequel Tsuna disputer un combat contre Hibari. Il était inutile de dire que durant les premières heures de l'entraînement, Tsuna ne s'en était pas bien sorti, ne sachant pas comment contrôler ni son pouvoir ni ses gants. Ainsi il était également inutile de dire qu'il s'était fait mordre à mort par Hibari-san qui n'avait malheureusement pas voulu lâcher l'affaire aussi facilement, sa colère et sa frustration de devoir encore subir un combat sans aucun défi prenant petit à petit le dessus sur sa raison. Quand enfin Tsuna avait réussi à comprendre le fonctionnement de son mode Hyper Volonté, il avait réussi à envoyer à terre le possesseur de la flamme du Nuage. Cela avait réveillé toute la combativité du noiraud, qui s'était alors acharné sur le futur boss, au grand désespoir de celui-ci. Tsuna s'était alors effondré à la moitié de la seconde partie de la nuit. Il ne s'était même pas souvenu avoir touché terre... Et quand il s'était réveillé il avait été de retour à l'hôtel, ramené par Hibari d'après Gokudera et Yamamoto qui assisté à son retour en se rendant compte de son longue absence. Fallait-il dire que c'était Reborn qui l'avait sorti de son sommeil ? Sûrement pas... Le tueur avait pris l'excuse comme quoi en tant il devait être prêt à tout et cela valait malgré les courtes nuits.

Tsuna poussa un gros soupir à la remarque de l'homme aux cheveux blancs. Yamamoto lui jeta un regard inquiet :

-Tu es sûr de vouloir sortir ? Avec ton entraînement, tu dois être fatigué...

-Malheureusement, je ne pense pas que Reborn me laissera dormir très longtemps. Et je ne peux pas dormir plus d'une ou deux heures, je serais encore plus fatigué, remarqua Tsuna en retenant un bâillement, avant de se tourner vers tout le monde qui le suivait, à savoir, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Chrome et Lambo. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ferais en sorte de me coucher plus tôt ce soir, c'est tout.

-On va où alors ? demanda Lambo puis une lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans son regard. Et si on allait au parc d'attraction ?!

Avant même que Tsuna n'ait pu répondre, Gokudera se retourna vers son compagnons et le frappa de son poing sur le haut de son crâne. La troupe s'immobilisa au milieu de la rue, tandis que le Bovino s'accroupit tout en massant sa tête.

-Ah ! Gokudera-chi ! C'était pour quoi...

-Imbécile ! Pourquoi tu ne penses qu'à t'amuser ?! On vient de te dire que Tsunayoshi-sama est fatigué !

-Mais...

-Hayato.

Gokudera se tut tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il se tourna alors vers Tsuna qui venait de l'appeler, toute sa surprise peinte sur son visage. L'enfant en se rendant compte qu'il venait d'appeler l'argenté par son prénom, chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant, fut aussi surpris que lui. Gêné, il continua quand même.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il faille frapper Lambo-ni pour ce qu'il a dit... Il me l'avait proposé en arrivant, dit-il avant de s'adresser à l'adolescent. Désolé, Lambo, mais ça ne va pas être pour aujourd'hui non plus... Je ne sens pas assez forme pour ça. Vraiment désolé...

-Non... répondit Lambo en jetant un rapide regard à un Gokudera toujours choqué. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'était juste pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Tsuna ne le crut pas une seconde, sachant qu'il avait été plus que sincère en proposant la sortie, mais n'en laissant rien paraître, il lui offrit un grand sourire.

-Merci, Lambo.

-Alors tu veux aller où, Tsuna ? demanda Yamamoto.

-Eh bien... je...

Tsuna baissa la tête avant de soupirer.

-Je ne veux pas vraiment vous imposer ça, mais j'aimerai voir ma mère... J'ai une chose à lui dire et j'ai l'impression que je n'en aurai pas le temps avant de repartir pour l'Italie...

-Pourquoi ? demanda Gokudera en sortant de ses pensées. Un problème ? Votre Hyper-Intuition ?

-Eh bien... en fait il n'y en a aucun...

-Vous êtes certain ? La dernière fois que vous nous avez dit qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il allait se passer, c'était le jour où vous êtes parti dans cette clairière après avoir appris ce pourquoi votre mère s'était suicidée...

Tsuna grimaça en comprenant l'inquiétude de l'argenté. Mais il lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

-Je vous jure que cette fois il ne se passera rien, les gars. Je ne sens rien, ni aucun complot ni aucune menace de quelque sorte que ce soit dans la ville... Et je pense bien pouvoir étendre ma réflexion jusqu'en Italie. Tout est calme.

Gokudera se détendit vraisemblablement aux mots du plus jeune de leur troupe. Tsuna eut un sourire en le remarquant. Sa fuite de l'autre jour avait apparemment bien inquiété tout leur groupe ainsi que Gokudera plus particulièrement. Et cela lui faisait plaisir. Gokudera s'inquiétait sincèrement pour lui.

Yamamoto changea alors de conversation.

-Tu veux donc aller voir ta mère ?

-Hm, acquiesça Tsuna avec un sourire en se tournant vers lui, alors qu'ils reprenaient tous leur marche. La dernière fois que je suis allée la voir, je n'ai fait que passer parce que mon Hyper-Intuition me guidait vers la clairière. Et puis quand on est arrivé je lui avait promis de vous présenter...

-Je serais heureux de pouvoir me présenter à votre mère, s'exclama Gokudera, même si j'aurais préféré la rencontrer de son vivant...

-Ma mère aurait été ravie de te rencontrer, j'en suis sûr ! déclara Tsuna avec un léger sourire. Elle a toujours aimé recevoir du monde et plus particulièrement je pense qu'elle aurait plus apprécié que son fils ramène un ami.

-Pourquoi vous dîtes ça ? s'étonna Gokudera. Vous connaissant vous avez dû avoir plein d'amis étant jeune ! Vous êtes quelqu'un d'extrêmement gentil après tout.

Gokudera disait ces mots en se remémorant du moment où le plus jeune l'avait accepté malgré tout qu'il dit ou fait. Il ne remarqua pas la grimace triste de Yamamoto. Tsuna se gratta la joue avant de dire :

-Eh bien... pas vraiment... Je n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis... pour ne pas dire aucun. Beaucoup des enfants en école primaire me... se moquait de moi... j'étais très maladroit et pas très combatif. Encore plus que maintenant ! En fait peut-être que tu as raison : j'étais gentil, peut-être trop gentil, au point que je me laissais faire. J'étais une cible facile.

Le visage de Gokudera devint rouge de colère. Lambo qui connaissait plus que tout le monde cette expression glapit et s'éloigna de quelque pas de Gokudera, comme si de rien n'était mais tout en lançant un regard effrayé à l'argenté qui finit par exploser :

-Comment ont-ils osé ?! Ces enfoirés vont payer !

-Non c'est bon ! s'empressa de déclarer Tsuna, inquiet avant de sourire pour rassurer l'italien. De toute façon c'est du passé. Et je ne me souviens plus qui c'étaient exactement...

-Si vous le dîtes... gronda Gokudera, en laissant sa rage diminuer à contrecœur.

-Merci...

Alors que la discussion se terminait, ils passèrent devant un fleuriste. Le visage de l'enfant s'illumina en se souvenant que la première fois il avait été voir la tombe de sa mère, il avait été obligé de jeter les fleurs hélas fanées. Il pénétra dans la boutique et après de nombreuses minutes d'hésitations, il finit par choisir un bouquet de fleurs blanches, avant de rejoindre le cimetière. Tsuna y entra en premier suivi par Lambo et Chrome. Yamamoto profita que Tsuna soit assez loin qui se tourner vers Gokudera et lui adressa un sourire qui fit lever un sourcil à Gokudera peu habitué à voir un tel sourire promesse de milles souffrances.

-Je n'ai pas tous les noms, mais je m'en rappelle de quelques-uns si tu veux te défouler, Gokudera.

Gokudera considéra son compagnons, interdit pendant quelques secondes, avant que le même sourire satisfait n'étira ses lèvres.

-Ça c'est extrême, Yamamoto ! s'écria Ryohei, néanmoins d'une voix moins prononcée que d'habitude et avec un sourire joyeux.

Sur un regard entendu, les trois jeunes hommes s'empressèrent alors de rejoindre ceux qui avançaient doucement devant. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous devant la tombe de Nana. Tsuna débarrassa les quelques feuilles tombées sur le marbre gris avant de déposer la gerbe de fleurs.

-Bonjour, Ka-san. Je suis revenu, comme promis, avec mes amis.

-Mme Sawada... salua avec un signe de tête Gokudera.

Tsuna eut un petit sourire.

-Tu t'es sûrement inquiété pour la dernière fois que je suis venu... Je ne suis pas resté longtemps et... enfin bref, ce jour-là, j'avais trouvé ta lettre.

Tsuna resta silencieux pendant un moment essayant de trouver ses mots.

-Ça n'a pas dû être facile pour toi : rester pratiquement seule, et apprendre comme ça ce qu'avait fait Iemitsu Sawada... Sache que je ne lui en ai jamais voulu pour ce qu'il m'avait fait... Mais toi, tu ne méritais pas ça. Tu aurais du continuer à vivre sans te soucier de ce genre de vie, de la menace de la mafia, continuer à rire et à sourire... Pour avoir impliqué toi, une civile dans ces affaires il mérite même d'aller à la prison mafieuse. Mais... je crois savoir ce que tu avais ressenti. Je ne veux pas le condamner moi non plus même si mes raisons sont différentes que les tiennes. Iemitsu Sawada est important pour les Vongola et je ne veux pas créer plus de tensions qu'il en a entre nous. Et il reste malgré tout celui qui m'a donné la vie... Mais ne t'inquiète plus pour moi. J'ai trouvé ma place. Auprès de mes amis, de ma nouvelle famille.

Sur ces mots Tsuna lança un regard affectif aux personnes qui se tenaient derrière lui. Yamamoto passa une main sur la chevelure brune de l'enfant, son éternel sourire sur ses lèvres, tandis que Gokudera s'inclina légèrement devant la tombe avant de déclarer.

-Nous nous occuperons sans faillir de votre fils. Vous pouvez reposez en paix, Sawada-san.

Tsuna adressa un sourire de remerciement à l'argenté, alors que le reste de la troupe hochait la tête de concert.

-Tu vois, Ka-san. Je t'avais bien dit que des personnes biens me protégeaient !... Je suis heureux maintenant.

Une légère brise fit balancer les fleurs dans le pot, dès qu'il la sentit, Tsuna ferma les yeux. Il se sentait incroyablement détendu. Qui aurait cru que le simple d'être en paix avec soi-même pourrait créer un tel sentiment de bien-être ? Il était vrai qu'il avait encore pas mal de choses à se préoccuper, la vie d'un mafieux n'était après tout pas une vie facile, mais à l'instant il voulait savourer ces moments sans qu'il n'ait de soucis à se faire. C'était après tout pour cela qu'il avait pris ces vacances au départ !

-Tiens, Takeshi !

Toute la troupe se retourna vers l'origine de la voix, tandis que Tsuna n'ouvrit qu'à peine les paupières, un léger sourire s'étendant sur son visage.

-Oyaji ! s'exclama l'interpellé, en faisant un pas vers le propriétaire du Takesushi. Que fais-tu ici ?

Le vieil homme avait troqué son uniforme de restaurateur pour une tenue plus décontractée, alliant pantalon noir et chemisier bleu, le tout couvert par un manteau marron foncé, rappelant ses yeux noisette, dont avait hérité Yamamoto, tandis que seul le bandeau blanc qui retenait ses cheveux noirs, provenait de sa tenue de travail. Il tenait dans sa main droite un bouquet de fleurs mélangeant les couleurs oranges et blanches. Un deuxième bouquet, celui-ci mêlant des fleurs violettes et bleus occupait la place de sa seconde main. Il repéra très vite le plus jeune de la bande qui se tournait doucement vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Ooh ! Tsunayoshi-kun est également ici.

-Oui, répondit Tsuna par politesse en sachant que ce n'était absolument pas une question. Vous venez vous recueillir sur la tombe de Ka-san ?

-Que veux-tu ? Tu m'avais rappelé que je n'étais pas venu depuis un moment. Et je compte aller sur la tombe de ma femme en même temps.

-Et ton restaurant, Oyaji ?

-J'ai pris un jour de congé. Ne t'inquiète pas, sourit le plus vieux en voyant son fils ouvrir la bouche, j'ai fait pas mal de bénéfices ce mois-ci, je ne crains rien à faire une petite pause de temps en temps.

Sur ces mots, il s'approcha de la tombe de Nana et y déposa les fleurs oranges et blanches. Il s'accroupit devant la stèle funéraire avant de joindre les deux mains. Il resta silencieux pendant quelques instants avant de rouvrir les yeux.

-Ta mère doit être heureuse de voir tout ce monde, en ce moment...

-Je l'espère en tout cas, répondit Tsuna.

-J'étais plutôt inquiet l'autre jour, déclara Tsuyoshi avant de désigner du menton Lambo, ce jeune homme s'est précipité dans mon restaurant pour demander mon fils. Takeshi s'est aussitôt précipité dehors. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui demander ce qui se passait. Mais j'ai deviné que ça te concernait...

Lambo rougit en se rappelant combien il avait paniqué lors de la disparition de Tsuna et de comment il avait fait irruption dans la bâtiment pour informer Yamamoto de la situation. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui pour le rassurer. Tsuna eut, lui, un petit sourire.

-Ah... désolé de vous avoir inquiété... J'étais...

-Ne t'oblige pas à me dire si tu ne le veux pas, indiqua Tsuyoshi, avec un sourire chaleureux. Je sais maintenant que tout va bien et c'est tout ce qui compte. Mais j'aurais préféré que Takeshi, vienne me rassurer...

Le noiraud eut un rire gêné tout en se grattant la nuque.

-Désolé, Oyaji, tout s'est passé trop vite...

-J'ai moi aussi une part de responsabilité, sourit Tsuna. J'ai, malgré moi, retenu...

-Tsunayoshi-kun, tu n'es en aucun cas responsable, déclara l'adulte. Takeshi est bien assez grand pour choisir où il préfère être et je devine que ça devait être auprès de toi à ce moment-là. Je ne le lui en veux pas.

-Tant mieux, soupira Tsuna.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre les protagonistes. Au bout de quelques minutes, Tsuna se redressa. Tsunyoshi leva un sourcil surpris.

-Tu t'en vas déjà ?

-Oui, j'ai dit ce que j'avais à lui dire... Et puis, ma mère n'a jamais eu besoin que je lui dises grand chose pour me comprendre. Je voulais juste la rassurer.

-Je vois, sourit Tsuyoshi. Je suppose que tu as vu ton ancienne maison.

Tsuna resta silencieux un moment avant d'acquiescer laissant le père de Tsuyoshi continuer.

-Que vas-tu faire d'elle ? Après tout, tu vis en Italie... ou alors tu vas rester ici ?

-Non. Je ais repartir en Italie, c'est que se trouve ma place dorénavant. Ma mère m'avait laissé un contrat stipulant que j'en devenais le propriétaire.

-Vraiment ? demanda l'homme en haussant un sourcil. Mais alors ton père...

-... N'a plus aucun droit sur cette maison. Hibari m'a déjà donné les documents ce matin pour je les signe ainsi il ne pourra pas s'y opposer. Le contrat est après tout en règle.

-Mais le problème reste le même, fit remarquer le restaurateur.

-J'ai fait demander à ce qu'elle soit remise en état... certaines pièces n'étaient disons plus... vivables. Hibari connaît les bonnes personnes pour les restaurer. Et je risque de revenir ici de temps en temps pour des vacances : ainsi j'aurais un toit où dormir, sourit Tsuna.

-C'est une excellente nouvelle, se réjouit Tsuyoshi en se relevant. Est-ce que ça vous dit de venir manger au restaurant pour fêter cela dignement ?

Tsuna se sentit alors gêné. Il se gratta légèrement la joue :

-Je ne sais pas... Nous ne voudrions pas vous déranger dans votre travail...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je le réserverai pour vous !

-Mais... votre boulot...

-Et bien sûr, vous n'aurez rien à payer !

-Mais... tenta Tsuna avant qu'il ne sentit une main ébouriffer une nouvelle fois ses cheveux.

Tsuna commençait vraiment à en avoir marre de cette habitude... Il ne fallait pas s'étonner que sa coiffure ne ressemblait à rien si tout le monde passait leur main à travers sa tignasse ! Il allait jeter un regard boudeur au fautif mais celui-ci s'éteignit bien vite en voyant Chrome qui le regardait avec un sourire espiègle.

-Pourquoi essayer de te donner tant de mal pour éviter un repas au Takesushi alors que tu adores ses sushi, Tsuna-chan ?

Tsuna sentit alors ses joues chauffer de gêne avant de bégayer que ce n'était pas ça. Yamamoto se tourna vers son père.

-Tsuna nous a avoué qu'il avait rarement aussi bien déjeuné que la dernière fois qu'on était venu.

-J'en suis flatté ! s'exclama Tsuyoshi. Et bien que je sois sûr que tu t'inquiètes pour mon commerce je vais te rassurer. Les amis de Takeshi ont toujours été les bienvenus dans mon restaurant ! D'ailleurs il me semble que vous avez tous une ardoise chez moi, non...

Une grande partie des membres du groupe frissonnèrent en sentant le ton différent que venait d'employeur le plus vieux. Un ricanement sortant de nulle part envahit alors l'atmosphère faisant sursauter tout ce beau monde. Mukuro apparut alors derrière Tsuna près de Chrome, les deux seuls qui n'avaient pas réagis, l'une parce qu'elle savait que son sauveur avait toujours été là et l'autre... pour les mêmes raisons.

-Kufufufu... Vous avez une drôle de façon de demander de rembourser vos dettes, Yamamoto-san...

-Mukuro ! Teme ! s'écria Gokudera. Depuis quand es-tu là ?

-Comme si j'allais laisser ma douce Chrome entre vos pattes de mafieux.

-Mah, mah... essaya de temporiser Yamamoto tout en cachant sa propre tension face à l'illusionniste... tu devrais nous faire confiance, cela fait longtemps que nous sommes potes !

-Potes ? Kufufufu... Jamais, déclara simplement Mukuro.

-Je suppose, intervint Tsuna en surpassant sa gêne précédente, que si vous avez tous une ardoise chez Yamamoto-san c'est que vous y mangiez souvent, non ?

-C'est en effet arrivé quelque fois, confirma l'illusionniste.

-Je pourrai donc dire que je ne suis pas le seul à aimer la nourriture de Yamamoto-san.

Aucun d'entre vous n'osa démentir le plus jeune. Gokudera fut le premier à reprendre la parole, se grattant la nuque :

-Je dois avouer que ses sushi sont les meilleurs que je n'ai jamais mangé...

-Tu l'avoues enfin ! s'exclama Yamamoto avec un petit rire.

-Imbécile... grogna Gokudera en détournant le regard.

-Dans ce cas... nous acceptons votre invitation, Yamamoto-san, déclara avec une grand sourire Tsuna. On se retrouve à votre restaurant.

-Parfait je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux !

-A ce soir donc, salua Tsuna.

-A tout', Oyaji ! Auras-tu besoin de mon aide avant pour tout préparer ?

-Pas besoin, Takeshi, profite donc de ton temps libre avec tes amis, sourit son père.

-Arigato Oyaji !

Sur ces mots, les mafieux sortirent du cimetière. Tsuna se tourna à demi vers ses amis tout en continuant à marcher :

-Vous croyez que Hibari pourra venir ?

-Au restaurant ? Pas tant que nous serons tous là, rit Yamamoto.

-Et que l'autre tête d'ananas sera présente également... grogna à moitié l'argenté.

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, mentit avec un grand sourire l'homme au regard vairon tandis que son œil rouge luisait avec enthousiasme.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Tsuna.

-Tsunayoshi-sama, vous avez dû remarquer que l'autre psychopathe et cet ananas pervers ne s'entendent pas...

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire... grimaça le futur boss des Vongola. Je n'ai d'ailleurs toujours pas compris pourquoi...

-N'est-ce pas à cause du fait que Mukuro ait profité d'une faiblesse de Hibari et l'ait battu à plate couture ?

-Vous êtes sérieux ? s'exclama Tsuna les yeux écarquillés de stupeur en stoppant leur avancée.

L'enfant savait très bien que le possesseur de la flamme du nuage était fier de ses capacités de combattant. Le simple fait de perdre contre quelqu'un pourrait le hanter au point de tuer son adversaire. Alors si Mukuro avait triché...

-Kufufufu... dis comme ça, cela a l'air d'être la pire des fautes, ricana Mukuro. Pourtant je n'ai que défendre mon territoire...

-Ce n'était pas un combat loyal, approuva Yamamoto, avec une légère tension à la commissure des lèvres.

-Et puis, je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a commencé à attaquer les habitants de Namimori soit-disant pour te protéger, s'enflamma Gokudera.

-Que veux-tu que je te dises ? sourit Mukuro. Ils avaient approché d'un peu trop près du terrain de Kokuyo...

-Ils étaient dans la ville ! s'exclama Gokudera, outré.

-Mukuro-sama, intervint Chrome, vous voulez dire qu'ils en étaient à la limite de l'influence de vos pouvoirs et que vous vouliez les tester afin de vous garder en forme...

-Kufufufu... C'est en effet une autre façon de voir les choses, ma chère Nagi, sourit Mukuro.

Une grande partie d'entre eux soupirèrent à la confirmation de l'ancien forçat tandis que Tsuna le regarda hébété. Il savait que Mukuro n'avait pas été un ange mais quand même... Il finit par soupirer et revint sur la conversation du début.

-Du coup, Hibari lui en veut et ne veut pas manger dans la même pièce que Mukuro ?

Tsuna se souvenait que durant les deux années qu'il avait partagé avec eux, Hibari ne mangeait avec eux qu'à de très rares occasions, ayant toujours une mission ou des enquêtes à terminer et le si peu qu'il mangeait avec eux, il se tenait à une distance plus que respectable de Mukuro et ne s'attardait pas des heures.

-Je dirais qu'il n'y a pas spécialement d'heure précises pour qu'ils se sautent dessus... rigola Yamamoto. Hibari veut faire payer à Mukuro sa défaite et Mukuro est bien trop heureux de réussir à le faire sortir de ses gonds.

-Les deux sont extrêmement extrêmes ! s'exclama Ryohei en serrant son poing comme si une soudaine envie de se battre l'envahissait sans aucune raison.

-Je ne sais pas si le Nono a fini de rembourser les dégâts qu'ils ont provoqué au manoir durant les années qui ont précédé ta venue.. bailla Lambo à l'intention du plus jeune de leur bande.

-Ajoutez à cela qu'ils se cherchent des noises pratiquement tous les jours ! soupira Gokudera.

-Leurs combats sont presque devenus une habitude, sourit Chrome

-Même si je suis heureux que vous contiez mes exploits avec l'alouette, j'aimerai beaucoup que vous ne parliez pas comme si je n'étais pas là... déclara Mukuro tandis qu'une imperceptible veine pulsait sur son front.

-Désolé, Mukuro ! rit Yamamoto. Mais on est tellement habitué à ce que tu partes pratiquement après avoir fait ce que tu voulais...

Un sourire moqueur élargit les lèvres de Gokudera devant l'honnêteté de l'épéiste qui, pour une fois, ne l'énervait pas. Lambo frissonna de peur en voyant la mâchoire tendue de Mukuro qui, de toute évidence, n'arrivait pas à trouver quoi dire à ceci. Chrome arriva quant à elle à cacher son sourire mi-moqueur, mi-désolé.

Tsuna regardait le groupe avec un petit sourire. Cette ambiance agréable, malgré l'énervement de Mukuro, lui avait manqué...

Le sourire de Tsuna disparut en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait pensé. Elle lui avait manqué ? Avait-il été autant en dehors de leur groupe au point de ne même plus remarquer ce pourquoi il avait voulu les protéger ? Cette ambiance qui l'avait marqué dès les premiers instants où il l'avait sentie était celle qui se rapprochait le plus d'une famille... il s'était mis en retrait afin de ne pas la ternir. Mais comme l'avait fait remarqué Giotto, il semblait qu'en faisant ça, il l'avait pas seulement dérangée mais bousculée. Et il s'était tellement détaché de cela qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué ce qu'il avait fait... Comment avait-il pu être aussi égoïste ?

-Tsuna-ni ? appela Lambo.

Tsuna leva le regard vers l'adolescent un air interrogateur sur le visage.

-Tout va bien ?

Es yeux de Tsuna s'écarquillèrent en remarquant que tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur lui. Il put voir une légère inquiétude dans leur regard. Tsuna n'y croyait pas ! Au moindre soucis ils s'inquiétait. Mais même si Tsuna commençait à trouver cela légèrement fatigant, il se sentait très heureux : sa nouvelle famille faisait très attention à lui. A cette pensée, le sourire de Tsuna devint éclatant :

-Oui, maintenant tout va bien. Merci de t'inquiéter, Lambo-ni !

S'il fut surpris de l'aplomb de Tsuna, Lambo ne le montra pratiquement pas et lui rendit son sourire, entièrement rassuré. Tout le monde se détendit. Ils continuèrent de marcher dans le silence avant que Mukuro ne posa la question cruciale :

-Au fait où allons-nous comme ça ?

Ils se regardèrent les uns aux autres, n'en ayant aucune idée avant de se tourner vers le plus jeune du groupe.

-Tsuna ? Appela Yamamoto.

-J'ai une idée, annonça l'interpellé après avoir réfléchi un instant. Je me disais que puisque nous étions enfin presque au complet, nous pourrions en profiter pour aller au collège.

-Au collège ? s'étonna Gokudera en haussant un sourcil. Cela ne nous dérange pas au contraire mais pourquoi voulez-vous absolument y jeter un coup d'œil ? Ce n'est qu'un collège comme les autres...

-En fait... répondit Tsuna alors que ses joues commencèrent à rosir, je voudrais savoir dans quel endroit vous aviez passé vos premières années. Je me disais que si j'arrivais à voir l'endroit où vous aviez passé le plus de temps ensemble... c'était juste une idée...

-On comprend très bien Tsuna, déclara Yamamoto avec un sourire attendri.

-Kufufufu... quelle raison totalement dénuée de sens, ricana Mukuro. Nous n'avons jamais été « ensemble » à proprement parler...

-Le seul hic, intervint Gokudera en ignorant royalement Mukuro, c'est que je ne pense pas que nous soyons autorisé à entrer dans le collège. En ce qui concerne les étudiants je ne pense pas que nous dérangerions, nous sommes un samedi et dans le milieu de l'après-midi, il n'y a plus personne dans les locaux. Mais nous sommes des civils maintenant, et ce même si nous sommes d'anciens étudiants...

-Il faut extrêmement demander à Hibari ! s'exclama le boxeur.

-Pourquoi à Hibari ?

-Il était le préfet de discipline du collège, et même s'il a quitté Namimori pour rejoindre la cause des Vongola, il n'a pas pour autant quitté ses responsabilités ici.

-Et cet asocial devient furax quand on entre dans le collège sans permission... Il lui manque une case pour sûr... grogna Gokudera.

-Dans ce cas, vous savez où on pourrait le retrouver ? demanda l'enfant.

-Très certainement au collège justement. Le centre d'information du Comité de Discipline que Hibari dirige s'y trouve...

-Le comité de Discipline... N'est-ce pas ce groupe que Kusakabe-san prend en charge quand Hibari n'est pas là pour le faire ? demanda curieux le brun avant de sourire. Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne l'ai plus vu...

Sur ces paroles, ils se dirigèrent tous vers le collège.

* * *

Il souffla sur ces mains frigorifiés par la température de ce début d'hiver. Comme il rêvait d'un bon feu ! Naturel ou non peu lui importait ! Son épais manteau vert kaki, troué par plusieurs endroits, son pantalon sale et humide, ainsi que ses gants dont on pouvait voir les bouts des doigts, ne lui permettaient pas de se réchauffer. Il souffla plusieurs fois dessus espérant que la chaleur de son souffle suffirait à dégeler ses doigts. Quand il comprit que ce serait inutile de continuer plus longtemps il baissa ses mains, révélant, un visage creusé par la fatigue, ses yeux noirs fixant devant d'un air absent, sa peau terne et parsemé de nombreuses plaies qui suppuraient, des lèvres violacées et gercées qui se dissimulaient sous une barbe broussailleuse tirant entre le gris et le marron. Avachi contre un mur en béton et donc froid, il regardait les passants d'un œil torve, une main levée pour demander l'aumône.

La plupart des habitants de la ville le regardaient avec mépris tandis qu'ils passaient devant en détournant la tête. D'autres moins nombreux lui lançaient des regards plein de pitié, tout en considérant qu'il utilisait un carton humide comme couverture. Encore d'autres ignoraient, inconsciemment, les plaintes qu'il poussaient d'une voix grave et chevrotante :

-Par tous les saints ! Soyez généreux... Ayez pitié d'un pauvre homme comme moi que la vie a détruit... Ma femme m'a quitté... j'ai été viré de mon boulot... Je n'ai rien mangé depuis des jours !J'ai travaillé toute ma vie, pour me retrouver ici... S'il vous plaît... de l'argent pour manger. Dieu vous le rendra, soyez-en certains !

Certains des passants, sensibles lui donnaient parfois une pièce. Il leur prenait alors la main et la serrait de toutes les forces qu'il possédait pour les remercier, malgré la réticence de ces derniers. Parfois quand il voyait des personnes qui lui avaient donné autrefois une pièce, il les interpellait et demandait une autre pièce, les faisant irrémédiablement fuir. La soirée arriva bientôt. La température de l'air se rafraîchit alors encore plus. L'homme se rassit, essayant de se protéger mieux du froid en se ratatinant sur lui-même. La nuit était tombée depuis près d'une heure quand l'homme vit alors trois hommes en costumes noirs déboucher d'un coin de rue. Il les scruta pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à qu'ils soient à portée de voix, tandis qu'il reconnaissait l'emblème cousu sur leur torse.

Une palourde ailée, surplombant deux carabines qui se croisaient, entourant à moitié un blason dont le centre était orné d'une cartouche, le tout décoré avec finesse et élégance.

Le clochard déglutit en reconnaissant l'emblème des Vongola. Tous les gens qui vivaient dans la rue connaissaient les emblèmes des mafieux de leur ville respective, étant donné que c'était avec eux qu'ils avaient le plus de problème. L'homme sembla hésiter un moment avant de se recroqueviller, espérant passer inaperçu. Il cacha son butin de la journée et plongea ses mains dans ses poches, tout en restant silencieux.

-... se passe quelque chose ? déclara un des hommes, tourné légèrement vers ses compagnons.

-Évidemment ! Le boss n'aurait jamais demandé à tous ses gardiens de revenir sinon !

-Mais quand même pour qu'il invite le boss de la famille Millefiore et celui des Giglio Nero... fit remarquer le troisième homme.

-Et Tsunayoshi-sama qui n'est pas là en ce moment... soupira le premier.

-Chut ! Pas si fort ! s'insurgea la deuxième.

Aussitôt, le regard de ce dernier tomba sur le clochard recroquevillé et fit arrêter ses compagnons. Ce dernier en sentant que les mafieux s'étaient arrêtés de marché et de parler, leva légèrement la tête et croisa le regard méfiant du mafieux. Celui-ci regarda vite fait s'il n'y avait personne aux alentours avant de s'adresser au clochard.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça le vieux ?

-R...ri- rien signore ! s'exclama alors le clochard, de sa voix chevrotante en rabaissant tout de suite la tête. Je suis désolé !

-Qu'as-tu entendu ?

-R-r-r-rien s-s-signore !

-Tu mens.

-Je vous assure signore ! voulut dire le clochard, mais il fut coupé par un coup de poing qui le heurta sur le visage.

Le vieil homme fut projeté sur le sol froid et dur. L'homme lui donna alors des coups de pieds. Le clochard essaya tant bien que mal de se protéger jusqu'à que les compagnons n'arrêtent le mafieux.

-Laisse tomber, Nikolo ! Ce n'est qu'un clodo !

-Je suis certain qu'il a entendu ce que nous disons !

-Lorenzo a raison. Ce mec n'osera pas nous mettre en colère... n'est-ce pas ? dit le troisième homme en s'adressant au clochard.

Avec précipitation, le clochard hocha la tête. Mais le deuxième homme demanda plus. Il le prit par les cheveux et le souleva de quelques centimètres ne faisant pas attention aux cris de douleur de l'homme.

-Jure-le !

-Au-au-aussi longtemps... que... que j-j-j-je m'appellerait Raffaello ! Je-je... ne dirais rien à personne, je le-le jure !

L'homme fit claquer sa langue, adressant à l'homme un regard méprisant avant de le relâcher. Les trois mafieux s'éloignèrent alors sans un regard pour l'homme qui gémissait au sol. Le clochard resta dans sa position pendant de longues minutes. Quand il n'entendit plus personne passer près de lui, il se redressa complètement. Il cracha le peu de sang qu'il avait dans sa bouche avant de se lever, toute fatigue et tout froid oublié. Un petit rire sans aucune joie, presque sinistre sortit de ses lèvres. Sa voix plus dure et plus assuré se fit alors entendre

-Enfoiré de mafieux...

L'homme s'étira légèrement avant de se pencher pour récupérer son gobelet d'argent et quitta la rue, laissant tout son matériel sur place, n'en ayant plus aucune inutilité. Il marcha dans les ruelles sombres avant de tomber sur un autre clochard. Il se pencha sur lui et, le secouant brusquement, le réveilla.

-Quoi ? fit l'homme d'une voix mal réveillée.

-Pour vous, déclara le barbu en tendant le gobelet en plastique qu'il avait à la main.

Cela eut pour mérite de réveiller le clochard qui regarda à l'intérieur. Il leva alors des yeux vers celui qui le faisait face. Un sourire doux se dessina sur les lèvres qui se cachaient partiellement sous la barbe.

-Vous en avez plus besoin que moi. Utilisez-le avec modération.

Le second clochard ne sut que répondre et regarda partir son sauveur qui marchait d'un pas assuré et rapide.

L'homme traversa la ville avant d'atteindre une énième ruelle sombre. A la différence que cette fois il regarda autour de lui comme pour voir s'il était suivi. Une fois qu'il se fut assuré que non, il emprunta la rue et frappa à la seconde porte qui se dissimulait dans l'ombre. Quelques instants se passèrent avant qu'une voix provenant de l'autre côté de la porte demanda.

-Identité ?

Grognant, il répondit quand même :

-Raffaello...

Une petit rire se fit entendre avant que la porte s'ouvre, révélant un jeune homme d'une quarantaine d'années, des cheveux noirs mi-longs et bouclés, des yeux marrons rieurs et un énorme sourire moqueur sur les lèvres complétant son visage.

-Raffaello, que c'est bon de te revoir ! Tiens, tu as eu des ennuis ?

-Tu me laisses entrer ou je dois passer une autre nuit dehors ?

-Haha ! C'est bon, c'est bon ! Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête ! Entre donc.

Poussant un soupir de soulagement, le dénommé Raffaello entra enfin. L'homme aux cheveux noirs ferma à double tour la porte avant de se tourner vers son visiteur.

-Alors ? Des ennuis ?

-Pas grand chose... juste les Vongola...

-Les Vongola, hein ? ssourit l'homme en retournant vers un petit bureau, avant de griffonner quelque chose sur une feuille où une liste semblait être écrite. C'est pour ça que tu rentres enfin ! Tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais ?

-J'ai trouvé ce que nous voulions... Qui d'autre est là ?

-Hmm... pas grand monde... Ils ont tous partis en mission ce matin. Par contre, Aldo est ici. Je vais le prévenir que tu es là. Toi, vas te doucher, tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin...

Le ton doux fit sourire le dénommé Raffaello. Il allait franchir une porte qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du mur quand l'homme le rappela :

-Bon retour chez toi.

-Merci, Stefan...

L'homme sortit de la pièce et fit comme l'avait demandé Stefan. Il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain personnelle. Une fois la porte fermée, l'homme porta la main à ses cheveux et tira un grand coup. Avec un horrible craquement, les cheveux gris se retirèrent laissant place à des cheveux bruns coiffés en chignon et retenu par un filet. Ensuite sa main se porta sur sa barbe. Exécutant la même action, une plainte de douleur se fit cette fois entendre. La main lâcha la barbe postiche pour venir masser la partie inférieure de son visage. Quand sa main se retira, les yeux noirs se levèrent vers son reflet dans le miroir, révélant un visage très fin et assez pâle dans la partie inférieure bien que rouge d'irritation tandis que la partie supérieure, était ridée, grise et couverte de plaies. Devant son visage contrasté, les lèvres s'étirèrent en une grimace. Les mains agrippèrent une serviette, qu'elles mouillèrent avant de l'appliquer sur le visage. Une fois retiré, un visage fin et pâle, sans non plus trop l'être, bien qu'encore légèrement marqué par le maquillage, se montra. Une fois encore la main se leva vers le filet qui retenait ses cheveux pour le détacher laissant tomber ses cheveux coupés au carré, jusqu'au omoplates. Les vêtements tombèrent, ne laissant plus place au doute. Raffaello était une femme !

Celle-ci s'enferma dans le compartiment de douche et une fois à l'intérieur, elle trouva à son intention, un bon paquet de lotion et de shampoings. Un de ses sourcils se haussèrent, avant qu'un soupir ne se fasse entendre dans le compartiment de douche. Une autre mission de prévue...

L'eau coula, réchauffant son corps. Tandis qu'elle se prélassait sur la température plus qu'apaisante, elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir. Un homme âgé d'une quarantaine d'année, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux gris entra dans la salle de bain une fois qu'il se fut assurée que la jeune femme était bien dans la douche, à l'abri des regards. Il s'adossa au mur attendant que l'eau qui coulait, ne s'arrête avant de parler.

-Stefan m'a prévenu de ton arrivée...

-Aldo ? demanda comme pour se rassurer une voix provenant du cabinet de douche mais beaucoup plus douce et moins grave que celle de Raffaello.

-Oui.

-Laissez-moi quelque minutes. J'ai bientôt fini.

-Comme tu veux...

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes quand toutes les lotions et shampoings furent appliqués, «Raffaello» sortit de la douche, une serviette entourant ses formes, pas le moins du monde surprise, ni réprobatrice par la présence de l'homme dans la pièce. Elle prit une autre serviette dont elle entoura ses cheveux afin qu'ils sèchent plus rapidement. Aldo attendit qu'elle se tourne vers lui pour commencer la conversation.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Stefan m'a dit que tu avais accompli ta mission... Raffaello...

-Aldo ! Pas vous aussi ! Ma mission est terminée, arrêtez de m'appeler avec ce nom.

Aldo eut un petit rire avant de reprendre.

-D'accord, d'accord... excuse-moi, Tea. Comment s'est passé ta mission ?

-Aussi confortable qu'un séjour sur une table de torture... Mais je l'ai accomplie. Pas plus tard qu'il y a une heure, trois hommes des Vongola m'ont confirmé que le boss des Vongola, rencontre aujourd'hui les boss des familles Giglio Nero et Millefiore. Il se passe quelque chose de grave pour que les trois gardiens de la Trinisette se rassemblent...

-Je vois...

Aldo semble réfléchir. Tea ajouta.

-Et il semblerait que le futur boss ne soit pas au manoir en ce moment.

-Oui, Nilde m'a prévenu pas plus tard qu'hier. Le garçon est au Japon.

-Vraiment ? Bah... je suppose qu'on n'y envoit personne ?

-Smocking Bomb et les autres le protègent. De plus Reborn l'Arcobaleno est avec eux. Il serait difficile pour n'importe qui de passer leur défense...

-Pas faux. Et concernant la réunion des gardiens de la Trinisette ? Que compte faire le boss ?

-Le boss ne va rien faire. Il y autres choses dont il faut que nous nous préoccupons...

-Je suppose que tous ses produits de beauté y sont pour quelque chose.

Aldo eut un léger sourire.

-Oui tu as une nouvelle mission. Et complètement à l'opposé de la vie de clochard...

-Que devrais-je faire ? demanda Tea d'une voix qui avait retrouvé tout son sérieux et son respect.

-Dans quelques mois, les fêtes entre familles mafieuses vont commencer à se préparer. Bien sûr nous y serons, mais nous pensons qu'il faudrait des éléments qui seraient plus... dans l'intérieur du décor, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Mission d'infiltration ?

-Oui. Les autres de ta section y sont déjà. Tu vas t'occuper de la famille Pigro, en tant qu'employé.

-Homme ou femme ?

-Femme, cette fois. C'est une mission à long terme, vous n'en reviendrez que quand on vous rappellera. Pas avant. Aussi il vaut mieux que vous soyez les plus confortables possible, sans risques que vous compromettiez votre identité... aussi douée sois-tu pour les déguisements, finit-il pas ajouter en voyant l'air outré de la femme.

-Je... comprends... Je peux vous poser une question ?

-Je t'écoute.

-Vous disiez que le boss avait d'autres préoccupations... es-ce que cela concerne...

La jeune femme ne termina pas sa phrase, sachant que Aldo qui était un membre originel de leur famiglia en était plus que concerné. Alodo comprit la question de la femme.

-Tu as raison. L'urgence est de découvrir ce que fait cette famille. Et le boss veut plus que n'importe qui les mettre à terre. Mais nous ne devons pas non négliger les autres famiglias. C'est pour cela que nous vous envoyons chez eux.

-Très bien. Je m'acquitterai de ma mission. Vous pouvez comptez sur moi.

-J'en suis heureux. Pour l'instant, repose-toi. Tu iras voir Stefan, demain matin. Il te donnera tes nouveaux papiers d'identité, ainsi que les différents points où contacter la famille Pigro. Il te donnera également comme d'habitude les points de rendez-vous avec nos membres.

Tea acquiesça vivement.

-Bonne chance, Tea et n'oublies pas...

-Soit je ramènerai les informations, coupa la femme, soit vous apprendrez ma mort au journal.

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

_Et voilà ! Le chapitre 29 est enfin terminé. Je m'excuse encore pour le faux bond de la semaine dernière. Moi même j'hésitais à le publier à ce moment-là mais ce n'aurait pas été respectueux de ma part de vous donner un chapitre à moitié bâclé et qui ne me convainquait pas. Je vous remercie encore une fois pour vos message de compréhension et d'encouragements._

_En tout cas, notre Tsuna est la cible de plus de famille qu'on ne le pense... Pauvre de moi, qui me rajoute des difficultés ! Je suis véritablement maso... et sadique parce que j'adore vos réactions ^^_

_Alors que pensez-vous de ces nouveaux venus ?_

_Allez à dans deux semaines et je ferais de mon mieux pour combler mon retard ! Et n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews à toutes heures ! Comme je les lis tous les jours, soyez certains que ça me donner encore plus d'envie pour écrire ! _

_A plus !_


	32. Chapter 30 : Réunion du passé

_Coucou ! Voici le chapitre 30 ! J'espère que vous l'attendiez ! _

_Je ne possède aucun droit sur Katekyo Hitman Reborn ni sur ses personnages, ils ont été crées par Akira Amano, que je remercie avec toutes les louanges qu'elle mérite pour ce bijou !_

_Je remercie ceux qui ont posté une review au chapitre précédent c'est à dire, **tahury, Toudra Aka' Mari, Sawata Tsuna24, Syt the Evil Angel, Yuli Manga, Unknow by everyone, Tiffou, Miyuki** et **love-melodie.**_

_Je remercieMerci également à **fanais, aranley, addaline, Reima-chan, Minimiste, Fiane-Fiamma, Dixia, Himutsu-chan, Hebihime, Zeyra K, Tomokachan76, anastasia172, Lecfan, Izanami97, Alycia Panther,** **Yuki-Jiji, fuonhicali, Anonimo XD, mary6987**,** lupine13, manga-fic-love-sissi, amelieprosper, Akayui, lulue79, Tiffou, amiedu13, , Luce Li, Walarisse, Kyara17, Ekana, neko-chan L, neko-chan200, sacheliane, Caliste, yukixvongola, charlesdoudou, Riddikuluss, Mia Ako-nee, Elrika, Loucat, Sacha Tsukiya, PetitCrapaudBaveux, Minami12, inukag9, Audragon, ao no oni, Blihioma, tahury, Hikari0005, , ninolola, , Naidja, Llamas del Cielo, Ms Akabane, Noxerea, Marou83, Akuma-no-Kitsune, SinaKalissa, Nahel, tisha2803, jilie084, jevierita, Kyona-sama, Rebornx3, TheLadySoul, hiey, HarukaN, misa2, belkeirmed, Naelye, MissSexyBaby, Nama2902, Bottled Memories, history, Akuuma Tsukeshine, JuriiGothic, melamariannie, Darkounette, Cristalya, Dollwing, tsuukuun, Mimi et Neko, 444dodo444, Anlovi, Tsubaki-chan99, Sharo-chan, Natsume1111, Yaml, Sylcian Sph Legacy, yukiko-yu, Reizen. , Nunu c moi, erikadu19, Miss Green Rabbit, Ellewyl, meads, giannesky2305, freddyman, shinomena, Alexandra919, Parax **et** Gwenaelle7, tamarahc, tenshihouou, ShawolY, La Banshee Blihioma, Akashi-chan, Sealunis, Dayvis D. Pumpkin's Luys, manon.a.6, YamInari, Ondie-Yoko, kuroyukihime28, manga-fic-love-sissi, Denshitoakuma, yaoi-chan-poowa, missymanga, Complicate, Kikuue, avion en papier, maiko59, Aube Crepusculaire, Rikka Yomi, TheDevilOn, Kuroko23, alyss au pays de l'abyss, Psycho67, 3004, Wispers-Write, Olympe2, LOORELAI3, Balzud Anna-chan17, nekoko50, Guargante, Syt the Evil Angel, tsuni182718, Abana Shale, roxiyaoi, soratomoyo-chan, Heyli13, wellona, Mihide, .n, Lady Ree, Whintney, Yuuri81, Astropia, BloupBloup, misakiayumu, Akira Makkuro, wellona, valentin01988, Yumebaka, Lehna Black Amber, Sephra, Mangetsuko, Aliana lougia, Tsuki Sawada Hibari, 24Irinia, Elwenfeyn, Daidaiiro30, Chimamire no hebi, Lynnah O'Crazy, Anna27tsu, Zeneida262, chloedangelo84, Cassandre Potter, Princessefic, Kuromy RokuIchiku, Kinimitsu Kyoko, AdictaMoon, ryoma0310yugi, ellenvanlilie, testarossalea, NaomiDiPiuma, Alfader **et** Unknown by everyone **pour avoir mis en favoris ou suivre cette fic ! _

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes_

_**SawadaTsuna24** : Merci pour la review et pour tes compliments. Je suis contente que tu es apprécié le chapitre. Le passage où on voit les nouveaux mafieux, je n'avais pas prévu de la faire aussi tôt mais je suis contente qu'elle t'ait plu. Ça m'est sorti un peu comme ça de la tête donc je suis contente. XD j'espérerais bien que ça vous fasse rire ! J'imagine tellement la tête de Gokudera avec un sourire carnassier et une tête remplie de plans de vengeance. Merci pour tes encouragements et je te souhaite bonne lecture._

_**Yuki manga** : Merci pour la review ! Comme tu le vois la suite est arrivée ! La fille de Luna ? Quelle fille de Luna ? ^^ Je rigole (tout le monde a apparemment compris de ce que j'en ai vu) On ne voit pas la voir tout de suite, mais cela ne tardera plus ne t'en fais pas. Du coup bonne lecture !_

_**Miyuki **: Merci pour la review ! Je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu ! J'avoue que Tsuna est un peu en mode déprime depuis le chapitre 23... C'est être parce que moi aussi je l'étais depuis un moment... Enfin bon ^^ Ce qui amène à ton deuxième point. Je comprends ce que tu veux et je comprend parfaitement ta réaction. Je suis désolée que tu commences à te lasser... J'aurais aimé qu'il n'en soit rien tu te doutes bien. C'est juste que pendant un moment il va y avoir beaucoup de révélation un peu comme ce qu'il s'est passé au début de la fic, où l'action fera partie commune, du coup, je me pose un peu sur ce « trou de verre » comme tu l'appelles ^^ En plus j'essaie d'apporter un peu d'humour vu que ma fic est un peu (beaucoup) noire. Mais ne t'inquiète pas cette partie est bientôt terminée et nous allons bientôt revoir la partie action /révélation qui va durer jusqu'à la fin de la fic soit dit en passant. Et contrairement à ce que tu crois (et franchement je te remercie d'en avoir fait la remarque) il s'est passé plein de choses durant ces deux ans de « trou noir » suivant l'épisode du pont. Je n'en ai pas parlé, parce que sinon ma fic serait trop longue et j'ai peur de m'en dégoûter un peu en ne racontant que ce qui s'est mal passé... Et déjà que je pense que ma fic va être plus longue que je ne l'avais originellement prévu (ça va maintenant faire plus d'un an que je l'écris quand même) si en plus je racontais des épisodes (presque) sans aucune importance pour la suite de ma fic, je ne m'en sortirai pas. Sache que je comprend ta réaction et je l'entends, mais j'espère que tu ne prendra pas non plus mal ma réponses à ta critique. Je ne me cherche pas d'excuse, je suis d'accord avec toi et je vais essayer d'y remédier prochainement. D'ailleurs le chapitre d'aujourd'hui va un peu revenir en arrière plus particulièrement sur un épisode qui s'est passé durant cette année suivant l'attentat du pont, du coup j'espère que cela te plaira quand même ^^ Juste pour te dire que je ne remets pas en cause le monde mafieux ^^ Mais si je passais mon temps sur chaque accroche ou tentative d'assassinat, je ne m'en sortirai pas (comme tu sembles le penser toi-même) et je perdrai le fil de mon histoire ^^ (oui je sais je me répète...) Pour finir je te remercie vraiment de m'en avoir fait la remarque afin que (j'espère) je puisse apaiser tes craintes. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! XD Si je te dis que mon chapitre était déjà fini quand tu m'as envoyé ta review, est-ce que tu pourrais compter mon chapitre pour ton sujet « Je veux de l'action » ? Je te laisse jusqu'à la fin du chapitre pour répondre à cette question ^^ Je suis ravie que tu ais aimé le moment avec la première génération (je suppose que c'est ça vu que tu ne l'as pas trouvé ennuyant, ais-je raison de parvenir à cette conclusion ?) Merci à toi pour cette review très constructive et j'espère tout de même que tu continueras à lire ! Sur ce, je te laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre si tu n'as pas encore perdu espoir !_

_**Love-melodie** : Merci à toi pour ce commentaire. Je suis contente que tu ais apprécié le chapitre et j'espère que celui-ci en fera de même. Bonne lecture !_

_Voilà je vous laisse à votre lecture !_

_Enjoy !_

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

Chapter 30 : Réunion du passé

Quatre personnes attendaient dans une grande pièce richement décorée, spécialement aménagée pour les invités. L'une d'elle, assez petite et frêle, était assise sur l'un des confortables fauteuils disposés au centre de la salle, regardant de ses grands yeux noirs innocents autour d'elle avec émerveillement. Son apparence paraissait encore plus chétive avec sa grande cape blanche et son chapeau d'une forme particulière qui lui recouvrait tout le crâne et faisait deux fois la taille de son visage. Une autre, aux cheveux blancs, bien calée dans le canapé de deux places, un de ses bras entourant les dossiers, tandis que l'autre main tenait un des verres de vin qui avaient été présenté à leur attention en attendant leur hôte, regardait de ses yeux violets la première avec un petit sourire, qu'on pourrait qualifier de légèrement moqueur, mais la lueur appréciative qui y brillait en cachait une grande partie. Les deux dernières étaient chacune près des personnes assises, l'une avec des cheveux blonds coupé courts et habillé d'un costume noir parfaitement droit, regardait avec insistance et méfiance la dernière, une homme d'apparence androgyne avec de long cheveux verts, maquillé au niveau des paupières, et des boucles d'oreilles dorée et habillé d'un long manteau noir ouvert sur un T-shirt blanc et un pantalon noir, qui se tenait droit derrière le canapé et qui ignorait royalement le comportement de son vis-à-vis.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière la grande porte en bois avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre avec un petit claquement laissant le passage au maître du manoir.

-Je m'excuse de mon léger retard. J'avais des dossiers de dernières minutes à régler, déclara-t-il en entrant dans la pièce tandis que son bras droit refermait la porte derrière lui, avant de suivre son boss.

-Vous vous faîtes toujours autant attendre, Don Vongola, sourit l'albinos avec un air ironiquement enjoué.

Le vieil homme descendit son regard vers son interlocuteur.

-Vous m'en voyez désolé, Don Gesso, mais à ce que je vois, déclara le chef des Vongola son regard ancré sur le verre de vin que tenait Byakuran, mon retard ne vous a pas trop dérangé...

-Ahlà...je croyais que c'était pour les invités... La prochaine fois que vous ne voulez pas que je commence sans vous, vous ne mettrez pas ceci à notre intention.

Timoteo parvint à empêcher son soupir de passer la barrière de ses lèvres, avant de détourner la tête ignorant son congénère.

-Don Vongola, salua la deuxième invité avec un léger sourire, pas le moindre du monde gênée du partage de réparties entre l'albinos et le vieil homme.

-Uni, sourit Timoteo en se tournant vers elle. Cela fait un moment...

-Oui, plusieurs mois. Comment va Tsuna ?

Timoteo ne loupa pas la lueur inquiète dans les yeux de la jeune fille ni l'attention particulière du boss des Gesso. Il eut un petit sourire triste.

-Aux dernières nouvelles, il va bien... en tout cas, aussi bien qu'il ne l'est en ce moment...

-Le problème ne s'est toujours pas résolu ?

-Il semblerait que Tsunayoshi-kun ne se sente pas vraiment à sa place, déplora Timoteo.

-Pourtant, il fait plutôt du bon travail, remarqua Byakuran en se servant dans un paquet de marshmallow.

Timoteo ne se demanda même pas d'où l'accro à ces sucreries l'avait sorti et répondit.

-C'est vrai. Tsunayoshi-kun a vraiment un grand sens des responsabilités et sait quelles priorités mettre en avant. Beaucoup de nos hommes l'apprécient énormément et je reçois de moins en moins de rapports me demandant de réfléchir à un meilleur héritier... Mais j'ai parfois l'impression qu'il ne le fait pas de gaieté de cœur...

Sur ces mots le boss des Vongola s'assied sur un fauteuil proche de ses invités alors que Coyote se plaça derrière lui, les bras croisés sur son torse.

-Vous avez dit « aux dernières nouvelles »... rappela Uni, ça veut dire qu'il n'est vraiment pas là ?

-Vous le saviez ?

-Nous avons entendu certaines servantes dire qu'elles ne l'avaient pas vu depuis un moment, avoua gênée, Uni.

Timoteo lança un rapide regard à Coyote qui grimaça, tandis qu'une lueur réprobatrice s'allumait dans ses yeux. Timoteo soupira avant de reprendre la conversation.

-Il n'est, en effet, pas au manoir en ce moment... Il est en vacance avec Hayato et les autres.

-Il n'a pas froid aux yeux, après ce qu'il s'est passé il y a plus d'un an...

-Vous avez raison, Byakuran. Mais il m'a semblé plus motivé quand il est venu me faire la demande.

-Qui l'a convaincu ? s'étonna Uni. Lors de nos rencontres, il nous a semblé très réticent à d'autre voyages de ce genre... Serait-ce Dino ? Ou un de ses camarades de l'école ?

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres du boss des Vongola éveillant la curiosité des deux autres boss.

-Cela va vous étonner... commença Timoteo. C'est Xanxus qui l'a persuadé de quitter le manoir pour quelques jours.

-Xanxus ? Pour quels motifs ? Ah, serait-ce pour éloigner Tsunayoshi du trône ?

-Eh bien je n'ai pas entendu toute la conversation, mais j'aurais tendance à dire que ce serait le contraire. Il semblerait que mon fils adoptif accepte Tsunayoshi-kun en tant que boss.

-Vraiment ? se réjouit Uni, ce serait une bonne nouvelle !

Byakuran ne dit rien, laissant juste un petit sourire satisfait fleurir sur ses lèvres.

-Je suis ravie de voir Tsuna-kun soit de plus en plus accepté par la mafia. Quand vous m'aviez annoncé qu'il irait à l'école de la mafia, j'étais inquiète pour tout vous dire...

Timoteo se rembrunit en se rappelant de la période où Tsuna avait commencé l'école, tout aussi mouvementée, que ne l'avait été son entrée dans le monde mafieux.

* * *

-Et n'oubliez pas Tsunayoshi-sama, Si jamais il vous arriverait quelque chose, ce gamin sera là pour vous aider !

Un Tsuna légèrement plus jeune leva son regard caramel vers un Gokudera qui agrippait le crâne de Lambo tout en le secouant, lequel poussait des petits plaintes de douleurs.

-Même si je pense qu'il sera meilleur pour donner l'alerte... en tout cas voici mon numéro !

Gokudera tendit une feuille à Tsuna qui la prit pour y découvrir une longue liste de numéro ainsi que leur correspondant inscrit à côté.

-Celui-ci est mon numéro, déclara-t-il en montrant le premier numéro inscrit souligné de plusieurs traits rouges, ainsi qu'une inscription en lettres capitales: « URGENCE ». Et celui-ci en est un autre... Et celui-ci est le numéro du téléphone dans ma chambre. Et celui-là c'est celui de ma sœur, mais c'est moi qui ai son portable en ce moment. Et celui-ci c'est le numéro du bureau de Coyote, mais croyez-moi, s'il jamais il sonnait ce serait moi qui répondrai et dans la seconde !

-Comment se fait-il que tu ais le téléphone de Bianchi ? Demanda Reborn en haussant un sourcil.

Gokudera haussa les épaules.

-Elle voulait que je le lui répare. Cela ne même pas pris quelques heures... Mais elle n'est pas encore venue le chercher alors je l'utilise.

-Gokudera, j'espère que tu as mis nos numéro également, rit Yamamoto.

-Évidemment ! Je ne fais pas les choses à moitié !

-Vous savez Gokudera-san... tenta Tsuna d'une petite voix, ce n'est qu'une journée d'école... Je serai de retour en fin d'après midi.

-Si tout se passe bien vous voulez dire ! renchérit Gokudera en lâchant les cheveux de Lambo, qui se dépêcha de s'éloigner de l'argenté.

-Mah, mah, Ne dis pas ça comme ça... Que voudrais-tu qu'il lui arrive dans une école qui est gardée par plusieurs familles de la mafia. Les héritiers de celles-ci sont tous bien protégés !

-C'est vrai tête de poulpe ! Tu vas extrêmement lui porter la poisse ! lança Ryohei.

-C'est justement parce qu'elle est gardée par la mafia que je m'en méfies !

-Mais, enfin il y a même des Vongola qui participent à sa protection !

-Des Vongola du CEDEF !

-Et alors ? demanda Tsuna d'une voix étonnée. Qu'est-ce que cela peut faire qu'il soit du manoir ou du CEDEF ? Ce sont des Vongola non ?

-Euh, oui... mais...

-Gokudera-san, vous dîtes cela par rapport à mon père ? Je vous en prie, ne faîtes pas ça. Les Vongola du CEDEF n'ont rien à voir avec mon père. Ils lui sont fidèle certes mais ne les mettez pas dans le même sac.

Gokudera baissa légèrement la tête, comme pris en faute. Tsuna continua :

-Et s'il vous plaît ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Takeshi-san a raison. Si vous voulez vous inquiéter, gardez-là pour ce soir quand je reviendrais. Si ça se trouve tout se passera bien. Ce n'est qu'une journée d'école, cela ne peut pas être pire que de se faire enlever ou de tomber d'un pont...

Le sourire qu'avait tenté de faire Tsuna en déclarant cette dernière phrase pour les rassurer échoua. Les tremblements à la commissure des lèvres ainsi que son regard fuyant, acheva de les inquiéter tous.

Timoteo regardait la scène en cachant son soupir. Il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Visconti près de lui, prit la parole.

-Je t'accompagne à ton école, gamin.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Gokudera tandis que Tsuna se tournait vers lui, étonné.

-Pour quelle raison ? demanda d'une voix tranquille Timoteo.

-Il faut bien que l'un de nous aille le présenter au directeur. Et vu que c'est moi qui me suis occupé les inscriptions du gamin, ce sera plus simple que j'y aille.

-Tu n'as pas tort. Vas-y, je serai plus tranquille qu'il soit accompagné pour sa première journée...

-Nono, vous n'allez pas non plus vous y mettre... supplia Tsuna. Je vous assure que...

-Comprends-nous, Tsuna. De touts façon, Visconti ne pourra pas t'accompagner jusque dans tes cours, il va seulement te guider jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Compris, Visconti ?

-A vos ordres, Nono.

La petite troupe, accompagnée de Gokudera qui grognait sa malchance et l'injustice, descendit les marches du perron pour se retrouver à la hauteur de la voiture qui attendait le nouvel écolier. Timoteo posa une main sur l'épaule de Tsuna quand ils arrivèrent devant un homme aux cheveux noirs coiffés en catogan, avec des yeux marrons clairs, où sous le gauche, se trouvait une ancienne cicatrice à trois points. L'homme se tenait droit comme un « i » mais baissa la tête pour rencontrer le regard de Tsuna et lui adressa un regard respectueux accompagné d'un petit sourire encourageant.

-Tsuna, je te présente Loris. Il sera dès à présent ton chauffeur personnel. Maintenant que tu vas à l'école, je t'ai mis un chauffeur qui s'occupera de tes déplacements. Si tu veux aller quelque part, il devra t'y amener.

-Decimo, salua le dénommé Loris. Je suis heureux de pouvoir vous être utile.

-Je vous en prie, je ne suis pas encore le Decimo...

-Peut-être, mais n'hésitez pas à faire appel à moi. Sans me vanter, je connais tous les recoins des régions environnantes alors vous pouvez me faire confiance.

-Dans ce cas, je vous remercie d'avance pour votre travail, sourit Tsuna.

-Ce sera avec plaisir, Decimo.

-Maintenant que vous avez fait les présentations, il vaut mieux que vous y ailliez ou tu seras en retard pour ton premier jour, Tsunayoshi-kun.

Tsuna acquiesça et, après avoir souhaité une bonne journée à tout le monde, monta en compagnie de Visconti et de Loris dans la voiture. Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde rentrait dans le manoir alors que la voiture disparaissait dans un nuage de poussière. Une fois dans le hall, Ryohei se mit en retrait des autres et alla voir le Nono.

-Ryohei ? s'étonna Timoteo en se tournant vers lui. Voulais-tu me dire quelque chose ?

-Oui. Vous croyez que tout ira bien pour Tsuna ?

-Tu es inquiet aussi ?

-Oui... Tsuna me semble moins... énergique ces derniers temps et je me disais que ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment pour l'envoyer à l'école...

-Malheureusement nous n'aurions pas pu attendre plus longtemps... fit remarquer le Nono.

-Je le sais à l'extrême ! Mais... quand même...

-Je te comprends. Mais ne t'en fais pas. Je suis certain que tout se passera bien.

* * *

Il avait eu raison. Pendant plusieurs semaines Tsuna revenait de l'école en ayant beaucoup de choses à dire. Sa rentrée s'était bien passée : les professeurs ne lui avaient pas tenu rigueur de son retard sur l'année scolaire, celle-ci ayant été commencé depuis près d'un mois et lui avait fourni tous les cours qu'il avait manqué. Reborn l'avait bien entendu aidé dans ses rattrapages... Et il s'était fait plusieurs amis. Lambo qui l'attendait près de l'entrée de son école, son lycée se trouvant à quelques rues de l'établissement de Tsuna, l'avait souvent vu avec un petit groupe d'amis qui lui souriaient. Tsuna semblait s'être fait une place au sein du groupe. Au soir, il en avait immédiatement informé Gokudera et les autres. L'argenté avait été soulagé de voir que son futur boss n'était pas malmené mais restait quand même inquiet. Ces enfants étaient tout de même des héritiers des familles mafieuses. Personne n'avait eu besoin de dessins pour comprendre les inquiétudes du demi-italien. Plus tard,, entre deux leçons de Reborn, Tsuna leur avait parlé de ses nouveaux amis et Timoteo avait été enchanté des relations de son petit-fils de cœur.

Ils étaient en tout cinq enfant, Tsuna inclus, deux fille et trois garçons. La première avait les cheveux noirs, et des yeux verts-gris. Elle se nommait Nilde et avait été l'une des premières à parler avec Tsuna au cours de son premier jour à l'école, alors qu'une grande partie de la classe s'était senti intimidé par la famille dont il était l'héritier. Franche et n'ayant pas peur de ce que cela pouvait engendrer, elle avait introduit Tsuna dans le groupe. D'après ce qu'elle avait dit, elle était la fille d'un mafieux qui servait chez une grande famille de Verone, les Grezzo. Elle s'était inscrite dans une école aussi loin de sa ville natale, afin de se détacher de son père et de la famille qu'il servait. La deuxième fille, Fanny, était brune aux cheveux ondulés allant jusqu'en dessous de ses omoplates. Douce et serviable, elle était assez timide, mais prenait confiance dans le groupe qu'ils formaient. Malgré toute sa gentillesse, elle était une experte dans toute sorte d'artillerie, son attitude timide et réservé fondant comme neige au soleil, dès qu'elle avait une arme à la main, devenant très sûre d'elle. Son père, boss de la famille Tattico, de la ville de Catanzaro, voulait-elle faire d'elle une tueuse à gage, malgré ses propres réticences. Un des garçons était blond, aux yeux bleus-gris, d'une carrure assez fine, Rodrigo était d'après les deux filles, l'un des plus rapides de leur groupe. Assez bagarreur, il était néanmoins honnête et spontané. Sa mère était une employée dans le manoir de la famille Calda, et avait eu une relation avec le boss de la famille. Rodrigo n'était pas très bien vu dans sa famille, n'étant pas le fils légitime, mais il avait su profiter de la formation que son père, lui avait néanmoins autorisé, aussi était-il reconnu pour ses talents de diplomate, ainsi que ses capacités de combattant. Très gentleman, tout particulièrement avec Fanny, il ne cessait par contre de se disputer avec Nilde, sur tous les sujets. Le dernier de leur groupe, Giulio, possédait lui aussi une carrure d'athlète. Les cheveux coupés courts, noirs, et les yeux de la même couleur, n'était là que pour suivre une formation de garde du corps. Il avait néanmoins émis le souhait, auprès de son père, lui-même garde du corps au sein de la famille Losco de Milan, de suivre une formation de véritable mafieux afin de pouvoir se préparer à toutes éventualités. Il ne parlait que très peu, mais il entendait très bien. D'après les autres membres de leur groupe, il était capable de répéter ce qui avait été dit plusieurs mois auparavant, retenant le plus d'informations qu'il pouvait.

Bien entendu ces jeunes étant pour la plupart des enfants d'alliés des Vongola, les liens entre les boss des familles avaient également été renforcés par cette amitié. Aussi Timoteo en avait été particulièrement enchanté et reconnaissant envers Tsuna, surtout que cela faisait des années qu'il essayait d'obtenir des nouvelles de la famille Grezzo pour une hypothétique alliance.

Mais l'inquiétude des Vongola avait été un réel avertissement...

Trois mois après la rentrée, le Nono Vongola reçut un appel dans son bureau. La sonnerie retentit pendant une réunion et provenant de la poche de Coyote qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Le bras droit s'excusa et sortit de la salle pour prendre l'appel, pendant que Timoteo continuait la réunion qu'il entretenait avec les boss des Cavallone et des Giglio Nero. Quand Coyote était revenu, il s'avança rapidement vers son boss et lui murmura :

-Un incendie à l'école de Tsunayoshi.

Timoteo se raidit et lança un regard insistant à l'homme au bras mécanique comme pour s'assurer de ses dires. Sur ce regard, Coyote hocha la tête, le visage dur. Timoteo essaya tant bien que mal de garder son calme avant de se tourner vers les deux boss qui le regardaient inquiets.

-Je suis désolé, je vais devoir m'arrêter ici, déclara-t-il en se levant de son fauteuil. Quelques problèmes nécessitent mon attention.

-Rien de grave, j'espère ? s'enquit Dino, un homme ayant atteint un peu plus de la vingtaine aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux marrons, presque noirs.

-Je l'espère également, finit Timoteo avant de sortir de la pièce suivi par Coyote.

Les deux hommes se dépêchèrent de sortir du manoir des Cavallone et de rejoindre leur voiture. Pendant que Timoteo prenait place dans la limousine, Coyote réveilla le chauffeur en tapant contre la vitre.

-Boss ? Votre réunion ?

-Au manoir, Iacopo, ordonna Timoteo d'une voix ferme. Et vite !

-A vos ordres ! s'empressa de dire le chauffeur au ton de son boss en faisant chauffer le moteur pendant que Coyote rejoignait son ami.

La voiture démarra en trombe et quitta le domaine des Cavallone. Timoteo se tourna vers son bras droit.

-Explique, exigea-t-il.

-C'était le directeur de l'école. Apparemment, il avait une petite manifestation sportive aujourd'hui.

-Tsuna m'en avait parlé, oui. Et alors ?

-Il y a eut un relâchement de la sécurité. Des intrus s'y sont introduits et ont décidé de brûler l'école. Ils ont maîtrisé le personnele de restauration ainsi que tout les alarmes. Dans le même temps, certains élèves ont profité que l'attention des professeurs soient tournés vers la rencontre sportive pour fouiller dans la réserve et ont trouvé de la dynamite, qui était du matériel pour les professeurs. Sûrement les jeunes ont-ils jugé que la fête ne serait pas génial sans. Résultats : une partie d'un des bâtiments a brûlé et une autre s'est effondré sur le rez de chaussée. Certains élèves n'ont pas réussi à se libérer à temps. D'après le ton du directeur, beaucoup ont été blessé et il y a une minorité qui a disparu dans les décombres. Quand il m'a appelé, ils ne les avaient pas encore retrouvé.

-Ne me dis pas que...

-Le groupe d'amis de Tsuna ainsi que lui en font partie.

Iacopo, qui entendait un petite partie de la conversation, jeta un coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur, tout aussi inquiet. Il se mordit les lèvres et se permit de rouler encore un peu plus vite.

Timoteo souffla à plusieurs reprises, pendant que son ami lui lança un regard désolé. Puis il se reprit.

-Qui est au courant ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'avais prévu d'appeler au manoir pour...

-Dis-leur de nous rejoindre sur les lieux, ordonna le boss des Vongola.

Coyote acquiesça avant de reprendre son portable et de pianoter un numéro. Timoteo se tourna vers Iacopo et s'apprêtait à lui donner leur changement de destination mais le chauffeur le coupa.

-On va à l'école de Tsunayoshi-sama, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Tu nous as écouté ?

-Seulement quand j'ai entendu le nom du Decimo... Désolé, mais j'étais intrigué.

-Peu importe. Conduis-nous là-bas.

-A vos ordres. Euh... Boss ?

Timoteo se tourna une nouvelle fois vers lui. Iacopo plongea son regard dans celui de son boss par le rétroviseur.

-Nous allons le retrouver, ne vous faîtes pas.

Timoteo bien que surpris, lui adressa un sourire :

-Merci Iacopo. Cela me touche.

Le vieil homme se tourna vers son bras droit en pleine conversation avec ce qu'il pensait être Visconti. Quelques minutes plus tard, le gardien de la Tempête raccrocha.

-Alors ?

-Ils n'étaient pas au courant. Visconti va prévenir les autres et va organiser divers groupes de recherche. A mon avis les autres famiglias vont faire de même.

-Je n'en doute pas... la plupart des élèves de cette école sont des héritiers mafieux. Visconti va-t-il prévenir aussi Hayato et les autres ?

-Il en a parlé en effet. Au moins les groupes de recherches sauront quand nos hommes arriveront...

-Je vois... Après tout je ne pense pas qu'on aurait pu le leur cacher.

Une heure. Le temps pour rejoindre le campus scolaire. La limousine se gara près d'une autre rangée de voiture de luxe. Quand le boss des Vongola sortit du véhicule, sous la protection de son bras droit, plusieurs hommes en costumes noirs se précipitèrent sur lui avant de s'arrêter à une distance respectable. Il les reconnut comme étant ses hommes assignés à la garde l'école. Timoteo s'adressa à eux.

-Dernières nouvelles ?

-Le futur Decimo n'a toujours pas été retrouvé, segnore Vongola. Nous avons ratissé tous les endroits déjà déblayés et nous avons cherchés parmi les élèves qui ont réussi à s'en sortir, mais aucune trace de lui, répondit une des hommes d'une cinquantaine d'année que le vieil homme reconnut comme étant celui qui était le plus gradé du groupe de gardes.

-Quelle est la surface qui n'a pas encore été déblayé ?

-Les bâtiments se sont effondrés les uns sur les autres. Près de 4 étages se sont écroulés. Aussi nous avons plusieurs niveaux de décombres...

-Je vois. Les secours ?

-Alertés et déjà mis en place.

-Parfait. Reprenez les recherches et ne laissez personne s'échapper de la zone. Quadrillez-la.

-Yes, boss ! répondit le groupe.

Quand le groupe d'hommes s'éloigna, Timoteo, avisa un homme qui s'approchait de lui, qu'il finit par reconnaître comme étant le directeur de l'école. Coyote chuchota :

-Tu as peur d'un enlèvement ?

-Je préfère me préparer à toutes éventualités. Plusieurs choses m'interpellent dans cette situation...

-Je comprends.

Le directeur finit par arriver devant eux. Timoteo remarqua le costume légèrement débraillé, la poussière et la terre le recouvrant. Les cheveux étaient légèrement décoiffés, montrant que l'homme avait essayé de se recoiffer avant de paraître devant lui et devant tous les autres boss qui étaient sûrement arrivés avant lui.

-Don Vongola.

-Segnore Falco.

-Tout s'est passé très vite... Je n'ai moi-même pas eu le temps de réfléchir... Qui aurait cru que notre école se ferait attaqué par deuc fronts... Les alarmes qui ont été neutralisés n'ont pas pu prévenir ceux qui étaient encore dans les bâtiments...

-Mon bras droit m'a expliqué la situation. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi certains élèves n'aient pas eu le temps de sortir. Les bâtiments ne s'effondrent pas comme ça, tout particulièrement celui-là. Il a été construit pour résister à ce genre de problème.

-Les incendies et les explosions ont eu lieu dans le rez-de-chaussé, ce qui a fragilisé la structure de la partie ouest du bâtiment. Bien entendu une grande partie des élèves ont réussi à évacuer. Moi-même je ne comprend pas comment votre héritier n'a pas réussi à s'en sortir...

-Comment se fait-il qu'il y avait encore des élèves dans les bâtiments ? N'y avait-il pas une rencontre sportive ?

-Nous avions divisé l'école en plusieurs groupes. Chaque groupe participait selon le moment de la journée. La classe de votre héritier y participait le matin. Aussi cet après-midi sûrement suiviat-il ses cours...

-Je vois... A-t-on des nouvelles des intrus ?

-Nos hommes en ont capturés deux mais le reste s'est enfui.

-Appartiennent-ils à une famille ?

-Malheureusement ce n'était que des mercenaires... Ils n'appartiennent à aucune famille, mais sûrmement ont-ils été payé pour... Pour l'instant ils ne nous ont rien dit, aussi nus ne savons pas le nom de famille, ou si cet incendie avait pour seul but de brouiller les pistes...

Timoteo pinça les lèvres, l'inquiétude lui tordant le ventre. Jusque là, il avait réussi à se tenir et à ne pas montrer son anxiété, dû à sa position de boss, mais le fait qu'ils n'aient toujours pas réussi, ne serait-ce à localiser Tsuna, l'inquiétait grandement. De plus la situation d'urgence et très désordonnée, accentuait la crainte d'un enlèvement. Après tout n'importe quel membre d'une autre famille pourrait profiter de la situation pour enlever un héritier. Ce serait même un des meilleurs moment pour le faire.

-Je... vois... Savez-vous si d'autres de mes hommes sont arrivés ?

-Non, Don Vongola. Pour l'instant personne.

-Bien je vous remercie de m'avoir prévenu aussi vite.

-C'était naturel. Maintenant excusez-moi mais je dois aller voir le Don Collera.

-Je vous en prie.

-Mais qu'est-c qu'ils foutent ? s'énerva Coyote en agrippant son téléphone une fois que le directeur se fut éloigné. Ils devraient déjà être là !

-Nono-sama ! cria une voix familière.

Les deux gardiens se tournèrent vers elle pour voir Lambo qui courait vers eux.

-Lambo, tu es étais là ? s'étonna Timoteo une fois que l'adolescent s'arrêtait devant eux, essoufflé.

-Mon lycée n'est pas très loin. Je me suis précipité dès que j'ai vu et entendu les explosions...

-Tu as participé aux recherches ?

-Ou...oui. Je n'ai malheureusement rien trouvé, tout comme les hommes Vongola. J'ai aussi prévenu vos gardiens et Gokudera, il y a dix minutes, ils ne devraient plus tarder.

Ce fut vrai. Quelques instant plus tard, pratiquement la totalité des gardiens du Nono et le groupe de Gokudera, composé de Chrome, Yamamoto et Lambo, les autres étant en mission, arrivèrent sur les lieux. Ils ne restèrent pas groupés très loin et tous mirent la main à la patte dans les recherches.

Les recherches durèrent encore une heure, l'anxiété et le moral commençant alternativement à monter et à descendre, l'espoir que l'héritier Vongola soit encore dans les parages diminuant progressivement.

Chrome fut la première à retrouver sa trace. Alors qu'elle utilisait ses compétences sensorielles d'illusionniste, elle sentit clairement la présence de Tsuna sous des décombres, accompagné de plusieurs autres présences qu'elle supposa être celles de ses amis. Elle essaya de s'en approcher le plus possible, déblayant quelques pierres qui étaient sur sa route.

-Tsuna-chan ? appela-t-elle. Tsuna-chan !

Au début rien ne lui répondit. Désespérée, elle répéta ses appels, quand enfin une voix étouffée se fit entendre.

-Ch... Chrome-chan ?

-Tsuna ! Tsuna, où es-tu ? Continues à me parler !

-Par ici, Chrome-chan ! Nous sommes sous les débris ! Dans une petite cavité !

Chrome finit par découvrir une petite interstice. Elle essaya d'enlever le plus de pierres qu'elle pouvait mais ne put que se rendre à l'évidence, elle n'arrivait jamais à tout déplacer toute seule, quand la voix de Tsuna retentit à nouveau.

-Chrome-chan, je peux te voir !

-D'où ça ? demanda aussitôt la jeune femme.

-Plus à droite... non légèrement plus à gauche... tu es droit devant moi là !

Chrome déplaça quelque caillou avant de voir un trou. Elle regarda à l'intérieur mais ne put que voir une minuscule interstice. Cependant le léger rayon de lumière fit briller une paire de yeux caramels qu'elle connaissait bien.

-Tsuna-chan ! s'exclama-t-elle. Comment vas-tu ? Tu es blessé ?

-Non, je vais plutôt bien, Chrome-chan. Je suis soulagé de te voir...

-Moi aussi, Tsuna-chan. Nous avons cru le pire. Y-a-t-il d'autres personnes avec toi ?

-Oui.

-Combien ?

-Nous sommes huit. Dont un adulte.

-Des blessés ?

-Oui. Quatre. Le professeur est blessé à la tête et est inconscient. Deux autres de mes amis sont blessés et inconscient aussi. Le dernier blessé est conscient. Chrome-chan... L'air commence à manquer... Nous ne tiendrons plus longtemps.

-Je sais, Tsuna-chan... Je... Je vais prévenir les autres. Mais d'abord dis-moi comment se présente votre abri.

-La surface est d'environ du 4m sur 5. Le plafond est à une hauteur de un mètre... Nous avons commencé à nous allonger pour récupérer l'oxygène du dessous.

-Parfait, Tsuna-chan. Ces infos vont nous être très précieuses. Je vais appeler les autres. Ne t'inquiète pas nous allons vous sortir de là. Peux-tu aller rassurer les autres ?

-Oui, je vais le faire.

Chrome vit alors la paire de yeux disparaître de l'interstice et la voix de l'héritier Vongola résonner dans la cavité, avant d'être suivie par plusieurs éclats de voix. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour les renforts pour rejoindre le site, alarmé par Chrome. Leurs forces conjuguées, ils purent enlever les débris afin de libérer les enfants et sorti les blessés de là. D'après le récit qu'avait fait Tsuna, après qu'il ne se soit échappé à l'étreinte de Gokudera, quand l'incendie s'était déclenché, ils avaient commencé par s'échapper de leur salle de classe mais un débris était tombé et avait assommé leur professeur. Ne voulant pas le laisser ainsi, il avait essayé de le ramener à l'extérieur, mais la structure s'était effondrée sur eux. Nilde et Giulio avait perdu connaissance pendant que tout s'effondrait tandis que Fanny, Tsuna et Rodrigo avaient réussi tant bien que mal à se protéger. Ils s'étaient alors retrouvé avec trois blessés, plus un autre étudiant qui était resté en même temps qu'eux, blessé au bras. Une autre élève de leur classe, Elide, s'était aussi retrouvée piégée avec eux.

Tsuna avait essuyé pendant de longue minutes les cris de Coyote. Il lui criait qu'il avait été complètement idiot. Qu'il ne s'était pas imaginé du sang d'encre qu'il avait eut. Qu'ils s'étaient presque mis dans l'idée qu'il avait été enlevé ou pire était mort. Qu'il devait être prudent ! Très surpris par le ton de l'homme qui n'avait jamais autant haussé la voix sur lui avait baissé la tête.

Puis Timoteo avait posé une main sur l'épaule de son bras droit.

-C'est bon, Coyote, je crois que Tsuna a compris.

-Attendez ! s'écria la voix d'une jeune fille au cheveux bruns et bouclés.

-Fanny ? appela le boss des Tattico, mais la jeune fille n'écouta pas son père et s'adressa à Coyote qui avait baissé des yeux surpris sur elle.

-Segnore, vous ne devriez pas vous mettre en colère contre Tsunayoshi... Il a longtemps hésité avant de laisser le professeur... C'est lui qui a eut l'idée de le sauver, je l'avoue. Mais il nous a ensuite protégé après que les débris ne nous soient tombé dessus. C'est lui qui fait les soins de premier secours. C'est lui qui nous a rassuré, lui qui nous a tous permis de garder notre calme, alors que nous commencions tous à paniquer et à pleurer. S'il ne l'avait pas fait nous aurions consommé tous l'oxygène de notre abri et peut-être que jamais vous nous auriez retrouvé. Il savait que vous alliez nous retrouver... Non, que vous alliez _le_ retrouver.

-Fanny... souffla Tsuna.

-Je vous en prie, segnore, ne punissez pas Tsuna pour nous avoir sauvé.

Elle supporta le regard du gardien de la Tempête pendant de longues minutes tandis que Timoteo jetait un coup d'œil fier à son petit-fils de cœur. Enfin le vieil homme soupira, acceptant de pardonner à l'enfant. Tsuna adressa un regard reconnaissant à la jeune fille qui sourit.

-Merci, Tsuna.

-Oui, merci mec, renchérit Rodrigo en levant son pouce en l'air.

L'autre garçon avec eux, qui s'était avéré être le fils d'un boss allié des Vongola, hocha la tête. Une jeune fille, aux nattes noires et aux grands yeux d'une bleus clairs sembla hésiter avant de s'avancer vers Tsuna.

-Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à faire

-Elide ! s'exclama le boss de la famille Collera. Ce ne sont pas nos affaires. Allons-nous...

-Non, père, attendez.

Tout cela se passa rapidement. L'enfant se pencha sur Tsuna et l'embrassa sur la joue. Tsuna sursauta, s'étant attendu à tout, remontrances, coups, baffes, cris, ou même remerciement, mais pas à ça ! Il devint aussitôt rouge pivoine et regarda extrêmement gêné la jeune fille tourner les talons. Le boss de la famille Collera regarda sa fille ainsi que son regard ne passa à Tsuna, puis repassa sur sa fille. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, son regard repassant sur Tsuna même quand il s'éloigna avec sa fille.

Toutes les personnes présentes regardèrent le père et la fille Collera s'éloigner vers leur voiture personnelle. Jusqu'à ce que Gokudera ne sortit les dynamites.

-Je vais l'exploser cette gamine !

Timoteo se souvenait qu'une demande d'alliance et de fiançailles entre Tsuna et sa fille de la part de la famille Collera, s'était retrouvée toute deux en même temps sur son bureau quelques jours plus tard.

* * *

-Don Vongola ?

Timoteo secoua la tête sortant de ses souvenirs avant de revenir au présent. Il adressa un regard désolé aux deux boss :

-Pardonnez-moi, j'étais en train de réfléchir pouvez-vous répéter ?

-Nous vous demandions pourquoi vous nous aviez convoqué si ce n'était pas pour Tsuna, demanda Uni. S'est-il passé quelque chose de grave pour que vous nous convoquiez nous deux seuls, nous qui sommes également des membres de la Trinisette.

Timoteo soupira.

-Vous êtes perspicace, Uni... Nous avons en effet un gros problème et j'espérais que vous pourriez m'en dire plus tous les deux.

-Quel est donc ce grand problème pour que même le Don Vongola daigne de me demander à l'aide ? Je suis impatient de pouvoir vous être utile.

-La générosité n'est pas de votre fort, je le sais bien, grimaça Timoteo devant le ton du boss des Gesso.

-Que voulez-vous ? Mes qualités ne peuvent pas plaire à tout le monde.

-Byakuran, tais-toi. Don Vongola, dites-nous en plus s'il vous plaît.

-Merci, Uni. Voilà le problème.

Le vieil homme leva sa main qui portait l'anneau et essaya de l'enflammer. Les deux boss purent sentir la concentration chez le neuvième boss, mais aucune flamme du Ciel ne pointa le bout de son nez.

-Votre flamme...

-Ma flamme n'est pas le problème. Voyez-plutôt.

Il empoigna sa canne et l'enflamma avec une facilité déconcertante compte tenu de l'expérience avec sa bague.

-Vous ne pouvez plus enflammer votre anneau ? Vos gardiens non plus ?

-Moi, non. Mais mes gardiens arrivent un peu à produire une flamme, même si les flammes deviennent de plus en plus faible au fur et à mesure que le temps passe.

-Et que vouliez-vous que nous fassions ? Nous n'avons pas le pouvoir de commander à vos anneaux, Nono Vongola, déclara Byakuran.

-Je le sais bien, grogna Timoteo. Je voulais avoir votre avis. Pourriez-vous me donner une explication Uni ?

-Malheureusement je crains n'avoir aucune réponse à cette question. Je n'ai rien senti d'aussi dangereux. Si vos anneaux Vongola n'ont plus aucune volonté, cela pourrait avoir de graves conséquences.

-J'en suis conscient et c'est pour ça que j'ai pensé à votre avertissement que vous m'aviez donné par le biais de Byakuran il y a plus d'un an. Comme quoi une catastrophe allait bientôt survenir.

-Vous pensez que ce serait lié ?

-C'est à vous de me le dire.

-Il est vrai que la catastrophe que j'ai sentie concernant bien les possesseurs de la Trinisette. Cependant j'ai le sentiment qu'elle n'est pas encore toute à fait réveillée. Je sens qu'il y a des prémices, mais c'est encore trop confus pour savoir en quoi cela va consister exactement... Désolée.

-Ne vous excusez pas Uni. Vous pensez donc que ce qu'il se passe avec les anneaux est une autre affaire ?

-Je ne peux pas l'affirmer non plus...

-Je vois... peut-être que vous nous pourriez m'éclairer Byakuran, continua le vieil homme en se tournant vers l'albinos.

-Et comment le pourrai-je ?

-Je sais que vous avez visiter de nombreux mondes parallèles... pourriez-vous me dire si ce phénomène s'est également passé dans les autres mondes ?

-Malheureusement j'ai bien peur que mon pouvoir de m'informer sur les autres ondes ne soient d'aucune utilité dans notre monde...

-Que veux-tu dire, Byakuran ?

-S'informer sur les autres mondes me permet de pouvoir anticiper certains actions des personnes existants dans les deux mondes. Et même si les mondes sont parfois bien différents, il y a tout de même des point communs. Or dans le monde dans lequel nous vivons, beaucoup de choses ont changé pour une seule raison.

-Laquelle ? s'étonna Timoteo alors que son bras droit leva un sourcil d'étonnement.

-Tsunayoshi Sawada... souffla Uni.

-C'est exact ma chère Uni, s'exclama Byakuran d'un air enjoué en se resservant de marshmallow. C'est fou ce que nos conversations reviennent toujours vers cet enfant...

-Comment Tsuna aurait pu faire changer le monde au point que...

-Vous vous trompez il ne l'ai pas fait consciemment. En fait nous pourrions dire que le monde a été changé par une personne qui n'a pas existé ici.

-De qui parles-tu enfin ?

-Je parle du frère jumeau de Tsuna, pardi !

Coyote commença à se demander si l'albinos n'était pas fou quand il vit son supérieur sursauter son fauteuil en s'exclamant :

-Comment sais-tu ça ?!

-Vous l'avez dit vous-même, j'ai le pouvoir de m'informer dans les autres mondes parallèles.

-Un frère jumeau ? questionna Coyote en baissant son regard vers son boss.

Timoteo passa une main sur son visage, tandis que Byakuran pas le moins du monde dérangé par l'intervention du gardien de la Tempête lui répondit.

-Oui, la mort-né du jumeau de Tsunayoshi est la raison pour laquelle Iemitsu n'a jamais accepté Tsunayoshi comme son fils et qu'il l'a abandonné en forêt ce qui a causé son enlèvement par ses ravisseurs qui ont expérimenté sur lui.

-Quoi ? rugit Coyote Iemisu a... ?

-Coyote... intervint Timoeto d'une voix lasse. Peut-on en parler plus tard ?

La gardien de la Tempête fulmina et serra les poings mais réussit à reprendre son calme et se redressa. Il ferma les yeux pour effacer les dernières traces de colère sur son visage. Quand il les rouvrit, Timoteo lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant avant de se tourner vers Byakuran qui souriait tout content.

-Vous saviez que ça se passerait ainsi...

-De quoi ? L'intervention de votre gardien de Tempête ou l'enlèvement de Tsunayoshi ? Oui pour le premier et non pour la deuxième. Mais même si je l'avais su, ce n'était assurément pas à moi de vous dire tout ça... Si vous aviez ouvert les yeux plus tôt vous auriez compris. Iemitsu est votre ami, si je ne me trompe pas...

Timoteo s'empêcha de se mordre les lèvres. Il s'en voulait déjà bien assez pour ça, alors il n'avait pas vraiment besoin qu'un autre ne le lui redise. Heureusement, Uni, qui n'avait pas été surprise non plus des paroles de Byakuran, intervint à son tour.

-Revenons à notre sujet, segnores.

-Bien entendu, ma chère Uni. Comme je le disais, notre monde a été beaucoup trop bouleversé par cet événement. Il n'en est plus rien comparable avec les autres. Certes, ils ont leur propre bataille en ce moment, il semblerait que le futur Decimo Vongola ne soit confronté à mon double maléfique je dirais... Enfin, passons. Les événements des autres mondes sont beaucoup trop différents de ce monde-ci pour que je puisse m'y appuyer. Aussi je ne peux vous dire si cela s'est déjà produit.

-Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais je vais simplement rester sur le fait que vous ne pouvez pas me donner de conseil. Merci tout de même, Byakuran.

-Don Vongola, proposa Uni, si vous voulez, j'essaierai de me concentrer pour avoir plus de nouvelles concernant cette catastrophe. Peut-être que je sous-estime cet événement...

-Je vous remercie, mais ne tombez pas malade pour ça. Byakuran m'a fait part de votre état de santé après que vous ayez eu votre prémonition et je ne veux en aucun cas en être coupable.

-Mais dans ce cas qu'allez-vous faire ?

-Comme ce que les Vongola ont toujours fait jusqu'à présent, déclara Timoteo, d'une voix résolue.

* * *

Au bout de quelque minutes, Tsuna et ses amis se retrouvèrent devant le portail du collège de Namimori.

Après quelque minutes d'hésitations, ils le franchirent sous le regard amusé de Mukuro. Celui-ci avait toujours trouvé cela marrant que les autres membres de leur groupe craignent l'ancien préfet. Ils arrivèrent dans le hall désert quand un homme avec les cheveux coiffés en banane se planta devant eux. Tsuna lui trouva une ressemblance avec Kusakabe mais le visage était bien trop rude pour que ce soit l'homme auquel il pensait.

-Le collège est fermé, vous n'êtes pas autorisé à venir ici. Veuillez messieurs sortir de l'enceinte.

-Nous sommes ici pour parler à Hibari, déclara Yamamoto.

-Vous a-t-il donné rendez-vous ? répliqua l'homme au costume noir.

-Eh bien... non ce n'est pas le cas...

-Dans ce cas, je vais vous demander de par...

-Katsura-san ! retentit alors une voix.

Tous se tournèrent vers la nouvelle voix pour voir Kusakabe Tetsuya descendre lentement les marches.

-C'est bon je m'en occupe, déclara le bras droit de Hibari. Continuez votre patrouille.

-Je... Très bien Kusakabe-san, capitula le dénommé Katsura avant de continuer sa ronde non sans jeter des regards curieux vers la troupe maintenant à la charge de Kusakabe. Ce dernier se tourna vers les Vongola.

-Messieurs... salua-t-il.

-Kusakabe-san, salua à son tour Tsuna avec un grand sourire. Cela fait longtemps !

Le bras droit de Hibari considéra un instant l'enfant, surpris que celui-ci lui adresse la parole. Tsuna interpréta son regard perdu d'une autre façon.

-Vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi ? demanda l'enfant. C'est normal après tout... nous nous sommes que très peu de fois...

-Ah non ! s'empressa de dire Kusakabe, je me souviens bien de vous, Sawa... Tsunayoshi-san... je suis juste étonné que vous me reconnaissiez... Nous nous sommes vus il y a presque un an... lorsque vous...

-Oui, sourit Tsuna, dans la ville de Corleone, lorsque Anonimo s'est servi de moi pour échapper à la police...

-Ah oui cette fille... se souvint alors Ryohei. Sait-on ce qu'elle devient ? Hibari ne nous a plus reparlé d'elle depuis ce jour-là.

-Eh bien... Je ne sais pas trop ce que vous lui avez dit quand vous vous êtes revu, Tsunayoshi-san, mais elle a arrêté de voler et ne s'est plus fait remarquer... en fait on n'en entend plus du tout parler...

Gokudera fronça les sourcils. S'il se rappelait bien, Tsuna et elle n'avaient pas discuté de choses dans ce sens-là. Il ne voyait pas ce qui avait pu inciter la jeune femme à arrêter ses méfaits, surtout au vu de sa condition misérable... Et puis l'argenté se souvint que l'enfant lui avait donné un cadeau : le masque. Le masque avait-il une signification particulière ? Gokudera se souvenait que le brun avait parlé d'un choix que la nommée Anonimo devrait faire. Est-ce de cela dont il s'agissait ?

-Oya ? déclara Mukuro. Vous voulez dire que l'alouette n'a vraiment plus aucune information à son sujet ?

-Il était déjà difficile d'en avoir alors qu'elle était en service... soupira Kusakabe. Nous ne savons même pas si elle est encore à Corleone...

-A ce point ? siffla Gokudera, étonné.

-Vous savez, jusqu'à qu'Anonimo n'ait pris en otage Tsunayoshi, nous ne savions même pas que c'était une femme... Elle est rapide, discrète et arrivait à se fondre dans le décor d'une manière assez impressionnante. Mais ce qui était le plus perturbant était que nous n'arrivions pas à prévoir ses coups. Elle pouvait détrousser n'importe qui : citoyen lambda, étrangers, policiers, même des mafieux, qui étaient les plus sur leurs gardes... Tout ça pour dire que maintenant qu'elle ne se fait plus remarquer, elle est devenue une femme invisible.

-Je vois...

-Maintenant, si vous me permettez, puis-je savoir ce que vous venez faire ici ? Kyoya-san ne m'a pas dit que vous alliez passer.

-Sûrement parce qu'il ne le sait pas, sourit Yamamoto. Nous venions justement lui demander l'autorisation de voir le collège...

-Je ne pense pas qu'il l'autorisera... s'inquiéta Kusakabe. Vous devez savoir que jamais il...

-Pourriez-vous nous laisser le voir ? demanda Tsuna. Peut-être pourrions-nous le convaincre ?

Kusakabe sembla peser le pour et le contre, avant de hocher la tête.

-Essayez. Je vais vous amener à lui.

-Merci, Kusakabe-san.

-Mais je préfère vous prévenir que si jamais Kyoya-san voit cet homme dans son collège, il risque de ne pas donner son autorisation... grimaça l'homme à la coiffure de banane en désignant du doigt Mukuro.

-Kufufufu... Ma présence générait-elle l'alouette ?

Vous savez aussi bien que moi ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que vous êtes entré dans le collège...

Tandis que les autres grimaçaient, l'éclat d'amusement étincela dans le regard de Mukuro en se rappelant cette journée pleine de... destruction. Leur combat avait pratiquement détruit toutes les salles de classe avant qu'ils n'arrivent au laboratoire des sciences. La salle n'avait pas mis longtemps à s'enflammer grâce au matériel qui y était entreposé. Depuis ce jour-là Chrome sous l'insistance du groupe avait réussi à faire promettre à Mukuro de ne plus venir au collège.

-Il saura se tenir, annonça Chrome en se plaçant devant Mukuro pour l'empêcher de répliquer. Je vous en donne ma parole.

-Oya oya ma chère Chrome, tu ne...

Mukuro se tut, essayant de cacher la grimace de souffrance qu'avait causé le manche du trident que la jeune fille avait à moitié matérialisé dans son dos, sur son pied. Kusakabe regarda les deux adultes devant lui avant de soupirer. Il leur fit alors signe de le suivre. Alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers, Lambo regarda la silhouette de Chrome monter tranquillement ainsi que la grimace de douleur qui ne s'était effacé sur le visage de Mukuro avant de grommeler.

-C'est bien ce que je disais... Elle passe beaucoup trop de temps avec Mukuro.

Ils traversèrent divers couloirs, puis Kusakabe s'arrêta devant une porte indiquant le bureau du comité des élèves. Il frappa quelque coups avant d'entendre un faible « entrez ». Il leur fit signe d'attendre et pénétra dans la pièce.

-Kouya-san... des personnes veulent vous voir. Il s'agit du futur Decimo Vongola.

-Hn. Laisse-le entrer.

En entendant ces mots, Tsuna entra à son tour dans la pièce suivi par Gokudera qui refusa de le laisser entrer seul dans l'antre du diable. A sa vue, Hibari qui était assis derrière son bureau, haussa un sourcil.

-Je ne pense pas t'avoir demandé à toi d'entrer, herbivore.

-Peu importe, grogna Gokudera, je...

-Désolé, Hibari-san, intervint Tsuna précipitamment, nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps.

Hibari soupira avant de demander.

-Que veux-tu herbivore ?

-Je voulais faire une visite du collège et les gars m'ont proposé de m'accompagner. Mais nous nous sommes dit qu'il faudrait te demander l'autorisation afin de circuler librement sans que tes hommes nous renvoient... Donc...

-Tu voudrais que je vous laisse circuler dans mon collège ? répéta Hibari d'une voix peu engageante.

-Crétin d'asocial... souffla Gokudera. Ce n'est pas ton collège !

A ces mots, Hibari sortit calmement ses tonfas.

-Tu veux te battre, Gokudera Hayato ? Celui qui bat l'autre dicte les règles... déclara Hibari avec un sourire carnassier.

-S'il vous plaît Hibari-san ! insista Tsuna, reportant de ce fait l'attention de l'ancien préfet vers lui. Les gars voulaient me montrer leur collège et...

-Pas mon problème.

-Mais...

-N'insiste pas herbivore. J'ai dit non.

Tsuna sut au ton du possesseur de la flamme du Nuage, qu'il ne fallait pas insister plus. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, déçu. Gokudera fusilla du regard le noiraud.

-Hibari ! Teme...

-Mah, Hibari, intervint Yamamoto en entrant dans la pièce après avoir entendu le refus de l'homme. Tu peux bien faire une exception pour cette fois, non ?

-Pourquoi tu ne le veux extrêmement pas ?

-Kufufufu... serait-ce à cause de moi ? ricana Mukuro.

Les yeux perçant de Hibari s'étrécirent au son de la voix de son rival.

-Mukuro-sama, ne jetez pas d'huile sur le feu, je vous prie. Nous faisons ça pour Tsuna-chan...

-Hibari, nous te promettons de surveiller Mukuro, tenta Yamamoto.

-Ne comptez pas sur moi pour ça ! s'exclama Lambo d'une petite voix.

-Oya oya... vous croyez vraiment pouvoir me surveiller ? Quelle haute estime de vous-même...

Hibari ne dit rien restant campé sur ses positions. Il leur adressa un regard qui en dit long. Tsuna comprenant ce que signifiait cette lueur meurtrière, agrippa le bras de celui qui était le plus proche de lui, en l'occurrence Gokudera et l'entraîna à l'extérieur de la pièce.

-C'est bon, nous avons compris, Hibari-san. Nous partons, merci de votre accueil !

En entendant les mots de Tsuna, les derniers occupants se regardèrent, ne volant pas abandonner tout de suite. Mais le simple fait que Hibari lève un peu plus ses tonfas, suffit pour que la salle soit déserte en quelques secondes à l'exception de Hibari, Kusakabe... et Ryohei.

-Hibari, tu es extrême ! Même en dehors des missions tu veux te battre ! Tu ne veux pas rejoindre...

Hibari disparut et en quelques secondes, Ryohei traversa la salle et se retrouvait enfoncé contre le mur du couloir, ayant reçu un coup de tonfas dans l'abdomen. Tsuna regarda d'un air effrayé et inquiet Ryohei qui se décollait du mur avec lenteur, tombant. Tsuna allait se précipiter alors que Ryoehei se releva avec autant d'énergie qu'avant le coup. Le possesseur de la flamme du Soleil leva les bras en l'air.

-Extrême ! Ça c'était un super coup !

-Crétin de tête de gazon ! s'écria Gokudera. Ne le provoque pas !

-Disparaissez... menaça Hibari.

-Ou...oui ! accepta Tsuna avant que quiconque ait pu contester l'ancien préfet. Venez les gars, nous partons.

-Mais Tsunayoshi-sama...

Tous s'éloignèrent du bureau du Comité de Discipline sous l'œil suspicieux de Hibari. Ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans le hall où Tsuna soupira.

-Ouf, c'était moins une...

-Enfin Tsuna, on aurait pu argumenter un peu plus, déclara Yamamoto.

-Non c'est bon... Si Hibari-san ne veut pas, on doit respecter sa décision... Et je me suis assez battu contre lui hier soir, je n'avais pas envie d'en remettre une couche.

-Haha ! C'est vrai... Du coup que fait-on ? On retourne à l'hôtel ?

-Kufufufu et si nous visitions quand même le collège ? proposa Mukuro avec un sourire machiavélique.

-Mais enfin Mukuro-san...

-T'es bouché ou quoi ?! s'écria Gokudera. L'autre asocial ne veut pas !

-Depuis quand tu suis ce que l'alouette dit ? remarqua Mukuro en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

Gokudera ouvrit la bouche pour répondre avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait rien à dire. C'était en effet plus amusant de faire quelque chose dans le dos de votre cher préfet... Plus risqué mais plu amusant...

-Mais Hibari le saura... tenta Lambo. Ses hommes sont partout dans le bâtiment.

-Oya, oya... il nous suffira de nous cacher d'eux.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée... déclara Tsuna d'une voix mal assurée.

-Mukuro-sama ne me dites pas que vous proposez ça seulement pour embêter Kumo-san ?

Il y eut un silence avant qu'un sourire n'apparut sur le visage de Gokudera.

-Ah si c'est pour lui faire payer, j'en suis !

-Si Gokudera est d'accord, sourit Yamamoto en balançant ses bars derrière la nuque.

-C'est extrême !

-Souvenez-vous en les gars, s'écria Lambo, ce n'est pas moi qui ai eu l'idée !

-Mais enfin... s'inquiéta Tsuna.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Tsunayoshi-sama. Nous dirons à Hibari que vous serez en dehors... Vous ne vouliez pas voir le collège ?

-Eh je l'ai demandé en premier ! protesta Lambo, alors que tout le monde l'ignora.

Tsuna réfléchit pesant le pour et le contre d'une telle décision. Enfin il soupira.

-Très bien, céda-t-il faisant sourire, plus ou moins joyeusement, tout le monde. Mais nous ne nous ferons pas remarquer par Hibari n'est-ce pas ?

Tout le monde hochèrent la tête avant de s'enfoncer dans les couloirs de l'établissement scolaire le plus silencieusement possible.

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

_Et voilà un chapitre 30 hyper long, toujours pour vous faire plaisir !_

_J'avoue que je ne penserai pas que le passage du flash-back de Timoteo durerait aussi longtemps... Au départ j'y avais pensé mais je me disais que peut-être cela ne servirait à rien donc j'ai essayé de l'oublier... Mais j'ai reçu des messages me disant que ce serait pas mal qu'on voit un peu les amis que Tsuna s'était fait à l'école. Donc voilà vous êtes content ?_

_Et on a vu un petit bout de Uni et Byakuran... _

_Prochain chapitre : « Je m'en fiche de ce que tu dis le vieux... Le Nono n'est pas mon boss ! »_

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'adore cette réplique... Et à ce jour je n'ai pas encore écrit le chapitre 31 ! xD_


	33. Chapter 31 : Le retour

_Bonjour ! Un petit chapitre de Il ragazzo, un ! _

_Comment vous allez ? Moi bien également ^^_

_Je préfère vous prévenir les événements vont s'enchaîner très vite à partir de ce chapitre. Alors voici un petit avant-goût ! _

_Je ne possède aucun droit sur Katekyo Hitman Reborn ni sur ses personnages, ils ont été crées par Akira Amano, que je remercie avec toutes les louanges qu'elle mérite pour ce bijou !_

_Je remercie **Heylie13, Syt the Evil Angel, Yuki manga, tahury, Toudra Aka'Mari** et **Tiffou** pour leur review au dernier chapitre._

_Merci également à **fanais, aranley, addaline, Reima-chan, Minimiste, Fiane-Fiamma, Dixia, Himutsu-chan, Hebihime, Zeyra K, Tomokachan76, anastasia172, Lecfan, Izanami97, Alycia Panther,** **Yuki-Jiji, fuonhicali, Anonimo XD, mary6987**,** lupine13, manga-fic-love-sissi, amelieprosper, Akayui, lulue79, Tiffou, amiedu13, , Luce Li, Walarisse, Kyara17, Ekana, neko-chan L, neko-chan200, sacheliane, Caliste, yukixvongola, charlesdoudou, Riddikuluss, Mia Ako-nee, Elrika, Loucat, Sacha Tsukiya, PetitCrapaudBaveux, Minami12, inukag9, Audragon, ao no oni, Blihioma, tahury, Hikari0005, , ninolola, , Naidja, Llamas del Cielo, Ms Akabane, Noxerea, Marou83, Akuma-no-Kitsune, SinaKalissa, Nahel, tisha2803, jilie084, jevierita, Kyona-sama, Rebornx3, TheLadySoul, hiey, HarukaN, misa2, belkeirmed, Naelye, MissSexyBaby, Nama2902, Bottled Memories, history, Akuuma Tsukeshine, JuriiGothic, melamariannie, Darkounette, Cristalya, Dollwing, tsuukuun, Mimi et Neko, 444dodo444, Anlovi, Tsubaki-chan99, Sharo-chan, Natsume1111, Yaml, Sylcian Sph Legacy, yukiko-yu, Reizen. , Nunu c moi, erikadu19, Miss Green Rabbit, Ellewyl, meads, giannesky2305, freddyman, shinomena, Alexandra919, Parax **et** Gwenaelle7, tamarahc, tenshihouou, ShawolY, La Banshee Blihioma, Akashi-chan, Sealunis, Dayvis D. Pumpkin's Luys, manon.a.6, YamInari, Ondie-Yoko, kuroyukihime28, manga-fic-love-sissi, Denshitoakuma, yaoi-chan-poowa, missymanga, Complicate, Kikuue, avion en papier, maiko59, Aube Crepusculaire, Rikka Yomi, TheDevilOn, Kuroko23, alyss au pays de l'abyss, Psycho67, 3004, Wispers-Write, Olympe2, LOORELAI3, Balzud Anna-chan17, nekoko50, Guargante, Syt the Evil Angel, tsuni182718, Abana Shale, roxiyaoi, soratomoyo-chan, Heyli13, wellona, Mihide, .n, Lady Ree, Whintney, Yuuri81, Astropia, BloupBloup, misakiayumu, Akira Makkuro, wellona, valentin01988, Yumebaka, Lehna Black Amber, Sephra, Mangetsuko, Aliana lougia, Tsuki Sawada Hibari, 24Irinia, Elwenfeyn, Daidaiiro30, Chimamire no hebi, Lynnah O'Crazy, Anna27tsu, Zeneida262, chloedangelo84, Cassandre Potter, Princessefic, Kuromy RokuIchiku, Kinimitsu Kyoko, AdictaMoon, ryoma0310yugi, ellenvanlilie, testarossalea, NaomiDiPiuma, Alfader, Unknown by everyone, emimiecrazy, Revaan, megumi59, carolima777 **et** Bachii, **pour avoir mis en favoris ou suivre cette fic ! _

_Réponses à la review anonyme : _

_**Yuki manga** : Ça n'a aucune importance que tu te répètes ^^ Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait encore une fois plu ! J'espère que ce chapitre te satisfera tout autant ! Bonne lecture !_

_Bon ben... Enjoy !_

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

Chapter 31 : Le retour.

Tsuna avait l'impression de faire quelque chose de très mal...

Mais il ne pouvait consciemment pas ignorer les adultes qui souriaient de toutes leurs dents à la pensée d'embêter l'ancien préfet de Namimori, celui qui leur avait fait baver durant leurs années de collège et de lycée, à les mordre à mort pour n'importe quelle raison et les pourchasser dans toute la ville pour leur payer leur diverses destruction... A la réflexion c'était sûrement pour cette raison qu'il les mordait à mort...

Tsuna soupira, ne trouvant pas les mots pour arrêter les membres de sa famille et se laissa embarquer dans leur humeur facétieuse.

A plusieurs reprises ils se cachèrent dans les salles de classe pour se cacher à la vision des subalternes de Hibari, qui vérifiaient l'absence d'intrus et ce malgré les bruits qu'ils faisaient. Lambo courait dans les couloirs en poussant des cris de terreur aidé par Mukuro qui lançait à son intention diverses illusions de monstres et de fantômes, très réalistes, il fallait le dire, puisque Tsuna faillit s'y faire prendre à multiples reprises. C'était comme si l'illusionniste voulait absolument se faire remarquer... L'adolescent était aussitôt suivi par Gokudera et Yamamoto, l'un poussant des injures très colorées pour inciter le Bovino à se taire, ce qui rappelons-le n'aidait pas la situation, et le second riait, comme se laissant prendre consciemment au jeu de l'illusionniste. Ryohei lançait à chaque fois des cris que tout le monde se dispersait si bien que Tsuna se demandait comment il se faisait qu'ils n'avaient pas été encore attrapé par Hibari...

Les anciens élèves du collège n'oublièrent pas bien sûr de faire visiter les locaux. Ryohei prit beaucoup d'entrain à lui faire visiter son club de boxe, lui montrant les gants qu'il utilisait et lui contant les divers combats qui l'avaient particulièrement marqué. Mais quand Tsuna lui avait demandé s'il pouvait lui indiquer sa salle de classe, celui-ci l'avait regardé comment s'il ne comprenait ce qu'il avait demandé. Tsuna avait vite fait d'abandonner, comprenant que les études n'avaient pas trop marqué le boxeur. Yamamoto lui montra les terrains d'entraînement où il jouait au baseball avec les membres de son équipe. Il sortit également une batte de nulle part et montra quelques swing à l'enfant. Pendant toute la démonstration, Gokudera renifla d'un air méprisant tout en la traitant de « crétin de baseballeur ». Lambo avoua qu'il n'avait quant à lui par d'endroit spécial à lui montrer, les seuls moments qu'il appréciait étant ceux où il rentraient chez Kyoko ou Haru, dans les familles qui les avaient hébergés. Mukuro avait ricané quand il avait entendu la question de Tsuna en répondant qu'il n'avait jamais, au grand jamais, fait sa "scolarité" avec un aussi grand nombre de mafieux autour de lui. Et Chrome avait rajouté que leur seul endroit "préféré" avait été Kokuyo Land. Enfin quand Tsuna demanda à Gokudera si lui-même avait un endroit préféré au sein du collège, l'argenté lui répondit que la plupart du temps il n'allait pas en cours, connaissant déjà tout ce que les professeurs leur enseignaient à l'époque. Mais parmi tous les endroits qu'il appréciait dans Namimori il y en avait bien un qui se distinguait de tous, mais il n'y allait pas souvent à cause de la présence fréquente du préfet : il s'agissait du toit du collège. Tsuna, étonné qu'ils puissent accéder à cette partie du bâtiment, avait aussitôt émis l'idée d'y aller, voulant voir le paysage d'un endroit aussi élevé. Ce que les adultes s'empressèrent de faire une fois qu'ils lui eurent montré leur salle de classe et les places qu'ils occupaient. Puis ils débouchèrent sur le toit de l'école et la vue coupa le souffle du seul enfant de la bande.

Le soleil avait déjà amorcé sa descente à la grande surprise du groupe, qui ne pensait avoir passé autant de temps à faire la visite dans le collège, projetant une onde légèrement orangée sur le ciel qui se trouvait en dessous de son niveau tandis que la partie du ciel qui se trouvait au-dessus avait gardé cette profonde couleur bleu, les nuages prenant de plus en plus de consistance au fur et à mesure de la descente de l'astre. Tsuna s'approcha de la balustrade et regarda alors la ville s'étendre sous ses yeux. Il repéra très vite les grands points qu'il connaissait.

Il sourit tandis qu'il s'approchait de la balustrade. Il comprenait pourquoi Hibari et Gokudera préférait cet endroit. Le lieu respirait le calme et la tranquillité. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela bizarre. Pour Hibari il comprenait, l'homme détestait par-dessus la foule et le bruit, aussi cet endroit était parfait pour lui. Mais en ce qui concernait Gokudera et par ce qu'il connaissait de lui, préférait plutôt l'action. Aussi Tsuna trouvait-il bizarre que Gokudera cherche un endroit pareil.

Il se tourna vers ses amis qui lui sourirent.

-Voilà. C'était notre collège, sourit Yamamoto. Ça t'a plu ?

Tsuna hocha la tête un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Hm ! J'ai appris beaucoup de choses : je suis heureux.

-Tant mieux, Tsunayoshi-sama, Maintenant on devrait rentrer, le soleil va bientôt se coucher, et ça va être le moment où Hibari fait sa dernière patrouille. Il ne vaudrait pas mieux qu'il nous voit encore ici.

-Vous avez raison...

Tsuna s'appuya sur la balustrade pour le rejoindre quand son Hyper-Intuition se remit en route. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'il entendit un petit bruit de ferraille. La balustrade céda et Tsuna tomba dans le vide.

Les mafieux purent juste voir Tsuna basculer avant qu'il ne disparaisse de leur vue, dans le vide.

-TSUNA/TSUNAYOSHI-SAMA ! crièrent en même temps Yamamoto et Gokudera en se précipitant vers l'endroit où Tsuna se tenait quelques secondes avant.

Mais les hommes s'arrêtèrent bouche bée très vite. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait Tsuna n'était pas tombé... Enfin si sûrement était-il tombé, mais il avait réagi tout aussi rapidement que Gokudera et Yamamoto

Ses gants enveloppant ses poings, les deux brillant grâce à la flamme douce et pure du Ciel qui s'en échappait. Son front état également illuminé par la même flamme tandis que ses yeux avait perdu de nouveau cette couleur caramel pour la remplacer par la même couleur orangée de sa flamme, donnant au regard de l'enfant cette expression si sérieuse et assurée, qui les intimidaient tous.

Tsuna s'éleva de quelques mètres, à seulement un ou deux mètres au-dessus de la tête de ses amis avant de commencer à amorcer une descente.

-Ouf... soupira-t-il. C'était moins une.

-Tsuna-cha ! s'exclama Chrome en reprenant son souffle. Ne me fais plus peur comme ça !

-Désolé... je ne pensais pas ça céderait... déclara Tsuna avant que son regard ne dériva sans le vouloir vers la ville.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. La vue lui semblait plus belle. Était-ce dû au coucher de soleil qui avait progressé ? Au fait qu'il soit légèrement plus haut qui lui permettait de voir plus en détail ou plus loin ? Puis une douce brise lui caressa la peau, lui faisant relever la tête de satisfaction. Il ferma les yeux appréciant ce vent du soir et frais le détendre avant qu'il ne rouvrit les yeux et de se rendre compte qu'il était plus que heureux. Légèrement troublé il se demanda d''où pouvait provenir cet étrange sentiment. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent légèrement, formant un sourire discret, quand il comprit.

Libre !

Il se sentait libre !

Le vent qui ne faisait que l'accompagner, sans pouvoir l'arrêter dans ses mouvements alors qu'il se trouvait aussi haut dans le ciel. Son assurance lié à son pouvoir d'Hyper-Volonté le tout renforcé par son Hyper-Intuition qui ne le faisait que le pousser à profiter de ce moment. Il avait l'impression que le monde était en paix... En tout cas, cet endroit en particulier. A cette pensée il laissa son regard parcourir la ville de Namimori. Pourtant cette ville lui avait laissé beaucoup de tristesse, de désespoir et déperdition, mais il ne pouvait pas renier le simple fait que ses habitants étaient malgré sa seule expérience. Son regard brilla alors qu'il prit sa décision.

Les autres mafieux regardaient eux-même la ville baignée dans la lumière du soleil couchant, quand ils entendirent un souffle :

-Je le savais...

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'argenté qui venait de parler. Celui-ci avait le regard ancré sur la forme qui flottait juste au-dessus d'eux, inconscient de l'attention de le possesseur de la flamme de la Tempête.

-Gokudera ? demanda Yamamoto, ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire son compagnon. Que se passe-t-il ?

Pour simple réponse, le demi-italien désigna du menton Tsuna, sans que son regard ne se détourna du plus jeune de la bande. Tous les adultes le suivirent avant de comprendre et d'être époustouflés à leur tour.

Tsuna se tenait, comme ils le savaient tous, à un ou deux mètres au-dessus d'eux. Le soleil couchant et orangé se reflétait dans ses orbes caramels, sa flamme pure et flamboyant joyeusement sur son front et sur ses poings, le tout lui donnant une attitude noble. Dans son regard, une lueur protectrice et de volonté brillait, tandis qu'un sourire doux recouvrait la ville, impressionnant les adultes qui ne savaient plus quoi dire devant la scène

Gokudera ne put que sentir ce sentiment de fierté gonfler en lui. Un petit sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Le voilà... Ce regard assuré attestant de sa volonté. Ce même regard qu'il le lui avait accordé lorsqu'il l'avait suivi à Corleone. Ce même regard mêlant à la fois le marron caramel et l'orangé. Ce même regard qui l'avait poussé à accepter le plus jeune. Ce même regard rempli de gentillesse de douceur, mais en même temps, rempli de détermination et de force. Ce même regard qu'il l'avait poussé à ne plus le considérer comme un simple enfant mais son futur boss. Il avait été un des premiers à remarquer ce regard, un des premiers à avoir choisi de le suivre malgré son jeune âge... Et aujourd'hui, il ne regrettait toujours pas d'avoir saisi la main de Tsuna. Il ne l'avait jamais regretté et à présent il était assuré que jamais il ne le regretterait. Tsunayoshi di Vongola était son boss, le futur chef de la famille Vongola et celui qui la ramènerait à ses origines.

Alors que tout le monde était absorbé par l'enfant, ils n'entendirent pas la porte menant sur le toit s'ouvrir dans un léger grincement tandis que Hibari faisait son apparition. L'ancien préfet fronça les sourcils en voyant l'attroupement et plus particulièrement en reconnaissant les herbivores dont il avait interdit l'accès au collège. Il sortit ses tonfas et s'apprêta à se mettre en garde quand il remarqua à son tour l'enfant flottant au-dessus d'eux. Une envie irrépréhensible de le combattre à nouveau monta en lui, souvenir né de la frustration qui lui revient en mémoire, tandis qu'il se souvenait de la façon dont le plus jeune était tombé de fatigue la veille lors de leur entraînement, alors qu'il commençait à peine à apprécier le combat. Puis enfin ses yeux gris acier montèrent au regard orangé de l'enfant. Inconsciemment, ses tonfas se baissèrent. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse se corriger, la voix de Tsuna s'éleva.

-Les gars...

Tout le monde sursautèrent, sortant de leur rêverie et de leurs pensées au son de la voix de l'enfant avant que celui-ci ne continuait :

-J'ai pris ma décision.

-Votre décision, Tsunayoshi-sama ? s'étonna Gokudera.

-Je veux faire en sorte que tout le monde vive en paix. Que le monde ressemble à cette belle ville qu'est Namimori. Elle est en paix et protégée... Ce n'est peut-être qu'une utopie complètement irréalisable aujourd'hui, mais je veux faire en sorte que ceux qui sont sous la protection des Vongola, le soient vraiment. Je veux aider ceux qui en danger... Non... je le ferai. Peu importe ceux qui se moqueront de moi, par rapport à mon âge ou mon projet. Je ne laisserai personne se mettre en travers de mon chemin. C'est une promesse que je fais.

Hibari écarquilla les yeux devant les paroles de l'enfant avant de les ramener à la normale, ne laissant qu'une lueur briller dans ses yeux. Tsuna ferma les yeux avant de les plonger dans ceux de sa famille.

-M'aiderez-vous ?

A sa plus grande satisfaction, aucun en détourna le regard, répondant silencieusement à sa détermination. Tsuna sourit avant de se rendre compte qu'il flottait toujours. Il descendait de quelques centimètres avant de remarquer, à l'écart des autres, la présence de Hibari. Surpris, il perdit momentanément le contrôle de son pouvoir et tomba. Heureusement Gokudera s'en rendit compte très vite et enflamma son anneau de la Tempête.

Tsuna vécu un instant de peur avant que sa chute ne s'arrêta net. Il leva les yeux, sa flamme s'éteignant dans un filet de fumée, pour voir Gokudera qui se tenait au-dessus de lui.

-Comment vous... Oh !

Tsuna regarda son support et remarqua qu'il se tenait sur une plate-forme transparente, avec une légère couleur rouge, dont les contours, noirs avaient une forme d'os, donnant à la structure un côté gothique. Les yeux de Tsuna s'écarquillèrent devant sa découverte.

-C'est une de vos boîte-armes, Hayato ?

Gokudera acquiesça, de nouveau troublé en entendant l'enfant l'appeler par son prénom. Il soupira :

-Vous l'avez de nouveau dit...

-De quoi ? s'étonna Tsuna.

-Mon prénom... Normalement vous ne m'appelez pas comme ça...

Tsuna rougit, s'en étant encore une fois pas rendu compte.

-Désolé... je ne voulais pas vous déranger... Il y a moins d'un an, vous m'avez dit que je pouvais vous appeler par votre prénom, mais j'avais refusé à cette époque-là...

-Tsunayoshi-sama...

-Aussi je me demandais si votre demande tenait toujours. Je trouve cela bizarre que des membres d'une même famille s'appellent par leur nom et encore plus avec des titres honorifiques...

-Mais bien entendu, Tsunayoshi-sama ! Vous avez tout à fait raison ! s'exclama Gokudera, un énorme sourire ravi, étirant ses lèvres jusqu'aux oreilles, tandis que son cercle de flamme descendait lentement ver le groupe de mafieux. Je suis heureux que vous ayez changé d'avis et...

-Hayato, quand je parlais de titres honorifiques, je parlais aussi de ceux que vous m'accordiez... soupira Tsuna en lui lançant un regard réprobateur.

-Mais enfin ! s'écria Gokudera, alarmé.

-Pas de mais ! répliqua Tsuna en levant le doigt et de ce fait, faisant taire l'argenté. Vous l'avez dit vous-même Hayato, ce serait bizarre de s'appeler par nos noms. Je vais essayer de faire des efforts de mon côté en ne vous vouvoyant plus... et vous... **toi**... vous... **tu** vas essayer de m'appeler par mon prénom et sans me vouvoyer...

-Tsunayoshi-sama je vous appelle déjà par votre prénom...

-Hayato, s'il... te plaît. Juste Tsuna, soupira l'enfant désespéré, alors que le cercle se posait sur le toit et que les autres Vongola les rejoignaient écoutant attentivement les deux.

Gokudera resta silencieux pendant quelques instants avant de baisser.

-Si c'est ce que... tu veux... Tsuna...

Tsuna hocha la tête, son sourire encore plus éclatant, sincèrement heureux de l'effort de l'argenté.

Soudainement, Chrome écarquilla les yeux. Pendant un centième de seconde, elle vit l'apparence de Tsuna changer, devenant plus grand, de la taille d'un homme adulte, son visage s'affirmant par des traits plus marqués tandis que ses cheveux s'allongeaient, tout en gardant cette même coiffure hirsute qui le caractérisait. Sous les yeux ébahis de la jeune femme, Tsuna avait pris une apparence adulte sans que qui que ce soit n'ait réagi. Sous le coup de l'émotion elle laissa passer une exclamation qui fit tourner tous les regards vers elle. En un instant,, Tsuna avait repris sa forme d'enfant, lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

-Chrome-chan ? Tout va bien ?

Chrome ne sut que dire, tout particulièrement parce qu'il semblait qu'elle était la seule à avoir vu le phénomène. Elle ouvrit la bouche quand elle sentit une conscience frôler doucement la sienne tandis qu'une voix spectrale résonna dans son esprit.

_Ne dis rien, ma chère Nagi..._

_Mukuro-sama... Vous avez vu aussi ?_

_Oui._

_Qu'est-ce..._

_Je dois avouer que je ne le sais pas plus que toi... Mais cela ne sert à rien de leur dire, ils n'ont rien vu. Nous mêmes nous ne savons pas ce que c'est..._

Chrome sentit la frustration dans la voix de Mukuro. Elle ne pouvait que deviner combien son maître devait être mécontent de ne pas comprendre un tel phénomène. Après tout elle n'avait pas senti de flamme du Brouillard, aussi ce ne devait pas être une illusion. Et même si c'en était une, quelle serait-elle ? L'illusion serait-elle le corps d'adulte qu'elle venait de percevoir ? Ou le corps d'enfant ? Elle-même ne le savait et de toute évidence Mukuro n'en avait aucune idée. Mukuro continua :

_Tant que nous n'avons pas plus d'informations cela ne sert à rien de leur donner cette connaissance... Ils ne la comprendront pas._

_Vous êtes sûr Mukuro-sama ?_

_Oui ma chère Nagi._

Devant l'assurance de l'illusionniste, la jeune femme abdiqua et se tourna vers Tsuna et les autres adultes qui attendaient sa réponse. L'attente n'avait duré pour eux que quelques secondes.

-Tout va bien... J'ai juste été surprise que tu l'appelles par son prénom, Tsuna-chan...

Gokudera se gratta l'arrière de la nuque tandis que les autres eurent un sourire ravi, mais Tsuna, lui, regardait intensément la jeune femme comme s'il n'était pas dupe. Puis Chrome se souvint que Tsuna possédait l'Hyper-Intuition. Elle se tendit, tandis que Mukuro étant parvenu à la même conclusion serra la mâchoire. Chrome allait dire quelque chose avant d'apercevoir un petit sourire sur les lèvres de l'enfant en hochant la tête, mais non pas vers elle mais vers Mukuro. Elle ne réagit pas ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Pendant ce temps le cerveau de Mukuro tourna à vive allure.

L'enfant avait l'Hyper-Intuition. Il le savait : il le leur avait prouvé à de multiples reprises au cours de ces deux dernières années. Il savait donc quand quelqu'un mentait. Il le sentait. Alors il avait dû sentir le mensonge de Chrome, pourtant très convaincant. Et son regard sur la jeune femme fournissait une autre preuve. Alors pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit ? Pourquoi même lui avait -il fait un sourire ? Et plus que tout pourquoi avait-il hoché la tête dans **sa** direction ? Savait-il que Chrome et lui s'étaient parlé ? En connaissait-il leurs propos ?

Mukuro avait du mal à y croire. Même ceux qui les connaissaient depuis plus longtemps que l'enfant n'avait pas compris qu'ils avaient eu une discussion. Mais il avait appris qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer Tsuna, dont l'Hyper-Intuition lui révélait à peu près ce que Mukuro ne voulait qu'il soupçonne... Mais ici, l'homme aux yeux vairons ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'enfant ne les avait pas questionné... De toutes évidences il connaissait leur mensonge, mais avait apparemment décidé de les laisser tranquilles. Pour quelle raison ? Mukuro fronça pendant une micro-seconde légèrement les sourcils avant d'arriver à une conclusion.

Il leur faisait confiance.

Il savait que les deux illusionnistes avaient vu quelque chose qui les avait perturbés. Il savait que Chrome avait voulu leur dire. Il savait que Mukuro était intervenu et avait parlé avec elle télépathiquement et l'avait convaincue de ne rien dire. Il savait.

Il savait, mais... il leur faisait confiance. Il devait sûrement savoir qu'il lui dirait au moment opportun. Jusque là il se tairait et les couvrait. Il leur faisait confiance. Il **lui** faisait confiance

C'était, encore une fois une notion que Mukuro avait du mal à cerner. L'enfant lui avait prouvé maintes fois qu'il lui faisait confiance au point de se retrouver seul avec lui malgré qu'il connaissait son but, mais jamais il n'avait manifesté la moindre crainte envers l'illusionniste. La fois où il avait appelé Mukuro quand il était en train de se faire enlever c'était parce qu'il le savait seul capable de l'aider.

Mais ça avait été aussi de la confiance.

Et aujourd'hui il lui faisait confiance alors qu'il lui cachait des informations !C'était hilarant...

Qu'est-ce que l'enfant cherchait à faire ? Quel message voulait-il lui faire passer ?

A moins qu'il y en ait aucun...

Non c'était impossible ! Aussitôt que cette pensée arrivait-elle dans ses pensées que Mukuro la refoula. Il savait l'enfant naïf -bien qu'il le soit moins depuis l'accident du pont- mais pas au point de le laisser faire de la restriction d'information ! Surtout lui ! Il était Rokudo Mukuro ! L'illusionniste qui avait battu de nombreux mafieux, qui avait tué plusieurs boss, détruit plusieurs famiglias, qui utilisait les autres pour son profit, qui s'était à de nombreuses reprises de la prison Vendicare ! Personne ne pouvait lui faire confiance...

-Herbivores... gronda une voix menaçante.

Tout le monde sursauta, même Mukuro qui sortit brusquement de ses pensées, tandis que Tsuna pâlit drastiquement en se souvenant de la présence du possesseur de la flamme du Nuage. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs sorti les tonfas pour changer...

-Oya, oya... voilà notre alouette préférée... susurra Mukuro pour cacher sa surprise avec un sourire mauvais.

-Hibari ! sourit Yamamoto d'un air gêné comme un gamin pris en faute. Nous... euh...

Mais le carnivore ne les laissa pas en dire plus.

-Je vais vous mordre à mort.

Hibari se mit en garde et entreprit alors de les mordre à mort comme il l'avait annoncé.

Heureusement pour Gokudera, son portable sonna à ce moment précis. Précipitamment, il se détacha du groupe pour prendre l'appel tandis que ses compagnons sortaient leurs armes ou leur poing (pour Ryohei), ou essayaient d'échapper à la menace de Hibari (pour Lambo). Tsuna, lui, éloigné du combat par Chrome, guettait Gokudera qui amenait l'appareil à son oreille. Alors que son Hyper-Intuition lui indiquait qu'il devait écouter la conversation, il s'exécuta et s'approcha. Quand il arriva à la hauteur de l'argenté, celui-ci lui tournait le dos et répliqua d'un ton sec.

-Et pourquoi vous voulez savoir ça ?... Qu'on revienne ? Pas question ! Cela ne fait que quelque jours que nous sommes là !... Je m'en contrefous de cette réunion ! En quoi elle est différente des autres réunions d'où vous nous avez rembarrées ?...

A ce stade de la conversation, Tsuna comprit que l'interlocuteur de Gokudera ne devait pas être quelqu'un d'autre que Coyote. L'enfant avait bien vu que c'était le seul à qui Gokudera se permettait de parler ainsi. Mais Tsuna ne doutait pas que le demi-italien respectait quand même son aîné.

-Je m'en fous de ce qu'a dit le Nono ! rugit Gokudera en devenant rouge de colère. Je ne suis pas sous ses ordres ! Il n'est pas mon boss, et toi plus que quiconque doit le savoir, Coyote !

Tsuna retint sa respiration avant d'entendre les cris que Coyote que Gokudera écoutait d'une manière assurée. Tsuna s'approcha et tapota sur le coude de Gokudera qui sursauta, n'ayant pas senti sa présence. Il décolla de quelque peu l'appareil de son oreille pour écouter ce que voulait le brun mais ce dernier tendit seulement la main. Le génie mit du temps à comprendre ce que l'enfant demandait et quand son geste fit sens, Gokudera hésita un instant avant de donner l'appareil, inquiet de la conversation à venir entre le gardien de la Tempête et le futur boss des Vongola.

Tsuna amena le téléphone à son oreille :

-Coyote-san ?

-_Gamin ? Où est Hayato ?_

-Il est à côté. Je pensais qu'il serait mieux que j'écoute ce que vous avez à dire...

-_Bonne décision. Ce jeune homme est têtu comme une mule..._

Tsuna eut un petit sourire face à l'euphémisme.

-_Comment se passe votre séjour au Japon ?_

-Bien. D'après ce que j'ai entendu vous vouliez que nous rentrions. Pour une réunion c'est bien ça ?

Tsuna entendit Coyote soupirer de l'autre côté de la ligne.

-_Tu as entendu... Oui c'est ça. On a un problème et vous êtes tous convoqué pour participer à une réunion pour l'avenir des Vongola. Le Nono en a décidé ainsi. Désolé gamin pour tes vacances._

-Ce n'est pas important. J'ai fini ce que j'avais à faire. Les problèmes de la famiglia passent avant tout. Tout ce que j'espère c'est que ce ne soit pas trop grave ?

-_Pas au téléphone. Nous vous expliquerons tout quand vous serez arrivés. Visconti me dit qu'un avion part dans une heure du Japon pour arriver à Palerme. J'enverrai Brabanters vous chercher à l'aéroport avec Loris. _

-Entendu, nous nous mettons en route, Coyote-san. Merci de nous avoir mis au courant. Arrivederci.

-_Arrivederci_.

Tsuna attendit que l'homme raccroche pour enlever le combiné de son oreille et le rendre à son propriétaire.

-Tsunayo...Tsuna...-sama, vous...

-Hayato... tu n'aurais pas du dire ça à Coyote-san... Le Nono est le boss, qu'importe tes opinions. V...Tu as accepté un contrat avec les Vongola au départ, non ? Et ce contrat te lie avec eux et donc avec leur boss. Tu leur dois loyauté, aux Vongola et à leur boss. Et ce boss est Timoteo di Vongola.

Tu sais que Coyote peut te condamner pour tentative de trahison à Cosa Nostra ?

-Je sais, assura Gokudera. Mais je n'ai fait que dire la vérité. Même si j'ai accepté à l'époque de servir le neuvième du nom, cela maintenant un petit moment que je ne considère plus cet homme comme mon boss.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Tsuna. Et qui est cette personne qui a plus mérité ta loyauté que le Nono Vongola ?

Gokudera considéra les yeux grands ouverts l'enfant.

-Tsuna... mais c'est toi.

-Moi ? répéta Tsuna.

-Évidemment ! Je pensais que tu l'avais compris depuis hier...

-Eh bien j'aurais pensé que vous m'aviez accepté comme amis et non comme votre boss, déclara Tsuna, encore surpris. Mais je n'ai absolument rien fait qui puisse mériter ta loyauté Hayato ! Je ne comprend...

-Tsuna... Crois-moi : tu en as fait plus que le Nono n'en a fait pour moi en une dizaine d'année.

Tsuna ne sut que dire. Il se sentait touché par la confiance ainsi que l'assurance que Gokudera exprimait pour lui et plus particulièrement il se sentait rassuré par sa présence. Aussi le remercia-t-il d'un sourire, auquel Gokudera répondit quand une voix s'éleva au-dessus d'eux.

-Ne devrions-nous pas nous préparer pour partir en Italie ?

L'homme et l'enfant levèrent en même temps la tête pour découvrir Reborn qui les regardait d'une air supérieur, assis nonchalamment sur la partie du toit qui abritait les escaliers menant aux étages inférieurs.

-Reborn-san ! s'exclama Gokudera, surpris. Depuis combien de temps vous êtes...

-Depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ? répondit Tsuna à la place du tueur à gage.

-Ton Hyper-Intuition commence à m'énerver un peu, Dame-Tsuna... Comment suis-je censé te surprendre si tu me repères toujours ?

-Je ne préfère pas être surpris par tes balles si tu voix ce que je veux dire ? grimaça Tsuna. Tu sais pourquoi le Nono nous rapatrie sur le continent ?

-Non. Par contre j'ai entendu dire qu'il avait organisé une réunion avec Byakuran et Uni.

-Byakuran et Uni ? Ceux qui possèdent les autres parties de la Trinisette ? s'étonna Gokudera.

-Ji-chan déteste Byakuran-ni, remarqua Tsuna. S'il l'a convoqué au manoir Vongola avec Uni, alors c'est que ça devait être très important.

-Et si après une telle convocation, il vous convoque vous, soit pour vous parler du problème ou pour le régler, alors c'est sûrement plus important que tout ce à quoi on a été confronté jusqu'à maintenant.

-Je suis d'accord, acquiesça Gokudera d'un air sérieux. Tsuna, nous devrions y aller.

-Oui. Va arrêter les autres et explique leur les ordres de Coyote-san. Je dois m'entretenir avec Reborn.

-A tes ordres, s'inclina Gokudera rendant les joues de Tsuna, rouges de gêne, avant de s'éloigner.

Une fois que l'argenté fut hors de portée des voix, Tsuna se tourna vers son tuteur.

-Tu es en colère.

Ce n'était pas une question. Cependant Reborn répliqua.

-Pas vraiment.

-Mais quelque chose te met en rogne... n'abandonna pas Tsuna. Et je suis prêt à parier que cela à quelque chose à voir avec moi.

Reborn garda le silence quelques instants avant de croiser les bras.

-Reborn, s'il te plaît... Tu es mon tuteur depuis presque deux ans. Tu m'as entraîné à tous les styles de combat que je connais maintenant. J'ai passé les plus grandes parties de ma journée avec tes entraînements, je sais reconnaître tes émotions.

-C'est justement ça le problème...

-Huh ?

-Je suis un tueur à gage, Tsuna. Mes émotions ne doivent pas être visibles. Seuls deux personnes et avec toi maintenant, trois, sont capables de deviner mes humeurs. Même Dino avec qui je suis resté plusieurs années n'était pas capable de deviner mes humeurs aussi bien que tu le fais.

-Et c'est ça qui t'énerve ?

-Tu dois bien te douter que non...

-Évidemment. Est-ce en rapport de ce que j'ai montré ces derniers jours ?

-Le Nono Vongola m'a donné la mission de t'entraîner, pour maîtriser ton pouvoir et plus généralement pour te faire devenir le Decimo Vongola. Je t'ai bien dit que je n'aurais pas grand chose à faire au niveau de ton mental, car tu avais déjà l'esprit que doivent avoir un nombre restreint de boss de mafia. Mon objectif était de te faire acquérir assez de force afin que tu sois prêt à relâcher ce pouvoir. Mais au lieu de ça, mes entraînements ont poussé ce pouvoir au plus profond de toi. Je n'ai aucun mérite à ton niveau aujourd'hui. C'est toi qui est venu vers moi pour des exercices supplémentaires. C'est toi qui as repris confiance en toi-même et tes capacités sans que je ne te mette un coup de pied au derrière comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire avec Dino. C'est toi qui a pris le contrôle de toute cette confiance et qui a permis que Léon te donne tes gants.

Sur ces paroles, le caméléon perché sur l'épaule du tueur à gage cligna des yeux avant de tirer la langue. Reborn continua :

-Tu as surmonté toutes ces épreuves seul sans que je ne me sois questionné sur tes capacités. Même j'ai refréné tes envies de contrôler ce pouvoir alors que je t'aurais en temps normal poussé à le faire. Certes je t'ai entraîné à plusieurs styles de combats et tu as désormais un beau panel de défense. Quand je t'ai vu hier contrôler ce pouvoir comme si ce n'était rien j'ai compris que j'avais fait les choses à l'envers. Tu es le premier de mes élèves qui réussit sans que je n'en tire aucune fierté.

-Reborn... tu...

-Laisse-moi finir. Il y aune autre raison pour laquelle je suis en rogne. Car tu l'as compris, tout cela c'est de la colère que je ressens envers moi. Je suis en colère contre moi-même pour ne pas avoir vu de quoi tu avais besoin, de ne pas avoir vu ce que te manquait. En tant que ton tuteur je me devais de te donner des exercices qui soient au-dessus de ton niveau voir qu'il soit impossible à effectuer, pourtant ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fait. Je ne t'ai pas tiré vers le haut comme je le voulais. De plus, comme je te le disais, un tuteur se doit de voir comment va son élèves j'ai beau paraître pour un sans cœur, je ne dois pas non tuer mon élève. A quoi servirait-il d'instruire un mort ? Tu n'étais pas morts en dedans, mais tu l'étais presque à l'intérieur. Je n'avais pas vu que tu te dévalorisais à ce point à cause de ce t'avais fait ce baka-Iemitsu. En fait je n'ai pas fait attention... Et je me rends compte compte que c'était tout particulièrement cet état dans lequel tu étais qui bloquait toutes tes capacités.

Aujourd'hui je n'ai presque plus rien à t'apprendre... Et je ne vois pas ce que j'ai apporté dans ta formation.

Alors oui je suis colère. En colère parce que mon élève, le futur héritier des Vongola que je devais former, a dû se débrouiller seul pour régler ses problèmes. Alors que j'étais à ses côtés pendant presque deux ans je n'ai rien vu. Et ce même élève est aujourd'hui capable de déceler ce qui ne va pas chez moi, alors que moi je ne peux pas en faire de même... »

-Reborn, je suis...

-Ne t'excuse pas, Tsuna. C'est à moi de le faire. Je suis...

-Tais-toi Reborn.

La voix tranchante et assurée interrompit le tueur à gage dans sa résolution. Il fronça les sourcils. Cela avait déjà été très difficile à se l'avouer et le simple fait de devoir mettre les choses au clair, de devoir les dire à haute voix, lui avait coûté. Tsuna ne s'en rendait-il pas compte ? Il ne montrait normalement pas ses regrets et ses faiblesses aussi ouvertement. Ainsi que ses échecs. Il leva son regard vers son élève pour lui lancer un regard effrayant, mais rencontra celui sévère de Tsuna.

-Reborn, tu es mon tuteur et je n'ai jamais pensé que tu n'avais rien fait pour me hisser. À ce niveau C'est grâce à toi si je suis ce que je suis. C'est grâce à tes entraînements et à ta façon de faire que je suis ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Il est vrai que tes entraînements devenaient de moins en moins durs mais c'est la preuve que ce que tu as fait était utile. Aussi je ne veux pas t'entendre dire que tu es désolé ou quoi que ce soit que tu voulais dire. Et puis... si tu penses ne pas en avoir fait assez, pourquoi tu ne continuerais pas ?

-Tsuna... Je n'ai plus rien à...

-Cela ne te ressemble pas Reborn. Je ne suis pas encore le Decimo. J'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre... et tu le sais.

Reborn regarda un instant son élève avant de sourire d'un air carnassier.

-Je ne te savais pas masochiste, Dame-Tsuna...

Tsuna ouvrit grand ses yeux en se rendant compte qu'il venait de demander plus d'entraînements de la part de Reborn. Son expression se tordit avec une grimace avant d'avouer :

-Je ne connaissais pas non plus cette partie de moi, s'apitoya Tsuna, dans un souffle mais bien entendu Reborn l'entendit.

* * *

-Tsuna, nous allons bientôt arrivés.

Le futur boss des Vongola se réveilla lentement à l'appel de Yamamoto. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son entourage avant de reconnaître l'intérieur de la limousine dans lequel ils avaient roulé après être arrivés à Palerme. Il remercia d'un regard Yamamoto avant de s'étirer.

Les autres mafieux n'avaient pas fait beaucoup trop de difficultés à l'annonce de leur départ. Alors que Hibari réglait les derniers détails au Japon, Tsuna avait envoyé Yamamoto prévenir son père qu'en fin de compte le dîner ne se fera pas mais qu'ils espéraient bien pouvoir le reporter lors de lors prochaine visite au pays. Pendant ce temps, Tsuna et les autres avaient très vite rejoint l'hôtel pour faire leurs bagages et Reborn s'occupait de la note. Ils s'étaient alors tous rejoints à l'aéroport pour embarquer dans un avion pour seize heures de vol. L'avion avait fait une seule escale, à Rome, mais cette escale avait duré plus longtemps que prévu, à cause d'un léger problème technique aussi avaient-ils été obligé d'attendre presque trois heures dans l'aéroport de Rome avant de pouvoir reprendre le vol.

Gokudera avait beau ruminer son mécontentement, Hibari lancer des regards de mordre à mort aux femmes qui se trouvaient à l'accueil, Reborn essayer de les séduire en utilisant son charisme naturel, Mukuro de les torturer mentalement, ils ne purent faire accélérer les choses. Ils auraient alors pu demander aux Vongola de leur envoyer un jet privé pour arriver à Palerme mais ils étaient partis incognito dans la région nippone, alors autant rentrer également incognito... même si leur petit groupe hétéroclite faisait sensation. Il fallait dire que leur comité était composé d'un enfant, d'un adolescent et du reste d'adultes, ceux-ci s'étant habillés de leur costumes noirs, attirant naturellement le regard. Quand enfin Tsuna réussit à calmer ses compagnons aidés entre autre par Yamamoto et Chrome, l'avion put reprendre son voyage.

Arrivés enfin à Palerme en tout début de matinée, ils y retrouvèrent Brabanters qui les attendait impatiemment devant l'aéroport, à côté de deux voitures. Hibari monta dans la deuxième sans rien dire tandis que les autres s'entassaient dans la première. Ils avaient essayé de tirer les vers du nez du gardien de la Pluie du Nono, pour avoir plus d'informations sur ce qui se passait, mais celui-ci leur avait déclaré que le Nono leur expliquerait , fatigué de son voyage, s'était très vite endormi avant d'être réveillé par Yamamoto.

L'enfant sortit de la voiture et après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la façade du manoir Vongola, monta les marches du perron pour se retrouver à l'intérieur, suivi par ses amis. Il donna le manteau qu'il portait à l'un des domestiques tout en le remerciant, avant de suivre Brabanters dans une des salles de réunions au premier étage. Avant d'actionner la poignée, l'homme aux visage plein de cicatrices eut un moment d'hésitation puis se tourna vers les mafieux, plus particulièrement Tsuna.

-Je vous ai dit qu'il y avait d'autres personnes qui avait été convié à cette réunion de grande importance.

-Est-ce que vous allez vous décider à nous dire de quoi il s'agit exactement, gronda Gokudera.

-Le Nono vous le dira. Parmi les invités il y a Xanxus mais également le CEDEF, ce qui veut dire...

-... Iemitsu Sawada, comprit immédiatement Tsuna ne terminant sa phrase.

Brabanters acquiesça silencieusement. Tous les visages de ceux qui suivaient Tsuna s'étrécirent.

-Pourquoi avez vous fait venir cet homme ? s'exclama Chrome tandis que son regard devenait dur. Vous savez...

-Iemitsu Sawada est le chef du CEDEF et l'objet de cette réunion concerne également le CEDEF. Nous sommes désolés, Tsuna, nous ne pouvions pas l'éviter...

-Cela ne fait rien, mentit quelque peu Tsuna ne ne sachant pas s'il était prêt à affronter son géniteur. Nous ferons avec. Les gars, je ne veux pas que vous lui fassiez quoi que ce soit.

-Mais, Tsunayo... Tsuna ! s'écria Gokudera. Cet homme vous a fait du mal et vous a...

-Je sais très bien ce qu'il a fait, Hayato, répliqua Tsuna, tandis que Brabanters contemplait avec un profond étonnement la conversation avec les deux. Mais ce n'est pas à vous de régler ce problème, c'est à moi.

-Herbivore... tu comptes lui pardonner ?

Tsuna ferma les yeux. Gokudera écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

-Vous êtes sérieux ?!

-Du calme Gokudera, déclara Yamamoto en posant une main sur son épaule. Tsuna est...

-Me calmer ?! Il...

-Takeshi a raison, tête de poulpe ! s'écria Ryohei d'une voix forte. Si nous parlons extrêmement trop fort ils vont nous entendre dans l'autre pièce !

Il y eut une minute de silence avant que Gokudera ne lui fasse remarquer, une expression blasée sur le visage.

-Et c'est toi qui dit ça ?

Les lèvres de Tsuna s'étirèrent en un sourire à la pique avant qu'il ne retomba quand le regard de l'argenté tomba à nouveau sur lui. Il soupira.

-Si tu veux tout savoir, Hayato, je n'ai pas encore pris ma décision.

-Mais...

-J'ai d'un côté ma colère pour tout ce qu'il nous a fait à moi et à ma mère, souffla-t-il de sorte à ce que seuls les plus proches de lui l'entendent, et d'un autre, le souhait de ma mère qui a préféré se suicider plutôt que de le dénoncer... Hayato, à ma place que ferais-tu ? Préférais-tu assouvir tes désirs, aussi égoïstes soient-ils, ou plutôt accepter le souhait de ta mère ?

Gokudera sursauta tandis qu'une pointe de tristesse s'alluma dans son regard. Tsuna se sentait horriblement mal de jouer avec les sentiments du demi-italien comme ça. Il connaissait la situation familiale de Gokudera. Il savait que sa mère avait été séparé de lui depuis sa naissance et avait été tuée dans un accident de voiture. Il savait que pendant plusieurs années Gokudera avait cru que c'était les hommes de son père qui avaient provoqué l'accident à cause de sa relation avec le chef de famille alors que celui-ci avait été marié, jusqu'à qu'il apprenne que sa mère était réellement morte dans un accident de voiture et qu'elle en avait perdu le contrôle à cause d'une maladie. Et que c'était cette même maladie qui avait poussé la mère de Gokudera à s'éloigner de son fils. Celui-ci n'aurait même pas dû savoir que sa véritable mère n'était pas la femme du boss de la famille Gokudera. Même si le choix pouvait différent par rapport à celui de Nana Sawada, ils étaient similaires. Les deux femmes avaient choisi pour le bonheur de leur famille et par amour pour ceux qui en faisaient parti de s'éloigner d'eux. La mère de Gokudera en confiant son fils à son amant et Nana en ne dénonçant pas son mari voulait conserver cet esprit de famille qu'elle avait espéré pendant des années de construire. Lavinia, la mère de Gokudera aimait son fils et l'avait abandonné. Nana aimait son mari et ne l'avait pas dénoncé. Les deux femmes avaient fait leur choix par amour.

Gokudera prit une grande inspiration. Lui aussi, comme Tsuna, avait dû faire le choix entre respecter le souhait de sa mère de s'éloigner ou en vouloir à son père et à sa famille entière. Au final, il a préféré, après des années à la fuir, de rester loin d'eux. Mais Tsuna n'avais pas encore fait ce choix.

-Je comprends, Tsuna. Je vais me rallier à votre opinion. Quoi que vous fassiez à cet homme, je ne réagirai pas.

-Merci Hayato, sourit Tsuna avant de se tourner vers Brabanters. Vous pouvez nous laissez entrer, maintenant.

Brabanters acquiesça, ne sachant quoi dire devant cette scène et ouvrit la porte.

La salle de réunion était aménagée de quatre fauteuils. Trois d'entre eux était positionné de telle sorte à faire face aux quatrième qui était occupé par le Nono Vongola. Debout à ses côtés se tenaient Coyote et Visconti, alors que ses autres gardiens se trouvant derrière lui, parlant doucement entre eux, et relevant la tête à l'entrée de Tsuna et de leur élève. Le vieil homme adressa un doux sourire désolé à celui qui entrait dans la pièce. Tsuna lui rendit un sourire et adressa un signe de la main à son grand-père de cœur, signifiant que ce n'était rien. Le fauteuil le plus à gauche était occupé par Iemitsu, qui n'accorda qu'un regard méprisant à Tsuna avant de regarder droit devant lui. Il était accompagné par une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds et portant des lunettes ainsi qu'un homme aux crâne rasé et aux yeux clairs. Tous deux portaient un costume noir. Tsuna les connaissait sous les noms de Régano et Turméric et qu'ils accompagnaient le chef du CEDEF partout où il allait, mais c'était là tout ce qu'il avait pu savoir sur eux. Il remarqua alors une quatrième personne, à la droite d'Iemitsu, qu'il n'avait jamais vu. C'était un jeune homme de l'âge de Gokudera et des autres, aux cheveux châtains clairs. Les trois accompagnateurs d'Iemitsu regardait avec surprise et un peu de curiosité le plus jeune de la pièce. Tsuna s'empressa de regarder l'occupant de l'autre fauteuil, celui au centre, avant de laisser une mine soulagée courir son visage. Xanxus lui jeta un petit coup d'œil avant de détourner son regard de braise. Squalo se tenait à ses côtés moins silencieux que son boss.

-VOOOIIII ! C'est maintenant que vous vous pointez ?!

-Haha ! rit Yamamoto. Désolé Squalo !

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses, idiot de baseballeur ! s'exclama Gokudera.

-Du calme ! raisonna tout de suite Timoteo en se redressant. Ne commencez pas à vous chercher querelle.

Tsuna se tourna vers le chef du CEDEF et inclina légèrement la tête.

-Segnore Sawada.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas à son salut, gardant une expression froide sur le visage mais le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait lui adressa un sourire de convenance et hocha la tête de la même façon que lui tandis que Oregano et Turmeric incinèrent légèrement le buste devant lui, récoltant un froncement de sourcil de la part de leur boss. Cela prouva à Tsuna qu'il l'avait vu et se détourna du chef du CEDEF. Il se tourna vers le fils adoptif du neuvième boss des Vongola.

-T'es revenu... déclara ce dernier en guise de salutation.

-Ravi de te revoir, Xanxus. Je vais très bien merci, grâce à toi et à ton conseil.

Xanxus eut un reniflement dédaigneux avant de s'enfoncer plus dans le fauteuil.

-VOOII, gamin ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Ne me dis pas que tu as été convoqué !

-Si, répondit Tsuna, en s'asseyant dans le dernier fauteuil, au centre de la pièce.

-VOOOII ! C'est quoi ce plan ?! hurla Squalo à l'attention du Nono. Pourquoi vous l'avez aussi convoqué ?

-Timoteo, intervint Iemitsu d'une voix sérieuse. Est-ce qu'il se passe quelque chose d'assez grave pour nous appeler tous ? Même cet enfant ?

Tsuna ne loupa l'intonation de dégoût qui se trouvait dans la voix de son géniteur, mais ne fit rien qui montrait que cela le touchait. Reborn et Gokudera en revanche jetèrent un regard meurtrier face au comportement du chef du CEDEF.

-J'ai convoqué Tsuna car il est l'héritier légitime au trône des Vongola. En tant que futur boss il se doit de connaître notre... situation. Il est ici tout comme toi tu es là en tant que chef du CEDEF ou que Xnaxus est ici en tant que boss de la faction d'assassin indépendante des Vongola.

-Je te l'ai dit, Timoteo, je n'accepterai jamais ce gamin en tant que futur boss...

-Tant que tu n'auras pas d'héritier mieux à me proposer, je ne changerai pas d'avis, Iemitsu... répliqua Timoeto tandis que ses yeux devinrent perçants.

-Justement, j'ai un autre candidat, Nono.

L'annonce engrangea un nouveau silence. Gokudera et Yamamoto se jetèrent un regard surpris et inquiet à l'idée que Tsuna ne soit entraîné dans une bataille de prétendants. Hibari fronça les sourcils devant l'annonce tandis que Mukuro eut un petit sourire en soufflant « Oya, oya, voilà qui est intéressant ! ». Xanxus tiqua tout en lançant un regard de braise au chef du CEDEF. Timoteo considéra Iemitsu le regard étonné la bouche grande ouverte ne trouvait rien à répliquer. Mais avant qu'Iemitsu n'ait pu continuer sur sa lancée, Reborn intervint.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit le sujet de discussion de cette réunion, baka-Iemitsu. Si tu as une réclamation à faire, fais-le plus tard.

-Reborn a raison, accorda Coyote. Nous discuterons plus tard de la succession. Nous avons un problème plus urgent à régler...

-Allez-vous enfin nous dire ce qui se passe ? rugit Gokudera.

Coyote se tourna vers son boss qui soupira lentement, se remettant de l'annonce d'Iemitsu. Il regarda l'assemblée autour de lui avant de parler.

-Tout d'abord je suis désolé de vous avoir convoqué comme ça, mais le sujet dont j'ai à vous parler est délicat. Et peut particulièrement amorcer la fin des Vongola.

-A ce point ? souffla Lambo, l'inquiètude se lisant dans ses yeux.

Timoteo acquiesça.

-Pour ceux d'entre vous qui êtes resté dans les parages durant ces derniers jours vous avez dû entendre parler de ma rencontre avec Uni des Giglio Nero et Byakuran de la famille Gesso...

-Alors c'était vrai ? demanda Iemitsu. Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ? Je suis le chef du CEDEF, tout de même !

-Je n'en avais pas parlé à aucun d'entre vous, car je ne savais pas si la menace nécessitait que je vous en parle. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai demandé à Byakuran et à Uni de venir. Cette réunion ne concernait que les membres de la Trinisette.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose concernant la Trinisette ? s'étonna Oregano.

-Si cela concerne la Trinisette et les Vongola... commença Tsuna, avant de reprendre d'une voix forte. Est-ce que cela concerne les anneaux Vongola ?

Timoteo hocha la tête, un regard fier dans les yeux.

-Exact. Ce qui se passe est sans précédent...

-Que veux-tu dire, vieux schnock ? demanda Xanxus, d'une voix hargneuse.

-Voyez plutôt.

Sur ces mots, Timoteo leva la main avec la bague du Ciel Vongola. En le voyant Tsuna ressentit alors quelque chose d'étrange avant de se concentrer sur ce que son grand-père voulait lui montrer. Tous sentirent le pouvoir émaner du neuvième boss des Vongola mais aucune flamme ne s'allumait au-dessus de la bague. Iemitsu se redresssa vivement avant de s'écrier :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Nono ?! Pourquoi... ?

-Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, Iemitsu...

-Qu'est-ce qu'à dit Uni à Ce propos ? demanda Reborn, d'un ton effroyablement sérieux.

-Rien. Elle ne connaissait pas non plus la cause ni même la solution. Mais elle a dit qu'elle ferait des recherches...

-Et l'autre écervelé des Gesso ? s'écria Squalo. Ce détritus sait voyager entre les mondes parallèles !

-Byakuran ne savait pas plus que Uni, déplora Timoteo.

-Et vous ? demanda Gokudera en se tournant vers Coyote. Vos flammes ?

Le gardien de la Tempête alluma sa bague, une minuscule flamme rouge y apparaissant, tellement insignifiante qu'elle semblait pouvoir s'éteindre à tout moment.

-Moi et les autres gardiens pouvons encore l'allumer, mais son envergure diminue de plus en plus. Bientôt comme Timoteo nous ne pourrons plus les allumer...

Tous les gardiens pincèrent les lèvres, tout aussi inquiets que leur boss quant à la sécurité des Vongola sans la défense que leur permettait leur flamme.

-Et que comptez-vous faire pour la faire revenir ? demanda Xanxus.

-Nous ne savons pas, répondit Coyote, sa flamme de la Tempête toujours allumée. C'est pourquoi nous vous avons convoqués. Le temps que nous trouvions une solution nous vous demandons de rester près du manoir au cas où il serait attaqué. Nous devons nous serrer les coudes...

Inconsciemment, Timoteo sentit son esprit se mettre en retrait. Cette solution, qui n'en avait que l'appellation, n'était qu'une mesure de précaution. Ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix et cela lui faisait mal de devoir demander à Tsuna et aux autres de protéger le manoir à leur place. Certes, Coyote et le reste de ses gardiens pouvaient encore allumer leur flamme mais si des ennemis se rendaient de ce qui se passait, ils pouvaient s'attendre à des attaques en masse... Il leva la tête pour voir le visage de Tsuna, mais celui-ci ne le regardait pas. Ses yeux étaient accrochés à la bague que Timoteo portait au doigt. Soudain il ne vit que son visage, comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Il entendait la voix de Coyote devenir lointaine tandis que les questions affluaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi Tsuna regardait ainsi la bague ? Avait-il ressenti quelque chose ou son Hyper-Intuition monopolisait-elle son attention ? Il vit alors au fond des prunelles caramels une flamme orangée danser. Il allait en faire la remarque à Tsuna, oublieux de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui quand une voix le ramena à la réalité. Il secoua la tête avant de la lever vers Visconti qui lui tenait l'épaule. Celui-ci lui lançait un regard interrogateur tandis que Coyote continuait à répondre tant bien que mal aux questions.

-Je... vais bien, répondit Timoteo. J'ai juste eu...

Son regard dériva inévitablement vers Tsuna dont l'attention n'avait pas viré de la bague. L'enfant ne semblait pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait. Timoteo fronça les sourcils. Ça ne pouvait pas être...

-Visconti...

-Hm ?

-Fais passer le message aux autres : N'intervenez pas.

Visconti haussa un sourcil interrogateur avant qu'ils ne se foncèrent. Il hocha la tête. Timoteo baissa la tête vers sa bague son autre main caressant sa surface. Il expira discrètement avant de l'enlever. Son geste surprit alors toutes les personnes de l'assemblée qui se turent. Timoteo enleva complètement sa bague et l'examina sur tous les angles comme s'il voulait gravé chaque partie dans sa mémoire. Il ferma les yeux pendant une demi-seconde avant de lever la tête vers Tsuna.

-Tsunayoshi ?

Tsuna sursauta, revenant à ses esprits.

-Ou... Oui ?

Timoteo se redressa et tendit son poing vers l'enfant avant de l'ouvrir faisant découvrir l'anneau Vongola. Les yeux de Tsuna s'écarquillèrent de surprise avant qu'un cri ne se répercuta dans toute la pièce !

-Je refuse !

Iemitsu Sawada s'était relevé brusquement, ses yeux brillant d'une grande colère. Ses poings étaient serrés et tout son corps tendu. Visconti s'avança de quelque pas pour dissuader Iemitsu d'intervenir. Timoteo ne tient pas compte du cri du chef du CEDEF et continua.

-Veux-tu bien prendre l'anneau Vongola Tsunayoshi ?

-Segnore Nono... pourquoi aussi soudainement...

-Tsunayoshi, que ressens-tu quand tu regardes cet anneau ? Plutôt...Qu'est-ce qui te fait regarder l'anneau avec une telle persévérance ?

Tsuna regarda le boss des Vongola, bouche bée, avant de prendre un air gêné.

-Vous aviez remarqué... ?

Timoteo hocha la tête. Tsuna reporta son regard sur la bague qui trônait sur la paume de Timoteo avant de répondre d'une voix assurée.

-Un appel.

-Un appel ? répéta Coyote, perdu.

-Je n'entends rien moi, déchet ! grogna Xanxus.

-C'est comme si quelque chose ou quelqu'un me demandait de prendre l'anneau, expliqua Tsuna. Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre ou totalement insensé. Mais c'est ce que je ressens en regardant cette bague. Et c'est pourquoi je n'ai pas beaucoup prêté attention à ce que vous disiez, je suis désolé.

-Tsunayoshi, j'aimerai que tu prennes l'anneau. Je te fais confiance, déclara le chef desVOngola pour couper court aux protestations qui menaçaient de sortir de la bouche d'Iemitsu.

Tsuna referma la bouche avant de se lever et se planta devant la main tendue du Nono. Il considéra l'anneau. Il l'avait déjà prit une fois, lorsque son grand-père de cœur lui avait tout dit sur les Vongola. Rien ne s'était passé. Il était l'un des héritiers légitimes de par sa relation avec le Primo Vongola aussi il n'y avait aucun risque à ce que l'anneau le brûle. De plus l'esprit du Primo au Japon lui avait dit qu'il le considérait comme son successeur. Il ne pouvait donc rien se passer pas vrai ? Il avança ses mains vers l'anneau avant d'hésiter légèrement se souvent combien il avait eu peur dans le bureau du Nono que s'il prenait l'anneau il ne pourrait pas retourner en arrière... Mais aujourd'hui il n'avait plus peur. Mais le simple fait que l'anneau ne s'allume plus pour le Nono, ne devait-il pas changer la donne ? Il prit l'anneau du bout des doigts, comme s'il attendait que quelque chose se passe. Mais rien ne se passa.

Tsuna se détendit légèrement pendant que Coyote se tourna vers le Nono

-Il ne s'est rien passé...

La main du neuvième boss des Vongola se porta à son menton en ajoutant.

-C'est curieux j'aurais cru que...

Il s'interrompit brusquement sentant une résonance dans l'air. Tsuna la sentit lui aussi. Ils sursautèrent en même temps, cherchant partout d'où pouvait bien provenir ce rythme doux et en même temps solennel. Xanxus haussa légèrement un sourcil devant le comportement des deux pendant que son bras droit s'écria :

-VOOOIII ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive gamin ?

-J'entends quelque chose... c'est...

Tsuna écarquilla alors les yeux tandis que les paroles du Primo Vongola lui revinrent en mémoire.

_Pour cela il aurait fallu que tu mettes l'anneau à ton doigt ou que tout du moins tu insuffles un peu de tes flammes dans l'anneau pour qu'il t'accepte entièrement._ _Ce que tu n'as pas fait..._

Tsuna regarda alors l'anneau et pesa le pour et le contre avant de se décider. Comme détaché, il passa l'anneau à son doigt et, ignorant toutes les exclamations que cela entraîna dans la salle de réunion, il entendit alors une autre voix se détacher des leurs et qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille : le Primo Vongola.

Celui-ci n'était pas matérialisé, ni même sous sa forme de fantôme mais sa voix, furent un moteur bien plus puisant que l'aurait pu faire toute apparition.

_Prouve-leur, Tsunayoshi. Prouve-leur que tu es mon digne successeur. Le seul que j'accepterai... Enflamme ta bague. Enflamme ta volonté !_

Tsuna suivit les conseils de la voix désincarnée et ferma les yeux pour retrouver les sensations de sa flamme. Celle-ci répondit à l'instant à sa volonté et enflamma son front. Timoteo sauta sur son siège en voyant la flamme de Dernière Volonté, l'apanage des Vongola, danser sur le front de son protégé. Mais encore plus en voyant la flamme brûler sur la bague des Vongola !

Comment ? Même si Timoteo avait ressentit que quelque chose aurait pu se passer s'il donnait l'anneau à l'enfant jamais il n'aurait pu croire qu'il réussirait à l'allumer à nouveau ! L'enfant n'était même pas sensé savoir allumer une bague ! Et plus particulièrement...

Comment l'enfant pouvait utiliser le pouvoir qui faisait la fierté des boss Vongola ?!

Ce même pouvoir qu'il s'était dit de ne pas l'apprendre à Tsuna car son corps, encore celui d'un enfant ne pourrait certainement pas le supporter ! Serait-ce Reborn qui... Non ! C'était impossible ! Reborn connaissait les risques et avait été d'accord avec lui sur ce point.

Il jeta tout de même un coup d'œil au tueur à gage mais l'expression de celui-ci était tirée d'une rare surprise. De toutes évidence l'enfant avait également caché ses nouvelles capacités. Mais sa surprise n'était pas assez prenante pour qu'elle soit causée par le pouvoir de Tsuna. Timoteo en conclut donc que le tuer à gage devait savoir que Tsuna contrôlait son pouvoir. Mais cela ne semblait pas être le cas de la bague.

Quant à savoir pourquoi la bague qui n'avait pas répondu à ses propres flammes répondait à celles de Tsuna, Timoteo semblait en connaître la raison. L'anneau venait de trouver son véritable possesseur. Un semblant de sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres... avant que tout dégénère.

Personne n'eut le temps de réagir ni même de l'arrêter, Iemitsu se précipita sur Tsuna, le poing serré, le regard fou de colère et de haine. Lui aussi avait dû en venir aux mêmes conclusions que le Nono. Il leva la main, prêt à l'enfant qui n'avait pas réagi, calme et assuré malgré la menace qu'il avait très bien remarqué. Au moment où le poing allait s'abattre sur le visage de Tsuna, quelque chose l'agrippa au poignet. Quelques instant plus tard il fut éloigné de sa cible. Il fut mit à genoux, tandis que son poignet, prisonnier d'une paire de menotte était entraîné dans son dos. Il ne put que lever la tête pour voir Yamamoto, le regard noir, son sabre sorti et placé sous sa gorge et Hibari ses tonfas sortis, une lueur dangereuse brillant dans ses yeux, tandis que Gokudera se tenait près de Tsuna, qu'il protégeait d'un de ses mystérieux cercle noir. Mukuro se tenait avec Chrome derrière l'enfant, un air moqueur sur le visage. Ryohei par contre avait pris un air sérieux tout comme Yamamoto. Iemitsu grimaça en sentant la menotte se serrer davantage sur son poignet, avant d'entendre un soupira satisfait qu'il reconnut comme étant celui de Reborn. Il se tourna vers Hibari quand celui-ci lui parla :

-J'ai été assez tolérant pour que vous soyez assez proche de cet enfant. Mais si vous forcez votre chance, je vous mordrai à mort...

Instinctivement Iemitsu frissonna, se rappelant de la menace que le noiraud avait proféré la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, quand il entendit un petit « clic » sonore.

-Éloignez-vous d'Oyakata-sama, exigea le jeune homme que Tsuna avait remarqué en entrant dans la salle et qui était placé près d'Iemitsu, tout en pointant une de ses armes, des boomerangs, vers Hibari.

Oregano et Turmeric avaient eux aussi sorti leurs armes et les pointaient sur le groupe qui protégeait Tsuna. Xanxus ne faisaient que regarder ce qui se passait devant lui d'un air intéressé tandis que Squalo avait croisé les bras et un sourire carnassier étirait ses lèvres. Timoteo allait ordonner à tous de baisser leurs armes quand Tsuna prit la parole d'un air clair et assuré.

-Les gars c'est bon. Relâchez-le.

-Tu es sûr, Tsuna ? demanda Ryohei en se tournant légèrement vers lui.

-Oui.

Hibari grogna mis libéra Iemitsu de la menace de ses tonfas avec mauvaise grâce tandis que Reborn faisait se redressa, Leon revenant à sa forme originelle. Ils rengainèrent tous leurs armes sans toutefois baisser leur garde. Iemitsu se releva lentement.

-Je peux savoir ce que cela signifie, Iemitsu ? rugit Coyote. As-tu perdu la tête ?

-Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot. Lui donner la bague c'est l'accepter comme le futur boos. Et je refuse que ce gamin le soit ! Je te l'ai dit Timoteo. Pourquoi tu...

-Le Nono n'a rien à voir avec ça, déclara Tsuna.

Iemitsu adressa un regard meurtrier à l'enfant, mais celui-ci le soutient.

-Ah non ? Et qui donc ? Je vais t'apprendre une chose, _fiston_, déclara Iemitsu avec une pointe de sarcasme. C'est le boss qui décide dans une famiglia, alors dis moi qui d'autre que le boss déciderait de son successeur.

-Ce sont les anneaux qui décident du successeur légitime.

-Parce que tu te penses légitime ?

-En tout cas je me pense plus légitime que vous, répliqua Tsuna.

Iemitsu tiqua légèrement. Timoteo sentit qu'il y avait là quelque chose d'important qui venait d'être dit.

-Que veux-tu dire Tsuna ?

-Segnore Sawada a dit qu'il connaissait quelqu'un de mieux pour vous succéder. Or comme nous ne le savons la bague n'accepterait que des descendants légitimes du boss. Il n'existe que peu de descendants du Primo Vongola, à vrai dire trois. Vous, le neuvième boss des Vongola, moi... et une dernière...

Timoteo écarquilla les yeux avant de tourner son regard vers le chef du CEDEF.

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

_Et voilà ! Chapitre 31 terminé ! Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? _

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires ! On se voit au prochain chapitre !_

_Tiens d'ailleurs je vais vous prévenir : je ne sais pas quand sort le prochain chapitre. Je passe l'admissibilité de mon concours dans une semaine. Alors j'aimerai bien le bosser tout particulièrement si je le réussis et que je suis convoqué à l'oral. Aussi je me concentrai plus sur mon concours plutôt que ma fic malheureusement. Alors le prochain chapitre ne risque pas de sortir dans deux semaines. _

_Dans tous les cas, je vous tiens au courant. _

_À plus !_


	34. Chapter 32 : Le futur boss des Vongola

_Hello minna-san !_

_Me voilà de retour ! Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! _

_Et avec un chapitre de Il Ragazzo dans mon sac ! Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_Oui je sais ça fait longtemps. Pour tout vous dire, cela fait un moment que mes examens sont terminés mais j'ai du enchaîner avec des dossiers à rendre. Et plutôt conséquents ces p***** de dossiers ! Enfin nous n'allons pas nous attarder sur ma vie, ça n'intéresse personne ^^_

_Je ne possède aucun droit sur Katekyo Hitman Reborn ni sur ses personnages, ils ont été crées par Akira Amano, que je remercie avec toutes les louanges qu'elle mérite pour ce bijou !_

_Merci à ichyo, Wispers-Write, Syt the Evil Angel, Heyli13, tahury, Toudra Aka'Mari, SwadaTsuna24, Tiffou, Liske et Guest pour leur review au chapitre précédent._

_Merci également à **fanais, aranley, addaline, Reima-chan, Minimiste, Fiane-Fiamma, Dixia, Himutsu-chan, Hebihime, Zeyra K, Tomokachan76, anastasia172, Lecfan, Izanami97, Alycia Panther,** **Yuki-Jiji, fuonhicali, Anonimo XD, mary6987**,** lupine13, manga-fic-love-sissi, amelieprosper, Akayui, lulue79, Tiffou, amiedu13, , Luce Li, Walarisse, Kyara17, Ekana, neko-chan L, neko-chan200, sacheliane, Caliste, yukixvongola, charlesdoudou, Riddikuluss, Mia Ako-nee, Elrika, Loucat, Sacha Tsukiya, PetitCrapaudBaveux, Minami12, inukag9, Audragon, ao no oni, Blihioma, tahury, Hikari0005, , ninolola, , Naidja, Llamas del Cielo, Ms Akabane, Noxerea, Marou83, Akuma-no-Kitsune, SinaKalissa, Nahel, tisha2803, jilie084, jevierita, Kyona-sama, Rebornx3, TheLadySoul, hiey, HarukaN, misa2, belkeirmed, Naelye, MissSexyBaby, Nama2902, Bottled Memories, history, Akuuma Tsukeshine, JuriiGothic, melamariannie, Darkounette, Cristalya, Dollwing, tsuukuun, Mimi et Neko, 444dodo444, Anlovi, Tsubaki-chan99, Sharo-chan, Natsume1111, Yaml, Sylcian Sph Legacy, yukiko-yu, Reizen. , Nunu c moi, erikadu19, Miss Green Rabbit, Ellewyl, meads, giannesky2305, freddyman, shinomena, Alexandra919, Parax **et** Gwenaelle7, tamarahc, tenshihouou, ShawolY, La Banshee Blihioma, Akashi-chan, Sealunis, Dayvis D. Pumpkin's Luys, manon.a.6, YamInari, Ondie-Yoko, kuroyukihime28, manga-fic-love-sissi, Denshitoakuma, yaoi-chan-poowa, missymanga, Complicate, Kikuue, avion en papier, maiko59, Aube Crepusculaire, Rikka Yomi, TheDevilOn, Kuroko23, alyss au pays de l'abyss, Psycho67, 3004, Wispers-Write, Olympe2, LOORELAI3, Balzud Anna-chan17, nekoko50, Guargante, Syt the Evil Angel, tsuni182718, Abana Shale, roxiyaoi, soratomoyo-chan, Heyli13, wellona, Mihide, .n, Lady Ree, Whintney, Yuuri81, Astropia, BloupBloup, misakiayumu, Akira Makkuro, wellona, valentin01988, Yumebaka, Lehna Black Amber, Sephra, Mangetsuko, Aliana lougia, Tsuki Sawada Hibari, 24Irinia, Elwenfeyn, Daidaiiro30, Chimamire no hebi, Lynnah O'Crazy, Anna27tsu, Zeneida262, chloedangelo84, Cassandre Potter, Princessefic, Kuromy RokuIchiku, Kinimitsu Kyoko, AdictaMoon, ryoma0310yugi, ellenvanlilie, testarossalea, NaomiDiPiuma, Alfader, Unknown by everyone, emimiecrazy, Revaan, megumi59, carolima777, Bachii et Byakan **pour avoir mis en favoris ou suivre cette fic ! _

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes :_

_**Yuki manga **: Merci pour la review et pour tes compliments ^^ Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu ! J'espère que ce chapitre-ci va être également à la hauteur de tes espérances ! Et merci pour tes encouragements !_

_**Sawada Tsuna24** : Oui t'as vu ? ^^ T'en es mort de rire ? Je m'attendais plus à des cris de rage contre le chef du CEDEF mais si tu le prends comme ça tant mieux ^^ Je ne vais pas te répondre mais te laisse lire. Merci pour tes encouragement et ta review elle m'a fait très plaisir. Eh bien je ne comptais pas en faire. Pour ma part Les flammes temporelles est terminée. T'attendais-tu à une suite entre Gokudera et Lanalia ? Je suis désolée ^^'_

_**Guest **: Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas juste ? Le fait que tu ais finis le chapitre ou le fait qu'il y ait un troisième candidat ? Et pour ta question : je vais laisser le chapitre te répondre ^^ Merci pour la review !_

_Allez je vais vous laisser. Après tout vous devez être en manque surtout après avoir attendu aussi longtemps ! (en tout cas je l'espère xD)_

_Enjoy !_

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

Chapter 32 : Le futur boss des Vongola...

**-Que veux-tu dire Tsuna ?**

**-Segnore Sawada a dit qu'il connaissait quelqu'un de mieux pour vous succéder. Or comme nous ne le savons la bague n'accepterait que des descendants légitimes du boss. Il n'existe que peu de descendants du Primo Vongola, à vrai dire trois. Vous, le neuvième boss des Vongola, moi... et une dernière...**

**Timoteo écarquilla les yeux avant de tourner son regard vers le chef du CEDEF. **

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

-Cet homme voulait se proposer pour devenir le boss ?! rugit Gokudera, ébahi par l'audace du chef du CEDEF.

-Mais Iemitsu, et le CEDEF ? ne comprit pas Timoteo.

-J'aurais proposé Basil pour être mon successeur à ce poste.

-Je pensais que le poste de boss ne vous intéressait pas, fit remarquer Xanxus.

-C'est toujours le cas. Mais je préférerais le prendre plutôt que le laisser à cet usurpateur ! grogna Iemitsu en fusillant du regard Tsuna.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard sans aucune émotion, renforcé par son mode Hyper-Volonté. Il poussa un léger soupir exaspéré.

-Je vais vous le dire une bonne fois pour toute, Iemitsu. Je n'ai pas tué Ieyasu.

-Mensonge !

-Vous voulez savoir si vous êtes légitime pour devenir le boss ? Il y a un moyen très simple de s'en assurer.

Tsuna retira alors la bague de son doigt, éteignant de ce fait la flamme sur celle-ci, sans toutefois cesser son mode d'Hyper-Volonté. Il la posa bien en vue sur la table basse qui se trouvait au milieu et se redressa, plongeant ses yeux orangés et calculateur dans ceux marrons d'Iemitsu. Ceux-ci faisait des allers-retours entre la bague posée et l'enfant.

-Prenez la bague. Si rien ne se passe, cela voudra dire que vous êtes autant légitime que moi. Nous pourrons nous battre si vous le désirez pour cette succession. Mais je suis sûr qu'elle ne vous acceptera pas.

Les compagnons de l'enfant furent frappés de stupeur devant l'assurance et la hargne présent dans la voix de Tsuna. Iemitsu n'eut qu'un sourire méprisant avant de tourner la tête vers le Nono.

-Cela vous semble-t-il juste, Kyudaime ?

Ce dernier poussa un long soupir, ne s'était pas attendu à ce que la conversation aboutisse à ce sujet. En même temps, avec Iemitsu en compagnie de Tsuna, il aurait dû s'attendre à ce que cela dégénère. Timoteo avait bien remarqué qu'à chaque fois que le sujet de Tsuna ou de la succession était abordé à portée d'oreille d'Iemitsu, celui-ci régissait au quart de tour et d'une façon assez violente. Et l'assurance de Tsuna n'arrangerait en rien les choses ! Il savait que le mode d'Hyper-Volonté pouvait renforcer la confiance en soi d'une personne au point de le faire passer pour une tout autre personne, mais là, il avait du mal à retrouver son petit-fils de cœur, enjoué et gentil. Non il avait autre chose. Peut-être que le garçon avait trouvé quelque chose au Japon qui l'amenait à prendre position contre son père...

Il releva les yeux et d'une voix sûre et tranchante il annonça :

-Je suis d'accord. Les Vongolas ont toujours suivi l'intuition des bagues. Ce n'est pas maintenant que cela va changer. Si la bague accepte également Iemitsu je prendrai les mesures nécessaires.

Iemitsu hocha la tête avant d'approcher sa main de l'anneau. Il n'hésita pas un instant avant le prendre. Il n'y eut aucune réaction. Un sourire triomphant s'installa sur ses lèvres. Gokudera jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à l'enfant mais celui-ci ne semblait pas particulièrement surpris. Puis soudain ses sourcils se tendirent, comme si l'enfant attendait quelque chose.

Iemitsu, dans un élan de sagacité, inséra son majeur dans l'anneau. C'est à ce moment-là que cela se produisit.

Iemitsu poussa un cri de douleur et lâcha l'anneau qui tomba sur la moquette. Tout le monde sursauta à la réaction du chef du CEDEF.

-Oyakata-sama ! s'écria le dénomme Basil, en se précipitant à ses côtés. Tout va bien ?

Iemitsu ne répondit pas regardant d'un air profondément étonné l'anneau qui était sur le sol. Puis il releva la tête et adressa un regard furieux à l'enfant qui était resté impassible. Mais Gokudera put voir une tristesse cachée au fin fond de sa pupille comme si l'enfant regrettait ce qu'il venait de se passer. Iemitsu chargea un regard plein de haine sur le plus jeune.

-Tu as trafiqué l'anneau !

-Et comment j'aurais pu le faire ? demanda Tsuna. L'anneau Vongola fait partie de la Trinisette. Insinuez-vous que j'ai le pouvoir de fausser la volonté de l'anneau ? Une volonté qui date de plus de quatre cents ans depuis l'époque du Primo ? Les seules choses qui peuvent influencer le fonctionnement de l'anneau serait la génération qui en a charge ou les générations précédentes. A la limite se serait le chef des Arcobalenos, n'est ce pas Nono ?

-C'est exact. Coyote, s'il te plaît.

L'interpellé hocha la tête et ramassa l'anneau, avec une légère hésitation. Mais il put le prendre sans rien craindre. Il le donna ensuite à Timoteo qui le mit à son doigt. Mais l'anneau ne réagit pas.

-Il semblerait que malgré que Iemitsu soit également un héritier potentiel l'anneau ne le considère pas comme digne...

-C'est n'importe quoi ! Je suis plus...

-Iemitsu, ça suffit ! ordonna sèchement Timoteo.

Il y eut un grand silence dans la salle, attendant que le boss des Vongola continue.

-Les faits sont les faits. Il existe trois héritiers au sang du Primo et ils sont tous dans cette pièce. L'anneau m'a accepté pendant un temps mais le simple fait qu'il me refuse maintenant tout pouvoir, prouve que je ne suis plus à la hauteur de la situation. L'anneau s'est trouvé un autre successeur et ce n'est pas toi. L'anneau a choisi Tsuna pour me succéder. Ni moi, tout boss que je suis, ni même toi et ta colère, nous pouvons y faire quoi que ce soit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est si réticent à ton égard, mais l'anneau ne te trouve pas légitime. Et comme tu le disais si bien pour l'affaire du berceau...

Tsuna remarqua alors Xanxus froncer les sourcils et comprit que cette affaire devait faire référence au coup d'Etat du fils adoptif du neuvième boss.

-... nous ne pouvons pas laisser la famille à n'importe qui sans qu'il n'ait l'anneau. Tsuna est donc la seule personne qui puisse prendre la succession, et ramener les Vongola à ses origines. Plus personne ne pourra empêcher Tsuna d'accéder au trône des Vongola !

Iemitsu se renfrogna face au sermon du boss des Vongola. Quand Timoteo sut que le chef du CEDEF se tairait, il hocha la tête et se redressa. Au moment où il ouvrit la bouche Xanxus poussa un léger grognement et se leva de son fauteuil, surprenant tout le monde, avant de se diriger nonchalamment vers la sortie de la pièce.

-Xanxus, où est-ce que tu vas ? s'étonna son père adoptif.

-Je me casse. La réunion était pour nous informer sur ta bague, non ? Maintenant que la solution a été trouvée, je me tire d'ici.

Sans autre commentaire, le chef de la Varia disparut hors de la pièce, son bras droit le suivant comme une ombre. Une ombre bruyante.

-Bordel... ce crétin de boss fait ce qui lui chante... VOOOIII ! Mais attend moi stupide boss !

Les deux membres de la Varia disparurent alors de la pièce. Avant même que Timoteo n'ait pu dire un mot, Iemitsu se leva à son tour et s'inclina devant le Nono.

-Je vais en faire de même Nono... Xanxus a raison. L'anneau s'est allumé de nouveau et nous savons pourquoi...

-Vous avez raison, accepta Timoteo. Je devais de toutes façons demander à Tsuna des éclaircissements à propos de plusieurs sujets...

-Ji-chan, grimaça légèrement Tsuna. Est-ce bien nécessaire de le faire maintenant ? Je suis un peu fatigué par tout ce qui...

-Tsuna s'il te plaît, l'interrompit le boss des Vongola.

Tsua poussa un long soupir avant que Timoteo ne se tourna vers le reste des présents.

-Quant à vous tous, vous pouvez disposer. Coyote, toi et les autres, vous restez.

-Entendu, accepta le gardien de la Tempête.

-Moi aussi, je reste avec Tsunayoshi-sama, déclara d'une voix forte Gokudera.

-Pas question, Hayato, refusa Timoteo. Toi, Yamamoto et le reste d'entre vous allez sortir de cette pièce.

-Mais enfin nous voulons rester avec Tsuna ! se plaignit Lambo, tandis qu'Iemitsu sortait de la salle sans leur jeter un regard, suivi par ses hommes qui leur lançaient des regards perdus.

Visconti hocha la tête d'un air désespéré tout en soupirant légèrement, avant de se planter devant les mafieux.

-Le Nono, vous a demandé quelque chose, ce n'est pas à vous de décider de le suivre ou non. Vous faîtes ce qu'il a ordonné et en silence, les jeunes !

-Mais enfin, Tsuna est...

-Les gars, ça va aller, intervint Tsuna. Allez vous reposer. Je suis certain que le voyage et l'attente de l'avion vous a fatigué. Reposez-vous quelque heures.

-Mais vous aussi vous êtes...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai un peu dormi dans l'avion et dans la voiture pour venir ici. Je suis en meilleure forme que vous. Et je ne suis pas en danger avec grand-père, non ? Et tout ce que je vais lui dire, je vous en ai déjà parlé : cela va vous ennuyer d'entendre la même histoire deux fois de suite.

-Mais non, nous... se défendit Gokudera avant d'être interrompu par un regard de Tsuna.

-S'il vous plaît les gars.

Le regard suppliant de Tsuna fit très vite son effet et Gokudera ne put qu'abandonner. Ses épaules s'abaissèrent .

-Très bien, Tsuna... Nous nous retrouvons plus tard alors...

-Oui, acquiesça Tsuna avec un sourire. Merci les gars.

Alors que les adultes sortaient un à un de la pièce, la plupart étant déçu de ne pas pouvoir être aux côtés de Tsuna, Hibari, lui, scrutait l'enfant d'un air menaçant. Ce dernier soupira.

-Vous savez Hibari, vous n'aurez pas plus d'informations sur ce qui s'est passé en restant... Je vous ai tout dit l'autre soir... et vous le savez.

-Humph !

L'enfant soutint le regard du japonais d'un air presque désolé, avant que l'ancien préfet finit lui aussi par tourner les talons et sortir de la pièce, fermant derrière lui la porte. Il ne resta plus que Timoteo, ses gardiens, Tsuna et son tuteur dans la salle de réunion.

-Je suis impressionné que tu ais su les convaincre, commença Timoteo. Ils peuvent être têtus quand ils veulent...

-Je n'ai fait que les rassurer, Ji-chan...

-Dans ce cas, c'est moi que tu dois maintenant rassurer : comment se fait-il que tu puisses utiliser ton pouvoir ? Tu ne devrais pas avoir les capacités pour supporter les flammes de Dernière Volonté.

-Ji-chan tu veux que je te raconte tout ? demanda Tsuna d'un air désespéré.

-Absolument tout, répliqua Timoteo sans aucune pitié.

Tsuna poussa un énorme soupir.

-Je commence vraiment à en avoir marre de devoir tout expliquer...

-Arrête de nous surprendre dans ce cas, répliqua Timoteo.

Tsuna soupira en se laissant tomber sur un des sièges.

-C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression qu'on m'a déjà dit ça...

Ganauche essaya de cacher son rire tandis que tous les adultes ne purent retenir un sourire s'installer sur leurs lèvres. Celles de Tsuna se relevèrent légèrement. Puis il raconta ce qu'il s'était passé au Japon. Sa visite dans son ancienne maison et les événements qui ont suivi. Sa rencontre avec le Primo Vongola et tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Et enfin sa découverte de ses pouvoirs. Il passa sous silence que son père avait avoué à sa mère son appartenance à la mafia et ainsi donc sa responsabilité dans le suicide de Nana Sawada.

Quand il eut fini son récit, le Nono poussa un grand soupir.

-Je ne savais même pas que les anneaux possédaient un tel secret, mais ce qui est encore plus impressionnant c'est le fait que les esprits de la première génération aient pu se matérialisés alors que les anneaux ne se trouvaient même pas au Japon...

-Tsuna, intervint Ganauche, quand cette rencontre s'est-elle passée ?

-Hmm... réfléchit l'enfant. Ça devait être il y a deux jours... tard dans la nuit. Pourquoi ça ?

-Timoteo... souffla Coyote en se tournant vers son boss.

-C'est exactement le moment où nous nous sommes rendus compte que nos flammes s'affaiblissaient. Je suppose qu'il n'y a plus lieu d'en douter maintenant...

-Tu parles du fait que Tsuna va prendre la relève, n'est-ce pas Nono ?

-Je ne voulais pas te donner cette tâche aussi vite, Tsunayoshi-kun, déclara Timoteo avec une mine désolée. Je te l'ai déjà dit... Mais maintenant que les bagues ont fait leur choix, nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps. Si les famiglias ennemies apprennent que les Vongola sont sans défense et que nos bagues ne fonctionnent plus, nous ne tiendrons pas longtemps...

Sur ces mots, il tendit la bague du Ciel à Tsuna, qui hésita.

-Ji-chan... je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt pour...

-C'est assez bizarre, sourit-il légèrement. Pourtant tu n'attendais que cela il y a encore quelques jours...

Tsuna baissa les yeux, légèrement honteux de son comportement jusqu'à son voyage au Japon. Il ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes.

-Oui, en effet... cela peut vous sembler étrange mais...

-Ne t'en fais pas, Tsunayoshi-kun, je ne comptais pas te donner dans l'instant le titre de boss, rit Timoteo. Ces choses prennent du temps, tu le sais... De plus, avant que tu ne le deviennes, il faut faire une annonce, non seulement aux Vongola, mais également à la communauté mafieuse. Je dis juste qu'il faut t'y préparer. Te donner cet anneau, montre non seulement ma décision mais également la tienne. Enfin, puisqu'il n'accepte plus mes flammes, il ne m'est plus d'aucune utilité. Profites du fait de l'avoir pour t'y familiariser avec, car une fois que tu seras le boss, tu le porteras constamment. Cet anneau fait de toi le boss des Vongola, mais il protège également les membres de ta famiglia des ennemis qui y penseront à deux fois avant de s'en prendre aux personnes que tu veux protéger. Tsunayoshi-kun, prend cet anneau.

Rassuré et encouragé par les paroles de son grand-père, Tsuna acquiesça et prit l'anneau. Il le contempla pendant un instant avant de le mettre à son doigt. Pendant ce temps, Timoteo leva la tête vers son bras droit.

-Coyote, les gars... s'il vous plaît.

Tsuna regarda avec incompréhension Coyote hocher lentement de la tête avant qu'il ne jeta un regard vers les autres gardiens. Visconti se redressa alors et passa sa main sous sa veste avant d'en retirer une boîte rectangulaire noire et dorée sur les contours, dont la serrure était sous la forme d'une palourde. Le blason des Vongola se trouvait sur la surface de la boite. Visconti retira la bague du Nuage de son doigt avant d'ouvrir la boite et de placer l'anneau à l'intérieur. Tsuna fut interloqué de ce geste avant de voir Visconti passer la boite à Brabanters. Celui-ci en fit de même. La boite passa ainsi de main en main. Ganauche adressa un petit sourire à Tsuna une fois qu'il eut donné la boite à Croquant. Tsuna ne fit que le regarder bouche bée se demandant bien ce qu'ils faisaient. Quand la boite arriva à Coyote, celui-ci prit quelques instant pour regarder son anneau. Ses yeux gris brillaient avec tellement d'émotions que personne ne songea à le questionner. Tsuna se sentit mal à l'aise d'assister à un tel regard. Il n'avait jamais vu Coyote hésiter autant, ni même ressentir un tel tourbillon d'émotion d'une si grande importance chez l'homme au bras mécanique. Enfin les épaules de l'homme s'affaissèrent et il retira l'anneau de la Tempête pour la déposer dans le coffret qu'il ferma avant de le donner à Timoteo. Celui-ci lui adressa un petit sourire en prenant que ce Coyote lui tendait. Puis il se leva. Et s'approcha de Tsuna. Celui-ci par respect se leva à son tour de son fauteuil. Quand Timoteo arriva à un distance respectable de Tsuna, il lui tendit la boite.

Tsuna ouvrit de grands yeux, la bouche entrouverte, en comprenant ce que faisait son grand-père.

-Mais... Ji-chan... je...

-Tsuna, depuis que tu as allumé la bague du Ciel, les autres bagues se sont elles aussi éteintes pour mes gardiens. Elles ont dû sentir que la bague du Ciel a trouvé un nouveau porteur et elles ne s'allumeront maintenant que pour les gardiens que tu auras toi-même choisi. Je sais bien que je t'avais dit que tu aurais du temps. Mais ce temps va bientôt s'écouler. Il te faut maintenant faire un choix Tsunayoshi...

L'héritier des Vongola hésita un moment avant de prendre la boite. Ses mains caressèrent avec délicatesse la surface vernie de la boite avant de l'ouvrir. A l'intérieur chacun des anneaux Vongola attendaient, posés sur la mousse dont était composé l'intérieur de la boite, leur nouveau possesseur. Le moment était maintenant venu pour Tsuna de faire un choix. Et ce choix allaient décider de l'avenir des Vongola. Mais également le sien et son entourage. Mais il n'y avait aucun doute dans l'esprit de Tsuna. Il savait déjà à qui les anneaux allaient appartenir.

Tsuna allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler quand son Hyper-Intuition l'avertit brutalement que quelque chose allait se passer. Il ne se passa pas quelques secondes qu'une violente secousse se produisit dans tout le manoir. Instinctivement Coyote et Croquant se rapprochèrent de Timoteo pour le protéger tandis que Léon se changea en arme dans la main de Reborn. Brow et Visconti se précipitèrent sur les fenêtres, l'un pour tirer les rideaux afin que personne ne puissent voir où se trouvait le boss des Vongola et l'autre pour essayer de voir la menace.

-Il y a du mouvement à l'extérieur, annonça Ganauche, son visage sérieux avant de tirer à son tour les rideaux.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Le manoir est attaqué Dame-Tsuna, annonça Reborn avec une pointe moqueuse. Tu devrais t'en rendre compte...

-J'avais compris, répliqua Tsuna en lui lançant un regard furibond, ce que je demande c'est par qui et comment. Les mesures de sécurité que j'ai vu en arrivant sont loin d'être faibles !

-Quoi qu'il en soit je ne pense pas que l'attaque visait la réunion, déclara Brabanters. Elle est terminée depuis un bon moment. Si vraiment elle visait la réunion ils l'auraient commencée en voyant Iemitsu et Xanxus partir.

-Alors c'est une attaque banale ?

-Si on peut dire qu'une attaque arrivant à mettre à mal les mesures de Visconti le soit...

-Juste au moment où nous donnions les anneaux, ragea Coyote. C'est le pire moment possible !

-On ne peut pas rester là les bras croisés, décida Tsuna en sentant une nouvelle secousse ébranler le bâtiment, se précipitant sur la porte. J'y vais.

-Non, Tsunayoshi-kun c'est trop dangereux ! s'interposa Timoteo. Nous allons...

-Ji-chan, je sais me battre et me défendre : Reborn m'a appris, je te le rappelle. Toi et tes gardiens ne pouvez pas prendre part à la bataille. Vous venez de le dire : vos anneaux qui sont maintenant en ma possession, n'acceptent plus vos flammes. Même si je vous les redonnais, vous ne pourriez pas les utiliser.

-Mais Tsuna, s'inquiéta Ganauche, tu ne sais pas comment utiliser l'anneau...

-Je m'aiderai de mon Hyper-Intuition pour ça.

Au moment-même où Croquant allait ouvrir la bouche des coups frappés à la porte se firent entendre. Timoteo donna l'autorisation d'entrer dans le millième de seconde qui suivit. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur Kyoko, le regard inquiet et mais résolu.

-Nono-sama, je viens au rapport, déclara-t-elle en s'inclinant profondément devant le boss des Vongola.

-Vas-y je t'écoute, Kyoko.

-Nous sommes attaqués par la famille Pedone. J'ai reconnu leur emblème sur un de leurs hommes. Ils ont réussi à entrer dans le périmètre de sécurité grâce à la confusion qu'ont provoqué leurs bombes. Ils ont envahi le jardin et essaient d'entrer dans le manoir, mais plusieurs de nos snipers les tiennent en respect. Ils ont, néanmoins, du matériel de pointe qui leur permettent de nous résister. Sur le chemin, j'ai rencontré mon frère et les autres qui allaient vers le terrain de bataille pour les arrêter. Ils seront bientôt en place. Nous attendons vos ordres.

-La famille Pedone, hein... déclara Coyote en haussant un sourcil. Ils ont du cran...

-... ou de la bêtise, soupira Croquant.

-On ne les a peut-être pas assez corrigé la dernière fois...

-Nono, que fait-on ? demanda Visconti.

Timoteo soupira.

-Je sais que toi et les autres voulez absolument continuer de leur faire la leçon, malheureusement Tsuna a raison. Ni vous ni moi n'avons d'anneaux pour le moment.

-Mais... si ce n'est que ça, nous pouvons aller en chercher remarqua Ganauche. Je suis certain que Gianini possède un nombre incalculable d'anneau en rechange. Hayato et les autres en avaient souvent besoin, plus particulièrement Hibari, qui possède une flamme plus forte que la moyenne, à tel point que ses anneaux se brisaient à chaque fois qu'il allumait sa flamme...

-C'est juste, concéda-t-il, mais il y a une autre raison.

Il se tourna vers Tsuna.

-Bien que ça ne me plaise pas de t'envoyer au combat, tu as raison sur plusieurs points. Tu possèdes l'anneau du Ciel maintenant Tsunayoshi-kun, celui-là même qui te désigne pour être le prochain boss. Cette nomination inclut que tu dois protéger la famille. Et c'est ce dont elle a besoin actuellement. De plus, cette famille est la même qui vous a attaqué lors de votre voyage en Italie il y a moins de deux ans. Je suis certain que tu veux régler cette affaire toi-même je me trompe ?

-Non, Ji-chan. Je veux leur prouver que je ne suis plus le même qu'avant.

-Dans ce cas, c'est à toi que je vais le demander. Arrête-les. Et fais en sorte de les faire prisonnier. La famille Pedone est une petite famiglia. Le fait qu'ils aient un assez bon matériel pour venir frapper chez nous prouve qu'ils ont encore une fois été aidé. Et qui sait peut-être est-ce la même famille qui les avait payé à ce moment-là. Nous devons découvrir le fin mot de cette histoire.

-A vos ordres, Nono, accepta Tsuna en s'inclinant légèrement.

Il se redressa et sortit de la pièce. Sans un mot, Reborn le suivit n'attendant pas que le Nono lui donne des ordres. Kyoko les regarda partir avec inquiétude avant de se tourner vers le Nono. Elle hésita à parler. Timoteo eut un sourire rassurant.

-Kyoko, tu sais que tu peux tout demander. Est-ce le fait que j'ai demandé à Tsunayoshi-kun de partir au devant du combat qui te tracasse ?

-Nono-sama... je sais que vous aimez Tsuna-chan... Vous le considérez comme votre petit-fils : vous lui faîtes confiance et vous ferez tout pour ne pas le mettre en danger. Mais est-ce bien prudent ? Tsuna-chan est encore un...

-Tsuna a bien grandi. Il est fort. Tu as raison, je suis moi-même inquiet de ce qu'il pourrait se passer de pire. Mais comme tu le dis j'ai confiance en Tsunayoshi-kun. Il a Reborn a ses côté et il ne laisserai jamais un de ses élèves mourir avant qu'il n'ait fini son entraînement. Et de ce que j'en sais il n'est pas encore venu me dire qu'il en avait terminé avec lui... Et si vraiment l'appui du plus grand hitman n'est pas suffisant, ton frère et ses amis ne laisseront pas Tsunayoshi-kun aller au devant de cette bataille seul, n'est-ce pas ?

Silencieusement, Kyoko ne put que reconnaître les arguments du chef de la famille. Elle se pinça les lèvres.

-Tu as le droit d'être inquiète Kyoko. Et c'est pour ça que je vais te demander d'aller prévenir nos hommes. Dis-leur de couvrir Tsunayoshi-kun. Il ne faudrait pas non plus qu'il soit touché accidentellement par un tir allié.

-Tout de suite, Nono-sama ! accepta Kyoko.

Elle se précipita alors hors de la pièce. Timoteo regarda d'un air absent la porte avant qu'une main ne se posa sur son épaule. Le vieil homme leva l tête pour rencontrer les yeux sans pupilles de Croquant.

-Tout ira bien. Nous allons y veiller.

-Allons-y, pressa Ganauche en prenant à son tour le chemin de la porte avant d'être attentif à la liste d'ordre que donna Coyote.

-Visconti, va trouver Gianini pour récupérer des bagues. Ganauche, Croquant allez voir nos hommes : assurez-vous qu'ils se tiennent prêts à touts occasions. Brow, va à l'infirmerie, peut-être que des blessés t'y attendent déjà. Brabanters, toi et moi nous allons protéger Timoteo. Nono, allons dans une autre pièce si les Pedone savent où vous vous trouvez il y a de grandes chances que...

-Pas question, je reste ici. Et ouvrez les rideaux, je ne veux pas rester je ne sais combien de temps dans une pièce sombre.

-Mais enfin Timoteo...

-Tsunayoshi-kun se donne du mal pour nous protéger. Je ne veux pas donner l'impression de me cacher alors qu'il est dehors en train de se battre.

Les gardiens ne purent rien dire. Coyote finit par hocher la tête avec réticence.

-Très bien. Visconti dépêche-toi de revenir avec les anneaux. Tout le monde à son poste.

Les gardiens hochèrent avant de sortir de la salle. Timoteo regarda Brabanters rouvrit les rideaux. Une seule pensée tournait dans sa tête. « Tsunayoshi-kun, sois prudent »

* * *

Tsuna dévala les escaliers menant au hall. Il sauta les dernières marches avant de reprendre son élan pour se précipiter vers la porte d'entrée. Il se rendit compte alors qu'il tenait toujours la boîte contenant les anneaux des Vongola à la main. Se maudissant intérieurement, il se dépêcha de la dissimuler dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il fit bien attention à ce qu'elle soit bien accrochée afin qu'elle ne tombe pas au moindre mouvement brusque qu'il produirait en se battant. Une fois rassuré, il atteignit la porte d'entrée quand il entendit une voix déjà connue.

-Tsunayoshi-dono ?

Il se retourna, la main posée sur la poignée de la porte pour voir le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains clairs qui accompagnait le chef du CEDEF, le regarder d'un air étonné. Tsuna lâcha la poignée.

-Vous êtes... segnore Basil, je me trompe ?

-C'est bien ça. Je suis honoré de vous rencontrer en personne Tsunayoshi-dono.

Tsuna fronça les sourcils en entendant les paroles du protégé de son père avant de comprendre :

-Je suis désolé, mais vous devez me confondre avec mon frère...

-Un frère ? Vous avez un frère ? Oyakata-sama ne m'a jamais rien dit à propos...

Tsuna grimaça en entendant les tournures de phrase dignes d'une vieux films japonais sortir de la bouche du jeune homme avant de l'interrompre.

-Oui, un frère jumeau... Excusez-moi mais je dois...

-Oui ! Veuillez m'excusez Tsunayoshi-dono ! Oyakata-sama est également aux prises avec ces affreux.

-Le segnore Sawada était encore au manoir ? s'étonna Tsuna.

-En effet. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je couvrirai également vos arrières.

-Je... euh... je vous remercie... finit par dire Tsuna, gêné.

Il se détourna de l'adulte troublé. Lui qui avait pensé que l'homme étant proche de son géniteur allait tenir les mêmes propos que lui, il se trompait. Il sortit brusquement de ses pensées en entendant les bruits de combat derrière la porte. Oubliant Basil, il se précipita au dehors.

Tout était sens dessus dessous. Les plantes volaient, se désintégraient suite aux explosions. Les corps des quelques hommes Vongola et Pedone, jonchaient le sol sol, inconscient ou trop blessés pour effectuer un quelconque mouvement. Le grillage qui délimitait l'entrée du domaine des Vongola était tordu, une partie au sol tandis que son autre partie tentait désespérément de rester accroché à la colonne de pierre où se trouvaient ses gonds. Un nuage de poussière troubla la vision de Tsuna quand celui-ci se tourna vers les combats. A ce moment-là il vit plusieurs hommes de la famille Pedone le viser avec leur armes. Il allait les éviter, enfilant ses gants, quand il entendit la voix de Gokudera derrière lui.

-Tsuna-sama, je vous protège !

Tsuna resta donc où il était regardant sans surprise les balles se faire arrêter par un cercle opaque qui se glissa entre les projectiles et leur cible. Les mafieux restèrent estomaqués, l'incompréhension se lisant dans leur regard avant qu'ils ne virent d'autres projectiles se dirigeant cette fois dans leur direction, enveloppés dans une flamme rouge et pétillant de légères flammes jaunes. La peur se lut dans leurs et il n'eurent même pas le temps de faire un pas en arrières que les balles les atteignirent, produisant un nouveau nuage de poussière.

Tsuna se tourna vers Gokudera qui se dirigeait vers lui.

-Hayato... était-ce bien nécessaire ?

-Ils avaient leur armes pointés sur vous, Tsuna-sama. Et puis ils ne sont pas morts, juste sonnés.

-Je vois, soupira de soulagement Tsuna avant de froncer les sourcils, en repérant la marque honorifique à la suite de son nom. Hayato... Tu...

Tsuna s'interrompit, se rendant compte que ce n'était pas le moment.

-Non, laisse tomber. Comment les autres s'en sortent ?

-Chrome et Mukuro nous couvrent en grande partie avec leur illusions. Ryohei fait du grabuge sur l'avant-garde de nos ennemis, tout comme Hibari qui leur coupe toute retraite. Lambo s'occupe d'évacuer le personnel du manoir qui se sont retrouvés impliqués dans les bombes, tandis que l'idiot de base-balleur utilise ses techniques d'eau pour nous supporter.

-Pas mal, reconnut Reborn, en surgissant d'un panache de fumée, faisant, de ce fait, sursauter légèrement Gokudera. Vous vous êtes très bien déployés. Ce sont les ordres du Nono ?

-Non... répondit l'argenté. Je... je crois que personne n'a vraiment réfléchi à la défense...

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Reborn.

-Nous en discuterons plus tard, intervint Tsuna, en dépassant les deux hommes. Nous devons stopper les Pedone. Le Nono désire les capturer afin d'en savoir plus sur leur attaque d'il y a plus d'un an...

-Alors ce sont vraiment les mêmes que ceux qui nous ont attaqué ? s'exclama Gokudera.

-Ne te laisse pas emporter par tes émotions, prévint Tsuna en se précipitant dans la bataille, connaissant pertinemment le ressentiment de l'argenté.

Gokudera regarda le futur boss des Vongola s'éloigner, toute flammes dehors, ses gants illuminés par une flamme féroce. Il serra le poing avant de prendre une grande inspiration sous le regard scrutateur de Reborn. Puis il se précipita à la suite de Tsuna. Reborn laissa promener son regard autour de lui avant de décider de ne pas participer. Son élève et les adultes qui l'accompagnaient aurait tôt fait de régler cette broutille. Certes il était étonnant que leur adversaires aient pu arriver jusqu'ici sans que personne ne s'en soit rendu compte et avec du matériel capable de briser leurs premières lignes de défense mais en dehors de ça, les membres de la famille Pedone n'étaient pas très puissants pour ne pas dire faibles. Aussi il n'aurait aucun intérêt à participer à cette petite bataille. Il se contenterait d'observer son élève.

Quand Tsuna arriva au milieu des combats, beaucoup de Pedone en le reconnaissant changèrent de cible et se jetèrent sur lui. Tsuna garda son calme, évita au dernier moment les différentes armes de ses adversaires, disparaissant dans un crépitement de flammes. Les hommes ne rendirent pas compte où il se trouvait avant de sentir une légère frappe dans leur nuque et de sombrer dans le néant. Tsuna fut alors attaqué par derrière par un homme possédant une masse, mais l'ayant senti, il se baissa légèrement et ramenant ses bras du côté droit de sa tête, il agrippa la chemise de l'homme et le fit basculer. L'homme se trouva donc à terre devant lui, regardant d'un air effrayé l'enfant aux yeux oranges et calculateurs. Tsuna attrapa l'un de ses poignets et le tordit. L'homme poussa un cri de douleur avant de s'évanouir. Son Hyper-Intuition le prévint alors de bondir sur le côté. Ce qu'il fit... et eut bien raison. Une micro-seconde plus tard, une balle fila à l'endroit exacte où se trouvait la tête de Tsuna et continua pour se loger dans l'épaule d'un Pedone à quelques mètres. Tsuna se tourna ver son agresseur, mais n'eut pas besoin de s'occuper de son cas : Yamamoto lui assénait déjà le dos de sa lame sur la main qui tenait l'arme. L'homme la lâcha en criant de douleur avant que Yamamoto ne revienne à la charge, le frappant cette fois avec le bon côté de sa lame, au niveau des jambes. Celle-ci lâchèrent alors sous la plaie sanglante qu'avait provoqué le sabre, entraînant l'homme au sol, gémissant et ne bougeant plus. Yamamoto se tourna alors vers Tsuna.

-Belle esquive !

-Merci. Je commence à avoir l'habitude des balles avec Reborn... Comment ça se passe pour les autres ?

-J'ai vu quelques Vongola à terre, mais nous avons tout de même l'avantage. Les autres s'en sortent.

-Je vois...

A ce moment-là Tsuna vit alors un homme s'approcher avec une rapidité étonnante pour sa carrure, une masse à la main vers Yamamoto.

-Attention, derrière toi !

Yamamoto se raidit en entendant les paroles de Tsuna et se retourna juste à temps pour intercepter la masse avec son sabre. Cependant dans sa précipitation pour éviter un coup fatal il ne plaça pas bien son sabre et, sous le poids conséquente de l'arme de son adversaire, le katana de Yamamoto commença à se fissurer sous les yeux écarquillés de son possesseur. Il réussit à écarter son adversaire sur quelques mètres, mais dans l'action la lame de Yamamoto se brisa. Tsuna estomaqué par ce qu'il venait de se passer faillit ne pas réagir à temps. L'homme revint à la charge et voulut profiter de ce moment de surprise pour porter un coup à l'adulte japonais. Tsuna s'interposa entre l'homme et Yamamoto et tendit son bras, paume vers l'adversaire tout en criant :

-Vous ne toucherez pas à ma famille !

Sa flamme, répondant alors à sa volonté brilla plus fortement et Tsuna se sentit emmagasiner une grande quantité de son énergie dans sa main droite. Quand l'homme n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui et que Yamamoto lui cria de se dégager, par peur qu'il en prenne un coup à sa place, Tsuna sentit qu'il ne pouvait plus retenir l'énergie dans sa main et le relâcha. Un formidable jet de flamme se généra alors frappant de plein fouet le mafieux qui fut envoyé à l'autre bout du jardin, gémissant sous ses brûlures. Cependant, l'énergie qui était sortie des paumes de Tsuna fut si puissante qu'elle fit reculer Tsuna d'à peu près la même distance et le fit s'écraser sur une des façades du manoir, lézardant les murs. Tsuna ne dût sa santé que grâce à Yamamoto, qui ayant remarqué le recul de l'enfant s'était interposé derrière lui mais avait été entraîné. Tous les mafieux avaient arrêté leurs combats, ahuris par ce qu'il venait d'assister. Reborn ne cacha pas sa surprise avant qu'un léger sourire satisfait n'ourle ses lèvres. Gokudera reprit très ses esprits et se précipita à l'endroit où son boss avait atterri, hurlant son nom.

Alerté par les cris de Gokudera et légèrement groggy, Tsuna grimaça de douleur en se relevant avant de lancer un regard derrière lui.

-Tout va bien, Takeshi-san ?

Yamamoto lui adressa un léger sourire pour le rassurer, un œil fermé sous la douleur.

-Je me suis déjà senti mieux... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. C'était impressionnant ce que tu nous a fais là !

-Je ne sais pas encore comment je l'ai fait... avoua-t-il en regardant ses mains. C'était puissant...

-Bah ! Je suis certain que tu vas vite savoir le refaire !

Tsuna lui retourna le sourire, en plus confiant, avant que son regard ne descende vers la pommeau du katana que Yamamoto tenait toujours à la main.

-Et votre sabre ?

Yamamoto regarda à son tour son arme et constata que ce n'était pas un rêve. Il soupira.

-Il est cassé, irréparable. Je vais devoir appeler mon père pour qu'il m'envoie le Shigure Kintoki...

Tsuna s'apprêta à le questionner sur ce nom, étant la première fois qu'il l'entendait, quand Gokudera arriva à ce moment-là.

-Tsuna-sama ! Vous allez bien ?

Tsuna acquiesça en se relevant complètement tandis que Yamamoto riait.

-Moi aussi je vais très bien !

Gokudera le fusilla du regard.

-Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre qu'un idiot de base-balleur comme toi aille bien ou pas ?!

-Hahaha ! rit allègrement le sportif, pas du tout concerné par la remarque acide de l'homme à la flamme de la Tempête.

-Hayato, s'il te plaît, s'interposa Tsuna. Takeshi-san m'a protégé, tu ne devrais pas lui parler comme ça.

-Pardon !

-Ce n'est pas non plus à moi que tu devrais t'excuser... soupira Tsuna. Enfin... Que se passe-t-il ? Je n'entends plus rien : les combats sont finis ?

Au moment où Tsuna avait dit ces paroles, un grand brouhaha se produisit dans les jardins tandis que des cris de toutes sortes, surprise, peur, douleur, effroi, s'élevèrent. Ils se tournèrent tous trois vers ceux-ci... pour voir Hibari profiter du moment de surprise des Pedone pour les mordre à mort.

-Quel psychopathe... grimaça Gokudera.

-Ah mais il n'y a pas des Vongola qu'il mord à mort dans le lot ? fit remarquer Yamamoto.

-Si... se désespéra Gokudera.

-Mais il faut l'arrêter ! s'exclama Tsuna en partant alors dans la direction de Hibari.

Les deux adultes regardèrent l'enfant s'approcher de l'ancien préfet, l'arrêter et enfin commencer à lui parler. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une minute pour que le japonais ne se remettre en garde et continue à donner des coups, non plus sur les Pedone mais sur Tsuna, son regard brillant d'excitation. Yamamoto rit.

-Hahaha ! Il fallait s'y attendre !

-C'est sûr qu'un combat avec Tsuna vaut certainement plus qu'un combat qu'avec ces guignols... Sinon, ton épée... ?

-Tu t'inquiète pour moi ? C'est inhabituel, ça Gokudera...

-Je ne m'inquiète pas spécialement... C'est juste que c'était le dernier sabre de disponible, non ?

-C'est pas grave. Je peux aller en acheter un autre.

-Tu ne trouveras pas un bon katana en Italie. Il va falloir que tu retournes au Japon. Mais tu ne nous avais pas dit que ton père avait un bon katana ? Qui en plus serait compatible avec ton style à l'épée.

-Tu parles du Shigure Kintoki ? Tu sais je me suis rendu compte que je ne peux pas l'utiliser avec le pouvoir des bagues. Or, aujourd'hui tu sais bien que nous ne pouvons pas combattre sans nos flammes et le pouvoir des bagues. Ce serait du suicide.

-Alors tu vas faire quoi ? Rester là les bras croisés ?

-Je vais demander à Visconti s'il n'a pas commandé d'autre sabre depuis.

-J'espère que tu vas trouver une solution très vite. Maintenant que Tsuna a été désigné par les bagues pour devenir le prochain boss, le Nono va sûrement bientôt lui demander de choisir ses gardiens. Et jusqu'à qu'il les choisisse il nous faut protéger Tsuna. Et sans arme tu ne le pourras pas.

-Je sais bien Gokudera. Ne t'inquiète pas je vais trouver une arme.

-J'espère...

* * *

-Je te remercie Tsunayoshi-kun, sourit Timoteo.

-Vous avez réussi à tous les capturer ? Même leur boss ? demanda sérieusement Tsuna.

-Malheureusement non, regretta-t-il. Leur boss manque à l'appel et quelques uns de nos hommes ont profité de l'engouement qu'avait eu Hibari à ton encontre pour fuir. Mais Croquant et Brabanter sont partis à leur poursuite. Ils ne devraient pas me tarder à donner de leur nouvelle.

-Et concernant ceux que nous avons réussi à cueillir ?

-Visconti les travaille... Hibari est avec lui.

Tsuna grimaça face à l'euphémisme et se laissa aller dans le fauteuil dans lequel il se trouvait, tandis que Timoteo sourit, ayant remarqué la mimique de Tsuna avant de retourner à sa paperasse. Il avait déjà vu Visconti "travailler" quelqu'un... Et ça lui avait passé l'envie de cacher quoique ce soit au gardien du Nuage. Quand il pensait que Hibari était avec lui... Ses pensées vagabondèrent alors vers les bagues que lui avaient remis le Nono et ses gardiens. Il les avait toujours en sa possession, plaqué contre son torse. Une question se forma alors dans son esprit. Il leva les yeux vers le Nono, qui tournait plusieurs feuilles avant d'y écrire quelque chose et d'ensuite placer les dites feuilles dans différentes piles formées sur les coins de son bureau. Tsuna hésita :

-Euh... Ji-chan ?

-Oui ? répondit le vieil homme en relevant son regard.

-Je me demandais... enfin je ne sais pas si c'est possible... je...

Timoteo lui adressa un regard encourageant. Tsuna prit une grande inspiration :

-Je... je sais que les anneaux sont uniques... On ne peut pas trouver deux anneaux Vongola du même type... Mais... je... j'hésite entre deux personnes pour un anneau et je n'arrive pas à me décider.

-Il le faudrait bien pourtant, remarqua-t-il en reposant le stylo qu'il tenait. Tu ne peux pas avoir deux gardiens de la Tempête ou deux gardiens du Nuage, tu comprends ?

-Je sais bien... mais pour moi ils ne peuvent pas être séparés.

-Sais-tu s'ils ont bien tous deux la même flamme ?

-Ils l'ont.

-Choisis celui avec lequel tu t'entends le mieux et avec celui que tu penses qu'il te causera le moins de problèmes, déclara-t-il avec une grimace.

-J'ai autant confiance en l'un que l'autre. Je ne peux pas penser à l'un sans penser à l'autre et c'est pour ça que c'est difficile Ji-chan...

-Dans ce cas, qu'attends-tu de moi ? Je ne peux pas faire créer un double d'un anneau Vongola ayant exactement la même puissance.

-Même pas un qui serait légèrement moins puissant avec des armoiries Vongola ? Je comprends très bien qu'il soit impossible de dupliquer un anneau Vongola vu qu'ils viennent de la Trinisette, Mais je me demandais si on ne pouvait pas fabriquer un anneau qui pourrait avoir la même valeur et une puissance plus ou moins similaires.

-Eh bien, je pense que si nous contactions au moins l'une des personnes qui ont crée des anneaux nous le pourrions... Mais il n'en reste qu'un seul sur les trois et ce dernier n'est pas du genre à accepter de rendre des services...

-Qui est-ce ?

-Verde des Arcobalenos.

-Ce scientifique qui ne s'intéresse qu'à ses recherches ? Je ne savais pas qu'il faisait partie des Arcobalenos... s'étonna Tsuna.

-Très peu de personnes connaissent le nom de tous les Arcobaleno... Et tu en fais maintenant partie. Tu connais bien les autres non ?

Tsuna acquiesça, se rappelant qu'il avait déjà rencontré au cours de l'année précédente au fur et à mesure les différents Arcabalenos. Il avait déjà rencontré Lal et Colonello, par le fait qu'ils venaient de temps en temps remettre des dossiers du CEDEF en personne au Nono et que celui-ci avait profité d'une de leur visite pour les présenter. L'adulte blond avait été enchanté de faire sa connaissance et lui avait adressé un grand sourire, tandis que la jeune femme avec la cicatrice sur la joue droite l'avait scruté de la tête au pied avant de se désintéresser de lui. Il connaissait également Viper alias Mammon, par le biais de la Varia, bien que ce dernier avait quitté le groupe un peu plus de dix ans auparavant. Il venait également de temps en temps pour expliquer quelques petits trucs sur le pouvoir des illusions, après avoir été payé grassement par Reborn. Tsuna avait fait la connaissance également de Fon, le maître d'I-pin, par le biais de Reborn, qui l'avait appelé en renfort, lui demandant d'apprendre à son élève quelques maîtrises d'arts martiaux. Quant à Skull, Tsuna l'avait vu lors de réunions de famille ou lorsque le neuvième boss des Vongola devait s'entretenir avec la famille Calcassa. Il avait déjà entendu parler de Verde mais le scientifique aux cheveux verts était si concentré dans ses recherches qu'il n'apparaissait que très rarement au public et encore faudrait-il qu'il y voit un intérêt. Et bien entendu Tsuna connaissait le chef de Arcobalenos, Uni.

Timoteo continua :

-Quant à Verde tu as raison. Il faudrait qu'il soit intéressé par notre demande pour l'accepter. L'argent pourrait l'intéresser, vu qu'il en cherche, principalement pour pouvoir continuer ses recherches.

-Peut-être que si nous demandions à Reborn... N'est-il pas le fort des Arcobalenos ? Verde pourrait l'écouter.

-Malheureusement, j'ai entendu dire par Reborn, qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas du tout. Verde aurait plus tendance à écouter le boss des Arcobalenos, mais je ne me vois pas demander à la jeune Uni de rendre service aux Vongola.

-Alors je dois absolument choisir ? soupira d'une manière défaitiste Tsuna.

Tmoteo scruta le plus jeune avant d'annoncer, prenant une feuille et un stylo qui traînait :

-Je vais demander à Gianini, si cela ne pourrait pas être dans ses cordes..., déclara-t-il en griffonnant quelques notes sur la feuille. Peut-être qu'il pourrait trouver une solution. Dis moi le type de bague qu'il faudrait.

-Tu es certain ?

-Je vois bien que c'est important pour toi, aussi je vais voir ce que je peux faire, sourit Timoteo.

-Merci Ji-chan !

Il le renseigna alors sur le type de la bague. Timoteo, qui s'apprêtait à écrire, se stoppa et regarda Tusna dans les yeux, un éclair de compréhension se lisait dans ses yeux.

-Tsuna, tu... je vois... Cela veut dire que tu as fait ton choix... Je n'aurais jamais cru que... Est-ce que tu lui fais assez confiance pour...

-Ji-chan, je sais très bien ce que tu penses ou même ce que vous tous pensez. Mais je lui fais confiance. Il ne me fera jamais de mal.

-Très bien, renonça Timoteo avant d'écrire quelques mots sur la feuille. Très bien c'est noté. Je te tiendrais au courant.

Juste à ce moment là, alors que Tsuna s'apprêtait à remercier une deuxième fois le Nono, des coups frappés à la porte retentirent. Ils levèrent tous deux la tête avant que le propriétaire du bureau en donna son accord. Coyote entra la pièce.

-Visconti a récupéré quelques infos de la part de l'un de hommes des Pedone il a estimé que c'était assez important pour t'en informer tout de suite. Il t'attend dans une des salles de réunion.

-Très bien je vais le rejoindre, déclara-t-il en se relevant.

-Cela veut dire que Hibari-san est lui aussi sorti de la salle d'interrogatoire ? demanda Tsuna.

-Non. Apparemment d'après ce qu'il a dit, l'homme cacherait encore des choses. Il a demandé à... à ce qu'il continue seul l'interrogatoire.

-Je vois... Tant pis, je ferai avec.

-Tsuna ? interrogea Timoteo, surpris.

-Je voulais éviter de le déranger pendant qu'il interrogeait un mafieux mais je vais me débrouiller, les rassura-t-il.

Coyote haussa un sourcil ne comprenant pas tandis que les lèvres de Timoteo s'étirèrent en un léger sourire.

-Dans ce cas, reviens me voir une fois que tu auras terminé, Tsunayoshi-kun.

-Je le ferai.

Sur ces mots, Tsuna s'inclina légèrement devant le Nono avant de prendre congé. Il marcha donc dans les couloirs se demandant par où commencer. Il entendit alors une voix l'appeler. Il se tourna pour apercevoir Katia qui le salua d'un léger sourire.

-Jeune maître, je suis ravie de votre retour.

-Moi de même Katia. Je suis heureux de vous revoir. Quelle sont les dernières nouvelles ? Est-ce que votre petit ami se porte bien ?

La jeune femme rosit alors légèrement, tandis qu'un sourire gêné n'étirait ses lèvres.

-Bien, bien.

-Je pense qu'il y a plus que ça vu votre réaction, devina Tsuna.

-Eh bien... moi et Greco... nous nous sommes fiancés...

-Vraiment ? s'exclama Tsuna, avec un grand sourire. Je suis heureux pour vous. Félicitations !

-Merci, jeune maître sourit la jeune femme ravie de l'enthousiasme de l'enfant.

-Alors segnore Greco a enfin fini par vous le demander... Avez-vous prévu un mariage ?

-Eh bien ce n'est pas très précis... mais nous sommes tous deux d'accord pour le faire durant un des mois d'automne.

-Je vois, cela vous laisse le temps de le planifier. Tous mes vœux de bonheur vous accompagne.

Katia se contenta de sourire, incapable de remercier l'enfant pour ce qu'il leur souhaitait. Elle aimait beaucoup l'enfant qui n'avait jamais rien fait d'autre que de les aider et de faire en sorte que tout se passe bien pour elle et tous ceux qui travaillaient au manoir Vongola. Ils partagèrent encore quelques amabilité quand la jeune fiancée fut rappelé à l'ordre par ses amies qui l'attendaient pour continuer le ménage. La jeune femme s'excusa auprès de Tsuna qui rit en repoussant ses excuses, clamant que c'était lui qui la retardait. Il la regarda partir, un sourire aux lèvres, sincèrement heureux pour la femme.

Se remémorant soudainement ce qu'il avait prévu de faire, il s'éloigna à son tour, se dirigeant vers les salles d'interrogatoire à l'autre bout du manoir. Arrivé dans le couloir, il hésita entre plusieurs portes se demandant bien où Hibari pouvait se trouver. Il eut sa réponse en entendant un cri de douleur provenant d'un des salles. Tsuna déglutit, peu sûr de vouloir entrer dans la salle si doucement indiquée. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de frapper à la porte. Le silence se fut de l'autre côté avant qu'un cri désespéré ne se répercute à nouveau. Tsuna soupira avant de frapper plus fort. Il entendit plusieurs bruits dont des gémissements et un grognement énervé avant que la voix de celui qu'il cherchait ne s'éleva :

-Qui ?

-C'est moi, répondit-il. Tsuna. J'ai quelque chose à vous demander.

Un second grondement fit suite à sa déclaration. Tsuna grimaça légèrement : il savait que Hibari n'aimait pas qu'on le dérange durant un interrogatoire, mais il ne voulait pas faire traîner cette affaire plus longtemps surtout que c'était assurément plus important que ce que faisait Hibari. Il attendit jusque quelques secondes quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Hibari qui remettait sa veste noir. Juste avant qu'il ne la boutonna, Tsuna put voir des traces de sang sur sa chemise violette. Son regard s'empressa alors de remonter plus haut pour rencontrer celui de Hibari. Celui-ci le regardait avec irritation.  
-J'espère que c'est important, omnivore...

Il regarda Hibari en haussant un sourcil.

-Euh... L'omnivore... c'est moi ?

Hibari le regarda intensément comme pour dire, « qui d'autre ? ».

-Vous pouvez m'expliquer comment je suis passé de « herbivore » à « omnivore » ? Parce que je dois avoir manqué un épisode...

-Ne m'oblige pas à te mordre à mort, omnivore...

-J'ai parfois du mal à vous suivre Hibari-san...

-Si tu n'as à rien à me dire, commença Hibari en commençant à sortir ses tonfas.

-Non, non attendez ! paniqua Tsuna. Je voulais vous demander quelque chose.

Hibari haussa légèrement un sourcil, interrogateur et intrigué. Il finit par ranger ses armes et croisa les bras en signe d'attente. Tsuna plongea sa main dans sa veste. Après avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il la ressortit et la tendit vers Hibari. Il déplia ses doigts. Les yeux de Hibari s'écarquillèrent, laissant entrevoir toute sa surprise devant l'objet que Tsuna tenait.

La bague Vongola du Nuage.

-J'aimerai vous demander si vous vouliez bien devenir mon gardien du Nuage, Hibari-san.

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

_Et voilà enfin Tsuna choisit ses gardiens ! Et intelligents comme vous êtes vous savez sûrement qui sont les autres ^^. Le prochain chapitre va peut-être être un peu rébarbatif, mais il est important !_

_Je voudrais remercier tout ceux qui m'ont supporté pour mes examens, ainsi qui ont attendus impatiemment que ce chapitre sorte enfin ! Cela m'a fait très chaud au cœur ! Encore merci pour supporter tout ce que j'écris ! Écrire cette fic me demande parfois beaucoup de temps, mais elle est comme une bouffée d'air pour moi. Alors je suis très heureuse de pouvoir la partager avec vous. Encore merci._

_A dans deux semaines._


	35. Chapter 33 : Protection

_Ohayo minna-san ! Un long chapitre de Il ragazzo ça vous dirait ?_

_Je suis sûre que oui ^^ Vu comment je me suis arrêtée la dernière fois aussi... Comme vous vous en doutez on va donc faire le tour des autres et nouveaux gardiens ! Ils vont enfin recevoir leur anneaux. _

_Je ne possède aucun droit sur Katekyo Hitman Reborn ni sur ses personnages, ils ont été crées par Akira Amano, que je remercie avec toutes les louanges qu'elle mérite pour ce bijou !_

_Merci à **Kyara17, Sawada Tsuna 24, tahury, Kuroko23, Coton-de-Loup, Caliste, Guest, Yuki manga, Toudra Aka' Mari, Syt the Evil Angel, Tiffou** et **Kuromy RokuIchiKu.**_

_Merci également à **fanais, aranley, addaline, Reima-chan, Minimiste, Fiane-Fiamma, Dixia, Himutsu-chan, Hebihime, Zeyra K, Tomokachan76, anastasia172, Lecfan, Izanami97, Alycia Panther,** **Yuki-Jiji, fuonhicali, Anonimo XD, mary6987**,** lupine13, manga-fic-love-sissi, amelieprosper, Akayui, lulue79, Tiffou, amiedu13, , Luce Li, Walarisse, Kyara17, Ekana, neko-chan L, neko-chan200, sacheliane, Caliste, yukixvongola, charlesdoudou, Riddikuluss, Mia Ako-nee, Elrika, Loucat, Sacha Tsukiya, PetitCrapaudBaveux, Minami12, inukag9, Audragon, ao no oni, Blihioma, tahury, Hikari0005, , ninolola, , Naidja, Llamas del Cielo, Ms Akabane, Noxerea, Marou83, Akuma-no-Kitsune, SinaKalissa, Nahel, tisha2803, jilie084, jevierita, Kyona-sama, Rebornx3, TheLadySoul, hiey, HarukaN, misa2, belkeirmed, Naelye, MissSexyBaby, Nama2902, Bottled Memories, history, Akuuma Tsukeshine, JuriiGothic, melamariannie, Darkounette, Cristalya, Dollwing, tsuukuun, Mimi et Neko, 444dodo444, Anlovi, Tsubaki-chan99, Sharo-chan, Natsume1111, Yaml, Sylcian Sph Legacy, yukiko-yu, Reizen. , Nunu c moi, erikadu19, Miss Green Rabbit, Ellewyl, meads, giannesky2305, freddyman, shinomena, Alexandra919, Parax **et** Gwenaelle7, tamarahc, tenshihouou, ShawolY, La Banshee Blihioma, Akashi-chan, Sealunis, Dayvis D. Pumpkin's Luys, manon.a.6, YamInari, Ondie-Yoko, kuroyukihime28, manga-fic-love-sissi, Denshitoakuma, yaoi-chan-poowa, missymanga, Complicate, Kikuue, avion en papier, maiko59, Aube Crepusculaire, Rikka Yomi, TheDevilOn, Kuroko23, alyss au pays de l'abyss, Psycho67, 3004, Wispers-Write, Olympe2, LOORELAI3, Balzud Anna-chan17, nekoko50, Guargante, Syt the Evil Angel, tsuni182718, Abana Shale, roxiyaoi, soratomoyo-chan, Heyli13, wellona, Mihide, .n, Lady Ree, Whintney, Yuuri81, Astropia, BloupBloup, misakiayumu, Akira Makkuro, wellona, valentin01988, Yumebaka, Lehna Black Amber, Sephra, Mangetsuko, Aliana lougia, Tsuki Sawada Hibari, 24Irinia, Elwenfeyn, Daidaiiro30, Chimamire no hebi, Lynnah O'Crazy, Anna27tsu, Zeneida262, chloedangelo84, Cassandre Potter, Princessefic, Kuromy RokuIchiku, Kinimitsu Kyoko, AdictaMoon, ryoma0310yugi, ellenvanlilie, testarossalea, NaomiDiPiuma, Alfader, Unknown by everyone, emimiecrazy, Revaan, megumi59, carolima777, Bachii, Byakan, kuro sora wa, himechu95670, Who known me, onedream54, Lei-An Natsume honeywitch et Naxxya **pour avoir mis en favoris ou suivre cette fic !_

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes : _

_**Sawada Tsuna24** : Merci ^^ j'ai beaucoup aimé imaginer la tête d'incompréhension de Tsuna à ce moment-là XD Ah ? C'est une bonne idée en effet ^^. Mais je dois t'avouer que ce n'est pas du tout ce que je comptes faire ^^ Même si Iemitsu est vraiment un gros *******, il n'est pas un traître. Tout comme je n'ai pas détruire l'amour d'Iemitsu envers sa femme, je ne peux pas détruire son engagement à la famille Vongola. Merci beaucoup pour ces compliments : je suis ravie que le chapitre et plus généralement ma fic te plaise. Comme je l'ai dit, pour l'instant je veux surtout me concentrer sur l'histoire de ma fic et je verrai une fois que cela serra réglé si oui ou non je mettrai de la romance ^^ Euh... parles-tu de la fic « When Primo Encounters Neo Primo » ? je ne l'abandonne pas bien sûr, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour la traduire (quand on voit le nombre d'heures que je passes sur Il ragazzo), mais étant donné que les vacances s'annonce bientôt j'aurais plus de temps et peut-être que je le continuerais (parce que la fic originale n'est pas arrivé beaucoup plus loin et j'ai bien peur qu'au moment où je la continues, l'auteure la laisse tomber... ce qui vous desservira.) En tout cas merci de tes idées et de ton intérêt pour mes fics et merci pour ta review ! Et bonne lecture !_

_**Caliste **: Merci pour la review et merci de ton engouement ^^ La suite est plus bas, alorsje te souhaite d'en profiter !_

_**Guest **: Merci à toi pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !_

_**Yuki manga** :Merci pour tes compliments et ta review ^^ Le chapitre est ici comme tu peux le voir alors j'espère que tu passeras un agréable moment. Merci pour tes encouragements !_

_Bon je ais vous laisser lire à présent :_

_Enjoy !_

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

**Tsuna plongea sa main dans sa veste. Après avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il la ressortit et la tendit vers Hibari. Il déplia ses doigts. Les yeux de Hibari s'écarquillèrent, laissant entrevoir toute sa surprise devant l'objet que Tsuna tenait. **

**La bague Vongola du Nuage.**

**-J'aimerai vous demander si vous vouliez bien devenir mon gardien du Nuage, Hibari-san.**

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

Chapitre 33 : Protection.

Le japonais ne put détacher son regard de l'anneau qui semblait briller au creux de la paume de Tsuna. Ce dernier déglutit, se demandant si l'homme n'allait pas refuser. Une peur panique s'éleva du fond de son gosier à cette pensée. Et si les adultes qui l'avaient accompagné depuis ses débuts dans la mafia refusaient ?!

Il n'avait pas pensé à cette éventualité, tellement l'envie qu'ils deviennent tous ses gardiens l'avait pris. Il se mordit les lèvres en se demandant bien ce qu'il faisait. A leurs yeux il avait toujours été un enfant et ce jusqu'à il y a quelques jours... Et puis la première personne à qui il le demandait était Hibari ? De quoi le rassurer ! Il le savait pourtant. Hibari était quelqu'un qui ne suivait personne ! Même le neuvième boss des Vongola avait bien du mal à se faire entendre de lui sans lui proposer un combat avec un bon adversaire en retour.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retirer sa main, honteux d'avoir espéré, il sentit le bout des doigts de Hibari toucher ses paumes. Tsuna sursauta à ce contact et encore plus en se rendant compte que l'anneau était maintenant entre les doigts de l'adulte.

Il l'avait pris !

Il examina l'anneau avant de froncer les sourcils et de regarder l'enfant :

-C'est bien le vrai...

Tsuna leva un sourcil, interloqué.

-Vous pensiez que je voudrai vous frauder ?

-Hn. Une habitude.

Tsuna soupira, résigné.

-Es-ce que ça veut dire que...

-As-tu une raison de m'avoir choisi ?

-Si vous avez une demi-heure, je peux peut-être toutes vous les dire, grimaça Tsuna en n'ayant réfléchi qu'à peine à sa réponse.

-Hmph. Fais court.

-Très bien, dans ce cas je pourri vous donner quelques raisons. La première est que vous êtes puissant. Vous êtes un homme fiable pouvant gérer n'importe quelle situation. Évidemment, étant donné que vous faîtes déjà partie de la famille Vongola, nos membres profitent déjà de vos informations recueillies, que vous soyez un gardien ou non. Mais si vous acceptez cette place, ce ne sera pas la même chose pour vous. Être un gardien vous permettrait d'élargir vos zones de contacts, grade oblige. De plus, vous ne rendrez de compte à personne, pas même à moi.

-Les gardiens sont sous la responsabilité du boss, remarqua l'adulte.

-Mais je vous fais confiance, répliqua Tsuna. Je suis sûr que même si vous faîtes quelque chose d'inconsidéré, vous aurez une raison... Excepté bien sûr le fait de mordre à mort nos propres hommes...

-Hmph.

-Ensuite, continua Tsuna, cet anneau fait partie des plus puissants qui existent. Je sais déjà que vous êtes puissant à tel point que les anneaux que vous utilisez se brisent assez vite ! Si cet anneau ne supporte pas votre flamme, je ne sais pas lequel le fera.

Hibari grogna, étant du même avis. Apparemment cela commençait aussi à l'énerver de toujours devoir changer d'anneau dès qu'il usait de ses flammes.

-Enfin... Je ne vois et ne veux personne d'autre pour occuper cette place. Vous... je vous considère comme un membre à part entière de ma famille. Peu importe que je sois le seul à le penser, vous êtes de ma famille. Et je ne pourrai le concéder à personne, même si vous, vous le refusez.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux. Tsuna attendait avec anxiété une réaction de Hibari. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Hibari n'amorça un mouvement. Tsuna sursauta et leva un regard inquiet vers Hibari pour le voir mettre l'anneau à son doigt. Tsuna écarquilla les yeux avant qu'un large et éblouissant sourire n'étira ses lèvres. L'attention du maintenant gardien du Nuage s'accrocha à l'expression de Tsuna et prit un visage sévère.

-Vas t-en maintenant, omnivore ou je te mordrai à mort.

-Hein ? Ah ! Oui ! s'empressa de dire Tsuna en détournant précipitamment les talons, son sourire ne se détachant pas de ses lèvres.

Hibari poussa un grognement mécontent en voyant le futur boss s'enfuir puis son regard se posa sur l'anneau qu'il portait maintenant à son doigt. Le symbole du Nuage se refléta dans ses yeux gris acier tandis qu'une lueur y brillait avant de devenir satisfaite et que ses lèvres ne se tordirent en un sourire carnassier. Il serra son poing, prêt à allumer sa flamme en entrant de nouveau dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

* * *

Tsuna s'arrêta à quelques mètres du couloir où il avait quitté Hibari pour reprendre son souffle et se remettre de ses émotions.

Il avait accepté !

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire !

Que Hibari Kyoya, l'homme le plus violent, le plus anti-social, et le plus fier de tout l'Italie et pourquoi du monde tant qu'il y pensait, accepte de devenir son gardien, était une des dernières choses qu'il allait arriver. Certes, il avait pensé tout ce qu'il lui avait dit mais Hibari Kyoya n'était pas un homme à se laisser convaincre par des mots. Il avait cru que l'homme exigerait de lui un combat, ou tout du moins qu'il ne le menace de le mordre à mort pour n'avoir serait-ce pensé à lui poser la question. Dans le même temps si Tsuna lui avait donné un ordre, il l'aurait tout de même mordu à mort...

Puis Tsuna se souvint que Hibari et lui avait fait un combat dernièrement. Pas plus tard qu'il y a quelques heures, après que la bataille avec les Pedone ne soit terminée, quand Hibari avait décidé de décimer toutes les troupes, sans prendre en compte la différence avec leur allié et leur ennemi. Tsuna avait couru vers Hibari et avait commencé à lui parler tout en se mettant entre lui et un Vongola qui s'était apprêté à recevoir un coup de tonfas :

-Hibari-san ! Attendez, il y a des Vongola parmi vos cibles !

Le possesseur de la flamme du Nuage s'était stoppé mais n'avait pas quitté sa posture comme s'il attendait de voir quels arguments l'enfant pourrait bien lui opposer.

-Je comprends que vous voudriez prendre votre revanche sur les Pedone mais nos hommes ne sont pas nos ennemis. Ils sont là pour nous aider et... HIII ?!

Le cri si peu adulte qu'il avait produit, avait été le fruit de sa propre surprise de voir un tonfa s'approcher dangereusement de sa tête. Il l'avait évité juste à temps, en faisant un pas sur le côté avant de lever un visage désorienté vers Hibari qui s'était précipité sur lui les armes en avant. Celui-ci avait dardé un regard sans appel sur lui.

-Ils sont faibles. Tout comme toi herbivore...

Tsuna avait failli s'insurger quand il avait entendu la dernière phrase. Ses yeux s'étaient plissés avec sérieux, donnant à son visage une expression inquiétante.

-Les Vongola ne sont pas faible. Et moi non plus, avait-il déclaré en pesant chacun de ses mots.

-Hmph ! Qu'attends-tu pour me le montrer alors ?

-Nous ne devrions pas nous battre entre nous. Vous êtes...

Tsuna s'était interrompu une nouvelle fois quand Hibari avait foncé sur lui. Instinctivement, Tsuna avait allumé sa flamme, sachant que l'ancien préfet avait été sérieux et qu'en de telles circonstances tout l'apport que son pouvoir pouvait lui donner n'en serait que bienvenu. Ses moufles s'étaient transformés en gants de cuir, avant d'être auréolés de sa flamme. Puis il avait paré in extremis l'attaque de l'adulte, avant de déplier ses bras faisant reculer Hibari. Celui-ci n'avait été déstabilisé pour rien au monde et avait continué sa charge. Tsuna avait paré et encaissé les coups sans n'avoir le temps de pouvoir répliquer. Dans un élan de désespoir, il avait fait un mouvement dans l'angle mort de Hibari ce qui avait obligé celui-ci de se mettre en garde. Tsuna en avait alors profité pour faire appel à ses flammes les plus pures pour s'envoler. Pendant un temps il pensait avoir réussi et allait profiter de ce temps de pause pour décider d'un plan d'attaque, quand il s'était senti être tiré vers le sol, quelques chose accrochant sa jambe. Il avait baissé les yeux pour y remarquer une chaîne provenant d'un des tonfas de Hibari, et que celui-ci tirait pour ramener le futur boss des Vongola vers la terre ferme. Tsuna avait légèrement paniqué et avait forcé sur ses flammes pour qu'il n'ait plus les pieds sur terre. Tsuna avait pensé qu'une fois dans les airs, il pourrait avoir le dessus sur l'adulte. Mais cela ne s'était pas aussi bien passé qu'il l'avait pensé. Hibari au bout de quelques minutes avait relâché la pression sur la chaîne, surprenant Tsuna qui avait dû arrêter momentanément l'afflux de flamme ou sinon il se serait envolé encore plus loin. Mais Hibari avait profité de ce temps de relâchement pour tirer à nouveau sur la chaîne entraînant de ce fait Tsuna au sol. Celui-ci avait percuté la terre avec violence le faisant grimacer de douleur. Quelques secondes plus tard, Tsuna avait senti une pression au niveau de son cou. Il avait ouvert les yeux pour découvrir en premier plan le bout de l'un des tonfas et au second, Hibari qui le tenait son cou d'une main et regardait d'un air presque déçu.

Non ce n'était pas presque. Hibari avait été déçu.

Cela avait réveillé la combativité de Tsuna qui ne voulait absolument pas que le combat se termine comme ça. L'orange ambré de ses yeux avait alors flamboyé. Il avait envoyé un coup de coude rapide contre les côtes de l'ancien préfet, qui surpris par le regain de vivacité chez sa victime avait légèrement relâché la pression sur le cou et avait éloigné de quelques millimètres le tonfa du visage de Tsuna. Cela avait suffi à celui-ci pour bouger son autre bras, d'empoigner celui de Hibari et de le repousser. Aussitôt après Tsuna s'était rué vers Hibari l'attaquant de toute parts, utilisant sa vitesse et son Hyper-Intuition pour éviter les contre-attaques du possesseur de la flamme du Nuage. Hibari avait commencé à prendre la puissance de l'enfant de plus en plus sérieusement surtout quand ce dernier avait fini par l'envoyer au sol. Bien sûr, Hibari s'était relevé quelques millième de secondes après. Devant la menace et la dextérité de son adversaire Hibari avait dû se résoudre à utiliser sa boite arme, brisant de ce fait la bague du Nuage qui se trouvait à son doigt. Tsuna avait reconnu sans peine Roll et s'était aussitôt écarté de Hibari, connaissant son pouvoir monstrueux plus particulièrement quand celui-ci sortait son hérisson du Nuage. Il avait redoublé de prudence quand l'hérisson avait commencé à se développer, devant une énorme sphère violette complétée par des pics de plusieurs mètres de long. Tsuna s'était faufilé entre les pics qui s'étaient abattus sur lui et avait chargé Hibari, sachant pertinemment que s'il mettait hors de course Hibari, sa boite le serait aussi. Hibari avait chargé lui aussi et un combat acharné s'était mis en place. Ils s'étaient affrontés tout en évitant les pics de Roll. Plusieurs fois Tsuna avait failli se faire empaler et n'avait dû sa santé grâce à son Hyper-Intuition. Puis au moment où Hibari avait chargé, Tsuna avait décelé une faille et en avait profité dans la seconde. Se baissant et évitant de ce fait le tonfa de Hibari, il avait allongé sa jambe, fauchant l'équilibre de Hibari. Celui-ci ne s'étant pas attendu à cela et l'action ayant duré seulement quelques secondes, il n'avait pas pu contrôler sa chute et était tombé au sol, sur le dos. Quand il avait fait mine de se relever, il avait senti une chaleur juste au-dessus de lui. Il avait relevé la tête et avait vu Tsuna qui s'était placé au-dessus de lui, le menaçant de son poing auréolé d'une pure flamme du Ciel. Les yeux ambrés de Tsuna l'avait regardé avec autorité.

-Personne ne mettra en danger la famille pas même vous, Hibari-san... Plusieurs des Pedone ont profité de notre combat pour déguerpir. Alors arrêtons tout de suite.

Hibari avait été tenté de désobéir par rapport à sa fierté mais le rétrécissement des yeux de Tsuna le convainquit d'accepter sa défaite face à l'enfant. Car oui l'enfant l'avait bien battu tout en montrant une forte détermination et une incroyable combativité telles qu'il n'en avait rarement vues. Une lueur appréciative s'alluma dans ses yeux gris, avant de s'éteindre tout aussi rapidement. Fierté obligeait.

Tsuna secoua légèrement la tête pour revenir au présent et reprit sa déambulation dans les couloirs. Il ne put empêcher un petit sourire tirer ses lèvres à la pensée que Hibari avait accepté d'être son gardien. Si lui qui était un des plus récalcitrants à suivre quelqu'un, avait accepté de devenir son gardien alors sûrement que les autres seront plus faciles à convaincre. Il réfléchit quelques instant avant de se décider. Il marcha rapidement vers sa destination. Une fois arrivé devant les portes de l'infirmerie il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte avant d'entendre deux voix distinctes : Ryohei et Lambo. Il sourit avant d'ouvrir la porte silencieusement.

-Lambo, reste donc tranquille à l'extrême ! ordonna Ryohei d'une voix forte, alors qu'il apposait un coton imbibé de désinfectant sur l'épaule dénudée de Lambo

-Mais ça pique ! se plaignit celui-ci, avant de relever la tête pour voir Tsuna à la porte. Tsuna-ni !

Ryohei se tourna à son tour avant de sourire à la découverte de l'enfant.

-Oh ! Tsuna ! Que viens-tu faire ici ?

-Je vous cherchais, déclara Tsuna en s'approchant des deux hommes, Lambo-ni tu es blessé ?

-Ce n'est rien, essaya de rassurer Lambo avant de bouger son épaule où se trouvait une coupure longue de quelques centimètres. Juste une égratignure... Aïe !

-Ça m'a l'air plus qu'un égratignure, s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Lambo a protégé à l'extrême une des employées d'un des Pedone, déclara Ryohei. Mais il a été extrêmement imprudent et s'est fait une coupure à l'épaule. Mais ne t'inquiète pas Tsuna, je m'occupe de lui à l'extrême.

-Je vois, sourit Tsuna. Si tu t'occupes de lui, Ryohei-san, je ne m'inquiéterai pas.

-Arrêtes à l'extrême avec le -san, Tsuna. Je ne suis pas un étranger, déclara Ryohei avec un sourire tout en allumant sa bague avec une flamme du Soleil.

-Désolé...

-Ce n'est pas grave Tsuna-ni. Toi aussi il faut que tu t'habitues à nous appeler avec nos prénoms... Même si avec moi c'est déjà fait, ajouta Lambo avec une voix plus légère ce à quoi Tsuna eut un petit sourire. Au fait pourquoi tu nous cherchais ?

-Ah oui ! s'exclama Tsuna en se souvenant de son but.

Il chercha quelques secondes dans sa veste avant de sortir deux anneaux qu'il présenta aux deux hommes qui lui faisaient face, au moment même où Brow sortait d'une pièce située sur le côté. Il s'arrêta en voyant la scène.

-Lambo-ni... Ryohei-s... Ryohei... est-ce que vous voulez bien devenir mes gardiens de la Foudre et du Soleil ?

Les deux hommes regardèrent avec des yeux ronds les deux bagues sur la paume de Tsuna comme si c'était un rêve. Mais avant que Tsuna n'ait pu dire quoique soit d'autre, Ryohei avait pris la bague et avait hurlé :

-EXTREME ! Tu veux vraiment qu'on devienne tes gardiens ?!

-Euh... ne sut que dire Tsuna, trop étonné par la réponse spontanée du médecin.

-Tsuna, intervint Lambo en prenant la bague de la Foudre dans la main de l'enfant, aucun d'entre nous n'hésiterons.

-Hein ? Mais... c'est votre...

-Nous attendons cela depuis trop longtemps pour refuser maintenant, sourit Lambo.

-A L'EXTREME !

-Depuis combien de temps ? balbutia Tsuna.

-Plus d'un an à l'extrême !

Tsuna sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Alors ils avaient attendu ? Depuis tout ce temps ils avaient attendus qu'il prenne une décision. Et peut-être même avaient-ils pensé que jamais il ne les choisirait... Et pourtant ils étaient resté à ses côtés quand même.

Lambo vit les larmes commencer à perler dans les yeux de Tsuna. Il sortit du lit sur lequel il était assis pour poser une main rassurante sur la tignasse marron de Tsuna.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Tsuna. Nous sommes heureux que tu nous ais choisi... A la limite tu pourrais avoir des difficultés avec Hibari et Mukuro...

-Hibari... Il a déjà accepté... son anneau.

Lambo et Ryohei écarquillèrent leur yeux face aux paroles de Tsuna et échangèrent un regard incrédule. Même Brow un peu plus loin et qui avait entendu ne put s'empêcher d'être choqué. Puis Ryohei éclata de rire tonitruant faisant sursauter les présents dans la salle.

-Hahaha ! Hibari est extrême !

-A qui le dis-tu... soupira Lambo encore sous le choc avant de se tourner vers Tsuna. En tout cas, si Hibari a accepté, je ne pense pas que les autres refuseront.

Tsuna eut un grand sourire et hocha la tête. Rassurés, les deux hommes enlevèrent les anneaux qu'il possédaient avant pour les remplacer par ceux des Vongola. Ils les examinèrent un instant avant de regarder l'enfant

-Merci Tsuna ! A l'extrême !

-Non, refusa ce dernier en secouant doucement la tête. Merci à vous, les gars.

-A qui les as-tu déjà donné pour le moment ?

-Seulement à Hibari et vous deux.

-Alors vas-y ! rugit Ryohei. Ne les fait pas plus attendre !

-Oui ! Merci.

Tsuna leur adressa un grand sourire avant de tourner les talons et sortit de la salle d'infirmerie. Brow eut lui-même un sourire rassuré et se dépêcha de retourner dans l'autre partie de l'infirmerie et laisser les deux nouveaux gardiens dans leur joie d'avoir été choisis. Quand Tsuna eut franchit la porte, le sourire de Lambo tomba pour donner un regard inquiet à Ryohei. Celui-ci s'en rendit compte.

-Que se passe-t-il, Lambo ?! Tu ne veux pas devenir son extrême gardien ?

-Si ! Bien sûr que si ! Je suis heureux qu'il nous ait choisi. Et si j'en crois ce qu'il a dit, il nous a tous choisi, non ?

-C'est sûr !

-Alors tu crois qu'il _l_'a aussi choisi...

Le visage de Ryohei devint sérieux, comprenant à la seconde de qui Lambo parlait. Il soupira, mais il releva pratiquement la tête tout de suite.

-Tsuna a toujours eu un bon instinct ! Si a l'extrême il pense qu'_il_ ferait un bon gardien, on ne peut rien dire. Et au pire nous serons là pour surveiller ses arrières à l'extrême !

-Oui tu as sûrement raison...

-Maintenant rassis-toi à l'extrême je vais te soigner !

-Quoi ?! Avec la bague des Vongola ?! s'exclama Lambo, apeuré.

-Évidemment avec quoi d'autre ?

-Mais tu ne la contrôles pas !

-Il faut bien un début à tout.

-Mais pas avec moi !

* * *

Tsuna s'avança dans le couloir. Il était pratiquement certain qu'il le trouverait ici. Mais encore faudrait-il qu'il accepte de se montrer. A peine avait-il eu cette pensée qu'il entendu un grand bruit dans la salle d'entraînement à côté de celle qu'il vérifiait à l'instant. Il referma de suite la porte et se précipita sur celle qui menait à l'autre salle pour découvrir un horrible spectacle.

La totalité de la salle était gelée, des stalactites et des stalagmites envahissant la pièce. Tsuna frissonna en sentant le courant d'air froid qui le caressa la peau. Il ne comprenait pas : certes ils étaient pratiquement en hiver mais pour qu'il puisse geler à ce point-là c'était impossible !

Puis la stalactite qui se trouvait près de la porte et donc près de lui explosa alors en une myriade d'éclats de glace, certains entaillant la peau de l'enfant qui s'était mis en position de défense et s'était élancé dans l'intérieur de la pièce avant de se traiter d'imbécile. Aussitôt la glace qui se tenait sous lui craquela dans un bruit sinistre.

-Mukuro-sama ! Stop ! cria alors une voix féminine quelque part dans la pièce.

Mais c'était trop tard et cette fois Tuna avait été prêt. La glace se brisa, se faisant aspirer par une sorte de néant. La silhouette de Chrome apparut alors au milieu de ce décor gelé et s'était précipité vers Tsuna pour l'empêcher de tomber, mais s'arrêta tout de suite en voyant que Tsuan se tenait au-dessus du vide, comme s'il y avait un plancher sous ses pieds, pas le moindre du monde inquiet par son équilibre. Quelques secondes après, le décor gelé disparut faisant réapparaître le véritable sol sur lequel Tsuna se tenait. Chrome s'avança vers lui et lui demanda s'il allait bien. Tsuna la rassura d'un sourire avant de se tourner vers la deuxième silhouette.

Mukuro eu un petit sourire appréciateur.

-Pas mal, Tsunayoshi. Tu as réussi à voir à travers l'illusion.

-J'ai un bon professeur, sourit Tsuna.

-L'arcobaleno de la Brume a en effet un pouvoir très fort, mais pas aussi grand que le mien.

-Je sais. Vous avez battu déjà Viper, n'est-ce pas ?

-Kufufufufu... Par contre pour ça...

Mukuro désigna les entailles sur le bras de Tsuna...

-C'est moins bien.

-Mon dieu, Tsuna-chan tu es blessé !

-Je vais bien. Ce ne sont que des égratignures, Chrome-chan. Vous vous entraîniez ?

-Oui, soupira Chrome. Je demande à Mukuro-sama de faire des combats afin que je devienne plus forte.

-Mais tu es déjà forte, Chrome-chan, s'étonna Tsuna.

-Pas autant que Mukuro-sama, sourit la femme illusionniste.

-Je vois... j'ai bien fait de demander ça à Ji-chan.

-Que veux-tu dire Tsunayoshi ? demanda Mukuro alors que ses yeux s'étrécissaient.

Tsuna fouilla dans sa poche pour sortir l'anneau Vongola du Brouillard et de la présenter aux deux illusionnistes.

-Est-ce que vous deux, vous voulez bien devenir mes gardiens du Brouillard ?

Ils restèrent interdits pendant quelques secondes avant que Chrome n'ouvre la bouche.

-Tsuna-chan, tu veux bien que Mukuro-sama soit ton gardien du Brouillard ? Tu l'acceptes ?

-Non, Chrome-chan, tu as mal compris. Je veux que vous soyez tous deux mes gardiens du Brouillard.

-C'est impossible, remarqua Mukuro d'une voix forte après un silence. Cet anneau ne peut pas être partagé entre Chrome et moi. Si tu veux vraiment nous donner cet anneau il va falloir que tu choisisses.

-Tsuna-chan, choisis Mukuro-sama, décida Chrome d'une vois assurée. Mes pouvoirs ne sont pas aussi puissants que les siens et...

-Chrome-chan, Mukuro-san. Je ne peux pas choisir entre vous deux. Je vous considère tous les deux comme des membres de ma famille et vous êtes irremplaçables à mes yeux. Vous avez tous deux vos forces et vos faiblesses. Chrome-chan, certes tu es moins forte que Mukuro, mais je ne doutes pas que tu t'approcheras de son niveau. Tu es déterminée et tu n'abandonnes pas facilement. Mukuro-san, vous êtes puissant. Un des plus puissants illusionniste que je verrais jamais. Vous paraissez peut-être froid, mais je n'oublies que vous êtes venus plusieurs fois à mon secours, et ce malgré que rien ne vous y obligeait. Vous ne jouissez pas d'une bonne réputation ni au sein de la neuvième génération ni même auprès de Hayato et des autres... Je sais qu'il ne vous font pas confiance mais je ne doutes pas qu'un jour ils vous feront confiance comme moi je le fais.

-Kufufufu, crois-tu vraiment que cela se fera ? J'ai des doutes...

Tsuna se contenta de sourire comme réponse. Celui de Mukuro disparut, ne sachant que dire de plus. Il soupira avant de faire remarquer.

-Quand bien même ma chère Chrome et moi-même accepterons de devenir tes gardiens, le problème reste le même. Il n'existe qu'un anneau.

-J'ai fait part à Ji-chan de mon dilemme et il a fini par me promettre qu'il demanderait à Gianini de fabriquer un anneau pratiquement aussi puissant que l'anneau Vongola, du même type que le votre et qui aurait les armoiries officielles de la famille Vongola. Vous serez tous deux reconnus comme mes gardiens. En attendant, prenez celui-là.

Chrome et Mukuro se regardèrent avant que Mukuro ne tranche.

-Prends-le, ma chère Nagi. J'ai assez d'anneaux de l'Enfer pour pouvoir me protéger, par contre cet anneau Vongola pourrait te donner un regain de puissance.

-Mais Mukuro-sama, vous êtes plus...

-Si tu le souhaites, nous pourrions échanger les anneaux une fois que l'autre sera prêt. Mais en attendant prends l'anneau Vongola.

Devant la résolution et les arguments de son mentor, Chrome ne put que capituler et prit l'anneau Vongola. Tsuna baissa la main en remerciant les deux illusionnistes.

-Tu ne devrais pas me remercier Tsunayoshi, déclara Mukuro avec un sourire moqueur. Tu viens de me donner sur un plateau l'une des plus puissantes bagues qui existe. Crois-tu que je vais rien faire avec une telle arme ?

-L'avenir nous le dira, déclara Tsuna en tournant les talons.

Juste avant de sortir de la salle, il s'arrêta et tourna son visage vers ses gardiens du Brouillard.

-Et moi je crois en l'avenir.

Sur ces paroles confiantes, il referma la porte derrière lui et commença à marcher. Il poussa un long soupir. Ça s'était mieux passé que prévu et il ne pouvait en être que heureux. Il avait craint de devoir utiliser le fait que Hibari ait déjà accepté pour convaincre Mukuro de le faire. Après tout, vu comment il se cherchait comme chien et chat, peut-être que Mukuro n'aura pas hésité à rejoindre le corps des gardiens pour pouvoir embêter tout à loisir son alouette préférée.

Il contempla les anneaux qu'il lui restait. La tempête et la pluie.

Sans aucune hésitation et rangeant l'un des anneaux il se dirigea vers le dojo japonais.

* * *

Yamamoto regardait avec douleur son sabre brisé. Il avait été voir Visconti avant que celui-ci ne s'enferme dans les salles d'interrogatoire afin de savoir si d'autres sabres étaient disponibles. Le gardien du Nuage de Timoteo l'avait alors regardé d'un air accusateur avant de le prévenir que le stock de sabre avait été écoulé et ce, par lui. Yamamoto s'était mordu les lèvres, comprenant qu'il lui fallait trouver une autre solution. Il pourrait retourner au Japon pour récupérer l'héritage du style Shigure Souen Ryu, le Shigure Kintoki, mais cela l'obligerait à faire un voyage et donc à laisser Tsuna. Il ne doutait pas de ses compagnons : après tout il ne serait pas sans protection, mais il se souvenait de ce qu'il s'était passé pas plus tard qu'il y a quelques heures. Même si Tsuna s'en était bien sorti et que les Pedone n'étaient pas les membres d'une puissante famille de la mafia, maintenant que Tsuna possédait la bague du Ciel, il serait de plus en plus pris pour cible.

Autrement dit ce n'était pas le moment pour tomber à court d'arme.

Juste à ce moment-là, il entendit des pas s'approcher du dojo avant que des coups ne soient frappés à la porte. Yamamoto cacha le manche du sabre derrière lui tandis qu'il se tournait, toujours à genoux vers la porte.

-Entrez.

La tête de Tsuna apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Takeshi-san ? Je ne vous dérange pas ?

-Non, bien sûr que non, accueillit Yamamoto avec un grand sourire. Entre donc.

Tsuna ouvrit complètement la porte et la referma une fois avoir pénétrer dans la pièce. Il repéra de suite la garde du sabre que Yamamoto essayait désespérément de dissimuler. Il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il allait ouvrit la bouche quand le japonais le prit de court :

-Ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu ici, Tsuna.

-C'est vrai... et ce genre d'endroit me relaxes toujours autant.

-Tu veux qu'on ouvre les panneaux ? La vue sur le jardin me rappelle le Japon à moi aussi.

-Comme vous voulez, accepta Tsuna avec un sourire.

Yamamoto se leva alors et ouvrit les panneaux donnant la vue sur la jardin nippon. Tsuna et Yamamoto s'essayèrent à l'extérieur, profitant du courant d'air frais. Tsuna se sentit alors revigoré par l'effet relaxant du milieu. Il apprécia pendant quelque minutes la quiétude du lieu avant de tourner la tête vers Yamamoto pour remarquer que celui-ci le regardait en souriant.

-Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta Tsuna.

-Rien. Je pensais juste que tu avais sûrement besoin de te poser un peu. Tu avais l'air épuisé.

Tsuna écarquilla les yeux devant l'observation perspicace de l'adulte. L'enfant fut tenté de demander comment l'avait su avant de se souvenir qu'il ne pouvait pas lui cacher grand chose. Il soupira , quand Yamamoto intervint de nouveau.

-Et si tu me montrais tes blessures ?

-Vous savez ça aussi... ?

-Je suis peut-être naïf, mais pas au point d'ignorer une blessure. J'ai bien vu que ton bras était assez raide quand tu es rentré. Et puis j'ai aussi senti l'odeur du sang.

-Dis comme ça, on dirait que vous êtes un vampire, Takeshi-san...

Yamamoto rigola joyeusement avant de se reprendre.

-Alors me laisseras-tu te soigner ?

-Vous savez, ce n'est qu'une...

-Ne dis pas que c'est une égratignure, Tsuna. Pour que tu ais eu une hémorragie, même légère, ça doit être plus grave que cela.

Tsuna soupira, avant de présenter son bras. Yamamoto s'empressa d'aller chercher du désinfectant et des bandes de tissus. Revenant avec tout ce matériel, il surprit le regard interrogateur de Tsuna.

-Sempai m'a donné tout le nécessaire. Je me blesse parfois durant mes entraînements.

Tsuna hocha la tête avant de laisser Yamamoto désinfecter ses plaies. Quand l'épéiste vit les larges entailles, il siffla, impressionné.

-Comment t'es-tu fait ça ? Ce n'est pas depuis la bataille avec les Pedone tout de même ?

-Non... j'ai été imprudent... Je suis entré dans la salle où Mukuro et Chrome s'entraînaient et j'ai été pris dans une illusion.

-Mukuro t'a attaqué ? s'exclama Yamamoto.

-Il ne m'a pas à proprement dit attaqué... J'ai oublié que ça devait être une illusion : j'ai relâché ma garde quand le bloc de glace a explosé à côté de moi.

-Je vois, déclara-t-il en terminant les bandages. Et pourquoi voulais-tu le voir pendant son entraînement ? Tu n'as encore jamais essayé de le faire...

-Je voulais lui remettre quelque chose qui ressemblait à ça.

Sur ces paroles, Tsuna présenta l'anneau de la Pluie à Yamamoto. Celui-ci, surpris, mit du temps à reconnaître le bijou et encore plus avant de comprendre ce que lui proposait Tsuna.

-Tu... tu veux que je devienne ton gardien de la Pluie ?

-Oui. Vous êtes tout désigné pour ce rôle, Takeshi-san.

-Mais, tes amis... ceux de ton école...

-Sont juste des amis. Je ne les considère pas aussi familièrement que vous. Takeshi-san, vous êtes une personne extraordinaire. Vous avez toujours été là pour moi. Vous essayez d'aider tout le monde et vous arrivez toujours à nous sortir d'un mauvais pas. L'élément de la Pluie vous convient tout à fait.

-En gros, tu me veux en tant que gardien pour mon élément de la pluie ? rit Yamamoto.

-Je vous ai choisi parce que je veux que vous soyez à mes côtés dans le monde de la mafia, comme tout le monde. Je veux que vous m'aidiez... Je sais que je vous en demande beaucoup, mais...

-J'en suis.

Tsuna cligna des yeux avant de voir le sourire de Yamamoto.

-Peu importe pourquoi et quel est ton but en me choisissant comme gardien, je veux rester pour te protéger et faire du mieux que je peux pour que tu atteignes tes objectifs. Je te fais confiance Tsuna.

En disant cela, il prit la bague et la passa la bague à son annulaire, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Tsuna ne put que lui rendre son sourire, heureux d'avoir Yamamoto à ses côtés. Tsuna soupira de béatitude, enlevé d'un poids.

-Tu sembles soulagé, remarqua Yamamoto.

-Oui, je me rends compte que tout le monde veut bien me suivre. J'en suis heureux. Je n'y avais jamais pensé il y a plus d'un an que vous m'accepteriez.

-Cela fait longtemps que nous t'avons tous accepté, tu sais. Beaucoup ne l'avoueront pas à haute voix, tu te doutes bien de qui je veux parler... Certes nous n'avons pas été très encourageants au début, mais...

-Je sais pourquoi vous l'aviez fait à l'époque. Mais malgré vos réticences, vous m'avez accepté et pour cela je ne peux que vous remercier.

-Tu as fini le tour de tout le monde ?

-Il ne me reste qu'une personne, répondit-il en sortant la bague de la Tempête.

Yamamoto regarda un moment le symbole gravé sur l'anneau avant de donner un coup joyeusement dans l'épaule non blessé de Tsuna.

-Dépêches-toi d'aller le voir ! Il attend ce moment plus qu'aucun d'entre nous !

Tsuna considéra, étonné, Yamamoto avant de hocher la tête. Au moment où il sortit de la pièce, Yamamoto le rappela :

-Et arrêtes de me vouvoyer Tsuna !

L'enfant sourit avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il se dirigea vers la sortie de la partie japonaise du manoir et réfléchit. Où pouvait-il bien être ?

Ayant une idée il revint dans l'aile où se trouvait tous les bureaux et hésita entre quatre. Il se résigna à tous les essayer et n'eut de la chance qu'à la troisième. Quand il frappa à celle-ci, il entendit un « Entrez » las. Il ouvrit la porte et salua Gokudera. Celui-ci, qui ne s'était pas tout de suite rendu compte que c'était Tsuna, faillit lâcher le paquet de feuilles qu'il tenait dans les bras. Malgré qu'il sut les retenir, quelques feuilles tombèrent sur le sol. Tsuna se précipita et les ramassa.

-Tsunayoshi-sama ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? s'étonna l'argenté.

-Je te cherchais, répondit-il en se redressant. Tu veux de l'aide ?

-Si vous pouviez les poser sur cette table, désigna Gokudera, en s'avançant également vers cette dernière. Ah et désolé... je vous... t'ai encore vouvoyé...

-C'est bon, soupira Tsuna en déposant les feuilles sur celles déjà posées de Gokudera. Je me suis déjà fait enguirlandé par les autres tout à l'heure parce que j'utilisais le « -san ». Ce serait malvenu de ma part de t'en faire la remarque maintenant...

-Les autres ?

-Ryohei et Takeshi.

Gokudera hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Tsuna jeta un coup d'œil aux feuilles que Gokudera avait porté ainsi qu'à la carte de Corleone grand format qui était étalée sur un bureau au centre de la pièce. Tsuna s'y approcha notant les petites épingles rouges accompagnés de photos de différentes personnes qui s'étalaient sur elle.

-Tu enquêtes sur une affaire, Hayato ?

-Hmm oui... même si je suis pour le moment bloqué...

-De quelle affaire s'agit-il ?

Gokudera sembla hésiter avant de répondre.

-C'est au sujet de l'affaire Verredicci.

Tsuna frissonna avant de lever le regard vers l'argenté.

-C'est bien celle d'il y a plus d'un an, n'est-ce pas ? Celle qu'on a surpris lors de nue dans la ville ?

Gokudera hocha lentement la tête. Tsuna reporta son regard sur la carte avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

-Je ne connais pas les détails. Pourrais-tu m'en parler ?

-Tu es certain ?

-Oui, je veux savoir ce qu'ils voulaient ce soir-là.

-Très bien. Pour commencer, les Verredicci avaient pour but d'enlever un homme, lorsqu'ils nous ont rencontré dans les ruelles de la ville. Cet homme se nommait Damon Scappare.

Sur ces mots, Gokudera donna une photo à l'enfant qui l'examina. L'homme avait la peau basané, des cheveux courts noirs et des yeux marrons en amande. Plutôt bel homme, il avait des traits assez fins, un nez court et une fine bouche qui semblaient être pincée. Une barbe de trois jours dissimulaient la partie inférieure de son visage. Il ne souriait pas sur la photo. Tsuna plissa les yeux tandis que Gokudera continuait.

-Après que nous nous soyons enfuis, les Verredicci ont mis à exécution leur plan. La plupart d'entre eux ont entouré l'immeuble où cet homme se trouvait tandis que trois autres sont allés le chercher à l'intérieur. Ils connaissaient l'étage et le numéro de chambre. Ils étaient bien renseignés. Une fois à l'intérieur du domicile, ils ont neutralisé Alicia Danni et ces enfants, tout comme Damon Scappare, avant de l'enlever. Ils ont ensuite mis le feu au couloir afin de cacher toutes les preuves. Alicia et ses enfants ont péri ce soir-là. Cet homme a été le petit ami d'Alicia Danni mais ne s'est jamais marié avec elle. Il n'est pas non plus le père de ses enfants. Nous soupçonnons cet homme d'avoir eu des relations autrefois avec la mafia mais nous ne sommes sûrs de rien. Il travaillait discrètement dans un laboratoire. Nous avons interrogé ses collègues, mais il n'est pas revenu au boulot depuis l'incendie et, d'après eux, c'était un homme tranquille, ne haussant jamais la voix, presque discret. Personne ne sait qui pourrait lui en vouloir.

-Cet homme me dit quelque chose, avoua Tsuna en regardant la photo.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Gokudera en s'approchant de lui. Qui ?

-Je ne sais plus où j'ai déjà vu ce visage... Mais il me semble familier. Tu dis qu'il travaillait dans un laboratoire ?

-Oui.

-Fait-il partie des Vongola ?

-Non. En tout cas, le Nono n'est pas au courant.

-A-t-il fait la une d'un journal ou un truc du genre ?

-Mmmh... maintenant que tu le dis, Damon Scappare s'est trouvé sur un photo d'un article... Attends, je vais le chercher.

Gokudera se pencha alors sur une caisse qui traînait par là et commença à déballer quelques papiers.

-Non... non... Merda... Où j'ai mis ce bordel de... Non plus... Ah le voilà !

Gokudera se redressa brandissant un vieux journal qu'il passa à Tsuna.

-Le laboratoire dont faisait partie Damon Scappare faisait partie des laboratoire qui testaient des remèdes possible pour une épidémie qui a commencé à se propager qu'il y a de cela quatre ans. Les journalistes avaient interviewé un grand nombre de chercheurs pour connaître les avancés. Voilà Damon Scappare.

Gokudera désigna du doigt un homme qui se tenait à l'arrière plan de la photographie et qui semblait être en train d'analyser des échantillons, relevant la tête vers les journalistes, laissant Tsuna tout à loisir de reconnaître l'homme. Tsuna soupira.

-Non ce n'est pas là que je l'ai vu. Le journal est bien trop vieux pour que j'ai pu le lire... il n'est apparu nul part ailleurs ?

-A ma connaissance non. Mais si tu as d'autres pistes je suis preneur ! Avec Coyote-san nous sommes bloqués. Même Hibari ne sait rien de cet homme ce qui très suspect... Mais bon, aujourd'hui il doit être mort !

-Ce qu'il faut savoir c'est pourquoi les Verredicci étaient aussi intéressés par lui, réfléchit Tsuna. Travaillait-il sur un projet dangereux ?

-Nous y avons pensé. Il travaillait sur différents sérums biologiques et plus particulièrement des poisons et leurs remèdes. Nous pourrions penser que les Verredicci l'ont enlevé pour cela. Mais d'après le patron du labo, Damon n'était pas le seul à s'y intéresser et d'autres de ses collègues avaient des travaux beaucoup plus avancés que lui sur ces domaines. Il n'était donc pas le meilleur candidats pour parler de ces poisons.

-Peut-être avait-il découvert quelque chose de totalement nouveau lors de ces travaux, non ?

-C'est possible, mais dans ce cas il n'en reste aucune trace, déclara Gokudera en haussant les épaules.

-Ça doit être frustrant...

-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ! soupira Gokudera. Coyote-san pense que nous sommes à quelques détails de comprendre le pourquoi de cet enlèvement ! Malheureusement nous n'avons plus rien.

Gokudera s'apprêta à remettre le journal dans la caisse quand Tsuna sentit une alarme résonner dans sa tête.

-Hayato... je pense que tu devrais garder ce journal près de vous.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna l'argenté.

-Je ne sais pas exactement mais je crois que cette coupure est très importante. Pour tout te dire je crois que c'est cela qui a tout déclenché.

-Ça ?

Tsuna hocha la tête malgré le regard incrédule de Gokudera.

-Je ne sais pas exactement en quoi et ce que ça a déclenché, mais gardes-là près de l'affaire. Si c'est la seule photo publique de Damon Scappare c'est peut-être un indice aussi.

-Très bien, si tu le dis Tsuna... En tout cas tu sais tout de l'affaire.

-Merci, je vois plus clair maintenant.

-Au fait, se rappela Gokudera, tu me cherchais pour quelque chose de particulier ?

-Ah oui !

Tsuna entra sa main dans sa veste et en sortit la dernière qu'il montra à Gokudera.

-Je sais que ça m'a pris beaucoup de temps pour te le demander. Mais en même temps je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde quand Coyote-san et les autres m'ont donné leur bagues. Aussi... Hayato veux-tu bien être mon gardien de la Tempête ?

Gokudera écarquilla les yeux et ne bougea plus pendant plusieurs minutes, semblant s'être frigorifié en entendant les paroles de Tsuna. Celui-ci commençait à s'inquiéter et faillit se précipiter sur lui pour le ramener à la réalité quand Gokudera bougea doucement. Il posa un genoux devant Tsuna et baissa légèrement la tête ne prenant en aucun cas compte de la gêne de l'enfant.

-Hayato, s'il te plaît ! Relèves toi enfin !

-Tsuna... Depuis cette nuit-là je suis à ton service. Est-ce que tu t'en es rendu compte ?

-Hein ? se calma l'enfant légèrement stressé par la situation.

-Depuis que tu m'as sauvé dans a ville de Corleone, depuis que tu as pris en compte ma vie, depuis que tu m'as protégé, malgré le danger, malgré tes blessures, malgré ta douleur. Tu n'as pas eu de cesse de vouloir me protéger contre ces hommes plus grand plus forts et plus dangereux que toi. Depuis ce soir-là je n'ai eu de cesse de vouloir faire la même chose. Je me suis juré ce soir-là que jamais plus tu n'aurais à risquer de te faire attaquer ou de subir de telles blessures ! Pourtant...

Gokudera se tut un instant, se mordant les lèvres avant de continuer.

-Pourtant depuis ce soir-là, je n'ai pas eu l'impression que je te protégeais... Tu as été attaqué, pris en otage, tu as mené plusieurs batailles, subi plusieurs blessures et la promesse que je me suis faite, je n'ai jamais réussi à la tenir...

-Tu te trompes Hayato ! s'exclama Tsuna. C'est parce que tu étais là, que vous tous étiez là, que je n'ai pas eu à subir plus d'attaque. Vous m'avez toujours soutenu, toujours protégé. Vous ne m'avez jamais abandonné, malgré que moi j'ai essayé. Je ne veux pas que tu te dévalorises pour quelques blessures que j'aurais subi.

-Alors... malgré mon incapacité à te protéger... Tu veux toujours que je devienne ton gardien de la Tempête ?

-Hayato, tu n'es pas un incapable. Tu es un homme et c'est normal que tu ne puisses pas me protéger vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Je te le demande Hayato parce que tu es celui que je veux voir assumer ce poste. Toi plus que quiconque en est capable !

Il se passa quelque minutes durant lesquelles, Gokudera garda la tête baissée, puis il la releva. Tsuna le regardait en souriant et avança la main jusque sous son nez. Gokudera ferma les yeux et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, ses pupilles brillant d'une joie intense. Il prit la bague et remplaça celle qu'il portait par l'anneau Vongola. Il admira pendant un instant l'anneau avant d'accorder un sourire immense à l'enfant qui le lui rendit.

* * *

Yamamoto se gratta la tête en examinant d'un œil critique la devanture de la boutique. Celle-ci était en bois, d'une couleur marron sur laquelle était marquée « Al arme ». La boutique ne payait pas de mine mais c'était Visconti qui la lui avait indiqué et lui disant que tous les types d'arme pouvaient s'y trouver. Car comme l'avait dit Gokudera peu de commerce vendait des sabres comme lui l'utilisait. Il aurait pu s'en commander et c'était ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait envoyé un message à son père pour lui demander s'il ne pouvait pas lui envoyé depuis le Japon le Shigure Kintoki. Cependant pour ne pas attirer l'attention ils avaient décidé de l'envoyer par le moyen légal et du coup cela allait prendre plus de temps. Et en attendant il n'aurait pas d'armes pour protéger Tsuna...

Yamamoto souffla et entra dans la boutique le visage confiant.

-Bonjour ! salua-t-il d'une voix joyeuse.

Le gérant interrompit sa conversation à voix basse avec ce qui semblait être un client et reporta son regard sur le bretteur en levant un sourcil. Yamamoto sentit une étrange atmosphère avant de regarder les lieux. La pièce était sombre, les murs tapissés d'arme en tout genre, et surtout il régnait un silence lugubre qui dérangeait le japonais. Il fit en sorte de ne rien laisser paraître de son malaise et commença à examiner les armes, cherchant les sabres. Le propriétaire de la boutique continua à discuter avec le client qui était un homme blond et aux yeux clairs, même si Yamamoto ne pouvait pas en dire plus à cause de la capuche qu'il avait gardé à demi sur la tête. Yamamoto se morigéna mentalement. Il aurait dû lui aussi mettre quelque chose sur sa tête pour ne pas qu'on ne le reconnaisse. Normalement personne ne savait que les Vongola avaient de nouveaux gardiens et un nouveau boss et personne ne connaissaient leur visage, à part celui de Tsuna, mais on n'était jamais trop prudent... Son regard tomba sur la bague nouvellement reçue, avant qu'il ne se décide à la tourner afin que les armoires ne soient pas visibles.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'infructueuses recherches, le gérant du magasin se décida enfin à aller le voir, laissant son autre client au comptoir.

-Vous cherchez chose en particulier, segnore ?

-Ah euh... oui en fait. Je cherche des katana. En vendez-vous ?

-Des katanas ? Vous voulez dire ces longues épées très fines et courbé en une lame ? Ceux que les samouraïs utilisaient au Japon ?

Yamamoto grimaça en voyant le terme « épée » être utilisé pour qualifier un sabre, mais il se ravisa.

-C'est ça. Vous en avez ?

-Malheureusement, très peu de gens viennent en acheter, aussi je n'en ai pas en stock.

-Je pensais que vous aviez de tout ?

-Seulement si les gens la demandent. Et vu que ce n'est pas le cas...

-Je vois...

-Mais je peux en commander. J'ai quelques contact à la douane et il pourra arriver d'ici trois jours.

-Non il m'en faut un maintenant. Vous ne concentreriez pas quelqu'un à qui je puis m'adresser ?

-Hmm... peut-être que vous pourriez voir les collectionneurs, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'ils vous vendent un sabre de leur collection personnelle.

-Même pas juste pour quelques jours ? demanda Yamamoto en désespoir de cause. Je leur rendrais très vite !

-Vous cherchez un sabre pour quelque jours ? s'étonna le client au comptoir.

-J'ai déjà commandé un sabre, répondit Yamamoto en se tournant vers lui mais il arrivera dans deux jours. D'ici là j'en ai besoin pour un ami. Vous savez où je peux en trouver, segnore ?

Le blond resta silencieux quelques minutes avant de chercher quelque chose sous son long manteau. Il en sortit alors un fourreau dans lequel était rangé un sabre. Yamamoto n'en crut pas ses yeux. Le blond répondit à sa surprise.

-Ce sabre a été transmis dans notre famille depuis des générations. Un lointain ancêtre qui aurait habité au Japon il semblerait... Nous l'avions perdu de vue et il y a quelques mois on a fini par le retrouver en sale état dans une salle aux enchères. Nous avons donc demandé à Samuele, ici présent s'il ne pouvait pas le restaurer.

-Arrête, exigea le gérant du magasin, légèrement gêné. Ce n'était pas grand chose...

-Tu parles ! Le sabre est flambant neuf ! Vous voulez le voir segnore ?

-Pourquoi pas ? accepta Yamamoto.

Le blond prit le sabre posé sur le comptoir et le tendit à Yamamoto. Celui-ci le prit et sortit de sa protection. En effet le sabre semblait neuf. La lame brillait d'un bel éclat et était effilée soigneusement, semblait aussi tranchante qu'une lame de rasoir. Le pommeau du sabre avait également été refait avec des bande bleus et violette et au bout était accrochés des fils tressés des deux couleurs donnait ainsi une couleur indigo à la décoration. Yamamoto la soupesa, trancha légèrement l'air d'un geste précis avant de donner son avis.

-Ce sabre est magnifique !

-Vous avez de vous y connaître, sembla apprécier le blond.

-Je pratique le kendo depuis un moment, sourit Yamamoto.

-Vous disiez chercher un sabre ?

Le regard de Yamamoto se reporta sur le blond, les yeux écarquillés. Le dénommé Samuele, lui, fronça les sourcils.

-Ze... Orlando... tu ne vas pas... ?

-Je peux vous le louer si vous le voulez, continua le dénommé Orlando.

-Vous êtes sûr ? s'exclama Yamamoto. Cela m'arrangerait bien ! Mais... vous ne m'avez pas dit que ce sabre venait de votre famille ? Elle ne va sûrement pas être d'accord.

-Bah le doyen comprendra ! Je dirais que Samuele aura besoin de plus de temps. Vous avez l'air désespéré et moi j'ai un sabre qui ne va pas être utilisé tout de suite. Autant qu'on fasse affaire. Je vous demanderai juste une petite compensation financière et de me le rendre sous quarante-huit heures.

-Ça devrait être faisable. Combien pour l'argent ?

-Je n'ai pas encore décidé, sourit le blond. Mais nous pourrions revoir ça quand vous aurez rendu le sabre. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous demanderai pas plus que vous pourriez m'en donner. Mais je veux absolument l'avoir sous quarante-huit heures. Ceci est non négociable !

-Ça marche ! accepta le japonais, ravi. Ce sabre a-t-il un nom ?

Le blond haussa un sourcil, surpris.

-Vous connaissez les pratiques japonaises ?

-J'en suis un moi-même, avoua Yamamoto d'un air gêné.

-Dans ce cas je comprend tout ! Oui il a un nom. Nos ancêtres l'ont autrefois appelé Hogo... Mais je ne sais pas ce que cela veut dire...

-Hogo... Protection... C'est un superbe nom ! Il est parfait ! Je vous remercie beaucoup segnore !

-Pas de problème ! A plus tard ! salua le blond avec un signe de la main, tandis que Yamamoto s'inclina devant l'homme, avant d'enchaîner avec un grand sourire et de sortir de la boutique.

Samuele regarda Orlando pendant quelques minutes avant de se décider à lui parler :

-Zeno... Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui t'a pris ?

-Voyons Samuele, tu sais bien que nous ne devons pas utiliser nos vrais noms...

-J'ai vérifié avec mes flammes du Brouillard, soupira le propriétaire du magasin. Il n'y a personne qui puisse nous écouter. Alors je vais te reposer la question... Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?! Ce sabre est celui de notre boss merde ! Tu crois vraiment pouvoir lui mentir, Zeno ?

-Bien sur que non, déclara Zeno. Je vais tout lui dire, bien sûr.

-Tu veux te faire tuer ou quoi ?

-Non.

-Alors je comprends encore moins...

-Tu veux dire que tu ne l'as pas reconnu, Flavio ?

-Qui ? Le jeune homme qui vient de partir à l'instant ? Non pourquoi ?

-Il fait partie des Vongola.

-T'es sérieux ?! s'exclama le dénommé Flavio. Mais alors... Tu viens de lui passer une arme ? Je comprend encore moins... Tu voulais lui conférer une dette ou quoi ?

-Flavio réfléchis un peu ! Ce mec fait partie de la famille Vongola ! Une des familles Vongola les plus puissantes Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il ait eu besoin de s'acheter une arme dans une échoppe comme la tienne ?

-Eh ! Dis comme ça on dirait que mon échoppe est à éviter !

-Tu vois ce que je veux dire : elle n'est répertorié nulle part, personne ne sait qui y rentre ou sort, tu protèges tes clients en brouillant les sens d'éventuels espions avec tes flammes du brouillard. Pourquoi un Vongola irait chercher dans ta boutique ?

-Pour être discret ?

-Oui. Mais tu l'as entendu ? Il a dit qu'il avait besoin d'un sabre jusqu'à que le sien n'arrive n'est-ce pas ? Cela signifie que les Vongola mijote quelque chose. Ce jeune homme doit sûrement protéger quelque chose ou quelqu'un jusqu'à que son arme arrive et cela devait être assez important pour qu'il ne puisse pas protéger ceci sans arme.

-Je vois... réfléchit Flavio. Et qu'est-ce que tu crois que cet homme protège alors ?

-Réfléchis donc un peu Flavio ! Cet homme, il a été vu auprès de qui dernièrement ?

-Euh, j'en sais rien moi ! Je te rappelle que je ne quitte pas beaucoup la boutique ! Euh... voyons voir... ah attends ! Le futur Decimo ?

-Exactement ! sourit Zeno.

-Mais ces derniers jours, le gamin n'a pas été aperçu au manoir et... Attends tu veux dire que le gamin est revenu au manoir ?

-Oui et d'après les informations que le boss a reçu de Téa l'autre jour, le boss des Vongola avait eu une réunions avec les deux autres membres de la Trinisette... Et s'il a convoqué ensuite le prochain héritier au poste de boss...

-La nouvelle génération a commencé à bouger... finit Flavio d'un air abasourdi comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Mais alors cet homme !

-A de grandes chances d'être un de ses gardiens. Nous devons absolument en avertir le boss et recevoir de nouvelles instructions.

-Et pourquoi tu lui as donné une arme alors ? s'évertua à demander Flavio.

-Ça te plairait pas d'avoir aidé à l'assassinat de l'un des gardiens des Vongola ?

-Tu crois que... ?

-J'en suis certain. D'ailleurs j'ai déjà lancé le compte à rebours.

Il montra à son ami, un téléphone sur laquelle des chiffres commençaient à défiler.

-Incroyable... Quand as-tu prévu tout ça ? Tu savais qu'il allait venir ici ou quoi ?

-Non j'ai été aussi surpris que toi quand je l'ai vu entré. Mais ça va être incroyable non ? De tuer un Vongola dans les règles du contrat...

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

_Et voilà fini ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?_

_Tous les gardiens ont reçu leur bague sans qu'aucun ne doute ou même ne refuse : n'est-ce pas là un jour a marqué d'une pierre blanche ?_

_Et bon sang dans quoi Yamamto s'est-il embarqué ? Pour ceux qui voulaient de l'action ils vont être servis ! Les événements vont défiler très vite alors accrochez-vous !_

_Une petite review tout de même ?_

_Encore merci de m'avoir lu et à dans deux semaines !_


	36. Chapter 34 : Cible

_Ohayo minna-san !_

_Je suis légèrement en retard, comme vous vous en rendez compte, mais au moment où j'écris ces quelques lignes, la journée n'est pas encore terminée, alors j'espère que vous recevrez le chapitre à temps ^^_

_Je ne possède aucun droit sur Katekyo Hitman Reborn ni sur ses personnages, ils ont été crées par Akira Amano, que je remercie avec toutes les louanges qu'elle mérite pour ce bijou !_

_Je remercie également **Who known me, tahury, Sawada Tsuna24, Toudra Aka' Mari, Yuki manga, Syt the Evil Angel** et **Tiffou** pour avoir laissé une review au chapitre précédent._

_Merci également à **fanais, aranley, addaline, Reima-chan, Minimiste, Fiane-Fiamma, Dixia, Himutsu-chan, Hebihime, Zeyra K, Tomokachan76, anastasia172, Lecfan, Izanami97, Alycia Panther,** **Yuki-Jiji, fuonhicali, Anonimo XD, mary6987**,** lupine13, manga-fic-love-sissi, amelieprosper, Akayui, lulue79, Tiffou, amiedu13, , Luce Li, Walarisse, Kyara17, Ekana, neko-chan L, neko-chan200, sacheliane, Caliste, yukixvongola, charlesdoudou, Riddikuluss, Mia Ako-nee, Elrika, Loucat, Sacha Tsukiya, PetitCrapaudBaveux, Minami12, inukag9, Audragon, ao no oni, Blihioma, tahury, Hikari0005, , ninolola, , Naidja, Llamas del Cielo, Ms Akabane, Noxerea, Marou83, Akuma-no-Kitsune, SinaKalissa, Nahel, tisha2803, jilie084, jevierita, Kyona-sama, Rebornx3, TheLadySoul, hiey, HarukaN, misa2, belkeirmed, Naelye, MissSexyBaby, Nama2902, Bottled Memories, history, Akuuma Tsukeshine, JuriiGothic, melamariannie, Darkounette, Cristalya, Dollwing, tsuukuun, Mimi et Neko, 444dodo444, Anlovi, Tsubaki-chan99, Sharo-chan, Natsume1111, Yaml, Sylcian Sph Legacy, yukiko-yu, Reizen. , Nunu c moi, erikadu19, Miss Green Rabbit, Ellewyl, meads, giannesky2305, freddyman, shinomena, Alexandra919, Parax **et** Gwenaelle7, tamarahc, tenshihouou, ShawolY, La Banshee Blihioma, Akashi-chan, Sealunis, Dayvis D. Pumpkin's Luys, manon.a.6, YamInari, Ondie-Yoko, kuroyukihime28, manga-fic-love-sissi, Denshitoakuma, yaoi-chan-poowa, missymanga, Complicate, Kikuue, avion en papier, maiko59, Aube Crepusculaire, Rikka Yomi, TheDevilOn, Kuroko23, alyss au pays de l'abyss, Psycho67, 3004, Wispers-Write, Olympe2, LOORELAI3, Balzud Anna-chan17, nekoko50, Guargante, Syt the Evil Angel, tsuni182718, Abana Shale, roxiyaoi, soratomoyo-chan, Heyli13, wellona, Mihide, .n, Lady Ree, Whintney, Yuuri81, Astropia, BloupBloup, misakiayumu, Akira Makkuro, wellona, valentin01988, Yumebaka, Lehna Black Amber, Sephra, Mangetsuko, Aliana lougia, Tsuki Sawada Hibari, 24Irinia, Elwenfeyn, Daidaiiro30, Chimamire no hebi, Lynnah O'Crazy, Anna27tsu, Zeneida262, chloedangelo84, Cassandre Potter, Princessefic, Kuromy RokuIchiku, Kinimitsu Kyoko, AdictaMoon, ryoma0310yugi, ellenvanlilie, testarossalea, NaomiDiPiuma, Alfader, Unknown by everyone, emimiecrazy, Revaan, megumi59, carolima777, Bachii, Byakan, kuro sora wa, himechu95670, Who known me, onedream54, Lei-An Natsume honeywitch, Nom-Provisoir et Naxxya **pour avoir mis en favoris ou suivre cette fic !_

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_**Sawada Tsuna24** : Merci pour la review ^^ Je suis vraiment ravie que le chapitre t'ait de nouveau plu!Ne t'inquiète pas ^^ J'ai encore pas mal de projet pour cette fic et je m'impressionne moi-même de trouver encore pas mal d'idée tout en n'oubliant pas d'arriver à mon point final ^^ J'espère juste que tu arriveras à tenir jusqu'à la fin. Bonne lecture !_

_**Yuki manga** : Mouahahaha ! Vive le suspense ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira également. Merci pour tes encouragements._

_Sur ce, je vais vous laisser déguster ce chapitre._

_Enjoy !_

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

Chapter 34 : Cible

-C'est une blague ? déclara Yamamoto à l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui.

Ce dernier eut une moue gênée.

-Désolé segnore mais le paquet que vous attendez se trouve dans l'avion qui a fait escale à Paris et là-bas tous les vols ont pour interdiction de reprendre leur envol pour cause de grève...

-Mais enfin, la compagnie qui possède cet avion appartient à l'Italie ! Le personnel n'est pas concerné par les grèves qui se trouvent en France !

-Ce ne sont pas les pilotes ou les hôtesses qui font grève apparemment segnore, mais les agents sur les pistes...

-C'est pas vrai... Quand l'avion doit-il repartir ?

-Nous n'en savons rien segnore... Peut-être dans la soirée ?

-Dans la soirée ? Mais j'avais prévu que mon colis arrive dans la soirée.

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour cette gêne segnore, mais nous ne pouvons rien y faire... mais nous pourrons vous appeler une fois que le vol que vous attendez arrivera.

-Je vois, merci quand même.

Abattu, Yamamoto salua l'agent au guichet avant de sortir de l'aéroport de Palerme et de s'engouffrer dans une limousine noire. Brabanters l'y attendait.

-Alors ? demanda-t-il.

-Retard... Ils m'appelleront quand il sera à Palerme...

-Tant pis. De toutes façons, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu tracasses pour avoir une arme, tu en as déjà trouvé une, non ?

Yamamoto jeta un coup d'œil au sabre qui se trouvait dans son dos, caché dans un long sac de toile. Certes, Brabanter avait raison, mais il s'agissait de l'arme qu'il avait emprunté à l'homme pratiquement deux jours auparavant. Normalement dans la soirée il devrait repartir rendre le sabre, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à protéger le manoir sans aucune arme, aussi le retard du vol où se trouvait le Shigure Kintoki que lui avait envoyé son père, l'ennuyait très profondément. Il avait gardé le secret sur la façon dont il avait obtenu ce sabre. Personne ne savait à qui il avait emprunté. Il ne pensait pas avoir fait quelque chose de mal mais comme il ne voulait pas inquiéter ni Tsuna ni recevoir des insultes de Gokudera, qui le traiterait sûrement d'imbécile si jamais il apprenait quoi que ce soit. Il savait que c'était bizarre. Il avait appris durant les années où il était arrivé ici, ses débuts dans la mafia, qu'il ne fallait jamais relâcher son attention et ne pas accepter de quelconque marché louche. Il le savait, mais il avait eu besoin d'un sabre et quelqu'un le lui offrait pour une simple durée. Il n'avait pas senti d'intention meurtrière ou de mensonge chez le blond, aussi lui avait-il fait confiance. De toutes façons cela ne servirait à rien : bientôt le marché sera terminé et sans que rien ne se soit passé.

Yamamoto eut un rire légèrement gêné.

-Je préfère mon Shigure Kintoki, mais c'est peut-être parce que c'est l'arme de ma famille.

-Je comprend mais celui-ci est plutôt bon... Tu lui as déjà donne un nom ?

-Il se nommait déjà Hogo quand je l'ai pris.

-Vraiment ? Tu l'as trouvé en Italie ? Les italiens ne connaissent pourtant pas les coutumes du Japon...

-Il faut croire que certains les connaissent alors ! rit Yamamoto.

-Sûrement. Sinon comment ça se passe avec les autres ?

-Les autres ?

-Les autres gardiens, idiot ! Tsuna est votre boss maintenant et vous êtes ses gardiens.

-Oh ça ! Tout se passe bien. Les autres sont fiers d'avoir été choisi comme gardien. Nous n'y pensions plus... Même Hibari est satisfait !

-Il a choisi Mukuro aussi...

-Oui j'ai remarqué. Tsuna m'a dit qu'il lui faisait confiance.

-Il n'en fait qu'à sa tête, soupira Brabanter. Comme Timoteo... Yamamoto, je dois te prévenir que la tâche de gardien n'est pas facile. Pour toi c'est sûrement simple à comprendre. Mais sache que c'est bien plus complexe que tu ne le penses.

-Comme quoi ? s'inquiéta-t-il du ton sérieux de l'ancien gardien de la Pluie.

-Tsuna est ton boss. Il est également ton ami, je me trompe ?

-Évidemment !

-Dans ce cas, il faudra que tu identifies vite les moments où tu devras obéir à Tsuna ou pas.

-Tsuna est le boss, non ? Ses ordres doivent être suivis.

-Oui mais parfois un boss doit prendre des décisions difficiles. Parfois, il se tournera vers vous pour avoir vos conseils, mais d'autres fois, il foncera tête baissée dans le piège et ne s'occupera pas de vos réactions. Parce que qu'en tant que boss il devra prendre des décisions rapidement et n'aura pas le temps de vous poser la question. En tant que gardien, vous devrez le connaître par cœur et savoir exactement comment il régira afin de pouvoir prévenir tout éventuel accident. Et si Tsuna vous donnait un ordre qui ne vous plaira pas, vous ne pourrez pas le faire changer d'avis surtout s'il est aussi têtu que Timoteo et je peux te dire que pour l'instant Tsuna l'est encore plus. Vous avez du souci à vous faire !

Brabanter rit doucement à cette dernière phrase.

-Tsuna ne prendra jamais une décision qui ne nous plaira pas, assura Yamamoto.

-Autre chose, Takeshi. Ne dis jamais, jamais... Et surtout pas en ce qui concerne un boss Vongola.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Si tu veux un exemple, moi et les autres gardiens de la neuvième génération, avions dit que jamais nous ne laisserons Timoteo se faire blesser dans une bataille... Or, durant un de nos premières batailles il en est sorti avec une lame pratiquement plantée dans le cœur...

Yamamoto ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés, mais garda le silence. Brabanter continua.

-Pourtant, rien n'avait changé dans notre formation de défense. Nous le protégions parfaitement bien. Mais Timoteo avait senti que quelque chose de grave allait se passer. Quelques minutes plus tard, la famiglia qui avait pris pour cible Timoteo ont pris un otage. Timoteo a réagi rapidement, trop rapidement pour nous. Il était furieux et a voulu sauver la jeune fille... Sauf que c'était que nos adversaires attendaient. N'importe quoi peut arriver, Takeshi. Les boss Vongola sont imprévisibles, rapides et n'en font qu'à leur tête ! Ça a toujours été le cas durant toutes les générations. Et tu sais quoi ?

-Non ?

-Apparemment le Primo Vongola était le pire à gérer pour ses gardiens d'après les écrits qu'ils nous restent ! Alors je ne veux pas imaginer son descendant direct !

-Comment ça ?

-Hmm... ça t'intéresse ?

-Eh bien vu que Tsuna a vu le Primo Vongola au Japon, je voudrais bien savoir comment il était. Je suis curieux.

-Vous ne l'avez pas vu ?

-Non. Seul Tsuna a vu la première génération.

-Hmm... nous n'avons presque rien comme indication en ce qui concerne la première génération des Vongola... Les seuls écrits que nous ayons sont quelques notes du majordome de l'époque... Mais apparemment des disputes éclataient souvent entre le Primo Vongola et son bras droit, mais une grande partie des cas, c'était le boss qui les gagnait. Je ne pense pas que ça a quelque chose à voir avec une mésentente. Ils étaient amis d'enfance apparemment, aussi ils se connaissaient sur le bout des doigts. C'était rien de méchant, mais c'était journalier...

-Ces disputes concernaient quoi ?

-La paperasse.

Yamamoto resta silencieux se demandant si l'homme se moquait de lui.

-Et crois-moi c'est une bagarre qui se transmet de génération en génération. Vous aurez aussi votre part !

Un petit sourire s'étira sur le visage parsemé de cicatrice de Brabanter. Yamamoto ne sut dire s'il était sérieux ou non... La paperasse était-elle si horrible que cela ? Il resta silencieux ne voulant pas soulever la question.

* * *

-Yamamoto !

Le japonais se tourna pour voir Ryohei venir à lui.

-Sempai, salua-t-il. Que se passe-t-il ?

-Le Nono et Tsuna voulait te voir à l'extrême une fois que tu serais rentré ! Je suppose que c'est pour te donner une mission extrême !

-Ah très bien. J'y vais dans ce cas. Où ils sont ?

-Dans la deuxième salle de réunion. Ils t'attendent.

-OK merci !

Yamamoto lui adressa un petit sourire avant de se diriger vers la salle indiquée. Une fois devant il frappa et attendit qu'une voix ne lui donne l'autorisation d'entrer. Il ouvrit la porte pour découvrir, Tsuna et le neuvième boss des Vongola penchés sur quelques feuilles. A son entrée, les deux personnes présentes relevèrent le visage. Tsuna lui adressa un grand sourire. Yamamoto le lui rendit avant de s'incliner légèrement devant les deux boss.

-Vous vouliez me voir ?

-Oui, répondit Timoteo en prenant une feuille. Nous avons besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour nous. Tsuna, veux-tu lui expliquer ?

-Bien entendu. Comme tu le sais, les Vongola organisent une réunion afin de me présenter officiellement comme le prochain boss. Les précédentes réunions n'étaient que pour me présenter que comme un des héritiers.

Yamamoto acquiesça, attendant la suite.

-De nombreux boss seront invités, tous de l'Alliance. Les Cavallone, les Gesso, les Giglio Nero, les Difo, les Beccio, les Neuvo, et j'en passe. Cette réunions a deux buts : celle de partager les infos et de renouveler les traités d'alliance entre les famiglias, ainsi que... de me présenter.

-Pourquoi hésites-tu, Tsunayoshi-kun ? sourit Timoteo, ayant aperçu le malaise du plus jeune.

-Parce que je ne suis pas habitué à ce genre de remarques sur mon propre compte, grimaça Tsuna. Continuons. Cette réunion est très importante comme tu peux le comprendre.

-Très bien, acquiesça Yamamoto. Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

-Nous avons pensé à plusieurs choses et beaucoup des autres ont déjà reçu diverses tâches. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions créer au sein du manoir non seulement une ambiance purement mafieuse d'Italie mais également asiatique.

-Asiatique ? s'étonna Yamamoto. Mais tu...

-Je sais que mes origines sont italiennes. Je descend du Primo, qui est italien. Mais je ne veux absolument pas oublier mes origines japonaises. J'aime mon pays d'adoption mais j'aime également le pays où je suis né. Et je ne veux en aucun cas faire une distinction entre les deux. Je ne veux en oublier aucun des deux. C'est également ce que je veux montrer aux autres boss de l'Alliance. Le monde de la mafia a beau reposer sur des règles, je ne veux pas m'écraser face à eux. Je dois leur prouver que je ne me laisserai pas entraver par des règles qui ne me conviennent pas.

-Et je suis d'accord, intervint Timoteo. Tsuna est encore jeune, il a malgré tout l'apparence d'un enfant malgré sa maturité. Il faut qu'il soit pris au sérieux dés le début.

-Je comprend, réfléchit Yamamoto, et bien que je sois surpris, je suis même plutôt heureux que Tsuna pense comme ça. Aucun d'entre nous ne veut que Tsuna se fasse embobiner par les autres chefs de famille.

-Merci, sourit Tsuna. Maintenant que tu sais mon projet, je demandais si tu ne pouvais pas te charger de la supervision de la décoration, de la salle et des jardins. Je sais que ta famille est resté assez traditionnelle.

-En effet, mais tu sais la famille de Hibari est plus restée sur les traditions que la mienne... Il serait peut-être plus judicieux de lui demander.

-Tu n'as pas tort, accorda Tsuna, mais j'ai déjà demandé à Hibari de faire autre chose. Il s'occupe de la sécurité avec Visconti-san. Aussi je te fais entièrement confiance.

-Ok, accepta Yamamoto.

-Nous avons déjà recherché divers objets pour parfaire l'ambiance, annonça Timoteo. Les commandes devraient bientôt arrivés, aussi nous te laisserons également organiser cela. Voici la liste.

Tsuna lui tendit le papier que Yamamoto prit et parcourut la longue liste avant de la replier et de la glisser dans sa veste.

-Il faudra juste que tu fasses attention, déclara le plus jeune. Même si je ne veux pas me laisser faire par les règles, il ne faudrait pas néanmoins froisser les chefs de famille. L'ambiance japonaise ne pas non trop couvrir celle de l'Italie.

-En gros tu me demande de mêler la sobriété japonaise au luxe italien... Tu me demandes quelque chose d'assez difficile, tu le sais Tsuna ?

Tsuna eut un petit sourire confiant.

-Je sais que tu seras capable de le faire.

Yamamoto lui retourna le sourire en plus éclatant avant de s'incliner devant les deux boss qui après quelques minutes le laissèrent partir. Une fois que la porte se fut fermé, Yamamoto souffla légèrement. Il avait été impressionné par Tsuna. Il avait vraiment eu l'impression d'avoir affaire à un boss de mafia. Non pas qu'il doutait des capacités de Tsuna à prendre en main la famiglia : il l'avait assez prouvé ses compétences durant les deux dernières années, mais la prestance et le charisme de Tsuna l'avait juste pour cette fois grandement impressionné. Certes les idées avaient sûrement été concertées avec le Nono, mais Yamamoto ne pensait que la partie sur la double ambiance pour la réunion, soit celle du neuvième boss. Yamamoto était plutôt heureux de cette idée. Après tout une grande partie des gardiens de Tsuna étaient japonais tandis que les autres étaient italiens, et deux d'entre eux, en l'occurrence Tsuna lui-même et Gokudera étaient métis. Cette façon de montrer sa résolution de ne pas suivre à la lettre certaines règles permettaient également de mettre à l'honneur leur pays d'origine sans retirer pour autant l'importance les traditions italiennes.

Yamamoto prit une grande inspiration avant de se mettre au travail. Il passa le reste de la journée à accompagner les autres employés du manoir, à donner quelques conseils et directives. De temps en temps Gokudera venait pour voir comment tout avançait et Lambo était parti avec lui pour aller vérifier les commandes passées par le Nono. Avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de se rendre compte, la nuit avait commencé à tomber...

* * *

-Terminé ! annonça Zeno en agitant son portable en l'air. Le compteur est à zéro.

Tous les regards des personnes présentes dans la salle se tournèrent vers le blond. Aldo laissa passer un grognement énervé. Ce sabre était dans leur famille depuis des générations ! Il appartenait à leur boss ! Comment allait-il lui apprendre la nouvelle ? Et surtout comment ce crétin de Zeno a-t-il bien pu le passer sans les concerter ?

-Pouvons-nous être sûr qu'il ne l'a pas rendu ? demanda Téa. Je te jure que si tu m'as obligé à prendre un jour de congé dans ma mission pour rien, je te le ferai regretter ! La famille Pigro est du genre méfiante : si elle voit que je prend des jours de congés alors que je viens à peine d'entrer à leur service, elle se doutera que je suis une espionne.

A peine, avait-elle dit cela, qu'une sonnerie retentit. Zeno prit l'appel et amena son portable à l'oreille :

-Flavio ? Oui. Oui... Je le savais. OK, je préviens les autres.

Il raccrocha avant de laisser un sourire à Tea.

-Il ne l'a pas ramené. Nous allons devoir nous occuper du gardien de la dixième génération des Vongola.

-T'as assuré, Zeno ! félicita un des hommes qui se trouvait dans la salle, les cheveux coiffés en catogan.

-Comment t'as su qu'il ne tiendrait pas sa promesse ? demanda la voix d'une femme, de l'autre côté de la salle. Grâce à toi, on va peut-être porter un coup à la puissance des Vongola...

-Quelle est cet histoire ? demanda une voix grave.

Tout le monde sursauta, en entendant cette voix et se tournèrent vers son origine. Une forme ombragée se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte avant de s'approcher du centre de la pièce illuminé. A son apparition, tous se redressèrent avant de mettre un genoux à terre. Seul Aldo se tint droit. La lumière de la pièce révéla une forme humaine, très grande et élancée, de long cheveux roux et bouclés encadrant son visage maquillé avec beaucoup de goût, dont deux yeux verts brillant avec intelligence, habillé d'un T-shirt ample et d'un pantalon gris, le tout complété par des talons hauts et quelques bijoux, au poignets et aux oreilles.

-Bon retour, boss !

-Tu rentres de mission ? demanda Aldo.

-Oui, reprit la voix masculine qui contrastait beaucoup avec la féminité du dit boss.. J'ai reçu le message de Zeno qui me disait qu'il avait fait évolué la situation avec les Vongola. Mais je repars presque tout de suite. J'ai beaucoup à faire.

-Très bien.

Le dit boss agrippa ses cheveux avant d'enlever la perruque, révélant des cheveux courts et noirs en dessous. Il enleva avec soulagement les chaussures en grognant.

-Comment ces femmes font-elles avec ces chaussures... Ça fait un mal de chien ! Bon quelle est la situation ?

-Boss, intervint Zeno, en relevant légèrement la tête. J'ai réussi à passer un contrat oral avec un des gardiens Vongola.

Un des sourcils noirs se haussa, ne croyant pas ce que lui disait son subordonné.

-Comment as-tu fait pour passer un contrat oral avec un des gardiens de la neuvième génération des Vongola ? Ils sont bien trop méfiants pour faire ce genre d'erreur...

-Parce que c'est un des nouveaux gardiens, boss.

La surprise se lut alors dans les yeux du boss.

-Un des gardiens du Decimo Vongola ? Tsunayoshi di Vongola ?

-Tsunayoshi di vongola ? répéta avec stupeur Zeno. Qui est-ce ?

-Pour quelqu'un qui a réussi à identifier un de ses gardiens, tu n'es pas très au courant, Zeno... déclara-t-il d'une voix réprobatrice. Tsunayoshi di Vongola est le nom du futur Decimo.

-Je pensais aussi qu'il s'appelait Sawada, remarqua Aldo, d'une voix égale.

-Auriez-vous oublié que Sawada Iemitsu a répudié son fils ?

Un silence accompagna sa réponse. Le boss poussa un soupir avant de laisser la perruque rousse sur le bureau pas très loin et de s'y asseoir à demi.

-Alors ? Quel type de contrat ?

-Boss, je lui prêté votre Hogo, que nous avions fait réparé chez Flavio. Je lui ai demandé me le rendre dans les quarante-huit heures, ce qu'il n'a pas respecté.

-As-tu mentionné un paiement ?

-Je lui ai dis que je ne le ferai pas payer plus qu'il ne le pourrait.

-Je vois, c'était bien répondu...

-Que fait-on ? demanda Aldo. On lui fait rembourser sa dette comme les autres ?

-Évidemment. Personne ne fait un contrat avec notre famille sans payer leurs dettes dans la journée. Cela me chagrine. J'aurai préféré avoir affaire au Decimo Vongola plutôt qu'à un de ses gardiens, mais bon c'est mieux que rien. C'est bien joué Zeno. En plus on ne pourrait pas nous reprocher quoi que ce soit.

-Ma vie est pour la famille, boss vous le savez bien.

-En tout cas c'était une belle initiative. Et toi Tea, que fais-tu là ? Tu devrais être chez les Pigro...

-Désolée, boss. Aldo m'a convoqué en urgence.

-Tea est l'un de nos meilleurs agents d'infiltration et d'espionnage. J'ai pensé que puisque nous avions affaire aux Vongola, il valait mieux que nous ne prenions pas de risques. Nous savons comme cela s'est passé la dernière fois.

-Et je le regrette. Mon prédécesseur aurait dû y penser une autre fois en envoyant nos hommes dans le manoir Vongola. Cette propriété est très bien gardée. Très bien si tu penses que Tea peut y arriver, je la laisse faire...

-Boss ! Je remplirai ma mission ! Ou je mourrai en l'essayant.

-Je te confiance pour la réussir alors Tea. Je ne voudrai pas que l'un de nos membres disparaisse maintenant. Nous avons trop besoin de tes capacités. Mais surtout : fais honneur à la famille.

-Compris boss.

-Dans ce cas, retournez à vos tâches. Aldo, donne les instructions à Tea et ensuite rejoins-moi dans la salle de change. Je dois te dire quelques mots.

-Très bien boss.

Le boss se releva et prenant les chaussures à talons qu'il avait laissé à terre, sortit, à la suite de ces hommes. Certains le rejoignirent pour parler de leur propre mission, ce à quoi le boss accepta de leur répondre. Pendant ce temps, Aldo se tourna vers la jeune femme.

-Tu accumules les missions en ce moment... Celle-ci prime sur toutes les autres que tu as pu faire jusqu'ici. Ton immersion chez les Pigro est importante mais pas primordiale pour la famille.

-Contrairement à celle chez les Vongola ?

-Exactement. Les Vongola ont accepté quelque chose de notre famille mais n'a pas respecté les clauses du contrat oral. Il faut donc qu'ils comprennent pourquoi il faut les respecter, même si cela se trouve être un contrat fait à l'oral.

-Nous faisons souvent ce genre de chose ? s'étonna Téa.

-Autrefois oui. Nous faisions des contrats oraux, et nous attendions de voir si la personne respectaient nos clauses. Si oui, nous pouvons être certains de pouvoir refaire d'autres contrats avec lui et sinon...

-Nous les tuions, c'est ça ?

-Comme ça, nous pouvions être certains que nous ne ferions plus de contrats avec eux. Et si la personne est importante dans la famille, on se débarrasse d'un possible problème.

-Et là je vais devoir éliminer le gardien de la Pluie de la future génération c'est bien ça ?

-Exactement. Si nous n'agissons pas les autres famiglias vont croire qu'ils pourront faire impunément des contrats avec nous sans les respecter. Or ce n'est pas là ce qu'on veut...

-Notre famille est très peu connue pourtant...

-Nous avons traversé une mauvaise passe et nous avons été oublié mais nous allons bientôt nous faire reconnaître, ne t'en fais pas. Et même si j'aurais aimé que Zeno ne passe pas à l'actions sans m'en faire part d'abord, cela va peut-être accélérer les choses. Tea, tu vas t'introduire dans le manoir Vongola. Aide-toi des diverses informations que tu trouveras là-dedans pour réussir, déclara-t-il en lui tendant une enveloppe où était en grosses lettres « VONGOLA » qu'il sortit de sa veste noire.

Tea prit ce qu'il lui tendit et regarda les diverses notes sur les feuilles, pendant que Aldo continuait.

-Ta cible est le dixième gardien de la Pluie, nommé Takeshi Yammaoto, 26 ans. Grand, élancé, cheveux noirs, courts, yeux marrons clairs. Il a une cicatrice sur le côté droit de son menton. Il porte une grande partie du temps un costume noir et une chemise bleu. Il possède des flammes de la Pluie comme tu t'en doutes et se bat avec un katana, raison pour laquelle il nous a emprunté le Hogo du boss. Aux dernières nouvelles le sabre qu'il possédait auparavant s'est brisé lors d'une bataille avec la famille Pedone. Il est l'un des derniers héritiers du style Shigure Souen. N'attend pas qu'il l'utilise. La seule personne qui ait réussi à battre une personne utilisant ce même style d'épée n'est autre que Suberbi Squalo de la faction de la Varia. Il est également un des seuls qui ait jusque là réussit à tenir tête à ta cible. Takeshi Yamamoto possède deux boite-armes, l'une d'une hirondelle et l'autre d'un chien. Ce dernier donne à son maître deux courtes lames, des wazisashi. Fais attention à ça. De plus, il a de bons instincts de tueur, alors sois aussi discrète que possible.

-Comment tu sais tout ça ? s'étonna Tea en lui lançant un regard très étonné.

-Regroupement d'information, répondit-il simplement en lui lançant un regard ennuyé. Ne me sous-estime pas.

-Mais tu ne savais même pas que le nom du Decimo.

-Tsunayoshi di Vongola est différent. Il n'est au manoir Vongola que depuis deux ans, a contrario de Takeshi Yamamoto qui y est depuis douze ans maintenant. Ensuite le futur boss des Vongola n'a pas tout de suite eu un nouveau nom après que son père l'ait rejeté. Il a passé un petit moment à juste se faire appeler Tsunayoshi et par habitude je lui donnais son ancien nom, c'est tout.

-Comment le boss savait alors ?

-Ne doute pas ses capacités. En terme de réquisition d'informations, elles sont équivalentes à celle du gardien du Nuage de la neuvième génération des Vongola, Visconti.

-Et pas celles de Kyoya Hibari ? On m'a dit qu'il était pas mal lui aussi dans le genre...

-C'est vrai. Maintenant pars, je te rappelle que tu as une mission à remplir.

-Je me demandais juste...

-Hm ?

-Pourrais-je utiliser Hogo, pour faire payer sa dette à Takeshi Yamamoto ? Je trouverais ça marrant que ce ne soit l'arme pour laquelle il a passé un contrat qui en soit sa perte.

-Fais comme tu veux mais je vais te demander une dernière chose.

-Tout ce que tu veux, Aldo.

-Mets nos couleurs.

Tea releva la tête, un air surpris, n'y croyant pas une seconde, avant qu'un éclair de joie passa dans ses prunelles.

-Vraiment ?!

-Évidemment. C'est une mission officielle. Personne ne doit te reconnaître, Tea.

Tea ne rajouta rien et s'inclina profondément tandis qu'Aldo s'éloignait rejoindre son boss. Elle se releva, un petit sourire ravi sur ses lèvres. La saison des festivités allait commencer...

* * *

Elle attendait patiemment son heure, se fondant dans le décor des arbres qui bordaient le territoire des Vongola. Aldo n'avait pas plaisanté quand il avait dit que la propriété des Vongola était très bien gardée. Et il semblerait que la sécurité avait été renforcé depuis quelques jours, sûrement pour protéger l'héritier.

Mais enfin elle avait de la chance, car Tsunayoshi di Vongola n'était pas sa cible. Ses muscle se tendirent légèrement en apercevant alors la façade du manoir devenir de plus en plus noir au fur et à mesure que les torches des gardes s'éloignaient. Du coin de l'œil, elle regarda l'autre groupe de gardes qui s'avançait lentement. Elle n'avait que quelques secondes pour parcourir une cinquantaine mètres.

Super...

Mais elle n'avait pas peur.

Elle s'élança et avec des foulées légères et silencieuses elle atteignit le mur qu'elle entreprit de grimper dès qu'elle posa la paume de sa main sur le mur. Elle monta d'une dizaine de mètres avant de s'autoriser un regard en bas. Les gardes avaient commencé à illuminer l'endroit où elle s'était trouvée quelques secondes auparavant. Mais elle n'était pas tirée d'affaire. Il suffisait que les gardes lèvent les yeux et elle était fichue !

Au moment où elle se faisait cette réflexion, un fenêtre s'ouvrit et une jeune femme dont le visage ne lui était pas inconnu lui fit signe de rentrer. Sans perdre de temps, l'intruse entra dans le manoir et la jeune femme referma sans bruit la fenêtre avant de risquer un regard vers l'extérieur, pour s'assurer que les gardes n'avaient rien vu, mais ceux-ci passèrent ne se doutant de rien. Elle se tourna alors vers l'intruse.

-C'était à un cheveu, _Raffaello._

-Ester ? souffla Tea, étonnée.

-Ce n'est pas mon nom ici... Mais peu importe, allons plus loin.

Tea fit un signe de tête avant d'emboîter le pas à sa collège. Celle-ci les mena vers une petite salle sombre. Elle referma la porte mais n'alluma pas la lumière pour autant et n'éleva pas plus la voix.

-Tu as de la chance que je fasses partie de l'équipe de nuit cette semaine, chuchota la dénommé Ester. Je n'étais pas au courant que le boss allait envoyer d'autres de nos membres... Que fais-tu ici ?

-Ordre du boss, je dois exiger une dette.

-Envers qui ?

-Takeshi Yamamoto.

-Pourquoi ? Il n'a rien fait de grave, je le saurais...

-Il n'a pas respecter un contrat.

-Il n'y pas un autre moyen de rembourser ? sembla s'inquiéter Ester.

-Pourquoi demandes-tu cela ?

-Eh bien... Le jeune maître Tsunayoshi est plutôt proche de cet homme comme des autres, nous devrions mieux...

Le ton respectueux qu'ESter utilisait pour parler de l'héritier Vongola irrita grandement Tea qui ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer d'une voix dure.

-De quel côté es-tu, Ester ? Les ordres du boss sont clairs ! Et nous lui devons fidélité ! Tu oublies ce qu'a traversé notre famille ?

-Non, bien sûr que non, mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais, trancha l'intruse. Il n'avait qu'à respecter le contrat. Il n'a pas ramené à temps notre sabre aussi il doit payer.

-N'est-ce pas un prix trop lourd pour un simple sabre ? Et puis je crois savoir pourquoi il l'a emprunté, c'est pour...

-Je crois savoir également : protéger le futur Decimo en attendant que son sabre n'arrive. Mais peu importe. La sanction doit être un exemple.

-Je vois... Je ne suis pas une traîtresse, _Raffaello. _Mais le jeune maître Tsunayoshi est...

-Arrêtes de l'appeler comme ça Ester. C'est à notre boss que tu dois fidélité !

-Nous n'allons pas nous engueuler maintenant et surtout pas ici. Très bien... J'ai vu le segnore Yamamoto parler au segnore Sasagawa il y quelques minutes. Il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans ses appartements.

-Autres choses que j'ai besoin de savoir ?

-Oui. Tu as bien fait de choisir ce soir pour intervenir : le nono Vongola et la plupart de ses gardiens sont partis. Seul le gardien du Soleil, Brow Nie Junior, est dans l'infirmerie. Et la plupart des autres gardiens de la nouvelle génération sont dispersés dans le manoir. Le jeune maître Tsunayoshi est lui-même dans une salle de réunion de l'autre côté du bâtiment en compagnie du segnore Gokudera. Si tu arrives à coincer le segnore Yamamoto dans sa chambre et que tu l'empêches de se servir de ses boites-armes ainsi que de son sabre, tu pourras exécuter ta mission sans que personne n'aient le temps de venir à son secours...

-Compris.

-Raffaello ?

-Quoi ? résonna la voix grave de l'intruse, presque énervée.

La jeune femme s'approcha d'elle et arrangea quelques détails à sa tenue.

-N'oublie pas : personne ne doit connaître ton identité.

-J'ai fait la promesse au boss de rentrer vivante.

-Je ne peux pas t'aider, Raffaello... tu es en consciente ?

L'intruse ne répondit rien et sortit de la pièce, laissant sa collègue dans la pièce sombre.

* * *

Yamamoto soupira, s'approchant enfin de sa chambre. Sa journée avait été chargée et il tombait de sommeil. Mais il devait encore faire son rapport à Tsuna concernant sa journée. Heureusement pour lui, les rapports étaient encore à l'oral. Il n'aurait jamais supporté devoir les faire à l'écrit à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit aussi ne pouvait que compatir pour Tsuna qui devait être débout pour recevoir les dernières nouvelles de la journée et finir les derniers préparatifs en l'absence du Nono. Il avait décidé de revenir dans sa chambre pour prendre quelques dossiers qu'il avait oublié l'intérieur. Il s'apprêta à abaisser la poignée quand il sentit subitement une présence menaçante derrière lui. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire un quelconque geste qu'il fut plaqué contre la porte avec un bruit sourd, les mains prisonnières dans son dos.

Yamamoto était estomaqué ! Il n'avait rien senti jusqu'ici ! Reborn disait souvent qu'il avait des sens dignes d'un tueur à gage, mais cette fois ses sens l'avaient trahi à cause d'une simple fatigue ! Mais au travers de son regret, il ne put s'empêcher d'être légèrement admiratif face à la personne qui avait réussi à se faire discret jusque là et qui avait assez de force pour l'entraver sur la surface du mur. Il pouvait sentir une main ferme lui tenir les poignets, tandis qu'un corps se pressa contre son dos, avant qu'une voix masculine, étouffée, ne chuchota à son oreille.

-Je viens exécuter une mission, Yamamoto Takeshi, gardien de la Pluie.

Yamamoto ouvrit grand les yeux en se rendant compte que son agresseur connaissant son statut. Se reprenant soudainement il utilisa sa jambe pour balayer l'appui de la personne derrière. L'intrus sut esquiver l'attaque, ayant plus pour but de le déstabiliser que pour réellement l'attaquer, faisant un salto-arrière, libérant de ce fait les poignets du japonais.

A ce moment il put mieux distinguer qui l'avait attaqué. Enfin presque...

Son agresseur était entièrement habillé de noir, son haut à manche longue, son pantalon ainsi que ses chaussures, facilitant sa discrétion dans les couloirs sombres du manoir. Sa tête était recouverte d'une capuche rouge sombre, tandis que des gants que la même couleur cachaient ses mains. Selon la voix qu'il avait entendu, il supposait que c'était un homme, élancé mais robuste. L'homme était resté sur ses pieds et ne bougeait pas d'un pouce malgré sa réception assez précipitée. Mais ce qui troublait le plus Yamamoto dans son apparence était le masque qui recouvrait la totalité de son visage. Car en effet si son attirail de couleur sombre était fait pour le rendre discret ce n'était pas le cas du masque, d'une couleur blanche et jaune et où à certains endroits, des miroirs se trouvaient, reflétant de temps à autre la lumière. Puis Yamamoto remarqua l'épée dégainée dans la main de son ennemi.

Instinctivement, il amena une main à son dos pour récupérer le sabre, avant que sa main ne rencontra du vide. Interloqué, il lança un bref regard derrière lui pour remarquer qu'il n'avait plus le sabre. Il regarda son agresseur pour reconnaître celui-ci dans la main droite de son adversaire, le fourreau coincé dans une boucle d'une ceinture noire et dont la corde blanche qui avait servi de manche pour Yamamoto ayant été coupé. Juste à ce moment-là, les jambes de Yamamoto flanchèrent, sous la surprise du japonais, tandis que sa vision ne s'embrumait. Secouant la tête pour retrouver les idées claires, il chercha dans sa veste avant que la voix grave de son agresseur ne se fit de nouveau entendre.

-Tu cherches ça ?

Yamamoto leva un regard interdit en voyant ses boites armes Vongola dans le creux de la main de l'homme. Celui-ci les jeta au fond du couloir, assez loin pour que Yamamoto ne puisse pas les reprendre de si tôt. Il ne sut comment l'homme avait pu les subtiliser avant de comprendre. Il avait du profiter du moment où il l'avait immobilisé contre la porte pour les prendre dans sa veste. Mais Yamamoto ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être mortifié par l'adresse de son agresseur : il n'avait même pas senti qu'il était fouillé, trop obnubilé par la douleur qu'il lui avait faite en lui emprisonnant les poignets. L'homme avait su jouer de sa discrétion ainsi que de son attention concentrée autre part pour le désarmer entièrement ! Mais Yamamoto n'était pas seul dans le manoir. Il allait sortir de sa poche son téléphone quand il senti tout son corps être lourd avant de pouvoir agripper l'appareil. Il paniqua légèrement, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

-On dirait que mes particules de flammes de la Pluie font effet maintenant...

Yamamoto leva un regard incrédule vers son agresseur qui se tenait maintenant presque au-dessus de lui, tel un juge à faire sa sentence.

-Que me veux-tu ? réussit-il à dire.

-Te faire payer ta dette, Takeshi Yamamoto.

-Ma dette ? Je n'ai aucune dette. Vous devez faire erreur...

-Vraiment ? Et c'est quoi ça ?

Son agresseur pointa le katana sous la gorge du gardien de la Pluie. Yamamoto ne comprit pas tout de suite avant qu'une lueur de compréhension ne s'alluma dans son regard.

-Vous voulez dire que vous... vous êtes venu pour...

-... récupérer ce sabre. Le même sabre que vous étiez censé rendre il y a maintenant sept heures. Vous n'avez pas respecté votre promesse.

-Attendez ! s'exclama Yamamoto. J'ai eu un empêchement de dernière minute. C'est vrai j'avoue que je n'ai pas respecté ma promesse, mais le sabre que j'attendais a pris du retard et j'étais prêt à ramener ce sabre demain matin, à la première heure, je vous le jure ! Je ne pouvais pas rester sans...

-Je m'en fiche. Vous n'avez pas respecté votre part du contrat. Aussi vous allez devoir payer.

Son agresseur éloigna la menace de l'arme avant de demander.

-Dîtes, Takeshi Yamamoto... connaissez-vous le plus grand prix que vous pourriez payer ?

Les yeux de Yamamoto s'écarquillèrent en voyant le sabre s'élever au-dessus de sa tête. Il essaya de reprendre le contrôle de son corps et réussit seulement à bouger de quelque millimètres quand le sabre s'abattit sur lui. Il n'eut même pas le temps de se traiter d'imbécile que son agresseur fut violemment poussé loin de lui. Yamamoto entendit la respiration coupée de l'assassin avant que sa course ne soit brutalement arrêtée par un des murs du couloirs. Mais Yamamoto n'accordait plus d'attention à son agresseur. Il regardait avec ébahissement Tsuna, sa Flamme d'Hyper Volonté allumée sur son front, son perçant et froid, regardant avec attention le moindre geste de l'assassin qu'il avait éloigné de son ami.

Yamamoto ne sut quoi dire. Si Tsuna lui avait paru si impressionnant ce matin que pouvait-il en dire à ce moment-là ? Tout d'un coup Tsuna lui parut grand, comme un véritable boss. Yamamoto ne savait pas trop si c'était parce qu'il était assis sur le sol et Tsuna debout mais l'enfant irradiait d'une telle aura protectrice qu'il était difficile de détacher son regard. Après quelques minutes, quand Tsuna comprit que l'agresseur était légèrement sonné, il s'autorisa à porter son attention sur son gardien de la Pluie, qui se sentit happé par l'ambre des prunelles de son ami.

-Takeshi, tu vas bien ?

L'interpellé ne répondit pas ce qui inquiéta Tsuna, tandis que le orange de ses yeux se faisait plus clair, une légère lueur préoccupée se teignant dans son regard. Yamamoto sembla revenir à lui en apercevant ceci et finit par acquiescer.

-Je... je vais bi... bien. Je suis... juste...

-Tsuna ! cria une voix bien familière derrière l'enfant.

Tsuna jeta un léger coup d'œil derrière, toujours en gardant dans son champs de vision l'agresseur qui sembla se réveiller petit à petit, tandis que Yamamoto ne peut que lentement tourner sa tête, tout son corps rendu lourd par les flammes de la Pluie... Les flammes de la Pluie ! Il devait les prévenir ! Mais il n'en eut pas le temps, que tous les autres gardiens finirent par arriver dans le couloir. Gokudera se pencha sur Takeshi :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, abruti de base-balleur ?! Comment t'as pu te faire mettre dans cet état ?!

-Gokudera... attention... des particules de flammes de pluie... elles nous paralysent...

Gokudera scruta autour de lui d'un œil alerte avant de secouer la tête.

-C'est ça qui te met dans cet état ? Je pense qu'il y en avait juste pour toi...

-Tant mieux... soupira Yamamoto.

-Je vais t'aider, Yamamoto, intervint Ryohei en se penchant sur le noiraud.

Il alluma sa bague Vongola d'une puissante flamme du Soleil et en prodigua à Yamamoto qui sentit alors son corps devenir à l'instant plus léger et moins engourdi. Bientôt même la lueur combative se ralluma dans les yeux marrons clairs de l'homme aux flammes de la pluie. Quand Ryohei eut fini ses soins, Yamamoto se leva, rassurant de ce fait ses compagnons et Tsuna.

-Merci Tsuna, sourit Yamamoto. Si tu n'avais pas été là, il aurait pu avoir ma tête

-C'est encore loin d'être fini, déclara Tsuna de sa voix grave. Restez sur vos gardes, on ne sait pas ce qu'il prépare.

-Ce stronzo ! insulta copieusement Gokudera en armant son Flame Arrow sur son bras droit. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? C'est un assassin pour Tsuna ?

-Non c'est moi qu'il veut, admit Yamamoto, légèrement mal à l'aise.

-Comment ça l'extrême ? s'étonna Ryohei.

-Euh les gars ? appela Lambo d'une voix incertaine avant de désigner devant eux l'assassin.

Celui-ci s'était remis debout et leur faisait face. Il n'eut qu'un léger mouvement de tête quand il entendit plusieurs courses arriver vers eux. Hibari et Mukuro surgirent alors des ténèbres du couloir, empêchant toute retraite possible. Le masque blanc et jeune se tourna ensuite vers Tsuna.

-Comment saviez-vous que...

L'assassin se tut aussitôt en entendant sa voix. La voix grave et masculine avait disparu pour faire place à une vois plus aiguë et clairement plus féminine. Yamamoto sursauta à l'entente de la voix :

-C'est une femme ?

-Tu ne le savais pas ? demanda Lambo, étonné.

-Non, sa voix est différente depuis que Tsuna est intervenu.

-Apparemment tu n'es pas le seul a être surpris... remarqua Gokudera en voyant que l'intruse avait porté la main à son cou.

Les mains gantées se serrèrent de colère avant que Tsuna ne parla.

-Que veux-tu à Takeshi ? Nous avons entendu ta voix, ce n'est plus la peine de la cacher.

L'intruse sembla hésiter avant de demander une nouvelle fois :

-Comment saviez-vous ce qu'il se passait ici ? Vous étiez à l'autre bout du bâtiment ! Quelqu'un vous a prévenu ?

-C'est plutôt quelque chose en fait, admit honnêtement Tsuna, très calme. L'Hyper-Intuition est vraiment très utile dans ce genre de situation...

L'assassin ne répondit rien, cherchant sûrement un moyen de se sortir de ce mauvais plan, quand Tsuna répéta sa question.

-Réponds : que veux-tu à Takeshi ?

La femme en noir ne répondit rien puis elle se redressa soudain avant de remettre le sabre qu'elle tenait toujours à la main dans le fourreau. Elle le détacha ensuite de sa ceinture avant de le montrer.

-Je suis venue régler une dette que Takeshi Yamamoto a contracté. Un des membres de notre famiglia a proposé un marché à cet homme : il lui prêtait ce sabre mais à la condition qu'il le rende dans les quarante-huit heures. Quarante-huit heures qui se sont écoulé voilà maintenant plus de sept heures... J'ai été envoyé par ma famille pour récupérer notre bien et pour le faire payer comme il se doit pour un non respect du contrat.

Gokudera tourna un regard ahuri vers son collègue de la Pluie avant de siffler avec colère :

-T'as quand même pas fait ça ?!

Yamamoto se gratta la nuque très gêné. Gokudera faillit lui hurler dessus quand la voix de Tsuna s'éleva :

-Puis-je voir le dit contrat ?

-Impossible, c'était un contrat oral.

-En plus ?! fustigea Gokudera en s'acharnant sur le japonais.

-Dans ce cas, fit remarquer Tsuna avec calme, comment peux-tu me prouver qu'un tel contrat a bien été passé ?

Avant que Gokudera n'ai pu se réjouir d'une tel maîtrise de la part de son boss, l'assassin au masque chercha dans une poche avant de sortir un petit appareil qu'elle mit en marche. Une voix s'éleva alors dans le couloir devenu silencieux.

**« -...Vous avez l'air désespéré et moi j'ai un sabre qui ne va pas être utilisé maintenant. Autant qu'on fasse affaire. Je vous demanderai juste une petite compensation financière et de me le rendre sous quarante-huit heures. »**

Yamamoto blanchit en reconnaissant à qui appartenait la voix avant d'entendre sa propre voix arriver :

**« -Ça devrait être faisable. Combien pour l'argent ? »**

**-Je n'ai pas encore décidé. Mais nous pourrions revoir ça quand vous aurez rendu le sabre. Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne vous demanderai pas plus que vous pourriez m'en donner. Mais je veux absolument l'avoir sous quarante-huit heures. Ceci est non négociable !**

**-Ça marche ! »** finit la voix enjouée de Yamamoto.

L'intruse appuya de nouveau sur un bouton, arrêtant la conversation enregistrée.

Les sourcils de Tsuna se froncèrent, reconnaissant qu'un contrat oral avait bien été passé, alors que Hibari souffla avec dédain devant la naïveté de l'herbivore. Mukuro, lui sembla apprécier la lutte, reconnaissant là, une situation inextricable. Il se demandait bien comment Tsuna allait pouvoir faire pour arranger les choses. Tandis que Yamamoto était toujours sous le choc d'avoir été enregistré, Gokudera lui lançant un regard brûlant de colère :

-Comment as-tu osé accepter un truc aussi hasardeux?! Quand je te disais de trouver une solution à ton problème d'arme ce n'était pas accepter tout ce qu'il venait !

-Hayato, s'il te plaît, intervient Tsuna, calmant de ce chef Gokudera. Votre problème n'est-il donc pas résolu ? Vous avez repris l'arme en question, non ? Les Vongola peuvent vous donner une compensation, mais je suis certain que nous pouvons...

-Non. Peu importe que vous soyez des Vongola ou non, vous devez payer comme n'importe qui ! Tout ceux qui n'ont pas respecter nos contrats, ne sont plus là pour en parler. Peu importe que votre famille soit la plus puissante, vous devez respecter les règles ! Vous n'êtes pas au-dessus des lois.

Yamamoto baissa la tête d'un air coupable, conscient que c'était de sa faute. Il allait le dire à Tsuna quand celui-ci parla de nouveau.

-Vous avez raison.

Plusieurs paires de yeux surprises s'ancrèrent sur Tsuna, leurs propriétaires ahuris par ce qu'ils venait d'entendre. Mais Tsuna n'avait pas terminé.

-Nous sommes des mafieux, et même si les Vongola sont puissants, ils se doivent de suivre des règles. Mais dans ce cas, j'en ai une autre pour vous...

L'assassin pivota légèrement la tête.

-Et laquelle ?

-Le boss d'une famiglia est responsable de ses subordonnés, n'est-ce pas ?

-Et ? demanda l'assassin.

-Tsuna ? appela Yamamoto en espérant de tout son être que Tsuna n'allait pas proposer ce qu'il pensait.

-Dans ce cas, prenez ma vie à la place de mon gardien, s'éleva la voix de Tsuna, assurée.

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

_Franchement, ne me dites pas que vous ne l'avez pas sentie venir cette fin en cliffhanger... D'ailleurs cela faisait un petit bout de temps que je n'en avais pas fait de telles... Faudrait que je travailles un peu plus cela dans mes prochains chapitres qui s'y prêteront à mon avis très bien ^^_

_Alors, Tsuna se fera-t-il tuer à la place de Yamamoto ? Ses gardiens laisseront-ils cela se passer ? _

_Réponses au prochain chapitre ^^ ! En attendant n'oubliez pas de me laisser des reviews si vous avez aimé ou si justement quelque chose vous a déranger ^^ Je suis preneuse pour les critiques, bonnes comme mauvaises !_

_A dans deux semaines !_


	37. Chapter 35 : Protection II

_Hello ! Bonjour à tous !_

_Je suis désolée pour cet énorme retard ! Cela fait déjà plusieurs semaine que j'aurais dû publier ce chapitre là, mais j'ai eu énormément de chose à m'occuper, entre mon travail pour la fac, les orties avec des amis pour le début d'été, ainsi que la très longue visite de mon ennemi de toujours. Peut-être que vous le connaissez : il s'appelle « trou noir »._

_J'ai en effet été attaqué au milieu de ce chapitre par ce monstre qui m'a fait oublier où je voulais en venir avec ce chapitre et croyez-moi j'ai fait plusieurs tentative mais aucune ne me plaisait. Alors j'ai dû recommencer plusieurs fois le chapitre._

_Mais enfin le chapitre est terminé. Et je suis plutôt contente du résultat. Et afin de m'excuser pour ce retard, je vous ai donné un chapitre plus long que les autres, en espérant que cela sera à votre goût !_

_Je ne possède aucun droit sur Katekyo Hitman Reborn ni sur ses personnages, ils ont été crées par Akira Amano, que je remercie avec toutes les louanges qu'elle mérite pour ce bijou !_

_Je voudrai remercier ceux qui ont posté des reviews au chapitre précédent : t**ahury, Tiffou** et **Deldom**. _

_Merci également à **fanais, aranley, addaline, Reima-chan, Minimiste, Fiane-Fiamma, Dixia, Himutsu-chan, Hebihime, Zeyra K, Tomokachan76, anastasia172, Lecfan, Izanami97, Alycia Panther,** **Yuki-Jiji, fuonhicali, Anonimo XD, mary6987**,** lupine13, manga-fic-love-sissi, amelieprosper, Akayui, lulue79, Tiffou, amiedu13, , Luce Li, Walarisse, Kyara17, Ekana, neko-chan L, neko-chan200, sacheliane, Caliste, yukixvongola, charlesdoudou, Riddikuluss, Mia Ako-nee, Elrika, Loucat, Sacha Tsukiya, PetitCrapaudBaveux, Minami12, inukag9, Audragon, ao no oni, Blihioma, tahury, Hikari0005, , ninolola, , Naidja, Llamas del Cielo, Ms Akabane, Noxerea, Marou83, Akuma-no-Kitsune, SinaKalissa, Nahel, tisha2803, jilie084, jevierita, Kyona-sama, Rebornx3, TheLadySoul, hiey, HarukaN, misa2, belkeirmed, Naelye, MissSexyBaby, Nama2902, Bottled Memories, history, Akuuma Tsukeshine, JuriiGothic, melamariannie, Darkounette, Cristalya, Dollwing, tsuukuun, Mimi et Neko, 444dodo444, Anlovi, Tsubaki-chan99, Sharo-chan, Natsume1111, Yaml, Sylcian Sph Legacy, yukiko-yu, Reizen. , Nunu c moi, erikadu19, Miss Green Rabbit, Ellewyl, meads, giannesky2305, freddyman, shinomena, Alexandra919, Parax **et** Gwenaelle7, tamarahc, tenshihouou, ShawolY, La Banshee Blihioma, Akashi-chan, Sealunis, Dayvis D. Pumpkin's Luys, manon.a.6, YamInari, Ondie-Yoko, kuroyukihime28, manga-fic-love-sissi, Denshitoakuma, yaoi-chan-poowa, missymanga, Complicate, Kikuue, avion en papier, maiko59, Aube Crepusculaire, Rikka Yomi, TheDevilOn, Kuroko23, alyss au pays de l'abyss, Psycho67, 3004, Wispers-Write, Olympe2, LOORELAI3, Balzud Anna-chan17, nekoko50, Guargante, Syt the Evil Angel, tsuni182718, Abana Shale, roxiyaoi, soratomoyo-chan, Heyli13, wellona, Mihide, .n, Lady Ree, Whintney, Yuuri81, Astropia, BloupBloup, misakiayumu, Akira Makkuro, wellona, valentin01988, Yumebaka, Lehna Black Amber, Sephra, Mangetsuko, Aliana lougia, Tsuki Sawada Hibari, 24Irinia, Elwenfeyn, Daidaiiro30, Chimamire no hebi, Lynnah O'Crazy, Anna27tsu, Zeneida262, chloedangelo84, Cassandre Potter, Princessefic, Kuromy RokuIchiku, Kinimitsu Kyoko, AdictaMoon, ryoma0310yugi, ellenvanlilie, testarossalea, NaomiDiPiuma, Alfader, Unknown by everyone, emimiecrazy, Revaan, megumi59, carolima777, Bachii, Byakan, kuro sora wa, himechu95670, Who known me, onedream54, Lei-An Natsume honeywitch, Nom-Provisoir, Naxxya, Kuro. , Deldom, Barukku-sama, Ombre-sama, Martinie Simon **et** ealine **pour avoir mis en favoris ou suivre cette fic !_

_Aucune review anonyme pour le chapitre précédent, aussi on va passer à la lecture directement ^^_

_Alors où en étions-nous ? Ah oui Tsuna qui veut se faire tuer à la place de Yamamoto._

_ENJOY !_

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

Chapter 35 : Protection II

**-Tsuna ? appela Yamamoto en espérant de tout son être que Tsuna n'allait pas proposer ce qu'il pensait.**

**-Dans ce cas, prenez ma vie à la place de mon gardien, s'éleva la voix de Tsuna, assurée.**

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

Tous les regards s'ancrèrent vers la forme de Tsuna. Même Hibari, posté de l'autre côté du couloir, barrant la route de la tueuse, avait réagi, n'élevant son sourcil pendant une demi-seconde, tandis que Mukuro à ses côtés, restait silencieux, les siens se fronçant irrémédiablement. Yamamoto était, lui, soufflé par les paroles de Tsuna : il l'avait dit ! Mais ce ne fut pas lui qui réagit le premier.

-Tsuna-chan ! s'écria Chrome. A quoi penses-tu ?

-Tsuna ne fais pas ça à l'extrême ! continua Ryohei.

Mais Tsuna leva une main en l'air, les faisant taire.

-Un boss de mafia doit protéger ses subordonnés, mais encore plus je veux pouvoir protéger mes amis.

-Pourquoi ?

Tsuna leva son regard vers l'assassin qui avait parlé.

-Pourquoi crois-tu que ta vie m'intéresserait ? C'est Takeshi Yamamoto qui n'a pas respecté son contrat.

-Peut-être. Mais ne me dis pas que ton boss préférerait que tu exécutes le gardien plutôt que le boss des Vongola. Je ne te croirai pas.

L'assassin resta silencieux, semblant réfléchir avant que la voix féminine ne résonna derrière son masque.

-Tu n'as pas tort, gamin... Mais es-tu certain de vouloir prendre la place de ton ami pour une telle affaire ? Je veux dire, tu n'es pas concerné par la décision de ton gardien de faire un marché avec notre famille et encore moins celle de ne pas rendre le sabre à temps.

-Si Takeshi a pris la décision de passer un marché avec vous pour avoir un sabre à sa disposition, je ne vois qu'une raison à cela : il voulait une arme pour pouvoir me protéger des possibles attaques jusqu'à ce que son propre sabre n'arrive. Autrement dit, je suis plus que concerné par ses décisions.

Yamamoto baissa légèrement les yeux. Tsuna avait vu juste, mais ce n'était pas là une raison de prendre sa place.

-Tsuna, je... commença-t-il.

-Tout va bien, Takeshi, rassura Tsuna. Fais-moi confiance.

Yamamoto se tut, ne comprenant pas comment tout pouvait bien se passer. L'intruse leva à nouveau le sabre, mettant de nouveau tout le garde sur leur garde.

-Tu n'as pas tort, Tsunayoshi di Vongola... Ta tête sera sans doute plus que bienvenu parmi nos trophées.

Tsuna tiqua à l'entente de son nom complet, lequel n'avait pas encore été annoncé à la communauté mafieuse. Lambo déglutit bruyamment, vocalisant ce que tout le monde pensait :

-Co... Comment sait-elle ton nouveau nom ? Nous ne l'avons dit à personne !

-Bordel... jura Gokudera. Est-ce qu'il pourrait y avoir des espions parmi les Vongola ? Encore ?!

-J'accepte ta proposition, jeune boss. Tu ne la regretteras pas ?

-Avons-nous donc un accord ? insista Tsuna. Une fois que vous aurez porté votre coup sur moi, vous ne poursuivrez plus mon gardien de la pluie ? Aucun d'entre vous ?

-Je le jure sur l'honneur de ma famille.

Tsuna se détendit alors visiblement, alors d'enlever son mode d'Hyper-Volonté. Il darda ses yeux marrons dans les orbes noires peintes du masque.

-Je sais que vous dîtes la vérité, alors faîtes ce pour quoi vous êtes venu.

-NON, TSUNA !

-Les gars, n'intervenez pas !

-Je ne la laisserai pas te faire du mal, Tsuna ! rugit Gokudera en activant ses boites-arme mais la voix de Tsuna claqua alors très fort dans l'immense couloir.

-C'est un ordre Gokudera !

Le gardien de la Tempête s'immobilisa soudainement, les yeux écarquillés. Tout le monde se tut tandis que Tsuna reprenait d'une voix plus douce et adressait un regard rassurant à l'argenté.

-Fais-moi confiance Hayato. Je sais ce que je fais.

Après un petit moment d'hésitation, Gokudera hocha la tête avec réluctance. Tsuna le remercia d'un sourire avant de se tourner de nouveau vers l'intruse.

-Decimo, crois-tu que je ne serai pas capable de te tuer ?

-Je te demande de faire les choses justes, répliqua Tsuna.

-Je suis les ordres de mon boss. Et tu viens de passer un marché.

Elle fit scintiller la lame, produisant un éclat sinistre dans le couloir.

-Tu ne reviendrais pas sur ta décision n'est-ce pas ?

-Un marché est un marché. Une parole est une parole, déclara l'enfant.

-Puisque c'est ainsi... j'aurais au moins essayé.

Elle se précipita sur l'enfant, sourde aux appels des gardiens Vongola. L'enfant ne fit pas un seul mouvement pour se dévier de la trajectoire de la charge. Mais il ne regardait pas la pointe du katana qui se dirigeait dangereusement vite vers son cœur, mais le masque. Derrière celui-ci l'assassin rencontra le regard caramel de l'héritier. Aussitôt les paroles de l'enfant revinrent en force la distraire couplées par celles de son boss.

_Je te demande de faire les choses justes._

_Fais honneur à la famille._

Quand l'intruse reprit ses esprits, elle n'était qu'à un mètre de l'enfant. Jurant silencieusement, elle décala légèrement arme et l'éleva en flèche. La lame traversa la chair sur le côté droit de l'enfant avant qu'elle ne remonta jusqu'à l'épaule, faisant jaillir beaucoup de sang. L'intruse pivota alors et envoya avec rapidité son pied dans le torse de l'enfant ce qui projeta Tsuna dans un mur proche.

-TSUNA ! cria Yamamoto.

L'intruse se releva avec grâce, son masque cachant toutes émotions, avant d'agiter le katana pour enlever le maximum de sang. Alors que les gardiens se précipitèrent vers leur boss, bien que Hibari et Mukuro restèrent où ils étaient pour enlever toutes possibilité de fuite à l'intruse, Yamamoto regarda avec effarement l'assassin sortir d'une de ses poches noires un chiffon qui lui permit d'enlever le reste de sang sur son arme.

-Stronza ! s'écria Gokudera en arborant un regard meurtrier à l'assassin. Tu vas le payer !

-Non... !

La voix de Tsuna s'éleva, précipitée. Yamamoto regardait dans un mélange de soulagement et d'horreur, Tsuna essayer de se relever en tenant son épaule ensanglantée avec force. Cela arrêta même Gokudera qui se précipita à ses côtés pour lui intime de ne pas bouger alors que Ryohei en faisant de même. La femme masquée parla alors.

-C'était très bien joué, Decimo Vongola... Je ne comprends pas comment tu savais que je ne pouvais pas te tuer. Notre famille et mon boss ne pourrait pas supporter la mort d'une personne non concernée dans nos affaires. Tu me l'as rappelé.

Tsuna regarda en silence la jeune femme quand elle continua.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de te tuer, mais rien ne dit pour te blesser. Tu as voulu prendre la responsabilité des actes de ton gardien, tu l'as fait en minimisant les dégâts, c'est pas mal. Je dois reconnaître que tu as fait n'est pas dénué de sens.

Puis son masque se tourna vers Yamamoto, qui se tendit.

-Ne crains rien, Takeshi Yamamoto... Ton boss a pris la peine pour toi, moi et mes compagnons ne poursuivrons plus pour ton acte. Mes félicitation, en tout cas, tu es le premier qui a rompu un contrat avec notre famille et à en sortir vivant. Mais pour tout te dire, je pense que le fait de ton voir ton boss et ami être blessé aussi gravement par la faute de tes actions est beaucoup plus douloureux qu'une quelconque mort, tu ne crois pas ?

Yamamoto ne répondit pas, baissant la tête. La femme eut un mouvement de tête satisfait avant de rengainer son sabre.

Tout se passa alors vite.

De nouveau, une masse auréolée d'orange et de chaleur traversa une partie du couloir pour atteindre l'intruse, qui ne s'y attendant pas hurla de douleur et fut projetée à un distance respectable des gardiens Vongola, passant devant Hibari et Mukuro, qui réussirent à l'éviter. Dans sa chute et le choc de l'action, le masque jaune et blanc chuta, brisant quelques miroirs sur le sol et la capuche tomba, révélant pour ceux qui pouvaient le voir des cheveux effilés de couleur auburn et qui semblait arriver jusqu'aux omoplates. Les yeux noirs s'écarquillèrent en se rendant compte que ses barrières étaient toutes deux tombés. La jeune femme percuta alors le bout du couloir, quelques mètres plus loin, au niveau du coin. Elle sentit alors une menace juste au-dessus d'elle. Instinctivement, elle tira le sabre de son fourreau et s'apprêtait à le sortir en entier de sa protection, quand elle sentit que le fourreau était bloqué et qu'elle ne pouvait pas retirer entièrement le sabre. Elle leva les yeux et vit avec horreur que le manche du katana était bloqué par l'un des panneaux en bois qui recouvraient la totalité des murs des couloirs du manoir. Elle essaya de forcer sur cet obstacle aussi inattendu que malencontreux avant d'essayer de tenter le même but en enlevant le fourreau, mais quand elle baissa les yeux et vit que l'extrémité fourreau était à terre, coincé par une chaussure noire. Quand elle releva le regard, elle ne put s'empêcher de déglutir.

Au-dessus d'elle se tenait le Decimo Vongola, l'épaule encore ensanglantée, dont le liquide rouge coulait encore. Le visage avenant et le regard du protecteur doux avaient disparu. Tsunayoshi di Vongola arborait maintenant un regard enflammé, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur menaçante, dont la couleur ambrée menaçant presque de virer au rouge, l'effrayant au plus haut point. Elle avait déjà vu des boss. Elle avait vu leur regard quand ceux-ci s'apprêtait à lancer un ordre odieux, lorsqu'ils étaient mués d'une colère profonde, presque de haine, mais ce n'était en rien comparable à celui que possédait maintenant l'enfant. Elle avait l'impression que ce regard allait décider de sa mise à mort. Elle sentait sa respiration devenir précipitée presque erratique, tandis qu'elle essayait d'échapper le plus vite possible à cette lueur destructrice. Mais en plus d'être effrayante ce regard était en plus envoûtant. Elle n'osait pas détourner les yeux. C'est alors que malgré sa peur et sa panique elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver ce regard beau.

Elle voulait se frapper la tête contre les murs. Pourquoi avait-elle une telle pensée dans une telle situation ?! Pourquoi dans ce regard ? Il signifiait sa mort ! Son échec ! Mais malgré tout il y avait une petite lueur qui la poussait à trouver ce regard plus beau que n'importe quel autre regard...

-J'ai un message pour ton boss...

Tea sursauta en entendant la voix grave de l'enfant la ramener à la réalité.

-Dis-lui que si jamais encore il prend encore pour cible mes hommes, mes amis, ma famille, il aura affaire à moi. Vous pouvez bien envoyer tous vos hommes contre moi si vous voulez, mais si vous blessez mes amis, alors je ne répondrais plus de rien, c'est compris ?

Tea n'osa pas faire un seul geste. Tsuna continua :

-Je ne suis pas d'une nature violente et jamais je n'attaquerai, sauf si vous m'y obligez. Touchez à ma famille et je ferai de la vôtre un enfer, est-ce clair ?

-Ou...Ou...oui, arriva à répondre la jeune femme.

Une fois qu'il eut entendu la réponse de l'assassin, il relâcha la pression sur le fourreau et se détourna d'elle. La jeune femme s'empressa alors de ranger le sabre pour remettre la capuche noire tout en cachant son visage.

Tout était fini ! Tout le monde avait vu son visage ! La règle d'or dans sa famille était l'anonymat. Si un membre de la mafia extérieure venait à découvrir sa véritable identité ou son visage elle ne servait plus à rien dans sa famille ! Une seule mission, il avait fallu une seule mission pour que son avenir chez les siens soit...

Elle sursauta quand elle vit un mouvement près d'elle. Elle releva les yeux pour voir son masque lui être tendu. Abasourdie elle regarda Tsuna qui le tenait.

-Je suis le seul à avoir vu votre visage, déclara-t-il à la question qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de poser, avant de désigner du menton ses gardiens. Ils sont trop loin pour avoir vu quoi que ce soit et je me suis toujours tenu entre eux et toi pour qu'ils aient pu le voir. Mais tu devrais te dépêcher de filer avant qu'ils ne rappliquent.

Sans demander son reste, Tea arracha son masque et des mains de Tsuna et en le mettant, elle ne put que constater qu'il disait la vérité en voyant les hommes en costumes noirs se précipiter dans leur direction. Une fois, son identité de nouveau masquée, et avec une extrême rapidité elle brisa une fenêtre qui ne se trouvait pas loin et l'enjambant elle adressa un signe de tête à l'enfant, comme un remerciement, avant de disparaître dans le jardin.

Mais pas pour longtemps. Des gardes munis de lampes torches la repérèrent un peu loin et lui sommèrent de s'arrêter. Tsuna regarda les faisceaux lumineux s'éloigner tandis que la forme de l'assassin se fondait dans les ténèbres du jardin. Il adressa un sourire rassurant à ses amis qui le rejoignirent. Gokudera au comble de l'inquiétude s'agenouilla face à lui.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Mon dieu, ton épaule, Tsuna-chan ! paniqua Chrome, en voyant la tâche de sang grandir tandis que Ryohei s'empressa de s'agenouiller pour examiner la blessure.

Tsuna leur adressa un sourire fatigué.

-Je vais bien, je suis juste...

-Je ne peux pas le soigner ici, déclara finalement Ryohei, en levant les yeux de la blessure. Il faut qu'on me l'amène à l'infirmerie.

-Très bien, acquiesça Gokudera, on y va.

Tsuna n'eut même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Gokudera le portait déjà dans ses bras, faisant très attention à son épaule. Malgré tout, Tsuna grinça de douleur quand son bras droit bougea, le mouvement se répercuta sur sa blessure. Il se mordit les lèvres. Quand ses sens reprirent le sens des réalités il entendit Gokudera maugréer, tandis qu'il traversait les couloirs du bâtiment :

-C'était vraiment stupide ce que tu as fait...

-Je ne pense pas... avoir fait quelque chose de stupide... surtout si c'est pour sauver un ami...

-Tu aurais pu mourir !

-Je savais...

-Tu savais quoi ?

-... qu'elle n'irait pas... jusqu'au bout... finit la voix

Tsuna cessa un instant de parler, ses yeux se fermant de douleur, tandis que son corps commençait à trembler sous les vagues de douleur. Une lueur d'inquiétude passa dans les yeux de Gokudera. Il accéléra le pas. Il savait que c'était justement le balancement de ses pas qui faisaient du mal à Tsuna, mais plus il irait vite plus Tsuna pourrait recevoir les soins adéquats. Puis Tsuna continua :

-C'était contre... _sa_ politique...

-_Sa_ politique ? La politique de leur famille ? Tu connais leur famille ? s'exclama Gokudera, interdit.

-Oui...

-D'où tu les connais ?

-...

-Tsuna ?

Inquiet, Gokudera baissa les yeux vers la forme ensanglantée de Tsuna pour voir que l'enfant avait perdu connaissance. Cela ne l'étonnait pas. La plaie que lui avait faite l'intruse était profonde. Il était même étonné que l'enfant ait pu encore bouger pour menacer l'assassin. Il lança un regard derrière lui pour voir Ryohei qui le suivait à la trace ainsi que Chrome et Lambo, le regard inquiet. Il ne vit aucune trace de Yamamoto. Il fronça les sourcils à ce constat. Il aurait mis ses mains à couper que le bretteur allait les suivre pour être sûr que tout irait bien pour Tsuna...

-Tête de poulpe ? appela Ryohei en s'apercevant son regard troublé.

-C'est rien, répondit-il machinalement avant de se concentrer sur la route.

Il allait devoir parler à Yamamoto une fois que Tsuna serait soigné.

* * *

Yamamoto regardait, comme hypnotisé, les tâches de sang que Tsuna avait laissé derrière lui.

Son ami s'était blessé pour lui ! Pour le protéger...

Non..

Il s'était blessé _à cause_ de lui.

Il avait cherché désespérément un katana pour protéger son ami et boss et c'était à cause de ça et à cause de cette même lame que Tsuna avait été blessé gravement. Comment avait-il pu être aussi idiot ?! Comment avait-il pu accepter un tel marché aussi gros ? Gokudera lui répétait assez souvent qu'il était un idiot insouciant.

Et c'était à cause de cette insouciance que Tsuna avait été blessé.

Il ne vit qu'à la dernière minute que deux paires de jambes étaient maintenant près de lui. Il leva les yeux sur les propriétaires pour voir Mukuro et Kyoya le dévisager.

Était-ce l'heure du jugement ? Yamamoto se sentait tellement mal au fond de lui-même, qu'il pensait qu'un quelconque châtiment, même la morsure de Hibari ne serait pas suffisante...

-Herbivore, appela Hibari d'une voix menaçante en voyant que le bretteur baissait à nouveau la tête.

Avec réticence, Yamamoto releva la tête pour croiser les yeux gris acier de l'ancien préfet de discipline.

-Je sais ce que vous allez me dire les gars...

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Mukuro tandis que son ricanement sans joie, mit Yamamoto encore plus mal à l'aise. Dans ce cas, dis nous.

-Je... J'ai été stupide. Je sais que je n'aurais jamais du accepter ce marché. Mais j'avais besoin d'une arme et je me suis laissé emporté par la joie d'en trouver une facilement...

-Hn. Et le sabre qui arrive demain ?

-C'était juste en attendant qu'il arrive... Je...

-Et pourquoi n'as-tu pas juste attendu qu'il arrive ? demanda Mukuro.

-Je ne voulais pas laisser Tsuna sans protection.

-Hn. Personne n'aurait attaqué le manoir ou l'omnivore.

-Et si vraiment cela était arrivé, rit Mukuro tandis que Hibari lui lança un regard noir, Tsuna n'aurait pas été seul : aucun de nous n'est parti très loin en mission. Et Tsunayoshi est assez puissant pour se défendre lui-même.

Yamamoto baissa la tête, coupable. Il avait bien sûr pensé à tout ça, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait ressenti ce grand désir d'avoir toutes les armes en sa possession pour protéger son ami. Il avait perdu son calme face à ses inquiétudes. Et Tsuna en avait payé le prix. Si seulement il ne s'était pas laissé aller et s'il avait rendu à temps ce maudit sabre, sûrement que rien de tout cela ne se serait passé !

Hibari poussa un grognement sourd ce à quoi, Mukuro donna suite.

-Kufufu... Puisque tu veux entendre cela nous allons te le dire. Tu as été un imbécile, Yamamoto Takeshi, tu n'aurais pas dû prendre ce sabre et tu aurais dû le ramener à temps. Maintenant tu veux bien répondre à nos questions ?

-Pardon ? ne comprit pas Yamamoto. Alors vous ne m'en...

-Ce qui est fait est fait, conclut Hibari.

Yamamoto ne sut quoi dire. Ses compagnons ne lui en voulait pas ? Il avait pourtant attiré un tueur et par sa faute Tsuna était blessé ! Il se doutait que Hibari et Mukuro n'étaient pas des personnes sociables, mais de là à se ficher de l'état de Tsuna ! Mukuro dût capter ses pensées car il déclara :

-Tsunayoshi est avec notre très cher boxeur. Il sera soigné en un rien de temps... Et puis tu devras avoir plus confiance en la volonté de notre cher boss : il nous a déjà démontré qu'il ne restait jamais bien longtemps à l'infirmerie.

Yamamoto ne trouva rien à redire, avant que le grognement de Hibari ne se fit de nouveau entendre :

-Herbivore, où avais-tu passé ce contrat ?

* * *

-C'est pas vrai... geignit Timoteo en plongeant son visage dans ses mains.

Coyote posa sa main droite sur son épaule avec empathie. Personne dans le bureau du neuvième du nom n'eut la hardiesse de prononcer un mot ou même de produire un son. Brabanter, lui considéra avec mécontentement Yamamoto qui essayait de se faire tout petit. Dans la salle se trouvait tous les gardiens du Nono, minus Ganauche qui était resté auprès de Tsuna, ainsi qu'une partie des gardiens de Tsuna. Hibari et Mukuro, qui avaient senti que le neuvième allaient leur passer un savon, avaient préféré commencer leurs recherches, chacun de leur côté, et laissaient ainsi leur homologues annoncer la nouvelle de l'attaque. Reborn regarda la scène se jouer devant lui, adossé à un mur dans un recoin de la pièce. Il aurait pu sembler normal si son visage ne trahissait pas la légère inquiétude qu'il avait eut en entendant dire, en revenant de sa mission, ce qu'avait fait son élève. Son sourire moqueur ou supérieur habituel n'apparaissait pas sur ses lèvres.

Timoteo se redressa soudainement, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Lambo et Chrome sentant un long frisson traverser leur échine en remarquant le regard flamboyant du boss des Vongola.

-COMMENT ÇA A PU SE PASSER !? Vous pouvez me le dire ?! Nous nous absentons pendant quelques heures, nous vous laissons la garde de votre boss et il se passe ça ! Un tueur à gage ! Et Tsunayoshi qui est blessé ! Et gravement en plus ! Comment avez-vous pu le laisser se faire blesser alors que vous étiez tous à ses côtés !

Timoteo darda son regard plein de déception et de colère envers les plus jeunes assemblés. Ceux-ci se ratatinèrent, pleinement conscient de leur faute et du manque dont ils avaient fait preuve.

-Vous avez été entraîné par Reborn ! Puis par mes gardiens ! Depuis que vous avez été ici, vous avez tous plus moins réussis les missions que nous vous avions confiés avec brio ! Les missions d'espionnage, de protection, d'infiltration, de commando se sont tous bien passées ! ET LÀ ! Il s'agit de votre boss ! Vous êtes ses gardiens ! Ceux qui doivent le protéger en toutes circonstances ! Ceci est votre mission à vie : la protection de votre boss ! Et vous étiez tous au manoir ! Autrement dit vous pouviez compter sur les uns et les autres ! Et pourtant en ce moment Tsuna est à l'infirmerie ! Qu'avez-vous à dire ?!

Les fautifs baissèrent la tête avec culpabilité, se sentant de plus en plus mal au fur et à mesure que le neuvième boss parlait. Celui-ci ne criait que très peu. Pour tout dire, jamais, depuis qu'ils avaient été admis dans le manoir, ils n'avaient entendu Timoteo Di Vongola hurler à ce point. Comme quoi l'héritier des Vongola ne faisait pas que changer le comportement des plus récalcitrants tels que Xanxus ou encore Hibari et Mukuro, mais également ceux qui normalement ne posaient pas réellement de problème...

Timoteo se releva avec colère et commença à marcher en long et en large, comme pour calmer sa fureur. Brabanters profita alors de ce moment pour intervenir.

-Timoteo, ne sois pas trop dur avec eux... Certes ils ont fait une erreur, ajouta-t-il en voyant son boss s'arrêter de marcher et ouvrir la bouche, mais nous en avons fait aussi tu te souviens ? Je ne dis pas que c'était la première fois qu'ils agissaient en gardien. Depuis plus d'un an ils protègent Tsuna du mieux qu'ils peuvent et tu ne peux que toi-même avouer que ce gamin a une malchance inconsidérable ! Toi-même tu n'as pas eu à subir autant de choses en même temps, quelque jours après que nous ayons reçu nos bagues...

Timoteo ferma les yeux pour laisser les mots de son gardien de la Pluie faire leur place dans son esprit embrouillé par la colère, la déception et l'inquiétude. Il finit par soupirer, posant une main sur son bureau en bois. Brabanter, encouragé, continua sur sa lancée.

-Timoteo, je ne pense pas que nous devrions charger toute la responsabilité de ce qui vient de se passer sur eux... Je te signale que c'est Tsuna qui leur a interdit d'intervenir. Ils ont été pris entre deux feux : celui de protéger leur boss et celui de lui obéir... Et puis, l'assassin s'est introduite dans le manoir. Nos hommes ne l'ont pas vue.

-Et c'était moi qui avait organisé les tours de garde de cette façon, intervint Visconti, avec calme. La sécurité a été doublé depuis l'attaque des Pedone.

-Alors comment a-t-elle pu faire pour arriver à entrer et surtout à menacer Takeshi-kun sans que personne ne se rende compte ? s'exclama Timoteo excédé.

Viscont garda le silence avant de reconnaître avec mauvaise grâce, les yeux fermés.

-Je ne sais pas...

Le bureau fut plongé dans le silence, toutes les personnes littéralement choquées par les mots du gardien du Nuage de la neuvième génération. Celui-ci se reprit.

-Elle était sans contexte très douée. Toutes les zones d'ombre après chaque passage des ardes, ne duraient qu'environ cinq secondes. Et les gardes éclairaient toute la zone du jardin. Autrement dit elle a réussi à traverser le jardin en à peine quelques secondes. De plus elle a réussi à s'infiltrer sûrement par une des fenêtres et ce sans laisser la moindre trace de dégradation ni le moindre bruit.

-Sait-on par où elle est entrée ?

-Non... Il n'y a aucune trace dans le jardin, ni même d'infraction. On en vient à se demander si elle ne viendrait pas de l'intérieur du manoir...

-Encore des espions ? s'exclama Timoteo en se laissant tomber sur son siège, fatigué.

-Possible, mais d'après les jeunes, ils n'avaient jamais entendu sa voix jusqu'à maintenant. Aussi c'est peu probable.

-Sa voix... répéta Timoteo avant de se tourner vers les gardiens de son petit-fils de cœur. Vous n'aviez pas mentionné un problème de voix de l'assassin ?

-Euh si... répondit Yamamoto en essayant de paraître plus assuré tandis que tous les regards se dirigeaient vers lui. Quand elle m'a accosté alors que j'étais seul, elle avait une voix plus grave et plus rauque. J'aurais pu presque pensé que c'était un homme et assez vieux. Mais quand les autres sont arrivés, sa voix était celle d'une femme assez jeune...

-Et elle-même avait l'air surprise de sa propre voix, intervint Gokudera.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Croquant en levant un de ses sourcils. N'aviez pas dit qu'elle était masquée ?

-Quand elle a parlé avec sa voix féminine, elle s'est tout de suite arrêtée et a porté la main à sa gorge. C'est un réflexe humain qui s'effectue quand nous avons un problème au niveau de la gorge et plus particulièrement avec la voix. Nous n'avons pas vu son visage, mais comme elle a été très récalcitrante après cette découverte, j'en ai déduis qu'elle était surprise.

-Hayato a raison, acquiesça Coyote. Elle devait utiliser une sorte d'appareil pour changer sa voix. Le tout est de savoir pourquoi sa véritable voix est revenue à son origine...

-Sûrement le coup de Tsuna-ni... tenta Lambo, hésitant.

-Pardon ? demanda Timoteo.

-Quand l'assassin a voulu me tuer, Tsuna est intervenu et l'a chargé, la propulsant assez loin de moi, expliqua Yamamoto.

-Le choc a dû détraquer l'appareil, conclut Coyote en hochant la tête.

-Tant que nous y sommes, intervint Visconti, vous pourriez nous donner plus de détail sur elle... Comme par exemple les détails de son masque, sa corpulence... Cela pourrait nous aider pour nous faire une idée de comme elle était, vu que toutes les caméras présentes dans le couloir ont été détruites, et peut-être savoir de quelle famille elle appartient... D'ailleurs où est Kyoya ?

-Mukuro et Hibari ont décidé de faire leur propres recherches de leur côté sur elle, répondit Gokudera.

-Ils auraient dû attendre qu'on en parle ensemble, grommela Coyote, mécontent.

-Je peux vous dire tout ce que je leur ai dit, proposa Yamamoto.

Timoteo considéra un instant le bretteur japonais mais finit par hocher la tête.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, elle aurait très bien pu passer pour un homme, et je pense que c'était son objectif. Tout ses habits ne servait qu'à un seul but à mon avis, celui de cacher son identité, plus particulièrement féminine ou masculine. Sa carrure, même sa façon de marcher, de se tenir, pouvait faire penser à un homme, pourtant une fois que nous savions qu'elle était une femme, sa façon de se tenir s'est modifiée, je l'ai remarquée. Sa veste était à la fois ample, pour ne pas faire apparaître toutes ses formes, mais en même temps assez moulante pour semer le doute. Elle avait une carrure assez forte au niveau des épaules et des bras. Même ses mains étaient couvertes par des gants pour ne pas qu'on puisse voir ses doigts. Elle portait un capuchon rouge qui cachait ses cheveux et un masque. J'ai tout de suite remarqué son masque car c'était le seul objet qui n'était pas sombre et qui attirait le regard. Il était séparé en deux couleurs : une face blanche et une face jaune. Les yeux étaient blancs aussi. Je suppose que cette partie du masque était assez fine pour qu'elle puisse voir. Mais ce qui a également retenu mon attention était les miroirs.

-Les miroirs ? répéta Timoteo, ne comprenant pas.

-Oui, il avait des petits miroirs de toutes formes collés sur la surface du masque. De temps en temps cela reflétait la lumière et plusieurs fois cela a failli m'éblouir.

-Sûrement une technique pour distraire ses cibles, supposa Visconti.

-De plus, si jamais elle ne trouvait dans un lieu sombre avec juste des lumières au loin, ses cibles pourraient juste voir le masque et prendre peur, commenta à son tour Croquant. C'est une excellente tactique.

-Mukuro et Hibari m'ont demandé de faire un croquis de ce que je me souvenais, déclara Yamamoto en sortant un petit carnet avant de le tendre à Coyote. Le voici.

L'homme au bras mécanique prit le carnet et, alors que certains de ses collègues regardaient par-dessus son épaule, commença à examiner le dessin.

La forme était entièrement sombre dans une position d'attaque, les bras levés au-dessus de sa tête et, avec ce qu'il supposa un sabre dans les mains. Même si le croquis avait été fait à la va-vite, il avait été bien fait et les détails y étaient, comme les boucles de ceintures ou même les formes. Ils savaient tous que Yamamoto avait l'œil vif et intelligent mais jamais ils n'auraient cru qu'il puisse dessiner avec autant de détails. La seule chose qui se démarquait dans le dessin et dont Yamamoto l'avait souligné était le masque, seule tâche blanche dans le dessin mais parsemé de carré et de ronds qui devaient représenter les miroirs.

Coyote le passa ensuite à son boss qui regarda à son tour, alors que Lambo osa parler...

-Ça me fait penser à...

-A quoi ? demanda Coyote empressé tandis que Timoteo levait les yeux du croquis.

Lambo déglutit avant de continuer :

-A un fantôme...

Plusieurs grognements retentirent dans la salle. Gokudera leva son poing pour l'abattre sur le crâne du plus jeune. Celui-ci cria de douleur en se tenant la tête.

-Aïe ! Ça fait mal Gokudera-chi !

-Arrête de dire des âneries alors ! Les fantômes n'existent pas !

-Ah oui ? rétorqua Lambo. Et les extra-terrestres alors ?

-Ce sont des U.M.A ! Et puis ce n'est pas la même chose que des fantômes !

-En vérité, admit Timoteo pour calmer les deux, on pourrait presque croire que c'est un fantôme si on regarde le croquis de Takeshi...

-Nono, vous y croyez ? s'exclama Gokudera en ne croyant pas ses oreilles.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit un fantôme bien entendu. La blessure qu'elle a infligé à Tsuna est plus que réelle. Mais son accoutument est pour le moins... original

-Le masque me fait penser à un masque vénitien, avoua Chrome.

Plusieurs regards tombèrent sur elle avant que Gokudera s'écria.

-Tu as raison ! Mais ça va être d'autant plus difficile de trouver où elle a pu l'obtenir pour le retrouver...

-Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Yamamoto.

Gokudera lui envoya un regard noir, désespéré qu'il n'arrive pas à penser tout seul quand Brow prit la parole.

-Ce genre de masque peut-être vendu n'importe où en Italie. Et ce n'est pas si difficile d'en fabriquer non plus. N'importe qui peut en faire. Ganauche a bien réussi à en faire un il n'y a pas si longtemps, non ?

-Donc ni l'assassin ni sa famille ne pourront être identifiés par ce biais-là, c'est bien à ça que vous pensez ? s'assura Ryohei

Les membres de la neuvième génération acquiescèrent pratiquement d'un même mouvement. Timoteo poussa un grand soupir.

-Laissons Mukuro et Kyoya se charger de découvrir d'autres informations. Nous en reparlerons à ce moment-là...

Le neuvième boss considéra les gardiens de son petit-fils d'un regard sévère. Il était toujours en colère mais il fallait avouer que ses gardiens avaient réussi à calmer son humeur. Reborn, qui était resté jusqu'à silencieux, remarqua le regard de Timoteo et décida d'intervenir.

-Nono, laisse-les tranquilles.

-Tu les défends ? s'étonna Timoteo en se retournant vivement vers le tueur à gage.

-Comme tu peux le voir. J'ai souvent dit à Tsuna qu'un boss est responsable des actes de ses subordonnés et plus particulièrement de ses gardiens. Et si je ne me trompe pas, tu le lui as souvent dit également...

-Ce... C'est... c'était pour qu'il prenne... au sérieux...

-Tout comme pour moi. Et pour être honnête je suis plutôt fier de ce qu'il a fait. Parce que, reprit-il d'une voix forte alors que le boss des Vongola allait parler, si jamais il avait laissé l'assassin s'en prendre à son gardien, je le lui aurais moi-même fait payer au centuple son inactivité.

-Ce n'est pas comme s'il l'avait défendu spontanément, Reborn, répliqua-t-il d'une voix dure. Il s'est laissé se faire blesser !

-Crois-tu vraiment qu'un tueur à gage serait resté sur un échec ? Tsuna a fait en sorte de ne plus rien devoir à la famiglia de la tueuse tout en protégeant sa propre famiglia. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, elle aurait demandé son dû plus tard et peut-être à un autre moment où il n'aurait pas pu intervenir à temps. Tsuna a fait preuve de discernement et de tactique tout autant que de protection. En aucun cas il n'a pas réfléchi à la situation.

-Mais il aurait pu...

-Tsuna est vivant. Et au lieu de gronder ses gardiens pour quelque chose qu'il ne s'est pas passé, nous devrions remercier Tsuna pour avoir empêché une tragédie. Comment crois-tu que Tsuna se serait senti si jamais Yamamoto serait mort quelques jours après avoir reçu son anneau de la Pluie ? Ton héritier ne fait que mettre en exécution ce qu'il a promis de faire en devenant le boss : protéger tout le monde.

Personne ne sut quoi dire devant les paroles du tueur. Même Timoteo en fut soufflé tandis que les membres de la dixième génération regardaient, estomaqués, la scène qui se déroulaient devant eux. Puis Reborn se redressa légèrement un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-De plus, je ne pense pas que Tsuna accepterait que nous mettions la pression sur ses gardiens, pour une affaire qu'il a lui-même décidé de finir, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Où veux-tu en venir Reborn ? demanda Timoteo alors que ses yeux s'étrécirent suspicieusement.

A ce moment-là, Timoteo se tendit légèrement. Il lui semblait avoir entendu des pas se rapprocher rapidement du bureau dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Son intuition fut confirmée en voyant Croquant tourner la tête vers la porte de la pièce. Il accorda de nouveau son attention sur Reborn qui eut un léger rictus.

-Tu croyais vraiment que Ganauche n'allait rien lui dire ?

A peine Reborn eut-il fini sa phrase que des coups furent frappés à la porte, avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvrit sans qu'aucune invitation ne fut énoncée. Tous se tournèrent visiblement étonnés par le comportement de l'arrivant, tandis qu'en le reconnaissant tous eurent des réaction contradictoires. Reborn eut un petit rictus amusé alors que Timoteo poussa un léger grognement mécontent.

-Tsuna... souffla interdit Yamamoto.

-Tsuna ! s'écria paniqué, Gokudera en voyant l'épale toujours bandée, par précaution, de l'enfant.

Il se mit aussitôt sur ses pieds et s'avança vers son boss.

-Tu devrais rester à l'infirmerie te reposer. Ta blessure est...

-Et crois-moi, Hayato, interrompit Tsuna d'une voix tranquille et d'un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, j'aurai moi aussi préféré, mais j'ai appris qu'une réunion s'était organisée sans moi afin de discuter de la culpabilité de mes gardiens...

Tsuna s'avança dans la pièce, révélant un Ganauche, penaud et mécontent qui le suivait. Il adressa un regard désolé à ses homologues de sa génération avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Tsuna contourna ses gardiens et se planta devant eux faisant face à son grand-père de cœur.

-... Et cela ne m'a pas vraiment plu... finit Tsuna en lançant un regard équivoque à Timoteo.

-Tsunayoshi-kun...

-Non, Ji-chan, laisse-moi expliquer. Je crois savoir ce que tu leur reproches : c'est moi qui leur ai demandé de ne pas intervenir. Et si un tel événement venait à se reproduire, je ferai la même chose. J'ai accepté de devenir le Decimo de cette famiglia en faisant le serment de la protéger. Jamais je ne me serai pardonné si j'avais laissé Takeshi mourir. De plus je n'ai fait qu'appliquer ce que toi et Reborn n'avez pas arrêté de me dire...

-Je sais... soupira Timoteo, tandis que ses épaules s'affaissaient. Mais j'aurais aimé que tu trouves une autre solution que celle de te mettre en danger, Tsunayoshi-kun... Tu aurais pu te faire tuer.

Tsuan garda le silence pendant quelques instants, regardant intensément Timoteo, comme s'il réfléchissait.

-Je comprends. Et je suis franchement désolé de vous avoir inquiété... Vous aussi les gars.

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase en se tournant vers ses amis, plus particulièrement Yamamoto. Gêné malgré lui, celui-ci détourna lentement les yeux, se sentant toujours coupable. Tsuna tiqua face à sa réaction mais ne dit rien, se contentant de se tourner vers le neuvième boss des Vongola.

-Mais je veux préciser une dernière chose : j'étais pratiquement certain que cet assassin n'allait pas me tuer, même pour régler une dette.

-Comment ça ? s'étonna Coyote. Tu connaissais cette femme ?

Les yeux de Gokudera s'étrécirent. Il se souvenait des paroles de Tsuna de la veille. Et même s'il avait essayé d'en savoir un peu plus au réveil de son boss, il n'avait reçu aucune autre précision. Et il était pratiquement certain que Tsuna n'en dira pas plus à la neuvième génération. Il avait fini par comprendre que si l'enfant ne répondait pas avec seulement des question il fallait s'armer de patience. Il leur en parlerai en temps voulu.

-Non, répondit Tsuna, honnêtement. Je ne l'avais jamais vue.

-Alors tu connais la famiglia d'où elle vient ?

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? demanda Tsuna en haussant un sourcil.

Ce n'était ni un « oui », ni un « non ». Gokudera grimaça légèrement en remarquant qu l'enfant ne voulait pas éveiller l'Hyper-Intuition du Nono. C'était maintenant certain. Tsuna ne voulait pas ne parler maintenant.

-Si tu savais qu'elle n'allait pas te tuer...

-Je l'avoue : j'avais fait un pari. Mais à la façon dont elle parlait de sa famiglia, j'ai compris une chose.

-Laquelle ? s'intéressa Coyote.

-C'était une famille honorable.

Il y eut un grand silence dans la salle quand Visconti demanda :

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Elle n'arrêtait pas de parler du fait que même si les Vongola était une puissante famille mafieuse, elle se devait de suivre les mêmes règles que les autres. Plusieurs fois elle a essayé de me faire changer d'avis sur le fait de prendre la responsabilité de ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle venait pour faire respecter un contrat. Autrement dit, ils ont tout fait pour que Takeshi fasse un contrat avec eux. A mon avis leur but était de se débarrasser d'un des gardiens de la nouvelle dixième génération...

-Et tu appelles ça être honorable ? demanda Croquant. La chose la plus « honorable » qui aurait été à faire dans le monde de la mafia serait que nous attaquer directement plutôt que d'utiliser ce genre de moyens détournés.

-Cette famiglia voulait protéger ses membres. Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'une attaque directe sur le manoir Vongola, avec à l'intérieur tous les hommes et les gardiens soit d'une ou des deux générations aurait été un massacre. Ils ont choisi une méthode moins féroce qui ferait moins de victimes, tout en n'oubliant pas leur but. De plus, au niveau des capacités de leur assassin ils auraient très bien juste attaquer sans faire de contrat et tuer un de mes gardiens ! Ils n'avaient pas besoin de nous faire contracter une dette. Autrement dit s'ils ont fait ainsi c'est pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils ne veulent pas tuer quelqu'un sans raison. Il faut que leur cible ait fait quelque chose contre leur famiglia pour pouvoir le considérer comme une cible. De plus, même eux n'aurait jamais pu prévoir que Takeshi ne leur rendrait pas le sabre à temps. Normalement il l'aurait fait mais je suppose qu'il en a pas eut le temps. Il a été très occupé avec la tâche que je lui avait confié et son inquiétude pour le sabre de sa famille qui n'arrivait pas, a fait le reste.

Yamamoto baissa encore plus la tête, bien qu'il savait que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai : c'était surtout le fait qu'il aurait pu n'avoir aucune arme pour protéger Tsuna pendant quelque temps qui l'avait quelque peu pousser à garder le sabre un peu plus longtemps. Tsuna continua :

-Comme je l'ai dit leur but était sûrement de se débarrasser d'un des gardiens de la dixième génération. Et logiquement, la mort d'un boss est beaucoup plus alléchant que la mort d'un des ses gardiens.

-Où veux-tu en venir ?

-C'est simple : j'ai passé un marché avec l'assassin. En proposant de prendre la place de Takeshi, j'ai attiré l'attention de la tueuse. Elle l'a accepté mais au moment de me tuer, elle a dû se rappeler et m'a seulement blessé...

-Elle se serait rappeler de quoi ?

-De l'honneur de sa famiglia. Celle-ci punit ceux qui n'ont pas respecté les contrats. Or même si j'avais pris la responsabilité de l'acte de Takeshi, dans les faits je n'avais jamais fait de contrats avec eux. Et me tuer aurait été contre l'honneur.

-Et comment savais-tu...

-Je vous l'ai dit : j'avais pris un risque. Reborn m'avait déjà parlé de quelques famiglias qui possédaient ce genre de valeur et quand j'ai entendu le discours de la tueuse, j'ai pensé à cela. Jusqu'à la dernière seconde, j'ai voulu y croire. Mais j'en étais persuadé seulement au moment où elle a détourné sa lame. Je sais ce que tu vas dire, Ji-chan, reprit Tsuna en voyant le vieil homme ouvrir la bouche. C'était vraiment un gros risque. Mais j'étais vraiment prêt à payer la dette de Takeshi, je savais que si je résistais ou j'évitais sa charge, les Vongola en pâtiraient plus tard.

Timoteo évita soigneusement le regard satisfait de Reborn. Il soupira mais la voix de Lambo résonna alors dans la salle.

-On ne veut plus que tu fasses ce genre de choses Tsuna !

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers le gardien de la Foudre de Tsuna. Celui-ci rencontra les yeux inquiets et baignés de larmes de l'adolescent.

-Nous, Tsuna, on a eu peur. Peur que tu te fasses tuer alors que nous étions tous là. J'ai eu peur quand la tête de pelouse a dit que ta blessure était sérieuse, peur quand tu t'es élancé vers elle, aussi loin de nous... Nous étions trop éloigné pour t'aider si jamais elle t'attaquait à nouveau. Alors s'il te plaît... ne fais plus ce genre de chose !

-Lambo a raison à l'extrême ! s'exclama Ryohei.

-Tsuna nous comprenons que tu ais fait ça pour protéger les Vongola et cet abruti de base-baller, déclara sérieusement Gokudera en se redressant. Pour tout te dire je suis fier que tu prennes ton rôle de leader des Vongolas au sérieux... mais nous serions plus rassurés et heureux que tu ne mettes pas autant ta vie en danger. Quand tu es tombé, nous avions tous cru que...

Chrome hocha la tête. Tsuna regarda mal à l'aise les personnes devant lui avant de baisser la tête d'une air coupable.

-Je... Pardon les gars... Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur... Mais vous devez comprendre que si c'était à refaire je le referai... Je ne veux qu'aucun d'entre vous ne meurt tant que je peux faire quelques chose pour l'en empêcher...

Gokudera eut un petit sourire contrit, avant de soupirer bruyamment.

-Nous sommes dans une impasse alors Tsuna...

L'enfant lui retourna un sourire désolé. Alors que ses compagnons y répondirent de la même façon, comprenant qu'ils ne pourront pas faire changer d'avis leur ami, Tsuna remarqua que seul Yamamoto gardait la tête baissée.

* * *

-Vraiment ? Il vient d'arriver ? Très bien. Et est-ce que vous avez mon... Ah vous l'avez à vos côtés. Très bien. Je peux venir le chercher ? Quand puis-je passer ? Dans ce cas, je monte tout de suite sur Palerme... Non, je préfères venir le chercher moi-même. Oui, très bien à tout à l'heure. Merci encore.

Yamamoto appuya sur le bouton de fin d'appel avec un léger soupir. Il s'apprêta à traverser la pièce pour sortir du manoir quand une voix l'interpella.

-Ton sabre est arrivé ?

Yamamoto sourit légèrement pour croiser le regard de Ryohei.

-Oui. L'avion vient tout juste d'atterrir et mon colis se trouve à l'accueil. Je vais aller le chercher.

-Je vois.

-Tu vas prévenir Tsuna de ton départ ?

-Hmm... je ne pense pas que ce soit la peine... Je serai de retour dans un peu plus de deux heures.

Ryohei considéra Yamamoto durant quelques instants avant de demander.

-Je peux extrêmement me joindre à toi ?

-Pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas obligé, je peux y aller seul...

-Je ne suis pas sorti du manoir depuis qu'on est rentré du Japon. J'ai envie de bouger à l'extrême !

Yamamoto ne put empêcher un petit rire de sortir de ses lèvres avant de sortir de la pièce, Ryohei sur ses talons.

-Comme tu veux, sempai. J'y vais maintenant.

-Je suis prêt à l'extrême !

Les deux gardiens partirent alors vers le hall. Ils y croisèrent alors Hibari et Mukuro. Mais ce ne fut pas le fait qu'ils étaient ensemble qui les surprirent. Après tout les deux hommes se retrouvaient de temps en temps ensemble pour des missions, et la plupart du temps cela finissaient beaucoup avec des destructions en tout genre, mais c'était le fait que les hommes parlaient.

Ils ne se tapaient pas dessus. Mais ils parlaient.

Calmement.

Et sans menace.

Ryohei et Yamamoto se jetèrent un regard surpris, puis Hibari tourna brusquement les talons et partit dans les couloirs. Il croisa les deux gardiens mais leur accorda à peine un regard avant de s'enfoncer dans la bâtisse, son fidèle compagnon Hibird volant derrière lui, piaillant le nom de son maître. Les deux japonais se retournèrent alors vers Mukuro qui semblait être plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Alors qu'ils s'approchèrent de lui, Mukuro releva la tête ayant senti leur présence et leur adressa un sourire moqueur.

-Oya, oya... où allez-vous ainsi tous les deux ?

-Nous allons chercher mon sabre.

-Kufufufu, il est enfin arrivé...

-Mukuro, interrompit brusquement Ryohei, il s'est passé quelque chose à l'extrême ?

-Pourquoi demandes-tu cela, Sasagawa Ryohei ?

-Tu semblais pensif... répondit Yamamoto, hésitant. C'est assez rare... De quoi parliez-vous avec Hibari ?

-Hmm... Une famiglia a disparu.

-Comment ça ? Laquelle ?

-Les Verredicci.

-Ce nom me dit quelque chose à l'extrême...

-Ce sont eux qui ont attaqué Gokudera et Tsuna il y a deux ans alors qu'ils étaient à Corleone, rappela Yamamoto. Et je sais que Gokudera et Coyote-san enquête sur ce qu'il s'y est passé.

-Et accessoirement ce sont des ennemis des Vongola, sourit Mukuro.

-Ils ont été attaqué ?

-Malheureusement, on ne sait pas exactement... déclara Mukuro en perdant son sourire. Mais depuis quelque jours, personnes n'a plus aucune nouvelles d'eux. Et même les villes qui se trouvent dans leur territoire n'ont plus aucun de leurs hommes. Certaines famiglias ont même commencé à se battre pour les territoire abandonnés. L'ambiance est assez électrique dans le Nord de l'Italie...

-C'est bizarre à l'extrême... Pourquoi abandonner leur territoire comme ça ?

-Il est vrai qu'il est plus logique de penser qu'il ont été attaqué...

-Dans ce cas il n'y a aucun témoin, déclara Mukuro d'une voix égale en haussant les épaules.

-Et leur manoir ?

-Détruit. Il ne reste plus une seule planche debout ni âme qui vive.

Yamamoto réfléchit un instant avant qu'une pensée ne l'intrigua.

-Pourquoi tu t'intéresses tant à cette affaire, Mukuro ? Une famiglia qui disparaît tu devrais t'en réjouir, non ?

-Normalement oui. Mais l'alouette pense comme moi. La disparition des Verredicci est bizarre.

-C'est à dire ?

-Cette famille a été assez discrète dernièrement... Mais une attaque entre les famiglias ne peut rester aussi discrète. Les Verredicci sont puissants et assez forts d'un point de vue technologique, jamais il ne serait laissé faire ni enterrer aussi facilement et sans faire de bruit. Toute guerre mafieuse commence inévitablement par une déclaration de guerre. Or il n'y a rien eu de tel. C'est comme si... ils avaient disparu de la surface de la Terre et c'est très dérangeant...

La grimace qui avait accompagné les dernières paroles de Mukuro manqua de les faire frissonner. Mukuro était normalement quelqu'un d'inébranlable. Jamais il ne laissa transparaître sa frustration ou sa préoccupation, mais qu'à ce moment-là il montre ses émotions et plus particulièrement son inquiétude leur faisait froid dans le dos.

-Quelle est la suite alors à l'extrême ?

Le sourire moqueur de Mukuro revint alors en force.

-Rien pour l'instant. Nous n'avons aucun autre indice et c'est trop peu pour savoir ce qu'il va se passer. Mais ce qui me dérange le plus.

Mukuro resta sans rien dire pendant quelques instants avant de reprendre :

-La disparition des Verredicci ressemble pratiquement à celle des Cameleonte.

Les deux gardiens japonais lui adressèrent un regard perdu.

-Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette famiglia... hésita Yamamoto en cherchant dans sa mémoire.

-C'est normal, elle a disparue depuis plus de quinze ans... Et sa disparition n' a pas été remarqué tout de suite mais sur le fil du temps...

-C'était quelle genre de famiglia ?

Le sourire de Mukuro s'élargit tandis qu'une petit lueur de ravissement s'allumait dans ses yeux.

-Une plaie pour tous les mafieux.

-Comment ça ?

-Elle était spécialisée dans tout ce qui était regroupement d'information, vente de celles-ci, espionnage, assassinat. Personne ne connaissait leurs membres ni quoi que ce soit sur eux. Ils se cachaient toujours dans l'ombre et obéissaient aux plus offrants. Mais le pire était que les Cameleonte n'avaient aucune fidélité. Ils pouvaient très bien trahir une famille pour laquelle il travaillait dans le même temps. Les mafieux ont très vite appris à ne pas les sous-estimer, ni à les offenser de quelques manières que ce soit. Mais il y a quinze ans, quelqu'un a réussi le tour de force de les faire taire à jamais. Du jour au lendemain, les Cameleonte n'ont plus jamais répondu à un seul appel de qui que ce soit. Même on ne les a plus jamais revu.

-Tu penses que la disparition de la vieille famille aurait un lien avec celle des Verredicci ?

-C'est trop tôt pour être sur, mais l'alouette et moi, y trouvons des ressemblances. Nous ne sommes pas sûr que la disparition de ces deux familles soient du même responsable, mais l'alouette va enquêter un peu plus profondément sur la disparition des Cameleonte. Il trouvera sûrement plus d'indices que ces incompétents mafieux... fit Mukuro en haussant les épaules avant de commencer à tourner les talons.

-Tu fais confiance à Hibari donc, rit Ryohei.

Mukuro se tourna vers lui, une expression sérieuse sur le visage.

-L'alouette et moi nous nous battons souvent. Nous avons des désaccords dans beaucoup de domaines, mais nous sommes dans le même bateau. Ni lui ni moi, nous ne nous laisserons contrôler par les autres mafieux qu'ils soient Vongola ou non. Nous tenons à notre liberté. Et c'est parce que nous avons ce même désir que je sais qu'il fera son possible pour trouver des indices sur la disparition des Cameleonte. Il ne s'agit pas de confiance... mais de partenariat je dirais.

Yamamoto écarquilla les yeux. C'était bien la première fois que Mukuro s'associait à l'un d'entre eux autre que Chrome ou Tsuna. Il s'était toujours comporté de façon autonome et solitaire, allant parfois jusqu'à leur cacher des infos au cours des dernières années avant que Tsuna n'arrive. Est-ce que l'affaire de la disparition des Verredicci avait-elle une si grande importance pour forcer les deux plus associable de leur troupe à faire équipe ?

Mukuro allait partir profitant de leur silence, avant qu'il ne se souvienne de quelque chose.

-En ce qui concerne notre invité surprise d'hier soir...

Yamamoto leva la tête d'un air intéressé.

-Elle a disparu elle aussi... Ni moi ni l'alouette n'avons réussi à suivre sa trace. Soit elle possède des flammes du Brouillard assez puissantes pour pouvoir tromper les miennes, soit elle avait des complices postés pas très loin qui l'ont aidé à s'en sortir si facilement... Mais auquel cas, ils ont été aussi discrets qu'elle.

-Une flamme du brouillard ? Mais d'après Yamamoto, elle a des flammes de la Pluie à l'extrême !

-Il n'est pas impossible qu'elle possède les deux... répliqua Mukuro. Et le marchand d'arme dont tu nous as révélé l'emplacement n'existe plus.

-Comment ça ? demanda Yamamoto, abasourdi.

-Le bâtiment était bien là, mais il n'y avait plus aucune marchandise. Le propriétaire est parti. Sûrement s'attendait-il à ce que nous venions le voir pour lui poser des questions. En tout cas, cela nous renseigne sur un point : il devait faire partie de la même famille que la tueuse. Mais c'est tout.

-Autrement dit, nous n'avons plus rien pour les retrouver, elle ou sa famille, soupira Yamamoto, déçu.

-Je suis surpris ! s'exclama Ryohei. Je pensais que rien ne t'échappait !

Une veine palpita sur le front de l'illusionniste.

-Je suis peut-être l'illusionniste le plus doué mais je ne fais pas de miracle. Sans indice je ne peux rien faire. Cette famiglia est plus que prudente.

Il s'interrompit un instant avant de ricaner en se détournant.

-Kufufufu... Néanmoins, l'alouette et moi sommes d'accord sur un point, elle a beau être mystérieuse, cette famiglia se fait découvrir petit à petit. Elle réapparaîtra et nous serons prêts à l'accueillir.

Sur ces mots, Mukuro s'enfonça dans leur demeure des Vongola, voulant profiter d'un repos bien mérité, bien qu'il ne l'aurais jamais avoué à voix haute, laissant là les deux gardiens réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de leur dire. Yamamoto resta dans ses pensées un peu plus quand une grande claque dans son dos le ramena au présent.

-Nous devons extrêmement y aller nous aussi ! Tu dois à l''extrême récupérer ton sabre, non ?

-Euh... oui, allons-y.

Les deux hommes sortirent en silence du bâtiment et rejoignirent le parking situé au niveau de la façade ouest du manoir. Yamamoto s'excusa auprès de l'homme au costume noir qui l'avait attendu avant de le renseigner sur leur destination. Quelques minutes plus tard et ils avaient quitté la propriété.

Le premier tiers du voyage fut silencieux malgré la présence de Ryohei à ses côtés. Puis la gardien du Soleil prit la parole.

-Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, Yamamoto.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna le noiraud en fronçant les sourcils. Je vais bien pourtant...

-On se connaît depuis extrêmement trop longtemps pour que tu puisses me faire avaler ça, rit Ryohei avant de reprendre son air sérieux. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Yamamoto tourna la tête vers celui qui était son sempai au collège et au lycée et qui, selon son avis l'était toujours. L'air légèrement inquiet et sérieux de l'homme aux cheveux blancs le fit baisser les yeux de culpabilité. Il poussa un grand soupir avant de se pencher en avant, ses coudes sur ses genoux tandis que ses mains étaient jointes, relevées devant ses lèvres.

-Je... je ne sais pas... Je suis en train de me demander si j'ai fait le bon choix en suivant Gokudera en Italie, il y a des années... A cette époque je l'ai suivi parce que le Nono avait demandé ma présence et je pensais peut-être pouvoir faire quelque chose pour quelqu'un, être utile... A cette époque je me sentais... je ne sais pas si tu te sentais aussi comme ça, sempai... mais comme vide... Et même si vos présence à tous suffisait à atténuer ce sentiment, il y avait toujours comme... quelque chose qui manquerait.

Ryohei hocha la tête, mais laissa Yamamoto continuer à parler.

-Je me suis dit que je comblerai ce sentiment en suivant Gokudera. Que je pourrai être utile... pour quelque chose, quelqu'un. Quand nous avons suivi l'enseignement de la première génération j'ai compris que ce qu'il me manquait et apparemment d'après eux ce qu'il nous manquait tous... était un ciel.

Yamamoto eut un petit rire.

-Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite. Après tout, comment l'absence d'une personne que nous n'avions jamais vu pouvait me manquer ? Je n'ai presque pas eu, pour ne pas dire aucun, contact avec Tsuna, avant qu'il ne fasse enlever. Je ne m'étais pas attaché à lui avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Il ne pouvait pas me manquer... et puis il est arrivé au manoir. Nous avons tous essayé de le rejeter, certains plus durement que d'autres. Mais il est resté. Et nous avons fini par nous lier à lui. Avant son arrivé, nous étions disparates. Même si nous étions ensemble depuis déjà quelques années, nous avions rien en commun, on se retrouvait juste comme ça. Un simple groupe réunis ensemble plus tard par le Nono, pour la prochaine génération. Et puis, doucement avec Tsuna, nous avons par nous réunir autour de lui. Je me suis alors rendu compte, il y a quelques mois, que je n'avais plus ce vide que je ressentais il y a quelques années. Tsuna m'a donné un but et une utilité.

A ces mots, Yamamoto se redressa et regarda la bague ornée des armoiries de la famille Vongola à son doigt.

-J'étais heureux quand Tsuna m'a présenté la bague. Heureux qu'il me fasse une telle confiance. Heureux qu'il m'accorde une telle responsabilité. Heureux d'être une personne si importante à ses yeux. Heureux qu'il me choisisse comme gardien. Mais là...

Le visage de Yamamoto devint sombre.

-Est-ce qu'un gardien est censé amener la menace jusqu'à son boss ? Je...

-C'est donc ça ! s'exclama Ryohei. Tu te sens coupable de l'attaque d'hier !

-Parce que c'est le cas ! C'est moi qui ai accepté un marché plus que louche et qui en plus de cela ne l'a pas respecté!C'est moi qui n'ai pas su l'arrêter à temps. Si j'avais été plus... compétent, j'aurais pu l'empêcher de s'en prendre à moi. En plus, Tsuna a été blessé par ma faute. Nous avons eu de la chance que cette fille se soit retenue sinon Tsuna serait mort. Tu te rends compte ?!

-Mais Reborn a raison : ça ne s'est pas passé, Yamamoto.

-Peu importe... j'ai mis Tsuna en danger. Je suis en Italie depuis des années, je fais partie de la mafia depuis des années pourtant... j'ai fait cette... stupide erreur !

-Tout le monde fait des erreurs. Brow m'a souvent raconté les fois où il en faisait. Et il continue d'en faire de temps en temps, crois-moi.

-Tu ne comprend pas, Ryohei ! s'exclama Yamamoto, exaspéré, passant outre l''expression de surprise sur le visage du blanc à l'entente de son prénom. Ce qui s'est passé n'est pas juste une mauvaise décision ou une erreur d'étourderie ! L'erreur vient de moi ! De ma naïveté ! De ma crédulité !

Ryohei resta silencieux, laissant Yamamoto développer.

-Si j'ai accepté ce marché c'est parce que j'ai fait confiance à cet homme... Je n'ai même pas pensé à me méfier ! J'aurais dû savoir qu'il appartenaient à la mafia !

-Et comment tu aurais pu ? On ne peut pas reconnaître les membres d'une famiglia, surtout si comme les membres de cette famiglia, ils se cachent.

-Tu ne les soupçonnerais pas, même si les dits hommes sont dans une armurerie connue seulement de quelques personnes ? Et quand je parles de quelques personnes, elles appartiennent toutes à la mafia ?

-Eh ! Tu me parles à moi ! s'exclama énergiquement Ryohei, avec un grand sourire.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Tu me connais Yamamoto : je fonce d'abord et je réfléchis ensuite ! Ou alors pas du tout. Je laisse la réflexion à Gokudera ou à Mukuro.

Yamamoto resta silencieux, ses yeux grandement écarquillés ancrés sur Ryohei.

-Crois-moi, si j'avais été dans la même situation que toi je serais tombé dans le piège. Je suis comme ça. Et Tsuna m'a accepté comme gardien comme ça. Gokudera est intelligent mais impulsif : Tsuna l'a accepté ainsi. Lambo est un gamin bruyant et paresseux, mais Tsuna l'a accepté. Hibari est puissant mais associable. Mukuro est un sadique qui ne recule devant rien pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Et quand je dis rien c'est rien ! Chrome est timide et douce, ce qui ne convient pas du tout au monde de la mafia. Je suis un fonceur et je ne suis pas très futé. Quant à toi, tu es insouciant et naïf. Mais tous nos traits, nos caractères font de nous ce que nous sommes. Et Tsuna nous a accepté comme gardiens avec ces trait-là ! Si Tsuna t'a accepté avec ce caractère alors pourquoi il ne te pardonnerai pas ? Et si Tsuna te pardonnes, pourquoi tu ne te pardonnerais pas ? Pourquoi rejettes-tu ce que tu es ?

-Serais-tu en train de me dire de rester comme je suis, même si cela venait à blesser Tsuna ?

-Ais-je dit cela ? Si tu répètes à l'extrême les mêmes erreurs, cela ferait de toi un imbécile, Yamamoto. Je sais que tu ne l'es pas. Mais il y a une différence entre faire les mêmes erreurs et rester toi-même. Et à l'extrême, le fait que tu doutes de ce que tu es, m'inquiète, tout comme Tsuna.

-Tsuna s'inquiète ?

-Tu croyais quoi ? Qu'il n'avait rien vu ? Yamamoto, tu es doué pour cacher tes sentiments mais ne crois pas que c'est la meilleur solution.

Yamamoto resta silencieux avant d'esquisser un petit sourire.

-Tu as raison, sempai. Je ferai de mon mieux. Merci...

A la vue du visage éclairé par un sourire de Yamamoto, Ryohei hocha la tête énergiquement, ses lèvres étirées d'un sourire plus ferme.

Le reste du voyage se passa dans un calme agréable. Ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport et enfin Yamamoto put mettre la main sur son sabre. Il emporta le colis dans la limousine où Ryohei l'attendait. A peine le véhicule avait commencé à rouler que le noiraud avait enlevé le carton qui enveloppait son héritage familiale. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand le fourreau de l'arme dut entre ses mains. Ryohei l'avait regardé avec un mélange de joie et d'impatience Yamamoto déballer le colis.

Ce dernier se débarrassa des débris du paquet dans un coin de la voiture, avant de poser le sabre sur ses genoux. Il fit légèrement glisser le sabre hors de son fourreau jusqu'à voir une partie de la lame. Il y vit le reflet de son regard soulagé. Il se laissa entraîner dans ses pensées avant de parler d'une voix plus basse.

-Je me suis rendu compte que mon comportement était un peu démesuré... commença -t-il à l'attention de Ryohei.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Je... J'ai causé des ennuis à tout le monde et plus particulièrement envers Tsuna... pour une stupide raison...

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de stupide à vouloir protéger Tsuna.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. Ce qui était stupide c'était le fait de croire que si je n'avais pas de sabre, Tsuna ne serait pas du tout protégé. Mukuro et Hibari ont raison. Je savais que vous étiez tous là en attendant que mon sabre n'arrive en Italie. Et vous avez tous les compétences si ce n'est plus, pour pouvoir écarter les éventuelles menaces. Nous nous entraînons depuis des années ensemble, nous connaissons les capacités des uns et des autres et certaines de nos faiblesses. Pourtant, je voulais absolument une arme pour pouvoir le protéger moi-même...

-C'est normal, Yamamoto. Tu ne voulais pas rester sans rien faire...

-Non ce n'est pas ça, sempai. Je crois que c'est parce qu'implicitement... je... je ne vous faisais pas confiance.

Ryohei resta silencieux, ses yeux devenant que des feintes, ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire Yamamoto. Pourtant il se faisait tous confiance et Yamamoto était celui qui faisait le plus confiance à tout le monde.

-Tout à l'heure, j'ai dit qu'avant l'arrivée de Tsuna nous étions un groupe disparate, continua-t-il, les yeux toujours ancré dans son reflet sur la lame. Je le pense vraiment. Nous travaillons ensemble parce que le Nono en avait décidé ainsi. Nous partagions des missions parce qu'il en avait décidé ainsi. Nous vivions sous le même toit parce qu'il en avait décidé ainsi. Et même si certains d'entre nous avons été très réluctant, nous avons fini par le faire.

Ryohei eut un petit rire à le dernière partie de Yamamoto :

-Je me souviens très bien des destructions massives de Hibari et de Mukuro quand le Nono avait énoncé ces conditions !

-Gokudera n'était pas en reste non plus, rit Yamamoto. Le point où je veux en venir est que nous nous côtoyons un peu par obligation... Nous avons été mis en groupe ensemble. Jusqu'à l'arrivée de Tsuna nous nous suivons parce que nous avons été habitués...

-Tu sais je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord avec ce que tu dis...

Yamamoto leva les yeux vers son compagnon.

-Tu dis que tu as suivi Gokudera pour trouver une utilité... C'est peut-être vrai. J'ai eut aussi ce sentiment, qu'en suivant Gokudera et les autres je me rapprocherai de quelque chose. Mais j'ai aussi choisi de les suivre pour pouvoir protéger Kyoko, qui voulait suivre Chrome. Tu sais comme elle et Haru se sont liées d'amitié avec Chrome. Je ne serais jamais resté au Japon en sachant que ma petit sœur était au sein d'une famille de la mafia dans un pays étranger. J'ai aussi suivi Gokudera et les autres parce que je ne voulais qu'il ne leur arriverait rien. Je m'étais attaché à eux et à toi lors des nos années au collège et au lycée.

-Je ne dis pas que je ne me suis pas attaché à eux et à toi mais...

-Mais je crois comprendre ce que tu essaies de dire.

Yamamoto lui jeta un regard incrédule.

-Vraiment ?

-Tu parlais bien de notre groupe avant Tsuna, non ? sourit Ryohei. Depuis son arrivée, nous nous sommes trouvé un but commun. Et depuis deux ans, nous nous rassemblons de plus en plus souvent pour l'accompagner dans ses débuts de mafieux. Tsuna crois que nous avons toujours été ainsi, que nous formions une véritable famille même avant qu'on ne se connaisse.

-Mais c'est faux, continua Yamamoto. Nous étions indifférents aux problèmes des autres à nos niveaux. Certains s'en inquiétaient plus que d'autres, mais une grande partie du temps nous nous occupions plus de nous. Ce n'est que depuis qu'il est là que nous occupons des uns et des autres. Comme si...

Le sourire de Ryohei s'élargit, avant de hocher la tête comme pour encourager Yamamoto.

-Comme si l'aura de Tsuna nous avait enveloppé depuis son arrivée.

-Tsuna est gentil, attentionné et serviable. Il a choisi de reprendre le flambeau des Vongola, alors qu'il a aucune affinité avec la mafia. Il l'a accepté pour son grand-père, mais aussi pour avoir les moyen d'aider ceux qui l'entoure. Il peut être un peu maladroit mais des fois... cette même maladresse pour laquelle il était connu étant jeune disparaît tout à coup.

-Et dans ces moments-là il devient alors plus extrême. Tsuna est quelqu'un de mature. J'ai parfois l'impression qu'il est extrêmement plus vieux que moi ! C'est grâce à la présence extrême de Tsuna que nous formons une famille !

-Je suis d'accord. Quand Tsuna a avoué que le groupe que nous formait ressemblait à une véritable famille et que il voulait protéger nos relations, tout en espérant en faire partie, je me sentit mal, sempai... La famille qu'il croyait voir, n'était qu'une sorte de chimère dont il était la seule origine.

-Dans ce cas, il ne nous reste plus qu'une chose à faire !

Yamamoto lui adressa un regard étonné et curieux.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Nous devons faire en sorte que la famille que Tsuna avait vu en nous, soit réalité. Si Tsuna l'a vue, alors c'est que ça ne doit pas être faux ! Certains d'entre nous ont déjà commencé à changer ! Hibari reste de plus en plus de temps au manoir. Mukuro ne vagabonde plus on ne sait où. Lambo essaie de prendre des responsabilités et Gokudera est de plus en plus tolérant vis à vis de nous. Même toi, tu as commencé à changer : tu es de plus en plus souriant à l'extrême.

-Et toi, sempai, tu es moins exubérant, rit Yamamoto.

-C'est vrai à l'extrême ! Mais il y encore chose que je crois que nous pourrions faire.

-Je t'écoute, sempai, sourit Yamamoto.

Ryohei eut un petit sourire avant de la désigner du doigt.

-Ça, à l'extrême.

-Quoi ça ?

-Comment tu m'as appelé ?

-Eh bien « sempai »... comme je l'ai toujours fait...

-Justement. Je l'ai remarqué tout à l'heure quand tu m'as appelé pour la première fois par mon prénom. Nous n'arrêtons pas de dire à Tsuna de nous appeler par nos prénoms, pourtant entre nous, nous ne le faisons pas à l'extrême... Tu devrais m'appeler Ryohei ! Moi je ne devrais pas t'appeler Yamamoto, mais Takeshi. Pour Gokudera, ça devrait être Hayato. Nous appelons déjà Mukuro, Chrome et Lambo, par leur prénoms. Et Hibari, on devrait aussi l'appeler par son prénom !

-Tu veux dire, Kyoya ? rit nerveusement Yamamoto. Je ne sais pas s'il acceptera...

-Mais bien sûr qu'il acceptera !

-Il va nous mordre à mort...

-Ce serait extrême !

Yamamoto rit franchement face au comportement de son aîné.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? Takeshi... ?

-C'est vrai qu'on se connaît depuis des années... Le fait qu'on s'appelle encore par nos noms est un peu bizarre... C'est une bonne idée Ryohei, sourit Yamamoto.

Ryohei lui rendit son sourire. Rassuré, Yamamoto rangea à nouveau son sabre complètement dans son fourreau. Il ne restait plus qu'à convaincre les autres. Gokudera serait peut-être un peu dur à convaincre mais ce n'était rien face à Hibari. Surtout que s'ils commençaient à l'appeler par son prénom il y avait de très grandes chances que Mukuro commence à le taquiner tout en l'appelant par son prénom. Non pas qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Mais les rares fois où il l'avait fait, plusieurs parties du manoir avait été détruites, dû à un enthousiasme un peu trop violent des deux hommes.

Le reste du chemin se fit plus sereinement qu'il ne l'avait été. Ils rentèrent dans le manoir et ce fut en arrivant dans le hall du manoir qu'ils eurent une surprise.

Tsuna était là, ayant tourné la tête vers eux quand ils avaient poussé la porte d'entrée, s'étant de ce fait détourné de l'invité qu'il était, de toute évidence, en train de raccompagner. Leur surprise n'étant pas dû au fait que Tsuna était levé, malgré sa blessure, ou qu'il s'occupait d'un invité lui-même sans que le Nono ou Reborn ne soit présent, mais que le fait que l'invité soit Xanxus lui-même.

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

Et voilà ! Un long chapitre qui en plus de s'être bien fait attendre vous aura, j'espère, plu !

Je vais me remettre de ce pas à écrire à nouveau, n'ayant plus aucun chapitre en stock ^^'.

Je m'excuse à nouveau platement pour cet énorme retard.

Une petite reviews pour savoir ce que vous pensez de ce retour en fanfare ? Pleeeeaaasse !


	38. Chapter 36 : Fantômes du passé

_Et voici venir le chapitre 36 de Il ragazzo. L'histoire a encore un bon bout de chemin à faire, mais je tiens bon ^^ !_

_Je ne possède aucun droit sur Katekyo Hitman Reborn ni sur ses personnages, ils ont été crées par Akira Amano, que je remercie avec toutes les louanges qu'elle mérite pour ce bijou !_

_Je remercie ceux qui m'ont laissé une review au chapitre précédent : **Deldom, Rebornx3, alyss au pays de l'abyss, Wellone, tahury, Sawada Tsuna24, Guest, caliste** et **Kuroko-SenPaille**_

_**Merci ****également à fanais, aranley, addaline, Reima-chan, Minimiste, Fiane-Fiamma, Dixia, Himutsu-chan, Hebihime, Zeyra K, Tomokachan76, anastasia172, Lecfan, Izanami97, Alycia Panther, Yuki-Jiji, fuonhicali, Anonimo XD, mary6987, lupine13, manga-fic-love-sissi, amelieprosper, Akayui, lulue79, Tiffou, amiedu13, , Luce Li, Walarisse, Kyara17, Ekana, neko-chan L, neko-chan200, sacheliane, Caliste, yukixvongola, charlesdoudou, Riddikuluss, Mia Ako-nee, Elrika, Loucat, Sacha Tsukiya, PetitCrapaudBaveux, Minami12, inukag9, Audragon, ao no oni, Blihioma, tahury, Hikari0005, , ninolola, , Naidja, Llamas del Cielo, Ms Akabane, Noxerea, Marou83, Akuma-no-Kitsune, SinaKalissa, Nahel, tisha2803, jilie084, jevierita, Kyona-sama, Rebornx3, TheLadySoul, hiey, HarukaN, misa2, belkeirmed, Naelye, MissSexyBaby, Nama2902, Bottled Memories, history, Akuuma Tsukeshine, JuriiGothic, melamariannie, Darkounette, Cristalya, Dollwing, tsuukuun, Mimi et Neko, 444dodo444, Anlovi, Tsubaki-chan99, Sharo-chan, Natsume1111, Yaml, Sylcian Sph Legacy, yukiko-yu, Reizen. , Nunu c moi, erikadu19, Miss Green Rabbit, Ellewyl, meads, giannesky2305, freddyman, shinomena, Alexandra919, Parax et Gwenaelle7, tamarahc, tenshihouou, ShawolY, La Banshee Blihioma, Akashi-chan, Sealunis, Dayvis D. Pumpkin's Luys, manon.a.6, YamInari, Ondie-Yoko, kuroyukihime28, manga-fic-love-sissi, Denshitoakuma, yaoi-chan-poowa, missymanga, Complicate, Kikuue, avion en papier, maiko59, Aube Crepusculaire, Rikka Yomi, TheDevilOn, Kuroko23, alyss au pays de l'abyss, Psycho67, 3004, Wispers-Write, Olympe2, LOORELAI3, Balzud Anna-chan17, nekoko50, Guargante, Syt the Evil Angel, tsuni182718, Abana Shale, roxiyaoi, soratomoyo-chan, Heyli13, wellona, Mihide, .n, Lady Ree, Whintney, Yuuri81, Astropia, BloupBloup, misakiayumu, Akira Makkuro, wellona, valentin01988, Yumebaka, Lehna Black Amber, Sephra, Mangetsuko, Aliana lougia, Tsuki Sawada Hibari, 24Irinia, Elwenfeyn, Daidaiiro30, Chimamire no hebi, Lynnah O'Crazy, Anna27tsu, Zeneida262, chloedangelo84, Cassandre Potter, Princessefic, Kuromy RokuIchiku, Kinimitsu Kyoko, AdictaMoon, ryoma0310yugi, ellenvanlilie, testarossalea, NaomiDiPiuma, Alfader, Unknown by everyone, emimiecrazy, Revaan, megumi59, carolima777, Bachii, Byakan, kuro sora wa, himechu95670, Who known me, onedream54, Lei-An Natsume honeywitch, Nom-Provisoir, Naxxya, Kuro. , Deldom, Barukku-sama, Ombre-sama, Martinie Simon, ealine, mangas281, Yushiroko **et** Kuroko-SenPaille pour avoir mis en favoris ou suivre cette fic !**_

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_**Sawada Tsuna24** : Vraiment ? Tu as eu des fous rires ? J'avoue que s'il y avait des passages drôles je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ^^' J'avais justement que mon chapitre (comme tous les chapitres) ne soient pas vraiment humoristique. Mais je suis contente si tu t'es amusée ^^. Euh... Tu es sur que c'est moi qui ait écrit ça dans une des chapitres précédents ? Parce que que ça ne me dit rien du tout ^^' Oui je suis désolée de ne pas avoir écrit plus pendant le dernier mois. Sérieusement, si j'avais eu quelque chose à publier je l'aurai fait ^^. En tout cas je suis ravie que tu n'es pas été déçu du dernier chapitre et j'espère que tu t'amuseras autant pour celui qui arrive ! Bonne lecture !_

_**Guest **: Je suis ravie que l'histoire te palisse autant ! Si tu viens de la commencer et que tu l'as lu en aussi peu de temps, c'est quelle a vraiment dû te plaire aussi je suis très heureuse ! Comme tu t'en doutes, on va vite savoir ce que fait Xanxus avec Tsuna dans ce chapitre ^^ Merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewé et bonne lecture !_

_**Caliste **: Merci à toi de prendre le temps de me laisser une review ! Et de me suivre depuis aussi longtemps ! Ça me fait très plaisir !_

_Voilà je vais vous laisser étancher votre soif de savoir. Bien que je pense que la fin de ce chapitre va vous hurler !_

_Enjoy !_

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

**Tsuna était là, ayant tourné la tête vers eux quand ils avaient poussé la porte d'entrée, s'étant de ce fait détourné de l'invité qu'il était, de toute évidence, en train de raccompagner. Leur surprise n'étant pas dû au fait que Tsuna était levé, malgré sa blessure, ou qu'il s'occupait d'un invité lui-même sans que le Nono ou Reborn ne soit présent, mais que le fait que l'invité soit Xanxus lui-même.**

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

Chapter 36 : Fantômes du passé.

Un sourire illumina le visage de Tsuna alors qu'il les accueillait.

-Bon retour, Takeshi, Ryohei. Tout s'est bien passé ?

-A l'extrême ! s'écria Ryohei, ne s'inquiétant pas du froncement de sourcil du fils adoptif du Nono à son élèvement de voix.

-Tu savais que nous étions partis, Tsuna ? s'étonna Yamamoto.

-Je m'en doutais, sourit ce dernier. Je suis content que tu ais pu retrouver ton sabre Takeshi. Il me tarde de te voir t'entraîner avec !

-Maintenant si vous pouviez dégager, gronda Xanxus, soudainement.

-Du calme, Xanxus-san, tempéra Tsuna. Je vous rappelle que Takeshi et Ryohei habite ici : ils ont tout à fait le droit d'être là...

-On a des putains d'affaires importantes à discuter... grogna Xanxus. Et je ne veux pas à avoir à subir les réprimandes du vieux si on en discute pas !

-Je comprends. Les gars, on se retrouve tout à l'heure.

-Et pourquoi vous n'allez pas dans une pièce ? demanda Ryohei. Vous ne serez pas mieux à l'extrême pour discuter ?

Xanxus grogna menaçant, peu attiré à l'idée de répondre au boxeur. Tsuna soupira avant de répondre patiemment.

-Nous discutions des derniers détails pour demain avant que Xanxus-san ne parte.

-Ah... Très bien nous comprenons. Nous vous laissons alors.

Sur ces mots, Ryohei agrippa le bras de Yamamoto et entreprit de l'entraîner plus loin dans la bâtisse. Les deux boss au sein des Vongola les regardèrent partir. Tsuna lança un regard en coin avant de demander.

-Qu'est-ce que Ji-chan t'a demandé à mon propos ?

Xanxus baissa son regard de braise sur l'enfant qui ne se laissa pas impressionner. Le boss de la Vraia laissa passer un soupir, comprenant qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer de faire peur au descendant du Primo. Alors que son regard pouvait faire flipper un très grande partie des mafieux qui puissent exister, la plupart d'entre eux faisant partie des Vongola eux-mêmes, il avait compris dès sa première rencontre avec Tsuna que celui-ci ne se laisserait pas effrayer. Inconsciemment il en éprouvait un sentiment de contentement. Déjà cela prouvait que Tsuna avait l'étoffe d'un boss de mafia. Et cela permettait à Xanxus de pouvoir parler avec le gamin. Après leur dernière conversation, avant que Tsuna ne parte au Japon, il avait éprouvé une sorte de libération après avoir parlé de son passé. De plus il se sentait assez proche de Tsuna étant donné que celui-ci avait vécu la même chose que lui : à savoir être enfermé dans une prison de glace. Même si apparemment sa prison de glace avait été différente de la sienne. Xanxus n'avait jamais vu ni senti les années dans sa prison de glace. Quand il avait été libéré il avait été bien surpris de voir ses subordonnées de la Varia être grandement changé. Or, Tsuna avait mûri dans la glace, bien que lui-même ni personne ne puissent l'expliquer, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était en quelque sorte resté connecté au monde extérieur.

Sentant toujours le regard interrogateur de l'enfant sur lui, Xanxus lui répondit d'une voix hargneuse.

-Rien du tout. Je ne voulais juste pas que ces emmerdeurs de première puissent nous écouter.

Tsuna resta silencieux avant de pouffer, plaçant sa main devant sa bouche comme pour le cacher. Cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté puisque les yeux du fils adoptif du Nono devinrent des feintes au son.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si drôle ? grogna-t-il.

-Rien du tout, Xanxus-san, désolé. Je trouvais juste bizarre que vous utilisiez l'excuse de votre père simplement pour renvoyer mes amis. Il semblerait que vous vous soyez réconcilié avec Ji-chan, d'après ce que j'ai entendu...

-T'occupes pas de mes affaires et je m'occuperais pas des tiennes !

-Vous pouvez tout de suite retirer ce que vous venez de dire Xanxus-san. Je sais que vous êtes venu vous mêler de mes affaires, sourit Tsuna.

Xanxus regarda pendant quelques instants Tsuna avant de souffler bruyamment et de se mettre en marche vers la porte du manoir. Tsuna garda son sourire tout en emboîtant le pas à l'adulte. Une fois dehors, Xanxus s'arrêta et attendit que Tsuna soit à ses côtés.

-Nous pouvons parler en toute sécurité ?

-Vous étiez sérieux quand vous disiez que vous ne vouliez que personne nous entende ? Même nous voir par caméra ?

-Tu as peur ?

Tsuna se renfrogna, avant de commencer à descendre les escaliers du perron.

-Non. Je n'ai pas peur de vous. Mais je me demande bien de quoi vous voulez me parler pour être si secret. Venez avec moi.

Xanxus suivit alors Tsuna dans le jardin plus précisément dans un endroit où se trouvait de grandes haies, assez grandes pour être caché à toutes vues possibles. Le sol en pelouse donnant place à un sol en gravier, les petits cailloux blanc crissant sous leurs chaussures. Derrière un tournant, Xanxus découvrit un petit étang bordé de fleurs jaunes et de roseaux. Tsuna s'avança vers un banc en pierre sculpté avant de se tourner vers l'italien.

-Ici, personne ne pourra entendre notre conversation. De plus, comme vous pouvez le voir, le sol est fait en gravier. Si quiconque arrive, nous les entendrons arriver.

Xanxus inspecta le lieu avant de grogner, satisfait. Tsuna s'assit sur le banc puis massa légèrement son épaule. Xanxus surprit le geste et demanda.

-Ta blessure te fait encore mal ?

-Hein ? Ah non, sourit Tsuna pour rassurer l'homme. Ryohei a fait du bon boulot. Mais pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre problème il m'a demandé de garder mon épaule bandée pendant toute la journée. Cela me démange légèrement c'est tout...

-Hmph... je vois que tu appelles les déchets par leur prénoms...

-Oui. Votre conseil de partir au Japon, m'a beaucoup aidé. Non seulement je me sens mieux au fond de moi-même, mais en plus, j'ai compris que cela faisait longtemps que mes gardiens m'avaient accepté. Je vous en remercie d'ailleurs, Xanxus-san.

-J'ai absolument rien fait. Et arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça.

-Oh pardon ! s'excusa de suite Tsuna, avant de demander confus. Comment je dois vous appeler alors ?

Xanxus le silence. Tsuna lui jeta de nouveau un regard interrogateur. Finalement Xanxus grogna quelque chose que Tsuna ne comprit pas.

-Pardon ?

-Tu as de la merde dans les oreilles ou quoi ?! rugit l'homme, excédé. Xanxus ! Appelle-moi juste Xanxus ! On est en Italie, merde ! Pas au Japon ! Arrêtes tes -san à la fin des noms !

-Cela vous importe tant que ça ? s'étonna calmement Tsuna. Je pensais que vous vous en ficheriez de comment je...

-Juste Xanxus. Et ne me vouvoie pas ! Tu es mon supérieur tu ne l'as pas compris ? Ce devrait être à moi de te vouvoyer.

-Je veux vous tutoyer mais uniquement si c'est par amitié que je le fais, nargua Tsuna.

-Comme tu veux... soupira Xanxus.

Tsuna ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

-Vous êtes sérieux ?

-J'ai dit comme tu veux, déchet !

Tsuna resta un moment interdit avant de laisser un sourire empli de remerciement faire place sur ses lèvres. Xanxus grogna en l'apercevant avant de se tourner vers l'étang. Le boss des Vongola en fit de même, le même sourire accroché à ses lèvres. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient parlé, excluant le moment où Xanxus avait été convoqué par le Nono, pour le problème de la bague Vongola, Xanxus avait été réluctant à parler d'amitié. Et même si le fils adoptif du Nono lui avait parlé de l'Incident du Berceau, Xanxus ne lui avait jamais fait savoir s'il acceptait qu'il enterrait la hache de guerre. Pourtant aujourd'hui, plusieurs jours plus tard, Tsuna pouvait se rendre compte que l'italien ne le repoussait plus.

Tsuna laissa ses pensées vagabonder attendant que Xanxus parle le premier, puisque c'était lui qui avait demandé l'entrevue. Puis son sourire disparut alors que les questions remplirent alors nouveau son esprit. Inconsciemment, sa main trouva le chemin de sa poche avant de s'y engouffrer. Il soupira légèrement en se rappelant qu'elle était vide.

_Dois-je vraiment me taire ?_

_Ne devrais-je pas plutôt leur dire ?_

_Ce sont mes amis... ma famille..._

_Mais j'ai promis..._

Tsuna sentit alors le regard de Xanxus sur lui. Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir fermés avant de les lever vers l'homme aux cicatrices. Celui-ci lui lançait un regard inquisiteur.

-Toi... tu caches quelque chose.

Tsuna leva un sourcil surpris, avant de soupirer avec un sourire sans joie.

-Et dire que vous n'avez même pas d'Hyper-Intuition... Vous êtes fort.

-C'est toi qui es trop lisible. Et arrêtes de me vouvoyer.

Un autre silence tomba, avant que Tsuna ne prit la parole.

-Xanxus... Combien de temps tu connais Squalo ?

-Ce déchet ? J'en sais rien... J'pas compté. Plusieurs années...

-Et les autres membres de la Varia ?

-A peu près pareil. Pourquoi ces questions ?

-Est-ce qu'il y a des choses que vo... tu leur caches ? Je veux dire par rapport à toi, ou les Vongola ?

-Évidemment.

Tsuna considéra Xanxus pendant un moment. Puis il baissa les yeux.

-Est-ce que... tu t'es senti mal de les avoir ?

-Des secrets ? Évidemment que non ! Ces connards n'ont pas à tout savoir sur ce que je pense ou fait !

-Mais... et si ces secrets pourrait les mettre en danger ?

-J'ai jamais dit à personne que j'étais le fils adoptif du Nono. Les déchets ont cru pendant des années que j'étais le véritable fils du vieux. Il a fallu que tes déchets viennent et ne fassent révéler au grand jour la supercherie au grand jour. Ce qui m'a mis à la porte pour la succession au trône des Vongola...

-Xanxus, je...

-C'est bon c'est pas à toi que j'en veux. Après tout, je ne pouvais pas accéder au trône dès le début. C'est le vieux qui m'a fait espérer pour rien. Et puis les déchets n'avaient pas à savoir ce secret ! C'était le mien seul. Pourquoi tu veux savoir ? T'as des secrets qui pourraient mettre en danger les Vongola ?

Tsuna perçut sans mal la nuance menaçante à l'entente d'une possible menace sur leur famiglia. Il s'empressa de répondre, légèrement dépité.

-Jusqu'à hier soir je ne pensais pas que ce serait une menace...

Xanxus tiqua avant de comprendre.

-Ça a un rapport avec l'attaque d'hier soir ?

-Je pense... mais je ne peux pas en dire plus.

-Tu connaissais la tueuse ?

-Non, répondit Tsuna, énervé qu'on lui pose une nouvelle fois la question. Non je ne la connaissais pas ! Je ne l'avais jamais vue jusqu'à hier soir.

-Sa famiglia ?

-Je... je ne suis pas certain de ce que j'avancerai.

-Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé aux chiens qui te servent de gardiens ?

-Parce que jusqu'à présent je n'ai pas senti de menace. Et je n'en sens toujours pas, Xanxus. Je ne sais pas quoi penser. Certes cette femme m'a épargnée et a accepté d'abandonner les poursuites contre Takeshi, mais elle aurait très bien pu le tuer. Si mon Hyper-Intuition ne m'avait pas prévenu que Takeshi était en danger, il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est ! Et tout simplement parce que je ne leur aurais pas parlé de cette famiglia. Pourtant, mon Hyper-Intuition me dit toujours que cette famiglia n'est pas une menace ! C'est très... frustrant...

Xanxus scruta le visage désappointé de Tsuna pendant quelques instant avant de soupirer.

-Ça répond pas à ma question... Pourquoi tu ne parles pas au vieux, même si ce n'est pas une menace ?

-Parce que j'ai fait une promesse...

-Comment ?

-J'ai... j'ai déjà rencontré plusieurs de leurs membres et je leur fait la promesse de ne rien dire.

-C'est complètement con de ta part, s'énerva Xanxus en élevant la voix. Tu es bien le seul à faire des promesses dans la mafia et de vouloir les tenir ! Si ça se trouve ces membres voulaient profiter de cette partie de ton caractère pour mieux atteindre les Vongola !

-Xanxus, je ne suis pas un imbécile. Je ne fais des promesses qu'à des personnes de confiance. Je t'ai même fait une promesse, Xanxus...

-Je me souviens pas d'une telle merde, déclara fermement Xanxus.

-Je n'ai jamais parlé de notre conversation à qui que ce soit. C'est bien ce que vous vouliez, non ? Est-ce que vous pensez toujours que le fait de garder ses promesses est un problème ?

-Tu as réponse à tout... grogna Xanxus en croisant les bras et en lançant un regard de braise à l'enfant assis sur le banc.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Xanxus. Je pense toujours que je fais bien de ne pas révéler ce que je sais sur leur famille tout de suite. De plus, j'ai le même sentiment que Mukuro et Hibari. Elle se fait de plus en plus remarquer. Apparemment d'après les dernières infos de Ji-chan, les Cavallone on eux-aussi reçu une visite pas plus tard qu'il y a deux jours. Et la description de l'intrus est la même que notre propre visiteur hier soir. Mais ça semblait être une autre personne : le masque était différent.

-J'en ai entendu parler, accorda Xanxus. Même les Millefiore ont vu un de leur membre près d'une de leur planque. L'intrus s'est donné la mort en voyant qu'il était encerclé.

-Ji-chan m'en a parlé... il s'est immolé par le feu... brûlé vif... grimaça Tsuna.

Xanxus poussa un grognement affirmatif avant de continuer.

-Le vieux m'a confié la mission d'en apprendre plus sur cette famiglia : son identité, ses membres ainsi que leur but.

-Je pensais que tu n'étais venu que pour me parler ? s'étonna Tsuna. Ainsi le Nono t'avait convoqué.

-Il ne m'avait pas convoqué : il m'a vu dans les couloirs et a profité de ma présence ici pour me donner d'autres mission, gronda Xanxus au souvenir du boss des Vongola qui lui remettait des ordres de mission apparus de nulle part. Le sale vieux !

Tsuna eut un petit rire devant la colère de l'homme.

-Bah vous demanderez à Marmon-san. Elle doit avoir pas mal d'infos.

-Ses infos sont chères...

-Même pour vous ?

-Surtout pour moi.

Tsuna éclata de rire devant le ton sec de Xanxus. Celui-ci le regard du coin de l'œil, se demandant vraiment ce qu'il y avait de si drôle. Malgré lui, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un micro-sourire devant l'hilarité du plus jeune. Puis son sourire disparut aussi vite devant la scène qui se présentait devant ses yeux.

Tsuna n'avait plus l'apparence d'un enfant mais celle d'un adulte !

Ses cheveux bruns prenaient plus d'importance sur son crâne, sa tignasse semblant plus ébouriffée que jamais, tandis que leur longueur semblait aussi avoir augmenté, étant lacés derrière sa nuque. Alors que quelques secondes auparavant, la tête de Tsuna ne lui arrivait qu'aux hanches, assis, elle était maintenant au niveau de son torse. Son rire sonnait légèrement plus grave également. Puis l'homme au visage de Tsuna tourna la tête vers lui, ses grands yeux caramels plongeant dans le rouge surpris des iris de Xanxus. Ceux-là se remplirent alors d'inquiétude devant l'air estomaqué de l'italien.

-Xanxus ?

Celui-ci secoua légèrement la tête avant de reporter son attention sur Tsuna. Le regard inquiet était toujours présent mais la forme d'adulte avait disparu tel un rêve, ne laissant sur place que la forme plus fine et gracile du corps d'enfant

-Qu'est-ce que... commença le possesseur de la Flamme de la Fureur.

-Que se passe-t-il, Xanxus ? Tu semblais ailleurs...

-Non, je... Pendant une seconde, tu... Non c'est rien.

Tsuna lui lança un regard interrogateur. Xanxus inspecta silencieusement du coin de l'œil les alentours. Le gamin semblait n'avoir rien remarqué, pourtant son corps avait changé l'espace de deux secondes. Était-ce son propre esprit qui lui jouait des tours ? Était-ce le coup d'un illusionniste ? Cela avait semblé si réel ! Et puis pour quelle raison un illusionniste aurait fait ce genre de tour ? Malgré cette pensée, Xanxus savait bien Mukuro capable de faire ce genre de tour, juste pour guetter sa réaction. Pourtant, il avait beau inspecter les alentours, il ne ressentait aucune présence, confirmant qu'ils étaient seuls. Xanxus se calma sous le regard perdu de Tsuna. Celui-ci pour dissiper la tension soudaine de Xanxus, demanda :

-Nous pouvons comporter sur ta présence demain ?

-Hmm... Le vieux me le ferait payer si je ne venais pas à une assemblée aussi importante pour la famiglia. Demain tu ferais mieux de garder tes arrières.

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-Un rassemblement de plusieurs familles mafieuses comme celle-ci ne se finit jamais bien... Même si les deux boss qui viennent à la réunion de demain sont des alliés des Vongola, au final, ils ont leur propre but. L'alliance avec notre famiglia n'est plus ni moins qu'un simple moyen d'y parvenir. Ils trouvent tous leur compte, en s'associant avec nous... Tous ne sont pas des putains de bons samaritains comme toi ! Alors... sois prudent, Tsuna.

Tsuna considéra un moment l'homme qui se dressait à ses côtés avant de sourire.

-Serais-tu en train de t'inquiéter, Xanxus ? Pour moi ?

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, mais ses sourcils se froncèrent en entendant son petit rire sortir de la gorge de l'enfant.

-Merci beaucoup, Xanxus. Mais tu sais il y aura pas mal de personnes qui surveilleront mes arrières, si jamais je baisserai ma garde. Tous mes gardiens seront là.

Xanxus resta silencieux avant de grogner, détournant légèrement le regard.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas. Les Vongola sont ma priorité, c'est tout.

-Évidemment, sourit Tsuna.

* * *

-Et là, tu fais, puis tu mets la retenue ici, avant de multiplier les deux chiffres, expliqua Gokudera avant de rugir. Mais non pas ceux-là ! Ceux-là sont pour plus tard ! Tu dois t'occuper des chiffres les plus significatifs !

-Mais je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes ! pleurnicha Lambo en se passant les mains dans ses cheveux. Tout à l'heure on avait bien utilisé ceux-là non ?

-Non ! s'exclama Gokudera, sans pitié.

-Je ne comprends rien... se lamenta le plus jeune. Tu expliques mal, Gokudera-chi !

-Si tu écoutais en cours, tu n'en serais pas là ! Si tu n'es pas content va voir quelqu'un d'autre ! J'ai autre chose à faire que t'aider à faire tes devoirs Ahoushi ! Je te rappelle qu'on a une réunion demain !

-Mais j'ai fini ce que Tsuna m'avait demandé de faire...

-Eh bien va voir si quelqu'un d'autre a besoin d'aide.

-Mais je veux finir ce problème de math !

-Dans ce cas arrêtes de te plaindre et concentre-toi !

Gokudera adressa un regard sévère à Lambo, tout en rehaussant les fines lunettes sur le haut de son nez. Celui-ci déglutit avant de plonger une nouvelle sur sa fiche de maths. Le gardien de la Tempête ne cacha pas son soupir en voyant que Lambo faisait une nouvelle erreur.

-Lambo pas comme ça ! Tu ne pourras jamais déduire la résultat si tu procèdes comme ça ! Est-ce que tu as une fois seulement écouter en cours ?

-Euh... non ?

-Graah ! s'énerva Gokudera, en se prenant la tête dans les mains alors que la porte à leurs côtés s'ouvrait sur Hibari. Ne comptes pas sur moi pour te relire tes cours ! Fais-le tout seul !

-Hein ?! Mais Gokudera-chi !

-Gokudera Hayato, appela Hibari d'une voix qui n'admettait pas de discussion. Il faut qu'on parle.

L'argenté haussa un sourcil face à la demande. Il était rare que Hibari fasse appel à l'un d'entre eux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux ?

-L'omnivore cache quelque chose, annonça l'ancien préfet sans détour.

Gokudera soupira avant de se tourner vers l'homme aux cheveux corbeau, avec un petit sourire moqueur.

-Depuis le début, il ne nous dit pas du tout... Tu peux être plus explicite ?

Le ton sarcastique que Gokudera avait employé ne plut manifestement pas au japonais. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils faisant glapir de terreur Lambo qui essaya d'obtenir le moins d'attention possible, tout en écoutant au maximum la conversation des deux plus âgés.

-Je parle de l'histoire de la tueuse à gage.

Gokudera tiqua, son sourire moqueur disparaissant. Il soupira.

-Oui, j'ai remarqué... il nous a dit savoir que la tueuse n'accomplirait pas son geste jusqu'au bout mais pour être honnête, je l'ai cru.

Silencieusement, Lambo hocha la tête, du même avis que l'argenté. Celui-ci continua :

-Il a dit qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue et qu'il ne la connaissant pas. Je ne pense pas qu'il nous mentirait. Mais par contre il n'a jamais dit qu'il ne connaissait pas la famille.

-Hmph, acquiesça Hibari.

-Mais pourquoi Tsuna-chan nous cacherait-il ça ? s'exclama Lambo. Il sait qu'il peut nous faire confiance, non ?

-Tsuna nous a caché beaucoup de choses, Lambo, annonça Gokudera. Que ce soit par rapport à son enlèvement, à son père, ou autre chose. Je n'oublies pas qu'il ne nous a jamais rien dit sur la jeune fille qu'on appelle Anonimo, sur l'affaire de la tombe de cette Luna, ni même sur Byakuran. Personne pas même le Nono ne lui fait confiance, pourtant Tsuna ne se méfie pas de lui. Et je suis presque certain qu'il sait des choses sur la famiglia de la tueuse à gage d'hier.

-Mais alors...

-Je ne pense pas que Tsuna ne **veut** pas en parler...

-Il ne peut pas, n'est-ce pas ? finit Hibari.

Gokudera hocha doucement la tête.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui le bloque, soupira Gokudera en se passant la main dans ses cheveux argentés. Est-ce le fait qu'on ne se soit pas assez proche de lui ? Qu'on ne remplisse pas certaines conditions ?

-Des menaces ? proposa Lambo.

-Non. L'omnivore n'a pas l'air effrayé, ni même en colère quand il refuse de nous en parler.

-C'est exact, renchérit le gardien de la Tempête. De plus, je ne pense pas que Tsuna se laisserait impressionner. Il sait que nous sommes forts... assez forts pour écarter toutes menaces... à l'exception de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir !

-Alors on fait quoi ? demanda, dépité, Lambo.

-Vu qu'on ne sait rien, je suis d'avis qu'on le laisse. Je suis persuadé qu'un jour il nous dira tout. C'est pareil pour toi Hibari, déclara Gokudera en remarquant la lueur désapprobatrice dans le regard d'acier. Arrête de l'harceler de questions. Tsuna finira par tout nous dire, je le sais.

-Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire, herbivore... gronda Hibari d'un air menaçant.

-Tch ! Ne fais ton fier... Pour quoi d'autre serais-tu venu voir autrement ?

-Je voulais juste savoir si tu avais d'autres infos que je n'avais pas, admit à contrecœur l'ancien préfet.

Gokudera et Lambo ne trouvèrent rien à dire avant que le plus âgé ne détourna les talon et quitta la pièce. Le silence se réinstalla pendant quelques secondes.

-Est-ce moi ou Hibari-san, vient te demander de l'aide ?

-Je crois bien...

* * *

Gokudera regarda les différents invités entrer dans la salle qui accueillait dans un premier temps les boss des famiglias alliées aux Vongola. Ses yeux verts scrutaient le moindre problème, son attention redoublée aux moindres gestes que les boss exécutaient envers le prochain boss des Vongola dont il assurait la garde approchée. Une légère tape au niveau de son avant-bras brisa son attention et il jeta un coup d'œil à Tsuna qui le regardait d'un air mécontent.

-Hayato, s'il te plaît, pourrais-tu arrêter de regarder nos invités comme s'ils allaient commettre un meurtre ?

-Mais Tsuna, ta...

-Ma sécurité est importante, je sais, mais le but de cette réunion est que je sois présenté correctement aux différents boss de l'Alliance. Or si tu les fait fuir, Hayato cette réunion ne servirait à rien. Sans compter que certains pourraient mal interpréter ta méfiance...

-Je ne fais pourtant pas fuir ceux que je voudrais... grogna Gokudera en apercevant un visage familier s'approcher.

Tsuna soupira avant de sourire avec franchise au nouvel arrivant, venu le saluer.

-Tsunayoshi !

-Byakuran, je suis heureux de vous revoir, accueillit le brun avec chaleur.

L'albinos fit une moue blessée. Kikyo, qui l'accompagnait, eut un léger sourire.

-Mah, Tsunayoshi, ne sois pas si réservé ! J'ai l'impression d'être un étranger.

-Désolé, Byakuran, sourit d'un air contrit Tsuna. Comment vas-tu ? Pas de problème dans ta famiglia ? Comment va Shoichi-san ?

-Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il y ait des problèmes, Tsunayoshi-chan ? Hmm, il va bien. Un peu angoissé, en ce moment : il prépare un projet top secret avec Spanner-kun. Même moi, je ne sais pas sur quoi il travailles, tu te rends compte !

-Peut-être veut-il t'en faire la surprise ? Sois patient, Byakuran. Comment vont les choses entre vous ? La dernière fois que tu m'avais parlé de vous deux ça semblait bien se passer...

Le coin gauche des lèvres de Byakuran remonta, rallongeant son sourire de quelques millimètres.

-Ahlàlà ! Mais tu es vraiment curieux Tsunayoshi-kun !

-Je m'intéresse, c'est tout, haussa-t-il les épaules, tout en calmant de la main Gokudera qui n'avait pas aimé le ton malicieux de l'albinos.

-Ce n'est toujours pas en cours si tu veux savoir... Mais bientôt il se rendra compte qu'il n'y a que moi qui puisse le satisfaire.

-Pourquoi ne pas aller le voir directement ? s'étonna Tsuna, sans se laisser démonter par le vocabulaire direct de son ami. Ce sera plus simple.

-Mmh, parce que j'aime bien jouer avec lui, je crois.

Tsuna soupira avant de sourire.

-Tu ne changera jamais... Sinon des problèmes dans le Nord de l'Italie ?

-Hmm... rien qui ne soit nouveau. Après tout, la plus grande affaire qui accapare tous les esprits est la disparition des Verredicci. Mais tu sûrement dû en entendre parler...

-Tu as une idée d'où ils pourraient être ? demanda soudainement Tsuna après avoir hoché la tête, son sourire ayant disparu. Hibari et Mukuro cherchent comme ils peuvent...

-Ahlà ? Mukuro et Kyoya-kun n'arrivent pas à trouver des infos ? demanda Byakuran d'un air malicieux.

-Ne t'avises pas de leur dire ça en face, Byakuran. Mais toi, tu ne pourrais pas avoir une idée plus précise ? Les Verredicci ont sûrement des analogues dans les autres dimension que tu as visités.

-Allons Tsunayoshi, tu te doutes bien que j'avais déjà pensé à cela !

-Oui évidemment, c'est bien pour ça que je te le demande, sourit Tsuna.

-Comme tu es malin ! Dans toutes les dimensions, les Verredicci faisaient partie des ennemis des Vongola, mais soit ils étaient trop faibles pour leur tenir tête soit ils ont été réduits à néant par leurs ennemis, Vongola ou une autre famiglia. J'ai moi-même été légèrement étonné de savoir que les Verredicci reprenait du service il y a deux ans, et après dix ans de silence. Mais je pensais qu'ils allaient terminer comme leur analogue des autres dimensions. Ils ont enfin disparu mais pas de la même façon que je pensais...

Tsuna fronça les sourcils en voyant Byakuran prendre un ton jovial que tout le monde lui connaissait puis devenir pensif avant qu'enfin ses iris violets n'obtinrent une lueur dangereusement sérieuse. Il alla même jusqu'à grimacer légèrement. Tsuna n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que l'argenté à ses côtés s'exclama :

-Teme ! Pourquoi t'as pas parlé de tout ça au Nono ?

-Ahlà ? sourit effrontément Byakuran, mais il ne m'a jamais demandé quoique ce soit. Et puis je ne vais certainement pas partager mes infos avec une autre famiglia, fut-elle de l'Alliance.

-Mais Tsunayoshi-sama appartient à la même famille ! gronda Gokudera

-Ah mais ce n'est pas pareil !

L'albinos se pencha sur Tsunayoshi et frotta sa joue contre de Tsuna tout en lui caressant la tête, ignorant totalement le sursaut de Tsuna à son geste.

-Tsunayoshi-chan est Tusnayoshi-chan !

Une veine palpita sur le front de Gokudera, voyant rouge et s'exclama :

-D'où t'appelles mon boss ainsi ?!

Il s'apprêta à retrousser sa manche sur le bras où se trouvait son Flame Arrow quand son poignet se retrouva emprisonné par une main ferme. Il leva les yeux pour voir Kikyo, qui lui lançait un regard d'avertissement. Tsuna ignora l'altercade entre les deux gardes du corps, il était habitué à ce que ces deux là se cherchent des noises quand il voyait Byakuran et se pencha vers ce dernier.

-Byakuran, chuchota-t-il, quel est ton sentiment personnel sur la disparition des Verredicci ?

Une légère lueur brilla dans le regard de Byakuran avant que celui-ci tourna son visage de sorte à e que ses lèvres soient à la hauteur des oreilles du jeune boss.

-Je n'aime pas ça Tsunayoshi... Quelque chose ne va pas. Les Verredicci du monde dans lequel on vit ne sont pas faibles et j'ai même l'impression qu'ils sont encore plus assoiffés de pouvoir que les autres Verredicci que j'ai pu voir. Les savoir dans la nature sans n'avoir aucune idée de ce qu'ils préparent ni même où ils se trouvent, car à mon avis, ils ne sont pas morts, ne me rassurent guère...

Tsuna fit de son mieux pour ne pas déglutir, ni même laisser transparaître la moindre émotion, mais il craignait de n'y être pas parvenu. Sa gorge sèche ne demandait qu'à être désaltérée tandis que sa respiration était devenue accélérée. Néanmoins, le blanc se releva vivement, son masque malicieux de retour sur son visage.

-Mais laissons ses broutilles de côtés pour ce soir ! Dis-moi, Tsunayoshi est-ce que Mukuro est dans les parages ?

-Il veille sur la fête Byakuran, répondit le futur boss des Vongola en reprenant le contrôle de ses émotions. Je ne peux pas savoir où il se trouvent précisément, tu sais combien il affectionne surprendre les gens.

-Ahlà, Tsunayoshi, ne me fais pas croire que tu ne sais pas où il est. Tu en as toujours été capable !

-Tu ne t'es pas dit que si je ne te disais rien c'était peut-être parce que Mukuro aime bien la solitude ?

-Mouh, Tsunayoshi, tu es si méchant !

Tsuna poussa un soupir avant de faire signe à Byakuran de se pencher vers lui. Byakuran eut un grand sourire, adressa un regard victorieux comme pour le narguer à Gokudera qui grogna, avant de se pencher sur l'enfant.

-J'ai compris, Byakuran.

-Ahlàlà ? Mais de quoi tu parles, Tsunayoshi ?

-On est amis, non ? On se dit tout ?

-Évidemment ! sourit Byakuran, enchanté.

-Je sais que tu as des sentiments pour Mukuro.

Le sourire de Byakuran s'effaça avant de revenir à la charge.

-Tu m'impressionnes ! Ton Hyper-Intuition te permettrait-elle de connaître ce genre d'affaire ?

-Byakuran, tu sais qu'il ne te retourna jamais tes sentiments, pas vrai ? déclara Tsuna de but en blanc.

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Byakuran ne partait en lamentations :

-Tsunayoshi, pourquoi es-tu si cruel envers moi ? Je ne pense pas t'avoir fait quoique ce soit qui mérites que tu me dises cela !

-Byakuran, je suis sérieux, s'exclama posément Tsuna. Tu...

-Je le savais, sourit Byakuran en reprenant une voix calme.

Tsuna le scruta. Byakuran eut un petit sourire.

-Je le sais depuis longtemps, Tsunayoshi. Je sais que je n'ai aucune chance, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas aller le taquiner !

-Ça ne te rends pas triste ?

-Évidemment que non ! J'ai un tas d'amants qui eux sont ravis de passer la nuit avec moi. Je ne vais pas pleurer pour une seule personne.

Tsuna soupira puis posa une main sur l'épaule de Byakuran.

-Sérieusement, tu devrais arrêter de me mentir.

Sur ces mots, Tsuna se redressa pour apercevoir de l'autre côté de la pièce Xanxus qui lui faisait discrètement signe de le rejoindre. Il eut un infime hochement de tête et regarda Gokudera avant de commencer à s'éloigner de Byakuran, quand l'albinos ne le rappela.

-C'est aussi ton truc qui te fait dire ça ?

-Non le bon sens, répondit Tsuna.

Sur ces mots, Tsuna s'éloigna du banc, Gokudera sur ses talons. Une fois qu'ils furent assez loin, Gokudera se tourna vers le brun. Mais il n'eut rien besoin de demander que Tsuna répondit :

-Attends juste un peu. On va rejoindre Xanxus.

Gokudera acquiesça et le suivit. A peine Tsuna fut-il aux côté du fils adoptif du Nono, que celui-ci, accompagné de Squalo, lui décocha un regard de braise.

-Ça a peine commencé et tu es déjà en train de te fourrer dans les ennuis, gronda l'adulte en guise de salutation.

-Je suis ravi de voir que tu apprécies Byakuran également Xanxus... Ne t'inquiète pas, reprit-il en voyant l'italien ouvrir une nouvelle fois la bouche, j'ai confiance en lui. Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de te rejoindre ? Il y a un problème ?

-Je me demandais juste ce que tu faisais avec cet emmerdeur de Millefiore...

-On parlait juste, Xanxus...

-Méfies-toi de lui.

-Byakuran est notre allié.

-Oi, gamin, de quoi vous parliez ? s'exclama Squalo.

-Teme ! s'énerva Gokudera. Je te conseille de témoigner un peu plus de respect à...

-Nous parlions de choses et d'autres, répondit Tsuna avant de se tourner vers Xanxus, et on a aussi parlé des Verredicci.

-Sait-il quelque chose d'intéressant ? demanda alors une voix caverneuse et féminine apparue de nulle part.

Tsuna tourna son regard sur l'espace vide entre Xanxus et Squalo, avant qu'une sorte de tourbillon violet et noir ne se créa laissant la place à une silhouette encapuchonnée d'une veste noire d'où quelques mèches violettes encadraient les joues, chacune décorée d'un triangle violet, en-dessous des yeux.

-Ciao, Viper. Cela fait longtemps... Pour en revenir à Byakuran, pas grand-chose. On a surtout parlé des différences avec les autres Verredicci qu'il aurait rencontré dans les autres dimensions. C'est tout.

-Humph... me faire venir pour rien... Ça va te coûter cher, Tsuna.

-Techniquement, c'est Xanxus qui m'a fait venir, je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais des infos pour toi.

-Ce déchet n'est jamais utile quand il faut... s'énerva Xanxus.

-Si c'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir, Xanxus, je vais y aller, d'autre invités veulent me voir. Mais je suis content que tu ais trouvé le temps de venir aujourd'hui.

-Je te l'avais dit hier non ? Si je ne venais pas, le vieux me le ferait payer...

Tsuna sourit avant de prendre congé et s'éloigna plus au fond dans la pièce. Gokudera le suivit avant de parler.

-Ce n'est pas tout, n'est-ce pas ? Byakuran vous a dit quelque chose qui vous préoccupe.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais Tsuna se sentit obligé de répondre.

-Oui. Mais j'ai dit la vérité. Il ne m'a donné aucune réponse à propos des Verredicci. Il n'a aucune piste lui non plus. Mais le plus alarmant est qu'il est lui-même inquiet sur leur disparition. Il doit craindre qu'ils ne préparent quelque chose et si Byakuran s'en inquiète, on devrait aussi s'en inquiéter. Cette affaire risque d'être plus importante qu'on ne le croit.

-Tu vas en parler au Nono ? Maintenant ?

-Non, répondit Tsuna après avoir réfléchi un instant, ce ne serait pas une bonne idée de déclencher une sorte de polémique au milieu de tous ces mafieux. Nous l'avertirons après la réunion, sauf si Byakuran en parle pendant la réunion, ce qui m'étonnerait ! Byakuran est bien trop fier pour avouer qu'il s'inquiète particulièrement devant toute une assemblée de mafieux. Tiens d'ailleurs je crois que ça va commencer...

Gokudera releva la tête pour remarquer que Timoteo accompagné de Coyote se trouvait sur le pas de la porte du grand salon où étaient réunis tous les invités et s'apprêtait à parler. Quelques secondes plus tard, ceux-ci se turent laissant le boss des Vongola annoncer l'approche du début de la réunion ainsi que la permission de rejoindre la grande salle aménagée pour cette occasion. Après cela, il chercha des yeux Tsuna et une fois qu'il l'eut trouvé, l'invita à marcher à ses côtés, ce que Tsuna accepta. Ils marchèrent donc côte à côte pour rejoindre la salle mentionnée, les autre boss des famiglia sur leurs talons.

-J'ai vu que tu parlais à Byakuran, commença Timoteo. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Tsuna ne fut pas surpris de la question du vieil homme. Il possédait lui aussi l'Hyper-Intuition après tout.

-Je vous en parlerai après la réunion, Nono. C'est quelque chose que nous réfléchirons avec tout le monde.

Timoteo fronça les sourcils, peu sourd à la gravité qu'il sentait dans la voix de son héritier mais hocha tranquillement la tête. Coyote jeta un coup d'œil intrigué à son prédécesseur qui acquiesça en fermant pendant une demi-seconde les paupières.

Devant la salle, Yamamoto et Ganauche se tenait près de la porte. A l'approche des deux boss, ils ouvrèrent chacun un panneau de la porte révélant ainsi la pièce.

Spacieuse, une grande table noire pouvant accueillir tous les boss qui composaient l'Alliance se trouvait en son milieu. Sculpté dans du bois de luxe et ornée de dorures qui la mettait encore plus en valeur, elle était entourée d'une trentaine de chaises faites du même bois et agrémentées de coussin rouges. Deux des places se trouvaient en bout de table, assurément les places des hôtes. La pièce était entièrement illuminée par le soleil qui déversait ses rayons par les fenêtres ouvertes laissant du même coup une légère brise fraîche parcourir l'espace. Sur les tapisseries couleur or étaient accrochées divers tableaux de grande valeur dont les cadres marrons se mariaient parfaitement avec le fond des murs. Sur le mur qui leur faisait face, et qui une fois qu'ils seront assis à leur place, se trouvera dans leur dos, le portrait de la première génération trônait.

Le tableau avait été peint dans cette même salle si on considérait les emplacements des murs dans le tableau. Le primo Vongola, reconnaissable avec ses cheveux blonds et hirsutes, était assis sur une chaise de luxe, sa grande cape Vongola cachant les accoudoirs et ses gardiens rassemblés autour de lui. Le gardien de la Foudre, aux cheveux verts, se tenait à sa gauche, un air légèrement ennuyé sur son visage. Le gardien du Soleil en habits de prête était près de ce dernier légèrement de trois quart, un grand sourire énergique sur le visage. Le seul japonais du groupe et également le gardien de la Pluie était positionné derrière, entre le Primo et les deux premiers gardiens, les mains dans ses manches.. A côté de lui et juste derrière le siège du Primo se tenait le gardien de la Brume, connu pour avoir servi également le Secundo Vongola, légèrement penché vers le Primo, les deux mains posées sur le siège devant lui. Sur l'extrême droite du tableau, à distance du groupe, se tenait un autre homme aux cheveux blonds un long manteau gris sur le dos, croisant les bras, tournant pratiquement le dos aux autres. Le gardien du Nuage ne lançait qu'à peine un regard vers celui qui avait peint le tableau. Enfin, le gardien de la Tempête, situé à l'extrême droite du Primo, était de profil, tourné vers son boss, la tête légèrement de trois quart, ses mèches rouges tombant dissimulant son regard et une partie de son tatouage, les bras croisés.

A côté de ce tableau était accroché une estampe japonaise, les bordures noires mettant en avant le fond blanc où était écrit en caractères japonais un haïku.

« Soir de printemps

De bougies en bougies

La flamme se transmet. »

Un meuble roulant où se trouvait plusieurs cafetières et théières se trouvaient, complétaient enfin l'aménagement de la salle.

Timoteo regarda la pièce d'un air appréciateur avant de se tourner vers Yamamoto et Ganauche.

-Bien joué, tous les deux. C'est parfait, déclara-t-il d'un ton bas.

-Tout le mérite en revient à Yamamoto, répliqua Ganauche .

Tsuna adressa un grand sourire à son gardien.

-Je savais que tu ferais un bon travail, Takeshi. Merci beaucoup ça n'a pas dû être facile.

-Je suis heureux que ça vous plaise, Nono, Tsuna, sourit Yamamoto.

Timoteo se tourna ensuite vers Tsuna.

-Yamamoto et Ganauche vont rester à l'entrée pour vérifier que tous nos invités sont bien arrivés. Gokudera et Coyote restent avec nous.

Tsuna hocha la tête avant de suivre le pas du boss des Vongola avant qu'ils ne s'installent aux place qui leur étaient réservées leur gardiens de la Tempête se positionnant derrière leur chaise.

Les boss des différentes famiglia entrèrent sous la surveillance de Yamamoto et Ganauche avant de s'installer sur les places autour de la table, parlant avec leur voisin. Alors que Yamamoto s'apprêtait à cocher les derniers sur la liste d'invités, plusieurs hommes se présentèrent à la porte, surprenant le noiraud, qui ne les avaient pas vu jusque là.

Quatre adultes se trouvaient à la porte. Enfin adultes... Yamamoto le supposait. Les quatre personnes étaient toutes enveloppées dans de grandes capes noires, une capuche de même couleur mais brodée recouvrant leur tête et leur tombant sur la partie supérieure du visage. Une écharpe d'une couleur différente pour chacune des personnes dissimulait la partie inférieure. La personne qui se trouvait pratiquement en face de Yamamoto et qui était au passage, la plus petite du groupe, avait une écharpe jaune. La deuxième qui se trouvait légèrement derrière elle possédait une écharpe verte pomme tandis que les deux dernières, en retrait, avaient respectivement une de couleur bleu roi et une magenta.

Yamamoto cligna plusieurs fois, surpris par leur accoutrement avant de déclarer, son regard devenu méfiant, ses sens se mettant en alerte

-Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes messieurs, mais si vous ne faîtes pas partie de l'alliance, je vais vous prier de partir.

-Vous nous refusez l'entrée ? grogna une voix tonitruante provenant de la personne à l'écharpe verte.

-Si vous n'êtes pas des alliés des Vongola, j'ai bien peur que oui, rétorqua Yamamoto d'une voix ferme.

Cette fois-ci ce fut le plus petit du groupe qui parla, sa voix étant un mélange de plusieurs voix entremêlées, jeune et vielle, masculine et féminine et qui fit sursauter Yamamoto devant son étrangeté.

-Pas même si je vous montrais ceci ?

Une main gantée de cuir sortit de la cape pour tendre un objet à la vue du gardien de la Pluie. Yamamoto scruta l'objet tendu et reconnut une sorte de pendentif composé d'une pierre noire et lisse, agrémentée de petite tâche grise, et surmonté d'un caméléon en nacre. Il remonta son regard vers la silhouette encapuchonné.

-Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez me montrer avec ceci.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Ganauche de retour.

-Ces personnes veulent participer à la réunion, pourtant ils ne sont pas sur la liste, expliqua le japonais.

-Non, répliqua une voix aiguë appartenant à celui qui possédait l'écharpe magenta. Nous sommes venus y assister.

-C'est quoi ce délire ? s'exclama Ganauche en fronçant les sourcils.

Pour toutes réponses, le plus petit du groupe tendit de nouveau le médaillon dans le creux de sa main mais cette fois à Ganauche. Celui-ci l'inspecta pendant quelques instants avant de se stopper, comme frappé par la foudre. Il blêmit, avant que ses yeux ne remontèrent vers les capuches qui avaient été légèrement relevées lui laissant le loisir de voir le masque de céramique vénitien, rouge et argenté dépasser de l'écharpe jaune.

-Vous... vous êtes...

-Veuillez annoncer à votre boss, que le Cinco Rosa, boss des Cameleonte, demande la permission d'assister à cette réunion.

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

_Et voilà terminé !_

_J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu encore cette semaine ! Après tout on a vu Byakuran ! Et même si dans le canon je n'apprécie pas vraiment ce personnage, j'aime beaucoup la relation qu'il a avec Tsuna dans ma fic ^^ (heureusement d'ailleurs, car sinon, car je doute que vous l'aurez revu)_

_A bientôt pour la suite !_

**Notes de l'auteure** : Le haïku qui se trouve dans la salle de réunion a été écrit par Yosa Buson, poète et artiste-peintre japonais du 18ème siècle, très connu pour ses haïku.


	39. Chapter 37 : Les Cameleonte

_Bonsoir tout le monde !_

_Voici la résumé de ma journée : _

_Lever 10h : allume de suite son ordinateur pour plancher sur le chapitre à sortir dans la journée._

_15h : commence à avoir faim : se prépare à manger_

_17h : fini d'écrire la fin du chapitre avant de se rendre compte qu'elle a aussi à réécrire le début du chapitre sur son ordi. (je vous jure le jour où on arrivera à faire un copier-coller d'une feuille manuscrite sur un fichier texte à l'ordinateur, j'en abuserai à fond!)_

_19h : Décide de faire une petite pause, étant donné qu'elle a passé pratiquement toute sa journée à écrire._

_21h20 : Fin de la pause. Se précipite sur son fichier texte alors qu'elle se rappelait qu'elle ne l'avait toujours pas fini !_

_23h30 : Fini de réécrire, mais surprise ! Certains passage ne collent pas ! Est obligée de réécrire et donc de tout relire !_

_1H15 (du lundi) : Fin_

_Je ne possède aucun droit sur Katekyo Hitman Reborn ni sur ses personnages, ils ont été crées par Akira Amano, que je remercie avec toutes les louanges qu'elle mérite pour ce bijou !_

_Je remercie également pour avoir laissé une review au chapitre précédent : **Alaudi Kyoya-chan, Tiffou, Wellone** et **yoh-nee.**_

_Merci également à** fanais, aranley, addaline, Reima-chan, Minimiste, Fiane-Fiamma, Dixia, Himutsu-chan, Hebihime, Zeyra K, Tomokachan76, anastasia172, Lecfan, Izanami97, Alycia Panther, Yuki-Jiji, fuonhicali, Anonimo XD, mary6987, lupine13, manga-fic-love-sissi, amelieprosper, Akayui, lulue79, Tiffou, amiedu13, , Luce Li, Walarisse, Kyara17, Ekana, neko-chan L, neko-chan200, sacheliane, Caliste, yukixvongola, charlesdoudou, Riddikuluss, Mia Ako-nee, Elrika, Loucat, Sacha Tsukiya, PetitCrapaudBaveux, Minami12, inukag9, Audragon, ao no oni, Blihioma, tahury, Hikari0005, , ninolola, , Naidja, Llamas del Cielo, Ms Akabane, Noxerea, Marou83, Akuma-no-Kitsune, SinaKalissa, Nahel, tisha2803, jilie084, jevierita, Kyona-sama, Rebornx3, TheLadySoul, hiey, HarukaN, misa2, belkeirmed, Naelye, MissSexyBaby, Nama2902, Bottled Memories, history, Akuuma Tsukeshine, JuriiGothic, melamariannie, Darkounette, Cristalya, Dollwing, tsuukuun, Mimi et Neko, 444dodo444, Anlovi, Tsubaki-chan99, Sharo-chan, Natsume1111, Yaml, Sylcian Sph Legacy, yukiko-yu, Reizen. , Nunu c moi, erikadu19, Miss Green Rabbit, Ellewyl, meads, giannesky2305, freddyman, shinomena, Alexandra919, Parax et Gwenaelle7, tamarahc, tenshihouou, ShawolY, La Banshee Blihioma, Akashi-chan, Sealunis, Dayvis D. Pumpkin's Luys, manon.a.6, YamInari, Ondie-Yoko, kuroyukihime28, manga-fic-love-sissi, Denshitoakuma, yaoi-chan-poowa, missymanga, Complicate, Kikuue, avion en papier, maiko59, Aube Crepusculaire, Rikka Yomi, TheDevilOn, Kuroko23, alyss au pays de l'abyss, Psycho67, 3004, Wispers-Write, Olympe2, LOORELAI3, Balzud Anna-chan17, nekoko50, Guargante, Syt the Evil Angel, tsuni182718, Abana Shale, roxiyaoi, soratomoyo-chan, Heyli13, wellona, Mihide, .n, Lady Ree, Whintney, Yuuri81, Astropia, BloupBloup, misakiayumu, Akira Makkuro, wellona, valentin01988, Yumebaka, Lehna Black Amber, Sephra, Mangetsuko, Aliana lougia, Tsuki Sawada Hibari, 24Irinia, Elwenfeyn, Daidaiiro30, Chimamire no hebi, Lynnah O'Crazy, Anna27tsu, Zeneida262, chloedangelo84, Cassandre Potter, Princessefic, Kuromy RokuIchiku, Kinimitsu Kyoko, AdictaMoon, ryoma0310yugi, ellenvanlilie, testarossalea, NaomiDiPiuma, Alfader, Unknown by everyone, emimiecrazy, Revaan, megumi59, carolima777, Bachii, Byakan, kuro sora wa, himechu95670, Who known me, onedream54, Lei-An Natsume honeywitch, Nom-Provisoir, Naxxya, Kuro. , Deldom, Barukku-sama, Ombre-sama, Martinie Simon, ealine, mangas281, Yushiroko, Kuroko-SenPaille, Deponia, La mangeuse de livre, yoh-nee, vgfgf **et** Fricat P **pour avoir mis en favoris ou suivre cette fic !_

_Comme il n'y a pas de reviews anonymes, je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps !_

_Enjoy !_

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

**-Veuillez annoncer à votre boss, que le Cinco Rossa, boss des Cameleonte, demande la permission d'assister à cette réunion.**

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

Chapter 37 : Les Cameleonte.

Yamamoto fronça les sourcils devant l'annonce avant, à son tour, de voir les masques vénitiens sur tous les nouveaux venus. Il blêmit mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que Ganauche donna les directives.

-Takeshi, va regrouper les autres gardiens dans une salle. Dis-leur que nous devons parler. Je vais prévenir le Nono.

-Mais... tenta d'argumenter le japonais.

-On discutera plus tard !

La voix de Ganauche claqua sèchement, attirant de ce fait l'attention de plusieurs boss sur ce petit groupe. Des murmures parcoururent la salle devenue presque silencieuse. Le groupe des Cameleonte n'avait, quant à lui, pas bougé d'un pouce. Le regard méfiant que Ganauche leur adressa acheva de convaincre Yamamoto qui sortit de la pièce. A son passage, il remarqua un léger mouvement de la tête d'un des membres du groupe, celui à l'écharpe bleu et dont le masque était coloré de bleu et d'or. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine alors qu'il s'éloignait.

Ganauche scruta le groupe avant de s'éloigner en silence, laissant les quatre personnes à l'entrée de la pièce. Il s'avança d'un pas légèrement rapide vers son boss. Celui-ci et Tsuna avait bien évidemment stoppé leur discussion avec le Don Cavallone, Dino, accompagné de son fidèle Romario, eux aussi arborant des airs sérieux sur leur visage. Ganauche se plaça derrière Timoteo et lui murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille. Timoteo se raidit quelque peu avant de demander à voix haute :

-Tu es sûr ?

-Certain, ils ont montré le pendentif, prouvant leur identité.

-Qui te l'a montré ?

-Le plus petit, celui avec l'écharpe jaune... De plus, ce qu'on pensait était juste. Ils ont le même genre de masque. Est-ce qu'on doit quand même... ?

-Évidemment, je ne veux pas d'ennuis avec cette famiglia.

Ganauche hocha la tête avant de retourner vers le groupe de quatre personnes. Coyote se tourna vers le Nono.

-Boss ?

-Les Cameleonte, annonça Timoteo, d'une voix sombre.

Les yeux de Coyote s'écarquillèrent, avant que l'homme ne poussa un juron. Gokudera jeta à son prédécesseur un regard surpris. Il n'était pas spécialement choqué par le langage dont Coyote faisait preuve, lui-même l'utilisant un nombre incalculable de fois par jour. Mais l'homme au bras mécanique ne jurait que très rarement.

-Qui sont-ils ? demanda Gokudera. Ils ne sont pas des alliés des Vongola, si ?

-Non... c'est une vieille famille mafieuse qui est censée voir disparue depuis presque quinze ans ! Et nous pensons que c'est également elle qui as envoyé cette tueuse à gage contre Takeshi, il y deux jours.

-Quoi ?! s'exclama Gokudera.

-Pourquoi les laisser entrer alors ? s'exclama Dino en regardant le groupe des Cameleonte pénétrer dans la pièce.

-Vous saviez quelle famiglia était à l'origine de cette attaque... déclara doucement Tsuna à l'attention de Timoteo.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils à l'entente du vouvoiement. Il avait vite compris qu'en présence de d'autre mafieux, Tsuna avait tendance à se montrer asse formel et à le vouvoyer mais cela lui faisait toujours bizarre.

-Ça n'était qu'une supposition, répondit le boss des Vongola. Je n'étais même pas sûr moi-même. C'était l'histoire du masque vénitien qui m'avait fait pensé à cette famiglia dont on n'a plus de nouvelles depuis quinze ans. Et pour être honnête j'aurai préféré qu'elle manque toujours à l'appel... Pardonne-moi de ne t'avoir rien dit, Tsuna.

Tsuna ne répondit rien, regardant avec insistance le groupe de quatre personnes s'installer le long d'un mur. Coyote eut un petite grimace avant de se pencher sur l'enfant et de lui murmurer.

-Ne les regarde pas comme ça, gamin. Ils détestent particulièrement qu'on leur porte de l'attention.

Juste au moment où Coyote finissait de le prévenir, l'une des personnes encapuchonnées tourna son visage dans leur direction, révélant ainsi un masque bleu et or surmonté de son écharpe bleu. Il les regarda pendant quelques secondes avant de se pencher vers la plus petite silhouette, qui à son tour porta son attention sur eux.

-Mah, vous aviez raison, Nono Vongola.

Le groupe de Vongola, accompagné de Dino, dirigèrent leur regard vers Byakuran qui se dirigeait sur eux, suivi de Kikyo et d'Uni chef des Giglio Nero, accompagné de son garde du corps, Gamma, ainsi que de Reborn,en tant que membre des Arcobaleno.

-Byakuran, Uni, salua Timoteo.

Uni adressa un révérence au boss des Vongola puis un grand sourire à Tsuna qui le lui rendit. Timoteo se tourna vers Byakuran, attendant la suite qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

-Votre Hyper-Intuition est tout aussi incroyable que celle de Tsunayoshi. Vous saviez que les Cameleonte étaient toujours en service.

Une intervention du boss des Difo empêcha Timoteo de répondre au boss des Millefiore.

-Nono Vongola, allons-nous commencer cette réunion ?

Timoteo acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à annoncer le début de cette réunion, une fois que Dino, Byakuran et Uni s'en retournaient à leur place respective, un autre boss intervint.

-Je suis d'accord, mais j'aimerai tout d'abord savoir ce que font ces individus ici... déclara le boss de la famille Gallini, un homme aux cheveux mi-longs de couleur poivre et sel, rejetés en arrière.

Tous les regards se portèrent alors sur le groupe de quatre personnes. Le plus grand du groupe, à l'écharpe verte s'avança les poings serrés avant que le plus petit ne l'arrêta d'une main. Ce dernier s'avança de quelques pas avant de parler de sa voix bizarre.

-Il est vrai que ce serait grossier que je ne me présente pas. Je suis le Cinco Rossa, chef de la famille Cameleonte.

-Pouvez-vous nous prouver vos dires ? demanda le chef des Gallini.

-Pensez-vous que le boss des Vongola m'aurait laissé entrer si je ne le pouvais pas ? Je n'ai aucunement besoin de vous le prouvez.

Puis il se tourna vers Timoteo et Tsuna.

-D'ailleurs je voudrais vous remercier de votre hospitalité, Timoteo di Vongola.

-Comme si on avait véritablement le choix... grogna Coyote entre ses dents.

-Je suis surpris de savoir que vous êtes le Cinco Rossa... J'ai déjà eu affaire à votre prédécesseur, le Quarto Rossa... Mais je suis tout de même honorée que vous ayez choisi notre réunion pour faire votre come-back...

-J'ai appris que votre petit protégé, Tsunayoshi di Vongola, y serait, déclara la voix étrange alors que tous purent sentir le sourire qui l'accompagnait. Je ne voulais certainement pas manquer cela...

Il y eut quelques remous dans la salle parmi les invités en entendant le nom de Tsuna. Timoteo adressa un regard mécontent vers le boss des Cameleonte.

-Vous êtes fidèles à votre réputation d'espionnage, Cameleonte. Même si je vous demanderai de ne plus intervenir. L'accord tacite entre votre famille et les autres est de vous accorder l'entrée à toutes réunions, mais pas que vous y interveniez.

-Vraiment ? J'ai pourtant l'impression que votre héritier semble apprécier.

Timoteo et les autres boss tournèrent leur regard vers l'enfant dont les lèvres étaient en effet étirées en un sourire amusé.

-Je vous trouve juste bien culotté de venir comme ça sans invitation, ni permission dans notre manoir, cher Cinco Rossa. Vous venez ici, comme en territoire conquis, pourtant je vous rappelle qu'à moins que vous n'ayez un contrat avec nous, vous êtes en territoire ennemi. Je sais qui vous êtes, continua Tsuna en voyant du coin de l'œil Timoteo ouvrir la bouche muet de stupeur, et pour tout vous dire, j'admire et je respecte vos exploits et ce que vous faîtes pour votre famiglia. Mais si vous voulez qu'on vous respecte, je vous demanderais de respecter également tous les hommes qui se trouvent dans cette pièce ainsi que ma famiglia et mes gardiens.

-En clair, jeune Vongola, tu souhaites me voir partir ? déclara le boss des Cameleonte avec une intonation menaçante.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Je vous l'ai dit : je respecte vos exploits et cela va de pair avec vos façons de faire. De plus, je sais à j'exposerai ma famiglia au danger si jamais nous vous refusions dans cette réunion... Vous nous considérerez comme une menace et vous pourriez vendre toutes les informations que vous avez sur notre famille et celles de nos alliés à nos ennemis... Nous vous acceptons ici. Mais ne venez pas comme si le manoir vous appartenait. Le Nono et moi-même avons préparé cette réunion ensemble et ce en fonction du nombre de nos invités. Une lettre pour nous prévenir de votre venue aurait été la bienvenue.

-Et à quoi cela m'aurait-il servi ?

-Nous pourrions vous proposer une place à cette table, ainsi qu'une tasse de café ou de thé, comme nous l'avions prévu pour chacun des boss qui se trouve ici, sourit Tsuna, au lieu de vous voir debout contre un mur.

-Nous ne sommes pas des alliés des Vongola.

-Non, vous êtes une famille neutre et pour nous, Vongola, c'est bien assez pour vous accepter autour de cette table.

-J'y réfléchirai alors, sembla sourire le boss des Cameleonte après un temps de réflexion. Tu es la première personne à nous l'avoir fait remarqué : cela mérite que j'y accorde mon attention...

-« Il ne s'agit pas de courage quand on dit ce qui doit être dit », voilà ce que m'a dit un jour une personne qui m'était chère.

-Dans ce cas, continue d'honorer cette personne, Tsunayoshi di Vongola. Elle devait être sage.

Sur ces mots, le boss des Cameleonte reporta de nouveau son attention sur les chefs de familles, stupéfaits de la détermination de l'héritier Vongola qui avait osé s'opposer avec calme et intelligence au boss des Cameleonte et apparemment à s'en faire apprécier !

-Si je ne me trompe pas, vous et moi, sommes venus pour une réunion...

-Exactement ! s'exclama Dino Cavallone, joyeusement espérant dissiper le silence pesant qui régnait dans la salle. Nono Vongola, il serait peut-être temps de commencer !

-En effet.

Le Cinco Rosa retourna avec les membres de sa famiglia non sans avoir salué d'un signe de tête les deux Vongola. Mais Timoteo était pratiquement certain que la marque de respect était principalement destiné à son petit-fils de cœur, seul.

* * *

La réunion se passa à merveille. Grâce à la petite conversation entre le boss des Cameleonte et Tsuna, ce dernier fut pratiquement accepté à la majorité comme étant le futur boss des Vongola. Certains semblaient encore réticents à l'idée qu'un enfant, d'apparence si jeune, puisse succéder au trône de la famiglia la plus puissante d'Italie, voir du monde, mais comme les autres porteurs des artefacts de la Trinisette, Byakuran, boss de la famille Millefiore, détenteur de l'anneau Mare du Ciel et Uni, boss des Giglio Nero et leader des Arcobaleno, détentrice du pacificateur du Ciel, étaient du côté de Tsuna, ils ne mirent pas longtemps avant d'être convaincus.

Le reste de la réunion fut une longue suite de rapports de situation des différentes famiglias, allant des problèmes mineurs, à des problème de plus grande importance, ces derniers étant souvent axés sur le même sujet : la disparition soudaine des Verredicci, où personne ne savait où ils avait bien pu aller, le contexte de guerre qui en résultait, le manque de territoire de certaines famiglia et les escarmouches d'ennemis dans les villes qui se trouvaient sous le contrôle des familles de l'Alliance.

Ces problèmes furent discutés, des solutions trouvées ou non, et dans le dernier cas de figure, des promesses d'aide faîtes.

Comme chacun des boss voulut mettre son grain de sel, la réunion ne se termina qu'au milieu de la soirée. Au final chacun des boss partirent un par un, félicitant au passage sa nomination au futur boss des Vongola. Byakuran et Uni partirent dans le même temps, non sans avoir adressé à Tsuna, un sourire appréciateur pour l'un et un fier pour l'autre. Même Dino ébouriffa les cheveux de son petit frère de cœur avant de saluer et remercier le Nono pour son hospitalité. Quant aux Cameleonte, ceux-ci avaient disparu de la salle de réunion sans que personne ne se rendirent compte alors que le Nono avait annoncé la fin de la réunion.

Une fois tous les invités partis, Timoteo demanda à Tsuna de l'accompagner dans son bureau, et tandis que Coyote allait chercher les autres gardiens des deux générations dans le salon, ils se mirent route. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient du bureau de Timoteo, celui-ci ouvrit la bouche pour parler avant de la refermer. La raison de son silence ne fut pas inconnue pour son héritier et son gardien de la Tempête.

L'un des hommes encapuchonnés des Cameleonte, celui à l'écharpe magenta se trouvait à la porte du dit bureau, comme s'il en montait la garde.

-Que signifie... commença à crier Timoteo en marchant rapidement vers son bureau.

-Don Vongola, salua respectueusement le Cameleonte avec un léger mouvement de tête atténué par son vêtement. Vous voilà. Notre boss vous attend dans votre bureau.

-Comment oses-t-il ?!

Sur ces mots, Timoteo passa devant le garde qui ne fit absolument rien pour l'arrêter, laissant même le champs libre à Tsuna et à son gardien, placé légèrement devant son boss pour le protéger d'une quelconque menace, les invitant à le suivre. Ils s'empressèrent d'emboîter le pas au Nono. Les trois Vongola entrèrent dans le bureau du boss pour découvrir les deux derniers membres des Cameleonte, placés derrière le sofa, tandis que leur boss était assis sur le fauteuil. Celui-ci se tourna vers eux en entendant la porte.

-Tiens vous voilà.

-Que faites-vous ici ?

Le boss des Cameleonte attendit que le Nono, Tsuna et son gardien ne vinrent se placer devant lui pour croiser les doigts de ses mains sous son mention avant de l'y appuyer.

-Je suis ici pour discuter...mais pas avec vous, Nono Vongola.

Son visage masqué se tourna visiblement vers Tsuna. Celui-ci sentit presque le poids de son regard malgré le masque.

-Cela fait longtemps, gamin.

Un petit sourire ourla les lèvres de Tsuna, tandis que le Nono et Gokudera ouvrirent des yeux écarquillés.

-Tu m'auras fait attendre en tout cas. J'ai crains que tu n'acceptes pas...

-Attendez ! intima Timoteo. Tsunayoshi, tu connais cet homme ?

-En vérité...

-Peut-être que nous devrions attendre avant de tout vous expliquer, intervint le boss des Cameleonte de sa voix bizarre. Je suppose que tu veux également en parler à tes autres gardiens ?

-Oui, je leur dois quelques explications, déclara Tsuna, avec dépit, avant de se tourner vers Gokudera. Je sais que tu avais remarqué avec Hibari et Mukuro et peut-être les autres, que je vous avais caché des choses... Mais je vous suis reconnaissant de ne pas m'avoir demandé plus d'informations. Maintenant, il n'y aura plus de secret ! Nous allons attendre que les autres arrivent et je vous dirais tout.

-Tsunayoshi, tu m'avais accusé d'avoir caché des informations, mais apparemment tu l'avais fait aussi. Savais-tu que les Cameleonte sont responsables de l'attaque sur Takeshi ?

Tsuna se mordit la lèvre inférieure, confirmant les pensées du boss des Vongola.

-Nono, il va vous expliquer pourquoi il ne vous a rien dit, essaya de calmer le boss masqué. Mais sachez que moi aussi j'attends des explications de sa part. Il ne m'a pas tout dit...

-Comme si nous avions eu le temps de vraiment parler de ça... sourit pauvrement Tsuna. En tout cas, je suppose, au vu de la réputation de ta famille, que tu as aussi des choses à me dire.

Le boss des Cameleonte garda le silence et avant de pouvoir répondre, un brouhaha s'intensifia devant la porte, accompagné de quelque cris inquiets avant que la porte ne s'ouvre à la volée, laissant entrer un Coyote stressé.

-Timoteo ! Tout va... bien ?

La tension et l'alarmement dans la voix de l'homme au bras mécanique disparut en voyant son ami sain et sauf, semblant parler avec le boss des Cameleonte. Il ne manqua pas la tension qu'il pouvait voir dans les épaules de son boss, ni l'expression perdu de Gokudera et encore moins le regard désolé de l'héritier Vongola. Lui qui paraissait si sûr de lui lors de la réunion ! Mais il ne fut pas le seul à le voir.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe à l'extrême ?! Tsuna, tu vas bien ? s'exclama Ryohei.

-Désolé, boss, intervint le Cameleonte à l'écharpe magenta, je n'ai pas pu les arrêter.

-Ce n'est rien. Nous les attendions en fait. Va garder la porte. Je ne veux voir personne d'autre rentrer. Et fais-toi discret. Si on voyait un membre d'une autre famille devant le bureau du boss Vongola, on va avoir droit à leurs gardes.

-Okay boss.

Le Cameleonte disparut ensuite de la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui. Le boss des Cameleonte se leva tandis que les gardiens se regroupèrent auprès de leur boss respectif, espérant avoir des informations sur ce qu'il se passait. L'un des deux gardes du corps du boss des Cameleonte, à l'écharpe verte, intervint alors :

-Vous voulez vraiment le faire, boss ?

-Je le dois. De plus, j'ai super chaud avec tout cet attirail !

Un long soupir s'entendit avant que la voix tonitruante ne résonna encore dans la pièce, une note exaspérée se faisant entendre.

-Vous faîtes encore ce qui vous chante...

Sans répondre à son subordonné, le boss des Cameleonte sortit une main de sous sa cape noire et la porta à son cou avant de tirer d'un coup sec sur une corde qui se fondait jusqu'à présent dans la couleur de la cape, qui tomba, révélant ainsi le corps élancé et légèrement musclé du boss. Mais ce qui étonna le plus les Vongola furent les courbes sur ses hanches qui ne les trompèrent pas sur sa véritable identité.

-Vous êtes une femme ?! s'exclama abasourdi Gokudera.

Sans répondre encore une fois, le boss enleva son écharpe jaune, montrant de ce fait un léger appareil accroché à celle-ci, dont le boss détacha chaque ficelle attaché à même sa peau. Le boss était ainsi entièrement découverte, habillé par un pantalon moulant noir et d'un haut moulant de couleur jaune moutarde surmonté d'une gilet à bouton, noir et sans manche. Seul son visage était encore dissimulé aux yeux des mafieux par le masque qui cachait seulement la partie supérieure du visage. Le masque vénitien mélangeait la couleur rouge avec la couleur argentée. Ses cheveux étaient coupé courts, à la garçonne. Le boss des Cameleonte se tourna vers Gokudera :

-Aurais-tu un problème avec ça, Smocking Bomb Hayato ? déclara-t-elle d'une voix calme qui n'avait plus de consonance bizarre.

Certains des gardiens de Tsuna furent soufflés.

-Oya, Oya... sourit Mukuro... si j'avais pensé cela !

-Cette voix... murmura Chrome.

-Ce n'est pas possible ! s'exclama alors Ganauche, surprenant ses homologues.

-Ganauche, tu connais cette femme ? s'étonna Brabanters.

-Pas la femme, nia Ganauche, mais le masque ! C'est le masque vénitien que Tsuna m'avait demandé de faire pour une amie !

Suite à cette annonce, l'identité du boss des Cameleonte devint alors clair pour les gardiens de Tsuna. Ils se souvenaient parfaitement à qui Tsuna avait offert le dit masque deux ans auparavant. Ils se tournèrent vers la femme alors que celle-ci porta ses mains à l'arrière de son crâne pour défaire le cordon du dernier objet qui masquait son identité. Une fois le nœud défait, elle enleva le masque, révélant aux Vongola son visage, ses yeux mêlant l'argenté et le vert, passant sur chacun d'entre eux, une expression sérieuse sur le visage.

-Anonimo... souffla Gokudera.

-Incroyable... ! s'exclama Yamamoto. Vous êtes le boss des Cameleonte ? Comment êtes-vous passé de simple voleuse à boss d'une famiglia ?

-C'est la voleuse de Corleone ? s'assura Visconti.

-Kufufufu, en effet, confirma Mukuro, avec son petit sourire. D'après l'alouette, elle a disparu de la ville, il y a un peu moins de deux ans après que notre cher Tsunayoshi ici présent lui ai offert ce masque. Mais nous soupçonnons tous qu'il y avait autre chose que le masque dans son présent...

Hibari grogna, confirmant les dires du gardiens du Brouillard, qui scruta la réaction de l'enfant. Mais à sa grande déception, Tsuna ne montra aucun signe qu'il l'avait entendu.

-C'est une longue histoire, Takeshi Yamamoto. Et elle commence bien avant qu'il y a deux ans, n'est-ce pas Tsuna ?

Celui-ci garda le silence, confirmant ainsi ce que venait de dire l'ancienne voleuse. Puis elle ferma les yeux.

-Mais avant de tout vous expliquer, je voudrais faire quelque chose...

Elle se tourna vers la personne à l'écharpe verte.

-Aldo, s'il te plaît.

Le dénommé Aldo eut un grognement avant de tendre un long objet à son boss que Yamamoto reconnut sans peine. Il se raidit imperceptiblement tandis que les autres mafieux sursautèrent à sa vue.

Le sabre qui avait blessé Tsuna, il y avait de cela moins de quarante-huit heures, le sabre qu'il avait accepté et échoué à rendre à temps, était entre les mains du boss des Cameleonte. Il comprit alors tout de suite que cette femme était la personne qui avait envoyé la tueuse à gage à sa suite. A moins qu'elle ne soit elle-même la tueuse à gage... Non. La voix de l'intruse était différente de celle d'Anonimo.

-Je voudrais m'excuser pour ce qui s'est passé il y a deux jours. Je ne regrette d'avoir pris cette décision, les règles de ma famille sont celles qui font sa force. Je regrette juste que la cible ait été un des gardiens de Tsuna. Si cela n'avait été tenu qu'à moi, je t'aurais laissé du temps, mais il en valait de l'honneur de ma famille entière. De plus, nous avions prévu de réapparaître dans les prochains jours et si on avait entendu dire que le nouveau boss des Cameleonte était tendre, ça aurait été la fin de ma famille.

-Je comprends vos intentions, finit par dire Yamamoto. Après tout, j'aurais dû le ramener comme je l'avais promis alors je ne suis pas complètement innocent.

Gokudera lança un regard enflammé à son homologue de la Pluie.

-Quoi ?! Tu lui pardonnes comme ça ?!

-Mah, mah... l'important est que tout se soit bien terminé !

-Je vais t'en foutre des « bien terminé » ! Ça aurait pu se finir plus mal !

-Hayato... réprimanda dans un souffle Coyote.

Anonimo eut un petit sourire.

-Heureusement que mon petit frère à réussi à arranger cette affaire alors.

-Votre petit frère ? s'étonna Yamamoto, tandis que Tsuna lança à la jeune femme un regard curieux.

-Je parle de Tsuna évidemment, sourit-elle.

Il y eut un silence suivi par une exclamation de surprise qui résonna longtemps dans le bureau avant que tous se tournèrent vers le mentionné. Celui-ci semblait en état de choc mais se reprit bien vite essaya de calmer le jeu.

-Les gars, elle plaisante ! J'espère...

-Non, pas du tout, répliqua-t-elle le plus sérieusement qu'on puisse faire. Je te considère comme mon petit frère.

-Je ne voix pas pourquoi tu dis... Ah attends, tu n'es pas en train de me dire que...

Tsuna scruta le sourire franc de la jeune femme, avant de comprendre, de soupirer et de déclarer.

-Est-ce qu'on pourrait tout d'abord enlever les malentendus et te présenter correctement ?

La jeune femme eut un petit sourire face au mécontentement de l'enfant, avant de hocher la tête se rasseyant sur le sofa. Tsuna soupira une nouvelle fois et se tourna vers sa famille.

-Les gars, Ji-chan, je vous présente Apollina Cameleonte, la fille de Luna Cameleonte.

-Un silence s'installa de nouveau avant que Ganauche ne demande :

-Attends, Tsuna,.. Luna Cameleonte... Tu parles bien de la Luna qui a été à tes côtés lors de ton emprisonnement il y de cela dix-huit ans ?

Le visage de la dénommé Apollina se durcit légèrement à cette entrée en matière mais ne fut perçue de personne.

-Oui, confirma Tsuna. La même Luna. Luna-chan m'avait tout révélé à propos de sa famille, les Cameleonte, comment elle le précédent boss, le Quarto Rossa, avait été prise en otage tout autant que sa fille et les reste de sa famille il y a maintenant dix-huit ans. Les hommes qui m'avaient gardé enfermé pendant un an, menaçaient Luna-chan de s'en prendre à sa famille si elle ne faisait pas ce qu'il voulait d'elle : me garder enfermé. Ce jour-là, elle s'est rebellée et...

-Doucement Tsuna, intima Apollina d'une voix douce.

Tsuna reprit son souffle en s'étant pas rendu compte qu'il s'était précipité à tout raconter. Apollina reprit son sourire rassurant.

-Je te rappelle que tu es en train de parler de ma mère en ce moment même et je n'ai pas pu te demander correctement comment tu la connaissais la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu. Je me doute que je te demande beaucoup et certainement pas le plus facile, mais c'est très important pour moi.

Avant même que Gokudera ou Ganauche ne puisse s'insurger, elle s'expliqua auprès des Vongola.

-La dernière fois que j'ai vu ma mère j'avais quatre ans. J'étais la fille du boss et ma mère n'était jamais dans notre maison familiale. Elle accomplissait toujours les missions les plus dangereuses pour le compte de la famiglia. Mais je n'avais pas compris ce concept à l'époque, j'avais juste l'impression d'être abandonnée, malgré que je savais qu'elle m'aimait...

Devant le silence et la gêne que provoqua les paroles de la fille de Luna, Timoteo déclara :

-Nous comprenons que cela est très important pour vous. Mais je me demande si vous êtes sûre que vous vouliez que nous entendions ceci ? Vous avez dit tout à l'heure que vous vouliez parler non pas à moi mais à Tsuna. Cela ne vous dérange-t-il pas que nous écoutions ? Après tout, je sais que votre famille aime garder ses mystères... Et ces mystères seront levés si vous parler de tout cela en notre présence.

-Beaucoup de membres de ma famille ne m'ont pas approuvé lorsque que je leur dit que je comptais faire, avoua Apollina. Mais...

Elle se tourna vers le jeune héritier des Vongola.

-Cela doit faire mal de garder un secret aux gens auxquels on a le plus le plus confiance et qui nous aidé depuis le début n'est ce pas, Tsuna ?

Tsuna écarquilla les yeux, avant de baisser légèrement la tête et d'enfin d'acquiescer.

-Oui... Énormément.

-J'en suis sûre. Pendant tout ce temps, Tsuna était lié par une promesse. J'ai peu connu ma mère mais je sais que notre famiglia était sa priorité. Quant on sait ça et si Tsuna connaissait notre famille, il était presque certain qu'elle lui avait demandé le silence sur notre famille. Par respect pour ma mère, Tsuna a respecté ce serment et ne vous a jamais rien dit... Cependant je ne peux plus le faire souffrir, aussi j'ai décidé de tout vous dire sur notre famille. Si Tsuna vous fait confiance, j'accepte de vous faire confiance à mon tour.

-Je vois, sourit Timoteo. Je vous remercie, dans ce cas.

-Il est trop tôt pour me remercier, Nono.

-Mes amis connaissent à peu près l'histoire, même si ce n'est pas moi qui la leur ai raconté, déclara Tsuna. C'est l'occasion de mettre les choses au clair.

Tsuna s'assit sur le fauteuil près d'Apollina, tandis que tout le monde, même Hibari et Mukuro qui acceptèrent de supporter la foule pour en savoir un peu plus sur les mystères qui entouraient Tsuna et de la boss des Cameleonte, trouvèrent une place dans le bureau.

-Connaissant ta famille, tu as dû faire tes propres recherches...

-Un peu, admit-elle, mais je n'ai pratiquement rien trouvé sauf des noms. Mais je te les dirais plus tard.

Tsuna accepta d'un hochement de tête. Puis il parla de tout son enfermement, la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Luna, lors de sa tentative de viol, comment les tortures se passaient, comment Luna s'était occupé de lui durant un an. Il avoua aux Vongola que Luna avait été comme une mère pour lui. Puis il arriva à la nuit de sa mort. Il raconta tout jusqu'à ses récentes découvertes sur lesquelles il était la cause de la mort de ses ravisseurs.

-Je ne comprenais pas bien l'italien à ce moment-là... mais vu comment il parlait dans son téléphone, j'étais persuadé qu'il avait ordonné la mise à mort de la famille de Luna... Comment tu as...

-C'était une nuit horrible, concéda Apollina. Si je suis resté en vie c'est grâce à Aldo. Nous sommes les deux seuls survivants de la précédente génération des Cameleonte. A l'époque il était une jeune recrue dans notre famiglia.

Aldo acquiesça restant silencieux. Il avait enlevé sa capuche, dévoilant des cheveux bruns courts. Il avait néanmoins gardé son écharpe et son masque tandis que son compagnon à l'écharpe bleu, lui , n'avait rien enlevé.

-Lorsque la fusillade a commencé, continua Apollina, la moitié de nos hommes étaient déjà tombés. Ado a eut juste le temps de prendre et de m'amener hors de notre propriété. Mais ils étaient à notre poursuite. Il m'a confié à un vieux marchand de passage, qui m'a emmené en Sicile. La dernière vision que j'ai eu d'Aldo fut après qu'il se soit pris une balle et qu'il tombait dans l'eau. J'étais persuadée d'être alors seule. Le vieux marchand qui m'a élevé a lui aussi finit par quitter ce monde. Et je me suis retrouvée à devoir me débrouiller comme je le pouvais. Je n'ai pas voulu m'approcher des autorités, j'avais peur de tomber sur des membres de la famiglia qui m'avait privé de ma famille et donc pourraient me reconnaître. J'ai détesté la mafia pour avoir obsédé ma mère et je l'ai encore plus haïe quand elle m'a tout pris. Je suis devenue une voleuse. Je vivais avec ce que je pouvais. C'est des années plus tard que j'ai rencontré Tsuna, il y a deux ans exactement.

-Ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est comment vous avez pu vous reconnaître ?! s'exclama Gokudera, perdu. Vous ne vous êtes jamais rencontré avant ce jour-là.

-Apollina ressemble beaucoup à sa mère, déclara Tsuna. De plus quand elle... quand elle m'avait pris en otage, j'ai ressenti comme une sensation familière, j'étais persuadé qu'elle était relié à Luna-chan.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu lui as fait un masque ? demanda Brabanters. Pour lui rappeler sa famiglia ?

-Oui et non, grimaça Tsuna. En fait... le masque était utile et en même temps non.

-Comment ça ? s'étonna Chrome.

-Le masque vénitien m'a servi à pouvoir donner la véritable objet que je voulais lui transmettre de la part de sa mère.

La jeune femme passa ses mains derrière son cou et décrocha un collier. Le pendentif apparut alors à la vue de tous, une pierre noire tachetée de gris polie, accroché à un pendentif nacré sculpté sous forme de caméléon.

-Ah ! Je le reconnais ! s'exclama Lambo.

-Comment ça? s'exclama Coyote d'une voix forte.

-Lambo, Kyoko et moi l'avons vu, expliqua posément Gokudera. Il l'avait laissé tombé par mégarde lorsque nous sommes allés faire des magasins avec Tsuna. Il nous a fait promettre de ne rien dire à personne.

-Et vous l'avez fait ?

-Évidemment ! s'exclama Gokudera, outré. Tsuna m'a expliqué plus tard que c'était la dernière chose que Luna lui avait donné avant de mourir ! J'ai respecté ses sentiments !

-Je savais ce que représentait ce pendentif... déclara Tsuna. Quand elle m'avait tout raconté à son propos, de sa famille... elle m'avait aussi révélé que ce pendentif ne se passait que de boss en boss dans leur famiglia depuis des siècles. Elle m'avait aussi que ce bijou leur permettait d'assister aux différentes réunions de la mafia afin de rassembler le plus d'informations.

-Mais pourquoi faire cela ? s'étonna Ryohei. Les Vongola ne sont pourtant pas les alliées des Cameleonte, non ?

-« Le savoir c'est le pouvoir », récita le boss des Cameleonte avant d'expliquer. C'est une de nos plus vieilles devises. Notre famille a toujours été ainsi. On est neutre au niveau de toute affaire politique, mais afin de se préparer à toutes situations, nous récoltons des infos dans toutes les famiglias par l'espionnage ou par les réunions. Par contre si l'une d'elle nous demande des infos ou de s'occuper d'une tâche comme un assassinat, nous acceptons en échange soit d'informations soit d'argent. Notre famiglia n'est pas très riche et nos membres pas nombreux, mais par le simple fait que nous savons tout ce qui se passe, les autres mafieux nous craignent. Et si jamais une des famiglias nous refuse dans une des réunions, nous n'acceptons plus aucun contrat avec celle-ci, ou alors nous vendons des infos les concernant à leurs ennemis. Ce sont nos manières de faire.

-Et pour quoi les masques ?

-L'anonymat est le deuxième point important de notre famiglia, déclara le dénommé Aldo. Si les visages des membres d'une famiglia n'est pas connu, il est plus difficile pour les autres famiglias de prévoir leurs mouvements et donc leurs intentions. Nous ne mettons nos masques que quand nous agissons officiellement pour le compte de notre famiglia, comme l'espionnage, les assassinats ou les rencontres officielles. Si jamais l'un de nous est piégé, repéré ou démasqué, nous avons l'habitude de nous immoler par le feu.

Le choc se peignit sur les visages d'une grande partie des personnes présentes dans le bureau.

-C'est cruel ! se plaignit d'une voix blanche Lambo.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Yamamoto qui était devenu blême.

-Afin que les famiglia qui nous ont piégé ne sachent pas quels informations nous cherchons, afin que notre identité ne soit pas révélé et qu'ils ne mettent jamais la main sur nos secrets.

Hibari et Mukuro jetèrent un regard sur Tsuna qu'Apolinna perçut.

-Je sais que Tsuna a vu le visage de l'un de nous il y a deux jours. La seule chose qu'il l'a empêchée de s'immoler sur le champ a été le message que Tsuna voulait me faire parvenir.

Gokudera lança un regard interrogateur à son boss tandis que Timoteo résuma leur surprise.

-Je n'ai pas eu connaissance qu'il vous avait envoyé un message.

-Un avertissement serait pus exact. Il m'a demandé... non, exigé serait plus juste... de ne plus m'en prendre à l'un d'entre vous, sa famille. Il devait déjà avoir compris qu'elle avait été envoyé par notre famille.

-Dès que j'avais vu le masque, je l'ai su, confirma Tsuna. Mais peu m'importait que ça soit toi ou quelqu'un d'autre qui faisait revivre les Cameleonte... Je ne laisserai personne s'en prendre à mes amis.

Apollina eut un grand sourire avant de croiser les jambes et positionna son coude sur celles-ci pour que son poing maintienne son menton. Elle lança un regard attendri à Tsuna.

-Je comprend pourquoi ma mère a donné sa vie pour toi... Tu es très intéressant, Tsunayoshi di Vongola.

Elle se redressa et tourna ensuite vers Timoteo et les gardiens des deux générations.

-Ma mère n'a jamais été tendre et en temps normal elle ne montrait que très peu d'affection. J'étais une exception vu que j'étais sa fille. Mais le simple fait qu'elle ait donné sa vie pour protéger et sauver votre héritier montre qu'elle l'appréciait. Et si elle lui a tout dit en ce qui concerne notre famille cela montre qu'elle lui faisait aussi confiance, même presque qu'elle le prenait pour un membre de sa famille. C'est également prouvé par le fait qu'elle lui ai confié ce pendentif.

En disant ces paroles, elle baissa son regard vers son poing qu'elle ouvrit pour laisser percevoir le pendentif si précieux à ses yeux ainsi qu'à ceux de Tsuna.

-Ce pendentif est comme je vous l'ai dit l'objet qui atteste de l'autorité dans notre famiglia. Seul l'héritier au poste de boss peut le recevoir des mains du boss. Autrement dit, ma mère était prête à mourir et à ce que je meurt ce soir-là, aussi elle l'a confié en désespoir de cause à Tsuna.

-Vous voulez dire que Tsuna pouvait être considéré comme le boss des Cameleonte ?

-En effet, sourit Apolina.

-Luna-chan m'a confié ce pendentif afin que je puisse te le remettre, Lina-chan. Il n'y a rien de plus...

Le boss des Cameleonte ouvrit de grands yeux à l'entente du surnom que lui avait donné Tsuna, tandis que le corps d'Aldo se tendit imperceptiblement. Il y un grand silence alors que la jeune femme ne prit la parole.

-Lina... c'était comme ça que ma mère m'appelait...

Tsuna rougit brusquement se rendant enfin compte de son lapsus avant de s'expliquer.

-Désolé !... Je... Je n'ai pas réfléchi ! Luna-chan... Ta mère me parlait souvent de toi et elle t'appelait « Lina-chan »... Je...

-C'est pas grave, sourit Apollina. Ce surnom est assez nostalgique, mais toi plus que quiconque a le droit que m'appeler ainsi. Alors ne te gêne absolument pas ! Après tout nous sommes frère et sœur !

-Mais c'est quoi cette histoire de fraternité, Tsuna ! s'exclama Gokudera, perdu.

-Je crois comprendre, soupira Tsuna. D'après ce que vient de dire Apollina, Luna-chan m'a considéré comme son fils, autrement dit pour suivre les sentiment de sa mère, elle me prend pour une sorte de frère, c'est ça ?

-Pas que. S'il est vrai que je respecte profondément les sentiments de ma mère, je les ressens également ! Je n'oublies pas que lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a deux ans, tu aurais très bien pu donner mon arme à l'un de tes gardiens ou bien à la police pour qu'ils me retrouvent. Tu as fait preuve d'un bon cœur et pour te l'avouer je n'ai pas été insensible. Et puis tu m'as ramené sur les rails. Sans toi, jamais je n'aurai eu la volonté ou le pouvoir de reformer les Cameleonte.

Apollina sourit doucement.

-Quand j'ai été séparée d'Aldo, après qu'il m'ait sauvé ce soir-là, j'ai erré et je suis devenue une voleuse. Mais au fond, j'étais vide. Je n'avais aucune envie, aucun but, aucun chemin. Je pensais que ma vie se finirait dans les rues, sans avoir rien fait, ou j'aurais fini ma prison après avoir été attrapée par la police. Tu n'imagines pas ma surprise quand j'ai vu le pendentif qui appartenait à ma mère accroché à ce masque que tu m'avais offert ! J'ai d'ailleurs une question... Comment savais-tu que j'étais la fille de Luna, concrètement ? Je sais que Hayato Gokudera t'a déjà posé mais tes explications sont trop mystérieuses pour moi... Est-ce que tu veux dire que jusqu'à que tu me donnes le masque et le pendentif tu n'étais pas sûr que j'étais bien sa fille ?

-Tu ressemble beaucoup à ta mère, répéta Tsuna en souriant. Quand je t'ai vu la première fois j'ai presque cru voir Luna-chan. Mais tu as raison : j'avais encore des doutes. Je me suis dit que c'était impossible de te rencontrer comme ça. Et puis je te croyais morte. Mais ensuite tu m'as donné ton arme comme preuve de ta bonne foi...

Apollina plongea sa main dans sa cape avant de sortir la dite arme qu'elle semblait toujours garder sur elle. Elle déposa ensuite le coupe-lettre dorée sur la table basse entre eux deux. Tsuna hocha la tête. Apollina parla.

-Ce coupe-lettre est de nos héritages le plus précieux en plus du pendentif et de ce katana. Ma mère me l'avait donné avant qu'elle ne quitte pour sa dernière mission. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte. Je me souviens m'être énervée à cause de ses absences répétées. Elle me l'avait alors confié. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle reviendrait pour le reprendre. Elle te l'avait dit ?

-Non, admit Tsuna. Mais le nom de votre famiglia est écrite sur la tranche.

Éberluée, Apollina reprit l'objet entre ses mains et sous le même regard scrutateur d'Aldo, elle inspecta le manche avant de le voir. Le nom était inscrit en minuscule lettres sur le côté, se mêlant avec les décorations fleuries qui ornait toute la partie du manche. Les caractères minuscules étaient discrets mais parfaitement lisibles pour ceux qui savaient qu'ils existaient.

-Je n'avais jamais remarqué... souffla la jeune femme. Pourtant j'ai eu cette arme plus longtemps que toi en main...

-C'est bien ça, le truc, sourit Tsuna. Si je ne me trompe pas, tu prenais cette arme uniquement pour te défendre, aussi ta main se refermait toujours sur le manche, te cachant le nom. Moi j'ai vu cette inscription parce que quand tu m'avais passé cette arme, tu me l'avais lancé. Et j'ai eu tout mon temps pour la regarder de plus près. J'ai donc pu le remarquer.

Apollina regarda Tsuna avant de reposer l'arme sur la table. Elle se laissa ensuite tomber dans le fauteuil.

-Donc en voyant ça, tu as compris qui j'étais et tu as choisi de me remettre dans le droit chemin ? C'est pour ça que tu m'as offert ce masque et retourné le pendentif ?

-Je vois que tu les as bien utilisé, sourit Tsuna. Tu as réussi à restaurer la famille Cameleonte après un silence de quinze ans...

-Dix-huit, pour être exacte.

-Comme quoi nous étions bien loin avec nos estimations, soupira Timoteo. Nous savions que cela faisait bien plus de dix ans que les Cameleonte ne donnait plus de nouvelles, mais nous ne pensions pas autant !

-Vous avez alors reformé votre famille après que l'omnivore vous ait donné tout ça ? demanda Hibari.

-Oui, répondit le boss des Cameleonte mais pas que...

Elle se tourna alors vers Tsuna.

-J'ai recherché la famiglia coupable de la mort de ma mère ainsi que de ton enlèvement.

Tsuna écarquilla les yeux, tandis qu'un grand silence s'abattait dans la salle. Personne n'en croyait ses oreilles avant que Coyote n'osa poser la question que tout le monde pensait.

-Et vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

Apollina regarda le vieil homme au bras mécanique comme si elle demandait s'il valait le coup qu'elle lui donne une réponse avant de s'apercevoir de l'attente et un brin d'espoir dans le regard de toutes les personnes présentes devant elle. Certains regards tentaient de rester impassible, mais elle pouvait sentir que toute leur attention était suspendue à ses lèvres. Elle soupira avant de baisser les yeux vers Tsuna. Celui-ci la regardait avec appréhension. Elle fronça les sourcils. Au moins pour lui...

-Nous avons identifié les coupables.

-SERIEUX ? s'écria Gokudera.

-Comment avez-vous fait ? grogna Visconti interdit. Si je comprend bien vous avez commencé les recherches il y moins de deux non ? Le temps de reformer votre famiglia pour pouvoir commencer de si grandes recherches... Comment avez-vous pu trouver leur identité plus vite que moi alors que je suis sur cette affaire depuis deux ans !?

-Ne sous-estimez pas notre boss ! s'exclama la voix tonitruante d'Aldo. Elle est capable de trouver des infos beaucoup plus rapidement que n'importe qui ! De plus, cette affaire la touche personnellement : elle a eu plus de volonté afin de trouver les responsables.

-Nous aussi cette affaire nous touche personnellement ! s'exclama énervé Coyote. Tsunayoshi a été enfermé pendant un an avec ces enfoirés !

Pendant ce temps Apollina ne faisait pas attention à l'échange et n'avait pas dévié son regard de Tsuna. A sa réponse, le visage de celui-ci s'était tordu en une légère grimaça avant de reprendre son calme. Mais la lueur meurtri dans le regard de Tsuna ne disparut pas. La jeune femme pouvait voir que le brun semblait perdu. La jeune femme se pencha reportant toute l'attention des mafieux sur elle qui reprirent leur silence.

-Tsunayoshi, veux-tu que je te dise leur nom ?

Tsuna ferma les yeux avant de d'inspirer profondément.

-J'aurais bien aimé laisser cette partie de mon passé derrière moi. Mais je sens aussi que ce ne sera terminé que quand les derniers membres de cette famille seront hors d'état de nuire. Sinon, ils continueront de me traquer jusqu'à ce que je disparaisse... Or mes amis et ma famille sont entre eux et moi. Je sais qu'ils ne me laisseront pas m'occuper de cette affaire seul. Il me faut toute l'aide et les informations que je puisse trouver afin qu'on puisse se préparer au mieux à ce qu'ils pourraient faire...

Tsuna rouvrit les yeux et lança un regard déterminé à la jeune femme.

-Apollina, s'il te plaît, qui sont les responsables de mon enlèvement ?

La noiraude garda le silence quelque instant avant de hocher la tête, acceptant la décision de Tsuna.

-Au fil de notre enquête, j'ai réussi à pouvoir tout ficeler. L'homme qui t'a enlevé au Japon, était assez connu au sein de la mafia. C'était un mercenaire qui était spécialisé dans les enlèvement et les humiliations publiques. Était-ce bien lui ?

Elle sortit alors de sa cape, une photo où était représenté un homme au teint basané, aux cheveux blonds et courts, aux yeux verts foncés avant de la déposer sur la table et de la faire glisser jusqu'à Tsuna. Une cicatrice coupait son nez en sa largeur, lui donnant une apparence tordue. Son oreille droite était plus petite que sa pair, sûrement dû au fait que la partie inférieure, principalement le lobe semblait avoir été coupée.

En voyant la photo, Tsuna hocha lentement la tête, sa rencontre avec cet homme se rejouant dans son esprit alors qu'Apollina lui montrait la photo.

-Son nom était Ioan Ureche. Il est mort il y a treize ans dans un quartier malfamé de la ville de Florence en Italie. De ce j'ai appris, ce sont des membres de la Sangue famiglia qui l'ont abattu. Ioan Ureche aurait enlevé l'un des amantes de leur boss avant de la tuer. Ils le lui ont fait payer au centuple. Cet homme a été payé par une famiglia pour t'amener à eux. Reconnais-tu cet homme ?

Elle montra une autre photo, cette fois floue, mais l'homme restait tout de même reconnaissable pour Tsuna.

-Ardo Varda...

-Tu connais son nom à ce que je vois...

-Oui, Luna-chan avait prononcé son nom avant qu'il ne l'exécute.

-Tu veux dire que c'est cet homme qui l'a tuée ?

Tsuna acquiesça. Les poings d'Apollina se serrèrent alors brusquement, rendant ses jointures blanches. Il fallu un moment avant que le jeune fille ne se calma et ne continua.

-Je sais comment cet homme est mort et je sais que c'est toi qui l'as fait. Je te remercies.

-J'étais à moitié conscient de ce que je faisais, crut bon de préciser Tsuna.

-Je m'en doute. Mais cela n'empêche que savoir que cet homme a souffert avant de mourir, me fait du bien. Cet homme était le dirigeant de la famille Danno. C'est lui qui supervisait les expériences que les scientifiques faisaient sur toi.

-La famille Danno ? répéta Timoteo. Mais le boss de cette famille était...

-Antonio Danno, continua Apollina. Celui-ci a bien donné les ordres pour l'enlèvement de Tsuna ainsi que les expériences menés sur lui, mais il est mort de maladie quelques mois avant l'enlèvement de Tsuna. Son bras droit, Ardo Varda, a pris en charge la suite des opérations et a continué son plan. Vous devez connaître quelques uns de ses hommes.

Elle sortit alors d'autre photos qu'elle plaça à côté de celle d'Ardo Varda. Tsuna reconnut de suite la photo de l'homme qui avait bien failli l'enlever une nuit deux ans auparavant. Tsuna se souvint que ça avait été cette nuit où tout avait été déclenché. Plus tard, le Nono lui avait tout expliqué à propos des Vongola et lui-même avait pris sa décision de prendre sa suite. Il n'était pas vraiment surpris de voir son image, il savait depuis le début que l'homme avait fait partie de ses ravisseurs. Par contre la deuxième photographie qu'Apollina présenta aux Vongola l'étonna au plus haut point. Gokudera qui voyait lui aussi les visages sur les papiers, le reconnut aussi. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

-Lui ! Il faisait partie des ravisseurs de Tsuna-sama !?

-Tu le connais, Gokudera ? s'étonna Yamamoto, qui ne reconnaissait aucun des visages.

Tsuna regarda la photo lui aussi. La peau basané, les cheveux noirs, des yeux marrons... d'environ la quarantaine, l'homme cette fois n'avait pas de barbe. Tsuna plissa les yeux devant la photo de Damon Scappare.

-Vous connaissez Scappare ? s'étonna Apollina.

-Nous enquêtions sur lui depuis sa disparition il y a deux ans, répondit Coyote. Nous avons de bonnes raisons de penser que la famille Verredicci qui a disparu elle aussi récemment l'avait enlevé.

-Je me souviens ! s'exclama Tsuna faisant claquer ses doigts et surprenant Coyote. Gokudera ! Je sais pourquoi Damon Scappare me disait quelque chose.

-Il faisait partie de ceux qui vous torturaient ? Mais je croyais qu'ils étaient masqués.

-Il y a un seul moment où j'ai pu voir quelques uns de mes tortionnaires sans leur masque.

-Le jour où ils ont tué Luna ? tenta Gokudera.

-Non. Enfin, oui il y a ce moment aussi ! Mais il y aussi un autre moment. Damon Scappare était de ceux qui ont tenté de me violer, déclara d'une voix glaciale Tsuna, ignorant la tension qui envahissait le corps de ses gardiens à la mention de ce moment et du fait que Hibari caressait tendrement ses tonfas, ses yeux n'étant devenus que des feintes où brûlait une soif de sang... Ils étaient démasqués aussi à ce moment. Mais la pièce était si sombre que les visages ne m'ont jamais paru très clairs...

-Tu... tu en es sûr, Tsuna ?

-Certain.

Il y eut un léger silence avant que Gokudera grogna, tout en faisant craquer ses jointures.

-Quand je pense que je me suis inquiété de son sort à cet enfoiré ! Peu importe s'il est mort, j'espère qu'il a bien souffert quoi que les Verredicci ait prévu pour lui !

-Je vois, déclara Apollina pensive. En tout cas, laissez-moi vous dire une chose...

Tous se calmèrent et écoutèrent avec attention la jeune femme.

-A ce jour... il n'existe plus aucun membre vivant de la famille Danno !

-Que voulez-vous dire ? s'écria Ryohei, après avoir assimilé ce que venait d'annoncer Apollina.

-C'est impossible, intervint Mukuro avant de désigner d'un regard l'homme qui avait attaqué Tsuna deux ans auparavant. Cet homme est à Vendicare la prison de la mafia.

-On peut mourir en prison, rappela d'une voix ennuyée le boss des Cameleonte. Il y a encore plein d'autres membres des Danno qui ont pu s'enfuir le jour où Tsuna a gelé la planque, mais la plupart d'entre eux sont mort. Et Damon a bien été enlevé par les Verredicci il y a de cela deux ans. Vous avez raison. Il a également existé un autre homme qui a su s'échapper de la planque, mais qui a été blessé par Tsuna avant que les portes ne se ferment. Celui qui a laissé le sang sur le parquet de ce chalet.

-Vous vous êtes rendue à ce chalet ? s'étonna Timoteo.

-Évidemment. Où croyez-vous que j'ai commencé mon enquête autrement ?

-Mes hommes ne m'ont jamais rapporté que quelqu'un s'y était approché.

-Les Cameleonte sont connus pour leur extrême discrétion. Ne croyez-pas que je vais vous donner mes secrets, sourit malicieusement Apollina. Je disais donc que cet homme, suite à ses blessures, est tombé dans le coma. Il a été abandonné par ses compagnons après avoir été emmené à un hôpital proche.

-Y-a-t-il une chance qu'il puisse se réveiller ? demanda Brabanter.

-S'il en a une, c'est complètement inutile. Son cerveau est endommagé, non seulement il ne se rappellera plus de rien mais en plus il a le QI d'un légume... J'ai moi-même pensé qu'_ils_ viendrait quand même pour le tuer, pour ne pas prendre de risques, mais j'ai perdu deux mois à attendre ce qui n'est jamais arrivé.

-Attendez... ne comprit pas Gokudera. _Ils _?

-La famille Danno était une petite famille. Elle n'avait pas les moyens financiers ni même matériels pour expérimenter sur Tsuna. Il y a vingt ans, la famille Danno a formé une alliance avec une autre famille de la mafia qui lui a donné les fonds nécessaires.

-Vous voulez dire qu'il y a un autre ennemi ? s'exclama Lambo.

-Oui. Et cet ennemi est le même qui vous a envoyé Folco il y a deux ans, pour enlever et tuer Tsuna ici à votre manoir. Il a également prit contact avec de toutes petites familles à qui ils ont donné les moyens nécessaires pour se débarrasser de Tsuna durant tout ce temps.

Encore une fois, Apollina sortit une photographie de sa cape, mais contrairement aux autres elle ne la montra pas directement. Elle planta son regard vert argenté dans ceux marrons de Tsuna.

-J'ai.. une demande à te faire, Tsuna.

Tsuna haussa un sourcil, surpris par la demande solennel et le ton hésitant de la jeune femme.

-Laquelle ?

-J'aimerai que tu te replonges dans tes souvenirs, pour être exacte j'aimerai que tu essayes de te souvenir du visage de quelqu'un que tu pourrais avoir aperçu lors de l'année avec les Danno.

Tsuna tiqua. Ses poings se serrèrent légèrement alors que certains moment revinrent de nouveau en mémoire. Et lui qui avait pensé qu'il n'aurait plus à y penser...

-Teme... s'énerva Gokudera. Comment osez-vous lui demander cela ? Cette période a été très dure pour lui !

-Et vous lui demandez de replonger dans ses souvenirs ? s'exclama outré Ryohei.

-J'en suis la première désolée ! Mais lui seul peut nous aider ! De plus, s'il reconnaît cette personne, vous saurez également qui est votre ennemi ! Ne me dîtes pas que vous n'avez jamais essayé de le faire parler de cette époque pour vous aussi avoir le plus d'indices possibles concernant la famille Danno, je ne vous croirai pas sinon !

Les Vongola se turent à cette remarque. Ils avaient en effet essayé de le faire parler, à chaque fois ils avaient hésité mais à chaque fois Tsuna s'était replongé dans cette période pour pouvoir les aider.

Tsuna regarda Apollina avant de baisser le regard. Cela ne lui posait pas de problème de revoir ces souvenirs... Bon peut-être avait-il un peu de réticence.. Puisque à chaque fois qu'il pensait un tant soit peu à cette époque que le souvenir de la mort de Luna le hantait. Il avait appris à faire abstraction et de ne pas rester déprimé devant ces souvenirs, mais cela restait quand même difficile.

Il soupira. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Et puis après tout depuis le depuis de la conversation il avait replongé dans ses souvenirs...

-De qui veux-tu que je me souviennes ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Même Apollina ne semblait pas y croire.

-Tu veux bien... ?

-Mais je préfère te prévenir, il y a peu de chances que je reconnaisse qui que ce soit ! Toutes les personnes que j'ai vu là-bas étaient masqués.

-Je comprend. Mais la personne que je vais te montrer n'était certainement pas un de tes tortionnaires. En tout cas pas directement... De plus tu pourrais l'avoir vu qu'une seule fois et sûrement de loin. Je voudrai que tu réfléchisses bien avant de me donner ta réponse...

Elle dévoila alors la photo, révélant un vieil homme aux cheveux gris clair et une moustache de la même couleur, une cicatrice de brûlure sur sa tempe gauche descendant jusqu'en bas de son cou. L'expression fermée de son visage lui donnait un air sévère. En voyant la photo, Timoteo eut un sursaut tandis que son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge.

-Mais c'est... !

-Je vous interdis de dire quoi que ce soit ! claqua la voix d'Apollina, surprenant les mafieux. N'influencez pas Tsuna !

-Que voulez-vous dire par « influencer » ? demanda Croquant, en croisant les bras.

Mais la jeune femme ne répondit rien et tourna son regard vers le futur boss des Vongola qu'il lui lançait un regard surpris. Comprenant par ce simple regard qu'elle ne lui donnerait aucune explication, il fit en sorte de graver tous les traits de l'homme dans sa tête avant de fermer les yeux et de replonger dans ses souvenirs. Il se passa quelques minutes durant lesquelles Tsuna chercha un tel homme. Mais il se rendit très vite compte que c'était plus difficile que prévu. Il ne se souvenait vraiment pas d'une personne qui ne serait pas masqué à part pour ceux dont il aurait vu le visage durant le soir où il les avait tous tué ou durant le moment où certains avaient essayé de le violer. Et durant ces deux moments, les visage qu'ils voyaient étaient presque méconnaissables ! Pour le deuxième temps, il avait été plongé dans une pièce obscure si bien qu'il lui était impossible de les reconnaître : c'était déjà incroyable qu'il se soit souvenu que Damon Scappare en faisaient partie ! Quant au dernier soir... il avait été trop focalisé sur Ardo Varda et Luna pour essayer de voir d'autres membres de la famille Danno ! En dehors de ces deux moments, les seuls hommes qu'il voyait étaient ceux qui le torturaient et expérimentaient sur lui, avec un masque sur la figure. Si l'homme que la fille de Luna lui demandait de se rappeler se trouvait bien parmi eux, il n'avait jamais vu son visage lors cette année. Un sentiment étrange l'envahit. Il rouvrit les yeux, légèrement déçu par le fait de décevoir Apollina. Il poussa un soupir avant de déclarer.

-Désolé... je ne me souviens pas de cet homme. Je ne pense pas l'avoir vu...

-Tu es sûr ? demanda la jeune femme, elle aussi, déçue.

Tsuna s'apprêta à répondre quand il sentit son Hyper-Intuition fourmiller. Il ne sut pas tout de suite de quoi elle l'informa quand un souvenir remonta. Précipitamment, il répondit :

-Non. Attend un instant...

Puis il se concentra à nouveau, fermant les yeux. Apollina ferma la bouche, tandis que dans ses yeux une lueur d'espoir mais en même temps d'appréhension s'y allumait.

Tsuna se concentra plus fortement sur ce souvenir qui essayait de lui échapper. Il se souvint d'une fois... un groupe de personne... non-masqués... qui accompagnait un homme... Il ouvrit grand ses yeux. Il les leva ensuite vers la jeune femme.

-Tu as raison, Apollina. Je l'ai vu, cet homme.

-Vraiment ? s'exclama-t-elle, tandis que Timoteo se raidit, les muscles de sa mâchoire se crispant encore plus.

-Il est venu dans ce chalet une seule fois... Pendant une des séances de torture... Je m'en souvenais à peine. Tu te doutes bien que je pensais à autre chose à ce moment-là. Mais il est venu y assister, j'en suis sûr !

-Qui est cet homme ? demanda Gokudera, mais ce ne fut pas la jeune femme qui répondit.

-Son nom est Novello. Novello Verredicci, déclara Timoteo, tandis qu'une sourde colère pouvait être sentie dans sa voix.

-Il était l'Ottavo Verredicci, continua Visconti qui avait aussi reconnu la photo. Il a passé les rênes à son fils, Alessandro Verredicci, il y a de cela douze ans.

-Mais... si le précédent boss des Verredicci, c'est ça ?... s'il était là-bas durant les expérimentations sur Tsuna, comprit Yamamoto, cela veut dire qu'il a quelque chose à voir avec...

-Je vous ai dit que les Danno était une toute petite famiglia, n'ayant pas les fonds nécessaires pour expérimenter sur Tsuna... La famille Verredicci est celle qui les a donné, leur a donné les moyens pour le faire et également celle qui a envoyé toutes ces attaques contre toi Tsuna, depuis deux ans.

Tsuna la ressentit alors de nouveau. Ce frisson qui lui parcourait tout son corps. Pourquoi avait-il su que ses ennemis du passé se manifesteraient de nouveau ? Ce sentiment qui le mettait mal à l'aise n'était pas seulement tourné vers lui. Non quelque chose de plus gros, de plus grave, se préparaient. Il ne savait pas quoi, ni quand, mais il savaient que les Verredicci ne seraient pas innocents. Les mots de Byakuran lui revinrent alors en mémoire.

«_ Les Verredicci du monde dans lequel on vit ne sont pas faibles et j'ai même l'impression qu'ils sont encore plus assoiffés de pouvoir que les autres Verredicci que j'ai pu voir_. »

Ces mêmes Verredicci avaient essayé d'expérimenter sur lui, un des héritiers de la famille Vongola ? Et il disparaissaient après que les derniers membres de la famille Danno ne soient plus là pour témoigner de leur but ?

Ça ne sentait pas bon, mais alors pas bon du tout !

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

_Ta-ta-ta-taaaaa..._

_Bon comment vous trouvez cette petite conversation ? Certes au niveau action ce n'est toujours pas ça, mais on connaît officiellement le nom de notre ennemi maintenant. Même si vous avez dû comprendre par le fait que le nom de la famille Verredicci revenait de plus en plus souvent..._

_Une petite review ? Pour la pauvre auteure que je suis..._


	40. Chapter 38 : Confiance

_*****jette un coup d'œil dans la pièce* Euh... Tadaima ?_

_Je... Je vous ai rapportés... un... un chapitre de Il ragazzo ? Hello ? Il y a quelqu'un ?_

_Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette longue absence. Non seulement je n'arrivais pas trouver le temps d'écrire dans le mois avec la rentrée et mon petit boulot pour me prend mes débuts de soirée. J'ai vraiment essayé d'écrire quand j'avais des petites pauses par ci par là mais ça n'aide pas vraiment à coordonner un récit quand on écrit juste dix minutes tous les jours et parfois même pas..._

_Je vais dorénavant essayer d'être plus régulière (parce que plus d'un mois sans aucune nouvelles je n'appelle pas ça être régulière) et j'espère vraiment que vous me pardonnerez pour cette attente._

_Du coup, voici un nouveau chapitre de Il ragazzo. D'autres révélations seront donnés dans ce chapitre et pour ceux d'entre vous qui se le demandent, l'action ne tardera pas à revenir. Peut-être pas à ce chapitre mais peut-être au prochain ^^ Alors accrochez-vous !_

_Je ne possède aucun droit sur Katekyo Hitman Reborn ni sur ses personnages, ils ont été crées par Akira Amano, que je remercie avec toutes les louanges qu'elle mérite pour ce bijou !_

_Je remercie également ceux qui ont laissé une review au précédent chapitre : **Wellone, laudi Kyoya-chan, Akira Mukkuro, Deponia, Caliste, history, Kuurogi, yoh-nee, Guest **(que j'appellerai **Guest1**)**, tahury, karo** et **Guest (**que j'appellerai** Guest2 **^^**) **!_

_Merci également à** fanais, aranley, addaline, Reima-chan, Minimiste, Fiane-Fiamma, Dixia, Himutsu-chan, Hebihime, Zeyra K, Tomokachan76, anastasia172, Lecfan, Izanami97, Alycia Panther, Yuki-Jiji, fuonhicali, Anonimo XD, mary6987, lupine13, manga-fic-love-sissi, amelieprosper, Akayui, lulue79, Tiffou, amiedu13, , Luce Li, Walarisse, Kyara17, Ekana, neko-chan L, neko-chan200, sacheliane, Caliste, yukixvongola, charlesdoudou, Riddikuluss, Mia Ako-nee, Elrika, Loucat, Sacha Tsukiya, PetitCrapaudBaveux, Minami12, inukag9, Audragon, ao no oni, Blihioma, tahury, Hikari0005, , ninolola, , Naidja, Llamas del Cielo, Ms Akabane, Noxerea, Marou83, Akuma-no-Kitsune, SinaKalissa, Nahel, tisha2803, jilie084, jevierita, Kyona-sama, Rebornx3, TheLadySoul, hiey, HarukaN, misa2, belkeirmed, Naelye, MissSexyBaby, Nama2902, Bottled Memories, history, Akuuma Tsukeshine, JuriiGothic, melamariannie, Darkounette, Cristalya, Dollwing, tsuukuun, Mimi et Neko, 444dodo444, Anlovi, Tsubaki-chan99, Sharo-chan, Natsume1111, Yaml, Sylcian Sph Legacy, yukiko-yu, Reizen. , Nunu c moi, erikadu19, Miss Green Rabbit, Ellewyl, meads, giannesky2305, freddyman, shinomena, Alexandra919, Parax et Gwenaelle7, tamarahc, tenshihouou, ShawolY, La Banshee Blihioma, Akashi-chan, Sealunis, Dayvis D. Pumpkin's Luys, manon.a.6, YamInari, Ondie-Yoko, kuroyukihime28, manga-fic-love-sissi, Denshitoakuma, yaoi-chan-poowa, missymanga, Complicate, Kikuue, avion en papier, maiko59, Aube Crepusculaire, Rikka Yomi, TheDevilOn, Kuroko23, alyss au pays de l'abyss, Psycho67, 3004, Wispers-Write, Olympe2, LOORELAI3, Balzud Anna-chan17, nekoko50, Guargante, Syt the Evil Angel, tsuni182718, Abana Shale, roxiyaoi, soratomoyo-chan, Heyli13, wellona, Mihide, .n, Lady Ree, Whintney, Yuuri81, Astropia, BloupBloup, misakiayumu, Akira Makkuro, wellona, valentin01988, Yumebaka, Lehna Black Amber, Sephra, Mangetsuko, Aliana lougia, Tsuki Sawada Hibari, 24Irinia, Elwenfeyn, Daidaiiro30, Chimamire no hebi, Lynnah O'Crazy, Anna27tsu, Zeneida262, chloedangelo84, Cassandre Potter, Princessefic, Kuromy RokuIchiku, Kinimitsu Kyoko, AdictaMoon, ryoma0310yugi, ellenvanlilie, testarossalea, NaomiDiPiuma, Alfader, Unknown by everyone, emimiecrazy, Revaan, megumi59, carolima777, Bachii, Byakan, kuro sora wa, himechu95670, Who known me, onedream54, Lei-An Natsume honeywitch, Nom-Provisoir, Naxxya, Kuro. , Deldom, Barukku-sama, Ombre-sama, Martinie Simon, ealine, mangas281, Yushiroko, Kuroko-SenPaille, Deponia, La mangeuse de livre, yoh-nee, vgfgf, Fricat P, larounette, clopidu49, la folie et je vais t'attraper, Kuurogi, himehimi, XIII-Van, Yuki manga **pour avoir mis en favoris ou suivre cette fic !_

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes : _

_**Guest1** : Mais de rien ^^ Je suis ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu et j'espère que ce chapitre te fera autant plaisir. Désolée pour la longue attente._

_**karo** :Merci beaucoup et pour ta review et pour ton compliment ^^ ça fait chaud au cœur de lire ça. J'espère que tu liras ce chapitre avec autant d'impatience !_

_**Guest2** : Apollina x Tsuna ?Mmh, en fait pour moi ils seraient plus comme une duo de frère et sœur, même s'ils ne sont pas reliés par le sang. Je ne pense pas que je ferai d'eux un couple. Je ne sais pas trop si ton « Please » était une espérance pour ce sujet ou pour une simple réponse ^^' Mais merci beaucoup pour ta review !_

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

**-Je vous ai dit que les Danno était une toute petite famiglia, n'ayant pas les fonds nécessaires pour expérimenter sur Tsuna... La famille Verredicci est celle qui les a donné, leur a donné les moyens pour le faire et également celle qui a envoyé toutes ces attaques contre toi Tsuna, depuis deux ans.**

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

Chapter 38 : Confiance.

Coyote frappa du poing un mur proche faisant sursauter quelques personnes dans la pièce dont Tsuna qui sortit de ses pensées.

-Quand je pense que ce bâtard de Novello est venu quelque fois pour négocier avec les Vongola !

-Hmm, acquiesça Croquant d'une voix calme, son visage fermé mais ses poings serrés laissaient transparaître sa fureur.

-Les Verredicci n'étaient-ils pas censés être des ennemis des Vongola ? s'étonna Lambo, légèrement paniqué.

-En effet, répondit Brabanters. Mais leur boss convoquait de temps en temps le boss pour des négociations. Il savait que Nono aurait tout fait pour éviter une guerre. Et il en a profité... jusqu'à que nous, ses gardiens, nous le lui rappelions que nous étions plus puissants qu'eux. Novello Verredicci s'est ensuite fait plus discret. Nous pensions que nos avertissements l'avaient fait peur avant de comprendre, il y a peu, qu'à cette époque l'Ottavo Verredicci n'était pas au plus haut de sa forme. Il n'a pas eu peur : il était mort. Peu de temps après, son fils, Alessandro Verredicci lui a succédé en tant que Nono, prenant sa place.

-Et dire que pendant tout ce temps ils étaient responsable de la disparition de Tsunayoshi... souffla Timoteo, d'une voix sourde.

-Hmm, si vous êtes en colère, je me demande bien si j'ai besoin de vous dire quoique soit d'autre... déclara d'une voix ennuyée Apollina.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Yamamoto, une lueur inquiète s'allumant dans son regard noisette.

-Les Verredicci sont également responsables de la mort d'Enrico et Matteo di Vongola, vos fils, cher Nono.

Un silence choqué accueillit la nouvelle. Timoteo semblait avoir pris une douche tant son visage perdait de plus en plus ses couleurs et devenait blême, incapable de dire un mot. Seuls ses lèvres se fermaient et s'ouvraient lentement tandis que le son n'arrivait pas à franchir la barrière de celles-ci. Ses amis durent se rendre compte de son trouble car instinctivement ils se rapprochèrent de lui. Coyote posa une main ferme et rassurante sur l'épaule de son ami et chuchota de façon à ce que lui seul puisse entendre.

-Ça va aller, Tim... Respire, nous sommes tous là.

Timoteo eut un petit reniflement amusé, tandis qu'un léger sourire s'étalait sur ses lèvres.

-Il me semblait t'avoir dit que je n'aimais pas ce surnom, Coyote...

-Donne-moi un peu de crédit, ici, dit doucement Coyote avec un sourire qu'il essayait vainement de réprimer. Ça t'a permis de te reprendre.

Timoteo soupira avant de secouer la tête. Tsuna fut alors soulagé de voir son grand-père de cœur reprendre doucement quelques couleurs suite à ce choc soudain avant de se tourner vers la boss des Cameleonte qui ne semblait pas impressionnée par l'état du boss des Vongola.

-Comment es-tu arrivée à savoir tout cela Apollina ?

La jeune femme lui lança un regard réprobateur.

-Lina-chan.

-Pardon ? s'étonna Tsuna en lui lançant un regard effaré.

-Appelle-moi Lina-chan, exigea la jeune femme.

-Tu es sérieuse ?!

-J'ai toujours aimé que l'on m'appelle ainsi. Et vu que tu es l'une des seules personnes à pouvoir le faire autant que tu en profites, non ?

Tsuna la regarda à son tour d'un air ennuyé.

-Ta logique est impeccable...

-Tu me demandais comme je savais tout ça ? Il y a quelques semaines, mes hommes et moi avons réussi à interroger un groupe de Verredicci. Avec nos meilleures méthodes de persuasion, nous avons récupéré ces informations. Je dois avouer qu'ils ont été assez bavards... Ils nous ont avoués leur implication dans ton enlèvement, dans la mort des héritiers Vongola. Mais ils nous ont également laissés entendre de l'existence d'un gros projet...

-Un gros projet ? répéta Tsuna.

-Quel genre ? demanda Hibari, sa curiosité piquée au vif.

-Je n'en sais pas plus. Et vous ne pouvez pas interroger vous-mêmes les hommes en question, ajouta-t-elle en voyant la lueur dans le regard de Hibari, ils sont morts. Tout ce que je peux vous dire à ce sujet c'est que ces hommes étaient certains que ce serait la fin des Vongola.

Puis elle tourna son regard vers Tsuna.

-Les Verredicci ne sont pas à prendre à la légère, ton ami Byakuran a raison.

Tsuna ne comprit pas tout de suite ce à quoi elle faisait référence avant de grogner.

-Tu nous a écoutés... Il ne me semblait pas t'avoir vue dans la pièce à ce moment-là pourtant...

-Pardonnes-moi, Tsuna, mais voir le boss des Millefiore aussi inquiet m'a grandement surprise et j'ai voulu savoir de quoi il en retournait. Et si ça peut te rassurer, je n'ai pas écouté.

-Alors comment...

-J'ai lu sur les lèvres, sourit Apollina.

-Le final est le même, soupira Tsuna exaspéré, Tu as espionné notre conversation.

-Tsuna, demanda Timoteo, est-ce que vous parlez bien de la conversation avec Byakuran et dont tu étais censé me parler ?

Tsuna hocha la tête et répéta les mots de Byakuran au reste de l'assemblée.

-Je sais que tu ne lui fais pas confiance, Ji-chan, mais Byakuran avait l'air assez secoué. Pourtant tu sais comment il est : il aime garder son calme et son amusement pour masquer ses véritables émotions.

-Oya, oya, je crois surtout qu'il craigne le fait de ne pas pouvoir prévoir leurs actions, sourit Mukuro d'un air moqueur. Il aime savoir à l'avance de tout le monde ou contrôler les autres grâce à son pouvoir de voyages entre les dimensions. Or ici ses facultés ne servent à rien, il n'a aucune piste et cela le frustre, Kufufufu...

-C'est peut-être vrai, avoua Tsuna. Mais lui et Apollina ont raison sur un point : les Verredicci ne sont pas des personnes que l'on peut ignorer. Surtout pas maintenant. De plus comme nous l'a informé Apollina ils ont une dent contre les Vongola. D'ailleurs, Apo... Lina-chan, saurais-tu où ils se trouvent ?

-D'après ce que je sais, ils auraient une sorte de plan mais je ne sais pas plus, si ce n'est que cette disparition si soudaine en fait partie. Il y a une semaine, juste avant leur disparition, mes hommes ont enfin pu localiser une de leurs plus grandes planques de retraite dans les montagnes du Moyen-Orient. Je comptais sur le fait que les Verredicci, ayant eu vent du retour de ma famiglia, ne s'y réfugient, par peur de ce que nous pourrions leur faire. Nous avions prévu de leur tendre un piège là-bas. Mais nous avons attendu plusieurs jours sans qu'ils ne viennent. J'ai dû retourner sur Milan pour recommencer mon enquête. Là-bas se trouve l'un de leur plus grand manoir et leur principal quartier général. Je me suis rendue dans un quartier d'affaire où j'ai appris leur disparition. Je suis retournée à Venise, dans ma propre famille. J'ai recruté quelques hommes et nous nous sommes rendus dans leur manoir en tant que Cameleonte afin d'y enquêter plus directement. Nous avons été les premiers à nous y rendre.

-Et qu'avez vous trouvé ?

-Cela devait faire quelques jours qu'il n'y avait plus personne... Leur manoir était vide mais en même temps les meubles et les pièces étaient saccagées, comme s'ils avaient fui précipitamment quelque chose. Mais il y avait une pièce encore plus étrange : au plus profond du manoir, une pièce construite comme une sorte de bunker assez spacieux semblait aussi avoir été saccagée.

-Et en quoi elle était plus étrange que les autres ? s'étonna Gokudera.

-Les autres avaient des traces humaines. Elles avaient été pillées. Mais le bunker, lui... c'était comme si une tornade était passée. Il y avait du verre partout, des morceaux de ferraille complètement tordus et de machines jonchaient le sol. Mais ce n'est pas tout. On a trouvé pas mal de matériel de biochimie et de biologie ainsi que des produits de génétique. Nous avons également rassemblé des pièces de métal qui formaient une cage, Tsuna.

-Une cage ? Tu veux dire... pour animaux ? tenta Tsuna d'une voix qui montrait que même lui ne croyait pas à ce qu'il disait.

-J'en doute. D'après le peu de notes que nous avons, le sujet était humain.

-Ça veut dire... qu'ils ont de nouveau enlevé quelqu'un pour pouvoir continuer leurs expériences, comprit Tsuna d'une voix horrifiée.

-Sûrement.

-Alors ces enfoirés, s'énerva Gokudera, en voyant qu'ils ne pouvaient plus continuer sur Tsuna-sama, ont kidnappé un autre gamin ?

-D'après la cage, nous penchons plus pour un adulte, avoua Apollina avant de prendre une voix pensive. Mais nous avons remarqué que la cage semblait avoir été agrandie à de nombreuses reprises, comme si la personne semblait y avoir grandi... Je ne sais pas combien de temps il ou elle est resté avec eux mais ça doit faire un paquet d'année ! J'ai franchement pitié pour cette personne. Mais le plus incroyable est que la cage ait été déchirée comme du vulgaire papier. Nous avons une théorie sur ce qu'il s'est passé mais nous manquons de données et de preuves...

-Quelle est-elle ? demanda Ryohei, étonnamment sérieux et grave.

-Nous pensons que les Verredicci ont créé une sorte de monstre en testant et en faisant des expériences sur ce prisonnier. Celui-ci a dû devenir fort et incontrôlable provoquant ainsi les ravages dans le manoir. Les Verredicci ont dû prendre peur et se sont enfuis, emportant tout ce qu'ils pouvaient de ce manoir et maintenant ils se cachent je ne sais où.

-Ça peut se tenir, déclara Tsuna après un instant de réflexion.

-Mais dans ce cas qui que ce soit ce prisonnier, il a dû acquérir une puissance phénoménal pour faire peur à une telle famille ainsi et détruire la pièce comme il l'a fait ! Si ce que je pense est vrai et qu'il est resté comme cobaye là-bas, il aurait dû être grandement affaibli... pas assez fort pour détruire cette cage.

-Tu penses que les expériences des Verredicci étaient dans le but de créer une arme surpuissante ? Serait-ce possible ?

-Vu que leur premier cobaye a été toi, Tsuna, le dernier héritier Vongola et qui descend directement du Primo Vongola qu'on dit être le plus puissant boss qu'il ait jamais existé dans l'histoire de la mafia, ce ne serait pas illogique. Sans doute ont-ils réussi à récupérer des données quand tu étais leur captif et ils les ont utilisés sur leur nouveau prisonnier.

-Et apparemment ce prisonnier se serait retourné conter eux, ricana Mukuro.

Apollina fronça les sourcils :

-Ce que vous semblez oublier, c'est que ce n'est que de la théorie pure et dure.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle tandis qu'elle continua.

-Ce ne sont que des suppositions que je viens d'exposer, basées sur ce que j'ai pu voir au manoir des Verredicci. Je n'ai aucune preuve ni aucune données qui vont dans ce sens.

-Je ne comprend pas, souffla Timoteo en se frottant l'arête du nez après quelques instants de silence.

Apollina tourna son regard scrutateur sur le boss des Vongola.

-Pourquoi vous nous dîtes tout cela ? Certes je comprends que vous le faîtes pour Tsuna, mais là vous êtes en train de nous donner vos doutes, vos théories sur une énorme affaire qui est en ce moment en train d'ébranler toute la communauté mafieuse. Pourquoi ?

-Je pense que la disparition des Verredicci, comme vous le dîtes, concerne toute la mafia. Aussi je ne vois pas mal à vous en parler.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire ! Je connais votre famiglia depuis longtemps et je sais que jamais un Rossa ne divulguerait d'information s'il n'était pas certain d'elles et encore moins devant une quinzaine de personnes sans rien demander en échange.

Apollina ne répondit rien, se contentant de regarder Timoteo. Gokudera en profita pour se pencher vers Tsuna

-Rossa ? Je pensais qu'elle était le boss des Cameleonte...

-Elle l'est, répondit dans le même ton Tsuna. Ji-chan fait référence au titre de Lina-chan : Quinto Rossa. « Rossa » veut dire « rouge » en italien.

-Non ! Je veux veux dire... je sais ce que veut dire « rossa » mais pourquoi ne l'appelle-t-on pas « Quinto Cameleonte » ? Comme pour vous ou le Nono Vongola ?

-La famiglia Cameleonte est très vieille, commença à expliquer Tsuna, aussi vieille que la Vongola famiglia. Mais elle n'a été reconnu en tant que telle à part entière qu'il n'y a cent cinquante ans. Mais durant tout ce temps ils ont toujours eu un leader. Cependant une tendance a été trouvée.

-Une tendance ?

-Ne vois-tu pas quelque chose de différent entre Apollina et ses subordonnées ?

-Sa cape rouge ?

-Exact, les boss des Cameleonte ont toujours possédé une cape rouge et les autres famiglias auxquelles ils ont été confronté, ont associé, à juste titre, cette couleur au rôle du leader. Comme ils ne connaissaient pas le nom de la famiglia ni leur identité, ils ont appelé l'assassin de l'époque : Ombra Rossa, car l'assassin était aussi insaisissable qu'une ombre. Au fil du temps, seul le mot Rossa est resté. Ce titre n'a pas été instauré par les Cameleonte eux-même mais par les autres famiglias. D'après ce que m'avait raconté Luna-chan, il y a dix-huit ans, cela avait bien fait rire les subordonnées du boss des Cameleonte du manque d'originalité, mais ils ont fini par reprendre ce nom. Le premier boss reconnu des Cameleonte a donc été appelé Ombra Rossa, « Ombre Rouge » qui a ensuite été raccourci par Rossa. Puis il y a eu le Secundo Rossa et ainsi de suite jusqu'au Quinto Rossa, qui est Lina-chan.

-Alors si je comprend bien, intervint Lambo qui avait écouté comme les autres gardiens de Tsuna, tous les autres boss des Cameleonte sont des femmes...

-Pas forcément.

-Hein ? Mais l'adjectif « rossa » est pour un mot féminin, non ? Pour un homme cela devrait être « rosso »...

-Oui, même à cette époque, les autres mafieux ignoraient si le boss des Cameleonte était un homme ou une femme. Ils ignoraient même l'identité de la famille je vous le rappelle. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'une personne avec une cape rouge et un masque vénitien volait des informations relatives à leur famille ou tuait leurs membres. Ils l'ont appelé Ombra Rossa juste pour qu'entre eux ils sachent de qui ils parlaient. Mais si les membres de la famiglia Cameleonte auraient à chaque fois accordé le nom à son genre, cela ne servirait plus à rien de cacher leur identité. Aussi pour tous les boss des Cameleonte, qu'ils soient homme ou femme, le nom a toujours été Rossa.

Si la conversation entre les membre de la dixième génération était entendue par les deux boss, ils ne le montrèrent en rien.

-Vous avez raison, Nono Vongola, répondit Apollina. Les Cameleonte ne divulgueraient jamais d'informations sans rien demander ne retour.

-Le visage de Timoteo se crispa et il attendit la suite, mais ce ne fut pas celle qu'il attendait.

-Enfin ça aurait été vrai si vous aviez eu affaire aux précédentes générations des Cameleonte. Je ne veux pas dire du mal de ma famille mais quelque chose n'allait pas dans notre mode de fonctionnement. Il nous manquait une assurance. Un allié.

-Vous voulez dire que...

-Ma famille a toujours pris le concept de l'anonymat très au sérieux et je suis d'accord sur ce point, cependant, il y a dix-huit ans c'est ce principe de l'anonymat qui a détruit notre famiglia. Non seulement nous n'avions aucun renfort mais personne qui aurait pu venir aider les quelques survivants. Pendant dix-huit ans j'ai ruminé ce manque. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai trouvé une solution.

-Vous voulez vous allier ? demanda Yamamoto, étonné. Avec nous ?

-Pas avec les Vongola, déclara-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Tsuna. Les Cameleonte souhaitent s'allier avec Tsunayoshi di Vongola.

-C'est la même chose, s'exclama Ganauche pendant que Tsuna ouvrait de grand yeux surpris.

-Non. Timoteo di Vongola, ni aucun de ses prédécesseurs n'ont rien fait pour notre cause. Nous ne voulons avoir aucun lien avec la famille Vongola. Par contre nous avons déjà un lien avec Tsunayoshi et nous voulons qu'il soit plus durable qu'une simple dette.

-Lina-chan. Ganauche a raison, temporisa Tsuna en se remettant de l'annonce de la jeune femme. Que tu fasses une alliance avec moi ou Ji-chan est la même chose. Étant donné qu'il est le boss des Vongola, tu auras plus de crédit pour...

-Je ne veux pas de crédit, cracha Apollina en fronçant les sourcils.

Tsuna se tut face à la véhémence de la femme qui continua.

-Je ne cherche pas la notoriété. Je ne cherche pas la célébrité. Je ne cherche pas à remercier Timoteo di Vongola. Avec tout mon plus grand respect, Timoteo di Vongola n'a jamais, contrairement à toi, cherché à nous aider. Je ne peux pas lui faire confiance ! Tu comprends ? Je ne cherche pour ma famille qu'une assurance, un filet de sécurité. Les générations précédentes se sont toujours dit qu'une alliance serait superflue et que nous n'aurions jamais besoin d'aide de la part d'une autre famille de la mafia. Pourtant il y a dix-huit ans cela nous aurait été bien utile. Les survivants de l'attaque aurait pu aller se réfugier chez cette personne de confiance et sûrement ma mère aurait pu la contacter secrètement. Mais nous n'avions personne. Aujourd'hui, nous l'avons. Nous t'avons. Rien ne t'obligeait à garder ce bijou, rien ne t'obligeait à garder le silence sur notre famille, rien ne t'obligeait à m'aider il y a deux ans, mais tu l'as fait, non pas pour t'attirer des faveurs de notre famille mais parce que c'est dans ta nature de ne pas trahir ! Je suis presque certaine que les Vongola auraient préféré que les Cameleonte restent disparus.

Apollina lança un regard en coin et Tsuna le suivit pour voir le boss des Vongola se pincer légèrement les lèvres. De toutes évidence Apollina avait raison. : son grand-père de cœur n'était pas vraiment enchanté de leur retour. Et Tsuna ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Les Cameleonte étaient des espions, sans aucun tabous ni même limite. Ils avaient sûrement déjà volé une grande quantité d'informations sur les Vongola. Rien que le fait qu'ils sachent son véritable prénom avaient été dangereux, car celui-ci avait été nommé seulement quelques jours auparavant. Qu'ils en connaissent déjà l'existence était remarquable... et inquiétant. Qui sait quelles autres informations sur la famille mafieuse les Cameleonte avaient dû déjà rassembler depuis des centaines d'années ? Or s'il acceptait cette demande d'alliance de la part d'Apollina il y avait de très grandes chances que les Cameleonte n'utilisent plus ou vendent ces informations. Après tout s'ils éparpilleraient ces infos aux ennemis des Vongola cela pourrait le mettre en danger, lui l'héritier des Vongola, comme sa famille. Et puis cela ne le dérangeait en aucune mesure de faire une alliance avec la fille de de la femme qui l'avait sauvé, au contraire, et ce même si c'était très atypique de voir le boss, Timoteo, être écarté, voir dénigré, dans cette affaire. Mais avant de pouvoir accepter, il devait être sûr de quelques petites choses.

-Je comprend ce que tu veux dire, soupira Tsuna en fermant les yeux d'un air lassé, et je ne lui en veux pas penser comme cela : les Cameleonte n'ont après tout jamais rien fait pour améliorer ce qu'on pensait d'eux. Pour tout te dire, je n'ai rien contre une alliance avec vous. Cela me ferait plaisir de t'avoir à mes côtés tout comme d'être à tes côtés. De plus je pourrai également protéger ma famille avec votre soutien...

Apollina eut un grand sourire ravi à la réponse affirmative de Tsuna. Elle se pencha en avant et s'apprêta à parler quand Tsuna l'interrompit.

-... j'ai cependant deux conditions, finit-il sérieusement.

Le sourire d'Apollina se fana et elle se redressa.

-Et... quelles sont-elles ?

-Tu dois te douter d'une... Je ne veux plus d'une attaque du genre de celle qu'il y a eu il y a deux jours contre l'un des membres de ma famille, qu'il soit gardien ou non, ou quelle que soit son erreur. Je veux que tu me préviennes d'abord et que nous en discutions ensemble de ce qu'il conviendra de faire. C'est d'accord ?

-Dans ce cas, je veux que tu me promettes de même. Les Vongola ne devront pas s'attaquer aux Cameleonte.

-Je ne risque pas grand chose à faire une telle promesse. Tes hommes sont assez forts pour pouvoir s'en tirer facilement.

-Tu oublies ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux jours, sourit la jeune femme.

-Elle avait baissé sa garde, sourit en retour Tsuna.

-C'est ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Bien sûr pour en revenir aux conditions, je ne demanderais plus jamais à mes hommes de vous espionner ou de vous tuer.

-Je n'en demandais pas tant.

-Et quelle est ta seconde condition ?

Tsuna resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de soupirer discrètement.

-Elle va sûrement te paraître bizarre...

-Envoie. Je te donnerai mon avis après, rit Apollina.

-Je veux l'approbation de l'ensemble des Cameleonte pour notre alliance.

Un silence interdit s'installa dans la pièce Apollina regardait Tsuna avec de grand yeux sans qu'aucune émotion ne réussisse à filtrer. Les gardiens Vongola, eux, avait baissé leur regard sur l'enfant, ne comprenant pas cette condition. La première avait été pour protéger les Vongola, devaient-ils penser que cette seconde condition serait dans le même but ? Cependant ils ne voyaient pas en quoi le fait de prévenir et de recevoir l'approbation de toute la famille Cameleonte aiderait les Vongola. Si leur boss était au courant, c'était déjà amplement suffisant. Et cela ne serait-il pas mieux que ce soit la famille Vongola qui soit au courant ? Mais cette condition ne pouvait même pas être énoncée : les Cameleonte tenait à leur secret et une alliance était véritablement un gros secret. Seuls Mukuro et Hibari durent comprendre la raison car le premier ricana une lueur d'intérêt et d'amusement brillant dans ses yeux tandis que Hibari soupira discrètement en fermant les yeux son visage devenant un masque impénétrable.

Tsuna s'empressa d'expliquer sentant le regard de ses gardiens dans son dos.

-Tu as dit que tu voulais faire une alliance avec moi, je suis d'accord avec ça, cependant qu'en pense ta famille exactement ? Est-elle pour ou contre ? Le sait-elle seulement ? J'ai du mal à croire qu'elle ait pu accepter étant donné que je suis un Vongola... Je ne veux pas te mettre tes hommes à dos.

Alors que Tsuna pensait que la jeune femme allait être boudeuse à l'idée de devoir en parler à tous ses hommes, celle-ci arborait un sourire satisfait. Un léger rire provint du Cameleonte qui accompagnait Aldo et Apollina et qui avait suivi toute la conversation jusqu'ici en silence.

-Hé, Orlando, un peu de tenue, réprimanda Aldo, mais dont la voix trahissait son sourire.

L'homme dénommé Orlando leva une main en signe d'excuse avant de s'incliner légèrement vers... Tsuna !

-Pardonnez-moi, segnore Tsunayoshi, je ne me moquais pas de vous, je vous assure !

Alors que les Vongola notaient le respect dans la voix de l'homme le sourire, d'Apollina s'agrandit. San rien dire de suite, elle leva la main, la paume tournée vers le plafond, en direction d'Aldo. L'homme à l'écharpe verte pomme sortit alors de sous sa cape une enveloppe blanche qu'il remit à son boss. Celle-ci à son tour, la fit glisser vers Tsuna. Curieux, le jeune héritier Vongola la prit et après un rapide regard vers la jeune femme, l'ouvrit, détruisant le sceau composé de deux lames entrecroisées. Il y trouva alors un papier qu'il sortit et le déplia. Il laissa ses yeux parcourir rapidement le document avant qu'ils ne s'agrandissent de surprise. Sa bouche s'ouvrit lentement mais ne laissa échapper aucun son. Quand il leva enfin les yeux vers Apollina, celle-ci lui jeta un regard de connivence.

-Tu es assez prévisible, Tsuna...

-C'est vraiment... ? ne finit pas l'enfant.

Les gardiens jetèrent un coup d'œil derrière l'épaule de l'enfant afin de voir ce qui avait tant troublé leur ami mais ils ne virent que quelques lignes avant d'être suivies par plusieurs gribouillis qui grisaient la partie inférieure de la feuille. Apollina hocha la tête, son sourire satisfait toujours présent.

-En effet. J'ai déjà parlé à tous mes hommes de ce que je comptais faire et ils ont tous acceptés sans aucune restriction. Ces signatures devant tes yeux sont leurs manières de te faire savoir qu'ils ont confiance en toi.

Tsuna laissa tomber la feuille sur la table abasourdi.

-Je ne comprend pas... Ils ne me connaissent pas ! Comment peuvent-ils avoir confiance en moi au point de signer leur allégeance et leur silence ?!

-Leur allégeance ? répéta Timoteo.

Pour tout réponse, Tsuna passa la feuille derrière lui, laissant Gokudera la prendre et lire les quelques lignes qui s'y rapportaient.

-« Nous, Cameleonte, jurons fidélité au segnore Tsunayoshi et promettons de ne trahir aucun de ces secrets » et c'est signé par une cinquantaine de personnes ! s'exclama-t-il en n'y croyant pas ses yeux.

-Pourquoi as-tu demandé à tes hommes de faire une chose pareille, Lina-chan ?

-Ne te méprends pas ! Je n'ai jamais dit à mes hommes de faire cela. Avant de partir ils l'ont donné à Aldo sans qu'aucun de nous ne leur demandons quoique ce soit.

-Pourquoi ? répéta Tsuna.

-Vous avez raison, segnore Tusnayoshi, déclara le Cameleonte à l'écharpe bleue. Vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre.

L'homme s'avança de quelques pas, arrivant à la hauteur d'Aldo.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre ce que vous avez fait pour nous.

-Nous sommes nous déjà rencontré ? demanda Tsuna légèrement curieux que l'homme prenne la parole.

Orlando eut un petit rire.

-Malheureusement je n'ai pas eu cet honneur. Sachez en tout cas que les Cameleonte vous tiennent en haute estime.

-Quand j'ai annoncé à mes hommes que j'allais te parler de nous, ils n'ont pas compris mes raisons. Mais une fois que je leur avais révélé de ce que tu avais fait pour notre famiglia, ils ont instantanément donné leur accord et m'ont demandé de leur pardonner leur méfiance, rit Apollina.

-Quand tu dis « ce que tu as fait pour nous » tu parles de quoi exactement ? A mon sens c'est plus moi qui ai une dette envers les Cameleonte...

-Du fait que tu m'aies remis le pendentif de ma mère.

-Enfin n'importe qui aurait fait...

-N'importe qui aurait profité du fait qu'ils aient la preuve de la succession au poste de boss des Cameleonte pour le devenir. Qui aurait refusé de laisser passer la chance de contrôler l'une des plus grande famiglia bercée dans l'art de l'espionnage et de l'assassinat ? De toute évidence il en existait une... Mes hommes sont conscients de cela et c'est pour cette raison qu'ils te font confiance.

-Une grande partie de mes camarades ont vécu dans les rues avant de rejoindre les Cameleonte, ajouta l'homme à l'écharpe bleue. Et nous savons que si, vous, segnore Tsunayoshi, n'avait pas redonné le pendentif à Dame Apollina, sans doute nous serions restés ainsi. Si nous devons énormément à Dame Apollina pour nous avoir sorti de notre misère, alors nous vous devons encore plus pour l'avoir aidée.

Tsuna resta sans voix devant le logique de l'homme. Apollina eut un petit sourire.

-C'est quand même fou le nombre de gens qui finissent par devenir tes alliés malgré le fait qu'ils soient au départ fidèle à une autre famiglia...

-Peux-tu expliciter ta pensée ? soupira d'un air lassé Tsuna.

-Oh mais il y en a beaucoup ! Je pense notamment à Byakuran. Il était connu il y a encore deux ans comme un individualiste de première et ces derniers temps mes informateurs m'ont rapporté qu'ils demandaient à certains de ses hommes, parfois ses gardiens, d'enquêter sur une famiglia sans nom qui n'aurait pas donné de signes de vie depuis dix-huit années. Et de ce que j'en sais il ne s'agit pas de la nôtre...

-Est-ce que vous êtes en train de dire que Byakuran cherche à connaître la famille responsable de l'enlèvement de Tsuna ? s'exclama Timoteo éberlué.

-C'est bien ce qu'il me semble. Mais il n'y a pas que Byakuran. Je pense également à Reborn qui même s'il a beaucoup d'estime et de respect pour le Nono, considérerait Tsuna au même titre que Uni, qui est, je vous le rappelle, son boss. Il y a également Dino, Uni, sans parler de mes hommes, mais aussi...

A ce même moment, des coups frappés à la porte, résonnèrent dans la pièce faisant taire le boss des Cameleonte. Les gardiens Vongola se tendirent et Timoteo grimaça se demandant qui pourrait bien les déranger à cette heure. Habituellement, il était occupé à faire sa paperasse et seuls ses gardiens étaient « autorisés » à le déranger. Or ses gardiens étaient tous dans la pièce. De plus un autre problème se posait : les Cameleonte se trouvaient dans le même bureau et d'après ce qu'il avait compris, ils ne voulaient pas être affiliés aux Vongola. Mais ce serait ce qu'il se passera s'ils étaient surpris dans le bureau du boss des Vongola en train de discuter. Il s'apprêta à renvoyer l'importun quand Apollina sourit un air narquois sur son visage en direction de Timoteo.

-Je pense qu'on a frappé à la porte Timoteo di Vongola...

-Vous devriez vous cacher alors, Cinquo Rossa...

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit la peine. L'un de mes hommes garde la porte. S'il a laissé quelqu'un s'en approcher sans nous en avertir, c'est que cette personne n'est en aucun cas une menace.

-Vous en êtes sûre ?

Pour toute réponse la jeune femme sourit. Timoteo hésita quelques instants avant de permettre à la personne d'entrer. La porte s'ouvrit alors une Katia au souffle légèrement court quelques mèches dépassant de sa coiffe blanche. De toutes évidence elle semblait avoir couru jusqu'ici. Elle s'inclina légèrement après avoir fermé la porte derrière elle.

-Pardonnez mon intrusion, Nono Vongola, jeune maître.

Puis elle leva les yeux vers les Cameleonte et fixa des yeux pendant quelques secondes les masques vénitiens avant que son regard ne se rua sur la jeune femme qui avait le visage à demi tournée vers elle, assise dans un fauteuil de la pièce.

-Vous devez être Rossa-sama... dit-elle en s'inclinant légèrement.

Alors que les Vongola la dévisageait avec surprise, Apollina ferma les yeux et laissa un petit sourire orner ses lèvres.

-Alors Raffaello m'avait bien dit la vérité. J'avais presque oublié que tu étais au manoir Vongola, Ester.

-Mon nom est Katia ici, Rossa-sama.

-Ah c'est vrai pardonne-moi.

-Ne me dîtes pas que Katia fait partie des Cameleonte ?! s'exclama Timoteo en roulant les yeux.

-Pas exactement, sourit Apollina. Katia n'est pas exactement l'une des nôtres, son mari l'est par contre...

-Il est entré dans la famille Cameleonte il y a maintenant un an. Je n'avais jamais rencontré Rossa-sama depuis.

-Par extension et pour protéger l'anonymat de Greco, expliqua le boss des Cameleonte, qui est connu sous le nom de Pilade, nous avons accueilli Katia. Mais elle n'a pas été de cet avis.

-Comment ça ? demanda Gokudera.

-Depuis presque deux ans, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un d'autre à servir, avoua la domestique.

Sur ces mots, elle tourna son regard vers Tsuna. Les yeux de celui-ci s'écarquillèrent au possible avant de pointer de son index lui-même en une question muette.

-Moi ? finit-il par demander. Mais... mais c'est Ji... je veux dire, le Nono qui t'a engagé pas moi !

-Je te parlais des personnes qui devenaient tes alliés malgré leur fidélité à quelqu'un d'autre, Katia en fait partie. Tu es arrivée pile au bon moment je dois dire Katia !

-J'allais quitter mon service quand la nouvelle que le boss des Cameleonte s'est invité à la réunion du segnore Vongola m'est parvenue. J'ai supposé que vous alliez essayé de parler au jeune maître seul, alors je suis venue... Je voulais vous prévenir moi-même de mon lien avec les Cameleonte, jeune maître, et non pas que vous l'appreniez par Rossa-sama, déclara-t-elle en se tournant vers Tsuna.

Les gardiens de celui-ci commencèrent à la regarder avec méfiance. Après tout elle était très proche de Tsuna et elle connaissait certaines de ses habitudes. Si elle était en contact avec une famille spécialisée dans la recherche d'informations, y avait-il des chances qu'elle puisse avoir donné des infos aux Cameleonte ? Katia dut sentir la méfiance des Vongola car elle déclara :

-Je n'ai jamais rien dit aux Cameleonte de tout ce que j'entendais au sein du manoir. Ni même à mon fiancé. Je le jure.

-Je confirme ses dires, avança à son tour Apollina. Je n'ai jamais eu aucune informations venant de sa part.

-Je te crois, sourit Tsuna à l'intention de Katia.

Ces simples mots parurent suffire à la domestique car elle soupira de soulagement. Elle sourit avant de se courber légèrement.

-Merci, segnore Tsuna. Je suis désolée de ne pas vous l'avoir dit plus tôt.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je suis heureux de pouvoir compter sur toi.

Katia eut un sourire ravie. Gokudera se pencha sur Tsuna

-Vous êtes sûr Tsuna-sama ? Elle...

-Katia n'a rien fait qui puisse s'attirer une quelconque défiance de notre part. De plus je ne vois pas ce que cela pourrait changer maintenant.

Ce disant Tsuna tourna son regard vers Apollina qui hocha la tête.

-Tu accepte l'alliance alors ?

-Vu que les termes que j'avais demandé ont été remplis, je ne vois pas pourquoi je le refuserai, soupira Tsuna. Et comme je te l'ai dit, cela ne me dérange pas de faire une alliance avec les Cameleonte et toi.

Apollina hocha la tête.

-Je suis entièrement d'accord, mais avant de la conclure je voudrais régler un petit détail.

-Un détail ? s'étonna Tsuna.

-Je pensais que tout était bon pour vous ? s'écria Coyote.

-En fait il manque une chose. J'ai l'impression d'être supérieure à toi sur une partie de notre alliance et je voudrais rétablir l'équilibre.

-Supérieure ? répéta l'héritier Vongola. Je ne vois pas en quoi.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme rapprocha sur la table le pendentif.

-A ton avis, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Le pendentif qui prouve que tu es l'héritière au poste de boss des Cameleonte ? tenta Tsuna, sentant qu'il y avait là un piège.

-Pour toi, il représente quoi ?

-Pour moi ? C'est... euh...

Soudain Tsuna comprit où voulait en venir Apollina. Il prit une grande inspiration.

-C'est le pendentif de Luna. La seule et dernière chose qu'elle m'a laissé.

-Exact. Et pour me permettre de reformer les Cameleonte tu m'as laissé te prendre ce qui t'était le plus cher. Pour symboliser notre alliance j'aimerai beaucoup te le redonner, mais tu te doutes bien que ce n'est pas possible, n'est-ce pas ?

-Où veux-tu en venir ? Je suppose que tu as déjà une idée derrière la tête...

Apollina sourit de la perspicacité de l'enfant et ressortit le coupe-lettre dorée de sa manche avant de le placer devant elle, face au pendentif.

-Ma mère t'a confié ce pendentif et à moi elle a confié cette « arme ». Mais comme tu ne peux garder le pendentif et que tu as été obligé de me le donner, je souhaite te confier ce coupe-lettre qui peut aussi te servir d'arme de défense. Cela scellera notre alliance par un échange de présent qui sera, pour nous, symbolique.

-Tu as tout prévu...

-J'aime venir préparée, ricana Apollina de bon cœur.

-Néanmoins je me vois mal te priver d'un souvenir que t'as laissé ta mère en personne.

-Et tu crois que ça me fait quoi de tout garder pour moi et ne rien te donner en retour ? Accepte-le Tsuna. Je te l'ai dis : je te considères comme un petit frère et entre frère et sœur, que ça soit de sang ou non, on partage.

Tsuna regarda intensément la jeune femme, repérant alors la résolution qui brillait dans les pupilles. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un doux sourire avant de hocher la tête, sous le regard de tout le monde.

-Dans ce cas rendons cela officiel, s'exclama Apollina. Si jamais je ne suis pas disponible sur le moment, tu peux faire appel à mon bras droit, Aldo. Il me transmettra efficacement tous tes messages et si nécessaire il pourra te prodiguer de l'aide directement... Je sais que tu as seulement choisi tes gardiens il y a quelques jours, mais as-tu déjà choisi lequel de ceux-ci sera ton bras droit ?

Les Vongola se raidirent à la mention du bras droit de Tsuna. Coyote et une grande partie des gardiens de la neuvième génération jetèrent un coup d'œil à Tsuna, l'attente et la curiosité étant très expressive dans leur regard. Yamamoto adressa lui un regard inquiet dans la direction de Gokudera. Il savait pertinemment que l'argenté prônait ce poste. Avant même l'arrivée de Tsuna, il avait espéré devenir le bras droit du boss des Vongola afin de montrer le dévouement qu'il avait envers cette famille. Depuis deux ans il souhaitait cette place, mais cette fois non pas pour la famille mais pour aider Tsuna dans tout ce qu'il entreprendrai. Yamamoto n'était seulement pas dupe, ni aveugle. La douleur et l'appréhension envahissaient les yeux verts du mafieux en ce moment. Yamamoto savait. Il savait que Gokudera ne se pensait pas légitime pour ce poste. D'après l'argenté, quelqu'un de plus fort et plus tempéré dans son comportement aurait plus sa place en tant que bras droit de Tsuna. Comme Hibari ou Mukuro. De plus le premier contact entre Gokudera et Tsuna n'avait pas été des plus amical... renforçant sa certitude.

Tsuna leva un sourcil, donnant à son visage une expression mi-contrariée, mi-surprise.

-Tu crois vraiment que je n'y ai pas pensé ? Mon choix est arrêté depuis le moment où je lui ai donné sa bague.

Gokudera ferma les yeux résigné.

-Hayato Gokudera est celui qui est resté à mes côtés quelque soit les événements, tout comme les autres mais il est très certainement celui auquel je fais le plus confiance pour cette tâche.

Gokudera rouvrit les yeux pour voir Tsuna qui avait tourné à demi son visage dans sa direction. Apollina regarda tour à tour l'argenté et le brun avant de déclarer innocemment.

-Eh bien dans ce cas, ton bras droit peut se tenir à tes côtés pour officialiser l'alliance.

Gokudera ne bougea pas, trop abasourdi parce ce qui venait d'être dit. Il sentit alors une poussée violente dans son dos qui le fit perdre son équilibre le forçant à avancer de quelque pas. Quand ses pieds retrouvèrent le sol, il se retourna, énervé et s'apprêta à insulter l'idiot de tous les noms possibles et inimaginables quand il vit Ryohei lui faire un sourire éclatant le pouce en l'air. Yamamoto souriait lui aussi, les yeux fermés. Chrome hocha la tête silencieusement comme pour l'encourager tandis que Mukuro laissait voir son sourire moqueur. Lambo avait repris sa façade fatiguée et fit un geste nonchalant de la main lui signifiant de se dépêcher. Seul Hibari ne laissait rien transparaître.

Alors que Gokudera les dévisageait les uns après les autres, sa colère retombant drastiquement, le ricanement de Mukuro retentit.

-Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher de répondre aux attentes de Tsunayoshi. Sinon je me ferai une joie de prendre ta place pour pouvoir me rapprocher du corps de notre cher petit boss...

L'énervement de Gokudera réapparut bien vite.

-Jamais je ne te laisserai t'en prendre à Tsuna, espèce d'ananas pervers !

A l'insulte, Mukuro perdit le ton moqueur de son sourire avant de faire apparaître son trident.

-Oya, oya je ne pensais pas que tu voulais mourir aujourd'hui, Gokudera Hayato. Je serai ravi de t'y aider.

Durant la querelle des deux hommes, Chrome essaya de calmer Mukuro. Ryohei et Yamamoto se regardèrent une seconde avant d'éclater de rire, surprenant toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Le regard noir de Gokudera changea de destinataire avant de crier aux deux japonais.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire, bande de crétins ?!

Les deux hommes ne répondirent pas et continuèrent de rire. Doucement, Tsuna commença lui aussi à rire, discrètement, faisant sursauter de surprise Gokudera. Puis la pièce résonna d'éclats de rire, renforcé par l'expression perdu et surprise de Gokudera qui ne comprenait pas l'hilarité générale. Katia rigolait également, la main placée devant ses lèvres. Le Nono et ses gardiens s'autorisèrent des soupirs de soulagement et quelques sourires. La tension des dernières heures, de la réunion qui semblait s'être tenue des jours auparavant et de la discussion avec le boss des Cameleonte s'évapora alors. Mukuro fit disparaître son trident et s'accorda un petit sourire de connivence avec Chrome. Hibari fit de son mieux pour ne pas rouler des yeux devant l'insouciance de ses homologues.

Seule Apollina ne participa pas à l'hilarité. Elle regardait avec attention le visage radieux de Tsuna qui essayait tant bien que mal d'expliquer à son bras droit, maintenant officiel, qu'ils ne se moquaient pas de lui.

Les rires finirent par retomber sans atténuer la nouvelle bonne humeur. Gokudera finit par se mettre à côté de son ami, la fierté et la joie se lisant dans ses yeux verts. Tsuna hocha la tête pour l'encourager avant de redonner son attention à Aldo qui dévoila plusieurs documents expliquant leur alliance. Les dernières conditions furent rajoutées par le bras droit d'Appollina, qui n'avait pas dit un mot durant la lecture des documents. Puis Tsuna lui redonna le pendentif prouvant son statut tandis qu'elle lui tendait le coupe-lettre. Avant de le lui laisser, elle déclara :

-Ce n'est pas un simple souvenir de ma mère que je te laisse... Cet objet appartient à ma famille depuis des centaines d'années. Un de mes ancêtres l'a ramené d'un de ses voyages en Asie et l'a offert à sa femme. Celle-ci l'utilisait uniquement pour ouvrir les lettres de son mari quand il partait très loin. Il est devenue très précieux au fil des années. Je te fais confiance pour en prendre soin.

-Tu peux compter sur moi, répondit Tsuna.

Elle hocha la tête et lâcha le coupe-lettre dorée. Tsuna prit quelques secondes pour le regarder avant de le placer dans une des poches de son costume.

-Je pense que nous avons assez pris de votre temps. Nous allons prendre congé.

-Je comprend, acquiesça le Nono. Nous vous remercions pour toutes les infos que vous nous avez transmises.

Apollina hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers Tsuna à nouveau.

-Puis-je te dire un mot en privé, Tsuna ?

L'héritier de Primo haussa un sourcil surpris avant de donner son accord.

-Où ? demanda-t-il.

-Il ne faut pas que vos gardes nous voient, même si je suis masquée, déclara-t-elle en remettant sa cape rouge sur son dos. Retrouve-moi dans dix minutes dans le jardin côté ouest, à la lisière de la forêt qui borde votre propriété.

-Compris, accepta Tsuna.

Apollina prit son masque et le mit sur son visage. Puis elle sortit de la pièce accompagnée de ses subordonnés. Katia s'excusa elle aussi et sortit laissant les gardiens de la neuvième et dixième génération. Le soupir du Nono attira l'attention sur lui.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais été au courant de tout ce qui concernait les Cameleonte, Tsunayoshi-kun. Et plus encore que tu ne nous ais rien dit...

-Désolé, Ji-chan, mais je...

-N'en dis pas plus, sourit chaleureusement le Nono mais avec une pointe de fatigue. Je comprend tes raisons et je suis sûr que tous ici le comprend. En fait je suis fier de toi.

-Fier ? s'étonna Tsuna en écarquillant les yeux. Vraiment ?

-Oui. Tu as suivi ton instinct qui poussait à croire à raison, que les Cameleonte n'étaient pas des ennemis et tu as tenu la promesse que tu leur avais faite, te faisant gagner ainsi un redoutable allié ! La famille des Cameleonte est une des famiglias les plus vieilles et, quoi qu'on en dise, très respectable. On a beau s'en méfier elle n'a jamais rompu un contrat et n'a fait quoi que ce soit de répréhensible aux yeux de nos lois, cela se confirme par ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quelque jours. Tu avais raison quand tu disais que cette famiglia avait de l'honneur.

Tsuna considéra un moment sa famille avant de laisser un sourire heureux étirer ses lèvres.

-Merci, Ji-chan et vous aussi les gars...

-Tu ferais mieux d'aller voir Apollina, déclara Timoteo. Elle va t'attendre.

Tsuna hocha la tête et se leva pour sortir à son tour de la pièce. Il remarqua alors le léger geste de Gokudera dans sa direction et Tsuna comprit ce que comptait faire son ami.

-Hayato, je ne crains rien avec Apollina. Tu n'as pas besoin de m'accompagner.

Gokudera fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à dire quelques chose mais son boss continua.

-Mais même si je te disais cela, tu voudrais quand même venir, non ?

L'argenté put sentir la douceur du ton de Tsuna et comprit que l'enfant l'autorisait à l'accompagner. Gokudera eut un petit sourire.

-Tu as bien raison.

Tsuna eut un petit rire et sortit de la pièce, allant au point de rendez-vous que lui avait donné Apollina.

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

_Et voilà ! Rien de tel qu'un bon chapitre pour revenir sur les rails._

_Enfin je dis bon, mais 'est à vous de juger ^^'_

_Une petite review du coup ?_


	41. Chapter 39 : Menace

_Bonsoir ! Un chapitre de Il Ragazzo un !_

_Je suis encore bien loin de mes deux semaines d'attente auparavant... mais je me force à avoir du temps pour écrire mais malheureusement c'est pas si simple... Mais laissons ce problème de côté pour se concentrer sur notre chapitre !_

_Non je ne vais rien vous révéler, sinon que la petite voie tranquille est terminé et que nous attaquons les gros problèmes ! (« Enfin ! » diront peut-être certains) Mais il n'est pas impossible que vous soyez un peu confus et stressé à la fin de ce chapitre ^^ _

_Aaah... j'aime faire durer le suspense... Même si, si ça se trouve, personne ne lit ce que j'écris avant le chapitre... C'est bonne question, mais en fin de compte je m'en fiche : ça me permet de commencer en douceur et de ne pas juste vous balancer le chapitre comme ça ^^_

_Je ne possède aucun droit sur Katekyo Hitman Reborn ni sur ses personnages, ils ont été crées par Akira Amano, que je remercie avec toutes les louanges qu'elle mérite pour ce bijou !_

_Je remercie **Liske, yoh-nee, tahury, Kuromy RokuIchiku, Syt the Evil Angel, Tiffou, Guest** et **Mizu Fullbuster** pour leur reveiw au précédent chapitre qui m'ont grandement aidé à garder la pêche pour écrire !_

_Merci également à** fanais, aranley, addaline, Reima-chan, Minimiste, Fiane-Fiamma, Dixia, Himutsu-chan, Hebihime, Zeyra K, Tomokachan76, anastasia172, Lecfan, Izanami97, Alycia Panther, Yuki-Jiji, fuonhicali, Anonimo XD, mary6987, lupine13, manga-fic-love-sissi, amelieprosper, Akayui, lulue79, Tiffou, amiedu13, , Luce Li, Walarisse, Kyara17, Ekana, neko-chan L, neko-chan200, sacheliane, Caliste, yukixvongola, charlesdoudou, Riddikuluss, Mia Ako-nee, Elrika, Loucat, Sacha Tsukiya, PetitCrapaudBaveux, Minami12, inukag9, Audragon, ao no oni, Blihioma, tahury, Hikari0005, , ninolola, , Naidja, Llamas del Cielo, Ms Akabane, Noxerea, Marou83, Akuma-no-Kitsune, SinaKalissa, Nahel, tisha2803, jilie084, jevierita, Kyona-sama, Rebornx3, TheLadySoul, hiey, HarukaN, misa2, belkeirmed, Naelye, MissSexyBaby, Nama2902, Bottled Memories, history, Akuuma Tsukeshine, JuriiGothic, melamariannie, Darkounette, Cristalya, Dollwing, tsuukuun, Mimi et Neko, 444dodo444, Anlovi, Tsubaki-chan99, Sharo-chan, Natsume1111, Yaml, Sylcian Sph Legacy, yukiko-yu, Reizen. , Nunu c moi, erikadu19, Miss Green Rabbit, Ellewyl, meads, giannesky2305, freddyman, shinomena, Alexandra919, Parax et Gwenaelle7, tamarahc, tenshihouou, ShawolY, La Banshee Blihioma, Akashi-chan, Sealunis, Dayvis D. Pumpkin's Luys, manon.a.6, YamInari, Ondie-Yoko, kuroyukihime28, manga-fic-love-sissi, Denshitoakuma, yaoi-chan-poowa, missymanga, Complicate, Kikuue, avion en papier, maiko59, Aube Crepusculaire, Rikka Yomi, TheDevilOn, Kuroko23, alyss au pays de l'abyss, Psycho67, 3004, Wispers-Write, Olympe2, LOORELAI3, Balzud Anna-chan17, nekoko50, Guargante, Syt the Evil Angel, tsuni182718, Abana Shale, roxiyaoi, soratomoyo-chan, Heyli13, wellona, Mihide, .n, Lady Ree, Whintney, Yuuri81, Astropia, BloupBloup, misakiayumu, Akira Makkuro, wellona, valentin01988, Yumebaka, Lehna Black Amber, Sephra, Mangetsuko, Aliana lougia, Tsuki Sawada Hibari, 24Irinia, Elwenfeyn, Daidaiiro30, Chimamire no hebi, Lynnah O'Crazy, Anna27tsu, Zeneida262, chloedangelo84, Cassandre Potter, Princessefic, Kuromy RokuIchiku, Kinimitsu Kyoko, AdictaMoon, ryoma0310yugi, ellenvanlilie, testarossalea, NaomiDiPiuma, Alfader, Unknown by everyone, emimiecrazy, Revaan, megumi59, carolima777, Bachii, Byakan, kuro sora wa, himechu95670, Who known me, onedream54, Lei-An Natsume honeywitch, Nom-Provisoir, Naxxya, Kuro. , Deldom, Barukku-sama, Ombre-sama, Martinie Simon, ealine, mangas281, Yushiroko, Kuroko-SenPaille, Deponia, La mangeuse de livre, yoh-nee, vgfgf, Fricat P, larounette, clopidu49, la folie et je vais t'attraper, Kuurogi, himehimi, XIII-Van, Yuki manga, Seiya288, arala87, azerty73, Yanncat9853, Mizu Fullbuster **et** Amnesia Riku **pour avoir mis en favoris ou suivre cette fic !_

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_**Guest** : Merci pour la review ! Et merci pour les compliments ça me fait très plaisir ^^ Je suis heureuse que ma fic t'ai tapé dans l'œil et qu'elle te passionne à ce point ! Je ferai en sorte de garder ce cap ! Quand tu parles de l'attitude de certains personnages tu parles de qui exactement et de quelles manières? Je vois bien que tu prends plaisir à lire ma fic mais si certains point te gênent il ne faut pas hésiter à me le dire car si ça se trouve cela gêne également d'autre personne et, ainsi, je pourrais regarder s'il est possible de le modifier ^^ Encore merci pour ton soutien et ta review ! J'espère que tu prendras tout autant plaisir à lire ce nouveau chapitre !_

_Allez je ne vous fais pas languir plus longtemps !_

_Enjoy !_

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

**-Hayato, je ne crains rien avec Apollina. Tu n'as pas besoin de m'accompagner.**

**Gokudera fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à dire quelques chose mais son boss continua. **

**-Mais même si je te disais cela, tu voudrais quand même venir, non ?**

**L'argenté put sentir la douceur du ton de Tsuna et comprit que l'enfant l'autorisait à l'accompagner. Gokudera eut un petit sourire.**

**-Tu as bien raison.**

**Tsuna eut un petit rire et sortit de la pièce, allant au point de rendez-vous que lui avait donné Apollina.**

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

Chapter 39 : Menace

Il ne leur fallu que quelque minutes avant d'arriver au point de rendez-vous. Là ils virent Apollina, adossé contre un tronc d'arbre qui semblait les attendre, masquée et encapuchonnée. Sans un mot, elle s'éloigna. Tsuna se tourna vers Gokudera.

-Reste ici Hayato.

-Pardon ? Mais...

-S'il te plaît. Je ne pense pas que Lina-chan veuille que tu entendes. Nous resterons dans ton champ de vision, je te le promets.

Gokudera batailla intérieurement contre lui-même, avant de lâcher dans un soupir.

-Si vous insistez, mais s'il se passe quoi que ce soit...

-Lina-chan sera à mes côtés, Hayato, mais je te promets je t'appellerai.

A l'accord durement donné par Gokudera, Tsuna suivit le boss des Cameleonte sur quelques mètres. Quand elle fut sûre que personne n'entendrait ce qu'elle avait à dire elle s'arrêta. Elle avisa un rocher et s'y assit avant de déclarer.

-Aldo est resté derrière avec ton gardien. Ils risquent de se voir assez souvent vu qu'ils sont nos bras droit. Aldo pense qu'il serait bon qu'il lui parle un peu.

-Je vois. Merci.

Apollina eut un petit ricanent sans joie.

-Maintenant qu'il sait qu'il est ton bras droit, il ne veut plus te lâcher, hein ?

-Lina-chan, j'espère que tu ne m'as pas demandé de venir ici pour juste rire de la façon de faire de mes gardiens, prévint Tsuna en grimaçant. Je ne l'accepterai pas...

-J'ai compris le message que m'avait laissé Téa. Je ne m'en prendrai pas à ta famille... Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je dois les accepter.

Tsuna fronça les sourcils, devant le ton froid de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait pas remis son écharpe, gardant sa voix d'origine, ce pour quoi Tsuna lui en était reconnaissant. Il aurait eut du mal à parler à la fille de Luna si celle-ci avait repris tous ses atouts en tant que boss des Cameleonte.

-Tu n'aimes pas les Vongola...

-Je ne les déteste, ni les aime.

Devant la réponse courte, Tsuna se tut. Il étudia la posture d'Apollina et remarqua que même si elle était drapée dans sa cape, elle était tendue. Son Hyper-Intuition l'aida à comprendre que quoi qu'elle avait à lui dire, elle cherchait à savoir comment le faire, aussi donc il attendit. Quelques instants plus tard, elle poussa un énorme soupir.

-Tu n'es pas curieux ?

-De quoi ?

-Du pourquoi je t'ai demandé de venir.

-Je ne suis pas spécialement pressé. J'attends que tu me le dises.

Elle resta silencieuse puis son masque se tourna vers le sol, comme dépitée ou déçue : Tsuna n'était pas vraiment sûr vu qu'il ne voyait pas ses expressions.

-Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu que tout se passe comme ça.

Tsuna resta encore silencieux attendant qu'elle s'explicite.

-Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de faire une alliance avec toi. Au départ je comptais t'adopter au sein de la famille Cameleonte...

-Tu dis au départ parce que tu ne le veux plus ?

-Je ne le **peux** plus ce serait plus correct.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

Elle releva la tête vers lui.

-Les Vongola.

-C'est pour cette raison que tu ne les aime pas ?

-Oui et non. En fait il y a une seule personne que je déteste dans ta famiglia. Et crois-moi je me retiens vraiment pour ne pas aller lui trancher la gorge. Cette idée ne me quitte plus depuis que j'ai appris ce qu'il t'avait fait.

-De qui parles-tu ?

Apollina resta silencieuse pendant quelques secondes.

-Comme je te l'ai dit, quand tu m'as retourné le pendentif, je me suis posée pas mal de questions sur toi. Mais je devais aussi reconstruire ma famille. Alors j'ai fait les deux en même temps. Tout en cherchant des membres, j'ai aussi mené mon enquête sur toi. Il m'a fallu plusieurs mois après notre rencontre pour tout savoir sur ce qu'il t'était arrivé avant et après que le boss des Vongola t'ai sorti de ta glace. Et quand j'ai appris **ça**, j'ai voulu détruire les Vongola.

Tsuna tiqua aux mots forts de la jeune femme. Que voulait-elle dire par « ça » ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être assez grave pour qu'elle veuille carrément détruire une famiglia entière ? Soudain il comprit de qui elle parlait.

-Tu ne veux pas parler de...

-Iemitsu Sawada, cracha-t-elle avec colère.

Tsuna frissonna au ton plein de venin de la jeune femme. Devait-il vraiment croire qu'elle tenait à lui depuis si longtemps pour être autant en colère ? Ils s'étaient juste rencontré deux fois et encore pas très longtemps ! Il était vrai que Tsuna s'était plusieurs fois inquiété pour Apollina après qu'il lui ai remis le masque et le pendentif, mais n'avait-elle pas une réaction un peu exagérée ?

-Comment cette ordure a-t-elle osé ne serait-ce que te renier ? s'exclama-t-elle en perdant toute contenance. Comment a-t-il osé t'abandonner ? Comment peut-il te rendre responsable de la mort de ta mère ? Comment peut-il croire que tu es le responsable de la mort de ton frère avant même que tu ne naisses ?

-Comment tu sais ça aussi ?! s'indigna Tsuna

-J'ai fait mes recherches au Japon, et j'ai interrogé quelques médecins et infirmières qui se souvenaient très bien de l'attitude méprisante d'Iemitsu Sawada envers toi après la mort de ton frère.

-Pourquoi je poses la question... soupira Tsuna en se massant les temples.

Il sentit néanmoins que son intervention avait quelque peu calmé la jeune femme, même si sa colère n'avait pas décru d'un poil.

-Écoute... je ne peux pas défendre ses actions et son comportement. Mais Iemitsu pensait que Ieyasu deviendrait un bon boss.

-Comment peut-il penser qu'il aurait pu devenir un meilleur boss que toi, alors qu'il n'avait même pas vécu une heure ?! C'est incompréhensible ! Et j'espère que tu ne le pense pas toi aussi !

-Pendant un moment j'y ai cru... Mais plus maintenant.

Apollina avisa le regard calme malgré une lueur de douleur présente, de Tsuna. Elle soupira.

-Comment peux-tu ne pas être en colère contre lui ?

-Je le suis. Ses actions ont entraîné la mort de ma mère. Mais j'ai aussi compris que cela ne servirait à rien d'y rester cramponné ou de dire que je ne lui pardonnerai jamais. Il fait partie des Vongola et je me dois de garder une relation... on va dire courtoise, avec lui.

Le ton calme de Tsuna sembla avoir une prise sur la colère d'Apollina car le corps de la jeune femme semblait s'affaisser tandis que sa voix ne conservait plus aucune trace de colère.

-Moi quand j'ai appris qu'il t'avait renié, j'ai voulu le tuer. Même si cela voulait dire me mettre les Vongola à dos. Je m'en fichais et je m'en fiche toujours... Il a fallu toute la force d'Aldo pour m'empêcher de commettre son assassinat.

-C'est pour ça que tu voulais m'adopter ? tenta Tsuna en la voyant se calmer. Pour m'empêcher d'être près d'Iemitsu ?

-J'avais aussi l'impression que tu n'étais pas heureux avec les Vongola. Mes hommes m'ont plusieurs fois rapportés que ton comportement semblait forcé pendant les assemblés mafieuses.

-Tes hommes s'y trouvaient ? s'étonna l'héritier Vongola.

-Mes subordonnés sont partout. Aujourd'hui tu peux être sûr qu'au moins un membre des Cameleonte se trouve dans les assemblés ou soirées mafieuses. Nous récoltons des informations en tout temps. Quand j'ai compris que tu ne sentais pas bien, j'ai cru que c'étaient les Vongola qui t'avaient forcé à prendre ce rôle. Je me suis donc dit que tu serais mieux avec nous... Tu sais, jusqu'à il y a encore quelque jours, je planifiais de te demander de nous rejoindre.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait renoncer ? demanda Tsuna.

-Ton nom.

-D'ailleurs je ne vais pas te redemander comment tu étais au courant de ça... grommela Tsuna.

Apollina eut un petit rire avant de continuer.

-J'ai mes sources. Quand j'ai entendu ton nom, je me suis demandé si ce n'était pas un stratagème des Vongola pour avoir plus de pouvoir sur toi. Ou pour officialiser la chose sans que toi, tu n'aies pu donner ton accord. Je dois t'avouer... j'ai menti tout à l'heure...

-En quoi ?

-Quand je disais que j'aurais voulu que ton gardien ne soit pas une cible.

-Tu le voulais vraiment ? s'étrangla Tsuna, horrifié.

-Je n'avais rien planifié de tout cela. Mais je n'ai rien empêché non plus. Je... je le voulais. Je me suis dit que si un des gardiens de la nouvelle génération tombait, tu pourrais peut-être échapper à leur emprise et venir avec nous...

Tsuna garda le silence, essayant d'avaler l'aveu de la jeune femme pendant qu'elle continuait :

-J'ai été assez effarée quand Téa m'a rapporté ton message. J'ai compris que les Vongola ne te forçait pas à prendre la relève, mais que c'était toi qui l'avait choisi. Et que tu considérais vraiment ces personnes comme tes gar... comme tes amis et ta famille. Néanmoins, il y a une chose véridique dans ce que j'ai dit à Takeshi Yamamoto ce soir.

Elle releva la tête qu'elle avait gardé baissée jusque là.

-Je suis désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé.

Tsuna ne loupa pas la tristesse et le remords dans la voix d'Apollina. Il sentit qu'elle était sincère. Sa voix tremblait un peu tandis que ses poings étaient serrés. Tsuna ne put rien dire avant que Apollina ne continua une fois encore.

-Pardon, Tsuna... Mon interprétation des informations que j'avais récolté était fausse. Je me suis laissé entraîner par mes émotions. Je n'ai même pas essayé de voir une autre conclusion : j'ai généralisé le cas d'Iemitsu à tous les Vongola, sans même chercher à savoir à ce que toi tu pensais vraiment. Et ça a failli coûter la vie à un de tes gardiens. Excuse-moi.

Tsuna scruta la jeune femme. Il ne pouvait voir son visage, ni même sa posture, mais la voix qu'elle utilisait, sa véritable voix, ne le trompait pas sur ses émotions. Il essaya de se relaxer, se sentait tendu depuis qu'elle lui avait avoué son véritable but, avant de répondre.

-Yamamoto t'a déjà pardonné. Et moi... peu importe de connaître ton véritable but, je t'ai moi aussi pardonné ce soir-là. Même si je t'avoue que ce que tu viens de me dire m'a choqué...

Il lui adressa un mince sourire.

-Mais puisque tout le monde t'a pardonné, je ne vois pas pourquoi on reparle encore de ça !

Apollina ne dit rien se contentant de le regarder et Tsuna ne put que se demander quelle tête elle pouvait bien faire... Était-elle choqué ? Juste surprise ? Ou bien s'y était-telle attendue ? Comme pour sa condition de l'alliance ? Il ne le saurait jamais.

-Un de ces jours, ta gentillesse t'enverra six pieds sous terre...

-Dans ce cas, cela voudra dire que je ne vaudrai pas d'aller plus loin, déclara Tsuna en haussant les épaules. Je ne compte pas changer ce que je suis.

Un petit ricanement déboucha du masque de la jeune femme.

-Je te protégerai alors.

Tsuna lui jeta un regard surpris. Apollina se leva et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Je protégerai cette gentillesse et cette douceur que tu possèdes en toi. Je ne laisserai personne éteindre cette lumière que tu peux apporter dans le monde de la mafia. J'ai beau de ne pas pouvoir t'adopter, je te promets de pouvoir t'aider par tous les moyens que je possède. Je ne changerai pas ma décision.

-Même si je suis un Vongola ? sourit Tsuna.

-Peu importe que tu le sois ! fit-elle précipitamment.

Tsuna laissa échapper un petit rire. Un curieux silence s'installa alors avant que le descendant du Primo ne le rompit.

-Merci pour ton soutien, Lina-chan. Et est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

-Laquelle ?

-C'est bien tes hommes qui ont exhumé le corps de Luna-chan à Venise ?

-Oui. Désolée, j'aurais dû laisser une note ou un truc dans le genre...

-Non c'est pas grave. Une note aurait pu éveiller les soupçons. De plus, j'avais compris que c'était ta famille... Après tout, vu que seul son corps avait disparu je savais que ce n'était pas des pilleurs. Et vu que son squelette n'avait aucune valeur pécuniaire, je me suis dit que la personne qui avait fait cela devait tenir sentimentalement au corps. Et je ne voyais que toi.

-Laisse-moi deviner : tu te doutais qu'un jour ou l'autre nous allions le chercher ?

-J'avais demandé à Ji-chan de la laisser là-bas pour cette raison. Je vais enfin pouvoir expliquer à Hibari ce qu'il en est de cette histoire. Il n'a pas arrêté de me poser des questions à ce sujet !

-Désolée de t'avoir obligé à mentir tout ce temps.

-Ne t'en fais pas : j'ai fait une promesse. Et comme je tiens toujours ma parole...

-Fais attention à qui tu la donne alors, sembla sourire la jeune femme.

-Je ne suis aussi naïf que tu sembles le croire, bouda Tsuna.

Apollina rit devant la moue de Tsuna et lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux. Quand elle enleva sa main, le cheveux bruns de l'enfant défiaient plus encore la gravité qu'à l'accoutumée, redoublant le rire de la masquée, tandis que Tsuna râlait, essayant d'aplatir ses mèches. Quelques instants plus tard la jeune femme se redressa, son rire s'éteignant avant que sa voix redevenait sérieuse, presque grave.

-Tsuna ? appela-t-elle.

-Hmm ?

-Sois prudent avec les Verredicci. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se prépare, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que tu as pu vivre jusqu'à présent.

Tsuna déglutit, se rendant compte de l'importance de la menace à la voix de son amie, sentant une boule se former dans estomac.

-Ne les sous-estime pas et n'hésite pas à demander de mes conseils ou de l'aide.

-Comment ? demanda Tsuna. Comment pouvons-nous communiquer ?

-Katia n'est pas un membre des Cameleonte, mais Greco l'est. Je leur fait confiance. Confies-leur tous les messages que tu voudras, ils me les remettront. Et vu que Katia a toujours été à tes côtés depuis que tu es arrivé au manoir, cela ne semblera étrange à personne que tu lui parles.

Gravement à son tour, Tsuna hocha lentement la tête, approuvant son choix. Apollina se tourna vers l'endroit où ils avaient laissé leur bras droit respectif avant de siffler. Il ne fallu pas plus de quelques secondes à l'homme à l'écharpe verte pour se retrouver un genoux à terre devant Apollina.

-Boss ?

-Allons rejoindre les autres, Aldo. Et n'oublies pas Tsuna, fais attention.

-Faîtes attention à vous aussi. Segnore Aldo, salua-t-il.

Tsuna n'eut pour réponse qu'un simple signe de tête bien que profondément respectueux avant qu'ils ne se fondèrent dans les ténèbres de la forêt environnante. Tsuna continuait à regarder l'endroit où les deux Cameleonte avaient disparu, un insupportable sentiment de malaise lui tordant l'estomac, quand Gokudera le rejoignait à grande enjambées.

-Tsuna ! s'écria-t-il avec soulagement. Tu vas bien ! J'ai cru qu'il s'était passé quelque chose quand cet homme s'est précipité dans votre direction... Tsuna ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Tsuna ne répondit pas tout de suite, son expression inquiète scrutant les nuages qui s'amoncelaient silencieusement au-dessus d'eux. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, augmentant le stress qu'il sentait monter en lui.

-Je suis inquiet pour ce qu'il va se passer maintenant...

-Tu veux parler des Verredicci ? demanda Gokudera avant de déclarer d'une voix confiante. Ne t'inquiète pas, on est tous là et on va les arrêter quoi qu'ils tenteront. Jamais ils ne s'en prendront encore à...

-Non, Hayato. C'est plus grave que ça...

Gokudera se tut en voyant Tsuna se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Celui-ci essayait d'ignorer la légère mais persistante sensation de tintement dans sa tête.

-Je ne sais pas si ce sont les Verredicci ou quelqu'un d'autre... Mais quelque chose va se produire... Quelque chose d'énorme et de très important. Ça ne concerne pas que nous, ni que les Vongola. Et je ne sais même pas si nous pouvons l'éviter...

-De quoi parles-tu ? déglutit Gokudera n'ayant jamais vu une telle appréhension dans le regard de Tsuna.

-Une menace... Quelque chose d'horrible va se passer. Je ne pense pas que nous y échapperons, déclara Tsuna en se sentant frissonner à nouveau.

Gokudera regarda le visage inquiet et tendu de son boss qui continuait à scruter le ciel, puis les bras croisés de Tsuna qui essayait en vain de calmer les légers tremblements de ses doigts. Il serra les poings en comprenant que ce devait être l'Hyper-Intuition de Tsuna qui lui indiquait cela.

-Et tu sais quand cela se produira ?

-Non... Je sens juste que cela ne tardera plus très longtemps.

-Est-ce que tu ressens ça depuis longtemps ?

-Eh bien, depuis le début de la soirée, à vrai dire... avoua Tsuna en baissant les yeux. Mais je pensais que c'était simplement dû aux révélations de Lina-chan...

-Mais c'est pas que ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Tsuna secoua la tête et se recroquevilla sur lui-même quand un vent froid se leva. Gokudera s'en rendit compte.

-Rentrons, Tsuna. Les nuits sont très froides en ce moment. Nous en parlerons à l'intérieur.

Tsuna acquiesça et marcha à coté de Gokudera en direction du manoir. Alors qu'ils s'y approchèrent un vent plus violent les frappa avant qu'un éclair illumina le ciel sombre, suivi de près par un roulement de tonnerre.

-Le temps se gâte, murmura Gokudera. Dépêchons-nous Tsuna !

Tsuna regarda le ciel s'assombrir tandis que les nuages noirs ne laissaient plus aucune place au doute.

-C'est une tempête...

Gokudera hocha la tête, un demi-sourire en voyant son élément apparaître, mais celui-ci disparut bien vite en voyant l'angoisse dans les yeux de Tsuna.

-J'ai peut-être eu tort, Hayato...

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-On ne peut pas éviter que ça se produise... parce que c'est trop tard.

* * *

Uni grimaça devant le ciel parsemé de nuages noirs. Le vent froid ne la dérangeait pas plus que cela alors que celui-ci soufflait en rafale dans le jardin dans lequel elle s'était isolée après être arrivée dans leur manoir. Instinctivement, ses mains se croisèrent comme pour une prière tandis que ses yeux bleus chargés d'inquiétude parcouraient les nuages.

-Uni.

Elle sursauta à la voix baryton qui l'appela avant de se tourner vers l'homme au fedora, qui se trouvait à quelques mètres derrière elle, un petit caméléon vert hissé sur l'épaule.

-Reborn Oji-sama...

Le tueur à gage s'approcha et scruta le visage inquiet de son boss.

-Tu devrais être dans ta chambre... Gamma te cherche partout. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Uni baissa la tête devant le regard perçant de l'homme, non pas par soumission, mais par tristesse.

Reborn attendit que la jeune fille lui réponde.

-Oji-sama, tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que quelque chose allait arriver il y a deux ans ?

L'ombre du fedora cacha un peu plus les traits du tueur à gage tandis que ses yeux s'étrécirent ce que Uni prit pour un assentiment.

-Pendant deux ans, j'ai senti cette menace rester lointaine. Pendant deux ans j'ai prié pour qu'elle reste ainsi, mais...

Reborn suivit son regard vers le ciel sombre, avant de retomber vers le visage inquiet de l'Arcobaleno du Ciel.

-Sans crier gare cette menace est aujourd'hui sur nous. Et je me rends compte... qu'elle est bien plus importante que je ne le pensais.

Reborn ne dit rien se contentant d'écouter les ordres de la jeune fille qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver.

-Reborn, appela-t-elle d'une voix plus ferme.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers la tueur à gage numéro un de la mafia.

-Je vais appeler les Arcobalenos demain à la première heure.

-Une convocation des Arcobalenos ? s'étonna le mafieux en haussant légèrement un sourcil. Cela n'est plus arrivé depuis une dizaine d'années.

-Je sais... depuis que vous avez retrouvé vos formes initiales...Mais nous n'avons plus le temps de penser. Nous devons nous organiser.

Reborn ne loupa pas la lueur de résolution dans le regard bleuté de la jeune fille. Il s'inclina alors profondément.

-Okay, Boss.

* * *

Byakuran regardait avec nervosité la tempête faire rage par la fenêtre de son bureau. Il n'était rentré depuis quelques minutes de la réunion organisée par les Vongola et avait décidé de regarder quelques rapports laissés par ses hommes avant d'aller se coucher. Mais le temps de dehors lui donnait une mauvaise impression, mais il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Pourquoi était-il inquiet pour une simple tempête ?

Il s'apprêta à reprendre sa lecture des rapports quand des coups précipités se firent entendre à la porte. Il n'eut pas le temps de donner son assentiment que Kikyo débarqua dans la pièce, un air affolé sur le visage. Inconscient de ce dernier détail, Byakuran laissa un sourire amusé étirer ses lèvres.

-Eh bien Kikyo, tu me sembles bien pressé... Bluebell te fait-elle encore des caprices ?

-Byakuran-sama...

Byakuran remarqua le ton angoissé de son bras droit et son sourire disparut de son visage. Il laissa tomber le rapport sur le bureau. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Que se passe-t-il, Kikyo ?

-C'est Zakuro, Byakuran-sama... Il est à l'infirmerie.

Ses pupilles s'élargirent tandis que les mots de la Couronne Funéraire du Nuage semblaient tourner dans sa tête. Sans un mot, il sortit de la pièce ne prenait même pas le temps d'attendre l'homme aux cheveux verts, qui lui emboîta aussitôt le pas. Ce dernier allait lui dire autre chose quand Byakuran demanda d'un ton qui ne laissait aucunement la place à la contradiction.

-Rappelle-moi : quelle était sa mission ?

Kikyo déglutit en sentant la colère calme dans la voix de son boss. Toute la mafia savait que sous ses airs désinvoltes, Byakuran n'hésitaient pas à punir ceux qui s'en prenaient aux membres de sa famiglia. Et encore plus à ceux qui s'en prenaient aux membres les plus importants de la famille : les Couronnes Funéraires.

-Zakuro était partie enquêter sur la disparition des Verredicci. Il a été attaqué sur le chemin du retour. D'après ce qu'on sait, il a pu échapper à ses attaquants mais, il a été blessé gravement...

-Étaient-ce des Verredicci ?

Kikyo secoua la tête.

-C'est ce que j'avais pensé aussi mais Zakuro a affirmé que non.

Avant que Kikyo ait en dire davantage, ils s'étaient approchés de l'infirmerie. Sans prendre le temps de frapper, Byakuran entra dans la vaste salle et se dirigea vers le lit de son subordonné. Le responsable de la salle, pris par surprise par l'arrivée impromptue, essaya d'arrêter l'albinos avant de reconnaître son boss et de le laisser passer avec quelques courbettes. Autour du lit de Zakuro se trouvaient déjà les autres Couronnes Funéraires : Daisy, Torikabuto et Bluebell, ainsi que Irie Shoichi dont l'expression du visage était très inquiète, qui s'étaient tournés vers le boss. Ils se redressèrent subitement et chacun coincèrent leur menton entre leur doigts, saluant le dirigeant de leur famille. Byakuran prit le temps de leur rendre leur salut de la même façon avant que son regard ne se porte sur Zakuro, allongé dans le lit blanc et endormi. Des bandages entouraient ses deux bras ainsi que son torse. Ceux qui se trouvaient autour de sa tête laissaient toutefois entrevoir des brûlures graves. Byakuran fronça les sourcils. Des blessures faîtes par la flamme de la Tempête. De toutes évidences, ses adversaires connaissaient l'existence des flammes, ce qui était encore aujourd'hui assez rare. Seuls les grandes familles s'en servaient et pouvaient se procurer des anneaux pouvant les matérialiser. Mais de toutes les Couronnes Funéraires, Zakuro était celui qui résistait le mieux aux flammes et particulièrement à celles de la Tempête, son propre élément ! Irie osa s'approcher de Byakuran et poser une main rassurante sur son épaule. Le blanc ne s'offusqua pas de son audace, allant jusqu'à même rassurer son ami d'un faux sourire avait de se faire une note mentale de penser au geste du roux plus tard : il avait autre chose à penser.

-Avez-vous d'autres informations concernant ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Aucune, Byakuran-sama, répondit Torikabuto de sa voix grave et profonde.

-Byakuran-sama, pleura Bluebell en se retenant d'aller chercher refuge dans les bras de son boss. Qu'allons-nous faire ?

-Nous allons montrer à ces hommes pourquoi il ne faut pas nous attaquer impunément. Torikabuto, je compte sur toi pour me débusquer les responsables.

L'homme encapuchonné hocha silencieusement la tête. Bluebell et Daisy s'échangèrent un regard inquiet.

-Byakuran-sama, tenta alors Daisy en levant la main qui portait sa bague Mare. Que faisons nous pour les bagues alors ?

-Les bagues ? s'étonna l'albinos alors que son regard déviait enfin du lit de Zakuro.

A ce moment là un petit bruit sourd se fit entendre derrière lui. Il tourna le regard, Irie à sa suite, pour voir Kikyo, agenouillé.

-Byakuran-sama, je suis vraiment désolé : je n'ai pas pu tout vous dire...

-Je t'écoute Kikyo.

-Zakuro a réussi à nous dire qu'il aurait très bien pu s'occuper de ses adversaires tout seul et ce même ouvrir sa boîte. Ils n'étaient apparemment pas très fort.

-Mais alors comment a-t-il se retrouver dans cet état-là ? s'écria Irie tandis que Byakuran gardait le silence attendant la suite.

Kikyo plongea ses yeux mélangeant le vert et le bleu, dans celui violet de Byakuran.

-Au plein milieu de son combat, les flammes de la Tempête de Zakuro ne se sont plus manifestées.

-Que veux-tu dire ? demanda d'une voix calme Byakuran mais son expression montrait toute sa surprise.

-Il n'arrivait plus à utiliser ses flammes correctement, Byakuran-sama. Et dans le même temps, son corps n'a plus non plus été capable de résister à la multitude des flammes de ses ennemis.

Avant que Byakuran n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit de plus, Kikyo enchaîna.

-Ces derniers temps nous avions bien sûr remarqué que nos flammes semblaient faiblir mais moi et les autres Cournnes Funéraires nous pensions que ce n'était que passager...

-Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas prévenu ? demanda d'une voix menaçante Byakuran alors que la main d'Irie se détachait de son épaule.

Kikyo baissa le regard avant d'oser répondre.

-Nous vous l'avons dit, Byakuran-sama... Nous l'avons même mentionné dans nos rapports écrits que vous avez lu et signé... Mais je pense que vous étiez très préoccupé ces derniers temps par la disparition des Verredicci pour garder ce détail en mémoire.

Byakuran regarda son bras droit d'un air absent avant de se reprendre.

-J'aurais aimé que ce genre d'informations me soient dites personnellement quitte à ce que vous me convoquiez une réunion... Mais il semblerait que je sois également en faute dans cette histoire.

Byakuran soupira mais Bluebell déclara :

-Byakuran-sama, il y a également autre chose que nous devrions vous dire par rapport aux bagues.

-Hmm ?

-C'est nos bagues, coupa Daisy. Elles...

-A peu près au même moment où les flammes de Zakuro ont disparus, plusieurs d'entre nous avons senti quelque chose. Et certains ont eut énormément de mal à allumer leur bagues.

-Quand vous parlez de plusieurs d'entre vous, c'est... hésita Irie

-Des Couronnes Funéraires. Nos hommes ne nous ont rapporté aucuns problèmes, s'exclama Bluebell avec dédain.

-Cela veut dire que le problème vient des bagues Mare, conclut Kikyo.

-Et maintenant ? demanda Byakuran. Vous avez toujours des difficultés à émettre vos flammes ?

Un silence tomba avant que Daisy ne finisse par répondre.

-Nos flammes ne sont plus aussi puissantes.

Les yeux de Byakuran s'écarquillèrent, tout en sentant que son souffle se bloquait. Il leva sa main à proximité de son visage et insuffla ses flammes dans la bague Mare du Ciel. Il fallut quelque secondes avant qu'une flamme orange ne finisse enfin par apparaître dans un souffle. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, celle-ci était faible. Bien trop faible pour un boss de la mafia...

Il leva les yeux vers les Couronnes Funéraires et Irie qui avaient suivi sa action et regardait maintenant leur boss avec des expressions effarées. Ils avaient de toute évidence vu la différence. Byakuran reprit très vite contenance et donna ses instructions.

-Je veux que tout ce qui vient d'être dit ne sorte pas de cette pièce. Même nos hommes ne doivent rien savoir, ce serait la panique...

-Oui, Byakuran-sama !

-Kikyo, je veux que tu contactes Uni : dis-lui que nous avons à parler.

-Très bien Byakuran-sama.

-Bluebell, Torikabuto, donnez des instructions supplémentaires à nos hommes en mission, qu'il restent prudents.

-C'est comme si c'était fait ! s'exclama la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus tandis que l'homme masquée acquiesçait.

Puis ils se mirent à leur tâche.

-Byakuran, commença Irie, que veux-tu que je...

-Pour l'instant je n'en sais rien. Mais j'aimerai que tu me parles des projets que tu me caches depuis quelques temps et avec lequel tu travailles avec Spanner. Qui sait cela pourrait nous être utile...

-... Compris... Tu comptes avertir Tsuna aussi ? Si tu veux en parler çà Uni, c'est que tu penses que cela pourrait être un problème en rapport avec la Trinisette... Et Tsuna est maintenant...

-Pas tout de suite. J'aimerai éviter de mêler Tsunayoshi-kun autant que possible. Il vient à peine d'être nommé Decimo.

-Je comprend, accepta Irie, soulagé, puis il tourna les talons. Je vais prévenir Spanner que tu veux qu'on te parle de notre projet.

-On se retrouve dans mon bureau alors Irie-chan.

Le roux hocha la tête essayant très visiblement de cacher les rougeurs au niveau de ses pommettes au nom avec lequel Byakuran venait de l'appeler. Byakuran eut un demi-sourire en regardant l'ingénieur s'éloigner. Puis il reporta son attention sur l'autre roux qui était inconscient sur le lit d'infirmerie et son sourire s'évanouit.

Il resta quelques instant sans rien dire puis puis il regarda Daisy qui n'avait pas bougé.

-Occupes-toi bien de lui. Je te le confies.

-A vos ordres, Byakuran-sama... Dîtes vous pensez que... que tout va bien se passer ?

Byakuran lui adressa un sourire engageant.

-Évidemment. La situation est dangereuse et inquiétante, mais nous allons y faire face.. Et nous nous en sortirons.

Daisy soupira avant de déclarer d'un air un peu plus détendu.

-Vous avez raison, Byakuran-sama. Pardon d'avoir douté.

Byakuran le rassura d'un air geste nonchalant de la main alors qu'il sortait à son tour de la pièce. Il avait beau paraître insouciant ainsi, en vérité il bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Il n'y avait qu'une seule raison pour expliquer ce qui se passait. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout...

La menace qu'avait prévu Uni se profilait.

* * *

-Nooon ! ! s'écria Tsuna.

Il fallu quelques instants pour l'héritier Vongola pour se rendre compte qu'il était dans sa chambre plongée dans l'obscurité, assis sur son lit, ses draps enveloppant encore ses jambes. Il regarda autour de lui sans comprendre immédiatement avant de passer sa main tremblante dans ses cheveux trempés de sueur.

-Un cauchemar ? soupira-t-il en hésitant.

Il essaya de reprendre son souffle sous contrôle. Cela s'avéra difficile, son souffle était presque presque erratique et les tremblements de ses membres rendaient difficile son maintien.

_Tout va bien..._

Tsuna sursauta et ses tremblements, pour le moment oubliés. Il regarda dans tous les coins sombres de la pièce. Ne repérant rien, il se calma. Devenait-il fou ? Il avait pourtant l'impression d'avoir entendu une voix et qui parlait dans sa langue d'origine. Il secoua légèrement la tête.

_Fais... attention..._

Tsuna sursauta de nouveau et regarda partout, certain de l'avoir entendue. Et il essaya de l'entendre à nouveau. Mais rien. Et son Hyper-Intuition qui restait pour une fois muette !

-Tsuna ?

Tsuna eut à peine le temps de se tourner vers la voix que la lumière inonde la pièce, l'éblouissant. Il battit des paupières plusieurs fois le temps que ses yeux puissent supporter la lumière quand ce fut le cas, il put enfin tourner la tête vers la voix qui provenait de l'entrée de la pièce. Il fut étonné de voir Lambo lui lancer un regard inquiet mais il le fut plus en remarquant que l'adolescent portait toujours le costume dont il avait été habillé dans la journée. Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil analogique qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet : 3h du matin.

-Lambo-ni ? Que fais-tu si tard ?

Il lui fit un geste nonchalant avant de fermer la porte derrière lui puis s'avança vers le lit de Tsuna qui était resté assis sans bouger.

-C'était mon tour de garde ce soir. J'allais me coucher quand je t'ai entendu crier. Tout va bien ?

Tsuna ne répondit pas à la question, se contentant de passer une main fatiguée sur son visage.

-J'ai crié si fort que ça ? demanda-t-il.

-Hmm, non, répondit Lambo, en secouant la tête. J'étais réveillé et pas très loin de ta porte c'est pour ça que j'ai pu t'entendre.

-Sais-tu si les autres ont été réveillés ?

-Non, je ne crois pas. Sinon ils se seraient précipité dans la seconde, sourit l'italien.

Tsuan soupira de soulagement.

-Un cauchemar ? demanda de nouveau l'adolescent avec une voix inquiète en s'asseyant sur le lit.

-_Hai_, répondit Tsuna en japonais sans s'en rendre compte. Désolé de t'avoir inquiété mais je vais bien.

-Tu es sûr ? Tu as l'air épuisé. C'est la première fois que tu a un cauchemar ces derniers temps ?

-Non...

-Depuis quand ?

Tsuna essaya de réfléchir. Au fond de lui, il ne voulait pas en dire plus à Lambo pour ne pas l'inquiéter davantage mais sa présence le rassurait à cette heure et il n'avait pas vraiment envie que son grand frère de cœur le laisse maintenant.

-Depuis... Depuis le jour de la réunion, je crois.

-Hein ? s'exclama Lambo. Mais ça fait déjà quatre jours !

-Oui c'est vrai... dit lentement l'enfant comme s'il s'en rendait compte.

-Pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlé ?

-Parce que ce ne sont que des cauchemars, Lambo-ni. Personne ne peut m'aider pour ça. Et puis je voulais essayer de gérer seul ce genre de problème.

Lambo resta silencieux avant de se mettre en face de Tsuna croisant les jambes sur le lit.

-Eh bien parles-en à moi !

-Quoi ? s'étonna Tsuna.

-Ben oui ! Takeshi-ni et Ryohei-ni m'ont souvent dit que je devrais raconter mes cauchemars. Non seulement en parler fait du bien mais en plus à plusieurs on peut essayer de comprendre d'où vient le problème.

-Je... Je ne pense pas que je puisse te raconter quoique ce soit, Lambo-ni...

-Pourquoi ? demanda Lambo, un air déçu sur son visage. Tu verras, tu te sentiras mieux si...

-Non, ce n'est pas ça... Tu sais... c'est difficile de raconter quelque chose dont tu ne te souviens pas, déclara Tsuna avec un petit sourire désolé.

-Tu veux dire que tu ne te souviens pas de ton cauchemar ?

-Je ne sais pas trop... En fait tout ce dont je me souviens ce sont des sensations.

-Des sensations ? répéta Lambo, confus.

Tsuna acquiesça et se recroquevilla légèrement.

-Je ne sais pas trop si ce sont des sensation qui se trouvent dans mon rêve ou si c'est le rêve qui me les fait ressentir, mais c'est très perturbant.

-Quelles genres de sensations as-tu éprouvé ?

-Beaucoup. J'ai ressenti de la tristesse, de la peur, de l'appréhension, de la solitude aussi. Beaucoup de solitude... Mais il y avait aussi de la faiblesse. De la faiblesse, Lambo! Je ne suis peut-être pas hyper fort, mais depuis que je suis la formation avec Reborn je ne me suis plus senti aussi faible ! Et pire encore, j'ai ressenti... de la résignation.

-La résignation ? s'étonna Lambo. Résigné par rapport à quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas... C'était comme si j'étais abandonné... je ne me sentais aucune volonté. Comme si je me fichais de ce qui allait arriver.

Lambo écarquilla les yeux, une légère peur s'incrustant dans son regard.

-Dis Tsuna-ni... tu crois que … que ton cauchemar pourrait avoir un lien avec ton Hyper-intuition ? Tu sais... qu'elle te prévienne que quelque chose se passera comme ça ou... ?

Tsuna leva les yeux vers son gardien de la Foudre qui faisait de son mieux pour cacher sa crainte, mais n'eut pas beaucoup de succès. Et Tsuna ne pouvait que comprendre car lui-même se posait la question. Mais il le rassura.

-Mon Hyper-intuition n'est pas une boule de voyance, Lambo-ni. Elle ne fait que me prévenir d'un danger sans me donner des détails. Je ne pense pas que mon Hyper-Intuition soit concernée par mes « rêves », car si c'était le cas je me serais réveillé avec un mega mal de tête , finit-il en riant.

Lambo, à moitié rassuré par le rire de son petit frère, lui fit à son tour un léger sourire.

-Tu vas en parler aux autres ? demanda-t-il.

-Non je ne pense pas. Ils s'inquiéteront pour rien. Et puis mon cauchemar si je peux l'appeler comme ça est bien trop vague pour que je puisse concrètement en parler. C'était tellement vague que je ne t'ai même pas reconnu quand tu m'as parlé en japonais en entrant ! rit-il.

Lambo le regarda sans comprendre.

-Comment ça ? Je n'ai pas parlé en japonais... J'ai juste dit ton nom avant d'allumer ta lumière.

-Quoi ? ne comprit pas à son tour Tsuna. Ce n'est pas toi qui parlait ? Pourtant j'ai entendu quelqu'un parler et...

-Tu es sûr que ce n'était pas dans ton cauchemar? demanda enfin Lambo après avoir jeté un coup d'œil dans la chambre. Il n'avait personne quand je suis entré...

Tsuna y réfléchi quelques instants. La voix avait semblé très clair et il ne croyait pas qu'il ait pu l'imaginée, mais après tout, il avait été à peine réveillé de son cauchemar aussi cela pouvait être possible.

-Tu as sans doute raison...

Tsuna prit une grande bouffée d'air avant de la relâcher dans un souffle, visiblement plus décontracté. Il adressa un petit sourire à Lambo.

-Merci, Lambo-ni de m'avoir écouté. Tu as raison : ça fait du bien !

-Le grand Lambo-sama est toujours de très bon conseil ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix fière.

Tsuna eut un petit sourire avant de faire remarquer.

-Tu ferais bien de baisser d'un ton, Lambo-ni, sinon Hibari va venir pour te mordre à mort...

-Merda, Hibari ! s'exclama soudainement Lambo d'un air horrifié en sautant du lit.

-Lambo, se renfrogna Tsuna d'un air mécontent. Le langage !

-Désolé, mais Hibari m'avait ordonné de le réveiller pour son tour de garde qui devait avoir commencé il y a dix minutes !

-Dans ce cas, tu sais ce qui t'attend herbivore...

Lambo se figea en entendant la voix tant redoutée tandis que Tsuna se tourna calmement vers la porte de sa chambre. Hibari se tenait bien là, vêtu dans son costume de la journée et ses tonfas habituellement placés dans ses mains, prêts à servir. Lambo sauta sur ses pieds pour faire face au gardien du Nuage et demanda d'une voix tremblante de peur :

-Hibari... Depuis quand tu es là ?

-Assez longtemps pour savoir que je dois te mordre à mort.

-Hibari, arrête de le charrier : tu viens à peine d'arriver... soupira Tsuna. Est-ce que tu pourrais passer l'éponge pour cette fois ? Lambo me rassurait.

Aux mots de l'enfant, Hibari perdit son regard de tueur et lui adressa un regard surpris.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

Tsuna grimaça mais répondit quand même sachant que rien ne pourrait empêcher Hibari de menacer Lambo si jamais il restait muet.

-Un simple cauchemar mais tout est réglé maintenant.

-Omnivore ne me mens pas : un simple cauchemar ne te troublerait pas au point d'être rassuré...

-Disons que celui-ci était... dérangeant.

Hibari le regarda d'une méfiant, regard que Tsuna soutient. Puis le japonais finit par marmonner un « très bien » en rageant sa paire d'arme favorite sous le regard sidéré de Lambo. Hibari venait de laisser tomber de mordre à mort quelqu'un ? Le noiraud planta son regard de glace dans celui redevenu effrayé de Lambo.

-Herbivore tu as quelques secondes pour rejoindre ta chambre sinon je te mords à mort malgré ce que peut dire l'omnivore.

Lambo laissa échapper un petit cri terrifié et prit à peine le temps de dire au revoir à Tsuna qu'il était déjà en dehors de la chambre.

Hibari lança un regard dur au propriétaire de la chambre qui se tendit.

-Si tu ne dors pas dans les prochaines secondes...

-... tu me mordras à mort, je sais... soupira Tsuna.

Était-ce lui ou Hibari venait de prononcer sa phrase fétiche quatre fois en l'espace de quelques minutes ? Était-ce un record ? Tsuna se doutait que le carnivore ait pu faire mieux.

-Pourquoi veux-tu autant que je dorme ? demanda alors Tsuna après avoir arrangé les couvertures pour mieux le couvrir.

Hibari prit le temps de l'observer avant de lâcher.

-Je ne veux pas te voir tomber de sommeil pendant notre combat demain.

Tsuna haussa un sourcil :

-Un combat ? Depuis quand nous avons un combat demain ?

Un sourire sadique prit place sur les lèvres du gardien du Nuage.

-Depuis que tu m'as demandé de laisser l'herbivore tranquille.

Puis sans crier gare, il tourna les talons et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Tsuna sentit presque la présence de la goutte de sueur qui devait se trouver à l'arrière de son crâne. Hibari lui faisait payer pour s'être opposé à son désir de mordre à mort Lambo. Tsuna fixa l'entrée de la pièce pendant quelques instants avant de pouffer silencieusement. Et puis c'était bien une étrange façon de montrer qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui ! Mais il s'agissait de Hibari alors plus rien ne l'étonnait de la part de l'ancien préfet. Il secoua désespérément la tête un petit sourire aux lèvres avant de se replonger dans ses draps.

Cela faisait quatre jours depuis la réunion ou depuis la signature de l'alliance avec les Cameleonte. De puis ils n'avaient pas eu de contact avec les espions masqués. Sauf une fois. Deux jours auparavant, la jeune tueuse qui avait tenté d'assassiner Yamamoto, était venue présenter officieusement ses excuses pour en avoir attenté à sa vie. Même si son boss avait présenté ses regrets, la jeune femme avait tenu à le faire également et en personne. Yamamoto était en train de s'entraîner seul dans le dojo de la propriété quand il avait senti sa présence. Enfin seul... Tsuna avait été présent également : son Hyper-Intuition l'avait prévenu de la présence de l'intruse et était allé voir ce dont il retournait, échappant pour un temps à sa part de paperasse que lui avait laissé généreusement le Nono Vongola. La jeune femme avait disparu en sentant l'approche du prochain parrain et était sortie sans un bruit de la pièce. Mais Tsuna avait eu le temps de voir l'espionne qui s'était légèrement et rapidement incliné devant lui avant de disparaître en un éclair.

Le sentiment de menace qu'il avait ressentit n'avait plus resurgi depuis cette soirée, lui laissant une impression de vide tout au fond de lui. Il savait que la menace n'était pas juste passagère mais il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer pour quelles raisons elle ne l'avait plus importuné depuis. Mais à défaut des alarmes données par son Hyper-Intuition, ses cauchemars persistaient. N'aurait-il jamais de paix ?

Tsuna soupira longuement avant de se tourner dans les draps. Le sommeil reprit doucement le contrôle de ses sens avant qu'il ne sombra dans le noir total.

* * *

-Tu attires les ennuis gamin !

-Les Cameleonte ne causent aucun ennuis, Xanxus, répliqua Tsuna d'un air mécontent. Ils sont nos alliés maintenant...

-Tes alliés tu veux dire...

-Et par extension, ceux des Vongola et ceux de la Varia aussi.

-Je ne suis pas certain que leur boss le voit comme ça, ricana Xanxus.

-Peu importe. Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'en aucun cas ni toi ni tes hommes vous devez vous en prendre aux Cameleonte. Cela pourrait créer des ennuis...

-Et toi, tu ne penses avoir des ennuis ? Tu as dit que tu devais garder le silence sur cette alliance !

Tsuna grimaça discrètement. Comme le soupçonnait Xanxus, le boss des Cameleonte n'était pas au courant que Tsuna avait mis Xanxus au parfum et sans doute ne sera-t-elle pas du tout enchantée de l'apprendre. Après tout, malgré son affiliation au Nono Vongola et donc à Tsuna, Xanxus commandait la Varia, une unité d'assassins qui loin d'être discrète aimait particulièrement... exploser tout le monde. Le terme était assez juste. Mais Tsuna avait confiance en le fils adoptif du Nono et étant donné qu'il était justement à la tête de la Varia, Tsuna trouvait plus juste que l'homme soit au courant. Après tout en tant que leader de la Varaia et de ses membres aux capacités extraordinaires, tel que Marmon, ou Fran ou même Belphégor et même les autres à leurs façons, ceux-ci pourraient très bien finir par se retrouver face aux Cameleonte un jour ou l'autre. La moindre des choses était donc de prévenir Xanxus de leur alliance. Cela permettrait également de tenir sa promesse de faire en sorte que ses subordonnés ne s'en prennent pas aux Cameleonte.

Tsuna fit un léger sourire au plus vieux, se tournant à demi vers lui.

-T'inquiéterais-tu encore une fois pour moi, Xanxus ?

-Non, répondit simplement l'homme en lui lançant un regard de braise, essayant de le dissuader de continuer sur sa lancée.

Tsuna eut un petit rire, pas dupe pour un sous mais abandonna, se pliant aux exigences de Xanxus. Il avait fini par s'apercevoir que l'homme venait de plus en plus souvent aux manoir pour lui parler et comme toutes les précédentes fois ils étaient seuls dans le jardin, à l'abri des yeux et des oreilles indiscrets. Ils marchaient tranquillement sur le sentier bordé de hautes herbes. Ils avaient laissé leur gardiens et bras droit respectifs devant l'entrée de la propriété.. Tsuna avait remarqué que l'italien semblait moins énervé sans ses hommes autour et apprécier les conversations qu'ils avaient aussi Tsuna ne se sentait pas le cœur de les lui refuser, également parce qu'il les affectionnait.

Même s'il n'avait pas estimé Xanxus lors de leur première rencontre, il ne pouvait que se rendre compte qu'il s'était trompé. Xanxus n'était pas un homme méchant, certes il avait un caractère exécrable, une tendance à s'énerver et à brûler ceux ou ce qui avaient la malchance d'attirer son attention. Mais l'homme appréciait le calme et l'avait plusieurs fois donné de très bons conseils. Et Tsuna sentait que l'homme ne le considérait pas comme un enfant. Ou alors s'il l'avait considéré comme cela dans la passé, aujourd'hui Xanxus lui parlait ouvertement des difficultés que ce soit chez la Varia ou au sein des Vongola et parmi les ennemis des Vongola. Xanxus lui faisait confiance pour faire son devoir. Alors si c'était juste pour son caractère que Tsuna devait le détester, l'enfant pouvait très bien laissé couler ces léger détails. De plus il avait lui même un gardien du même genre...

-As-tu d'autres nouvelles des Verredicci ? demanda alors Xanxus sortant Tsuna de ses pensées.

-Non sinon qu'il préparent quelque chose.

-Sans blague, ricana sarcastiquement Xanxus.

-Non Xanxus, réprimanda Tsuna en fronçant les sourcils. Je veux parler de quelque chose de vraiment... dangereux.

Xanxus redevint sérieux, son air grave prenant le dessus.

-Ton Hyper-Intuition ?

-Elle m'a dérangée le soir de la réunion. Et de temps en temps j'ai mal à la tête mais pas autant que l'autre soir. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que quelque chose de terrible se prépare.

-Tes cauchemars alors ?

-Même s'ils ne me donnent pas beaucoup d'informations, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que... Une minute... Comment sais-tu que je fais des cauchemars ?

Xanxus eut un reniflement mi-amusé, mi-dédaigneux.

-Humph, tu sous-estimes mes services d'informations...

-Comment Marmon pourrait-elle savoir ?!

-Cette ordure ? Je n'ai aucune nouvelle d'elle depuis des jours !

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Tsuna. Alors comment ?

-Ce n'est pas bien dur, gamin... Ta fatigue est putain de visible et tes putains de gardiens te scrutent comme si tu allais t'effondrer au moindre instant... jusqu'à nous squatter depuis des fenêtres de la baraque !

Ce disant, Xanxus porta un regard furieux sur les fenêtres du manoir. Tsuna eut juste le temps de voir quelques têtes s'écarter précipitamment de leur champs de vision. Il soupira devant le caractère surprotecteur de ses gardiens.

-Allons plus loin, si cela te gêne.

-Ils te collent aux basques, grogna l'italien en lui emboîtant le pas. Tu devrais leur faire comprendre plus franchement que tu veux être tranquille !

-Ce n'est pas moi qu'ils dérangent le plus, remarqua Tsuna d'un air neutre. Et quand tu parles d'une plus grande compréhension c'est à coup de Flammes du Ciel ?

-Pourquoi pas.

-Parce que ça a de bons résultats avec Squalo ?

-Ce déchet est aussi collant que les tiens.

-Tu oublies bruyant...

-Au moins autant que le déchet qui te sert de gardien du soleil.

Tsuna éclata de rire ne pouvant rien dire de plus. Ils s'éloignèrent un peu plus devant une petite étendue d'eau. Puis Tsuna se tourna vers Xanxus se souvenant d'un détail.

-Tu as dit que tu n'avais aucune nouvelle de Marmon ?

-Non.

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-Pourquoi cela t'intéresse ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Parce que c'est la même chose avec Reborn. Il ne m'a pas donné de nouvelles depuis la réunion. Il était reparti avec Uni, mais il avait dit qu'il reviendrait au manoir après.. Or cela fait maintenant quatre jours. Ça ne lui ressemble pas.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour rien. Il est sûrement en mission.

-Il aurait prévenu Ji-chan dans ce cas, objecta Tsuna.

Xanxus fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi être inquiet pour ce déchet ?

-Il est mon tuteur.

-Il est aussi le tueur à gage numéro un de notre monde. Personne ne peut le battre, pas même moi.

-Peut-être... Mais ça n'empêcherait pas que je m'inquiète. Avec tout ce qui se passe je ne suis pas tranquille.

-Très bien, soupira Xanxus. Marmon est partie il y a quelques jours sans rien dire à personne. Et si tu me dis que Reborn n'est pas non plus présent depuis plusieurs jours, alors ça devrait avoir quelque chose à voir avec l'ordre des Arcobalenos. Elle ne nous a même pas dit quand elle rentrerait. Mais normalement ça ne dure jamais plus que trois ou quatre jours...

-L'ordre des Arcobalenos ? Tu crois que ce serait pour une réunion ?

-Ça peut arriver.

-Cela veut dire que les autres doivent aussi y être...

-Rassuré ? demanda Xanxus en roulant des yeux.

-En fait...

Tsuna sentit alors un alarme résonner dans son crâne. Il se tendit et n'eut pas le temps de tourner la tête vers la menace qu'il sentit le tir se diriger vers Xanxus. Tsuna cria soudainement son nom et se précipita sur l'italien pour le pousser hors de la trajectoire de la balle. Il entendit l'exclamation de surprise de l'homme aux cicatrices alors que celui-ci, pris par surprise par l'action de Tsuna se laissa tomber sur le sol terreux. Tsuna sentit, avant de toucher le sol, une langue de feu lui brûler l'arrière de la jambe. Il grimaça de douleur avant de s'écraser. Xanxus mit un genoux au sol jetant un regard confus et furieux à l'enfant.

-A quoi tu penses, gamin ?! C'est quoi ton...

Mais Xanxus ne finit pas phrase, voyant le dit gamin, le visage déformé par la douleur, se tenir la jambe droite. Xanxus comprit alors ce qu'il se passait. Il se releva prestement et cria, sortant ses armes.

-Montrez-vous déchets !

Il ne se passa rien pendant quelques instants puis deux silhouettes apparurent de l'autre côté de l'étendue d'eau. L'un d'eux possédait une arbalète où sortait des flammes indigo.

-Des putains de flammes du brouillard, jura entre ses dents Xanxus.

-Attention... Xanxus... prévint Tsuna, un œil fermé sous la douleur croissante qui ne se situait justement plus seulement dans la jambe mais résonnait dans tout son corps désormais, comme une coulée de lave. Ils sont cachés autour de nous...

-Facile à dire... grogna-t-il comme réponse avant de hurler, relève-toi gamin ! Je pensais que c'était le meilleur tueur à gage qui t'avait entraîné ?!

-Je... je n'arrive pas à...

Tsuna serra les dents en sentant la douleur affluer plus fortement et rapidement quand il effectuait un léger mouvement. Il lâcha une petit gémissement de souffrance quand il essaya de se relever avant de retomber contre le sol. Xanxus se précipita sur Tsuna en entendant son cri et remarqua alors la coupure faîte par balle sur sa jambe. Il ne distingua rien de particulier quand une petite lueur rouge brilla à la surface de la blessure.

-Tempête... murmura Xanxus.

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

_Et voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu !_

_N'hésitez pas à me laissez une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Après tout ce n'est que comme ça que je peux m'améliorer !_

_Bonne soirée et à la prochaine ^^_


	42. Chapter 40 : De nouvelles coopérations

_Bonsoir ! Un petit cadeau de Noël en avance ! Voici un chapitre de Il ragazzo._

_On s'était quitté la dernière fois d'une façon assez dramatique avec Tsuna et Xanxus qui se sont fait attaquer et Tsuna blessé à la jambe avec des flammes de la Tempête et franchement... Je vous plains sincèrement._

_Alors il est temps de réparer cette erreur et cette attente !_

_Je ne possède aucun droit sur Katekyo Hitman Reborn ni sur ses personnages, ils ont été crées par Akira Amano, que je remercie avec toutes les louanges qu'elle mérite pour ce bijou !_

_Je remercie **Deponia, Mizu Fullbuster, Kuromy RokuIchiku, yoh-nee, tahury, Caliste, Guest, Karo, EternetyDream** et pour leu review au chapitre précédent et me permettent encore plus en ce moment de continuer d'écrire au plus vite !_

_Merci également à** fanais, aranley, addaline, Reima-chan, Minimiste, Fiane-Fiamma, Dixia, Himutsu-chan, Hebihime, Zeyra K, Tomokachan76, anastasia172, Lecfan, Izanami97, Alycia Panther, Yuki-Jiji, fuonhicali, Anonimo XD, mary6987, lupine13, manga-fic-love-sissi, amelieprosper, Akayui, lulue79, Tiffou, amiedu13, , Luce Li, Walarisse, Kyara17, Ekana, neko-chan L, neko-chan200, sacheliane, Caliste, yukixvongola, charlesdoudou, Riddikuluss, Mia Ako-nee, Elrika, Loucat, Sacha Tsukiya, PetitCrapaudBaveux, Minami12, inukag9, Audragon, ao no oni, Blihioma, tahury, Hikari0005, , ninolola, , Naidja, Llamas del Cielo, Ms Akabane, Noxerea, Marou83, Akuma-no-Kitsune, SinaKalissa, Nahel, tisha2803, jilie084, jevierita, Kyona-sama, Rebornx3, TheLadySoul, hiey, HarukaN, misa2, belkeirmed, Naelye, MissSexyBaby, Nama2902, Bottled Memories, history, Akuuma Tsukeshine, JuriiGothic, melamariannie, Darkounette, Cristalya, Dollwing, tsuukuun, Mimi et Neko, 444dodo444, Anlovi, Tsubaki-chan99, Sharo-chan, Natsume1111, Yaml, Sylcian Sph Legacy, yukiko-yu, Reizen. , Nunu c moi, erikadu19, Miss Green Rabbit, Ellewyl, meads, giannesky2305, freddyman, shinomena, Alexandra919, Parax et Gwenaelle7, tamarahc, tenshihouou, ShawolY, La Banshee Blihioma, Akashi-chan, Sealunis, Dayvis D. Pumpkin's Luys, manon.a.6, YamInari, Ondie-Yoko, kuroyukihime28, manga-fic-love-sissi, Denshitoakuma, yaoi-chan-poowa, missymanga, Complicate, Kikuue, avion en papier, maiko59, Aube Crepusculaire, Rikka Yomi, TheDevilOn, Kuroko23, alyss au pays de l'abyss, Psycho67, 3004, Wispers-Write, Olympe2, LOORELAI3, Balzud Anna-chan17, nekoko50, Guargante, Syt the Evil Angel, tsuni182718, Abana Shale, roxiyaoi, soratomoyo-chan, Heyli13, wellona, Mihide, .n, Lady Ree, Whintney, Yuuri81, Astropia, BloupBloup, misakiayumu, Akira Makkuro, wellona, valentin01988, Yumebaka, Lehna Black Amber, Sephra, Mangetsuko, Aliana lougia, Tsuki Sawada Hibari, 24Irinia, Elwenfeyn, Daidaiiro30, Chimamire no hebi, Lynnah O'Crazy, Anna27tsu, Zeneida262, chloedangelo84, Cassandre Potter, Princessefic, Kuromy RokuIchiku, Kinimitsu Kyoko, AdictaMoon, ryoma0310yugi, ellenvanlilie, testarossalea, NaomiDiPiuma, Alfader, Unknown by everyone, emimiecrazy, Revaan, megumi59, carolima777, Bachii, Byakan, kuro sora wa, himechu95670, Who known me, onedream54, Lei-An Natsume honeywitch, Nom-Provisoir, Naxxya, Kuro. , Deldom, Barukku-sama, Ombre-sama, Martinie Simon, ealine, mangas281, Yushiroko, Kuroko-SenPaille, Deponia, La mangeuse de livre, yoh-nee, vgfgf, Fricat P, larounette, clopidu49, la folie et je vais t'attraper, Kuurogi, himehimi, XIII-Van, Yuki manga, Seiya288, arala87, azerty73, Yanncat9853, Mizu Fullbuster, Amnesia Riku, IceMagnolia, Bokasuka, MikoSei'-San, angicat, Megdelfia, Shoto31, , EternityDream, Kyouya-Gaobu **et** LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY, **pour avoir mis en favoris ou suivre cette fic !_

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_**Mizu fullbuster** :Merci beaucoup pour la review et pour ta splendide réaction ^^ ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! Tu n'auras pas besoin de bouder et de taper du pied (en tout cas j'espère que tu n'as pas eu à le faire tout ce temps ^^') Voici donc la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bonne lecture !_

_**Guest **: Merci à toi pour avoir laissé une review et pour être aussi fidèle. Je ferai de mon mieux pour être à la hauteur de vos attentes ^^ Je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! A toute._

_**Karo **: Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis heureuse de voir que tu attends avec autant d'impatience la suite et je suis vraiment désolée pour cette attente. Que puis-je dire pour un « retard » ? Il ne peux y avoir de retard pour poster des reviews xD de plus je serai vraiment mal placée pour ça ^^ C'est déjà énorme que tu viennes régulièrement sur le site alors que tu n'as de comptes ! Je me doutes bien que tu ne suis pas que ma fic mais ça me rend heureuse ^^ Merci beaucoup. Mais tu peux me supplier, je ne t'en tiendrai pas rigueur, mouhahahaha ! **Kof kof ** Lis bien et à la prochaine !_

_Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Enjoy !_

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

**-Attention... Xanxus... prévint Tsuna. Ils sont cachés autour de nous...**

**-Facile à dire... relève-toi gamin ! Je pensais que c'était le meilleur tueur à gage qui t'avait entraîné ?!**

**Il lâcha une petit gémissement de souffrance quand il essaya de se relever avant de retomber contre le sol. Xanxus se précipita sur Tsuna en entendant son cri et remarqua alors la coupure faîte par balle sur sa jambe. Il ne distingua rien de particulier quand une petite lueur rouge brilla à la surface de la blessure.**

**-Tempête... murmura Xanxus.**

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

Chapter 40 : De nouvelles coopérations.

Xanxus scruta Tsuna d'un air préoccupé. Il comprenait pourquoi Tsuna se sentait aussi mal. Même si la flamme de la tempête ne valait pas la flamme du Nuage en terme de propagation, elle causait néanmoins plus de douleur que cette dernière. Il lança un furieux regard vers les deux personnes qui avaient eu l'audace de se montrer après leur action. Celui qui n'avait pas encore enclenché sa flamme eut un petit sourire carnassier.

-J'ai bien fait de demander à mes hommes de vous viser vous... Je savais pertinemment que le Vongola Decimo viendrait à votre secours.

Les yeux de Xanxus s'embrasèrent alors.. Il pointa une de ses armes sur les deux hommes qui remarquèrent alors les "X" rouges des deux côtés du revolver. Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent et de surprise et de peur.

-Tu es... Xanxus !

Le regard flamboyant du leader de la Varia plongea dans celui troublé et terrorisé de ses adversaires.

-Personne ne menace les Vongola, déclara-t-il de sa voix grave et lourde. PERSONNE NE MENACE TSUNA !

D'un coup de pression sur la détente, une colonne de flammes du Ciel se dirigea vers les deux mafieux tétanisés par son cri. Le jet de feu les engloutit pendant quelques secondes, le grondement des flammes couvrant à peine leurs cris de douleur. L'attaque finit par s'arrêter, laissant sur son passage une trace de pelouse brûlée au plus haut degré et deux corps méconnaissables, noirs.

Tsuna ne peut contenir un grimace de dégoût devant ce spectacle et eut un haut le cœur. Mais il se retient. La bataille n'était pas terminée.

En effet, le possesseur de la flamme du Brouillard à présent mort, ses compagnons, moins d'une dizaine, jusque là cachés par ses capacités d'illusionniste, tout autour d'eux ne furent plus dissimulés et, malgré leur peur de se confronter au leader de la Varia, resserrèrent leur prise sur leurs armes et chargèrent Xanxus. Celui-ci eut un petit reniflement dédaigneux.

-Bande de déchets... Je n'ai même pas besoin de vous combattre.

Il sortit de son manteau une petite boite orangée, décorée des emblèmes de la Varia. Il fit brûler son anneau à son doigt avant de l'insérer dans l'interstice de la boite colorée. Un jet de flamme s'en échappa et se précipita sur les ennemis sous les cris de douleurs de ces derniers. Tsuna surpassa les élans de douleur qui le prenaient et regarda avec une fascination, bien que lasse, un lion au pelage blanc rayé de noir sortir crocs et griffes contre leurs attaquants, poussant de temps en temps des grognements de colère. Tsuna sentit à peine l'arrivée de ses gardiens sur le champ de bataille.

-Tsuna ! cria une voix féminine.

Aussitôt, Tsuna sentit une main douce atteindre son cou. Il eut un petit sourire avant de déclarer :

-Chrome-chan, ne m'enterre pas comme ça...

Le soupir de soulagement de la jeune femme fut couvert par le grognement de douleur de Tsuna. Il haleta. Comment une si petite blessure pouvait faire autant de mal ?

Tsuna se détourna de Chrome, pour voir comment s'en sortait Xanxus et fut à moitié surpris de voir que la totalité des intrus avait déjà été hors d'état de nuire et que le ligre albinos se léchaient maintenant les babines.

-Tsuna ! s'écria une autre voix.

L'interpellé tourna légèrement la tête pour voir Gokudera et Yamamoto se précipiter sur lui. Mais Xanus stoppa l'argenté alors qu'il passait près de lui et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille :

-Il est blessé par un balle imprégnée de flammes de la Tempête.

Gokudera fronça les sourcils tout en adressant à l'homme un regard surpris. Quand enfin, il se remit du fait que Xanxus lui avait parlé personnellement sans ajouter le mot déchet dans sa phrase ni de quelconque menace, il grogna :

-T'es sûr ? Seuls les Vongola et quelques mafieux peuvent utiliser les flammes avec une arme...

-T'as qu'à aller l'examiner ! répliqua Xanxus, énervé, une nouvelle lueur meurtrière dansant dans ses yeux.

Gokudera resta interdit puis il hocha la tête et rejoignit son boss, déjà entouré par Chrome et Yamamoto qui le regardait d'un air inquiet. Quand il arriva à leurs côtés, Yamamoto leva vers lui un regard, une légère panique se lisant dans son regard.

-Gokudera ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire... Il a l'air tellement mal en point. Il dit avoir mal partout et je ne sais pas comment...

-Du calme Takeshi, temporisa Tsuna en luttant contre les vagues de douleur qui le surprenaient à chaque fois. Je vais bien... je peux attendre... hn !... je peux attendre Ryohei.

Aucun d'entre eux ne manqua les grimaces de souffrances du plus jeune et s'en mordirent les lèvres.

-Je vais quand même jeter un coup d'œil, Tsuna, voulut s'assurer Gokudera.

Tsuna laissa échapper un grognement d'approbation tandis qu'un long frisson de douleur traversa de nouveau sa jambe. Avec un hochement de tête, Gokudera se plaça près de la jambe blessée de son boss et, avec précaution, la tourna pour pouvoir examiner la blessure. Tsuna retint un petit cri en sentant le contact des mains de Gokudera faire empirer la douleur. L'argenté fit mine d'ignorer la soudaine tension qui avait secoué le corps de l'enfant et étudia la blessure. Il retint un juron quand il vit que Xanxus avait dit la vérité : de minuscules particules de flammes de la Tempête se trouvaient encore dans la coupure faîte par balle. Il réfléchit très vite. Les flammes de la Tempête avaient pour propriété la dégénérescence et pouvaient faire de gros dégâts. Il le savait mieux que quiconque : lui-même possédait cet attribut et l'utilisait en grande partie pour renforcer les capacités destructrices de ses bombes avec son Flame Arrow. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que cela devait faire un corps ! Heureusement, les flammes dans la balle devaient être assez minimes pour ne pas avoir réduit la jambe de Tsuna en charpie mais assez forte pour provoquer des dégâts intérieurs et la douleur présente de son ami. Et il ne sera pas étonné si les flammes de la Tempête avaient été « aidées » par des flammes du Nuage pour provoquer des dégâts intérieurs plus profondément que la zone de la blessure elle-même. Ils devaient absolument faire quelque chose pour empêcher de nouveaux dégâts. Il prit une grande inspiration.

-Très bien, on ne peut pas juste attendre la tête de pelouse. Yamamoto utilise tes flammes de la Pluie. Essaie de les concentrer à ce niveau-là, déclara-t-il en désignant le haut de la jambe de Tsuna. Tu ne pourrais pas faire grand chose pour le soigner mais au point pourras-tu calmer les douleurs et de ralentir voir même arrêter les flammes de la Tempête présentes dans son corps. Tsuna, as-tu mal autres part que ta jambe ?

-Un peu partout, admit Tsuna en gémissant légèrement. Mais c'est presque absent comparé à la douleur dans ma jambe...

-Très bien. Essaie d'étaler tes flammes de la Pluie dans tout son corps mais sois prudent, tu sais ce que peut provoquer une trop grande concentration de flammes de la Pluie. Chrome, je veux que tu appelles Ryohei...

-C'est déjà fait, assura l'illusionniste. J'ai demandé à Mukuro-sama de le prévenir.

-... et Hibari également.

-Hibari ? s'étonna Yamamoto tandis que la jeune femme ouvrait son œil unique en grand.

-Appelle-le c'est tout, s'énerva Gokudera avant d'appeler le fils adoptif du Nono qui était resté à portée d'oreille. Xanxus, est-ce que tu sais si l'homme qui a tiré cette balle a également utilisé une flamme du Nuage ?

Xanxus leva un sourcil avant de répondre durement les bras croisés.

-Comment tu veux que je sache ? J'ai cramé ces déchets dès qu'ils sont apparus.

Cette fois, Gokudera ne retint pas l'injure qui sortit de sa bouche. Pendant ce temps, Yamamoto était occupé à déverser de légères flammes de la Pluie dans le corps de Tsuna. Il avait retiré sa veste noire pour en faire un coussin sous la tête de l'enfant et se tenait à ses côtés, une main posée sur sa jambe blessée et une autre sur son épaule comme pour le rassurer. Tsuna sembla alors se relaxer même si une légère expression de douleur subsistait encore.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de rameuter tout le monde, Hayato... souffla Tsuna. Juste Ryohei suffira...

Gokudera se déplaça pour se mettre à côté et ne cacha pas l'inquiétude dans ses yeux verts.  
-Désolé, mais je ne préfère pas prendre de risques, Tsuna. Les flammes de la Tempête ont peut-être fait plus de dommages qu'on peut le penser.

-Et... que crois tu que Hibari pourra faire ? Ses flammes du Nuage ne peuvent...

Soudain Tsuna écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

-Oh... je vois. Je comprends mais... tu ne m'avais pas dit que vous n'aviez jamais... ?

Le regard baissé et le visage fermé de Gokudera le coupa dans sa question. Il prit une grande inspiration quelques instant plus tard avant de déclarer.

-Je vous fais confiance, les gars.

Gokudera s'apprêta à dire quelque chose quand ils entendirent des pas se rapprocher. Puis Ryohei, Hibari et Mukuro firent leur apparition au détour d'un taillis. Le possesseur de la flamme du Soleil ne perdit pas de temps en question ou en débordements d'énergie et se précipita sur Tsuna aussitôt qu'il le vit. Hibari quant à lui se tourna vers Gokudera qui s'était redressé et écarté pour laisser le champ libre à Ryohei.

-Vous avez fait vite... remarqua Gokudera.

-Déjà en route. Que se passe-t-il ?

-Une seconde. Eh tête de gazon... comment ça se présente pour Tsuna ?

-Il a reçu des flammes de Tempête qui ont fait des dégâts internes, répondit presque immédiatement le boxeur tout en continuant d'examiner la plaie. Une partie de ses réseaux sanguins et de ses muscles ont subi des dégâts importants dus à la dégénérescence de la flamme. Il risque une hémorragie interne mais si j'utilise mes flammes du Soleil je ne pense pas que je pourrai tout guérir. Seul le plus gros de la blessure en surface se referma mais les dégâts à l'intérieur resteront sans soin...

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? pressa Yamamoto.

-On doit l'emmener à l'hôpital : il doit être opérer.

-Non, on ne peut pas se risquer à faire ça, refusa Gokudera.

Tous les regards s'ouvrirent étonnés vers le bras droit de Tsuna. Lui qui se montrait si dévoué et protecteur envers ce dernier, il était le seul refuser à ce qu'il se fasse soigner chez des experts de la médecine ? Pour Ryohei, c'était à n'y rien comprendre !

-Mais Gokudera... commença-t-il.

-L'emmener à l'hôpital, c'est l'exposer à d'autres tentatives d'assassinat. Un hôpital même un mafieux, n'a pas les mêmes mesures de sécurité que le manoir. De plus, toutes les famiglias apprendront ainsi l'état de Tsuna. Et le Nono a décrété que l'hôpital ne devait être qu'en cas d'extrême urgence.

-Mais c'est un cas d'extrême urgence ! s'écria Ryohei. Si ce n'est qu'une question de sécurité on peut s'en charger personnellement. Les hôpitaux regorgent de personnes qui connaissent le médecine et pourront aider Tsuna !

-J'ai une idée, intervint l'argenté en se tournant vers l'ancien préfet. Mais j'ai besoin de ta coopération, Hibari.

-Que veux-tu dire ? demanda l'intéressé en haussant un sourcil.

-Tes flammes du Nuages pourraient permettre aux flammes du Soleil de Ryohei de soigner les dégâts hors de portée dans le corps de Tsuna grâce à leur capacité de propagation. Les flammes de Yamamoto ont très certainement calmé une très grande partie des flammes de la Tempête, aussi il y a très peu de risques que tu sois obligé d'aller trop loin.

-Gokudera, ce que tu proposes est peut-être réalisable, admit Ryohei, mais imagines ce que Tsuna devra endurer. Une simple coupure à la surface de la peau provoque à la guérison par mes flammes déjà une douleur, bien que béguine. Après tout, on oblige les tissus à se régénérer à grande vitesse ce qui ne se fait pas sans mal. Mais on parle ici de soigner des blessures à l'intérieur même du corps !

Gokudera baissa la tête, conscient que ce qu'il proposait serait une épreuve pour leur ami mais avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer un mot de plus, Ryohei continua :

-Et puis ce que tu proposes est plus que risqué ! On ne sait pas si cela marcherait comme on peut l'espérer et encore même si cela peut marcher tout court. Jamais Brow ne m'a parlé d'une telle façon de soigner. Même si dans ta théorie ça a l'air engageant, on ne connaît pas les résultats. On ne peut pas juste la tester sur Tsuna. Une seule erreur de notre part et on pourra faire des dégâts irréversibles.

-Ryohei... souffla Yamamoto.

-Il vaut l'emmener dans un hôpital où des gens auront de meilleurs connaissances que moi sur ce coup-là. On se chargera nous-même de la sécurité s'il le faut.

Tout le monde considéra un moment l'homme aux cheveux blancs où l'inquiétude teignait ses yeux gris. Puis Mukuro parla :

-Serais-tu en train de douter de tes capacités de guérisseur, Sasagawa Ryohei ? Après toutes ces années avec le gardien de la neuvième génération des Vongola ?

-Je dis juste qu'un hôpital serait un endroit plus approprié.

-Mais, Soleil-san, intervint Chrome en ne comprenant pas. Vous êtes un excellent guérisseur ! Bien plus que n'importe quel médecin !

-Faîte-le, s'éleva une voix faible.

Tous les regards se baissèrent surpris vers Tsuna, ayant momentanément oublié que celui-ci pouvait les entendre. Il leur adressa un regard rassurant.

-Mais Tsuna...

-Je te fais confiance Ryohei. Je sais que tu as les capacités pour soigner n'importe laquelle de mes blessures, bien plus que n'importe quel médecin. Certes, c'est assez risqué mais Hayato a raison. L'hôpital n'est pas une solution... Non seulement je ferai une cible facile, car je doute que la médecine me permette de pouvoir bouger comme je peux le faire avec ta guérison par les flammes... mais je doute que les ennemis des Vongola envoient juste quelques hommes... Vous pourriez être vite débordés tout aussi puissants que vous soyez... Mais je doute qu'en plus les médecins puissent faire quoi que ce soit pour me soigner... A la limite il pourront limiter les dégâts et me bourrer d'anti-douleurs, mais ce sera tout... A ce stade, je pense que seules les flammes peuvent me soigner.

-C'est vrai, déclara Mukuro. La médecine fait de sacré progrès, il faut l'avouer mais pas au point d'être confrontée à des dégâts fais par des flammes.

Ryohei hésita. Puis il sentit la main de Tsuna se poser sur son poing serré. Quand il regarda son boss celui-ci lui adressait un grand sourire malgré sa douleur.

-J'ai confiance en tes capacités Ryohei, tout comme j'ai confiance en la théorie de Hayato... Jusqu'ici il ne s'est jamais trompé. Et toi ? Est-ce que tu as confiance en lui ?

Le gardien du Soleil écarquilla les yeux avant qu'une détermination et une volonté s'y ralluma.

-Évidemment que je fais confiance à l'extrême à la tête de poulpe !

Tsuna hocha la tête en souriant. Gokudera soupira de soulagement avant de reprendre un masque calme et sérieux. Il se tourna vers Hibari. Il devait maintenant convaincre Hibari de les aider, ce qui n'était pas gagné...

-Tes flammes sont puissantes, Hibari, bien plus que n'importe lesquelles des nôtres, admit-il à contrecœur avec une grimace. Je pourrais le faire avec ma flamme du Nuage mais je crains de ne pas savoir aussi bien les maîtriser que toi pour pouvoir « transporter » les flammes du Soleil jusqu'aux zones endommagées...

Hibari continua à le regarder sans rien dire. Gokudera commença à paniquer. Ce... _stronzo _! pourrait très bien leur faire le coup de les abandonner à leur sort comme il le faisait une trop grande partie du temps.

-Hibari, je t'en prie ! Fais-le pour sauver Tsuna ! Si nous ne faisons rien, Tsuna pourrait mourir en se visant de son sang.

Une petite lueur scintilla dans le regard de Hibari, détail que seul Gokudera remarqua et ressentit alors un sursaut d'espoir en la voyant.

-C'est si grave ?

Gokudera retint le besoin de crier de frustration et souffla pour se calmer. Puis il ancra son regard dans celui de Hibari.

-Si nous ne faisons rien maintenant, oui, c'est possible.

Ryohei baissa la tête d'un air sombre tandis que les autres pâlirent. Les yeux de Mukuro s'étrécirent, pas surpris du diagnostique, mais ne semblait pas heureux non plus. Xanxus jura sourdement et s'apprêta à hurler, lançant un regard de braise à Hibari quand celui-ci parla enfin.

-Que dois-je faire ?

Tout le monde regarda d'un air éberlué l'ancien préfet de discipline oubliant un instant la situation. Même s'ils avaient espéré que Hibari accepte, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils se seraient attendu à ce qu'il accepte aussi facilement. Mukuro lui-même semblait surpris, mais un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. Gokudera aussi se reprit très vite.

-Il va falloir que tu laisses tes flammes du Nuage pénétrer dans la blessure de Tsuna mais il va falloir que tu fasses attention ! Comme je te l'ai dit, tes flammes sont plus puissantes que les miennes mais également que celle de Ryohei ! Il faudra que tu ajustes le niveau de puissance de tes flammes aux siennes, voire légèrement en dessous pour éviter de les étouffer et qu'elles puissent soigner Tsuna.

Hibari hocha la tête et s'agenouilla près de Tsuna, de l'autre côté de Ryohei qui, malgré son appréhension, lui fit un grand sourire, sa confiance retrouvée.

-Tu es extrême Hibari ! C'est la première fois qu'on combine nos flammes à l'extrême !

-En effet, ricana Mukuro.

-Tsuna, commença Hayato, il vaudrait mieux que Yamamoto te...

-Je ne suis pas en sucre, Hayato, râla gentiment Tsuna. Je peux supporter la douleur sans avoir besoin de l'aide des flammes de la Pluie.

Gokudera hésita un instant. Les flammes de la Pluie pourraient très certainement calmer la douleur que Tsuna ressentirait mais d'un autre côté, elles pourraient également limiter l'efficacité des autres flammes. Et comme l'avait dit Ryohei : c'était la première fois qu'ils combinaient ainsi leur pouvoir. Cela devait déjà être assez difficile de combiner parfaitement deux flammes alors s'il fallait en ajouter une troisième dans l'équation... Avec un soupir, il hocha la tête.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les gardiens du Soleil et du Nuage procédèrent comme Gokudera leur avait expliqué. Ils allumèrent tous deux leur bague et il fallu quelques secondes pour que les flammes de Hibari atteignirent le niveau suffisant afin d'envelopper légèrement celles de Ryohei sans les submerger.

Malgré son contrôle de sa flamme, Hibari semblait légèrement peiner à allumer une si légère partie de son pouvoir, toute son attention focalisée sur le débit dont il ne devait absolument pas perdre le contrôle, car au bout de quelques minutes, de légères gouttes de sueur apparurent sur son front et ses sourcils froncés ainsi que les discrètes rides sur les côtés de sa bouche laissaient entrevoir sa concentration maximale. Mais personne n'eut l'audace de le lui remarquer, tous conscient de la difficulté de la tâche. Hibari n'était pas habitué à relâcher une si petite quantité de flamme et dans une action aussi précise. Il n'utilisait sa flamme que contre ceux qui s'opposait à lui et dans ces cas, il utilisait toute sa puissance qu'ils soient de son niveau ou non. Et c'était certainement plus facile de relâcher toute sa puissance plutôt que de l'utiliser avec parcimonie, même si Hibari la contrôlait parfaitement et ne gâchait pas une miette de son pouvoir dans ses combats. Ici un seul instant d'inattention pouvait faire perdre l'équilibre entre la flamme du Soleil et la sienne.

Ryohei était aussi concentré sur sa tâche, les mêmes perles de sueur commençant même à rouler sur sa nuque. Mais il ne bougea pas, injectant toujours plus de flammes du Soleil dans le corps de Tsuna qui avait de temps en temps des sursauts de douleur, les paupières de ce dernier fermées dans une expression de souffrance, tandis que ses poings, fermés eux aussi, tremblaient. Ryohei faisait tout son possible pour ignorer le souffle court de Tsuna, écoutant d'une oreille les murmures de Chromes qui essayait de distraire Tsuna de la douleur, sans succès. Il sentit malgré tout, sans savoir comment, les muscles et les vaisseaux sanguins de son ami se reconstituer, lentement et sûrement. Au bout de quelques minutes il sentit que le souffle de Tsuna n'était plus aussi affolé ce qui le conforta dans son action, rehaussant sa détermination.

Tout autour d'eux, c'était le silence. Seul le souffle de Tsuna et les murmures à peine audible brisaient presque tranquillement ce silence lourd et tendu. Personne d'autre ne voulait troubler leur concentration, n'échangeant pas même un mot ni un regard. Squalo, qui était arrivé, peu avant le début de l'opération avait voulu crier comme à son habitude pour qu'on lui explique ce qui se passait mais un seul « clic » provenant de l'arme de Xanxus avait fait mourir ses questions, sans manquer de faire tressaillir les personnes présentes. Même Visconti et Brabanter qui étaient eux aussi arrivés peu après Squalo, avaient tout de suit senti le silence oppressant, mais d'un regard de connivence, ils n'avait rien dit, attendant que les jeunes gardiens finissent de soigner Tsuna.

Puis enfin Ryohei éleva légèrement la tête et déclara dans un murmure.

-Tu peux arrêter Hibari. Je peux continuer seul maintenant.

Hibari ne répondit rien mais éteignit sa flamme avant de se redresser. Son mouvement sembla redonner vie au groupe qui se rapprocha instinctivement, mais Gokudera les arrêta :

-Ce n'est pas terminé. Laissez de la place pour Ryohei pour qu'il termine son travail !

Il y eut de légers grognements, venant plus particulièrement de Xanxus qui commençait à s'impatienter. Puis alors que Hibari s'éloignait légèrement du groupe, une main se posa sur son épaule. Le japonais grogna et jeta à Gokudera un regard meurtrier. Mais celui-ci n'en eut cure.

-Hibari, je voulais te dire... Merci... pour ce que tu as fais et d'avoir accepté de l'aider...

-Hayato Gokudera, tu as deux secondes pour enlever cette main de mon épaule ou je suis certain que tes remerciements seront très vite oubliés, menaça Hibari d'une voix sourde.

L'argenté le considéra un instant tout en enlevant précipitamment sa main puis il grogna :

-Je te remerciais, j'te signale, espèce d'asocial de mes deux ! Pourquoi t'as besoin de prendre tes airs aussi supérieurs ?! Hein ?

Hibari se détourna de lui avec un « Tch » tout en fermant les yeux.

-Je te parle espèce de barjo sadique !

-Mah, mah, Gokudera, rit Yamamoto en se levant pour calmer le gardien de la Tempête, le prenant au niveau des épaules. Calme-toi, enfin. On ne changera pas Hibari tu le sais bien.

-Laisse-moi passer abruti d'épéiste !

Un léger rire les fit tous taire avant qu'ils ne se tournèrent vers Tsuna. Celui-ci leur adressait un sourire fatigué mais sincère.

-Je préfère que vous soyez comme ça que silencieux comme tout à l'heure...

Alors que Gokudera faillit se confondre en excuse, Mukuro le devança et ricana.

-C'est normal mon cher Tsunayoshi nous sommes soulagés de voir tout danger être écarté. Nous exprimons à travers cela notre amitié et je pense que pour nous remercier, tu devrais me laisser libre champs pour posséder ton...

-Mukuro, finis cette phrase et je te jure que je placerai mes dynamites dans une certaine partie de ton corps...

-Mah ! Quelle imagination Gokudera ! rit le gardien de la Pluie.

-Pour la énième fois depuis qu'on se connaît, abruti d'épéiste, la ferme !

Tsuna soupira, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Heureusement que Lambo n'est pas là...

Chrome, qui était restée agenouillée à ses côtés, hocha la tête, un expression soulagé mais encore inquiète sur son visage.

-D'ailleurs, où est-il?finit par demander l'enfant.

Mais avant que la jeune femme n'ait pu répondre, Ryohei se redressa totalement, arrêtant du même coup sa flamme et ses soins.

-Terminé à l'extrême !

-Merci Ryohei. Je savais que je pouvais vous faire confiance.

-Oui... je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je...

-Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, Ryohei. On a tous des doutes à un moment donné. C'est normal que tu n'ais pas été sûr pour cette façon de faire. C'était nouveau pour toi, et en plus il fallait faire équipe avec Hibari et peu importe sa fiabilité, il est toujours incertain si on peut travailler en équipe avec lui...

-C'est pas faux, rit Ryohei. Pour en revenir à ta blessure, je pense que tout ira bien, mais je vais néanmoins te demander de rester à l'infirmerie quelques heures pour te reposer, histoire de ne pas prendre de risques à l'extrême !

-Je vais bien Ryohei, je... tenta de rassurer Tsuna en essayant de se lever.

-Tsuna.

L'héritier Vongola se raidit en entendant la voix sans appel de son gardien et leva les yeux vers lui. Celui-ci lui adressa un regard doux mais ferme avant de poser une main sur son épaule.

-Cette blessure n'était pas anodine. Sans notre connaissance des flammes, elle aurait pu être grave voir mortelle, tu le sais. Je comprend que tu te sentes mieux maintenant et que tu ne veux pas nous inquiéter plus que nécessaire, mais moi et, je pense, une bonne majorité d'entre nous, nous serions plus rassuré si tu restais jusqu'à demain matin à l'infirmerie, d'accord ?

Tsuna regarda un instant Ryohei puis hocha la tête.

-Très bien je vais me plier à tes conseils.

-Parfait ! s'exclama l'ancien boxeur ses lèvres étirées de nouveau par un énorme sourire.

Tsuna secoua la tête lentement, le même sourire aux lèvres en voyant la bonne humeur de son gardien. Soudain une ombre l'enveloppa.

-Gamin.

Tsuna se tourna en entendant la voix menaçante et vit alors Xanxus qui le surplombait de sa hauteur, ses yeux rouges sang qui flamboyait de colère. Personne n'eut le temps de réagir que le fils adoptif avait pris Tsuna par le col et le souleva, de sorte à ce que son visage soit au même niveau que le sien.

Tsuna ne put empêcher un cri de surprise de s'échapper de sa gorge. Il y eut plusieurs cris indignés autour d'eux et Tsuna put reconnaître les bruits caractéristiques des armes de ses gardiens. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir fermés, il put voir Squalo qui se tenait entre Xanxus qui lui tournait le dos et ses gardiens, Yamamoto avait la main sur le manche de son katana, Hibari avait déjà enflammé ses menottes, lançant un regard menaçant à Xanxus, sans se préoccuper plus que de nécessaire de Squalo, tandis que Gokudera avait mis en joue Xanxus avec son Flame Arrow. La seule chose qui retenait l'artificier d'enclencher la détente était le sabre greffé de Squalo qui pointait sa jugulaire. Tsuna voyait du coin de l'œil, Ryohei qui s'était relevé dans une position de combat ainsi que Chrome et Mukuro qui avaient fait apparaître leur trident respectif. Soit ce dernier semblait plus détendu dû à l'éternel sourire sur ses lèvres même si sa poigne de fer sur son arme montrait que c'était assez relatif. Tsuna regarda alors Xanxus qui n'avait pas dévié son regard.

-Xanxus, que... essaya de commencer Tsuna.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? interrompit le concerné.

Tsuna haussa les sourcils.

-C'est plutôt à toi de répondre à cette question, Xanxus...

Un éclair de colère brilla légèrement dans les yeux de Xanxus avant qu'il ne raffermit sa prise sur le col de ses vêtements et le secoua légèrement.

-A quoi tu pensais ?!

-Xanxus, appela Yamamoto, inquiet, s'ils te plaît repose Tsuna ! Il vient tout juste de...

-Tu pensais quoi ? continua-t-il sans sembler entendre Xanxus. Que j'étais un de tes gardiens ?! Que je ne savais pas me protéger seul ? Putain... pourquoi tu m'as protégé ?!

Tsuna ouvrit de grands yeux, comprenant enfin la réaction de Xanxus. Ce n'était pas de la colère qui dominait dans son regard -enfin si un peu- mais aussi de l'inquiétude et de la peur... Xanxus avait eu peur pour lui ! C'était presque inimaginable ! Il était en colère pour ne pas avoir vu la menace avant et pour le fait que Tsuna ait dû le pousser hors de la trajectoire. Xanxus était fier, Tsuna le savait et le fait qu'il ait eu besoin de lui pour ne pas être blessé face à ses adversaires de ce niveau, ne devait pas aider à calmer ses nerfs.

Quand les Vongola entendirent Xanxus, tous regardèrent les deux possesseurs de la flamme du Ciel avec des airs abasourdis. Ils n'avaient après tout pas eu cette donnée-là. Tsuan entendit un « Oya, oya » apparemment très amusé, tandis qu'un grognement exaspéré retentit de l'autre côté, vite suivi cliquetis de menottes qu'on rangeait dans un vêtement. Même Squalo n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Son sabre s'était légèrement abaissé de sa cible, qui ne le remarqua pas non plus, et lançait un regard furibond à son boss par-dessus son épaule.

-Voi... abruti de boss, ne me dis pas que tu veux déclencher une guerre entre nous et la dixième génération des Vongola parce que ce gamin t'a bousculé ?

-La ferme déchet...

-Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je ne dirais rien. Ça fait un moment que j'attends de prendre ma revanche sur cet abruti niais ! s'exclama-t-il en agitant avec attention la pointe de son sabre sous le nez de Yamamoto qui passait à quelques millimètres de son visage. Mais si tu déclenches une guerre, je me taperai la paperasse ! Et ça, y a pas moyens enfoiré !

-Ta gueule, s'énerva Xanxus en reposant Tsuna sur ses pieds.

Ce dernier accueillit avec surprise le contact avec le sol avant de lancer un regard étonné à Xanxus qui s'était tourné vers son bras droit. Il s'était plus attendu à ce qu'il le laisse tomber plutôt que de le reposer avec attention. Chrome et Ryohei se précipitèrent à ses côtés pour s'enquérir de son état mais Tsuna les rassura d'un geste. Il observa quelques instants l'échange véhément entre les deux membres de la Varia avant d'appeler Xanxus. Celui-ci arrêta net sa conversation au grand dam de Squalo et adressa de nouveau un regard mauvais au plus jeune.

-Je sais que tu es capable de te protéger et d'endurer toutes blessures quelles qu'elles soient. Je suis désolée que tu ais pensé que je ne te faisais pas confiance de ce côté-là...

-C'est pas le problème ! Tu...

-C'était instinctif Xanxus, expliqua calmement Tsuna. Je m'étais à peine aperçu de la direction du tir que j'étais déjà en train de te pousser hors de la trajectoire. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je protège mes amis et ma famille sans distinction. Et il ne va de même pour toi. E je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir causé du souci à tous. Mais je veux que tu saches que si c'était à refaire je le referai. Ta vie et ta santé ont pour moi autant de valeur que celles de mes gardiens. Je ne veux pas que tu en doutes...

Si l'expression de colère n'avait pas disparu du visage de Xanxus pendant toute la tirade de Tsuna, elle s'était néanmoins radoucie avec les dernières phrases. Tsuna n'arriva pas à lire sur son visage ce qu'il pensait. Le fils de Timoteo poussa un grand soupir :

-Je m'en vais. J'ai besoin de boire avec tes conneries.

Squalo roula des yeux avant de râler sourdement, mais emboîta le pas à son boss qui s'éloignait déjà. Puis Xanxus s'arrêta, se tourna à demi vers l'héritier et déclara :

-Ta vie est aussi importante que celles des autres gamin. Alors ne la risque pas inutilement : ce serait la pire des conneries que tu puisses faire.

Tsuna ouvrit des yeux étonnés, puis il se reprit et sourit.

-J'y penserai Xanxus.

Xanxus hocha la tête et s'éloigna sans un mot de plus. Puis Mukuro eut un petit ricanement :

-Oya, oya... Notre cher Xanxus a perdu de son mordant... Il faut croire que dans la liste de ceux qui ont changé de priorité pour toi que nous a donné ta chère sœur, Tsunayoshi, elle a oublié que Xanxus était en tête.

-Arrête Mukuro, soupira Tsuna, pas prêt pour relever le ton sournois de son gardien du Brouillard, ce qui fit ricaner Mukuro de plus belle.

Mais Tsuna ne pouvait qu'agréer avec son gardien. Xanxus semblait l'apprécier plus qu'il ne le pensait et il se sentait heureux rien que ce constat. Un raclement de gorge interrompit ses pensées et il releva la tête vers Brabanter et Visconti.

-J'espère que vous n'oublierez pas de faire un rapport au Nono. Et si j'étais vous, je me ferai tout petit : une autre attaque en l'espace de quelques jours aura de quoi l'énerver. Encore une fois...

Gokudera poussa un grognement :

-Ce serait plutôt à vous que nous devrions dire ça ! Vous n'étiez pas censé augmenter le sécurité pour éviter d'autres intrusions ?

-C'était le cas... grimaça Visconti en croisant les bras. Mais mes hommes n'ont rien vu étant donné que les intrus ont utilisé des flemmes de dernières volontés pour tromper leur sens.

-Hmph !

Visconti croisa le regard accusateur de Hibari avant de lui en lancer un incendiaire.

-Ne recommence pas Kyoya ! Les flammes de dernière volonté ne sont connues que de très peu de mafieux. Et il faut du temps pour créer un système de défense qui puisse les repérer.

-Que vos techniciens accélèrent la cadence, déclara Hibari sur un ton de reproche. Comme tu viens de le dire c'est la deuxième attaque en moins d'une semaine et ces deux attaques ont été commises par des utilisateurs de flammes. Cette menace devient de plus en plus réelle.

Visconti ne dit plus rien pendant quelques secondes, soutenant le regard de Hibari avant de soupirer.

-Très bien. Je vais faire en sorte de travailler sur un nouveau système de défense.

-Je veux en être, exigea Hibari.

-Kufufufu, moi de même, sourit Mukuro.

Tous les regards se portèrent sur l'illusionniste, écarquillés de surprise. Seul Hibari grogna de mécontentement et Tsuna haussa un sourcil, se demandant ce que son gardien avait en tête. Chrome quant à elle semblait parfaitement sereine.

-Tu... hésita Brabanter, tu veux participer ? Tu veux défendre le manoir ? Pourquoi ?

C'était en effet une première. Jamais Mukuro n'avait fait quoique ce soit pour les Vongola en dehors de ce que lui ordonnait directement le Nono. Et encore ces derniers temps il n'écoutait plus du tut le neuvième boss des Vongola. Il acceptait de rendre service à Tsuna mais jamais il n'avait pris des initiatives de lui-même ! Encore moins pour le compte des Vongola !

-Cela me semble logique pourtant... se moqua Mukuro. Vous comptez défendre cette propriété de toute intrusion qu'elle soit avec ou sans l'aide de flammes, n'est-ce pas ? Et qui de mieux qu'un illusionniste et utilisateur de flamme du brouillard pour pouvoir prévenir de ce genre d'intrusion ?

-Croquant est également un illusionniste et un utilisateur de flamme du brouillard.

-Oui mais mes illusions sont plus puissantes et plus efficaces que les siennes.

Tsuan sentit l'énervement dans la voix de Mukuro pointer, face à la méfiance des gardiens de la neuvième génération et décida d'intervenir.

-Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, déclara-t-il à la stupéfaction générale. Après tout, Mukuro a déjà échappé aux Verredicci et aux Vongola pendant un moment, si j'en crois ce qu'en a dit Ji-chan et Mukuro lui-même. Qui de mieux que lui pour conseiller comment protéger un manoir ? Il a très certainement une expérience dans ce genre domaine.

-Kufufufu. Si Tsunayoshi le pense, ce serait malaisé de ma part de le contredire...

Tsuan et Mukuro échangèrent un regard compréhensif. Visconti soupira discrètement, abandonnant.

-Très bien, nous te faisons confiance Tsuna.

* * *

-Alors ?

-Je dois dire que je suis impressionné, avoua l'homme qui se tenait droit dans son fauteuil de cuir. Mettre hors d'état de nuire un homme de la famille Gesso, c'est plus que faire vos preuves.

-Vous êtes donc prêts à nous épauler ?

-Évidemment. La puissance que vous détenez est telle que je me demande bien en quoi nous pouvons aider. Vous seriez même capable de renverser ces satanés Vongola...

-C'est également notre but, mon ami, mais pour mettre à bien notre objectif commun, nous avons besoin d'une ou deux choses...

-Dîtes et je ferais de mon possible pour vous satisfaire.

-D'une discrétion à toute épreuve et d'un endroit où nous resterions à l'abri des regards.

-Mes hommes et moi garderons votre présence ici secrète : mon manoir est bien assez grand pour vous offrir le gîte et le couvert.

-C'est bien aimable à vous, cher ami...

L'homme aux cheveux noirs qui se tenait dans le fauteuil eut un micro-sourire. L'amitié n'existait pas dans la mafia. Seul la puissance et la peur qu'ils pouvaient faire inspirer aux autres peuvent faire pencher la balance d'un côté. L'amitié, la confiance et tous ses sentiments que les Vongola essayaient d'introniser étaient inutiles. Et il savait que l'homme n'était pas du genre à croire ces inepties.

-Quel est votre prochaine étape ? Attaquer les Vongola ? Avec une telle puissance à votre botte je ne serai pas étonné que vous puissiez les battre tout de suite.

Son interlocuteur prit le temps de boire une gorgée du vin tout en regardant d'un œil distrait dans le jardin que surplombait la fenêtre.

-Ne soyez pas ridicule. Je ne vais pas m'attaquer directement aux Vongola. Il faut être plus subtil...

-Que voulez-vous dire ? s'étonna l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

-Si nous les attaquons maintenant, ils auront encore beaucoup trop de cartes en mains malgré notre puissance. Il faut réduire leur notoriété.

-Leur notoriété ? Vous pensez à les discréditer ? Comme faire courir des fausses rumeurs ?

-Je ne pense pas que quelque chose de ce genre puisse les ébranler. De plus, nous éveillerons la curiosité et attirerions l'attention en agissant ainsi... Et ce serait beaucoup trop long avant de voir les résultats. Sans compter que seuls des faits pourraient discréditer les Vongola et nous possédons rien pour créer de fausses preuves. Comme je vous le disais il faut être plus subtil.

-Dites dans ce cas, je suis tout ouïe. Qu'avez-vous en tête ?

-Nous allons nous en prendre aux alliés des Vongola, déclara-t-il avec un petit sourire.

-Leurs alliés ? Vous voulez parler des Cavallone ?

-Les Cavallone sont certes des alliés puissants des Vongola, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils puissent nous gêner dans nos plans. Non je pensais plus particulièrement aux porteurs des objets de la Trinisette.

Il y eut un silence étonné avant que la propriétaire des lieux ne déglutit.

-Mais les Arcobalenos et les porteurs des anneaux Mare ne sont pas...

-Si jamais les Vongola qui possèdent les anneaux Vongola sont attaqués, on peut être certain qu'ils viendront leur prêter main forte afin d'éviter le basculement de l'équilibre du monde qu'ils protègent. Or si nous leur coupons l'herbe sous le pied, ils ne pourront plus aller aider les Vongola le jour où nous frapperons.

-Laissez-moi vous dire que vous visez haut ! Malgré la logique de votre raisonnement, pensez-vous vraiment pouvoir battre les Arcobalenos, les Couronnes Funéraires et leur boss respectif ?

Pour toute réponse, l'homme se décala de la fenêtre et marcha vers le bureau où l'homme aux cheveux corbeau était toujours assis. Il a leva la main au-dessus du bureau avant de déposer un petit objet sur le bois verni.

-Cela pourrait-il répondre à votre question ?

L'homme découvrit alors un anneau, une pierre ovale rouge sang se détachant de la couleur grise du métal, décoré avec des ailes repliées sur chaque côté de la pierre. Quelques tâches brunes parsemaient le bijou que l'homme reconnut bien vite comme étant du sang. Il comprit alors la nature de l'objet et sauta de son fauteuil.

-Comment avez-pu avoir la main sur un tel objet !?

-Je me répète : est-ce que cela répond à votre question ?

L'hôte resta silencieux, regardant l'autre homme dans les yeux comme pour attester de son sérieux.

-Vous allez créer un énorme bouleversement dans le monde, vous le savez ?

Une lueur de détermination mêlé à une lueur de haine brilla dans les yeux de son invité.

-Peu importe ce qui arrive à ce monde, tant que les Vongola ne soient également plus là pour y assister.

* * *

-Merci beaucoup d'avoir accepté de faire le rapport, Tsunayoshi-kun, soupira Timoto en se massant les tempes. Et désolé de t'avoir retenu alors que tu y as été blessé...

Tsuna hocha la tête tout en souriant pour rassurer le boss des Vongola qui soupira. Puisque Xanxus avait quitté le manoir avant de prévenir le Nono de ce qu'il venait de se passer entre les murs de la propriété, et puisque les gardiens de Tsuna n'étaient arrivés qu'après l'attaque, Tsuna était le seul à pouvoir faire un rapport complet

-Ne t'en fais pas, Ji-chan. Ryohei m'a dit que j'avais seulement besoin de me reposer. Et même lui serai d'accord pour dire que faire un rapport assis sur un fauteuil ne demande pas trop d'énergie, rit-il.

Timoteo lui rendit son sourire avant de se tourner vers Coyote qui se tenait près de lui.

-Ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est comment se fait-il que les attaques de ces derniers jours ont-elles pu réussir à pénétrer dans notre enceinte ? Visconti n'a jamais eu aucun problème au niveau de la sécurité... Comment se fait-il qu'en ce moment... ?

-J'ai bien peur que nous nous nous sommes reposés sur nos lauriers, déclara Gokudera d'un air neutre. Pendant des centaines d'années, les Vongola, qui connaissaient l'existence des flammes et savaient les utiliser, ont usé de cet avantage, mais sans chercher plus loin. Cependant aujourd'hui nos alliés et mêmes certains de nos ennemis en connaissent non seulement l'existence mais les utilise aussi. Jusqu'ici on s'était félicité que ces rares familles étaient devenues nos alliées mais maintenant ce sont nos ennemis qui en usent contre nous.

-Hayato ! s'exclama Coyote d'une voix forte. Ne prend pas ce ton !

-Hayato a parfaitement raison, intervint alors Tsuna d'une voix ferme. J'ai moi-même plusieurs fois entendu Hibari dire à Visconti qu'il devrait prendre des mesures contre des menaces potentielles contre les utilisateurs de flammes de Dernière Volonté. Mais Visconti a retardé l'échéance. Je comprend qu'il l'ait fait, ajouta Tsuna précipitamment en voyant Coyote ouvrir la bouche. J'ai moi-même plusieurs fois vu Gianini, notre ingénieur en chef, et je sais que les mesures de ce genre ne peuvent pas se mettre en place aussi rapidement. Ce que je dis c'est qu'il faudrait qu'on y pense. En moins d'une semaine deux attaques ont été perpétuées par des utilisateurs de flammes. Et même s'il ne s'est rien passé de grave, ça aurait pu. Je ne veux pas voir un de mes gardiens ou de mes amis être blessés parce qu'on continue de penser que ces mesures ne sont pas nécessaires. Et c'est pourquoi j'ai accepté que Mukuro aide à défendre le manoir : il est un illusionniste puissant et ces capacités dépassent de tout ce qu'on sait d'un illusionniste et je pense que vous êtes le plus à même pour le savoir, Nono.

Celui-ci regarda intensément Tsuna ne répondant rien. Tsuna soutint ce regard et continua.

-S'il vous plaît, laissez Mukuro placer des barrières mentales autour de la propriété. Il saura quand un ennemi rôdera autour d'un périmètre et m'en avertira dès qu'il le sentira. Cela augmenterai considérablement notre défense.

-As-tu confiance en lui au point de lui remettre les clés du manoir ?

Tsuna fronça les sourcils à la question qui devenait pour lui harassante, mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot que Gokudera prit la parole :

-Si je peux me permettre... J'ai combattu aux côtés de Mukuro pendant plusieurs années. J'ai même été confronté à lui. Il est quelqu'un de très solitaire et qui n'a que son objectif en tête. Tout ce qu'il fait ou dit ne peut que converger dans cette optique-là. Son pouvoir est immense et pour cette raison, j'ai du mal à lui faire confiance, plus particulièrement pour cette tâche. Il pourrait nous trahir assez facilement et nous conduire dans une embuscade. Ses capacités pourraient lui permettre facilement de faire cela.

Tsuna dévisagea son bras droit avec une légère surprise. Il ouvrit la bouche pour le contredire quand Gokudera continua.

-Mais, tout comme je connais Mukuro depuis des années et parce que j'ai combattu à ses côtés, à la différence de vous, j'ai pu remarquer ces derniers temps que Mukuro restait plus longtemps entre les murs du manoir, ce qui faisait très rarement auparavant. Il ne venait que quand vous nous convoquiez tous et après il repartait on ne savait où. Mais maintenant il semble prendre sa position de gardien au sérieux. En tant qu'un de ses compagnons, je veux pouvoir lui faire confiance en ce qui concerne la sécurité du manoir. Certes, son pouvoir et ses capacités sont immenses, mais je veux croire qu'il les utilisera dans notre intérêt ou tout du moins pour notre cause. De plus...

Gokudera adressa un regard doux à Tsuna qui le regardait surpris.

-Tsunayoshi-sama l'a accepté en tant qu'un de ses gardiens. Cela veut dire qu'il a confiance en lui. Et moi je fais confiance en Tsunayoshi-sama.

Un grand silence suivit son discours. Puis Coyote lança un regard dur à son ancien disciple.

-Tu dépasses les limites de ton statut Hayato. Tu es un gardien et qui plus est encore jeune ! Ne nous parle comme si nous ne...

-Coyote, laisse, intervint alors Timoteo en posant une main calme sur le bras tendu de son gardien de la Tempête. Il a raison et je pense que ça doit nous servir de leçon.

-Mais...

-Tsunayoshi et Hayato sont jeunes c'est vrai mais ces derniers temps ils ont plus été confronté que nous aux tentatives d'assassinat et d'enlèvement. Et ces attaques étaient organisées par des personnes qui connaissaient et se servaient des flammes. Hibari a raison de le faire remarquer et Tsuna et Hayato ont raison de nous presser. C'est à ça que sert la nouvelle génération. Elle permet de voir les failles dans la précédente génération et de les combler au maximum de leur capacité. Nous avions les techniques et les capacités de pouvoir nous protéger contre les flammes mais nous l'avons pas encouragé, parce que, comme le dit Hayato, nous nous sommes reposés sur nos lauriers ces dernières centaines d'années.

Gokudera se détendit légèrement, soulagé du ton calme du Nono, mais son corps se retendit en voyant le regard orangé que lui adressa ensuite le neuvième boss des Vongola.

-Néanmoins, Hayato, tu dois comprendre que ce n'était pas à toi que dire cela. Coyote a raison quand il dit que tu n'as pas à t'immiscer dans ce genre de conversation même si tu penses que ce que tu dis est juste... En agissant ainsi dans une réunion ou dans une rencontre entre boss mafieux, tu risques de discréditer Tsuna en tant que boss des Vongola.

Tandis que Gokudera pâlissait à vue d'œil en entendant le Nono, Tsuna prit sa défense.

-Mais Ji-chan, j'ai confiance en Hayato ! Je sais qu'il ne fera rien qui pourrait me discréditer...

-Et c'est encore heureux que tu lui fasses autant confiance pour qu'il parle à ta place ! Quand il devra parler en ton nom lors de rencontre auxquelles tu ne pourrais pas assister, il est important que votre lien soit fort au point qu'aucun d'entre vous deux ne discrédite l'autre. Mais quand vous serez ensemble face aux autres boss il est encore plus important que Gokudera ne parle pas à ta place ! Tu es le boss et Hayato est ton bras droit. Et cela doit se ressentir par rapport aux autres boss. Hayato, tu ne dois parler que lorsque Tsuna te fait signe et pas avant, sinon les autres boss croiront que Tsuna se laisse marcher sur les pieds. Et je suis certain que ce n'est pas du tout l'impression que vous voulez donner.

-Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Gokudera horrifié.

-Mais... hésita Tsuna en baissant légèrement la tête. Nous devons vraiment agir ainsi ? Hayato est mon ami et ça me ferait bizarre de devoir lui donner les ordres...

-Il faudra pourtant que tu t'y fasses, trancha Timoteo fermement. Vous devez agir comme un boss et son bras droit en présence de d'autres boss, mais en privé, entre vous ou avec des personnes de confiance, vous avez le droit de vous relâchez et d'agir en tant qu'ami.

-Qui plus est Hayato est ton bras droit, renchérit Coyote, il est de son rôle de te conseiller et de te donner son avis. Le bras droit a un rôle légèrement différent des autres gardiens : il sert de support autant moral et physique au boss et lui montre d'autre solutions. Mais attention : il ne conteste ni ne questionne l'autorité du boss ! Il ne fait que l'amener vers une autre vision. Hayato le sait depuis des années.

-Oui, avoua Gokudera d'un air penaud.

-Vous avez encore le temps de vous organisez et de vous habituez à vos positions dans la mafia, ajouta Timoteo avec un sourire rassurant, son regard perdant son éclat orangé. Je vais te laisser te reposer maintenant Tsuna : je ne voudrais pas avoir Ryohei et Brow sur le dos.

Timoteo s'apprêta à se lever de son fauteuil quand Tsuna l'appela de nouveau.

-Ji-chan ?

Timoteo regarda l'enfant avec étonnement.

-Oui ?

-J'aimerai te demander quelque chose...

Le neuvième boss des Vongola se rassit alors sentant que la conversation avec Tsuna n'était pas terminée. Il soupira mentalement. Ryohei et Brow allait avoir sa peau !

-Je t'écoute Tsunayoshi.

-Est-ce que... est-ce que tu penses que je pourrait avoir une boite-arme moi aussi ?

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

_Eh oui ! j'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié Natsu ! Qui est certainement l'un des boite-arme la plus mignonne qui soit, surtout avec ces grands yeux d'or, et qui est un des plus féroces également dans le sens où on ne s'attend pas du tout à ce qu'un petit lionceau comme ça puisse détenir autant de puissance. Remarquez, il ressemble à son maître !_

_Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à me faire partager vos ressentis et ce que vous en avez pensé. Regardez ce rectangle qui est vide... Vide... Il vous appelle je le sais et je le sens... Et dans le cas contraire je ferais en sorte qu'il le fasse ! Hayato, G ! Obligez-les !_

_G : « Et depuis quand on obéit à tes ordres ? »_

_Hayato : « Tch ! Auteure débile... Si personne n'a rien à te dire, on se casse. »_

_Mais c'est pour vous aussi! Non ne m'abandonnez pas !_

_S'il vous plaît ! Tout le monde, faîtes-les revenir vers moi !_

_**fais des yeux implorants**_


	43. Chapter 41 : Natsu

_Coucou ! Je suis de retour ! Avouez que vous êtes rassurés, non ?_

_Non ? Même pas un peu ?_

_Bah tant pis ^^ Moi je suis heureuse de vous annoncer que je vous apporte un nouveau chapitre de **Il ragazzo** ! Je ne vais pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps._

_Je ne possède aucun droit sur Katekyo Hitman Reborn ni sur ses personnages, ils ont été crées par Akira Amano, que je remercie avec toutes les louanges qu'elle mérite pour ce bijou !_

_Merci à **tahury, Deponia, yoh-nee, Caliste, Kuromy RokuIchiKu, Karo, Syt the Evil Angel** ainsi que **Himutsu-chan** pour leur review !_

_Merci également à** fanais, aranley, addaline, Reima-chan, Minimiste, Fiane-Fiamma, Dixia, Himutsu-chan, Hebihime, Zeyra K, Tomokachan76, anastasia172, Lecfan, Izanami97, Alycia Panther, Yuki-Jiji, fuonhicali, Anonimo XD, mary6987, lupine13, manga-fic-love-sissi, amelieprosper, Akayui, lulue79, Tiffou, amiedu13, , Luce Li, Walarisse, Kyara17, Ekana, neko-chan L, neko-chan200, sacheliane, Caliste, yukixvongola, charlesdoudou, Riddikuluss, Mia Ako-nee, Elrika, Loucat, Sacha Tsukiya, PetitCrapaudBaveux, Minami12, inukag9, Audragon, ao no oni, Blihioma, tahury, Hikari0005, , ninolola, , Naidja, Llamas del Cielo, Ms Akabane, Noxerea, Marou83, Akuma-no-Kitsune, SinaKalissa, Nahel, tisha2803, jilie084, jevierita, Kyona-sama, Rebornx3, TheLadySoul, hiey, HarukaN, misa2, belkeirmed, Naelye, MissSexyBaby, Nama2902, Bottled Memories, history, Akuuma Tsukeshine, JuriiGothic, melamariannie, Darkounette, Cristalya, Dollwing, tsuukuun, Mimi et Neko, 444dodo444, Anlovi, Tsubaki-chan99, Sharo-chan, Natsume1111, Yaml, Sylcian Sph Legacy, yukiko-yu, Reizen. , Nunu c moi, erikadu19, Miss Green Rabbit, Ellewyl, meads, giannesky2305, freddyman, shinomena, Alexandra919, Parax et Gwenaelle7, tamarahc, tenshihouou, ShawolY, La Banshee Blihioma, Akashi-chan, Sealunis, Dayvis D. Pumpkin's Luys, manon.a.6, YamInari, Ondie-Yoko, kuroyukihime28, manga-fic-love-sissi, Denshitoakuma, yaoi-chan-poowa, missymanga, Complicate, Kikuue, avion en papier, maiko59, Aube Crepusculaire, Rikka Yomi, TheDevilOn, Kuroko23, alyss au pays de l'abyss, Psycho67, 3004, Wispers-Write, Olympe2, LOORELAI3, Balzud Anna-chan17, nekoko50, Guargante, Syt the Evil Angel, tsuni182718, Abana Shale, roxiyaoi, soratomoyo-chan, Heyli13, wellona, Mihide, .n, Lady Ree, Whintney, Yuuri81, Astropia, BloupBloup, misakiayumu, Akira Makkuro, wellona, valentin01988, Yumebaka, Lehna Black Amber, Sephra, Mangetsuko, Aliana lougia, Tsuki Sawada Hibari, 24Irinia, Elwenfeyn, Daidaiiro30, Chimamire no hebi, Lynnah O'Crazy, Anna27tsu, Zeneida262, chloedangelo84, Cassandre Potter, Princessefic, Kuromy RokuIchiku, Kinimitsu Kyoko, AdictaMoon, ryoma0310yugi, ellenvanlilie, testarossalea, NaomiDiPiuma, Alfader, Unknown by everyone, emimiecrazy, Revaan, megumi59, carolima777, Bachii, Byakan, kuro sora wa, himechu95670, Who known me, onedream54, Lei-An Natsume honeywitch, Nom-Provisoir, Naxxya, Kuro. , Deldom, Barukku-sama, Ombre-sama, Martinie Simon, ealine, mangas281, Yushiroko, Kuroko-SenPaille, Deponia, La mangeuse de livre, yoh-nee, vgfgf, Fricat P, larounette, clopidu49, la folie et je vais t'attraper, Kuurogi, himehimi, XIII-Van, Yuki manga, Seiya288, arala87, azerty73, Yanncat9853, Mizu Fullbuster, Amnesia Riku, IceMagnolia, Bokasuka, MikoSei'-San, angicat, Megdelfia, Shoto31, , EternityDream, Kyouya-Gaobu, LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY, katakumine, griffontard, Shin no panda, AkiHime20 **et** Luciane Fernandes **pour avoir mis en favoris ou suivre cette fic !_

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes_

_**Kuro **: Je suis ravie que le chapitre, malgré la terrible attente, t'ait plu ! J'espère que celui-ci te plaira tout autant. Des fautes de frappes ? C'est possible... Je me souviens que je l'avais relu rapidement mais il est très possible que des fautes soient passées à la trappe. Normalement j'ai relu celui-là plus assidûment donc ça devrait aller. Tant que les fautes ne t'empêche pas de lire, je suis contente. N'hésite pas me dire si tu en vois d'autre dans celui-là. Merci de m'avoir prévenue et bonne lecture !_

_Allez je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps ! Enjoy !_

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

**-Ji-chan ?**

**Timoteo regarda l'enfant avec étonnement.**

**-Oui ?**

**-J'aimerai te demander quelque chose...**

**Le neuvième boss des Vongola se rassit alors sentant que la conversation avec Tsuna n'était pas terminée. Il soupira mentalement. Ryohei et Brow allait avoir sa peau !**

**-Je t'écoute Tsunayoshi.**

**-Est-ce que... est-ce que tu penses que je pourrai avoir une boite-arme moi aussi ?**

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

Chapter 41 : Natsu.

Gokudera regarda son boss, étonné par la demande qui semblait sortir de nul part mais en même temps, son regard s'illuminait. Les deux gardiens de la neuvième génération se tendirent avant d'échanger un regard. Tsuna souffla discrètement.

Cela faisait un petit moment qu'il y pensait. A vrai dire, depuis que Gokudra et les autres lui avaient montré leurs partenaires de combat. Il les avait trouvés amusants et surtout très réconfortants. De plus, c'était toujours agréable d'avoir un animal à ses côtés. Et s'il en croyait Gokudera, leurs partenaires connaissait exactement leur façon de penser, ou leur état d'esprit. Ce qui faisait d'eux les meilleurs compagnons qu'il puisse exister ! Mais c'était vraiment en ayant vu la boite-arme de Xanxus qu'il avait réalisé à quel point il manquait de ressource. Le ligre albinos de Xanxus aux flammes du Ciel avait réussi en quelques secondes à mettre hors-circuit les intrus alors qu'il était resté prostré à terre. Aussi, incapable de bouger, il avait eu tout le loisir de regarder la boite-arme. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'admirer l'aisance, l'agilité du félin, ni les superbes flammes du Ciel qui avaient semblé danser au moindre de ses mouvements. Et plus il avait regardé le ligre se battre et plus son envie avait monté.

Son envie de posséder sa propre boite-arme.

Timoteo ne répondit encore rien, avant de voir un éclat orangé étinceler dans les prunelles de Tsuna. Un léger bourdonnement se fit alors entendre du coté de son bureau surprenant les gardiens de la Tempête.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Gokudera.

Coyote n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Timoteo, qui, lui, comme Tsuna, n'avait pas réagi, ne souffla profondément. Il se leva et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il sortit d'une poche une clé qu'il inséra dans la serrure d'un certain tiroir. Coyote dut comprendre ce qu'il cherchait car il s'exclama :

-Attend, tu es sûr ?

-Je pense qu'il est temps, en effet, déclara le vieil homme sans regarder son meilleur ami.

-Mais Tsuna n'a appris à contrôler sa flamme de dernière volonté qu'il n'y a quatre jours. Il faudrait peut-être...

-Coyote. Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps.

Les derniers mots de Timoteo leur glacèrent le sang et Coyote regardait son boss sans comprendre. Ce dernier ouvrit enfin le tiroir et y plongea sa main avant de la retirer, cette fois, en tenant une boite orange pas plus grosse que son poing.

Tsuna regarda son grand-père fermer très vite le tiroir avant de revenir vers eux et, une fois assis de nouveau sur le fauteuil, de poser la boite orange, décorée des armoiries des Vongola sur la petite table entre eux, la faisant glisser vers lui. Soudain Tsuna comprit.

-C'est...

-La boite du Ciel des Vongola, acheva le boss. Nos ingénieurs l'ont développée il y a quelques années en même temps que celle de tes gardiens. Je l'ai moi-même plusieurs fois sorti de sa boite mais je n'ai pas forgé de véritable relation avec lui. Non seulement, parce que cet exercice demande une forte dépense d'énergie et que je n'en ai plus en réserve mais il semblerait que lui non plus ne m'accepte pas vraiment en tant que propriétaire...

Tsuna scruta la boite devant ses yeux. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une réponse aussi rapide, ni même à ce qu'une boite lui soit immédiatement remise ! Puis il fronça les sourcils :

-Tu veux dire que l'animal à l'intérieur décide si oui ou non on peut combattre avec lui ?

-C'est à peu près ça et celui-ci est plutôt têtu.

Tsuna sentit alors une angoisse monter en lui. Et si l'animal ne voulait pas de lui non plus ? Et s'il le rejetait ? Cela le mit mal à l'aise. Il voulait avoir un partenaire de combat qui puisse l'accepter tel qu'il était et avec qui, il serait constamment que ça soit dans le combat ou dans la vie tous les jours. Alors être rejeté comme ça sans savoir précisément pourquoi et alors qu'il ne se connaissait pas le terrifiait. De plus, Timoteo était reconnu pour être un homme pacifique et compréhensif, cela l'étonnait que l'animal ne l'ait pas accepté...

Timoteo dût sentir l'inquiétude de Tsuna car il ajouta précipitamment.

-Quand je dis que la boite-arme ne m'a pas accepté, je n'ai pas non plus dit qu'elle était agressive ou hostile ! Elle m'ignorait c'est tout. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle attend de son maître. Une chose est certaine c'est que je ne lui convenais pas. Mais toutes les boîtes-armes ayant ne serait-ce un minimum de conscience comme celle-ci, demande du temps avant de se dire partenaire et parfois même leur boîte-arme ne sont toujours pas contrôlée par leur maître...

Timoteo jeta un regard perçant à Gokudera qui évita superbement la remontrance visuelle. Timoteo reporte à nouveau son attention sur Tsuna.

-Nous parlons des boîtes Vongola après tout : il faut s'attendre à ce que leur comportement dérive de quelque peu de la normalité. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Tsunayoshi, je suis certain que vous vous entendrez bien.

-Ji-chan, tu penses qu'une boîte-arme est faite pour une seule personne ? demanda alors Tsuna, curieux.

Timoteo sembla réfléchir à la question avant de répondre d'une voix calme.

-Théoriquement, je ne pense pas non. Le peu de boîte-arme que j'ai vu en action avec leur utilisateur, à mon sens, semblent être réglé pour que n'importe qui pour peu qu'il ait la flamme compatible, puisse obtenir ses capacités. Si les trois scientifiques qui ont mis au point les boîtes-armes avaient fait en sorte qu'elles soient personnelles, ils ne s'en seraient pas sortis ! Mais les boîtes Vongola sont différentes. Les animaux à l'intérieur possèdent une conscience propre ils ont choisis de continuer à suivre tes gardiens. Et c'est à mon sens un atout : Hayato et les autres ont obtenu leur accord ainsi que leur loyauté. Aussi je pense personne ne peut utiliser leur boîte-arme sans subir des conséquences...

-Donc tu pense que celle-ci aussi ne peut appartenir qu'à une seule personne ? demanda Tsuna ne montrant du doigt la boîte orange. Et qu'elle attend de la trouver ?

Timoteo regarda son héritier avant de dire :

-Es-tu inquiet à l'idée qu'elle ne t'accepte pas ?

-Oui, admit Tsuna. Après tout, elle t'a rejeté...

-Elle et moi n'étions sûrement pas compatible, assura Timoteo en posant une main sur l'épaule de Tsuna. Mais je suis sûr qu'elle t'acceptera, toi.

-Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis un descendant direct de Primo ?

-En partie, admit Timoteo. Mais surtout parce que j'ai confiance en toi, Tsunayoshi. C'est un peu comme avec Byakuran.

-Hein ? s'étonna Tsuna en se demandant qu'est-ce que Byakuran pouvait bien faire là-dedans.

-Byakuran et moi ne nous sommes jamais entendu. Ça a toujours été tendu : on se méfiait l'un de l'autre. On ne pouvait pas se voir seuls sans être sur la défensive... Pourtant toi Tsunayoshi, il t'a accepté et tu l'acceptes également. Vous vous faîtes mutuellement confiance. J'ai échoué avec Byakuran contrairement à toi. Aussi ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas réussi à m'entendre avec cette boite-arme que ce sera la même chose avec toi.

Tsuna baissa les yeux, sceptique. La prise sur son épaule se raffermit le forçant à relever les yeux face à son grand-père qui le regardait avec une immense fierté qui mit du baume au cœur de Tsuna.

-Aie confiance en toi Tsunayoshi.

Quelque peu rassuré, Tsuna lui adressa un petit sourire et hocha lentement la tête. Timoteo lâcha sa prise sur Tsuna et continua :

-J'avais normalement prévu de te donner cette boite avec Reborn afin qu'il base son entraînement sur ton partenariat avec elle, mais il tarde à revenir... Et j'ai malheureusement l'impression que tu ne vas pas tarder à devoir t'en servir. Ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi confirme mon jugement. C'est pourquoi je te la remets malgré son absence. Si demain, il n'est pas revenu je demanderai à quelqu'un s'il peut venir te donner quelques conseils avant de l'ouvrir. Aussi je te demanderai de l'attendre jusque là.

-Compris, Ji-chan.

* * *

-... et Xanxus les a tous mis hors d'état de nuire. Après ça, mes gardiens m'ont soigné, termina Tsuna en se repositionnant sur son lit.

Un grognement s'éleva de la partie la plus sombre de la chambre.

-Je vous avais dit de ne pas sous-estimer les Verredicci...

Tsuna adressa une moue mécontente à la boss des Cameleonte qui lui envoyait un regard réprobateur depuis le début de son récit. Ils se trouvaient tous deux dans la chambre du brun, toutes lumières éteintes, afin de ne pas éveiller la curiosité des Vongola et cacher la présence d'Apollina aux yeux des gardes. Celle-ci s'était infiltrée dans le manoir peu de temps après que l'héritier des Vongola n'ait regagné ses appartements après la discussion avec le Nono et tous échangeaient leur dernière infos à commencer par la récente attaque sur l'héritier.

-Combien de fois je dois te le dire, Lina-chan ? Ni toi, ni moi n'avons de preuves qu'il s'agisse bien des Verredicci.

-Je te paries tout ce que tu veux qu'ils font partie de la famille, rétorqua sombrement mais calmement la jeune femme.

-Hibari est en train de les interroger, nous verrons bien ce qu'il découvrira. En tout cas, cette attaque a quelques bons côtés : de nouvelles défenses et sécurités vont être mises en place contre les utilisateurs de flammes. Les Vongola vont être mieux protégés.

-Il a fallu que tu manques de mourir pour ça, grommela Apollina. Normalement ce genre de précaution aurait dû être prises quand Raffaello a réussi à s'infiltrer. Et même avant !

-Je suis d'accord, concéda Tsuna. Mais je suis vivant, alors est-ce qu'on pourrait abandonner ce sujet, s'il te plaît ? Je ne veux pas en parler davantage.

-Comme tu veux. Aldo m'a ramené quelques infos intéressantes hier soir. Apparemment, les Millefiore agissent étrangement depuis quelques jours. Un des hommes de ton ami serait blessé...

-Vraiment ? s'inquiéta Tsuna. Une attaque mafieuse ?

-Je n'ai aucune nouvelle d'un tel événement... En plus, je pense que si ça s'était produit, ton gardien du Nuage en aurait entendu parler aussi. Non je pense plutôt à une mission qui aurait mal tournée.

-C'est pour ça que Byakuran ne m'a rien dit et ne répondait plus à mes messages... Tu sais qui a été blessé ?

-Une de ses Couronnes Funéraires, je crois...

-Quoi ? s'exclama Tsuna en se redressant sur son lit. C'est impossible ! Ils sont au moins aussi puissants que mes gardiens ! Il y aurait quelqu'un qui puisse tenir tête à l'un des membres les plus forts dans les Millefiore et qui possède un anneau Mare ?! Tu sais comment s'est arrivé ?

-Pas vraiment, je ne me suis pas vraiment penché sur ça, mais je t'avoue que ça m'a intrigué... J'ai envoyé deux de mes hommes en infiltration là-bas. Quand ils reprendront contact, je te donnerai des nouvelles si tu n'en as pas reçu de Byakuran.

-Fais attention en envoyant des hommes chez les Millefiore, grimaça Tsuna. Byakuran n'en a pas l'air mais il peut très vite les démasquer. Cela pourrait mener à la mort de tes hommes...

-Je sais : il a réussi à piéger un de nos espions il y a une semaine. Depuis moi et mes hommes sommes très prudents : on ne referait pas deux fois la même erreur.

-Tant mieux. Je n'aurais pas à prévenir Byakuran de notre alliance pour les sauver.

-Cela enlèverait tout le sens de vouloir faire de cette alliance un secret, si tu hurles partout de ne pas toucher à mes hommes. Nous avons opéré ainsi pendant des centaines d'années, en perdant des membres quand ceux-ci se faisaient acculer. Ne crois pas que leur sacrifice causera notre perte !

-Je sais bien, mais comme tu m'as dit que tu refondais ta famiglia, je ne sais pas combien de membres tu disposes. Et j'ai peur que...

Apollina rit de bon cœur.

-T'inquiète ! Rien que sur le continent italien nous sommes déjà presque deux cents ! C'est peu pour une famiglia et mais c'est bien assez pour nous ! Nous avons quelques contacts et quelques points et bases dans d'autres pays également. Nos membres tombés lors de missions sont remplacés par des recrues que nous formons tout le temps. Et puis apprend, cher Decimo Vongola, qu'il est rare pour un Cameleonte d'en arriver à de tels extrémités. Certes ça arrive, lors de mission chez les plus grandes famiglias, mais pas autant que tu ne le penses. Nous sommes les meilleurs espions après tout !

-C'est vrai, sourit Tsuna, j'ai tendance à voir les mauvais cotés, désolé.

-T'excuse pas. Tu n'es pas responsable de notre façon de faire. Au contraire. Tu essaies d'éviter au maximum que cela se produise. Je te remercie.

-C'est dur de voir des hommes de mains tomber aux cours d'une mission, remarqua Tsuna une note triste dans sa voix. Ces deux dernières années j'en ai vu, et ça m'a un peu mis mal à l'aise. Je sais que vous êtes très liés, toi et tes hommes, alors je n'ai pas envie de te voir peinée pour cette raison, alors que je peux te l'épargner.

-C'est pour ça que tu en as parlé avec le leader de la Varia ?

Tsuna sentit son souffle se couper. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Apollina le sache aussi vite, même s'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de le lui cacher. Heureusement il n'avait pas senti de colère dans sa voix, juste de la curiosité. Aussi décida-t-il d'être franc.

-En partie. Je ne voulais pas mentir à Xanxus. C'est un ami.

-Tu en es sûr ?

La question prit Tsuna de court. Il regarda la forme de la jeune femme qui se détachait de l'ombre.

-Évidemment, Xanxus fait partie de la famiglia. Il est un ami sur qui on peut compter : il ne dira rien.

-Mmph... je ne suis pas trop sûre sur le fait qu'on puisse compter sur Xanxus, mais je sais que tu lui fais assez confiance pour qu'il soit discret. Mais je ne suis pas non plus certaine que Xanxus soit un « ami » pour toi...

-Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Tsuna en haussant un sourcil, perdu.

Apollina resta silencieuse avant de se reprendre.

-Tu aimes Xanxus, n'est-ce pas ?

Tsuna resta interdit devant une affirmation aussi soudaine. Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce que voulait dire la jeune femme.

-Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a mis une idée pareille en tête ?

-Techniquement ? Toi.

-Comment ça ?

-Arrête donc de faire comme si tu ne savais pas... A chaque fois que tu parles de Xanxus, ta posture est moins rigide, tu es plus relaxé en sa présence. En plus, tu as un léger sourire, qui se remarque à peine. Et à chaque fois que tu es dans la même pièce que lui, tu vas toujours vers lui en premier. De plus, tu lui as confié plus de secrets qu'à tes gardiens, je me trompe ?

-C'est normal, Lina-chan : Xanxus est un ami et il m'a beaucoup aidé il y a quelques semaines ! Sans lui, je serai encore en train de déprimer dans mon coin à croire que j'étais seul !

-Donc tu nies ?

-Lina-chan, répéta Tsuna. Xanxus est un ami.

-Tu te voiles la face, Tsuna.

-Encore faudrait-il que je saches c'est quoi d'être amoureux ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix forte.

Cela fit taire la remarque d'Apollina qui considéra Tsuna.

-Tu ne sais pas ?

Tsuna soupira en laissant tomber son dos contre les coussins.

-Je te rappelle que je suis resté dans de la glace de mes neuf ans jusqu'à vingt-quatre ans techniquement. J'ai beau avoir continué de mûrir mentalement pendant ces quinze années de gel, ce n'est pas vraiment cela qui aide à connaître l'amour...

Apollina sembla considérer l'argument avant de proposer.

-Tu veux que je te dises comment c'est ?

-Quoi ? Toi ? s'étonna Tsuna.

-Hé ! J'ai peut être été à la rue, mais ça ne m'a pas empêchée d'avoir des relations avec des hommes ! Je suis déjà tombée amoureuse et plus d'une fois ! Si tu veux savoir si tu aimes quelqu'un de cette façon-là, il faut d'abord que tu te regardes toi.

-Excuse-moi ?

-Il faut que tu saches si tu es heureux quand tu es avec elle, ou lui pour toi, si tu es tendu, timide, si tu lui parles normalement. Est-ce que tu te fiches de comment il te considère Est-ce que si tu pouvais imaginer qu'un jour Xanxus ne soit plus à tes côtés, est-ce que tu en serais bouleversé ?

-Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte mais tout ce que tu me dis là, ça peut s'apparenter à de l'amitié...

-Ce n'est pas la même intensité. Et tu serais d'accord avec moi si tu admettais tes sentiments. Tiens faisons ça. Ferme les yeux.

-Quoi ?

-Aie confiance.

Tsuna hésita avant de faire comme demandé. Apollina s'approcha du lit de l'héritier et s'assit sur le bord. Elle regarda Tsuna et remarqua quelques tics nerveux au niveau de ses mains.

-Imagine que tu arrives dans une pièce et que tu trouves Gokudera à terre très blessé...

Les épaules de Tsuna tombèrent et celui-ci ouvrit, blasé devant la méthode de la jeune femme pour lui faire « avouer » ses sentiments.

-Ferme les yeux ! exigea-t-elle.

Avec réluctance, Tsuna les referma.

-Je vois ce que tu veux faire, mais je préfère te prévenir, je n'agirai jamais de la même façon entre Hayato et Xanxus. Leurs caractères sont bien trop différents.

-Je vois... Dans ce cas, oublies ton bras droit et pense à ton gardien du Nuage.

-Hibari ? s'exclama Tsuna, choqué.

-C'est ça. Imagine Hibari à terre et très blessé.

Elle vit le corps de Tsuna se tendre et une grimace tordre ses lèvres tandis que ses mains s'agitaient nerveusement. A cette réaction, la jeune femme comprit que le Vongola avait su produire l'image mentale. Puis Tsuna se détendit légèrement :

-C'est impossible. Hibari est trop puissant pour que...

-Tout comme l'est Xanxus. De plus, ils ont le même style de caractère. Maintenant imagine Xanxus à terre et très blessé...

Là, la réaction fut plus violente. Ses poings se serrèrent au point que ses jointures devinrent blanches, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la paume de ses mains. Ses paupières se froncèrent et se plissèrent comme s'il faisait face à un cauchemar, et il mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Son souffle s'accéléra, devenant court et plus rapide. Tout cela ne fut que des preuves en plus pour Apollina. Tous ces gestes avaient été discret pour que seul l'œil d'une espionne comme elle puisse les repérer.

Elle posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Tsuna qui sursauta légèrement au contact. Il ouvrit les yeux sur un sourire éblouissant du boss des Cameleonte.

-Tu auras beau le nier autant que tu veux, tu es amoureux de Xanxus, Tsuna-chan.

Celui-ci avait sûrement dû s'en rendre compte, car il ne le nia pas pas cette fois et baissa la tête, d'un air perdu et horrifié. Apollina le remarqua et tapa légèrement du poing sur l'épaule de Tsuna.

-Eh, c'est pas comme ça qu'on est censé être en étant amoureux. Tu es supposé sourire !

Tsuna resta silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées. Apollina demanda doucement :

-Tu vas lui dire ?

L'enfant releva la tête brusquement une lueur apeurée dans ses yeux caramels.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça !

-Et pourquoi pas ? Tu l'aimes oui ou non ?

-Oui je l'aime. Tu as raison Apollina, je l'aime... et je te remercies de me l'avoir fait comprendre.

-Mais... ?

-Je ne peux pas lui dire... C'est un homme et je suis un... un « homme ». Est-ce que l'amour n'est pas supposé être vécu entre un homme et une femme ?

-Ah, ne commence avec cette merde que baragouine tous les connards fermés d'esprit ! exigea-t-elle d'une voix forte avant de rependre avec une voix plus calme mais ferme en prenant les deux épaules de l'enfant pour qu'il soit face à elle. Écoute-moi bien Tsuna. L'amour ne se choisit pas en fonction que tu, ou ton partenaire, sois un homme ou une femme. Tu n'as pas décidé d'avoir des sentiments envers Xanxus. C'est ainsi. Je ne dirais pas que c'est le destin parce que ça ferait trop roman à l'eau de rose, mais les sentiments sont des choses sur lesquelles on a aucune prise ! On peut les orienter, les étouffer, les ignorer, même, mais on ne peut pas les contrôler, ni même en décider. Et l'amour est très certainement le sentiment sur lequel on a le moins de prise.

-Et s'il ne me retourne pas mes sentiments ?

-Ça, Tsuna, tu ne le saurais qu'une fois que tu lui auras parlé. Mais, si j'en crois ce que j'ai entendu, je pense que tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

Apollina relâcha les épaules de Tsuna pour énumérer sur ses doigts.

-D'une, j'ai entendu dire qu'il venait de plus en plus au manoir et ce, spécialement pour te parler. Parfois il profite d'une convocation du Nono pour te rencontrer mais la plupart du temps il n'a pas besoin de ce genre d'excuse. De deux, depuis que vous vous rencontrez régulièrement, le manoir de la Varia est de moins en moins sujet aux crises de colère de Xanxus : tu as réellement une influence sur lui. De trois... est-ce que tu peux me dire quand était la dernière fois qu'il t'a crié dessus ou menacé ?

-Cet après-midi, répondit Tsuna d'un ton plat.

-Et dis-moi est-ce qu'il était vraiment en colère ?... ou inquiet ?

Tsuna ouvrit de grands yeux en se rappelant de la lueur inquiète et de peur dans les yeux rouges du fils du Nono. Apollina remarqua alors que Tsuna baissa légèrement les yeux une teinte rose sur ses joues, un petit sourire ourlant ses lèvres. Apollina laissa un sourire malicieux étirer les siennes.

-Et quand il t'a relâché... est-ce qu'il t'a laissé tomber ? Ou...

-Ça ne veut rien dire ! interrompit Tsuna en cachant sa gêne et son espérance, car après tout il avait aussi noté cette étrangeté dans le comportement du fils adoptif de Timoteo. J'étais blessé et Xanxus le savait...

-Xanxus n'a que faire si ces... disons « victimes » sont blessées ou non. S'il est en colère, il n'a que considération pour personne pas même pour les membres de la Varia, c'est comme ça. Habituellement. Xanxus n'agit pas comme tout le monde. Mais comme il agit différemment avec toi, crois-moi, tu as plus de chance que n'importe qui au niveau des sentiments.

Tsuna soupira, repoussant mentalement cet espoir. Il ne pouvait pas...

-Ça n'empêche que je pourrai toujours pas lui avouer.

-Tu es têtu... Qu'est-ce qui te gêne encore ?

-Regarde-moi Lina-chan.

-Quoi ? demanda la jeune femme après avoir regardé l'enfant assis au milieu des coussins et des draps.

-Lina-chan, je suis dans le corps d'un enfant de douze ans. J'ai beau avoir mûri dans cette glace, j'ai beau avoir mentalement vingt-six ans, j'ai toujours l'air d'un enfant. A supposer que Xanxus ne retourne mes sentiments, crois-tu vraiment qu'il accepterait que son... amour... soit un gamin de douze ans ? Quand lui, a plus de trente...

-Stop ! Je t'arrête tout de suite, Tsuna ! Je ne pense pas que Xanxus puisse être le genre de personne à avoir peur du « qu'en dira-t-on ?». S'il retourne tes sentiments il se foutrera complètement de l'avis des autres. Il n'a jamais eu peur de ce que les autres pensent de lui et je ne crois pas que ça soit maintenant qu'il...

-Ce n'est pas ça Apollina ! s'exclama Tsuna. Je veux dire... je sais qu'il pourrait n'en avoir rien à faire, mais ce dont je veux parler c'est... de lui. Je ne pense pas non plus à ce que les autres penseront, mais... Lina-chan, je sais à quoi mène le sentiment amoureux.

A ce moment les joues de Tsuna rougirent de plus belle.

-Je veux dire... je ne suis pas idiot, ni naïf. Je sais que quand deux personnes s'aiment, il finissent par...

-Par faire l'amour, sourit Apollina avec un grand sourire joueur, la gêne de Tsuna l'amusant, faire du sexe, une partie de jambes en l'air...

-J'ai compris Apollina, soupira Tsuna en devenant rouge pivoine avant de tousser pour cacher sa gêne. Ou je veux en venir, c'est... est-ce que Xanxus pourrait accepter toute sorte de relation avec moi ?

Apollina resta silencieuse quelques instants, consciente du dilemme de Tsuna et étonnement surprise que l'enfant ait pu pousser sa réflexion jusque là. Physiquement parlant, il y avait une énorme différence d'âge : vingt-quatre au total. En vingt-quatre ans le corps d'un homme pouvait énormément changer et encore plus si on partait de l'âge de Tsuna qui n'avait que douze ans physiquement. Elle soupira :

-Ça Tsuna, encore une fois, tu ne le sauras que si tu lui parles de tes sentiments. Tu ne peux pas juste dire à Xanxus : « Excuse-moi, Xanxus, mais est-ce que des relations sexuelles avec un gamin de douze ans t'intéresse ? » C'est impossible...

Tsuna la regarda, effaré avant de plonger son visage entre ses mains.

-C'est encore plus horrible quand tu le dis comme ça...

-Et c'est surtout plus dangereux ! Si tu lui dis tout, il sera peut-être moins enclin de te faire fondre la cervelle, sans compter qu'il y réfléchirait peut-être plus posément.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprend pas dans « Je ne peux pas » ?!

-Tsuna, je t'ai montré que tes arguments ne valaient rien si tu n'allais pas le voir. Et si tu me donnes comme nouvelle excuse que tu es trop gêné pour y aller, je te mets moi-même dans les bras de Xanxus !

-Non, dit-il en relevant la tête, j'ai un autre argument. Du genre que tu ne peux pas réfuter.

-Je ne demande qu'à entendre...

-Les Vongola.

Apollina réussit à arrêter le grognement qui faillit s'échapper de sa gorge.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait encore ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix exaspérée.

-Je suis le futur boss des Vongola.

-Dis-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas...

-Le devoir d'un boss est de protéger et de préserver sa famille.

-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça à avoir avec ton amour pour...

Soudain le jeune femme comprit. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en un « Oh ».

-De préserver la famiglia sur le long terme, continua Tsuna. Il n'existe plus que trois héritiers du sang du Primo Vongola : Ji-chan, Iemitsu Sawada et moi. Les fils de Ji-chan sont morts et lui est trop vieux pour faire d'autre enfants... Quant à Iemitsu Sawada, je me vois mal aller lui dire de prendre une autre femme pour faire un prochain héritier. Je suis donc le dernier et le seul qui puisse prolonger la lignée des Vongola. Et nous sommes d'accord pour dire que deux hommes ne peuvent avoir d'enfant...

-Non... déclara-t-elle encore sous le choc. Non, tu as raison...

-En tant que futur boss et en tant que dernier membre de la lignée, je dois la perpétuer. Je dois avoir des enfants qui seront peut-être héritiers et pour cela il faut que je prenne une femme pour épouse. Une relation avec Xanxus est impossible et sera égoïste de ma part.

Un silence inconfortable flotta dans l'air avant qu'Apollina ne fit remarquer d'une voix hésitante :

-Mais, Tsuna... si tu te sacrifies pour cette famiglia, tu seras frustré toute ta vie pour ne pas être avec la personne que tu aimes...

Tsuna baissa la tête avant de fermer douloureusement les yeux.

-J'aurais préféré ne jamais savoir mes sentiments pour Xanxus...

A ces mots Apollina sentit toute la détresse et le désespoir de l'enfant. Elle chercha une autre solution. La solution de prendre une femme pour épouse pour avoir des héritiers et ensuite de s'en séparer pour être avec Xanxus ne convenait pas. Tsuna était bien trop gentil et compatissant pour faire quelque chose de ce genre. Tout comme le fait de rendre enceinte une femme pour avoir un héritier. Tsuna avait bien trop de respect envers les personnes qu'il rencontrait pour utilisé une solution aussi avilissante. Il y avait encore la solution de la science mais cela revenait au même : une femme même inconnue, devra porter l'enfant. Elle se mordit les lèvres et baissa la tête coupable.

-Pardon, Tsuna... dit-elle d'une voix brisée. Je ne pensais pas... Je n'avais pas vu aussi loin... je voulais juste... je voulais juste t'aider, essayer de te rendre heureux, car tu es, à mon sens, celui qui en a le plus droit... mais...

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute Apollina. Tu l'as dit toi-même, non ?

Apollina releva la tête pour voir le visage à demi-souriant de Tsuna.

-On ne choisit pas son amour. Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a dit de tomber amoureux de lui... Je n'aurai pas dû dire ce que j'ai dit, je suis désolé, Lina-chan... Pour l'instant il est vrai que savoir mes sentiments pour lui me fait plus de mal que du bien, mais si ça se trouve un jour je serai heureux de les connaître ou de les avoir connu ! Et puis, qui sait, je trouverai peut-être une femme avec qui je m'entendrai et peut-être que j'en tomberai amoureux. J'en oublierai Xanxus.

-Tu es optimiste...

Tsuna laissa un sourire triste étirer ses lèvres mais ne répondit rien. Ils restèrent silencieux un petit moment avant que des coups donnés à la porte résonna dans la pièce.

Les deux boss se redressèrent très vite, Apollina passant sa main sur son visage comme pour chasser les derniers traits de remords tandis que Tsuna soupira un grand coup, avant de laisser sa voix, déchargée des sentiments précédents répondre :

-Qui est là ?

-Excuse de te réveiller, Tsuna, mais Hibari m'a demandé de te donner ces rapports...

-Entre, Hayato.

La porte s'ouvrit sur l'argenté, qui ne semblait pas surpris de l'obscurité de la pièce mais le fut en apercevant le boss des Cameleonte qui s'était remise debout, près du lit de Tsuna. Il s'arrêta net, son regard passant de la Cameleonte à Tsuna.

-Vous étiez... en réunion ?

-Échange d'information, je dirai plutôt, avoua Tsuna.

Hayato ferma immédiatement la porte et, tout en s'avançant vers le lit de son ami, grommela :

-Si Ryohei a accepté que tu restes dans ta chambre plutôt qu'à l'infirmerie, c'est que tu sois plus confortable pour te reposer Tsuna ! Pas pour y travailler encore.

-Désolé Hayato...

Quand Gokudera vit les mains légèrement tremblantes de Tsuna s'avancer pour prendre les rapports qu'il lui tenait, il sentit également l'atmosphère pesante et la réaction tendue de la fille de Luna. Celle-ci ne regardait pas Tsuna, le regard baissé vers le sol, les muscles de sa mâchoire crispés. Il regarda son boss.

-Je suis arrivé à un mauvais moment ? Je peux vous laisser...

-Non, c'est bon Hayato, dit Tsuna avec un sourire un peu forcé ce qui fit froncer les sourcils du gardien de la Tempête. Nous avions terminé.

-Il y a en effet plus rien à dire, admit l'espionne.

-Lina-chan...

-Je veux néanmoins que tu saches que j'accepte le fait que tu ais tout révélé à Xanxus. Il fait partie des Vongola et ce en serait pas plus mal d'éviter de perdre mes hommes face aux dégénérés que sont les membres de la Varia... Et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'avais encore le choix.

Tsuna fut rassuré de voir qu'Apollina ne mentionnait pas plus longtemps ses sentiments et surtout devant son gardien. Il était conscient que ses amis seraient prêts à tout pour qu'il soit heureux et il n'était pas certain de vouloir savoir ce que ce « tout » signifiait.

-Merci Apollina, j'apprécie.

-Comme je viens de te le dire, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais encore le choix.

Tsuna se tourna ensuite vers Gokudera.

-Quels sont les sujets de ces rapports ?

-Concernant les hommes qui t'ont attaqué cet après-midi, déclara Gokudera tandis que Tsuna feuilletait les rapports, il s'agit des membres des Verredicci.

-Ah ! s'exclama joyeusement Apollina. Je le savais ! Tsuna, tu me donneras ce que j'ai parié !

-Mais on a rien parié...

-Dans ce cas, tu me dois un service !

Tsuna secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel et reporta son attention sur Gokudera.

-Hibari a-t-il trouvé autre chose ?

-Pas grand chose... Ces hommes n'étaient que des sous-fifres et se trouvaient en dehors du manoir de leur famiglia lorsque les autres membres ont disparus. Ils ont été aussi surpris que la mafia mais ont réussi à trouver une dernière mission de leur boss : celle de commanditer cette attaque.

-Comment ont-ils pu recevoir cette mission si le reste de leur famiglia, y compris leur boss, a disparu ? s'étonna Tsuna.

-Un des hommes a été très bavard à ce sujet... Et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, ils l'ont reçue dans leur courrier.

-Leur courrier ? répéta, abasourdie, Apollina.

-Leur boss a dû l'envoyer avant qu'ils ne disparaissent, déclara Gokudera en haussant les épaules.

-Mais pourquoi l'envoyer par courrier ? Normalement, les missions sont données personnellement par le boss ou par un supérieur. L'envoyer par courrier est dangereux surtout un ordre pour attaquer une autre famiglia... réfléchit Tsuna. S'il l'a envoyée par courrier c'est qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas la donner directement. Autrement dit...

-Il savait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose ! s'exclama Apollina en claquant des doigts. Ça veut dire que leur « disparition » n'est pas un accident mais quelque chose qu'ils ont prévu !

-C'est fort probable, acquiesça Tsuna. Hibari a-t-il réussi à trouver d'autre données sur leur plan ?

-Il semblerait que cela fait des années qu'ils y travaillent. Ce projet a été oublié pendant quelques autres années mais depuis que le fils de Novello Verredicci a pris la tête de la famiglia, il l'a réinstallé et les cadences accélérées. D'après eux, le boss actuel faisait construire quelque chose...

-Comme quoi ? s'intéressa Apollina.

-Je pense qu'eux-mêmes ne savent pas de quoi il s'agit, déclara Gokudera une note de déception dans la voix.

-Si ce sont des sous-fifres, ce qui est confirmé par le fait qu'ils aient été laissé en arrière, alors ça ne peut être compréhensif, fit remarquer Tsuna.

-Hibari continue ses interrogatoires. Je pense qu'il va essayer d'axer se recherches sur ce qu'ils fabriquaient.

-Quant à moi je vais essayer de découvrir d'autres données par rapport à ce qu'on vient de comprendre. Si leur disparition fait partie de leur plan, c'est plus qu'inquiétant...

-Merci Apollina, cela pourrait nous être utile. Autre chose Hayato ?

-Ah oui ! s'exclama Gokudera, comme s'il se rappelait de quelque chose. Le Nono m'a demandé de te prévenir : il compte convoquer le CEDEF dans deux jours pour une réunion de routine. Il a précisé que tu n'étais pas convoqué mais que si tu voulais y participer tu en avais le droit.

-Attendez, le CEDEF, ça veut dire... commença doucement Apollina.

-Iemitsu Sawada, finit Gokudera en cachant son grognement.

Apollina ne revanche ne cacha pas son mécontentement, jurant doucement. Gokudera haussa un sourcil.

-Vous n'aimez pas cet homme ?

-A votre avis ? Il a renié celui que je considère comme un frère .

Gokudera ne réagit pas pendant une seconde avant qu'un sourire carnassier n'ourle ses lèvres.

-Il semble que nous avons plus de point commun que je le ne pensais, Cinco Rossa...

Apollina lui rendit son sourire. Tsuna soupira.

-C'est bon, tous les deux ne vous entre-tuez pas.

-Oh mais nous allons faire un meurtre, ne t'inquiète pas... déclara Apollina d'une voix doucereuse.

-... sur la personne d'Iemitsu Sawada ! termina Gokudera.

-Ça suffit, réprimanda Tsuna avec une grimace. Je vous signale que vous parlez du chef du CEDEF, celui qui tient la place de conseiller auprès du Nono.

Devant le ton sérieux de l'enfant, les deux se calmèrent mais les sourires ne disparurent pas aussi facilement. Puis Apollina jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge près du lit de Tsuna et s'exclama après avoir vu l'heure.

-Bon sang déjà si tard ? Il faut que je rejoigne mon quartier général ou sinon Aldo s'inquiétera. Je te tiens au courant en ce qui concerne les Millefiore ou si je trouve quelque chose pour les Verredicci.

-Aldo s'inquiète souvent pour toi ? demanda Tsuna en regardant Apollina s'approcher de la fenêtre.

-Il est très protecteur, répondit Apollina en lui tournant le dos.

-Vous êtes ensemble ?

Apollina se tourna brusquement vers l'enfant tandis que Gokudera haussa un sourcil.

-Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant des yeux ronds comme des billes.

-J'ai remarqué que vous sembliez spécialement proches tous les deux...

Apollina garda le silence avant de reprendre la parole.

-C'est ton Hyper-Intuition qui t'a soufflé ça ?

-Alors j'ai raison ? sourit Tsuna.

Apollina grogna quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « oui »

-Comment as-tu su ? demanda-t-elle. J'ai cru que nous étions resté discrets.

-Vous l'étiez. Je me suis juste dit que vous iriez bien ensemble. Mon intuition a fait le reste.

-Tu t'es basé juste sur ça ? Pour quelqu'un qui en sait pas ce qu'est le sentiment amoureux, je trouve que tu le vois bien chez les autres...

Gokudera haussa un sourcil face à la remarque de la boss des Cameleonte mais ne rebondit pas dessus et se contenta de demander :

-Mais n'est-il pas plus vieux que vous ? Vous aviez dit qu'il était au service de votre mère avant, non ?

-Nous nous aimons, rétorqua Apollina d'un ton ferme, et ce peu importe notre âge. De plus nous n'avons qu'un petite dizaine d'années de différence.

-Je ne voulais pas vous juger... s'excusa précipitamment Gokudera.

-Et nous n'avons pas à le faire, intervint Tsuna.

Les deux mafieux se tournèrent vers l'enfant qui adressait un grand sourire heureux à la jeune femme.

-Je suis content pour toi. Aldo a l'air de tenir beaucoup à toi.

Apollina retourna le sourire.

-Tout comme moi à lui.

-Alors retourne vers les tiens, dit Tsuna en désignant la fenêtre. Ils vont vraiment t'attendre sinon.

Apollina hocha la tête et récupéra son masque rouge et argent avant de le lacer derrière son crâne. Elle remonta sa capuche rouge sur sa tête, cachant sa chevelure, après avoir mis son écharpe jaune. Elle se tourna vers les deux Vongola et les salua avec sa voix de nouveau trafiquée.

-Je vous dis à plus tard.

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, enjamba le rebord, examina le sol, cherchant du coin de l'œil où se trouvait les gardes, encore assez loin et se tourna à demi vers l'intérieur.

-Encore merci, Tsuna.

Et elle sauta, atterrissant sans aucun bruit sur le sol et se rua dans l'ombre des jardins, disparaissant en quelques instants de la vue des deux hommes.

* * *

Tsuna se réveilla très tôt le lendemain, ses yeux s'ouvrant brusquement.

Il resta quelques instants sans bouger essayant de repérer une fois de plus ce qui l'avait réveillé. Puis le bruit retentit de nouveau.

_Poc pocpoc_.

Cela ne ressemblait pas à un bruit sur la fenêtre, ni même à quelqu'un qui pourrait frapper à la porte. De plus, Tsuna savait que ses gardiens avaient convenu de ne pas le réveiller le matin, pour qu'il puisse se reposer le plus possible après avoir reçu sa blessure. Non, le bruit ressemblait plutôt à des coups légers portés sur du bois.

Doucement, il se redressa sur ses coussins, se sentant légèrement engourdi par le sommeil et essaya de mieux se réveiller. Les bribes de la conversation avec Apollina revenant lentement dans son esprit, la découverte de ses sentiments pour Xanxus, sa frustration pour une relation qui ne pourrait jamais avoir de commencement, et son inquiétude persistante pour les actions des Verredicci. Il prit une grande inspiration, essayant de calmer le bazar que formaient ses pensées.

_Pocpoc pocpocpoc_.

Tsuna se redressa, ses oreilles à l'affût, entendant de nouveau ce bruit mystérieux. Il regarda autour de lui, avant de s'arrêter sur sa table de chevet.

La petite boite-arme orange était posée sur le meuble en bois, innocente. Pourtant quand Tsuna posa son regard sur elle, elle bougea légèrement, se balançant sur les arêtes du cube qui la constituait et provoquant les bruits que Tsuna entendait. Fasciné, il resta à regarder la boite sans rien tenter quand la boite devint plus pressante et s'approcha dangereusement du bord du meuble. Il se coucha sur son lit précipitamment et allongea son bras pour prendre la boite dans sa main, paniqué à l'idée que la boite ne s'abîme en tombant sur le sol. Il soupira de soulagement et se redressa tout en la scrutant pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun dommage. Une fois rassuré, il la regarda, attendant qu'elle bouge de nouveau seule. Mais bizarrement, rien ne se passa. Il la tourna entre ses mains, regarda de plus près les armoiries des Vongola avant que ses yeux n'arrivent sur la face où il y avait un trou. Curieux, il essaya de regarder à travers, mais ne vit rien. Les boites-armes avaient toujours été un mystère pour lui, mais la complexité de cet objet lui donnait des maux de crâne quand il essayait de chercher des réponses logiques. Il grimaça quand il se rappela de la fois où il avait fait l'erreur de demander à Gokudera comment les boites fonctionnaient. Il avait été ensuite coincé avec l'enthousiasme de l'argenté pendant presque trois heures à l'écouter sur des choses dont il ne connaissait pas la signification les trois quarts du temps... au moins jusqu'à que Yamamoto ne vienne le délivrer.

Juste au moment où ce souvenir traversa son esprit, la boite trembla légèrement, surprenant Tsuna. Il sentit un sentiment étrange se tordre dans ses entrailles et une envie imprévisible de voir l'être à l'intérieur le prit. Il alluma sa bague et dirigea sa flamme vers le trou de la boite. Juste avant de l'insérer, il hésita, repensant à ce que le Nono lui avait dit. Au fait d'être rejeté. Il secoua la tête, essayant de cacher ses doutes. Il inséra sa flamme.

Gokudera finissait de mettre machinalement sa cravate quand il entendit un grand fracas qui ébranla le manoir entier, suivi par un rugissement furieux. Sans perdre une seconde, il sortit de la pièce, emportant dans son chemin ses boites-armes, la première contenant son Flame Arrow et l'autre Uri. Une fois dans le couloir, il croisa Lambo et I-pin, un air affolé sur leur visage, qui courait vers la chambre de Tsuna... dont la porte semblait avoir été défoncée.

-Non... souffla-t-il n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

Il courut, dépassant les deux plus jeunes et s'engouffra dans la chambre de Tsuna. Ou ce qu'il en restait. La pièce était sens-dessus, une grande partie des meubles avaient été renversés, le lit n'avait même plus de pied et était encastré dans le mur près de ce qui avait été la porte et le mur qui donnait sur l'extérieur avait été détruit, ses morceaux jonchant le sol en parquet. Mais ce qui inquiéta le plus Gokudera n'était pas l'état de la chambre, mais l'absence de Tsuna dans celle-ci !

Il se précipita vers le trou dans le mur quand il remarqua des bruits de lutte et des rugissements et eut le souffle coupé devant la scène qui s'étalait devant lui.

Au milieu du jardin de la propriété, entre les arbustes à moitié déracinée et ceux à moitié brûlés, se trouvait Tsuna, son mode de dernière volonté activée, sa flamme frontale dansant avec précipitation sur son front et ses yeux ambrés froncés. Gokudera put voir que son ami et boss ne semblait pas blessé physiquement mais la lueur peinée dans son regard ne pouvait pas tromper le gardien de la Tempête. C'est alors qu'il remarqua contre qui Tsuna se démenait avec ses flammes... ou contre quoi.

Une gigantesque vague de flamme orange rappelant un animal sauvage se tenait face à Tsuna qui n'avait que son propre gant enflammé pour faire barrière, le chargeait avec une fureur palpable. Sa gueule ouverte comme pour essayer de mordre Tsuna, ses dents blanches et aiguisées étaient si proche du bras du châtain que Gokudera ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur que son ami n'ait une soudaine faiblesse et n'abaisse inconsciemment sa défense. Ses yeux blancs et sans aucune pupille n'avaient que pour seul ligne de mire l'enfant.

-Tsuna-ni ! s'écria Lambo, épouvanté en n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

Il enflamma son anneau, créant une flamme verte et crépitante et s'apprêta à approcher sa boite-arme de celle-ci mais Gokudera l'arrêta.

-Non attend...

-Mais enfin Gokudera-chi, Tsuna est...

-C'est une boite-arme.

-Et alors ? Justement, nous devons... s'énerva l'adolescent.

-Non tu n'as pas compris ! C'est la boite-arme de Tsuna, s'exaspéra Gokudera

-Et depuis quand l'omnivore possède une boite-arme ?

Gokudera, Lambo et I-pin se tournèrent vers l'ancienne entrée de la pièce, apercevant Hibari et Mukuro.

-Depuis hier, répondit l'argenté.

-Oya, oya, serait-ce un détail que tu aurais oublié de nous en informer ?

Gokudera fronça les sourcils. Il avait beau avoir défendu Mukuro aux yeux du Nono et de Coyote, il avait tellement considéré l'illusionniste comme un ennemi et ce pendant des années qu'il n'était pas aussi facile de lui accorder une confiance absolue. Et cela valait avec le fait de partager toutes leurs infos avec lui...

-Le Nono la lui a donné hier soir, rappela Gokudera en se renfrognant. Et j'avais autre chose à m'inquiéter ! Et puis, le Nono lui avait demandé de ne l'ouvrir que le lendemain, avant que quelqu'un ne vienne pour l'en instruire...

-Eh bien, ricana Mukuro, il semblerait qu'il ait respecté sa demande, il l'a ouverte le lendemain...

-Ce n'est pas le moment de rire ! s'exclama Lambo. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour Tsuna ?

-On ne peut rien faire, grogna Gokudera. Tsuna doit réussir à régler les choses avec sa boite-arme...

-Mais...

Juste à ce moment-là, Tsuna essaya d'éviter la créature de flamme et plongea vers le sol, pendant que cette dernière, à la disparition du bouclier de Tsuna, avança dans les airs sur quelques mètres avant de faire demi-tour d'une vitesse insoupçonnée et d'une rage qui semblait avoir été multipliée, se précipita de nouveau sur l'héritier. Celui-ci plongea de nouveau hors de la trajectoire de la boite-arme mais ce n'eut pas plus de succès. Ses yeux d'ambre laissa transparaître son inquiétude.

Les gardes dans le jardin en contrebas avaient leur armes parées, hésitant à tirer, craignant de toucher le futur Decimo. Puis une voix les contraignit à les abaisser.

-Ne tirez pas !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Timoteo Vongola qui venait de faire son apparition avec ses gardiens autour de lui, son visage fermé.

-Vos balles ne feront rien face à toutes ces flammes. Au contraire, elles pourraient rendre plus hargneuse cette créature. Plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

Alors que les hommes en costume noir les rangeaient et s'éloignaient de la créature, Timoteo leva les yeux vers Tsuna qui continuait à s'y opposer. Une grimace étira les lèvres du chef de famille.

-Et dire que je lui avais dit d'attendre...

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? s'inquiéta Ganauche. Tsuna va finir par s'épuiser à force d'utiliser ses flammes pour voler et se défendre...

-Ça vaut également pour sa boite-arme, fit remarquer Viconti. Quand le gamin n'aura plus de flamme, il ne pourra plus alimenter cette créature et celle-ci retourna dans sa boite...

-Mais Tsunayoshi pourrait être blessé d'ici à ce que ça arrive... grimaça Brow en voyant Tsuna éviter de justesse une charge plus rapide de la créature de flamme.

-Je suis impressionné par toutes les flammes du Ciel qu'ils sont en train de dépenser, constata Brabanter, subjugué. C'est bien toutes celles de Tsuna ?

-Une infime partie sont celle de la boite-arme, répondit Timoteo en ne détournant pas son regard sur la lutte de son héritier, mais celles de Tsuna agissent comme un interrupteur et, par conséquent sont beaucoup plus présente.

-Ça veut dire que Tsuna possède autant de puissance ? souffla Ganauche. Comment va-t-on faire pour restreindre un tel amas de flammes aussi pures ?

Tsuna sentait des perles de sueur couler sur son front. La lutte était serrée, sans parler que la créature de flamme qui était sortie de la boite était tenace et rapide. Il devait abréger ce combat, mais il ne savait pas comment. Il avait beau essayer d'éviter ou faire en sorte d'éloigner cette créature, elle contrecarrait ses plans. Comme si elle savait ce qu'il avait en tête. Tsuna se rappela que ses gardiens lui avaient autrefois parlé du fait que leur boite-arme avaient une sorte de lien avec leur propriétaire. Celles-ci savaient comment se sentait leur maître et agissaient en conséquence. Cela rejoignait ce que lui disait son grand-père quand il parlait de la loyauté des boites envers ses gardiens.

Soudain Tsuna comprit. Et si... et si ce lien était aussi présent entre lui et la boite-arme Vongola du Ciel ? Cela lui semblait impensable, il venait à peine d'avoir la boite et il l'avait juste ouverte il y quelques minutes : comment un lien aurait-il pu se construire entre eux ? Pourtant Tsuna ne voyait pas d'autre explications au fait qu'elle sache exactement ce qu'il pensait et comment le retrouver aussi rapidement... Tsuna regarda pour la première fois les yeux de la créature, les trois pupilles, deux blanches, la dernière de la même couleur ambré que les siennes en cet instant, reflétait sa propre image. Il remarqua alors les traits de son propre visage tirés par l'inquiétude et plus encore, Tsuna avait impression de voir une certaine tension, tels qu'il en voyait parfois chez ses gardiens ou chez son grand-père et les siens, quand ils le savaient pas comment réagir, à la limite du désespoir.

Depuis quand agissait-il ainsi ? Depuis avait-il ce regard ? Depuis quand n'avait-il pas tout simplement ri ? Pourquoi utilisait-il son pouvoir contre cette créature ? Certes elle avait attaqué mais n'était-il pas responsable de cette attaque ? Depuis qu'il avait reçu cette boite, avait-il été vraiment engageant pour l'ouvrir et découvrir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur ?

Non. Il avait eu peur que la créature ne le rejette. Mais avait-il pensé à ce que la créature pouvait elle ressentir à l'intérieur de cette seule boite ? A supposé que cette histoire soit véridique et que Tsuna ait déjà un lien avec sa boite-arme, le seul contact qu'elle avait eu, était ses sentiments. Et maintenant que Tsuna y réfléchissait ses pensées et sentiments avait été même très chaotiques. Et encore plus quand il avait allumé sa flamme. Celle-ci était le reflet de sa volonté et de son état d'esprit. Autrement dit, une partie de ses sentiments devaient se faire à travers elle. Et lui avait donné à sa boite-arme comme premier contact une dose de ses sentiments désespérés, d'inquiétude et de tristesse. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait réagi aussi furieusement. Il se sentit mal rien que d'y penser. Il se concentra à nouveau sur les pupilles de la créature qui grondait toujours aussi furieusement. A présent il put voir, la tristesse et la peur transpercer dans la fureur présente. Mais ce n'était pas une simple peur qu'on ne souhaitait pas voir devenir réalité... C'était plus fort, plus profond... La créature semblait blessée, mais Tsuna était certain de ne pas l'avoir touché durant leur lutte. Et soudain, les yeux de Tsuna s'agrandirent sous la compréhension.

Alors qu'il avait eu peur que la boite-arme ne le rejette, celle de la boite-arme était devenue réalité.

Il l'avait rejetée. Et émotionnellement, par peur, et physiquement.

Tsuna ferma les yeux, respira un grand coup. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire.

Une nouvelle fois, il lâcha son bouclierde flamme et évita in extremis la charge de la créature de flamme. Celle-ci se retourna immédiatement et se précipita encore une fois sur l'enfant. Cependant cette fois, celui-ci n'avait pas dressé ses poings pour se protéger.

Au contraire, il avait levé à demi les bras comme pour l'accueillir.

La surprise se peignit dans les pupilles de la créature sans qu'elle ne ralentisse.

Gokudera et les autres gardiens se rendirent compte et tous ouvrirent grand les yeux.

-Tsuna ! cria l'argenté, au comble de l'incompréhension.

Alors que la gueule de la créature de flamme n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de Tsuna, celui-ci prononça quelques mots, son souffle teinté de regret et de douceur.

-Je suis désolé...

Les mafieux virent alors avec effroi la créature percuter avec violence Tsuna et les flammes dont elle était constituée fondre sur lui, le faisant disparaître de leur vue. Ils atterrirent à quelques dizaines de mètres du manoir, produisant une colonne de fumée.

-Tsuna ! cria une nouvelle fois Gokudera alarmé.

Il enjamba le reste du mur et entama sa chute dans les jardins. Alors que le vent sifflait dans ses oreilles, il entendit sourdement la voix de Lambo.

-Gokudera-chi ! On est au deuxième étage !

Il atterrit sur le sol et roula pour amortir sa chute. Il grimaça tout en frottant son épaule avant de se précipiter vers le point d'impact, bientôt suivi par la neuvième puis la dixième génération. En chemin, l'argenté fut rejoint par Yamamoto, Ryohei et Chrome qui venait de toutes évidence de l'autre côté du manoir.

-C'était quoi ça à l'extrême ? cria Ryohei.

-La boite-arme de Tsuna, répondit-il sans aucune explication.

Puis avant que les trois en purent en demander plus, ils arrivèrent sur le coin de la propriété qui était enfumée par la poussière lié à l'impact.

-Tsuna ! appela Gokudera en s'enfonçant dans la fumée.

Les trois le suivirent, eux aussi inquiets. Alarmé par l'absence de réponse, Gokudera appela de nouveau son ami avant de s'arrêter en entendant un rire. Le rire de Tsuna !

Sans perdre une seconde, ils se dirigèrent vers le son. Le brouillard autour d'eux finit par se dissiper et ils parvinrent à l'endroit où se trouvait Tsuna, assis sur la terre qui était retournée autour de lui. L'héritier riait doucement aux coups de langues d'un bien étrange animal.

Il s'agissait d'un lionceau, ses grosses pattes avant posées sur le buste de Tsuna, tandis que celle de derrière étaient tendues et appuyées sur l'abdomen, sa queue fouettait l'air se terminait en une flamme orange. Sa crinière était aussi faîte de flammes, mais était surmontée d'une sorte de casquette d'acier sur laquelle était gravé les armoiries des Vongola.

Tsuna essayait en riant d'arrêter l'animal de lui donner de grands coups de langues. Puis il se rendit compte de la présence de ses gardiens.

-Ah les gars, salua-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Au son de la voix de Tsuna et en s'apercevant à son tour de la présence des autres, le lionceau leva son museau vers eux et sembla hésiter. Mais se mit à ronronner doucement en sentant la main de Tsuna longer sa main dans sa crinière de flamme.

Gokudera était dépassé. Il ne faisait aucun doute que le lionceau était une sorte de version pacifique de la créature qui avait attaqué son boss et ami. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les deux s'affectionnaient maintenant autant, alors qu'ils se battaient encore quelques minutes auparavant ! Il soupira et se massa les tempes.

-Tsuna... Tu peux nous expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ?

-C'est ta boite-arme, Tsuna ? demanda Yamamoto en désignant l'animal.

Tsuna leur adressa un grand sourire si éclatant qui les surprit. Cela faisait bien longtemps que Tsuna n'avait pas sourit de cette manière. Même ils se demandaient s'ils avaient déjà vu sourire aussi joyeusement et si innocemment...

-Oui !

-C'est bien la même créature qui t'a attaqué ? voulut s'assurer Yamamoto.

-Et comment ça se fait qu'il soit aussi affectueux ?

Tsuna baissa légèrement la tête, son sourire baissant un peu mais ne perdit aucunement la chaleur. Pendant ce temps, le lionceau, qui semblait-il avait suivi la conversation, eut une moue coupable, ses oreilles s'abaissant sur les côtés, ses yeux yeux mordorés reflétait tout le remords qu'il éprouvait. Une fois encore, Tsuna passa une main dans la crinière du lionceau pour le rassurer et se remit sur ses pieds avant de regarder ses gardiens, le lionceau bien confortablement installé dans ses bras.

-C'est ma faute... Quand j'ai ouvert la boite-arme, j'ai pensé à beaucoup de choses qui me dérangeaient... Et au travers de ma flamme je lui ai transmis ces sentiments de frustration et d'inquiétude. Je suppose que même lui s'inquiétait de notre rencontre et ce surplus d''émotion a été de trop pour lui. Particulièrement pour un premier contact... C'est pour ça qu'il m'a attaqué. Je n'ai même pas cherché à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait et je l'ai repoussé de toutes mes forces et plus je le repoussais, plus il en était blessé.

-Et du coup il est devenu ainsi parce que... ?

-Parce que je me suis excusé, sourit Tsuna, je crois...

Sur cette réponse simple, les gardiens regardèrent Tsuna avec incrédulité. Était-ce seulement possible que ça a été aussi simple que de faire ses excuses ? N'y avait-il pas autre chose ? Mais quand le lionceau donna des coups de têtes contre la main de Tsuna comme pour réclamer des caresses, les gardiens ne purent que se rendre à l'évidence. Gokudera soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux argenté, Yamamoto eut un grand sourire tandis que Ryohei éclata d'un rire tonitruant :

-Vous vous ressemblez à l'extrême !

-Hein ? s'étonna Tsuna.

-Ce que veut dire la tête de gazon, expliqua le gardien de la Tempête, c'est que ta boite-arme est comme toi : vous pardonnez assez facilement.

Tsuna haussa les sourcils se demandant si cela pouvait être considéré comme un compliment ou un reproche. Puis il haussa les épaules. Les autres gardiens de Tsuna ainsi que la neuvième génération des Vongola arrivèrent sur ces entre-faits. Ils se stoppèrent en voyant l'animal dans les bras de Tsuna mais surtout en remarquant les flammes du Ciel qui formaient sa crinière. Mukuro eut un petit sourire que Chrome partageait en beaucoup plus doux. Elle s'approcha jusqu'à être devant Tsuna.

-Tu n'es pas blessé, Tsuna-chan ?

-Non juste quelques bosses. Rien de très grave, Chrome-chan.

-Il est trop mignon ! Tsuna-chan, est-ce ta boite-arme ?

Une fois que Tsuna eut approuvé, la jeune femme demanda hésitante.

-Je peux le caresser ?

Tsuna baissa la tête vers le lionceau qui répondit d'un ronronnement. Tsuna accepta et la main de la jeune femme caressa le poil soyeux de l'animal. Celui-ci ferma les yeux de contentement. Le sourire de Tsuna s'élargit en voyant son partenaire à présent apprécier sa gardienne de la Brume.

-Kufufufu... ricana Mukuro. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi nous nous inquiétons tous pour toi, Tsunayoshi : tu arrives toujours à t'en sortir quelque soit la situation...

-Est-ce que tu viens de dire que tu t'inquiétais aussi, Mukuro ? remarqua sournoisement Gokudera.

-Oya, oya, mais je ne suis pas le seul...

Le sourire de Mukuro s'allongea tout en jetant un coup d'œil à Hibari. Celui-ci le remarqua et lui lança un regard meurtrier en plongeant sa main dans sa poche.

-Je vais te mordre à mort.

-Non les gars ! intervint Tsuna brusquement. Attendez d'être dans une salle d'entraînement. Je pense que le jardin de Ji-chan a été assez endommagé comme ça...

-Au point où il en est... soupira Timotheo en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la longue traînée de terre fraîchement retournée, mais les deux gardiens de la dixième génération baissèrent leur arme tout en se jetant des regards meurtrier pour l'un et joueur pour l'autre.

Puis Timoteo redonna son attention à son héritier en le regardant sévèrement.

-Tsunayoshi di Vongola.

L'enfant se tendit violemment en entendant la voix sans appel de son grand-père adoptif. Jamais il n'avait utilisé ce ton contre lui et Tsuna sentait bien qu'il n'allait pas passer un bon moment.

-Ne t'avais-je pas dit de ne pas ouvrir la boite avant que quelqu'un puisse te donner des conseils ?

-Si, Ji-chan...

-Et qu'as-tu fait malgré tout ?

-Je l'ai ouverte...

-Y-a-t-il une bonne réponse au moins pour que tu m'aies désobéi ?

Tsuna réfléchit un instant avant de déclarer embêté :

-Je ne sais pas trop si ça peut être une bonne raison, mais je ne veux pas que tu prennes cela comme de l'insolence...

-Je t'écoute, patienta Timoteo, une main sur les hanches.

-Je... J'en avais envie ? hésita l'enfant en grimaçant.

Il y eut un grand silence, dans lequel tout le monde regardait Tsuna comme s'il était poussé une deuxième tête. Puis Mukuro eut un petit rire amusé.

-Voilà qui est hilarant... C'est en effet une excellent raison !

-Mukuro, réprimanda Coyote, ce n'est pas le moment !

-Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir écouté, Ji-chan, s'empressa de dire Tsuna. J'avais prévu d'attendre mais... ce matin quand je me suis réveillé, la boite s'est mise à bouger. J'ai... j'ai eu avoir l'envie de voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Je ne saurais te donner de meilleure explication.

Timoteo regarda sévèrement l'enfant qui baissa la tête, coupable. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit un profond soupir.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais étonné... Tu es après tout un Vongola.

Tsuna leva la tête vers son grand-père de cœur tout en haussant un sourcil. Il vit que celui-ci lui adressait un souris las et résigné.

-Tu n'es pas le premier à n'en faire qu'à ta tête...

Tsuna vit, derrière Timoteo, Coyote rouler des yeux en regardant son boss. Il se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire mais déjà Timoteo continuait.

-Par contre je veux que tu t'occupes de la paperasse pour toutes les destructions que ton _envie_ a causé, Tsunayoshi...

Aussitôt l'envie de rire de Tsuna disparut pour laisser place à une expression horrifié. Il regarda la façade du manoir écroulé au loin, ainsi que le jardin en partie détruit et brûlé. Il déglutit. Il se retourna vers Timoteo, la bouche ouverte.

-Sans aucune négociation, jeune homme, avertit le boss des Vongola.

Tsuna ferma la bouche, dépité. Timoteo hocha la tête et s'éloigna vers le manoir. Ganauche adressa un sourire désolé à Tsuna avant de suivre ses amis. Tsuna soupira de défaite. Il y eut un court silence avant que Mukuro n'eut un ricanement.

-Mukuro, tais-toi, demanda Tsuna en grimaçant.

-Mah, mah, rit Yamamoto. Tu t'en tire plutôt bien, Tsuna...

-Je m'en tire bien ? s'exclama l'enfant, tandis que le lion dans ses bras poussa un miaulement désespéré. Je suis de corvée de paperasse ! Je vais passer ma semaine à la finir !

-Nous pouvons t'aider si tu veux, proposa Chrome, en ne voyant pas les dos de ses homologues se raidir à la proposition.

-Non c'est bon, soupira Tsuna, ses épaules retombant. Je ne vais pas vous obliger à faire ça alors que c'est entièrement de ma faute... C'est juste que j'avais pensé passé du temps avec ma boite-arme pour faire mieux connaissance.

-D'ailleurs, tu vas lui donner quel nom ? demanda Yamamoto, curieux.

-Hein ? s'étonna Tsuna.

-C'est vrai à l'extrême ! s'exclama Ryohei en criant. Tu ne vas tout le temps l'appeler « boite-arme », non ?

-Eh bien, avoua Tsuna en regardant le mini-lion, qui avait levé ses yeux mordorés vers lui, je n'y ai pas encore pensé...

Il resta silencieux un instant, puis un sourire ourla ses lèvres. Gokudera repéra la lueur dans les yeux de Tsuna.

-Vous avez trouvé ?

Tsuna hocha la tête vigoureusement. Il plongea son regard dans celui de l'animal.

-Natsu. Ça veut dire « été » en japonais. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, Natsu ?

Le lion eurent un miaulement d'approbation et lécha la joue de l'enfant qui rit. Les gardiens regardèrent le duo avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Natsu, hein ? répéta Yamamoto. Pas mal pour un lion ensoleillé !

-C'est un superbe nom ! convint Gokudera. Je n'en attendais pas moins de la part de Tsuna !

-Stupide... soupira Hibari.

-Pour quelqu'un qui a nommé son oiseau à partir de son propre prénom... commença Lambo mais le regard noir du gardien du Nuage l'empêcha de prononcer un mot de plus.

-Oya, oya... je suis d'accord avec le Bovino. Même si notre cher Tsunayoshi en a fait de même...

-Que veux-tu dire, Mukuro ?demanda Gokudera méfiant.

-Tsuna... Natsu... Suis-je vraiment obligé de vous faire un dessin ?

-Mukuro a raison à l'extrême ! Les deux syllabes sont inversées.

-Je ne pense pas que Tsuna air remarqué ce détail, sourit Yamamoto en regardant son ami et le lion.

-En tout cas, rétorqua Gokudera en colère, c'est beaucoup plus imaginé que quelqu'un qui a mis son nom et le nom de l'animal !

Une veine pulsa sur la tempe de Mukuro.

-Au moins je n'ai pas appelé ma boite-arme « melon »...

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit enfoiré ?! cria Gokudera en enflammant sa bague.

-Ah non ! s'écria alors Tsuna en se rendant compte ce que faisaient ses amis. Pas de combats ! Je n'ai pas envie de faire plus de paperasse !

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

_Et voilà un chapitre de plus terminé et enfin envoyé !_

_Et souvenez-vous je n'arrêterai pas ma fiction ! Je ne trouve juste plus le temps d'écrire autant que je le voudrai... foutu master...  
_

_A bientôt et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_


	44. Chapter 42 : Confrontation

_Ciaossu !_

_Encore cet horrible délai depuis le dernier chapitre... Mais je ne vais pas encore me confondre en plainte et en excuse. Juste... Désolée._

_D'ailleurs, je suis en train de regarder la date de la dernière publication (5 février 2017) et j'ai regardé la date où j'ai posté le premier chapitre (14 février 2015). Non seuelemnt j'ai loupé l'anniversaire de la fic mais ça fait maintenant plus de deux ans que je l'écris. Et même si je n'ai pas été très régulière ces derniers temps, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être choquée de tenir deux ans à rester sur une même fic ! Avant que je ne publies sur le site, j'écrivais quelques fics qui me sortaient par la tête, mais je n'avais jamais réussi à rester aussi longtemps sur une seule. C'est pourquoi, une grande partie des fics sur mon ordi forme un véritable bazar car toutes inachevés et parfois décousues... Mais je crois savoir pourquoi je tiens sur Il ragazzo._

_C'est grâce à vous._

_Vos commentaires, vos encouragements, vos soutiens ainsi que vos remarques pour améliorer ma fic me permettent de tenir et de me motiver. Alors merci à ceux qui ont posté les 486 reviews depuis le début de ma fic, aux 186 utilisateurs qui me suivent, aux 169 qui l'ont mise en favoris (une grande partie se recoupant sur ceux qui la suivent) et aussi à tout ceux qui la lise. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour ça._

_Je vais maintenant faire mes quelques rituels habituels, pour que vous puissiez ensuite lire le chapitre. Je ne vais aucune remarque particulière sur ce dernier, on se retrouve en bas !_

_Je ne possède aucun droit sur Katekyo Hitman Reborn ni sur ses personnages, ils ont été crées par Akira Amano, que je remercie avec toutes les louanges qu'elle mérite pour ce bijou !_

_Merci à **Deponia, tahury, Kuromy RokuIchiku, LalaSparrow, Syt the Evil Angel, Caliste, yoh-nee, Yuukitsune, Karo, Baka-SenseiF** et **kedy ichiyo **pour leur review au chapitre précédent._

_Merci également à** fanais, aranley, addaline, Reima-chan, Minimiste, Fiane-Fiamma, Dixia, Himutsu-chan, Hebihime, Zeyra K, Tomokachan76, anastasia172, Lecfan, Izanami97, Alycia Panther, Yuki-Jiji, fuonhicali, Anonimo XD, mary6987, lupine13, manga-fic-love-sissi, amelieprosper, Akayui, lulue79, Tiffou, amiedu13, , Luce Li, Walarisse, Kyara17, Ekana, neko-chan L, neko-chan200, sacheliane, Caliste, yukixvongola, charlesdoudou, Riddikuluss, Mia Ako-nee, Elrika, Loucat, Sacha Tsukiya, PetitCrapaudBaveux, Minami12, inukag9, Audragon, ao no oni, Blihioma, tahury, Hikari0005, , ninolola, , Naidja, Llamas del Cielo, Ms Akabane, Noxerea, Marou83, Akuma-no-Kitsune, SinaKalissa, Nahel, tisha2803, jilie084, jevierita, Kyona-sama, Rebornx3, TheLadySoul, hiey, HarukaN, misa2, belkeirmed, Naelye, MissSexyBaby, Nama2902, Bottled Memories, history, Akuuma Tsukeshine, JuriiGothic, melamariannie, Darkounette, Cristalya, Dollwing, tsuukuun, Mimi et Neko, 444dodo444, Anlovi, Tsubaki-chan99, Sharo-chan, Natsume1111, Yaml, Sylcian Sph Legacy, yukiko-yu, Reizen. , Nunu c moi, erikadu19, Miss Green Rabbit, Ellewyl, meads, giannesky2305, freddyman, shinomena, Alexandra919, Parax et Gwenaelle7, tamarahc, tenshihouou, ShawolY, La Banshee Blihioma, Akashi-chan, Sealunis, Dayvis D. Pumpkin's Luys, manon.a.6, YamInari, Ondie-Yoko, kuroyukihime28, manga-fic-love-sissi, Denshitoakuma, yaoi-chan-poowa, missymanga, Complicate, Kikuue, avion en papier, maiko59, Aube Crepusculaire, Rikka Yomi, TheDevilOn, Kuroko23, alyss au pays de l'abyss, Psycho67, 3004, Wispers-Write, Olympe2, LOORELAI3, Balzud Anna-chan17, nekoko50, Guargante, Syt the Evil Angel, tsuni182718, Abana Shale, roxiyaoi, soratomoyo-chan, Heyli13, wellona, Mihide, .n, Lady Ree, Whintney, Yuuri81, Astropia, BloupBloup, misakiayumu, Akira Makkuro, wellona, valentin01988, Yumebaka, Lehna Black Amber, Sephra, Mangetsuko, Aliana lougia, Tsuki Sawada Hibari, 24Irinia, Elwenfeyn, Daidaiiro30, Chimamire no hebi, Lynnah O'Crazy, Anna27tsu, Zeneida262, chloedangelo84, Cassandre Potter, Princessefic, Kuromy RokuIchiku, Kinimitsu Kyoko, AdictaMoon, ryoma0310yugi, ellenvanlilie, testarossalea, NaomiDiPiuma, Alfader, Unknown by everyone, emimiecrazy, Revaan, megumi59, carolima777, Bachii, Byakan, kuro sora wa, himechu95670, Who known me, onedream54, Lei-An Natsume honeywitch, Nom-Provisoir, Naxxya, Kuro. , Deldom, Barukku-sama, Ombre-sama, Martinie Simon, ealine, mangas281, Yushiroko, Kuroko-SenPaille, Deponia, La mangeuse de livre, yoh-nee, vgfgf, Fricat P, larounette, clopidu49, la folie et je vais t'attraper, Kuurogi, himehimi, XIII-Van, Yuki manga, Seiya288, arala87, azerty73, Yanncat9853, Mizu Fullbuster, Amnesia Riku, IceMagnolia, Bokasuka, MikoSei'-San, angicat, Megdelfia, Shoto31, , EternityDream, Kyouya-Gaobu, LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY, katakumine, griffontard, Shin no panda, AkiHime20, Luciane Fernandes, Haku132, Kurikaa, Yuukitsune, raysuka, , marjo1607, Just-Sky, Amber Woods, SenseiFujuki **pour avoir mis en favoris ou suivre cette fic !_

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_**Caliste **: Merci pour la review ! Eh oui notre petit félin est enfin arrivé sur les devants de la scène, il s'est bien fait attendre quand même... Je suis ravie que tu apprécies le Xanxus/Tsuna, moi aussi je l'apprécies mais pour l'instant ils ne sont même pas en couple et qui sait ? Peut-être qu'ils ne le seront jamais si on en croit la décision de Tsuna... On verra bien ce qu'en dit le futur ! Merci à toi et profite bien de ta lecture !_

_**Karo **: Merci pour la review et pour engouement à savoir la suite ! Malheureusement je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec la famille Shimon, aussi je ne pense pas qu'ils apparaîtront dans ma fic. Et je t'avoue que c'est assez compliqué de jongler avec tout ces personnages si en plus je me rajoute de la difficulté avec ceux je ne maîtrise mais alors pas du tout, ça va être un carnage XD et je veux absolument terminer cette fic. Désolée pour cette attente, mais j'espère que tu sauras apprécier tout de même le chapitre qui va suivre !_

_**Baka-SenseiF** : Merci pour la review ! Il n'y a jamais de retard pour laisser un commentaire à une fic ! Peu m'importe que tu postes ta review juste après que le chapitre soit sorti ou quelques temps après, je la reçois toujours avec plaisir. Et non la fic n'est pas abandonnée, je la continuerais coûte que coûte ^^ Merci à toi. J'ai été super touchée par ce que tu as dit et je suis heureuse que ma fic ait réussi quelque peu à te sortir de ton ennui. J'espère franchement que ton bras va mieux, je sais que je me sentirai malheureuse moi aussi si je ne pouvais pas écrire pendant quelque temps. Ne t'inquiète pas je comprends très bien et pour tout te dire je suis contente que tu m'aies posté un commentaire. Ça me touche beaucoup alors merci. Une proposition ? Tu piques ma curiosité xD Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Eh bien tu lis la suite maintenant ^^_

_Allez je vous laisse profiter de ce chapitre !_

_Enjoy !_

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

Chapter 42 : Confrontation.

Tsuna retint sa respiration avant de souffler longuement pour se calmer. Il ne craignait qu'une seule chose : se retrouver face à lui une nouvelle fois.

Certes il lui avait déjà tenu tête la dernière fois, mais ce dernier n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait que la bague (et accessoirement le Nono) l'ait choisi lui plutôt que l'homme plus expérimenté qu'il était.

Tsuna pensait évidemment à Iemitsu Sawada.

Ce dernier était arrivé une heure auparavant au manoir et avait suivi Timoteo dans une salle de réunion, comme Gokudera l'avait prévenu deux jours avant. Et Tsuna avait préféré passer son temps à continuer à en apprendre plus son Natsu et à s'entraîner avec lui sous la supervision de Dino et de ses gardiens plutôt que de se préparer à une réunion qui ne l'enchantait guère et ne le concernait en rien ! De plus, pour une fois que Timoteo lui accordait le droit de ne pas participer à une réunion, Tsuna n'allait pas se priver d'une telle opportunité d'échapper à ce rôle pour quelques heures. Plus encore si cette opportunité était autorisée !

Mais ce n'était pas comme si ce temps libre avait été occupé inutilement. Il avait entrepris de peaufiner ses attaques avec le soutien de Natsu. Ils s'entendaient à merveille et Tsuna n'en était que plus que heureux! Il se sentait complètement stupide d'avoir pu penser que sa boîte-arme puisse le rejeter. Le lion l'avait rassuré, comprenant ses inquiétudes. Ce n'était pas comme si Natsu pouvait lui parler. Mais Tsuna pouvait sentir ses émotions, comme lui avait expliqué auparavant Gokudera et ses autres gardiens concernant le lien entre un homme et sa boite-arme. Natsu lui envoyait à travers ce lien plus spirituelle que physique des émotions assez explicites ainsi que parfois des images fugaces, aussi Tsuna comprenait la plupart du temps ce que voulait lui faire comprendre son compagnon. Il lui avait alors demandé pourquoi il avait rejeté la flamme du Nono comme d'un possible maître, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait de plus que son grand-père de cœur, pour que le lion puisse l'accepter et non le neuvième boss des Vongola. Il avait alors senti de l'hésitation avant que Natsu ne montre sa désapprobation. Tsuna ne comprenait pas vraiment, mais il supposait que son grand-père avait dû faire des erreurs que Natsu ne parvenait pas à accepter. Quand l'héritier Vongola avait confié son hypothèse, Natsu s'était contenté de baisser le museau, puis il était monté sur son épaule pour lui lécher la joue avant de cogner sa tête contre l'oreille de Tsuna, son ronronnement plus qu'audible pour l'enfant. Celui-ci avait compris que le lionceau n'en lui en dirait pas plus alors il lui avait caressé la tête en souriant, arrêtant là la conversation.

Il avait néanmoins remarqué avec étonnement que les félins semblaient très vite s'attacher à lui. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, Natsu ne fut pas le premier félin à se lier d'amitié pour le brun mais avait été Uri, le chat de Gokudera. Alors que celui-ci se bornait à griffer encore de temps en temps le cuir chevelu de son maître, il devenait étonnement docile avec Tsuna et ronronnait avec plaisir, sous le regard incrédule et quelque peu envieux de Gokudera qui n'arrivait que très rarement à lui arracher ce genre de comportement. Yamamoto plaisantait souvent sur le fait qu'Uri avait le même dévouement pour Tsuna que son maître.

Le deuxième félin fut Natsu, que Tsuna connaissait depuis deux jours et qu'il lui montrait à force de ronronnement de caresse son affection pour son maître. Mais ce qui avait le plus étonné de personnes avait été le troisième félin. Jamais personne ne s'était attendu à ce que cette boite-arme accepte les caresses de Tsuna et ne lui répondent. Non, encore plus... Personne ne s'était attendu que ce félin n'accepte des caresses tout court ! Surtout quand l'animal avait le même caractère que Xanxus...

* * *

Ce dernier était venu voir Tsuna l'après-midi après l'attaque ayant entendu parler des destructions faites sur le manoir dans la matinée. Il avait alors découvert un Tsuna qui s'entraînait avec son tout nouveau partenaire Natsu. Tsuna se souviendrait toujours de son air ahuri en le voyant non seulement dans son mode d'Hyper Volonté, mais également le lionceau perché sur son épaule. Cela semblait être son endroit favori. Tsuna s'était alors rapproché toujours en flottant à un mètre au-dessus du sol.

-Xanxus ? Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il de sa voix plus grave.

Cela sembla sortir Xanxus de son choc car il rugit aussitôt :

-Que se passe-t-il bordel ? Depuis quand t'as un animal, gamin ?

La question, malgré la rudesse de la voix n'eut pas l'air d'être posée sous le coup de la colère, mais plutôt sous l'effet du choc et de l'incompréhension.

-Ah oui. Ji-chan me l'a remis hier soir. Je te présente Natsu, un leone di cielo.

Natsu, qui s'était légèrement recroquevillé sous le ton cassant de l'homme aux cicatrices, chercha la protection de son maître derrière la nuque, mais après avoir entendu la voix calme et sans aucune inquiétude de Tsuna face à cet homme clairement menaçant, il osa lever la tête d'entre ses pattes et jeta un regard curieux à l'homme qui ne se gênait pas pour scruter sans vergogne la petite chose à ses yeux.

-Tsuna, appela Dino qui s'avançait vers eux, sur le dos de son cheval ailé du Ciel, Scuderia, avant de saluer poliment le nouvel arrivant. Xanxus. Tu veux faire une pause ?

Tsuna se tourna vers le premier disciple de Reborn qu'il considérait comme un grand frère et lui adressa un sourire gêné.

-Je ne voudrai pas que cela te dérange Dino... Tu es venu exprès pour me montrer comme me battre avec Natsu. Je ne voudrai pas que tu sois venu pour rien.

-Penses-tu ! Cela presque trois heures que tu t'entraînes, tu as bien le doit à une pause. Et puis je ne suis pas venu seulement pour t'aider. Tu te doutes bien que ce n'est qu'une excuse comme une autre pour passer du temps avec mon petit frère adoré.

-Merci, Dino, sourit Tsuna.

Dino lui adressa un clin d'œil complice, ne remarquant pas que Xanxus fronçait les sourcils à ce geste, avant de partir vers le manoir. Le fils adoptif jeta ensuite un regard curieux vers Tsuna. C'était pour ainsi dire la première fois que l'enfant activait son mode d'Hyper Volonté devant lui. A leur rencontre il avait eu un semblant de ce mode mais seul ses yeux avaient pris une légère teinte orangée. Il ne s'était jamais entraîné ni battu avec lui, aussi, il ne connaissait rien des techniques de combat de Tsuna. Mais il devait avouer que le mode d'Hyper Volonté lui allait bien. En temps normal, l'enfant dégageait une certaine prestance et un certain charisme, qu'il était impossible d'ignorer, mais que devait-il dire quand il utilisait son pouvoir ? Xanxus ne pouvait qu'être attentif à l'aura majestueuse que possédait Tsuna ainsi qu'à la pureté de ses flammes du Ciel. Même le vieux Nono ne l'avait pas autant bluffé en utilisant l'apanage des Vongola, il y a de cela des années. Mais surtout ce qui l'impressionnait était que l'aura de Tsuna, même si elle était impressionnante, n'était pas étouffante. Xanxus ne sentait aucune once de menace en cet instant, mais au contraire, une douce chaleur protectrice qui le relaxait un peu.

Tsuna se laissa tomber sur le sol, inconscient de l'examen de Xanxus, et une fois ses pieds à terre, éteignit sa flamme. Xanxus fronça les sourcils à cette vue mais fit de son mieux pour cacher la légère déception qu'il ressentait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais il aurait voulu continuer à observer Tsuna avec sa flamme. Il sentait comme une excitation comme il en sentait rarement durant ses combats et sentait que Tsuna, malgré son jeune âge pouvait très bien rivaliser avec lui. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas battu ou même sorti ses armes en dehors des combats, entre autre pour punir ou énerver la "barbie" de leur groupe, comme le prince psychopathe l'appelait. Xanxus ne se battait que très rarement, devenant rapidement ennuyé lors de ses combats dû à sa puissance, mais il se doutait que l'enfant pouvait lui offrir un beau combat. Perspective qu'il devrait prendre en compte... C'est devant cet air pensif que Tsuna se tourna avant de lui sourire, Natsu continuant de regarder Xanxus.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir aussi tôt, Xanxus.

-Hmph... J'ai entendu dire que le manoir avait subi des dégâts ce matin et je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai pensé que tu avais une part de responsabilité dans ça...

Tsuna fit la moue et croisa les bras avant de répondre :

-Et pourquoi moi ? Hayato possède des dynamites, je te rappelle ! Et...

-Gamin, est-ce toi qui a détruit de ta chambre ? demanda directement Xanxus en lançant un regard équivoque à Tsuna.

Celui-ci essaya de soutenir le regard rougeoyant de Xanxus, mais ne réussit pas longtemps. Il détourna la tête et d'une voix piteuse, il admit :

-Oui...

Tsuan entendit un grognement amusé. Tsuan leva son regard pour voir que Xanxus n'avait pas bougé mais dans ses yeux luisait une lueur satisfaite tandis que ses lèvres étaient étirées en un... sourire ? Tsuna n'en crut pas ses yeux. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait Xanxus sourire ! Certes le sourire était moqueur mais c'était tout de même un sourire !

-T'es pire que moi pour te retrouver dans les destructions de la famiglia ! Comment t'as fait ton compte ? Ne me dis pas que c'était ta bestiole à poil...

Tsuna ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes se remettant encore du choc d'avoir vu Xanxus sourire avant de baissa les yeux face à la vérité de l'homme aux cicatrices. Cette fois, même Natsu suivit son geste et tous deux restèrent silencieux. Xanxus haussa un sourcil surpris.

-T'es sérieux ? T'as pas dit que le vieux te l'avait donné la veille ?

-Eh bien... si ?

Xaxus poussa un long soupir.

-Laisse tomber, je veux plus savoir..

Tsuna adressa un regard désolé à Xanxus qui ne fit que grogner avant de regarder un peu partout.

-Tes gardiens sont pas là ?

-Pourquoi tu les cherches toujours ? remarqua Tsuna d'une fausse voix exaspérée. Je vais finir par croire que tu veux absolument qu'ils soient avec moi quand tu es là !

-Je m'étonne gamin c'est tout. Et t'as pas répondu à la question !

-Ils sont dans le manoir, soupira Tsuna. Je ne peux pas te donner d'infos plus précises que ça...

-Peu importe, je veux pas parler de ces déchets.

-C'est toi qui as commencé la conversation... déclara Tsuna en haussant un sourcil.

-Dis-moi plutôt d'où te vient cette soudaine envie d'avoir une boîte-arme, demanda-t-il en ignorant complètement la remarque de Tsuna.

-Comment sais-tu que l'envie vient de moi ? s'étonna Tsuna en prenant une serviette qui traînait par là pour éponger la sueur de l'entraînement.

-Pas compliqué à comprendre. Le vieux pense toujours à te protéger et ce même si tu as reçu la bague. Il ne voudrait pas te donner une arme qui puisse plus te rapprocher des combats, même si je trouve ça con de sa part...

Tsuna fronça les sourcils avant de répondre.

-Ça se tient.

-Et ? Pourquoi t'en voulais une ? Une envie soudaine ?

-En fait, j'y pensais depuis longtemps, mais je n'osai pas le demander. Et puis, je ne savais pas si j'en aurai le droit à une... De plus, pour espérer avoir une boite-arme, il fallait contrôler sa flamme. Ce que je n'arrivai pas à faire dû au sceau de Ji-chan.

-D'ailleurs ça fait combien de temps que tu sais utiliser ce mode ?

-Depuis mon voyage au Japon, sourit Tsuna.

-Il semblerait que ce voyage t'ai fait énormément de bien, gamin... déclara Xanxus, avant de continuer, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, je me demande bien qui a eu cette idée...

Tsuna secoua la tête doucement, amusé par le ton moqueur avant de sourire à l'adulte.

-Non vraiment merci Xanxus...

-Tu m'as déjà dit cette merde une fois, grogna doucement Xanxus. T'as pas besoin de le refaire. Et t'as pas intérêt à la redire une nouvelle fois, sinon...

-Oui, oui, pardon Xanxus... Ah au fait ! Je peux te demander un service ?

Xanxus regarda l'enfant d'un œil méfiant avant de demander :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Pourrais-tu sortir ton partenaire ? Je ne l'ai qu'entrevu hier et je me disais que Natsu pourrait aussi le rencontrer.

-Mon partenaire ? ne comprit pas Xanxus avant que son regard ne s'illumina. Tu veux parler de ma boite-arme ?

Tsuna hocha la tête avec énergie ses yeux marrons remplis d'espoir. Natsu semblait lui aussi intéressé, sa queue se balançant impatiemment. Xanxus hésita un moment mais finit par accepter, ne pouvant pas aller contre une demande de Tsuna. De plus, il était curieux sur ce que voulait Tsuna à propos de sa boite-arme. Il sortit la boite orange ornée des armoiries de la Varia et y inséra ses flammes. Une immense boule de feu en sortit et atterrit sur le sol avant de prendre la forme du ligre.

-Ouah... ne put s'empêcher de faire Tsuna.

L'animal dégageait une animalité captivante au moins autant que Xanxus, et ne semblait pas commode. Maintenant que le félin ne courait pas à tout bout de champs pour planter ses crocs dans des gorges, Tsuna put remarquer quelques détails qui lui avaient échappé. Ses yeux rouges sang se détachaient magnifiquement de sa fourrure blanche rayée de noir, lui donnant un air encore plus sauvage. Sa crinière aussi blanche, laissait sortir des flammes orangées mais Tsuna put constater que ces dernières étaient légèrement différente de celles de Natsu. Il décida d'en faire la remarque plus tard et déclara, impressionné :

-Il es magnifique...

Xanxus considéra l'enfant, puis sembla réfléchir un moment avant de grogner, hésitant :

-Merci, je suppose...

Tous ceux qui avaient vu sa boite-arme et qui avaient eu la force d'en parler ensuite -ce qui se résumait à très peu de personnes!- avaient également donné beaucoup de qualificatif au félin : sauvage, hargneux, terrifiant, meurtrier allant jusqu'à parler parfois de créature monstrueuse. Mais jamais personne n'avait encore dit qu'il était magnifique ! Et ce n'était pas comme si l'héritier Vongola ne connaissait les capacités de sa boite-arme, pour les avoir vu la veille.

Un léger grognement presque plaintif se fit alors entendre. Tsuna tourna la tête vers Natsu qui regardait le ligre son regard peiné et ses oreilles rabattues. Tsuna rigola doucement et caressa de sa main droite la tête du lionceau.

-Voyons Natsu, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Tu es magnifique également et je ne doutes que tu deviendras un superbe leone di cielo plus tard. Tu sais que peu importe ce que je dirais, je te préférerais toujours aux autres boites-armes, alors ne commence pas à me faire une crise de jalousie. Elle n'a aucun lieu d'être.

Natsu garda le silence avant de plonger son regard ambré dans celui marron de son maître. N'y voyant que la sincérité et de l'affection, Natsu lui rendit ses caresses avant d'enfin sauter de l'épaule de Tsuna pour faire connaissance avec le félin croisé. Celui-ci jeta à peine un regard au lionceau mais semblait également curieux du courage dont le plus petit faisait preuve. Tsuna sourit en voyant les deux animaux se jauger puis se renifler, avant de se tourner vers Xanxus.

-C'est un ligre, n'est-ce pas ? Un félin croisé entre le lion et le tigre ?

-Hm.

-Mais j'ai remarqué que ses flammes du Ciel sont différentes des miennes...

-Évidemment, ce ne sont pas des flammes du Ciel pures.

-Que veux-tu dire ? s'étonna Tsuna.

Pour toute réponse, Xanxus leva une main et activa son propre pouvoir. Une flamme du Ciel ronde et assez agité apparut alors et enveloppa sa main. Tsuna se rendit que même la flamme de Xanxus était différent de ses propres flammes. Il se souvenait l'avoir remarqué lors de leur rencontre, mais il ne s'était pas posé de question à ce moment-là, trop occupé à courir dans le manoir pour échapper à la fureur de l'homme.

-Xanxus... est-ce que tu veux dire que ta flamme n'est pas une flamme du Ciel pure ?

-Non. Peut-être que le vieux t'en a parlé, mais on appelle la mienne la Flamme de la Fureur, ou une flamme dégénéré.

-Dégénérée ? répéta Tsuna en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'a-t-elle de dégénéré ?

Xanxus ne sut pas tout quoi d'abord lui répondre. Depuis qu'il était tout petit on lui disait que sa flamme était dégénérée. Il n'avait pas compris à l'époque mais c'était résigné.

-Je suis le plus mal placé pour te faire un cours sur les flammes, gamin. Mais je suppose que ma flamme du Ciel est altérée par une autre flamme, ce qui fait qu'elle possède cette forme et cette couleur...

-Une flamme dégénéré... la dégénérescence... La tempête ?

-C'est ce qui se dit. Et il paraît que c'est avec cet attribut de la Tempête que la flamme de la Fureur est reconnu pour être la plus destructrice.

-Tu possèdes donc plusieurs types de flammes, comme Hayato... Le ciel et la Tempête. Mais les flammes de Hayato se réagissent pas comme ça... De ce que j'en ai vu quand il se bat, ses flammes autres que la Tempête ne se mêlent pas avec elle. Les flammes se combinent entre elles mais ne se mélange pas. Alors que la tienne...

-Ouais... Les deux flammes forment un tout. Personne ne sait à quoi c'est dû... Mais après tout la flamme du Ciel est la plus mystérieuse de toutes les flammes.

Tsuna resta sans rien dire, avant de soupirer.

-C'est... frustrant.

-De quoi ?

-De posséder une flamme du Ciel, mais de ne presque rien savoir sur elle.

-Si tu le dis. Je m'en fiche un peu, du moment qu'elle me permet de balayer tous les déchets qui sont assez cons pour se dresser contre moi.

-Et donc si je comprends bien, ta boite-arme possède le même genre de flamme ?

-D'après ce qu'on m'a dit il s'agit d'une boite impossible à copier, unique, possédant un type de flamme mêlant l'attribut du Ciel et celui de la Tempête.

-L'harmonie et la dégénérescence. En gros, ta boite-arme est un croisé en tout : en espèce et en flamme.

-Si ça te plaît de le dire.

-Comment l'as-tu appelé au fait ?

-Bester.

-Bester ? répéta Tsuna avec une moue pensive avant d'adresser un sourire à Xanxus. Est-ce que ça ne veut pas dire « meilleur » en allemand ?

-Tu sais parler allemand ? s'étonna Xanxus en haussant un sourcil, ses bras toujours croisés.

-Un peu... Coyote m'a dit qu'un futur boss, comme un boss, se devait de connaître plusieurs langues dans le cas où ses associés viennent de pays étrangers. J'ai appris quelques langues avec lui et les autres gardiens, et Reborn a totalement approuvé ! Je te laisse imaginer les maux de crânes que je me prenais en fin de journée... Même si je ne suis pas le meilleur élève en ce qui concerne l'apprentissage des langues, je sais tenir une conversation dans celles-ci.

-C'est-à dire ? Lesquelles ?

-Hmm... Comme tu t'en doutes, je parle couramment le japonais et l'italien. Avec Coyote et les autres, j'ai appris l'allemand, le russe, l'arabe, le français et l'anglais. Même si je me débrouilles très mal avec cette dernière...

-C'est déjà beaucoup...

-Et toi ? Tu parles d'autre langues que l'italien ?

-Le japonais et quelques mots en allemand. J'ai pas besoin d'en apprendre d'autres.

-Et si tu vas en Russie comment fais-tu ?

-Ils n'auront qu'à me comprendre.

-C'est pas vraiment comme ça que ça marche, Xanxus...

-J'm'en fous.

Tsuna soupira tout en se doutant que Xanxus arriverait à se faire comprendre d'une manière plus destructrice. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que Squalo connaisse, lui, d'autres langues que celles de Xanxus pour éviter d'arriver à de telles extrémités. Un léger « Graou » le détourna de ses pensées et il baissa son regard sur les deux félins.

Il semblerait que Bester ait accepté la présence de Natsu et lançait des regards réprobateurs voir menaçant au lionceau, qui s'approchait de lui avant de sauter en arrière en poussant de léger grognements amusés. Quand Natsu s'éloignait, le regard du ligre perdait de sa mauvaise humeur pour redevenir un masque d'indifférence. Tsuna retint un rire qui menaçait de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres : le ligre ressemblant énormément à Xanxus. Il demanda alors à celui-ci :

-Tu penses que je peux le toucher ?

Xanxus, surpris par la demande, resta interdit pendant quelques secondes avant de hausser nonchalamment les épaules. Prenant ce geste comme une autorisation, Tsuna avança prudemment sa main vers l'animal. Bester s'en rendit compte et commença à feuler. Tsuna s'arrêta mais ne montra aucune peur, se doutant que c'était là, la réaction que voulait obtenir le félin par son réflexe. Puis Tsuna continua à avancer malgré les prochains feulements. Quand sa main ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres de la tête de l'animal au yeux rouges, il se stoppa, ouvrant sa main comme pour l'inviter à se rapprocher. L'animal grogna, ses griffes de sorties. Tsuna ne tressaillit même pas, son regard ancré dans celui de Bester. Au bout d'un moment, quand Bester comprit que Tsuna n'allait pas retirer sa main et qu'il n'avait pas peur de ses menaces, il se calma et approcha son museau pour renifler la main avant de s'éloigner. Il recommença son manège trois fois, à chaque fois se rapprochant de la main de Tsuna, qui n'avait pas effectué un seul mouvement, jusqu'à que celui-ci sente quelques poils caresser sa peau. Puis Bester finit par poser son museau contre la paume de l'enfant qui eut un grand sourire. Xanxus, lui, n'en crut pas ses yeux en voyant sa boite-arme, normalement si fière accepter un caresse. Tsuna promena sa main sur la tête du félin avant de la descendre vers la nuque, endroit qu'il savait très sensible avec Natsu et gratta doucement la fourrure blanche. Un grondement appréciateur sortit de la gorge de Bester ce qui amusa Tsuna. Xanxus regard un instant le tableau et se permit un petit sourire.

-Tu sais y faire.

-Pardon ?

-Avec les boîtes-armes. Je n'ai jamais vu Bester faire confiance à quelqu'un d'autre que moi et aussi vite.

Tsuna resta pensif quelques instants, continuant les caresses sur la nuque de Bester.

-Il est vrai que Bester est beaucoup plus méfiant que ce à quoi je m'étais attendu, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'extraordinaire... Si nous ne montrons pas notre appréhension ou une attitude menaçante à l'égard des boîtes-armes, celles-ci ne nous attaquent pas...

-Il n'empêche que t'es doué... à moins que ton truc ne marche qu'avec les félins.

-C'est possible. Uri, le chat-léopard de Hayato a plus tendance à venir faire des caresses avec moi qu'avec son maître.

-Ce putain de chat a un sale caractère en même temps.

-Xanxus... tu ferais mieux de te taire...

-Tu trouves que j'ai un sale caractère envers toi ? s'étonna le leader de la Varia.

-Pas forcément avec moi mais prenons au hasard, je ne sais pas moi... Squalo ?

-Tch ! Ce déchet le mérite.

Tsuna eut un petit rire, pas dupe pour un sou. Il savait que Xanxus appréciait le fait que Squalo soit resté à ses côtés depuis le début de leur collaboration et, minus Tsuna, il pourrait s'approcher d'un meilleur ami pour Xanxus -bien que ce dernier n'utiliserait jamais ce terme. Et le leader de la Varia ne savait pas comment le montrer (et ne le voulait pas, fierté d'homme à caractère explosif...). Aussi ne dit-il rien sachant très bien que cette façon de toujours se chercher des noises ou de se hurler dessus, était leur manière de fortifier leur lien.

* * *

Tsuna soupira, essayant d'éloigner ses pensées dans un coin reclus de sa mémoire. Le fait d'avoir vu Xanxus juste après avoir compris les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui l'avait rendu nerveux. Il espérait avec force que cela ne s'était pas vu et surtout que l'homme que l'avait pas remarqué. Il avait fait de son mieux pour agir comme d'habitude car après tout ce n'était pas parce qu'il était conscient de ses sentiments pour lui, qu'il agirait différemment.

Tout à ses pensées, il mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte d'une flamme familière présente non loin de là où il se trouvait. Il n'y prêta attention que quand celles fut seulement à quelques mètres au niveau d'un tournant du couloir. Il s'arrêta, surpris. Elle lui semblait familière mais il savait -et son Hyper Intuition le confirmait- il ne connaissait pas la personne. Cela titilla sa curiosité. Il pouvait sentir qu'elle ne lui était pas hostile, au contraire. Tsuna savait que quelque soit la personne qui se trouvait au détour de ce couloir et qui dégageait cette flamme chaleureuse, il pouvait lui donner sa confiance. Curieux, et pressé de résoudre ce mystère, il s'avança dans le couloir et tourna la tête pour découvrir le mystérieux inconnu.

Il trouva alors un homme d'une grande taille, ayant dépassé la quarantaine, des cheveux courts noirs, parsemés de gris, recouvrant son crâne et retombant avec nonchalance sur son front. Les yeux gris s'écarquillèrent en croisant les siens et il se tendit à la présence du futur boss des Vongola.

-Tsunayoshi Sa... Non, Decimo-sama. salua-t-il en s'inclinant.

Tsunayoshi leva un sourcil étonné, autant par la voix qui lui semblait également familière, que par la salutation qu'avait commencé le mafieux, son costume noir et bien taillé ne trompant sur son appartenance à ce monde. Tsuna avait commencé à être malheureusement habitué à ce que les serviteurs et autres mafieux du manoir ne le saluent avec un « signore Decimo » et ce, malgré ses tentatives pour le changer, mais personne n'avait jamais commencé à le saluer par son prénom, ce qui conforta Tsuna dans l'hypothèse qui germait peu à peu dans son esprit : le mafieux ne devait pas être souvent au manoir. Ou alors, il y avait autre chose... De plus, son visage ne lui disait rien et Tsuna connaissait, au bout des deux ans où il vivait au manoir, les visages de tous les mafieux rattachés au manoir même ceux qui partaient très souvent dans des missions de grandes envergures. Tsuna se redressa légèrement et marcha vers l'homme.

-Buongiorno, je suis désolé de vous avoir surpris...

-Non, signore Decimo, c'est moi. Je ne pensais pas que j'aurais la chance de vous voir durant mon passage.

Tsuna regarda aux alentours. Il se trouvait dans un des grands couloirs officiels du manoir, là où il y avait diverses salles de réunions qu'occupait souvent le Nono ou les gardiens quand ce dernier était occupé, pour les réunions entre les famiglias. Le couloir était désert à première vue. Tsuna jeta un coup d'œil critique à la porte qui se trouvait derrière le mafieux et qu'il était apparemment en train de garder, la première salle de réunion juste après le tournant. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour comprendre pourquoi il ne connaissait l'homme alors qu'il faisait de toutes évidences partie des Vongola. Il jura intérieurement : il avait été si pris dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que ses pas l'avait conduit à l'endroit qu'il essayait d'éviter depuis un peu plus d'une heure...

-Laissez-moi deviner, vous faîtes partie des hommes de mains du boss du CEDEF, n'est-ce pas ?

L'homme parut surpris que le futur boss des Vongola ne lui pose une telle question, mais le visage souriant et avenant de l'enfant l'incita à répondre.

-En effet, signore Decimo. Je me nomme Alfeo Panelli. Je suis honoré.

Tsuna laissa échapper un petit rire en voyant l'homme s'incliner de nouveau devant lui.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de faire tant de déférence, rassura Tsuna. Je suppose que vous le savez, mais autant que je me présente correctement : Je suis Tsunayoshi di Vongola.

-Di Vongola... répéta pensivement Alfeo. Je suis désolé, j'avais oublié que vous aviez changé de nom.

-Il n'y a pas de mal, je ne vous en tient pas rigueur. Mais dîtes-moi plutôt...

-Oui, signore Decimo ?

Tsuna ne dit rien se contentant de regarder l'homme. Il n'y avait plus de doute : il avait déjà rencontré cet homme. Sa voix et la flamme du Nuage qu'il pouvait ressentir grâce à sa perception et sa flamme du Ciel lui criait cela. Mais il avait beau farfouiller dans ses souvenirs de depuis deux ans, il ne s'en souvenait pas. Et cela le contrariait... Aussi décida-t-il de jouer cartes sur table.

-Je m'excuse de vous poser cette question, nous serions-nous déjà rencontrés ?

Au moment où il posa la question, il eut un déclic et il se souvint alors où et quand il avait déjà sentit cette flamme. Mais quel idiot ! Comment avait-il pu oublier ça ?! Avant qu'Alfeo ne puisse répondre, Tsuna continua :

-Attendez... vous êtes... Ne seriez-vous pas l'un de ceux qui m'ont trouvé il y a deux ans en Allemagne dans la glace ?

Alfeo resta muet devant la rapidité de compréhension de l'enfant, mais surtout parce que c'était impossible que l'enfant puisse se souvenir de lui ! Quand il avait trouvé l'héritier disparu, celui-ci était piégé dans la glace et jamais l'enfant ne l'avait vu depuis... Lui-même n'était pas revenu au manoir principal depuis près de dix ans ! Comment avait-il pu le reconnaître ?

-N'est-ce pas ? pressa Tsuna, oubliant tout protocole.

-Euh... oui, signore Decimo. Je suis honoré que vous vous me reconnaissiez...

-Oubliez cela ! C'est moi qui suis honoré de vous rencontrer, Alfeo Panelli. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir retrouvé et de ne pas avoir abandonné. Je vous en suis redevable. En fait, je ne pourrais jamais vous remercier assez. Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous ?

Alfeo s'agita alors nerveusement agitant ses deux mains en signe de dénégation et dit très vite :

-signore Nono m'a déjà remercié il y a deux ans ! Vous n'avez pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit...

-Je n'en doute pas, sourit Tsuna avec chaleur devant l'humilité de l'homme. Dans ce cas, sachez que si vous avez besoin de mon aide, n'hésitez pas à me joindre.

-Je vous remercie de votre générosité, s'inclina Alfeo avant de se redresser pour adresser un regard curieux à Tsuna. Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ?

-Allez-y, je vous en prie.

-Comment aviez-vous su que je faisais partie du groupe qui vous a retrouvé ? Après tout, vous étiez... congelé. Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, vous ne pouviez pas savoir...

Tsuna hésita avant d'avouer.

-Jusqu'à il y a dix minutes, je ne le savais pas. Mais je vous ai reconnu grâce à votre flamme.

-Ma flamme ? répéta Alfeo, confus. Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

-Vous ne connaissez pas l'existence des flammes ? s'étonna Tsuna.

-Je les connais, signore Decimo. Mais je n'ai jamais développé une aptitude aussi particulière. Je n'en ai pas les capacités.

-Vous vous sous-estimez, remarqua Tsuna doucement. Pourtant quand vous m'avez trouvé, n'avez pas touché la glace qui m'entourait ?

-C'est bien possible, admit l'homme en essayant de se souvenir. Je n'ai pas tellement fait attention à ce que je faisais...

-La glace qui me retenait était faîte de flammes de dernière volonté. Aussi quand vous êtes entré en contact avec elle, les résidus de ma flamme se sont réveillés en sentant la vôtre, bien qu'il semble qu'elle soit endormie. Je ne doute absolument pas que vous ayez les capacités nécessaires.

-Je vois... souffla Alfeo mais Tsuna continua.

-Ce qui veut dire que je vous dois deux faveurs. Non seulement vous m'avez retrouvé mais c'est votre flamme qui m'a permis de me réveiller. Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'elle me soit familière et que je ne ressentais aucune menace à votre égard.

-S'il vous plaît, signore Decimo, oubliez ceci ! Je suis plus qu'heureux que mes actes vous ont permis de retrouver votre famille. Même si je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir retrouvé plus tôt.

Alfeo regarda l'enfant dans sa globalité. Tsuna capta son regard et plaça sa paume de paume sur son torse tout en offrant un regard rassurant.

-Vous parlez de mon apparence, n'est-ce pas ? Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je me suis habitué à ce corps alors vous n'avez aucune raison de vous sentir coupable. Je suis certain que vous avez cherché du mieux que vous le pouviez et le plus vite possible.

-Il est vrai que j'ai cherché partout, mais...

-Dans ce cas, vous pouvez être serein, sourit Tsuna. Sans vous, je serais peut-être encore dans cette glace...

Alfeo regarda avec surprise le sourire sincère de l'enfant avant de se permettre de le lui rendre. Aucun d'eux n'eut le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit d'autre que Tsuna se tendit imperceptiblement, son Hyper Intuition lui avertissant que la suite des événements n'allait pas lui plaire. Encore une fois, elle eut raison car, une seconde plus tard, la porte que gardait Alfeo s'ouvrit, laissant place à Iemitsu Sawada, accompagné de son fidèle homme de main Turmeric. Le regard du blond ne mit que quelques instants pour tomber sur Tsuna et, comme s'il s'agissait d'un réflexe, ses sourcils se froncèrent tandis que ses poings se serrèrent. Tout son corps se tendit comme s'il était en présence d'un ennemi. Son regard n'échappa pas aux regards des hommes qui haussèrent tous deux un sourcil interrogateur. Tsuna quant à lui, réussit à cacher sa grimace, craignant une nouvelle altercation avec son père biologique. Lui qui voulait entretenir une relation diplomatique avec le leader du CEDEF, ce n'était pas gagné. Iemitsu s'avança, ne jetant qu'un coup d'œil à l'homme qui se trouvait aux côtés de Tsuna. Il se plaça face à ce dernier, se tenant légèrement devant Alfeo.

-Tu essaies de se faire retourner mes hommes contre moi, cette fois ?

Tsuna cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire le chef du CEDEF.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Tu crois peut-être que je ne vois pas ton manège ? Tu as réussi à mettre Gokudera et les autres dans ton camps, puis le Nono et ses gardiens. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour toi... Tu veux aussi me prendre mes subordonnés.

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler, déclara Tsuna en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pour quelle autre raison parlais-tu avec cet homme ?

-Nous discutions juste. Le signore Alfeo est...

-Arrête de jouer à ce petit jeu avec moi. C'est quoi la prochaine étape ? M'évincer du CEDEF ?Je te dérange peut-être ?

Tsuna jeta un regard noir au blond face à lui, comprenant finalement le discours dérangé, à son sens, de l'homme.

-Je n'aime pas vos insinuations, signore Sawada... Encore moins le portrait que vous avez de moi. Je ne joue à aucun jeu. Je suis juste moi et tout ce que je veux c'est protéger la Vongola famiglia et cela inclut le CEDEF. Dont vous... Vous faîtes partie de la famiglia, même si comme votre nom l'indique vous êtes un conseil externe. Qu'y a-t-il de mal à communiquer entre membres de la même famiglia ?

Iemitsu resta silencieux puis poussa un soupir agacé.

-Je l'admet : ton excuse reste plausible. Mais je ne suis pas étonné, tu as toujours été capable de déformer la vérité pour arriver à tes fins et à te rendre plus digne d'attention que tu ne l'es en réalité...

-Je vous demande pardon ? s'exclama Tsuna, horrifié par ce que disait l'homme.

-Mais je n'oublierai jamais que tu es la personne qui a tout détruit dans ma vie. Et parce que je connais ton visage d'imposteur je le révélerai au grand jour.

Les deux subordonnés d'Iemitsu considérèrent leur boss avec stupéfaction en sachant pas où se mettre tandis que Timoteo et Croquant, à l'insu de tous, venait de sortir de la salle silencieusement et écoutaient avec attention la discussion.

Tsuna soupira intérieurement, essayant de garder la colère froide qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui. Pour quelle raison avait-il voulu pardonner à cet homme déjà ? Ah oui...

-Dans ce cas, vous pouvez chercher autant que vous voulez, Iemitsu Sawada car je ne pense pas être une autre personne que moi. Et est-ce que vous pouvez citer une seule fois où je m'en suis pris à vous ou à vos proches ? Là encore vous pouvez chercher, vous ne trouverez rien. Les crimes dont vous m'accusez n'ont aucun sens et vous n'avez aucune preuve, pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'ai commis aucun crime envers vous !

-C'est à cause de toi si...

-Pour la dernière fois, Ieyasu n'est pas mort à cause de moi ! cria Tsuna, exaspéré.

Le cri fit sursauter les quelques personnes présentes.

-J'étais un bébé, bon sang ! Vous me l'auriez encore dit il y a deux ans, je me serais senti encore une fois coupable car je vous aurai cru. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai des amis qui m'ont bien fait comprendre que vos accusations n'ont aucun sens. Ieyasu est mort accidentellement. Le cordon ombilical qui lui permettait de recevoir sa part de nutriment était mal-formé. Il ne pouvait pas assimiler les nutriments qu'il ne recevait pas, enfin ! Alors ces nutriments sont allés vers moi. Plutôt que de me dire que j'ai tué Ieyasu, je me plais à croire que Ieyasu m'a sauvé la vie. Certes, ce n'était pas conscient, mais encore une fois c'est normal. Nous étions tous les deux dans le ventre de notre mètre comment cela aurait-il pu être conscient ? Nous étions tous les deux faibles et peut-être allions-nous tous les deux mourir. Si les nutriments et la flamme d'Ieyasu ne m'avaient pas été transmis, je serais peut-être mort moi aussi. Comme vous, j'aurai préféré que mon frère jumeau survive, mais je ne vais pas passer ma vie à me plaindre parce que j'aurai voulu que les choses se passent autrement ! Ce serait un affront à la mémoire d'Ieyasu.

-Ieyasu était l'aîné ! C'était lui qui était censé survivre, qui avait le plus de chances de survivre après l'accouchement. Nana et moi nous nous étions préparé à ta mort. J'avais choisi ce nom pour Ieyasu pour honorer la mémoire du Primo, en espérant qu'il se voit octroyer la même flamme pure du Ciel que lui ! Qu'il soit aussi charismatique, aussi fort et qu'il ait un cœur aussi généreux que lui !

-Je peux comprendre votre désespoir, commença Tsuna avant d'être brutalement interrompu par Iemitsu.

-Comment le pourrais-tu ? Tu l'as tué !

-Vous avez peut-être perdu un fils ce jour-là, mais, moi, j'ai perdu un frère ! répliqua Tsuna avec force. Et si vous voulez également le savoir j'ai perdu mon père aussi !

Il y eut un silence que Tsuna ne tarda pas à rompre.

-Vous étiez tellement préoccupé par la mort d'Ieyasu, que vous n'avez même pas assisté à ma naissance ! Nana, ma mère a dû être triste d'avoir perdu son fils aîné mais elle a travaillé ensuite dur pour me mettre au monde et son mari n'était pas à ses côtés ! Contrairement à vous, elle s'est réjouie que j'allais vivre. Jamais je ne vous ai demandé d'oublier Ieyasu pour moi et jamais je ne vous le demanderai. Tout ce que je voulais... c'était que vous me voyez comme votre fils et non pas comme un imposteur !

Tsuna n'avait pas prévu que la conversation prendrait une telle tournure, il voulait simplement établir un lien tout ce qu'il y avait de plus respectueux amis, il se trouvait par la force des choses à argumenter une culpabilité inexistante. Mais Tsuna ne voulait plus qu'Iemitsu le traite d'imposteur, et si pour cela il devait en découdre avec le leader et bien soit ! Au diable les conséquences. Il ne vouait plus baisser la tête devant cet homme !

-Durant ces dix-huit dernières années, je vous ai encore moins vu sous le visage d'un père que le Nono l'a fait depuis deux ans ! Qu'est-ce que je dis ? Vous n'avez jamais agi en tant que père avec moi ! Quand vous étiez en permission au Japon, vous m'ignoriez ou vous me regardiez comme si vous vouliez me faire disparaître. Et quand vous reveniez dans le CEDEF vous racontiez à tous vos subordonnées combien votre fils était adorable et votre femme était la plus belle et la douce femme au monde. N'essayez pas de me contredire ! s'exclama Tsuan en voyant Iemitsu ouvrir la bouche. Je l'ai assez entendu de la bouche surprise du Nono et de ses gardiens quand ils ont compris que vous m'aviez renié. Vous vous êtes imaginé avec la plus belle famille, sauf que votre fils vivant au Japon n'était pas Tsunayoshi Sawada mais Ieyasu Sawada ! Vous vous êtes voilé la face pendant toutes ces années mais quand vous reveniez au Japon la réalité vous frappait plus durement à chaque fois quand vous me voyiez, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez alors essayé de détruire mon existence. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas vous avez aussi essayé de détruire ma famille et aussi mon identité ! Mais malgré tout ce que vous avez fait, vous avez échoué.

Tsuna se redressa fièrement, son regard se changeant en une couleur ambré tandis qu'il le dardait vers Iemitsu.

-Mon nom est Tsunayoshi di Vongola. Je suis l'héritier au titre de Vongola Decimo. Mes gardiens, ainsi que tous les membres des Vongolas, le personnel de ce manoir ainsi que la Varia et le CEDEF... font partie de ma famille. Vous dîtes que je suis le responsable de la mort d'Ieyasu et de Nana ? Je vais vous avouer... J'ai déjà tué. Mais ceux que j'ai tué étaient des personnes qui avaient eux-mêmes tué ceux que je considérais comme ma famille. Je n'ai jamais tué quelqu'un parce qu'il se mettait en travers de mon chemin ou de mes plans. Contrairement à certains.

-Tu oses... gronda Iemitsu, hors de lui. Tu oses dire que j'ai fait ce genre de choses ? Tu es complètement fou !

-Vous voulez vraiment qu'on reparle de ce qu'il s'est passé il y dix-huit ans ? De ce que vous avez fait ? De votre rôle dans ma disparition ?

-Que... hoqueta Iemitsu en ouvrant grand les yeux.

-N'oubliez pas, Iemitsu, que je possède encore toute ma mémoire. Je peux révéler à n'importe qui ce qu'il passé à partir du moment où ma mère est partie faire sa sortie avec ses amies jusqu'au moment où j'ai été kidnappé. Et si ça ne vous suffit pas, j'ai des preuves contre vous dans d'autres affaires... Est-ce que vous voulez parler de ma mère ?

-Ne parle pas de Nana ! cria Iemitsu. C'est toi qui l'a tuée !

-Et comment ? Commet aurais-je pu la tuer ? Quand elle est morte, j'étais déjà dans la glace !

-C'est toi ! C'est ton...

-... mon absence ! termina Tsuna en sifflant de colère. Admettez-le ! Si ma mère s'est suicidée c'est parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus attendre mon retour. Et vous saviez mieux que personne pourquoi je n'étais pas là !

Iemitsu gronda mais Tsuna ne le laissa pas s'expliquer.

-Ma mère ne pouvait plus m'attendre parce que qu'elle se sentait seule. Même si elle avait des amis comme les Hibari ou Tsuyoshi-san, elle se sentait seule à cause de ce vous avez fait ! Est-ce que vous vous imaginez ce qu'elle a ressenti en apprenant que vous étiez le responsable de la disparition de son dernier fils !?

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais des sentiments de Nana ? Comme tu l'as si bien dit, tu étais loin, dans ta glace !

Tsuna prit une pause dans la conversation et considéra Iemitsu, les sourcils froncés. Il hésita quelques instants avant de reprendre d'une voix plus calme sans toutefois perdre de sa fermeté.

-Je suis allé dans notre maison au Japon et j'y suis entré.

-Quoi ?! s'écria le conseiller externe. C'est impossible que tu ais pu... C'est moi qui possède l'unique clé et elle est dans mes bureaux du CEDEF, sous haute sécurité !

-J'avais demandé... ordonné à Hayato et Mukuro de la dupliquer sous forme d'illusion.

-Tu l'as volée ! s'exclama Iemitsu en levant un doigt accusateur.

-Empruntée, serait plus juste. Mais là n'est pas la question. Dans notre maison au Japon, j'ai trouvé une lettre de ma mère...

-Mensonge ! Il n'y avait rien de tel et j'ai cherché partout après sa mort !

-J'ai remarqué, déclara froidement Tsuna en repensant à l'état de sa chambre. Mais apparemment vous ne saviez même pas qu'Oka-san cachait ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux sous les lattes de son matelas. Sous votre matelas, à tous les deux. C'est là que je l'ai trouvée.

-Tu mens !

-Je confirme, intervint alors une voix polaire provenant de derrière Tsuna.

La père et le fils se tournèrent vers Hibari qui marchait vers eux. Il se posta aux côtés de Tsuna et croisa les bras, jetant un regard meurtrier à Iemitsu.

-Hibari ! s'exclama Tsuna, surpris. Depuis quand tu es...

-Assez longtemps.

-Et comment je pourrais te croire ? s'exclama le blond. Tu es un gardien, il est évident que tu es de son côté !

-Hmph. Je suis peut-être de son côté mais si jamais il fait quelque chose d'illégal je le punirai moi-même.

-Il a volé des clés !

-Vous n'aviez pas le droit de posséder l'exclusivité de ces clés. L'omnivore avait autant de droit que vous d'y aller.

-Il n'avait pas à y aller ! Il a tué ma femme !

Hibari décroisa les bras s'apprêtant à sortir ses tonfas pour mordre à mort cette personne plus qu'agaçante qui répétait de stupides paroles à longueur de temps quand une main se posa sur son avant-bras, suspendant son geste. Hibari jeta un coup d'œil à l'enfant qui lui adressait un regard sollicitant.

-Hibari, s'il te plaît, laisse moi régler cela seul.

Le gardien du Nuage ne fit rien pendant quelques secondes, puis il se redressa de sa semi-position de combat qu'il avait instinctivement prise. Tsuna le remercia dans un murmure avant de se mettre devant lui, faisant de nouveau face à son père.

-Peu importe ce que vous pensez. J'ai lu cette lettre. Si vous vous complaisez à vouloir vous cacher la vérité, faites-le donc. Ce ne sera pas à moi ni à mes amis que cela fera le plus de mal. Je veux juste que vous sachiez que j'ai assez de preuves et de motifs pour vous faire arrêter et emmener par les Vendice !

Tsuna regarda le chef du CEDEF devenir blême avant de reprendre.

-Mais je veux également que vous sachiez que je ne dirai rien. Je ne vous accuserai pas de vos méfaits.

Les épaules d'Iemitsu se relâchèrent -oserait-il le penser?- quelque peu de soulagement. Et Tsuna continua, en sentant la réprobation de son gardien derrière lui ainsi que la légère surprise de son père.

-J'ai trois bonnes raisons d'agir ainsi. La première est le CEDEF. Malgré que vous soyez le plus mauvais père que je connaisse, vous êtes reconnu pour être le meilleur et le plus respecté au sein du conseil externe. Vos hommes vous admirent et ce serait mal aisé de ma part de détruire cette confiance que vous portent vos hommes pour un problème familial. Tout aussi sérieux qu'il soit. La deuxième est la famiglia. Les Vongola et le CEDEF font partie de la même famiglia et soutiennent la même cause. Je ne tiens pas à semer la discorde entre les deux camps. Tout ce que je souhaite est que nous laissions nos problèmes de côté pour que la famiglia reste soudée et forte. Je ne vous demande pas de me porter dans votre cœur, juste de faire une trêve. Et la troisième... la troisième raison est ma mère.

Tsuna resta silencieux avant de souffler et de continuer.

-Tout comme moi, Oka-san avait toutes les preuves pour vous arrêter, Iemitsu. Elle aurait pu en parler à ses amis au Japon, à la police ou même au Nono lui-même ! Mais elle ne l'a pas fait et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que malgré tout ce que vous avez fait, elle vous aimait encore. Elle vous aimait même si elle pouvait plus vous faire confiance. Elle n'a pas pu se débarrasser de ce sentiment qu'elle vous a porté pendant toutes ces années après votre mariage et même avant. Alors elle s'est tue. Elle n'a rien dit, à personne. C'était une femme forte, courageuse et surtout aimante. Et c'est parce qu'elle portait tous ces secrets qu'elle a décidé d'en finir. Pendant toutes ces années après ma naissance, je sais qu'elle avait l'infime espoir, qu'un jour, nous serions heureux comme une famille, ensemble, sans que nous essayions de nous détruire l'un l'autre. Aussi, en mémoire de ma mère, je vais maintenant me taire. Je ne vous accuserai de rien.

Sur ces mots, Tsuna tourna les talons pour s'arrêter légèrement en voyant que quelques domestiques et des hommes de mains des Vongola s'étaient rassemblés au tournant du couloir, sûrement au son de leur voix. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, ne s'étant pas attendu à avoir un public, surtout pour une conversation aussi personnelle... La petite vingtaine de personnes rassemblée frôlait les murs, comme espérant s'y fondre, certain d'entre eux, embarrassé d'avoir suivi la conversation et d'autres chuchotant entre eux et dévisageant Iemitsu Sawada d'un air désapprobateur. Tsuna ouvrit la bouche pour arrêter les débuts de rumeurs, qui ne tarderait sûrement à se répandre dans tout le manoir d'ici la fin de la journée s'il ne faisait rien, mais un rugissement l'arrêta.

-Tes menaces ne marcheront pas sur moi ! Tu n'es qu'un imposteur et un meurtrier. Tu n'arrives pas à voir ta culpabilité, et tu t'inventes des histoires et des raisons pour te protéger. Tu essaies de m'en faire le responsable. Tu es bien pathétique, petit bâtard !

Tsuna serra les poings de rage. Il luttait de son être pour s'empêcher de balancer son poing enflammé contre le blond. Cet homme... jusqu'à quel point était-il aveuglé par la rage ? Se rendait-il compte qu'il n'avait aucun argument pour la justifier ? Alors que Tsuna allait se retourner pour lancer une réplique cinglante, il fut mis au silence par un bruit de choc ainsi que celui d'un corps qui tombait sur le sol. Plusieurs domestiques retinrent leur respiration tandis que Tsuna ne pouvait qu'ouvrir les yeux en grand face à la scène qui s'étalait devant lui.

Hibari se trouva à quelque mètres devant lui, les tonfas de nouveau de sortie. Il s'était de tout évidence avancé, vers le chef du CEDEF pour le punir de l'affront qu'il avait fait, mais il s'était arrêté à mi-chemin, quelqu'un l'ayant pris de court. Iemitsu Sawada était à terre, une de ses mains se tenant la joue droite qui était rougie sous la force d'une coup puissant. Turmeric était près de lui à genou, une lueur inquiète mais aussi stupéfaite dirigé vers Alfeo dont le poing était toujours tendu et serré, son corps dans une position de combat.

-Alfeo... souffla Turmeric, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Toi... gronda Iemitsu en fusillant du regard Alfeo, une lueur d'incompréhension toujours présente dans son regard. Qu'est-ce que tu viens...?

-Mes excuses, signore Sawada, déclara d'un ton plat Alfeo en se redressant et en agitant légèrement sa main auparavant serrée alors qu'il regardait le blond avec une rage évidente. Je voulais vous informer de ma démission au sein du CEDEF.

-Quoi ? souffla Iemitsu tandis que Turmeric ouvrait de grand yeux.

-Ohé Alfeo...

-Merci de m'avoir pris sous l'aile du CEDEF depuis tout ce temps et d'avoir accepter mes caprices toutes ces années, continua l'homme, mais je ne vous laisserai pas insulter plus longtemps le signore Decimo.

Il y eut un silence où personne n'osait bouger puis quelques assentiments se firent entendre au sein des domestiques et des mafieux qui assistaient à la scène. Puis Iemitsu lança un regard haineux vers Tsuna qui ne sut rien dire face à cette scène. Tsuna notait du coin de l'œil que certains quittait la sécurité des murs pour se placer au milieu du couloir en voyant le regard du leader du CEDEF.

-Toi... tu...

Quelques hommes au costume noir se placèrent alors aussitôt près de Tsuna, qui les considéra avec ahurissement, leur main se dirigeant vers la poche où se trouvait leurs armes. Alfeo se plaça aussitôt entre l'héritier des Vongola et le conseiller de la neuvième génération.

-Je ne vous laisserai pas vous en prendre au signore Decimo. Je me fiche bien de ce qu'il vient d'être dit entre vous. Je ne retiendrai de cette entrevue à laquelle je viens d'assister que votre comportement indigne et abjecte que vous avez eu envers le Decimo alors que lui, vous a parlé avec plus de respect qu'il ne le devrait face aux insultes que vous lui avez faîtes.

Il y eut plusieurs grognements de colère de la part de l'assistance, en accord avec ce que disait l'homme. La mâchoire d'Iemitsu se serra de colère tandis que ses dents grincèrent sous l'humiliation qu'il était en train de subir. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, ignorant son ami Turmeric qui l'incitait à se calmer. C'est ce moment que choisit Timoteo pour intervenir.

-Ça suffit déclara-t-il d'une voix forte en s'avançant de quelque pas. Que tout le monde lâche ses armes.

Tsuna ne savait pas depuis quand le neuvième boss assistait lui aussi à cette histoire, mais une chose était sûre : les chances pour qu'il y ait un meurtre de masse dans le couloirs du manoir venait de baisser drastiquement ! Et Tsuna lui en était reconnaissant. Les quelques mafieux retirèrent alors leur mains de leur holster, sous l'injonction du boss des Vongola, mais restèrent sur leur garde. Seul Hibari considérait toujours Iemitsu avec un regard menaçant, ses tonfas toujours dans ses mains. Timoteo lui lançant un regard perçant.

-Hibari, j'ai dit : tout le monde.

L'ancien préfet de Namimori grogna quand une voix plus douce se fit entendre.

-Hibari, s'il te plaît.

Le noiraud se tourna à demi vers l'héritier qui avait parlé et allait répondre mais Tsuna le devança.

-S'il te plaît, fais comme il te dit. Iemitsu ne fera plus rien maintenant que le Nono est ici.

Hibari sembla réfléchir, avant de grogner sourdement, et de cacher à nouveau ses armes dans sa boîte-arme.

-Iemitsu, appela alors le Nono d'une voix sans appel. Je vais te demander de sortir de ce manoir. Ses portes te seront fermées.

-Quoi ? s'exclama le leader du CEDEF n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

-Et elles le resteront jusqu'à que tu saches appliquer la notion des respect pour n'importe qui habite entre ces murs. Et quand je parle de n'importe qui, Tsunayoshi-kun est celui à qui tu dois le plus de respect.

Iemitsu ne réagit pas, restant là, à soutenir le regard perçant et flamboyant du Nono sous le choc. Puis il se releva et sans regarder personne ni dire un mot de plus, s'éloigna, Turmeric sur ses talons. Ce dernier, en croisant Tsuna, s'inclina légèrement, le regard encore empli de toute l'incompréhension devant le comportement de son boss.. Une fois les deux hommes hors de vue, Tsuna se tourna vers son grand-père qui regardait maintenant l'assemblée qui s'était formée.

-Je vous demanderai à tous ici présents de ne pas ébruiter cette conversation. Mon conseiller et mon héritier ont certes des différents, mais il ne vous appartient pas de les dévoiler. Est-ce bien clair ?

Aucun d'entre eux ne répondirent, certains mêmes baissèrent la tête. Puis à la grande surprise de Tsuna et d'un peu de Timoteo, une des domestiques, au vu de son uniforme, fit un pas en avant et s'inclina avant de parler.

-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, signore Nono, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ferions une chose pareille.

Timoteo réussit à conserver un visage neutre pendant que la jeune femme continua.

-Le jeune maître désire lui-même qu'Iemitsu Sawada ne soit pas condamné pour ses fautes, quelles qu'elles soient. Qui serions-nous pour faire abstraction de cette décision ?

Il y eut plusieurs murmures d'assentiment tandis que d'autre hochaient lentement la tête sous les yeux de Tsuna qui regardait ce qui se passait, bouche bée. Un des hommes, qui s'étaient mis à ses côtés devant Iemitsu, se tourna vers lui

-Signore Decimo, nous acceptons votre volonté et nous la ferons nôtre. Nous ne pouvons pas vous promettre de ne tenir aucune rancune envers le signore Sawada car, de toutes évidences, il vous a causé du mal et du tort. Mais si vous décidez de ne pas lui en tenir rigueur, nous ferons de notre mieux pour vous soutenir. Nous sommes à vos côté, Decimo.

Timoteo avait haussé un sourcil de surprise à la réaction de l'homme mais arborait maintenant un petit sourire entendu. Il savait que la grande majorité des Vongola avaient accepté Tsuna comme le futur boss, mais que les hommes le lui dise et leur prouve leur confiance ouvertement était plus que du soulagement. Tsuna, quant à lui, ne savait que dire. Il sentait que l'homme disait la vérité, tout comme il savait que les autres derrière lui étaient du même avis. Il réagit alors de la seule manière qu'il trouvait de circonstances. Il hocha la tête, acceptant silencieusement leur loyauté, un immense sourire sur ses lèvres, tandis que ses yeux brillaient de reconnaissance.

Timoteo congédia alors tout le monde, leur demandant de retourner à leur poste pendant que Tsuna s'avançait vers Alfeo, Hibari le suivant de près, murmurant quelque chose contre des herbivores stupides.

-Vous n'étiez pas obligé de faire cela, déclara-t-il. Ni même de le frapper.

-Mon bo... Iemitsu Sawada n'avait aucun droit de vous traiter de la sorte. Fils ou non, vous avez le droit au respect. Et vous y avez encore plus le droit au vu que vous êtes le futur Decimo.

-Je n'ai pas le droit à plus de respect parce que je suis l'héritier, signore Alfeo. Je suis peut-être le Decimo mais je reste un homme comme un autre.

-Peu importe. Vous n'êtes en aucun cas responsable de mon comportement envers lui. J'ai décidé de mon propre chef de le frapper et de quitter les rangs du CEDEF. Je n'aurai pas pu supporter de rester sous ses ordres en ayant vu ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui.

-Je vois... Dans ce cas, je pense qu'il ne me reste plus à vous remercier.

Alfeo lui sourit, heureux d'avoir pu aider. Tsuna lui retourna le geste avant de demander.

-Et maintenant ? Qu'allez-vous faire ?

Alfeo resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes avant que sa main ne vienne gratter plus par réflexe, le sommet de son crâne.

-Eh bien... je viens de me demander... Mais serait-il possible que je puisse travailler ici ? Au manoir ?

-Tu voudrais un poste au manoir ? répéta Timoteo qui avait entendu en s'approchant d'eux. Sais-tu que le travail est complètement différent qu'au CEDEF ?

-Je pense que je m'en sortirai... Tout ce que je voudrai c'est servir le Decimo.

Sur ces mots, il adressa un sourire à Tsuna accompagné d'un léger inclinement de tête. Tsuna rougit légèrement, gêné d'être lié au changement au changement de poste d'Alfeo. Il capta très vite le regard de Timoteo qui lui demandait silencieusement son avis. Il inspira légèrement pour se reprendre.

-Si tel est votre choix, signore Alfeo, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne l'accepterai pas., annonça-t-il en souriant.

Le visage d'Alfeo s'éclaira alors avant que l'homme ne s'inclina une nouvelle fois, murmurant des remerciements. Tsuna hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers Hibari qui avait croisé les bras et semblait mémoriser tout ce qu'il se passait devant ses yeux.

-Merci Hibari de m'avoir laissé faire. Je sais que tu voulais en découdre avec le signore Sawada, mais cela ne m'a pas semblé être la meilleure solution.

-Peu importe, soupira Hibari. Je le mordrai à mort plus tard. Il n'a toujours pas payé pour la destruction de biens et domicile privés.

Tsuna eut un petit sourire en se rappelant de l'état dans laquelle ils avaient trouvé sa chambre au Japon, donc, comme le testament de Nana stipulait que la maison lui appartenait, Iemitsu était en faute.

-Merci Hibari. Je ne t'en empêcherai pas cette fois. Mais au fait pourquoi étais-tu venu ici ? C'est assez rare que tu viennes jusqu'aux couloirs de réunions, je me trompe ?

-C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de m'amener à toi, déclara alors une voix familière derrière le japonais.

Hibari se décala doucement laissant place à Reborn, dont les yeux noirs pétillaient de malice, son éternel caméléon vert juché sur son épaule. Curieusement, Tsuna ne vit pas le pacificateur que l'adulte arborait le plus souvent avec lui, ne pouvant, pour une certaine raison, s'en séparer. Le tueur à gage s'inclina légèrement.

-Nono Vongola. Decimo Vongola.

-Reborn ! s'exclama Tsuna, joyeux, le soulagement de voir son tuteur en bonne santé teintant sa voix.

-Est-ce que mon élève attendrait avec impatience mon entraînement ? Je t'aurais donné des exercices supplémentaires si je l'avais su, Dame-Tsuna... déclara-t-il, une lueur sadique brillant dans son regard.

Tsuna grimaça, avant de baisser la tête, se traitant de stupide. Le sourire de Reborn s'élargit légèrement avant de rajouter d'une voix plus basse.

-Je vois que tu commences à te faire respecter... c'est essentiel pour un boss de la mafia. Continues comme ça.

Tsuna leva la tête lui envoyant un regard ahuri. Est-ce que son tuteur sadique venant de lui faire un compliment ? Tsuna mit quelques secondes à se remettre de ce choc, permettant ainsi au Nono de se tourner vers le tueur à gage numéro un.

-Je suis ravi de te voir, mon ami. Nous t'attendions depuis un bout de temps Tsunayoshi-kun et moi. Nous craignions qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose à Uni...

A ces mots, Reborn perdit son sourire et son expression se fit plus sérieuse, tirant la sonnette d'alarme chez le neuvième et dixième boss des Vongola. Reborn s'inclina alors avec courtoisie.

-Je ne suis malheureusement pas venu ici en tant que tueur à gage, ni tuteur. Je viens au nom de Uni, boss des Arcobaleno, détentrice du pacificateur du Ciel, pour remettre cette convocation...

Il plongea sa main dans son costume, avant d'en sortir une enveloppe frappée du sceau de la Trinisette. Timoteo avança alors sa main pour prendre la lettre mais Reborn l'éloigna de sa main.

-Reborn ? demanda Timoteo, ne comprenant pas le manège de l'homme au costume.

-Veuillez m'excuser, mais je dois remettre cette convocation au détenteur de l'anneau Vongola...

-Comment ? Tu veux dire que...

Reborn hocha gravement la tête et se tourna vers Tsuna pour lui présenter l'enveloppe. Celui-ci ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

-Decimo Vongola, vous êtes convoqué à une réunion de la Trinisette, mandée par Uni, boss des Arcobaleno.

~ ~ ~ ~OoO~ ~ ~ ~

_Et voilà une confrontation de faite, une ! Je voulais mettre les choses au point entre Tsuna et Iemitsu et les faits que ça s'est terminé en sentence par le Nono, par une exclusion me fait jubiler intérieurement (ce n'était pas au départ prévu) et que certains domestiques et mafieux soient en train d'écouter et prennent également la défense de Tsuna m'a fait atteindre le paroxysme de la jubilation (ce n'était pas non plus prévu !)_

_Depuis les premiers chapitres de cette fic, je voulais refaire apparaître Alfeo à qui, si vous vous souvenez bien, je m'étais attaché, et je suis heureuse d'avoir réussi à lui trouver un autre rôle ! C'était un de mes challenges depuis plusieurs mois ! Et je suis super contente de l'avoir réussi._

_Un autre de mes challenges est d'être (enfin!) arrivée à cette partie de l'histoire. Car oui, la deuxième et avant dernière partie de ma fic va se terminer avec le prochain chapitre. Nous attaquerons lors du chapitre 44, le dernier (et pas le moindre!) rempart de ma fic. Et j'espère fortement que cette dernière partie vous intéressera et que vous l'aimerez. Mais je ne vais pas vous en dire plus, car non seulement j'ai encore un chapitre à terminer pour la commencer cette partie, mais aussi parce que ce ne serait pas drôle de vous en dire plus XP_

_Sinon qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre-ci ? Que la moindre de vos pensées puisse vous permettre de remplir ne serait-ce que par une ligne ou deux ce carré blanc juste en dessous ! Vos commentaires me motivent grandement, surtout en ce moment, et je vous assure que je prête attention à chacun de vos commentaires, alors si vous avez des remarques constructives pour m'aider sur les prochains chapitres ou juste votre avis, bon ou mauvais, sur ce chapitre-là, s'il vous plaît, faîte-le moi savoir._

_A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !_


End file.
